Twisted Plans
by lanenisita
Summary: El descubrimiento de un pasado retorcido hace mas dificil a un presente doloroso. ¿Serán capaces Edward y Bella de perdonarse para empezar juntos un futuro feliz de la mano de su pequeña bebe?
1. Algo más

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1.- Algo más…**_

Canción del capítulo: Something More – Secondhand Serenade

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, llevaba más de 15 minutos esperando a mi "cita" y aunque generalmente soy de las personas que no les gusta esperar debía ser paciente y esperar a que llegara. "_Maldito Emmett" _susurré para mí mismo, no era posible que me citara al restaurant más caro y romántico de todo Chicago para una conversación estrictamente de negocios; si, solo a él se le ocurriría gastarme una broma así. Lo conocía desde hace aproximadamente unos 7 años cuando ambos estudiamos Leyes en Harvard y desde el primer día fuimos inseparables. Compartíamos una pequeña habitación en la residencia universitaria y se puede decir que somos casi como hermanos, el solo hecho de verlo te inspira confianza, es como sentirse en casa cuando estas con Emmett. Fue por eso que sería a él a la única persona a quien confiaría mi más oscuro secreto.

Diez minutos después y casi media botella de Merlot menos, se dignó a aparecer por la puerta del lugar con su sonrisa socarrona, característica de cuando viene de hacer alguna travesurilla.

- Me puedes explicar la razón exacta por la cual me citaste en este lugar y me haces esperar casi 30 minutos, tienes idea la vergüenza que me haces pasar cuando este es un restaurant solo de cenas románticas para parejas? – Pregunté con un tono algo molesto al ver que su sonrisita no se borraba de su rostro

- Ah sí, discúlpame. Pensé que no tendrías problema con el lugar ya que queda en un punto medio entre tu casa y la mía, además la comida es decente. Y el retraso, ummm se debe a un imprevisto con Rosalie, mejor dicho con el vestido de Rose… no te imaginas lo que nos paso, el cierre se trabo y estábamos en uno de los baños del bufete, es que no te haces a la idea lo que esa mujer me altera y…

- Basta Emmett, no quiero detalles sobre tu emocionante vida sexual con tu novia en los baños de la compañía que diriges – Dije mientras movía las manos a mis orejas en claro signo de no querer seguir escuchándolo.

- Ok, no mencionaré nada de ese tema ya que al parecer al Sr. Macho-que-se-respeta-por-sus-famosos-rapiditos-de-una-noche no le agrada mucho el tema de las relaciones serias y monogamicas a largo plazo, pero dime, cual es el motivo para esta reunión de emergencia como me mencionaste por teléfono esta tarde – dijo Emmett mientras se servía un poco de vino en su copa.

- Como tú sabes estoy muy agradecido que me hayas aceptado en tu bufete de abogados, más que todo por el hecho de que es un negocio familiar, nuevamente mis más sinceros agradecimientos, gracias por toda la confianza que han depositado en mí- hice una pausa para servirme un poco de vino también.

- Confío en tu talento hermano, en la universidad no hubo un solo caso que no ganaras en los ejercicios de simulación, aunque en la vida real las cosas son distintas, se que eres todo un león al momento de atacar a su presa. Pero vamos, esa no es la razón por la cual me tienes aquí sentado tomando vino. Que está pasando? Y quiero la verdad.

- Ok, allí voy. Esta tarde estaba en mi despacho revisando uno de los últimos casos que habíamos ganado cuando Lucy tu secretaria entró a mi oficina diciendo que había una llamada urgente para ti y que ella creía necesaria que yo la tomara. Pensé que sería algo familiar así que pedí que la transfirieran. Del otro lado se escuchaba una agitada voz de un hombre, probablemente de unos 40 años preguntando por el señor Emmett McCarthy. Le mencioné que tú no estabas en la oficina en este rato pero que yo también era abogado y que si le podía servir de alguna manera. Me contestó que esta tarde habían mandado un oficio a tu despacho y que necesitaba una respuesta urgente. Prometí devolverle la llamada cuando tuviera idea de lo que me estaba hablando, así que sin más me agradeció y colgó la llamada. Salí al escritorio de Lucy y pregunté por tu correspondencia, me la entregó sin problemas y comencé a buscar el mentado oficio. Venía membretado en hojas de Swan Editors & Co. – Dije esa última parte casi susurrándola ya que no quería que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación debido a lo abarrotado que estaba el lugar y no debía levantar sospechas.

- Prosigue, ya que aun no me has dicho que hacemos aquí cuando yo debería estar con mi Rose y su apetecible vestido rojo en el piso de mi habitación – Sonrió de una manera malévola, supongo que graficando la escena descrita en su pervertido cerebro.

- Emmett, aterriza por favor – dije chasqueando mis dedos a la altura de sus ojos - creo que no me estas entiendo, Swan Editors es la compañía de ELLA. ELLA requiere de los servicios de un abogado por una demanda de plagio que una escritora le impuso a inicios de este mes – tomé el ultimo poco de vino que quedaba de la copa que estaba en mis manos ya que necesitaba valor para decirle a Emmett lo que quería realmente – La cosa es, que quiero que me dejes participar en ese caso y de esta manera acercarme a ELLA. – Vi como en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una pequeña bombilla de luz se encendía en su cabeza; claro, debería estar juntando mentalmente todas las piezas.

- Lo que me pides es un poco complicado hermano, creo que yo más que nadie conozco toda la historia detrás de esto pero no creo que sea ético que mezcles el trabajo con lo que sea que estas planeando.

- Emmett, por favor. He estado esperando años para esta oportunidad, y ahora que esta tan cerca a ti te nace la vena moralista? Déjame llevar este caso, y créeme que ni tu nombre ni el del bufete se verán involucrados en ningún problema – traté de sonar convincente y así obtener una respuesta positiva.

- Pero que exactamente quieres hacer involucrándote en esto? Tenerla cerca, ok…y? Nada vas a sacar teniéndola frente a ti si ella no sabe realmente quien eres.

- Eso es lo de menos Emmett, solo déjame llevar el caso. Necesito al menos verla y saber quién es la mujer que arruinó a mi familia – No me di cuenta hasta ese momento que apretaba tanto la copa de vino que estaba a punto de estallar en mi mano, vi mis nudillos blancos de tanta presión, así que fui soltando la copa de a poco, respiré un poco para tranquilizarme y seguí – Te puedo asegurar que tu reputación ni la del bufete se verá manchada por algo, solo dame una oportunidad.

- Sabes muy bien que no comparto ese idea loca de venganza que tienes contra alguien que no te ha hecho nada a ti, pero eres casi mi hermano y confío también en tu talento y sé que podrías sacar este caso adelante y que eres tan profesional como para separar una cosa de la otra. Desde mañana podrás tener acceso a la información que necesitas sobre Swan Editors ya que no es el primer caso en el que trabajamos para ellos. Creo que esta es la oportunidad para que demuestres tu talento verdadero.

- También opino lo mismo, esta es mi oportunidad de demostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer – le dije mientras tomaba el puente de mi nariz con los dedos y sonreía de una manera perversa repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez "_eres capaz de hundirla, eres capaz de hacerlo_"

Terminamos de cenar en un silencio cómodo para ambos, aunque de vez en cuando mencionábamos algo sobre trabajo. Me sentía un poco inquieto, y algo apenado en el fondo. Había manipulado un poco a Emmett para que me diera el caso pero era mi única oportunidad de entrar a Swan Editors &Co y estar cerca de ELLA. Pagué la cuenta y nos despedimos en la entrada, afuera hacia un poco de frio aunque nada fuera de lo normal para las heladas noche de Chicago. Caminé rápidamente hasta donde había dejado estacionado mi auto, quité los seguros y me senté en mi adorado Volvo prendiendo la calefacción. Manejé sin rumbo fijo por un par de minutos, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. Mi mente se perdió en un corto flashback que me llego de improviso:

_Flash back (13 años atrás):_

_Toqué por última vez la fría lápida que me recordaba que él se había ido, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz entrecortada, susurre:_

_- Te prometo que cuando haya llegado el tiempo correcto la voy a buscar. Y cuando la encuentre, la voy a destruir…!_

Sacudí un poco la cabeza para alejar esos tristes recuerdos que guardaba tan vívidamente en mi memoria, prendí el radio del auto y busqué algo que lograra calmarme. Después de unos minutos conseguí sintonizar algo decente, unas delicadas notas comenzaron a sonar…

_I lie awake again, my bodies feeling paralysed_

_I can't remember when_

_I didn't live through this disguise_

_The words you said to me_

_They couldn't set me free_

_I'm stuck here in this life I didn't ask for_

_There must be something more,_

_Do we know what were fighting for?_

_Breathe in breathe out_

_And all these masks we wore_

_We never knew what we had in store_

_Breathe in breathe out_

Genial….! Ahora ni siquiera la música me estaba ayudando a tranquilizarme, quise cambiar la estación pero en todas había interferencia, así que la dejé.

_The storm is rolling in_

_The thunders loud it hurts my ears_

_I'm paying for my sins_

_And its gunna rain for years and years_

_I fooled everyone and now what will I become?_

_I have to start this over_

_I have to start this over_

_There must be something more,_

_Do we know what were fighting for?_

No quise escuchar más música, incluso apagué el radio sabiendo que la estúpida canción no había terminado, aun me sentía intranquilo. En un semáforo en rojo desvié la mirada hacia el asiento del copiloto donde estaba mi celular, no tuve que pensar mucho para saber lo que quería. Con mi mano libre lo tomé, busqué en el directorio la letra J y marque…al tercer timbrado contestaron del otro lado.

- Hola, mmm Jessica? Dije algo dubitativo mientras arrancaba el auto, la luz roja ya había cambiado.

- Creí que habías dicho que borrarías mi numero de tu teléfono, a que se debe el placer de tu llamada a esta hora? - Me contesto algo molesta.

- Ok, ya veo que no estás de ánimo como para lo que pensaba proponerte así que mejor vuelve a la cam…

- No, no…espera – me interrumpió- Estas en casa?

- Voy llegando, si te animas te veo en 15 minutos allá – dije mientras cerraba la llamada, no tenia ánimos de dar más explicaciones. Jessica "cabeza hueca" Stanley era una de mis tantas amigas a las que recurría en mis momentos de necesidad. Al menos ellas estaban de acuerdo, sexo fácil y sin compromiso para ambos. Había prometido no volver a recurrir a ella ya que la última vez me había confesado que estaba enamorándose de mí… pfff amor, que estupidez es esa?

Llegué a casa unos minutos antes de lo previsto, saqué del refrigerador una cerveza y me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala. Tomé el control de la tv y traté de distraerme haciendo algo de zapping, pero la sensación de ansiedad aun no pasaba. Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

_Tienes miedo de hundirte en tu propio juego_

- Gracias, de veras aprecio tu ayuda! - Me dije a mi mismo de manera sarcástica, mi conciencia no me estaba ayudando mucho en estos momentos, sería mejor dejarla en off durante unas horas y al menos así podría tener la cabeza fría para planearlo todo. Unos minutos después tocaron el timbre.

- Hola amor! – gritó Jessica mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta abalanzándose hacia mí.

- Hola Jessica – dije apartándola bruscamente y dejándola en el suelo.

- Ocurre algo? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú lo sabes Jessica y odio que te hagas la desentendida. No me gustan tus efusivas muestras de afecto, pensé que las reglas estaban muy claras para ti – le dije mientras le daba la espalda retirándome a la cocina a buscar otra cerveza.

- Si, pero amor yo creí que…- ella se quedó en silencio al ver mi expresión, una ceja levantada que claramente indicaba que las palabras que estaba usando no eran las correctas – ok, ok… está bien, yo creí que tu llamada de esta noche sería para aclarar lo que sucedió hace 2 noches atrás.

- Jessica yo no tengo NADA que aclarar contigo, te dije que si no podías seguir mi juego por mezclar las cosas, era mejor que te retiraras. Pero veo que estas aquí, y eso significa que quieres seguir jugando – le dije mientras me acostaba en el sillón en clara actitud despreocupada y abría mi cerveza.

- Pero fuiste tú quien me llamaste cuando prometiste no volverlo a hacer y pensé que…- la interrumpí.

- Lo hice porque en mi lista telefónica alfabéticamente tú eras la primera y eres la que vive más cerca de casa – le respondí tomando otro sorbo de cerveza.

- Te odio, lo sabes? Pero creo que me odio más a mí por acceder a tu ridículo juego – respondió bajando un poco la cabeza y fijando la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

- Odio, la ultima pasión del crimen… me encanta que estés así molesta nena, eso solo logra excitarme más – dije mientras me paraba del sillón y la ayudaba a levantarse del piso donde se había sentado. La lleve a mi habitación casi a volandas, necesitaba desfogarme ya de aquella dolorosa molestia que crecía en mis pantalones y que estaba a punto de reventarme el cierre.

- Quiero estar aquí el día que te enamores, en el que llores y caigas – dijo mientras apretaba sus piernas en mi cintura y daba besos cortos en mi rostro – cuando te humillen y seas aplastado como un simple insecto y …- la silencié con un desesperado beso, quien era ella para decirme esas cosas? El beso fue brusco y estaba cargado de urgencia y lujuria. Metí mi lengua sin permiso en su boca haciéndola perder el control de inmediato.

Nuestra ropa volaba por la habitación, ya no había tiempo para juegos previos, la necesitaba ya! Ni siquiera llegamos a la cama, la tome allí en el piso de mi habitación. Sus gemidos inundaron toda la estancia, mientras yo de un solo gruñido descargaba todo lo que tenia. No me había importado si había llegado al clímax conmigo, lo que me importaba era descargar toda mi furia retenida por una molestosa conciencia que me repetía a cada momento: _Si vas a jugar con fuego, ten cuidado que te puedes quemar_

Salí de ella sin hacer mucho ruido mientras me dirigí al baño a botar en la basura el condón usado. Ni siquiera la había ayudado a levantarse del piso cuando me acerque cerca de sus pies y le dije:

- Tu taxi llega en 10 minutos, será mejor que te levantes pronto y recojas tu ropa, o lo que queda de ella – dije sonriendo mientras veía los jirones que habían quedado de su blusa y que debido a la urgencia destrocé, solo a ella se le ocurre venir tan recatada a un encuentro como este. _- Vino así para cubrirse del frío, grandísimo imbécil_ – dijo la molestosa vocecita de mi cabeza, que creí haber dejado en off.

- Pe.. Pero cariño mira la hora que es, como me voy a ir a casa a esta hora y con este frio? No crees que sea mejor que me quede hasta el amanecer? – Dijo mientras se levantaba sola del piso al ver que yo no tenía la más mínima intención de ayudarla a hacerlo.

- Sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible _"cariño"_, jamás ninguna mujer ha amanecido en esta habitación y créeme, tu no serás la primera. Así que por favor cierra bien la puerta al salir, gracias – dije metiéndome a la cama y apagando la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

- Algún día… algún día la vida se va a encargar de hacerte pagar una a una todas las cosas que has hecho… maldito cerdo egoísta. – Gritaba mientras salía de la habitación.

Deje de escuchar su molestosa voz unos minutos después, supuse que su taxi había llegado. Estaba más tranquilo que cuando llegué, pero aun así no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en el encuentro de mañana, como seria ELLA? Sin duda una mujer fea y sin gracia alguna, nada parecida a Jessica, Lauren o cualquiera de las otras zorras a las que estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar pero el sacrificio valdría la pena, no?

Que quien era ELLA? Su nombre es Isabella Swan, única propietaria de la más grande editora del país y a quien en el transcurso de las próximas semanas iba a humillar, hacerla caer y rogar por perdón.

Que quien era yo? Ah sí, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y mi meta más cercana: Destrozar la vida de Isabella Swan a como dé lugar.

* * *

Hola a todas! Orgullosamente presento mi primer fanfic... Sera una historia de bastantes matices y espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a 4 personitas muy especiales que han hecho que Twisted Plans salga a la luz hoy. Son las mejores betas que se puede pedir:

**Isita:** Encargada de la musicalización, títulos y aporte importante de ideas. Amiga, eres el éxito lo sabias?

**Vivi:** En sus manos está el vestuario de los personajes, además de la asesoría técnica de ciertos caps =) Eres nuestra propia versión de Alice jejeje

**Gaby:** Pensamiento crítico y retorcido pero aun asi brillante. Aunque estas lejos las pervs siempre te llevamos en el corazón primita bella. P.d.: extraño el bálsamo maravilloso aunque no lo creas.

**Esther:** Que podría decir de la genio creadora de Rendición. Millón gracias por todos tus consejos, las pervs no te vamos a defraudar.

Y para el resto de chicas que han estado a la espera de mi bebe, pues espero leer sus reviews a ver qué tal.

Besos y nos vemos el miércoles


	2. Las niñas grandes no lloran

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2.- Las niñas grandes no lloran.**_

Canción del capítulo: Big Girls don't cry - Fergie

La tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación me indicaba que un día más había llegado, si…otro más. Sabía que era temprano porque Sue no había llegado aun con el desayuno, quería quedarme unos minutos más en cama pero si lo hacía probablemente no salía de allí hasta pasada las 10 de la mañana, por lo que me levanté y caminé casi arrastrando los pies hasta el baño. Mojé un poco mi rostro y traté de acomodar la maraña que era mi cabello todas las mañanas. Al ver mi batalla perdida solo lo agarré con una coleta baja y cambie mis pijamas por un top blanco, unos shorts de algodón y mis zapatillas deportivas. Salí de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido mientras bajaba al sótano donde se encontraba el gimnasio privado que mi padre usaba todas las mañanas.

_Mi padre…_

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza mientras me subía a la caminadora. _Vamos Isabella, eres fuerte… vas a salir de esta._ Me repetía mientras iba acelerando un poco el ritmo sobre la máquina, prendí mi ipod y agradecí que la primera canción que saliera era Chop Suey de System of a Down… necesitaba algo de rock fuerte para levantar mis sentidos a esta hora de la mañana…por cierto que hora es? Dije para mí misma mientras buscaba con mi mirada el reloj de la pared.

- 6:30 am? – Grité cuando vi la hora mientras bajaba el ritmo de mis pasos sobre la caminadora. Por regla general nunca me levanto antes de las 8 am pero hoy era un día diferente, no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, los recuerdos de lo que sucedió ese maldito día venían uno tras otro durante toda la noche y eso me había mantenido ansiosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Cerraba los ojos y las imágenes venían a mi mente a cada momento y cada vez de manera más vivida.

...

_Flash Back (9 meses atrás)_

- Bella, Bella! Isabella sigues allí? – Decía desesperada una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Si, aquí estoy – logré decir en un susurro.

- Bella por favor no te vayas a mover de casa, te voy a buscar en este mismo momento para llevarte al hospital.

- No, no quiero que vengas. No quiero verte en este momento… - dije mientras mi voz se quebraba.

- Pero Bella, soy tu mejor amigo debo estar contigo en este momento tan difícil para ti. No me alejes de ti ahora.

- Te dije Matt que no, que no quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie probablemente el resto de mi vida. Voy saliendo al hospital – Dije tomando las llaves de mi auto aun con el teléfono en la mano.

- Isabella Marie Swan, no puedes conducir en el estado en que estás. Te quieres matar tú también? – me gritó Matt desesperado, si hubiera estado a mi lado probablemente me hubiera sacudido los hombros para hacerme entrar en razón.

- **ELLOS NO ESTÁN MUERTOS**- le grité a mi amigo con tanta fuerza que mis rodillas flaquearon y caí al piso en medio de sollozos cortos.

- Bella por favor, déjame estar contigo. Si al menos me aprecias deja que Billy conduzca tu auto y te lleve al hospital. Te veré allá en unos minutos… se consciente y deja que Billy te lleve, lo harás por mi Bella verdad? – me suplicó con su voz casi quebrada.

- Sssi Matt, yo.. Yo te veré allá, adiós- Corté la llamada mientras me levantaba del piso y limpiaba con el dorso de mi mano las lagrimas que no dejaban de rodar por mis mejillas.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y me encontré a Billy el chofer de mi padre esperándome en la puerta, solo asentí con la cabeza a una pregunta no formulada mientras caminábamos hasta el coche. El abrió la puerta de atrás y me dejé caer en el asiento.

El trayecto fue el más largo de la historia, había ido y venido de ese hospital más veces de las que recuerdo gracias a mi increíble facilidad de tropezarme y crearme alguna herida sin sentido y aunque el County General quedaba a unos pocos minutos de casa, esta vez se sintió eterno. Al entrar allí no sabía qué hacer o a quien dirigirme, se me ocurrió preguntar a una de las enfermeras que estaba en la estación de Emergencias.

- Dis...disculpe – Le dije mientras le tocaba el hombro para que volteara a verme.

- Si? En que le puedo ayudar? – Pregunto mientras se subía unos pequeños lentes que se habían rodado por su nariz. Era una señora de unos 50 años probablemente y de aspecto muy tierno.

- Me llamaron hace unos minutos de este hospital preguntando por los familiares del Sr. Charlie Swan y su esposa. Yo soy su hija, me podría usted decir donde los puedo encontrar?

- Oh cariño, yo no te puedo dar mucha información. Voy a llamar al Dr. Newton para que hable contigo si? Porque mejor no te sientas allí – Tomó de mi mano y me llevó hacia una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo mientras pasaba su otra mano por mi cabeza. – Eso, así… quédate aquí y ya vuelvo con el doctor. – Me dijo mientras la vi entrar a la sala de emergencias nuevamente.

Después de unos minutos la vi salir con un señor en una bata verde, claramente se podría decir que era doctor pero mi cerebro no podía funcionar "correctamente" en estos momentos.

- Cariño, el es Dr. Mike Newton. – Extendió su brazo para pasarlo por mi hombro y darme un abrazo – El te va a explicar que sucedió.

- Bella? Bella Swan? Eres tú… Soy Mike… me recuerdas? Estuvimos juntos en el instituto los primeros años antes de mudarme a Canadá – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento a mi derecha.

- Ah sí, hola Michael… Disculpa que no te reconociera, has cambiado mucho – dije en un tono seco. Uno de los tontos más grandes del instituto se había convertido en doctor, quien diría.

- Disculpa, creo que no es momento para presentaciones, lo siento.- dijo al tonar mi visible cara de desesperación al no saber que carajos pasaba – Hace una hora aproximadamente nos informaron que hubo un accidente en la carretera 101, un camión cargado de madera se chocó contra un Mercedes que al parecer responde a las placas del auto de tu padre. La ambulancia los trajo de inmediato pero tanto tu padre como tu madre estaban en condiciones críticas y sin muchas probabilidades de vida. Al entrar a emergencias a tu madre le vino un paro pulmonar y posteriormente un infarto, tratamos de actuar lo más rápido que pudimos pero no fue suficiente. Renee falleció hace 10 minutos – Al final soltó la "bomba", un misilazo a mi cerebro y una estaca al corazón, ahora ya sé porque les dicen matasanos… me estaba matando con eso que estaba diciendo.

- Mi… mi madre, mu-murió? – dije como pude, no… esto no estaba pasando. Esto era una pesadilla, si.. Eso debía ser.

- Si Isabella, ella llevó la peor parte en todo el accidente. No se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad y salió despedida por el parabrisas. Realmente lo siento mucho – dijo tomando mis manos.

- Y mi padre…? Como esta Charlie? – Pregunté después de varios minutos mientras trataba de calmar un poco mis sollozos para que me puedan entender.

- Tu padre, sufrió una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza. En este rato lo están pasando a cirugía porque el coagulo que se le formo es de alto riesgo y necesitamos operarlo ya. Es una cirugía de mucho peligro Bella, y si Charlie logra salir de esta probablemente nunca vuelva a ser normal, podría quedar paralizado permanentemente o en el mejor de los casos podría perder alguna de sus facultades mentales o físicas y…

- En el mejor de los casos? Que carajos te pasa Newton? Te escuchas hablar? Como eso puede ser el mejor panorama para mi padre? – le grité molesta mientras me paraba de mi asiento librándome del abrazo de la tierna enferma a mi izquierda.

- Umm si, disculpa Bella…solo quería que estuvieras preparada para lo que se podría venir – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me ayudaba a sentarme nuevamente, gracias a Dios lo hizo porque mis piernas temblaban más que gelatina y me hubiera desmayado unos segundos después – debo entrar nuevamente para poder informarte como va todo. Por lo de tu madre, tomate tú tiempo y cuando estés lista llamaremos a la gente de la morgue para el papeleo respectivo. Me da mucha tristeza haber sido yo quien te diera la noticia, me hubiera gustado volverte a ver en otras condiciones. Nos estamos hablando en una horas – Se levantó de su asiento dejándome un beso en la frente.

Casi inmediatamente quede en un estado catatónico, no recuerdo cuantos minutos o cuantas horas pase así… Sabía que Matt había llegado porque a lo lejos escuchaba su voz pero ya nada tenía sentido para mí. Mi madre… la loca y disparatada de Renee había muerto, y mi padre aquel que aun a mis 22 años seguía viéndome como una niña y me hacía sentar en su regazo después de un mal día, si… mi padre estaba en la más dura de sus batallas, esta vez contra la muerte.

- Bella? Bella por favor háblame – Me decía Matt haciendo chasqueando sus dedos en un claro intento de hacerme reaccionar.

- Ah? Que decías? – Respondí en un susurro

- Te decía que llevas casi 6 horas sin moverte de este lugar, no has comido ni tomado nada, debes tener frio y sueño pero aun así ni siquiera te he visto parpadear en todo el rato que llevo aquí. Necesitas desahogarte Bella…. Háblame- Dijo tomando mi rostro con ambas manos y así me obligó a verlo.

- Matt… ella, ella se fue…! Mi madre se fue – dije gritando y golpeando al pecho como si fuera culpa de mi amigo lo que estaba pasando. El me apretó contra su pecho y no pude contener más las lágrimas. Rompí en un llanto desconsolado que paralizó mi sistema al punto de no dejarme respirar.

- Shhh Bella… - Dijo Matt meciéndome en su pecho mientras frotaba mi espalda tratando de calmarme. Vamos pequeña déjalo salir, llora… que aquí estoy yo para sostenerte.

Después de varios minutos donde todos los recuerdos de mi madre venían a mi mente: su famoso chocolate caliente para las noches de frio, o su sonrisa clásica que siempre aparecía cuando emprendía alguna loca ocurrencia o disparate; mi mente tuvo un momento de lucidez y me separé ligeramente de Matt mientras miraba su rostro donde también habían indicios que había llorado.

- Que ha sucedido con Charlie?- lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Matt era como yo, era pésimo mintiendo y al verlo a los ojos sabría si me estaría diciendo la verdad o no.

- Vino hace unos momentos el Dr. Green, el neurocirujano que atendió a tu padre. Vio como estabas y dijo que no estabas en condiciones para hablar con él así que me comento que la operación había salido dentro de lo esperado, que habían retirado el coagulo de sangre pero que eso no significaba que Charlie este fuera de peligro. Debemos esperar los próximos 3 días para ver como sigue.

- Tres días Matt? Oh por Dios… que voy a hacer si él también se va – Volví a romper en llanto tapando mi cara con mis manos.

- Vamos Bella, ánimo. Tu padre es un luchador, tu lo conoces bien… jamás acepta un no por respuesta y dudo mucho que Charlie le diga no a querer vivir. Yo estoy aquí contigo, se que vas a salir de esta. Ya pedí que se encargaran del papeleo de Renee en la morgue, sé que no estás lista para eso. Charlie esta en terapia intensiva aun, y no has comido en horas. Vamos a casa para que comas algo, te des una ducha y te cambies de ropa? – dijo mi amigo mientras me abrazaba y me sacaba del hospital casi a la fuerza.

...

No me di cuenta en qué momento deje de caminar sobre la máquina y me senté en el piso con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Han pasado 9 meses de ese día. Hoy mi madre cumplía 9 meses de haberse ido y mi padre 9 meses de estar en estado vegetativo. Si, es verdad había tenido ciertos progresos como dejar de estar conectado a una maquina y poder respirar solo pero nada volvería a ser igual. Lo Habíamos traído a casa hace solo 2 meses atrás, y permanecía en su habitación bajo el cuidado de una enfermera. El doctor Green nunca quiso darnos muchas esperanzas, dijo que podrían pasar meses o incluso años antes de que Charlie salga de ese estado. Era lo que llamaban coma permanente. Consulte con varios especialistas llegando todos a la misma conclusión, solo uno logró abrir una pequeña ventana para que un rayito de luz entre a iluminar mis esperanzas. El Dr. Welch había conocido un caso parecido al de mi padre, el paciente había tardado 10 años en despertarse. Cuando lo hizo fue como haber estado sumido en un plácido sueño pero había perdido su capacidad de hablar porque durante todo ese tiempo nunca escucho a nadie que le hablara, yo no dejaría que a mi padre le sucediera eso. Charlie si tenía una posibilidad y debíamos aferrarnos a ella.

Todas las mañanas antes de salir a la oficina pasaba unos minutos con él a solas, ya sé… podría sonar ridículo pero sé que él me escucha. Le contaba cómo iba todo en la editorial y a veces le leía el periódico para que esté al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, indicadores económicos o caídas en la bolsa. Jamás he llorado frente a Charlie, pero en cuanto cruzo la puerta todo se viene abajo. Sue mi nana, Billy nuestro chofer y Matt mi mejor amigo han sido mi apoyo en este tiempo, mis puertos seguros.

Salí del gimnasio y pasé a mi habitación a tomar una ducha, el día que me esperaba era realmente feo. Afrontaba mi primera batalla legal frente a una demanda de plagio, sin fundamentos para variar. Había pedido asesoría al bufete de abogados que durante años había ganado ese tipo de demandas para papa y que certificaba su vasta experiencia pero aun así no dejaba de sentirme intranquila. Al salir de la ducha me envolví en mi albornoz azul y vi como Sue dejaba el desayuno en una de las mesitas de la habitación.

- Oh señorita Isabella, disculpe…pensé que aun estaba abajo en el gimnasio. Buenos días

- Buenos días Sue, le podrías decir a Billy que tenga listo el auto en 20 minutos? – dije mientras tomaba un poco de fruta de la bandeja.

- Si claro, señorita- salió rápidamente de la habitación para darme algo de privacidad.

Odiaba el hecho de todas las mañanas pararme frente al closet y buscar que ponerme. No es que no tuviera que usar, tenia tanto que era un castigo tratar de escoger alguna prenda. Para esta mañana decidí vestir los colores que en estos últimos meses adornaban mi vida, el gris y el negro; por tanto tomé uno de los últimos trajes de la colección de Dior que estaba segura a mamá le hubiera encantado. Un pantalón cropped (capri) negro de corte recto y una blusa tipo chaqueta de manga corta gris de botones negros, con un lazo en el frente y un delicado fino cinturón que le daban a ese atuendo un sofisticado estilo de los años 60. Lo acompañé de un bolso negro elegante, zapatos de tacón de 10 pulgadas que tanto me había negado a usar en mi adolescencia pero que mi madre siempre decía me hacían lucir unas piernas magistralmente largas y bien formadas, finalizando con mis refinados lentes oscuros. Estoy segura de que Renee estaría orgullosa de mí. Me terminé de vestir rápidamente y con algo de maquillaje ligero y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, salí a decirle buenos días a Charlie.

- Hola papa – dije mientras caminaba hasta la cama – Hoy veo que has amanecido con algo de color en las mejillas. Será que tienes algo de calor? Ummm bueno, te conté ayer sobre la demanda que nos puso Tanya Denali sobre un supuesto plagio a uno de sus libros verdad? Pues ayer mismo puse a Tyler a buscar al mejor abogado del bufete, se tardo casi 4 horas en darme una respuesta, puedes creer la incompetencia de ciertos empleados tuyos? Aunque me dio mucha risa verlo todo nervioso frente a una simple "niña" como he escuchado que me llaman en la oficina – Tome un respiro ya que la voz se me iba cortando – Ay papa no sabes cómo te extraño, por favor regresa…! – A estas alturas mi voz era casi un grito, mientras hundía mi cara en el colchón en claro signo de frustración. Una voz me regreso a la realidad

- Señorita Bella, Billy está listo para salir – Dijo Sue mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación

- Muchas gracias Sue, bajo en unos minutos y dile que antes de ir a la oficina voy a pasar visitando a mama – Me levante de la cama de Charlie y alise las inexistentes arrugas de mi pantalón. Fui hasta la cabecera de la cama y dejándole un beso en la frente a mi padre, susurre:

- Te amo mucho papa… nos vemos a la noche – Salí despacio de la habitación, tome mi cartera que deje en uno de los muebles de la sala y camine hasta el coche. Que día me tocara vivir hoy? Un día más, uno más. Sinceramente no sé como lo lograba sin el apoyo y consejo de mis padres, pero allí estaba yo. Una "niña" recién salida de la universidad y a cargo de la más grande editorial del país, pero yo debía demostrarle a todo el mundo que era fuerte, era Isabella Swan y los Swan jamás se rinden. No era más una simple "niña"…porque las niñas grandes no lloran, no?

* * *

Hola a todas…! Wow, quiero agradecer a todas las que me han agregado a sus alertas, y favoritos. Que puedo decir de los reviews? Completamente feliz por el apoyo de L' Amelie, Alimago, Yukarito, Betzacosta, Danae Allen, Zujeyane, Luisana, Sianita, InumeCari-Cullen, DianElizz, Gabisita, Fran Cullen Masen y Alma alv.

A mis betas Isi, Vivi, Magymc gracias por el apoyo y empuje…! No podía pedir mejores amigas que ustedes, y a mi pequeña hada madrina Partisan: tus consejos son el éxito de Twisted Plans.

El próximo capítulo es un encuentro explosivo… Edward conoce a Isabella uuuuhhhh.

Besos y nos estamos leyendo el próximo sabado.

* * *

P.D. Cada review recibirá un review =)


	3. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: Primer encuentro

_Canción del capítulo en EPOV: You can't take me – Phil Collins_

**EPOV**

El día había llegado, después de años de esperar por esta oportunidad, al fin iba a conocer a la única heredera del imperio Swan. Semanas atrás, cuando comencé a idear mi plan había tratado de averiguar algo sobre ella, su vida o sus gustos pero al parecer era muy reservada y era muy poca la información que se ponía obtener. Lo único interesante lo encontré en una revista de perfiles empresariales a la que Emmett era suscrito:

"_Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de Septiembre de 1988_

_Edad actual: 21 años_

_Estatus: Soltera_

_Padres: Charlie Swan y Renee Swan (+)_

_Residencia actual: Chicago_

_Estudios: Graduada con honores de la Universidad de Seattle en la Escuela de Letras y Artes, con especialización en literatura inglesa moderna._

_Desde el trágico accidente en el que su madre falleció y su padre quedo paralizado por completo, Isabella queda al mando de Swan Editors & Co. Compañía que ha estado al mando de su familia por décadas. Swan Editors es en la actualidad la editorial más grande del país, con su matriz en Chicago y oficinas en toda la costa oeste. Isabella es considerada como una de las ejecutivas más jóvenes del medio, solo llevaba 3 semanas de trabajar junto a su padre cuando ocurrió la desgracia y ella quedó a cargo de todo. Se puede decir que no ha hecho un mal trabajo ya que al último trimestre sus ventas habían crecido un 4% global en relación al mercado._

_Dueña de una fortuna incalculable pero de muy bajo perfil, Isabella Swan no asiste a ningún evento que no sea estrictamente laboral aunque en los próximos meses tendremos la oportunidad de ver su lado social cuando se realice el baile anual de lanzamiento de nuevos escritores de su editorial"_

Repasaba una y otra vez las líneas de ese artículo ya que era mi única fuente de información hasta el momento, pero hoy iba a cambiar esa historia. Dejé la revista en la mesita de la sala y caminé hasta la cocina a hacerme algo de café. Extrañaba los desayunos de mama sin duda, pero después de vivir independientemente todos esos años que estuve en Harvard no me acostumbraría a volver a vivir en casa así que renté un cómodo departamento en una céntrica zona de la ciudad, mama siempre me pedía que volviera a casa pero respetaba mi decisión. A veces me sentía algo culpable por esto, pero al menos sabía que no estaban del todo solos ya que mi hermana Alice había regresado de New York unas semanas atrás. Había pasado allá los últimos 4 años por una beca en la Universidad de Parsons, una prestigiosa escuela de modas. Desde muy pequeña Alice soñó con ser diseñadora, y vaya que tenía talento, tenía todo un guardarropa para sus barbies desde colección de bikinis hasta ropa de frio, solo en la cabeza de ese pequeño duende puede pensar que las barbies necesitan ropa de frio…las muñecas no sienten! Era lo que siempre le gritaba para molestarla.

Me sentía muy orgulloso de ella, había salido adelante a pesar de lo limitado que era el dinero para nuestros estudios. Mi abuelo, Edward nos había dejado una pequeña parte de su herencia en un fideicomiso y que sería repartido en partes iguales entre Alice y yo para cuando cumpliéramos 21 años, eso fue lo único que se pudo salvar de su fortuna y con eso logramos estudiar Alice en Parsons y yo en Harvard. Había prometido a mi abuelo que sería el mejor abogado de este país y así recuperaría todo lo que algún día le quitaron. No es que fuéramos del todo pobres, mi padre Carlisle era un respetado doctor del County General de Chicago y mi madre Esme se dedicaba de manera parcial a la reconstrucción de piezas de arte y gracias a que tanto Alice como yo habíamos ganado becas, el dinero de los estudios estaba prácticamente intacto.

-Qué fecha es hoy? Susurré para mi mismo sentado en el desayunador de la cocina. Estiré un poco la mano para alcanzar el celular que había dejado en la mesa anoche después de llamar al taxi de Jessica. Revisé mi correo, nada importante al menos. Mi mente divagó unos minutos tratando de averiguar cuál era la razón por la cual no había fotos de Isabella en ningún lado, ni siquiera en Google. Tenía dos opciones: o la tipa era completamente fea o realmente era de muy bajo perfil. Además había algo que jugaba definitivamente a mi favor, era casi huérfana por lo tanto vulnerable de carácter y muy sensible, en pocas palabras un pez fácil de atrapar con un poco de carnada engañosa. Una pequeña luz en el indicador LED del Blackberry me trajo a la realidad: era un pequeño recordatorio en las alarmas

- Mierda! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Alice… Como carajos lo pude haber olvidado- Dije mientras me golpeaba la frente con la mano.

_Que como lo olvidaste? Pues claro… Estabas ocupado haciendo _

_Miserable a Jessica Stanley mientras inútilmente tratabas de sacar tú _

_Rabia por estar pensando en cómo hundir a Isabella Swan_

- Gracias conciencia, tan oportuna como siempre – dije en voz alta mientras marcaba el número de Alice. Conocía a mi pequeña hermana yo siempre era el primer que la llamaba y anoche por primera vez le fallé. Debía estar histérica.

_-Oooh Edward… Gracias por acordarte del cumpleaños de tu pequeña hermana con exactamente 8 horas y mmmm 33 minutos de retraso! – _Dijo con su voz cantarina al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola Ali… Feliz cumpleaños duende! – Dije con un alegre tono de voz - Disculpa que no te llame anoche pero llegué tan cansado de la oficina que me acosté a dormir y recién acabo de salir de la cama – Eres un perfecto imbécil Edward Cullen ni con tu hermana puedes decir la verdad.

_- Ummm digamos que te creo Edward, pero aun tienes oportunidad de redimirte. Esta noche, en casa… hay una pequeña cena, tu sabes algo sencillo así que espero que tu regalo hable muy bien de tus ganas de pedirme perdón_ – Alice sabía perfectamente cómo conseguir las cosas, con sus pucheros y sus pestañas batientes era capaz de todo.

- ¿Pequeña cena Alice? Tú nunca has hecho nada "pequeño", dime la verdad… ¿cuántos son? Y lo más importante, ¿esta Esme avisada sobre el "pequeño" evento?

- _Porque será que nunca te puedo engañar Edward? Está bien, son unos cuantos amigos de Parsons que están de visita en Chicago y uno que otro conocido de por allí y…_

- La verdad Alice, dime la verdad – la increpé para que me dijera la verdad, supuse que al dar tanta vuelta, el asunto era realmente grave.

- _Incluyendo a mis papas y a ti? Umm son unos cuarentaycuatroinvitados_ – Dijo la última parte casi en un susurro y tan rápido como fuera posible para que yo no lo entendiera.

- Alice Cullen… acabas de decir que son 44 personas? Donde piensas recibir a tanta gente en nuestra casa y no digas que en el patio ya que Esme te mataría si algo le pasa a sus flores.

- _Aish Edward siempre tan gruñón… ponme algo de fe, que a las flores de mama no les va a pasar nada_.

- Pequeña duende, tu no cambias…! Muero por ver la cara de mama cuando le digas el verdadero tamaño de tu "pequeña" cena - Le dije mientras hacia las comillas en el aire sosteniendo el teléfono con mi hombro.

_- Veras que todo va a salir perfecto…entonces te veo a las 8 en casa y recuerda que calzo 5 y medio en caso que decidas comprarme esos hermosos Jimmy Choo que vimos el otro día en el centro comercial- _dijo mientras me la imaginaba dando pequeños brinquitos por toda su habitación.

- Listo Ali, nos vemos esta noche. Espero que tengas un excelente día.

- _Gracias Edward, espero que tu también tengas un lindo día, adiós – _Alice me había cortado la llamada antes de que le pudiera responder: Claro Alice, tendré un excelente día!

Unos minutos después ya estaba listo para salir a la oficina. Había elegido para esta mañana un traje gris que Alice me ayudo a escoger hace unas pocas semanas atrás. Un Yves Saint Laurent de talle algo flojo en la parte superior pero a la vez serio y elegante, una corbata negra de las finas y zapatos del mismo color. Definitivamente tener una hermana en la industria de la moda era una bendición, podía tener toda la asesoría necesaria para estos casos. Me vi por última vez en el espejo y me asegure que todo estaba en su lugar, bueno del cabello no se podía decir lo mismo, ese era caso perdido.

- Vamos Edward esto debe ser pan comido para ti, el león está listo para el ataque a su pequeña oveja- me alenté mientras salía del departamento y caminaba hasta el auto.

En menos de 20 minutos estaba ya en la oficina, despachando mis últimos pendientes antes de dedicarme del todo al caso Swan. Emmett me había pedido reunirse conmigo en 30 minutos más y quería dejar todo listo. No tardé en terminar mis pendientes y dejarlos en el escritorio de Lucy para su entrega final a nuestros clientes. Vi a través de la ventana que Emmett ya había llegado y me hacía señas para que entre a su despacho.

- Hola Emmett, buenos días. Como estamos hoy? – dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban al frente de su escritorio.

- Bien, bien Edward. Toma aquí esta toda la información del caso de Swan Editors & Co. Tanya Denali, escritora independiente radicada hace algunos años en Massachusetts ha puesto una demanda de plagio sobre una de las historias que la compañía de Isabella publico a inicios de este año. Entiendo que es sin fundamento ya que el libro pertenece a una saga y no es sobre el primero sino sobre el cuarto la demanda por lo que no tiene mucho sentido, así que está en tus manos demostrar que todo es un truco publicitario para llamar la atención y Denali saque algo de provecho de esto.

Estiré un poco mi mano para alcanzar la carpeta con los documentos y así revisarla pero Emmett fue más rápido y la sacó de mi alcance.

- Dime la verdad Edward… ¿porque estás haciendo esto? Tú odias a Isabella Swan y si te involucras en esto tu tarea es ayudarla a sacar su empresa adelante. No veo lógica en todo este asunto. – Dijo Emmett mientras se encogía de hombros y fruncía el ceño.

- Que puedo decirte Emmett, conoces muy bien la historia – ni siquiera podía decir su nombre sin que se me revolviera el estomago – solo quiero tener la oportunidad de conocerla – dije bajando un poco la cabeza para evitar que Emmett descubriera que estaba mintiendo.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste anoche Edward y no te creí el cuento, que piensas hacer cuando la veas? Cuando la tengas cerca? Porque desde ahora tu vas a estar en Swan Editors todos los días hasta que el caso se cierre. Como vas a superar esa aversión que tienes por ella y defenderás sus intereses como un cliente más? Tu amas tu trabajo Edward, lo he visto; te entregas por completo a tus defendidos, es como si vivieras relaciones amorosas de corto plazo con ellos y dudo que… - hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio – con Isabella sea distinto – Hizo otra pausa para ver mi reacción.

- Claro! Eso es… piensas enamorar a Isabella Swan! Es tu venganza perfecta… - Dijo lanzando al escritorio los papeles que tenía en la mano.

- Claro que no Emmett…! Por favor deja de ver tanto CSI que te está haciendo daño – Dije en un tono burlón – Como crees que voy a enamorarme de ella? Quiero probarme a mí mismo cuan capaz soy de manejar un caso tan fácil pero a la vez tan complicado como este. Créeme Emmett, no pienso hacerle nada a tu cliente estrella. Esto es un reto para mí mismo – Bien Edward, vas muy bien le has mentido a tu hermana y a tu mejor amigo y todo eso antes del medio día.

- No me convences Edward, pero como te dije anoche creo en tu capacidad para dejar lo personal a un lado de lo laboral – dijo reuniendo nuevamente los papeles de su escritorio y juntándolos en la carpeta que esta vez sí extendió hacia mí. – Toma, buena suerte con esto. Eso si Edward, si veo alguna clase de problema o si mi cliente pide cambio de abogado me daría mucha tristeza pero deberás hacerte a un lado. Entendido? No podemos manchar una reputación muy bien lograda solo por una estúpida venganza – Me amenazó con su enorme dedo índice.

- Cálmate hombre, veras que este será otro logro para McCarthy y Asociados – Dije guiñándole el ojo y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

Una hora después me encontraba en el centro de Chicago frente al imponente edificio de Swan Editors. Veía el inmenso letrero que reposaba en el último piso del edifico mientras pensaba:_ Allí debería decir Swan – Cullen Editors & Co. _Volví rápidamente mi mirada a la puerta giratoria que tenía en frente y caminé con paso firme hacia la entrada. "Esta va por ti abuelo" repetía en mi mente. Venía algo distraído y no me di cuenta que alguien más quería entrar por la puerta giratoria. Fui empujado adentro del pequeño espacio por una mujer la que al parecer tampoco se dio cuenta que esa puerta ya estaba ocupada.

- Disculpe señor tenía algo de prisa – dijo mientras su cuerpo se apretaba un poco al mismo por lo estrecho del lugar. Su aroma había atacado mis sentidos dejándome completamente sin reacción, un olor que jamás había percibido antes en una mujer. Un olor a flores quizás? Si… fressias frescas… sí, eso era! Su cabello marrón recogido en una coleta que dejaba ver su estilizado cuello y su piel blanca casi pálida, con una textura un tanto cremosa que resaltaba sobre los colores grises y negros que lucía esta mañana, impecablemente vestida como si hubiera salido de una pasarela. No era una belleza exuberante era más bien un ángel… MI ANGEL!

- Umm no hay problema señorita yo tampoco la vi venir – dije con una sonrisa mientras salíamos de la puerta giratoria.

- Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día – Dijo mordiéndose un poco su labio inferior y bajando un poco sus lentes oscuros que evidentemente trataban de ocultar que había estado llorando, tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto, eran del color del chocolate: grandes, expresivos pero tristes.

Me acerque a la recepción del edificio, y luego de identificarme me direccionaron al piso de asuntos legales con el señor Tyler Crowdley. Tenía impregnado en mi ropa su olor debido a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos hace unos minutos y en mi retina quedo grabada su imagen al despedirse con una sonrisa.

Por suerte el dpto. legal quedaba en el primer piso y fácilmente identificable desde la puerta del elevador. Me dirigía hacia allá cuando un hombre de unos 40 años, algo gordito y de aspecto sudoroso me cortó el paso.

- Señor Cullen? – Me pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Si… Señor Crowdley? – dije en tono dubitativo al reconocer la voz de aquel señor con el que hable por teléfono ayer.

- Si, el mismo. Tyler Crowdley, mucho gusto – Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

- Igualmente Sr. – Estreche su mano de manera fuerte y segura para demostrarle seguridad y aplomo.

- Vamos al despacho de la Srta. Swan que ya debe estar por llegar – Nos dirigimos a los elevadores en silencio. – Se nota que usted es muy joven, si disculpa mi indiscreción cuántos años tiene? – Que tipo para más desagradable, para qué demonios quería saber mi edad?

- Tengo 25 años _Señor,_ 23 juicios todos ellos ganados, 2 años ejerciendo de manera particular y hace unos meses parte de McCarthy y Asociados.

- A pesar de su juventud se nota que es muy preparado. Al menos eso le va a servir ahora que le toque enfrentar a _la bestia_ – dijo la última parte casi en un susurro.

- _La bestia_? – Pregunte algo confuso ya que creí haber escuchado mal esa última parte.

- Umm disculpe, es que así le he escuchado que le dicen ciertos empleados a Isabella. Suele ser realmente una energúmena cuando se lo propone. – Así que hablaba de ELLA, mierda… que geniecito debe manejar para que su propio personal la llame la bestia. Uffa que tarea la mía, tras fea, malhumorada? Vaya Cullen…estas metido en un lio.

- Hola Ángela buenos días, ha llegado tu jefa ya? – Pregunto a una muchacha de cabellos negros, menuda y de lentes grandes que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio cercano al pasillo.

- No Sr. Crowdley aun no llega la Srta. Swan pero no debe tardar.- dijo mientras se paraba de su silla – Buenos días, usted debe ser el abogado que el bufete nos refirió ayer.

- Si, mucho gusto Ángela. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – Dije estrechando su mano.

- Pasen a la sala de reuniones que Isabella no debe tardar – Nos llevo hacia una sala de puertas dobles, donde una mesa ovalada ocupaba todo el centro. Doce sillas estaban perfectamente acomodadas alrededor y cuadros de estilo vanguardistas completaban la decoración.

- Sr. Cullen, no le molesta si lo dejo solo unos minutos verdad? Voy a hacer unas llamadas y estoy de regreso en un rato más.

- No, claro que no. – Dije mientras lo veía salir.

La sala tenía una hermosa vista al rio Hudson, ventanales enormes llenaban de luz la habitación. Deje mi mente vagar unos segundos recordando al ángel que había visto esta mañana, necesitaba saber su nombre. Se veía tan frágil, como si necesitara cuidado, como si fuera la más fina porcelana que en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar en mil pedazos… salía de mí un instinto de protección que jamás había sentido hacia ninguna mujer. Qué te pasa Edward Cullen…pensando así de una mujer de la que ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama? Creo que esta noche me va a tocar llamar alguna de mis amigas para "desahogarme" un poco. Me permití volver a la realidad cuando escuche el sonido de unos tacos que se acercaban a la puerta cada vez con más fuerza...

_Canción del capítulo para BPOV: Lonely Girl – Pink_

**BPOV**

- Hola mama – dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por la fría lapida de mármol donde rezaba una pequeña leyenda:

_Renee Swan Dwyer,_

_Adorada esposa y cariñosa madre._

_Siempre vivirás en nuestros corazones._

- Te traje nuestras flores favoritas… las fressias, recuerdas? Papa también tiene unas en su habitación, el siempre decía que ese olor le recordaba a sus chicas favoritas y sus travesuras. El está un poco mejor, bueno al menos eso creo yo porque según los médicos él nunca ha evolucionado. Pero yo sé que no es así, cierto mama? Tu lo estas cuidando desde el cielo y lo vas a ayudar a salir de esto. El me escucha, yo lo sé… a veces veo cuando mueve un poco los ojos cuando le hablo y según la enfermera dice que se siente inquieto cuando es tarde y yo no he regresado de la oficina. Ay mama… ya son 9 meses y aun siento que fue ayer – no aguante mas y rompí en llanto, unos momentos después recobre la compostura y colocándome mis lentes oscuros, seguí hablando – es que te extraño tanto, nuestras conversaciones junto a la chimenea con el chocolate caliente o nuestras salidas de compras, recuerdas nuestros viajes de camping al patio? Papa odiaba eso porque siempre decía que dañábamos su adorado césped chino. Yo se que Charlie también te extraña y en cuanto mejore lo traeré unos minutos para que te visite al igual que yo. Te amo mama… aunque no entiendo porque me dejaste sola y no luchaste como papa. No te reprocho nada, solo que me siento tan sola, sin ustedes mi vida es tan vacía…- Me agache un poco para dejar las flores sobre la lapida sin antes dejarles un beso. – Ya debo irme mama, estoy algo nerviosa por algo de trabajo pero sé que todo saldrá bien, eso era lo que siempre me repetías no?: _Bella hija, no importa cuán fuerte sea la tormenta, al final siempre se acaba y viene la calma. _Volveré en un par de días, para conversar nuevamente. Adiós – dije mientras me tocaba la lapida por última vez.

Subí al auto rápidamente al ver la hora. Se suponía en una hora tendría una reunión con el abogado que llevaría el caso de la demanda. Le notifique a Billy sobre mi prisa y menos tiempo del calculado llegue a la oficina. Salí del auto con la ayuda del portero de la oficina el señor Banner y camine directamente hacia las puertas giratorias, si mis cálculos no me traicionaban aun tenía tiempo de tomar un café cargado y retocar mi maquillaje. Estaba distraída revisando mis pendientes en el Blackberry que no me fije que había algo de tráfico en las puertas y sin querer me cole en un pequeño espacio antes que la puerta pasara al otro lado. La puerta está siendo ocupada por un Dios Griego… Un adonis de cabellos cobrizos algo despeinados por sus dedos, un perfil perfecto y una piel casi tan pálida como la mía, dueño de unos impresionantes ojos verdes que te invitaban a perderte en ellos. Vestía un traje gris, al parecer de diseñador por mis conocimientos quizás sería un YSL de la temporada primavera – Verano de este año. Se veía que tenía excelente gusto. Pero lo más impactante era su olor. Un aroma de lilas y sol… dulce y exquisito! Trate de recobrar mi compostura unos segundos y deje de verlo para no parecer pervertida o algo así.

- Disculpe señor tenía algo de prisa – logre decir mientras la puerta daba la vuelta por lo que tuve que apretarme un poco más a su cuerpo para no lastimarme con el borde giratorio.

- Umm no hay problema señorita yo tampoco la vi venir – me respondió con una voz aterciopelada mientras sonreía. Rayos! Debería ser un crimen portar una sonrisa tan seductora como esa.

- Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día – Dije mordiéndose un poco mi labio inferior, una costumbre que adopte desde niña y que solo repetía cuando estaba nerviosa, baje un poco mis lentes oscuros para poder verlo sin obstáculos… sin duda hermoso, pero de donde salió? Camine rápidamente hacia el área de la imprenta que estábamos empezando a implementar para chequear como todas las mañanas su progreso. Si mi padre estuviera aquí, estuviera emocionado y hablando con cada una de las personas que están montando esta obra que era su sueño. Después de un paseo breve por el piso de Diseño me dirigí a mi oficina.

- Buenos días Ángela, que tenemos para hoy? Pregunte a mi asistente mientras entraba a mi oficina.

- Buenos días Srta. Swan para hoy ten…

- Shhh a ver, que mencione ayer sobre la manera de dirigirse a mí? Le pregunte mientras encendía la portátil.

- Ah sí claro… disculpa Bella es que es un poco difícil escuchar que todo el mundo te diga Srta. Swan y yo sea la única que te diga Bella.

- Es que eso es porque nos conocemos desde niñas, cuando tu madre era la asistente de Charlie y nos traían a estas oficinas de vez en cuando – dije con un tono triste en mi voz al recordar a Charlie

- Ya son nueve meses hoy cierto Bella? No sabes cómo lo siento, Charlie y Renee fueron tan buenos con mi madre y conmigo. Son como parte de mi familia y sé que Charlie va a salir de esto– Dijo Ángela mientras dejaba mi acostumbrada taza de café en mi escritorio.

- Agradezco tus palabras Ángela, significan mucho para mí. Me repites mi agenda de hoy por favor? – dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

- Si claro, el abogado del bufete ya está esperando en la sala de reuniones, se suponía que debería estar con el Sr. Crowdley pero el tuvo una emergencia y lo dejo allí, tiene solo un par de minutos allí.

- Incompetente como siempre. Sinceramente no sé porque mi padre le tiene tanto aprecio a Crowdley – chasquee mi lengua y baje mi mirada hacia el computador para contestar uno que otro correo antes de salir a la reunión.

- Tienes una reunión con el dpto. de creativos a las 12:30 y básicamente ese es todo el día. Aunque mencionaste ayer que querías leer unos escritos que te hicieron llegar la semana pasada.

- Ah sí, por favor Ángela. Son los que están en la mesa de allá – señale con el dedo un montón de papeles desparramados - Ponlos en un cuadernillo y tenlos listos para la tarde que voy a aprovechar a leerlos.

- Listo Bella. Me avisas si necesitas algo mas – Dijo saliendo de mi oficina.

El encuentro de esta mañana con ese Dios del Olimpo me había bloqueado la neurona de la cordura, no podía hilar una oración con otra mientras redactaba mis mails por lo que cerré mi computador con un gesto de frustración. Antes de dirigirme a la sala de reuniones pase por el baño y con un ligero retoque al maquillaje salí de la oficina para pasar por el puesto de Ángela, tenía una duda que resolver.

- Ángela, por cierto nuestro nuevo abogado se llama…? – dije a la vez que abría las puertas dobles de la sala.

- Cullen, Edward Cullen – dijo la voz aterciopelada que se encontraba al final de la estancia.

* * *

Uuuh…! No maten a la autora, no maten a la autora! Como regalo de Halloween publique hoy, la historia comienza a ponerse buena. Millón gracias por sus reviews, alerts y visitas, iun saludo especial para todas aquellos anonimos que estan leyendo esta historia. Espero les guste tanto como a mi

A mis betas Isi, Gaby, Vivi y Esther gracias por el aporte de cada una para esta historia, su talento es el que hace esta historia toda una aventura!

Para hacer su experiencia de leer mas didactica, mi Beta Vivi nos esta ayudando con las imagenes del vestuario de mis personajes. Las fotos estan en mi perfil divididas por capitulos.

Flores…? Tomatazos? Espero sus reviews!

Ahora si, las dejo porque las Twigirls tenemos una fiesta de Halloween, y yo soy Nessie…! Besos y buen finde =)

P.D. Proxima actualizacion? El miercoles!


	4. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Porque tenias que ser tu?**

Canción del capítulo: Mercy – One Republic

**EPOV**

..._Cullen, Edward Cullen – _levanté la cabeza y fijé la mirada a la mujer que había entrada en ese momento. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocerla, era MI ángel. Pero que hacia ella aquí, yo esperaba a Isabella Swan. No, no era posible….Mierda.

- Buenos días Sr. Cullen – dijo haciendo una breve pausa, su voz armoniosa retumbo las paredes de mi cabeza como si fuera un gong oriental en medio de una sala vacía, no por favor destino si aun tienes algo de consideración por mí no permitas que ella sea… - soy Isabella Swan. Mucho gusto – No, no, no… mi vida apesta! Cruzó la sala hasta llegar a mí con un ligero contorneo en sus caderas y un adorable rubor en sus mejillas, extendió una de sus manos para estrecharla con la mía. En el instante en que nuestra piel hizo contacto, miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo dejándome paralizado y sin resistencia. Su pequeña y delicada mano se retiro de la mía, quizás por sentir la misma reacción que yo. La mujer que yo creí había sido enviada del Cielo para convertirse en mi ángel personal, era la misma que salía del Hades para convertir mi vida en la versión Infierno 2.0 aquí en la tierra. Como era posible que ella sea Isabella Swan… no había lógica. Estaba casi seguro que el color de mi rostro había huido como un triste cobarde, dejándome allí muy pálido y asustado. Sus enormes pozos chocolates mostraban preocupación aunque denotaban también un pequeño brillo. Abrió su boca para hablar varias veces pero ninguna palabra fue gesticulada en todas esas ocasiones, después de unos segundos comenzó a morder su labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo, sabía que debía responderle su saludo pero el eco del gong mental aun no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Al igual que ella era incapaz de decir palabra alguna, ella fue la que rompió el silencio primero.

- Señor Cullen, se encuentra usted bien?

- Si, si…disculpe Srta. Swan, me ha tomado un poco desprevenido. No pensé que una mujer tan poderosa en el medio fuera a la vez tan… joven – eso fue lo único que logre balbucear mientras le daba una sonrisa Edward Cullen Marca Registrada.

- Gracias por su halago Sr. Cullen – el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo aun más pronunciado - debo aprovechar la ocasión para disculparme por el incidente de esta mañana. Me imagino debió sentirse incomodo de compartir un espacio tan pequeño con una desconocida, yo tampoco vi que usted estaba allí, realmente lo siento yo no…

- Oh, claro Srta. Swan – la interrumpí momentáneamente - fue un… - Fui silenciado por ella mientras levantaba su dedo índice para hablar.

- Sr. Cullen, vamos a trabajar juntos por…mmm… 6 meses aproximadamente? – Asentí con la cabeza – Me gustaría, si no es ningún inconveniente para usted que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres.

- Claro, claro. No hay problema de mi parte Isabella.

- Va a ser un placer trabajar contigo Edward.– Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento- – Dios, qué hermoso sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. Esta mujer definitivamente seria mi perdición, su innegable belleza y fuerte pero tan segura personalidad me arrasó como el más fuerte huracán, aquellos que solo dejan devastación a su paso. En cuestión de segundos Isabella estaba destruyendo todo: mis planes, mi mente, mi vida… - Edward, deseas algo de tomar antes de empezar? – Dijo mientras acercaba su boca al intercomunicador que estaba sobre la mesa. Algo de tomar, lo dudo. Necesito una docena de cuchillos, una rueda giratoria y una venda para los ojos, y que en el centro me pongan a la desgraciada de mi suerte porque esta vez si me las iba a pagar. – solo un vaso con agua, por favor.

- Listo. Ángela - apretó el botón para abrir la comunicación- Podrías traernos un vaso con agua y la taza de café que deje sobre mi escritorio por favor.

_- Si Srta. Swan en un momento estoy allí – _Se escuchó la voz de su asistente, mientras ella sonreía divertida quizás acerca de un chiste privado mientras movía su cabeza en signo de negación. Estaba deslumbrado por su presencia, podía pasar horas o incluso días enteros estudiando sus expresiones, se veía tan inocente, tan…pura. Es imposible que ella sea la mujer con quien había soñado ver destruida, era mi enemiga… Enemiga! Edward debes recordar que ella es la mujer a quien más odias en tu vida, no puedes perder el objetivo.

- Bueno Edward, mientras esperamos mi café y tu agua… mmm cuéntame algo sobre ti.- Apoyo sus codos en la mesa mientras descansaba el mentón en la base de sus manos que permanecían cruzadas, con esta nueva postura ella había fijado su mirada completamente en mi. Esa pregunta me descoloco aun mas, ELLA quería saber de mí. Había planeado este encuentro durante años, repasaba en mi mente una y otra vez todas las cosas que le diría. Pero jamás, en ninguno de mis posibles escenarios pensé que ella querría saber sobre la vida del hombre que pensaba hacerle daño. No tenia acaso sentido de auto preservación?

- Sobre mi? Bueno, estudie Leyes en Harvard en donde conocí a Emmett McCarthy. Llevo poco más de 2 años ejerciendo por mi cuenta y trabajo desde hace pocos meses en el bufete de su padre, fue justamente a Emmett a quien contactó el Sr. Crowdley.

- Entiendo que ustedes tienen mucha experiencia sobre estos casos. Debo comentarte que es mi primera demanda de este tipo ya que era mi padre quien se encargaba de estas cosas y…- hizo una pausa, su voz se había quebrado un poco. Respiró acompasadamente y continuó hablando – ahora soy yo quien debe llevar el negocio. – Su mirada se desvió para ver un cuadro que estaba en la pared sur de la sala. Era un retrato, ella lo miró con ternura mientras una solitaria lágrima abandonaba sus ojos. Era el retrato de su padre según rezaba la placa debajo de la imagen: Charlie R. Swan.

- Estoy al tanto del terrible suceso de tu familia Isabella, realmente lo siento mucho – Estire mis manos para tomar las suyas, esta mujer me estaba produciendo reacciones inesperadas, sentí enormes ganas de abrazarla y consolarla. Logre alcanzar sus manos y las toque, volví a sentir la misma descarga de energía pero en menor intensidad esta vez, deje mis manos sobre las de ella por unos instantes. Ella rápidamente retiró sus manos de aquella cómoda posición en la que estaban para limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Lo siento Edward, no deberías haberme visto así. Recién me conoces hace unos minutos y pensaras que… que …

- Tranquilla. Entiendo lo que te está ocurriendo- Oh sí, claro que te entiendo Isabella... mucho más de lo que tu imaginas. Un par de golpecitos me regresaron al presente, era Ángela.

- Srta. Swan aquí esta… – hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de Bella – Lo siento Bella, aquí están las cosas que pediste, los escritos que me entregaste ya están ordenados encima de tu escritorio por genero y orden de llegada. – dijo Ángela mientras dejaba mi vaso con agua y el café de Bella en la mesa.

- Muchas gracias Ángela, por favor encárgate de llamar a Crowdley y dile que ya no lo necesito en esta reunión. Voy a trabajar a puerta cerrada con Edward y que te agradezco que nadie nos interrumpa a menos que sea alguna llamada de Sue.

- Si Bella, voy a tomar todos tus recados y los dejaré en tu escritorio. – Ángela camino hasta la puerta y la cerro con fuerza dejándome nuevamente encerrado con aquella magistral creación de la naturaleza. Pero porque tenias estos pensamientos tan románticos Cullen? Viniste a destruirla, no a enamorarte de ella… No seas estúpido, no puedes verla con otros ojos que no sean de odio!

- Bueno Edward, me imagino que estas al tanto de toda la situación legal. Tanya Denali, nos hizo llegar a través de su abogado la demanda sobre los derechos de autoría de uno de los libros que publicamos a inicios de este año. Debes saber que ese es el último libro de una saga que una de nuestras autoras ha venido escribiendo estos últimos años y sobre la cual tenemos un contrato de exclusividad.

- Estuve leyendo la información que nos hizo llegar el Sr. Crowdley el día de ayer, no tiene mucha lógica que la Srta. Denali haya impuesto este tipo de apelación– y vaya que si, esta demanda no tenia había lógica alguna – pero ese es justo el recurso que vamos a usar, ya que es una historia que se ha venido desarrollando durante 3 libros previos y es una trama ya conocida por el público. Pero en la información que me enviaron no especificaba que tipo de libros eran.

- Que descuido por parte de Crowdley, obviar un tema tan importante como ese! Es una historia sobre vampiros – dijo para posteriormente tomar un poco de su café. Vampiros? Quien rayos lee sobre vampiros! No estamos en la puta Transilvania…

- Una saga sobre vampiros? Suena interesante – El lado izquierdo de mi cerebro magistralmente comenzó a aplaudirme de manera imaginaria. Alice, Emmett y ahora ella… tres mentiras en una mañana, perfecto Cullen. Cada vez mejoras más en el arte del engaño.

- Si, de hecho tuvo un impacto muy fuerte en el mercado. Hemos sido Best Seller por 3 años seguidos, pero me preocupa los efectos posteriores de esta demanda ya que el último libro no tiene mucho tiempo de haber salido y eso puede disminuir considerablemente sus ganancias –Ella hablaba con tanto aplomo y seriedad. Podría aparentar que llevaba años en el negocio, cuando solo era una niña inexperta jugando a ser mayor.

- Me imagino que su dpto. de publicidad ya debe estar a cargo de una agresiva campaña para afianzar las ventas, aunque mencionas que han sido Best Seller por lo que el asunto de la fidelidad del lector juega un papel importante. Ahora lo que hay que tratar es sobre el costo real de todo el asunto, hay que preparar una sustentada contrademanda contra la Srta. Denali por daños y perjuicios. El valor que está pidiendo sobre los derechos de autor son extremadamente altos y sin sentido.

- Ya sabes los valores que ella está pidiendo? Ayer le pedí esa información a Crowdley y nunca me la hizo llegar. – dijo visiblemente molesta, después de un par de segundos se calmó un poco y llevó la taza a su boca para tomar el ultimo poco de café que aun quedaba

- Me los entrego justo esta mañana, Tanya Denali está pidiendo 5.5 millones de dólares.

- Cu-cuanto? – Grito asustada olvidándose que tenia la taza en la mano y la dejó caer lanzándose todo el café encima, se levanto rápidamente y camino hasta una mesita pequeña donde había una pequeña caja de servilletas de papel. – Dios, que torpe que soy! Me acabo de bañar en café – Tomo una caja de servilletas de papel y cuando pretendía regresar a la mesa justo por el lado donde yo me encontraba, vi como su zapato quedo atascado con la alfombra y su pie se atoró, solo hubo tiempo de girarme para estirar mis brazos y que Isabella cayera sobre ellos. Si, definitivamente no tenía sentido de auto preservación, esos tacones eran una trampa mortal. Ella se quedo estática por unos segundos mientras nuestras miradas hicieron contacto, mordía ligeramente su labio inferior hasta que se percato en la posición en la que estaba y enderezo su cuerpo para levantarse.

- Dis-disculpa Edward, realmente no … no sé que me paso. El impacto de esa noticia me ha dejado en blanco. Mira como ha quedado tu traje, también lo he ensuciado de café. – Sus manos se posaron sobre la solapa de mi chaqueta donde pequeñas gotas de café se habían impregnado a causa del impacto que provoco la caída de su café y que se desparramo sobre la mesa.

- Oh, no te preocupes Isabella no ha sido nada – Si, por supuesto…cuando Alice vea lo que le hiciste a su nuevo YSL te va a matar – Tu has llevado la peor parte, déjame ayudarte – Tomé un par de servilletas de papel y comencé ligeramente a pasarlas por la parte superior de su blusa cerca de sus pechos. Ese simple contacto con otra mujer en la misma situación no hubiera causado absolutamente NINGUNA reacción física, por dios! no era un adolescente de 15; sin embargo en ese instante ella, Isabella Swan, mi ángel y demonio provocó una inminente erección. Mi respiración se volvió pesada y mis manos querían explorar más a fondo esos terrenos, quería arrancar esa cara chaqueta de diseñador, hacer volar sus botones y admirar lo que me imagino seria su perfecta desnudez… Mierda! Edward Cullen necesitas calmarte, no puedes permitirte tener este tipo de pensamientos con ella… me repetí a mí mismo. Lentamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta aleje mis manos y camine hasta un pequeño contenedor de basura para botar las servilletas mojadas. Trate de respirar rápidamente y aleje de mi mente esas imágenes que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza en donde me veía claramente a Bella, ese ángel de ojos chocolates escondido en Isabella entre mis brazos mientras la hacía mía, **MIA**…

- Bella, Bella… estas bien? – Entro rápidamente Ángela a la sala. – Dios, que le sucedió a tu ropa? – Dijo mientras recogía los pedazos de la taza que se rompió.

- No te preocupes Ángela, una simple torpeza de mi lado. Discúlpame Edward pero necesito cambiar mi vestuario, estoy toda húmeda – Oh no, Isabella… no debiste usar esas palabras. Tú, húmeda y yo listo para ti, ya basta pequeño hombre de las cavernas **CALMATE**. – Te parece si nos reunimos mañana a las 10? Así te doy tiempo para que me presentes una propuesta para generar la contrademanda. En caso de que necesites alguna información adicional Ángela esta a tu disposición, no me gustaría que te asesoras de Crowdley, necesito tener una conversación con el antes. Tu despacho esta en este mismo piso, ya Ángela te ayudara a ubicarte.

- Claro, claro. Voy a estar trabajando el resto del día recopilando información y así podemos compartir más novedades del caso.

- Siento mucho terminar la reunión de esta manera – agacho su cabeza y su mirada se veía…apenada? Estaba triste por su vestuario o por el hecho de no seguir allí conmigo? – Ángela, acompañas a Edward a su despacho? Yo voy a casa con Billy y regreso en una hora. Espero estar a tiempo para la reunión con los creativos, cualquier cosa me ubicas al móvil.

- No hay problema Bella. Edward, me acompañas por favor por este lado? – Me mostró con la mano el camino a seguir. La vi alejarse con rápidos pasos y entrar a una oficina la que supongo era suya. Ángela me hablaba, lo sabía porque un lejano zumbido me llegaba a los oídos pero realmente no había escuchado nada. Mi atención se la había llevado ese demonio personal con el que compartí la ultima hora, esa pequeña malvada enfundada en tacones de 10 pulgadas y ropa costosa, una niña jugando a ser adulta….

- Este es tu despacho Edward, Bella se encargo personalmente de adecuarlo para ti. Tienes todas las herramientas a la mano pero si necesitas algo mas solo avísame. – Ángela salió de la oficina que me habían asignado en completo silencio, parecía ser una mujer tranquila. Me senté en el cómodo asiento de cuero reclinable que estaba detrás de un enorme escritorio y recorrí con la mirada todo el lugar, la oficina estaba soberbiamente decorada con tonos tierra. Un par de muebles de cuero negro y una pequeña mesa para café la hacían aun más perfecta. No podía negarlo, ella tenía excelente gusto_. _

Sabía que debía comenzar a trabajar en el caso pero mi maldito cerebro no quería cooperar. Mis manos aun ardían por el ligero contacto que habían tenido con sus pechos, en mi retina había quedado grabada su sonrisa, ese brillo de sus ojos chocolates y ese cuerpo de infarto. Ella definitivamente era una pequeña bruja y yo estaba siendo atrapado rápidamente por el encanto que Isabella había causado esta mañana, eso era lo que al menos la parte irracional de mi cabeza me hacía creer.

Pero parte lógica no había sido engañada por esa fachada. Estaba pensando en ella como el ángel que conocí en la puerta del edificio y no como Isabella Swan, mi única y maldita enemiga. Demonios, me sentía como un maldito bipolar! Algo si estaba claro en todo esto: Los Swan iban a pagar con Isabella todo lo un día se llevaron y mi venganza no iba a parar hasta quitarle todo, incluso su dignidad. Tenía un plan que debía seguir, debía enamorarla para posteriormente hundirla. Era un juego de seducción, sin duda peligroso pero aun así emocionante. Pero sería tan fácil como lo había planeado? El hecho que Isabella sea una mujer hermosa definitivamente jugaba a mi favor, al menos no debía acostarme con una repulsiva mujer y eso hacia el plan mucho más atractivo. Ahora empezaba mi partida de ajedrez: moviendo los peones de manera correcta, la reina quedaría desprotegida y seria un Jaque Mate inminente para ella y toda su maldita corporación. Era así como lo había soñado por tantos años… Las reglas estaban claras desde el inicio, siempre y cuando no mezcle al corazón en el juego estaría todo bien. Aunque, después de conocer quién era realmente Isabella Swan y las reacciones que había causado en mí, que tan difícil seria dejar los sentimientos fuera de todo esto?

* * *

Hola a todaaas! Aquí lo tenemos… chan chan chaaaan! El malvado Edward Cullen prende motores para empezar su plan y oh oh… que sorpresa!

Millon gracias a todas por sus reviews y alertas: Luisana, Gabisita, Crisabella (millón gracias por los consejos, te debo una jijiji), Sianita, Nielasol, Yukarito, InumeCari-Cullen, Zujeyane, L'Amelie, V, KikiCullenSwan, Danae Allen, Alimago, DianElizz, Alma_alv (solo por ti me levante a actualizar amiga jeje)

Para mis betas un apartado especial:

**Vivi**: millón gracias por acompañarme en las madrugadas, mientras yo escribo tú buscas el vestuario de mis locos personajes.

**Isi:** Aun en cama y muriendo, ella sigue beteando la historia. Ya te dije Isi que es exceso de E2

**Esther**: Genio autora de Rendición que aun estando de cabeza con su historia se da tiempo de revisar la mía. Ya quiero ver como quedara el departamento de Edward =)

**Gaby:** Para mi primis hermosa tengo una sorpresa, hoy en tu cumple… este capítulo va dedicado a ti. Te enviare por Fedex a este Edward malote para que le quites la calentura que Isabella le dejo… jejeje te adoro Gabs!

**Próxima actualización?** Si recibo muchas amenazas de enviarme a los volturis por dejar el capitulo así probablemente el sábado, sino…hasta el siguiente miércoles!

* * *

_Recuerden… Review = Preview_


	5. Un encuentro inesperado

****

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Un encuentro inesperado.**_

Canción del capítulo: Too lost in you - Sugababes

En el solitario pasillo el eco de mis pisadas era lo único que se escuchaba, aceleraba el paso como si estuviera huyendo del más peligroso asesino en serie. Al llegar a la puerta de mi oficina estaba prácticamente corriendo, me apresuré a entrar y cerré la puerta de un golpe para luego descansar mi espalda en ella. Me había llevado las manos al pecho mientras trataba de estabilizar mi respiración que se había convertido en un continuo jadeo desde que había dejado la sala de reuniones.

- Que rayos fue eso? Dije casi en un susurro cuando sentí que mi respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad aunque mi pecho aun lo sentía arder. Era como si en el lugar donde Edward había puesto sus manos después del desastre del café, hubiera dejado pequeñas hogueras. Creo que era esto a lo que se le llamaba combustión espontanea...Si mis pechos eran pequeñas chimeneas ardientes, no quería ni ver el estado de mi rostro.

- Oh por Dios! - El reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo del baño de mi oficina ofrecía una versión completamente distorsionada de mí. Vi a una mujer, con unos ojos marrones completamente abiertos del asombro con un brillo que jamás había visto. Unos labios carnosos formando una perfecta o y unas mejillas sonrojadas al extremo. Resultado? Una palabra: Isabella Swan había conocido el significado de la palabra deseo.

Tome un par de respiros más y trate de acomodar inútilmente los escasos rizos que se habían escapado de la coleta recuperando así mi postura de ejecutiva seria y elegante aun cuando su nuevo traje Dior estaba echado a perder. Jamás dejaría de ser patosa, no importaba cuanto me esforzara, Bella Swan siempre tendría dos pies izquierdos, había aprendido a vivir con ello. Pero si estaba tan acostumbrada a esta clase de accidentes, porque había reaccionado diferente esta vez? Ah claro, era porque esta vez había hecho el ridículo delante de EL

Ese EL tenía un nombre: Edward Cullen. Podría jurar que mi corazón dejo de latir por un par de segundo cuando escuché su voz en la sala. Traté de proyectar la mayor cantidad de seguridad posible para que Edward no notara lo nerviosa que me había puesto, me sentía como una pequeña ovejita perdida ya que aquella hermosa creación del universo que vi esta mañana y que me había dejado en completo estado de caos resultó ser mi abogado, porque… porque….porque? Me repetía como un mantra. Alguien puede tener peor suerte que yo? Lo dudo!

Al momento de hacer la presentación formal y estrechar su mano sentí una sensación sobrenatural pero a la vez hermosa. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por miles de pequeñas descargas de energía que el contacto con la piel de Edward me trajo, retiré mi mano asustada y tomamos asiento. Al parecer Edward estaba al igual de impactado que yo, su lívido rostro y mirada perdida así lo denotaba. No me encontraba en capacidad de empezar con la conversación pero aun así lo hice. Edward estaba sorprendido por mi juventud así como yo lo estaba de su belleza.

Como si la cosa no pudiera ir peor, tuve que romper en llanto frente a él. La fecha me tenía ultra sensible, pero llorar frente a un hermoso desconocido ya era el colmo, una verdadera vergüenza. Menos mal Ángela interrumpió el momento al entrar con mi café, pensé que un poco de cafeína estabilizaría mi sistema nervioso, gran error!

Al cabo de unos minutos Edward me soltó de un solo golpe el absurdo valor de la demanda. 5.5 millones de dólares. Era imposible que se pidiera tanto dinero por una ridícula mentira, tan torpe como siempre deje caer mi taza con lo que quedaba de contenido sobre la mesa. El recipiente se había hecho pedazos pero el líquido ocasiono un desastre de proporciones colosales, me mojó a mí y estropeo el impecable traje de Edward. Me disculpe inútilmente y salí en búsqueda de unas servilletas.

He mencionado que mi estrella de la buena suerte huyo hace algunos años atrás? Pues bueno, la cereza del pastel fue cuando mi zapato se atoro en la alfombra haciéndome trastabillar y caer, cerré los ojos porque creí que mi rostro se iba a impactar en el suelo cuando sentí un par de fuertes brazos agarrándome por la cintura. Nuestras miradas se conectaron por breves segundos, unos hermosos ojos verdes me miraban a la expectativa, busque en mi cabeza el último resquicio de cordura que tenia y me obligué a ponerme de pie. Me disculpé torpemente mientras trataba de secarme con las servilletas, fue allí cuando sentí sus manos en mi pecho.

Menos mal Ángela entro a interrumpirnos el momento, ya que sentía que un fuerte sonrojo estaba invadiendo mi rostro, sus manos había tocado gentilmente mis pechos durante su tarea de limpieza y eso había sido sin duda la experiencia mas sensual que había tenido a causa de mis torpezas. El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, salí rápidamente del baño para atenderlo.

_- Bella, Billy ya tiene el vehículo listo._ - dijo Ángela al otro lado del teléfono.

- Gracias Ang, tomo mi bolsa y salgo enseguida.

_- Ok -_ Cerré la llamada y abrí uno de los cajones de mi escritorio donde guardaba mi bolsa. La abrí y tomé de mi estuche de maquillaje un pequeño espejo para constatar si la pequeña lujuriosa que se mostró en su reflejo hace unos minutos atrás había huido, bufé al darme cuenta que la muy condenada seguía allí, añadida además por una leve sonrisa. Sonreír? Cuando fue la última vez que lo hice? Probablemente debió ser hace poco más de 9 meses... Cuando aun habían motivos para sonreír.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina encontrándome a Ángela sentada en su escritorio terminando de revisar unos escritos por mí. Confiaba en su trabajo, teníamos años de ser amigas y sinceramente no podía pedir mejor asistente que ella: discreta, servicial y muy comprometida en su trabajo. No había notado que yo había salido hasta que el viento hizo que la puerta de mi oficina se cerrara de golpe sobresaltando a la pobre por el fuerte sonido que provoco.

- Bella- dijo mientras yo estaba casi llegando al elevador - Edward quedo instalado en la oficina y la gente de creativo está al tanto que estarás fuera de la oficina en caso de algún retraso en la reunión - El solo hecho que Ángela pronunciara su nombre provocó en mi algo un evento inusitado y que nunca antes había sentido. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies mientras que un extraño calor se concentraba en la parte baja de mi estomago, sentí una ligera humedad en mis bragas que provocó además un instantáneo sonrojo en mis mejillas. Era posible tener el rostro aun mas rojo? Si, si lo era! Bajé la cabeza para que Ángela no se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba ocurriendo

- Gracias Ángela, te llamo cuando esté de regreso - la puerta del elevador se abrió, gracias al cielo estaba vacío. No hubiera podido aguantar que otro ser humano me mirara en estas circunstancias. Habiendo llegado ya a la planta baja, caminé sin detenerme hasta la puerta del edificio donde inevitable esbocé una sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás. En ese mismo lugar había conocido a la versión terrenal de un Dios Griego que, juzgando por su apariencia y seguridad al hablar debía ser descendiente del mismísimo Eros " El Dios del Sexo". Genial, ahora si debía cambiar hasta mi ropa interior!

La voz de Billy me trajo a tierra. - Srta. Bella, estamos en casa- En qué momento llegamos? Tan distraída estaba que me perdí 30 minutos de trayecto a casa? Basta Isabella, deja de pensar en eso...El es solo tu abogado, el que te va a sacar de todo ese lio legal, debes manejar con él una relación estrictamente profesional ya que así es como deben ser las cosas.

Entré casi corriendo a la casa ya que no tenía mucho tiempo disponible. Subí las escaleras casi de 2 en 2 con los zapatos en la mano y cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Abrí la puerta del inmenso closet aunque ya tenía en mente que usaría para el resto de la tarde. Lo encontré rápidamente y lo saqué dejándolo sobre la cama. Tomé una rápida ducha para regresar mis niveles hormonales a la normalidad y me vestí. Manteniendo el mismo peinado pero con un cambio de accesorios, el reflejo del espejo sí mostraba a la mujer que yo conocía, esta vez usando un vestido gris de la colección Mango para ejecutivas, sencillo, sobrio, de corte recto que ajustaba mis curvas hasta las rodillas pero no por ello menos elegante. Las mangas tres cuartos y escote cerrado de ojal me daban el aspecto inigualable de una mujer muy segura de sí misma pero a la vez extremadamente sexy; lo acompañé de unos tacones altos con una sugestiva tirilla en mis tobillos que combinaba perfectamente con el delicado cinturón. Estaba lista para impactar a esos babosos de Creativos, ellos habían sido los primeros en oponerse a que una inexperta como yo manejara la empresa.

Me vi en el espejo unos segundos más, como queriendo aprobarme a mi misma y salí de la habitación. En el pasillo me encontré a Sue que salía de la habitación de Charlie.

- Todo bien con papa? - pregunté con un tono de preocupación.

- Si Srta. Isabella, todo está normal. Desde la mañana se lo ha notado un poco perturbado, pero debe ser por la fecha - dijo Sue con algo de tristeza en su voz.

- Debe ser eso - agaché un poco la cabeza, ya no quería llorar al menos por hoy. Miré las prendas que estaban en mis manos y se las entregué a Sue – Sue, sin querer derramé café sobre mi traje nuevo, podrías ver que se puede hacer? - Mi nana era una completa experta en arreglar mis desastres, sabía que esta vez no sería la excepción.

- Oh claro que si, confíe en mi Srta. Isabella que quedará como si nada le hubiera pasado - me guiñó el ojo y bajó las escaleras. Me quedé viendo unos segundos la puerta de la habitación de Charlie, debatiéndome si entrar o no a verlo, decidí no hacerlo, ya conversaríamos a mi regreso. Bajé las escaleras y me despedí de Sue. Billy me abrió la puerta del auto y con eso emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

El día era exactamente como lo había esperado CANSADO! Dos horas de inútil debate con el dpto. creativo me habían dejado extenuada. Cuando entenderán que si no se innova en el mercado corremos el riesgo de estancarnos y morir? Baahh, no lograba concentrarme en los escritos que tenía en mis manos, algunos eran muy buenos: redacción impecable y con historias cautivantes. Otros en cambio no valía la pena ni terminar de leer la primera hoja. Esto era lo que más me gustaba de mi trabajo, encontrar a escritores talentosos aun ocultos bajo el anonimato de sus letras.

Me volví a concentrar y seguí leyendo, quizás por un par de horas más, hasta que un sonidito conocido me trajo de regreso a la realidad. Vi en la pantalla del celular un número bastante familiar.

- Podría apostar hasta mi propia cabeza que aun sigues en la oficina, leyendo algún nuevo escrito. - se escucho la voz de mi amigo al otro lado.

- Hola Matt, _buenas tardes_ – puse énfasis en la parte del saludo.

- Tardes Isabella? Son las 8 y 30 de la noche, no te diste cuenta que hace rato oscureció allá afuera de tu templo sagrado de letras? - Volteé rápidamente mi silla para mirar por el enorme ventanal que tenía mi oficina. Era cierto, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

- Tú me conoces Matt, sabes que soy 100% dedicada a lo que me gusta - Me levante de la silla y sentí un leve entumecimiento en las piernas, cuantas horas estuve sentada en la misma posición? Ni siquiera note cuando Ángela se fue.

- Si Bella, claro que lo sé. Cuanto tiempo llevamos siendo amigos? 9 años?

- Diez para ser exactos - le corregí.

- Bueno Srta. Sabelotodo, te llamo para hacerte una propuesta. Y está vetado de antemano que digas que no.

- Umm Matt y si es prohibido para mi decir que no, no estarías haciendo de tu propuesta una obligación y no optativo? - Dije mientras levantaba ligeramente la ceja. Las "propuestas" de Matt solían ser algo descabelladas, no quería oír con que saldría esta vez.

- Si, pero tu también me conoces y sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta, además te lo mereces Bella. Después de todo lo que pasó y todo lo que estás haciendo con la empresa necesitas un descanso.

- A ver, y entonces que es lo que Matt Stone tiene planeado "proponerme"? - dije con un tono sarcástico en mi voz.

- Te pienso secuestrar unas horas esta noche, quiero que me acompañes a un compromiso importante para mí y no pretendo ir solo.

- Estas loco? No recuerdas que día es hoy?

- Claro que lo sé Bella, pero es justamente por eso que pienso sacarte de casa esta noche. Estoy seguro que al llegar a tu habitación te encerraras por a llorar hasta quedarte dormida, no es así?

- No pienso asistir a tu estúpido compromiso Matt, no quiero dejar a mi papa solo – dije tratando de cambiarle el tema.

- Sabes bien que no está solo, que Sue está pendiente de él.

- Aun así, yo soy su hija y...

- Basta Isabella, no empieces otra vez con lo mismo. Estoy aquí en el edificio y voy subiendo a buscarte. Toma tu bolsa y espérame lista.

- No pienso bajar contigo Matt - Me encogí de hombros mientras me dejaba caer en uno de los sillones del recibidor de la oficina.

- Demasiado tarde pequeña ya estoy aquí - dijo mientras abría la puerta. Caminó hasta donde estaba sentada y esbozando una sonrisa cortó la llamada. Esta noche se había esmerado en su atuendo, juraría que estaba vestido de Hérmes. Entre casual y natural pero sobresaliendo con su gran gusto tenia a mi amigo, enfundado en unos pantalones negros de tela, camisa clara, sweater gris y esa gabardina negra que le quedaba espectacular Se veía sencillamente encantador. Matt era un rubio de ojos profundamente celestes, de anatomía esculpida sin llegar a ser tan fornido o grotesco y unos hoyuelos graciosos que se formaban en sus mejillas a la hora de sonreír. Así era Matt, mi mejor amigo. Con él compartí tantas cosas al grado de conocerme tanto como yo a él, inseparables así éramos los dos...

- Vamos Matt, no me obligues a hacerlo. Además no estoy vestida para la ocasión - seguía con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho y un puchero pronunciado, quizás con eso cambiara de opinión.

- No me vas a convencer con tu puchero Isabella, vamos que llegaremos tarde. Además estas perfecta, un retoque en el maquillaje y estarías lista. Vamos perezosa arriba! - me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me empujo hasta el baño. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me pasó mi bolsa con todo el maquillaje y salió del baño con una sonrisa maquiavélica,

- Me la vas a pagar Stone, esta vez no te la voy a dejar pasar. – Grité desde el baño, podría apostar que él estaba doblado de la risa en mi sillón. Preferí no darle más vueltas al asunto y comencé a arreglarme, Matt era casi tan obstinado como yo y era capaz de meterme en el baúl de su auto toda maniatada y con una mordaza en la boca con tal de llevarme. Decidí llevar el cabello suelto así que solté mi coleta y acomodé mis rizos con una peineta floja que evitaba que el cabello caiga en mi rostro. No estaba del todo mal... Tomé un fuerte respiro y salí del baño.

- Wow, estas hermosa Bella - dijo Matt levantándose del sillón. Ya estas lista? Vamos- extendió su brazo y en vez de tomarlo como era nuestra costumbre, bajé la mirada y seguí caminando.

- Vamos Bella, será divertido. Puedo ver por tu cara que has tenido un día de a perros, veras que algo de distracción te ayudara. - Relajé un poco mi postura y bajé el ritmo de mis pasos y así permitir que él me alcanzara.

- Donde vamos? - pregunté mientras llamaba al elevador.

- Conocí a una talentosa diseñadora en New York un par de meses atrás, cuando estuve haciendo parte de la investigación de mi tesis. Hace unas pocas semanas regresó a Chicago y hoy es su cumpleaños. Me llamó esta mañana y me invitó a su fiesta. Ella es un pequeño remolino de energía y no me perdería la oportunidad de asistir a su cumpleaños, le debo mucho a ese pequeño demonio. - dijo mientras me abría la puerta de su vehículo.

- No se para que me necesitas allí, si no conozco a nadie - dejé caer mi cuerpo en el asiento y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho nuevamente con los puños apretados mientras el ponía en marcha su vehículo

- Isabella - Matt aprovechó una luz roja para deshacer mi agarre y tomó delicadamente mi mano - Necesito que entiendas que esto no lo hago por mí, sino por ti. No puedo permitir que te hundas en la depresión, lo único que haces es llorar y llorar.

- Y que quieres que haga Matt? Que sonría todo el día y pretenda que todo está bien? Pues no está bien, **NO LO ESTA**! - dije casi gritando y retirando mi mano de la suya.

- Tampoco quiero que finjas que todo está bien Bella, pero al menos trata de ver más allá de tus narices por favor. Me hace daño verte así… sin vida - dijo esa última parte casi en un susurro. Esta situación no solo me afectaba a mí, arrastraba con ella además a todas las personas que quería.

- Lo siento - las traicioneras lagrimas ya amenazaban con aparecer.

- Vamos, solo prométeme que vas a intentar pasarla bien, si? - dijo mientras atrapaba un mechón de cabello que se había salido de la peineta y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja. Solo logré asentir débilmente y fijé mi mirada en la autopista. Debía intentar pasarla bien, se lo había prometido a mi amigo y debía ser una promesa para mí también. La vida continuaba, y el tiempo pasaba para todos incluso para mí.

- Wow, esta vez Alice se supero a sí misma. Mira que fiesta! - dijo Matt extendiendo su mano para mostrar un luminoso punto en un lado del sendero. El patio de la casa donde sería la fiesta estaba decorado con muchas lamparitas blancas que colgaban de una carpa blanca. El césped muy bien cuidado por sus dueños hacía un hermoso contraste con el resto de la decoración que era en su totalidad en colores blanco y plateado. Había quedado tan prendada con el lugar que no me fijé que Matt ya había estacionado el auto y me estaba abriendo la puerta del lado del copiloto para ayudarme a salir.

- Vamos pequeña, te prometo que no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí. Pero al menos intenta pasarla bien - me dio un beso en la sien y puso una mano en mi espalda invitándome a caminar y lentamente me guió hasta el patio. El tramo no era largo, pero lo hicimos despacio como queriendo reconocer el lugar. Matt no aflojó su agarre en ningún momento y realmente se lo agradecía, con unos Louboutin de 8 pulgadas en una superficie tan inestable como la de un césped se pronosticaba como desastre seguro.

Llegamos al extremo sur de la enorme carpa que parecía ser el lugar menos abarrotado y nos quedamos unos minutos allí hasta ver donde nos ubicábamos finalmente. Matt aprovechó que nuestra ubicación actual y depositó en la enorme mesa blanca a mi izquierda, el regalo que había traído para su amiga.

Unos segundos después, Matt volteó a ver a una pequeña mujer que venía dando pequeños saltitos de emoción, su cabello corto estaba prolijamente adornado con una cinta que le daba un toque casi romántico a todo su estilo. Se la veía estupenda luciendo un Marc Jacob, el cual me pareció verlo en su última colección, esta chica sí que tenía buen gusto. Era un mini vestido strapless en tonos celestes llenos de florecillas en relieve, estilo princesa, hacia resaltar su color de piel tan blanca y esa sonrisa realmente cautivadora; sonreía de tal manera que no se podía dudar que era una chica de grandes y sinceros sentimientos.

- Matt! - Gritó con una voz cantarina - Lograste venir!

- Alice querida, feliz cumpleaños! - Matt me soltó por unos momentos mientras abrazaba a su amiga, después del efusivo abrazo Matt volteó a ver y sonrío - Disculpa mi atrevimiento Alice pero no quise venir solo, te presento a Bella Swan, mi...mejor amiga. Recuerdas que te conté de ella?

- Hola Bella, Matt me ha hablado mucho de ti. Por fin tengo el placer de conocerte, con todo lo que he escuchado acerca de ti estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas - dijo mientras me abrazaba. Me sorprendió su reacción, yo no era una persona muy física en cuanto a demostrar afecto, solo lo hacía con mis padres y era lógico desde cuando había dejado de recibir abrazos. Pero la fuerza con la que la pequeña Alice me abrazó me había dejado sin reacción. Matt tenía razón, era tiempo de empezar a salir de mi burbuja.

- Desean algo de beber? - preguntó Alice mientras me soltaba.

- Claro que si, vamos Alice te acompaño. Bella te importaría quedarte sola unos minutos? - pregunto Matt descansando una de sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo.

- Oh no, claro que no. Anda, yo te espero aquí - lo alenté con mis manos en un ademán.

- No tardo, no te vayas a ir – se acercó un poco más a mí y me susurró al oído - Estamos muy lejos para que intentes huir - Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se perdía con Alice entre la multitud, podría jurar que Matt había leído mi mente, eso era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer.

- Te odio - Bufé despacito para que el resto de invitados no notaran mi berrinche.

Hasta que Matt estuviera de regreso con las bebidas, permití a mi mirada inspeccionar todo el lugar. Estaba concentrada admirando hasta los pequeños detalles que a Alice no se le habían escapado, realmente se había esmerado. A estas alturas mis labios formaban mi acostumbrada "o" de asombro. Sentí unos pasos acercándose a mí pero no preste atención había demasiada gente alrededor como para moverme siquiera, no fue hasta que escuche su aterciopelada voz que volteé a ver...

- Isabella... Eres tú?

* * *

Hola a todas…! Primero que todo quiero agradecer a todas por acompañarme en esta hermosa aventura. Estoy completamente asombrada por la acogida que Twisted Plans esta teniendo, sus reviews y alertas son lo máximo. De veras que estoy muy contenta.

Debido al alto grado de amenazas con querer enviarme a los vulturis, neófitos y hasta a la manada pues aquí esta el capitulo… chan chan chaaaaan! Espero que lo disfruten mucho, aunque tambien espero no me culpen por los súbitos aumentos o bajos de presión que puedan tener a causa del suspenso. Como siempre los links del vestuario de Bella, Matt y Alice lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil

A mis betas como siempre excelente trabajo, las quiero millón!

La historia se pone cada vez mejor, asi que nos vemos el miércoles…!


	6. Descontrol

****

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Descontrol**_

Canción del capítulo: Monster – Skillet

Canción del baile: The Way you Look Tonight – Michael Bublé

- Dime que mama está bien Alice, no la mataste de la impresión? - dije con un tono algo divertido. Mi pequeña hermana me había llamado para confirmar que no faltaría esta noche a su fiesta.

- Ella está bien Edward, deja ya la paranoia! Aunque sabes algo? Me sorprendió un poco el hecho que lo haya tomado mejor de lo esperado. Por si no lo recuerdas no he celebrado ningún cumpleaños en casa por los últimos 4 años.

- Estaba seguro que no tendrías problemas, Esme no sería capaz de negarte algo, ninguno de nosotros es capaz de hacerlo.

- Es que soy simplemente irresistible!. Bueno en otros temas, me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar a tu único amigo y casi jefe para que asista con su novia esta noche. Me aseguro que vendría con ella y su hermano que está pasando una temporada aquí en Chicago.

- Alice - le grite algo molesto - Eso ya fue pasarse de la raya! Porque llamaste a Emmett?

- Edward, soy tu hermana lo olvidas? Te conozco, se que podrías plantarme a mí, pero no a Emmett… Duuuh

- No pensaba plantarte Ali, solo pensaba llegar al final de la fiesta - tomé un respiro para no soltar la carcajada que reprimí al escucharla bufar al otro lado del teléfono - Hey, era una broma. Claro que estaré allí, tengo que contarte algo que le paso a tu adorado YSL.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, que le hiciste a tu traje nuevo? - A estas alturas la pobre Alice estaría al borde de un ataque de pánico fashionista.

- Te lo contare en la noche, así me desquito por lo que hiciste con Emmett. Bueno Ali, estuvo muy divertida la plática pero debo cortar, necesito terminar de revisar unos reportes antes de salir, te veo en un par de horas.

- Uno de estos días me vas a matar Edward... Pero aun así te amo hermanito! Nos vemos más tarde - Cerré la llamada con Alice y volví a fijar mi mirada a los documentos que tenía en mano. Ángela me hizo llegar en el transcurso de la tarde algo de información vital de Swan Editors: sus últimos estados financieros, nuevos lanzamientos, listado de escritores tanto novatos como consagrados, premios pulitzer, ranking de sus libros en Best Seller. Isabella estaba a cargo de todo un monstruo del medio escrito. Quizás 5.5 millones de dólares no representaba nada para una compañía que genero más de 150 millones de dólares en el último año. Era realmente una mujer poderosa, pero a la vez fácilmente impresionable. No me tomo mucho esfuerzo hacerla sonrojar un par de veces durante la reunión de esta mañana, definitivamente el maestro de la seducción lo había logrado nuevamente con solo un par de sonrisas. Al parecer el reto sería más fácil de lo que creía. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres había llevado a la cama con el simple hecho de mostrarles una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada que las deslumbre; y al parecer Isabella no sería la excepción en mi larga lista, sonreí al imaginar la escena.

Volví a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, debía asimilar la mayor cantidad de información sobre su compañía estos días, sería de suma importancia para la segunda fase de mi plan. Así que fotocopié una parte y la guardé en mi portafolio para revisarla con más calma en casa, ya que por ahora tenía un pequeño asunto que resolver antes de ir a lo de Alice. Apagué el computador y salí de mi oficina que estaba al final del pasillo, obligatoriamente debía pasar por el escritorio de Ángela antes de llegar al elevador.

- Ángela, muchas gracias por la información, me ha sido de mucha utilidad. Yo me retiro por hoy – Dije mientras le devolvía la carpeta con los documentos.

- Que descanses Edward, no te olvides que mañana tienes una reunión con ella a las 10– dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y apuntando con la mirada algo atrás mío. Al voltear a ver vi que se refería a Isabella. Su enorme oficina tenía la puerta abierta y se podía ver un poco de su decoración interior. Una imponente silla de cuero resaltaba en toda la estancia, estaba girada completamente dando así la espalda a todo el que entrara allí. – Ella está allí, pero no le gusta ser molestada cuando lee nuevos escritos. Yo le avisaré que ya te fuiste. – Asentí levemente mientras me puse en marcha dando una última mirada a su oficina.

- Muchas gracias Ángela, hasta mañana.- dije casi llegando al elevador. Quería evitar a toda costa pasar por la puerta del edificio para no recordar el episodio de esta mañana. Sin duda recordaría la primera imagen que tuve de ella y que me había perseguido todo el día: Hermosa, etérea y vulnerable, esa era Bella Swan, el ángel y que distaba bastante de Isabella Swan el demonio: Imponente, calculadora y enemiga

_Estúpido, Bella e Isabella son la misma persona. O te metes con las dos __o no te metes con ninguna. No son el Dr. Jekkyl __y Mr. Hyde_

- Ya basta, cállate! – Le dije a mi tormentosa conciencia. Comencé a caminar hasta donde estaba estacionado mi vehículo y me di cuenta de la dolorosa erección que crecía en mis pantalones, todo eso por recordar lo que paso esta mañana? Necesitaba urgente hacer esa llamada.

- Hola…Estas en casa? – Espere su respuesta unos segundos – Si, si recuerdo como llegar. Te veo en 10 minutos. – Colgué rápidamente y me subí al volvo. Conduje como loco por las calles de Chicago hasta llegar a la casa de Gianna, había logrado llegar en 8 minutos lo que significa que estaba realmente desesperado. Salí del auto casi a trompicones, y no tuve necesidad de tocar la puerta ya que ella estaba allí parada esperándome. La tomé fuertemente por la cintura y la empuje al interior de la casa mientras repartía besos en su mandíbula. Con Gianna las cosas eran distintas: el sexo era bastante placentero y al menos ella se llevaba bien con el estilo de relación que teníamos, cero preguntas y cero reproches. Era italiana y de una mente bastante liberal, a diferencia de Jessica.

- Amore – Decía entre jadeos mientras recorríamos el corto trayecto de la puerta a la sala. Por segunda ocasión no podría ser capaz de llegar a la habitación.

- Estás sola? – Le pregunté mientras mi mano derecha había comenzado a abrir los primeros botones de su blusa para descubrir sus pechos ocultos con un fino brassier de encaje.

- Si amore – siseo de manera sensual en mi oído. Sabía que después de eso, todo iba cuesta abajo, definitivamente no sería capaz de llegar a la habitación. Levante un poco la cabeza para ver cuál podía ser el mejor lugar para hacerlo y el panorama no pintaba muy alentador, habían tres opciones: el mesón de la cocina, la mesa de comedor en la sala, o el sillón de tres cuerpos que estaba a mi derecha. Opte por lo más cerca: el sillón. Gianna se sujetaba con sus manos extendidas en mi cuello, me costó un poco aflojar su agarre para recostarla en el sillón. Gracias al cielo se había puesto una falda corta de mezclilla lo que facilitaría bastante mi trabajo ya que estaba lo suficientemente excitado a este punto. Su blusa se estaba convirtiendo en un estorbo, la termine de abrir con violencia lo que hizo que los últimos botones salieran disparados por toda la sala. Baje un poco su brassier para excitarla mientras mordía uno de sus pezones, pero para una zorrita como ella eso no sería suficiente así que sin pensármelo mucho aparte un poco la diminuta tanga que usaba e introduje dos de mis dedos, los comencé a mover dentro de ella con el único objetivo que se mojé lo más rápido posible y mas no para que sienta placer.

Después de unos segundos de mantener el mismo ritmo con mis dedos, estuviera lista o no, la levanté del sillón haciendo que doblara sus rodillas y las apoyara en la parte central del mismo, mientras que sus manos se agarraban de uno de los brazos del mueble dejándola en la perfecta posición en cuatro que tanto me gustaba a la hora de tener buen sexo: era altamente excitante y al extremo gratificante pero lo mejor es que era completamente impersonal al no mantener contacto visual con ella en ningún momento.

Una vez ubicada, le separé las piernas con fuerza situando mi cadera a la altura de sus nalgas y haciéndole notar que mi miembro estaba más que listo para ser recibido por su húmeda cavidad. Le subí la falda al nivel de la cintura y le aparte hacia un lado la tanguita, no iba a perder el tiempo sacándosela. Desabroche mi pantalón y baje rápidamente el cierre, me puse el condón y sin previo aviso, entre en ella de una sola estocada. La escuche sisear de dolor pero no me importo, mis embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y fuertes con el transcurso de los minutos, mientras que con una de mis manos apretaba sus pechos casi con violencia, así era como disfrutaba el sexo: rudo, fuerte y sin sentimientos. Me permití cerrar los ojos por un momento donde la imagen de mi pequeño ángel apareció fugazmente. Abrí los ojos al notar que el interior de Gianna se contraía peligrosamente. Que creía esta perra? No iba a llegar primero que yo!

- Ni se te ocurra correrte antes de que te lo ordene, sabes que no me gusta - le dije con mi voz ronca. Se relajo por unos segundos mientras yo aumentaba aun más el ritmo de mis embestidas, un acostumbrado espasmo me indicaba que yo no aguantaría mucho rato más.

- Ahora, vamos...Córrete, córrete para mi, ahora! - le grite mientras le daba una nalgada y halaba un poco su cabello hacia atrás, su espalda se arqueo y al instante sentí que su cuerpo era azotado por un fuerte orgasmo. Una embestida mas fue lo que necesite para lograr mi propia liberación.

- Bella! Grite a todo pulmón cuando llego mi turno de correrme. La sala había quedado en silencio después de haber sido inundada de nuestros gritos y gemidos. Deje caer mi cuerpo hacia adelante quedando encima de ella, Gianna también vencida por su cuerpo yacía boca abajo en el sofá. Unos segundos después, y aun dentro de ella me di cuenta de mi pequeño grave error, había gritado SU nombre en ESE momento.

- Caro mío, en todo este tiempo nunca me habías hablado en italiano. Me has llamado _Bella_ – dijo Gianna, aun retorciéndose debajo de mi. Salí de ella al instante, me sentía asqueado. Me retire el condón y camine hasta el baño para desecharlo, me detuve un instante frente al espejo pero no reconocí la imagen que allí se presentaba. Seguía siendo yo, Edward , el frio y manipulador que se había cogido a una zorra mas hace unos momentos, pero había allí alguien más, era un hombre que yo no conocía, era un Edward frágil y vulnerable, era EL quien había gritado el nombre de Bella y el que estaba despertando en mi cosas que jamás había pensado sentir. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para tratar de reubicar mis ideas, debía salir de allí cuanto antes, no quería empezar a dar respuestas que ni yo mismo tenia. Camine de regreso a la sala y encontré a Gianna terminando de reubicarse la ropa.

- Tan pronto te vas? - me vio recoger las llaves de mi auto que había lanzando en la entrada de la casa a causa del apuro que traía.

- Si, de hecho ya voy retrasado.- no necesitaba darle las explicaciones, era una puta más. Abrí la puerta de la casa y cuando me disponía a salir me detuvo poniendo una mano en la puerta.

- Espero tu llamada nuevamente en un par de días - apretó mi trasero mientras sonreía de manera perversa.

- Siéntete agradecida que hoy me acorde de ti, no eres el único par de piernas abiertas, fáciles y disponibles para mí en esta ciudad, recuérdalo nena.- Abrí la puerta y con actitud despreocupada camine hasta el auto.

Visiblemente más relajado de lo que llegué, conduje hasta mi departamento. Pensé en hacer una parada para comprar algo de comida, esas sesiones de sexo express siempre me dejaban con hambre pero ya tendría tiempo de comer en casa de mis padres. Estacioné el auto en el parqueadero del edificio y subí por el elevador. Vivía en el 8vo piso, y gracias a que tuve un conveniente revolcón con la asesora de bienes raíces, conseguí un excelente lugar y a muy bajo precio. Abrí la puerta y prendí las luces de la entrada, deje mi portafolio en la mesa y enseguida noté algo que no había dejado esta mañana.

_"Edward, esto es lo que vas a usar esta noche... __Y no quiero escuchar una sola queja. Espero esta vez no estropees el traje, __es nada más y nada menos que un "Dries van Noten"_

… _así que ni te atrevas a hacerle algo o te asesinaré de lo contrario""_

_Con amor._

_Alice_

Nuestra pequeña Campanita en versión siniestra había estado en mi departamento esta tarde, haciendo uso de la copia de la llave que le di semanas atrás. Ella me conocía y sospechaba que si fuera por mí, usaría lo más cómodo que encontrara en mi closet. Pero era Alice, quien no solo disfrutaba regalándome trajes, es más estaba seguro que ahora que estaba de regreso en Chicago volvería a renovar mi vestuario completo con las nuevas tendencias de moda, sabía que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, total ella nunca hacia nada a medías; así somos los Cullen.

Decidí no llevarle la contra así que lleve a la habitación el traje que me había dejado en el sillón de la sala. Tomé una relajante ducha de agua caliente y salí sintiéndome como nuevo. 30 minutos después estaba listo para salir. El pequeño demonio siempre atinaba con el atuendo perfecto; esta vez era un traje azul marino de corte clásico con una camisa celeste claro que le daba el toque casual requerido para ir a la supuestamente "minúscula" fiesta de mi hermanita

La casa de mis padres quedaba a las afuera de Chicago, siempre nos gusto la privacidad. El trayecto lo hice escuchando la música aleatoria del ipod, sonreí cuando comenzó a sonar: I love it loud de Kiss, me recordó la sesión de sexo de hace un par de horas. Debía sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, de lo contrario terminaría con otra vergonzosa erección en el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Desde la entrada del sendero hasta el garaje de mi casa, todo se veía abarrotado de vehículos. Sabía que Alice no había invitado a 44 personas, aquí debían haber más de 100. Deje estacionado mi auto, ingresando por el lado occidental de la casa y entre por la puerta de la cocina, encontrando a mama que estaba acomodando una bandeja con quesos, me acerque a ella sin que lo notara.

- Hola mama- dije abrazándola por la cintura tomándola por sorpresa.

- Edward, hijo! - se volteo para quedar frente mío y me acercó a su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo. - Que bueno verte.

- Mama, nos vimos hace ummm 2 semanas? No exageres.- Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Nota mental: trata de visitar a tus padres con más frecuencia pedazo de imbécil!

- Si, pero se siente como una eternidad - Aflojo un poco su abrazo mientras yo cariñosamente pasaba una mano por su cabello.

- Yo también te extrañe. Donde esta papa?

- Tenía turno en el hospital esta noche, pero prometió salir antes por ser el cumpleaños de Alice.

- Con todas las locuras que hace y los dolores de cabeza que provoca, Carlisle aun la consiente como una niña pequeña. Me lleve un gran susto esta mañana, pensé que hoy seria huérfano de madre, explícame como no moriste del susto cuando Alice te dijo lo de su "pequeña reunión"?

- Yo ya lo sabía Edward - se volteo para seguir acomodando la bandeja de los quesos - Desde que volvió de New York, Alice no ha hecho otra cosa que planear esto. La escuche hablar por teléfono en varias ocasiones haciendo referencia a lo que ella llamaba "el evento". Sabía que tramaba algo, así que cuando me lo dijo no me tomo del todo por sorpresa.

- Alice nunca va a cambiar verdad mama? - dije mientras me sacaba un queso de la bandeja. Esme me dio una de sus famosas miradas reprobatorias y levante las manos en señal de rendición. - Ok, ok... - dije aun masticando el pedazo de queso secuestrado- Por cierto donde está? Debo darle su regalo.

- Debe estar en la entrada recibiendo a sus invitados, yo de ti lo dejo en la mesa de regalos.

- Mesa de regalos?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- No has salido al patio cierto? - negué con la cabeza mientras ella se reía - es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Salí de la cocina para dirigirme al patio y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras. Alice había invitado a todo Chicago a su pequeña reunión de cumpleaños. Una enorme carpa blanca situada en medio del patio y decorada con muchas luces daba la bienvenida a los invitados. Decenas de globos ubicados estratégicamente en el patio le daban un toque especial. El césped de mi madre, tan bien cuidado por ella se veía hermoso gracias al reflejo de la luna llena que también aparecía como invitada en este evento.

Comencé a buscar a Alice entre los invitados, no reconocía ni a la mitad de ellos. Me detuve algo cansado de buscar a Alice y me senté por un momento en una silla desocupada antes de salir a buscarla nuevamente.

- Wow, a eso se le llama hombre.- susurro una voz femenina a mis espaldas, voltee para ver quien estaba hablando de mi pero no vi a nadie viéndome. La mujer que había hecho ese comentario, estaba mirando fijamente hacia la entrada de la casa donde una pareja estaba llegando, no podía reconocer quienes eran por la extrema lentitud con que venían caminando

- Estúpida babosa- susurré para mi, estaba a punto de levantarme de mi asiento cuando vi a la pareja emerger de la oscuridad. El, un tipo rubio del tipo común aunque muy bien vestido tenía a su lado a una mujer que caminaba con la cabeza un poco agachada como si quisiera ver por donde caminaba para no caerse. La tenia agarrada por la espalda guiando así su camino, cuando llegaron a superficie estable la mujer levanto la cabeza. El impacto de esa imagen me dejo sin aliento: era ELLA.

La falta de aire me estaba ocasionando el conocido vértigo por lo que me obligue a respirar. Qué rayos hacia Isabella Swan aquí? Pero más importante era saber: Quien carajos era el imbécil que estaba con ella? Mis manos se crisparon formando un cerrado puño, quien le había dado permiso a ese, para tocar algo que es mío...MIO! Había empezado a ver todo rojo a causa de la furia que me invadía, así que desvié la mirada fija que mantenía en el zoquete ese para centrarla en ella. Bella se veía simplemente espectacular: un vestido corto de color gris que remarcaba todas y cada una de sus curvas sin llegar a ser lo suficientemente revelador o grotesco, sus piernas extraordinariamente largas y bien tonificadas eran resaltadas por unos tacones negros. Su cabello suelto en ondas y maquillaje sutil la hacían verse como una diosa... Mi propia afrodita!

Me levante de la silla donde estaba sentado y me mezcle entre la multitud, no quería correr el riesgo que me reconociera tan pronto. Camine unos metros más hacia el norte de la carpa pero siempre procurando tener una vista privilegiada de cada uno de sus movimientos. El imbécil con el que había venido no la soltaba, necesitaba saber quién era, tendría novio? O algún amante de paso?. Los gritos de mi pequeña hermana acercándose a Bella y a la pequeña imitación de ken me regresaron a tierra.

Al parecer y por la familiaridad con la que se hablaban, Alice debía conocer al rubio, indudablemente necesitaba interrogar a la duende esta misma noche. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber quién era el y cuál era su relación con ella, el definitivamente podría ser un obstáculo en mi perfecto plan. Pero mi rabia iba más allá, no solo lo veía como una amenaza en mi venganza, sino también como un maldito ladrón. No iba a soportar verlo abrazado y tocando a MI Bella toda la maldita noche, ese era trabajo mío! Tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir hasta el centro de la pista y matarlo en frente de todos. Reaparecía en mí el imbécil bipolar que esta tarde había reconocido que era, un alter ego más fuerte que mi propia voluntad era el que me estaba llevando a tener esa clase de pensamientos un tanto romántico-posesivos?

La conversación con Alice no duro mucho y después de la excesiva efusividad de mi hermana, lo vi alejarse con la duende a la mesa de bebidas. Era mi oportunidad de atacar a la indefensa oveja así que me acerque cuidadosamente a ella y casi susurrándole en su espalda, pregunté:

- Isabella... Eres tú? La sentí sobresaltarse al mismo tiempo que volteo a verme. Sus enormes pozos chocolates se abrieron como platos al reconocerme y un conocido sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

- Edward! Que sorpresa verte aquí - No se movió un solo centímetro para saludarme. No entendía las reacciones que tenia conmigo, se sonrojaba y sobresaltaba al escuchar mi voz pero aun así no buscaba contacto físico conmigo. También ella tendría un alter ego como yo? Al menos tendríamos algo en común. Debía recordarme que el juego había empezado hoy y debía usar todas mis mejores armas, y que mejor que empezar con las técnicas mas sencillas de seducción? Decidí hacer un movimiento rápido y dando dos zancadas largas, quede frente a ella con unas pocas pulgadas de distancia. Estire mi mano y tomé la suya para llevarla a mi boca y darle un suave beso en el dorso de la misma.

- Lo mismo opino Isabella, lo mismo opino. No sabía que conocías a Alice- le dije soltando su mano muy levemente.

- No la conozco, de hecho me acaban de presentar. Quien la conoce es Matt.- Así que ese insecto tenia nombre, Matt

- Y me permites preguntar quién es Matt? – comencé a sentir cierta presión proveniente de mis brazos, los nudillos estaban blancos por permanecer tanto rato con la mano crispada. Quien mierda es Matt!

- Matt es mi mejor amigo, me insistió a que lo acompañara esta noche, es mas...prácticamente me secuestro para venir- sonrió levemente para luego mojar con su lengua su labio inferior de manera lenta pero seductoramente. Volví a concentrarme en sus palabras y caí en cuenta que el muy imbécil la había forzado a hacer algo que al parecer no disfrutaba.

- Conozco un excelente abogado en caso que decidas demandarlo por secuestro- debía aligerar el ambiente un poco o ella notaria que yo estaba a punto de reventar de la rabia.

- Muy modesto Sr. Cullen, tomare en cuenta su recomendación legal. Umm Edward - dudo por un segundo- disculpa mi curiosidad, pero que haces tú aquí? - Genial, Isabella no sabía la conexión entre Alice y yo, por un momento sentí lastima por ella, no sabía que había venido a meterse a la boca del lobo

- Ummm conozco a Alice hace unos 23 años más o menos. Resulta que compartimos los mismos padres y el mismo grupo sanguíneo - ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión - Alice es mi hermana Bella...

- Oh, que coincidencia Edward! Debo decir que tu hermana es muy talentosa. Estoy encantada con la decoración que ha usado Alice esta noche. Me parece fantástica, debo pedirle asesoría para un evento que se acerca en la compañía.- Yo sabía que ella hablaba de la gala anual, pero ella no debía saber que yo tenía tanta información sobre su vida.

- Y creo que ella estaría mas que contenta en ayudarte, pero no le des mucha confianza porque puede resultar un tanto irritante- sonreí mientras pasaba nerviosamente una mano por mi cabello, era Isabella la que estaba causando estas reacciones en mi? La vi cambiar su peso de un pie a otro unos segundos después - Deseas sentarte Bella? Debes estar cansada y tus zapatos no creo que ayuden a sentirte más cómoda.

- Aprecio tu amabilidad Edward, pero llevo algún rato buscando donde sentarme y ya me di por vencida- agacho un poco la cabeza en esa última parte.

- Olvidas que esta es mi casa? Sé exactamente donde te puedes sentar tranquilamente y sin todo este exceso de gente- tomé su mano invitándola a caminar.

- Pero Matt dijo que no me moviera de aquí Edward, puede entrar en pánico si no me ve donde me dejo- dijo soltando mi mano como rehusándose a caminar.

- Estas hablando del mismo psicópata que te arrastro a una extravagante fiesta? Dudo que al psicópata le dé un ataque de pánico. Además debe estar entretenido en su plática con Alice. Que dices... Vamos? - le estire mi mano y esta vez si la tomo y camino a mi lado hasta salir de la carpa. Se podía ver que Isabella era muy terca y cabezota, no daba su brazo a torcer con mucha facilidad. Tendría yo la habilidad para domarla y someterla a mí como mi plan exigía?

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos por unos momentos, pero un fuerte apretón en mi brazo me obligo a aterrizar. Isabella me agarraba fuertemente para evitar caerse por segunda vez en el día por culpa de sus tacones asesinos. Le sonreí levemente perdiéndome en sus pozos chocolates que me miraban con terror. No tardamos mucho en llegar a donde quería llevarla, era una pequeña fuente que Esme tenía en el jardín, estaba algo alejada de la carpa pero yo adoraba este lugar. Soltó la mano que mantenía prisionero a mi brazo y se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde sosteniéndose con sus manos, logrando así el equilibrio deseado. Al instante que logro la posición que quería dio un fuerte suspiro y echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos. Se notaba que estaba acalorada porque una solitaria gota de sudor resbalo por su cuello y se coló por el interior de su vestido. Me dedique a mirarla con detenimiento... Como era posible que esta hermosa creatura este destinada a ser la nieta del peor enemigo de mi abuelo. El maldito destino se empeñaba cada día en hacerme más miserable. Me quede embelesado unos instantes por lo sencilla de su belleza, por el aroma que estaba concentrado en su cabello, el reflejo que causaba la luz de luna en su piel que la hacía ver más perfecta y los pequeños suspiros de satisfacción que dejaba suspendidos en el aire, me deleite viendo su pecho subir y bajar al compas de su respiración.

- Ya te sientes mejor? - le dije al ver que abría los ojos y regresaba su cabeza a su posición normal después de varios minutos de silencio

- Si Edward, me siento mucho mejor. Gracias por sacarme de allí - pude ver en sus ojos marrones un brillo hermoso. De todas las mujeres que alguna vez había cogido, ninguna me había dado una mirada tan pura como la que Isabella me brindaba en ese momento. A lo lejos unos suaves acordes de jazz comenzaron a sonar. Reconocí de inmediato la canción y me levante tomándola de la mano.

- Me concedería esta pieza Srta. Swan - intente deslumbrarla con una seductora voz.

- Yo...Yo, no se... Bailar- dijo con una voz tan bajita que si no era porque estaba a pocos centímetros de ella no la hubiera escuchado.

- No importa que no sepas bailar, la clave está en dejarse guiar. Confías en mí? No te voy a dejar caer- dije mientras notaba un atisbo de duda en sus ojos, estaba a punto de ceder.

- Si Edward, confió en ti - esas palabras me descolocaron por completo. Ella confiaba en el hombre que pensaba hundirla, me sentí enfermo de solo pensarlo, se lo merecía en realidad?. La tomé de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, al igual que esta mañana, pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo. Suspire maravillado al darme cuenta que su cuerpo se había acoplado con el mío con una precisión impresionante, sus curvas perfectas parecían haber sido diseñadas para mi, hasta su pequeña mano tenía el tamaño perfecto para la mía. Ella alzo su cabeza para conectarse con mi mirada por unos segundos, mientras lentamente nos comenzábamos a envolver en un exquisito baile.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft,_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you,_  
_And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
_Tearing my fears apart_  
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_  
_Touches my foolish heart._

Una ligera brisa que sopló en ese momento hizo que sus rizos se alborotaran un poco y que de ellos emanara el más exquisito aroma que jamás había percibido. Su cabeza se había apoyado en mi hombro mientras seguíamos moviéndonos de una manera muy tranquila al ritmo de la canción, era la primera vez que bailaba con Bella pero parecía que lo hubiéramos hecho de toda la vida, podía sentir que nuestros cuerpos se reconocían. Cerré lentamente los ojos e inspirando profundamente, llené mis pulmones con su esencia. No pude resistir más la tentación y aprovechando mi posición, roce ligeramente la punta de mi nariz en su cuello. Fui avanzando muy despacio recorriendo con mi nariz el pequeño trayecto hasta dejar mi boca a la altura de su oído y le susurré…

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight._

La canción no podía ser más propicia para el momento. Era cierto, verla así tan hermosa en mis brazos solo me recordaba a Bella… mi dulce Bella. La canción había llegado a su fin por lo que nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a detenerse. Lentamente me separe un poco de ella, y le sonreí. Al instante me sobrevino una rara sensación, era como si mi cuerpo sintiera la ausencia del suyo y quisiera volver a acercarse a ella para perderse en su poderoso magnetismo. Estuvimos atrapados dentro de nuestra pequeña burbuja por unos cuantos segundos hasta que escuchamos algo de bulla alrededor.

- Edward... Allí estabas! - escuche los gritos de mi hermana mientras se acercaba a mi. Isabella inmediatamente me soltó la mano y retrocedió 2 pasos.

- Bella, estaba muy preocupado. Pensé que te habías ido en serio! - El insecto que tenía por amigo había venido junto a mi hermana.

- Disculpa Matt, no quise preocuparte... Sentí que me estaba ahogando allí adentro y salí a tomar un poco de aire - La voz de Isabella se escuchaba como preocupada, arrepentida quizás? Sentía la mirada intensa del rubio sobre mí, yo por mi parte tampoco estaba muy cómodo con su presencia aquí.

- Edward, aprovecho la ocasión para presentarte a mi buen amigo Matt Stone. Matt, el es mi hermano Edward - Alice había sentido la tensión generada por ambos y decidió romper el hielo con una sencilla presentación.

- Mucho gusto Matt - Ninguno de los 2 extendió su mano para estrecharla por lo que solamente asentí levemente en señal de respeto. Podría no ser un caballero con las mujeres pero al menos tenía buenos modales en público

- Disculpen caballeros, pero... Alice, me podrías decir dónde queda el baño?- Isabella interrumpió el contacto visual que yo mantenía con su "amigo" al pasar por en medio de los dos.

- Oh claro, vamos. Yo te indico por donde es - mi hermana tomo del brazo de Bella y caminaron al interior de la casa dejándome en una incómoda situación con la imitación de ken.

- De donde conoces a Bella? - me dijo mientras me daba una mirada evaluatoria.

- Importa mucho?- respondí con un tono algo burlón.

- Claro que importa, ella es mi mejor amiga y vi como estabas bailando con ella, Bella nunca tiene esa clase de acercamientos con desconocidos. - susurró en tono molesto esa ultima parte, sus ojos rápidamente se comenzaron a poner rojos de la rabia, el hombre estaba a punto de reventar de... ¿celos? Sospeché entonces que él veía a Isabella más que solo su mejor amiga pero necesitaba confirmarlo con Alice

- No soy un desconocido para Isabella. Contento? - me volteé y comencé a caminar de regreso a la casa en busca de mi hermana. La sala se veía abarrotada de gente que entraba y salía en busca de bebidas. La encontré cerca de la cocina conversando con unos chicos.

- Alice - dije agarrándola del brazo y apartándola un poco del gentío. La lleve al pasillo que conduce al estudio de la casa.- Donde está Isabella? - pregunté a la vez que veía a mi alrededor y confirmar que nadie escuchaba nuestra conversación.

- Ouch, Edward... Me lastimas- no me di cuenta la presión que estaba ejerciendo en el brazo de Alice hasta cuando la solté. Mis dedos habían dejado una marca en el brazo de mi hermana, en que energúmeno me había convertido?

- Lo siento Ali- dije apenado y bajando un poco la cabeza.

- Bella esta en el baño de mi habitación, el baño de invitados estaba ocupado, así que la lleve arriba.

- De donde conoces a Isabella? - increpé a Alice, necesita respuestas y las necesitaba ya!

- De donde la conoces tu? - pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Yo pregunté primero Alice. No puedes responder con otra pregunta.

- Esta bien Shrelock Homes, la acabo de conocer esta noche. Sabia de su existencia ya que Matt no dejaba de hablar de ella todo el tiempo que estuvo en New York pero no la había visto en persona sino hasta hoy.

- Matt no dejaba de hablar de ella? Dime Alice, que clase de cosas decir el sobre Isabella? - la incertidumbre me estaba matando.

- No pienso contestar una pregunta más tuya si no contestas la mía. De donde conoces tú a Bella? - Alice me estaba poniendo en una encrucijada, por ningún motivo mi hermana debía saber de mi plan, pero por otro lado ella podría enterarse de una manera u otra. Ella estaba al tanto de la historia de los Swan y los Cullen pero jamás le contaría la promesa que hice al abuelo Edward el día que murió. Asi que decidí dejarle pistas, como Hansel y Gretel...

- Alice, recuerdas el apellido de Isabella?

- Swan, Isabella Swan.

- El apellido Swan no te dice algo, Alice? - no podía creer que Alice no se diera cuenta de algo tan obvio. _"Porque Alice no tiene veneno en la cabeza"_ me recordó mi conciencia.

- Swan... Ummm creo que no. Swan, Swan, Swan, Swan...- repetía mientras contaba con los dedos y ladeaba su cabeza hacia la derecha, cuando llego al quinto Swan llevo sus manos a la boca en señal de terror. - Oh por Dios Edward, Swan...de Swan Editors? - asentí levemente.

- Alice, Isabella es ELLA! - dije casi gritando.

- No puede ser - Alice sacudía su cabeza como queriendo negarlo. Pe...pero...- una voz conocida la interrumpió.

- Alice, donde esta Bella?- Era Matt, el nos había encontrado pero, cuanto de nuestra conversación habría escuchado? Mi pulso se había disparado, me sentía nervioso, mi plan podría verse peligrosamente comprometido por la intromisión de Stone.

- Matt- dijo Alice acercándose a él- Solo la lleve al baño, dale un respiro por favor, pareces su guardaespaldas - bromeo mi hermana dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

- Crees que puedo subir a verla?- Matt no quitaba su mirada de mi que aun permanecía escondido en medio de las sombras del pasillo.

- Andas un poco intenso esta noche Matt - dijo mi hermana tomándolo del brazo y saliendo del corredor - Vamos a ver si Bella ya salió y así te cercioras que no se la tragó el retrete.- Supe que Alice también quería salir pitando de allí, noté por su manera de caminar que ella estaba en shock por la poca información que le había dado unos instantes atrás, quizás estaría sometido por una sesión de preguntas al más puro estilo del FBI cuando todos se hubiesen ido.

Salí del pasillo para dirigirme a la cocina a buscar algo de beber. Pensé en tomar una cerveza pero termine abriendo una de las botellas de Cabernet Sauvignon que guardaba mi madre en su propia bodega. Me serví una copa y me senté en uno de los taburetes que estaban junto al mesón. Me deje embriagar unos instantes por su aroma, un inconfundible aroma floral como de violetas y rosas con un toque frutal como de arándanos, frambuesas y moras. Lo moví un poco para ver su contextura, tenia buen cuerpo. Debía haber sido cultivado por las mejores manos porque tenía la densidad perfecta. Finalmente lo probé, un sabor exquisito que despertó hasta la más tímida de mis hormonas, era perfecto. Disfrute un sorbo más antes de escuchar a la molestosa vocecita en mi cabeza otra vez.

_Te das cuenta que así como has descrito al vino es como ambos vemos a Bella?_

- Basta! Dame algo de paz por favor – Me levante y salí al patio aun con mi copa en la mano. Sin proponérmelo mi mirada comenzó a buscarla de una forma desesperada. Se había ido ya? Cruce el patio y llegue hasta la carpa, aun se veía abarrotada pero un poco menos que cuando llegue. A lo lejos divise a Emmett y a su novia.

- Edward – me saludo con un abrazo- Pensé que no habías venido. Recién llegas?

- No, de hecho creo que llevo aquí un par de horas pero estaba al interior de la casa. Hola Rosalie, es un placer verte como siempre.- Saludé con un beso en la mano a la novia de mi amigo. Ella era dueña de una belleza exuberante además de ser muy inteligente. Trabaja como Relacionista Pública y había conocido a Emmett en un evento en común. El siempre me decía lo talentosa que era su novia y era justamente por eso que ella no era la clase de mujer que yo conquistaría, Rosalie no valía para ser un ligue de una noche. Ella tenía lo que le llaman "material para matrimonio" y no dudaba que Emmett se lo propusiera dentro de unos meses más.

- Gracias Edward – respondió - Espero no te moleste que hayamos traído a mi hermano a la fiesta de Alice, el estará en la ciudad por un par de días y no quería dejarlo solo en el departamento.

- No, claro que no me molesta, además es Alice la dueña de la fiesta. Pero …– dije divertido mientras miraba en ambas direcciones – Donde está tu hermano?

- Oh, Jasper está bailando con Alice allí en medio de la pista. Los ves? - Rosalie me indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza dónde estaba mi hermana. La duende no perdía tiempo, estaba bailando con la versión en masculino de Rosalie, era igual a ella. Podía ver que mi hermana estaba disfrutando de su compañía, giré mi cabeza unos cuantos centímetros más para la izquierda y fue allí que la vi.

Isabella estaba siendo arrastrada a la pista de baile por el gusano de su amigo. Se notaba que ella no quería hacerlo pero de a poco fue cediendo. La canción había comenzado a sonar, era una de mis favoritas desde siempre: Friends will be friends de Queen. Ella sonrió cuando reconoció la canción y comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta darme la espalda dejando a su amigo frente a nosotros. No me di cuenta que yo había avanzado unos pasos alejándome de Emmett y Rose y acercándome más a la pista de baile. Ahora por estar más cerca de ellos, Matt se dio cuenta que yo lo estaba viendo y acerco a Isabella lo más posible a su cuerpo poniendo una mano en su espalda de una manera muy posesiva, como si quisiera marcar territorio en algo que era MIO. Me encolericé al ver la escena, moría de ganas de aplastarlo como el simple insecto que era, pero no podía hacer un espectáculo. Comencé a apretar fuertemente la copa que tenía en la mano hasta que escuche el cristal romperse.

- Edward por Dios, que ocurrió – se acercó Rosalie hasta donde estaba, dio un gritito ahogado al ver como la copa había reventado en mi mano, los cristales se habían incrustado en la palma donde las gotas de sangre se confundían con el vino que se había derramado.

- Nada Rosalie, un descuido mío. No fue nada, discúlpame - Caminé nuevamente al interior de la casa para tomar un paño húmedo y limpiarme, de seguro no era nada grave. Metí la mano en el chorro de agua fría del lavaplatos de la cocina.

- Mierda – La herida me escocía terriblemente, la sentía al rojo vivo. Al segundo entro mi madre a la cocina.

- Edward, que te ocurrió? – Dijo tomando mi mano y sacándola del chorro de agua para revisar la herida.

- Nada mama, fue solo una imprudencia mía. Aunque creo que deberías cambiar estas copas por unas más resistentes.- Hice una mueca de dolor cuando mi madre comenzó a retirar los pequeños pedazos de cristales que se habían incrustando en mi mano.

- Vamos a mi habitación para curarte la herida con algodón y alcohol – Me tomó de la mano y me guió al primer piso donde estaba su habitación. Esme seguía siendo esa madre sobreprotectora, aun cuando Alice y yo habíamos dejado de necesitarla hace mucho. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, tenía un olor muy especial, muy…hogar, y que a pesar de los años no se desvanecía, de hecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Me sentó en su cama y como si fuera un pequeño niño me comenzó a decir que no dolería, claro que sabía que eso iba a doler el infierno entero, pero como podría llevarle la contra a mi madre? No tardo en dejar mi mano como nueva, las heridas del cristal casi ni se notaban pero por precaución me vendó la mano.

- Listo hijo, no te vayas a sacar la venda hasta mañana. No queremos que se infecte.- Me puse de pie y le di un beso en la frente.

- Gracias por todo mama. Me vas a disculpar pero debo volver abajo, dejé solo a Emmett- Esa no era la verdadera razón por la que quería bajar, debía cerciorarme que Isabella siguiera allá abajo. _Eres un cretino Cullen, solo te faltaba tu madre en tu lista de mentiras._

- Claro hijo, sigue disfrutando de la fiesta. – Respondió en un tono triste mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza, se que ella hubiera querido alargar nuestra charla pero este no era el momento idóneo para hacerlo. Bajamos en silencio y en la sala desviamos nuestros caminos, ella se quedo en la cocina mientras yo salía al jardín. Esta vez era descarado, no disimulaba el hecho que estaba rastreando a Isabella con la mirada. Le di la vuelta a la maldita carpa 3 veces pero no había rastros de ella o de su molestoso amigo.

- Si buscas a Bella, se fue hace unos minutos atrás. Tuvo una emergencia. – Alice me susurro delicadamente a mi oído derecho y luego se alejo con una sonrisa, venia del brazo del hermano de Rose, en qué momento se habían acercado a donde estaba yo?- Edward – Cambio de inmediato el tono de voz – Te presento a Jasper Hale, el hermano de Rosalie.- Estire mi mano para estrecharla con la suya, el respondió el saludo de una manera fuerte y segura.

- Mucho gusto Edward, debo decir que tienes una casa hermosa y una hermana adorable.- Las mejillas de mi hermana se colorearon de un rojo intenso, genial ahora me tocaba ver como flirteaban a mi propia hermana en mi cara.

- Muchas gracias Jasper, pero si me disculpas… te puedo robar a mi adorable hermana por unos segundos?

- Oh si… claro – asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

- A donde fue Isabella? – Me acerque un poco a ella para no gritar debido al alto volumen de la música.

- No lo sé Edward, no soy la maldita policía de Chicago! Solo dijo que se iba porque tenía una emergencia y Matt se fue con ella. Que carajos te pasa con Isabella? Necesito una explicación de lo que está sucediendo.

- No te lo puedo explicar ahora Ali, confía en mí. Debo irme a casa, no me siento muy bien – ella bajo la mirada y vio el vendaje en la mano.

- Edward, por todos los cielos que te ocurrió? – pregunto Alice horrorizada tomando mi mano.

- Nada de gravedad. Me corté con una copa de vino de mama. Créeme el vendaje lo hace ver más grave de lo que en realidad es.

- Te das cuenta que hoy has estado muy extraño? Lo note desde la mañana cuando me llamaste.

- Esa pequeña cabecita tuya ya esta imaginando cosas que no son – di dos pequeños toques en su sien con mi dedo índice.- Tus Jimmy Choo están en una caja amarilla que deje en la mesa de regalos, espero los disfrutes.

- Edward… eres un genio! – Dijo abalanzándose hacia mi.- Anda a casa y descansa, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar. Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también Ali, yo también, despídeme de todos aquí. Espero te hayas divertido.- La abrace y la suspendí en el aire por unos segundos, deposité un beso en su mejilla. Podría cumplir 23 años y ser terriblemente desesperante algunas veces, pero seguiría siendo mi pequeña hermana.

- Nos estamos hablando Edward – dijo mientras la dejaba nuevamente en el piso. Atravesé el patio en cuestión de segundos. Necesitaba subirme al auto y alejarme rápidamente de allí. En menos de lo esperado ya había salido del atolladero de autos de la entrada de la casa y estaba rumbo a la autopista. Todo el trayecto lo hice en silencio, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a mi departamento. Menos mal el Volvo estaba cooperando, rebase rápidamente el límite de velocidad y llegue a casa en solo 15 minutos. Estacioné el auto y saludé al guardia de la puerta solo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Entre a mi departamento y lance las llaves del auto encima de la mesa. Decidí darme una ducha de agua caliente, para relajar los músculos. Al despojarme de mi ropa, note el fuerte aroma impregnado a ellas, era el aroma de Isabella. Me saque la camisa y la acerque a mi nariz aspirando profundamente, ese olor me estaba llevando a la locura. La deje en el piso con el resto de mi ropa y me metí a la ducha. Cerré los ojos por unos minutos mientras sentía que el agua caía por mi cuerpo. Intente despejar mi mente pero las imágenes de ella se repetían una y otra vez: Bella en la puerta del edificio, Isabella en la sala de reuniones, Bella llegando a la fiesta de Alice, Isabella bailando con Matt…Bella bailando conmigo.

_Carajo, deja de pensar en ellas como si no fueran la misma persona!_

- Me tienes harto, lo sabías? Le grite a mi conciencia. No tarde mucho tiempo en el baño, la mano había empezado a molestarme y necesitaba analgésicos de urgencia. Apague la ducha y envolví una toalla en mi cadera. Tomé el frasco de analgésicos que tenía en el baño y caminé hasta la cocina en busca de un poco de agua. Me tomé un par de esas pastillas y dejé el frasco en la cocina. Regresaba a la habitación cuando mi mirada se fijo en un mueble en particular que estaba en la sala. Era mi piano y el que hace mucho tiempo no tocaba. Me acerque lentamente a él, como queriendo pedirle perdón por una inexistente pelea. Me senté y levante la tapa, sus delicadas piezas de marfil me invitaban a tocarlas. Recordaría aun como hacerlo?

Deposité mis manos en sus teclas de una manera muy delicada y permití que mis dedos se comenzaran a mover como reconociendo el terreno. Rápidamente mis dedos hicieron un paseo por su historia personal, toque algo de Chopin y de Beethoven. Recordé porque adoraba tocar el piano, me permitía exteriorizar todo lo que sentía en determinado momento. Sin notarlo el compás fue cambiando a uno más fuerte, más violento, llegando al punto de golpear las teclas con furia. Respire para tranquilizarme porque la mano me había comenzado a doler debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Por unos segundos la imagen de Bella en la fuente a la luz de la luna me golpeo con fuerza y mis dedos se movieron un poco hacia el lado izquierdo para entonar los sonidos más agudos de la escala, mi oído reconoció al instante la canción que mis agiles dedos estaban interpretando: Clair de Lune…

Cerré los ojos y le permití recordar a mis sentidos la suavidad de la piel de Bella, el aroma del ángel que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo del demonio que debía destruir… pero tendría yo la suficiente fuerza para distinguir la una de la otra? Permití que mis dedos terminaran con las últimas notas de la canción y cerré la tapa del piano. Camine hasta el cuarto y me puse un bóxer solamente, hacia demasiado calor como para usar algo más. Apagué todas las luces y me metí en la cama, debía descansar y estar preparado, yo sabía muy bien a donde quería llegar, había preparado cada detalle meticulosamente y había tardado años en hacerlo por lo que ahora no podía permitir que Bella viniera a poner mi mundo de cabeza! Ella no seria capaz de lograrlo o si?...

* * *

Hola a todas….! En un dia tan difícil como hoy por haber perdido a un gran amigo, aquí estamos con un capitulo complicado para mis betas y para mi. Nos costó muelas sacarlo (creo que por eso me duelen las condenadas muelas jejeje) pero me gusto como quedo la versión final. Adoro a este Edward malote pero tan vulnerable a la vez.

No me cansare de agradecer todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Es un súper honor para una novata como yo tener esa acogida que me han brindado. Tiempo de agradecer a: yukarito, Danae Allen, Elemesca, Zujeyane, Gabisita Black, DianElizz, Sianita, Luisana, Nielasol, InumeCari-Cullen, V, Alma_alv, Esme Marie Cullen y L'Amelie por sus reviews. Animan a seguir sacando la escritora en mí.

Para mis betas que me aguantan las madrugadas escribiendo y volviéndolas locas con los mails y mensajes. Gracias por aguantar mi paranoia a Isi, Vivi, Gaby y Esther… Son lo mejor del mundo. El link del traje de Edward esta en mi perfil *** babas***

**Proxima actualización?** El miércoles! Les gusto? Merezco review? Besos…


	7. Hombres: Mi pasado, presente ¿futuro?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia

_**Capitulo 6: Hombres: Mi pasado, presente. ¿futuro? **_

Canción del capítulo: I run to you – Lady Antebellum.

Tic...

Toc…

2 a.m.

Tic...

Toc...

3 a.m.

Tic...

Toc...

4 a.m.

Suspiré derrotada la última vez que vi la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Era casi las 5 a.m. Y yo no había logrado dormir en toda la maldita noche. Golpeé la almohada varias veces en señal de frustración. Qué me estaba pasando?

Cerré nuevamente los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño pero las sensaciones que mi cuerpo había registrado el día de ayer eran sin duda más poderosas que yo. Un ligero accidente con un hermoso Dios del Olimpo en la puerta de la oficina podía vaticinar que el día seria movidito, y por primera vez en mi vida mi oráculo tendría razón. Aquel hermoso hombre resulto ser mi nuevo abogado, y a quien por mi torpeza manche su traje con café. En mi retina había quedado registrada lo hermoso de su sonrisa, su broncíneo cabello algo despeinado por sus propios dedos quizás. En mis oídos retumbaba esa voz aterciopelada que horas después volví a escuchar en la fiesta a la que Matt me llevo. Al principio creí que mi subconsciente me estaba haciendo una mala broma, pero al voltear y verlo parado allí tan perfecto como la versión humana del Michelangelo, supe que no estaba desvariando.

Me explicó que Alice era su hermana y me invito a pasar a otro lado de la casa para descansar. Dudé al principio pero había algo en Edward que hacía que se bloqueara mi fuerza de voluntad, el podía llevarme hasta al infierno si quería y yo iría feliz cantando y dando brinquitos de emoción. Lo seguí hasta llegar a una pequeña fuente donde descanse unos segundos. Sentía su penetrante mirada en mí, abrí los ojos y lo vi. Sus piscinas verdes me invitaban a sumergirme en ellas, brillaban a la luz de la luna lo que los hacía ver más hermosos aun, un pequeño atisbo en su mirada me dejó entrever que el también estaba disfrutando de esta situación tanto como yo. Me pidió que bailara con él, a lo cual me negué por obvias razones derivadas a mi ausencia de equilibrio, pero allí estaba nuevamente mi inútil conciencia dejando doblegarse por el, como un esclavo a su amo! La canción hermosa sin duda, era perfecta para el momento: estaba deslumbrada por la manera como se veía esta noche.

Con el pasar de los segundos comencé a apretar involuntariamente mi cuerpo contra el suyo. El contacto de su piel sentía como fuego que me estaba dejando marcada para siempre. Apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro sentí como el recorría con la punta de su nariz, caminos inexplorados por ningún otro hombre. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda y que al instante debilitó mis piernas. Si Edward no me hubiese sosteniendo como lo estaba haciendo, probablemente me hubiera caído de bruces. Comenzó a susurrar partes de la canción mientras lentamente nos movíamos, cantaba muy despacio como si fuera para él, algo así como una confesión. El triste momento llegó un instante después cuando la canción terminó y tuvimos que separarnos, confieso que tuve una sensación muy extraña: por un lado quería salir corriendo de allí pero por otro lado no quería moverme, me sentía tan bien así, como si mi cuerpo perteneciera a ese lugar en el que estaba.

Matt y Alice llegaron en mi rescate y aproveché esa pequeña ventaja para escapar al baño, tenía miedo que Edward notara el efecto que había causado en mí. Alice me llevo hasta el baño de su habitación y se excusó unos minutos para darme algo de privacidad. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo solté enseguida repitiendo este mismo proceso por 3 veces seguidas, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba hiperventilando. Me tomó un par de minutos calmarme, cuando lo hice me sentí mucho mejor, pero no estaba lista para salir aun. Me acerqué al espejo para revisar mi aspecto y volví a ver a la misma Bella de esta mañana: la mirada de la pequeña lujuriosa con sus mejillas teñidas de un vergonzoso tono cereza. Tomé uno de las toallitas que Alice tenía en su repisa y la pasé por mi rostro casi con violencia para tratar de disolver con esto a esa mujer que yo no sabía que existía en mi interior.

Salí del baño un par de minutos después, la habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que se me dificultó encontrar el camino de salida. Traté de acomodar mis ojos a la carencia de luz pero no tuve mucho éxito, tropecé con lo que parecía ser un estante de libros. Mi torpeza hizo que un objeto algo pesado cayera a mis pies. Me agaché para tomarlo y pude ver que era un retrato pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ver quien estaba en la foto. La puerta de la habitación de Alice se abrió casi al instante permitiendo que un poco de luz llegara hasta mí.

- Esos somos Edward y yo junto al abuelo.- Alice había ingresado a la habitación y caminó hasta donde estaba yo. Estiré nerviosamente mi brazo para devolverle el retrato, no quería que pensara que era una intrusa fisgona.

- Lo siento Alice, tropecé con el estante de libros y esto se cayó. Disculpa, no era mi intención causar molestias.- _Tierra, porque mejor no haces tu trabajo completo y me tragas de una vez?_ pensé

- Edward tenía unos 11 años aproximadamente, yo había cumplido recién los 8. Esta foto fue tomada un año antes que el abuelo Edward enfermara y muriera.- Alice había tomado el retrato en sus manos y pasaba ligeramente sus dedos sobre ella. Su mirada se perdió por unos segundos y su rostro se crispó de dolor.

- Lo siento Alice, se cómo te sientes al perder a alguien que amas. Perdí a mi madre hace 9 meses y aun siento como si fuera ayer.- Mi voz se quebró un poco al recordar la visita al cementerio de esta mañana.

- Oh, cuanto lo lamento Bella - Sin más, Alice se abalanzo a mí para darme un abrazo. Era la segunda vez en la noche que Alice lo hacía, y no lo podía negar realmente necesitaba de esos abrazos mas a menudo.

- Tengo a Matt afuera preguntando por ti, deseas unos minutos más a solas o vienes conmigo? - Pude notar que a Alice se le habían escapado unas cuantas lágrimas, ella rápidamente las secó con su mano siendo muy cuidadosa de no arruinarse el maquillaje y caminó hasta el estante para regresar el retrato a su lugar original.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Vamos antes de que termine derribando la puerta de la habitación- Alice había encendido la luz y ahora podía ver con claridad todo el lugar. Una hermosa decoración con un toque clásico vanguardista, de líneas fuertes donde predominaban los contrastes entre los tonos tierra y los tonos fríos. Alice se me unió al llegar a la puerta y salimos en busca de Matt, no debimos buscar mucho tampoco. El estaba al inicio de la escalera, golpeando con su pie en el suelo, se notaba estaba desesperado.

- Bella, que paso? Estas bien? - preguntó tomándome de la mano y ayudándome a bajar las escaleras.

- Sí, estoy bien. Solo tenía algo de calor y quería refrescarme.

- Bella, estamos a 10 grados centígrados. Es prácticamente imposible que tengas calor - Oh no, Matt estaba equivocado, yo sabía exactamente la razón del aumento de mi temperatura y quien había sido el causante.

- Ummm ya lo ves Matt, yo siempre funciono a la inversa. - No me fijé en qué momento lo habíamos hecho pero ya estábamos de regreso a la carpa con Alice. Un joven rubio se le acerco para invitarla a bailar y ella accedió gustosa. La canción que sonaba en esos momentos era una de las favoritas mías y de Matt.

- Vamos Bella - dijo tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome a la pista. - Es nuestra canción, recuerdas?

- Claro Matt, pero no estoy segura de querer bailar. Me siento muy cansada.

- Es solo esta canción. Después de esta vamos por unas bebidas.- puso una cara de cachorro abandonado y hambriento así que no quedo de otra que aceptar. Me moví un poco hacia la derecha para poder estar de frente a Matt. Pude ver que el miraba fijamente a algo que se encontraba a mis espaldas pero no volteé a ver. Casi al instante lo escuché bufar ligeramente y sentí como acercó su cuerpo al mío.

- Matt, ocurre algo? Tú nunca bailas esta canción así.- alcé una ceja en señal de desconcierto por la rara situación.

- Si, pero por ESTA noche quise hacer las cosas un poco distintas.- a medida que la canción avanzaba, su agarre se iba haciendo más fuerte.

- Realmente agradezco que hayas querido variar por una noche, pero si no me sueltas un poco probablemente muera de asfixia y no te pueda brindar otro baile así – bromee con él. Unos segundos después y gracias a que estábamos muy cerca pude sentir una ligera vibración que provenía del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

- Cuando aprenderán mis pacientes que no los puedo atender después de las 10 de la noche?- dijo Matt mientras me soltaba y sacaba a la vez su teléfono para atender la llamada. Su semblante se descompuso al ver el identificador de llamadas. Habría pasado algo? – Si, si… no te preocupes. Vamos para allá en este mismo momento. Gracias por llamar.- Matt volvió a guardar el teléfono y me tomo de la mano sacándome de la pista de baile.

- Que sucede Matt? Quien era? – Matt no aminoró el ritmo de sus pasos, casi estábamos corriendo cuando llegamos a la entrada del patio.

- Llamaron de tu casa, era Sue. No logró ubicarte a tu teléfono y supuso que estabas conmigo.

- Paso algo con mi papa? – Sentí como la sangre había bajado hasta a mis pies, estaba aterrada – Te dije Matt que no era una buena idea venir, que paso con mi papa? Habla ya. – dije en una especie de grito mezclado con llanto. Matt se detuvo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Shhh antes que nada necesito que te calmes, respira Bella – debía estar poniéndome morada a estas alturas para que mi amigo me hiciera esa recomendación.- Tu padre está bien, solo que Sue noto que se puso un poco inquieto hace un par de horas. Podría interpretarse que es porque aun no has llegado a casa, pero es prácticamente imposible que tenga esas reacciones por el estado en el que se encuentra. El no puede sentir nad…- Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las retiré de mi rostro en un rápido movimiento.

- No te atrevas a decir que el no escucha, o no siente…Charlie puede no estar despierto pero él sabe todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. No necesito que mi mejor amigo se vaya al lado de los pesimistas. Ahora solo cierra tu boca y llévame a casa.- Comencé a caminar dejándolo atrás a pesar que yo estaba subida en unos tacones asesinos, recordé en esos momentos las palabras de mi madre:

_Nunca subestimes al poder de una mujer en tacones_

Sobreviví a la prueba de la superficie asesina y llegue en una sola pieza a la salida donde me encontré a Alice recibiendo a un señor alto, algo rubio y apuesto.

- Bella, ven… te presento a mi padre el Dr. Carlisle Cullen.- El padre de Alice estiró su mano para estrecharla con la suya, se podía ver que Alice era su pequeña consentida, así como yo era la consentida de Charlie.- Papa, ella es Bella.

- Mucho gusto Dr. Cullen, Alice – me dirigí a ella – Tienes que disculparme pero tengo una emergencia y debo irme. – En ese momento Matt me dio alcance y al llegar hasta donde yo estaba apoyó sus manos en sus piernas para recuperar el aliento

- Oh claro Bella, fue un placer conocerte esta noche. Quizás algún día nos topemos para salir de compras.

- Si Alice me encantaría hacerlo, disculpa nuevamente por irme así pero es urgente. Gracias por todo.- Me retiré del lugar solo haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano en señal de despedida. Matt ya había subido al auto y me estaba esperando. El trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, no tenía ganas de hablar. Si algo le sucedía a mi padre, todo se habría acabado para mí también. Llegamos relativamente rápido a casa, Sue estaba atenta a mi llegada y me esperaba en la puerta.

- Como esta papa? – Dije mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad.

- Ha estado un poco inquieto desde las 9 que es la hora que usted suele pasar a desearle buenas noches.

- Sue, me quieres explicar porque has esperado casi 4 horas para avisarme? – Grite mientras me volteaba para verla, se podía ver claramente que ella estaba casi tan asustada como yo.

- Srta. Bella, lo estuve intentando desde las 10 de la noche pero usted nunca contesto su teléfono. – Demonios, en ese momento recordé que había dejado el teléfono en el escritorio. Gracias al apuro de Matt por sacarme de la oficina nunca lo saque del cajón.

- Disculpa Sue, no quise gritarte. Fue mi error no avisar donde estaría.- Traté de componer mi semblante y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Charlie. Me quité los tacones para no hacer bulla y caminé hasta el borde de la cama. Sue tenía razón, su ceño estaba fruncido… el estaba preocupado

- Hola papa, ya estoy aquí. Disculpa el retraso… Tuve algo que hacer antes de llegar a casa, pero estoy bien. Estoy aquí contigo. – tomé su mano y comencé a dibujar pequeños círculos en el dorso. – Te prometo que esto no va a suceder otra vez. Ahora quiero que estés tranquilo, si?

Le tomo cerca de 30 minutos relajar esa expresión de estrés que tenía. Me acerqué hasta su cabeza donde deposité un beso.

- Ya veo que este más calmado, voy a retirarme a mi habitación para descansar también. Te quiero mucho Charlie. Te veo en un par de horas. – Salí despacio de su habitación y cerré la puerta. Al voltear me encontré a Matt.

- Como esta Charlie? – Sabia que él estaba preocupado pero no quería hablar con él.

- El está bien, pero lo que hiciste esta noche fue una imprudencia terrible. No quiero hablar contigo en este momento. Voy a tratar de descansar. Hasta mañana- Caminé hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta dejándolo en el pasillo.

Había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces había volteado a ver la hora. Era aproximadamente las 6 a.m. Sabía que intentar dormir a estas alturas era caso perdido, así que aparté las sabanas y tomando mi ropa de deporte fui hasta el baño, tenía un aspecto terrible y unas ojeras algo marcadas. Solo mojé un poco mi cabeza y me cambié de ropa para mi sesión de ejercicios matutinos.

Llegué al pequeño gimnasio y encendí la máquina para correr. Perdí la cuenta cuantos kilómetros corrí esa mañana, a pesar de no haber dormido nada me sentía tan llena de energía.

_A eso se le llama: Efectos colaterales causados por Edward Cullen._

_No lo niegues… Te gusta… Mueres por estar con él._

El lado positivo de mi conciencia gritaba en mi interior como queriendo darme aliento, pero tendría razón? La pasada noche había sido por mucho la mejor en bastante tiempo, claro sin contar con lo del susto de Charlie. No, la vocecita debía estar equivocada… No podía permitir a mi cerebro fantasear con Edward, y mucho menos permitir que mi cuerpo se volviera adicto a su calor. Al lado realista de mi conciencia solo le basto un solo argumento para terminar con el conflicto interno que se había generado en mí.

_Todas las personas que amas, tarde o temprano mueren y se van de tu vida._

_Si de verdad te importa Edward Cullen, no puedes condenarlo a ese fatal destino._

Ella sí que tenía razón, la relación con Edward debía mantenerse del tipo profesional. Comencé a bajar el ritmo cuando me sentí realmente sin aliento, vi la hora: 08H00, había corrido durante casi 2 horas. Tomé una de las toallas de los casilleros y fui a mi habitación para empezar con mi rutina diaria: Una ducha, algo de fruta para el desayuno, encontrar el vestuario adecuado para el día, leer un poco el periódico, pasar por la habitación de Charlie y hablar unos minutos con él antes de irme. Bajé a la cocina para saludar a Sue, realmente me sentía mal por la manera que la había tratado, ella ha sido mi nana desde los 3 años y no podía ser tan imbécil como para gritarle y no disculparme por ello. La encontré guardando víveres en la alacena.

- Sue, buenos días. Lamento mucho lo de anoche – dije bajando la cabeza.

- No se preocupe Srta. Bella, lo entiendo. Billy está listo para salir.

- Muchas gracias Sue.- Dije retirándome de la cocina.

- Ah, Srta. Bella su traje de ayer no se echó a perder. Lo salvamos a tiempo.- Así es, Sue lo había logrado de nuevo. – Déjeme decir además que hoy luce radiante.

- Muchas gracias Sue, eres un amor. Estaré de regreso temprano hoy.- Camine hasta la sala para verme en el espejo una vez más, Sue tenía razón: el traje era un vestido beige arena DKNY de la coleccion de verano reciente, bien ajustado y con varios pliegues con un toque de seduccion desde su escote strapless hasta arriba de la rodilla, el cual acompañe de zapatos de la misma casa diseñadora y un jacket beige DG con un pequeño lazo negro de razo en el centro, bastante elegante que le daban la sobriedad ideal y corte ejecutivo al atuendo, pero que en su conjunto en general denotaba algo más , se veía hermoso pero… era del traje que Sue hablaba en realidad?

Llegué a la oficina unos minutos pasados de las 9, Ángela tenía ya había dejado sobre el escritorio mi acostumbrado mocca doble con crema. Encendí mi portátil y conteste un par de correos, un lejano sonidito rompió mi concentración, era mi teléfono celular que aun seguía en el cajón.

_Lamento mucho lo de anoche, por favor no estés molesta conmigo._

_Matt_

Había olvidado el tema de Matt hasta ese momento, no era una mujer resentida pero aun así lo pensaba hacer sufrir por un par de horas más y luego lo perdonaría. No podía estar molesta con mi mejor amigo, nuestras peleas nunca duraban más de un día, es más no podíamos estar sin hablarnos por mucho tiempo, bueno… hubo una excepción:

_Flashback (3 años atrás)_

_- Tú escoges: verdad o reto – dijo Charlotte cuando fue el turno de Matt. El pobre estaba algo pasado de tragos y temía por su vida si decía Verdad. Dios me libre de que cosa embarazosa podría decir._

_- Escojo RETO.- tomó el último poco de cerveza que quedaba en su vaso y se puso de pie._

_- Ok, te reto a que beses a Isabella.- dijo Charlotte riéndose. _

_- Oh no…. No, no, me niego a participar de esto – Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar a la salida. Sentí una mano agarrarme la muñeca y hacerme voltear a la fuerza. Los labios de Matt se estamparon contra los míos casi con violencia. Estaba en shock, mi cerebro no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando: Matt mi mejor amigo me estaba besando sin mi consentimiento. Logré apartarme de él empujando con mis manos su pecho._

_- Que demonios te pasa Matt Stone?- Le grité mientras comencé a correr para salir de la fiesta en la que estábamos. El salió corriendo atrás mío y me alcanzó._

_- Bella, Bella yo… yo lo siento. No sé que me paso, lo siento mucho. _

_- No me vuelvas a hablar en lo que te resta de vida, olvídate de tu amiga Isabella Swan…- Tomé las llaves del auto y conduje hasta mi departamento. _

_Ya habían pasado 3 semanas y yo seguía sin hablarle, no hubo un solo día que él no me pidiera disculpas. Yo por mi lado seguía muy enojada, que le había ocurrido para que tomé una decisión tan estúpida como esa? Un día al salir de mis clases lo encontré afuera de la facultad._

_- Bella, por favor. Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?.- Dijo acercándose a mí._

_- Ya estás hablando, así que aprovecha tus 60 segundos.- Mire mi reloj en gesto cruel._

_- Lamento mucho lo que sucedió ese día, estaba algo borracho y no pensé lo que estaba haciendo. No quiero perderte Bella…_

_- Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacerlo.- Vi una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos, yo estaba provocándola._

_- Si, y no hay día que no me arrepienta de eso. Soy un imbécil._

_- Si que lo eres.- le sonreí._

_- Eso significa que estoy perdonado?- La sonrisa había regresado a su rostro._

_- Solo si prometes nunca más volverlo a hacer, eres mi mejor amigo Matt por Dios. Fue como besar a mi hermano… y eso que no tengo uno.- Su semblante se descompuso al instante, ahora que dije?_

_- Claro Bella, te prometo que jamás te volveré a besar.- Me acerque a él y le di un abrazo, la guerra había terminado._

El teléfono me regreso a la realidad. Vi el reloj: 09H58

- Si, Ángela?- Conteste poniéndola en alta voz

_- Edward esta aquí, está listo para la reunión de las 10H00_

- Oh si, dame un par de minutos.- Al soltar el botón de altavoz noté que mi mano había comenzado a temblar ligeramente. Nervios a esta altura? Qué te pasa Isabella? Tú no eres asi! Respiré profundamente y me puse de pie, alisé las inexistentes arrugas de mi vestido y caminé hasta la puerta. Al abrirla el impacto fue casi tan demoledor como la primera vez….

- Hola Edward, pasa.- Esta mañana lucia impecablemente vestido, el maldito James Bond se retorcería en su propia miseria de envidia si lo viera. Ingresó al recibidor de mi oficina y comenzó a pasar nerviosamente una mano por su cabello. Fue en ese momento que noté algo en su mano que no estaba allí la última vez que lo vi.

- Donde te metiste anoche? Cuando salí a buscarte ya no estabas.

- Edward, santo Dios. Que le sucedió a tu mano?.- Edward tenía vendada su mano derecha.

- No has respondido a pregunta.- Su actitud me desconcertó, tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba frustrado por algo, ni siquiera me había respondido el saludo.

- Tu tampoco contestas las mías. Ni siquiera has dicho buenos días.- Alce una de mis cejas en señal de disgusto.

- Lo siento Bella, buenos días. Disculpa este exabrupto, lo que sucede es que me quede muy preocupado porque no te volví a ver después que fuiste al baño.- Relajó su postura y cambio su ceño fruncido por una adorable sonrisa ladeada que me desconcertó. Al parecer tenía un abogado bipolar…genial!

- Tuve una emergencia en casa.- Dije secamente mientras volvía a mi escritorio, el me siguió.

- Oh, cuanto lo siento. Esta todo bien?.- Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en unas de las sillas.- Por cierto, lo de la mano fue un pequeño accidente con una copa anoche. Nada de gravedad.

- Si, fue solo un susto. Pero está todo bien…gracias por preguntar.- Debía cambiar rápidamente el tema, no quería terminar llorando otra vez en frente de Edward.- Espero te recuperes pronto de tu mano. – Otro tema Isabella por Dios, cambia a otro tema. Porque no eres imaginativa?.- Por cierto como te fue ayer con la información que revisaste?

- Excelente, debo decir que Ángela fue de gran ayuda. Revise los argumentos que Tanya Denali detalló en su carta de demanda y por cuales ella reclama la autoría de la saga. Casi podría confirmar mis sospechas.

- Y cuáles son esas sospechas Edward?.- Apoyé los codos sobre el escritorio y lo miré fijamente.

- Que la señorita Tanya Denali está completamente loca.- Sonrió al confesar su divertida teoría, no pude sino reír con él.

- Me agrada tu sentido del humor, pero no podemos usar esa coartada en la corte, debemos ser un poco mas… convincentes?

- Estaba bromeando Isabella. Mi verdadera teoría es que Denali está atrás del dinero, ella dejo de escribir hace mucho tiempo atrás y no tiene nada nuevo que publicar. Probablemente sus últimas reservas de dinero se terminaron y ese sea el objetivo de su demanda: conseguir ese dinero como sea. Tanya es una mujer muy ambiciosa, Isabella.

- La conoces?- Pregunté confundida al notar la seguridad con la que hablaba de ella.

- Oh no, claro que no la conozco. Estuve averiguando muchos datos sobre ella, en su propia editora y con la gente del medio.

- Oh, entiendo.- Mi mirada se perdió unos segundos en sus profundos ojos verdes, eran cautivantes. Intenté volver a prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo y noté que había extendido una carpeta con documentos y estaba esperando que yo los tomara. Creo que en gran medida estando con Edward, perdía la capacidad de observar mi panorama por tener la atención fija en otra cosa.

- Entonces, como vamos a defendernos?- Pregunté

- Isabella, te lo acabo de explicar. Quizás no debí usar términos muy técnicos.- Era mejor que el pensara que no le había entendido, sería vergonzoso si supiera que no le estaba prestando atención.- Veamos, te decía que vamos a presentar en la corte todos los primeros escritos de la saga, además podríamos contar con el testimonio de la autora para sustentar nuestra defensa. Hay más información en la carpeta que tienes en tus manos.

- Excelente, voy a tratar de comunicarme con la autora hoy mismo. Ella está en la última parte de la promoción del libro y necesito saber qué fecha puede estar acá en Chicago. En cuanto a los escritos, esos están bien resguardados en un área especial del edificio. Voy a pedir que los traigan para que puedas tener una copia.

- Perfecto Isabella, me gustaría revisarlos para tener más bases el día del careo. No va a ser muy difícil descubrir su farsa y... - su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

- Me disculpas Edward?- asintió levemente.- Dime Ángela...

- Bella, te acaba de llegar un bouquet de rosas. Aquí está el chico de entregas de la florería pero no me deja firmar el recibo.

- Y porque no?- pregunté algo molesta.

- Porque dice que recibió instrucciones expresas de entregarlas en tus manos, si no lo hace podría perder su trabajo.

- Ok. Déjalo pasar- Cerré la llamada y me puse de pie para atenderlo en la puerta. El chico algo tímido me extendió el bouquet y me hizo firmar el recibo. Busqué la tarjeta aunque ya sabía quién las enviaba.

_Bella,_

_Espero que estas rosas puedan abogar por mí y me perdones por lo que paso anoche. Realmente lo siento._

_Matt_

Las flores eran hermosas, pero a pesar que Matt tenía años conociéndome sabía que yo adoraba las fresias, no las rosas. Deje las rosas en la mesita de café de la oficina, ya le pediría a Ángela que las ponga en agua luego. Volví a mi sillón y tomé el teléfono, redacté un corto mensaje.

_Las rosas definitivamente no compran el perdón, pero al menos se que estas arrepentido. Hablamos otro rato._

_B._

- Problemas en el paraíso?- Al escuchar su voz, me percate que Edward seguía allí, maldición! Como pude olvidarlo? Tuvo que haber visto toda la escena sin duda.

- Eh?- Ladee un poco la cabeza al no entender lo que quería decirme.

- Un ramo de rosas a estas horas de la mañana, tu novio tuvo que haber metido la pata terriblemente- mi novio? Un segundo, había un gran malentendido aquí. Edward creía que las rosas las había enviado mi inexistente novio. Debía aclarar rápidamente la confusión creada.

- Oh no, no. Las rosas las envió Matt, yo no...- estaba a punto de hacer una vergonzosa revelación, me aclare la garganta y respire- no tengo novio. El es solo mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano.

- Oh, discúlpame Isabella no quise ponerte en una situación incomoda.

- No te preocupes Edward. Volviendo al tema, cuando tenemos la primera audiencia?.- Pregunté mientras guardaba la tarjeta en el cajón, debía mantenerla fuera del campo visual de Edward, no quería que él la viera.

- La primera la tenemos en la tercera semana de Julio, así que tenemos poco menos de 4 meses para prepararnos.

- Entonces, manos a la obra. Voy a tratar de conseguir a la autora lo más pronto y te estoy avisando mis progresos.

- Hecho Isabella, me retiro a mi oficina, aun me quedan documentos por revisar. Por cierto, debo decir que tienes un excelente gusto para la decoración. - Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida, yo lo acompañe.

- Que bueno que te haya gustado, quería hacer mas cómoda tu estadía en nuestras oficinas.- Edward ya había llegado a la puerta, pero con un rápido movimiento se volteó y quedó a escasos centímetros míos.

- Me siento terrible por haberme portado como imbécil dos veces esta mañana. Aceptarías una invitación a cenar esta noche? - Todo mi sistema se paralizo, Mr. Perfección me estaba proponiendo una cita? Debía reaccionar y rápido, no quería quedar como idiota

- Cuanto lo siento Edward, lastimosamente esta noche no puedo - hice una pausa al ver su reacción, pensaría que saldría con Matt?- Prometí llegar temprano a casa y cenar allá.- Esperaba que con esa aclaración se despejaran sus dudas.

- Claro, disculpa Isabella... Fue precitado de mi parte, que tengas un buen día.- Abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina. Cuando iba llegando al escritorio de Ángela supe que debía decirle algo

- Mañana, 8 p.m. Me recoges en casa? - De donde había salido esa voz? De mi cuerpo? Definitivamente esa no era yo. Estaba por recriminarle a mi conciencia: _Quien eres tú, y que hiciste con la verdadera Isabella Swan?. _

Lo vi esbozar su sonrisa ladeada que definitivamente era capaz de abrirle puertas...y piernas! Regresó unos cuantos pasos para no tener que alzar mucho la voz.

- Sera todo un placer para mí. Le preguntare a Ángela la dirección de tu casa. Adiós Isabella- tomó mi mano derecha y dejó un ligero beso en el dorso de la misma. Lo vi alejarse y entrar a su oficina. Yo entré a la mía y cerré la puerta, caminé hasta el sillón y me deje caer. Pasé un par de minutos admirando mi mano derecha como si fuera la más grande obra del arte renacentista. Traté de hacer un recuento de lo que había pasado. Mi jodido subconsciente me había traicionado vilmente. Había aceptado una invitación a cenar con mi abogado. La siempre inoportuna voz de mi cabeza hizo su magistral aparición:

_"No Bella, mañana vas a tener una cita con Edward Cullen._

_Tu primera cita con un hombre de verdad"_

Suspire derrotada... Esta vez la maldita vocecita tenía razón.

Hola a todas….! La pequeña lujuriosa vuelve al ataque. Un capitulo algo corto pero dedicado a todas las lectoras que se han declarado Team Matt.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Cada vez que me llega uno doy brinquitos de emoción como Alice. Agradecimiento por sus mensajes tan especiales a: Blapagu,  
Laura Katherine, NinnaCullen, DianElizz, InumeCari-Cullen, MillaPattzn, Gabisita Black, Zujeyane, Esme Mary Cullen, .Cullen, Luisana, V, L' Amelie, Yukarito, y para mis niñas perdidas: Alma_alv, Sianita y Nielasol (se las entiende porque estan estresadas jejeje)

A mis betas y las mejores amigas que se podría pedir millón gracias por ayudar a sacar este fic adelante. Sus mentes retorcidas hacen que me enamore mas de este Edward jejeje. Los reviews de este capítulo van enteramente dedicados a Isi, Vivi, Gaby y Esther, se lo merecen =)

Como siempre el magnífico vestuario de mis personajes lo podrán ver en mi perfil gracias a mi personal designer. Nos leemos el siguiente miércoles… esta vez con un EPOV caliente!


	8. Plan en Marcha

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Plan en Marcha: Deslumbrándote o ¿Deslumbrándome?**_

Canción del capítulo: Paralyzer – Finger Eleven

- Respira…respira…respira – Me repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba en círculos por toda mi oficina. Estaba teniendo la más irracional de la reacciones, ni siquiera yo podía definir que carajos me pasaba. Esta mañana las cosas estaban caminando de mal…a peor. Isabella se había molestado por mi interrogatorio sin sentido, acaso ella no comprende que necesito saber donde se metió anoche, o con quien estuvo y que hizo? Pude ver preocupación en su mirada cuando vio la venda de mi mano, tuve que mentirle ya que no podía decir simplemente "_Oh, esta venda? Oh si Isabella, me herí anoche con una copa que rompí accidentalmente al verte como el imbécil de tu amigo te tocaba mientras bailaban". _No quería que ella pensara que soy un psicópata acosador, al menos yo lo descubrí hace unas pocas horas dando vueltas en la cama durante toda la madrugada.

- _Porque tenía que ser ella precisamente abuelo?_ – Pensé mientras me dejaba caer frustrado en la silla. Ella era realmente una mujer hermosa, con una seguridad para hablar de negocios y una cabeza muy centrada. Pero era justamente Isabella con la que había estado esta mañana y no el ángel con el que baile anoche a la luz de la luna, esa si era una mujer distinta. Recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido unos cuantos minutos atrás. Era difícil para mí admitirlo pero durante un largo rato me había perdido en los pozos chocolates que me miraban con atención, reconocí de inmediato esa mirada, era la mirada de mi ángel Bella, la mujer que me había atrapado desde ayer y que rápidamente me estaba llevando a la locura. Tuve que concentrarme nuevamente para explicarle la coartada de la defensa que estaba planeando para el caso.

Le mencioné sobre el testimonio de la autora, pero fundamentalmente sobre la importancia de los escritos originales de los libros. Dijo tenerlos en un lugar seguro y prometió una copia para mí, pero yo debía tener los originales. Iba a conseguirlos de cualquier forma. Estaba un poco sumergido en mis planes cuando el molestoso sonidito del teléfono nos interrumpió. Ella contestó la llamada y al instante su ceño se frunció en signo de molestia. No podía seguirle el ritmo a su conversación porque hablaba muy bajito. _Ok déjalo pasar _fue la última frase que dijo antes de colgar la llamada. Déjalo pasar? Quien se osaba a interrumpirnos? La vi ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la puerta, sabía no debía voltear a ver quién era por educación, pero no pude evitarlo al notar que Isabella seguía de pie en la puerta, al parecer ella estaba firmando un papel o algo así, quizás nada importante. Mi teoría se desplomó un segundo después al ver el enorme bouquet de rosas que ella había recibido. Traté de contener la ira que me embargó ese instante, cerré mis manos formando un apretado puño. Me sentía como el hombre que descubrió el fuego, un verdadero cavernícola que reclamaba como suya a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Nadie más que yo podía enviarle flores…NADIE CARAJO!

Mis nudillos estaban casi blancos a causa de la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ellos, relajé un poco la mano y sin que ella lo notara pinché con mis dedos el puente de la nariz. Necesitaba respirar y pensar. Ok, veamos: lo primero era tranquilizarme y disimular que la situación no me había incomodado. Lo segundo y primordial ahora era averiguar quién había sido el remitente de las rosas.

- Problemas en el paraíso?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar. Traté de sonar algo ligero y con un toque de humor para que ella no notara que el coraje me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Isabella ladeó un poco su cabeza, se veía aun distraída por lo acontecido minutos atrás. Reformulé mi frase y cuando Isabella entendió lo que quise decir rápidamente aclaró que las rosas las había enviado su "amigo" Matt y que ella no tenia novio. Solo una duda había quedado en el aire. Porque me aclaraba algo que yo no había preguntado? Acaso ella estaba…? Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza para despejar esas estúpidas ideas e intenté respirar aliviado al saber que no había nadie en su vida aun no por eso podía dejar de estar inquieto por el hecho que el gusano le estuviera enviando rosas. Porque lo estaría haciendo? Le había hecho algo anoche a Isabella? Pero más importante: Había lastimado a mi Bella? Espero por su propio bien que no se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño porque sería capaz de buscarlo y desmembrarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Después de ultimar unos cuantos detalles y sin más que acotar en cuanto al caso, decida retirarme a mi oficina. Ella se puso de pie y me acompaño hasta la puerta caminando muy cerca de mí, fue allí que su exquisito aroma me noqueo por completo. Sin pensarlo mucho me voltee quedando frente a ella. Por un segundo quise tomarla en mis brazos y estrecharla fuertemente en mi pecho pero mi cordura regreso al instante y me permitió volver al plan trazado e invitarla a cenar. Ella se excusó diciendo que esta noche debía ir a casa, me sentí como el típico adolescente snob lleno de acné que es rechazado en la secundaria. La histeria del rechazo había hecho que viera todo rojo de un momento a otro, hasta que su voz me hizo voltear.

- Mañana, 8 p.m. Me recoges en casa? - Esas palabras fueron como música a mis oídos. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y después de prometerle que así seria, entré a la oficina y aquí estoy con la cabeza hecha un lio. Ella había aceptado la cena pero no hoy sino mañana, sería realmente importante lo que tenía que hacer esta noche? En realidad iría temprano a casa o se vería con el imbécil de Matt para agradecer el gesto de las rosas? Gruñí bajito a causa de la frustración. Debía averiguar el verdadero destino de Isabella al salir de esta oficina y no me importaba perseguirla para saberlo.

Por lo que quedaba de la mañana decidí enfocarme en el trabajo. Además del caso Swan aun tenía unos informes pendientes de una demanda previa así que me metí de lleno a redactarlos. Después de un par de horas mi teléfono celular sonó.

- Hola Emmett, buenas...-mire mi reloj- tardes.

_- Sr. Edward Cullen, que alegría escucharte. Aun estas vivo. Anoche desapareciste de un momento a otro._

- Si, recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer y por eso me fui.- dije con un tono carente de emoción alguna.

_- Estás raro Edward. Bueno siempre has sido raro pero ahora es más notorio- _Se escuchó la carcajada de Emmett al otro lado del teléfono.

- Se te agradece por el cumplido McCarthy. A que se debe el placer de tu llamada?

_- Llamo para hacerte una invitación, esta noche uno de los clientes de Rose inaugura una disco exclusiva en el centro y tenemos pases VIP para asistir. Te veo acá en casa o nos encontramos allá?.- _Emmett me conocía, sabía que Edward Cullen no desaprovechaba una oportunidad de ligue tan fácil como esa. Pero por primera vez en mi vida había algo más importante que eso.

- Lamento mucho rechazar una oferta de ese tipo, pero debo hacer algo esta noche Emmett. Quizás para la próxima.

- _Ahora si puedo confirmar que estás enfermo compadre! Si llegas a cambiar de opinión solo llámame. _

_-_ Gracias por la invitación Emmett, envía mis saludos a Rose. Espero que se diviertan.- Cerré la llamada y salí de mi oficina. Estábamos cerca del final de la jornada y aun tenía mucho por hacer, empezando por Ángela. Al llegar note que sobre su escritorio estaban en un jarrón con agua las infames rosas de esta mañana.

- Al parecer es un día especial para las mujeres de Swan Editors & Co. Todas han recibido rosas hoy.

- Oh no Edward. Estas no son mías, son las que recibió Isabella esta mañana. - dijo mientras las admiraba - verdad que son hermosas? Lástima que a Isabella no le gusten, por eso las tengo acá afuera.

- A Isabella no le gustan las flores?.- pregunté intrigado.

- Las rosas no, ella adora las fresias. Creo que es porque le recuerdan mucho a su madre, Renee cultivaba un jardín de fresias en su casa- Eso explicaba mucho el porqué de su especial aroma, era parte de ella. - Es realmente triste lo que sucedió con sus padres, es increíble como la vida puede cambiar en un minuto, no crees?

- Si Ángela, es muy difícil aceptar perder a alguien así tan cercano. – Díganmelo a mí!

- Ella ha sufrido mucho en muy poco tiempo Edward, primero perdió a su abuelo hace 2 años atrás. Ahora sus padres, ella aparenta ser muy fuerte pero no lo es. Estoy muy preocupada por ella, si Charlie no sale de esto probablemente Isabella colapse y esta vez sea en serio.

- Te preocupas mucho por ella, cierto?

- Isabella no es solo mi jefa, ella es mi amiga Edward. Yo le debo mucho a ella y a su familia. Nos ayudaron mucho a mi madre y a mí y estaré por siempre agradecida. Ella es una excelente persona, aunque a veces ella no se vea con claridad a sí misma. Isabella merece amar y ser amada, sobretodo necesita sentirse protegida. - Un fuerte sentimiento de culpa comenzó a llenar cada parte de mí. Sería lo suficientemente imbécil para hacerle daño a Isabella en la situación en la que ella se encontraba? Decidí no pensar más sobre eso y di un ligero cambio de rumbo a la conversación.

- Al menos no está del todo sola, tiene a su amigo- lo dije en forma despectiva esperando que Ángela notara cuanto me desagradaba el gusano.

- Si. Ella siempre ha contado con Matt, es su amigo pero ella necesita más que eso. Alguien que llene de luz sus días, que la haga sonreír y olvidarse por un rato de su realidad. - Esta conversación con Ángela estaba yendo cada vez peor, cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más miserable. Otra vez debía cambiar el tema de inmediato.

- Esperemos que lo encuentre pronto. Ángela, por cierto, te menciono Isabella que tenemos una cena mañana? - no podía decirle que era una cita, me delataría con eso- Debo recogerla en su casa y me dijo que tú me podrías ayudar con su dirección.

- Oh si claro Edward- tomo rápidamente un lápiz y una notita de escritorio para anotar allí la dirección, luego me la extendió.- ten, es de fácil acceso y estoy segura que no te pierdes.

- Muchas gracias Ángela, me retiro por hoy. Que descanses.

- Tu también Edward. Hasta mañana.- Tomé el elevador y baje hasta mi auto. Sostuve el pedazo de papel en mis manos y vi la dirección. No estaba tan lejos de la oficina así que obedeciendo a mis estúpidos impulsos me dirigí hasta allá. Ángela tenía razón, el lugar era de fácil acceso. Aunque pertenecía al área exclusiva de Chicago, la casa de Isabella parecía un tanto acogedora, o al menos eso aparentaba la fachada. Aparqué el auto cerca de la casa contigua para no ser descubierto y continúe admirando la casa. Un hermoso jardín exterior era parte de la entrada, supuse debía ser el jardín que era de su madre. La entrada estaba majestuosamente complementada por un elegante porche. Al fondo se divisaba un pequeño columpio hecho con la rueda de un auto colgando desde un árbol de almendros.

Unos minutos después escuché un auto entrar al garaje de la casa. Debía ser Isabella pero solo alcancé a divisar en el volante a un hombre de unos 50 años, quizás sería su chofer. Cuando el auto se estacionó por completo mis dudas se disiparon, era ella. Caminó con paso ágil hasta el interior seguida por el hombre que la acompañaba. Vi el reloj, era las 6 de la tarde. Al parecer ella no había mentido, pero tampoco me iba a mover del lugar hasta asegurarme que nadie entrara o saliera de allí.

La noche comenzaba a caer en Chicago y dentro de la casa de Isabella todo se veía tranquilo, no había indicio alguno que ella saldría a algún lado. Tuve que reconocer que me sentía como el maldito acosador psicópata que había sido sacado de una película de suspenso de bajo presupuesto. Comencé a imaginar la cena de mañana. Me sentía emocionado por el simple hecho que haya aceptado la cita. Pero porque me sentía extrañamente feliz? Era parte de mi plan no? O en realidad quería estar con ella? En menos de 24 horas la había visto 3 veces y cada vez era más difícil mantenerme apartado de ella.

- Maldición! Comencé a golpear el volante. Tuve que salir del auto, tres horas de encierro me estaban causando una terrible sensación de ansiedad. Necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo ella en estos momentos. Yo era abogado y sabia mejor que nadie que irrumpir propiedad privada era ilegal, pero no me importaba. Caminé muy despacio entre las sombras del jardín y pude divisar a través de una ventana la enorme cocina de la casa. Estaba allí una señora algo mayor, hablando con el hombre que trajo a Isabella a casa. Unos minutos después entró Isabella a la cocina y ayudó a la señora a servir la cena. Quienes eran estas personas en su vida? A pesar que la veía bromear, su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos como esta mañana. Estuve en ese pequeño escondite por más de una hora, la vi terminar su cena y ponerse de pie hasta la cocina. Allí lavo su plato y subió las escaleras. Al cabo de unos minutos la luz de la habitación de la esquina se encendió. Supuse que era la suya por lo que fije atentamente la mirada. Otra hora más paso y las luces de la casa Swan se apagaron por completo. Mis músculos entumecidos por la posición me pedían a gritos salir de allí, les hice caso y me dirigí al auto.

Me sentía tranquilo al ver que ella no había mentido, y que no se había visto con el inútil de Stone. Estaba a punto de encender el auto cuando sonó mi celular. Era Emmett.

-_ Aun sigues "ocupado" Sr. Cullen? - _Había olvidado por completo la invitación de Emmett.

- Estaba por irme a casa, como esta todo por allá?

-_ El lugar es increíble Edward, definitivamente tienes que venir. Hay bebida y comida hasta el cansancio. Y las mujeres, tienes que verlas...ouch nena porque me pegas si sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. Bueno, dime que cambiaste de opinión y vas a venir. - _No sonaba un mal plan, la idea de ingresarle algo de alcohol a mi sistema sonaba realmente tentadora, necesitaba un receso al día tan retorcido que había tenido.

- Si Emmett, voy camino para allá. No te acabes todo el alcohol antes de que yo llegue.- dije sonriendo.

- Te espero entonces.- Cerré la llamada y me dirigí al club. Se llamaba "Látigo"y estaba ubicado en un estupendo sector del centro de Chicago. Emmett había dado la instrucción que me dejaran pasar y así obvie la enorme fila de la entrada. Emmett estaba conversando con unos socios de Rose por lo que decidí no interrumpir y di una vuelta por el club. Me acerqué a la barra a pedir un trago.

- Me das una copa de vino?- De inmediato vino a mi cabeza el recuerdo de la noche anterior e inevitablemente lo asocie con mi Bella y su exquisito cuerpo e inconfundible aroma. Sonreí ante el hecho que no podía sacármela de la cabeza ni siquiera en un momento así por lo que cambie de opinión- No, mejor dame un whisky solo, que sea doble si? - El tipo del bar me sirvió el trago y enseguida dirigí mi mirada a la pista de baile. Emmett no se había equivocado, había mujeres muy hermosas en el lugar. Sin darme cuenta mi vaso estaba vacío y pedí un segundo vaso de whisky.

Decidí dar otra vuelta por el lugar y al llegar al otro extremo del lugar me llevé una sorpresa. Había allí una mujer de cabellos rubios que se contorneaba al ritmo de la música. Movía sensualmente esas caderas y sus enormes pechos que yo conocía muy bien.

Lauren, una de mis "amigas" estaba allí. Usaba un vestido negro con un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, de espalda descubierta y minifalda muy corta. A pesar de lo escaso de la luz se notaba que no llevaba nada por debajo. La reacción de mi muy hormonal cuerpo no se hizo esperar, quizás Lauren sea una buena manera de "liberar tensiones" no?. Decidido a utilizar a esa zorra para mi beneficio personal me acerque por detrás sigilosamente, posé mi mano en su cintura y la atraje hasta mi, ella pego un grito ahogado. Mi miembro ya estaba en pie de lucha, quiso voltearse pero acercándome a su oído le susurré con voz ronca.

- Eres una chica mala, lo sabías? Despues de haber dicho esto, no intento voltearse de nuevo, habia reconocido mi voz, sabía quien era yo y que quería con ella. No perdió el tiempo y apretó su trasero contra mi ya dolorosa erección, a la vez que dejo escapar un fuerte gemido.

Yo tampoco quería ir por el camino largo. Mis dedos valiéndose de la cómplice oscuridad se adentraron por la falda de su corto vestido para comprobar mi teoría: No llevaba bragas. Deduje que esto sería aun más fácil de lo esperado. Al sentir mis agiles dedos abrirse camino por su entrepierna Lauren dejo escapar mi nombre entre pequeños gemidos y hasta allí llego mi autocontrol. La tomé del brazo y después de darle un brusco beso, la arrastré fuera de la pista. La metí en el baño de mujeres y cerré la puerta con seguro. Hice que entrará a uno de los cubículos. Apoyé su espalda a una de las paredes del estrecho lugar y acercándome a ella la agarre del cabello de forma ruda y la bese nuevamente, eso me dio tiempo de desabotonar mi pantalón y liberar así mi erección. Apreté su trasero con fuerza y sin perder más el tiempo saque un condón y me lo puse, yo siempre estaba preparado para cuando este tipo de encuentros casuales con mujeres como Lauren se llevaban a cabo.

Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia en chequear si estaba húmeda o no, así que subí su vestido hasta la cintura y entré en ella de una sola estocada con tal violencia que emitió un grito. De inmediato comencé a embestirla de una manera rápida, fuerte, quizás algo violenta pero sobretodo necesitada. Vi con el pasar de las embestidas como su cara se retorcía del placer. Por un segundo anhelé que fuera una castaña la que estuviera allí entre mis brazos. Las repentinas imágenes del rostro de Bella que venían a mi mente se comenzaron a hacer constantes y cada vez más claras. Sabía que Lauren lo estaba disfrutando, lo podía ver en sus uñas rasgando las paredes del lugar, yo había aprendido muy bien el arte de enloquecer a una de esas mujeres, pero por primera vez para mí el sexo se había vuelto una experiencia frustrante y no liberadora. Sentí asco de mi mismo, era un verdadero cretino por estar con una mujer pensando en mi dulce Bella. Sentí que mi liberación llegaría en cualquier momento por lo que aumenté el ritmo de mis embestidas volviéndolas casi frenéticas; al cabo de un par de minutos más me corrí en su interior. Salí rápidamente de Lauren, me quité el condón y lo deseché en el bote de basura más cercano. Acomodé mi ropa mientras ella intentaba hacer lo mismo con la suya. Sabía muy bien que ella no había alcanzado el orgasmo así que antes de que Lauren empezara con sus reproches, salí de cubículo donde nos encontrábamos.

- Maldito Edward Cullen… Desgraciado, hijo de perra… Te odio! Fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de salir del baño. No aguantaba un segundo más estar en ese lugar, debía buscar a Emmett y decirle que me iría a casa. Me sentía aun mas confundido que cuando llegue. Caminé hasta el área VIP encontrando a Emmett solo.

- Edward… Donde rayos estabas metido? Pensé que te habías ido.

- Estuve un rato en la barra tomando un trago, y me distraje por allí. Nada importante.- Esperaba que el olor a sexo que cargaba encima no me delatara.

- Yo estoy tomando whisky, te pido uno igual? – Dijo Emmett alzando su vaso.

- No, de hecho solo vine a decirte que me voy a casa.

- Estas bien Edward? Es la segunda vez que abandonas una fiesta antes de la 2 a.m en la misma semana, y eso no es común en ti.

- No te preocupes Emmett, solo estoy algo cansado. Hablamos después.- Salí del club y cerré mi chaqueta, afuera la temperatura de Chicago había caído estrepitosamente y realmente hacia frio. Subí al auto y me dirigí a casa. Al llegar tomé un baño con agua caliente para relajarme, un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad se estaba apoderando de mí rápidamente. Que había hecho en el club? Me había dejado llevar por mi estúpida lujuria y había estado con una mujer por la que ahora sentía repulsión. Cerré por un momento los ojos y la imagen de Bella volvió a aparecer: su sonrisa, sus ojos, su rostro tan angelical, y su aroma. Sabía con certeza que era con Bella que mi cuerpo quería estar. Bufe al tiempo que cerré la llave de la ducha y salir del baño. Busque algo cómodo que ponerme y caí rendido en la cama.

No había sido una noche fácil, me desperté varias veces a causa de unas horribles pesadillas pero había una que se repitió en más de una ocasión. Veía a mi Bella llorando desconsoladamente mientras que yo estaba allí sin poder hacer nada, era como si no pudiera verme o escucharme.

Bufe frustrado al darme cuenta que ya estaba casi amaneciendo y yo no había dormido nada. Salí de la cama y me puse mis zapatillas deportivas. Di unas cuantas vueltas por las calles cercanas a mi departamento, necesitaba algo de aire fresco para aclarar mi cabeza. Probablemente había pasado una hora desde había salido, cuando me disponía a regresar vi a una florería abrir sus puertas. Sin dudarlo dos veces e impulsado por una extraña sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo, crucé la calle y entré al pequeño pero acogedor lugar.

- Buenos días - dije amablemente a la señora que estaba detrás del mostrador- lamento molestarla tan temprano, pero tiene acaso a la venta fresias?

- Fresias? Las flores de la inocencia. Claro mi apuesto joven. Esta mañana me llego la remesa semanal de mis hermosas fresias así que está usted de suerte. Su novia estará muy contenta cuando las reciba.

- Oh no, no son para mi novia.- Le dije mientras ella sacaba de una caja unas hermosas flores. Fresias, las reconoció al instante mi olfato, la marca registrada de mi ángel.

- Ah si? Pues si aun no lo es, seguro que después de esto lo será.- Las acomodó en un hermoso envoltorio que combinaban con el color de las fresias blancas que sostenía. Al terminar su tarea, me las entregó y me sonrió.

- Cuanto es? - dije sacando unos cuantos billetes del bolsillo de mi pantalón deportivo.

- Creo saber para quienes son, así que habrá un precio especial por ellas.- fijó sus ojos en mi y luego miro a las flores- Son 20 dólares.- dijo sonriendo. La pobre señora se había vuelto loca, unas flores así no podían costar menos de 50 dólares. Decidí seguirle el juego y le extendí el billete de 20 dólares.

- Muchas gracias por su amable gesto, pero podría yo saber quien cree usted que recibirá estas flores hoy?

- Oh claro que si, si no estoy equivocada estas flores son para Isabella Swan.- Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar su respuesta, que demonios! - Por su reacción mi estimado joven puedo ver que se sorprendió. Mi respuesta está basada en la lógica, somos la única florería en todo Chicago que tiene fresias y nadie más que Isabella Swan las adquiere. Así que supongo que estas son para ella. Envíele saludos de mi parte, soy la Sra. Webber.- Estaba en completo estado de shock al escuchar su respuesta. Balbuce una rápida despedida y salí rápidamente del lugar.

- Wow, eso sí fue raro- dije para mi mismo al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento y buscar las llaves. Dejé las fresias en la mesa y entre a prepararme para el día. Usé un traje formal, ya que tenía una audiencia en el juzgado en horas de la tarde. Me preparé algo de café con tostadas y al cabo de una hora ya estaba listo para salir. Chequeé la venda de mi mano y vi que la herida estaba del todo seca por lo que decidí quitármela. Vi mi reloj y aun era temprano para ir a la oficina pero eso me daba una ventaja, dejar las flores sin ser visto. Flores…ummm porque no lo había pensado antes? eso si era una jugada maestra, porque era una tactica verdad? Decidi no pensar tonterias y me puse en camino.

Llegue al edificio de Swan Editors al cabo de 20 minutos. Subí hasta el piso de la oficina de Isabella y me escabullí sin problemas al interior de la misma. Debía moverme rápido para que no notaran que había alguien en la oficina de la presidencia. Caminé hasta su escritorio y deposité allí las fresias. Adjunté además una pequeña nota:

_Un olor tan exquisito como el de estas hermosas fresias solo puede verse eclipsado por el aroma tan adictivo de una hermosa mujer. Nos vemos esta noche..._

_E. Cullen..._

Sonreía como un niño pequeño después de hacer alguna travesura al salir de la oficina de Isabella, sin duda seria un detalle que ella no esperaba. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi oficina y me senté a preparar mi audiencia. Era una defensa realmente fácil pero yo tenía una reputación que defender.

_"Una reputación que puedes mandar por el caño si sigues con la estúpida idea de destruir a Isabella Swan"_

- Hace mucho que no te escuchaba. Se te agradece tu inoportuna intervención.- le dije a mi conciencia. Me concentré tanto en la revisión del caso que cuando me di cuenta ya era casi medio día y debía salir al juzgado. Cerré mi portafolio y salí de la oficina rumbo al elevador cuando la escuché, sonreí al verla caminar hasta el escritorio de Ángela.

- Oh Edward. Muchas gracias por el detalle de esta mañana.- La vi voltearse y caminar de regreso a su oficina, eso era todo? Un inmenso sentimiento de cólera me embargo. Definitivamente esa era la frívola Isabella Swan que debía destruir. Entre al elevador, lo único que quería era salir de ese maldito lugar. _No sabes con quien estas tratando Isabella. _

La audiencia había sido incluso más fácil de lo que esperaba. El recibir el veredicto siempre resultaba un momento de tensión, que se disipaba cuando fallaban a mi favor. Esta vez no había sido la excepción, un caso más ganado para Edward Cullen. Salí del juzgado cerca de las 6 de la tarde, aun tenía 2 horas antes de la cita por lo que salí directo a casa a prepararme. Había hecho reservación en un restaurant italiano exclusivo en Chicago, el dueño era un cliente mío y accedió a darnos una mesa especial. Al llegar a casa tomé una rápida ducha y envolví la toalla en mi cadera y asi tener las manos libres para buscar que usar esta noche. Al fondo de mi guardarropa encontré lo que necesitaba para una ocasion así. Había decidido vestir casual pero elegante, asi que me enfunde unos pantalones negros, camisa celeste claro y un saco color gris de tejido gueso, todos de Hermés incluído los zapatos negros que Alice me había llevado a comprar, recuerdo tanto me repetía una y otra vez, _"Edward tu eres un chico Hermés_"… siempre clásico y contemporáneo, ahora entendía completamente su punto. Traté de acomodar en vano mi desordenado cabello, despues de verme en el espejo por ultima vez y rociarme algo de perfume, salí de casa.

Tomé la vía rápida que unía el centro con el área residencial de Chicago que era donde estaba ubicada la casa de Isabella. Aun faltando 5 minutos para la hora acordada llegué a su casa, aparqué mi volvo y caminé hasta la puerta. La señora que había visto anoche en mi tarea de espionaje secreto fue la que abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches, se encuentra Isabella? - le pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Oh si, si... Pase por favor, ya le anuncio que usted esta aquí.

- Muchas gracias, pero prefiero esperarla aquí. - No podía entrar a la casa de Isabella, era como pisar territorio enemigo. Mi estomago se retorció ante la patética escena.

- Claro, en unos minutos estará con usted- La vi alejarse, supuse que era el ama de llaves o alguna empleada de confianza. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta viendo hacia la calle cuando escuché el sonido de unos tacones acercarse a mí.

- Edward? - La escuche decir tímidamente al llegar a la puerta. Me volteé para verla y lo que vi me devastó. Frente a mi estaba la más hermosa mujer que mis ojos habían visto. Estaba sencillamente deslumbrante, usaba vestido corto de color rojo intenso que mostraba sensualmente sus hombros gracias a un discreto escote. La tela del vestido se enmarcaba tan bien en su delineada y bien formada cintura que podría ser capaz de enloquecer hasta el hombre mas cuerdo. Definitivamente no podia recuperarme de la impresion de verla asi tan etereamente hermosa con sus delicados rizos a mi hermosa afrodita, cuando senti que me toco levemente el hombro.

- Nos vamos ya?- Logré asentir con la cabeza y caminamos hasta el auto. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara, después de rodear el auto por la parte delantera entré al auto.

- Hace algo de frio, deseas que prenda la calefacción?- Puse la llave en el contacto y encendí el auto.

- Oh no, está bien así Edward. Pero gracias de todas maneras.- me sonrió y depositó las manos sobre su regazo. Esta mujer me estaba llevando a la demencia, esta tarde se había portado de una manera tan fría, y ahora... Me sonreía? Tengo una cliente bipolar...Genial!- Puedo preguntar a donde vamos?- dijo unos minutos después.

- Eso es una sorpresa, espero que te guste.- el resto del trayecto lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio. El hecho de estar en un lugar tan cerrado como mi auto hizo que su aroma se volviera aun más concentrado, su piel olía exquisita... Pero, que tal seria su sabor? Llegamos a la Bella Italia unos minutos después. El lugar se veía algo lleno para ser día de semana pero yo tenía una reservación.

- Mesa para 2 por favor, a nombre de Edward Cullen. - le indiqué al tipo de la puerta.

- Claro señor Cullen, sígame por favor.- el hombre nos llevo al área reservada para nosotros esta noche. Isabella admiraba todos y cada uno de los detalles del lugar. Llegamos a nuestra mesa y el hombre se retiro deseándonos una buena velada. Aparté la silla de Isabella y la ayudé a tomar asiento. Yo me ubiqué en la silla contigua.

- Habías estado aquí antes?.- pregunté

- No, hace mucho que no ceno fuera de casa. Además, llevo menos de un año radicada en Chicago así que no conozco mucho la ciudad.

- La comida es deliciosa espero te guste. Disculpa mi indiscreción Isabella, pero creí que habías nacido en esta ciudad. Donde vivías antes?- exigí con relativa curiosidad, debía hacer lo más provechosa esta conversación y averiguar todo sobre la mujer que tenia junto a mí.

- Ummm... Nací en el estado de Washington, en la pequeña localidad de Forks, allí viví con mis padres hasta cuando tuve 15 años.

- Forks? Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar. Que hacían allí si podían vivir en la ciudad, un poco más...cómodos?

- Mi abuelo nunca estuvo de acuerdo que vivamos allí, decía que mi padre nunca aprovechó las ventajas de ser un Swan, pero la verdad era que a mis padres siempre les gusto la vida sencilla. Pero fue tanta la insistencia de mi abuelo que nos mudamos a Seattle para que mi padre se ocupara de las oficinas del lado oeste de la editorial ya que la empresa había crecido y mi abuelo Charlie no se daba abasto para tenerla toda controlada. Al cumplir los 18 entré a la Universidad de Seattle y a los 19 mi abuelo enfermo gravemente y después de un año falleció.- Santo Dios, la historia de Isabella era tan parecida a la mía, ella tomo un leve respiro y continúo su historia. - Papa debió mudarse permanentemente a Chicago para asumir el mando de las oficinas principales de Swan Editors, pero ninguna universidad de Chicago ofrecía el programa de ciencias literarias que yo estaba siguiendo así que me quede viviendo en la residencia universitaria de Seattle. Solía venir a Chicago en las vacaciones y al graduarme me trasladé definitivamente. Solo llevaba 2 meses aquí cuando paso esto...lo, lo de mis padres.- Isabella agacho un poco la cabeza y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con la servilleta extendida en su regazo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo lo que Ángela me dijo había sido cierto. Isabella había sufrido mucho en muy poco tiempo. Escuche un leve sollozo salir de su pecho y tuve un irresistible impulso de querer estrecharla en mis brazos y calmarla como una pequeña niña a la que se le canta una nana y se le dice que todo estará bien. Isabella era en realidad una mujer muy frágil golpeada por la tragedia. _Eres un monstruo Edward, quieres destruir a __esta__ Isabella Swan? _La vocecita de mi cabeza hacia cada vez más duros sus reproches. Ella alzo su cabeza y vi como dos pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos chocolates de la Bella que conocí en la puerta del edificio hace 2 días atrás.

- Lamento tanto esto Edward. Yo no...- Silencie sus palabras al tomar súbitamente su rostro en mis manos y limpiar con mis pulgares las lagrimas que ahora caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

- Shhh… Isabella, no tienes nada que lamentar. Yo me siento culpable al haberte hecho ese interrogatorio sin sentido y que hizo que tú recordaras cosas tan tristes. Discúlpame tú a mi.- Sentí la presencia del inoportuno camarero que estaba listo para tomar nuestra orden. Dejé caer mis manos de su rostro y abrí el menú.

- Me permites ordenar por ti? Conozco algunas especialidades que pueden gustarte.- ella asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y sonrío.- Bueno entonces, para la señorita serán los ravioles de setas y para mi spaghettis a la carbonara. Y dos coca cola por favor.

- Algún postre?- pregunto el hombre antes de retirarse.

- Si, dos espumas de chocolate.- Chocolate? Que le estaba ocurriendo al lado racional de mi cerebro. Tu nunca comes chocolate, lo detestas! _Lo detestabas, ves como Isabella te comienza a cambiar poco a poco? Pediste ese postre porque el chocolate te recuerda a sus ojos. _

- Bueno, mientras esperamos la comida. Porque mejor no me cuentas algo sobre ti? Siento que el juego va muy desigual, tú conoces mucho sobre mí. Yo apenas se que eres Edward Cullen mi abogado y hermano de Alice Cullen. - Oh oh... Isabella estaba por entrar a terrenos peligrosos. Debía ser cuidadoso con la información que le iba a dar.

- Bueno, yo nací aquí en Chicago y casi toda mi vida he vivido aquí. Como ya sabes solo tengo una hermana, la pequeña Alice y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos. Nos costó mucho acostumbrarnos a vivir separados: ella en New York y yo en Massachusetts mientras estudiábamos. Ahora ella regresó y vive en casa de mis padres, en cambio yo vivo en un departamento en el centro. Me gustaron las ventajas de vivir solo.

- El día que estuve que tú casa, tropecé con una foto familiar. Estabas tú, Alice y tu abuelo. Ella me conto lo que sucedió con el... Yo, yo te entiendo. Yo también era muy unida a mi abuelo Charlie.- Abrí los ojos como platos. En qué momento había sucedido eso si tuve a Isabella controlada bajo mi radar en todo momento? Podría ir a matar a Alice en este mismo momento, necesitaba saber que fue exactamente lo que le había contado. Esto ponía en serio riesgo mi plan.

- Ummm, si. Lo que paso con mi abuelo fue algo que nos golpeo a todos. Al igual que el tuyo estuvo un año enfermo y falleció. Yo tenía un vinculo muy especial con el... Llevábamos el mismo nombre, fue el que me enseño a usar la bicicleta, a jugar ajedrez, y otras pequeñas cosas que mi padre por su profesión no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer conmigo.- Gracias al cielo el hombre llego con nuestra comida y nos interrumpió, de lo contrario yo también hubiera terminado mi relato con lagrimas en los ojos. Tomé los cubiertos y me disponía a comer cuando vi que Isabella seguía con la mirada en el plato.

- Que sucede Isabella, no te gusta lo que pedí? Si quieres puedes escoger alguna otra cosa.- dije soltando los cubiertos y tomando su mano derecha que era la que estaba a mi alcance.

- No Edward, no es eso. Solo que me siento algo egoísta y culpable. Durante todo este tiempo siempre me encerré en mi dolor y pensé que nadie podía sufrir tanto como lo había hecho yo. Pero al escucharte me doy cuenta lo equivocada que estaba, tu también has sufrido por la pérdida de alguien y mírate... Saliste adelante. En cambio yo, sigo revolcándome día a día en mi propia miseria solo tratando de sobrevivir. Soy un asco de persona.

- Isabella, no permito que hables así de ti misma. Me comprendes?- le dije en forma de reprimenda.- Eres la mujer mas increíble que he conocido: Eres realmente talentosa, una joven lo suficientemente valiente para manejar sola una corporación gigantesca y que además lo hace de una manera increíblemente bien. Sin mencionar que eres...mmm una, una hermosa mujer.- Ok, esto ya se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Pero no podía evitarlo, esta noche Isabella Swan me había deslumbrado con todos sus matices: Era una frágil niña a la que me sentía llamado a proteger metida en el cuerpo de una mujer a la que me sentía llamado a amar.

- Yo, yo...Lo siento. Necesito disculparme por lo que hice esta mañana. Me comporté como una imbécil y no te agradecí como debía. Realmente me sorprendiste con el gesto de las fresias. Como supiste que eran mis favoritas?

- No lo sabía- mentí- El olor de las fresias me recuerdan mucho al tuyo y por eso las compré.

- Son las flores que mi madre cultivaba en su jardín, tienen un recuerdo muy especial para mí. El aroma de las fresias en la oficina fue realmente un calmante para mí. Tuve una mañana muy difícil Edward, el médico de mi padre dice que sus últimos exámenes no muestran avances y que es cruel mantenerlo así. Me envío por correo electrónico la información sobre los nuevos programas de eutanasia. Puedes creer eso? Quieren que yo mate a mi padre Edward. Es inaceptable!

- Entonces es hora que cambies de medico Isabella, debe haber alguien más capacitado y que sepa atender mejor a tu padre. - Aun sostenía su mano por lo que comencé a dibujar pequeños círculos en el dorso de su mano para calmarla.

- El Dr. Green es el mejor neurocirujano de todo Chicago, pero lo que hizo esta mañana no tiene lógica. Creo que tendré que buscar a otro especialista fuera de Illinois.

- Mi padre podría ayudarnos refiriendo algún colega, el conoce a muchos doctores fuera del estado y podría ser de gran utilidad esa información.

- Aprecio mucho tu ayuda Edward, me siento realmente mal por la forma que te traté esta mañana. Había recibido ese maldito correo un par de minutos antes de verte y fue por eso que reaccioné tan bruscamente contigo.

- No te preocupes por eso Isabella te comprendo, ahora vamos a comer antes de que todo esto se enfríe- La vi sonreír y tomar sus cubiertos. Parte de la cena la hicimos en un cómodo silencio, la tenue luz de esa parte del lugar me dejaba ver a una Isabella feliz. Disfrutaba de su comida tanto como yo disfrutaba de su tranquila compañía. Hacia pequeños soniditos de satisfacción al saborear sus ravioles. Incluso se reía cuando mis rebeldes spaghettis no querían colaborar y quedarse quietos en mis cubiertos. Vernos así me recordaba tanto a una escena de la película favorita de Alice cuando era niña: La Dama y El Vagabundo. Cuan parecido era ese título a mi realidad. Un triste y miserable vagabundo!

Disfrutamos del postre en el mismo cómodo silencio que había reinado la velada. Descubrí en la espuma de chocolate un sabor exquisito, placentero. Me reí al ver como pasaba su lengua por su labio superior borrando las marcas de chocolate. Era un gesto tan inocente pero que en ella se veía endemoniadamente sensual. Al cabo de unos minutos más, pagué la cuenta y salimos del lugar. Isabella se aferraba fuertemente a sus brazos como queriendo darse calor, debíamos estar cercanos a los 8 grados aun cuando estábamos ya en primavera. La vi estremecerse a causa del frio mientras caminábamos al auto, sin pensarlo mucho rodeé su espalda con mi brazo y la acerqué a mí. Ella se sobresaltó por lo repentina de mi reacción.

- No quiero que te enfermes a causa mía- le dije mientras ella me miraba, su piel estaba realmente fría- Estas helada Isabella.- ella asintió y un ligero sonrojo inundo sus mejillas. Casi enseguida enterró su cara en mi pecho. Su aroma me volvió a golpear al tenerla así de cerca. Dios, creo que si me partiera un rayo en este momento sería menos doloroso que esta dulce tortura. Porque me atormentas así?

- Si, no…no pensé que haría tanto frio esta no...noche.- respondió mientras sus dientes castañeaban. Caminamos así hasta llegar al auto. Encendí la calefacción para que su temperatura corporal volviera a la normalidad. Gracias al casi abrazo que habíamos compartido segundos atrás yo no tenía frio, ella había encendido con su solo toque todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

El camino a su casa fue agradable. Compartimos anécdotas sobre lo interesante de nuestros trabajos y lo que hacemos en nuestros tiempos libres. Me confesó que adora la lectura y aunque Cumbres Borrascosas era su libro favorito, también disfruta de la poesía, le aterran las agujas y todo lo que tenga que ver con hospitales, además de ser bastante propensa a los accidentes.

- Y tu? Que haces en tu tiempo libre Edward?- pregunto volteándose a verme.

- Yo no tengo mucho tiempo libre Isabella. Cuando estoy solo a veces toco el piano.

- En serio? Nunca había conocido a alguien que tocara piano.

- Hace mucho que no lo hago, creo que perdí el don.- Mentí, hace solo 2 noches había tocado el piano pensando en mi ángel.

- No digas eso, un don jamás se pierde Edward puede incluso hacerse más fuerte con el tiempo.

- Eres algo cabezota no? - Ella sonrío y yo lo hice con ella.- Hemos llegado.- le dije aparcando el auto. Me bajé para abrirle la puerta y tomando su mano la ayudé a bajar. Ya no estaba congelada como cuando estábamos saliendo del restaurant pero aun así sentía el terrible impulso de volverla a estrecharla en mis brazos. El camino fue corto, las luces del porche estaban encendidas por lo que supuse en la mansión del terror la estaban esperando. Ella tomó las llaves de su bolso y las dejó puestas en la cerradura de la puerta, luego se volteó a verme.

- Muchas gracias por la cena Edward, realmente necesitaba algo así. Te agradezco por una estupenda noche.- Isabella mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, tenía miedo que se llegara a lastimar por la fuerza con la que lo estaba haciendo.

- Gracias a ti por aceptar Isabella, espero podamos repetirla pronto. - Yo por mi parte también fui invadido por los nervios de un novato adolescente, jugaba con las llaves del volvo pasándolas de una mano a la otra. Era muy pronto para la jugada del primer beso? Si, si lo era.

- Espero lo mismo- su rostro se cubrió por un adorable sonrojo y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial.- Sera mejor que entre, hace mucho frio aquí. Que descanses Edward. - Ella se acerco a mí para despedirse. En un rápido movimiento moví magistralmente mi cabeza unos centímetros y terminé dejando un casto beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Su piel se sentía exquisitamente suave en esa parte de su rostro. Ella se apartó enseguida a causa de la sorpresa. Le sonreí y le dije:

- Que descanses tú también Isabella, hasta mañana.- la vi entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro y caminé hasta el auto. Me quedé unos minutos allí sentado sin poder de reacción. La sonrisa en el rostro de Isabella me decía que le había gustado, pero yo estaba más que extasiado. Hace mucho no sonreía tan pendejamente como ahora, sin mencionar lo confundido y jodido que estaba. Ya ni siquiera podía diferenciarla como el Dr. Jekkyl y Mr. Hyde; esta noche yo había cenado con mi Bella, mi dulce, pequeña y vulnerable Bella...

Estaba seguro que después de esta noche, ella había empezado a ser conquistada tal como lo tenía pensado según mi plan, había deslumbrado a Isabella Swan pero con lo que no contaba es que ella también me deslumbrara gracias a su encanto. El plan podría retorcerse peligrosamente si dejaba que en el juego de la conquista Isabella logrará tener el control de la situación. Estaba claro, aunque la vulnerabilidad de Isabella genere sentimientos encontrados yo debía mantenerme fiel al plan original.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo. Por ahora necesitaba salir de inmediato de allí antes de que por culpa de un arranque de locura entrara a esa casa para besarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos como mi cuerpo lo exigía. Encendí el auto y pisé a fondo el acelerador, necesitaba llegar pronto a casa...

* * *

Hola a todas….! Bipolar Cullen se siente algo … confundido? Un capitulo fuerte, pero me encanto escribirlo. Gracias por la cantidad de alertas y favoritos que he recibido esta semana, a mis lectoras consentidas también una mención: Blapagu, NinnaCullen, Yukarito, Gabisita Black, DianElizz, V, Laura Katherine, Zujeyane, Madaswan, Majitho Minisaurio Williams Lautner Lutz, L'Amelie, Alma_alv, InumeCari-Cullen, y Sianita.

Para mis amigas y betas, un capitulo mas sacado adelante. Gracias por su apoyo para una mente tan retorcida como la mía. Las adoro a Isi, Vivi, Esther y Gaby (el lemmon de este capítulo fue mera autoría tuya jajajaa)

El espectacular vestido de Bella y el hermoso traje de Edward lo podrán ver en mi perfil. Nos leemos el siguiente miércoles!

* * *

P.D. Review = Preview!


	9. Acercamientos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Acercamientos**_

Canción del capítulo: Hanging by a moment – Lifehouse

– Bella...Bella me estas prestando atención?– Ángela chasqueaba sus dedos. Había dejado de prestarle atención hace varios minutos atrás. Habían sido tantas las cosas que me habían sucedido ayer que mi cerebro aun no lograba procesar todo. Había llegado temprano a la oficina después del reparador descanso de la noche anterior. Al entrar a mi oficina un conocido aroma me recibía, alcancé a divisar a las culpables sobre el escritorio. Podría jurar que había sido Ángela quien había traído las fresias de la florería de su madre como lo hacía una vez por semana para efectos decorativos...hasta que vi la tarjeta:

_Un olor tan exquisito como el de estas hermosas fresias solo puede verse eclipsado por el aroma tan adictivo de una hermosa mujer. Nos vemos esta noche..._

_E. Cullen..._

El dueño de los impactantes ojos verdes y perfil de Dios Griego me había traído flores, no...No eran solo flores, eran MIS flores! Y el mensaje claramente denotaba anticipación y expectativa, las mismas que yo sentía. Había pasado completamente metida en mi trabajo que no me dio tiempo de agradecer a Edward por su maravilloso gesto. Cerca del medio día recibí una noticia que me golpeó, el médico de mi padre me enviaba los resultados de los últimos exámenes, no había mejoría en ellos. Pero eso no había sido la peor parte, me sugerían la eutanasia. No pude más y me encerré en el baño a llorar, eso definitivamente me superaba. Mi padre era lo único que aun me anclaba a mi realidad y su médico sugería que yo autorizara su muerte. Al cabo de 30 minutos y cuando me sentí lo suficientemente calmada para mandar a la mierda al mentado doctor, salí del baño y caminé hasta el escritorio de Ángela para pedirle que me comunicara con el Dr. Green. Fue allí cuando lo vi. Estaba elegantemente vestido en un traje sastre negro, una sonrisa ladeada se dibujo en su rostro cuando me vio cruzar el pasillo. Agradecí su gesto con un tono muy frio, y regresé a mi oficina, no tenia ánimos ni siquiera para sonreír. Hablé con el Dr. Green y después de una acalorada discusión, el prometió respetar la decisión de mantener a mi padre con vida y no volver a tocar el mismo tema.

Las horas pasaron más lento de lo esperado, me sentía ansiosa y bastante nerviosa. Me retiré a casa temprano, debía asegurarme que Charlie no se preocupara por mi salida. Me tomó poco tiempo alistarme, ya había escogido desde ayer lo que usaría, un precioso vestido que adquirí en mi último viaje a New York. No había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo por lo llamativo del color en mi situación de duelo pero tenía el presentimiento que esta sería una noche especial y debía acompañarlo de un traje especial. Era un vestido corto hasta la rodilla color rojo intenso que mostraba mis hombros al tener un delicado escote de ojal, un brazo descubierto y el otro meciendo la fina tela. Se complementaba con una cinta de raso más intensa aun en una tonalidad a juego. Y no menos importantes unas sandalias doradas con tacones de vértigo que solo volvía mas estilizadas mis piernas; mi cabello suelto en ondas y un maquillaje ligero complementaron el look. Estaba casi lista cuando Sue me anunció que Edward había llegado cerca de 5 minutos antes de lo acordado. Al llegar a la puerta lo vi parado con la mirada un tanto perdida. Al llamar su atención, volteó a verme. El se veía inmensurablemente hermoso, toda una invitación al pecado con su traje que podría jurar sería Hermes. Verlo así me dejo sin aliento, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, mi cuerpo siempre se portaba de la misma infantil manera: mis rodillas temblaban al tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior. Un verdadero ángel que había sido puesto en mi camino cuando menos lo esperaba...pero cuando más lo necesitaba. Tuvimos una cena realmente agradable. Descubrí para mi sorpresa que Edward Cullen era como una pequeña cajita de sorpresas.

Tenía un lado sensible: Lo noté al ver en su mirada como el extrañaba a su abuelo tanto como lo hacía Alice.

Tenía un lado infantil: El verlo luchar con unos spaghettis fue el gesto más adorable que jamás había visto.

Tenía un lado dominante: Con el pequeño gesto de querer ordenar la comida por mi se podía ver que era posesivo, debo admitir que eso no me desagrado, al contrario me hizo sentir protegida.

Pero más importante que cualquiera de sus facetas, el hombre con el que estaba cenando se veía realmente interesado por mí, me sentía realmente cómoda con él. Compartí con él un poco de mi vida así como él lo hizo con la suya. La noche terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba, salimos del restaurant al inclemente clima de Chicago, realmente hacia mucho frio allí afuera y la textura de mi vestido no me ofreció mucho abrigo. Abracé mi cuerpo en el vano intento de darle calor hasta que sentí que su brazo rodeó mi espalda atrayéndome a él. Su calor se sentía realmente bien, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho para llenar mis pulmones con su aroma, aquel mismo aroma que me impactó cuando lo conocí en la puerta del edificio. Tuvimos una entretenida conversación de camino a casa, venia tan distraída que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos afuera de la misma. Edward me acompaño hasta el porche y al despedirse me beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Entre en estado de shock a la casa, que había sido eso? Acaso podía Edward sentir las mismas sensaciones que… No, estaba volviéndome loca. Eso jamás pasaría…

– Bella, es en serio... Llevo más de media hora hablando y solo obtengo un par de ajá y ujum de tu parte. Estas bien?

– Si si Ángela, estoy bien. Solo ando algo distraída. Que decías? – fijé la mirada en las carpetas extendidas sobre mi escritorio.

– Te decía allí en tus manos tienes las opciones de la decoración para la gala de escritores. Estamos a pocas semanas y aun no hemos escogido nada referente a la decoración del lugar.

– Ummm, me parecen un tanto aburridas. Les falta algo de vida Ángela.– continué revisando las fotos que habían en las carpetas. Tétricas decoraciones de colores blancos, beige y negros.– Necesito más color.

– Pe...pero Bella, creí que este año lo harías un poco más sobrio, po...por lo de tus padres.– Ángela tenía razón, se suponía que debía mantenerlo clásico y guardar el luto por Renee, pero ayer gracias a Edward descubrí que la vida debía continuar.

– Tampoco quiero usar colores chillones y llamativos, solo necesito un poco mas de alegría. Es una gala después de todo no? Consulta con la empresa asesora y diles que te envíen nuevas decoraciones.– Junté todas las fotos y las guardé en una sola carpeta que devolví a Ángela.

– Listo Isabella, en cuanto las tenga las revisamos juntas. Tienes pensado que vas a usar?– preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

– No, aun no. Creo que debo hacer un viaje corto a New York para revisar mis posibles opciones. Quizás lo haga el próximo mes, no quiero dejar solo a Charlie ahora.

– Bueno, voy a comenzar a trabajar en esto. En cuanto al servicio de catering tenemos una prueba la semana que viene. Mira lo tarde que es – dijo mirando su reloj– deseas que te pida algo de comer?

– No Ángela, tengo muchos pendientes.

– Isabella, no puedes dejar de alimentarte. No creas que no me doy cuenta que te saltas los horarios de comida por estar metida en el trabajo.

– Estoy bien así Ángela, además no tengo hambre.

– Voy a pedir algo ligero para mi, si cambias de opinión llámame.– Ángela salió de la oficina dejándome sola. Aun tenía 3 nuevos escritos que leer antes de que terminara el día, además de revisar y aprobar unos balances horrendos que contabilidad había traído hace poco. Poco más de una hora después escuché dos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

– Puedes pasar Ángela.– le grité desde mi escritorio. Para mi sorpresa no escuché un par de tacones acercándose a mí, sino mas bien eran pisadas fuertes como si fueran de...

– Buenas tardes Isabella, lamento desilusionarte pero soy Edward.– Demonios, mi perfecto abogado estaba parado en medio de mi oficina con un irresistible look entre casual y formal, su cabello cobrizo rebelde y sus profundos ojos verdes con los que fijamente me veía y que me tenían paralizada, como si fuera un pequeño venado asustado.

– Ho...Hola Edward, disculpa la confusión. Que te trae por aquí.– Cerré mi portátil y cruce las manos sobre mi regazo.

– Estaba revisando una información que encontré sobre Tanya y no me di cuenta de la hora. Pedí que me trajeran algo de comida china pero es demasiado para mí. Pensé que no te importaría compartirla conmigo; por lo que Ángela me dijo, aun no has comido.– La voy a matar, la voy a matar, la voy a ...matar? Bueno, su pequeño desliz de información había hecho que Edward estuviera en mi oficina compartiendo su almuerzo conmigo, así que no era tan malo después de todo.

– No, aun no he comido pero no tengo mucha hambre.– querido estomago, no me delates ahora. Tenía tanta hambre que era capaz de terminarme una vaca yo sola en ese instante.

– No importa, igual debes comer algo. Ven, siéntate aquí.– Palmeó un lado del sofá de 3 cuerpos que decoraba mi oficina invitándome a sentarme a su lado. Al instante que mi cerebro registró el olor tan característico del Sr. Perfecto Cullen, se le olvidó seguir generando la habilidad motriz de respirar, una reacción que cada vez se hacía más común frente a Edward …

Edward comenzó a sacar los envases de la bolsa de papel que había traído, tenía razón era un exceso de comida para una sola persona. Había de todo: rollitos primavera, chop suey, chuletas agridulces y una cosa rara hecha de fideos. Pero había un serio inconveniente, no veía cubiertos por ninguna lado, solo vi un par de terroríficos palitos chinos. Como si Edward tuviera el poder de leer la mente, los tomó y me los dio.

– Esto, ummm Edward yo...yo, nunca he podido usar estos– se los mostré sosteniendo uno en cada mano.

– Oh disculpa Isabella, no lo sabía. Pero anda, esta tarde vas a aprender a hacerlo bien.– Eso me sonaba a desastre.– Solo debes sostenerlos entre tu dedo índice y pulgar, para darle movilidad usa el dedo medio. Mira que sencillo es.– Edward comenzó a mover con agiles movimientos sus palitos chinos.

– Ten por seguro que voy a arruinar tu traje, tal como lo hice con el café la vez anterior.

– No, no lo vas a hacer, vamos...inténtalo. Edward me entregó la cajita de los rollitos primavera, se veían tan deliciosos que era capaz de comerlos con los dedos. Pero donde quedaba el glamour? Debía intentar al menos vencer por esta vez a los palitos chinos.

Luché con los condenados palos chinos cerca de 15 minutos, en una ocasión casi logré llevar el rollito de carne a mi boca cuando se resbaló cayendo en la servilleta que tenía en mi regazo, al menos no ocasionó un desastre

_Palitos chinos 1 – Isabella Swan 0_

Edward me miraba con el rabillo del ojo y sonreía. Yo bufé despacito.

– Que es tan gracioso Sr. Cullen? – levanté una ceja mientras mis ojos escrutaban su reacción.

– Que su comida, Srta. Swan parece tener vida propia.– Excelente, no solo no había conseguido impresionar a Edward, sino que ahora él se burlaba de mi. Él regresó la atención a su cajita y siguió comiendo.

Diez minutos después, la lucha con los palitos se había vuelto más encarnizada. Ya era algo personal! Era el turno de los fideos, trate de pincharlos, cortarlos, darles vueltas y aun así no lograba sacarlos de la cajita. Disimuladamente incliné un poco la cajita y comencé a empujar con los palitos el contenido hacia mi boca. No me fijé lo cercano que había dejado esas armas asesinas hasta que me lastimé el ojo derecho con uno de ellos.

_Palitos chinos 2 – Isabella Swan 0_

Dejé la cajita sobre el sofá como dándome por vencida y me crucé de brazos.

– La gran Isabella Swan, dueña de un enorme imperio se rinde ante unos palitos chinos?– Edward sonrió dejando su cajita a un lado y volteando a ver.

– No todos los mortales tenemos la agilidad que tienes tú y tus dedos de pianista, lo sabías? Fruncí el ceño. Edward volvió a tomar la cajita y arrastrándose despacito por el sofá, acortó la distancia. Ahora solo unos cuantos centímetros nos separaban.

– Vamos Isabella, tienes que comer.– Tomó un pedazo de chuleta y lo acercó a mi boca. Lo saboreé despacio porque estaba realmente delicioso. El me sonrió y tomó la cajita de fideos que yo había abandonado. Con maestría enrolló los fideos para nuevamente darme de comer.

– Muy bien Be..– hizo un pausa– umm Isabella, ves que no es difícil?– asentí levemente mientras masticaba. Sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa ladeada estaban causándole serios problemas a mi ritmo cardíaco esta vez, su cercanía y aroma me estaban volviendo loca. Agreguémosle el hecho que Edward me estaba alimentando como a una niña pequeña. Resultado: estaba completamente excitada!

Repitió la misma operación 3 veces, con los rollitos, las chuletas y los fideos. Sonreía mientras lo hacía, al parecer lo disfrutaba tanto como yo.

_Palitos chinos 0 – Edward Cullen 1_

Unos minutos después Edward comenzó a recoger los envases vacios y los puso en la bolsa de papel. Una vez terminada su tarea, tomó una servilleta de la mesita de café y se acercó a mí incluso más que cuando me estaba dando de comer.

– Tienes...ummm... Una pequeña manchita de salsa, justo aquí.– Pasó el borde de la servilleta por la comisura de mis labios. Podía sentir que todo el color se me había subido al rostro a causa de su cercanía, nerviosamente comencé a morder mi labio inferior.– No... No hagas eso Isabella.– poso sus dedos en mi labio para así liberarlo.– Será mejor que me retiré a mi oficina. Que tengas una buena tarde.

Lo vi salir de mi oficina llevándose las bolsas vacías y cerrando la puerta. Que había sucedido? Hice algo mal? Mi mente comenzó a repasar los sucesos, al parecer todo marchaba bien. Porque entonces tuvo esa reacción tan repentina y se marcho?

El resto de la tarde paso sin novedades, pedí no ser interrumpida. Logré terminar temprano los balances, debido a que me enfoqué del todo en mi trabajo tratando de alejar de mi mente lo sucedido con Edward en el raro suceso del almuerzo. Vi el reloj, eran las 6 de la tarde del viernes. Billy como siempre ya estaría listo para partir. Tomé mi bolso y apagué la portátil, salía al pasillo rumbo al elevador cuando mi teléfono celular sonó. Era Matt...

– _Hola Bella– _dijo con voz cautelosa.

– Hola Matt– respondí a secas.

– _Veo que al menos no estás tan enojada, me contestaste la llamada.– _El elevador había llegado y me apresuré a entrar en él. Las puertas se habían empezado a cerrar cuando vi un portafolio negro detenerlas. Era Edward... Las puertas se abrieron en su totalidad y mi Abogado del Diablo entró. Esbozo una media sonrisa y se volteo.

– No creas que no estoy del todo enojada, pero ya se me pasó un poco.

– _Voy a estar fuera de la ciudad durante el fin de semana. Te parece si paso el lunes en la tarde por la oficina y salimos a tomar un café?_

– Porque mejor no vienes temprano en la mañana? Así podremos conversar mejor Matt.– Me volteé disimuladamente para espiar si la expresión de Edward registraba algún cambio al escucharel nombre de Matt pero su rostro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, aunque podía asegurar que vi en él una ligera risa malévola y una mirada...calculadora?

– _Ok, estaré allí cerca de las 9. Que tengas un buen fin de semana Swan._

– Tu también Stone, nos vemos el lunes a las 9. Trae las donas glaseadas.– Cerré la llamada y guardé el teléfono en el bolso. Al instante el sonidito del elevador indicaba que habíamos llegado a planta baja.

– Que tengas un buen fin de semana Isabella.– Esta vez ni siquiera se había volteado a verme, lo vi salir del elevador con paso rápido.

– Tu también Edward...tu también.– Dije en un susurro, definitivamente lo había estropeado todo. Pero como y en qué momento lo hice?

Subí al auto y pronto estuve en casa, cené con Sue, Billy y como todos los viernes con Jacob. Jacob era hijo de Billy y el encargado de cuidar el jardín de mama desde su partida. Necesitábamos seguir enviando semanalmente las fresias a la florería de la Sra. Webber, no porque necesitáramos el dinero sino porque se había constituido en toda una tradición para Renee y quería mantener vivo el recuerdo de mi madre al menos con lo que a sus adoradas fresias se refería.

Aun recuerdo la emoción de Ángela y su madre el día que abrieron la florería, representaba un sueño para ambas y mi madre... Pues, ella se encargó de ayudarlas económicamente para que lo cumplieran. Entre la Sra. Webber y mi madre se formó un vínculo impresionante en un corto periodo de tiempo; Renee le enseñó el arte de las flores que a su vez había aprendido de la abuela, mientras que la Sra. Webber compartía los secretos ancestrales de pastelería que ella había aprendido. Renee adoraba la cocina aunque fuera un desastre en ella, siempre terminaba toda bañada de harina a la hora de hacer un pastel.

Después de un relajante baño de espuma y de darle las buenas noches a Charlie, me fui a la cama. Pasé en vela la mayor parte de la noche devanándome los sesos a ver si así recordaba la posible acción que causara la súbita reacción de Edward esa tarde, pero mi cerebro no acertó a ninguna teoría, al menos alguna que fuera lógica. Durante el resto del fin de semana no hice mucho, pasé muchas horas en el estudio de la casa encerrada leyendo. Revisé mi correo electrónico un par de ocasiones, lo único interesante fue la respuesta que recibí de la agente y representante de la autora de la saga; en el mismo se mencionaba que la semana siguiente estarían en Washington. Tenían una firma de libros programadas en Seattle y Tacoma, para terminar en un festival literario llamado Spring Fest en la pequeña localidad de Richland al sur del condado de Benton. A pesar de lo ocupada que ella estaría, me alegraba saber que las ventas y las expectativas del libro no habían caído a causa de la demanda de plagio. Necesitaba comunicar estas novedades lo más pronto posible a Edward...

_Edward..._

_Edward..._

_Edward..._

Decimo quinto pensamiento referente a Edward registrado en las últimas 36 horas.

– Maldición! Deja de pensar en tu abogado Isabella por favor!– Bufé despacito mientras salía del estudio rumbo a la cocina. Necesitaba distraerme con lo que sea, así que ayude a Sue a preparar un pastel de chocolate.

_Chocolate, como el que comieron en su primera cita._

– No me estas ayudando, no me estas ayudando!– le repetía a mi conciencia.

– Dijo algo Srta. Isabella?– Sue se había sobresaltado por el monologo con mi conciencia.

– No Sue, bahh no me hagas caso. Creo que me estoy volviendo algo loca.– Seguí batiendo la masa del pastel

_Loca si... Loca por Edward Cullen_

Trate de ignorar a la molestosa vocecita por lo que quedaba del fin de semana. El pastel nos había quedado delicioso, decorado con chispas de chocolate y un poco de manjar. Sue me sirvió una gran rebanada con un vaso de leche. Suspiré satisfecha después de acabar con mi rebanada y subí directo a la habitación. Una nueva semana estaba por empezar.

El día empezó con lo de siempre: una hora de caminata en la maquina del gimnasio, la ducha, el desayuno, buscar que ponerse hoy, maquillaje y peinado impecable, y saludar a Charlie. Entre a su habitación casi en puntitas para no perturbarlo.

– Hola papa, hoy es lunes. Empieza una nueva semana. Estamos a mediados de Mayo. La bolsa registra un leve aumento en las acciones de los grupos alimenticios y automotrices. El viernes revisé los balances del mes de Abril y las ventas se han mantenido estables a pesar de la demanda. No son excelentes noticias?– Podía notar que había una ligera diferencia en Charlie pero no descifraba que era hasta que alcé la mirada y vi sus ojos. Estaba tratando de parpadear.

– Papa, Charlie... Tú me escuchas?– tomé su mano entre las mías.– Papa por favor despierta, abre tus ojos...sonríe para tu niña Bella.– Mi voz se había reducido hasta casi volverse un susurro. Definitivamente eso era una señal, Charlie quería seguir luchando por su vida así que al díablo el Dr. Green, no me importaba buscar en todo el maldito país por el especialista adecuado con tal que me regresen a papa. Tomé mi bolso y me puse de pie para salir de la habitación, llegando a la puerta me despedí con la mano como si Charlie pudiera verme.

– Nos vemos a la noche papa.– Suspiré y vi la hora: 08H30 hora de partir.

Llegué a la oficina cerca de las 9, sabía que Matt estaría por llegar por lo que pedí a Ángela que nos tuviera el café listo. Prendí la portátil, quería aprovechar el tiempo y buscar en el internet el directorio de los mejores médicos del país que supieran lidiar con casos como el de Charlie. Puntual como siempre Matt llego a la hora acordada con la caja de donas. Sonreí al verlo tímidamente de pie en la puerta de la oficina.

– Vamos Matt, pasa.– Le hice una señal con la mano invitándolo a tomar asiento.

– No sabía por cual decidirme así que trae una de cada una.– abrió la caja de donas para mostrar la gran variedad que en ella había.

– Oh, está bien por mí. Adoro todos sus sabores, ahora le pido a Ángela que nos traiga el café.– Como en los tiempos de la universidad, Matt y yo habíamos adoptado la rara costumbre de tener las más importantes conversaciones siempre acompañados de donas y café. La eficiencia de Ángela no se había hecho esperar, un par de minutos después apareció con dos humeantes tazas de café.

– Como va Charlie– dijo Matt dándole una primera mordida a su dona.

– El va muy bien, esta mañana lo vi intentando parpadear. Quizás solo sea un acto reflejo pero algo es algo. Justo antes de que entraras estaba revisando en internet el listado de médicos especialistas que conocen estos casos y que pueden ayudar a Charlie.

– Y que sucedió con el Dr. Green?

– Estoy decidida a cambiarlo. Si él no confía en su paciente, no veo la razón por la cual yo deba seguir confiando en él como médico.

– Te entiendo. Me alegra saber que Charlie está bien. Umm Bella– soltó su taza de café y se sentó derecho.– me he sentido terrible estos días, yo sé que no debí obligarte a ir así tan repentinamente a la fiesta de Alice. No pensé que Charlie notara tu ausencia, por favor disculpa mi estupidez.– Soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y volvió a tomar la taza de café con sus manos.

– Se que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero debes entender que Charlie es mi prioridad ahora y no hay nada más importante en mi mundo que verlo recuperado y feliz. Me asusté mucho ese día, solo te pido que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Nunca más me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, si?– Había dejado claro mi punto.

– No te preocupes Bella, no volverá a ocurrir.– Durante la próxima hora Matt y yo volvimos a ser los de siempre. Me contó que había estado en Los Ángeles durante el fin de semana en una convención sobre los trastornos alimenticios como la anorexia y bulimia. Yo le conté sobre mi semana, claro que obviando el minúsculo detalle de la cena con Edward. No soportaría que Matt también me aconsejara sobre el asunto, bastante ya tenía con la vocecita de mi cabeza. Después de comer mi tercera dona, me disculpe con Matt y fui al baño, estaba toda cubierta de azúcar. A lo lejos escuché el teléfono.

– Matt, podrías atender esa llamada por favor?– Grité desde el interior del baño.

– Listo pero la pondré en altavoz para que escuches tu también.– Lo oí descolgar el teléfono y activarle el altavoz.– Hola?

– Hola Matt, esta Isabella allí?

– Hola Ángela, ella está en el baño ahora. Necesitas algo?

– Si, aquí afuera esta el chico de reparto y tiene algo para ella.

– Hazlo pasar por favor, yo firmo el recibo por ella. Gracias.– Lo oí regresar el teléfono a su posición inicial. Al salir del baño pude divisar al chico de repartos y a Matt con un inmenso bouquet de...fresias?

– Creo que esto es para ti.– Dijo Matt frunciendo el ceño. Sacó la pequeña tarjeta que venía con las flores y la leyó mientras me extendía las fresias.

_Para la dueña del más inconfundible aroma del mundo. Que la belleza de estas fresias sirvan para recordarte lo hermoso de tu corazón. Excelente inicio de semana._

_E. C._

Santo Dios! Esto no es real, eso no es real... Esto no me está pasando a mí!

– Quien es E.C?... Bella?– Traté de abrir la boca para responder a su pregunta cuando el chirrido de la puerta y unos pasos me desconcentraron.

– Buenos días Isabella, oh... Lo siento. No pensé que tenías compañía. Solo pasé a decirte que tengo excelente noticias en cuanto al médico de tu padre, hablé con mi padre anoche y él me mencionó sobre algunos conocidos fuera de Illinois. Carlisle quiere tratar el tema personalmente contigo así que te invita a cenar en casa mañana en la noche.

– Si, si... Claro Edward, yo... Yo estaré allí– Dije nerviosamente mientras trataba de ocultar las flores.

– Listo, voy a decirle a Esme que prepare espuma de chocolate.– sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo.– Bueno, no interrumpo más, que tengas un buen día.– lo vi retirarse hacia la puerta con un andar felino y de mucho garbo, justo cuando estaba por abrirla se volteó.

– Por cierto, lindas flores.– Sonrió para salir de inmediato de la oficina. Dios, me voy a desmayar... No, mejor quiero vomitar, sentía que iba a morir. Estaba segura que estaba hiperventilando mentalmente. Qué rayos había sido eso? Matt seguía con su mirada puesta en mi como esperando una respuesta.

– Edward Cullen– susurré desviando un poco la mirada y dirigiéndola al piso

– Si, Edward Cullen es el que acaba de entrar, si se quien es.– Matt no me estaba entendiendo.

– Edward Cullen es E.C. Matt.– pude escuchar el clic al interior de su cabeza.

– El envío estas flores? Porque lo hizo? Que está pasando aquí que yo no sepa aun? Isabella, que ocurre entre Cullen y tú?– En cada cuestionamiento Matt alzaba una octava su voz mientras que su rostro se tornaba en una tonalidad algo verde.

– Na…nada! – dije con voz algo temblorosa.

– Bella, no me gusta para nada ese tipo. Hay algo raro en el... Edward Cullen te mira de una manera extraña. No lo has notado?

– Son alucinaciones tuyas Matt, deja un poco la paranoia. Además entre él y yo no hay nada, soy su cliente y el mi abogado, punto.– esperé con eso dar por terminado el tema.

– Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Bella, y quisiera saber porque lo estas ocultando. Pero no te voy a presionar con ese tema, ya me lo dirás cuando estés lista para hacerlo.

– No tengo nada que contar Matt, no necesitas hacer un psicoanálisis conmigo.– Mi amigo realmente me conocía, era pésima ocultando las cosas. Además, como psicólogo era como un radar de mentiras.

– Bueno, vamos a dejar que trabajes en paz. Tengo una cita con un paciente a las 11 y necesito irme ya para no retrasarme. Que tengas un buen día.– Lo vi ponerse de pie y salir de la oficina. Matt se había comportando de una manera muy extraña. Llegar a comprender a los hombres podía volverse toda una misión imposible, primero Edward y sus reacciones bipolares; y ahora Matt. Y dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas. Baahhh puras patrañas! Decidí no pensar más en el asunto ya que debía enfocarme en lo que realmente era importante ahora: mi trabajo.

La gala anual de escritores estaba peligrosamente cerca y había mucho que hacer. Coordinar un evento así era una titánica tarea, era la primera vez que lo hacía y me sentía realmente perdida. Había estado en estas fiestas desde muy pequeña como parte de la tradición de la familia Swan, pero jamás imagine la cantidad de esfuerzo tras bastidores. Listas de invitados y sus invitaciones, prensa, comida, decoración, publicidad, música, y la lista continuaba. Así pase todo el día hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa.

Llegue completamente rendida cerca de las 8 de la noche, solo pedí que Sue me hiciera un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y lo subiera a la habitación. Cerca de 30 minutos después ya estaba lista para ir a la cama, hice una corta visita a Charlie y me retiré a la habitación a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy cansada, sentía que había dormido apenas minutos durante toda la noche, había tenido un sueño muy extraño que se repetía una y otra vez: Veía unos expresivos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas, a lo lejos un piano se escuchaba, y una aterciopelada voz que repetía: Mi dulce Bella. No lograba ver el rostro de aquel hombre aunque su voz... Esa voz era capaz de distinguirla a mil kilómetros de distancia. Era la de Edward...

Era un sueño ilógico, pero tendría algún significado? Decidí no prestarle atención y comencé a subir el ritmo a la maquina caminadora. Después de la ducha ya estaba lista para el ritual diario hasta que recordé que hoy no era un día normal. Iba a cenar en casa de Edward.

– Demonios– gruñí bajito.– Y ahora que se supone debo usar?– Estuve ridículamente de pie mirando mi vestidor por más de 20 minutos. – Vamos Isabella no es tan difícil, solo escoge uno y ya... Porque das tanta vuelta? Es solo una cena.– Me traté de dar ánimo.

Debido a mi alto nivel de indecisión, finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando: era un Halston de la última colección de verano, era el vestido ideal, blanco hasta la rodilla con un escote en V muy disimulado pero elegante y mangas largas pero ajustadas. Para darle un toque de distinción lo acompañé de un cinturón tejido Chanel en color dorado y unos Jimmy Choo del mismo color. Me sentía linda, perfecta para causar una buena primera impresión.

– Buenos días papa, esta noche tengo una cena importante por lo que voy a llegar más tarde y quiero que no te preocupes por ello. Voy a hablar con el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, tengo el presentimiento que él nos puede ayudar. Prometo pasar por aquí en cuanto llegue.– Pase una mano por su cabello, se lo veía tan pacíficamente dormido.– Te quiero Charlie, adiós. – A pesar de que se me había hecho algo tarde esa mañana no podía dejar de pasar por la habitación de Charlie antes de salir.

Ya en la oficina decidí continuar con los preparativos de la gala, sentía que por fin estaba empezando a tomar forma. Era una prueba de fuego para mí y quería que todo salga perfecto. Estaba revisando el listado de escritores que este año estarían presentes cuando recibí un correo electrónico.

_Los palitos chinos decidieron darte tregua, prometo no los usaremos en la cena de esta noche en casa._

_Edward._

Sonreí al ver lo espontaneo de su correo y decidí responderlo.

_Muy gracioso Edward, aunque debo reconocer la amabilidad de los palitos chinos en esta ocasión. Recuérdame enviarles una tarjeta de agradecimiento._

_Bella_

Unos minutos después llego su respuesta….

_No les des todo el merito. Me costó conseguir que se rindieran pero como un _

_buen abogado gané la batalla y defendí tu honor._

_Edward._

Vaya, vaya, vaya... Sr. Perfección Cullen estaba tratando de impresionarme. Respondí:

_Lo tendré presente entonces en mi lista de navidad…_

_Por cierto, gracias por las fresias de ayer._

_Bella._

Volví a concentrarme en mi trabajo, ya que Edward no volvió a responder. Al llegar el medio día pedí a Ángela una ensalada ligera y almorcé dentro de mi oficina. Al finalizar la tarde eran pocos los detalles que me faltaban por chequear pero los dejaría en manos de Ángela, estaba segura que ella haría un trabajo excelente. Pasadas las 6 de la tarde sonó el teléfono.

– Isabella?– Esa voz, esa voz, esa era la voz que me estaba llevando pasito a pasito a la demencia total.

– Hola Edward– mi voz salió más débil de lo que esperaba.

– Lista para irnos?

– Si, termino con un par de cosas y nos podemos ir.– Rayos, había olvidado decirle a Billy que no me esperara. Debía llamarlo y decirle que vaya a casa.

– En 15 minutos voy por tu oficina entonces.– Al cerrar con Edward llamé a Billy para que se retirara a casa. Apagué la portátil y decidí retocar mi maquillaje antes de que llegara Edward. Lo escuché entrar a mi oficina y caminar hasta mi escritorio.

– Isabella, estas aquí?– preguntó acercándose al baño.

– Si, si. Dame un segundo.– Me vi al espejo por última vez antes de salir. Mentalmente me di dos palmaditas en la espalda para infundirme ánimo y salí.

– Isabella, te ves...maravillosa.– Dijo con su voz aterciopelada. Edward me regalo una mirada intensa y una sonrisa. Se veía espectacular en un terno que reconocí como un "Valentino", que bien que le quedaban los trajes de diseñador a Edward! Pantalones y corbata gris, camisa blanca, y saco negro, realmente se lo veía tan elegante, tan apuesto, todo un dios heleno.

No confiaba en mi misma, si abría la boca para agradecerle al instante sabía que terminaría balbuceando cualquier cosa. Me limité a asentir, y tomando mi bolso caminé a la salida. El me siguió e hicimos el trayecto en silencio. Por dentro me moría de pánico, estaba a punto de entrar en crisis de nervios. En menos de una semana esta sería mi segunda cena con Edward, era casi como la segunda cita.

_...Segunda cita..._

Hasta ahora el privilegio de tener una segunda cita solo había sido reservado para mi dentista en Seattle, cuando tuve que hacer el tratamiento de mis muelas cordales. Que patética mi vida! Llegamos a su auto, abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar, un instante después íbamos ya en camino a la casa de los Cullen.

– Día pesado ah?– habíamos permanecido algunos minutos en silencio, por lo que su repentina voz me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo sobresaltar.

– Algo así, tengo muchas cosas pendientes y poco tiempo para hacerlo.– me encogí de hombros, de solo pensar que algún detalle de la gala pudiera salir mal me provocaba escalofríos.

– Me imagine algo así, he visto que has trabajo 2 días seguidos a puerta cerrada. Algún evento importante?– preguntó Edward levantando un poco la ceja.

– Si, en unas cuantas semanas será la Gala Anual de Escritores de Swan Editors y es la primera vez que la organizo. Es toda una tradición.

– Una tradición? A que te refieres?

– Desde muy pequeña asistir a la gala representaba todo un evento, me obligaban a vestir ridículos vestidos y a estar en medio de gente que no conocía. No fue hasta que mi padre se mudó a Seattle que comprendí la importancia de este baile para nuestra familia. Era una verdadera celebración a la tenacidad y a la perseverancia en los tiempos difíciles para Swan Editors y para la familia Swan en sí.

– Tiempos difíciles? Una corporación tan grande como la tuya en crisis? Eso es casi imposible Isabella.

– Te equivocas, hubo una que casi quiebra a la empresa. Fue la crisis que afectó a toda la industria literaria a mediados del 50. La situación de la editorial era realmente mala, incluso se agravó con la salida del socio del abuelo, era su mejor amigo y él lo abandonó.– Vi a Edward agarrar fuertemente el volante y hundir el pie en el acelerador. Su semblante cambio al instante, parecía tener una mirada enfurecida.

– Su socio y mejor amigo lo abandonó? Como pudo hacerle eso? Como se llamaba? – Desvió por un momento su mirada y vi como sus ojos habían adquirido un tono muy oscuro. Que le estaba pasando a Edward?

– No lo sé, el abuelo nunca me dijo su nombre. Creo que era porque siempre vivió resentido con el por hacerle eso. El nunca se llevo su dinero invertido, solo un día desapareció.

– Nunca te ha interesado saber quién era? El hizo sufrir a tu abuelo Isabella.– Edward bajó un poco la velocidad y comenzó a hablar en tono más pausado.– Al menos saber su apellido o algo así.

– Si el abuelo nunca me lo contó es porque quizás nunca quiso que lo sepa. Aunque me he visto tentada a ir a la biblioteca de la editorial para averiguarlo.

– La editorial tiene biblioteca propia?– preguntó asombrado.

– Sí, bueno no es una biblioteca en todo el sentido de la palabra pero contiene información importante. Allí guardamos todas las primeras ediciones de los libros publicados, además de las condecoraciones y premios ganados. Hay un área especial que guarda todos los primeros diarios del abuelo cuando recién fundó la empresa con su socio. Quizás allí aparezca su nombre. A pesar de todo el abuelo logró salir adelante, tenía a su lado a la abuela. Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales celebramos la gala: El amor. En la primera gala organizada por la editorial mi abuelo conoció al amor de su vida.

– Que interesante historia la de la familia Swan. Tu abuelo entonces conoció a su futura esposa ese día?...– Edward se veía realmente interesado en el pasado de mi familia. Para ser sincera yo no conocía toda la historia, pero si recordaba las partes que el abuelo Charlie me había contado.

– Si, mi abuela Marie. Ese día el abuelo Charlie quedó prendado de ella y en menos de un año se casaron y ella quedo embarazada de papa. Hubo muchas complicaciones en el parto, y ella no sobrevivió. Mi abuelo nunca logró aceptar su partida, te imaginas un hombre solo a cargo del cuidado de un bebe? Además la editorial recién estaba saliendo de superar la crisis y el abandono del otro socio.

– Debió ser realmente duro pasar por eso. Ahora entiendo entonces la importancia del evento.– Estábamos casi por llegar a la casa de Edward, lo reconocí al entrar por el sendero que Matt había entrado ese día.

– Si, realmente todo debe salir perfecto ese día. Sería como honrar la memoria del abuelo y de mi madre. Aun me quedan cosas por revisar, pero en términos generales esta casi lista. Solo me queda un pendiente, debo hacer una visita a New York en unas semanas para hacerme cargo de un pequeño detalle.

– A New York?– preguntó asombrado.

– Si, es que mmm... Aun no se que usar ese día.– dije casi en un susurro. Edward sonrió divertido.

– Entonces Alice debe ser de gran ayuda, hace poco regreso de allá y como diseñadora debe conocer todas las nuevas colecciones.

– Crees que ella haría eso por mí, Edward eso sería increíble. Ya sabría que buscar y donde hacerlo.– Edward aparcó el volvo y me ayudó a salir.

– Porque no se lo preguntamos ahora?– La casa de los Cullen se veía diferente a esa noche, no tan iluminada pero igualmente majestuosa. Edward abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar. La casa era realmente acogedora, porque no me fije ese día lo hermosa que era?

_Porque estabas tan afectada por la presencia de Edward que podrías haber estado_

_en la Casa Blanca sin darte cuenta._

La vocecita de mi cabeza tenía razón, fueron tantas las cosas que me sucedieron ese día que ver la decoración interior de la casa de los Cullen era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Edward tomó mi bolso y lo guardó en el perchero junto a su abrigo. Delicadamente y como si fuera el mas natural de los actos como comer o dormir, posó una mano en mi cintura y me invitó a seguirlo. Llegamos al área del comedor donde una mujer de cabello color caramelo estaba terminando de poner la mesa. Ella no se percató de nuestra presencia, por lo que Edward carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención.

– Hola mama, ya estamos en casa.– La madre de Edward caminó hasta nosotros con una gran sonrisa, era una mujer bellísima. Tenía el color del cabello de Edward solo que un poco más claro, un rostro en forma de corazón y una piel blanca como la de Alice y Edward.

– Hijo, llegaron justo a tiempo. Tu padre llegó hace unos minutos con Alice. Entiendo que esta hermosa señorita es...?

– Isabella, Isabella Swan, pero puede llamarme Bella.– extendí su mano para estrecharla cuando ella acortó la distancia y me abrazó, había algo con esta familia que los hacía especiales. Primero había sido la espontaneidad de Alice, ahora la cariñosa acogida de...

– Hola cariño, soy Esme la madre de Edward.– dijo como leyéndome el pensamiento.– Es un gusto conocerte, Alice no para de hablar sobre lo maravillosa que eres.–...Alice... Sentí cierta decepción al saber que había sido Alice y no Edward quien había hablado a Esme de mí. Ves Isabella? No hay porque tener falsas esperanzas. Edward jamás te verá como una mujer.

– Mucho gusto conocerla Sra. Cullen, tiene una casa maravillosa.– Pude verla esbozar una sonrisa, sin duda esa sonrisa era la marca registrada de los Cullen aunque a ninguno se le veía ni remotamente irresistible como la Edw... Ya basta Isabella, concéntrate antes de que se te escape decir alguna estupidez.

– Esme, puedes decirme solo Esme cariño. Por qué no toman asiento unos minutos mientras aviso a Carlisle que ya están aquí?.– Ella se alejó rápidamente y desapareció por las escaleras.

– Disculpa a mi madre Isabella, ella es un poco efusiva en sus muestras afectivas, al igual que Alice.– Edward me condujo hasta la sala de la casa. Cómodos sillones y un mullido sofá blanco daban la bienvenida, el área estaba un nivel más bajo que el resto de la casa, unas hermosas escaleras de mármol conducían hasta ese lugar.

– No te preocupes Edward, al contrario... Realmente aprecio la acogida de tu familia, apenas me conocen y ya me hacen sentir.– dude por un segundo.– como en... casa.– finalicé. Lo vi sonreír y guardamos silencio uno momento. Nuestros silencios no eran incómodos, al contrario... Eran reconfortantes. Nos dábamos miradas furtivas como queriendo decir mucho pero sin decir nada a la vez. Nos invadió una atmosfera realmente cálida, no había notado que la sala tenía una imponente chimenea hecha de piedra. Fije mí mirada un par de segundos en las pequeñas chispas de fuego que salían de la chimenea.

– Un dólar por tus pensamientos.– la voz de Edward me trajo de regreso a la realidad, había tomado mi mano. Nuevamente la electricidad se hizo presente en su toque, pero no era desagradable. Era más bien exquisita...

– Ummm recuerdos, solo estaba recordando un poco a mi madre.

– La extrañas mucho?

– Si, hay muchas cosas que extraño de ella, pero hay una en especial que extraño de verdad. Cuando era pequeña solíamos leer novelas de misterio frente a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate caliente en nuestra casa en Forks y luego en Seattle. Nuestras favoritas eran las de Anne Rice.

– Anne Rice? Creo que tu vida está rodeada de vampiros Isabella.– Sonreí al escuchar su graciosa afirmación. Escuché unos pasos acercarse a la estancia.

– Ese debe ser mi padre.– Edward soltó mi mano y se puso de pie. Efectivamente era el padre de Edward, el Dr. Cullen a quien Alice me presento el día de la fiesta.

– Isabella, te presento a mi padre el Dr...– interrumpí a Edward en su presentación

– Carlisle Cullen, un gusto volverlo a ver Dr. Cullen.– Vi como los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos.

– Tu conocías a mi padre Isabella?– Edward se notaba algo ansioso.

– Si, Alice me presento a esta adorable señorita el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando ella se estaba retirando de la misma. Un gusto volverte a ver Isabella.

– Bella, solo Bella Dr. Cullen.– Aunque mi nombre no me desagradaba me parecía muy largo, así que cariñosamente mi madre lo acortó a Bella y me gustaba como sonaba. Todos se habían acostumbrado a llamarme así, mmm bueno no todos, había una excepción ahora: Edward. Desde que nos conocimos siempre me ha dicho Isabella aun cuando ha escuchado que todos me dicen Bella. Habría algún razón especial para no decirme Bella? Tampoco le había especificado que quería que me dijera Bella, o quizás es su manera de mantener la distancia entre nosotros. Una razón más para verlo solo como tu abogado, estúpida Isabella.

– Entonces yo soy solo Carlisle mi querida Bella. Edward me comento del caso de tu padre y creo que puedo ayudarte. Pero que les parece si mejor pasamos al comedor? La cena esta lista.– Salimos de la sala y cruzamos el recibidor hasta llegar al comedor. Allí ya estaba Alice ayudando a Esme a servir la cena, quise ayudar como lo hago con Sue y me acerqué a la cocina.

– No, no, no querida. Por favor toma asiento.– dijo Esme al cortarme el paso. Sentí un par de manos tomarme por la cintura y acercarse desde atrás.

– A Esme le gusta consentir a sus invitados Isabella, y tú eres uno muy especial.– susurró a mi oído y se alejo inmediatamente. Dios, sentía mis piernas débiles y el corazón latiendo a mil. Había en su voz un inconfundible toque sensual, y que estaba siendo capaz de llevarme a la nube 9 del 14avo cielo y aplaudir emocionada desde las alturas. En medio de mi trance vi a Alice salir de la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

– Bella, que alegría verte. Ven, toma asiento aquí.– Alice me tomó del brazo y me llevo a la mesa. Edward retiró la silla y me ayudó a sentar, él se sentó a mi lado. Carlisle quien había desapareció desde que subimos de la sala ya estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

– Bella, la situación de tu padre es difícil pero no imposible de tratar.– comenzó a hablar Carlisle y yo dirigí mi atención a él.– conozco algunos casos así, y todos han salido del coma con éxito. Explícame un poco la condición actual de tu padre.

– Bueno.– respiré profundamente y empecé a hablar.– Mi padre está en coma hace poco mas de 9 meses, después del accidente tuvo una cirugía cerebral de emergencia. Unos meses después aunque seguía inconsciente respiraba solo y no necesitó más aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, pero no hubo más avances que esos. Hace un par de días lo vi mover un poco los ojos.

– Entonces esos son excelentes avances Bella, tu padre podría salir de esto muy pronto. Respóndeme algo, que tal es tu relación con él? Cuan a menudo estas con tu padre?

– Dos veces al día como mínimo, en la mañana y en la noche al llegar de la oficina. Hablo con él y tomó siempre su mano.

– Entonces tu padre no puede estar en mejores manos. Tú estás haciendo regresar a tu padre Bella; ahora, con el debido tratamiento él debería despertar en pocas semanas.

– Crees que eso sea posible Carlisle? El Dr. Green dice que las esperanzas que eso suceda son escasas o casi nulas.

– Ah, el viejo Dr. Green. Creo que es sabia tu decisión de obtener una segunda opinión médica. Mira, preparé para ti un listado telefónico de todos los doctores que tratan casos parecidos en la costa Oeste, puede que sea un poco lejos pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer.– Extendió su mano para entregarme un sobre, supongo contenía la información de la que me había hablado.

– Muchas gracias por esto Carlisle, aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo. Voy a revisarlo en cuanto llegue a casa.

– Eso sí Bella, por ningún motivo debes dejar de hablarle a tu padre. El te escucha aunque no lo creas. Vas a ver que pronto va a despertar.– El tono que uso Carlisle estaba provocando que mi corazón estallara de emoción, al decir que mi padre se despertaría pronto, no lo decía como esperanza sino como certeza.

– No pienso hacerlo Carlisle, si puedo ayudar a Charlie a salir de esto tan solo hablándole soy capaz hasta de recitarle el himno nacional en todos los idiomas.– Escuché la risa musical de Edward junto a mí. Volteé un poco mi mirada para verlo y lo encontré viéndome fijamente. Un ligero sonrojo subió hasta mis mejillas.

– Bueno, es hora de cenar. No sabía cuál es tu comida favorita Bella pero Edward sugirió pasta.– Sonreí y vi de reojo como Edward lo hacía también.

– Excelente elección.– Sin más que decir agaché la cabeza un poco y comencé a servirme los spaghettis. Estaban acompañados de una salsa de especias deliciosa. Durante la cena Alice comentaba emocionada sobre los nuevos diseños en los que estaba trabajando. Se notaba que amaba su vocación de diseñadora.

– Isabella, porque no le dices a Alice lo que veníamos hablando en el auto?

– Esto… ummm, bueno… Lo que sucede es que en pocas semanas será la Gala Anual de Escritores de la editorial y necesito encontrar el vestido perfecto. Tengo planeado un viaje a New York y Edward cree unos consejos tuyos no me vendrían mal.

– En serio Bella? En serio vamos a ir a New York de compras? Oh por Dios Edward qué emoción!.– Alice estaba casi gritando mientras aplaudía y daba pequeños saltos en la silla.– Bella podemos ir a la Quinta Avenida, conozco las nuevas colecciones de casi todos los diseñadores que tienen sus tiendas allí.

– Mi madre solía tener un asesor de modas en New York pero no recuerdo su nombre y mucho menos su dirección, si no es ningún problema para ti me gustaría que me acompañes.– Al instante vi como Alice salió disparada de su silla y se acercó hasta mi dándome un abrazo que casi hace que las dos nos caigamos de la silla.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias Bella. Eso va a ser muy divertido.– Sus pequeños brazos me apretaban tanto como podían, la situación me parecía graciosa. Alice estaba verdaderamente emocionada por gastar dinero?

– Bella, tengo tantas ideas para ti.– Finalmente me soltó y volvió a su silla, yo le sonreí.

– Debes entender a Alice Isabella, ella se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza repetidas veces cuando era bebe.– Alice cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le hizo una ligera mueca, enseguida soltó sus brazos y apoyó sus codos en la mesa mientras descansaba el mentón sobre sus palmas abiertas. Yo hasta tanto yo seguía comiendo, enrollé un poco de spaghetti y me lo lleve a la boca

– Tienes que contarme todo lo que te gusta usar: colores, formas, texturas, patrones. Estoy segura que vamos a encontrar el vestido ideal para ti, vas a lucir hermosa ese dio Bella.– Asentí ligeramente al no poder hablar porque seguía masticando mi spaghetti, un segundo después sentí una fría mano tocar mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Era la mano de Edward quien sonriente me miró…

– Isabella se ve hermosa con cualquier ropa que ella luzca, Alice.– Sentí como los trozos sin masticar de pasta se atoraron en mi garganta. Comencé a toser del susto, Edward retiró su mano de mi rodilla y comenzó a darme ligeros golpecitos en la espalda.– Isabella estas bien?.– Santo Dios, Edward está loco o qué? Como se le ocurre preguntarme si estaba bien después de lo que acababa de hacer, claro que no estoy bien! La bipolaridad de este hombre me estaba empezando a asustar.

– Toma un poco de agua cariño.– Esme se había acercado con una copa de agua a auxiliarme. Si tan solo supiera que casi muero atorada por la culpa de su hijo. Tomé un gran sorbo y comencé a respirar pausadamente. Alice sonreía divertida.

– Ya estoy mejor Esme, gracias.– Esme regresó a su puesto y la cena continuó sin problemas. Carlisle hablaba de su trabajo como cirujano del hospital St. Mercy de Chicago y Esme relataba su día en el estudio de arte donde estaba restaurando unas antiguas piezas de una iglesia de la ciudad. Compartir una cena tan íntima con ellos me hizo querer una familia igual a la de Edward, una tan normal y sin tanto dolor como la mía. Después de un rato Esme sirvió el postre: Espuma de chocolate, la que casi devoré por lo deliciosa que estaba

– Porque no pasamos a la sala a tomar un café?.– Esme se puso de pie y comenzó a retirar los platos. –Edward, porque no me ayudas a levantar todos los platos y a preparar el café?.

– Claro Esme.– Edward se puso de pie y retiró mi plato casi vacío. Carlisle se disculpo y dijo que se nos unía en la sala después de un rato. Nos quedamos solas Alice y yo en la mesa. La vi ponerse de pie casi al segundo que todos abandonaran el lugar.

– Bella, vamos a la sala.– Alice me tomó del brazo y me llevo casi a rastras. Al llegar nos sentamos en el mullido sofá blanco donde Edward y yo nos habíamos sentado previamente. Alice movía nerviosamente sus manos, como si quisiera decirme algo. Al final lo soltó.

– Bella, que está pasando entre Edward y tú?.– Si hubiera estado comiendo juro que me volvía a atorar – Vi de reojo lo que Edward hizo debajo de la mesa.– Eso había sido suficiente para que mi rostro se llenara del más vergonzoso sonrojo.

– Na…nada Alice, entre Edward y yo no pasa nada. Lo que viste me sorprendió hasta a mí.– Bajé un poco la cabeza. Era definitivo, nunca más volvería a pisar la casa de los Cullen, que vergüenza con ellos.

– Tengo el fuerte presentimiento que ustedes van a terminar juntos, algo me lo dice. Créeme, Alice Cullen nunca se equivoca, además están todas las señales juntas, Edward nunca había traído a nadie a la casa de mis padres y de pronto avisa que va a venir a cenar a casa esta noche.– Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de complicidad, se la veía tan emocionada que solo faltaba que diera brinquitos de felicidad en el sofá. Para ser sincera no entendía su exceso de emoción por lo que ladeé un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión, que tenia de espectacular eso?– Bella, Edward no cena en esta casa hace algunos meses, y ahora viene contigo. No te parece un tanto…extraño?.– Dijo Alice como si sus palabras fueran lo más obvio.

– Quieres que te diga la verdad? Toda mi vida me parece extraña desde que conocí a Edward.– Alice comenzó a reírse y yo la acompañe. A pesar de todo era cierto, mi vida se había vuelto caóticamente hermosa desde que Edward llego a ella. Aun seguíamos riéndonos cuando escuchamos a Edward y a Esme entrar con la bandeja de café. Tomaron asiento y Alice se sentó en el piso, se acercó a gatas hasta la mesita de café y sacó de ella una caja de madera. Era una tabla de ajedrez.

– He practicado mucho para la revancha mi querido Edward, esta vez la victoria es mía!– Edward sonrió y se sentó en el piso al igual que Alice.

– Cuando será el día que te des cuenta que a Edward "genio del ajedrez" Cullen nadie le puede ganar?– Alice le sacó la lengua y comenzaron a jugar. El tomó las piezas negras y Alice las blancas. Estaba absorta de ver la rapidez de los movimientos de ambos. Parecían sacados de una competencia de esas que salen en la TV. Edward ganó las tres primeras partidas a Alice, pero la pobre aun no se daba por vencida. Entre jugada y jugada Edward alzaba su mirada y me sonreía, se lo veía feliz. Unos minutos después sentí unos brazos rodeándome, era Esme

– Gracias por traer de vuelta a mi hijo Bella, es como si lo estuvieras trayendo de regreso a la vida, estoy muy agradecida.– Dijo casi en susurro**. **No había notado la presencia de Carlisle en la sala hasta que lo vi sentado junto a Esme, el también me sonreía.

– Yo… yo…– yo no sabía ni que decir. Era Edward quien me estaba regresando a la vida después de un letargo de 9 meses. Era él quien me estaba salvando, no yo a él.

– No es necesario que digas nada hija, pero muchas gracias en serio por lo que estás haciendo con él. Lo que sea que fuera, está funcionando.– Esme me soltó y seguimos viendo a Alice y a Edward jugar, el estaba tan concentrado que nunca se fijó la conversación que había sostenido con su madre. Después de una medía hora y tres partidas más perdidas de Alice, sin quererlo bostecé a causa del cansancio. Edward me había visto y al instante se puso de pie.

– Hey…! A dónde vas Edward, estoy a punto de ganar y te retiras? Tramposo!.

– Es hora de llevar a Isabella a casa, está cansada y mañana tiene que levantarse temprano.– Edward me extendió el brazo y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. En realidad no quería irme pero estaba cansada y debía ir con Charlie antes de que se preocupara.

– Ha sido un placer tenerte en casa cariño, tienes que prometerme que vendrás nuevamente.– me susurro al oído Esme mientras me abrazaba, asentí levemente mientras me separaba de ella. Carlisle también se me acercó y dijo que en caso de tener cualquier consulta sobre el listado que me había proporcionado que lo llamara sin dudar. Alice se puso de pie y también me abrazo para despedirse.

– Voy a hacer algunos llamados Bella para separar citas para pruebas de vestidos en New York, te parece bien si vamos en unas 3 semanas?

– Está perfecto, aun hay tiempo y quiero ocuparme de otras cosas primero. Muchas gracias Alice. Ha sido una noche agradable, gracias a todos.– Me despedí haciendo un gesto con la mano y salimos de la sala. Edward estaba callado, como pensativo. Se mantuvo así al menos la mitad del camino a mi casa.

– Ahora es mi turno, un dólar por tus pensamientos.– bromeé para romper el silencio que reinaba en el auto.

– No pensaba en nada en especial.– Su mirada se fijo en mí por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar al frente.

– Me divertí mucho esta noche Edward, gracias…– Volteé un poco la cabeza y fije la mirada en la carretera.

– Me alegra que así haya sido.– Seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a casa. Edward aparcó el auto en la entrada de mi casa y me ayudó a bajar. Como la vez anterior me acompañó hasta el porche de la casa. Recordé entonces que había algo importante que debía decirle…

– Edward por cierto, recibí un correo electrónico de la agente de la escritora de la saga. Ella va a estar algo ocupada, por lo que resta del mes estará en toda el área de Washington y va a ser imposible traerla a Chicago. Creí que debías saber este dato para ver que podríamos hacer.– Lo vi sonreír y di un paso hacia atrás alistándome para entrar a casa, comencé a morder mi labio nerviosamente y fue en ese momento que sentí sus manos acercarme un poco a él tomándome de la cintura.

– No Isabella, no te muerdas el labio así... por favor.– Al igual que la vez anterior, liberó con sus dedos la presión con la que yo lo tenía sujeto. Lentamente, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró con su voz de ángel.– Entonces si la escritora no viene a Chicago…nosotros vamos donde la escritora.– Se separó de mi y tomando mi mano la besó.– Hasta mañana Isabella, que descanses.

Lo vi alejarse rápidamente y subir al volvo. Arranco a toda velocidad y en pocos segundos desapareció al final de la calle. Sonreía como una niña tonta mientras seguía parada en el porche de mi casa. Bastante desconcertada por todo lo ocurrido esa noche, caminé en estado zombie hasta la habitación de Charlie. Se veia tan tranquilo descansando sin imaginar siquiera lo que a su hormonal hija le estaba pasando por su cabeza. Me senté en el piso de la habitación al pie de su cama y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Que había sucedido en realidad esta noche? Edward Cullen, el hombre que provocaba en mi las mas diversas sensaciones que iban desde el desconcierto, emocion y asombro, había compartido conmigo un momento muy intimo junto a su familia. Alice lo había confirmado, jamás había llevado a ninguna mujer a su casa. Pero quien era yo entonces para que a los pocos días de conocernos me lleve al seno de su hogar? Bueno, había una razón de peso: Charlie. Pero seria acaso la unica razon para hacerlo? Y durante la cena porque había tocado mi pierna? No sabia acaso que yo pude prenderme en fuego frente a su familia como el hombre antorcha? Por que lo hizo? Mi mente se llenaba cada vez mas y mas de preguntas de las que yo no tendria jamas respuesta. Debia admitirlo, estaba empezando a sentir por Edward cosas que jamas habia experimentado con nadie: cariño desmedido, preocupación, deseo... Amor? Pero serian acaso los mismos sentimientos que yo podria despertar en Edward? No... No debia ser asi. Yo no era buena para nadie, lo mejor seria de ahora en adelante alejarlo lo mas posible de mi, establecer una muralla, debia ser fuerte... era por su bien. Pero que pasaría si Edward no me permitia construir esa muralla? Habria una oportunidad para mi de ser feliz, de ver una pequeña luz al final de este oscuro tunel que era mi vida? Podria haber un "nosotros" entre Edward y yo?. Mi corazon latia emocionado ante la idea, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Salí muy despacito de la habitación de Charlie con mi gran sonrisa, pero casi al llegar a mi habitación la sonrisa tonta se esfumó de mi rostro dejando paso al pánico. La realidad de las palabras de Edward me golpeó:

_Entonces si la escritora no viene a Chicago…nosotros vamos donde la escritora_

Eso solo significaba una cosa: Debía viajar sola con Edward durante un fin de semana… oh Dios!

* * *

Mis lectoras consentidas! Aquí estoy como todos los miércoles con un nuevo capítulo. Manipulador Cullen ha empezado el juego, pero que es parte de su plan y que no? Súper mega contenta por la acogida de Twisted Plans, cada día las nuevas alertas y favoritos hacen saltar mi corazoncito de emoción…

Agradecimientos enormes por sus reviews a: NinnaCullen, MillaPattzn, Yukarito, Gabisita Black, V, DianElizz, Blapagu, Zujeyane, Luisana, L'Amelie, Bea, InumeCari–Cullen, Alma_alv, Sianita y Laura Katherine.

Para las 4 mujeres más talentosas del mundo. Isita con sus títulos y canciones perfectas, Vivi con sus espectaculares vestuarios, Esther con sus consejos y ayudas invaluables para mi, y Gaby… que puedo decir de mi prima bella que me acompaña en esta locura? Gracias por animarme a escribir, sin ustedes esta historia seguiría dando vueltitas en mi loca cabeza

Como siempre el vestuario de Bella y Edward lo podrán ver en mi perfil cortesía de mi asesora de imagen jejeje. Nos leemos el siguiente miércoles!

* * *

P.D. Review = Preview!


	10. Examen de conciencia

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: ****Examen de conciencia**

Cancion de la primera parte del capitulo: Need you now - lady Antebellum.

Canción del capitulo en general: Disarray - Lifehouse

Siete veces en los últimos quince minutos. Esa era la cantidad de veces que mi teléfono había sonado esta mañana.

_Ya se ha de callar, ya se ha de callar el maldito celular_

No podía estar más equivocado. El condenado aparato del infierno sonó por octava vez. Aparté la almohada con la que me había cubierto el rostro y bufé. Estiré el brazo para alcanzar el teléfono, pensaba matar a aquel ser humano que había osado en llamarme un sábado a las 7 a.m. Abrí los ojos con mucha pesadez y vi la pantalla del celular.

– _Cálmate... Cálmate... Respira y cálmate, puede ser alguna emergencia. Más le vale que sea algo importante! _– Tome una gran bocanada de aire y atendí la llamada.

– Edward! Dónde estabas metido? Llevo quince minutos tratando de ubicarte.

– Alice...– respondí con un gruñido.

– Hola hermanito. Estas en casa? Mas te vale que así sea, estoy subiendo en este momento con el desayuno y espero que al menos estés vestido.

– Alice, son las 7 de la madrugada aun. Me quieres explicar qué rayos haces levantada tan temprano fastidiando a la gente que si duerme?– A estas alturas había abierto completamente los ojos, Alice ya me había despertado, era algo inútil seguir echado en la cama por lo que decidí sentarme en el medio de la cama. Era en este momento en que empezaba a sentir los horrendos estragos de la borrachera de anoche: estaba sediento, algo mareado y mi cabeza se partía en mil pedazos. Bienvenida maldita resaca!

– Es el único momento de la semana que tengo para hablar contigo. Y no te vas a escapar esta vez Edward Cullen...– hizo una pausa– Abres la puerta por favor, estoy afuera y tengo las manos ocupadas como para sacar las llaves de tu casa que llevo en el bolso.

– Me das al menos un minuto?– grité desde la habitación mientras suspiraba pesadamente y me ponía de pie. Vestido únicamente con un boxer gris, fui en busca de una camiseta al vestidor; me puse la primera que encontré a mano, era una de algodón de color azul rey, ahora necesitaba un pantalón. Abrí el cajón de bermudas y tomé una negra, estaba a punto de ponerme la bermuda cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño problema. Mi "amigo" al parecer estaba más despierto que yo y quería algo de acción.

_Esas son las consecuencias de estar dos semanas sin sexo, Edward Cullen.– _pensé fugazmente mientras abría el cajón de los pantalones que usaba para correr en las mañanas. Debía encontrar uno más suelto que tapara mi vergonzosa erección frente a mi hermana.

– Edward... No estarás escondiendo a nadie en el vestidor o debajo de tu cama, verdad?– gritó Alice al otro lado de la puerta

– Ya voy Alice, ya voy!– Si mi hermana supiera que no estoy escondiendo a "alguien" en mi habitación sino a "algo" en mis pantalones. Tomé unos pantalones negros y me los puse. Salí casi a trompicones de la habitación ya que Alice seguía tocando insistentemente la puerta.

– Por fin! Ten, tómalo caliente.– Me extendió un vaso humeante de café de Starbucks. Impecablemente vestida como si fuera a algún evento importante estaba mi hermanita Alice Cullen. Me sonrió y dejando un beso en mi mejilla, entró a mi casa. – Ummm, no me equivoque. Al parecer Bruce Wayne estuvo de fiesta anoche en su oscuro escondite secreto.– dijo tomando una de las botellas que estaban sobre la mesa.

– Mi pequeña Campanita... Tan pequeña y tan insoportable.– La vi hacer un gesto gracioso mientras sacaba su lengua. Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, realmente me sentía mal, sin mencionar que sentándome aseguraba de ocultar al inoportuno debajo de mis pantalones. Hasta eso ella seguía dando vueltas por todo el lugar, ahora ya se encontraba en la cocina.

– Vodka y... Whisky? Edward, con razón tienes esa cara. Te compadezco de verdad.– su risa divertida se escucho por todo el lugar. La vi desaparecer de la cocina pero al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba de regreso en la sala con un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua. Al parecer Alice había encontrado mi frasco de analgésicos.

– Tómalas, te vas a sentir mejor. Anda.– Hice caso a la pequeña duende, digerí las pastillas con gran esfuerzo y le devolví el vaso casi vacío. Ella tomó asiento en el sillón contiguo, dejo el vaso junto a una de las botellas vacías y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

– Ahora sí, habla.– sus ojos estaban completamente enfocados en mí, como el de un depredador en su presa. Pero había algo que no entendía. De que quería que hablar Alice?

– A que te refieres Alice? A esto? – alce un poco las cejas y señale con mi mirada a las botellas.– No fue una fiesta, estaba yo solo.

– No refería a esto Edward, aunque gracias por delatarte. Tomaste una botella de whisky y una de vodka tu solo? Querías matarte o qué? En que estabas pensando?.– Ese era justo el problema. NO estaba pensando cuando lo hice.

– Solo quería relajarme un poco Alice, eso fue todo. Ahora si no era de esto que querías hablar entonces de que quieres hablar con tanta urgencia?– tomé un sorbo de café. Mi estomago pateó al instante, excelente combinación: vodka, whisky y ahora café.

– Edward, has estado evitando mis continuas llamadas siempre diciendo que estas ocupado o que vas a una reunión, o que ya es tarde y vas a la cama.

– No te he estado evitando Alice, así han sido las cosas.– bajé la cabeza un poco avergonzado. Era un cretino de excelencia, aunque ella llevaba la razón, con todas esas excusas estaba tratando de evitar el interrogatorio de la pequeña Alice.

– No nací ayer, lo sabes verdad? Puedes mentirle a todo el mundo Edward menos a mí. Necesito una explicación de todo lo que está pasando contigo e Isabella Swan.

– Alice, no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso. Me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo sueño.– Me puse de pie con la intención de irme a la habitación pero Alice fue más rápida que yo.

– Ah no señor, no vas a ir a ningún lado. Te vas a sentar allí y no te vas a mover hasta que me digas de verdad.– Alice podía ser pequeña pero tenía una fuerza impresionante, de un ligero empujón me regreso al sillón.

– No hay mucho que pueda decir sobre eso Alice.– dije en tono despreocupado mientras daba otro sorbo de café. Inevitablemente a mi mente vino una escena en particular... El día que conocí a Isabella y ella derramó su café.

– Edward, no soy tonta. Los vi bailar esa noche en el jardín de mamá, me confiesas que ella es una Swan, mas tarde esa misma noche misteriosamente rompes una copa y te lastimas la mano, unos días después llamas a casa diciendo que vas a llevar a Isabella a cenar y aun así dices que nada está ocurriendo?– levanto una ceja mientras volvía a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

– No pasa nada Alice, no pasa nada. Ella es solo una maldita Swan, entre ella y yo jamás va a pasar algo.– Alice abandono su dura posición y se sentó en el suelo junto a mis pies. Tomó el vaso de café que tenía en mis manos, y lo dejó en la mesita que estaba junto a mí. Acarició lentamente una de mis manos. Recordé entonces que esa era nuestra manera de infundirnos ánimo en los momentos difíciles.

– Vamos Edward, cuéntame que está pasando con Isabella. Puede que te ayude hablar de esto.– No podía rendirme ante la persuasión de Alice, no podía dejar mi mascara caer.– Porque bebiste así anoche? Fue por…– hizo una pausa.– mmm lo entiendo. Pero Edward, no entiendo que estás haciendo. Porque ella? Desde la muerte del abuelo todo el tiempo has maldecido a la familia Swan, y vengo hoy a tu departamento y te encuentro así a causa de Isabella. Dime que está pasando?– Vi una expresión triste en el rostro de Alice.

– Son puras conjeturas tuyas, además no te puedo decir que está pasando algo porque no está pasando nada Alice.– solté al cabo de un par de minutos. No podía involucrar a Ali en todo este embrollo.

– Yo los vi Edward, vi como interactuabas con ella esa noche en la cena en casa. La forma en que la mirabas, estabas deslumbrado. Puede que tú no te veas con mucha claridad a ti mismo. Y ni siquiera hablar de ella, ella tenía la misma mirada que tu, parecían estar metidos en una burbuja. No puedes negarlo, no al menos conmigo. Dime que está pasando aquí hermanito.– Ella toco con su otra mano mi cabello y acarició levemente mi cabeza.– Bufé despacito y me puse de pie. Esta vez Alice no me detuvo, caminé hasta una de las enormes ventanas de mi departamento y me quede allí viendo hacia la nada. En ese momento recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior:

Manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles del centro de Chicago, mis nudillos estaban empezando a doler por la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante. Necesitaba sacarme de la mente la maldita escena que había presenciado minutos atrás. Isabella salía sonriente de su oficina, nada más y nada menos que del brazo de Matt "gusano" Stone. El infeliz ese se había adelantado a mis planes de invitar a Isabella a tomar una copa esta noche. Quise acercarme y partirle la cara a golpes por ser esta la segunda vez que se osaba a tocar a Isabella en mi presencia. Estaba jodidamente cabreado por eso, debía sacarme de encima al entrometido de Stone de alguna manera. Pero no todo era su culpa; Isabella sonreía a su lado, al parecer disfrutaba de su presencia. Era igual conmigo? Me sentía impotente, desesperado, y por primera vez en mi vida me sentía incapaz de controlar algo. Tenía que remediarlo de algún modo, debía saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

Una impulsiva idea cruzó por mi cabeza, pero tenía que esperar que todos se fueran de la oficina para llevarla a cabo. Cuando me asegure que efectivamente no había nadie me escabullí en la oficina de Isabella, el maldito acosador había vuelto! Iluminada apenas con la luz del pasillo su oficina se mostraba fría estando vacía, definitivamente ella era el ama de ese lugar y el estar allí quizás me diera una pista de quien era ella al menos en la intimidad de su espacio de trabajo . Recorrí de manera silenciosa el recibidor, nunca había reparado en la belleza del lugar. Quizás algo conservadora la decoración pero supongo que al ser la oficina de su padre ella querría mantener todo como estaba originalmente. Dos pequeñas mesas de estilo Luis XIV resaltaban imponentes al fondo de la estancia, sobre ellas una serie de retratos. Me acerqué para verlos un poco mejor ya que la carente iluminación no me permitía distinguir nada a la distancia. Sobre la mesa de la derecha, estaba una fotografía de Isabella con sus padres el día de su graduación, enfundada en un traje amarillo y sosteniendo su cartón, ella se veía radiante. Sonreía con sus ojos chocolate como solo era capaz de hacerlo mi Bella, sonreí al ver esa foto. Otras fotografías más pequeñas complementaban el espacio. Una foto de Isabella con su madre en la cocina cuando era más pequeña, otra foto aprendiendo a montar bicicleta, y otra más sentada en el regazo de su padre.

La otra mesa tenía un aspecto similar, en esta en cambio resaltaba la foto de la boda de sus padres, ella tenía la misma mirada profunda de su papa pero su rostro era igual que el de su padre, ellos se veían tan felices como mis padres el día de su boda. Estaba por voltearme y seguir la inspección cuando noté cerca de otro buró una foto de Isabella pero esta vez sola. Estaba en la playa, al parecer observando un ocaso. Sentada en la arena sonreía abrazada a sus piernas. No resistí el impulso y guarde la foto en mi chaqueta, la quería para mí. Salí del lugar en ese mismo momento, no quería ser pescado en la escena del crimen.

Permanecí inmóvil un par de minutos en mi auto, haciendo una autoevaluación de la locura que había cometido. La actitud de Isabella era la que me estaba llevando al desquicio total. Estaba seguro que estaba haciendo las cosas de acuerdo a lo planeado, pero al parecer no era suficiente. Haciendo un recuento general, tenía:

"La primera cena que tuvimos, fue increíble la rapidez con la que establecimos una conexión. Vi sus ojos brillar un par de veces durante la comida, era tan fácil llamar su atención. Pude haberlo hecho pero era muy pronto para un primer beso así que me limité a deja un casto beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios al llegar a su casa."

"Sorprenderla llevando comida a su oficina fue magistral, la impresioné con mi destreza con los palitos chinos. Escuché a Ángela decir que Isabella no almorzaría ese día, aproveché entonces y pedí comida en exceso buscándome así una excusa para dar la ilusión de rescate a una damisela en apuros. Podría jurar que me había anotado otro punto con eso."

"El detalle de las fresias en su oficina ese día Lunes. Había sobornado al chico de las entregas para que las flores no fueran entregadas a Ángela sino Isabella en su oficina en el momento en que el gusano de Stone estuviera allí con ella, con lo que jamás conté fue que, fuera precisamente él quien las recibiera, eso fue incluso mejor, perfecto diría yo. Deslumbraba a Isabella y dejaba claro frente a Matt quien era el hombre aquí. "

"Con la inocente colaboración de mi padre logré llevarla a casa a cenar. Mi familia había quedado prendado de ella. Fue una noche sencilla pero importante para mis avances con Isabella. Me encantaba verla ponerse nerviosa así que toqué su rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Había hecho el mismo truco con más de una mujer y ese simple movimiento resultaba terminar en extraordinarias jornadas de sexo. Después de la cena y mientras me miraba jugar ajedrez con Alice, la vi sonreír varias veces. Definitivamente a estas alturas ella debería estar cediendo"

Pero había algo, algo que no estaba saliendo del todo bien. Desde la noche que Isabella estuvo en casa era muy poco lo que habíamos hablado. La sentía distante, como tratando de evitarme a toda costa. Repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez la estrategia pero no encontraba falla alguna, entonces que había salido mal?

_Ella está asustada de enamorarse, igual que tu_.

_Alejarte es su mecanismo de defensa_

Mi inoportuna conciencia me hablaba nuevamente. – Enamorarme yo? Ja! No sabes de lo que hablas.

_Tú también has disfrutado cada minuto que has compartido con Isabella. Empiezas a sentir cosas por ella._

Todo esto es parte de un plan, enamorarse no está en las reglas, hasta cuando debo repetírtelo?

_Hasta que tú mismo te convenzas de aquello_

Decidí no hacerle caso a la desvariada vocecilla y después de un par de minutos aparqué el volvo, por fin había llegado a casa. Aun me sentía algo inquieto por todo lo ocurrido así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidí abrir una de las botellas de whisky que tenía en el mini bar de la sala. Necesitaba desconectar mi mente al menos por esta noche. No estaba de ánimos para acompañarlo con nada así solo puse un par de cubos de hielo en un vaso y me serví un trago, realmente necesitaba con urgencia algo de alcohol. Me senté cerca de una de las ventanas de la sala con la botella en una mano y el vaso en la otra. Deje mi mente vagar por unos minutos. Pero ésta siempre me devolvía la imagen de mi ángel de ojos chocolate que me sonreía divertida, y que luego se transformaba en el recuerdo de Isabella del brazo de Matt.

_Estas muerto de los celos Edward Cullen._

– Maldita sea porque no te callas de una vez.– No me fijé en qué momento mi botella se había casi vaciado. Me sentía algo mareado sí, pero nada que no se pueda controlar. Escuché el sonido de mi teléfono celular a lo lejos, no quería levantarme a atender la llamada pero podría ser algo importante asi que dejé mi botella sobre el sillón y me puse de pie en busca del teléfono. Cuando apreté el botón verde no me fije quien estaba llamando.

– Ho...Hola?– pregunté. Sentía un poco pesada mi lengua a estas alturas.

– Edward querido, tanto tiempo!– la irritante voz de Irina hizo que yo emitiera un bufido.

– Que quieres?– respondí cortante.

– Que humor el tuyo Edward. No importa... Te llamaba para decir que estoy cerca de tu casa y pues no sé, podríamos divertirnos un poco. Es viernes, supongo que aun no tienes planes para esta noche, y yo estoy sola y disponible. Que dices, nos hacemos compañía?– Irina podía ser todo un fastidio, pero era cierto. Que hacía yo solo encerrado en casa bebiendo en viernes? Aunque por otro lado lo que menos me apetecía ahora era ver a Irina. No, definitivamente el Sr. Walker era mejor compañía que esa zorra.

– Haz lo que se te venga en gana.– Corte la llamada y deje el teléfono en el sofá. Volví al sillón y serví en el vaso el último poco de whisky que quedaba en la botella. Al cabo de unos diez minutos escuché que golpeaban la puerta. Casi arrastrando los pies la abrí. Era Irina quien de inmediato se abalanzó a mis brazos y sin poder reaccionar me plantó un beso.

– Que haces aquí?– le pregunte separándola bruscamente de mi.

– Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera, no? Pues quiero estar aquí contigo. Ven, vamos a ponernos cómodos.– Tomó mi mano y me arrastro hasta el sofá, deshizo el nudo de mi corbata y abrió los primeros 2 botones de mi camisa.– Vaya, vaya, veo que estamos celebrando algo.– dijo señalando la botella vacía.

– Nada que te interese saber.– respondí y me puse de pie dispuesto a buscar mi vaso. Me tambaleé un poco y ella aprovechó esa ventaja y me empujó de regreso al sofá. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y comenzó a repartir besos desesperados. No sé si fue por instinto o por lo borracho que estaba, pero respondí a sus besos. Una pequeña vocecita al fondo de mi cabeza gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero me deje llevar.

– Tu aliento sabe a alcohol, a macho… que delicioso, me vuelves loca Edward.– Casi con violencia la aparte de mi regazo y la recosté sobre el sofá. Mis agiles dedos comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa de seda y dejaron al descubierto sus pechos, de inmediato los comparé con lo que podrían ser los pechos de Bella, aun no los había visto pero si los había tocado levemente el día que la conocí. Eso era suficiente para imaginar lo hermosos que podrían ser... Decidí quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza y disfrutar del momento, la parte animal de mi cuerpo así lo exigía. Continúe repartiendo besos por su cuello.

– No hueles a fresias, no hueles como mi Bella– repetía una y otra vez mientras la besaba cerca del nacimiento de sus pechos. Ella tomó mi rostro obligándome así a besarla en la boca nuevamente, me separé un poco y tome un poco de su cabello entre mis manos.– Tampoco tienes el cabello con rizos, ni es castaño como el de mi Bella. – Ella me miró extrañada. Decidió que era la hora de la acción y terminó de desabotonar mi camisa. Después de terminar con su tarea, fijo su lujuriosa mirada en mí.

– No tienes los ojos chocolate como ella. No tienes la mirada inocente de mi ángel.– Irina al parecer se empezaba a impacientar por mis constantes comparaciones por lo que decidió desabotonar mi pantalón. Al hacerlo sentí sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda.– Y tus manos, míralas!... No producen electricidad sobre mi piel, no son pequeñas y delicadas como las de Bella.

– Bueno, ya estuvo bueno!– Bruscamente se puso de pie quedando en frente mío. Esa mujer estaba prácticamente abusando de un pobre e indefenso hombre y ahora venía a ponerse en el papel de mujer digna? Vaya que estaba loca!.– Quien es esa perra de quien tanto hablas?.– de inmediato un sentimiento de rabia me inundó y la tomé de las muñecas y la empujé hacia uno de los sillones que estaban cerca.

– Jamás, escúchame bien maldita zorra, JAMAS te atrevas a hablar así de mi Bella. Ella es mi ángel, una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, cosa que tú nunca serás. Me entendiste?– Para esas alturas ya la había zarandeado un par de veces. Irina me miraba de manera furibunda.– Ahora quiero que te largues de mi casa.– Le grité, de inmediato se puso de pie y comenzó a abotonar su blusa de nuevo.

– Pensé conseguir un buen revolcón esta noche con el gran Edward Cullen, pero me he encontrado con su patética sombra. Cuando el macho alfa que yo conozco esté de regreso dile que me busqué.– Tomó su bolso y cuando quiso despedirse de mí la empuje nuevamente lejos de mi.

– Largo... Ahora!.– le grité señalando la puerta. Escuché un fuerte golpe en la puerta unos instantes después. Volví a sentarme en mi puesto inicial y al hacerlo miré con aires de tristeza mi botella vacía, regresé al mini bar y abrí una de las botellas de vodka que allí se encontraban. Decidí tomarlo a secas al igual que el whisky, eso me haría también olvidar el suceso de Irina.

Un par de horas después había acabado con la botella de vodka también. Nunca había bebido tanto en tan poco tiempo, creo que mi motivación principal era la de olvidar, olvidar todo: lo de Irina, lo de Isabella con Matt, necesitaba olvidar hasta la muerte de mi abuelo que era la que había empezado esta jodida venganza. Recordé en ese momento el tesoro que había hurtado hace unas pocas horas de su oficina. Lo saque de mi chaqueta y lo admire con adoración por varios minutos. Ella era perfecta, sus rizos alborotados por el viento la hacían ver tan inocente, repasaba una y otra vez con el dedo pulgar su rostro. Moría por tenerla en mis brazos, llamarla en un arrebato de locura y decirle cuanto la necesitaba ahora. Tomé el último poco de vodka directamente de la botella y me arrastré como pude hasta la habitación. Un par de minutos después estaba sin ropa, en mi cama. Unas cuantas interrogantes pasaron por mi cabeza antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia total: Porque no podía dejar de pensar en Isabella aun estando borracho? Sus impactantes pozos del color del chocolate estaban tatuados en mi retina y su potente aroma me embriagaba aun no teniéndolo cerca. Pero porque me sucediendo eso? Porque había empezado a beber desde un principio? Porque había reaccionado así con Irina al insultar a Isabella? Porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar todo el tiempo junto a ella? No, se lo había dicho a mi conciencia y debía repetirlo mil veces para mí, me negaba rotundamente a aceptar que quizás podría estar empezando a sentir algo por ella. Eso si no lo iba a permitir.

Sentí la pequeña mano de Alice tocar mi hombro y me volteé. Su pregunta retumbaba en mente: Que está pasando aquí, aquí en mi cabeza, o mucho pero que estaba pasando aquí en mi corazón? La respuesta debía ser nada. Fije la mirada en Alice nuevamente para ver un tinte de preocupación en su expresión.

– Solo quiero pedirte algo Edward, mejor dicho quiero que me prometas una cosa. Prométeme que no vas a hacerle daño a Isabella, ella ha sufrido mucho ya, lo sé por Matt. Además se que ella será una persona muy importante en nuestras vidas y no quiero que lo arruines. Vamos promételo Edward.– Como podía yo prometerle algo a mi hermana cuando eso había sido justamente mi motor de motivación todos estos años.

– Parece que aquí la que ha bebido eres tu Ali, no pasa nada ya te lo dije.– esbocé una sonrisa

– Ella es una excelente mujer, no solo un apellido Edward.– Se alejó un momento y regresó con mi vaso de café.– En todo caso, cuando estés listo para hablar, aquí estaré para escucharte.– Se apretó contra mi pecho y yo respondí dándole un abrazo.– Vamos, es mejor que regreses a la cama.

Alice me condujo hasta la habitación y me ayudó a recostarme. Sentía muy pesado mis parpados y no demoré en quedarme dormido. Resucite al mundo real cuando estaba cayendo la noche. Supuse que Alice ya se había ido a casa por lo que caminé directamente al baño a tomar una ducha. El agua caliente relajó mis entumecidos músculos, y me ayudo a despertarme por completo. Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse salí de la ducha, busque algo de ropa cómoda y salí a la cocina en busca de comida, estaba realmente hambriento. Una gran sorpresa me aguardaba sobre el mesón.

_Pequeño perezoso, esperé a que despertaras pero se me hacía algo tarde para una cita. _

_Te dejo la cena preparada. Solo caliéntala en el microondas._

_Te quiero_ _mucho._

_Ali_

Alice había estado en mi departamento vigilando mi sueño todo el día? Ella podía ser mi pequeña hermana pero siempre estaba lista para venir al rescate. Era yo un verdadero monstruo al negarme a cumplir su promesa de no hacer daño a Isabella. Decidí no pensar más sobre el tema y comí lo que Alice me había preparado. Un delicioso pollo con patatas y ensalada cesar, supongo fue lo único que encontró en mi vacío refrigerador. Termine mi cena y volví a la cama. Había dormido lo suficiente como para tener sueño así que me dediqué a hacer zapping en la tv de la habitación. El canal de películas anunciaba que una estaba por empezar, me acomodé y esperé los créditos iniciales. En letras gigantes se leía en la pantalla:

"_**CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS"**_

Era la versión de 1992 del libro de Emily Bronte con Ralph Fiennes como Heathcliff y a Juliette Binoche en el papel de Cathy. Nada más oportuno para el momento, ahora hasta la tv me recuerde el parecido que el Sr. Heathcliff y yo teníamos: éramos un par de malditos manipuladores, interesados, liberales, de naturaleza animal y comunicábamos todo mediante el "lenguaje del odio". Me estremecí al recordar que por su maldita terquedad había perdido a la única mujer que había amado en su vida. Eso no podría pasarme a mí porque sin duda yo no me enamoraría jamás.

Volví a quedarme dormido un par de horas después. Me levanté cerca de las 11 de la mañana sintiéndome mucho mejor. Decidí llamar a Alice para agradecerle lo de ayer.

– _Como se siente el bello durmiente?– _dijo Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

– Como nuevo gracias al cuidado de mi hermana favorita.– contesté.

– _Edward, soy tu única hermana. Me alegra saber que estas bien. Ahora ya que estas en tus sentidos debo decirte que tu vestuario necesita urgente una restructuración. Ayer que lo vi casi me infarto al ver como estropeaste el YSL. Porque hieres así mis sentimientos?– _Fingió un ligero lloriqueo.

– Fue solo un accidente Ali. Por cierto, no veo la necesidad de comprar nuevamente, en la última salida de compras llenaste mi armario con ropa para los próximos cinco años.

– _Que exagerado que eres Edward, pero no pretendo prestarte atención. Ahora necesitamos comprar más y para otra clase de ocasiones. Vi que no tienes un smoking decente y el otro día vi un Oscar de la Renta perfecto para ti._

– Como estoy seguro que no vas a ceder, creo que este es el momento en que yo me rindo y digo: está bien Alice, vamos de compras?

– _Acertaste, así que te espero acá en casa en una hora. Besitos!_– me dijo divertida y yo cerré la llamada unos segundos después. Una hora después estaba en casa, se escuchaba mucho silencio allí dentro. Donde estaba todo el mundo? Alice bajo las escaleras un rato después.

– Si te preguntas donde están nuestros padres, debo decir que no están en casa. Papá tenía una convención médica en San Francisco y mamá decidió ir con él. Tu sabes como son, no se mueven el uno sin el otro. Vuelven mañana por la noche. Estas listo?– Tomó mi brazo y nos dirigimos al auto. Hicimos parte del trayecto en silencio. Alice lo termino rompiendo.

– Cual es el secreto, Edward? – Ella se volteó un poco y fijo su mirada en mí. De que secreto me estaba hablando? Sabía algo de mi plan? Había hablado dormido ayer? Intente calmarme antes de contestarle.

– De que hablas Alice?– De reojo la vi sonreír.

– De nuestros padres Edward, cual crees que sea el secreto para que después de tanto tiempo de casados ellos sigan tan enamorados como si fuera el primer día?– Eso me tranquilo un poco, no hablaba de mi.

– No lo sé pequeña Ali, cual crees tú que sea la razón?

– No estoy segura tampoco. Pero creo que se debe a la forma que papá mira a mamá, es intenso. Se podría decir que lo hace casi con devoción. Nunca había visto algo así, bueno hasta ahora.– se calló por un momento como si estuviera meditando lo que iba a decir y luego solo me sonrió. A esas alturas ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial. Aparqué el auto y la ayudé a bajar

– Vamos Alice, es hora de destrozar esa tarjeta de crédito.– Sonrió mientras se aferraba a mi brazo.

Estuvimos todo el día metidos en el centro comercial con Alice, entrando y saliendo de todas las tiendas que allí se encontraban. No puedo negarlo, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba había pasado un divertido día con Ali. Su energía era contagiosa de verdad. Cerca de las 7 de la noche era hora de regresar. Quise llevar a Alice a mi departamento para que no pasara la noche sola en casa pero se negó, era bastante testaruda cuando se lo proponía. Me limité a dejarla en casa y me retire a descansar a la mía.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, seguí mi rutina. Algo de caminata por los alrededores, un baño y salir al trabajo. La fecha de la audiencia aunque estaba lejos ya empezaba a preocuparme, necesitaba recolectar los datos del posible juez y los potenciales miembros del jurado. Tenía que ir preparado para dar la estocada final ese día. Pero antes debía seguir jugando a ser bueno al menos por unas semanas más. Y nada mejor para mantener las apariencias que haciendo el dichoso viaje a Washington en busca de la escritora estrella.

– Hola Ángela.– dije acercándome a su escritorio.

– Hola Edward, como vas?– respondió con un alegre tono.

– Muy bien, me preguntaba si… Isabella podría atenderme un par de minutos.

– Si, dame un segundo y le pregunto.– La vi levantar el teléfono y anunciarme, unos cuantos ok después, cerró la llamada.– Puedes pasar Edward, ella te va a atender ahora.

Cruce el corto pasillo que separaba su escritorio con la oficina de Isabella y di dos ligeros golpes y sin esperar su respuesta me aventure a pasar.

– Hola Edward, buenos días.– Su tono fue carente de expresión alguna, su mirada seguía puesta en unos papeles que reposaban en el escritorio. Esta mañana lucia hermosa. Su cabello suelto en ondas le daba un aire tierno al marco de su rostro. Desde hace un par de días noté que había empezado a usar colores más claros y alegres en sus trajes, habría decidido dejar el luto atrás? Un ligero maquillaje y su aroma, su adictivo aroma que ahora sería capaz de reconocer dormido, inconsciente o incluso muerto.

– Hola Isabella, vine para confirmar si era este fin de semana que la escritora estará por Washington.– Me acerque un poco a su escritorio y vi que los documentos que estaba revisando al parecer era bocetos de portadas de libros.

– Dame un segundo y lo confirmo.– Isabella no levanto su mirada en ningún momento, sus ojos se fijaron en la pantalla de la portátil y después de un par de clics bajo la cabeza concentrándose en los bocetos nuevamente, definitivamente me estaba evitando. – Estas en lo correcto Edward, es este fin de semana.– dijo sin ningún ápice de interés en nuestra conversación.

– Listo, entonces voy a pedir a Ángela que reserve dos tickets de avión para ir a Washington este viernes.– De inmediato levanto la mirada y la fijo en mi.

– Viajar...yo, contigo? Lo siento Edward yo no puedo moverme ahora.– dijo de manera cortante.

– Necesitamos hablar con la escritora lo más pronto posible. Ella es testimonio clave para el caso. Y necesitamos hacerlo ambos, yo no la conozco y ella tampoco me conoce. Tú eres el nexo allí. Tienes venir conmigo Isabella.– lo dije en un tono un poco impositivo, ella podía ser muy testaruda pero yo debía ser más persuasivo.

– Es una petición, o una imposición Sr. Cullen?– respondió alzando una ceja y su semblante bastante serio. Al parecer me había pasado esta vez.

– Un poco de ambas – dije sonriendo para aligerar un poco el ambiente – Isabella, recuerda que todo esto es por el bien de Swan Editors, además no querrás que tu abogado intente hablar con la escritora sin saber absolutamente nada de vampiros o sí?– le sonreí.

– Eso lo entiendo Edward, pero no puedo irme y dejarlo todo este fin de semana. Conseguí una cita para este viernes con uno de los neurólogos que me recomendó tu padre pero resulta que el Dr. Miller es de Mississippi y está dejando todo pendiente en su agenda por venir a Chicago y examinar a Charlie. Lo siento, deberás ir solo.

– Pero, a qué hora exactamente es la cita con el Dr. Miller?

– Esta programado que llegue a Chicago a las 9 am y nuestra cita a las 11.

– Entonces, no hay problema Isabella. Podríamos conseguir un vuelo para el viernes en la noche o el sábado muy temprano en la mañana. No podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad, recuerda que tenemos el tiempo encima.

– Edward, yo…yo…– la interrumpí,

– Sí, tú... Tú vas a permitir que Ángela nos reserve en el vuelo del viernes en la noche. Vamos Isabella, necesitas un descanso de todo esto.– dije señalando los bocetos.– Estos últimos días te has quedado muy tarde en la oficina y no me gustaría verte colapsar a causa del estrés. Además solo son 2 días. Estoy seguro que con lo que te dirá el doctor vas a estar más tranquila, Charlie estará en buenas manos.

– Como sabes que me he quedado hasta tarde? – Maldición, metí la pata! Piensa Edward, no le puedes decir: Te he estado espiando Isabella... Piensa algo rápido.

– Solo lo supuse, te ves algo cansada. Imagino que tampoco te has estado alimentando bien.– Y ahora la criticas, porque no puedes hacer nada bien Cullen?

– Tengo la Gala aquí a la puerta Edward, no hay tiempo para dormir o comer.– volvió a fijar su mirada en los bocetos de su escritorio. Era a causa de su trabajo que Isabella me estaba evitando entonces?

– Pero tiene que haber tiempo para vivir Isabella. Así que no hay más vueltas al asunto. Voy a coordinar con Ángela los horarios e itinerario de viaje. Que tengas un buen día.– Salí de la oficina con una gran sonrisa, había cumplido el cometido.

El resto de la semana paso un poco lento, me sentía ansioso sin saber por qué. Salía a correr ahora 2 veces al día: en la mañana y en la noche al volver a casa, lo que hacía que llegara tan cansado a casa que dormía como un bebe toda la noche. Alice me llamó un par de veces durante la semana, estaba tan emocionada por el viaje a New York que incluso había invitado a Rosalie a acompañarlas. No veía el día en que se encontrara con Isabella y comentarle todos sus avances y planes para ese fin de semana de compras. No insistió sobre el tema de Isabella y yo, le agradecí al cielo por que así fuera. El jueves cerca del medio día me acerque donde Ángela.

– Hola Edward, me das un segundo y te atiendo.– dijo mientras tapaba la bocina del teléfono, debía ser algún llamada importante.– Si, si Billy. Dile que acá todo está cubierto y que no se preocupe por la oficina, por favor asegúrate que descanse y que Sue la alimente bien. Realmente me asuste de ver a Bella tan pálida esta mañana.– No fue hasta ese momento que voltee a ver, Ángela hablaba de mi Bella. Que le había pasado a mi ángel? Mejor dicho que rayos le estaba haciendo Isabella? Un par de minutos después, cortó la llamada.

– Ángela, que sucedió con Bel... con Isabella?– pregunte visiblemente alarmado.

– Tuvimos un susto con ella esta mañana, el estrés de manejar sola esta empresa ya le está empezando a hacer efecto. Bella tuvo una baja considerable en su presión después de un disgusto que el Sr. Crowdley le provoco. Ella no había comido desde ayer y todos nos asustamos de verla tan pálida, hace poco se fue a casa a descansar.

– Es normal que a ella se le olvide comer?.– Sentía a mi corazón oprimido en la mitad del pecho, imagine ver a mi ángel débil y sin el hermoso color en sus mejillas. Porque no estuve allí para asistirla?

– Últimamente sí, ha tomado el trabajo como escape a su realidad. Por eso no recuerda ni las horas de comida o distinguir el día con la noche.

– Pero eso no está bien Ángela, has intentado hablar con ella?

– Hasta el cansancio Edward, pero tú no conoces lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser, tengo mucho miedo por lo que le pueda pasar si sigue con este ritmo de vida.– Ángela bajo su cabeza para que yo no notara las lagrimas que habían empezado a rodar por su mejilla. Quise confortarla de alguna manera, pero yo me sentía igual de desolado que ella.

– Tranquila Ángela, Isabella es una mujer fuerte. Vas a ver que pronto todo va a mejorar.– _Como van a mejorar las cosas Edward si lo que tu pretendes es empeorarlas?_ Recordó mi conciencia.– Anda, cuéntame. Lograste conseguirnos vuelo para Washington mañana?

– Sí, hay uno que sale a las 10:30 pm desde el Midway. Fue lo único que encontré disponible, pasaran toda la noche volando porque debe aterrizar cerca de las 6:00 am en el Sea– Tac

– Me parece perfecto Ángela. Y el regreso?

– Ummm dame un segundo.– buscó en su libreta de apuntes.– es el domingo por la tarde, salida a las 3:30 pm y arribo a las 11 pm. Disculpa si los horarios son un poco pesados pero fue lo único que encontré. Bella es tan testaruda que se niega a usar la avioneta de su abuelo y prefiere ir en vuelos comerciales, al menos los conseguí en primera clase para que estén más cómodos.

– Tienen un avión propio?.– Sabía de la fortuna de Isabella pero tener un avión propio era pasarse de la raya.

– Si, es uno pequeño y para viajes cortos. El abuelo de Bella lo compro hace unos años atrás cuando Charlie, Renee y ella aun vivían en Forks, viajaba constantemente a visitarlos. Es un avión mas bien de uso familiar, Charlie y Renee lo usaron en varias ocasiones también, pero Bella jamás ha viajado en el. No solo le recuerda a su abuelo sino también a Charlie, sin mencionar que le tiene pánico a volar.

– Ah si? No pensé que Isabella le tuviera miedo a algo. Se la ve tan temeraria.– dije sonriendo mientras la imaginaba como una pequeña gatita asustada sentada en un avión.

– Ella es un mundo de sorpresas Edward.– El teléfono sonó interrumpiéndonos.– Disculpa Edward. Swan Editors, oficina de Isabella Swan, en que puedo ayudarle?

Me aleje un poco de su escritorio para dejarle algo de privacidad, mi mirada se fijo en su oficina vacía. Mil interrogantes vinieron a mi mente en ese momento. Como estaría ella ahora? Que le hizo el imbécil de Crodwley para que ella se ponga así? Las palabras de Ángela retumbaron en mi cabeza: " Isabella es un mundo de sorpresas". Entonces quien en realidad era Isabella Swan?

Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento. Crecía en mí la imperiosa necesidad de verla, de estrecharla en mis brazos y confortarla. No lo pensé, guiado únicamente por mi insolente voluntad salí disparado de la oficina.

Hice una parada en la florería de siempre para comprar sus fresias, parecía un poseso conduciendo a mil por todo Chicago incluso casi provocando el asesinato de un par de gatos en el trayecto. Necesitaba saber que mi pequeña Bella estaba bien, necesitaba de la droga que ella me daba con su mirada para poder vivir.

Aun estando en estado zombie llegué a la casa de Isabella, me bajé del auto, caminé hasta su puerta con las flores en la mano y con decisión toqué el timbre un par de veces. No fue hasta en ese momento que reaccioné sobre lo que estaba pasando.

_Que carajos estás haciendo? Esto no es parte de ningún plan! Que mierda haces aquí parado? Huye!_

– No te preocupes Sue, yo atiendo.– A lo lejos escuché su voz. Mierda, ya era muy tarde para salir corriendo. Los seguros sonaron y la puerta se abrió. Usando un pequeño pantaloncillo rojo con un top blanco y sus rizos un poco alborotados allí estaba ella.

– Edward?– preguntó. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos a causa de la impresión.

– Hola Isabella. Como estas?– dije al tiempo que deliberadamente lento me quitaba los lentes de sol.

– Yo... Yo estoy bien, que haces tu aquí?– Empezó a morderse el labio inferior. Su redondito labio estaba rojo a causa de la presión, no soportaba verla hacer eso ya que provocaba en mi el inmenso deseo de que sean mis labios quienes atrapen a los suyos en un apasionado beso.

– Ángela me dijo que habías tenido un problema esta mañana, no te sentiste bien y viniste a casa. Pasaba por aquí ya que me queda de camino a la corte. – mentiroso, tu no ibas a la corte.– y quise saber como seguías. Ten.– extendí las fresias. Cullen, hay que ver que eres bien imbécil! Eres todo un abogado reconocido y no sabes hacer una simple coartada para ti mismo. Si se supone que era coincidencia que pasabas por aquí, que carajos haces trayendo sus flores?

– Gracias Edward, todo ha sido una exageración de Ángela. Yo estoy perfecta, no veo la necesidad de todo este arresto domiciliario al que me tienen sometida.– acercó las flores a su nariz para percibir su aroma, era el gesto más tierna y perfecto que había en una mujer. _Es que ella no es cualquier mujer_

– Si estuvieras del todo bien no te hubiera ocurrido lo de esta mañana Isabella, así que es mejor que estés tranquila en casa al menos por hoy. En la oficina está todo tranquilo y tú necesitas reponer energías.– esbozó una sonrisa que me desarmó, se la veía tan hermosa, tan pura, Isabella se veía tan...Bella.

– Que descortés que he sido contigo Edward, por favor pasa.– Se hizo a un lado invitándome a entrar. Pero yo aun no estaba listo para entrar a esa casa.

– Isabella, deberás disculparme pero traigo algo de apuro. Me están esperando, será para otra ocasión. En todo caso vine también para decirte que Ángela nos confirmó el vuelo para mañana en la noche a Seattle.– la vi hacer un gesto como queriendo interrumpirme.– Shhhh, sin excusas. El vuelo sale a las 10:30 así que pasare por ti a las 8 en punto.

– Pe...Pero Edward.

– Sin peros, mañana tienes un día agitado con la visita del Dr. Miller, por eso que necesito que hoy descanses. Así que a la cama señorita.– No resistí mas al verla tan dulcemente sonrojada que toque su mejilla para llenar de su calor mi frio corazón.– Debo irme – le dije un segundo después.– Nos vemos mañana a las 8.

No espere ni siquiera su respuesta y salí dejándola en la puerta. Subí de inmediato al volvo y me aleje de allí enseguida. Contuve la respiración un par de calles hasta que no aguanté mas y aparqué cerca de una escuela. Comencé a golpear el volante desesperado.

– Que carajos te pasa Edward Cullen! Que fue eso? A que se debió ese arrebato de ir a verla? Demonios, esto no se te puede salir de las manos...! Porque tocaste a Bella.. A Isabella... Aaarrgh que mierda, si son lo mismo!.– gritaba a todo pulmón dentro del auto. No me había fijado que era la hora de salida de los pequeños en la escuela hasta que vi a un par de niñas de pie frente a mi auto mirándome aterradas junto a sus madres. Las había asustado con mis gritos? Traté de esbozar una sonrisa y recuperar la compostura pero fue peor porque salieron corriendo.

Volví a poner en marcha el auto, y fui de regreso a la oficina. Me encerré allí hasta casi entrada la noche, haciendo unos reportes de otros casos sobre los que Emmett me pidió asesoría. Camino a casa, hice una parada para comprar comida. Tenía ganas de algo ligero así que terminé comprando comida china.

_Esto te recuerda a Bella, verdad?_

Mi conciencia y mi voluntad habían hecho una maldita alianza hoy para no dejarme en paz. Una vez que llegué al departamento y después tomar una ducha, comencé a hacer mi equipaje para el vuelo de mañana guardando lo necesario para un viaje corto. Fui hasta la cocina y calenté en el microondas la comida que ya se había enfriado a esas alturas. No comí mucho, al parecer el hambre se había é las sobras y me fui a la habitación. Tardé un par de horas más en conciliar el sueño. Al despertar la mañana siguiente sentía una extraña sensación de ansiedad, salí a correr como todos los días para ver si así lograba sentirme mejor. Después de la ducha, dos tazas de café y haber leído todo el diario incluso hasta la parte del horóscopo y los obituarios la ansiedad no se iba.

_Estas nervioso por el viaje con Isabella_

Tomé las llaves del auto y salí camino a la oficina. Cerca de las 10 de la mañana Ángela me entregó los tickets de avión de Isabella y los míos. Recordé que debía llamar a casa y avisar que estaría fuera este fin de semana.

– Hola mamá.– dije cuando escuché su voz al otro lado del teléfono.

– Hola hijo, que alegría escucharte. Como has estado?

– Bien mamá, como estuvo tu viaje con papá?– había pasado un par de días que ellos habían regresado y yo no había llamado a casa. _Idiota!_

– Muy bien Edward, sabes cómo son de aburridas esas convenciones medicas pero aun así tu padre se escapo varias veces para conocer conmigo San Francisco, es una ciudad fascinante. Debes ir de visita algún día.

– Espero tener un tiempo libre para ir. Los llamaba para avisar que me voy de la ciudad durante el fin de semana. Debo ir a Seattle por el caso en el que estoy ahora.

– A Seattle? Eso es casi como cruzar el país Edward. Vas solo?.– preguntó Esme con un tono de preocupación.

– No voy solo mama, así que despreocúpate por eso. Voy con Isa...– carajo, te acabas de delatar. Se supone que nadie debe saber sobre tu plan del viaje con ella.

– Isabella? Vas con Isabella?

– Si.– suspiré derrotado

– Entonces eso me deja más tranquila. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el tema de Isabella.– mierda, Esme también?

– No hay nada que decir sobre eso mama ya se lo expliqué a Alice también.

– No fue lo que yo vi en casa esa noche Edward, pero si tu lo dices.

– Si mama. Bueno, envía mis saludos a papa y a la pequeña Campanita. Por cierto hablando de Alice, podrías decirle que retire mi auto del aeropuerto mañana temprano? Voy a dejarlo allí esta noche, una copia de las llaves del volvo están en mi antigua habitación.

– Si claro, yo le digo que retire el auto mañana.

– Gracias mamá. Los quiero mucho y los estoy llamando en cuanto esté de regreso.

– Yo también te quiero mucho hijo, que disfrutes tu fin de semana con Isabella.– escuché una risita del otro lado.

– Mama!..– le dije en tono reprobatorio.

– Qué? No he dicho nada!– Respondió en tono inocente.– Bueno, bueno. Un beso y cuídate mucho.

Cerré la llamada unos segundos después y volví a enfocarme en mi trabajo. Cerca de las 5 de la tarde salí rumbo a casa y, aunque tenía tiempo de sobra no quería retrasarme. A las 7 y 30 estaba con el equipaje en el auto y camino a la casa de Isabella. Soportando algo del loco tráfico del viernes en Chicago llegué con el tiempo exacto. Toqué el timbre y Billy su chofer me atendió.

– Buenas noches, la Srta. Bella estará lista en un par de minutos. Desea pasar?

– No, muchas gracias. Espero acá afuera.– Maldita sea Edward en algún momento vas a tener que entrar a esa casa. Un par de minutos después la vi acercase a la puerta. Estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa, vestida con un corto abrigo, tipo vestido, color camel de linea recta y silueta en A. Lo acompañaba de un cinturón negro que además de resaltar su pequeña cintura, ofrecía a su atuendo esa sofisticación tan natural en ella. Llevaba en su cabeza una boina del mismo color que su vestimenta, logrando que su rostro se vea más perfecto aún. Finalmente esos zapatos negros de 10 pulgadas que me quitaban la respiración, con medias negras panty que causaban estragos en mí, al ver como se señían tan perfectamente a sus delineadas piernas. Venia acompañada de la señora que me atendio la primera vez. Isabella cargaba su propio equipaje, como siempre tan independiente.

– Isabella, buenas noches. Te ves hermosa. – deposité un beso en su mano derecha y aproveché para tomar su equipaje, le ofrecí mi brazo en señal de cortesía. – Vamos?

– Si, dame un segundo.– se volteó para dirigirse a Billy y a la señora.– Billy, Sue. Dejo a Charlie en sus manos, por favor cualquier cambio así sea mínimo en su salud llámenme y yo busco la manera de regresar inmediatamente.

– Quédese tranquila Srta. Bella, su padre va a estar bien el fin de semana. Estaremos atentos y le llamaremos por cualquier novedad que se presente. Que tenga buen viaje.– dijo Sue moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

– Gracias, que tengan buen fin de semana ustedes también.– Dicho esto comenzó a caminar rumbo al auto. Dejé su equipaje en la parte trasera del volvo junto al mío y la ayudé a subir. No pronuncio palabra alguna durante el trayecto al aeropuerto. Estando en la sala de embarque decidí romper el silencio.

– Como estuvo la cita con el Dr. Miller?– la veía mover sus dedos golpeando su pierna en un continuo tamborileo. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

– Ah?.– Sacudió un poco su cabeza.– La cita... Bien. El doctor cree que Charlie va en buen camino. Realmente debo agradecer a tu padre por referirlo. Es un excelente médico y…– nuestra pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por la voz del altavoz anunciando nuestro vuelo.

– Ese es el nuestro, vamos.– la ayudé a ponerse de pie y caminamos hasta la puerta de embarque para el chequeo. Debía agradecer a Ángela los magníficos asientos que había conseguido. No sentiríamos el vuelo para nada. Isabella pidió no estar cerca de la ventana por lo que nos ubicaron en la parte central de primera clase. Escuchamos las aburridas instrucciones en caso de accidente lo que anunciaba que estábamos listos para el despegue. Isabella se tensó cuando sintió el avión ponerse en movimiento. En un acto reflejo tomé de su mano y la apreté ligeramente para infundirle valor hasta que el avión estuviera por completo en el aire. Dios! Se sentía tan bien tener su pequeña mano en la mía. Súbitamente soltó mi mano un par de minutos después.

– Discúlpame por esto Edward, pero detesto volar. Lamento si te asusté.– dijo mientras dejaba sus manos descansar sobre su regazo.

– No te preocupes Isabella, te comprendo. Como te sientes? Me refiero a lo que pasó ayer.

– Mucho mejor, como te lo dije, exageraron mucho la situación.

– Que fue lo que paso con Crowdley si me permites saber?.– desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad para poder tener mayor libertad de movimiento.

– Que es un imbécil, eso pasa. Oh! Lo siento Edward... No debí decirlo de esa manera frente a ti.– sonrió e imitó mi acción de desabrochar el cinturón.– Ese hombre me saca de quicio, me trata como si tuviera 5 años.

– Pero si no lo resistes, porque simplemente no lo despides y ya?

– Porque era uno de los empleados de confianza de Charlie y no puedo simplemente echarlo a la calle. Papa me mataría si al volver no encuentra las cosas como las dejo.– Isabella estaba firmemente convencida de la recuperación de su padre.

– Ummm complicada situación. Pero debes entender también que muchos empleados de Swan Editors te han visto crecer frente a sus ojos y aun piensan que eres una pequeña.

– Pero no lo soy Edward.– la vi hacer un pequeño mohin.

– Ya sé que no lo eres Isabella, eres una hermosa y talentosa mujer.– Atrapé uno de los rizos y lo acomode detrás de su oreja.– Solo que algunos aún no lo notan del todo.

_Tu eres el primero, que aun no aceptas que te estás enamorando de Isabella._

No tuve tiempo de enfrascarme en la lucha sin sentido contra mi vocecita molestosa porque el avión pasó por un área de turbulencia y comenzó a mecerse de manera violenta. Sentí la pequeña mano de Isabella aferrarse a mi chaqueta y esconder su cabeza cerca de mi brazo.

– Shhhh, tranquila. Ya va a pasar, eso solo turbulencia. – Pasé una mano por su cabello para tratar de tranquilizarla.– Nada va a pasar, yo estoy aquí contigo. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y la turbulencia no daba tregua. Algo había que hacer para calmarla. Se me ocurrió distraerla con algo que sabía que a ella le gustaba.

– Poe...

– Ah?– levantó un poco la cabeza para verme

– Edgar Allan Poe. Solía leer esos relatos con Alice cuando éramos pequeños. No te sientas del todo rara por haber leído Anne Rice, yo también adoro el misterio.

– En serio te gustan las historias de Poe? Son de mis favoritas.– La vi sonreír levemente mientras poco a poco iba soltando la presión que tenía en mi brazo. El avión ya estaba empezando a dejar de sacudirse. Por las siguientes dos horas no hicimos nada más que hablar de libros. La conversación fluía tan natural entre nosotros, incluso en varias ocasiones Isabella finalizaba mis frases y yo las de ellas. Fue así que descubrí que teníamos gustos muy similares, tanto así que ambos amábamos la poesía inglesa, ella la de Elizabeth Barret y yo la de Robert Frost. La vi bostezar un par de veces hasta que por fin se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo cerca de la 1 de la mañana. Me acomodé de tal manera que su cabeza se apoyara cerca de mi pecho, deseaba tanto tener cerca su aroma... El aroma de las fresias del paraíso. Ella notó mi cambio de posición y estando aún dormida se acuno cerca de mis brazos. Su calor se sentía exquisito, llenaba todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Me hacía sentir...bien. Estaba yo dispuesto a dormir también cuando sentí que me tocaron el hombro derecho.

– Buenas noches, desea usted una almohada más grande para su esposa?– era la azafata. – Muchas gracias, pero estamos bien así.– Respondí. Un momento, un momento, dijo ella esposa? No, no, no. Isabella era mi esposa, daba la impresión de que así era?. En todo caso tampoco quise desmentir su suposición, ya era tarde para hacerlo.

– Vamos a apagar las luces, que descanse.– una vez dicho esto se retiró, no demoré en quedarme dormido.

Cerca de una hora después, sentí a Isabella removerse inquieta. Abrí lentamente los ojos tratando de adaptarme a la escasa luz que había. Ella estaba teniendo un sueño al parecer, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos formando un puño. Aun así se la veía adorable. Al cabo de unos segundos relajo su postura y volvió a tener un semblante pacifico. Pretendía volver a cerrar los ojos cuando la escuche decir:

_...Edward..._

* * *

Knock knock... Alguien alli? No me maten por favor ! Jejeje. La publicacion de este capitulo ha sido toda una historia porque mi portatil murio anoche (razon por la cual no pude enviar adelanto) pero contra todo aqui esta el capitulo!

Saludos a todas las nuevas lectoras, no saben lo feliz que me siento cada vez que llegan sus alertas y favoritos porque se que me estan leyendo. Para mis consentidas de los reviews: Sianita, Naobi Chan, L'Amelie, AlexiasMasen, Marchu, DianElizz, Blapagu, Danika20, V, Gabisita Black, Yukarito, Ninna Cullen y alma_alv muchas gracias por tooodos sus comentarios.

Mis betas y mejores amigas de la vida, excelente trabajo! Ustedes saben que Twisted Plans es parte de ustedes tambien. Para Isi gracias por tus ideas en todo este capitulo, Vivi vestuario espectacular lo diseñaste tal como lo planee, Esther gracias por el empuje, eres mi hada madrina en esto y Gaby...aiiish Gaby jajaja la aprendiz aprende rapido de su maestra no?

Un capitulo intenso! Descubrimientos, y celos? El que sigue viene aun mas cargado! Asi que nos vemos el siguiente miercoles.

* * *

Merezco review? Besos a todas!


	11. ¡Boom!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: BOOM!**

Canción del capítulo: First Time – Lifehouse

Canción que se escucha en el parque Hanford: Standing right in front of you – Keith Urban

_Pretendía volver a cerrar los ojos cuando la escuché decir: _

_...Edward..._

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos a causa de la impresión, Isabella había dicho mi nombre mientras dormía. Sentí claramente como mi corazón se salto dos latidos, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Mi ángel estaba soñando... conmigo!

_...Edward, no, no puedo...– _Repitió al cabo de unos segundos. Fijé la mirada en ella, noté que su ceño estaba fruncido y había comenzado a removerse de nuevo. Qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo?

_...No puedo hacerte daño Edward...– _dos grandes lagrimas habían empezado a rodar por mejillas. De que estaba hablando Isabella? Era yo quien había llegado a su vida para hacerle daño, no a la inversa. Vi como mi ángel había comenzado a sollozar muy despacito, me dolía el alma verla así.

– Isabella, Isabella...despierta por favor.– susurré cerca de su oído mientras pasaba una de mis manos por su cabello. Comenzó a moverse un poco mas fuerte mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– _No...No...No.– _llevado por el impulso tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé su frente, me tuve que alejar de inmediato cuando sentí que sus temblores habían cesado. Abrió lentamente los ojos y me vio.

– Edward.– Bajó la cabeza y un hermoso sonrojo llenó sus mejillas.– Que ocurrió?

– Estabas teniendo un sueño... O una pesadilla quizás.– me estremecí por la realidad de mis palabras. Ante todas las señales dadas por Isabella, era justo decir que ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla.– _No es de sorprenderse que tenga pesadillas contigo Cullen, si eres un monstruo._.– dijo la vocecita que tanto me perseguía estos días.

– Yo... yo no lo recuerdo.– dijo un poco avergonzada.– Lamento mucho haber interrumpido tu sueño.

– No te preocupes, tampoco puedo dormir. Deseas que le pida algo a la azafata para que te sientas mejor?– ella negó con su cabeza al tiempo que se alejó de mi. La vi acomodar su abrigo y dejar sus manos sobre su regazo.

A pesar de que aun faltaban un par de horas para aterrizar Isabella no volvió a dormir, yo tampoco lo hice. Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante el resto del trayecto hasta cuando nos avisaron que el avión descendería. De inmediato la vi como buscaba nerviosa su cinturón de seguridad para abrocharlo, pero estaba buscándolo en el extremo equivocado. Decidí ayudarla un poco, así que me acerqué muy despacio y rodee su cintura con una de mis manos, sentí como se sobresalto.

– Ten, estaba escondido al otro lado del asiento.– le dije mientras le entregaba uno de los extremos del cinturón.

– Gracias. – respondió.

El avión empezó su descenso y con ello sus nervios se multiplicaron. Había comenzado a mover sus dedos sobre su regazo, si no paraba iba a terminar poniéndome nervioso a mí. Estiré mi mano izquierda para alcanzar las suyas, ella abrió sus ojos y me mire, yo le sonreí.

– Shhh, tranquila. En unos minutos más todo habrá terminado. – comencé a dibujar pequeños círculos en el dorso de su mano para calmarla.

– Debes creer que soy una cobarde.– nuevamente bajó su cabeza y comenzó a morder su labio.

– No, no eres cobarde. Tienes miedo a volar, eso es todo. – El avión había tocado tierra y aunque aún no había amanecido del todo ya estábamos listos para empezar el día. Con mi mano libre desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad e inclinándome un poco sobre el suyo repetí el proceso. – Vamos, tenemos un gran día por delante.– la ayudé a ponerse de pie y salimos.

Al llegar al Sea– Tac lo primero que debíamos hacer era conseguir un auto para rentar el fin de semana. Encontré uno con características similares a mi querido Volvo, era un Lexus RX350 híbrido. Tomé nuestro equipaje y lo guardé en el auto. Nunca había estado en Seattle pero Isabella quien había vivido aquí algunos años de seguro seria una gran ayuda. Salimos del aeropuerto, ella me iba dirigiendo pero cuando supe que íbamos rumbo a las oficinas de Swan Editors, me detuve.

– Isabella, no crees que es muy temprano para ir? Apenas son las 7 am del sábado, ni siquiera estará abierta la oficina.

– Pero, podemos esperar afuera.– su mirada seguía fija en la calle.

– Isabella, mírame.– tomé su mano obligándola así a voltear.– En serio quieres estar sentada afuera de una oficina aguantando frio? Porque no vamos a registrarnos en el hotel y desayunamos para aprovechar el tiempo? Ángela nos reservo en el Fairmont Olympic. Me dices como llegar por favor? – Iba a protestar, pero puse mi mejor cara de convencimiento y así ella solo asintió, solté su mano para tomar el volante. Una vez en marcha el auto comenzó a dirigirme.

Ángela había escogido dos suites hermosas, el hotel era lujoso pero acogedor al mismo tiempo. Una vez acomodados nos encontramos para el desayuno. Isabella seguía muy callada.

– En que piensas?– le dije dando un sorbo a mi café.

– Decías?– había estado observando por la ventana durante un largo rato, al escuchar mi voz solo fijó la mirada en su omelet aun intacto.

– Has estado muy callada desde que bajamos del avión. Te sientes bien?

– Pensaba en Charlie, no creo que haya sido buena idea dejarlo solo.

– No está solo y lo sabes Isabella, el está bien.– continúe tomando mi café pero note que su semblante no cambiaba.– Estas segura que solo por Charlie estas así? – Por una reacción que no entendí, acerqué mi mano hasta la de Isabella, lo que provocó que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

– Si... Si.– Respondió retirando su mano justo al tiempo que tomaba su servilleta y retiraba su silla.– Discúlpame Edward, voy... voy.– Antes de que se alejara alcancé a tomarla del brazo e impedí que se moviera.

– Vas a tomar asiento y a comer. Isabella tu desayuno está intacto, y tenemos un largo día por delante. No creas que he olvidado tu colapso del jueves, debes alimentarte. Como abogado puedo ser bastante convincente.– le sonreí. Ella relajó un poco su postura y regresó a su silla.

– No tengo hambre Edward, no me vas a obligar a comer si no quiero.– se encogió de hombros.

– Alguien te ha dicho que eres bastante cabezota?.– la vi sonreír y aproveche su cambio de humor para animarla a comer.– Vamos, eso solo un poco.– Empuje su plato más cerca de ella y empezó a comer. 30 minutos después y sin darse cuenta había acabado con la mitad de su omelet y casi todo el plato de frutas.

Salimos del hotel cerca de las 10 de la mañana camino a la oficina, al llegar me sorprendió ver que Isabella saludó por su nombre a todos los empleados que encontró a su paso. Tomamos el elevador y llegamos una pequeña oficina, una joven de aproximadamente 20 años se encontraba allí.

– Hola Bree, buenos días.– dijo Isabella al acercarse a su escritorio.– Como estas? Como van las cosas por acá?

– Buenos días Srta. Swan. Yo estoy muy bien, usted se ve regia como siempre. Las cosas por acá marchan sobre ruedas. Ha venido por la reunión con la escritora de la saga verdad?.– cada segundo Isabella Swan me sorprendía mas, ella usaba para el trato a sus empleados un tono amistoso en vez de usar un tono jerárquico.

– Si Bree, tenía la cita con ella a las 9:30 pero tuve un ligero retraso.– Isabella me dio una mirada asesina, yo solo me encogí de hombros.– Ha llegado ella ya?

– Cerca de las 9 de la mañana llamó su agente para notificar que hubo un ligero cambio de planes y que no podía venir. A esta hora ya deben estar llegando al Spring Fest.

– Ha salido algo mal para que vayan primero a Richland?– al parecer Isabella estaba al tanto de todas las escalas del tour de promoción de su autora.

– No, al contrario. El festival ha tenido una acogida extraordinaria y la cantidad de gente esperándola es inmensa. Por eso tuvieron que irse antes para alcanzar a firmar todos los libros y dar un par de entrevistas.

– Eso quiere decir que no regresa a Seattle hoy?

– No Srta. Swan, su agente me dijo que de Richland parten directo a Tacoma.

– Sabía que era una mala idea este viaje.– susurró Isabella bajando la cabeza.– Gracias por todo Bree, Edward nos regresamos a Chicago.– dijo dándome la espalda y caminando hacia la salida.

– Isabella espera.– la alcancé y la tomé del brazo.– No hemos hecho tan largo viaje para no ir a buscar a la autora al condenado festival. Vamos a ir a Richland ahora mismo.

– Edward estás loco?.– dijo soltándose de mi agarre con violencia – eso queda a 2 horas de aquí. Y yo necesito volver...

– Y yo necesito trabajar, así que vamos a ir a Richland. Tenemos como ir, recuerda que hay un auto rentado hasta mañana.

– He dicho que no, que nos vamos a Chicago ahora.– la testarudez en Isabella había sido algo que jamás había visto en otro ser humano, pero eso me gustaba de cierta forma... Me resultaba desafiante.

– Y yo he dicho que si.– la volví a tomar del brazo y la acerque a mi – Vamos a ir, y no me importaría llevarte a la fuerza.– su intensa mirada chocolate se clavó en mi.

– Suéltame Edward sabes que técnicamente soy tu jefa y te puedo despedir por esto verdad? Sin contar que podría denunciarte por secuestro.

– Claro que lo se Isabella, pero no vas a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.– susurré cerca de su odio, su aroma concentrado en su cabello me golpeó. Sin soltar la mano que tenía en su brazo pase mi otra mano por su cabello y la acerque aun más a mi cuerpo– Vamos a ir a Richland, hablaremos con la escritora, nos distraeremos un rato y luego regresaremos a Chicago, entendido? – la miré fijamente al igual que ella a mí. Presentía que podía armar una rabieta de las buenas, pero me sorprendió solo dándome una sonrisa.

– Esta bien, iremos. Ahora si, me sueltas?– De inmediato la libere de la prisión en que se habían convertido mis brazos. Apenas habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos cuando ella comenzó a correr en dirección al elevador que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas.

– Nos vemos en Chicago.– me sacó la lengua y sonrió divertida. Ah no! De manera más infantil Isabella intentaba escaparse. Junto al elevador estaban las escaleras que bajé de 2 en 2. Llegué al mismo tiempo que el elevador que al parecer había hecho una parada en el segundo piso. La vi salir y corrí para ponerme frente a ella.

– Crees que ibas a ser mas rápida que yo?– dicho esto me agaché para tomarla por las piernas y subirla a mis hombros.

– Edward, suéltame! – comenzó a golpear mi espalda con sus puños.– Que me bajes he dicho.

– No señorita, no pretendo perseguir a una fugitiva por todo Seattle.– salimos del edificio y la baje únicamente para hacerla entrar al auto. Cuando me senté, note que estaba con los puños cerrados y los brazos muy apretados al pecho – Necesito de tu colaboración Isabella, estamos juntos en esto. Debes guiarme para llegar hasta allá.– Ella seguía en silencio.

Había memorizado el camino del hotel hacia la oficina por lo que use la misma ruta para regresar al hotel. Cuando estábamos cerca, Isabella por fin habló.

– Que hacemos en el hotel?– exigió saber.

– No creerás que vamos a ir de viaje y vamos a seguir usando "esta" ropa.– hice un pequeño ademan sobre mi chaqueta.

– Pero, yo no he traído nada más que "esta" clase de vestimenta.– dijo con tono irónico imitando mi postura.

– Entonces debemos ir de compras. Unos jeans y una camiseta cómoda servirán. Me dices como llegar al centro comercial?

– Eres tu el que quiere ir, no yo!– Con que Isabella quería jugar? Vamos a seguirle la rabieta entonces.

– Esta bien, lo encontrare solo.– Busque en el tablero del auto algún indicador GPS que pudiera ayudarme, lo encendí y me deje guiar por la vocecita electrónica.

Una hora después estaba empezando a desesperarme, el horrendo aparato ese me tenía dando vueltas en círculo a vista y paciencia de Isabella. La vi sonreír un par de veces mientras yo bufaba furioso al verme en el mismo lugar que habíamos empezado.

– Lynnwood está a exactamente 3 calles de aquí.– dijo divertida.

– Solo tres calles? Porque tardaste tanto en decirlo? Pensé que tenías algo de apuro en regresar a casa.– fruncí el ceño.

– Y lo tengo Edward, solo quería cerciorarme cuanto tiempo ibas a seguir dando vueltas antes de volverte loco.– volvió a sonreír.

Usando algo de sentido común, encontré en un par de minutos uno de los centros comerciales de Seattle: Lynnwood. Era lo suficientemente grande para lo que estaba buscando. Aparqué el auto y me apresuré para abrir su puerta. Me miró algo enojada por un segundo para luego desviar su mirada.

– No vas a bajar?.– le dije al ver que se rehusaba a salir.

– No.– respondió de forma tajante sin siquiera mirarme para responder. Oh! Mi pequeña Isabella!

– Bueno, no me dejas otra opción.– me agache un poco dentro del auto para desabrochar su cinturón y tomarla en mis brazos al estilo novia.

– Que haces? Edward bájame, yo puedo ir sola.– Isabella Swan, rabieta 2 toma 543…acción!

– Si te suelto, vas a salir huyendo de aquí. Y no voy a correr el riesgo.– Entré al centro comercial con ella en brazos. Todo el mundo de inmediato fijó su mirada en nosotros, sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente. Al parecer no le gustaba llamar la atención.

– Edward, bájame. Te prometo que no voy a salir huyendo. Esto es muy vergonzoso.– Agachó un poco su cabeza escondiéndola en mi pecho. Di unos cuantos pasos más y la dejé en el suelo.

– Gracias.– dijo de manera un poco sarcástica mientras alzaba una ceja.

– Todo un placer.– le sonreí mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Mis brazos comenzaron a sentir la ausencia de su exquisito calor, era una sensación indescriptible, como si con él hubiera calentado no solo mi cuerpo sino también mi alma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y envolví su cintura con mi brazo izquierdo.

– Que… que estás haciendo?.– exclamó fijando sus ojos en los míos.

– Solo cubro mis apuestas.– bufó despacito y la invité a seguir caminando. Durante un largo rato estuvimos en silencio solo recorriendo los pasillos del lugar. Entramos a una enorme tienda por departamentos, un par de minutos después un par de señoritas se nos acercaron.

– Buenos días, podemos ayudarlos en algo?.– expliqué específicamente que clase de ropa estábamos buscando. Se llevaron a Isabella quien aun mantenía su ceño fruncido. Las vi alejarse hasta el área de damas mientras yo me quede escogiendo algunas cosas para probarme en el área de caballeros, escogí unos jeans azul oscuro bastante cómodos, una camiseta blanca cuello en V y un jacket tambien azul, que abrigaba pero que a la vez me dé ese look relajado que queria tener en el viaje. Finalmente en la seccion de calzado me decidí por unos deportivos color camel-café. Me dirigía a la caja a pagar pero me distraje viendo unas Ray Ban negras que llamaron mi atención, sin dudarlo tomé las gafas e hice que las adherieran a la cuenta. Sentado esperando a que ella estuviera lista, aproveché ese tiempo para averiguar en mi teléfono la manera más rápida de llegar a Richland, al parecer si tomaba la autopista 46 estaría en el pequeño poblado en dos horas aproximadamente. Estaba bastante distraído tratando de memorizar las salidas correctas en los viaductos que no me di cuenta que una de las vendedoras venía en mi dirección.

– Esta lista Isabella?– pregunté poniéndome de pie.

– Esto… ummm… señor, lo que sucede es que la señorita se encerró dentro de uno de los cubículos y se niega a salir, dice que usted la secuestró.– la pobre chica estaba a punto de romper en risas. Yo no sabía si acompañarla riéndome o estallar de rabia.

– Mi prometida puede ser bastante bromista cuando se lo propone, me ayudas indicando donde la encuentro?– ella asintió y me guió hasta el área de los vestidores. Me señaló la puerta del vestidor número 3, toqué la puerta. – Isabella, cielo… podrías salir de allí?

– No voy a salir hasta que llamen a la policía. Háganme caso, este hombre me está secuestrando.– Por un momento vi duda en los ojos de la vendedora lo que intente desvanecer con mi sonrisa ladeada.

– Amor, yo se que quieres jugar pero este no es el momento para hacerlo, tenemos algo de prisa. Aunque me has hecho recordar cuando nos encerramos en la tienda de Gap. Creo que espantamos a todos con nuestros gemidos. O como cuando nos botaron de Macy's porque nos encontraron en las bodegas poniéndonos románticos. – la pobre vendedora estaba de todos los colores. No me imaginaba la cara de Isabella, pero era la única manera de sacarla de allí. Ella deseaba jugar? Pues yo también!

– Estas loco Edward? – Abrió un poco la puerta, aproveché esa coyuntura para ingresar al vestidor a la fuerza. Aun seguía con su elegante abrigo y ropa de viaje.

– Lo mismo pregunto yo, porque dijiste que te estaba secuestrando?.– El espacio era realmente pequeño, era una tortura tenerla así. Su aroma me golpeaba con fuerza.

– Es acaso mentira? – preguntó.

– Tampoco es del todo verdad. – Mis manos picaban por tocar sus mejillas todas sonrojadas – necesitamos hacer un alto a todo esto Isabella, no podemos pasar dos días así peleando como dos niños pequeños. – la escuché gruñir bajito.

– Si me disculpas, debo cambiarme de ropa. – tomó con violencia la ropa que estaba sobre un pequeño asiento en la esquina del cubículo.

– Te espero afuera entonces – Salí del cubículo y volví al lugar donde estaba sentado. Un par de minutos más la distinguí a lo lejos. Me llevé una gran sorpresa, si yo creía que Isabella no se podría ver más hermosa que cuando usaba sus caros vestidos de diseñador y sus tacones de infarto estaba bastante equivocado, mis ojos estaban presenciando un espectáculo sin precedentes. Vestida con un unos jeans color blanco que se ceñían a su cuerpo como si fueran parte de una segunda piel, una delicada blusa azul que resaltaba su hermoso rostro, un cárdigan gris acompañado de unos zapatos flats del mismo color y un bolso que en conjunto hablaban de lo exquisito de su buen gusto. No importaba si ella usaba zapatos bajos, tacones, vestidos, jeans, probablemente usara una sábana y seguiría resaltando la elegancia con la que pudiera lucirlo. Una sola palabra: Deslumbrante, Isabella se veía deslumbrante. Caminó hasta la caja para pagar, la vi sacar de su bolso una tarjeta de crédito, siendo un poco más rápido que ella me adelanté al mostrador y extendí mi tarjeta a la señorita que allí se encontraba.

– Me permites? Si te voy a secuestrar como tú dices debo pagar por tu vestuario al menos.

– Edward, yo puedo pagar mis cosas.– murmuró en tono molesto.

– Lo sé Isabella, pero al igual que tu puedo ser bastante necio.– La cajera veía atenta nuestra pequeña discusión sin saber qué hacer. – Me ayuda con la factura señorita? Tenemos algo de prisa. – Isabella me fulminó con la mirada mientras guardaba su tarjeta de crédito en el bolso. Antes de salir de la tienda se volteó para mirarme.

– Sinceramente no sé por qué haces todo esto – movió su cabeza en señal de negación – pero tienes razón en algo, si vamos a estar 48 horas juntos es mejor hacer una tregua. No creas que estoy a gusto con esto, mientras más rápido salgamos de esto, mas rápido nos iremos a Chicago. – Mi corazón se encogió, Isabella había decidido colaborar porque _debía_, más no porque _quería_

Salimos del centro comercial rumbo a la autopista, me había informado lo suficiente como para que esta vez ya no esté dando vueltas en círculos. Vi de reojo como Isabella abría sus ojos como platos a causa de la impresión, nunca se espero que yo supiera qué salida debía tomar.

– Como…como lo supiste? – preguntó.

– Yo también se jugar sucio. – le sonreí. Por los siguientes 45 minutos permanecimos callados sin otro sonido más que el zumbido del motor.

– Recuerdo haber estado en Richland un par de veces. Renee decía que era el lugar perfecto para descansar.– murmuró sin quitar la mirada a la hilera de arboles que adornaban el costado de la autopista.

– Cuéntame entonces que hay allí? – demandé.

– Es un lugar pequeño, el festival al que asistiremos se realiza todos los años al inicio de la primavera, es un evento al aire libre organizado por el gobernador en el Parque Hanford. Hay comida y se presentan grupos locales, supongo que este año la atracción es nuestro libro.

– Has venido antes?

– Si, hace muchos años… allí conocí a Matt. – De inmediato mis manos apretaron con fuerza el volante y emití un ligero gruñido. Maldición! El fantasma del gusano Stone me seguía hasta cuando estaba al otro lado del país.

– Entonces vas a seguir una guía excelente. – Decidí no ahondar en el tema de Matt para dar la impresión que no me interesaba esa información. – Eres buena en todo lo que haces, y sé que esto no es la excepción.

– Ja! Nunca hago nada bien, como se nota que no me conoces!

– Ángela tenía razón entonces, no te ves claramente a ti misma. – Apartando una de mis manos del volante tomé sus manos que descansaban tranquilamente en su regazo. Sus mejillas se llenaron de un leve color rosa. – Aunque llevas razón, no te conozco del todo, pero para eso hay solución. Te parece si jugamos a algo? – la sentí removerse inquieta en su asiento.

– Jugar? Estas conduciendo Edward, no debes distraerte. – replicó

– Confía en mí. No voy a distraerme, solo contesta mis preguntas con lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza si?

– Estas un poco demente Edward. – Sin darle tiempo a negarse comencé a disparar mis preguntas:

– Cielo.

– Avión.– Ummm respuesta rara la de Isabella, cualquiera responde pájaros, o azul. Debía ser por su temor a volar.

– Libros

– Alegría. – Ok, estaba claro...su mundo era la literatura.

– Helado

– Fresa.– Cullen, esto es información importante. Nota mental: Recuérdalo en una próxima cita.

– Chicago

– Frio.– sentí como se estremeció mientras hacia una mueca.

– Color

– Azul.– Con razón el azul de su camiseta le sentaba tan bien. Había nacido para vestir de ese color.

– Música

– Clásica.– Había oído bien? Isabella gustaba de los clásicos como a mí?

– Amor

– Dolor.– Inclinó un poco la cabeza apartando sus manos de las mías. Su respuesta me dejó fuera de combate, que la habría llevado a responder eso? Seria acaso la pérdida de sus padres? Alguna decepción previa? En ese momento quise saberlo todo, cada minuto que pasaba con ella me importaba cada vez más. Desvié un momento la mirada de la autopista para verla, tenía exactamente el mismo triste semblante del día que la conocí en la puerta de Swan Editors. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla para intentar confortarla.

– Lo siento, no quise ponerte así.– me sonrió levemente sin que la alegría le llegara a los ojos.

– Olvídalo no ha sido nada.– replicó – Tu turno: Negro

– Ajedrez – respondí. Era mi color favorito de piezas al momento de jugar

– Niños

– Pañales.– Puse mi mejor cara de asco.

– Maíz dulce

– Caries.– Hasta el momento mis respuestas eran algo acidas y sin vida. Igual que yo...

– Chocolate

– Tu mirada.– Mierda, subconsciente traicionero. Bravo! Era de esa manera como magistralmente y con tan solo 2 palabras acababa de joder todo! Qué rayos me paso? Yo no quise decir eso...o si? Su reacción tampoco se hizo esperar, Isabella me observaba con asombro. Y ahora que hago, que digo!

– Estamos entrando a Richland. Me indicas como llegar a Hanford?– Gracias al cielo habíamos llegado a tiempo.

– Ummm, solo sigue por esta misma vía unos 2 kilómetros más.– La expresión de sorpresa aun se reflejaba en el rostro de Isabella. Nuevamente un cómodo silencio nos rodeó. A lo lejos se distinguía el gentío, supuse que habíamos llegado, aparqué rápidamente a pesar de la cantidad de vehículos que había. Se escuchaba la música y la algarabía de los asistentes del festival, al parecer era todo un evento para los habitantes de Richland. Salimos del auto camino al parque.

– No sé cómo vamos a encontrarla en medio de toda esta gente, te dije que era una mala idea.– Isabella miraba en todas las direcciones como tratando de ver los posibles lugares donde debíamos empezar a buscar a la célebre escritora.

– Vamos, no seas pesimista Isabella. Al menos si no la encontramos nos vamos a divertir aquí.– Su mirada glacial me dijo que no le había gustado para nada mi comentario. Isabella aceleró el paso dirigiéndose al extremo sur del parque, al parecer ella tenía una pequeña idea de dónde empezar a buscar. A lo lejos divisé una pequeña carpa.

– Bingo… allí esta, vamos.– La famosa escritora estaba rodeada de algunas personas que la escuchaban atentamente sentadas sobre el césped. Estaba leyendo al parecer un fragmento de uno de sus libros.

_" Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... _

– _Que oveja tan estúpida!– musito la joven, _

– _Que león tan morboso y masoquista! – respondió su vampiro"_

Se escuchó un suspiro colectivo en el lugar. Isabella sonreía satisfecha al ver esa respuesta en el público. Sus ojos brillaban y en sus mejillas se formaban unos minúsculos hoyuelos cuando estaba feliz. Estaba empezando a reconocer en ella sus gestos y expresiones. Mi corazón se alegró al verla feliz.

Esperamos a que la carpa quedara vacía después de la firma de libros para acercarnos. De inmediato la escritora reconoció a Isabella.

– Bella, que grata sorpresa verte aquí. Lamento tanto no haber podido reunirme contigo en Seattle esta mañana.– dijo mientras se ponía de pie para saludarla.

– La sorpresa es mía, veo que la respuesta al libro sigue siendo masiva. Te presento a Edward Cullen, nuestro abogado en el caso de la demanda de plagio.– acotó Isabella mientras me miraba.

– Sr. Cullen, un placer conocerlo. – extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

– El placer es mío.– respondí

– Pensaba llamarlos esta tarde al llegar a Tacoma para reprogramar la reunión, al parecer ya no será necesario. Tomen asiento por favor.– Ocupamos las dos pequeñas sillas que estaban junto a la mesa que la escritora estaba usando para la firma de libros.

– Lamentamos tener que venir así, pero hay algo de prisa en cuanto a la recopilación de información, la primera audiencia es 3 meses y no queremos dejar nada a la suerte.– La escritora e Isabella me escuchaban atentamente, dos víctimas de un plan de venganza que cada día me costaba más sostener.

– Entiendo Sr. Cullen. Ahora cuénteme en que puedo ayudar yo?.

– Edward, solo dígame Edward. Necesitamos de su testimonio en la corte el primer día que el jurado se reúna. Hay que ser lo suficientemente veraces para tumbar los argumentos de Denali. Necesito me explique cómo nace la historia de escribir estos libros y si lo hizo usted sola o en algún momento le comunico a alguien o pidió ayuda externa.

– Entonces, debo suponer que tienen algo de tiempo disponible para escucharme.– Isabella y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo.– Bueno, todo empieza con un sueño...

Por las siguientes dos horas estuvimos escuchando atentos su historia. Era fascinante lo que esta señora había creado basado solo en un sueño. La saga tenía un éxito impresionante al punto de estar trabajando ya en guiones para llevarlos al cine. Mentalmente iba anotando cada detalle relevante de esta conversación, era importantísimo si quería seguir con el plan trazado.

– Y bueno... Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir.– finalizó.

– Estoy gratamente sorprendido de su talento e imaginación. – Comenté – Para ser sincero jamás había escuchado de sus libros y todo el misterio sobrenatural que los envuelve.

– Edward, no es solo el misterio que los hace interesantes. La clave es el amor, ese sentimiento tan puro que la gente busca desesperadamente y que tantos autores durante generaciones han tratado de describir. Ilógico, y carente de sentido como el de mi historia. Dos personas, dos mundos diferentes que rompen todo esquema para estar juntos.

– Entiendo.– su respuesta me había pillado desprevenido.

– Oh...miren que tarde que ha sido.– bajé la mirada para ver la hora: 2 p.m. – ya voy algo tarde para ir a Tacoma y ustedes tampoco han comido. He separado en la agenda la semana de la audiencia para trasladarme a Chicago durante esos días.

– Te agradezco mucho tu tiempo, sabemos lo apretada de tu agenda pero era necesario.– Isabella se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que la escritora, las imité.

– Al contrario Bella, lamento que haya venido tan lejos. Ahora, porque no se quedan al resto del festival? Deben disfrutar un poco antes de irse.

– Eso haremos – interrumpí – muchas gracias por su ayuda. Estaremos en contacto por cualquier novedad.

– Estoy segura que vas a sacar este caso adelante Edward. Se nota que eres tenaz y dedicado a tu trabajo. Y tú, cielo – miró a Isabella y tomó sus manos – Ánimo, Charlie va a salir pronto. Envíale mis saludos. – La escritora se despidió de nosotros y salió acompañada de otra señora que supuse era su agente.

– Lista?

– Ni un poquito.– respondió mirando distraídamente al piso.

– Vamos a dar una vuelta.– Isabella asintió débilmente y comenzamos a caminar. El lugar era un hervidero de gente: niños en compañía de sus padres, jóvenes enamorados tomados de la mano, ancianos disfrutando de juegos de mesa, mascotas jugando con sus dueños, mientras unas notas de música country se escuchaban al fondo.

– Es como lo recordabas?– susurré cerca de su oído. La sentí estremecerse.

– N...no – balbuceó. La tomé por la cintura para guiarla hasta una de las carpas cercanas.

– Debo conseguir algo de comer para ambos, necesito que...

– No... Yo no tengo hambre Edward, no es neces...– la silencié poniendo un dedo sobre sus rellenitos y pequeños labios.

– No te estaba preguntando Isabella. – tomé su rostro con ambas manos mientras la miraba fijamente.– Necesito que te quedes aquí y que no intentes huir, sería muy difícil encontrarte.– le sonreí – Harías eso por mi Isabella? – Se quedo en silencio – Entonces tomo tu silencio como un sí, ven... Siéntate aquí, ya vuelvo.– la dejé pacíficamente sentada en un rustico banco de madera y me alejé.

Divisé a lo lejos una parrilla con mucha gente alrededor, el olor inundaba el lugar. Me acerqué y confirmé visualmente lo que mi olfato había reconocido: Steak a la barbacoa con patatas asadas. Compré dos, además de unas bebidas gaseosas. Emprendí el camino de regreso a donde había dejado a Isabella pero ella no estaba.

– Pequeña bruja!– bufé mientras dejaba la comida en una mesa cercana. Sin saber dónde empezar a buscar, salí de la carpa. No tuve que buscar mucho, unos cuantos pasos más y en dirección a mi derecha la vi sentaba en el césped con las piernas estiradas. No se había ido, había cumplido su promesa de quedarse.

No quise interrumpirla, se veía tan inocente, así que tome asiento en el césped cerca de ella sin que me viera. A estas alturas podía asegurar y sin miedo a equivocarme que yo era capaz de pasar horas, días enteros solo contemplándola sin cansarme. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás mientras sus rizos se movían al compás del escaso viento que soplaba. Al parecer disfrutaba de la sensación del calor que el sol le proporcionaba. Estaba embelesado observándola, en que estaría pensando ahora? La vi pasar sensualmente su lengua por su labio superior para luego morder el inferior, ese labio… ese labio que sería mi perdición. Como anhelaba besarla...!

Un pequeño perro se le acerco y ella se sobresaltó. Tendría acaso miedo a los perros? Mi duda fue disipada al instante ya que Isabella lo atrajo hasta su regazo y comenzó a acariciarlo. Podría haber en el mundo una mujer más perfecta que ella? Lo dudaba ya. Cerca de donde nos encontramos unas guitarras de estilo country empezaron a sonar, un espectáculo estaba por empezar. Reconocí la canción, era Keith Urban...

_One, two, three, four! _

_Out on the street corner_

_Just like every morning I sit here_

_And I watch you walk my way_

_And even though I don't know you_

_As you get closer I swear I feel_

_My heart start racing, aching_

_Maybe it's in my mind_

_And maybe I'm only dreaming_

_And I swear you catch my eye_

_As you walk on by_

_Oh why you gotta leave me so blue_

_Baby why can't you see_

_That I'm the only one for you_

_You could search the world over_

_But you'll never find another so true_

_Cause if you're looking for love_

_I'm standing right in front of you_

_I bet your heart, like mine_

_Has been broken by someone_

_We never should have given it to (oh no)_

_So we put up a wall to keep from falling so hard_

_It's so sad_

_Cause there's such good love inside_

_And I've been hoping that I might find_

_Someone who feels the same way_

_Someone to share my life_

_On this beautiful ride together_

_We could see it all through_

_Baby why can't you see_

_That I'm the only one for you_

_You could search the world over_

_But you'll never find another so true_

_Cause if you're looking for love_

_I'm standing right in front of you_

Isabella se sabía la canción la letra de la canción, la había cantado mientras seguía acariciando al pequeño perro. Súbitamente se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar con el pequeño animal en brazos.

_So this morning I'm just going to walk up and say hello to you _

_Cause if given a choice between love and being alone _

_I know which one _

_I know which one I choose _

_And give me a chance _

_I'd be a better man for you (I believe I would) _

_And open your heart girl _

_Let me make your dreams come true _

Mi autocontrol se desvaneció en ese momento al escuchar esas últimas líneas y como si estuviera impulsado por un resorte me puse de pie y camine hasta donde ella estaba. Isabella no me vio, por supuesto, estaba de espaldas. Seguía con su delicado vaivén de caderas al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza mientras cantaba. El perrito estaba en el piso cerca de sus pies como si quisiera seguirle el ritmo. Me ubiqué exactamente detrás suyo y le permití que siguiera con sus espontáneos movimientos.

_You can search the world over _

_But I can take it to the moon _

_Cause if you're looking for love _

_I'm standing right in front of you (yes I am) _

_Standing right in front of you _

_Open your eyes, I'm standing right in front of you _

_Just give me a chance baby _

_I'm standing right in front of you_

Finalmente se volteó y abrió los ojos...

– Dame una oportunidad... Estoy aquí, de pie justo frente a ti.– Isabella gimió a causa de la sorpresa. Mi plan de conquistarla se estaba yendo al carajo, lo debía admitir: era ella quien me estaba conquistando a mí.

– Que... Que dijiste?

– Solo cantaba, eso es lo que dice la última línea no?– mentí – no sabía que te gustaba la música country.– repliqué de inmediato.

– Me agrada esta canción, es todo. – inclinó un poco la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada de su confesión.

– Hey, no te avergüences.– levanté su rostro tomándola por el mentón – yo solía escuchar a Willie Nelson si te hace sentir mejor.

– Willie Nelson? .– noté un tono burlón en su pregunta.

– Vamos, ahora te burlas de mi?– pregunté alzando una ceja.

– No – su respuesta fue interrumpida por un súbito ataque de risa que la embargó. – Bueno si, un poco. Willie Nelson, es en serio Edward? – dijo calmándose un poco.

– Muy graciosa señorita Swan, mejor vamos a comer antes de que se enfrié... – la vi hacer un puchero– Y no quiero quejas.

– Pfff … Que mandón!.– Su semblante había cambiado completamente de la Isabella que esta mañana había pisado Seattle, se veía relajada y espontánea. Se excusó unos minutos para ir al baño, por un minuto pensé que esta vez sí huiría. Como si pudiera leer mi mente, se me acercó.

– No voy a escapar si eso te preocupa, relájate tu también.– con su pequeño dedo índice rozó la punta de mi nariz y se alejó sonriente.

Al cabo de unos minutos regreso y comenzamos a comer, la comida sabía casi tan deliciosa como olía. Isabella también disfruto de la carne, hacia los mismos soniditos graciosos que el día de la comida china. Comimos en silencio, mientras el concierto de música country se escuchaba de fondo. Cerca de las 4 pm el sol comenzó a ocultarse en medio de densas nubes, se avecinaba una lluvia inminente.

– A qué hora es nuestro vuelo mañana? – pregunto Isabella sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

– Cerca de las 2 p.m. tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto – La vi ponerse de pie y desechar los platos cerca de un bote cercano.

– Regresamos a Seattle por favor? No quiero llegar muy tarde.

– Pero aún queda mucho por ver Isabella, es impo...– ella alzó su mano para interrumpirme.

– Edward, he aceptado aun en contra de mi voluntad viajar a Seattle dejando solo a Charlie, venir hasta Richland, deje que pagaras por esta ropa, que compraras mi comida y me obligues a comerla. Al menos deberías concederme esto. – Puso las manos sobre su cadera mientras golpeteaba incesante su pie sobre el césped.– Además estoy cansada.

– Ganas por esta vez, vamos de regreso a Seattle.– resoplé mientras me ponía de pie. Caminamos al auto en compañía de unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que había empezado a caer. En completo silencio salimos del área del parque para entrar a la autopista. Las pequeñas gotas se habían convertido en una terrible lluvia en cuestión de minutos. Había preocupación en la mirada de Isabella.

– Que ocurre?– Tomé con mi mano derecha un mechón que se había escapado y lo coloque detrás de su oreja.

– No me gusta la lluvia.– respondió.

– Es un simple chubasco Isabella, veras que más adelante se calma.– como queriendo rebatir el hecho un poderoso relámpago iluminó el cielo.

– Decías?– dijo después del sonido del trueno. La lluvia al parecer no iba a parar en algún rato más, así que me concentre en el volante. No quería tener un accidente.

Viajamos acompañados de la misma lluvia cerca de una hora, mas adelante no había mejorado la cosa: había empeorado. Parecía el diluvio!

– Debí advertirte que en Washington siempre llueve de esta manera. Los pocos días que hay sol es porque va a llover.

– Llover? Isabella parece que el cielo se va a venir abajo.– el ruido que ocasionaba la lluvia sobre el techo del auto provocaba que ambos habláramos casi gritando.

Un par de kilómetros más el auto comenzó a hacer sonido raros. Vaya... Lo que me faltaba! De a poco comencé a bajar la marcha esperando que sea un fallo momentáneo, hasta que sin más el maldito auto se apago. Alcancé a maniobrar hasta dejarlo a un lado de la autopista.

– Que paso Edward? – exigió.

– No lo sé Isabella, quizás se mojo la distribución del motor o algo así. Pero es un auto nuevo, no debería dar problemas aunque con estos híbridos nunca se sabe.

– Y ahora qué hacemos? Tenemos que llegar a Seattle. – dijo algo enfadada.

– Dudo que podamos hacerlo ahora y en este auto Isabella. Hay que esperar que pase un poco la lluvia.

– Edward, eso va a tomar horas, probablemente toda la noche. Debemos regresar ya!– me gritó exasperada. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para calmarla.

– Shhhh, yo se que debemos regresar Isabella. Pero si te desesperas no lograremos nada. Lo primero que hay que hacer es salir de aquí – desvié la mirada para confirmar en mi celular mis sospechas: no había señal – y buscar un teléfono. Necesitamos una grúa o algo por el estilo.

– Edward toda esta área es muerta, estamos en la mitad de la nada! – protestó mientras señala la autopista.

– Calma, algo se nos va a ocurrir. Mira – señalé con la cabeza un pequeño granero que estaba cerca – puede ser que alguien allí nos ayude. Voy a bajar a pedir ayuda.– Solté su rostro pero de inmediato me tomó de las muñecas.

– No me dejes sola, yo...yo voy contigo.– pude ver algo de temor en la mirada de Isabella, mi dulce Bella está en estado de pánico ante la idea de verse sola.

– Te podrías enfermar Isabella, mejor quédate aquí.

– No! Voy contigo.– Cabezota como ella sola, abrió la puerta del auto al mismo tiempo que yo.

– Trata de correr para que no te empapes mucho – asintió – vamos, a la cuenta de 3: uno, d...– Isabella ya había echado a correr. Tramposa!

Aunque ella tenía una ligera ventaja, yo logré llegar primero. La esperé bajo el alero del granero sonriente por haberle ganado en la carrera. La sonrisa se transformo en sorpresa cuando unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar Isabella se tropezó con sus propios pies. Esta vez no estuve cerca como la primera ocasión que se tropezó frente a mí. La vi aterrizar en un inmenso charco de lodo.

– Bella, estas bien mi pequeña?– la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Un segundo... Le había dicho Bella? Y mi pequeña? Maldita conciencia justo ahora que te necesito me traicionas.

– Si, estoy bien... Bien enlodada!– a pesar del golpe que se había dado aun mantenía su buen humor.

– Ven, ven... Entremos a pedir ayuda. – Ingresamos al pequeño granero con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio de ser viviente, pero no sonaban ni los grillos.

– Y ahora? Estamos peor que al inicio. Sin auto, completamente enlodada e irrumpiendo propiedad privada. Alguna otra idea? – cruzó los brazos en señal de enfado.

– Creo que eso nos lleva al plan inicial, esperar que pase la lluvia. – dije en tono desenfadado.

– Al parecer no me escuchaste cuando dije que eso iba a tomar toda la noche.

– Entonces esperaremos aquí toda la noche. Que otra cosas podemos hacer? – el lugar no se veía muy cómodo. Había paja por todos lados y una improvisada bodega de trigo en una de las esquinas. – Será mejor que te quites esa camiseta, te podrías enfermar. – Isabella comenzó a ver a sus costados, como buscando algo.

– Ah si, claro! El problema es que no tengo conmigo el bolso de la mujer maravilla para conseguir una camiseta limpia. Creo que lo deje en Seattle, donde deberíamos estar!– vaya, una nueva rabieta en camino.

– Me agrada tu sarcasmo.– le sonreí – Toma, mi chaqueta no esta tan mojada, prometo no ver nada – me la quité y se la extendí, acto seguido tapé mis ojos con una mano.

– Puedes sacar tus manos de tu rostro no me voy a sacar la camiseta. Es tu chaqueta y no te la voy a quitar.

– Isabella, no seas tan cabezota. Te puedes enfermar, y si tu padre se entera que yo lo pude evitar y no lo hice cuando se levante me puede golpear.– Sonrió al escuchar la mención de Charlie. Volví a tapar mis ojos con las manos – No veo nada, anda...cámbiate de ropa.

La escuché caminar hasta un extremo del granero, entre mis dedos se colaban unas difusas imágenes. Estaba de espaldas hacia mí, de un solo movimiento sacó su camiseta y la lanzó al suelo. Su perfecta espalda quedo completamente al descubierto. Tenía un pequeño brassier blanco se fusionaba con su nívea piel. Su estrecha cintura invitaba a perderse en ella, me sentía como todo un depravado espiándola. Rayos! A quien engañaba? Dejé la farsa y decidí verla sin el molesto obstáculo de mis manos sobre mis ojos. Casi enseguida se enfundó mi chaqueta y subió el cierre. Me voltee para darle la espalda también, y así pretender que no la había observado Camino de regreso a mi posición, que sensual que se veía usando mi ropa. La vi sentarse en el suelo, la acompañé.

– Debíamos estar en Seattle a estas alturas.– murmuro después de un largo rato de silencio. Su insistencia me estaba volviendo loco

– Isabella, hay algo que quiero saber. Tu querías regresar rápido a Seattle porque estas cansada o porque no soportas mi compañía?.– Ya está.. Lo dije.

– Yo no... Esto, yo...– no lograba coordinar una mentira creíble.

– Entiendo, no soportas mi compañía. Yo lamento haberte obligado a hacer todo esto y... – me interrumpió.

– No, no entiendes nada. – Negó con la cabeza – No deberías acercarte a mí, no soy buena compañía para ti, entiéndeme tu a mi.– dijo la ultima parte en un susurro.

– Porque lo dices Isabella? – tomé una de sus manos y comencé a acariciarla muy despacio.

– Deberías alejarte de mí, es mejor para todos. Cada cosa que hago siempre lastima a alguien. Y yo no quiero que salgas lastimado.– Entonces era de esto que Isabella hablaba en sueños.

– Y tú crees que me vas a hacer daño?– Asintió despacito. Solté su mano y comencé a acariciar su mejilla. La dueña de los pozos chocolates me regaló una sonrisa, la que respondí con otra sonrisa. Su rostro se cubrió del más adorable sonrojo al tiempo que mordisqueaba nerviosamente su labio inferior. No aguante más, ella de manera inocente me estaba tentando a besarla.

– No Isabella, el labio no.– Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y acorté la distancia para rozar sus labios con los míos en un beso y liberarlos así de la presión que ella ejercía.

Sus carnosos labios conmovidos por la sorpresa inicial se movían lentamente como queriendo reconocer el terreno mientras que yo disfrutaba del sublime momento. Pocos segundos después sentí como me hervía la sangre queriendo quemarme la piel. Comencé a mover mis labios con un poco mas de fuerza, a lo que ella respondió con un fuerte gemido. Aferró mi cabello con sus dedos, atrayéndome más a ella. Abrió un poco los labios lo que me permitió respirar su embriagador aliento. Pasé una mano por su espalda para dejarla completamente pegada a mi pecho. Sentía su corazón palpitar a mí, igual que el mío. Pero el beso estaba causando otras reacciones en mi cuerpo y en el de Isabella. A pesar de la chaqueta que cargaba sentí como se endurecían sus pezones a causar de la excitación, y yo...yo no me encontraba en mejor situación que ella. Nuestras respiraciones se habían convertido en fuertes jadeos. Mi mano libre se deslizó traviesa por la deliciosa curva de su cadera, al tiempo que su pequeña mano también se deslizaba por mi cuello hasta bajar a mi pecho. Mis manos pedían más, más de su cuerpo, más de mi Bella. Discretamente subí la mano que descansaba en su cadera hasta sus pechos, donde mi mano acunó uno de ellos. Era sencillamente perfecto, su delicada redondez cabía exacta en la palma de mi mano, como si ese fuera su lugar desde el inicio de los tiempos. Ligeramente rocé uno de sus pezones a lo cual ella respondió con un fuerte jadeo en mi boca mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi camisa como queriendo arrancarla. Estaba al límite de mi auto control cuando al parecer una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y se separo de mí.

– Lo siento Edward, esto no debió haber sucedido. Esto estuvo tan mal...yo no… es solo que… Tú eres mi abogado y yo soy...– la interrumpí con un nuevo beso. Esta vez fue más tierno, más cálido, y menos prolongado. Había besado a más mujeres de las que podía recordar pero jamás había besado a nadie como lo había hecho con Isabella. Era la primera vez que el deseo quedaba en segundo plano siendo desplazado por un sentimiento que no era capaz de distinguir. Nuestros labios siguieron compartiendo la más delicada de las danzas, siguiendo cada uno el compás del otro, disfrutando cada segundo del elixir que su aliento me brindaba. Me separé de ella muy despacio y acuné su rostro con ambas manos.

–... Y tú eres una mujer, una hermosa mujer que me está volviendo loco – junte su frente con la mía – Créeme Bella, me estas volviendo loco.

– Lo siento? – sonrió tímidamente.

– Quisiera decir lo mismo pero simplemente no puedo. – un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, sonreí ante su reacción – Estas más que perdonada pequeña, ven...– la invité a sentarse en mi regazo, ella apoyó su espalda en mi pecho y se quedó allí sin decir palabra alguna. Comencé a pasar una mano por su alborotado cabello mientras tarareaba una nana para ella. No demoró en quedarse dormida, al parecer si estaba muy cansada. El frenesí del beso había ocasionado que me sienta demasiado inquieto como para intentar dormir, por lo que me dedique a estudiar cada uno de sus gestos al dormir. Tan delicada, tan perfecta, tan MÍA. Completamente deslumbrado por su sencillez, recordé algo que escuche esta tarde.

_" Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja..."_

Fue en ese instante que la verdad me devastó: la similitud del vampiro enamorado de su frágil humana con mi situación actual era impresionante. Podría yo, un malvado león enamorarse de esta pequeña e inofensiva oveja? En el fondo de mi cabeza, una vocecita gritaba a todo pulmón: SI.

La observé durante un par de horas más, escuchando con regocijo como repetía mi nombre en sus sueños. Se quedó callada poco tiempo después, no demoré en caer rendido del sueño. Mientras ella permanecía envuelta en mis brazos dormí como nunca antes a pesar de la incomodidad. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por las ventanas del granero, hace mucho había dejado de llover. La sentí removerse entre mis brazos.

– Buenos días Bella Durmiente – dije con voz ronca pero sin abrir los ojos.

– Bue...buenos días Edward. Mira lo incomodo que estas.– De inmediato se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarme.

– Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.– le confesé – Voy a ver si el auto se compuso, vienes? – extendí mi mano y ella hizo lo mismo. Las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que nuestro contacto generaba ya no eran incomodas, al contrario eran tranquilizantes. Enseguida salimos en busca del infame auto. Se sentía aun mucha humedad en el ambiente, incluso dentro del auto pero no podía esperar menos... Eran los efectos del diluvio. Puse la llave en el contacto y el auto encendió enseguida. Nos pusimos en marcha a Seattle, antes de llegar Isabella preguntó.

– Edward, esto del auto no fue una treta para quedarnos en el granero anoche cierto?

– Claro que no – aunque la idea no era del todo descabellada, si lo hubiera planeado no hubiese salido tan bien como sucedido. Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Llegamos al hotel cerca de las 9, Isabella pidió que le lleven el desayuno a la habitación, yo también pedí lo mismo. Cerca del medio día fui hasta su habitación para irnos al aeropuerto, ella ya estaba lista por supuesto. Todo el vuelo de regreso a casa lo hicimos en silencio, al parecer ella no quería comentar lo sucedido anoche. Tampoco yo quería forzar la suerte. La contemplé durante varios minutos, ella se había quedado dormida haciendo un tierno puchero en sus labios. Recordé en ese momento la conversación que tuvimos días atrás:

"_La situación de la editorial era realmente mala, incluso se agravó con la salida del socio del abuelo, era su mejor amigo y él lo abandonó"_

"_No lo sé, el abuelo nunca me dijo su nombre. Creo que era porque siempre vivió resentido con el por hacerle eso. El nunca se llevo su dinero invertido, solo un día desapareció."_

Había algo que no cuadraba en la ecuación, Isabella me había relatado una historia que distaba demasiado de lo que el abuelo Edward me había contado en innumerables ocasiones. No había lógica, el abuelo no pudo solo marcharse dejándolo todo en manos del abuelo de Isabella. Algo estaba faltando aquí, y era justamente eso lo que iba a esclarecer lo que en realidad pasó hace 50 años atrás. No hubo durante el relato de Isabella un solo indicio que demostrara culpabilidad por parte de la familia Swan, en realidad era Isabella ajena a todo este embrollo? Me cuestione por unos segundos si era justo dañar a un alma inocente como la de Bella. Agotado mentalmente caí en un profundo sueño un rato después.

Llegamos cerca de las 10 p.m. a Chicago, al salir nos encontramos a Billy, su rostro era inescrutable. Isabella aceleró el paso.

– Billy, que ha sucedido? Porque estás aquí? Ha sucedido algo con Charlie? – dijo casi atropellando una pregunta contra la otra.

– Si señorita Bella... Charlie acaba de despertar...

* * *

Hola…! Aquí estoy nuevamente. Capitulo intenso no? Este me ha salido un poco extenso, pero era justo a donde quería llegar. Agradecida una vez más por todo su apoyo a esta historia, cada nuevo review y cada alerta es un pequeño empujoncito a una escritora tan novata como yo. A mis niñas como siempre saludos: Aredhel Isile, Yukarito, Gabisita Black, Ninna Cullen, Blapagu, MillaPattzn, Beakis, Jimena, L'Amelie, V, Romina, Alexiasmansen, Zujeyane, InumeCari-Cullen, Alma_alv, DianElizz, 9 y Sianita. Gracias por esos lindos comentarios! A mis lectoras ocultas (si… si, a ustedes!) millón gracias por leerme.

A mis betas un reconocimiento mega especial esta vez. Isi gracias por la canción, es justo lo que buscaba, tus observaciones son siempre precisas. Vivi, te pasaste esta vez con el vestuario, el más difícil de conseguir ah? Jajaja hiciste un trabajo estupendo. Esther, gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme, doy saltitos de alegría cuando dices que te ha gustado, y Gaby… Ay Gaby! Empieza lo bueno eh? Recuerda que en la Aldea del Arce no puedes dejar de usar bragas por el frio. Gracias por su inmenso apoyo a las 4! Las quiero montones.

Las cosas comienzan a ponerse algo moviditas con mi Twistward así que las espero el próximo miércoles. Review? Preview!


	12. Comenzando a vivir, volviendo a sentir

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 12:** Comenzando a vivir, volviendo a sentir.

Cancion del capitulo: Learning to breath – Switchfoot

_Si señorita Bella... Charlie acaba de despertar._

Aquellas palabras de Billy habían sido las causantes que mi mundo se paralice por unos cuantos segundos. Parpadeé varias veces con fuerza para convencerme de que no estaba soñando. Fue entonces que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas de una manera rápida y desesperada.

– Isabella, estas bien?...– fue lo último que escuche antes de desvanecerme. Unos fuertes brazos evitaron mi estrepitosa caída al suelo. Sumida entre la inconsciencia y la confusión escuche la voz de un ángel...

–Billy! Necesitamos llevarla al auto ahora, encárgate del equipaje.– Sentía las manos del ángel acariciando lentamente mi cabeza, me mecía con un ligero compás mientras me apretaba a su pecho, su aroma lleno mis pulmones. Jamás pensé que los ángeles olieran tan bien! – Bella, mi pequeña...despierta. – El ángel tenía la voz parecida a la de mi perpetuo superhéroe: Edward.

Las voces comenzaron a volverse algo lejanas y confusas a medida que comenzamos a movernos. No sabía dónde me llevaba el ángel, mientras estuviera en el fuerte que se había convertido su abrazo todo...todo...

– Todo estará bien Bella.– depositó un beso en mi frente mientras me recostaba en una superficie blanda y mullida. Allí perdí todo contacto con la realidad...

Después de varios minutos, no sé cuantos en realidad, una frase se repetía en mi cabeza.

_"Charlie acaba de despertar"_

_"Charlie acaba de despertar"_

Súbitamente abrí los ojos. La imagen que mi retina había captado era sublime. Había muerto en realidad y estaba en el paraíso?

– Isabella, por fin despertaste– Edward, en todo su majestuosidad esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Sentado junto a mí acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. Sus ojos profundamente verdes denotaban... alivio?

– Que...que paso Edward?– Desvié un poco la mirada de sus ojos para confirmar el lugar donde estaba, era mi habitación, como rayos había llegado hasta acá? Note que tampoco tenía la misma ropa con la que había volado desde Seattle. Acaso Edward me había visto...desnuda? Que había pasado? Comencé a mover nerviosamente mis manos sobre mi regazo.

– Te desmayaste Isabella, Billy te estaba esperando en el aeropuerto y al escuchar las buenas noticias te desvaneciste.– Oh si...recuerdo el aeropuerto, y cada detalle acontecido en las muy caóticas 48 horas pasadas. Un segundo...

– Buenas noticias? – salí de la cama de un solo brinco. Mi acostumbrada falta de equilibrio provocó que tambaleara un poco.

– Wow, wow, wow. Un momento Isabella...– Edward gracias sus rápidos reflejos me atrapó con sus brazos, ambos quedamos de pie, frente a frente, rozándonos ligeramente. – Te acabas de despertar de un desmayo, estuviste inconsciente casi una hora. Debes permanecer en cama al menos dos horas más.

– Edward, he esperado por este momento demasiado tiempo como para estar ridículamente acostada en una cama por culpa de un desmayo. Además, quien eres tú? Mi maldito doctor acaso? – le grité con fuerza. Al instante me arrepentí de haber dicho eso.

– No soy tu maldito doctor Isabella – espetó – pero mi padre si lo es. Lo llame en cuanto llegamos a casa y está en la habitación de tu padre examinándolo mientras ubicamos al Dr. Miller ya que aun no contesta el teléfono desde que intenté por primera vez llamarlo cuando aun estábamos en el aeropuerto. Carlisle te examinó hace poco también y prohibió que te levantaras de la cama, y es justamente eso lo primero que haces.– bufó despacito mientras me soltaba.

– Tu...tú hiciste eso...por mi? – asintió levemente. Dios! Idiota, idiota, idiota. Isabella eres una completa idiota, Edward se había preocupado por mi y tu le agradeces con gritos y reproches – Gracias, lamento haberte gritado así, yo...yo.– me silenció descansando su dedo sobre mis labios mientras negaba con la cabeza

– Shhh...No digas nada – rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos me acercó a su cuerpo al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en mi cabeza. Me obligué a respirar si no quería volver a desmayarme. Escuché unos pasos un par de minutos después, supe entonces que no estábamos solos en la habitación.

– Srta. Bella, que bueno que ha despertado ya – era la voz de Sue. Edward aflojó un poco su agarre y me sonrió. Sin quitar su penetrante mirada de mí, se dirigió a mi nana.

– Si Sue, Isabella ha despertado ya. Podrías llamar al Dr. Cullen y avisarle que la pequeña Houdini se quiere escapar de la habitación? – sonreí ante su comparación.

– Si Sr. Cullen, disculpen – dijo Sue retirándose de mi habitación. Envueltos en el mas cómodo silencio Edward me depositó suavemente en la cama nuevamente.

– Si mi padre te ve fuera de la cama, me va a culpar por no cuidarte correctamente.– respondió en su susurro mientras me tapaba con el cobertor – Deberías descansar, aun te ves débil – acercando de manera sigilosa, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y pasó ambos pulgares por mis parpados obligándolos a cerrarse. Que si estaba débil? Claro que lo estaba! Como no podría estarlo si su cercanía noqueaba cada una de mis células dejándolas sin reacción, si su aroma me aturdía y me dejaba sin respiración, si su mirada hacia temblar mis piernas y su sonrisa torcida provocaba el estadillo de un enjambre de mariposas en mi panza. Pfff claro que estaba débil! Escuché un carraspeo a lo lejos.

– Veo que estas incomodando a mi paciente Edward.– era la voz de Carlisle, lentamente abrí los ojos – Hey, bienvenida de regreso Bella. Como te sientes?

– Bien Carlisle, algo aturdida pero bien – dije mientras me incorporaba en la cama – Que...que ha sucedido con Charlie?

– Sucedió lo que estábamos esperando Bella, Charlie ha despertado hace unas 3 horas aproximadamente. – dijo Carlisle sonriendo. Entonces era cierto, mi padre había vuelto.

– Debo ir a verlo ahora, tengo que hablar con él.– en ese momento Carlisle puso sus manos en señal de alto.

– Esto... Umm...– hizo una pausa – Un momento Bella, hay algo que debo contarte antes de que vayas a ver a Charlie – mi corazón se paralizó un segundo...eso no sonaba bien.

– Po…Por qué Carlisle? Pasa algo malo con Charlie? – las palabras salían de mi boca de manera atropellada. Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó como tratando de infundirme valor.

– No... Si...umm bueno no del todo. Bella, voy a tratar de explicarlo de manera fácil para no confundirte. Charlie ha despertado pero de una manera diferente de lo que quizás esperabas. El ha abierto los ojos y esta consciente, responde a estímulos y sus reflejos son coordinados.– eso sonaba muy bien– Pero – oh oh hay un "pero" – el cerebro de Charlie ha estado inactivo por mucho tiempo, a eso súmale también el traumatismo a consecuencia del accidente. No me quiero aventurar a darte un diagnostico, eso deberá confirmarlo el Dr. Miller pero tu padre presenta los síntomas de pérdida de memoria brusca total.– Estaba completamente desconcertada, a que se refería con eso? – Esto quiere decir que Charlie no recuerda nada ni a nadie desde su momento de nacimiento hasta ahora, eso incluye el olvido de sus habilidades motrices como caminar, comer, o ir al baño.

– No, no entiendo Carlisle. Es muy confuso todo – logré balbucear.

– Bella, Charlie es como un pequeño bebe que deberá aprender a hablar, alimentarse por sí solo, incluso a caminar. Él no recuerda absolutamente de su vida ni siquiera como se llama o donde está. No podría decirte si es una condición temporal o permanente, como te dije el Dr. Miller deberá hacerle exhaustivos exámenes para determinarlo.– grandes lagrimas habían comenzado a rodar por mis mejillas a esas alturas. Edward lo notó y enseguida limpió una de las lagrimas con los dedos de su mano libre, no hubo intercambio de palabras, no eran necesarias tampoco...con Edward estábamos aprendiendo a hablarnos a través del silencio.

– Hey...que va mal Bella? – preguntó Carlisle. – Créeme que el panorama es mejor de lo que te dije, veras que no...–alcé mi mano para detener su dialogo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al parece Carlisle había malinterpretado la razón de mis lagrimas.

– No lloro porque pienso que sea malo Carlisle – dije casi hipando a causa del llanto – Es una hermosa manera de retribuir todo lo que hizo Charlie cuando yo fui bebe, cuando me enseñó a caminar, o cuando cambiaba mis pañales. Mi primera palabra fue papa, quizás su segunda primera palabra sea hija no? – sonreí tímidamente.

– Tienes una manera muy particular de ver las cosas Isabella, no es normal que alguien tome esto con tanta tranquilidad como lo has hecho tu – dijo Edward acomodando un mechón detrás de mi oreja. Asentí levemente.

– Es que no soy alguien "normal" – dije mientras dibujaba unas comillas en el aire con mis dedos – Quiero verlo Carlisle. Puedo ir ahora? – me levanté decida de la cama soltando la mano de Edward, de inmediato extrañé su calor pero ignoré la sensación.

– Tu tampoco te has recuperado bien de la conmoción, pero se ve que eres un poco obstinada así que vamos – Carlisle puso su mano en su hombro y así caminamos hasta la puerta de la habitación.

– Recuerda que el no recuerda nada Isabella, tienes que ir muy lento si quieres que los progresos sean efectivos.– Carlisle abrió la puerta de la habitación y allí estaba él: Mi padre...

Entré a la habitación de manera cautelosa tratando así de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero aun así el lo noto y fijó de inmediato su mirada en mi. Sus ojos cafés, iguales a los míos tenían un ligero brillo, como cuando él estaba feliz. Mi padre estaba vivo! Había regresado a mí! Quise gritar de la emoción, abrazarlo fuertemente y saltar sobre la cama a causa de mi desbordante alegría. Pero era lógico que no pudiera hacer ninguna de las tres cosas.

– Hola extraño – saludé agitando la mano mientras me acercaba cada vez más a la cama. A pesar de que él no me reconocía no había temor en su mirada. Le sonreí mientras me sentaba en la cama, tomé su mano como había hecho cada día durante los últimos 9 meses y empecé a hablar – Yo – dije señalándome con mi dedo índice – soy Isabella Swan, y tú mi pequeño extraño – dije palmeando su mano – tú eres Charlie Swan el mejor padre de la historia. Yo soy Bella tu hija y ...y te amo mucho. – dije con voz rota al final.

Una mano algo fría toco mi hombro... Era Carlisle.

– Bella, creo que ha sido mucha emoción por hoy. Deberías descansar, tú tampoco estas del todo bien. Hable con Sue y ella estará al cuidado de Charlie junto a la enfermera mientras te repones.

– Pero...yo, yo quiero estar aquí con mi papa.– mire a Charlie y le sonreí.

– Lo sé Bella, pero es demasiado para un solo día. No podemos abrumar a Charlie así. Voy a pedir que Sue te suba algo de comer ya que Edward me informó que no te estás alimentando bien. – No había reparado en la presencia de Edward hasta ese momento, mi sexy traidor estaba parado cerca de la puerta como toda la deidad que era.

– Eso es mera exageración de Edward. – bufé mientras él me sonreía divertido.

– Puede ser una exageración pero dudo que este lejos de la realidad, estas algo pálida y cansada. Debe ser anemia, pero unos sencillos exámenes de sangre lo pueden comprobar – oh oh! Dijo sangre? Exámenes? Agujas? Demonios!

– Yo estoy perfecta Carlisle, quizás con algo de sueño y sopa caliente se pase. Ahora, volviendo a lo importante... El Dr. Miller, lograron ubicarlo?

– Si, estaba en el quirófano por eso no atendía el teléfono pero ha prometido tomar el primer vuelo del martes para hacer el chequeo de evaluación general de Charlie. Lo óptimo sería que este aquí pero es casi la 1 a.m. y es algo difícil conseguir algo a esta hora.

– 1 a.m. Santo Dios! Esme querrá matarme por tenerte a esta hora acá. Debes ir a casa Carlisle, y tu también Edward...– susurré la parte final.

– Estaba de guardia esta noche, así que regresare al hospital.– tomo su maletín y guardó sus implementos en el – Bella, como doctor te prescribo absoluto descanso. Te va a hacer muy bien. Estoy listo Edward, vamos?

– No, yo me quedo.– su repuesta fue un verdadero baño de agua fría...

– No has traído tu auto, pensé que...– Carlisle hizo una pausa mientras se agarraba el cabello, ya sabía entonces a quien había aprendido eso Edward – entiendo, trata de que Bella duerma y coma algo después.

– Listo papa, suerte en tu guardia – dijo Edward palmeando su espalda.

– Que descanses Bella, cualquier otra novedad solo llamen.– se despidió Carlisle desde la puerta.

Los ojos de Charlie miraban expectantes toda la escena. Moría por quedarme con él en su habitación esta noche, como cuando era pequeña y había tormenta y Charlie me calmaba diciendo que todo pasaría pronto... Y ahora más que nunca deseaba retribuir su gesto, calmarlo y repetir la frase que había escuchado del ángel: Todo estará bien.

Un par de minutos después lo vi cerrar sus ojos, al principio me asusté pero luego de verlo como respiraba acompasadamente supe que se había quedado dormido. Carlisle estaba en lo cierto, había sido mucho para un solo día.

– Isabella, es hora de que tu también descanses.– dijo Edward mientras pasaba suavemente una mano por mi cabello.

– Edward, yo...yo estoy bien aquí.– respondí alzando un poco la cabeza para encontrar con sus dos hipnóticas piscinas esmeraldas.

– No Isabella, debes descansar ahora.– replicó con su ya conocido tono impositivo. Casi de inmediato sentí como dos fuertes brazos me alzaron en vilo y acomodándome al estilo novia me saco de la habitación de Charlie. Quise protestar, pero después de haber estado con Edward por 2 días seguidos sabía que con él no había una sola lucha en la que yo pudiera salir triunfadora. Él era sin lugar a dudas... el apocalipsis de mi fuerza de voluntad.

Me depositó en la cama suavemente. Acariciaba mi mejilla mientras me sonreía. Después de unos segundos se acomodo despacito junto a mí y suspiro...

– Ha sido un día muy difícil Isabella, es mejor que duermas.– Edward me pedía un imposible.

– Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo Edward, ha sido un difícil duro para ambos.

– Si, pero no he sido yo quien se ha desmayado.– dijo con aire de autosuficiencia. Gruñí bajito – Vamos sin chistar, Morfeo te espera.

– Te digo que no tengo – un traicionero bostezo me delató – sueño.

– Decías? – se burlo de mi.

– Bueno un poquito, pero insisto que tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Quizás es mejor que vayas a casa.

– No Isabella, no iré a ningún lado. No puedo ir a ningún lado... – no podía ir a ningún lado? Edward no había traído su auto? No recordaba como habíamos llegado a casa.

– No tienes como irte? Voy a pedirle a Billy que te lleve a casa. – hice el intento de salir de la cama pero su fuerte brazo lo impidió.

– No, Isabella... No puedo ir a ningún lado porque no quiero ir a ningún lado, mi lugar está aquí, contigo.– confeso casi en un susurro. La distancia entre nosotros era mínima, su aliento a menta era capaz de hacerme olvidar hasta mi nombre.

– Edward yo...– no pude articular una palabra más. Su perfecto dedo índice comenzó a dibujar suavemente la línea de mi mandíbula. Un ligero estremecimiento atravesó mi cuerpo.

– Ujum... – respondió Edward mientras acercaba su nariz a mi cuello.

– Edward detente... Para por favor – me llené de la mas fuerte determinación para hablarle, su rostro se lleno de desconcierto.– Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió en ese granero.

– Te refieres a esto? – se inclino hacia mí y sentí sus labios acariciar los míos. Quise separarlo de mí, Dios sabe que quise pero no pude. Al contrario, su embriagante sabor me llevó a abrir un poco los labios para darle paso a su lengua. Sentí como el beso cobraba intensidad con cada segundo, no era capaz de aguantar más tiempo ya que un fuerte jadeo se escapó de mis labios. Edward lo notó y se separo de mí permitiéndome así respirar.

– Ahora si, de que querías hablar Isabella?– sonrió de manera ladeada.

– Yo... Yo, yo no creo que...que esto esté bien. – logré balbucear, sentía mi cara arder a causa del sonrojo.

– Porque lo dices Isabella? – se alejó un poco de mi para examinar mi rostro sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello.

– Porque yo, o sea tu... No es correcto esto.– la parte racional de mi cabeza había tomado el mando de la conversación, la parte irracional esperaba paciente su turno para debatir.

– A que te refieres cuando dices correcto? Soy un hombre y tú, una hermosa mujer. Cuál es la parte incorrecta en eso?

– Yo... Yo creo que no está bien porque tu trabajas para mí y eso es políticamente incorrecto.– agaché un poco la cabeza, Edward la levantó de inmediato y fijó su potente mirada en mi.

– Isabella, hay momentos en la vida que lo "incorrecto" se convierte en lo "perfecto". Vas a dejar que esto – apunto con un dedo mi sien – gobierne a esto? – apuntó a mi corazón.

– Edward... – silenció mis palabras con un ligero beso. Era increíble la capacidad de Edward para deslumbrarme en cuestión de segundos y de esa manera voltear siempre la situación a su favor.

– Hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Ven, es hora de dormir.– se alejó un poco de mi para apagar la luz de la lamparita de noche. Una vez que la oscuridad nos cubrió sentí sus brazos acercarme a él y estrecharme a su pecho. Comenzó a tararear una nana, igual que la de la noche anterior en el granero. Al poco tiempo me abandoné en el más delicioso sueño, ya que por segunda noche consecutiva dormía en los brazos de Edward...de MI Edward.

Me desperté horas después con un ligero aturdimiento, mi cabeza se sentía algo pesada aun. Me estiré un poco en la cama y de inmediato recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior.

– Edward. – gemí mientras me levantaba de un brinco de la cama. Registré con la mirada cada rincón de mi habitación pero no hubo señales de él. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y saqué un poco la cabeza para inspeccionar el pasillo y confirmar la sospecha. Edward se había ido.

Después de un relajante baño, sequé un poco mi cabello y encontré algo cómodo para usar en la oficina, hoy era lunes y tenía comité de ejecutivos. Una vez lista pasé a la habitación de Charlie, quien ya me esperaba despierto.

– Buenos días Char...papa– a pesar de lo corta de su movilidad, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte de regreso; hoy es lunes, el primer día de la última semana del mes de mayo. Mañana estará aquí el Dr. Miller y conversaremos con él. Por más que quisiera quedarme aquí todo el día compartiendo contigo debo ir a trabajar. Tenemos algo llamado negocio familiar y debo cuidar de él mientras tú te recuperas. Va a estar contigo Sue, Billy y esta agradable enfermera. Prometo regresar pronto y contarte tantas cosas. Se bueno y obedece a las chicas – le sonreí mientras dejaba un beso en su frente. Me apresuré a bajar para dar las instrucciones a Sue sobre los cuidados de mi padre de ahora en adelante.

– Buenos días Srta. Bella, ha amanecido usted mejor? – Asentí – muy bien entonces, el desayuno está listo.– En la mesa había una variedad de frutas y panes. Además del café y el jugo de naranja.

– Me parece un exceso todo esto...demasiado para mi sola– dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– Oh no Srta. Bella, esto fue lo que Sr. Cullen ordeno que comiera usted hoy por sugerencia de su padre. Él salió muy temprano esta mañana, entiendo que Billy lo llevo a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. – jadeé ante la sorpresiva revelación, Edward SI se había quedado toda la noche...conmigo.

– Sue, hay...hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dije acercándome a ella. – Anoche, cuando me trajeron desmayada, porque tenía yo otra ropa cuando me desperté? Acaso Edward...umm tu sabes, me cambio de ropa?

– No, no Srta. Bella fui yo quien lo hice. Cuando llegaron anoche Billy me avisó en qué condiciones venia usted así que al llegar a su habitación el Sr. Cullen la trajo en brazos desde el auto y nos dio algo de privacidad para que yo pueda ponerle el pijama.

– O sea que tú me viste sin ropa Sue? – sonreí divertida mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

– Nada que no hubiera visto antes Srta. Bella. Claro que fue un poco más vergonzoso que cuando ayudaba a la Sra. Renee a cambiar sus pañales. Vamos mi niña, anda a desayunar, debes alimentarte. – Estaba hambrienta no lo iba a negar pero eso era un exceso, un simple desmayo y creen que deben alimentarte como pavo navideño! Edward me iba a escuchar.

Llegue a la oficina a la hora de siempre, la mañana se planteaba ocupada, el estar ausente durante jueves y viernes había ocasionado que tenga un millón de papeles que firmar, lanzamientos que aprobar y escritos que leer. Era cerca del medio día cuando al salir de la oficina a pedirle unas carpetas a Ángela, ese momento lo vi en el pasillo.

– Isabella, que haces fuera de la cama? – entré a mi oficina como queriendo escapar de él pero Edward me siguió. Me volteé para examinar su semblante, se escuchaba molesto y por la forma que apretaba sus puños y fruncía el ceño se podía confirmar mi teoría. Vaya vaya, gruñón Cullen estaba de regreso.

– Buenos días Edward – le respondí.

– Buenos dias Isabella, lo siento pero que estás haciendo aquí?

– Trabajar? Al igual que tú?– conteste con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

– Isabella, Isabella – negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido y relajaba su postura.

– Que es tan gracioso Edward? – esta vez fui yo la que fruncí el ceño. Su silencio duro varios segundos. De qué rayos se reía?

– Nada... Olvídalo. Al parecer no existe poder humano que haga que Isabella "trabajólica" Swan se quede en casa. Ni siquiera sirve la orden expresa de un médico en la que se prescribe descanso absoluto.

– Yo estoy bien Edward, tu por el contrario te ves algo cansado – quise acercarme un poco y aventurarme así a tocar sus ojos, una ligeras ojeras asomaban en su perfecto rostro. Quise acunar su rostro con mi mano, sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía. Solo tomo un par de segundos para que me obligara a desechar la estúpida idea. Era una hipócrita consagrada Isabella Swan, anoche le dices que todo lo que pasó en Seattle y se repitió en tu habitación anoche no estaba bien y esta mañana eres tú la que quieres empezar la provocación. – Deberías tomarte el día libre Edward.– suspiré derrotada.

– Estoy bien Isabella, además es imposible tomarme el día libre con toda la información que recolecté en Richland.

– Y me dices a mi "trabajólica"? – trate de poner mi mejor cara de poker pero al verlo sonreír no pude sino imitar su gesto. Adoraba ver reír a Edward, dos pequeñas arruguitas se formaban a los lados de sus ojos, y el sonido de su risa, ese sonido era casi musical y tan contagiante que era capaz de hacer sonreír hasta a la guardia del Palacio de Buckingham.

– Bueno, bueno estamos a mano entonces.– dijo recobrando un poco la compostura – En fin...ya que no puedo disuadirte a permanecer en cama durante un día entero, me vas a acompañar a almorzar ya que es casi hora de comer.

– Edward, yo no tengo hambre – como podría tenerla con todo lo que me hicieron comer esta mañana.

– Isabella, no voy a aceptar una sola excusa con respecto a ese tema. Espero que entiendas que mi posición es completamente inflexible en lo que tu alimentación se refiere. Voy a buscar las llaves del auto y te recojo en 5 minutos.– psss que mal genio! Para variar ahora tengo niñero. Ja!

Apagué la portátil y tomé mi bolso. Cuando iba saliendo de mi oficina, lo escuché cerca del elevador, estaba teniendo al parecer una discusión bastante airada con alguien, me acerqué despacito para escuchar.

– _No creo que sea un momento correcto para hacerlo... lo sé, lo sé. Ya habíamos de esto pero te repito que no es conveniente hacerlo en esta situación... Claro que soy un hombre de palabra pero...lo siento, no puedo seguir hablando ahora. – _Edward se había volteado y había fijado sus ojos en mi. Mierda, el se había dado cuenta que yo estaba escuchando su conversación, tonta Bella, ni para espiar sirves! Caminé hasta el elevador pretendiendo que nada había sucedido, y en completo silencio llegamos hasta Petit Bistro un pequeño restaurant de comida francesa cerca del área bancaria del centro de Chicago.

– Alice – dijo mientras empujaba la silla hacia afuera para que yo me sentase. – Estaba hablando con Alice. Está algo impaciente por su viaje a New York el fin de semana, casi enloquece esta mañana cuando le dije que tú no podías viajar ahora.

– Y porque cree el Sr. Cullen que yo no debo ir a ese viaje? – fruncí el ceño, espero que no me diga que es por...

– Por tu estado de salud claro está – Mierda! Le atiné a la primera.

– Edward, yo estoy bien. Te lo he dicho mil veces...Cuantas más debo repetirlo?

– Tu podrás decir que estas bien las veces que quieras pero yo no estaré completamente seguro de eso hasta que no te hagas los exámenes que recomendó Carlisle.

– Oh no, eso si no hare Edward. Detesto todo lo relacionado a las agujas y sangre.– me dio repelús de solo recordarlo.

– Entonces si no te quieres someter a la tortura de las agujas vas a tener que cambiar tus hábitos alimenticios y descansaras las horas suficientes al menos estos días, entendido Isabella?.

– Si mi capitán – me burle de él haciendo un saludo militar – ahora, podría comunicarle el señor a su hermana que este fin de semana está perfecto para ir a New York? Estoy mucho más tranquila ahora que Charlie ha despertado, y puedo moverme con un poco mas de facilidad.

– Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? – el maître le había hecho llegar el menú pero al escuchar mi respuesta lo dejo a un lado de la mesa.

– Si, ahora más que nunca se que Charlie queda en excelentes manos.– respondí con seguridad.

– No me refería a Charlie Isabella, me refería a Alice. Estas segura de que vas a soportar un fin de semana con el pequeño demonio de Tasmania.– quise soltar una fuerte carcajada al escuchar como Edward hablaba de Alice.

– Si Edward, estoy segura de eso. Además no puedo aplazar el viaje por más tiempo. La Gala es en apenas 2 semanas más.

– Al menos te lo advertí Isabella, aunque tienes gran probabilidad de éxito, estoy seguro que si no sales huyendo en las 3 primeras horas podrías estar sobreviviendo.– me regaló una de sus sonrisas ladeadas marca patentada. Recordé entonces que había algo importante que decirle.

– Edward, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. Es importante que quede claro que...

– Estamos listos para ordenar – me interrumpió. Uno de los meseros se acercó a tomar el pedido. Estamos listos dijo acaso? Pero si yo no había visto el menú – La señorita va a querer un filete de ternera bien cocina, ensalada de vegetales y patatas en salsa de queso roquefort. Y por mi lado será el pescado en salsa marinada, ensalada ligera y pinchos de mariscos. Gracias.

El almuerzo transcurría con cierta normalidad, Edward mencionaba los avances que pudo tener esta mañana con la información que la autora nos dio este fin de semana. Un loco fin de semana...

Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a tocar ese delicado tema con Edward, que lo que pasó en Richland debía quedar en Richland. Sabía que debía decirlo pero no encontraba en mi cabeza una sola pizca de fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Era increíble la cantidad de sensaciones que Edward había despertado en mí estas últimas semanas, pero lo sucedido los últimos 3 días era simplemente indescriptible. Al principio intente huirle, dejar todo botado en Seattle y regresar a casa pero al cabo de un par de intentos decidí darle tregua. Que era lo peor que podría pasarme? Si, lo peor sucedió en el granero, mi voluntad y mi cordura fueron arrasadas kilómetros por la potencia del huracán Cullen, dejándome indefensa en medio del vórtice de aquella desolación.

El hecho de recordar el beso que me dio en ese granero hacía que mi temperatura subiera un par de grados, que mis manos se movieran nerviosas y que mis bragas se empapen al instante. Había sido por mucho el mejor beso de la historia, olviden a Romeo y sus palabras debajo de un balcón, con una simple caricia Edward lograba disparar mi niveles de adrenalina y aumentaba mi ritmo cardiaco al punto de comparar mi corazón como un tambor en pleno carnaval. Recordar cómo sus manos acariciaban mis caderas y mis pechos con vehemencia estaba haciendo que un pronunciado sonrojo asomara en mis mejillas. Isabella, eres una pervertida de primera!

Sus hermosos orbes verdes me miraban con un toque de curiosidad, estaría tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando? Sonreí ante aquella idea...pfff como si alguien pudiera leer mentes!

– Isabella, has estado muy callada. Hay algo que te este molestando? Quieres decirme algo? – Ahora es tu oportunidad...dilo!

– No...No es nada.– Bella Swan, oficialmente estas perdida. Estas dando por sentado que te gusto lo que sucedió en Washington. _Y porque negarlo si así fue? _

– Aun no has terminado tu comida y falta todavía el postre. – iba a protestar diciéndole que esta mañana había comido lo suficiente para estar llena por una semana pero Edward negó con la cabeza. – No quiero quejas sobre el asunto de la alimentación Isabella, mi padre ha sido muy claro y yo no voy a permitir otro desmayo. Aun te notas cansada, no debí llevarte tan precipitadamente a Seattle – acercó su mano y acarició mis inexistentes ojeras.

– No te preocupes Edward, yo... Yo disfruté ir a Seattle este fin de semana.– Dios santo, alguien que calle a la Isabella que se ha tomado mi cuerpo. Me estaba delatando de la forma más infantil del mundo.

– Ah sí? – la mano de Edward se había posado sobre la mía y ahora me daba unas leves caricias pero que eran capaces de poner en alerta a todas mis traicioneras hormonas. Asentí levemente sabiendo que no era capaz de gesticular palabra alguna. Un poco antes de que nos trajeran el postre y mientras conversábamos un poco sobre la bolsa e inversiones, Edward cambió de postura. De un momento a otro se tensó completamente, sus manos se cerraron en un puño, y una mirada llena de furia se fijó en algo detrás de mí. Quise voltearme pero era de pésima educación. Que había visto Edward en ese lugar? Al instante relajó la postura y me sonrió.

Después de terminar nuestra comida y de bufar un par de veces porque Edward terminó por darme el postre en la boca como a una niña pequeña salimos del lugar directo a la oficina nuevamente.

Me retiré a casa cerca de las 7 y después de una larga plática con Charlie caí rendida en mi cama. Tuve una extraña sensación de ausencia junto a mí. Las ultimas 3 noches había dormido respirando el envolvente aroma de Edward; primero en el avión, luego en el granero y anoche en esta misma habitación. Que traicionero que era mi cuerpo, resultaba tener hasta memoria de aroma!

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana recibimos la visita del Dr. Miller quien confirmó el diagnostico inicial de Carlisle, el proceso para la recuperación de Charlie sería lento pero auguraba un porcentaje de éxito fabuloso. Para efectos de practicarle los exámenes correspondientes a mi padre el Dr. Miller ordenó el traslado al hospital por 48 horas. En esos días que estuve ausente de la oficina apoyando a mi padre en todo, mi Blackberry se volvió mi mejor amiga: recibía todo el correo de la oficina directo al celular lo que me permitía estar al tanto de todo, despachaba órdenes y estaba conectada con Ángela todo el tiempo. Cerca de las 3 p.m. y mientras esperaba que Charlie salga de una tomografía, recibí un correo:

_Tu ausencia se siente por doquier en este lugar, como va todo con Charlie? ~ Edward._

Sonreí al leerlo, contesté enseguida diciendo que estaba todo bien y que el doctor daba buen pronostico. Recibí otro deseando que todo salga bien. Guardé el celular en el bolso y mantuve mi sonrisa tonta por el resto del día. El miércoles no fue muy diferente al día anterior: rayos x, pruebas de sangre y resistencia, medición de reflejos. Era un continuo entrar y salir de gente de la habitación, cada vez que podía tomaba la mano de Charlie para tranquilizarlo y le explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo. A media mañana mientras esperaba mi café en la pequeña cafetería del hospital, un nuevo mail llegaba.

_Un día más sin ver tu hermosa sonrisa en esta aburrida oficina. Vuelve pronto Isabella, me haces falta.~ Edward._

Con una estúpida reacción solo válida para una hormonal adolescente enamorada tomé el celular y lo comencé a besar. Edward quería verme, yo le hacía falta al igual que él a mí! Quise dar brinquitos por todo el lugar y abrazar a cuanto medico se me cruzara en frente, solo suspiré resignada y tomé mi café con una enorme sonrisa.

Volvimos a casa el jueves por la mañana, Charlie se veía muy cansado a causa del ajetreo, así que el doctor recomendó que lo dejemos dormir. Aproveché este descanso y me trasladé a la oficina, sabía que un montón de documentos me esperarían sobre mi despacho pero mi sorpresa fue tal que sobre mi escritorio solo había un par de carpetas.

– Ángela? – pregunté con algo de estupor mientras levantaba una ceja.

– Bella, yo... Yo lo siento. No sabía si hoy regresarías a la oficina y yo...– la pobre Ángela estaba poniéndose verde.

– Ángela, cálmate...– traté de reprimir una sonrisa – A ver, respira y cuéntame.

– Lo que pasa es que yo no quería que tuvieras tus escritos atrasados y yo...yo estuve ojeando los nuevos escritos. He preparado un informe con todas las observaciones sobre lo que leí. Lo siento mucho Bella, sé que eso fue una completa falta de respeto y privacidad a tu trabajo y entiendo si quieres despedirme pero... – alcé una mano y la corté.

– Para, para, para... Crees que voy a despedirte por ayudarme en mi trabajo? Anda, ven con ese informe a mi oficina. – Ángela asintió mientras que con una tímida sonrisa me acompañaba a mi escritorio. Al entrar un aroma conocido me envolvió: sobre la mesa ratona del recibidor un enorme bouquet de fresias. No era el lugar acostumbrado por Ángela para ubicar mis flores, algún cambio en la rutina quizás? Voltee para pedir una explicación.

– No me mires así, no fui yo quien las trajo esta vez. Edward pasó hace una hora y las dejo aquí.– dijo Ángela con sus manos en alto en señal de inocencia.

Me acerqué un poco a mis fresias para aspirar su espectacular aroma, ese aroma que me hacía sentir en casa. En medio de ellas, una tarjeta:

_Solo el especial olor de estas fresias ha sido capaz de mitigar un poco el dolor de tu ausencia. Que tengas un buen día._

_E. Cullen._

Negué con la cabeza mientras la leía, Edward me tenía al borde de perder la cordura para siempre, a punto de sucumbir ante sus encantos, y a solo un tris de salir corriendo y abandonarme en sus brazos. Como podía existir un ser tan perfectamente hermoso y que a la vez este tan preocupado por mí. No tenía sentido, yo era solamente un gran caos con patas. Quizás no tenía tan mala suerte o Dios no me odiaba del todo si ponía en mi vida un espécimen así. Guardé la tarjeta en mi bolso y me senté a trabajar, ahora no era tiempo de fabricar ilógicas fantasías.

Prendí la portátil y chequeé rápidamente el correo. Un mensaje llamo mi atención.

_Isabella,_

_Hoy estaré fuera de la oficina en reuniones de emergencia con otras editoras sobre el caso Denali. Te gustaron las fresias? Me hubiera gustado estar allí para entregarlas personalmente. _

_Edward._

Sentí una ligera punzada en el corazón al leer esas líneas. Edward no estaría en la oficina todo el día lo que significaba que no lo vería un día más. Su ausencia se volvía más dolorosa con cada hora, extrañaba tanto a mi niñero. Cerré mi portátil sin revisar el resto de correos, nada tenía mucha importancia ya.

Para olvidarme de la ausencia de Edward, me enfoqué completamente en mi trabajo con Ángela. Pasamos el resto de la mañana discutiendo sobre los escritos que había leído. Cómo nunca noté del inmenso talento de mi amiga? Había hecho sobre el margen de hoja anotaciones estupendas, remarcó los puntos más relevantes y obviaba los diálogos inútiles. Esta mujer tenía alma de editora. Salimos a almorzar juntas ya que Ángela era la versión femenina de mi enfermero favorito. No me podía quejar, me sentía con más fuerzas que al inicio de la semana y eso se notaba en mi semblante también, fue justo eso que provocó que Carlisle desistiera de la idea de hacerme esos odiosos exámenes médicos.

El par de carpetas que descansaban en mi escritorio eran los bocetos finales de la decoración de la gala. Mierda la Gala! De solo pensar que nos quedaban escasos días para ello me estremecí.

– Espero hacerlo todo perfecto mamá.– dije mientras veía una foto de Renee que tenía como fondo de pantalla de mi portátil. Unos minutos después unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta me hicieron bajar de la nebulosa. – Adelante! – dije en voz alta desde mi asiento. Era Alice.

– Hola Bella – el pequeño torbellino de energía rodeó el escritorio y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

– Hola Alice, como estas? – le respondí con voz entrecortada ya que su abrazo me estaba resultando algo asfixiante. – Alice, Alice no puedo...respirar.– enseguida me soltó y se sentó frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa.

– Bella, estoy tan emocionada por nuestro viaje a New York. He revisado con atención todas las últimas colecciones de Dior, Channel y Prada. Además concrete una cita con el atelier de Narciso Rodríguez y el atelier Versace, puedes creerlo Bella? Versace! Es que ya lo imagino: Bella Swan, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale se toman New York! – dibujó con sus manos un cartel imaginario dándole un toque teatral a su comentario, sin poder reprimirlo sonreí al ver su exceso de emoción – Dios, no estás emocionada Bella? Ya quiero que sea mañana para irnos – Que? Ella había dicho...

– Mañana? El viaje es mañana Alice? Yo no..

– Ah no... No, no, no... Bella, llevo preparando este viaje por 2 semanas, ni creas que voy a permitir que lo canceles.– dijo Alice mientras fruncía el ceño.

– No, Alice. No pensaba cancelarlo. Solo te iba a decir que no había preparado nada. No he hecho el equipaje ni tampoco he reservado el vuelo.

– Ah...! Era eso, no te preocupes Bella. Yo me encargué de todo. Ángela nos reservo los boletos de avión, por el hotel no te preocupes que también está reservado, y esta mañana Sue me confirmo que tu valija está casi terminada de empacar.– Alice había pensando en todo, al parecer Edward tenia razón, su hermana podía llegar a ser intimidante. Después de comunicarme el itinerario completo de los próximos días Alice salió de mi oficina dando brinquitos no sin antes hacer la promesa de que este viaje seria simplemente fabuloso.

Continuando con la rutina de todos los días, llegué luego a casa. Cene con Billy y Sue y hable con Charlie por casi dos horas. Cada día que pasa su semblante iba mejorando más y más, ya no había temor en su mirada e incluso había esbozado una sonrisa esta noche al mencionarle del torbellino Alice que paso por mi oficina en la tarde.

Al día siguiente cerca de las 11 am y mientras revisaba concentrada los últimos reportes de ventas, escuche un leve murmullo cerca del pasillo acompañado de unos pasos cerca de mi puerta.

– Isabella, buenos días.– Con solo escuchar esas tres palabras mi pulso se disparo. Al levantar la mirada lo vi magistralmente recostado en el quicio de la puerta con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. No entendía como un ser humano podía ser tan malditamente sexy y andar con actitud tan despreocupada por el mundo. Acaso no se daba cuenta este pequeño James Dean que con su sola presencia podría matar a cualquiera de un infarto? Empezando por mi!

– Hola Edward. Buenos días – intenté responder con un tono neutral.

– Te ves hermosa esta mañana Isabella. Cuéntame, como ha seguido mi paciente favorita? – Avanzó sigilosamente hasta mi escritorio donde se quedo de pie a escasos centímetros míos.

– Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias por todo. – le sonreí.

– No ha habido disgustos con Crowdley nuevamente? Isabella, debes avisarme cuando tengas otra reunión con él. No quiero volver a pasar el susto de la semana anterior – Su sorpresiva confesión me golpeo, lo vi agachar levemente la cabeza.

– Hey, todo está bien. Soy una chica fuerte, recuerdas?

– A veces no estoy del todo seguro de esa afirmación Isabella, te ves tan…frágil. – Pasó una mano por mi cabeza, para luego depositar un beso en ella – No te imaginas cuanto me hiciste falta – murmuró sobre mis cabellos. Se alejó un poco de mi, aproveche para ponerme de pie y sentarme en el borde del escritorio, actué poseída por el impulso… mi cuerpo pedía su calor.

– Yo… yo también te extrañé un poco – Dije en un susurro con la mirada fija en el suelo. La vocecita de mi cabeza me reprendió: _Pequeña mentirosa, sabes bien que no fue "un poco" lo que lo extrañaste, su ausencia resultaba agónica para ti._ En ese momento Edward se acercó y acunó mi rostro en sus manos.

- Moría por escucharte decir eso Isabella – La distancia se acortó y estuvo a pocos milímetros de rozar sus labios con los míos.

- Edward, no sigas por favor. Sigo pensando que esto no está bien, yo creo que… - mis palabras fueron silenciadas con un suave beso. Mi cerebro se desconectó de mi cuerpo en ese mismo instante y me dejé llevar. Respondí a su beso mientras me aferraba a su cabello, nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse con un poco mas de fuerza, demandantes el uno del otro. Con la punta de su lengua delineo mi labio inferior como solicitando permiso, no pude sino abrir un poco mis labios para invitarla a pasar. Con cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía más pasional, salvaje y primitivo. Gemí al sentir como Edward me acercaba más a su cuerpo empujándome con sus manos puestas en mi trasero. Debía encontrar algún vestigio de cordura y parar esto de una vez. Me aleje de él cuando mis pulmones protestaron por la falta de aire, pero al parecer Edward quería mas. Cuando lo vi acercarse nuevamente, lo detuve poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho.

– Edward, no! Alguien pudo vernos, estamos en mi oficina. Ya basta…

– Isabella, es lo mismo que te pido a ti, ya basta! No puedes seguir empeñada a negar algo tan real como esto – dijo señalándome para luego señalarse a sí mismo – Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me importas, probarte que eres lo más importante para mí, déjame ser el dueño de tus suspiros y el que gobierne cada uno de tus sueños. Isabella, déjame estar contigo. – susurró esa última parte sobre mis labios. Como podía yo _negarle_ a algo así? Como podía yo _negarme_ algo así?

– Edward, este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de estas cosas. Yo debo irme – miré el reloj sobre mí el buró. Mi mente registró por un segundo que algo faltaba allí, hace poco había… una foto? – ya es tarde y no pienso perder el vuelo. – dije mientras trataba de liberarme como pude de la cárcel de sus brazos y caminar de regreso al escritorio.

Me disponía a tomar mi bolsa del cajón cuando sentí sus fuertes manos ceñirse a mi cintura por atrás. Me sobresalté a causa del súbito movimiento lo que fue aprovechado por Edward para voltearme y dejarme frente a él. Me acerco a él y tomando rápidamente mi rostro entre sus manos me dio otro beso. Es que acaso este hombre no pedía permiso? Era todo un posesivo cavernícola que venía a reclamar como suyos algo que no le había sido otorgado por ley sino que él se lo había ganado por derecho: mis labios. Me hundí en la peligrosa nube de lujuria por segunda vez en el día, sus labios era tan suaves y se movían con maestría. Pasando una mano por mi espalda me acercó aun mas a su cuerpo al punto que nuestras caderas estaban causando una fricción maravillosa. Mis bragas se mojaron por la anticipación, me sentí desfallecer cuando la parte baja de mi vientre sintió con claridad como su miembro estaba empezando a ponerse erecto. Dios!

- Que me estás haciendo Isabella...- negó con su cabeza mientras lentamente se separaba de mi - me estoy volviendo adicto a ti, a tus exquisitos besos. - cerró sus ojos y se volvió a acercar a mi.- Promételo - susurró en mi oído para después mordisquear juguetonamente el lóbulo de mi oreja - Promételo - repitió.

- De...de que me hablas Ed-Edward...?- respondí casi en un murmullo.

- Prométeme que vas a pensar en nosotros este fin de semana Isabella, te necesito conmigo. Promételo - comenzó a succionar el mismo lóbulo que había mordisqueado hace un segundo atrás. Como podía yo generar una respuesta coherente ante semejante estimulo? El muy canalla sabía cómo conseguir un SI.

- Si.- mi voz salió con un tono ronco a causa de la excitación que Edward estaba causando en mí. - Te lo prometo pero por ahora déjame ir.

- Esta bien Isabella, hablaremos al regreso entonces. Cuídate mucho por favor - depositó un beso en mi frente y se alejó de mi oficina. No fue hasta que él se fue que noté que habíamos estado todo el tiempo con la puerta cerrada. Chico listo!

Tomé mi bolsa y después de despedirme de Ángela, subí al auto para ir a recoger mi equipaje. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro mientras nos alejábamos de la oficina, la pequeña lujuriosa que habitaba en mi estaba más que satisfecha por el encuentro con aquel joven de mirada profunda, labios posesivos y aroma embriagante que tenia dominada a mi mente, a mi cuerpo y que ahora además había logrado poner a su merced mi corazón. Para que retrasarlo mas? … Estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

* * *

Chan chan chaaan….! Mis pequeñas y muy consentidas lectoras, se que merezco castigo por retrasar la actualización del miércoles pero la Navidad me ha alterado hasta el sueño y anoche no logre subirlo, pero aquí esta! Agradecimientos como toda la semanas a: Blapagu, Yukarito, NinnaCullen, V, Jimena, Gabisita Black, .Cullen, 9, Zujeyane, DianElizz, Berta, mgcb, InumeCari-Cullen,L´Amelie, Luisana, Sianita, Joli Cullen, Milhoja, Felicytas por sus maravillosos reviews. A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas! Debo agradecer por el empujoncito que he recibido esta semana por parte de mis queridas autoras de "Eres todo lo que tengo" y de "Rendición" por sus recomendaciones en sus grandiosos fics. Para Lili y Esther un mega saludo navideño jejeje =)

Para mis betas como siempre gracias por su ayuda incondicional en esto. Isi, cada vez te vuelves mejor en tu trabajo de beta, este capítulo va dedicado a ti por tu cumpleaños. Vivi, mi personal shopper este capítulo no hubo stress para ti, pero hay un evento que se acerca lo recuerdas? Esther, millón gracias por tus observaciones, eres mi angelito simbriotico del otro lado del charco, y Gaby, puuuf genial tu idea, ves como si la puse?

Quiero desearles a todas mis lindas niñas una feliz navidad. Que Santa Claus les regale un Twistward tan lindo como el mío. Una pequeña mala noticia, la semana que viene no tendremos actualización ya que la autora tiene vacaciones de navidad, **PERO!** El siguiente capítulo, el primero del 2011 viene cargado con todo! Así que si aun hay menores de edad por aquí filtradas leyendo, es hora que huyan! Jejeje

Muchos besos y nos vemos el año que viene! FELIZ AÑO a todas =)

* * *

Por cierto, merezco review?


	13. Derribando el muro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, que estás haciendo aquí? Jejeje.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: **Derribando el muro.

**Canción del capítulo: **Halo - Beyonce.

**Canción que se escucha en Sixty Blue: **Those sweet words – Norah Jones

_A los pasajeros del vuelo 645 con destino a la ciudad de New York se les indica que pueden empezar a abordar por la puerta numero 25._

– Ese es nuestro vuelo Bella, vamos! – Al instante sentí un fuerte tirón de mi brazo, fueron pocos los segundos que tarde en reaccionar y darme cuenta que Alice prácticamente me había arrastrado por todo el aeropuerto. Que exceso de energía de la pequeña hermana de Edward! Rosalie Hale, una hermosa rubia con un cuerpo de infarto era la tercera integrante del loco viaje del fin de semana de compras en New York. Era la novia de Emmett, el mejor amigo de Edward. Al parecer esta no era la primera vez de Rosalie haciendo un viaje de compras con Alice ya que la veía revolotear por todos lados como si fuera una pequeña Tinkerbell sin decir palabra alguna, tan solo esbozaba una sonrisa. Debí hacerle caso a Edward, su hermana realmente se veía algo siniestra detrás de su fachada inocente.

A pesar de mi pánico a volar entre Rosalie y Alice hicieron el viaje bastante entretenido. Alice contó un montón de anécdotas sobre su estadía los últimos años en New York, las historias detrás de los bastidores de la semana de la moda, y las peleas entre las modelos más cotizadas del medio. Rosalie en cambio relató cómo rechazó la oferta de convertirse en modelo y quedarse con un trabajo algo menos caótico como el de relacionista pública, realmente ella no necesitaba trabajar por el resto de su vida si así lo quisiera ya que los Hale son una familia muy poderosa de Illinois, que controlaban desde la industria automotriz hasta un pequeño canal local de Chicago. En pocas horas logramos una conexión interesante entre las tres. El aterrizaje fue tranquilo y al salir del JFK un clima algo frio nos recibió, claro no era como el inclemente tiempo que hace en Chicago, pero hey! eran las 10 p.m. cuando llegamos.

Me dirigí con mi escaso equipaje en mano al área de taxis, cuando sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro. Yo conocía esa mano…

– Matt! – grité al ver a mi mejor amigo allí parado con una chaqueta de cuero café y unos jeans desgastados, típico look de viernes. Solté mi equipaje y lo abracé por la cintura, había olvidado que él había venido a New York hace un par de días.

– Bella…! Qué bueno que me has extrañado, pero si no me sueltas puedes hacerme daño en serio. – reí ante su comentario y lo solté.

– Que…que haces aquí? Como supiste que… – yo misma corté mis palabras al ver a Alice sonreír junto a mí, definitivamente ella lo había puesto sobre aviso de nuestra visita a la ciudad que nunca duerme.

– Necesitan un aventón? – Matt me sonrió y recogiendo mi equipaje del suelo enseguida nos dirigimos a su auto, bueno no era su auto en realidad…era el auto que había rentado, ya que su adorado jeep lo aguardaba en casa. Alice hizo la presentación correspondiente de Rosalie a Matt y nos pusimos en camino al Waldorf que era donde teníamos las habitaciones reservadas. Alice iba en el asiento del copiloto conversando amenamente con Matt mientras que Rosalie y yo íbamos atrás en silencio. Estábamos por entrar a 3rd Av. cuando el teléfono de Alice sonó.

– Edward, que agradable sorpresa! – dijo Alice con su voz cantarina. Tan solo al escuchar mencionar su nombre, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre de manera más rápida y agitada, las piernas las sentí debilitarse y mi cabeza se volvió un pequeño carrusel. Respira Bella Swan, respira. – El vuelo fue tranquilo, nada de qué preocuparse hermanito. Si, si…todas estamos bien, si Edward, ella está muy bien también, ahora estamos en el auto de Matt llegando al hotel. – Alice guardó silencio por un par de segundos, pude ver por el espejo retrovisor como cambió su semblante de un minuto a otro. – Edward, no te atrevas siquiera a…No, no, no…estas demente o qué? Edward Cullen basta, eso no lo voy a permitir, no vas a arruinarlo todo con tus malditos... – Alice había elevado su voz al punto de estar casi gritando, de que rayos hablaba con Edward? – No voy a discutirlo contigo hermanito, nos vemos el domingo en Chicago. Adiós!

No quise preguntar qué había sucedido con Alice y su altercado telefónico y al parecer el resto tampoco quería hacer comentarios. Al llegar al hotel y mientras Alice revisaba las reservaciones, por fin pude hablar con mi amigo.

– Bella, te ves diferente. – fue lo primero que soltó mientras nos acomodamos en los sillones del lobby del Waldorf. Elegantes butacas de cuero de estilo un tanto minimalista contrastaban con las majestuosas cortinas que resaltaban en la estancia.

– Diferente? Quizás he aumentado un par de libras, Sue no se cansa de...– Matt negó con la cabeza.

– No me refería físicamente pequeña, hay algo en ti distinto. Pero no logro reconocerlo... Deben ser locuras mías, no me hagas caso y mejor cuéntame como va lo de Charlie. Has tenido noticias sobre los exámenes que le practicaron?.– Mi mente se congeló por un segundo, como supo Matt que Charlie había despertado? En qué momento se lo había dicho? Isabella, tienes un serio problema de memoria!

_No es problema de memoria Bells, es tu problema de aturdimiento cuando tienes a Edward cerca, Matt hablo contigo el día que besaste tu celular en la cafetería del hospital porque Edward te había escrito, lo recuerdas ahora? _Sonreí al escuchar a mi conciencia. Vaya… ella tenía razón, ni siquiera preste atención a lo que Matt me habló ese día. Rayos! Ni siquiera estoy prestando atención a lo que me dice ahora. Concéntrate Isabella!

– Aun no hay resultados, pero sus progresos son mejores cada día. Dentro de poco deberemos empezar con la terapia para caminar. Cuando regresas a Chicago? – dije volviendo mentalmente a la conversación.

– Tengo mucho por hacer acá Bella, hay casos específicos que requieren seguimiento de cerca y no estaré libre al menos 2 semanas más?

– Dos semanas Matt? – pregunte con algo de decepción. Mi amigo se perdería de la Gala y yo necesitaba de alguien que estuviera conmigo apoyándome_..."Para eso tienes a Edward"_ alguien gritó en mi cabeza.

– Si pequeña, ya sé lo que estas pensando. Matt no irá a la Gala, no sabes lo mal que me siento por no poder estar allí contigo pero no es mucho lo que pueda hacer para remediar la situación. De veras lo siento – inclinó su cabeza, Matt realmente se veía apenado.

– Hey, no te sientas mal. Me vas a hacer falta, pero tus pacientes te necesitan más que yo y no hare un berrinche que te obligue a escoger entre su bienestar y mi gala. Está bien, ya podrás acompañarnos el año entrante.– abandoné mi cómoda butaca y me acerque a él. Pasé muy suavemente mis manos por sus rubios cabellos a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa.

– Bella, hay algo muy importante que debo hablar contigo.– su penetrante mirada me alertó. Que iba mal? – Y debo aprovechar a hacerlo acá en New York, sin la molestosa interrupción de cierta...– se quedó en silencio como meditando que decir – circunstancia que podría fastidiarnos en Chicago.

– Molestia en Chicago? – Pregunté incrédula – Si crees que es conveniente hablar acá, vamos suéltalo Matt, soy toda oídos.– me senté en el apoya brazos del sillón donde estaba él sentado.

– No, ahora no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para lo que debo decirte. Tu estas cansada y debes querer dormir un poco. Sé que Alice no te dará tregua.

– Tienes razón, me siento bastante cansada. Hoy ha sido un día algo...agitado – recordé en ese momento la sesión de besos con Edward en mi oficina. Si, agitado era la palabra perfecta para describir mi día.

– Te parece si lo hablamos mañana durante el almuerzo? Te invito a comer, hay un nuevo lugar cerca de Times Square que tiene una comida fabulosa, se que te va a encantar.

– Me parece una excelente idea, nos encontramos acá a la 2 p.m.? – me puse de pie al ver que Alice y Rosalie se dirigían al lobby.

– Perfecto, nos vemos mañana pequeña.– el imitó mi gesto, cortésmente se despidió de las chicas y salió rumbo a su hotel que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí.

Luego de sincronizar nuestros relojes y repasar la agenda de compras al menos unas 3 veces mientras íbamos camino a las suites, Alice nos recordó que debíamos estar listas a las 7 a.m. si queríamos visitar todos los lugares programados. Entré a la suite casi arrastrando los pies, saqué mi camisón de dormir y luego de una ducha ya estaba lista para descansar.

No recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo tarde en quedarme dormida, pero si se que fue bastante. Mi mente tenía mucho que hacer aún a pesar que mi cuerpo estaba en off hace ya varios minutos. Dos cosas rondaban por mi cabeza. La primera: que era tan importante para Matt que debía estar en otro estado y código postal para decírmelo? Realmente sonaba como algo de vida o muerte. Y segundo: la petición de Edward, el me había pedido que piense en él estos días... Pfff con lo fácil que eso era, ya no representaba mayor esfuerzo para mí. Lo llevaba tatuado en el alma, , sus besos marcados con fuego en mis labios y su nombre escrito con tinta indeleble en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Al día siguiente y con muy pocas horas de descanso realmente, estuve lista a las 7 a.m. tal como General Alice había solicitado. Necesitaba comodidad así que use algo ligero y casual pero igual manteniendo mi estilo recatado y elegante, elegí un vestido muy primaveral de flores en tonos verdes y púrpuras, con un ligero escote en V, ajustado hasta la rodilla, sabía que un diseño de Michael Kors siempre me iba bien. Usé un cinturón, también morado, dándole un toque chic, además de marcar una buena figura. Como complementos sandalias de tiras gruesas por comodidad y bolso negro Prada, mis favoritos. Al verme al espejo, sonreí, era el look glamoroso que me recordaba el Nueva York de los años 50.

Nos alistábamos para salir del hotel cuando Alice nos detuvo a Rose y a mí, y nos guio muy sutilmente al área de restaurant. La miré intrigada.

– No me mires así, fue una orden expresa de Edward. No puedo dejarte salir de aquí sin que hayas comido algo – sonreí ante su respuesta y solo atiné en rodar mis ojos. Posesivo, dominante y bastante manipulador, así era el hombre del cual me había enamorado.

Un desayuno en base de frutas y cereales fue lo que nos servimos Alice y yo, Rosalie había optado por el café y tostadas francesas. Cerca de las 8, salimos del Waldorf camino a 5th avenue. Prada fue la primera tienda, Alice estaba muy bien preparada ya que sabía exactamente a que parte de la tienda ir. Escudriñó todos y cada uno de los vestidos de la ultima colección. Me hizo probar casi 10, pero ninguno le terminaba por convencer.

– Muy largo.

– Muy corto

– Anticuado

– Demasiado modesto

– Excesivamente revelador

– Grande

– Chico

– No me gusta el color

– Argh horrendo

– Alice? Podemos parar un segundo? Ya no sé ni donde deje el vestido con el que vine.– dije bromeando mientras asomaba la cabeza por el vestidor.

– No...no te atrevas a pedirle que pare Bella. – respondió Rosalie mientras daba un brinco de su asiento y corría al vestidor agitando sus manos para luego hacer una seña de silencio. Rosalie se veía aterrada, tan malo era lo que había dicho?

– Has dicho algo Bella? No logré escucharte ya que estaba admirando a esta belleza – Alice veía con ojitos de amor un hermoso mini vestido blanco demasiado transparente para mi gusto.

– No, no he dicho nada Alice – Vi los ojos de suplica de Rose, ya luego habría tiempo de pedir una explicación sobre su reacción.

Luego de probarme ese mini vestido y otros tres más, Alice se convenció de que Prada no era el lugar correcto. Salimos directo a Dior donde repetimos la misma fórmula sin resultados exitosos. No voy a negarlo habían vestidos fabulosos, pero no había ninguno que realmente me hubiese cautivado lo suficiente como para decir "este es el indicado". Estaba empezando a desesperarme al ver que Chanel tampoco tenía lo que buscábamos, su última colección se había basado en trajes sastre para el día y vestidos ligeros.

Salimos de Chanel un poco antes del medio día, la mañana de compras había sido un desastre total y yo debía estar libre a las 2 de la tarde para la cita con Matt. Alice se veía igual de animada como cuando salimos del hotel, Rosalie y yo nos sentíamos realmente agotadas.

– Versace, se que Versace tiene lo estoy buscando. El atelier esta a pocas cuadras, vamos. – Alice se coló en medio de Rose y yo justo cuando pensaba preguntar a Rosalie el porqué de su reacción de la mañana.

Llegamos al Atelier Versace después de atravesar casi todo Manhattan y no solo unas "pocas cuadras" como dijo Alice.

– Alice Cullen! Pensé que no volvería a verte por aquí en al menos un par de meses más. Tanto extrañas New York? – Un hombre de apariencia juvenil y de aproximadamente unos 1.80 mts. recibió a Alice con un abrazo en cuanto entramos. El tipo se veía gigante y realmente atemorizador junto a Alice.

– Esta vez solo vengo de visita Tom. Estamos buscando el vestido para mi querida cuñad...perdón mi querida amiga Bella Swan. – dijo sonriente.

– Bella Swan? De Swan Editors? Wow... Que honor. Creo que tengo el vestido perfecto para ti. – desapareció unos instantes para luego regresar con un colgador y una bolsa protectora que revestía al vestido. Cuidadosamente bajó el zipper de la bolsa y descubrió la obra maestra. Mis ojos no daban crédito, era realmente un vestido hermoso, el color azul aguamarina me cautivó. Era un vestido de organza de una sola manga y un corte elevadísimo en la pierna. Un cordón turquesa se entrecruzaba debajo del pecho y cintura hacia la tira del hombro descubierto, formando un escote abismal en la espalda, dejando toda la piel de esta expuesta, no sin desmerecer el escote bastante sugerente en el frente. Era atrevido, pero sin duda, una muestra de la distinción y elegancia. Lo tomé cuidadosamente y me lo llevé al vestidor.

– Bella, te ves asombrosa – dijo Rosalie mientras yo seguía anonadada por el reflejo del espejo exterior del vestidor. Esa no era yo, ni siquiera parecía yo!

– No creen que es un poquito revelador? – comenté sin quitar los ojos del espejo. El escote delantero del vestido sumado a mi gran suerte podía causar un gran caos el día de la Gala.

– Que dices! Esta perfecto Bella, te ves hermosa. – dijo Alice dando brinquitos de alegría.

– Tengo miedo de que piensen que se ve algo...extravagante o vulgar? – Alice negó con la cabeza.

– No es vulgar Bella, es elegante. Sabes donde radica la diferencia? La gran Coco Chanel decía que "Viste vulgar y solo verán el vestido, viste elegante..."

– "Y verán a la mujer" – Concluí por ella. – Eso solía repetirme Renee. – sonreí al recordar a mi madre, me hubiera gustado compartir esta experiencia con ella pero Rosalie y Alice se habían encargado de hacer su ausencia menos dolorosa en esta tarea en particular.

– Linda, te ves realmente deslumbrante – escuché decir a Tom al fondo de la tienda. – Ten, estos son los accesorios que complementan todo el vestuario – me extendió una caja de varios compartimientos donde estaban cuidadosamente acomodados los pendientes, y un hermoso colgante.

– Este es el indicado – sonreí ante mi conclusión. Era arriesgado, pero valía la pena el riesgo.

– Los zapatos perfectos los vi en Prada, debemos regresar allá ahora! – dijo Alice arrastrándome directo al vestidor.

Después de pagar el hermoso y un poquito costoso vestido salimos de regreso a Prada. De camino para allá, Alice se adelantó unos cuantos pasos para contestar una llamada telefónica.

– Apuesto que debe estar hablando con mi hermano. El pone la misma cara de tonto cuando habla con ella – comentó Rosalie divertida.

– Siempre es así tan...llena de energía? – Rose asintió levemente.

– Suele ser incluso más eléctrica, esta vez creo que se ha controlado – recordé entonces lo que quería preguntarle.

– Por cierto, de que iba tu reacción en Prada? Realmente me asusté.

– Oh, lo siento. No quise asustarte, mi intención era solo advertirte.

– Advertirme de? – pregunté mientras cruzábamos una de las calles del bajo Manhattan.

– Verás – dijo cambiando el peso de sus bolsas de una mano a otra. Al parecer Rosalie si había aprovechado nuestro paseo por las tiendas y había comprado unas cuantas cosas en las tiendas que habíamos visitado – La primera vez que salí de compras con Alice fue hace un par de años atrás, Esme me había advertido de no contradecir a su pequeño tesoro en cuanto a opiniones de moda, debí haber escuchado su recomendación – sacudió un poco la cabeza y sonrió – Esa vez, buscaba el vestido perfecto para la primera cita con Emmett. Estuvimos en todas las tiendas del centro de Chicago, vi unos cuantos que me gustaron pero Alice simplemente los descartaba. Hasta que, cerca de las 5 p.m. y ya completamente exhausta se me ocurrió decirle: Alice, podríamos ir a casa? Estoy cansada...

– Y que sucedió? No veo nada de malo con eso – comenté.

– Que eso es lo peor que le puedes decir a la pequeña Carrie Bradshaw! Me tuvo cerca de una hora completa hablando sobre la importancia de encontrar el vestido perfecto para la ocasión especial, incluso me dio una cátedra sobre la historia del diseño, yo solo asentía escuchándola atentamente. Antes de terminar el día entramos a la última tienda que nos quedaba por revisar, y fue allí donde encontré el más perfecto vestido de todos. Si no hubiera sido por la tenacidad de Alice me hubiese ido enfadada y jamás lo hubiese encontrado. Pero la enana es una Cullen de cepa, tenaz y perseverante, y no se detienen hasta no conseguir lo que quiere ... Tú debes saber eso también, cierto?.– me guiñó el ojo y sonrió. No puede sino reaccionar con una sonrisa discreta. Ninguna de las dos hizo más comentarios, llegamos a Prada y encontramos los zapatos perfectos. Al César lo que es del César, Alice realmente era talentosa en esto.

– Bueno, creo que tenemos todo! Solo nos queda una tienda por visitar, vamos que mi amiga Victoria nos espera – dijo dando brinquitos con las bolsas en mano.

Cerca de las 2 pm ya estábamos de regreso al hotel, en Victoria Secret Alice prácticamente me había obligado a comprar desde finas y casi invisibles tangas para el vestido de la gala, hasta sexys camisones para dormir. Era un remolino de energía que alboroto el lugar en cuestión de minutos. Ni siquiera me fijé en qué momento incluyó en mi bolsa un liguero blanco. Nunca había tenido uno, y se veía realmente hermoso aunque algo complicado de usar. Que iría primero? Las medias? La tanga? Imaginé que se vería sexy, debía ser estrenado en una ocasión especial sin duda. De inmediato pensé en Edward, Si...! Sería perfecto para una noche de se...

– Bella? Hey tu! – Alice agitaba sus manos frente a mí, mientras íbamos en el elevador, al parecer me había perdido en mis pervertidos pensamientos. – Esta tarde programe una sesión de spa y masajes en el hotel. Habrá depilación y terapia de relax, empieza a las 5.

Oh, disculpa Alice. Perfecto por mi lado, creo que necesito ese masaje. Ahora tengo un almuerzo con Matt, pero estaré de regreso a esa hora.

– Listo, nos vemos en el spa a las 5.– dijo alejándose con Rose por el corredor que conducía a sus suites.

Tuve el tiempo necesario para refrescarme un poco y retocar mi maquillaje. Eran las 2 en punto y Matt ya debía estar en el lobby. Bajé enseguida y confirme mis sospechas, mi amigo estaba abajo. Lo había extrañado tanto, y creo que el almuerzo sería la excusa perfecta para contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Edward.

– Listo? – toqué su hombro derecho y el volteó a verme con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Me dio un tierno abrazo el cual correspondí con la misma ternura. Un segundo después abrí los ojos después de escuchar el carraspeo de alguien cercano.

– Isabella, buenas tardes – mi dios griego estaba parado allí frente mío, en la misma puta ciudad, en el mismo puto hotel, en el mismo puto momento en que compartía una muestra de afecto con Matt. Mierda!

– Edw...Edward – dije en un susurro soltándome del abrazo de Matt...

**Edward POV**

El infame aparato telefónico fue a dar al otro lado de la habitación, era tanta la rabia que me embargaba que mi única reacción fue estrellada el celular en la pared. Acababa de cerrar la llamada con Alice quien estaba con Isabella en New York. Fui muy claro al pedirle a mi hermana que debía cuidar a Isabella durante el fin de semana, y que es lo primero que hacen al bajarse del avión? Estaban con el imbécil de Stone! La sangre me hervía de la rabia, estaba realmente histérico. Agarraba mi cabello tan fuerte que ni siquiera me importaba si eso me causaba dolor, caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación con desesperación. Los puños crispados en mi cabello ahora eran acompañados de un gruñido atrapado en mi garganta que pugnaba por salir...

_"Edward esta celoso"_

_"Edward esta celoso"_

_"Edward esta celoso"_

Canturreaba una traviesa voz en mi cabeza

– Mierda, que me pasa! – entre rápidamente al baño y me mojé un poco el rostro para tranquilizarme. El maldito estaba con mi Bella en otra ciudad, y era poco o nada lo que podía hacer. A pesar de las advertencias telefónicas de Alice debía ir a New York y asegurarme que el infeliz ese no ponga un solo dedo en ella. Regrese a mi habitación y comprobé que a causa del golpe el celular había quedado inservible. Utilicé el teléfono del departamento e impulsado por cualquier otra cosa menos la lógica y la razón llamé a American Airlines, eran casi las 11 p.m., alguien tenía que contestarme. Después de 3 intentos fallidos, una señorita me contestó y reservé el primer vuelo de mañana que partía del Midway a las 7 a.m., debía llegar pasado el medio día y rogaba que nada hubiera pasado para ese entonces.

Empaqué solo unas cuantas cosas y programé la alarma a las 4 am aunque fue algo inútil ya que pase la mayor parte de la madrugada sin poder dormir, me sentía ansioso y algo desesperado.

El vuelo se dio sin inconvenientes, tuve un asiento que daba a la ventana lo que me dio tiempo para pensar sobre algunas cosas mientras veía al avión abrirse camino entre las nubes. Recorrí mentalmente el plan inicial que me había llevado en ese momento a estar camino a otra ciudad. Debía conquistar a Isabella, arruinarla y hacerla miserable, pero nada estaba saliendo bien. El maldito plan se estaba yendo a la mierda, cada segundo se me hacia mas difícil fingir. Ese viaje a Seattle fue especial, para que mentir? Isabella se descubría a cada instante como la mujer que jamás esperé encontrar. Dulce, intrigante, sencilla y extremadamente hermosa, como podía yo odiar a alguien así?

Sin saber porque comencé a vigilar cada uno de su movimiento ya de regreso en Chicago, quería saber donde estaba a cada instante y si estaba bien, prácticamente me convertí en su sombra. Mi instinto sobreprotector se encendió desde el mismo momento en que ella se desmayó en mis brazos. No verla en la oficina los días posteriores fue un infierno, ella se había convertido en mi droga, necesitaba de su calor y de sus besos...

Sus besos, aquel bálsamo que le daba alegría a mi alma y a los cuales recientemente me descubrí adicto. Era lo que me estaba conduciendo a semejante locura, Alice de seguro se pondrá histérica cuando me vea en el Waldorf, pero me arriesgaría a hacerlo. No soportaba la idea de tenerla lejos de mí. Quien lo diría? Edward Cullen extrañaba a una mujer.

Aquel conquistador nato, un león salvaje y primitivo que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de follarse a cuanta falda se le atraviese en su camino, era ahora un triste gatito domesticado por la mujer que juro destruir. Ya ni siquiera me interesaba visitar a Gianna, o llamar a Jessica, Lauren o Jane. Sencillamente ninguna era Bella, ella había neutralizado cualquiera tipo de atracción a cualquier mujer, no me afectaban en lo mas mínimo. Aunque debo admitir que la presencia de Irina el día que estaba almorzando con Isabella estuvo a punto de llevarme a un colapso de nervios. La vi entrar al mismo lugar acompañada de un tipejo, de aspecto algo desaliñado y bastante desagradable. Era con ese tipo de hombres con quien compartía en la cama a Irina? Me dio repulsión de mi mismo en ese momento.

Ella me reconoció, por supuesto quien no reconocería una belleza tan imponente como yo! Tuvo la intención de acercarse a mi mesa, pero el hombre que estaba con ella la guió al otro extremo del lugar, ufff respire aliviado cuando se alejo.

Tome un taxi al llegar al JFK y salí directo al hotel, rogaba por que Isabella estuviera allí. El trayecto se hacía eterno, aunque cada kilometro se sentía como una hermosa agonía, cada vez a menos metros de mi fuente de luz... Mi pequeña Bella.

Atravesé las puertas del hotel como una ráfaga, solicite información sobre mi hermana, era lógico que donde estuviera ella estuviera también Isabella. Me notificaron que la Srta. Cullen había salido así que decidí esperarla en el lobby. Me senté a esperar con el periódico en mano, eran casi las 2.

Un aroma conocido me invadió, provenía del elevador. No necesité mirar para saber que era ella quien salía del mismo. Caminé hasta el lobby y la vi en todo su esplendor, la seguí con la mirada, quería sorprenderla pero el sorprendido resulte ser yo!

El maldito gusano acosador de Stone estaba allí, abrazando a Isabella, a MI BELLA! Que carajos le pasaba a ese! Estaba pisando terreno peligroso y yo no iba a permitir que ese desgraciado tocara algo que era MIO

– Isabella, buenas tardes.– intenté decir con tono neutral. Sentía los ojos inyectados de furia mientras la veía abrir los ojos y percatarse de mi presencia. Al instante se separó de él y me pregunto qué hacía yo allí.

– Este es un país libre Srta. Swan, pensé en pasar un fin de semana fuera de Chicago y se me ocurrió venir a New York. Al parecer acá uno se divierte en grande no lo cree? – dije mientras alzaba una ceja. Mi tono era ácido y esperaba que Isabella entendiera a lo que me refería. El imbécil volteó y me sonrió. – Stone, que desagradable sorpresa verte por acá.

– Opino lo mismo Cullen. Pobre Alice, debe padecer al tener un neurótico hermano que la persigue por todo el país.

– No es por Alice que estoy acá, Stone – dije sin quitar la mirada de Isabella.

– En fin, espero que tengas una buena estadía. Nosotros salíamos a comer, disculpa. – tomó el brazo de Isabella y la alejó momentáneamente de mi lado. Mis reflejos fueron rápidos y alcancé a tomarla del otro brazo.

– Isabella – le susurré acercándome a su oído – No vas a salir con él, vine por una respuesta y no me voy sin ella.

– De que respuesta hablas Edward? – dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

– De nosotros Isabella, necesito que estés conmigo. No soporto más la espera.– contesté apretando su brazo.

– Edward, yo...– sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Stone.

– Suéltala idiota, le vas a hacer daño – objetó con furia el gusano.

– Suéltala tu primero imbécil, ella no va a ningún lado contigo. Cierto Isabella? – espeté con furia.

– Siempre entrometiéndote en todo Cullen, vámonos Bella – le dio un tirón para hacerla caminar.

– Acá el que esta sobrando es otro Stone. Suéltala ahora!

– No la voy a soltar, tenemos un almuerzo importante y cosas de que hablar. Suéltala Cullen, le estás haciendo daño a mi amiga.

– Ella podrá ser tu amiga, pero Isabella es mi muj….

– Ya basta ustedes dos! – dijo Isabella interrumpiéndome y soltándose con brusquedad de ambos agarres, eso de seguro le iba a dejar un par de cardenales. – Que demonios les pasa? Parecen dos niños peleando por un dulce por Dios! Están armando un escándalo innecesario, y si no se callan voy a pedir que los boten a los dos de aquí.

– Pero Bella…– protestó el idiota.

– Pero Bella nada…! Pareces un niño Matt, jamás te había visto así. Hablaremos de eso tan importante que debes decirme en casa porque no saldré a comer contigo ahora, ya se me fue el apetito…– sonreí ante la respuesta de Isabella, se la veía hermosa estando furiosa.

– Y tu, Edward…borra esa sonrisa! Contigo hablarle el lunes. Adiós – Se volteo y camino de regreso al elevador. Genial, las cosas seguían sin salirme bien, gracias al imbécil que tenía junto a mí, todo se había ido al carajo. Había planeado llevar a cenar esta noche a Masa Tacayama, un exclusivo restaurant Japonés en Time Warner Center y tener una tranquila conversación disfrutando de un buen vino. Necesitaba escuchar de su propia voz que ella quería estar conmigo en el mismo nivel que yo deseaba estar con ella. Y ahora, era poco o nada lo que podía hacer, decidí volver a casa.

– Contento? Arruinaste mi plan – Sentía la penetrante mirada de Stone mientras me volteaba para salir de allí.

– Y tú arruinaste el mío. – respondí molesto.

– Si, es mejor que te vayas. – Comencé a caminar alejándome de su insoportable presencia – Regresa a Chicago, de donde nunca debiste salir.

– Púdrete – le dije antes de cruzar la puerta.

No recuerdo cuantas horas pase en el maldito aeropuerto esperando un vuelo. Solo sé que llegue cansado a casa cerca de las 3 am, llevaba 24 horas sin pegar el ojo así que era lógico que el domingo me levantara cerca del medio día. Caminé hasta la cocina y la titilante luz del contestador llamo mi atención. Pulsé el botón de reproducción.

_Primer mensaje: Sábado 7 a.m._

"_Edward, es Alice. Donde estas? Tu teléfono está apagado y estoy tratando de hablar contigo desde anoche. Estas más calmado? Las cosas no son como crees. Llámame en cuanto escuches el mensaje"_

_Segundo mensaje: Sábado 4 p.m._

" _Edward, por Dios donde estas metido? Llamé a mama y tampoco saben donde estas. Papa te fue a buscar al departamento y te habías ido. No habrás cometido la locura de venir a New York verdad? Necesito saber que estas bien, encontramos el vestido perfecto para Bella, vas a morir cuando la veas. Espero tu llamada!"_

_Tercer mensaje: Domingo 9 a.m. _

"_Edward Anthony Cullen, se que estas allí… contéstame! Espero que no te hayas emborrachado nuevamente. Esta tarde regresamos a casa, hay algo que me preocupa. Bella ha estado muy callada desde ayer por la tarde, tu desaparición no tiene nada que ver con su silencio, cierto? Hablamos luego._

Pobre Alice, de veras se notaba preocupada. Debía llamarla enseguida, marque del teléfono de la casa.

– Ali? – dije despacito.

– Edward, por todos los cielos. Estas bien? Que te sucedió? Donde estás? Porque no respondías mis llamadas? Porque estas tan callado? Cielos, vamos dime algo!

– Si tan solo me dejaras hablar, podría contestar tus preguntas – respondí con tono divertido. – Estoy bien Alice, mi teléfono se averió y no he tenido tiempo de conseguir otro. A qué hora están de vuelta?

– Justo ahora estamos por embarcar, así que no puedo seguir hablando. Necesitamos hablar de tu desaparición, Esme está preocupada.

– Enseguida la llamo, te pasaré recogiendo en el aeropuerto enana. Nos vemos luego.

– Adiós hermanito.– Cerré la llamada y enseguida llamé a mama. Alice tenía razón, mama estaba muy preocupada. Tuve que mentirle diciendo que había salido de la ciudad por trabajo y se había averiado mi teléfono en el camino. No podía decirle a mi madre que su hijo estaba teniendo un trastorno obseso compulsivo por una mujer que lo había llevado a atravesar el país.

Cerca de las 6 me dirigí al aeropuerto. En la sala de arribos vi a Emmett y Jasper el hermano de Rosalie. Algo ridículo que ambos esperaran a la misma persona no? A menos que…

– Edward, hombre! Pensé que debía poner un anuncio de "Se busca" en los cartones de leche. Alice llamó anoche preguntando si tú estabas conmigo.

– Al parecer le hago falta a mucha gente – comenté entre risas. Estuvimos charlando un rato, el hermano de Rosalie resulto ser un tipo bastante agradable, a pesar que los Hale son amigos de mis padres hace unos cuantos años atrás yo no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y mucho peor de conversar con el ya que Jasper vivía en otra ciudad encargándose de los negocios de sus padres. Unos cuantos minutos después vimos salir a Alice y a Rosalie, pero donde estaba Isabella? Me acerqué a pedirle una explicación a Alice, pero ella se me adelantó.

– Ya sé lo que me vas a preguntar, la banda transportadora se atoró y su equipaje fue el último en salir. Viene más atrás. – respiré aliviado. Emmett estaba a unos cuantos metros míos dándole una calurosa bienvenida a Rosalie y Jasper estaba junto a mí tomando el equipaje de mi hermana y abrazándola. Hey, pausa! Había algo aquí que yo no sabía? Solo enarqué una ceja y me aleje unos cuantos pasos, mi hermanita estaba en su propia burbuja con Jasper. Alice me debía una explicación. Alejé mi mirada de ellos y vi a mi ángel salir por la puerta de arribo. Solo habían pasado 24 horas sin verla y me pareció la eternidad. Quise acercarme pero ella siguió caminando. Si señores… ella seguía molesta.

– Edward, nos vamos? – dijo Alice poniéndose frente a mí, seguí con la mirada a Isabella. – Deja la paranoia Cullen, Matt se quedó en New York y a ella la vino a buscar Billy su chofer. – Solo asentí y salimos del lugar sin decir nada más.

Camino a casa paramos en Little Coffee Shop, una pequeña cafetería a la que siempre íbamos Alice y yo. Le tuve que confesar la verdad, después de aguantar una severa reprimenda de su parte por la locura del viaje solo atino en decir que ahora comprendía la extraña reacción de Isabella.

– Edward, Bella era una complétame zombi, créeme!. Llegó a la hora del masaje sin decir palabra, y durante la cena fue casi igual. El único momento que pareció prestarme atención fue al final de la noche cuando mencioné que tu cumpleaños era en dos semanas, pero después de eso se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos. Pensamos con Rosalie que quizás estaba preocupada por su padre, pero ya entiendo cual era la razón de su silencio. Lo que no logro entender es tu reacción Edward? Acaso estas celoso de Matt? No tendrías porque estarlo… Primero Matt es solo su mejor amigo, y segundo Bella no es nada tuyo como para que hubieses armado ese escándalo.

– Estas equivocada, en ambas afirmaciones. – dije sorbiendo mi café – Matt no es solo su mejor amigo, no te has fijado como la ve? Ese tipo la desea Alice, Dios no puedo creer que solo yo lo notase!

– Ellos son amigos desde hace años Edward, tienen una conexión especial. Además en que te afecta a ti eso? – Era ahora o nunca, debía decirlo a alguien y Alice parecía ser la indicada.

– Alice, si me afecta y demasiado – dije agachando un poco la cabeza – Yo, yo me estoy empezando a enamorar de Isabella Swan. – susurré derrotado.

Luego de esto sentí como internamente unas pequeñas piedras caían haciendo un sonido sordo, mis palabras habían provocado una grieta en mi muro interno, aquel muro que separaba a quien yo pretendía ser de quien en realidad era; el mismo muro que separaba a Isabella de mi Bella. Su base había empezado a tambalear, sus fuertes cimientos se empezaban a resquebrajar. Su caída sería un desastre sin duda, pero que podía hacer yo para terminar con ese cataclismo que había empezado a ocurrir dentro de mí? Nada! Me sentía impotente por primera vez en mi vida.

– Lo sabía Edward, yo lo sabía! Hey, pero porque estas así? – dijo tomando mi mentón y alzando un poco mi cabeza para verme.

– Porque no era así como debían salir las cosas Ali, no se suponía que debía enamorarme de ella, y ahora… no sé, me siento perdido.

– Nadie escoge de quien enamorarse Edward, dímelo a mí – fue su turno de susurrar.

– Alice, que está sucediendo con Jasper Hale? Quiero la verdad.

– Yo, esto… bueno, desde el día de mi cumpleaños nos hemos estado viendo con Jasper, y ummm bueno somos algo más que amigos. Pero ahora el debe regresar a su casa en San Francisco y yo no sé cómo… no sé cómo sobrellevar la situación Edward. Tampoco escogí enamorarme de Jasper, solo paso y ahora él se va…– sin pensarlo me acerque y la abracé. Ambos necesitábamos del otro. Estuvimos al menos una hora más allí para luego salir a casa. Cené con mis padres, ya estaba por retirarme a mi departamento cuando antes de salir Alice me detuvo.

– Pídele disculpas Edward, y hazlo mañana temprano. Ella lo valorará.– solo asentí y salí de casa. Al llegar no tenía mucho sueño así que me conecte a la web y decidí hacer una reserva online para mañana por la noche en Sixty Blue, un lujoso restaurant de Chicago que se caracterizaba por presentar los Lunes de blues, el día siguiente era el turno del tributo a Norah Jones. Hice todas las preparaciones para hacer de esa una noche especial.

Me levanté temprano ese lunes, fui por sus flores y usé uno de los nuevos trajes que Alice me obligó a comprar semanas atrás. Llegué antes de nadie en el piso, y me colé en su oficina. Unos quince minutos, la escuché llegar. Me puse de pie en cuanto la vi, regia como siempre.

– Edward, que haces aquí? Me asustaste, cielos! – dijo llevando sus manos al pecho.

– Buenos días Isabella, lo siento no quise asustarte. Vine a pedir una disculpa por lo del sábado. – dije acercándome a ella y entregarle las fresias. – Me comporté como un imbécil.

– Como un loco, querrás decir – dijo mientras ponía sus flores en uno de los jarrones de su oficina.

– Como un loco que no saber qué hacer cuando no te tiene cerca, como un lunático que está desesperado por una respuesta – dije tomándola de la cintura por la espalda. – Isabella no aguanto más.– La volteé despacio y tomando su rostro con las manos la besé. El beso fue dulce como para demostrar cuanto la había extrañado, pero de a poco fue ganando intensidad. Ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y me atrajo un poco más hacia ella. Sin darnos cuenta terminamos cerca de uno de los sillones de la oficina y nos deje caer en él, sus labios se abrieron un poco dándole paso a mi traviesa lengua quien con pericia jugueteaba con la suya en una batalla sin fin. Cortos jadeos salían de su boca pero no existía en ella la mas mínima intención de romper el beso, ella también me había extrañado y de muchas maneras. A través de la fina tela del traje que usaba estaba mañana pude sentir claramente sus pezones erecto, necesitaba tocarla.

Muy despacito dirigí una de mis manos a sus nalgas y las apreté levemente a lo que ella respondió con un gemido en mis labios. Eso me excitó aun mas, con mi otra mano subí un poco su vestido y me atreví a explorar sus piernas. Eran extremadamente suaves como imagine que serían, subí un poco más y me encontré con sus bragas en el camino. Ella apretó aun más mi cabello, Edward "el maestro del sexo" Cullen la estaba volviendo loca del deseo. Con deliberada lentitud pase uno de mis dedos por su sexo, que estaba casi empapado a causa de la excitación. No sería capaz de aguantar por más tiempo sin saber que había debajo de esas diminutas bragas que usaba esta mañana, moría por saber cuántos habían sido quienes habían llegado a ese punto con Isabella. Cuantos habían tocado esa parte de ella que ahora era únicamente mía. Me disponía a arrancar de un tirón la fastidiosa prenda cuando ella se alejó rápidamente de mí.

– No Edward. – Fue lo que dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Debo empezar a trabajar. Si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer. – se sentó en su sillón y encendió su portátil como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba empezando a tener mis dudas, era esa mujer de hierro o qué?

– Esta noche, en Sixty Blue. Tengo mesa para dos, paso por ti a las 8.

– No te dije que aceptaba – respondió mirándome fijamente mientras se sonrojaba.

– No hace falta, tu adorable sonrojo ya me ha dicho que si. Que tengas un buen día Isabella – dije retirándome del lugar.

No me acerqué a su oficina en lo que quedaba del día, la anticipación haría mejor el encuentro. Salí al departamento y tal como lo acordamos estuve fuera de su casa a las 8 pm. Toqué un par de veces el timbre, unos segundos después ella mismo abrió la puerta. Vestía un mini vestido sin tirantes de tul color plateado. Estaba perfecta, aquel trapo que probablemente sería de algún diseñador famoso le quedaba asombrosamente bien. Se veía tan delicada pero a la vez tan sexy. Era corto de modo que sus apetecibles piernas se podían admirar fácilmente y qué decir de esos zapatos negros en punta que le daba un aire de mujer decidida y tenaz. Intenté cerrar mi boca rápidamente para que no notará mi agitación al verla tan radiante. En silencio nos dirigimos al volvo y fuimos al restaurant.

Las delicadas notas de un piano y un saxofón llenaban el ambiente del lugar, tomamos asiento en el mismo silencio que manteníamos desde que salimos de su casa.

– Porque estás haciendo esto? – Isabella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

– A que te refieres Isabella? – pregunté curioso

– Porque quieres estar conmigo? – dijo en un susurro

– Porque eres la más hermosa mujer que he conocido en mi vida, y no hablo solo por el exterior. Eres una persona maravillosa Isabella, fuerte pero a la vez frágil. Y quiero protegerte, yo necesito protegerte, es mi tarea hacerlo.

– Yo, yo lo he pensado Edward. Sería algo insensato, bastante fuera de lo común, sin mencionar lo loco y arriesgado, pero...estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Si, Edward… acepto estar contigo. – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Respondí con otra sonrisa y sin más, me puse de pie y camine hasta su silla donde de rodillas le robé un tierno beso.

– Esas dulces palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba oír – dije alejándome de ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrirlos algo extraño sucedió, ella estaba sonriendo y por primera vez en todas estas semanas no vi a Isabella, vi a Bella... La Bella que estuvo allí todo el tiempo y que siempre me negaba a reconocer, la Bella que soñaba con tener en mis brazos, la Bella a la que imaginé haciéndole el amor, a la Bella que me había cautivado ese día en la puerta del edificio, a Mi Bella. Mas piedras se escucharon caer en mi cabeza, esta vez eran más grandes que las anteriores, el desmoronamiento era inminente. Un último empujón y todo se habría venido abajo.

Tomé asiento nuevamente y ordené nuestra comida, cuando el mesero estuvo de vuelta con nuestros platos y la botella de vino, sin que Isabella lo notara le entregué una pequeña tarjeta.

Serví las copas de vino, y propuse un brindis, pero ella se adelanto en hablar.

– Por los nuevos comienzos – dijo alzando la copa.

– Por _"este"_ comienzo. – corregí sutilmente mientras chocaba su copa.

Una voz femenina al micrófono rompió nuestra burbuja.

– Tenemos una petición especial esta noche. El señor Cullen desea dedicar una canción a la mujer más Bella del lugar. Srta. Swan esto va para usted.

_What did you say?_

_I know I saw you singing_

_My ears won't stop ringing_

_Long enough to hear_

_Those sweet words_

_What did you say?_

_End of the day_

_The hour hand has spun_

_Before the night is done_

_I just have to hear_

_Those sweet words_

_Spoken like a melody_

Ella solo sonrió mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa, había captado la indirecta enviada por medio de la canción. La comida transcurrió entre juguetonas sonrisas y miradas coquetas. Cerca de las 11 salimos del lugar rumbo a su casa, en un semáforo me aventuré a colocar mi mano libre un poco más arriba de su rodilla, ella solo me miró y sonrió. Llegamos a su casa unos minutos después, el ritual del porche se repetía una vez más.

– Gracias por la cena Edward, ha sido... – no le permití hablar más. Con un urgente beso la silencié.

Nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente, habían aprendido con destreza como acoplarse el uno con el otro. La tomé por las caderas y ella se apretó contra mí. Sin querer terminamos contra la puerta de entrada de la casa. El beso comenzó a volverse más urgente, casi al punto de volverlo salvaje, mi miembro se sentía como un prisionero dentro de mis pantalones. Metí una de mis manos por debajo de su pequeño vestido, y la ayudé a enroscar su pierna en mi cintura. Que exquisito era su toque, simplemente perfecto. Nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas.

– A la habitación, ahora... Alguien nos puede ver acá Edward– dijo ella alejándose un poco y abriendo la puerta de la casa. Todo se veía oscuro allí, como diablos iba yo a saber cuál era la habitación. – En el segundo piso, primera puerta a la derecha. – En ese momento me di cuenta que iba a entrar a territorio enemigo, quise retroceder pero la mirada de Isabella me dijo que eso no sería buena idea. Era una mirada llena de pura pasión y lujuria, de seguro una igual a la que debía tener yo.

Volví a atrapar sus labios con los míos y agarrándola por las nalgas enrosqué sus piernas en mi cintura. No sé como subí esas escaleras sin caerme pero logré llegar vivo a la primera puerta del segundo piso. Abrí la puerta de su habitación y manteniendo la misma posición la recosté en su cama. Nos separamos por unos instantes, ambos sabíamos que iba a ocurrir esa noche en esa cama. Éramos dos adultos dominados por sus impulsivas hormonas. Junté su frente con la mía para luego susurrarle

– Bella, Bella... Mi Bella. Eres mía... – repetía una y otra vez

– Tuya, siempre tuya Edward – dijo antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Ella estaba jugando sucio y eso no era justo. Subí su vestido lentamente hasta dejarlo al nivel de su cintura, su blanca piel contrastaba con la diminuta braguita blanca que estaba usando. Era hermosa...

Comencé a repartir húmedos besos por sus muslos mientras avanzaba despacio hasta mi objetivo, al llegar al mismo me deleité con el embriagante olor de su excitación. Quería probarla, necesitaba probarla! Sin mas preámbulo, metí mi dedo por uno de los bordes de su braguita y de un solo tirón la rompí, lo que ocultaba la prenda me dejo sin palabras. Su delicado sexo se mostraba para mí como la más perfecta obra de arte de todos los tiempos.

Me acerqué a él y comencé a repartir besos por toda el área, dejando su rosado botón del placer para el final. Sus gemidos un tanto acallados al principio comenzaron a llenar la habitación, ella se aferraba a las sabanas como si de ello dependiera su vida. Acaso nadie le había hecho sentir antes lo que era un orgasmo?

Los besos fueron rápidamente reemplazados por mi lengua, quien con maestría lamio cada punto de su empapado sexo. Absorbí cada gota, sabía exquisita! La vi retorcerse del placer y eso que aun faltaba lo mejor. Introduje un dedo mientras que mis labios jugueteaban con su clítoris, su cavidad era realmente estrecha lo que me excitó más de solo pensar que sería estar dentro de ella. Ella estaba a punto de correrse, lo podía sentir.

Quise introducir un segundo dedo para incrementar su placer pero al hacerlo me percaté de un pequeño detalle que me detuvo. Mi Bella era virgen...

Retiré mis dedos de ella y me alejé sin decir palabra alguna, la miré por unos segundos, en su mirada se reflejaba pánico y confusión.

– Edw...Edward por…porque te detuviste – dijo con voz algo ronca mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para levantar un poco su torso y de esa manera verme.

– Porque no me dijiste que eres virgen? – su semblante cambió, y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

– No...No pensé que...yo solo...– ella cubrió su rostro dejandose caer nuevamente en la cama.

– Shhh, pequeña. Eso no es nada malo…– besé su frente y utilicé el cobertor para cubrir su parcial desnudez.

– Tu...no quieres estar con una virgen, yo…yo lo entiendo.– dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en la almohada.

– Bella, mírame – dije tomando su rostro – Tu virginidad sería el más especial regalo que podrías hacerme, pero no quiero que sea de esta manera, no ahora. Me entiendes? – Ella asintió despacito.– Ya es tarde y debemos trabajar mañana, debo irme. Que descanses pequeña.– me levanté de la cama y casi al llegar a la puerta, ella me llamó.

– Edward, tengo una pregunta. Me has llamado Bella… porqué? – me volteé y me acerque a ella, le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y me incorporé nuevamente. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó dentro de mi cabeza, una estela de polvo cubrió hasta a mi conciencia y entre los escombros, se veía una silueta: era yo.

– Porque a partir de esta noche, el muro ha caído. Es todo lo que puedo decirte, hasta mañana.

Salí de su habitación y atravesé la casa en la misma oscuridad con la que ingresé. Subí a mi auto sintiéndome el más grande cretino, juré sobre la tumba de mi abuelo destruir a Isabella Swan, y llevarme con su dignidad. Sería yo capaz de llevarme también su virginidad?

* * *

*Nenis se esconde debajo de su cama para no ser encontrada por una turba de lectoras enfurecidas que quieren asesinarla * Hola! Primero que todo un Feliz Año 2011 a todas mis pequeñas consentidas lectoras que me leen. Abrumada completamente por la cantidad de alertas y favoritos que he recibido estos días, a las lectoras nuevas una cordial bienvenida y para mis chicas de siempre un agradecimiento: Diana, joli cullen , NinnaCullen , Aredhel Isile , DianElizz , L'Amelie, Yukarito, V, klaiva , zujeyane , karoLiiz, Sol, felicytas, mgcb, alma alv, Gabisita Black, Alexiasmasen, Sayuri1980, Cullen Vigo, Shei-Cullen-Hale. Millón gracias por sus lindas palabras. Para mis lectoras anónimas gracias por seguir atentas esta retorcida historia.

Para las betas como siempre mi eterno agradecimiento. Isita no se qué hare ahora que te me vas, mi brazo derecho de este capítulo! Vivi, soy más hinchador que tu jefe cierto? Pero siempre llegamos a tiempo para la publicación, gracias por hacer tan chics a mis personajes. Este capítulo te ha quedado genial mi Patricia Field jejeje. Esther, mi mentora en letras! Qué bueno que este capítulo te haya gustado, tus pequeños detalles son los que hacen esta historia perfecta. Y Gaby, mi tormenta de ideas. Sabes cuánto me haces falta? Ya vuelve a casa! Una mención especial a alguien una amiga que estimo mucho y que también me ayudó con sus ideas en este capítulo… si, si… ya sabes quién es no? Gracias cielo!

Por cierto como todos los capítulos el maravilloso vestuario escogido para esta ocasión por mi betita Alice Cepeda está en mi perfil, les sugiero los vean porque están increíbles=)

Un placer haber escrito este capítulo lo disfrute mucho, pero el que sigue… consulten a su médico antes de leer. Los vemos el siguiente miércoles!

* * *

Review o tomatazo? Ustedes deciden =)


	14. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se recomienda escuchar las canciones sugeridas para el capitulo, son realmente hermosas.

¿Alguien pidió acción? Disfruten el capítulo…

* * *

**Capítulo 14: **Revelaciones

**Canción del capítulo**: Feels like Home - Chantal Kreviazuk

**Canción de la gala: **Till there was you – The Beatles.

**Canción que se escucha en la suite**: I've got you under my skin – Frank Sinatra

"_El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el alma" _

_William Shakespeare_

– Estas mesas deben ir en la parte exterior, el pequeño jardín se ve algo apagado. Acompáñenlas con lámparas de antorchas y más decoraciones de flores. – dije mientras recorría el lugar. La Gala Anual de escritores de Swan Editors estaba a tan solo 2 días y aunque pudieran parecer insignificantes, estos serían los detalles que Renee hubiera observado. El montaje de toda la decoración estaba listo, solo necesitaban de mi aprobación final. Como todos los años el gran Civic Opera House de Chicago era la sede del evento. Mi abuelo adoraba la ópera, al venir a Chicago por primera vez quedó encantado con el estilo Neobarroco con el que fue construido el Civic. Cuando la primera gala comenzó a organizarse, él busco la manera de rentar el lugar. No fue fácil convencer al gobernador de ese tiempo pero al final accedió. Y desde ese entonces, cada año la cita es en el mismo lugar, en el gran salón Ardis Krainik.

Estaba satisfecha con la decoración escogida: miles de tulipanes, margaritas, orquídeas, lirios se mezclarían con las protagonistas de siempre: las fresias de mamá. Delicados tules en colores suaves colgaban ya del techo junto a las enormes lámparas de cristal que en su conjunto darían al lugar un aire romántico. Sillas y mesas de estilo clásico, mantelería delicada y cristalería elegante, eran los componentes de un buffet escogido precisamente para la ocasión. La gran tarima seguía el mismo patrón del salón, tules y flores. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al saber que allí dentro de 48 horas debía dar un discurso.

– Vamos abuelo, una ayudita no me hará daño – dije mientras guiñaba el ojo y veía al techo para luego seguir inspeccionando el lugar.

Había pasado casi toda la mañana en el Civic Opera House, avise a Ángela que no iría a la oficina y que cualquier emergencia se me sea notificada al teléfono. La escapada de la oficina era necesaria, no quería llegar allí y ver a Edward después del bochornoso incidente de la noche anterior. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza como en el momento en que Edward salió de la habitación y me dejó semidesnuda y sola.

Jamás imaginé que la reacción de Edward sería irse, creí que el hecho de estar con una virgen representaba para cualquier hombre un certificado de hombría. Pero al parecer con Edward nada salía de acuerdo a lo esperado. Podría pensarse que yo era una cualquiera, que con tan solo decirle _SI_ a Edward esa noche era como haber pronunciado las palabras mágicas de: "Ábrete Piernas", igual de fácil que decir "Ábrete Sésamo". Pero ¡Hey!...estaba con el hombre del que me había enamorado y al que mucho antes de decirle _SI_ ya me consideraba su mujer, tal como lo había dicho en New York, así que solo faltaba sellar con hechos el pacto tácito que había entre los dos. Yo estaba bastante consciente que esa noche perdería la virginidad y no tenía miedo, al contrario sentía curiosidad por ello. Ya era tiempo de disfrutar... ¡De vivir!

En la universidad solían llamarme Isabella _"Frígida"_ Swan porque en la residencia universitaria jamás me vieron entrar ni salir con nadie más que no sea Matt al que además consideraban gay. El hecho era que yo mantenía mi vida privada bien "_privada",_ el ser la hija única de una reconocida familia de Washington representaba también guardar cierto código de conducta. Definitivamente no podía acostarme con cuanto universitario caliente se me ponga enfrente. Fue un logro sobrevivir al infierno de la facultad, pero el hecho de ser exitosa en una parte comprometía a la otra. ¡Era una marginada social! Jamás me invitaban a las fiestas de la fraternidad, y las pocas amistades que tenía eran frías e hipócritas.

Fue justamente dentro de esos cuantos hipócritas que conocí a James, el más despreciable ser que jamás pisó la tierra... El causante de mi más grande decepción. Fuimos compañeros durante los primeros meses, compartíamos unas cuantas clases y coincidíamos en horas de almuerzo en la cafetería. Se mostró al inicio como un tipo agradable, preocupado y cortés. Comencé a sentir cosas por James, me sentía bien estando en su compañía. Fue por eso que accedí a unas cuantas citas con él, salidas inocentes que ocultaban sus verdaderas intenciones. La farsa fue descubierta el mismo día en el que él me propuso tener una relación.

Salía de la biblioteca de la universidad cerca de las 7 pm, era algo tarde pero prefería ese horario para visitarla ya que necesitaba completo silencio para estudiar para los finales, el tema era algo complicado, se trataba del periodo Renacentista y la influencia de Los Mecenas en el mismo. Comencé a caminar rumbo a la residencia universitaria cuando lo vi salir de su auto con Jillian, una plástica rubia que cursaba en segundo año de Turismo Local. Me sorprendió verlos en actitud un tanto cariñosa para ser solo "amigos". Me escondí detrás de un poste de luz y los seguí con la mirada, ella se había sentado en el capó del auto mientras que él la sostenía por la cintura. La distancia era mínima y después de un par de sonrisa, James la besó.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, el mismo James que durante el almuerzo me pidió formalmente ser su novia estaba ahora devorando los labios de la zorra más grande de la Universidad de Seattle. Unos instantes después se separaron y gracias a mi cercanía pude escuchar claramente su conversación:

– Bebe, no soporto la idea que tengas que salir con esa mujer. Es decir, no es fea y no se viste tan mal. Pero es tan simple, ¿Has notado lo flojucha que es? Sus pechos son de tamaño regular y su cabello y ojos tienen el mismo aburrido color.

– Así tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente Jillian, debo fingir que me interesa Bella Swan. Es la heredera de un imperio enorme y no pienso quedarme sin una tajada de esa fortuna. Entiende que esto lo hago por nosotros, a mí tampoco me emociona la idea de besar a la frígida Swan.

– Pobrecito mi bebe, debe ser un sacrificio estar con esa insulsa mujer.

– Si mi amor, una titánica misión. No me imagino lo asquerosa que debe ser en la cama, aunque podría apostar que aun es virgen, no creo que alguien le hubiera hecho ya ese favor. Mártires solo uno... ¡Y soy yo!

No quise seguir escuchando más, comencé a caminar con un paso extremadamente rápido con el único objetivo de largarme de ese lugar. Llegué en un par de minutos a la residencia y me encerré en la habitación a llorar. Al día siguiente no fui a clases, Matt notó mi ausencia por supuesto. Llamó cerca de 25 veces al celular pero ninguna de esas veces le respondí.

Irrumpió en mi habitación casi al caer la noche, no le quise abrir al principio pero amenazó con llamar a mis padres así que termine accediendo. Hable... él me escuchó, llore...él me consoló. Juró que iba a vengarse de James pero yo le hice prometer que no haría nada que pueda perjudicarlo a él y a su beca. Así que sus amenazas quedaron en eso, solo amenazas.

Yo por mi parte y un poco más repuesta, enfrente a James un par de días después. Le dije que no lo quería cerca de mí debido a la conversación que había escuchado. Tuvo el cinismo de negarlo todo, de pedirme casi con lágrimas que no lo deje. Al final de todo su parloteo hice solo una reverencia y aplaudí, ¡Qué gran actor era James!

Las siguientes semanas fueron una verdadera tortura, me veía al espejo y creía todas y cada una de las palabras de Jillian, ella tenía razón yo era solo una insulsa mujer. Matt trabajó mucho conmigo, yo fui su primera paciente. Tardó algún tiempo antes de que yo recuperara la confianza en mí misma, él siempre me recordaba que aunque los demás vieran en mí al simple patito feo yo era en realidad un verdadero cisne.

Es por eso que le debo tanto a Matt, siempre estuvo junto a mí durante esos años, jamás me dejaba sola. Planeábamos sábados de scrabble con atracones de litros de helados y miércoles de películas y pizzas. ¡Éramos como siameses! Después de esa deprimente experiencia no intenté sociabilizar con nadie más, sabía que todos alrededor me veían con el signo de dólar en la frente. Todos eran interesados por el dinero de mi abuelo, ya que ni siquiera era mío. ¡Tontos! Me gradué con honores y estaba feliz, ya que eso también significaba que el martirio se terminaba y pronto regresaba a casa.

Uno jamás está preparado para una tragedia, simplemente sucedió. Uno tampoco está preparado para el amor, simplemente sucedió.

Edward con su penetrante mirada y sonrisa cautivadora me devolvió a la vida luego de 9 meses de vivir en la oscuridad. Al principio pensé que sería como uno más de los hombres que conocí en la universidad, interesado y calculador. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Edward se había mostrado como todo un caballero atento y amable, algo posesivo y sobreprotector pero eran esos los detalles que lo hacían ser Edward mi perpetuo Clark Kent, de lo contrario sería como uno más del millón ¿No?

Tenía claro a estas alturas mis sentimientos sobre Edward, mucho más fuertes y arrasadores de lo que sentí por James, y completamente diferentes al amor fraternal que tenía por Matt. Y anoche pude comprobar en la mirada de Edward que él me deseaba de la misma manera que yo deseo a él, lo cual me desconcertó aun más al pensar la verdadera razón por la cual se detuvo anoche. ¿Las vírgenes le resultaban repulsivas por su falta de experiencia en la cama? ¿O en verdad quería que la primera vez fuera diferente y especial? ¿Habría acaso alguna otra motivación para no hacerlo?

– Srta. Bella, ¿A la oficina? – dijo Billy mientras encendía el auto.

– Si Billy, a la oficina – suspiré resignada. Tomamos la vía rápida y en solo quince minutos estábamos ya en el edificio. Al entrar sonreí a la puerta, guardiana no solo del tesoro de mi familia sino también del más importante recuerdo de mi corazón. Pasé por planta baja a vigilar los últimos detalles de la construcción de la imprenta ya que en la Gala anunciaríamos su inauguración oficial. Subí unos minutos después a mi piso, todo se veía tranquilo por ser hora de almuerzo. No había señales de Ángela, tampoco las había de Edward.

Encendí mi portátil y revisé minuciosamente y por última vez el discurso que debía dar. Tenía que agradecer a los escritores, editores, prensa y lectores en general. Nada del otro mundo en realidad pero que me tenía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Como todos los años la atracción sería el anuncio de un nuevo lanzamiento, el de esta ocasión era el de la escritora de la saga de vampiros, publicaríamos una excelente novela de ficción basada en seres de otros planetas y almas que se alojan en otros cuerpos. Cuando la leí por primera vez quede fascinada, esa obra debía publicarse.

Debido al recién descubierto talento de Ángela, ella estaba encargada de filtrar los nuevos manuscritos y darles un vistazo general antes de que pasaran a mis manos. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, tenía plena confianza en su trabajo.

– ¡Manuscritos! – recordé entonces la información que había prometido a Edward semanas atrás. Debía entregarle una copia de los manuscritos originales de la saga para sustentar la defensa de la demanda. Aprovechando la ausencia de todos en la oficina bajé al primer piso donde estaba la biblioteca. La seguridad del lugar era extrema, muy pocas personas sabían la clave de acceso a la puerta de seguridad. El área de acceso de los manuscritos era incluso más segura ya que su puerta solo se abría con el reconocimiento de huellas dactilares.

Llegué a la pequeña habitación y tomé el primer manuscrito, supongo que con presentar el primero sería suficiente. Adjunto a este se encontraba el acuerdo de confidencial suscrito entre mi padre y la autora el mismo que estaba fechado y firmado, otra prueba más que no había plagio alguno. Cerré todo allí y pasé nuevamente por la biblioteca. Un sentimiento de melancolía me embargó, el lugar estaba impregnado de recuerdos familiares. Fotos, cosas personales del abuelo Charlie como su bastón y sus anteojos junto a una foto de la abuela Marie reposaban en el pequeño museo improvisado sobre una repisa. En la parte inferior de la misma descansaban los diarios de mi abuelo, aunque para ser un hombre escribía bastante. Había cerca de 20 pequeños diarios de cuero que en su lomo tenían grabado el año en el que fueron escritos a excepción de los 4 últimos. Me acerqué a verlos con más detenimiento y averiguar el porqué aquellos diarios eran diferentes. Unas pequeñas letras doradas en su lomo rezaban: _"Propiedad de Marie Swan"._

Me agaché un poco y pasé mis dedos por aquellos delicados libritos con algo de nostalgia, jamás imagine que los diarios personales de mi abuela descansarían en ese lugar. ¿Qué historia se habría escrito en aquellos diarios? Quizás la historia de amor con mi abuelo o su período de embarazo de mi padre. Quise tomar uno y comenzarlo a leer pero eso sería como invadir su privacidad y no estaba bien. Me puse de pie y salí de allí.

De regreso a mi piso, Ángela ya estaba de regreso.

– Ángela, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? Necesito un juego de copias de este manuscrito, es sumamente trascendental que los trates con cuidado ya que son importantes. En cuanto estén listos me avisas para devolverlos a su lugar original.

– Claro Bella, ¡Los cuidaré con mi vida! – dijo mientras los guardaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Iba de regreso a mi oficina cuando vi salir a Edward del elevador. Aceleré el paso, aun no superaba la sensación de vergüenza, él me dio su característica sonrisa moja bragas y siguió directo a su oficina.

Seguí trabajando en los detalles de la portada del libro que anunciaríamos, estaba quedando perfecta y la autora había quedado encantada con los primeros bocetos. Un sonidito familiar me alertó de un nuevo correo.

_Debemos hablar de lo que paso anoche._

_Edward._

Suspiré resignada y respondí un simple:

_De acuerdo._

_Bella._

Unos quince minutos después lo vi aparecer en mi puerta. Absorta, deslumbrada y sin poder de reacción quedé al verlo tan perfecto a mi Adonis. Aun me parecía un sueño. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan perfecto estuviese interesado en mí?

– Buenas tardes – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi puesto. Su cercanía no dejaba de ponerme nerviosa. Sentí sus labios tocar los míos con un suave roce.

– Edward… – dije en cuanto recuperé el aliento, para variar me había olvidado de respirar desde que él había entrado al lugar.

– ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? Ángela solo me dijo que estabas haciendo algo importante – dijo sentándose en una de las silla frente a mí.

– Tuve que pasar por el lugar donde será la gala, necesitaban mi opinión y aprobación. ¿Había estado usted preocupado Sr. Cullen?

– Al punto del desquicio Srta. Swan, me vuelve loco no estar contigo todo el tiempo. ¿Imaginas como es cuando ni siquiera sé donde esta mi novia? – Probablemente si hubiera estado bebiendo algo me hubiese atragantado como esa vez en su casa. ¿Su novia? ¡Wow, esas si eran ligas mayores!

– Creo que sería justo entonces que el Sr. Cullen tenga el número de su _"novia"_ – bromeé mientras escribía mi número en una tarjetita para luego entregársela. Lo vi fruncir el ceño.

– Bella, ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea de que diga que eres mi novia? – preguntó mientras guardaba la tarjetita en su bolsillo.

– No… no Edward, lo que sucede es que, esto… ummm… no creí que fuéramos novios. Creí que estábamos _"saliendo"_ solamente. – dije agachando la cabeza.

– Bella, yo nunca _"saldría"_ contigo solamente. Jamás hago las cosas a la mitad, para mi es todo o nada. Y en este caso lo es todo. Tú eres mi novia y punto ¿Lo comprendes?

– Si, lo comprendo. – Comencé a mover nerviosamente el lápiz que tenía en la mano. Sabía que dentro de poco tocaría el tema de anoche.

– Con respecto a lo que sucedió anoche – ¡Mierda! – No debí irme así, lo siento.

– La que debe una disculpa soy yo Edward, sinceramente no sé que me ocurrió. Debió ser el vino – _O tus embriagantes besos. _Pensé para mí. – Te propongo algo ¿Olvidamos mejor lo que paso?

– Olvidarlo lo dudo porque fue maravilloso, pero si tu así lo quieres – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Yo, yo también creo que fue maravilloso Edward solo que...

– Shhh... Lo olvidamos ¿No? – me sonrió y yo asentí. Me comentó que había pasado toda la mañana en la corte confirmando fechas de audiencias, jueces y jurados. Yo le comenté en cambio que estaba algo nerviosa por el discurso que me tocaba dar, lo vi sonreír y ponerse de pie para asegurar la puerta.

– Se de algo que te puede relajar – con un paso felino se acercó a mi posición y puso sus manos en mi cuello. Lentamente con sus dedos pulgares comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos. Un pequeño gemido de satisfacción se escapó de mis labios. Me disponía a cerrar los ojos para concentrarme en la sensación de relax que el masaje me estaba proporcionando cuando sentí sus húmedos labios reemplazar a sus dedos. Comenzó a repartir ligeros besos por la base de mi cuello para luego regresar cerca de mi nuca.

– Cielos Bella, eres exquisita – murmuró sobre mi cuello.

– Edward – dije con una voz ronca a causa de lo excitada que estaba. Al parecer el también se encontraba en la misma situación ya que sus labios abandonaron mi cuello para apoderarse de mi boca y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura.

– Debo irme ahora Bella – dijo al separarse de mí. – Nos hablamos más tarde. – Sin más, solo se volteó y salió de la oficina. ¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo? ¡Genial! Si ahora moría a causa de un ataque de combustión espontanea el único culpable era aquel pecado con patas que se acababa de ir de mi oficina.

Decidí retirarme temprano de la oficina, no solo necesitaba urgente un cambio de bragas sino que además no había comido nada en todo el día y no necesitaba una reprimenda de Sue o de Edward otra vez. Al llegar comí algo ligero en el desayunador y me retiré para tomar un relajante baño. Mientras las maravillosas burbujas de la tina hacían su trabajo de alivio, yo pasaba la esponja por mis brazos y estómago, lentamente subí al cuello donde imité los movimientos de Edward de esta tarde.

De solo recordar la maldita escena, un calorcito me invadió ¡Perfecto! Ya estaba excitada otra vez ¡Malditas hormonas! Bajé la esponja con cuidado y masajeé mis pechos tratando así de calmar a mis erectos pezones. Había escuchado sobre la autoestimulación femenina, masturbación, y consoladores pero jamás lo había intentado, al parecer esta vez la curiosidad sería la ganadora de la partida.

Sin saber que hacer o por dónde empezar, comencé explorando mis pechos, dando leves caricias a mis pezones. Una rápida imagen de Edward cruzó por mi cabeza mientras lo hacía. ¡Vaya, eso había incrementado mi excitación aun más! Mi sexo latió de manera dolorosa cuando otra imagen de Edward vino a mi cabeza: Mis manos eran reemplazadas por sus labios mientras yo me aferraba a su cobrizo cabello. Deseché rápidamente la idea mientras soltaba la esponja de baño y trazaba con esa misma mano un delicado camino de espuma hasta llegar a mi sexo sin abandonar la tarea de la otra mano sobre mis pechos. Acaricié delicadamente la parte externa primero. La cantidad de sensaciones eran casi similares a las que Edward me proporciono ese día. Me arriesgué un poco y comencé a jugar con mi clítoris. Wow... Como nunca supe que yo tenía eso que...me hacia...sentir...! Tan bien!

Estaba a punto de hundirme en una nube de placer cuando mi Blackberry sonó. ¡Mierda! Salí de la ducha cubierta de espuma y con un orgasmo a medias.

– Ho...Hola – dije con voz temblorosa.

– ¿Bella? Es Edward... ¿Qué te sucede?

– Nada, nada... Solo estaba tomando un baño. – respondí como pude. Muy oportuno Edward... ¡Muy oportuno!

– ¿Has terminado ya? – me envolví en el albornoz blanco que estaba colgado en el baño y salí de allí.

– Si, ya estaba a punto de terminar – sonreí a causa de la doble connotación de mi respuesta.

– Llamaba para desearte buenas noches, necesitaba escuchar tu voz para dormir tranquilo. Sé que mañana es un día de prensa y vas a estar ocupada todo el día y por lo tanto no podre verte.

– Si Edward, mañana será un día algo loco. Me alegro que hayas llamado, me harás falta mañana – suspiré pesadamente mientras me sentaba en la cama.

– Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – soltó de repente.

– Edward, no me gustan las sorp...

– Apuesto que con esta cambiaras de opinión.

– Lo dudo – respondí dubitativa. ¿Que se le habría ocurrido esta vez?

– Es hora de ir a la cama pequeña, te envió un beso.

– Hasta mañana Edward. – susurré resignada.

– Hasta mañana Bella.

Regresé a la bañera a terminar con el baño pendiente para luego salir y enfundarme en el pijama de seda. Pasé a la habitación de Charlie y lo encontré dormido, Sue quien ahora pasaba más tiempo con él me contó que hoy habían avanzado bastante. Se sentó solo, y aunque de manera bastante débil logró tomar objetos como un lápiz para escribir y una cuchara para comer. Esa tarde había recibido un correo del Dr. Miller quien me comentó que había coordinado un par de citas con especialistas que conocían del caso de mi padre y que requerían un chequeo exhaustivo para las áreas de terapia emocional, física y motriz, y unas cuantas más. Debíamos trasladarnos hasta Mississippi toda la semana siguiente para dichas evaluaciones.

Estaba contenta por mi padre ¿Cómo no podría estarlo?. Pero eso representaba estar lejos de mi novio una semana entera.

_"Mi novio"_

¡Qué raro se escuchaba eso! Debía mencionarle sobre mi ausencia, si con unas pocas horas estaba como loco no sé cómo sería si no me ve una semana entera.

Al día siguiente, la rutina de siempre. Gimnasio, ducha y desayuno. Tenía un día ocupado, 3 entrevistas a periódicos, 2 en televisión y 2 en revistas editoriales. No sé como sobreviviría a todo eso. Por la noche un pequeño coctel de bienvenida en el Four Seasons con los escritores de otras ciudades. Como todos los años el hotel era reservado exclusivamente para Swan Editores incluyendo todas las suites de lujo.

Decidí usar algo cómodo pero elegante, así que escogí un sencillo vestido Carolina Herrera de la última colección. Lo que me llamó la atención de aquella prenda fue su sutil estampado asiático y el elegante escote en ovalo anidado a un drapeado minúsculo dándole el toque de distinción al coqueto escote pero manteniendo la sobriedad en el punto ideal. Una cinta negra daba el detalle final, sin olvidar mis amados Louboutin y bolso Prada. Después pasé a despedirme de Charlie y partí directo a la oficina. La sala de conferencias era el lugar donde todo el tour de prensa se llevaría a cabo. Cerca de las 9 llamé a Ángela para que estuviera conmigo durante las entrevistas, en verdad necesitaba apoyo moral. Los primeros en aparecer fueron los corresponsables de Chicago Sun Times, seguidos por Chicago Tribune y Reader. A las preguntas relacionadas con la gala se sumaron esta vez las personales sobre todo la del accidente de mis padres. Respondí con firmeza y aplomo a todas, me felicité a mi misma por salir victoriosa de la situación.

Al llegar al medio día era el turno de los reportajes de televisión. WGN–TV y Chicago Access Network, dos televisoras locales presentarían reportajes sobre la Gala y necesitaban mis cortas declaraciones. Hice un alto para almorzar pasadas las 2 p.m. National Editors y Revista Editorial Reed cerraron la jornada un poco más de las 5 p.m. Tuve solo el tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo al elevador y volar a casa a cambiarme para el coctel de las 8 p.m. en el Four Seasons. Elegí un vestido de Odar Shakay, necesitaba algo sobrio pero que fuera sexy y elegante a la vez, así que el ideal era aquel Shakay rosa. Era un mini vestido de un suave tejido brocado brilloso, de mangas largas y escote de ojal en el frente; mientras que del lado posterior gozaba de un pronunciado escote pañuelo desde los hombros hacia el comienzo de la espalda baja, permitiendo que la cascada de tela formara un ángulo atrevido pero refinado a la vez. Los zapatos que completaron el atuendo fueron unos Jimmy Choo a juego con el pequeño bolso, el toque final lo daba el cabello que recogí en un moño alto para de esa manera resaltar el escote del vestido. Una última mirada al espejo y estaba lista para salir.

Para esta ocasión Billy cambió de auto, y me llevó en la limusina negra que pertenecía al abuelo, era una Rolls Royce Phanton muy hermosa pero muy llamativa a la vez, era justo por eso que se usaba únicamente para estas ocasiones. Llegué un poco después de las 8 debido al tráfico, la velada ya había empezado.

Estuve en el lugar cerca de 2 horas, el bar del hotel había sido cuidadosamente arreglado para la ocasión. En cuanto entré reconocí algunas caras, Andrew Hicks de Boston, Lauren Bennett de New Yersey y Robert Marslow de Filadelfia. Habían sido ellos los primeros escritores de nuestra editorial, gente que yo conocía desde muy pequeña, gente que era como mi familia. Tuve la oportunidad de conversar con algunos, unos cuantos estaban sorprendidos por lo rápido que había crecido, otros sorprendidos por mi belleza y elegancia, aunque todos coincidían con mi talento para manejar el negocio.

Después del brindis y unas cuantas palabras de aliento que los escritores compartieron conmigo para la pronta recuperación de mi padre, partí de regreso a casa. Un poco antes de llegar, mi celular sonó.

– Ese vestido rosa Srta. Swan, ¡Debe considerarse un pecado! Que hermosa que te veías esta noche.

– Hola Edward, como... ¿Cómo sabes qué color de vestido estaba usando? – pregunté. – Acaso tú me estabas...

– ¿Espiando? No Bella... Estuve en el hotel haciendo mmm algo, y te vi al pasar.

– ¿Estuviste en el hotel? – inquirí.

– Así es Srta. Swan, es parte de la sorpresa de la que te hablé. En fin – dijo cambiando de tema– ¿Ya vas de regreso a casa? Mañana es el gran día.

– No me lo recuerdes por favor, aun sigo nerviosa.

– Vas a hacerlo estupendo Bella, no puedo esperar a verte por la televisión. – dijo con toque nostálgico, ¿Acaso él no iría a la Gala?

– Tú... ¿Tú no vas a estar allí mañana? – respondí confundida.

– Bella, el evento es para los empleados de Swan Editors. Yo solo trabajo para la compañía, no soy parte de ella. – Tonta, tonta Bella. ¡Se te había pasado por alto pedirle que fuera tu pareja!

– Edward, yo esperaba que quizás tu asistieras no como empleado de Swan Editors sino como mi... – carraspee un poco – novio.

– Sería un placer escoltar a tan hermosa dama el día de mañana. Decirle al mundo que Isabella Swan ¡es mía! – dijo con orgullo.

– Edward, no creo que sea apropiado que hagamos público lo nuestro. No ahora.

– Entiendo, te averguenz...– lo interrumpí.

– Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir que me avergüenza que seas mi novio – lo corregí – Es solo que, no quiero que la prensa desvié su atención hacia mis asuntos personales y la gala pierda protagonismo.

– Lo entiendo pequeña, lo entiendo – concluyó – ¿Paso por ti, o nos vemos en el Civic?

– Sera mejor vernos allá Edward, levantaríamos sospechas si nos ven llegar juntos. – El auto aparcó en el garaje y Billy me abrió la puerta para salir – Debo colgar ahora ¿Nos vemos mañana?

– Espero impaciente las horas Bella, las próximas 24 horas serán una tortura. Te necesito a mi lado – susurró.

– Yo...también te extraño – respondí. – Que descanses Edward.

– Tu también Bella, adiós. – Cerré la llamada y subí directo a la habitación. Debía descansar, el show estaba por empezar.

*** EDWARD POV ***

Las gotas de agua helada recorrían mi cuerpo como queriendo apagar el fuego interno que llevaba ese rato. No quería siquiera mirar hacia abajo porque sabría que el comando ubicado en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo tampoco se encontraba en una buena situación. ¡Cielos! ¡Lo tenía más duro que la piedra maciza del volcán Kilimanyaro! Jamás había recurrido a la masturbación ya que cada vez que tenía ganas solo me cogía a cualquiera de las zorras que estuviera a disposición y punto. Pero después de la última experiencia con Lauren en el club no me arriesgaba por otra. ¡Tres semanas sin sexo! ¡TRES! Era entendible entonces que necesitara una liberación.

– Vamos amigo, colabora conmigo. No quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Manuela – dije mientras agitaba la mano y me reía por la broma. Estuve un rato más en el baño y luego salí directo a la cama.

Trate de conciliar el sueño pero simplemente no podía, me sentía como un completo imbécil, la había dejado sola cuando tan solo unas horas antes en el restaurante había hecho un pacto conmigo mismo, había jurado protegerla para toda la eternidad ¡Incluso hasta de mi! Pero el saber que Bella era virgen cambiaba completamente el plan, la deseaba con locura ¡Claro que sí! Pero no quería que ella pierda su virginidad de esa manera.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando perdí la mía, debió ser a los 15 años con mi novia de turno mientras cursaba el instituto. Lo que sí recuerdo claramente fue haberlo hecho en la casa de sus padres, en el baño de su habitación. Fue la situación más incómoda en la que he tenido sexo en toda mi vida. Mi cabeza golpeaba contra la repisa de las toallas mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio sobre el pequeño lavamanos. Los próximos encuentros fueron mejorando sin duda pero el recuerdo de la primera vez siempre será el mismo: Desastroso. Y no quería que mi pequeña sufriera lo mismo. Debía hacerlo especial.

A la mañana siguiente la primera parada del día debía ser sin duda la tienda de celulares, después que el anterior pasara a mejor vida por mi ataque de furia necesitaba una herramienta de comunicación de manera urgente. Conseguí uno similar al que estampé contra la pared, y luego de configurarlo salí directo a la corte. La audiencia estaba a pocas semanas y todo debía salir a la perfección. Estuve toda la mañana en el lugar, afinando los últimos detalles y de regreso en la oficina la vi cruzando el pasillo. Un sonrojo asomó por sus mejillas mientras yo le sonreía ¡Como adoraba verla ponerse así!

Supuse que aun estaba nerviosa por lo del día anterior así que me limité a escribirle un pequeño correo electrónico. Pasé por su oficina unos minutos después, ella me pidió olvidar lo ocurrido en su habitación. Pero como podría yo olvidar el sonido de sus pequeños gemidos de placer, olvidar su rostro y sus gestos a causa de la excitación. ¡Ella me pedía un imposible!

– Es una pena Sr. Daniels que no pueda asistir, pero su salud es primero. Voy a pedir la cancelación de su suite en el hotel. Muchas gracias por su llamada. – escuché a Ángela hablar por teléfono mientras yo salía de la oficina de Isabella después de una intensa sesión de besos que tuve que frenar a raya antes de perder el poco autocontrol que aun me quedaba.

– Hola Ángela, ¿Cancelaciones de última hora? – me acerqué a su escritorio.

– Si, uno de nuestros escritores ha cancelado su asistencia a la gala por estar enfermo. Será muy triste no contar con él, debo comunicarme con el hotel y hacer la cancelación de la suite. Es una pena que nadie la use ya que todas fueron pagadas con anticipación. – Una pequeña lucecita se prendió en mi cabeza.

– Ángela, ¿Tú crees que yo pueda hacer uso de esa habitación esa noche? – le pregunté rogando para mis adentros por algo de discreción de parte de Ángela. Lo que me faltaría sería que me preguntara para que la necesitaba.

– No hay problema, no creo que Bella se oponga tampoco. – Abrió su cajón y saco de él una pequeña tarjeta del Seasons. Junto a las tarjetas reposaba en el cajón algo que parecía... ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Era el manuscrito original de la saga! ¿Qué hacía allí en el escritorio de Ángela? – Solo preséntala en recepción y te dan la llave de la suite.

– Perfecto. Gracias por tu ayuda Ángela – le sonreí y caminé de regreso a la oficina.

Al llegar la noche, y una vez en mi habitación después de una ducha un sentimiento de dejavú me embargó. Fue bastante raro, era la primera vez que me sucedía. Era como si debiera estar en otro lugar en ese mismo momento haciendo otra cosa. Instintivamente tomé el teléfono y llamé a Bella, algo me decía que decía que ella tenía que ver con eso. Ella también salía de la ducha, se la notaba algo... ¿Nerviosa?

Le deseé buenas noches y después de cerrar con ella caí rendido en la cama. Al día siguiente la ausencia de Bella se sentiría en la oficina, había preparado un pequeño tour de prensa debido a la gala y no estaría en todo el día en su despacho. Estuve ocupado gran parte de la mañana, hice una pausa para buscar un café cuando noté que Ángela tampoco estaba en su puesto. Me acerqué hasta su puesto movido por el instinto maléfico que durante años me había dominado y el cual yo creí se había sepultado entre los escombros del muro caído, pero me había equivocado. Aun había vestigios de él en mí.

Me senté en su silla y abrí el cajón. Allí estaba, el primer manuscrito de los libros. Prueba fundamental para el día de la defensa, ahora estaban en mis manos.

_Es simple, solo tómalos y llévalos. Con eso hundes a Isabella Swan el día del juicio. _

_¿No recuerdas el plan acaso?_

Gritó una vocecita en mi cabeza. Otra voz rebatió al instante_: _

_No puedes robar los manuscritos, harías daño a la mujer que amas._

_¿Quieres hacerle eso? ¿Quieres hacerte eso Edward?_

– ¡Maldición!– mascullé. Como era posible que me estuviese enamorando de la mujer que odié durante años y que ahora a causa de eso ya no tuviera siquiera la fuerza de voluntad para seguir mi propio plan. Volví a guardar el manuscrito en el cajón y después de suspirar resignado, volví a mi despacho.

Pasé por el supermercado y la florería al salir de la oficina. Debía preparar la sorpresa que había mencionado a Bella la noche anterior. Llegué al Four Seasons poco después de las 9, fui hasta la recepción y tal como dijo Ángela me dieron la llave de la suite. La habitación 857 tenía una espectacular vista de la ciudad, enormes ventanales decorados con imponentes cortinas resaltaban en la suite. Un amplio recibidor con muebles cómodos formaban parte de la decoración también.

– ¡Perfecto! – dije mientras terminaba de recorrerla. El lugar era realmente acogedor, al menos en esa parte de la suite. No quise avanzar hacia la habitación principal ya que no era necesaria, no esta noche al menos. Dejé todas las cosas en el recibidor de la suite y salí de allí. Al pasar por el bar en busca de la salida, la vi.

Se veía hermosa y segura de sí, sonreía mientras sostenía una copa en la mano y conversaba con una señora algo mayor. Quise acercarme a ella y besarla, pero eso arruinaría su noche. Así que solo seguí caminando.

La llamé de regreso a casa, ella creyó que la estaba espiando. ¡Sin tan solo supiera que en realidad si la había espiado en su propia casa semanas atrás! Me propuso asistir a la gala como su novio pero de una manera algo discreta, pfff yo detestaba las cosas a medias, pero ella se encargó de darme un argumento el cual no pude contradecir.

Las horas pasaban de manera lenta aquel jueves, el día de la gala había llegado. La jornada de trabajo en Swan Editors había sido modificada por esa ocasión. Todos acudirían solo hasta el medio día para luego retirarse a sus casas y prepararse para la noche. Imaginé que Bella estaría algo estresada por los preparativos así que solo envié un mensaje de texto.

_Faltan pocas horas para verte..._

_Edward._

Salí temprano como todo el mundo, tomé una ducha y me preparé. Alice había escogido para mí aquella tarde de compras un elegante traje de Oscar de la Renta, era un smoking negro de corte clásico de dos botones, camisa de botones negros y el elegante corbatín de lazo. Elegante, sutilmente, elegante.

Salí del departamento después de las 7 de la noche. Aun debía pasar por el hotel para dejar todo listo. Esa sería una noche especial para ella y yo estaría allí para hacerla más especial aún. Llegue al Civic Opera House a las 8:30 en punto. Una inmensa alfombra se extendía desde el inicio de la calle Wacker, los vehículos eran acomodados por los vallet parking. Entregué mis llaves al vallet haciéndole prometer que no le ocurriría nada a mi Volvo o podría considerarse hombre muerto.

El Ardis Krainik se veía espectacularmente decorado. Me recordaba un poco al estilo al relato de la escena de la boda en el Palacio de Teseo en el libro Sueño de una Noche de Verano de Shakespeare. Todo alrededor tenía un toque de Bella ¡Etéreamente perfecto! Me mezclé entre la gente, mientras disfrutaba de una copa de vino que tomé de la bandeja de un mesero. El gran salón se quedó en silencio de un momento a otro. Volteé a ver la razón del mutismo colectivo, solo me bastó alzar un poco la mirada y ver hacia donde todos estaban mirando, fue entonces que supe el porqué. En el primer escalón de la enorme escalera, imponente y dueña de una belleza hipnótica esta Isabella Swan, mi dulce Bella.

Lucía un vestido de color aguamarina que la hacía ver como una deidad, la tela del vestido se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel resaltando así cada curva de su cuerpo. Pero eso no era lo más llamativo, el escote delantero era tan provocativo que de seguro tenía babeando a toda la población masculina que asistía esa noche a la Gala. Ya hablaría con Alice luego sobre eso...

La vi descender las escaleras unos segundos después en medio de un aplauso de los asistentes a la gala. Durante el tiempo que le tomó bajar, me acerqué al pie de las escaleras para recibirla. Dejé mi copa en una de las mesas cercanas e intenté hacer contacto visual con ella, cuando me vio esbozó una ligera sonrisa y siguió bajando grácilmente los pocos escalones que le quedaban. Traté de actuar como si mi ubicación en el lugar fuese algo casual y no provocada, así que puse una de mis manos dentro de mi bolsillo y la otra cerca del pasamano de la escalera. Al llegar a mi posición, asintió con la cabeza como dándome permiso. Le respondí con una sonrisa y la tomé de la mano para escoltarla hasta el centro del salón. Miradas curiosas y pequeños cuchicheos nos siguieron todo el trayecto. Sus manos temblaban, mi pequeña moría de nervios.

– Un ángel, esta noche he sido cegado por la belleza de un ángel. Te ves hermosa mi pequeña. – Dije susurrando discretamente a su oído – Lo vas a hacer maravilloso Bella – Apreté su mano para infundirle valor

– Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo. – Me respondió tan bajito que casi era necesario leer sus labios para entender sus palabras. De mi mirada fija en su boca, pasé a hundirme en sus profundos ojos chocolates. Ella hizo lo mismo con su mirada, formamos entonces una burbuja incorruptible, intocable para los demás. Nos habíamos perdido en los ojos del otro desconectándonos así del mundo.

– Siempre, siempre estaré para ti... – dije al percatarme que habíamos llegado al podio donde ella haría su discurso de apertura. La ayudé a subir las escaleras de la impresionante tarima y bajé nuevamente buscando una posición que me permitiera verla todo el tiempo que estuviera allí. Ángela, a la que casi no reconozco al verla en vestido de gala y sin anteojos le entregó una copa. Bella se acercó al micrófono, el momento había llegado.

– Un libro puede significar para algunos un aburrido regalo, para otros un bonito artículo decorativo, para unos cuantos quizás les sirva para nivelar una mesa caída. Pero para todos y cada uno de los asistentes a esta gala un libro representa su vida entera. Bienvenidos a la XXXV Gala Anual de Escritores de Swan Editors. Es un placer contar su presencia esta noche. Esta gala fue creada para recompensar un poco la alegría que los escritores traen a nuestras vida y en la cual editores y lectores nos vemos involucrados creando una simbiosis perfecta. Celebramos esta noche la constancia y tenacidad de aquellos que jamás se han rendido ante la adversidad. Celebramos también el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo que hacen de Swan Editors una gran familia, mi familia. Y por último y no menos importante por el amor en todas sus formas y dimensiones. Por el que nos impulsa a salir adelante, el que destruye barreras, el nos impulsa a soñar en imposibles. Por estas tres cosas, ¡Salud! – dijo mientras alzaba su copa en mi dirección, yo respondí su gesto alzando la mía – Que disfruten la velada.

El lugar reventó en aplausos, Bella había dado en el clavo con ese discurso, sin duda alguna ¡Lo había hecho perfecto! La verdad de sus palabras me golpeó un segundo después, ella habló del amor que destruía barreras. Yo sabía muy bien de lo que ella hablaba ya que había sido ese mismo sentimiento el que había demolido mi propio muro.

La vi posar para unas cuantas fotos estando aun arriba, la veía manejarse frente a la cámara sin esfuerzo alguno, Bella había nacido para esto. Una voz al micrófono me llevó de regreso a la realidad.

– Como es costumbre, a continuación el principal de Swan Editors escogerá un asistente al azar para abrir el baile de la Gala. ¿Quién será el afortunado esta año de bailar con nuestra querida Bella? ¿Algún empleado de la editora quizás? ¿La suerte será de los escritores o del resto de invitados este año? – la vi bajar las escaleras de la tarima y darme una mirada cómplice. Supe entonces que el elegido había sido yo, su novio pero ahora camuflado bajo el título de empleado de la compañía. Se dirigió al centro del salón con andar delicado y mordiéndose el labio, caminó hasta mi dirección. Cuando estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba yo, su cuerpo se tensó y fijó la mirada en algo a mis espaldas, volteé despacio a ver y enseguida mis puños se crisparon a causa de la ira: Matt Stone esta allí de pie.

Me giré nuevamente y disimulando que no me había afectado la presencia del imbécil, estiré la mano para acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Para contrarrestar mi acción el maldito gusano se colocí junto a mí y esperaba en la misma posición que yo a que Bella se acerque. Ella siguió caminando para disipar con ello cualquier tensión entre los asistentes. Fijó su mirada en el idiota a mi lado, y gesticuló algo que no logré comprender. Enseguida Bella estiró su mano y tomó la mía. Sonreí de satisfacción, el idiota solo bufó en respuesta. ¡Toma esta Stone!

La escolté hasta el centro del salón donde la banda comenzó a tocar una suave balada.

– Yo… no...No pensé que Matt estaría aquí – dijo mientras se apegaba a mi cuerpo y comenzamos a bailar. – El me dijo que…

–Shhh… Lo sé pequeña, lo sé – le dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura y ella colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro. Intenté perder nuevamente en su cautivante mirada pero sus ojos se veían un tanto apagados – Hey ¿Es acaso tristeza lo que veo en tus ojos? – Dije separándome unos escasos centímetros de ella – Esta es tu noche Bella y no voy a permitir que nadie la arruine, ni siquiera tu _"amigo"–_ dije resaltando la última palabra.

– Tienes razón Edward, ya luego hablaré con él. – ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y seguimos bailando. Moría de ganas de pasar mi mano por su cabeza y cantarle su nana, la que semanas atrás compuse impulsivamente sobre el piano. Un par de minutos después otras parejas nos acompañaron en la pista, el baile estaba oficialmente inaugurado. La suave balada fue cambiando sutilmente de notas hasta llegar a unos delicados acordes de guitarra. Reconocí al instante la canción de fondo, eran los inconfundibles Beatles.

– Gracias por esto Edward. Si supieras cuanto significa esto para mí, cuanto significas tú para mí ahora. – susurró la ultima parte. Como podía yo decirle lo que sentía por ella si jamás lo había sentido antes por ninguna mujer. Lo único que podía hacer era describirle lo maravilloso que me hacía sentir.

– ¿Quieres saber que significas para mi Bella? Solo presta atención. – dije mientras nos movíamos con un suave vaivén. Me acerqué a su oído y comencé a cantar muy bajito.

_There were bells on a hill_

_But I never heard them ringing_

_No I never heard them at all_

_Till there was you_

_There were birds in the sky_

_But I never saw them winging_

_No I never saw them at all_

_Till there was you_

_Then there was music and wonderful roses_

_They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew_

_There was love all around_

_But I never heard it singing_

_No I never heard it at all_

_Till there was you_

– Oh Edward... Yo te…– la interrumpí dando un beso en su cabeza.

– Shhh, ¿Te parece si tomamos un descanso? Tienes prensa que atender. – dije separándome de ella.

– Esta bien – fueron sus palabras al alejarse de mí. Salí un momento en busca de aire fresco al jardín interior del Civic. Me sentía nervioso ¿Acaso Bella estuvo a punto de decir aquellas tres palabras que ahora no estaba listo para escuchar? Decir te amo no era una pregunta pero sin duda necesitaba una respuesta.

– Siempre en el medio Cullen, siempre en el medio de los dos – escuché decir a mis espaldas unos instantes después, no era necesario voltearme para saber que el entrometido era el dueño de esa voz.

– Habla por ti mismo Stone. – sonreí aun dándole la espalda.

– Maldito el momento que apareciste en la vida de Bella, solo has venido a arruinarlo todo.

– ¿Arruinarlo? – dije sarcásticamente mientras me volteaba a verlo. ¿Me culpas a mí por algo que tú no has podido hacer durante años? – terminé mi comentario entre risas.

– Tu solo la vas a usar, como todos los que han querido estar cerca de ella. Para ti solo representa un apellido, una cuenta bancaria, una empresa que manejar. En cambio para mi Isabella Swan lo representa todo… ¡Todo! ¿me entiendes? ¡Maldita sea!

– Lo siento Stone pero esta noche hay cosas más importantes aquí que presenciar tu estúpido acto de autocompasión. Permiso – lo vi con gesto de desprecio mientras pasaba por su lado.

– No vas a ningún lado Cullen, necesito que dejes a Bella en paz. Ella no puede estar contigo...– dijo agarrando la chaqueta de mi traje.

– Suéltame desgraciado – respondí mientras lo agarraba de la solapa de su chaqueta – Tu no me vas a decir a mí lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Eres tú el que se debe alejar de Isabella – espeté con furia.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque debo ser yo quien dé un paso a un lado? Yo conozco a Bella hace muchos años, he estado con ella prácticamente toda su vida y no voy a permitir que ningún recién llegado me quite lo que es mío. – Dijo mientras me soltaba y trataba de arreglar su chaqueta.

– ¿Lo que es tuyo? Permíteme reírme Stone, Isabella jamás ha sido, ni será tuya. Porque ahora Bella es mía – lo vi acercarse nuevamente a mí con ganas de atizarme un golpe.

– ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? – Escuché a Bella decir mientras entraba al jardín. – Matt ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Están locos? Por Dios del cielo, ya basta de riñas entre ustedes dos.

– Bella – dijo Stone bajando el puño que aun sostenía en alto – Creo que tu _"invitado"_ ha bebido demás, está diciendo tonterías.

– Si decir tonterías es admitir que Bella está conmigo, pues sí… ¡Soy el tonto más grande que jamás ha existido! – dije en son de burla.

– Bella, es... ¿Es eso cierto? – dijo refiriéndose a Bella.

– Si Matt, Edward no ha dicho ninguna tontería, él y yo estamos juntos.

– Isabella, tú no puedes estar con este hombre. ¿No te das cuenta? El es como James, o como cualquiera de los otros imbéciles que te busca por lo que tienes y no por lo que eres. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

– Matt, el que no está entendiendo aquí eres tú. Edward está en mi vida ahora y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Te adoro Matt, con el alma. Eres como mi hermano, pero si no toleras esta realidad –hizo una pausa– creo que me sentiré muy decepcionada de ti. – mi pequeña agachó la cabeza, inmediatamente me puse a su lado y la abracé por la cintura. No por mostrar posesión, sino mas bien protección.

– Será mejor que entremos Bella, hace frio acá afuera y deben estar buscándote. – dije apegándola aun mas a mi cuerpo y animándola a caminar.

Al llegar al salón la solté de forma discreta, ella sonrió a unos cuantos invitados alrededor y se dirigió donde estaba Ángela quien le hacía señas desesperadas para que se acercara a una de las mesas de adelante.

Las luces del salón se apagaron lentamente y la estancia quedo a oscuras. Una pantalla descendió del techo y una colección de imágenes se comenzó a proyectar en ella. Al principio no reconocí quienes eran porque eran fotografías algo antiguas hasta que vi la foto que estaba en la oficina de Bella, la del matrimonio de sus padres. Una voz en off comenzó a hablar, era un pequeño homenaje que los empleados de la compañía habían preparado para los padres de Bella, en memoria de su madre y por la pronta recuperación de su padre. Lamenté entonces no poder estar cerca de ella, debía sentirse tan mal al recordar esas imágenes. Después de las fotografías de sus padres en sus primeros años de matrimonio apareció la foto de un pequeño bultito en una cuna. Era mi pequeña Bella.

Hermosa desde bebe, las fotos iban enseñando sus progresos junto a sus padres. Sus primeros pasos, su primer diente caído, su primer dibujo en la escuela, su primer par de patines. Se veía en los ojos de sus padres que Bella era su orgullo, y como no serlo si se había convertido en una hermosa y talentosa mujer. La voz en off finalizó agradeciendo a Bella por la maravillosa gestión de casi 10 meses en Swan Editors y le garantizaban su total apoyo y respaldo. Ella solo se puso de pie y agradeció con un beso a la audiencia.

Los anuncios de la inauguración de la imprenta y del lanzamiento del libro de la Gala llegaron justo después de la cena que estuvo deliciosa, las habilidades de Bella cada vez me sorprendían más. Excelente gusto para vestir, exquisito gusto al comer. Me sentía orgulloso por ella, tantas semanas viéndola trabajar hasta tarde había rendido sus frutos. El baile se reanudó mientras ella compartía con un grupo de asistentes de la gala. Vi la hora, eran las 12 p.m. Algunos ya se habían retirado por ser día laborable al día siguiente. Me acerqué discretamente para decirle a mi pequeña cenicienta que era hora de irnos.

– Ha sido una gran noche pero es hora de irse – dijo mientras se despedía de sus invitados – Voy a decirle a Ángela que avise a Billy que aliste el auto. – comentó alejándose del grupo de personas con las que estaba.

– No Bella, yo le he dicho a Billy que esta noche yo te llevo a casa. El ya se ha ido hace una hora.

– ¿Ah sí? Vamos por tu auto entonces. – me regaló una sonrisa.

– Voy a pedir al vallet parking que traiga mi auto, nos vemos afuera en 10 minutos.

– Mejor, así aprovecho a despedirme de algunos.

Salí en busca de mi auto, debido a la amenaza de muerte que le había hecho al muchacho que estacionó mi auto, habían dejado al Volvo en un área bastante accesible. Estuve listo en menos tiempo del esperado, después de unos minutos Bella salió del Civic y de manera cauta subió al auto. Ella no se fijó, pero entre los arbustos que se encontraban cerca de la puerta de salida del edificio una figura masculina resaltaba entre las sombras: Matt

– Edward, ¿A dónde vamos?– Preguntó al ver que no estaba tomando el camino al área residencial.

– ¿Recuerdas la sorpresa? Pues vamos a eso. – La mir´w aprovechando que la luz roja nos tenía detenidos.

– ¡Oh! – dijo para después morderse el labio.

– Me vuelves loco cuando haces eso Bella – Sin pensarlo, aflojé mi cinturón de seguridad y me abalancé hacia ella para besarla, no era un beso salvaje ni lleno de pasión. Fue más bien como el reencuentro de dos viejos amigos: sus labios y los míos que había permanecido tanto tiempo el uno sin el otro. – No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de besarte y abrazarte durante la Gala. Detesté no poder hacerlo – le susurré al oído.

– Lo sé Edward, yo también me sentí igual. Gracias por ser tan compresivo con eso – nuestra pequeña burbuja se rompió cuando las bocinas de los autos nos indicaron que la luz del semáforo ya había cambiado de color.

Llegamos al Four Seasons cerca de las 12:30, la actividad del hotel había bajado considerablemente y solo unas cuantas personas se encontraban en el área del lobby que unía con el bar.

Subimos al noveno piso que era donde la suite se encontraba, en silencio salimos del elevador y antes de deslizar la tarjeta por la cerradura le pedí que cerrara los ojos. Ella, un poco reticente a mi petición alegó que no le gustaban las sorpresas, no me tomó mucho convencerla ya que a los pocos segundos accedió y cerró sus ojos.

Al entrar el delicado aroma de sus fresias inundaron el lugar, la tomé de la mano guiándola al centro de la suite y le dije que abriera los ojos.

– Que... ¿Qué es esto? – tartamudeó un poco a causa de la sorpresa. Esa noche antes de ir a la Gala había pasado por la suite colocando diez bouquets de sus flores en diez puntos estratégicos del lugar. En el medio del recibidor había colocado el bouquet más grande, descansaba sobre una mesita alta donde había dejado también mi ipod con sus parlantes. Lo encendí enseguida y de él salió una delicada balada. Sin que ella lo notara me moví rápidamente y del mini bar de la suite tomé una botella de champagne y dos copas.

– Esta es mi sorpresa pequeña – dije acercándome nuevamente – Quería brindar contigo por el éxito de esta noche. Has deslumbrado a todos, y eso me incluye en primer lugar. – Abrí la botella con destreza y serví las dos copas.

– Wow, Edward...yo no me esperaba esto. Eres...

– Soy tu novio Bella, el que desde ahora en adelante te consentirá y te protegerá. – Le entregué una copa y ella me sonrió – Por el futuro – dije alzando mi copa.

– Por el presente – fue su turno de corregirme. Le respondí con una sonrisa y bebí de mi copa. Ella al parecer esta sedienta ya que se bebió la suya en segundos. La dirigí hasta la pequeña sala y donde ella aprovechó a echarse en uno de los muebles, el más grande y mullido de los que allí se encontraban. Al sentarte delicadamente subió las piernas y se quitó los zapatos. No había notado lo inmenso de sus tacones hasta ese momento, ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo logro sobrevivir con eso toda la noche? Sonreí al ver la cara de alivio que puso cuando los lanzó atrás del sofá.

– No me mal interpretes, estoy acostumbrada a usar tacones, pero unos Prada de 12 de centímetros pueden ser realmente matadores si los usas muchas horas seguidas estando de pie. – Dijo mientras hacía una divertida mueca.

– Debes estar realmente agotada, ven – dije cuando me senté a su lado. Ella se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura. ¡Dios, cuanto había extrañado su calor! Al tenerla así tan cerca no pude sino llenar mis pulmones de su droga, su adictivo aroma a fresias y chocolate. – ¿Deseas más? – pregunté.

– ¿Ah? – me respondió confundida.

– ¿Deseas más champagne? – agité un poco la botella que tenía en mi mano para que ella notara de lo que yo estaba hablando.

– Si por favor – Ella enderezó su postura nuevamente y bebió de la copa que le serví. Por los siguientes 10 minutos ella me habló sobre la gente que había vuelto a ver en la Gala, sobre los nuevos escritos que sus escritores estrellas traían entre manos. Bella Swan era una mujer apasionada por la literatura así como yo lo era de las leyes.

– Oh, lo siento Edward, creo que monopolizado la conversación. Generalmente no hablo mucho, debe ser a causa de esto – dijo mostrando su copa nuevamente vacía. Al fondo, mi playlist cambió de artista brindando esta vez la poderosa voz del señor Frank Sinatra.

– ¿Me concedes este baile? – le dije poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole mi mano.

– Si, dame un segundo. Voy en busca de mis zapatos y...

– No es necesario, ven – la ayudé y alzándola por la cintura la llevé al centro de la estancia. Delicadamente la coloqué sobre mis zapatos y comencé a guiarla en un suave vaivén.

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've tried so not to give in_

_I've said to myself this affair never will go so well_

_But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know so well_

_That I've got you under my skin_

Comencé a repartir pequeños besos en su cabeza y luego en su frente, de allí bese sus ojos que se mantenían cerrados y posteriormente bese el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, dejé sus labios al final. Cuando iba a hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron y los vi llenos de lágrimas queriéndose derramar.

– ¿Hey pequeña que va mal? – le dije tomándola del rostro. Ella entrelazó sus dedos en mi cuello y negó con la cabeza.

– No hay nada mal Edward, es solo que... Todo esto es...perfecto. Tu eres perfecto y yo solo soy... – un potente sentimiento me golpeó mientras acallé sus palabras con un beso. Ella hablaba de lo perfecto que era yo, sin saber en realidad el monstruo que yo era. El hombre que había llegado a su vida para destruirla y que ahora no hacía más que burdos intentos para tratar de redimirse por todo lo que había hecho. Rompimos nuestro beso en busca de aire y Seguimos bailando mientras disfrutábamos de ese corto momento de eternidad que el viejo de los ojos azules* nos estaba brindando.

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear_

_Don't you know you fool, you never can win_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality_

_But each time I do, just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_Cause I've got you under my skin_

Al finalizar la canción, la tomé en vilo nuevamente y la regresé al sofá. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y besé su mano suavemente, ella colocó su otra mano en mi mejilla y la acarició. Nuevamente la vi morderse el labio en el gesto más inocentemente erótico que jamás había visto. Bella estaba determinada a romper con mi autocontrol esa noche.

Mi intención no había sido preparar la suite para tener sexo con ella esa noche ¡Claro que no! Yo solo quería disfrutar de un momento tranquilo con mi Bella y ahora enfrentando un gran dilema de mente vs cuerpo no sabía si lograría sobrevivir a esa noche sin terminar en la cama con ella. La vi sonreírme y elevar mi otra mano a la altura de su cuello donde percibí su pulso latiendo a mil.

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y nos fundimos en un nuevo beso, que al principio fue dulce y tranquilo pero que con el paso de los minutos fue ganando intensidad. Abrió sus labios dándole paso a mi lengua para entablar así una lucha donde ambos salíamos ganadores. Mis curiosas manos se deslizaron por sus hombros hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. Sin descuidar mi tarea de besarla acaricié uno, se sentían tan suaves al tacto. Me arriesgué y tomé uno entre mis manos, como lo descubrí aquella primera vez en el granero su tamaño era perfecto para mi mano, definitivamente había sido diseñado para mí. Froté su pezón delicadamente el que respondió al instante poniendo erecto, como si tuviese conexión directa con mi miembro éste también se puso en igual situación.

El beso seguía ganando intensidad, ella había entrelazado sus dedos detrás de mi cuello e intentaba ahora aflojar el corbatín de lazo que me había puesto esa noche. La removió con sutileza y aflojó su agarre en mi cuello para luego dejar descansar sus manos en mi pecho.

De una manera muy sutil Isabella Swan me estaba seduciendo al pasar sus delicados dedos por los botones de la camisa. No sabía si era a causa de la falta de sexo o de su inocente forma de tratar de desvestirme pero para esas alturas ya estaba más prendido que vela sobre pastel de cumpleaños.

Mientras que yo seguía deleitándome con el dulce roce de su pecho en mi mano y su intoxicante sabor en mi boca, la sentí gemir sobre mis labios en el momento que me aventuré a dar a su gemelo un trato similar. Llegado a ese punto sabía que no habría marcha atrás así que era tiempo de pararlo todo aquí.

– No Bella, yo no...– me alejé un poco, ella me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

– Shhh Edward, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. Y quiero que seas tú. – Así, de frente y sin anestesia ni preparación previa mi pequeña pedía que fuese yo el que tomara su cuerpo por primera vez.

– Bella, yo no quiero que esto sea así. Debe ser perfecto para ti y...

– Ya es perfecto Edward ¿No lo has notado aún?

– ¿Por qué yo? – la cuestioné acariciándole una mejilla. Ella bajó mi mano que descansaba en su mejilla para situarla en medio de su pecho, justo en el corazón.

– Porque siento que estamos destinados el uno para el otro Edward. – ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar si quiera en dañar un alma tan pura como la de Isabella Swan? Ella no había tenido la culpa de algo que sucedió incluso antes de que naciera su padre. La volví a besar con adoración, disfrutando cada instante, cada sensación.

– ¿Segura? – le pregunté al separarme de ella una vez más.

– ¿Tu no? – me respondió sonrojada. Me quede en silencio, Edward Cullen siempre estaba listo para un buen polvo, pero esta vez era distinto. Había una sola cosa que sabía que no dejaría de atormentarme todo el tiempo que estuviese con ella: La culpabilidad.

– Solo quiero que este segura de lo que estás haciendo Bella – respondí y esperando con ello que Bella cambiara de opinión.

– Tal pareciera que el virgen acá es otro – bromeó – Estoy completamente segura de que es contigo con quien quiero que sea Edward. – dijo ya en un tono un poco más serio finalizando con un puchero. ¿Cómo podía yo negarme a una petición así?

Delicadamente la tomé en brazos al estilo novia y la llevé a la habitación de la suite. Una cama king size vestida con un delicado edredón blanco nos esperaba. Bella tenía razón, el lugar era perfecto, la situación era perfecta, ella era perfecta.

La dejé sobre la cama mientras me sacaba los zapatos y la chaqueta, ella miraba expectante cada uno de mis movimientos. Me acerqué nuevamente y la ayudé a sentarse en posición de sirena, no había reparado hasta ese minuto que su vestido tenía una abertura inmensa en la pierna ¡Le llegaba a la altura de las caderas! Ya me encargaría luego de hacer desaparecer ese vestido, Bella no podía usar ese tipo de atuendos de ahora en adelante definitivamente, nadie más que yo debía tener el privilegio de ver esas infinitas piernas… ! Nadie!

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y la besé dulcemente. Ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa con un poco de torpeza, mi pequeña estaba algo nerviosa, lo noté por el ligero temblor en sus dedos. Terminó con el último botón y levantó nuevamente las manos para acariciar mi rostro. Había llegado mi turno, uno de nosotros tenía más ropa que el otro.

Lentamente deslice el tirante derecho de su vestido descubriendo así la belleza oculta debajo de él. No tardé en repetir la acción del otro lado y tener así el panorama completo. Sus pechos se mostraron a mí en ese momento como dos preciosos regalos, sus pezones rosados y erguidos me invitaban a perderme en ellos.

– Hermosos...Perfectos… ¡Y míos! – dije mientras los acariciaba. Unos pequeños gemidos de satisfacción y su cabeza echada hacia atrás eran los claros indicios que Bella disfrutaba de mis caricias. Me acerqué a ellos y comencé a besar uno primero sin desatender con mi mano a su gemelo. La piel de Bella era tan suave en esa parte y su olor a fresias era más concentrado allí. Me aventuré a lamerlos muy despacio; disfrutando...sintiendo. No tardé en comenzar a succionar uno de ellos, la sensación era indescriptible. Me aferré a su pecho y sorbí de él como un sediento al encontrar un oasis en pleno desierto, así…así de necesitado estaba yo de mi pequeña Bella.

Sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse un poco más fuertes. Pronto no sería suficiente así que después de besar, lamer y mordisquear su otro pezón, deslicé mi mano por la abertura del vestido hasta llegar a sus bragas.

– Dios Bella, estas empapada – dije al pasar mis dedos por su sexo. Levanté la parte inferior del vestido y lo dejé a la altura de su cintura. Le extendí mis manos para ayudarla a ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama.

– Alza los brazos – obedeciéndome en silencio la despojé de su vestido, quedé maravillado al instante al ver su cuerpo ¡Era hermosa! Su diminuta cintura hacia el juego perfecto con sus caderas. Sus piernas níveas se veían aun más hermosas bajo la escasa luz de la habitación.

Ella aprovechó el momento de deslumbramiento que había ocasionado en mí y me despojó de la camisa. Bajó sus manos por mi pecho hasta alcanzar la hebilla de mi cinturón, la tomé por las manos y juntos nos deshicimos de él, quería compartir con ella cada movimiento, cada experiencia. No podía dejar de admirar su belleza, mi diosa, mi Bella. Me levanté de la cama para quitarme el pantalón y el bóxer y liberar así al prisionero dentro de mis pantalones. No me había fijado hasta ese momento lo duro que estaba. Vi en la mirada de Bella, algo de temor y asombro. Al parecer no había visto un pene ni en lámina educativa.

– Bella, si quieres podemos parar aquí. No pasa nada – dije tomándola del rostro y besándola en la frente.

– Tómame Edward, quiero ser tuya – respondió en un susurro.

La recosté nuevamente en la cama, y me ubiqué despacio sobre ella. Recorrí con besos la curva de su cintura queriendo con ellos borrar la culpabilidad que me embargaba en ese momento. Era como si Dios ofreciera su más preciado regalo para un pagano como yo, un simple villano que convertiría a la más hermosa niña en una mujer completa... En mi mujer.

Al llevar nuestra relación a un plano físico, ella sin duda sentiría dolor en su maravilloso cuerpo, pero a mí me dolería el alma.

Debía ser cuidadoso con ella, como si se tratara de una delicada flor ya que para ella sería su primera vez con un hombre. Para mí también era mi primera vez de cierta forma, para mí esta sería la primera vez con una verdadera mujer.

La última prenda que la separaba de su completa desnudez fue removida unos segundos después. Nuevamente tuve el placer de ver su sexo, lo toqué como para asegurarme de que era real lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba viviendo. Acerqué mis labios a su sexo y lo besé con devoción. Ella aferró sus manos en mi cabello disfrutando de la sensacion. Pasé mi lengua por cada pliegue, por cada centímetro marcándolo así como mío. Al frotar su clítoris los gemidos aumentaron, su rostro estaba distorsionado de placer.

_"Te has rendido, has sucumbido ante Bella Swan, pero la tarea no está completa"_

Una molesta voz habló en ese momento en mi cabeza, ella tenía razón. Había una última cosa que hacer para sepultar la culpabilidad: una llamada telefónica. Intenté desconectarme ese momento del mundo tal como Bella lo había hecho, se había abandonado en la nube del placer y yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Muy despacio introduje un dedo en ella, estaba realmente mojada y lista. Yo tampoco podía esperar más, pero debía asegurarme de que mi pequeña sintiera el menor dolor posible. Introduje en ella un segundo dedo y comencé a moverlos con lentitud. Ella mordía su labio tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que se lastimara si seguía haciéndolo. Me concentré nuevamente en mi tarea y moviendo con pericia mis dedos la llevé al cielo en ese instante. El interior de su vagina dejo prisionero a mis dedos por un momento y ella se corrió de una manera increíble. Me incliné nuevamente y la absorbí por completo ¡Era exquisita! Llevé mis dedos a mi boca y disfruté así hasta la última gota. Mi miembro gritaba por atención, allí recordé un pequeño detalle.

– Mierda, no tengo condones. Yo no vine preparado para esto y no... – Dije con intenciones de salir de la cama en ese momento.

– Tomo la píldora – me dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Qué? – respondí absorto.

– Que tomo la píldora. Regula el ciclo y controla las h... Bah, son cosas de mujeres – sonrió y me atrajo hacia ella. – Edward, quiero sentirte…déjame sentirte dentro de mí.

– Esto va a doler un poquito pequeña – dije posicionándome entre sus piernas mientras besaba sus pechos una vez mas

– Estoy lista – dijo cerrando sus ojos. Di un suspiro y ubiqué mi miembro en su entrada.

– Bella mírame, quiero ver tus ojos cuando te haga mía. – ella abrió al instante sus ojos mientras yo me iba abriendo camino en su estrecha cavidad. – Mi Bella… mi pequeña – dije despacio mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Al sentir que había llegado a su pequeña barrera, ella asintió.

- Esta bien Edward, hazlo…soy tuya…

Tomé un respiro y me introduje del todo. Un pequeño grito ahogado salió de su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Mierda no había sido lo suficientemente suave!

– Shhh, pequeña. Lo siento, lo siento...haré que el dolor se vaya– dije al besarla en la frente y posteriormente los ojos. Yo por mi parte también estaba asustado, había dañado a mi pequeña, le había causado dolor. Jamás había desvirgado a ninguna mujer y no sabía cómo actuar. Solo me quedé muy tranquilo dentro de ella esperando por una reacción. Un instante después ella asintió levemente con su cabeza permitiéndome así continuar.

Comencé con leves movimientos, disfrutando del vaivén de nuestros cuerpos y dejando que su interior se acoplase a cada nueva intromisión que yo le estaba proporcionando. Lo que antes fueron sollozos de dolor ahora eran gemidos de placer. La acerqué más a mí rodeándola por la cintura y besé sus labios mientras la hacía mía, como tantas veces soñé desde que la conocí.

– Edward...Edward – decía entre jadeos.

– Mía, mía… Mía... – repetía como un mantra. Acaricié sus pechos por un momento para luego besarlos. Mis embestidas ganaron en fuerza con el paso de los minutos, Bella era tan estrecha que yo no demoraría en correrme y quería hacerlo junto a ella. Siseó de placer en cuanto sintió mi pulsante miembro en su interior aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas.

A pesar de todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, debía ser también realista, si quería que mi pequeña Bella sintiera todo el placer que yo estaba dispuesto a darle, tenía que darle un poco de ayuda. Sé que aunque no me lo decía, ella estaba asustada, insegura y con miedo de hacer algo mal, necesitaba hacer que se relajase y se olvidara de todo lo demás para que pueda sentirme. Bajé una de mis manos que descansaba en su pecho para situarlo en su clítoris y comencé a acariciarlo lento, con mimo, como si ese pequeño botoncito de placer fuera de cristal y pudiese romperse. A medida que mis caricias aumentaban, le susurre al oído:

– Relájate pequeña, y disfruta de este momento, nuestro momento. No sabes lo hermosa que eres, y todo lo que ocasionas en mí – La sentí tensarse alrededor de mi miembro, ya estaba cerca. – Vamos pequeña vente, vente conmigo mi Bella – le pedí. Un poderoso temblor recorrió su cuerpo mientras llegábamos a la cima juntos. Yo exploté en su interior llenándola de mi semilla. Oficialmente esa noche Bella se había convertido en mi mujer.

Por los siguientes segundos nos quedamos en silencio, tratando de regresar nuestras agitadas respiraciones a la normalidad.

– Gracias, por permitirme ser el primero – y esperaba desde ese momento ser el único por el resto de su vida. La besé nuevamente de manera dulce y delicada, al terminar el beso salí despacito de ella y me dejé caer a su lado. La atrajé hacia a mí y besando su cabeza la acurruqué en mi pecho. La molestosa voz comenzó a parlotear en mi cabeza nuevamente. No debía perder más el tiempo.

Pase mi mano delicadamente por sus rizos unos minutos después, sentí el ritmo de su respiración ralentizarse un poco, noté entonces que mi Bella se había quedado dormida. La removí despacio de nuestro abrazo y me levanté. Tomé una de las sabanas que se encontraban al borde de la cama y envolviéndola a mi cintura, salí de la habitación al recibidor con mi pantalón en mano, no sin antes ocuparme de cubrir a mi pequeña con el edredón.

La decisión había sido tomada en el mismo momento en que Bella había ofrecido su cuerpo como un santuario para mí, así que era cuestión de hacer la única cosa que me impedía disfrutar por completo la felicidad que sentía esa noche. Fui hasta el mueble donde nuestras primeras caricias habían tomado lugar. Me senté y tomando de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón mi celular, marqué.

– Hola Tanya? El plan se cancela a partir de este momento. Necesito que retires la demanda contra Swan Editors mañana mismo – Sin espera a una respuesta del otro lado, solo cerré la llamada y me puse de pie para regresar a la cama junto a Bella.

* Sobrenombre cariñoso con el que el público conocía a Frank Sinatra.

* * *

Hola! El capitulo esperado ha llegado y de qué manera. Ha sido un capitulo largo pero uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora. Sorpresas con Bella y Edward ¿no?

Una cordial bienvenida a todas mis nuevas lectoras, muy contenta que les guste la historia. A mis chicas favoritas un saludo también: Ninna Cullen, Marchu, Joli Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Gabisita Black, .Cullen, V, Arianna Mansen, Aredhel Isile, KaroLiiz, VivPatCullen, Li, Felicytas, Diana, Sianita, Yzza, DianElizz, Zujeyane, L'amelie, Claugan2009, Edward-Bella-Mason, Ericastelo, Naobi Chan y Lorenalove.

No hace falta decir que estoy completamente abrumada por todos sus reviews y alertas, el capitulo anterior supero todos los capítulos anteriores así que veamos cómo nos va con este.

A mis chicas favoritas, el Team Twisted: Isita quien desde Toronto esta beteando y aportando con ideas para el fic. Vivi, la que mas aguanta mi neurosis jejeje amiga como siempre perfecto el vestuario mis personajes chics están pensando en contratarte de por vida. Esther, gracias por la ayudita extra de beteo en el lemmon, eres un amor! Gaby: Acida pero hermosa a la vez, reconoces algunas frases aquí? Si! Son de tu autoría. Te adoro mi prima bella y para la próxima no te me asustes tan fácil. Al equipo se ha unido en este capítulo Ninna, cielo millón gracias por tu ayuda con los temas en los que me siento perdida. Gracias por tu apoyo y recuerda que somos del Team Babosas Romanticas jejeje

No falta decir que las fotos de la Gala y del vestuario están en mi perfil (recomendación ver el de Edward *babas*) cortesía de mi genia en vestuario Vivitace quien además es una talentosa nueva escritora. Su fic Intriga Desmedida me tiene con los nervios de punta, excelente historia que les recomiendo leer. El link lo encuentran en mis favoritos.

Siguiente capítulo: el miércoles. La cosa se empieza a poner calientita desde acá, tanto en trama como en acción.

Un beso y las leo en los reviews!


	15. Un despertar diferente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Jejejeje

* * *

**Capitulo 15: **Un despertar diferente

**Canción del inicio del capitulo: **You are the one – Elliott Yamin.

**Canción del capítulo en general**: You won – Keith Urban

"_El amor es un deseo irresistible de ser deseado irresistiblemente."_

_Robert Frost_

…_Edward…Edward…_

…_Mía…mía…mía…_

Eran las palabras que en mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez acompañadas con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando hice el amor con Bella.

_Hacer el amor_

¡Imposible! Yo jamás había hecho el amor con nadie, solo había cogido con una incontable cantidad de mujeres. Pero de allí a hacer el amor, había bastante diferencia. Hacer el amor involucraba sentimientos. Los que ahora yo tenía por mi Bella, mi mujer.

La sentí removerse intranquila entre las sabanas despues de un rato, muy despacio me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda. La acomodé a mi pecho y en esa posición nos quedamos durante varios minutos, llené mis pulmones con su elixir aquel que ahora me llenaba de vida. Vino a mi mente el día en que conocí a la mujer que descansaba en mis brazos. Aquel contacto de su piel que generó una extraña sensación en mí ya no era una desconocida. Me había acostumbrado a sentir esa pequeña descarga eléctrica que se creaba cuando estábamos cerca y que anoche había sido más intensa que nunca. Cuando la tenía en mis brazos donándome a ella con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que era.

Dibuje un trazo imaginario con la punta de mi nariz por su cuello, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Nuevamente la sentí moverse aunque yo sabía que ya estaba despierta por el ritmo de su respiración.

– Buenos días mi Bella Durmiente – le susurré al oído. Como si fuera una pequeña gatita mimada, ella se estiró un poco y soltó un pequeño gemido. Sin querer y mientras se estiraba su pequeño trasero rozó mi miembro quien al instante se alertó. ¡Vaya amigo, que reacción!

– Buenos… ¿días? – Enseguida se volteó y quedando frente a mí miró por la ventana, aun se veía oscuro. – ¿Qué hora es?

– 5 a.m. – dije mirando mi reloj – Anoche caíste rendida y no tuve corazón para despertarte antes, y…. – Me quedé en silencio al ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras se estiraba nuevamente. – ¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Te duele? – Pregunté algo asustado.

– Sí, un poco. Pero supongo que es normal ¿cierto? – respondió relajando el rostro nuevamente.

– Sí, creo. No lo sé… Quizás con un baño pase un poco el dolor. – dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos un poco desordenados y que para mí se veían adorables.

– Edward, lo de anoche fue maravilloso. Gracias por…

– Gracias a ti Bella, gracias por todo. – confesé en un susurro. – Será mejor que prepare la bañera, vuelvo en un segundo. – Salí de la cama casi de un brinco y me dirigí al baño. Llené la bañera y sobre el lavamanos encontré las sales y las burbujas para un relajante baño. Cuando estuvo al tope de agua regresé a buscar a Bella. La encontré sentada sobre la cama envuelta en el edredón con su mirada perdida en una parte en particular del colchón.

– Supongo que esto también es normal ¿no? – dijo mientras señalaba unas pequeñas pintitas rojas sobre la sábana.

– Sí pequeña, eso también es normal. Ven, vamos a limpiarte. – La tomé al estilo novia y desenvolviéndola del edredón la llevé al baño. La sumergí en la tina y ella gimió esta vez de satisfacción.

– Tú… ¿no vas a entrar Edward? – me preguntó mientras se enderezaba.

– ¿Quieres que comparta la bañera contigo? – Ella solo asintió y ubicándome detrás de ella me sumergí.

Tomé la esponja que allí se encontraba y la llené de jabón. Ella acomodó sus rizos en una improvisada trenza que apartó de su cuello. Comencé mi tarea justo por esa parte de su cuerpo, lentamente y con mucho cuidado pasé la delicada esponja por cada centímetro de su cuello y hombros. Con Bella cada cosa era una nueva experiencia:

_Jamás le había hecho el amor a una mujer, _

_Hasta que llegó Bella._

_Jamás había tomado un baño con ninguna mujer, _

_Hasta que llegó Bella._

_Jamás había amanecido con ninguna mujer, _

_Hasta que llegó Bella._

Comencé a dibujar pequeñas figuras con la esponja sobre su espalda. Le di un gentil masaje recorriendo el camino desde su cuello hasta su lindo trasero, pude sentir como Bella se iba relajando de a poco. Junto a las caricias que le estaba dando con la esponja, sumé mis labios. La piel de su espalda se sentía tan suave que no aguanté la tentación de probarla. La llené de cortos besos, tomando una pausa cada cuanto para aspirar de su aroma. Mis manos ahora habían viajado más al sur, regalé caricias con la esponja a su suave trasero, mi pequeña tenía las nalgas de una bebe. La sobé con cuidado y siguiendo la misma ruta regresé a sus hombros.

Me concentré esta vez en el área de sus brazos, junté sus manos y alzando sus brazos los dejé suspendidos sobre su cabeza. Nuevamente dibujando pequeñas figuras sin patrón alguno, los acaricié desde sus manos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. Delicadamente pasé la esponja por ellos, rodeándolos despacio, sin proponérmelo recordé lo hermosos que eran. Sus dos montes de placer me habían dejado deslumbrado en cuanto los vi. No me di cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos un momento.

– ¿En qué piensas? – dijo volteándose a verme.

– En lo increíblemente hermosa que eres pequeña – respondí mientras comencé a frotar la esponja por la parte delantera de su cuello, pasando por sus hombros para luego bajar a sus pechos nuevamente. Esta vez tuve el placer de admirarlos en todo su esplendor. Eran redondos y firmes, sus pequeños pezones tenían el tamaño perfecto incluso para mi boca.

Descubrí en este nuevo viaje de exploración nuevas cosas. Justo en el medio de sus pechos había una diminuta pero muy sexy peca muy cerca de su corazón, como si fuese la línea que divide al planeta en hemisferios. Sonreí divertido por mis estúpidas comparaciones. Enseguida y tomando un poco más de jabón los masajeé con cuidado llenándolos de espuma, esperaba no haber sido muy brusco con ellos cuando nos acaricié con fervor la noche anterior.

– ¿Se siente bien? – le pregunté al verla cerrar los ojos.

– Sí, se…siente…bien – contestó con su voz entrecortada acompañada de un leve gemido que reafirmaba sus palabras**.** Seguí masajeándolos por un par de minutos más para luego pasar por su abdomen y caderas. Dibujé unas cuantas espirales cerca de su ombligo y sonreí nuevamente al ver como Bella se sonrojó con mis caricias. No había nada de sexual en ellas, solo quería mimarla, agradecerle por haberme permitido tan fantástica experiencia. Unos nuevos gemidos de satisfacción salieron de la boca de Bella.

– Levanta un poco tus caderas – ella accedió a mi petición. La acomodé con cuidado sobre mis piernas y levanté una de las suyas para limpiarla. Mi pequeña se veía tan frágil en esa posición. Pasé la esponja por toda la longitud de sus piernas desde sus pies hasta la mitad del muslo, regresando por la pantorrilla. Me enfoqué en esa parte que debía estar más tensionada que el resto del cuerpo ¡Los tacones que usaba durante la Gala debían ser condenados a la hoguera!

Repetí las caricias en su otra pierna. Sus pies descansaban sobre el borde de la bañera por encima de mis brazos. La vi morder su labio inferior en varias ocasiones, más suspiros y gemidos de su parte me confirmaban que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Al llegar a su entrepierna tuve que hacerlo con más sutileza debido a lo sensible que debía estar esa área. La entrada de su sexo aún tenía pequeños vestigios de sangre por lo que tuve que ser extremadamente cuidadoso. Lo froté despacio con movimientos circulares, la escuché sisear un rato después mientras yo estaba en lo mío.

– ¿Duele? Si quieres yo…– dije algo asustado retirando mi mano del lugar.

– No, no duele Edward. De hecho, me gusta que…me toques allí. – ella rápidamente tomó mi mano, la posicionó en donde estaba antes y sin esperar respuesta de mi parte se acercó despacito y me besó.

– Bella, pequeña…– dije rompiendo el beso que se estaba volviendo más demandante con cada segundo que pasaba – No tientes mi autocontrol. Si no paramos acá voy a terminar haciéndote mía de nuevo y sé lo dolorida que estas. – Bella, rebelde como siempre no me hizo caso. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí y me susurró al oído.

– Soy tuya Edward…siempre. Tómame…– la pequeña vocecita que había usado mi ángel estaba a punto de convencerme. La acerqué nuevamente a mí y la besé. Disfruté de nuestro beso, lento...suave. Ella sostenía mi rostro mientras mis manos habían subido a sus pechos nuevamente.

– Bella eres preciosa – le dije mientras besaba ahora su cuello – Te deseo tanto. – murmuré repartiendo besos en su recientemente descubierta peca. – No puedo hacerte daño. – repetí mientras tomaba uno de sus pechos con mi boca.

– No me vas a hacer daño Edward, no duele mucho. Además tú me cuidas ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Mi pequeña no entendía de qué clase de daño yo estaba hablando. Ella creyó que yo hablaba del daño que podía provocarle a su cuerpo, no tenía ni idea el daño que yo había planeado durante años provocarle a su alma, el plan perfecto para destruirla y que ahora definitivamente no era capaz de llevar a cabo debido a la llamada que hice la noche anterior.

– Eres exquisita pequeña – apreté su cuerpo contra el mío mientras seguía acariciando su pezón con mi lengua. Pellizqué muy suave su otro pezón tratando de emular mis caricias.

– Edward...– dijo para soltar un pequeño gemido.

– Dime pequeña. ¿Qué sucede?

– Yo quiero...

– ¿Qué quieres Bella? Dime… ¿Qué necesitas?

– A ti, te necesito a ti….– la forma en que Bella había dicho esa frase término por convencerme. Ella me necesitaba, quizás de la misma forma que yo a ella. No solo necesitaba de ella su cuerpo, sino llenarme con el calor de su alma.

– Ya me tienes mi pequeña, soy tuyo – dije mientras volvía a tocar muy despacio su entrepierna. Llegué a su sexo y lo rocé levemente. Ella se estremeció.

– Te quiero a ti, ahora. Yo quiero...– Exploré delicadamente su sexo con mis dedos y comencé a tocar su clítoris. Dibujé pequeños círculos en él, Bella estaba muy mojada a esas alturas – Arghm, Edward yo no...– dijo antes de morderse el labio.

– Pequeña, voy a hacerte el amor y esta vez será muy despacio. Tienes que decirme cuando parar porque no podré saber cuánto dolor estas sintiendo. ¿De acuerdo?

– Ujum– Brindé un par de caricias más a su clítoris e introduje lentamente un dedo, lo movía con cuidado de adentro hacia afuera para asegurarme de que su centro estuviese del todo listo para recibirme.

– Edward, no soporto...arghm– siseó de placer al sentir un segundo dedo. Repetí la misma acción que con el primero. Mi miembro gritaba por atención también, ya estaba del todo erecto y listo. Retiré con suavidad mis dedos y la levanté un poco alzándola por las caderas.

– Bella mírame – dije mientras frotaba su entrada con mi miembro. – Debes decirme cuando parar – Muy despacio me introduje en ella sin llegar hasta el fondo. Ella restregó un poco sus caderas contra las mías y se introdujo del todo. Era increíble ver como encajábamos perfectamente. Nuestros cuerpos habían sido diseñados el uno para el otro. Como dos partes de un todo.

– Ah...– gimió mientras descansaba su frente en mi hombro. Yo ubiqué mis manos en sus caderas para guiar sus movimientos que debían ser suaves para no lastimarla. Una vez que su cuerpo se acopló nuevamente al mío ella alzó su mirada y se conectó con la mía. Me anclé en sus profundos pozos chocolates ¿Como había logrado vivir tanto tiempo sin ella?

– Tienes que moverte muy despacito, vamos... yo voy a guiarte. – Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas con un delicado movimiento. Teníamos que hacerlo muy lento, ella debía disfrutar de cada sensación. – Así es pequeña, lo estás haciendo bien.

– Te siento… dentro… de mí… Edward, se siente tan...bien– respondió entre cortos jadeos.

– Siénteme pequeña, todo lo que tengo es para ti – contesté mordisqueando uno de sus pezones. Comencé a guiarla con movimientos circulares. Despacio moví sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, sin salir del todo de ella. Al bajar y hundirse nuevamente en mi hacía que su cadera se moviera de izquierda a derecha formando un círculo.

– Edward yo quiero...más. – siseó después de un momento.

– ¿Más qué, mi pequeña?

– Más rápido Edward...más...–lloriqueó

– Shhh, tranquila mi Bella, no seas impaciente. Tiene que ser despacio, te quiero disfrutar así lento...sentirte mía siempre. – junté su frente con la mía y me hundí en su mirada en busca de su alma. Seguí guiándola con suaves movimientos, la cadencia y sincronía de nuestros cuerpos era asombrosa. Como si estuvieramos creando música con ellos, la más perfecta sinfonía. Mi mente se perdió unos instantes cautivada por el deleite que representaba sentirme dentro de su cuerpo, su centro acogiéndome cada vez con ternura y suavidad. Volví a la realidad al deslumbrarme nuevamente con sus pechos, disfrutando del golpeteo del agua contra ellos.

– Edward, por favor...

– ¡Oh Bella! Eres tan estrecha. Tan perfecta para mí...– dije aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos. Ella por su parte había aprendido la secuencia: arriba, abajo y circular. Mi pequeña era una excelente aprendiz. Abandoné mis manos de sus caderas para llevarlas a su clítoris y frotarlo nuevamente. Quería que llegáramos juntos y yo ya estaba a punto de hacerlo.

– Edward, estoy cerca creo...yo...– Ella se comenzó a mover más rápido, de manera más necesitada. Devoraba mi miembro hasta la base para luego moverlo formando un semicírculo, nunca había sentido tanto placer estando con una mujer. Definitivamente Bella era mi primera vez, en todo.

– Vamos pequeña vente nuevamente, vente conmigo Bella. Quiero verte llegar, ver tus ojos chocolates cuando te llene de mí. – Ella abrió de inmediato sus ojos, su cuerpo al parecer acató mi orden y la azotó con un poderoso orgasmo. La sentí tensarse alrededor de mi miembro esta ocasión apretándome con más fuerza que la primera vez mientras soltaba un gemido.

– Mi pequeña, mi ángel, mi Bella… mía, mía solo mía – dije después de dos fuertes embestidas más, para luego sentir el familiar espasmo que me sobrevino. Sentí claramente como llenaba su vientre con mi simiente. Enseguida la abracé, ella rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos mientras que yo apoyaba mi frente en su hombro.

– Sera mejor que salgamos de acá, en poco va a amanecer y si no salimos ahora, no seré capaz de dejarte ir en todo el día. – bromeé con ella al recuperar el aliento. Esta vez hacer el amor con Bella fue sin duda mejor que la primera ocasión. No había miedo en su mirada, solo satisfacción. Y en mi caso, ya no había remordimiento, solo deleite. La levanté un poco y me salí de ella viéndola hacerme un puchero. ¿Que había hecho yo para merecer a tan hermoso ángel? Le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y me puse de pie para salir de la bañera

– Edward...esto...ummm. Creo que tengo un problema. – dijo aun sentada y con la esponja en la mano.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es pequeña? – Regresé a verla y la noté imposiblemente sonrojada con sus ojos brillantes concentrados en la parte baja de mi abdomen mientras mordisqueaba su labio. Le di una de mis sonrisas ladeadas y enseguida me cubrí envolviendo una toalla en mi cintura. Ella me sonrió y sacudió un poco su cabeza.

– Que no tengo que ponerme. No puedo salir de acá con el mismo vestido – enseguida se puso de pie y esta vez fue mi turno admirar su desnudez. No podía dar crédito que aquella Afrodita había sido mía dos veces. _¡DOS!_

– Ok, eso sí es un problema. – Tomé el albornoz blanco que colgaba de una de las perchas del amplio baño y me acerqué a la bañera para cubrirla. Lo até a su cintura y la ayudé a salir – Yo no había planeado nada de esto y ahora yo...

– Shhhh – me silenció mientras me abrazaba – Yo tampoco lo esperaba, solo sucedió. Ahora tenemos que ver como salimos de acá. No puedo salir envuelta en el albornoz del hotel. ¿Alguna idea? – alzó un poco su cabeza y me miró.

– Podríamos llamar a Alice, ella me debe muchos favores. Yo podría...

– No... No creo que sea buena idea, pobre Alice debe estar durmiendo.

– Y si llamamos a alguien más? – pregunté mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

– Edward, esto...ummm, yo quisiera que aun no lo supiera nadie. Dame al menos un par de días para asimilar todo. – Esta vez fue su turno de acariciar mi rostro. Lentamente se fue acercando y de puntillas me dio un corto beso.

– ¿Cómo podría yo negarme a algo que mi Bella me pide de esa forma? ¡Pequeña manipuladora! – La alcé en vilo y esta vez fui yo quien le dejo un corto beso – Pero Srta. Swan debe usted saber que Edward Cullen no tiene mucha paciencia. Necesito gritarle al mundo que Isabella Swan es desde ahora en adelante mi mujer – ¡Vaya! Mi pobre abuelo debe estarse revolcando seis metros bajo tierra. Su nieto predilecto estaba ahora a merced de una Swan.

– Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero estar en las sombras, sin demostrar al maravilloso hombre que tengo a mi lado.

– Pequeña...– la abracé fuertemente por la cintura aun sosteniéndola en el aire, ella besó mi cabeza en un tierno gesto. Cobarde, cobarde… ¡Maldito cobarde! Jamás serás capaz de decirle la verdad.

– Tengo una idea. En el hotel hay una galería en planta baja. Noté que había una tienda de Gap y una de Banana Republic que atienden las 24 horas. Quizás pueda conseguir algo allí.

– No es mala idea – dije mientras la ponía en el piso nuevamente. – Voy a ponerme mi camisa y mis pantalones, debo conseguir algo para mí también.

– Bueno, creo que yo podría usar el Versace al menos hasta llegar a las galerías. ¿Dónde quedo el…?

– No Bella, no puedo permitir que bajes así. Hace mucho frio – Si claro, desquiciado celópata controlador. Lo que en realidad sucede es que no quieres que nadie la vea tan descubierta.

– Pero...entonces ¿Cómo sabrás que necesito? ¿O como sabrás mi talla?

– No debe ser difícil. Tengo una hermana diseñadora ¿Lo recuerdas? – Encontré mi pantalón cerca de los pies de la cama y soltando la toalla me lo puse directamente. ¡Qué rayos…al diablo con los boxers! – Además, creo que en mis dedos se ha quedado grabado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo mi pequeña. Creo que puedo adivinar que talla eres con solo tocarte. – le sonreí mientras abotonaba mi camisa.

– Engreído – dijo mientras soltaba su trenza frente al espejo con gesto despreocupado. La vi agitar su cabello e intentar desenredar sus rizos. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que era ese el tipo de cosas que me habían cautivado? Su naturalidad y elegancia me dejaron prendado desde el inicio.

– Seductora – murmure en su cuello. No podía dejar pasar por alto la ocasión de decirle que había sido ella quien me había seducido con sus inocentes pucheros en las dos veces que lo hicimos – Aun es bastante temprano, voy a pasar por recepción a pedir el desayuno para ti. Puedes volver a la cama si deseas pequeña, no tardo – Ella asintió y fue de regreso a la cama.

Salí de la habitación camino al elevador. Cuando sus puertas se cerraron los espejos interiores mostraron el reflejo de un hombre diferente. Su aspecto externo era distinto: sus cabellos de color bronce estaban despeinados, usaba una camisa algo arrugada con las mangas remangadas y para completar el cuadro no tenía boxers puestos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su interior. Sonreía como no lo había hecho hace años, su mirada de verde profundo tenía un brillo extraño. Se notaba que por fin el hombre del reflejo había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. No era ese mundo frio y vengador del que creyó ser parte, ahora era parte de algo diferente. Y sin duda el cambio radicaba en la mujer que había dejado en la suite.

Nunca había disfrutado del sexo de la manera que lo había hecho esa noche. Para él, cualquier cosa con faldas y pechos solo servían para ser folladas. Simple como eso. Jamás había cogido con ninguna de sus amigas sin usar condón ¡Qué va! Pero todo eso ya era parte del pasado. El hombre del elevador había hecho el amor por primera vez, y sin preservativo. El no tener un látex de por medio le habían multiplicado las sensaciones a mil, piel con piel. Dos veces lo había hecho, dos veces en las que había llenado con su semen el vientre de la mujer que am...

_*Ding*_

Sonó la campanilla del elevador, indicativo que había llegado a planta baja. Mi primer destino era pasar por recepción a pedir el desayuno de Bella. Apenas se veían los primeros rayos de sol que llenaban el lobby del Four Seasons.

– ¿Edward? – dijo una voz demasiado familiar. ¡Rayos!

– Ángela – dije después de voltearme al confirmar mi sospecha.¿ Qué carajos hacia la asistente de Bella en este lugar tan temprano?

– Hola Edward. Buenos...días. – Contestó algo dubitativa – ¿Has pasado la noche acá?

– Ummm, algo así – respondí.

– Entonces tu tampoco debes saber donde esta Bella. Sue me llamó hace un par de minutos diciendo que Bella no estaba en su habitación y estamos algo preocupados porque tampoco contesta su teléfono. ¿Tú la dejaste en casa anoche verdad? – Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Ahora como salgo de esta?

– En realidad no… Ella está bien Ángela, solo que...

– Entiendo Edward – sonrió con complicidad – llamaré a Sue para avisar que ella ira dentro de poco a casa – Al parecer la mayor cualidad de Ángela era la discreción.

– Gracias Ángela, de seguro Bella apreciará el gesto. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – le pregunté cambiando rápidamente el tema.

– Hoy es el último día de los escritores en el hotel. Como todos los años se ofrece un desayuno de despedida. Durante mucho tiempo mi madre junto a Renee lo coordinaban y lo dirigían así que ahora es mi turno con Bella, aunque entiendo que ella este algo...indispuesta ahora. – Si, Ángela había dado en el clavo. Me gustaba esta chica… ¡Muy perceptiva!

– Oh entiendo. Gracias por hacer esto por ella, ahora debo irme pero ummm. Tengo una pregunta ¿Sabes dónde quedan las tiendas del hotel?

– Oh si claro ¿ves el pasillo que esta allí? – asentí – Sigue por ese pasillo y a tu derecha puedes ver a Gap y el resto de tiendas.

– Agradezco tu ayuda Ángela, nos veremos en la oficina – dije alejándome unos pasos de ella.

– Edward, por cierto – volteé a verla – Bella no usa vaqueros. Su talla es 4 y en la tienda Ralph Lauren vi un vestido lila de algodón que puede gustarle, acompáñalo con bailarinas, son más cómodas para ella – dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

– Ángela, yo...– dije sin saber en realidad que responderle. ¡Genial! De una manera magistral habíamos sido atrapados por su amiga en plena escena del crimen.

– Yo no he dicho ni visto nada – respondió negando con la cabeza – Que tengas un buen día Edward – y se retiró del lugar.

Algo aturdido por la escena acontecida, volteé para ordenar a la chica de la recepción que enviara el desayuno a la habitación. Ella tomó mi orden y sin más caminé directo a la galería. Encontré el vestido del cual me hablaba Ángela y lo pedí en la talla indicada. Coincidí con ella, definitivamente Bella era una talla 4 por su estrecha cintura y torneadas caderas. Compré los zapatos sugeridos y busqué algo de ropa para mí. Encontré unos vaqueros que acompañé con una camiseta estilo polo a rayas oscuras de color azul y unos zapatos bastante cómodos. Llevé todo a la caja y pagué la cuenta.

Debía mencionarle a Bella la conversación con Ángela, sin duda Bella debía estar alerta de que alguien más sabía de lo nuestro. Subí a la suite con las bolsas de las compras en la mano, había olvidado la tarjeta de la habitación así que no tuve más remedio que golpear la puerta esperando que Bella no se hubiese quedado dormida.

– Cielos, por fin. Me muero de hamb...– dijo emocionada mientras abría la puerta. Bella notó de inmediato su confusión y se cubrió la boca para ocultar su enorme sonrisa.

– Pequeña, me encanta que me recibas de esa forma. Pero lamento comunicar que no soy tu leche con cereales – sonreí entrando a la habitación – Conseguí algo – dije enseñándole las fundas – Quizás no sea mucho tu estilo pero servirá para salir del aprieto. Por cierto...– mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por dos ligeros golpes en la puerta. – Ese si debe ser el desayuno.

Compartí con Bella nuestro pequeño desayuno en un ambiente ligero y de camaradería. Nunca había tenido una amiga verdadera, de seguro Bella seria la única en llenar esa vacante.

Sentado en el mullido sofá sostenía a Bella en mi regazo mientras disfrutábamos de una taza de café. Aun envuelta en el albornoz blanco se veía adorable cuando sonreía a consecuencia de las pequeñas caricias que con mi mano libre le hacía a su espalda. El nudo que mantenía la prenda en su lugar había comenzado a ceder descubriendo así un poco sus maravillosos pechos. Estaba fascinado viendo su redondez y perfección cuando Bella tomó mi rostro.

– ¿Ve algo que le guste Sr. Cullen? – me dijo en tono divertido mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz. Extendí mi mano para depositar mi taza de café en la mesita cercana. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y le di un beso. Su aliento sabía exquisito, una mezcla de café y fresa. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta su aliento supiera de esa manera? Recorrí con la punta de mi lengua sus labios, la sensación era espectacular. Sus labios rellenitos tomaron prisioneros a los míos y siguieron su danza. Lo hacíamos con una sincronización perfecta, como aquellas viejas danzas de salón. Sus labios se deslizaban sobre los míos con la suavidad del toque de una pluma pero a la vez con una fuerza descomunal capaz de excitarme solo con el roce de un beso. Rompimos nuestro momento en busca de aire aunque mantuvimos nuestras frentes juntas. Recordé que había algo de lo que debía hablarle.

– Bella, hay algo que debes saber. En recepción ummm, me encontré con...esto... Ummm – no sabía cómo empezar a decirle que habíamos sido atrapados.

– Edward… ¿Con quién te encontraste en recepción? – dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de mí.

– Me encontré con Ángela – solté al fin.

– ¡Mier...coles! – Le sonreí por su inocente manera de insultar – Olvidé por completo el desayuno de despedida. Edward debo salir de aquí yo...– dio un brinco bajándose inmediatamente de mi regazo.

– Bella ¿Podrías dejarme terminar? – La detuve tomándola por la cintura – Ángela se va a encargar de todo, sé que es una persona capaz de hacerlo. ¿Confías en ella cierto?

– Si, con mi vida. – confesó para volver a tomar asiento esta vez junto a mí.

– Ella tenía todo coordinado, va a salir todo bien pequeña. Solo hay algo que me preocupa. Ella...ella llego a la conclusión que tú estabas aquí conmigo.

– ¿Qué? – Abrió sus ojos por completo a causa del susto – ¿Qué dijiste Edward?

– Sue llamo a Ángela, estaba preocupada porque no te encontró en tu habitación y tampoco contestabas el celular.

– ¡Mi celular!...Mi celular está en mi bolsa – hizo una pausa – Mi bolsa que está en tu auto. ¡Perfecto! – dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

– Pues si no llegaste a casa anoche, y se suponía que yo te iba a dejar en casa al terminar la gala, se puede llegar a pensar que tú amaneciste conmigo.

– ¡Oh oh! – se limitó a decir

– Pequeña, lo lamento. Sé que tú querías que nadie lo supiera aún pero esto se sale de nuestras manos. Creo que deberías hablar con Ángela sobre esto.

– Su discreción es la que menos me preocupa Edward, ella es una pequeña cajita de seguridad. Me preocupa Sue, espero no haya mencionado mi ausencia a Charlie. Eso sí sería un problema, el puede empezar a preocuparse y eso no le hace nada bien. Será mejor salir pronto de acá, no quiero toparme con ningún escritor y arriesgarme a que nos vean.

– En las bolsas esta todo lo necesario – dije ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Las tomó y las llevó al baño. Después de un rato escuché su voz desde la habitación.

– ¿Edward? – Sacó su cabeza por la puerta del baño para preguntar – ¿Por qué tú tienes boxers nuevos y yo no tengo bragas para usar? – Mi pequeña había notado la ausencia de su ropa interior en las compras – ¿Voy a tener que usar las mismas? – Recordé en ese momento la idea que tuve mientras estaba en las galerías. Crucé a velocidad inhumana la habitación y tomé del suelo las bragas que ella había usado. Me acerqué al baño para responderle con la prenda en mano.

– No pequeña, estas bragas han cambiado de dueño desde ahora. ¡Son mías! – le sonreí de manera inocente.

– ¿Entonces quiere decir que andaré sin nada hasta llegar a casa? – frunció el ceño.

– Ese es el precio que la Srta. Swan debe pagar por haber seducido a un indefenso abogado.

– ¡Esto no se queda así Edward! – Me dijo tratando de poner su mejor cara de poker – Puedo resfriarme si no llevo bragas.

– ¿Resfriarte por allí abajo pequeña? Lo dudo – respondí abriendo del todo la puerta del baño para buscar mi ropa dentro de las bolsas. Al voltear vi que su albornoz yacía en el suelo y mi diosa estaba desnuda nuevamente. ¡Tramposa!

– Pequeña, será mejor que te cubras pronto. Mi autocontrol es muy frágil cuando estas así ¿Recuerdas la bañera? – le di una sonrisa ladeada. Deje un pequeño beso en su frente y me retire a la habitación.

Saque las etiquetas de la ropa nueva y me desvestí. Ya había tomado un baño, aunque después de ver a mi Bella así definitivamente necesitaba otro. Al quitarme el pantalón que estaba usando mi celular cayó al suelo. Del golpe la pantalla se encendió. Tenía 10 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz. Decidí escucharlo, podría ser algo urgente.

_Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo:_

_1:30 a.m.: Edward, es Tanya. __¿__Qué carajos fue esa llamada? Estoy tratando de hablar contigo pero no contestas el teléfono. ¿Cómo que el plan se cancela? Espero que hayas estado borracho cuando llamaste. Devuelve mi llamada en cuanto escuches el mensaje. Adiós. _

Borré de inmediato el mensaje de voz y guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Tanya era un problema del que debía ocuparme de seguro, pero sería más tarde. Primero debía hacer una visita importante.

– ¿Se ve bien? – Dijo saliendo del baño y dando una graciosa vuelta que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Corrí al otro extremo de la habitación para alcanzarla pero no llegué a tiempo – ¡Ouch! – se quejó al caer de nalgas sobre la alfombra.

– Mi pequeña, no deberías hacer eso cuando tu problema de equilibrio es tan evidente – La levanté del suelo con cuidado y recogiendo nuestra ropa en las bolsas salimos de la habitación.

Debo admitir que salir de allí me provoco cierta nostalgia, la habitación 857 del Four Seasons sería por siempre un lugar especial para nosotros, un recordatorio de la noche donde ambos nos habíamos entregado mutuamente en cuerpo y alma.

Bajamos cautelosos hasta el parqueo del hotel, afuera ya estaba claro por completo aunque el movimiento era escaso.

– Debo ausentarme de casa una semana Edward – soltó sin previo aviso cuando nos subimos al volvo. Ella había tomado su bolso y negando con la cabeza revisó algunas cosas en su celular.

– ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Cuál es el motivo que debas irte tanto tiempo? – Apreté mis puños contra el volante y tratar así de controlar la furia que me embargó ese momento. Recién habíamos vivido una experiencia increíble y ahora ¿Ella se iba? ¡Inconcebible!

– Charlie debe empezar sus terapias. Y el Dr. Miller debe asegurarse que los mejores especialistas de Mississippi estén a cargo del proceso. Debo estar allá con él haciendo la mayor cantidad de preguntas a los doctores.

– Bella, acabamos de tener una noche especial para ambos y ahora ¿solo te vas de Chicago? – aproveché a detenerme en una calle poco transitada y hablar con más calma. No quería tener un ataque de ira mientras estuviese conduciendo.

– Lo sé Edward, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer – asomó en su rostro un aire de tristeza – Debo irme en dos días. Trataré de reducir mi cantidad de días fuera pero no es algo que pueda controlar. Espero llegar unos días antes de tu cumpleaños – Vaya, esto si era nuevo. Bella recordó lo que Alice le había dicho sobre mi cumpleaños. Espero Alice no esté tramando algo con la ayuda de mi pequeña. Nunca estuve del todo de acuerdo con las "pequeñas" fiestas de mi hermanita.

– Mi cumpleaños es lo de menos mi pequeña. Una semana es demasiado tiempo. ¿Sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar? – Dije mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

– Dudo que sea más de lo que te extrañaré yo. – respondió. Decidí no refutar más el asunto. Sus razones eran lógicas, su padre estaba primero que cualquier otra cosa.

Puse en marcha el auto nuevamente y la llevé a casa no sin antes recomendarle que al llegar tomara un par de analgésicos para el dolor. Al llegar, aparqué en la acera del frente, desabrochando su cinturón tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

– Dime que no estoy soñando – susurró sobre mis labios justo después de darme un tierno beso.

– No creo que estemos soñándolo Bella, fue real. Y si fuese en realidad un sueño, por favor duerme conmigo para así nunca despertarnos – respondí. Ella sonrió y mordió su labio inferior. La tome por la cintura y la acerque aún si era posible más a mí. La besé a conciencia por un par de minutos. Nuestros pulmones protestaban por la falta de aire pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba.

– Creo que debo entrar. ¿Nos vemos luego en la oficina? – dijo separándose un poco y soldando su mirada chocolate en mi.

– Si pequeña, nos vemos en un par de horas allá. – besé su cabeza y muy a mi pesar tuve que soltarla. Enseguida desabroché mi cinturón y salí del auto para ayudarla a bajarse. Sus estilizadas piernas se movieron delicadamente fuera del auto y asida por mi mano se puso de pie. Un casto beso en la mejilla fue todo lo que me dejó antes de alejarse.

Llegué a casa y fui directo a la ducha. Necesitaba de urgencia un baño de agua caliente para relajar mis tensionados músculos. Traté de seguir mi rutina diaria, algo de café cargado y leer el periódico sentado en el desayunador. Me fue imposible concentrarme en una mísera línea del artículo que intentaba leer, ya que mi mente recordaba con lujo de detalle todo lo acontecido en el hotel.

Traté de repasar mentalmente mi plan original. Determinar en qué parte había perdido la cordura me fue muy fácil: La puerta giratoria de Swan Editors y al ángel de ojos chocolates que allí conocí. Mi celular sonó sacándome de mis cavilaciones, en la pantalla un nombre conocido. Tanya. Decidí apagarlo por el resto del día ya que aún no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso. Ahora debía ir a otro lugar, necesitaba hacer una confesión, no es que fuera mi lugar predilecto para empezar el día, pero era necesario que después de la noche que pasé con mi pequeña tuviera que ir al cementerio. Necesitaba confesarle a mi abuelo que mi plan se había retorcido del todo y ahora no seria capaz de llevar a cabo su última voluntad: Hundir a la familia Swan

–Hola...ummm algún tiempo sin venir acá ¿eh? – dije ubicándome justo de frente de la lápida del abuelo. – Necesitaba desahogarme un poco y creo que he venido al lugar indicado.

La última vez que había estado allí visitando la tumba del abuelo había sido unas pocas semanas antes de poner el plan en marcha. Le narré con lujo de detalles todo lo que pensaba hacer para destruir a la heredera de los Swan. El primer paso era crear una inexistente demanda sobre derechos de autor, eso me daba la oportunidad de llegar a Swan Editors como abogado defensor. Teniendo como aliada a una inescrupulosa Tanya Denali quien era capaz de vender hasta a su madre el éxito de mi coartada estaba garantizado.

Lo segundo, conocer a Isabella Swan. Coquetear con ella y enamorarla. Hacer que se someta a mi voluntad y que confíe ciegamente en mí. No sonaba difícil, una inocente recién graduada de la universidad con un muy bajo perfil era el blanco perfecto. Debía tenerla comiendo de mi mano durante el tiempo que durara mi estadía en la editora.

Y tercero, el día del juicio se revelarían mis verdaderas intenciones. Con toda la investigación hecha en los meses anteriores tendría suficiente información como para ponerme en su contra al momento de presentar la defensa. Debía robar los manuscritos y entregárselos a Tanya para que ella los presentase y el fallo fuese a nuestro favor. Ese día sería el culmen de mi venganza, destruiría su corazón al romperlo por estar enamorada de mí y dejaría severamente afectada la economía de su empresa. Cinco millones de dólares le costarían a Isabella Swan la demanda. Un millón iría para Tanya por ser mi cómplice. Con esto ella se aseguraba no morir de hambre por el próximo año al menos ya que como escritora era un asco. Los cuatro restantes irían de regreso a la familia Cullen.

– Los cuatro millones de capital que dejaste en Swan Editors cuando sin explicación alguna te fuiste. Abuelo, hay algo aquí que no cuadra en toda esta historia ¿Por qué te fuiste? Dijiste que te habían quitado todo y que yo debía vengar eso, pero cuando hablabas de todo ¿A qué te referías? Necesito saber la verdad ahora más que nunca. – Bufé crispando los puños a la vez – ¿Qué no me contaste? ¿Qué? – tomé un respiro y continué.

– No puedo seguir con esto abuelo. Anoche he llamado a Tanya para parar todo, Isabella Swan no merece que yo haga eso. Sé que debes estar muy desilusionado de mí, yo prometí justo en este mismo lugar destruir a la mujer cuya familia te había quitado todo. Estudié leyes con el fin de humillarla en un juicio. Movimientos revisados durante años, una estrategia perfectamente creada era parte del plan maestro. Plan que se retorció desde el día que la conocí. Ella cautivó mi alma abuelo, la que no sabía que tenía hasta ese entonces. Se suponía que en esta historia el criminal soy yo pero ha sido ella quien ha robado mi corazón y no tengo intenciones de pedírselo de vuelta. Es lo menos que ella puede tomar de mí, yo tome de ella su virginidad, su pureza abuelo Edward, la noche anterior ha sido maravillosa. La hice mía como a ninguna mujer antes, y me niego a dañar un alma tan bondadosa como la suya – me senté en la grama con las piernas cruzadas escondiendo mi cabeza entre ellas, luego de un rato volví a levantar la cabeza y seguí hablando.

– Me siento como el maldito Romeo Montesco, deslumbrado y loco por la hija de la familia enemiga. Anoche lo he confirmado mientras la hacia mía tan delicadamente, no viéndola solo como un objeto para descargar mis peores instintos sexuales como en todas las anteriores ocasiones sino como una verdadera mujer, mi mujer. Anoche ella caló en lo más profundo de mi ser, tocó las más profundas fibras de mi alma con su calor, se metió bajo mi piel y es allí donde pertenece, donde siempre debió estar. Debes pensar que estoy loco, pero no lo estoy. Bella no es una más, ella es la indicada para mí. Destinada para mí como mi mujer quizás desde el día que vino al mundo. – ¡Cielos!… Mis palabras estaban causando un severo remesón en mi interior, jamás me sentí capaz de expresar así de una mujer hasta ahora. Una nueva bocanada de aire y estaba listo para la confesión final.

– Ha sido esta mañana mientras hacíamos el amor en esa bañera que acepté por fin que aquella entrega y devoción que tengo hacia Bella debe ser causa justamente de eso: Amor... Así es abuelo, yo Edward Anthony Cullen amo a Isabella Marie Swan con locura – suspiré después de semejante verdad. Me mantuve un rato en silencio, necesitaba asimilar mis propias palabras sin duda. – Lo siento, pero no voy a destruir a la mujer que amo. – me puse de pie y di una última mirada nostálgica a la lapida del abuelo antes de irme.

Mientras caminaba al estacionamiento recordé con algo de tristeza al gran hombre y modelo a seguir que era el abuelo Edward. Fuerte y decidido a sacar a Carlisle adelante cuando la abuela Elizabeth falleció, pero a la vez tierno y paternal con Alice y conmigo. El abuelo era parte importante de nuestra familia, de pequeño me gustaba sentarme junto a él a jugar ajedrez y a escuchar sus divertidas historias. Hubo sin embargo, ciertas frases que se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza y que recuerdo claramente:

_"Edward, eres motivo de mi orgullo. No solo porque llevas mi nombre sino además serás el que reivindique el apellido Cullen. Los Swan nos destruyeron y tu eres el indicado para recuperarlo todo"_

"_Jamás confíes en una mujer. Todas son iguales: manipuladoras y mentirosas. Para ti cualquier mujer debe ser solo vista como objeto de distracción momentánea. Y nunca, Edward escúchame bien… nunca te enamores de ninguna porque créeme que vas a sufrir. Úsalas, deséchalas y sigue, solo así serás feliz"_

_"Todo en la vida se resume a ser astuto Edward, de aprovechar la oportunidad y siempre ir un paso adelante de los demás. Es como el ajedrez, quien piensa más rápido es quien gana la partida"_

Iba perdido en mis cavilaciones cuando escuché mi celular sonar al interior del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era raro, yo mismo lo había apagado mientras estaba en casa. El pequeño aparato sonaba insistentemente así que sin ver a la pantalla solo atendí la llamada.

– Hasta que por fin te dignas a contestar Edward Cullen – Genial ¡Lo que me faltaba! Maldito celular ¡Explícame como carajos te prendiste solo!

– Dime – respondí en tono neutral.

– ¿Cómo va tu resaca? No es sano que te emborraches durante los días de semana – su risa se escuchó en el otro lado del teléfono, lo que otrora me parecía una risa musical y que solía excitarme a menudo ahora solo me causaba náusea.

– ¿Has hecho lo que te ordené esta madrugada? No estaba borracho como crees. Estuve en mis cinco sentidos cuando te llamé.

– Un momento, un momento. – su voz cambio de divertida a seria, y me aventuraba a decir que un poco aterrada – Edward, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡No puedes venir de un momento a otro a pedir que todo se cancele porque te echaste para atrás, porque no te lo pienso aceptar! – dijo esa última parte casi gritando, se quedó en silencio unos pocos segundos tratando de recuperar la compostura y prosiguió. – ¿Tienes los manuscritos ya? Necesito revisarlos antes de la primera audiencia.

– No existen tales manuscritos Tanya – mentí – Así que antes de que quedes en ridículo frente a la corte es mejor parar todo acá. – Tenía que convencerla de algún modo, obligarla si fuese necesario. Tenía que pensar en alguna táctica exitosa: sexo de seguro descartado ya que después de lo que sucedió anoche no imagino estando con nadie más que mi pequeña de ojos cafés. No me quedaba más que irme por el latido sutil y disuadirla sin que ella lo notara. Yo era un experto manipulador de personas, Tanya no podría ser la excepción.

– Eso si no te lo voy a creer Edward, es imposible que esos documentos no estén en la compañía de esa mujer. Tienes que buscarlos, obligarla a que te los entregue – hizo una pausa No, definitivamente con Tanya lo sutil simplemente no funcionaba

– Voy a decir esto una sola vez Denali y tú me conoces muy bien, detesto repetir las cosas. – Pinché con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz y comencé a caminar en círculos cerca de mi auto. –Te exijo que quites la demanda a Swan Editors y a su titular Bella Swan ahora.

– ¿Bella? ¿Ahora le llamas Bella? Vaya, vaya… ¡Qué sorpresa! El gran Edward Cullen se enamoró de su enemiga de toda la vida. Idiota, se suponía que debías conquistarla pero no enamorarte de ella.

– Yo no me he enamorado de nadie – negué – ¿Estás loca o algo parecido? Sinceramente el ser rubia te afecta la mono neurona Tanya Denali. Te exijo que quites la demanda porque tanto tú como yo tenemos mucho que perder si esto continúa.

– ¿De qué hablas Edward? Habíamos planeado esto durante mucho tiempo. Es imposible que algo nos salga mal.

– Hablo de que no hay pruebas para sustentarte, no hay manuscritos. Si el día del juicio llegamos sin pruebas al careo tu carrera de dizque escritora habrá terminado al igual que la mía en la abogacía. – Vamos Tanya, al menos asústate con eso.

– No me interesa tus negativas especulaciones, durante años me vendiste la idea de explotar la fortuna de los Swan y no pienso retirarme sin llevarme al menos una parte de ello – Escuchar a Tanya hablar de esa manera hizo que mi piel se estremeciera. ¿Así hablaba yo? ¿Destilaba tanta ponzoña al hablar de Isabella, la mujer que ahora me ha robado el corazón?

– Tienes 24 horas para retirar la demanda Tanya, no me obligues a contrademandarte por daños y perjuicios. – respondí con tono impositivo.

– Edward no lo pienso hacer, es más te invito a demandarme – me desafió – Ya que si tú me haces algo, Isabella Swan y la prensa de este país sabrá quién es el verdadero Edward Cullen.

– ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a amenazarme! – grité exasperado. – Eres tu quien lleva las de perder, así piensa muy bien con quien te estás metiendo.

– Necesitamos hablar esto personalmente Edward ¡Esto no puede quedar así!

– No tengo nada más que hablar contigo. Estaré en contacto para verificar si cumpliste con mi orden – me dispuse a colgar la llamada cuando ella replicó.

– No sé qué está ocurriendo allá en Chicago Edward pero no me voy a quedar acá con los brazos cruzados frente a esto. No voy a renunciar al millón de dólares que la inútil me va a entregar. Si no me dices la verdad pretendo averiguar por mis propios medios qué es lo que está sucediendo, no me importa si debo remover cielo y tierra para saberlo. Hasta mientras la demanda seguirá en pie. – finalizó en tono amenazante.

– ¡Maldita sea, solo haz lo que te dije! ¡Adiós! – respondí y en seguida cerré la llamada. Miles de cosas se vinieron a mi cabeza en ese momento. ¿Y si de verdad Tanya no retiraba la demanda? O mucho peor ¿Qué sucedía si ella venía de Cambridge a decirle la verdad a mi pequeña? Para la primera habría solución al menos una temporal, podría pedir una prorroga de audiencia y eso me daría más tiempo para obligarla a desistir sobre la demanda, pero para la segunda…la segunda de veras que mandaría abajo todo, mi felicidad recién descubierta, mi carrera, ¡destruiría mi vida! Pero mucho peor que destruir mi vida sería llevarse con ello la destrucción de mi pequeña.

Tomé un fuerte respiro tratando así de regular mi respiración, cerré los ojos y traté por un momento de olvidar lo acontecido. Pensé inevitablemente en mi ángel de ojos chocolates mientras le hacía el amor esta mañana, tan inocente como una niña pequeña al pedirme que la tomara nuevamente pero a la vez tan exquisita como una madura mujer que conoce su sexualidad y hace de ella un goce permanente. Sonreí al recordar su pequeña peca cerca de su corazón, aquella que ningún hombre había visto y que ahora me pertenecía al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sacudí un poco la cabeza para quitarme la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de mi Afrodita ya que si seguía pensando en eso terminaría otra vez con una erección notoria. Me volteé para disponerme entrar al auto pero al hacerlo y abrir los ojos el impacto de lo que mis ojos registraron me heló la sangre, una familiar silueta estaba de pie frente a mí.

– ¿Edward...? – Mierda, mierda, mierda. Dios, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí justo en este preciso momento? Mi cerebro tardó un segundo en procesar toda la escena. ¡Maldición! ¿Hace cuanto estaba allí parada? ¿Y qué tanto de mi conversación telefónica habría escuchado?

* * *

Mis niñas! No me maten, no me maten! Jejeje Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Twistward revela su lado tierno en una bañera ¿eh? ¿Que se vendrá en Twisted Plans? Mis saludos como siempre a mis chicas: Ninna Cullen, Diana, Marchu, L' Amelie, Joli Cullen, Sayuri1980, Mbcg, Karoliiz, V, Gabisita Black, Clauandrea, Zujeyane, Laura Katherine, Yukarito, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Felicytas, Sianita, DianElizz, Aredhel Isile, Cullen Vigo, Yzza, tlebd, alma_alv y para mis lectoras anónimas millón gracias por todas las alertas que recibo, me emociona saber que me leen.

A mis betas, Isita este capítulo fue difícil eh? Jejeje hasta lo último y no nos decidíamos. Vivi, este capítulo no estuvo cargado de fashion drama pero el que viene esta cargado! Esther, gracias por ese beteo final, que haría sin ti? Gaby, mi prima bella gracias por el apoyo a la historia si mi madre se entera de esto nos mata a las dos jajaja. Y Ninna, mi churris bella gracias por esa ayudita en el lemmon. Eres magnifica.

Este capítulo va completamente dedicado a todas las del Team EPOV que ya se que les gusta jejeje. Nos estamos leyendo la siguiente semana.

Un beso y….me dejan un review a ver si les gusto?


	16. En tus manos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

_**Capitulo 16: **__En tus manos_

_**Canción del capítulo:** When you kiss me – Shania Twain_

**Bella POV**

– ¡Hola mamá! – Dije con tono alegre – Lamento no haber venido antes ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! – Deposité las flores frente a su lápida y me erguí enseguida – De la última vez que vine han pasado demasiadas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar. Debes saberlo ya, pero ¡Charlie despertó! No sabes lo emocionada que estoy por eso, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin papá. Debemos viajar en los próximos días para empezar su recuperación, sé que todo va a salir bien, estoy convencida de ello. Por otra lado la compañía va muy bien, anoche tuvimos la Gala Anual. No te imaginas lo estresada y nerviosa que andaba estos días por eso pero salió todo perfecto, fue un éxito como todos los años. Los escritores te extrañan mucho, echan de menos todas las ocurrencias de la gran Renee Swan al igual que yo. – Hice una pausa por un momento para recuperar la compostura, no es que fuera a llorar esta vez pero aun había un sentimiento de ausencia muy grande que solo el tiempo sería capaz de mejorar. Pensé por unos minutos como abordar el último tema, el más fuerte de todos.

– Mamá – empecé – Hay algo que debo contarte, mejor dicho hay alguien del que debo mencionarte. El día que estuve por última vez aquí conocí a alguien, su nombre es Edward Cullen y es el abogado de la compañía. Quedé cautivada por su mirada cuando lo conocí en las puertas de la oficina, no sabía hasta ese entonces que el sería nuestro abogado defensor. – sonreí al recordar la reacción que tuve al verlo en la oficina, un Adonis completo al que bañé en café unos minutos después – Esa noche lo volví a ver en la fiesta de su hermana Alice que por cierto es un amor, algo hiperactiva pero genial. En fin, descubrí después de esa fiesta que había quedado atrapada bajo los efectos de su encanto. Mirada poderosa, voz aterciopelada y cuerpo de un dios. Yo sabía que nuestra relación debía manejarse estrictamente profesional y el también tenía claro lo mismo, al punto de llamarme solo Isabella. Pero eso no era lo que mi corazón quería mamá, el muy traicionero fue empujándome de a poco a un abismo en el que he caído irremediablemente.

– Estuvimos de viaje por Washington hace unas pocas semanas y fue hasta ahora el mejor viaje de mi vida. Esa noche nos quedamos atrapados en un granero donde me dio un beso ¡Mi primer beso real mamá! Tú sabes, el de Matt no cuenta y el único que me dio James prefiero borrarlo del historial. Sus labios son tan suaves, se mueven con tanta maestría. – mordisqueé distraída mi labio inferior recordando el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos. Enseguida sonreí al recordar cómo este simple gesto lograba provocar a Edward.

– Las cosas fueron avanzando hasta desembocar en una romántica cena en Sixty Blue donde acepté ser su novia. Puede sonar precipitado, lo sé. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer sino rendirme a los deseos de mi corazón? Estoy segura mamá que Edward es el indicado para mí, yo no lo busqué, el simplemente llegó. Ni siquiera el canal del tiempo fue capaz de pronosticar los efectos del huracán Cullen en mi vida. Ha puesto todo de cabeza y eso me fascina, Edward ha traído la luz de regreso a mi vacía existencia. – Tomé un respiro antes de contar la última parte.

– Anoche hemos compartido la mejor noche de mi vida Renee, fui suya por primera vez. – Imposiblemente sonrojada levante mis lentes de sol para ver con claridad la lápida, como si en realidad fueran los atentos ojos de mi madre – Tu pequeña Bella ya es toda una mujer mamá. No sabes lo perfecto que fue, Edward fue tan gentil, tan suave conmigo, me cuido como si fuera el más delicado cristal en sus manos. Tuve miedo al inicio – sonreí volviendo a bajar mis lentes de sol al recordar el gran tamaño de Edward allí abajo, su miembro era realmente grande. Bueno, no es que es hubiese visto más como para compararlos pero este definitivamente era digno de un Oscar ¿Cómo fue posible que todo eso entrara en mi?... Vamos Isabella ¡Concéntrate de nuevo! Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a hablar

– Pero el miedo inicial fue superado por el amor. Así es mamá. Yo Isabella Marie Swan ama a Edward Anthony Cullen con locura. – Me quedé en silencio durante unos minutos. De seguro si Renee aun estuviera con nosotros estuviera saltando de alegría, pidiéndome información sobre Edward y dándome su charla de sexo usando las abejitas y el polen. Sonreí al recordar la conversación que tuve con mamá hace diez años atrás. ¡Qué nerviosamente divertida se ponía Renee cuando quería tocar temas como ese!

– Por una buena suerte del destino el ginecólogo durante un control de rutina me recetó hace un par de meses atrás la píldora. En teoría su único uso era regular el periodo menstrual y la producción de hormonas en el cuerpo. Para ser sincera veía su uso innecesario hasta ahora. De no ser por la píldora lo de anoche no hubiese sucedido. Fue increíble la sensación de tener a Edward dentro de mí, formando un solo cuerpo donde no se sabía donde terminaba el mío y empezaba el de él. Dolió ¡Claro que sí! Pero sus caricias mitigaron cualquier rastro de sufrimiento. Esta mañana lo hemos hecho nuevamente en la bañera, y ha sido especial. Sus manos me trataron con tanto cariño, su entrega total y sus palabras que me llegaron al alma. Y sus ojos mientras él me hacia suya… sus ojos brillaban como la más hermosa esmeralda. Amo a Edward Renee y tengo miedo de perderlo en cualquier momento. Que sea solo un sueño, una quimera que vino a reconfortarme como un bálsamo cuando mi corazón más lo necesitaba. – confesé a mi madre el que había sido mi peor miedo desde que Edward entro a mi vida, que así como llegó se fuera. Desvié mi mirada y me di cuenta de la hora. Había estado ya casi una hora allí y debía regresar pronto a la oficina.

– Debo irme Renee, prometo venir en unos pocos días y contarte todo lo que me está ocurriendo. Te extraño mucho – dije pasando una mano por su lápida – Te quiero mamá, adiós.

Salí de aquí camino al auto, Billy me esperaba para ir a la oficina. La primera tarea de la mañana, una reunión con Crowdley. ¡Puaj! ¡Como detestaba empezar mi día así! Se supone que la relación con tu editor en jefe debe ser la mejor pero Crowdley era tan insoportable que jamás podría llevarme bien con un ser tan odioso como él. Entrando al estacionamiento y casi a punto de llegar al auto distinguí una pequeña figura algo familiar. Movía sus manos con desesperación mientras hablaba con un joven…un joven de cabellos cobrizos que se parecía mucho a…

– Edward, ¿cómo pudiste? – La escuché mientras lo increpaba con dureza – No puedo creer hicieras algo así. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Santos cielos!

– Alice por favor cálmate, no sé qué escuchaste pero sé que te debo una explicación. No será ahora porque éste no es el lugar ni el momento para dártela. No es tan grave como crees, créeme. – la expresión en el rostro de Edward era inescrutable. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Vi a Alice cruzar sus brazos y voltearse quedando justo en mi dirección con los ojos cerrados. Apretando los puños habló nuevamente

– Necesitas una muy convincente explicación Edward Cullen. No puedo creer que hayas si quiera pensado en hacer algo así contra alguien como… – en ese momento Alice se quedó en silencio y de inmediato abrió sus ojos. Me reconoció y sonrió – ¡Bella!

El pequeño terremoto que era la hermanita de Edward avanzó hasta mi posición en medio de saltitos

– ¡Bella! Que sorpresa verte acá – dijo mientras me daba un eufórico abrazo – Ven, ven… – y tomándome de la mano me llevó hasta donde estaban inicialmente, donde estaba Edward. El rostro de Edward seguía siendo hermético aunque ahora acompañado de una sonrisa. A ver Isabella piensa: ¿Sabría acaso Alice algo de lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Sería tal vez esa la razón de su discusión con mi dios griego? Tenía algo de sentido:

"_Edward, ¿cómo pudiste? No puedo creer hicieras algo así. _

_¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Santos cielos!"_

Era más que evidente, Alice sabía ya lo nuestro y recriminaba a su hermano por semejante estupidez. Vaya... Cuanto más me empeñaba en mantener las cosas con Edward ocultas, más gente se iba enterando.

– Tierra llamando a Bella – escuché su voz aterciopelada que susurró en mi oído. En estado de piloto automático mientras estaba perdida en mis propias conclusiones, había caminado sin darme cuenta hasta ubicarme a su lado. Atribuí el raro hecho a la atracción que el poderoso magnetismo que emanaba su piel causaba en mí, éramos como imanes. No de los que se repelen mutuamente, más bien de aquellos tan poderosos que la fuerza humana no sería capaz de separar jamás.

– Lo…lo siento. Me he distraído un momento – El inconfundible olor de rosas me hizo recordar el lugar en que estábamos – ¿Qué hacen acá? – pregunté.

– Yo he venido a visitar la tumba del abuelo, y creo que Edward ha hecho lo mismo. ¿Cierto hermanito?

– Si, yo también he venido por lo mismo que Alice – El rostro de Edward se notaba diferente sin duda ¿Qué le ocurría a mi Edward? Durante la noche anterior, e incluso esta mañana nunca menciono que vendría para acá hoy. Raro…Bueno, tampoco es para que me cuente cada movimiento que hace, yo tampoco le dije que vendría a visitar a Renee así que estábamos a mano. ¿Quizás por eso estaba molesto?

– ¿Has venido a visitar a tu madre Bella? – preguntó Alice mientras jugueteaba un poco con las flores que tenía en sus manos.

– Si, tenía algunos días sin verla. Y necesitaba contarle un par de cosas – de manera disimulada alcé un poco la mirada y me encontré con sus poderosas esmeraldas fijas en mí. Le sonreí despacito y el captó mi mensaje. El sabía el tema de conversación con Renee estaba mañana habían sido justamente él. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó aún más a mí y pasando un brazo por mi cintura me atrajo hasta a él dejando un beso en mi frente. Me quedé paralizada al notar la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Alice al vernos así.

– No hace falta que me expliquen nada, yo lo sé todo – ¡Carajo! ¿ Alice también? ¡Solo faltaba que Obama también lo supiera! Iba a matar a Edward, ¿No podía mantener un secreto acaso? – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en casa después de la cena Bella? – dijo después de un momento. Traté de recordar con exactitud las palabras de Alice esa noche en el sofá:

_Tengo el fuerte presentimiento que ustedes van a terminar juntos, algo me lo dice. _

_Créeme, Alice Cullen nunca se equivoca_

Una pequeña bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza en ese momento, era cierto. Alice había predicho que Edward y yo terminaríamos juntos hace algunas semanas atrás.

– ¿Ves? Esta vez no he sido yo quien lo contó – me dijo divertido. Pobre Edward, lo había juzgado tan vilmente. Pero no me quedaba claro algo, si yo no lo dije ni Edward tampoco ¿Entonces quien? ¿Acaso Alice tendría poderes síquicos para saberlo? Ya se lo preguntaría luego a Edward. – ¿Has tomado tus analgésicos ya? – me susurró despacito al oído para que su hermana no escuchara, acto seguido asentí levemente. No solo había tomado mis analgésicos sino también la píldora. Después de lo sucedido en el Four Seasons definitivamente no volvería a quejarme de la condenada pastillita.

– Deberías visitarnos nuevamente en casa Bella, mamá quedo prendada contigo y le encantaría tenerte una noche de estas.

– Si, yo también quede encantada con Esme. De seguro iré…bueno – hice una pausa – siempre y cuando Edward quiera llevarme.

– No creo que eso sea problema Bella, además Edward ya te está haciendo falta una visita a casa – dijo Alice alzando la ceja en tono acusatorio – Hay mucho que conversar ¿no?

– Si hermanita, uno de estos días estaré por casa con Bella. Llamaré oportunamente a mamá y les avisaré. – respondió Edward mientras pasaba delicadamente su mano por mis cabellos.

– Bueno, eso espero. – Volvió a sonreír – Bella, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo con ustedes pero debo irme ahora antes de que se me haga más tarde. – Se acercó a mí y me susurró – ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

– Gra...Gracias...– balbuceé casi impávida.

– Y tu hermanito... Espero tu llamada ¿eh? – lo acusó con un dedo. Edward la miró con gesto divertido y desbarató un poco su cabello. Alice tenía el mismo rebelde cabello que su hermano: negro como el azabache y su peinado iba en punta, cada una apuntando a una dirección diferente. A pesar de que Edward desordenara su peinado, cada punta tomó una nueva posición dejando así perfectamente peinada a Alice. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si yo intentaba hacer eso con mis rizos terminaría pareciendo el nido de un avestruz. Le sonreí al ver el gesto de Alice, ceño fruncido y puños apretados con los brazos cruzados al pecho

– Hey! No me mires así, le di un nuevo estilo al peinado. – sonrió Edward a punto de reventar en un ataque de risa, yo por mi lado también tuve que tragarme la risa para que Alice no se molestara pero fue ella quien rompió en risas primero.

– Lo sé Edward, no importa cuánto tratemos de arreglarnos el cabello, los Cullen siempre tendremos un...

– ¿Cabello endemoniadamente sexy? – interrumpió Edward.

– No, cabello endemoniadamente rebelde, aunque lo de sexy también es cierto – finalizó entre risas Alice. La relación de hermanos que Edward llevaba con Alice me dio cierta envidia en ese momento. Jamás había tenido una hermana y lo más cercano a eso era Matt pero nunca sería igual.

– No los detengo más, espero verlos pronto en casa. Quizás puedan ir esta semana.

– Alice, lo siento mucho pero esta semana será imposible. Me voy de Chicago por unos días y estaré de regreso cerca del 16 de este mes. – en ese momento sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tensionó y me apretó aún mas contra su cuerpo. Como si fuese un pequeño niño al que le quiere quitar su bien más preciado.

– ¡Oh! Entiendo. Bueno, al menos llegaras a tiempo para el cumpleaños de mi hermanito.

– Enana...ummm no – dijo Edward negando con la cabeza – No quiero hacer nada por mi cumpleaños esta vez.

– Edward, este año tienes incluso más razones para celebrar – me miró fijamente y luego vio a Edward – No seas aguafiestas ¿por favor? – Alice con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y un tierno puchero, golpeteaba graciosamente su pie en un intento de rabieta.

– No, es no Alice... y no se hablará más del asunto ¿Entendido? – dijo con tono impositivo.

– Esta bien ¡Pitufo gruñón! – Dijo divertida – Ahora si los dejo. Edward, ¿Podrías soltar un poco a mi nueva hermanita para darle un abrazo como se debe? – Edward aflojando un poco el abrazo con el que me mantenía junto a él, permitió que Alice me apartara un poco – Mientras estés afuera voy a planear algo sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Edward, pero necesito de tu ayuda. Te voy a estar llamando al móvil ¿sí? Por favor no le digas nada. – susurró a velocidad vampírica a mi oído, solo pude asentir y sonreír para que Edward no notara nada. ¿Planear una fiesta sorpresa? ¡Alice era una genia! – ¡Adiós hermanito! – Se despidió Alice inmediatamente después de soltarme. La vimos alejarse hasta desaparecer del área de estacionamiento. Sentí sus manos nuevamente en mi cintura que me giraron hasta quedar frente a él. Le sonreí con gesto tímido y mordisqueé mi labio… ¡Oh oh! Enseguida sentí sus labios estamparse con los míos.

– No entiendo como después de todo lo que vivimos hace unas horas aun siga teniendo sed de ti, te deseo tanto mi pequeña. Te ves hermosa en ese traje blanco…Pequeño demonio provocador – murmuró contra mis labios mientras apoyaba su frente. Para esta mañana había escogido un Ralph Lauren. Pantalón y camisa blanca muy ligero, acompañados con una chaqueta de lana beige y cinturón del mismo tono, finalizando el look con un toque metálico ideal en la bufanda y bolso luciendo así un estilo fresco y moderno acompañado con maquillaje ligero y cabello suelto en ondas. Edward tampoco se quedaba atrás. Esta mañana lucía fabuloso con un YSL parecido al que le eché a perder con café pero de otro color y con líneas un poco mas rectas. Me encantaba cuando mi Edward usaba ropa de diseñador ¡Era como un estimulante sexual! Vaya… Isabella te has convertido en toda una hambrienta carnal.

– ¿Todo bien con Alice? La noté un poco molesta al inicio – Le pregunté un poco atontada, atribúyasele a los efectos que su aliento provoca en mi cuando me habla así de cerca. El separó un poco de mí y acunó mi rostro con sus manos.

– Si pequeña, nada que no pueda arreglarse pronto. Solo hubo un malentendido con Alice, pero no te preocupes que haré todo lo posible para solucionarlo – depositó un beso en mi frente, yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar de la sensación. – Bella, una pregunta – habló unos segundos después.

– Dime Edward – respondí abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

– ¿Billy...sabe algo de lo nuestro? – preguntó.

– No…– contesté categóricamente.

– Pues creo que se acaba de enterar pequeña. Está parado fuera del auto y vio todo – dijo en tono divertido.

– Vaya, comprobada mi teoría. – susurré. Me volteé para comprobar lo que Edward había dicho y era cierto. Billy estaba fuera del auto y me miraba sonriente. En una estúpida reacción le sonreí en respuesta y lo saludé con la mano. Sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura nuevamente y me volteó.

– ¿Cuál teoría Bella? – me miró fijamente con su adorable ceño fruncido.

– Que mientras más me empeñe en ocultar lo nuestro más gente se está enterando. Primero Ángela, luego Alice y ahora Billy. – Acto seguido crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

– ¿No crees entonces que es una señal para no ocultarnos? – sonrió. El muy canalla sabía cómo convencerme, pero esta vez no podía darle el gusto.

– No podemos Edward, no al menos hasta que yo regresé de viaje. Prometo que se lo diremos a todos, solo dame unos días.

– Bella, no quiero que te vayas. Te necesito aquí conmigo…– dijo en tono triste.

– Lo sé Edward, me vas a hacer mucha falta pero debo ir. Mi padre me necesita…

– Entiendo…– la mirada de cachorro apenado que Edward ponía era realmente conmovedora – ¿Podré llamar a mi novia esos días? – susurró seductoramente a mi oído.

– ¡Te mataría a mi regreso si no lo hicieses! – bromeé con él. Me regaló una de sus sonrisas ladeadas moja bragas y me abrazó.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho Bella.

– Edward aun no me he ido – le sonreí – pero yo también te voy a extrañar. Ahora debemos ir a la oficina. – lentamente soltó su abrazo y pasó sus manos por mi cabeza en un tierno gesto.

– Lo que diga la Srta. Swan – bromeó haciendo un saludo de estilo militar.

– ¿Has traído tu auto? – pregunté al no ver el Volvo cerca de donde estábamos.

– Si, lo he dejado casi a la entrada. Nos vemos dentro de poco pequeña – y dejando un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios se retiró en busca de su auto.

Caminé resignada de regreso al auto donde Billy ya me esperaba al interior. En silencio salimos del cementerio con destino a la oficina, ya se había hecho un poco tarde para mi reunión con Crowdley para variar.

– Billy... Esto, yo...Veras, lo que tu viste...– no sabía por dónde empezar a excusarme por lo que había presenciado en el estacionamiento.

– Srta. Bella, no tiene que explicar nada. Puede contar con mi discreción y silencio todo el tiempo. – dijo viéndome a través del retrovisor del auto.

– Gracias Billy, prefiero que esto se mantenga en secreto por al menos unos días.

– Así será – finalizó poniendo su mirada atenta en la autopista nuevamente. En realidad yo era una mujer con suerte. Primero Ángela, y ahora Billy. No solo tenía empleados leales sino grandes amigos.

Llegamos a la oficina unos veinte minutos después. Pasé como todas las mañanas por planta baja agradeciendo a todos y cada uno de los que habían aportado para hacer de la gala un evento genial. Subí hasta mi piso donde encontré a Ángela sentada en su escritorio.

– Buenos días Srta. S...– enarqué una ceja – Bella.

– Mucho mejor. Buenos días para ti también Ángela. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? – dije mientras cruzaba el pasillo con destino a mi oficina. Ella me siguió y entró quedándose en el recibidor.

– Tenías una cita con el Sr. Crowdley hace unos quince minutos. Lo llamé a decirle que habías sufrido un imprevisto y llegarías un poco más tarde – retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para tomar el teléfono del recibidor – ¿Lo llamo para que suba? – preguntó agitando un poco el teléfono que ya había tomado con su mano izquierda.

– Si, pero no ahora. Primero necesito hablar de algo contigo – Vamos, segunda persona a la que debo explicarle lo que vio – Ven, siéntate acá.

– ¿Sucede algo Bella? – preguntó tímidamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí.

– Sí, bueno no... Bueno más o menos.

– Bella, no entiendo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo de trabajo? ¿Hice mal algo anoche?

– No...No es nada de eso. Primero debo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste anoche. Te veías estupenda y coordinaste todo a la perfección. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Ángela...

– Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti Bella. Deslumbraste a todos anoche, sacaste la gala adelante. Renee estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

– Gracias por tu apoyo Ángela. Ahora, en segundo lugar quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber estado contigo esta mañana en el desayuno. Ha sido inaceptable que no estuviese allí pero estoy segura que lo hiciste estupendo.

– Si, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planificado. Los escritores se fueron muy contentos y algunos ya estaban haciendo el check–out cuando vine de regreso a la oficina.

– ¿Han preguntado por mi? – pregunté mientras encendía mi portátil para preparar el material para la reunión con Crowdley

– Si, algunos como el Sr. Fox y la Sra. Carter preguntaron por mí. Solo les dije que estabas un poco indispuesta y por eso no habías llegado al desayuno.

– Ese es justamente el tercer tema que debía tratar contigo – Ufff esta venia difícil. Como le diría a mi asistente: Veras… ¿Cómo te lo digo? No fui al desayuno porque estaba en una bañera haciendo el amor con Edward.

– No creo que sea algo que debas explicarme Bella – sonrió de manera cómplice – Debes confiar en mi total discreción.

– No dudo de eso Ángela, pero creo que debes estar al tanto de lo que está sucediendo. Edward y yo estamos juntos desde hace unos días, me pidió ser su novia y yo acepté. Anoche el había preparado un brindis especial en una de las suites del hotel y una cosa llevo a la otra y me perdí en tiempo y espacio. Por eso no llegué a tiempo al desayuno. Realmente lo siento.- Confesé todo de un solo golpe. Sentí que me había sacado un gran peso de encima pero un silencio espelúznate que se apoderó del lugar me dijo que había sido mala idea. Me sentía como un sentenciado a muerte, teniendo frente a mí al verdugo que ejecutaría la pena traspasándome con la mirada. Después de incontables segundos, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ángela

– No tienes porque disculparte conmigo Bella. Necesitabas de una noche así para relajarte de toda la presión de la gala. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ustedes dos pero no fue hasta esta mañana que lo confirme.

– Gracias por tu comprensión Ángela, aprecio mucho el gesto. – le respondí aliviada.

– Puedes contar contigo Bella. Ya era hora que te dieras la oportunidad de ser feliz, y Edward parece el hombre indicado para ti. Lo supe desde el día que los vi en su oficina cuando te caíste en sus brazos. Parecen el uno para el otro – Eso fue justamente lo que sentí cuando con ternura Edward me hizo suya. Éramos perfectos para cada uno, sus curvas encajaban perfectamente con las mías formando así un engranaje sorprendente.

– ¿En serio? ¿Lo crees así? – pregunté volviendo mentalmente a la conversación.

– Claro que sí. Ese hombre te mira con adoración, jamás había visto algo así. No pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz con Edward. Se lo merecen Bella...

– Lo sé Ángela, lo sé. Gracias por todo, eres una gran amiga.

– De nada Bella – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – ¿Necesitas de algo más?

– Por lo pronto si me regalas un café cargado te lo agradecería. Y ya puedes llamar a la fiera – dije divertida refiriéndome a Crowdley.

– Enseguida traigo tú café, y a la fiera – respondió guiñando un ojo y retirándose de la oficina.

Las palabras de Alice comenzaron a retumbar en mi cabeza. Una fiesta sorpresa... La idea sonaba estupenda pero junto a una fiesta siempre viene un regalo. ¿Qué podría darle yo al hombre que me había dado todo con su sola presencia? Algo material sería muy impersonal sin duda. ¿De qué servía un caro artefacto electrónico o algún bien parecido si eso no representa todo lo que llevo en mi corazón por Edward? Debía ser original y especial, algo que el recuerde toda la vida. Escuché unos pasos acercándose a mi oficina, tomé un respiro y me acomodé en el sillón. Bueno, aquí vamos...

– Isabella, que agradable ver que nos honra con su presencia a estas horas de la mañana. – Vaya. Empezamos con sarcasmo e insolencia.

– Sr. Crowdley, debo decir que el gusto es mío ya que ayer no lo vi durante la gala. Saludé con todos los empleados de la editora anoche menos con usted. ¿Estaba acaso escondiéndose de mí? – pregunté en tono ácido.

– No Isabella, no me vio porque simplemente no fui.

– Ok... ¿Y el hecho se le atribuye a...?

– Que no quería ir. No podía ver como una inexperta adolescente arruinaba un evento como la Gala Anual – respondió con tono tan natural como si estuviese recitando la tabla del uno.

– ¡Qué lastima que se perdió entonces de la mejor Gala que Swan Editors ha visto en años! Fue todo un éxito realmente, debió haber escuchado todas las felicitaciones que recibí anoche – ¿Quería el idiota este hablar con sarcasmo? ¡Pues yo también quería hacerlo!

– Debieron felicitarla por congratularse solamente. Es imposible que usted haga una sola cosa bien.

– Bueno, hasta aquí estuvo bueno Sr. Crowdley. Yo soy su jefa, la encargada de Swan Editors hasta que mi padre regrese y por lo tanto exijo respeto – espeté poniéndome de pie.

– ¿Respeto? ¿Usted exige respeto? ¿Una niña mimada exige que un hombre como yo me doblegue a sus caprichos? Esta equivocada.

– Podré ser más joven que usted por algunas...–pensé un momento y sonreí – décadas. Pero eso no me hace menos capaz de manejar la empresa de mi familia.

– Usted Isabella maneja la empresa por ser la única descendiente de los Swan y ha sido por obligación que está sentada en ese puesto habiendo gente aquí con más experiencia y capacidad que usted – ¿Así que a eso se resumía todo? ¿Crowdley estaba dolido por no poder ser él quien maneje la editora?

– ¿Alguien con más experiencia como usted Sr. Crowdley? – pregunté enarcando una ceja.

– Por supuesto Isabella, llevo veinte años siendo editor en jefe de Swan Editors y era yo quien merecía eso – dijo alzando la voz esta vez – Yo merecía estar allí en vez de una mocosa que no sabe lo que hace – gritó exasperado.

– Mire Crowdley, no voy a soportar esta clase de insultos en mi propia oficina así que le pido que se vaya ahora – caminé hasta su posición y mostrarle amablemente la salida. Recordé las pocas clases de alta gerencia que recibí en la Universidad de Seattle: Jamás se ponga a nivel de un subordinado y mantenga la calma. ¡Pfff mantener la calma!... Lo que quería era pegarle un puntapié en el trasero y sacarlo de inmediato de allí.

– Vaya... La niña Isabella ha sacado sus garras al parecer ¿Está dolida acaso por la verdad que le he dicho? Si realmente se siente incapaz de manejar la empresa, confié en mí y déjela en manos de los expertos.

– ¿Dejar la compañía de mi familia en sus manos? ¿Está usted demente?

– Y ahora, me acusa de demente. ¿Insolente y también malcriada? ¡Qué cajita de sorpresas ha sido Isabella Swan! – dijo mientras me apretaba los brazos con fuerza.

– ¡Ya basta! Retírese ahora mismo – le grité tratando de zafarme de su agarre. Al diablo las clases de gerencia. Este ya me tenía harta. Enseguida un aroma familiar me golpeó con fuerza.

– ¿Que está sucediendo acá? – preguntó Edward mirándome. Al segundo notó que Crowdley me mantenía agarrada de los brazos y sus ojos se inyectaron de furia. – Crowdley ¿Qué carajos está haciendo? ¡Suelte inmediatamente a Bella! ¡Ahora!

– Vaya, vaya... A la damisela en apuros le salió un caballero de armadura brillante – dijo mientras soltaba su agarre de mi brazo. Enseguida Edward se acercó a mí.

– Bella ¿Qué está sucediendo? – dijo en tono molesto.

– El Sr. Crowdley al parecer no tiene claro su rol en la empresa Edward – dije reacomodando mi traje.

– Por supuesto que lo tengo claro Isabella, desgraciadamente tengo muy claro que una mocosa como usted terminará por hundir el imperio Swan – de inmediato Edward se alejó de mi a una velocidad imposible y tomándolo de su chaqueta levantó el puño para atizarle un golpe.

– No Edward por favor, para...– lo tomé del brazo obligándolo así a verme. – No lo hagas – Edward haciendo caso a mi petición bajo el puño. Después de tomar aire le hablo a Crowdley.

– Mire pedazo de inútil, a Bella no le vuelve a hablar así o no respondo por la visita al cirujano plástico que deberá hacer luego que mi puño conozca oficialmente su inmunda cara. ¿Entendido?

– ¡Suélteme Sr. Cullen! – Le gritó a Edward quien no relajo la postura y lo mantenía sujeto de la chaqueta – No tengo porque hacerle caso ni a la inexperta niñita aquí presente y mucho peor a un simple abogado con sus absurdas amenazas. ¿Qué es usted para ella después de todo? – sentí que el tiempo se detuvo en ese mismo momento.

– Bella es mi m...– no por favor Edward, ¡no! – mejor cliente. – respondió exhalando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. – Le recuerdo que en calidad de abogado puedo demandarlo por acoso laboral y créame que yo sé como hundir a cretinos como usted. – dijo con aplomo. Yo por mi parte también respiré, Edward estuvo a punto de delatarnos frente al inútil este.

– A mi no me amenace ni me falte el respeto Sr. Cullen, que fácilmente puedo pasar por su padre.

– Gracias al cielo que no lo es, el mío es inmensamente más respetable y de mayor calidad moral que usted – ¡Touché Edward!

– ¿Podría soltarme Sr. Cullen? Debo ir a trabajar, al menos alguien aquí debe hacerlo – espetó.

– No quiero saber que le ha alzado la voz y mucho peor tocado un pelo a mi...cliente – dijo mientras lo soltaba – O de lo contrario lo veré en los tribunales – Crowdley enseguida trató de reacomodar su chaqueta y tomando unos documentos que había dejado en el sofá de la entrada salió de la oficina. Edward caminó hasta la puerta y la aseguró.

– Bella, explícame… ¿Qué sucedió con el imbécil ese? – acarició mis cabellos mientras me aferraba a su pecho en un abrazo.

– Crowdley se portó algo grosero conmigo y las cosas se salieron un poco de control – dije murmurando contra su pecho, mi fuerte personal.

– Bella, ¿Él te hizo daño?– negué enérgica con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Escuché sus gritos hasta mi oficina y Ángela me dijo que estabas con él.

– No creí que se portara así Edward...yo no...– me interrumpió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

– Bella, prometiste la última vez que me dirías cuando tengas un problema con el idiota este. Yo soy tu novio Bella, tu hombre para efectos prácticos, el que está aquí para cuidarte y protegerte con su vida. ¿Por qué faltaste a tu promesa? ¿Por qué?

– Yo no lo sé Edward... Todo paso tan rápido que no pude hacer nada, yo... – me apreté aun más a él y comencé a sollozar. No por lo que había pasado con Crowdley sino por haber faltado a la promesa de Edward...mi hombre.

– Shhh, no te estoy reclamando nada mi pequeña. Calma – pasó una mano por mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mis rizos – ¿Ves por qué es necesario que todos sepan quién soy yo para ti? Casi no me contengo al decirle que tú eres… ¡mi mujer!

– Lo sé Edward y gracias por no hacerlo. Prometo que este tipo de cosas no van a volver a suceder.

– Claro que no van a suceder. Voy a preparar la denuncia por acaso laboral para que la firmes. No pretendo ver a ese tipo un segundo más cerca de ti.

– Edward, no...– le pedí – Eso no es lo que Charlie hubiese querido.

– Bella, por favor se consciente. De no haber llegado a tiempo ese tipo te hubiese hecho algo y no sería capaz de soportar que algo malo te sucediera. Necesitas despedirlo ahora.

– No sé cómo Charlie se tome la noticia, es uno de sus mejores empleados.

– Pero también el hombre que le faltó el respeto a su hija, eso pesa mucho más pequeña. Voy a preparar el acta de despido y esta tarde la tendrás lista.

– Edward, no puedo despedir ahora a Crowdley. Quiera o no él queda al mando en el área editora en mi ausencia por el viaje – Edward se separó un poco de mi y mirándome fijamente enarcó una ceja – No estoy poniendo una excusa, es solo cuestión de conveniencia. Además no estaré aquí por lo que no hay riesgo de más altercados.

– Entonces será a tu regreso. No quiero ver a ese maldito cerca de mi mujer – finalizó.

– Tu mujer...– murmuré algo incrédula.

– Así es Srta. Swan, desde anoche usted me pertenece en cuerpo y alma, al igual que yo a usted. ¿Estamos destinados para estar juntos no?

– Juntos siempre – le sonreí antes de besar sus labios. Aquel sencillo roce estaba empezando a encender todas mis terminales sensitivas enviando señales a mi sexo quien latió en respuesta. Edward quien había empezado a mover sus labios con más ímpetu se encontraba en la misma situación ya que sentí un bultito crecer en sus pantalones.

– ¿Puedes ver la clase de reacciones que provocas en mi? – susurró en mi oído. Las reacciones de Edward eran un tanto visibles. ¿Pero que de las mías? Mis pobres bragas estaban en peor situación. – Debo volver al trabajo. Esta tarde iré a la corte por un asunto y no sé si te alcance acá.

– Tengo planeado salir temprano para empezar a hacer mis maletas. Salgo el domingo muy temprano – dije con nostalgia.

– No te imaginas la falta que me harás Bella. No sé cómo hice tanto tiempo para sobrevivir sin ti.

– Yo tampoco lo sé Edward…tampoco lo sé – estuvimos abrazamos por un par de minutos y en contra de mi propia voluntad tuve que dejar que Edward regresara a su despacho. Traté de enfocarme buscando en los medios las reacciones de la Gala, todos coincidían en que había sido majestuosa y muy bien cuidada en los detalles.

– Lo logre mamá – le dije dando un vistazo a su foto sobre mi escritorio. Recordé entonces que en mi oficina faltaba algo, la foto sobre el buró – Ángela ¿Has visto una foto que yo tenía sobre el buro de mi oficina? – dije hablando por el altavoz del teléfono.

– ¿A qué foto te refieres? – preguntó

– Una en la que estaba yo sola, abrazando mis piernas mientras estaba sentada sobre la arena – traté de recordar los detalles de la fotografía que había sido tomada por mi padre durante un viaje a La Jolla, una playa en San Diego.

– No Bella, no la he visto en algunos días. Pensé que tú la habías sacado de allí.

– Quizás se cayó detrás del buró, en otro momento la buscaré…gracias Ángela – cerré la llamada y de inmediato una bombilla se prendió en mi cabeza: ¡La Jolla! Claro, era el regalo perfecto para Edward. Debía llevarlo un fin de semana a la casa que teníamos allá y regalarle una sesión de masajes en el lugar que acudíamos con Renee a relajarnos. ¡Perfecto! Tengo tu regalo Edward…

Salí de la oficina cerca de las 5 p.m. Como le había dicho a Edward tenía que hacer las maletas para mi viaje a Mississippi con Charlie. Cené algo ligero al terminar de empacar y después de una ducha fui directo a la cama. Eran cerca de las 10 p.m. cuando escuché mi teléfono sonar.

– No te imaginas la falta que me haces aquí pequeña – escuché su inconfundible voz al otro lado del teléfono – No puedo dormir Bella, necesito de tu calor.

– Llevo dando vueltas en la cama hace una hora Edward, tampoco puedo dormir – respondí.

– Necesito de tu aroma, del calor que emanas de tus pechos, necesito de tu pequeña marquita cerca del corazón – ¿Edward había notado la peca que tengo entre mis pechos? ¡Muy observador!

– Yo también te extraño Edward. Me siento tan sola en esta cama.

– Pues no se diga mas, no puedo permitir que mi pequeña se sienta sola. En este momento voy para allá.

– No Edward… eso, eso no sería algo prudente. – contesté tratando así de evitar que cometa una locura.

– Bella, te necesito aquí conmigo. – dijo casi en un susurro.

– Yo también te necesito Edward pero ahora no es lo correcto vernos. Tengo una idea, pon un par de almohadas a tu lado y hazte la idea que soy yo.

– Bella, jamás te podrás comparar a un ridículo par de almohadas. No tienen tu suavidad, ni tus curvas y mucho peor tu aroma.

– Lo sé, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió – escuché su risa musical del otro lado y sonreí también.

– Debes descansar. Supongo mañana tendrás un día muy cansado preparando todo.

– Si, aun tengo que contratar el helicóptero ambulancia que llevara a Charlie hasta el Hospital donde nos espera el Dr. Miller.

– Entonces es hora de dormir mi pequeña, que descanses.

– Tu también Edward, descansa… Adiós – dije cerrando la llamada.

Después de hablar con Edward sin duda el descanso fue reparador, no lo quería admitir pero haber hecho el amor dos veces durmiendo unas pocas horas esa noche me había dejado extenuada. Me levanté cerca de las 9 de la mañana para empezar el loco día que me esperaba. Luego de desayunar contacté la empresa especializada que nos llevaría hasta Mississippi, dada la condición de Charlie él no podía viajar en aerolíneas comerciales y mucho peor en auto.

Dejé mis últimas instrucciones a Ángela mediante un correo electrónico. Sabía que Crowdley reventaría de la ira pero solicité que ninguna decisión de Crowdley fuese la definitiva sin la previa autorización mía o de Ángela. Ya me arreglaría con la fiera a mi regresó.

Hablé con Edward un par de veces durante el día. Cielos… ¡Como me iba a hacer falta ese hombre! Salimos al helipuerto casi a las 6 am del domingo rumbo al Estado de las Magnolias como se le conoce. El vuelo duró apenas noventa minutos, al llegar el Dr. Miller nos esperaba en el University of Mississippi Medical Center en la ciudad de Jackson. Nos mostró las instalaciones indicando que ese hospital era el líder en tratamientos innovadores para pacientes con la patología de Charlie. Luego de acomodarnos en la enorme habitación privada donde estaría mi padre durante su estadía en el hospital, se retiró dándonos un poco de privacidad.

– Papa, debo ir a registrarme en hotel donde voy a quedarme estos días. Se llama Jackson Marriott y esta a pocas cuadras de acá. Voy a pedirle a la enfermera que se quede contigo mientras yo regreso. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? – Asintió ligeramente. Era cierto que aun no había recuperado la capacidad de hablar pero lograba entendernos a la perfección. – Volveré dentro de poco ¿Si? Te quiero papa – dije depositando un beso en su frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Después de salir de su habitación y dejando a la enfermera a su cargo, caminé hasta el hotel. No era difícil, se veía desde el hospital. Ángela lo había reservado un par de días atrás por lo que solo debía llegar y registrarme. Me entregaron la llave de una suite muy lujosa, al entrar una sensación de melancolía me embargó. No era la misma ciudad, ni tampoco el mismo hotel, ni siquiera era de la misma cadena pero me recordaba tanto a la suite de Four donde estuve con Edward la noche de la Gala.

_¡Edward! ¡Carajo! Prometí llamarlo en cuanto llegara…_

– Bella, me tenías preocupado ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó algo desesperado.

– Si Edward, lo siento. Olvidé encender nuevamente el teléfono. Acabo de entrar a mi suite en el hotel. Te extraño – susurré.

– No más de lo que yo te extraño pequeña. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

– Bien, fue algo corto pero cómodo. Si no fuese tan costoso utilizaría este tipo de transporte más seguido – bromeé

– ¿Vas a estar en el hospital todo el día? – preguntó.

– Si, solo vendré a dormir y a comer un poco. Justo ahora debo salir para allá. Te estaré llamando en el transcurso del día ¿sí?

– Esperare tu llamada entonces. Para no morir desquiciado en estas cuatro paredes iré a casa de mis padres por lo que resta del día.

– Me parece excelente idea, envía mis saludos a Esme y a Carlisle.

– Eso haré, adiós mi Bella – dijo con tono triste

– Adiós mi Edward– respondí.

Dejé mi equipaje en la habitación y salí de regreso al hospital. Largas e interminables horas nos esperaban allá. De un medico al otro, de un examen al otro. Llegué cansada al hotel cerca de las 11 p.m. luego de dejar a Charlie durmiendo. Había hablado con Edward durante la tarde así que se me hizo cruel llamarlo a esa hora.

La tónica del siguiente día fue la misma que el día anterior y un aviso de lo que serían los próximos siete días. Llegaba al hospital a las 8 a.m. y salía a las 11 p.m., las mejoras de papa era formidables, estaba empezando ya con la terapia física y había dado con ayuda de un aparato caminador sus primeros pasos. Llamé a Edward llorando de la emoción y dijo que moría por estar conmigo en ese momento compartiendo mi alegría.

Alegría que me duro poco ya que el Dr. Miller me comunicó que nuestra estadía debía extenderse al menos durante unos 4 días más. Saqué mentalmente la cuenta y vi que en cuatro días mas era 20, el cumpleaños de Edward. Traté de negociar con el Dr. Miller y el consiguió la rebaja de la pena un día por lo que podría regresar a Chicago el 19. Llamé enseguida a Alice para comunicarle el cambio de planes. Habíamos estado hablando durante toda la semana sobre la sorpresa de Edward.

– ¿Alice? Creo que te tengo malas noticias. – empecé diciendo.

– ¿Malas noticias? ¿Qué sucede Bella? – preguntó Alice del otro lado.

– El Dr. Miller necesita que nos quedemos acá hasta el 20.

– ¡No puede ser! – dijo Alice sorprendida.

– Si, traté de rebajar la pena pero solo conseguí liberarme un día antes. Lamento no poder estar allá para ayudarte con lo Edward.

– No te preocupes Bella, se como arreglármelas solita ¿Recuerdas mi fiesta de cumpleaños? – respondió divertida.

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? – pregunté. No es que fuera mucho mi aporte estando en otro estado pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

– Si, de hecho hay algo que puedes hacer. ¿Qué tan mentirosa puedes ser?

– Lo de mentir se me da fatal Alice ¿Qué estas tramando? – Pocos días había tenido contacto con Alice, pero eran los suficientes para saber que se traía algo entre sus manos.

– Si queremos darle una sorpresa a Edward debe ser integral, empezando por ti. ¿Edward sabe que estarás en Jackson hasta el 19?

– No, aun no. El Dr. me lo acaba de decir y primero te llamé a ti.

– ¡Perfecto entonces! Necesito que llames a Edward y le digas que estarás fuera de Chicago hasta el 21.

– Alice, pero eso no es cierto. Yo regresaré justo a tiempo para su cumpleaños.

– Lo sé Bella, es solo una mentirilla piadosa. Le haremos creer a mi hermanito que tu no llegarás sino hasta el día siguiente y cuando te vea en su departamento BOOM… ¡SORPRESA!

– Me gusta la idea Alice, pero ¿No es un poco cruel? Lo haremos sufrir innecesariamente.

– Verás que su reacción será increíble, vale la pena hacerlo sufrir un poco. ¿Vas a ayudarme mi querida hermanita? – podría jurar que Alice estaba haciendo un puchero y batiendo sus pestañas.

– Esta bien. Espero Edward no se enoje. Te llamo en cuanto hable con el ¿Sí?

– Bella ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Suerte y adiós! – dijo antes de cerrar la llamada. Detesté la idea de hacer sufrir a mi Edward pero Alice llevaba la razón, la reacción de Edward sería de verdadera sorpresa al verme allí.

Llamé a Edward a darle la "mala noticia" y mentí diciendo que había hecho lo posible pero no lograría regresar hasta el 21. Edward no lo tomó muy bien, el tono melancólico en su voz lo delataba. ¡Pobre Edward! De seguro me extrañaba tanto como yo a él. Volví a llamar a Alice quien daba saltitos de alegría mientras le contaba sobre la reacción de Edward. ¿Cómo accedí a esto sabiendo que no le hacía ningún bien a él? Los días restantes comenzaron a transcurrir incluso más lento que los anteriores. Nuestras llamadas eran más frecuentes, entre palabras tristes nos decíamos lo mucho que nos extrañábamos. Mi cuerpo cada día reclamaba la ausencia de mi hombre, creo que unos días más acá y mis hormonas hubiesen organizado una huelga nacional.

El 19 muy temprano por la mañana preparamos todo para salir del hospital. Las terapias habían ido excelentes y teníamos todo lo necesario para empezarlas a trabajar desde casa. Le dieron el alta a Charlie cerca de las 5 p.m. y fuimos directo al helipuerto. Llegamos a casa cerca de las 9 p.m. de ese viernes por lo que una vez que deje a Charlie durmiendo en su habitación fui a la mía a hacer lo mismo.

El día esperado había llegado. Alice me prohibió llamar a Edward en todo el día sino no sería sorpresa, me moría por verlo, besarlo y prometerle nunca más alejarme de el por tantos días. La mañana se hizo eterna hasta que por fin cerca del medio día Alice llamó.

– Bella ¿Lista para la sorpresa?

– Algo así – respondí algo – ¿A qué hora tienen planeado ir al departamento de Edward?

– Emmett lo llevará a un bar pasado las 5 p.m. Rosalie y yo estaremos decorando la casa mientras Esme llevara los bocaditos y el pastel. Emmett debe regresar a casa a las 8 p.m. con Edward así que tú debes llegar un poco antes.

– Perfecto, eso me da tiempo de recoger el regalo de Edward. ¿Te parece si llego a las 7?

– Excelente. No sabes cómo se va a sorprender Edward cuando te vea. ¡Nos veamos a las 7 Bella!

– Nos vemos Alice – Salí después de unos segundos en mi auto. No quería que Billy supiera donde iba así que desempolvé mi mini Cooper azul y fui directo al centro. La primera parada era Victoria Secret, era parte del regalo que había planeado para Edward. Pedí asesoría y una amable señorita me ayudó a dar en el clavo. Escogí una braguita blanca que vi en el último desfile de la colección Angels de este año. Era un precioso panty hilo, con un mini triangulo en malla bordada de flores en la parte de adelante, sostenida por dos delicadas y finas tiras que complementaban la pieza dándole un toque angelical y muy pero muy sexy y que de seguro enloquecería a mi Edward. Una vez que pagué salí de la tienda con una gran sonrisa directo a la agencia de viajes que quedaba a pocas cuadras. Compré los tickets de avión a San Diego con fecha abierta, solicitando que posterior a mi confirmación de fecha de viaje me separaran además sesiones de masajes en _Estancia __La Jolla__ Hotel & __Spa_, un lujoso resort en San Diego de tipo rustico muy cerca a La Jolla.

Guardé los tickets dentro de una cajita de colores, los escondí muy bien en el fondo y sobre ellos puse la braguita blanca. Regresé a casa cerca de las 4 p.m. con el tiempo justo de arreglarme para salir a casa de Edward. Alice me dio la dirección por teléfono, era muy cerca de la oficina y de seguro no me perdía. Para la noche también usaría el mini Cooper y así le daría un descanso a Billy. Después de ducharme a consciencia limpiando de manera meticulosa cada agujero de mi cuerpo, salí casi luciendo como una pasa de tanto tiempo de haber estado bajo el agua. Me envolví en mi albornoz rosa y pasé a la habitación para continuar con el ritual de belleza.

Estuve un largo rato escogiendo que ponerme para esta noche, tenía perchas y perchas de vestidos sin usar y esta noche debía lucir deslumbrante. Pasé con cuidado cada vestido examinándolo y decidiendo si era el indicado. Antes de llegar a la mitad de la segunda percha encontré lo que estaba buscando. Un mini vestido de la colección Resort 2010 de Missoni, era un vestido inspirado en trazos étnicos pero en colores pasteles celeste, verde agua y amarillo tenue. Holgado en la parte superior, el escote se formaba al dejar caer la parte derecha dejando descubierta la totalidad del hombro. La parte baja del minivestido era de corte recto y ajustado. ¡Era perfecto!

Lo acompañaría de tacones Louboutin grises que iba a tono con los colores del vestido. Realmente era una gran elección. Lo saqué con cuidado y lo dejé sobre la cama mientras buscaba mis bragas. Abrí el cajón y lo primero que vi fue el liguero blanco que Alice metió en mi bolsa en New York. Una tentadora propuesta, pero lo dejaría para otra ocasión, "quizás podría llevarlas a San Diego" pensé. Escogí otras más clásicas, unas braguitas pequeñas de color blanco que se ajustaban perfectas a mis curvas. Decidí llevar el cabello suelto ya que mis rizos eran un caso perdido, solo los acomodé en las puntas para dar la sensación de caída en cascada. Un maquillaje discreto y mi perfume preferido y estaba lista para salir.

Avisé a Sue que saldría y que no me esperasen despierta. Llegué al área del centro nuevamente un poco antes de las 7 p.m. pero de un momento a otro giré en la calle que no era y me perdí. Estuve dando vueltas casi 40 minutos, intenté llamar a Alice pero no contestaba su teléfono. Después de la decima llamada al fin contestó.

– Bella ¿Dónde estás? Edward está por llegar y aun no estás aquí.

– Alice, me perdí. Estoy sobre la calle Vernue, casi llegando a la esquina de la calle Hubard – La escuché reírse.

– Bella, estas atrás del edificio de Edward. Avanza hasta West Ohio St. y giras hasta Fullerton Ave. Hay un edificio de tipo industrial, ese es.

– ¿Piso 18? – pregunté para confirmar la información que me diera en la tarde.

– Correcto, date prisa que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Seguí al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Alice y estacioné el mini Cooper cerca del edificio. Ataviada con unos tacones imposibles crucé corriendo la calle con mi cajita en mano. Entré al edificio y el elevador me llevó directo al piso 18, donde en pocos minutos volvería a ver a mi Edward. Antes de tocar la puerta Alice me abrió arrastrándome al interior. Me quedé pasmada con lo que vi. El departamento de Edward tenía una sala realmente grande. Era espaciosa y sin separaciones. Una pared cubierta de grandes ventanales y un bien cuidado suelo de madera era lo que más resaltaba del lugar además de la ausencia de muebles, apenas había unos pocos y bastante masculinos. Eran unas butacas de cuero que acompañaban a un sofá negro, en el extremo izquierdo de la gran estancia una mesa con algunas sillas justo al frente de una completa librería. Al otro extremo un enorme piano sobresalía imponente contiguo a un ventanal, y hacia mi derecha una pequeña cocina junto a una escalera de caracol hacia un piso superior. Todo el lugar tenía la esencia de mi Edward: fuerte, masculino e imponente.

Aun estaba tratando de procesar toda la imagen frente a mí cuando Alice me arrastró hasta una habitación. Inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta un olor familiar me llegó, supe entonces donde me estaba llevando Alice: la habitación de Edward.

– Quédate muy tranquilita aquí ¿Si? En cuanto llegue Edward de seguro querrá venir a su habitación y se llevará la verdadera sorpresa.

– ¿Estás segura que es una buena idea Alice? – pregunté aun recelosa.

– Si bella… Créeme yo sé lo que hago, lo he visto – dijo divertida mientras golpeaba ligeramente una de sus sienes – Edward lo va a adorar. Debo irme, no hagas mucho ruido – dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando la luz prendida. Me volteé y quede maravillada con la vista, la habitación de Edward muy parecida al resto de su departamento. Un dormitorio sencillo pero grande, se caracterizaba también por los pocos muebles. Al fondo una puerta al baño junto a un gran armario. En el centro de su habitación una cama de tamaño King era vestida por ropa de cama gris y masculina, con almohadas mullidas. Para complementar la escasa decoración dos lámparas de diseño industrial sobre dos mesitas a cada lado de la cama.

No resistí la tentación y me recosté en la mullida cama dejando el regalo de Edward sobre la misma. Llené mis pulmones con su aroma. ¡Dios, cuanto había extrañado a Edward! Me mantuve en esa posición hasta que noté que afuera todos los ruidos habían cesado, de seguro Edward estaba por llegar.

Enseguida me puse de pie y me quedé en el centro de la habitación. Las luces de afuera se apagaron y yo imité la acción. Unos minutos después escuché la puerta del departamento abrirse y las luces prenderse, al instante el conocido grito de _¡SORPRESA!_ Rompió el silencio.

Quise acercarme más a la puerta y espiar un poco lo que estaba sucediendo afuera.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward! – escuché a Alice decir alegre.

– No viene de buen humor Ali – reconocí la voz de Emmett.

– Necesito dormir, buenas noches a todos. – La voz de Edward se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de su habitación. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos regresando a mi posición inicial.

– Que disfrutes tu noche Edward – le gritó Alice desde la sala. Sus pasos se acercaban más y más a la puerta, mi corazón latía a mil entre emocionado y asustado. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y encendió la luz. Se veía imposiblemente más hermoso de lo que recordaba, con una chaqueta en mano, barba de dos días, cabellos despeinados y su mirada fija en el piso, en definitiva se veía triste. No noto que yo estaba allí, así que tuve que hacer visible mi presencia.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward! – mi voz salió casi en un susurro. De inmediato Edward alzó la mirada y sus profundos ojos verdes me examinaron por completo. Al volver a conectar su cerebro Edward corrió hasta el centro de la habitación y me alzó por la cintura.

– Bella, Bella mi pequeña ¡Volviste! ¡Estás aquí! No lo puedo creer, tú... ¡Tú estabas en Jackson! Mi ángel... Has vuelto – dijo poniéndome nuevamente en el suelo y tocando mi rostro con sus manos. – Eres real, estas aquí.

– Si Edward, volví. ¿Debo decir sorpresa? – le sonreí tímidamente. Enseguida me tomó de nuevo por la cintura y me alzó en el aire. Comenzó a darme vueltas deteniéndose después de la tercera vuelta. Subí mis piernas a la altura de su cintura y las enredé en ella para así sujetarme mejor. Aproveché esta nueva posición para tomarlo del rostro y ver sus ojos. Esas poderosas esmeraldas que tanta falta me habían hecho. Seguí con mi mirada el camino que llevaba a sus labios, pasando por su perfecta nariz. Al llegar a ellos no soporté la tentación y lo besé. Edward quien había tomado también mi rostro entre sus manos tomó el control del beso enseguida. Disfrutamos con incontables minutos de nuestros labios, reconociéndonos y saboreándonos sin prisa. Abrí un poco mi boca invitando a su lengua a pasar, jugueteamos con nuestras lenguas en una deliciosa batalla. Nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas. Edward nos había empujado de a poco hasta una pared de su habitación golpeando mi espalda contra la misma. Me aferré a su cabello cobrizo y seguí besando con fiereza. Mis pulmones protestaban por la falta de aire y un gemido que salió de los labios de Edward indicaban que el también necesitaba de aire.

Rompimos el beso bruscamente sin desconectar nuestras miradas.

– Estas aquí – volvió a susurrar.

– Si Edward, estoy aquí – dije juntando nuestras frentes.

– Cuanto te extrañe pequeña – confesó con sus ojos cerrados.

– También me hiciste mucha falta.

– ¡Tramposa! podría jurar que tú has sido cómplice de esto.

– ¿Y perderme de la cara que pusiste cuando me viste aquí? ¡Imposible! Claro que ayudé a planear tu sorpresa.

– Ya me la vas a pagar mi pequeña.

– Estaríamos a mano Sr. Cullen, aun no olvido el secuestro de mis bragas. – sonreí. Por los siguientes minutos Edward se dedicó a repartir pequeños besos por todo mi rostro. Besó con delicadeza mis párpados que se mantenían cerrados para disfrutar la sensación, pasó luego por mis sonrojadas mejillas, dejando también otro pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz para morir en mis labios. Este beso aunque tuvo menos fuerza que el anterior tenía más significado, lento y a conciencia demostraba todo lo que nuestros cuerpos se habían echado de menos. Mis bragas no habían perdido el tiempo y ya se encontraban mojadas a causa de la excitación y mi trasero registro el inusual achicamiento del pantalón de Edward en una zona especifica.

– Edward, será mejor que salgamos. – dije al romper el beso. Esta vez era mi turno de repartir pequeños besos sobre su rostro – Alice ha preparado muchas cosas y no es justo que estemos aquí metidos toda la noche.

– No me interesa ningún otro regalo más que tu Bella. No quiero salir de acá.

– Edward – lo reprendí.

– Entiendo, entiendo. Vamos...

– Por más que me encante la posición ¿Podrías bajarme por favor? – le pedí mientras sonreía.

– No, hay algo que debo hacer y lo hare mientras te tenga en esta posición – dijo mientras ponía ambas manos en mi trasero.

– Edward ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le pregunté algo aterrada mientras regresábamos a sala.

– Ya verás – respondió con gesto desenfadado. Edward caminaba a paso rápido hacia la sala soportando mi peso únicamente aferrando sus manos en mis nalgas.

– ¡Edward! ¡Has encontrado tu sorpresa! – escuché a Alice decir emocionada. Al encontrarme en esta posición todo mi campo de visión era nulo ya que todos estaban a mis espaldas.

– No Alice, no encontré una sorpresa...encontré a mi novia. – dijo con un toque de orgullo en su voz. Enseguida asimilé sus palabras. Edward estaba confesando por primera vez en público que él y yo estábamos juntos. Cuando el vendaval Alice me arrastró hasta la habitación en cuanto llegue no noté quienes estaban en la sala. ¿A quién se le estaría haciendo esta confesión?

– ¡Hijo que felicidad! – escuché decir a Esme. Quise voltearme pero los brazos de Edward me lo impedían. Me sentía incomoda estando así. Debido a que mis piernas estaban enredadas en la cintura de Edward el vestido se había subido lo suficiente como para convertirse en un bochornoso espectáculo.

– Edward, bájame por favor – mi engreído solo sonrió y accedió a mi petición. Traté de reacomodar mi vestido y después de hacerlo me volteé para descubrir quién era el público. Sonreí al ver que en la sala solo estaban Alice, Esme abrazada a Carlisle y Rosalie junto a su novio Emmett. No podía estar más contenta, ahora su familia y amigos ya lo sabían y eso nos evitaba de mantenernos ocultos al menos frente a ellos.

Esme abandonó el abrazo de Carlisle y se acercó hasta mí. Pasó una mano por mi cabello y sonrió.

– Mi instinto de mama jamás falla, yo sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos. Bienvenida a la familia Cullen Bella...

– Gracias Esme...yo...– me interrumpió la fuerza de su abrazo. Uf… y yo que creí que la única Cullen efusiva aquí era Alice. Enseguida me soltó y permitió que Carlisle se acercara.

– Bella, que buena noticia nos han dado. Felicitaciones a los dos – Carlisle palmeó la espalda de Edward y me regaló una enorme sonrisa. ¿Cómo pude tener miedo de la reacción de la familia si todos han sido tan buenos conmigo?

– Yo ya lo sabía, de hecho mi nueva hermanita me ha ayudado a planear todo – dijo una muy sonriente Alice.

– Lo lograste chica. Apuesto que el Versace tuvo mucho que ver en esto – me susurró Rosalie mientras me daba un abrazo. – Ven, te presento oficialmente a Emmett – dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia un hombre de cabellos oscuros y rizados, alto y musculoso. Yo sabía de su existencia, era parte de la compañía de abogados que ha defendido a Swan Editors por años pero jamás me lo presentaron personalmente.

– La gran Isabella Swan. La mujer que robo el corazón de Edward Cullen. Al fin ¡Es un gusto conocerte! – dijo mientras con un abrazo me alzaba por los aires.

– Emmett, suéltala que le puedes hacer daño – gruño Edward.

– Vaya, uno ya no puede abrazar a la gente aquí ¿Eh? Lo de posesivo no se te ha ido Cullen – bromeó Emmett mientras me depositaba en el suelo.

La noche comenzó a transcurrir en un ambiente familiar, bromas y gestos cariñosos que me hacían sentir como en casa. Esme había hecho un pastel de chocolate con centro de manjar delicioso, Emmett había traído unas cuantas cervezas y Alice se le había ocurrido que sería buena idea jugar "dígalo con mímicas". Nos puso en parejas siendo ella la jueza. Cada pareja tenía 10 palabras que adivinar y dos minutos para hacerlo. Decidimos con Edward que el haría los gestos y yo trataría de adivinarlos. Mi Adonis se veía tan hermoso haciendo caritas graciosas, pero al final quien gano el juego fueron Esme y Carlisle quienes adivinaron 9 de las 10, se conocían tanto que incluso antes de que Esme hiciera un movimiento Carlisle ya sabía la palabra correcta.

Al llegar la hora de los regalos, decidí dejar el mío al final, de todas formas no estaba en la mesa sino sobre la cama. Esme y Carlisle le regalaron un precioso reloj en cuya base tenía las letras EC. Esme al entregarlo le dio una hermosa explicación: _"¿Ves estas letras? Tienen un doble significado. Quieren decir que Esme y Carlisle crearon con mucho amor a Edward Cullen. Te amamos hijo"_

Alice le regalo una colección de libros que por estar envueltos en papel oscuro no pude ver qué clase de libros eran. Rosalie y Emmett en cambio le dieron un juego de cuadernos de partituras en blanco alentando así el lado musical de mi Edward.

– Aunque detesto las sorpresas esta ha sido por mucho la mejor de toda mi vida – dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda para luego besar mis cabellos.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, Emmett y Rosalie se excusaron y se retiraron a casa y unos minutos después también lo hicieron Esme, Carlisle y Alice sin antes volverme a agradecer por ser cómplice de la sorpresa. Comencé a recoger los platos de pastel que habían quedado en la pequeña mesa y los lleve a la cocina. A pesar de que Edward vivía solo, el orden reinante en su departamento era asombroso. En la cocina cada cosa estaba perfectamente ubicada a pesar de no ser tan grande el espacio.

Estaba fregando los últimos platos cuando sentí sus manos en mis caderas y sus manos apartar mi cabello para besar mi cuello.

– ¿Ves que no era tan difícil decirlo a mi familia? Ya te consideran parte de ella – murmuró mientras seguía repartiendo besos.

– Ujum – sabía que mi voz saldría ronca a causa de la excitación que Edward estaba causando en mí así que solo me limite a mantenerme en monosílabos.

– Mi pequeña, extrañe tanto tu olor a fresias. Ángela creyó que me estaba volviendo loco pero pasaba todos los días por la tienda de su madre a comprar tus flores y ponerlas en mi oficina.

– ¡Oh Edward! – Dije volteándome – Yo también te extrañe, lástima que tu aroma sea tan único que no tenga como compararlo.

Sujetándome por la espalda me acerco aun mas a él y sus labios atraparon los míos en un necesitado beso. Sus manos me levantaron y me dejaron sentada sobre la encimera del lavaplatos. Mis manos recorrían su hermoso cabello cobrizo desordenándolo aun más mientras que las suyas que descansaban en mi cintura pasaron lentamente a mis pechos donde brindó un suave masaje, mis pezones se pusieron erectos enseguida en respuesta a sus caricias.

– Te necesito tanto Bella – dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y hombros.

– Yo también te necesito Edward – aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que Edward me tomara por las piernas y me echara en sus hombros llevándome a volandas a la habitación.

Una vez allí y después de depositarme en la cama encendió las dos lámparas que estaban a cada lado de la misma dándole a su habitación tan varonil un toque delicado.

– Ven – dije extendiéndole mi mano – Aun no has abierto mi regalo.

– Creí que tú eras el regalo Bella. ¿Que mas regalo puedo pedir que mi hermosa pequeña esté aquí?

– Pues entonces tendrás doble regalo. A mí ya me tienes desde hace algunas semanas atrás pero tengo algo más para ti – alcancé la cajita que estaba al otro extremo de la cama y se la entregué. Soltó despacito el lazo que la sujetaba y al abrir la tapa un gesto entre sorpresa e incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro.

– ¿Bragas? ¿Mi novia me regala bragas? – dijo divertido mientras la sacaba de la caja y me la mostraba – Aunque debo decir que es hermosa, creo que se verían mejor en ti que en mi Bella.

– Pensé que si te daba una braga tú me devolverías la que me quitaste en el hotel. La quiero de regreso – puntualicé.

– No señorita Swan, lamento comunicarle que así me regale la tienda de Victoria Secret entera esa braga en particular seguirá siendo mía. Me recuerda el día en que te hice mujer, mi mujer. – se acerco y dejo un casto beso.

– Bueno, veo que no llevo las de ganar en esas. Pero la braga no era el regalo en sí. Mira el fondo de la caja Edward – Edward volvió a tomar la caja entre sus manos y sacó los pasajes. Los miró por un largo rato hasta que se atrevió a preguntar

– ¿Que significan Bella? ¿Por qué hay un pasaje a mi nombre con destino a California?

– Si te fijas, el otro es un pasaje a mi nombre. Ese es mi regalo, un fin de semana en San Diego. Tenemos una casa en La Jolla, una playa privada y se me ocurrió ir para pasar unos días de relax completo solo para nosotros. Quizás podemos hacerlo unos días antes de la audiencia con Denali para….

– Pequeña, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… No sabes lo feliz que me haces – me interrumpió. Dejando la caja, la braguita y los pasajes a un lado se abalanzó a besarme. La fuerza con la que lo hizo me tumbó sobre la cama a lo que yo solo pude responder aferrándome a su camisa por la parte delantera.

Mi cuerpo reclamaba a gritos el suyo, así que sin perder más tiempo desabotone rápidamente su camisa. Al llegar al último regrese mis manos a sus hombros pasándolas por el centro de su pecho, disfrutando así de la sensación de mis dedos sobre su perfecto cuerpo.

Empujé su camisa desde sus hombros indicándole que ya estaba lista para ser removida. El rompió el beso en ese momento.

– ¿Tenemos prisa pequeña? – dijo mientras sus labios delineaban mi mandíbula

– Edward – logré decir.

– Dime Bella – respondió con voz áspera. Se la notaba llena de deseo y anticipación.

– Hazme el amor – le dije tomándolo del rostro obligándolo así a que me mirase.

– No hace falta que lo pidas pequeña, pienso hacerte mía ahora mismo – respondió mientras se separaba de mi para sacar su camisa ya desabotonada. Quise incorporarme para comenzar a sacar mi vestido pero me detuvo enseguida – Esa labor es mía Bella, solo yo tengo la tarea de desnudar a mi diosa.

Lentamente mientras besaba mi cuello bajó la única manga que sostenía mi vestido en su lugar rodándola a la mitad de mi brazo. Me tomó delicadamente por el codo y haciendo un rápido movimiento se libró de la manga por completo, luego repitió el proceso en el otro brazo despejando así toda la parte superior. Acomodó esa parte del vestido dejándolo a la altura de mi cintura mientras sus ojos seguían fijos sobre mis pechos.

– Hola pequeña... No te imaginas como te extrañe – besó delicadamente la unión de mis pechos en el exacto lugar donde mi pequeña peca debía estar – ¿Sabes que eres mía verdad? Al igual que estas preciosas de acá – dijo mientras llenaba de besos mi pecho izquierdo. Recorrió con su lengua toda su extensión centrándose posteriormente en el área de mi pezón. Lo besó y lamió despacio, mientras que con su mano imitaba sus caricias en mi pecho derecho.

– Son perfectos, suaves y redondos. Son míos – dijo mientras abandonaba su boca de un pecho para pasarlo al otro. Era increíble ver como esas suaves caricias estaban a punto de llevarme a la ebullición total, mi sexo latía dolorosamente mientras sentía una familiar sensación de humedad en su interior.

Edward por su lado estaba embelesado con mis pechos, jugueteaba con su lengua acariciando mi pezón y mordisqueándolo muy despacio. Sorbía de ellos como si quisiera extraer el más dulce néctar, adoraba la sensación de su boca en mis pechos pero yo necesitaba mas así me aventuré a bajar la mano que tenía en su pecho para tocar el bultito creciente en su pantalón. Un prisionero de Guantánamo que pedía a gritos su liberación.

Desabotoné su pantalón e intenté bajar su cremallera pero al notar lo que yo quería hacer, apartó mis manos de sus caderas llevándolas sobre mi cabeza. Un pequeño sonidito de _"plop"_ se escuchó al abandonar su boca mi pecho.

– Shhh, despacito Bella. No hay prisa, tenemos toda la noche. Déjame primero disfrutar de tu cuerpo que tanta falta me hizo – Solo pude asentir al escuchar el tono impositivo con el que me había hablado. Sí señor, ese es mi Edward. Dominante, fuera de la cama y dentro de la misma también.

Soltando sus manos que mantenían a las mías retenidas sobre mi cabeza comenzó a bajar el vestido que se mantenía en mi cintura dejándolo esta vez a la altura de mis caderas. Repartió más besos en mi abdomen y ombligo. Sus manos cabían perfectamente en la curva de mi cintura y tomándome de allí con una mano hizo que alzara mis caderas para con la otra mano empujar el vestido dejándolo caer hasta mis tobillos con un fluido movimiento.

Se incorporó por un momento para sacar el vestido de mis pies y aprovechó a descalzarme mientras besaba mis piernas y pantorrillas con ternura. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer un hombre tan bueno como Edward? Una vez que terminó el mismo ritual con el otro zapato, recorrió mis piernas con besos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

– Veamos que esconden estas pequeñas braguitas blancas – dijo apartándola y rozando mi sexo con deliberada lentitud. La situación en mi interior se volvía más intensa con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que iba a morir combustionada si Edward no hacia algo y pronto.

Separando un poco mis labios encontró mi pequeño botoncito mágico. Le dio leves caricias con su pulgar de manera circular. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Edward me iba a regalar un orgasmo solo masajeando mi clítoris?

– Pequeña, estas tan húmeda – lo escuché decir con voz entrecortada.

– Ujum...– atiné a responder. La maestría con la que Edward hacia cada movimiento provocaba que mi deseo de tener un orgasmo se disparara a la estratosfera. Sentí que con su otra mano apartó aun más mi braguita al tiempo que un nuevo invitado llegaba a la fiesta.

– ¡Oh Dios! – gemí cuando sentí uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

– Pequeña no soy Dios, soy Edward. ¿Te gusta cómo te hago sentir? – dijo mientras sacaba su dedo con lentitud y lo volvía a introducir con rapidez.

– Si, si...si – asentía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Tuve que morderme el labio para reprimir un fuerte jadeo cuando un segundo dedo acompañó al primero. No retuve las ganas y comencé a mover mis caderas en búsqueda de más fricción, pero Edward me detuvo una vez más.

– Despacito, lento...disfruta de todo lo que te doy Bella – estuve a punto de lloriquear cuando sentí sus dedos completamente fuera de mi cuerpo pero lo que sentí a continuación me dejo sin poder de reacción. Algo húmedo y suavecito comenzó a juguetear con mi botoncito por lo que supuse que era... ¡su lengua! Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda mi vagina comenzó a lubricar aun más. ¡Cielos! ¡Necesitaba un orgasmo ya!

Con su lengua intentó recorrer el mismo camino que con sus dedos, haciendo unos pequeños círculos en mi entrada. No fui capaz de pensar nada más que en la deliciosa sensación que Edward me estaba brindando hasta que el sonido de una tela rasgarse y la sensación de frescura allí abajo me hicieron conectar mi cerebro nuevamente.

– Lo siento pequeña pero me estorban – dijo sonriente mientras me enseñaba mi braguita partida en dos.

– ¡Edward! Esas eran mis favoritas – le dije haciendo un puchero.

– Compraremos otras, miles de ellas. A mi también me gustaban, pero entorpecían mi trabajo – luego de darme una sonrisa ladeada lo vi desaparecer entre mis piernas nuevamente.

Sentí claramente como separaba mis labios para darle más libertad a su lengua, yo no pude sino aferrarme a las sabanas de su cama para sentirme de una u otra forma atada a la tierra ya que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a volar. Cuando sentí su lengua entrar y salir de mi vagina con una velocidad pasmosa sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Una espiral se formó en mi vientre bajo provocando la misma extraña sensación de las anteriores ocasiones que estuve con Edward.

A sus magistrales caricias con su lengua se le unió un dedo que acariciaba mi clítoris en círculos. No pude contener la espiral por más tiempo y exploté por dentro. ¡Ah! La sensación de tener un orgasmo era espectacular, me hacía ver estrellitas de colores. ¡Era como mi propia versión de la teoría del Big Bang!

Relajé mis entumecidas manos que se aferraban a las sabanas y las pasé delicadamente por el rebelde cabello de Edward quien aun se encontraba allí abajo bebiendo de mí.

– Deliciosa, eres deliciosa pequeña – dijo antes de besarme. El sabor de mi excitación mezclado con su propio sabor le daba a su aliento un toque especial, embriagante.

– Gracias por eso Edward, ha sido espectacular. – le dije cuando se separó de mi.

– Para eso estoy aquí Bella, para complacer a mi mujer. Ahora, te voy a hacer el amor pequeña. Vas a sentirme dentro de ti, te voy a cuidar y lo vas a disfrutar. ¿Sí?

– Si Edward, hazme tuya...te necesito – No tuve que decir más para que Edward saliera de la cama y se desvistiera a la velocidad del rayo. Veía volar sus zapatos y sus medias, sus pantalones cayeron al suelo con un solo movimiento dejándolo en sus boxers blancos. Retiró de sus pies el pantalón y se agachó un poco para sacar su boxer. Cuando se enderezó vi a mi Edward en todo su esplendor, su miembro estaba más que listo y en su puntita aparecían unas gotitas que lo hacían ver más brillante aun.

– Le gusta lo que ve Srta. Swan? – preguntó mi presumido Edward.

– Mucho Sr. Cullen, mucho – dije mordiendo mi labio. Lo vi regresar a la cama con andar felino y recoger mis piernas dejándolas descansar sobre mis pies. Nuevamente sus manos fueron a explorar mi sexo.

– Sigues tan húmeda, tan lista para mí – dijo retirando sus dedos y llevándolos a su boca en el gesto más malditamente erótico que había visto jamás. Se acomodó entre mis piernas permitiendo que su miembro quedara en el lugar exacto. Sentí claramente su punta tantear mi entrada.

– Pequeña mírame, te voy a llenar de mi ahora. Siénteme...– dicho esto su miembro comenzó a abrirse paso en mi cavidad – Estrecha, perfecta...– murmuró sobre mis labios.

Era la tercera vez que hacía el amor con Edward y cada vez se sentía mejor. Su miembro me llenaba por completo sin sentir que aquello fuese doloroso o incómodo, tenía el tamaño perfecto para mí, era mi pieza perfecta de puzzle. Luego de darme un casto beso comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén. Se movía con sutileza de adentro hacia afuera, una exquisita tortura que quería prolongar de alguna manera pero no sabía cómo.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron mientras nuestros cuerpos llevaban su propio compás. La verdad me llego en ese momento como una súbita revelación al ver sus ojos brillar, Edward realmente me había extrañado. Lo sabía por la forma en que me había besado, en que me había tocado, en la que ahora me hacía el amor. Unos gemidos escaparon de mis labios cuando lo sentía llegar cada vez más y más profundo.

– Eres mi mujer Bella, la que siempre he estado buscando aun sin saberlo – dijo entre jadeos

– Y tu eres mío Edward...– respondí bajito.

– Nunca te vayas de mi lado – susurró

– Jamás...– contesté.

Edward siguió con sus embestidas, haciendo una más deliciosa que la anterior. En un movimiento improvisado tomó mis piernas llevándolas a sus hombros. Sin salir de mí se acomodó nuevamente y siguió con sus movimientos con la ligera novedad que esta posición le permitía una penetración más profunda a la vez que podía retirar su miembro casi por completo de mi vagina. Se sentía una extraña sensación de vacío cuando lo sentía retirarse de mí, no lo quería fuera ¡claro que no! Así que durante una embestida justo en el momento que iba a retirarse nuevamente en un acto reflejo mi vagina se contrajo en un espasmo involuntario para así evitar su salida. Duró apenas un segundo en el que cerré los parpados, en cuanto los abrí noté que Edward tenía los ojos como platos.

– Bella pequeña ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo deteniendo sus movimientos por completo, no supe que responder porque ni yo sabía que había hecho – Dios Bella...me vas a volver loco – continuó con sus movimientos ¡Vaya! ¿Yo era capaz de enloquecer a Edward con un solo movimiento? Me sentí poderosa y… ¡sexy! Sentí sus manos masajear mis pechos que debido al movimiento subían y bajaban con fuerza. Nuestros jadeos inundaban su habitación, era el sonido más especial del mundo: el de la entrega total.

Después de varias embestidas más, una conocida espiral se comenzó a formar en mi vientre. Sentí que Edward detuvo sus movimientos y tomando mis piernas de nuevos las colocó en sus caderas permitiendo que yo lo abrazara con las mismas. Sus embestidas comenzaron nuevamente, esta vez un poco más rápidas.

– Ya falta poco pequeña, te he echado tanto de menos – dijo mientras besaba mis pechos. Me sujeté fuertemente de sus maravillosos bíceps cuando los movimientos fueron más rápidos. Sentir su palpitante miembro dentro de mi no tenía descripción, Edward se entregaba con pasión a mí, a su mujer. Estábamos cerca, ambos lo podíamos sentir. Una de sus manos abandonó mi pecho y lo llevo a mi clítoris.

– Ah...Ed…Edward...– siseé cuando sus dedos comenzaron a masajear mi botoncito.

– Bella...– respondió con voz ronca.

– Estoy a punto...quiero... ya no…– no sabía ni qué rayos decir, la espiral que se formaba con rapidez en mi vientre no me dejaba ni unir coherentemente una silaba con otra.

– Lo sé pequeña, llego el momento. – Mi mente trató de interpretar sus palabras, pero no lo lograba – Vamos, vente...Vente conmigo Bella – Eso fue suficiente para que por segunda vez en la noche un orgasmo azotara con fuerza mi cuerpo.

– ¡Edward! – grité en ese momento. No sé como lo hice pero durante aquella explosión un nuevo espasmo involuntario me sobrevino y contraje con fuerza los músculos de la vagina por fracciones de segundos lo que provocó el delirio de Edward quien inmediatamente después de relajar mi interior soltando su miembro se vino poderosamente dentro de mí.

– ¡Bella! – dijo con su voz ronca. Sentí claramente como llenaba mi interior con su semilla. ¡Qué exquisita sensación era ser llenada por el calor del hombre que amaba!

Sin retirarse de mi interior, dejo vencer su cuerpo sobre el mío y nos rodó en la cama dejándonos de lado. Soltó el abrazo que con mis piernas me mantenía a sus caderas y aferrándome a su pecho con fuerza, besó mis labios con suavidad.

– Pequeña eso fue maravilloso. – susurró repartiendo besos en mi oreja.

– Feliz cumpleaños Edward – respondí casi en un murmullo. Lo sentir salir de mí unos pocos segundos después.

– Srta. Bella Swan, esta noche me ha dado el más especial de los regalos de cumpleaños: usted misma... Su cuerpo y su alma….

– Ujum – dije contra su pecho.

– Estas cansada, vamos a dormir – sentí como una de sus manos abrió el cobertor y nos envolvió con el mismo. Aspiré de su exquisito aroma mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos y antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia del sueño, susurré.

– Te amo Edward...

**Edward POV**

Bella dormía apacible entre mis brazos, de vez en cuando sonreía y volvía a relajar el rostro. Mi nombre lo había repetido en sueños al menos tres veces la última hora. Sus palabras habían sido las causantes de que no pudiera pegar un ojo a pesar de lo cansado que me sentía.

_Te amo Edward..._

Mi pequeña afrodita de hermosos cabellos cafés y ojos chocolates había dicho que me amaba. Aquellas palabras que un día escuché de la voz de Jessica Stanley jamás se compararían con el remesón que provocó que mi Bella las dijera. La mujer que descansaba en mis brazos me amaba ¡Ella me amaba!

Bella me había dado todo, había devuelto en mí las ganas de sonreír, de vivir. Yo amaba a esta mujer con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, y haría lo que fuera posible para que jamás se aleje de mi lado. Ella era perfecta, mi hermoso ángel. Una de mis manos viajó hasta su pecho y con las yemas de los dedos los toqué, eran tan suaves. Incliné un poco la cabeza usándolos como mi almohadita personal, calientita y suave ¡Como adoraba sus pechos! Me quede escuchando por un largo rato el latido de su corazón que para mí era el sonido más bello que jamás había escuchado, podría pasar horas escuchándolo. La sentí removerse un poco y regresé mi cabeza a mi posición original. Una vez más la escuché hablar en sueños.

– Mi Edward...te amo...

– ¿Cómo decirte lo mucho que te amo pequeña? – susurré en sus labios muy despacio con el temor de no despertarla. A mi mente vino entonces un poema, el favorito de mama. La apreté un poco más a mi pecho y le susurre al oído.

_¿Cómo te amo?...Déjame contar las formas. _

_Pues te amo hasta el abismo y la región más alta a que puedo llegar cuando persigo_

_Los límites del Ser y el Ideal._

_Te quiero en el vivir más cotidiano, con el sol y a la luz de la llama._

_Te amo con libertad, como se aspira al Bien;_

_Te amo con la inocencia del que ansía gloria._

_Te amo con la pasión que antes puse en mi dolor y con mi fe de niño,_

_Te amo con el amor que yo creí perder al perder a mis santos..._

_Te amo con mi aliento, con mis sonrisas, con las lágrimas de mi vida... Y si Dios quiere..._

–..._te amare mucho más después de la muerte_ – finalizó por mí. Ella estaba despierta y había escuchado todo el poema que al parecer conocia tan bien como yo. Su poderosa mirada chocolate se fijó en mí y yo, acunando su rostro en mis manos supe que era el momento de decirle…

– Te amo Isabella Swan...

* * *

Boom! Sorpresa? Jejeje Wow… No pude aguantar las ganas de cerrar este capítulo con un EPOV. Se me ha ido un poco la cabeza con este capítulo pero yo se que les encantan los capítulos largos así que allí esta. Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas con esta actualización. Mis saludos de siempre a todas las lectoras que me acompañan en esta aventura. La pasada actualización hemos llegado a 30 reviews y no saben lo feliz que estaba y por ello muchos agradecimientos a: Ninna Cullen, Partisan 11, magymc, Marchu, Joli Cullen, Ericastelo, Mpgm, Jessy-Jess Aredhel Isile, Arianna Mansen Yukarito, DianElizz, Jimena, Luciana, Zujeyane, Yzza, MixenlintheDark, Laura Katherine, mgcb, KaroLiiz, Caro . Bere . Cullen, V, L'Amelie, Leona Guarani Cullen Swan, Lara, Felicytas, Xitalicia, Cullen Vigo, Diana, Sianita, Clauditha, Jebel Cullen-Swan, Green'splace, Gabisita Black, y Alma_alv

Para las betas esta fue una semana de estrés: Isita sin bb en un país extraño jejeje gracias por ayudarme a decidir con el título, cada semana se nos hace más difícil. Vivi, son las 2 y 34 am y seguimos en el atelier online vistiendo a Bella, yo sé que soy demasiado exigente amie, te quiero por aguantarme, eres una beta genial asi que este cap va dedicado para ti. Esther, tu doble ayuda fue invaluable esta semana de veras que muchísimas gracias y espero algún día llegar a tener un poquitín de tu talento. Gaby, la que alienta que siga escribiendo el fic los sábados a las 8 am, gracias por tus retorcidas ideas, te adoro prima bella y con Manuel va tu chata ¿si? y Ninna, la más nueva de las betas, churris millón gracias por todo, eres un sol en serio, ¿7 hojas de lemmon? Quién diría ¿eh?

Como todas las semanas, todo el vestuario incluido el dpto de Edward estan en mi perfil. Próxima actualizacion: el miercoles con un EPOV bastante revelador…. Nos estamos leyendo en los reviews!


	17. Sueños y pesadillas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Les recomiendo para esta semana escuchar la canción de Blue October, una de mis bandas favoritas. Una parte del capítulo tiene mucho que ver con la letra de la canción.

* * *

_**Capitulo 17: **__Sueños y pesadillas..._

**Canción del capítulo:** 18th Floor Balcony – Blue October

**Canción que canta Bella: **Raise your glass – Pink

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de mi habitación golpeando mi rostro. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me deleite con el más hermoso panorama: Mi Bella dormía tranquilamente junto a mí. Recordé entonces la que meses atrás era mi frase favorita.

_"Ninguna mujer vale lo suficiente como para que amanezca en tu cama"_

– Has alterado mi vida por completo Bella – Sonreí pasando una mano por sus mejillas. Era cierto, jamás ninguna mujer había amanecido en mi cama. Había tenido sexo a montones en ella, pero el honor de despertar con una mujer en mi habitación estaba destinado para mi pequeña Bella, mi amor...

Después de haberle confesado lo mucho que la amaba, llené su rostro de besos cortos. Ella sonriendo repetía que me amaba también. Bella había sido para mí un nuevo despertar, en muchos sentidos y estaría por siempre agradecido al cielo de que ella me amara con la misma pasión que yo lo hacía. Besé sus labios con suavidad y ella respondió de la misma manera, moría por volverle a hacer el amor, una...dos...mil veces si fuese necesario solo para demostrarle cuanto la amaba pero sabía que mi pequeña estaba agotada y debía dejarla descansar. La abracé con fuerza a mi pecho y así acurrucados nos quedamos dormidos...

Ahora llevaba contemplándola por un largo rato, sus rizos un poco desbaratados adornaban su rostro que se veía tan tranquilo. Sus labios rellenitos formaban una O, deseé en ese momento tener el don de poder leer mentes y poder meterme en la suya para saber que estaba soñando. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos descansaban en mi pecho, llenando con su calor mi corazón. Bajé un poco el cobertor para admirar su perfecta desnudez. Sus redonditos pechos eran coronados por sus rosados pezones, su vientre completamente plano se veía perfecto con aquel pequeño ombligo, su piel era tan tersa en esa parte de su cuerpo que te invitaba a perderse en ella. Quise tocarla pero sabía que eso la despertaría así que solo me dediqué a verla y a llevar mi mirada más al sur, a su centro, aquel lugar tan especial en ella que me hacía sentir amado...

Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, despacito y sin moverla mucho salí de la cama dejándola muy bien cubierta. Saqué del cajón de mi ropa interior un boxer blanco y después de ponérmelo caminé hasta la sala.

Me senté en mi piano, semidesnudo y con el familiar frio matutino de Chicago. Levantando la tapa que cubría las teclas, deslicé mis dedos sobre las delicadas piezas de marfil. Su sonido perfecto me sacó una sonrisa. Abrí uno de los cuadernillos que Rosalie y Emmett me regalaron y comencé a escribir en una de sus hojas las notas que venían a mi cabeza. Una tras otras se agolpaban en mi mente con la intención de ser plasmadas en el papel.

Empezaba con clave de sol, siguiendo con un suave compás de un tiempo completo. El pentagrama, las corcheas y las blancas eran mis mejores amigas y cómplices en ese momento. Una vez que llené casi toda la primera hoja hice una pausa, examiné mi trabajo, y satisfecho por lo obtenido comencé a interpretar mi creación.

Me concentré en deleitarme con el sonido de mi piano, golpeaba sus teclas despacio con el ánimo de no despertar a Bella. La composición no era nueva, pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde que la cree que necesitaba en definitiva un cambio. Empezaba con un aire melancólico y de soledad para pasar a la ternura y regocijo. Estaba contento con este nuevo cambio asi que abandoné mis dedos del piano para escribir en el cuadernillo el título de mi composición

_Bella's Lullaby_

Sonreí al ver plasmado el nombre de mi pequeña encabezar una composición, tenía muchos años sin escribir una. Recuerdo que la ultima que escribí fue para la muerte del abuelo y estaba cargada de furia y dolor. Intenté componer después de un largo periodo pero todo lo que se me venía a la mente eran acordes inconexos y sin sentido. Me rendí unos meses después haciéndome a la idea que había perdido el don, pero Bella sin duda había regresado la chispa a mi vida. Y era ella justamente la dueña y musa de mi regreso a la composición.

Pasé la página y los recuerdos de las veces que habíamos hecho el amor se agolparon en mi cabeza esta vez. Suave, tierna y delicada pero a la vez pasional y sexy, así era mi Bella en la cama. Llené una nueva hoja de su recuerdo, nuevamente examiné el cuadernillo y empecé a interpretar. Cerré los ojos para hacer más vívida la sensación de tener a mi pequeña en mis brazos. Me concentré en sus pequeños gemidos y jadeos cuando la hacía mía, se sentía maravilloso...

– ¿Edward? – Wow... Mi concentración era tal que ahora escuchaba su voz. – ¿Edward? – repitió. Abrí los ojos al notar que su voz sonaba demasiado real para ser producto de mi imaginación. Quedé impactado con lo que vi: Bella con sus rizos alborotados y descalza estaba apoyaba en mi piano envuelta solamente con una de mis sábanas formando una toga con ella. Mi diosa, mi Afrodita se veía tan hermosa que hasta el Olimpo le tendría envidia.

– Pequeña ¿Te he despertado? – pregunté levantándome del banquito y caminando hasta ella.

– La música no me despertó, fue tu ausencia que lo hizo – dijo con su mirada en el piso – Me asuste al no verte a mi lado.

– Shhh, ven – la consolé mientras la abrazaba – No quise asustarte. Lamento haberte despertado, aun es muy temprano y tu...

– ¿Qué era eso que estabas tocando? – Me interrumpió – me suena algo familiar.

– Es algo que compuse...– respondí en un susurro.

– ¿Puedo escucharlo? – dijo con sonrisa traviesa

– Esta aun en proceso – contesté regresando al piano y cerrando el cuadernillo – Son unas pocas notas.

– Quiero escuchar esas pocas notas Edward – caminando hasta el piano, abrió el cuadernillo y lo extendió – ¿Por favor? – preguntó para luego morderse el labio.

– No… no te muerdas el labio Bella ¿Sabes lo que eso causa en mi verdad? – Ella negó con la cabeza. De inmediato me acerqué a ella y tomando su rostro dejé un beso en sus labios. Nuestro primer beso de buenos días en mi casa…

– ¿Puedo escucharla Edward? – dijo luego de separarse de mí. Asentí mientras suspiraba resignado.

– Ven aquí, siéntate conmigo – le señalé el pequeño banquito negro y ella se sentó. Acaricié su cabello que parecía un adorable almiar y le sonreí.

– Edward, el titulo de la canción llevaba mi nombre ¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras miraba concentrada el cuadernillo que estaba en frente nuestro.

– Porque es tu nana mi pequeña, escúchala…– contesté. Tomé un respiro y después de poner mis dedos sobre las teclas comencé a interpretar su canción.

Una a una las notas fluían a través de la caja de resonancia de mi piano. Un inicio algo melancólico que representaba mi vida antes de Bella, vacía y sin sentido. Poco a poco la escala iba cambiando, notas con más brillo y tono alto representaban la alegría de haber conocido a mi pequeño ángel, continué improvisando desde donde ya no habían más acordes en el cuadernillo, basado en lo que sentí después de haberle dicho a mi Bella que la amaba. Estaba concentrado, disfrutando del sabor dulce que su nana provocaba en mí hasta que escuché un ligero sollozo.

– Bella... ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté alarmado abandonando las teclas y tomando su rostro en mis manos.

– Edward... Esto...esto es hermoso – respiré aliviado y le sonreí.

– Creí que no te había gustado – confesé

– ¿Gustarme? Edward, lo que has compuesto es precioso. Yo...yo...– balbuceó mientras negaba con la cabeza – Es imposible que hayas escrito eso para mí.

– No Bella, no escribí esto _"para ti"_… Lo escribí _"por ti"_ Tu inspiraste cada nota que escuchaste.

– Entonces... Entonces ni siquiera tiene sentido...

– Lo que no tiene sentido es mi existencia sin ti mi pequeña, tú eres mi vida Bella...

– Te amo Edward...– dijo en un susurro.

– Repítelo por favor – le pedí acercando su rostro al mío para llenarme de su aliento. Ni siquiera podía creer lo que escuchaba y necesitaba constatarlo.

– Te amo Edward – volvió a decir

– Te amo Bella... Como jamás pensé a amar a nadie. Te amo mi amor – comencé a repartir cortos besos en sus labios. Ella subió sus manos a mi cabello enredando sus dedos en él, tomé su rellenito labio inferior aprisionando con mis dientes pero con cierta delicadeza para no hacerle daño. Nuestros labios comenzaron su conocida danza, se conocían a la perfección y sincronizaban sus movimientos.

El beso comenzó a cambiar de tónica cuando sus manos se movieron de mi cabello a mi pecho, lo tocaba y trataba de pasar levemente sus pequeñas uñas como queriendo marcarme como suyo. Bajé mis manos y poniéndolas en sus caderas la atraje más a mí y la senté en mi regazo sin romper el beso. Ella se acomodó a horcajadas, abriendo un poco la sábana que la cubría, movimiento con el cual la parte superior de su vestido improvisado se cayó dejando sus pechos en todo su esplendor.

– Eres hermosa mi Bella...– dije repartiendo besos en su cuello y hombros. Ella acercándose aun mas a mi restregó sus pechos sobre mi piel, acción con la cual mi pulso se disparo. Tomándome del cabello me obligó a besarla nuevamente, mi lengua se movía traviesa dentro de su boca, embriagada por el sabor de su aliento. Abandoné su boca un poco después para succionar lentamente uno de sus pezones que travieso se mantenía erguido para mi deleite. Sentí su respiración un poco más dificultosa, había descubierto que yo amaba jugar con sus pechos y al parecer ella adoraba la sensación que eso le producía.

– Papa – dijo en un jadeo mientras yo mordisqueaba y halaba un poco su pezón izquierdo

– ¿Ummm? – murmuré a la vez que delineaba con la punta de mi lengua su rosadita areola. Cielos, como deseaba a mi pequeña Bella. Esto de hacerle el amor a la persona que amas me gustaba cada vez más.

– Papa... – volvió a decir de manera trabajosa

– No pequeña, te lo dije anoche. No soy Dios ni tu papa solo Edward – dije en tono socarrón mientras volvía a su cuello.

– No tontito, no avise a Charlie que dormiría fuera de casa y debe estar preocupado. Creo que debo irme…– dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura e intentaba subir nuevamente la sábana para cubrirse.

– Es muy temprano aun Bella – refuté. No quería que ella se fuera ahora... ¡No quería que se fuera nunca!

– O muy tarde según como yo lo veo. Deben estar volviéndose locos en casa, en especial Sue.

– Al menos espera a que termine de amanecer mi pequeña. No puedo dejarte salir a esta hora – hice una pausa – Además...me haces sentir usado – bromeé con ella mientras hacía un puchero, una pobre imitación a los que ella hacía para mandar al piso mi autocontrol.

– ¡Oh Edward! – Dijo frotando su nariz contra la mía – me has conmovido con tu adorable puchero. Está bien, voy a esperar un poco más, tienes razón aun es muy temprano y es domingo... Hasta eso – llevo un dedo a su mentón golpeteando pensativamente – podemos hacer algo...– finalizó.

– ¡Perfecto! – dije tomándola en brazos y levantándola del banquito para dirigirnos a la habitación. Estaba ansioso por hacerla mía nuevamente.

– Edward ¿Porque me llevas de regreso a la habitación? – preguntó curiosa tratando de acomodar la sábana que debido a la presión de mis brazos nuevamente amenazaba con rodarse.

– ¿No era esto lo que tenías en mente? – pregunté deteniéndome en el pasillo que conducía a mi habitación.

– No precisamente...– dijo divertida – Estaba pensando en hacer el desayuno para ti – enseguida bufé en respuesta – Insaciable...

– No soy yo – respondí en mi defensa – Es tu culpa el que yo no pueda resistirme a tu cuerpo Bella.

– ¿Lo siento amor? – dijo soltando una pequeña risita. El hecho que haya usado la palabra _amor_ para referirse a mí hizo a mi pecho hincharse de orgullo, mi pequeña era tan dulce… La subí un poco más y besé sus labios muy despacio, extasiándome de su sabor.

– Vamos a la cocina antes de que cambie de opinión y no te permita salir de mi habitación en todo el día. – la dejé en el piso y aferrándome a su pequeña cintura la lleve a la cocina.

– ¿Tienes harina en la alacena? – preguntó mientras abría unos cajones y buscar los implementos de cocina.

– Si, en tercera puerta a tu derecha – dije mientras me sentaba en el desayunador para verla moverse por mi cocina como una pequeña hada mágica con su vestido hecho de sábana. Tomó del refrigerador leche y huevos y comenzó a batir la mezcla. La temperatura estaba empezando a bajar y yo casi desnudo ya estaba sintiendo los efectos. Sin que ella lo notara fui a mi habitación y poniéndome una de mis camisetas para correr por las mañanas y unos bermudas blancos salí de regreso a la cocina.

La encontré ya con un sartén sobre la estufa, y poniendo sobre él la mezcla, allí entendí que lo que estaba preparando era pancakes. Me senté nuevamente en el desayunador y me deleite viéndola cantar una canción mientras movía sus caderas y cabeza al compás de la misma.

_Right right, turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?_

I love when it's all too much  
5 AM turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
Call me up if you are gangsta'  
Don't be fancy  
Just get dancey  
Why so serious?  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!

Me resulto divertido verla así desinhibida y feliz dando vueltas sobre su posición con las manos alzadas mientras sonreía como una niña traviesa. Al percatarse que yo la veía con atención solo me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Una vez que los pancakes estuvieron listos sirvió dos tazas de café y nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa a desayunar.

– Bella ¡Esto esta exquisito! – dije en cuanto pude hablar después de haber masticado por completo el tercer bocado.

– Gracias – respondió con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Era la receta favorita de mama.

– ¿La extrañas verdad? – dejando mis cubiertos sobre la mesa, acerqué una de mis manos a su cabello y tomando uno de sus mechones lo acomode detrás de su oreja para luego acariciar su mejilla dulcemente.

– Si, pero no estoy del todo sola. Charlie ha vuelto, tengo a Sue, a Ángela y a Billy… y ahora – hizo una pausa – te tengo a ti. – inclinó un poco su cabeza la cual levanté enseguida.

– A mi me tendrás siempre Bella, siempre – respondí con convicción. Ella me sonrió de manera tímida.

– Vamos, termina de comer antes que se enfríe – dio un sorbo a su café fijando su mirada en mis dedos. Al instante abrió los ojos como platos – Edward, hay harina en tus dedos. ¿Tengo acaso la cara llena de harina? – dijo pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas.

– Estás llena de harina por todos lados Bella – sonreí. Era cierto, mi pequeña se había ensuciado de harina hasta el cabello.

– ¡Oh no! Debo verme, he de parecer un payaso – dio un brinco y salió corriendo a la habitación. Verla así me recordó a la foto que vi en su oficina, en la que estaba llena de harina junto a su madre en la cocina.

– ¡La foto! – ¡Mierda! La foto que había tomado de su oficina estaba en mi habitación justo sobre el estante de libros. Ella quizás anoche pudo no haberla notado pero esta mañana de seguro que si lo hacía ya que el estante estaba al lado del espejo donde ella se vería. Me levanté enseguida de la silla y salí disparado a la habitación pero había llegado muy tarde.

– Edward ¿Me podrías explicar la razón por la cual esta foto esta en tu departamento? – dijo sosteniendo la fotografía en su mano derecha y su ceño fruncido en claro signo de confusión. ¡Carajos! Dios… ¿En serio me odias?

– Bella, yo...– piensa, piensa algo coherente. Ok, veamos….según como yo lo veo tenía dos opciones, mentirle de manera magistral o decirle la verdad, y para ser franco tenía miedo a cualquiera de las dos reacciones – yo…

– ¿Edward? – volvió a preguntar algo impaciente a la espera de una respuesta.

– Yo… yo la tomé de tu oficina amor – suspire resignado. Ahora sí, atente a las consecuencias de tu imprudencia ¡Idiota!

– ¿Por qué? – dijo con su mirada fija en mi y su cabeza un poco ladeada.

– Yo la tomé porque…porque… – ok, nuevamente tenía dos salidas, mentirle diciéndole que la había tomado los días que estuvo de viaje o decirle que la tomé algunas semanas atrás a causa de un arrebato de celos. – Porque el día que te vi salir con Matt de tu oficina entré en cólera. Me dejé llevar por la ira y me colé en tu oficina, al ingresar vi esa fotografía y la tomé para mí. – Solté toda la confesión de un solo golpe, como cuando te quitas una bandita adhesiva de un tirón para que no duela – Simbolizaba de una u otra manera que yo te quería para mí y para nadie más. Desde ese día tu fotografía ha estado aquí y todas las noches la miro fijamente deseando que seas tú y no tú foto la que este aquí conmigo. – concluí.

– Noté la ausencia de esta foto hace varios días atrás, pero… no entiendo algo – dijo negando con la cabeza – Esta fotografía desapareció incluso antes de irnos a Washington. Acaso… ¿tú…? – dejo la fotografía sobre la cama y caminó hasta mí posición ya que aun yo seguía de pie en la puerta.

– Si Bella, yo te amé desde el momento en que te conocí. Ya lo hacía cuando me llevé ese retrato pero ignoraba las razones por la cual me sentía de esa manera porque nunca me había sentido así antes. Lo siento mucho pequeña, debí decirte que yo la tenía.

– Edward… yo también te amé desde ese día pero tuve mucho miedo a herirte – tomó mi rostro en sus manos y dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios – pero mi amor por ti ha superado todas mis barreras.

– Y las mías también…– dije acariciando una de sus mejillas donde arreboló un hermoso sonrojo.

– Aunque llevas razón, debiste decirme que tú la tenías. Si querías una foto mía solo debías pedírmela, creo tener mejores que esa – dijo sonriente. ¿Cómo era posible que Bella no viera la malicia que había en mí? ¿No se daba cuenta acaso la clase de monstruo que tenía enfrente? – En fin – dijo volviendo al tema – No quiero que me ocultes nada Edward, tienes que prometerme que de ahora en adelante no habrán secretos entre nosotros – dijo mientras pasaba delicadamente su dedo índice por el puente de mi nariz. Mi pequeña me pedía un imposible, podría yo contarle mi vida y mis secretos incluso hasta los más vergonzosos pero había uno que debía guardarme para siempre. No sería capaz de revelárselo jamás ya que eso la alejaría de mí para siempre y yo no podía vivir sin ella. Bella se había convertido en mi droga personal, y sin ella simplemente yo no podía seguir existiendo…

– Te lo prometo mi pequeña, no más secretos – le respondí. ¡Maldito mentiroso! Pero prefería mil veces esto de mentirle a que ella se vaya de mi lado para siempre. – Tú a cambio debes prometerme algo Bella.

– ¿Y qué cosa debo prometerle yo al hermoso hurtador de fotografías que tengo frente a mí? – respondió en tono divertido.

– Tu a cambio debes prometerme que jamás te iras de mi lado, que nunca me dejarás. Que en tu vida no habrá ningún hombre más que yo, que nadie cuidará tu alma con la devoción que yo lo hago, que nadie tomará tu cuerpo y te hará vibrar de la manera que yo lo hago, pero sobre todo que nadie amará jamás a Bella Swan en la dimensión en la que yo lo hago ahora – Alcé un poco la mirada para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos chocolates que me miraban brillantes como si quisieran desbordarse en lágrimas.

– Edward, mi corazón te pertenece. ¿Como yo podría alejarme del hombre que me ha sacado de la oscuridad? El hombre que me está enseñando a amar con todo lo que soy. Yo… yo soy demasiado cobarde para pensar si quiera en alejarte un segundo de mi vida – respondió.

– Me tranquiliza escuchar eso mi pequeña – la acerqué completamente a mi cuerpo y rodeándola con mis brazos nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo como si quisiéramos sellar con aquel gesto el pacto táctico que estábamos haciendo esa mañana.

– Edward, por cierto hay algo que necesito que tengas claro – dijo apartándose de mí pero aun rodeada por mis brazos – Matt es solo mi amigo, ese día me pidió que lo acompañe a comprar un regalo para su madre porque estaba de cumpleaños y él es tan tonto para esas cosas que era capaz de terminar comprando un cactus en miniatura. – Sonrió ante su propia conclusión y siguió – Jamás he tenido interés alguno en ver a Matt como algo que no sea mi hermano, él ha estado conmigo por muchos años. Entiendo que puedas estar celoso, pero amor – tomó mi rostro en sus manos – lo que Matt y yo tenemos es una linda amistad y me gustaría que tu también intentaras llevarte bien con él. Sería muy importante para mí – finalizó con un pequeño beso en mis labios.

– Pequeña ¿Es que acaso no has notado la forma en que te mira o te habla Matt? Ese hombre muere por ti Bella, lo noté desde el mismo momento que lo vi junto a ti en la fiesta de Alice. Matt quiere para él algo que ya es mío y no voy permitir que nadie te arrebate de mi lado – dije apretándola un poco más a mi cuerpo.

– Edward, no debes estar celoso de él. Matt sabe que estamos juntos y si alguna vez se le paso por la cabeza que él y yo podríamos llegar a ser algo como dices tú, de seguro que con esto no insistirá más.

– Eso espero Bella, o tendré que hablarle muy fuerte sobre lo peligroso que puede ser el codiciar los bienes ajenos – le sonreí mientras la apretaba mas a mi cuerpo tomándola por su trasero.

– Tonto – me golpeó el hombro – Vamos, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para quitarme toda esta harina de encima, necesito tomar una ducha en cuanto llegue a casa.

Regresamos a la mesa para terminar el desayuno, esta vez no la dejé sentarse en la silla junto a mí sino que la senté en mi regazo. Me contó la historia de los pancakes de su madre y como una vez casi incendian su casa en Forks a causa de un ingrediente puesto en exceso, dijo que gracias a eso descubrieron la receta perfecta de los pancakes que tanto le gustaban a su padre.

Estábamos casi por terminar de comer cuando escuché mi celular sonar en algún lado de la sala. Intrigado por el remitente de aquella llamada dejé a Bella en mi silla y me paré a buscar el bendito aparato. Al tomarlo me llevé una sorpresa ¿Qué estaba sucediendo para que ella me llamara a esta hora?

– Hola Edward. Buenos días, lamento mucho despertarte, yo…

– Hola Ángela, no me has despertado – la corté – Buenos días. ¿Ocurre algo?

– En serio que lamento tanto hacer esto pero… ¿Esta Bella contigo? – sonreí ante su pregunta y volteé a ver a mi pequeña quien estaba bañando con miel la última porción de pancake.

– Si Ángela, ella está aquí conmigo – caminé de regreso a la mesa y permanecí de pie acariciando sus cabellos. Ella alzó un poco su cabeza y me percaté que en sus ojos se reflejaba curiosidad – ¿Deseas hablar con ella? – pregunté.

– Si por favor, solo será un minuto – le extendí el teléfono a Bella gesticulando el nombre de Ángela para que ella supiera con quien iba a hablar.

– Hola Ángela, buenos días. ¿Ha pasado algo? – dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta – ¿Otra vez? – se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesita de los libros donde había dejado su teléfono, lo tomó y frunció el ceño – Si, está muerto. Debe estar descargado o algo así… – hizo una nueva pausa y sonrió – Gracias, de veras te debo una Ángela. Voy ahora a casa, creo que pronto tendré que contarles lo que está ocurriendo – dijo mirándome fijamente – Sí, sí… no te preocupes, y gracias nuevamente – Caminó de regreso a mi mesa y después de cerrar la llamada me devolvió el teléfono.

– ¿Que sucede Bella? – pregunté.

– Lo que sucede es que esta mañana nuevamente Sue ha llamado a Ángela preocupada por mí, ha tenido que decirle a la pobre Sue que después de tu cumpleaños he ido a su casa y me he quedado a dormir allí.

– Entiendo – dije recogiendo los pocos platos que habíamos usado para llevarlos a la cocina.

– No me parece justo estarle mintiendo a mi nana, ella es casi como mi madre y creo que debe saber la verdad – dijo encogiendo sus piernas y subiéndolas a la silla para así abrazarlas.

– ¿Vas a decirle que estamos juntos? ¿Cómo crees que lo lleve? – dije acercándome nuevamente a ella, esta vez de cuclillas junto a su silla.

– No creo que lo tomé a mal, si le cuento todo lo feliz que soy contigo de seguro también se alegrará por mi – me sonrió – Además debo advertirle que estas escapadas de casa pueden ser un poco frecuentes y que no es necesario que llame a Ángela cada vez que desaparezco. A la próxima si Ángela no le contesta es capaz de llamar a la policía.

– Debe ser por lo mucho que se preocupa por ti mi pequeña.

– Si, ella también me considera como su hija Edward. Sue me cuidó desde que era bebe, empezó a trabajar con nosotros desde que su esposo y su pequeña hija fallecieron en un accidente muchos años atrás. Prácticamente somos su familia y nos ha acompañado todo el tiempo cuando vivimos en Forks, Seattle y ahora en Chicago.

– Que triste esto de Sue, pero a la vez es bueno saber que alguien ha estado al pendiente de mi Bella tantos años.

– Sí, estoy segura que la vas a adorar al igual que yo lo hago – soltó sus piernas y dándome un beso en la frente se puso de pie – Ahora debo irme para no preocuparla más.

– Pero Ángela le ha dicho que estas bien, ¿no puedes quedarte un poco más?

– Lo siento amor, pero en serio debo irme. Además – se acercó a mi me susurro bajito – debo ir a tomar la píldora a casa – se alejó un poco de mi y dejó un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz – Voy a tomar una ducha rápida y salgo enseguida – dijo soltando la sábana y desnudándose frente a mí. La muy malvada sonrió y acaricio uno de sus rizos en gesto inocente.

– Isabella – gruñí – No me provoques que si te veo así un segundo más no dudaré en hacerte el amor en la ducha.

– ¡Inténtalo! – dicho esto salió corriendo a mi habitación llevando la sábana en sus brazos. Salí disparado tras de ella pero Bella fue más rápida y se encerró en el baño.

– Bella, ábreme – dije golpeando la puerta.

– ¡Noooooo! – Se escuchó su voz algo distorsionada por el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha – Eso fue por haber roto mis braguitas, ahora nuevamente debo irme sin ellas a casa – Estuve tocando la puerta por un par de minutos más hasta que desistí sin moverme de allí. Unos cuantos minutos después escuché que el agua dejo de caer y ella se preparaba para salir. En cuanto abrió la puerta la vi envuelta en mi albornoz blanco y sin perder tiempo me abalancé a ella y devore sus labios en un feroz beso. Bella enredó sus dedos en mí cabello acercándome a aun más ella. Rompimos el beso en busca de aire y ella solo me sonrió cuando puse mis manos en su cintura.

– Bella mala… - Le reproché – Eso no se hace. Solo porque sé que debes irte a casa ahora y tomar la píldora no te haré mía en este momento, pero eso no significa que estas perdonada por provocarme así…seductora – susurré a su oído.

– Prometo no volverlo a hacer Sr. Cullen, es más prometo venir pronto y recompensarlo – dijo divertida mientras tomaba mis manos y las colocaba en su pequeño trasero.

– Eso me recuerda algo – dije soltándola por un momento para buscar algo en la mesita junto a mi cama. Regresé al baño y le entregué un pequeño juego de llaves que guardaba allí. Ella me miro confundida y frunció el ceño mientras las examinaba – Son las llaves de este departamento Bella – contesté a su pregunta no formulada – Me encantaría vivir más noches como la anterior y amanecer junto a ti siempre que sea posible. Puedes venir todos los días si quieres, no me enfadaré – le dije sonriente.

– Gracias amor, vendré cada vez que pueda. Te amo – dijo dándome un abrazo

– Yo también pequeña, ahora si vístete rápido antes que cambie de parecer – dije dándole una pequeña nalgada a lo que ella respondió con un sonrojo divertido.

En menos de lo esperado Bella estaba lista para irse y después de un tierno beso en la puerta del departamento la vi alejarse al elevador.

Regresé al interior de mi departamento y me senté al piano a terminar de escribir la última parte de la nana, aquella que había improvisado antes de escuchar sus sollozos. Perdí la noción del tiempo que estuve allí sentado escribiendo, tocando y repasando una y otra vez la secuencia hasta que sonara perfecto. Debieron pasar al menos unas siete u ocho horas en las que no sentí ni hambre ni cansancio, estaba concentrado en lo que estaba creando para mi Bella. No fue hasta que escuché el sonido de mi celular que volví a la realidad.

– Maldita sea Edward Cullen. ¿Me explicas porque carajos me acaba de llegar una notificación de la corte comunicando que la defensa pide una prórroga de audiencia hasta Septiembre? ¿Qué rayos te está ocurriendo? – Vamos otra vez, Tanya Denali jodiendome una hermosa mañana.

– Buenos días Srta. Denali, le solicito que se refiera a mí en términos más educados. Para usted soy el Sr. Cullen, abogado de la Srta. Swan y su empresa – dije en tono serio – Ahora, con respecto a su pregunta, hemos solicitado la prórroga porque la demandante o sea usted, no ha retirado la demanda sin fundamentos que pesa sobre Swan Editors y necesitamos se retracte lo antes posible.

– Edward ¿Acaso te has golpeado la cabeza? Te dije hace dos semanas que no iba a retirar la demanda porque no pensaba renunciar a ese millón de dólares y toda la cobertura de prensa que ese juicio va a generar. Necesito publicidad de alguna manera y esto me va a ayudar como no te imaginas.

– Srta. Denali – continué usando mi tono sobrio para referirme a ella – lamento decirle que la defensa tiene todas las pruebas para tumbar su ridícula acusación y…

– ¿Ridícula? ¿Ahora le llamas ridícula? Eso no era lo que decías cuando te revolcabas en mi cama y casi implorando me pedías que te ayude con tu venganza a Isabella Swan. ¿Qué ha sucedido para que repentinamente decidas terminar con el plan? – Hizo una pausa – Entiendo, entiendo. Te has enamorado de la mujerz…

– Mucho cuidado Tanya Denali con la manera que te refieres a mi mujer – la interrumpí, aunque al instante me arrepentí de haberlo dicho ¡Yo y mi gran bocota!

– ¿Tu mujer? – Preguntó en tono burlón – ¿Isabella Swan es tu mujer? Vaya, vaya… El maldito Cullen está sometido por la mosca muerta de Swan. ¡De no creerlo! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas conociéndola? ¿Dos meses? ¿Y en dos meses ya la tratas como tu mujer? Conmigo estuviste más de un año y jamás te referiste a mí como tu mujer ni siquiera cuando te acostabas conmigo.

– Debes corregirte en algo Tanya, yo no _"estuve"_ contigo, y mucho peor _"me acostaba contigo"_. Lo único que hacía yo era follarte y punto. Debes tener muy claro eso, ambos disfrutábamos de un buen polvo, pero nada más que eso. Entiende de una vez que yo solo te buscaba por lo que hacías en la cama y no fuera de ella – Escuché un gruñido del otro lado del teléfono, señal que había despertado a la bestia.

– Eres un grandísimo hijo de perra Edward Cullen. Apuesto con mi vida que Isabella Swan ni siquiera sabe quién es el desgraciado que tiene junto a ella – dijo con tono de voz furiosa. Había tocado un punto muy delicado en ella: su orgullo, había herido sus sentimientos pero también sabía era mejor dejar las cosas claras – Si crees que voy a retirar la demanda porque ustedes dos andan de tortolitos por todo Chicago estás muy equivocado.

– Tengo pruebas que te pueden hundir Tanya y lo sabes. Sabes que en mi poder están los manuscritos originales que tú misma robaste de una de tus compañeras de universidad y que publicaste como tu primer libro. ¿O es que acaso has olvidado que tú me los diste para guardarlos y así evitar sospechas?

– ¿Me parece a mí o me estas chantajeando Edward?

– Tómalo como quieras Tanya, pero necesito que retires esa demanda o te va a ir peor. ¿Qué sucede si accidentalmente la prensa se entera que tu Best Seller no fue escrito por tí y te valiste de artimañas para robar esa historia? Tienes hasta el martes en la mañana para hacerlo y será mejor que esta vez me hagas caso. No conoces con quién te has metido.

– El que no conoce lo que realmente soy capaz de hacer eres tu Edward Cullen. Ten mucho cuidado con tu "mujercita" porque no queremos que le pase lo que le sucedió a sus padres ¿verdad? – sus palabras me dejaron petrificado. Nunca le mencioné que sus padres habían tenido un accidente ¿Cómo sabía ella entonces lo que había pasado? ¿Prensa? Una estúpida sospecha vino a mi mente ese momento: ¿Tanya involucrada en el accidente de Charlie y Renee Swan? ¡Imposible! La deseché de inmediato y seguí hablando.

– A mi no me amenaces Tanya, y mucho cuidado con atreverte y acercarte a Isabella o tocarle un solo cabello porque soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos – espeté con furia. Sabía que ella estaba ardida pero al punto de llegar a hacerle algo a mi pequeña. ¡Esta mujer estaba loca!

– Me importa poco lo que me digas Edward, la demanda sigue en pie. Aunque – se quedó callada por unos segundos – creo que en menos de lo que tú crees tendré que visitarte en Chicago para hacerme cargo personalmente de que Isabella Swan se entere de la verdad.

– Tengo mucho cuidado con lo que vas a hacer Tanya, ya estas advertida – dije tratando de usar un tono conciliador para que no se notara que estaba aterrado por dentro. Tanya era muy capaz de venir y contarle la verdad a Bella haciendo realidad mi peor pesadilla, que mi pequeña se fuera de mi vida sin remedio.

– Pronto tendrás noticias de mi Edward. Hasta mientras disfrutaba con tu mujercita los pocos días de felicidad que te quedan.

– Púdrete – le grité.

– Adiós Edward – al segundo escuché el familiar sonido que indica que la llamada ha sido cerrada. Lancé el teléfono al mueble y caminé hasta el mini bar, necesitaba un trago de lo que fuese para calmarme. Encontré un poco de whisky y sin perder tiempo me lo tomé directamente de la botella. Traté de tranquilizarme respirando pausadamente, ya casi había logrado regresar a mi estado normal cuando escuché mi celular. No podía ser… ¿otra vez Tanya?

– ¿Qué quieres esta vez? ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro acaso? – dije sin mirar siquiera a la pantalla del celular.

– Hey, hey, hey… Edward, es Alice – respondió con su voz cantarina al otro del teléfono – ¿Estás bien?

– No precisamente enana, acabo de cerrar con Tanya y la cosa no pinta muy bien – me dejé caer sobre el sofá con mi botella aun en mano.

– ¡Oh oh! Eso no suena bien. Cuéntame que ha ocurrido – le narré a Alice casi toda la conversación que había tenido con Tanya, le mencioné sobre las mutuas amenazas que nos hicimos. Alice escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía.

– ¿Qué opinas de esto enana? – pregunté al terminar de contarle todo.

– Hermanito, según como yo pienso solo te queda una opción y que es la que te dije ese día en casa cuando me contaste todo. Debes decirle la verdad a Bella, antes de que sea muy tarde.

– Alice, pero si lo hago la voy a perder para siempre. Yo no puedo perderla, Bella Swan es el amor de mi vida – dije con voz un poco apagada para que mi hermana no notara que estaba a punto de quebrarme a causa del miedo.

– Lo sé Edward, sé lo que ella significa para ti pero a causa del amor que profesas hacía ella es que debes decirle lo que está ocurriendo. Eso segura que se molestará mucho y te querrá lejos de su vista por algún tiempo, pero también estoy segura que valorará tu valentía al decirle la verdad. Yo prometí ayudarte con ella, pero no es mucho lo que pueda hacer para interceder por ti si ella sigue ignorando la verdad.

– Pero ¿Qué pasa si ella no me quiere de vuelta? La habré perdido Alice y no soportaría mi vida sin Bella – respondí dejando la botella en el piso y tomando mis cabellos con furia.

– Ella entenderá Edward, lo hará porque te ama al igual que tu a ella. Pero…– se quedó en silencio un par de segundos – si ella no logra perdonarte tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de tu locura.

– Ahora entiendo lo estúpido que fui al planear algo así, porque estaba cegado por la sed de venganza pero hay más Alice. Hay cosas que al abuelo no me contó y de haberlas sabido jamás hubiera accedido a hacer algo como esto o de aliarme con la víbora de Tanya Denali. Debo saber la verdad pero no sé por dónde empezar a buscarla.

– Quizás puede haber en las cosas del abuelo alguna pista, alguna carta o foto que te ayude en tu búsqueda.

– ¿Tu recuerdas donde están esas cosas Ali?

– Creo que papa las guardó en el diván hace algunos años atrás. Puedes venir y te ayudo a buscar lo que sea que estés buscando.

– Enana, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que estés a mi lado en todo este lio.

– Creo que ese día que hablamos te golpeé lo suficiente, así que ahora es mi turno de apoyarte – dijo divertida. Y era cierto, el día que Bella partió para Jackson fui a casa de mis padres y hablé con Alice. Le dije cada detalle, cada movimiento que tenía listo para destruir a Isabella Swan y hacerla pagar la ruina de mi abuelo. Luego de pegarme en el brazo y en el pecho todo lo que su pequeña fuerza le permitía, se cansó y se sentó a mi lado y juntos pensamos en una solución. Para ella la única salida era decir la verdad, para mí era ocultarla para siempre.

Hablamos cerca de una hora más en los que Alice trató de disuadirme en que debía decirle la verdad a mi pequeña. Me contó además que _"su Jasper"_ como ahora le decía a su novio y hermano de Rosalie, vendría la semana siguiente a Chicago y le pareció una buena idea si salíamos los 6 incluyendo a Emmett y a Rose a una discoteca o algo parecido. Estuve de acuerdo con ella y acepté aun cuando no le había dicho nada a Bella.

Me sentí mucho mejor después de haber cerrado la llamada con Alice, el alcohol ya no era necesario a estas alturas por lo que lo volví a guardar de donde lo había tomado. Al regresar a la sala noté que mi pequeña había dejado su celular sobre la mesa. Sonreí al darme cuenta que si llevaba el teléfono a su casa sería una excelente excusa para volver a verla.

Salí disparado a la habitación para tomar una ducha e ir a la casa de Bella. Antes de llegar al baño, me percaté que su foto estaba sobre mi cama boca abajo, la tomé para ponerla esta vez junto a la lámpara de noche.

– ¿No puedo soportar un segundo lejos de ti y me piden que te cuente la verdad para que huyas de mí irremediablemente? Lo siento mi amor pero soy un ser demasiado egoísta para permitir que te vayas de mi lado – dije acariciando su foto y poniéndola sobre la mesita.

El agua caliente relajó mis músculos y después de un largo rato en la ducha decidí salir. Esperaba que para estas horas Bella ya le hubiese dicho a Sue lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros y las cosas estuvieran más calmadas en la casa de los Swan. Salí del baño con una toalla envuelta en mis caderas y me disponía a vestirme cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta. Debía ser mi Bella que notó la ausencia de su celular y vino por él.

Caminé hasta la puerta con mi toalla envuelta y mientras abría la puerta comenté:

– Amor, iba camino a tu casa a darte… – tuve que interrumpir mi oración de manera súbita. No era Bella quien estaba en la puerta – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Una mujer de cabellos lacios de color rubio pálido y de cuerpo escultural estaba frente a mí. Tenía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella.

– Edward Cullen, que manera de recibir a tus invitadas. Semidesnudo y llamándolas ¿amor? Creo que tendré que venir más seguido – comentó divertida mientras entraba a mi departamento.

– Repito mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí Kate?

– Que modales los tuyos Edward ¿No me vas a dar un beso de bienvenida? – dijo en fingido tono sensual mientras se acercaba a mí. Di un paso atrás para evitar su proximidad.

– Eres igual de insoportable que tu hermana. Pregunto por última vez ¿Qué has venido a hacer? – dije casi gruñendo.

– Vine a constatar lo que Irina me había dicho de ti.

– ¿Y qué es eso que tu hermana ha dicho de mí? – pregunté intrigado. Si mal no recordaba el último encuentro con Irina había sido en este mismo lugar cuando me emborraché a causa de Bella.

– Que el gran Edward Cullen, el mejor follador de todo Chicago se había convertido ahora en un pobre e inocente cachorrito dominado por una desconocida, lo que ahora había provocado que no pudiera cogerse a ninguna mujer porque la suya lo había vuelto impotente – crispé los puños en señal de furia. ¡Maldita Irina!

– Parece que tu hermana necesita un severo tratamiento de locura ¿No han notado actitudes extrañas o comportamientos fuera de lugar por parte de Irina? – dije de manera irónica. Kate solo ladeó la cabeza en señal que no estaba entiendo lo que le trataba de decir. Cielos… ¿tan estúpidas eran las mujeres con las que tenía sexo? – Ok, no me entendiste lo que traté de decirte, tu hermana cambió completamente la versión de lo que sucedió porque…– hice una pausa ¿Qué hacía yo dándole explicaciones a Kate? – ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, cree todo lo que la loca de tu hermana te dijo y sal de mi departamento ahora. No quiero saber de ti ni de Irina ni de ninguna de tus amigas nunca más.

– Wow… ¿Has hecho votos de castidad? ¿O estás poseído por algún espíritu extraño? – dijo mientras miraba fijamente la parte baja de estómago, allí recordé que estaba en toalla solamente.

– Ojos arriba Kate – le ordené – No he hecho votos, no estoy poseído ni tampoco soy impotente…

– Esa última afirmación es la que he venido a constatar – dijo acercándose a mí peligrosamente para poner sus manos en mis caderas y así soltar la parte donde la toalla se mantenía atada.

– Suéltame Kate, necesito que te vayas de mi departamento ¡Ahora! – dije retrocediendo unos cuantos más.

– No me voy a ir de aquí sin cerciorarme de que el fabuloso Eddie aun se mantiene en forma – dijo súbitamente agarrando mi miembro por encima de la toalla. Un sonido de llaves se escuchó en la puerta, cuando traté de soltarme de Kate ya era tarde.

– Edward...– susurro mi Bella llevándose las manos al pecho soltando así las bolsas que cargaba.

– Amor... Esto... Esto... Yo puedo...– no terminaba de formular una estúpida respuesta cuando la vi salir corriendo por el pasillo. Voltee a ver a Kate con los ojos inyectados de furia.

– ¿Es ella verdad? – preguntó mientras me liberaba de su agarre. Salí disparado en busca de Bella que debía estar aun esperando el elevador – Antes de llegar a la puerta me dirigí a ella.

– Voy a salir de aquí, y al volver no quiero encontrarte en este lugar o llamaré a la policía, así que lárgate ahora Kate. Desaparece de mi vista y de mi vida para siempre – dije mientras salía por la puerta como poseso. Viré la esquina del pasillo y la encontré apretando el botón de elevador de manera desesperada.

Corrí hasta ella para detenerla con mi mano sujetando la toalla para que no se caiga. El elevador ya había abierto sus puertas, no entiendo cómo logre interponer mi cuerpo entre el suyo y la entrada del elevador pero detuve con eso su ingreso.

– Bella mi amor, déjame explicarte que sucedió...– dije con mi aliento entrecortado a causa de la carrera que tuve que hacer para alcanzarla.

– Ha...Ha quedado todo claro con lo que vi Edward. Tú acababas de acostarte con esa mujer y...– respondió entre sollozos

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Bella por favor déjame explicar las cosas.

– No Edward, no soy tonta. No necesito explicaciones para lo que vi. Quítate de en medio, me voy de aquí. No quiero volverte a ver – dijo tratando de ingresar al elevador. Sus hermosos ojos chocolates estaban llenos de lágrimas. Mi ángel estaba llorando a causa mía…

– Me pediste que no hubieran secretos entre nosotros ¿cierto? Pues bueno ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar! Vas a saber la verdad – Para situaciones extremas, medidas extremas. Me agaché un poco para tomarla de sus piernas y echarla así a mis hombros.

– ¡Suéltame Edward! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Esto se acabo! – dijo golpeando mi espalda mientras ingresaba al elevador con ella.

– Listo – dije mientras la bajaba y presionaba el botón de stop – Me vas a escuchar amor, necesito que sepas quien era Edward Cullen antes de conocer a Isabella Swan – dije acunando su rostro en mis manos y limpiando así sus lagrimas – Mi ángel, no llores por favor. Solo escúchame que para mi también será duro esto que te voy a decir – Ella volteó su rostro el cual volví a dirigir al frente para que me mirase. Tomé un respiro y empecé

– La mujer que tu viste allí adentro se llama Kate, tanto ella como su hermana Irina eran lo que yo denominaba _"follamigas"_. Antes de conocerte mi amor yo solía buscarlas para tener sexo con ellas y así descargarme un poco. Las frecuentaba al menos tres veces a la semana y todas eran amigas entre sí. Se manejaban bajo mis reglas: sexo sin sentimientos. – bufé al escucharme. ¿Cómo pude yo creer semejante atrocidad durante tanto tiempo? Ahora que conocía lo que era el amor el sexo no era más una actividad fisiológica. Era la más pura demostración de entrega hacia el otro. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes, y requirió de todo mi autocontrol para no romper en llanto junto a ella.

– Las dejaba de ver cuando de una u otra forma, ellas se encariñaban conmigo más de la cuenta – proseguí – Le huía a cualquier clase de sentimientos que en algún momento pudiera florecer entre una mujer y yo. Puedo asegurarte mi pequeña que jamás hubo ni habrá hacía ellas ni la milésima parte del inmenso amor que siento hacía ti. Kate vino esta tarde porque Irina le dijo que yo me había vuelto impotente ya que la última vez que la vi la desprecie y no llegue a tener nada con ella. Es por eso que tú la viste agarrarme de allí abajo, yo acaba de salir de la ducha y pensé que eras tú quien golpeaba la puerta. – la duda asomó en su mirada y por incontables minutos permanecimos en silencio. Sus lágrimas seguían derramándose sin control, me partía el alma ver a mi ángel llorar así.

– Isabella, quiero que entiendas algo. Antes de que llegaras a mi vida yo era una persona diferente, tú has sacado lo mejor de mí, me has devuelto un corazón y un alma. Yo era un maldito que solo buscaba a las mujeres para meterlas en mi cama y follarlas hasta el cansancio.

– Que fue lo que hiciste conmigo – respondió hipando mientras golpeaba mi pecho con sus puños y trataba de alejarse de mi – Te odio, te odio, te odio...

– Bella mi amor escúchame, a ti ha sido la primera y espero la única y última mujer en mi vida a la que le he hecho el amor – Ella calmó un poco la violencia de sus golpes aunque seguía susurrando en voz baja lo estúpida que había sido al caer en mis redes, luego de un rato dejó de golpearme y me miro – Pequeña, ¿Es que acaso no me crees cuando te digo que te amo? ¿Cómo un simple malentendido pudo romper tu fe en mi? – Yo no era la víctima en esta situación, de ninguna manera…pero el hecho que mi pequeña haya dudado de mi me tuvo también al borde de caer derrotado. Yo la amaba, ¿Cómo pudo Bella pensar que llenaría mi cama con el calor de otra mujer que no fuera ella?

– Yo... Yo creí que te habías acostado con ella Edward, yo no...

– Mi amor entiendo que hayas pensado eso pero escúchame. Esas mujeres forman parte de mi pasado, tú eres mi presente, mi hermoso presente y prometedor futuro. Bella yo te amo... ¡Créeme! Yo dejé de verlas cuando me di cuenta que un ángel de ojos chocolates había cautivado mi corazón.

– ¿Cuantas son? – preguntó sorbiendo su nariz un rato después.

– ¿Cuantas amantes he tenido? ¿A eso te refieres? – Ella asintió con tristeza – Al menos unas ocho en total – nuevamente vi sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas al levantar la cabeza.

– Quiero saber sus nombres. Quiero saber quienes estuvieron antes de mí – respondió entre sollozos.

– ¿En serio quieres saberlo? – Ella asintió – Esta bien, esta Jessica, Gianna, Victoria, Lauren, Kate, Irina, Renata y – tomé un respiro antes de hacer la confesión final – T...

– ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien atrapado allí adentro? – Era la voz de Eric Yorkie, el encargado del edificio que nos hablo por los altavoces del elevador. Vaya ¡Qué oportuno el Sr. Yorkie!

– Hola Eric, es Edward Cullen del 18A. Estamos bien, solo detuvimos el elevador un momento pero ya lo vamos a liberar.

– Listo, que tengan una buena noche.

– ¿Estas más tranquila? Porque vamos a continuar esta conversación en mi habitación – ella suspiro resignada y limpió sus lágrimas cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. La tomé al estilo novia para llevarla al interior de mi departamento.

Al entrar vi las bolsas desparramadas en el suelo que mi pequeña había traído, verifiqué que no hubiera rastro de Kate y continúe hasta mi habitación donde dejé a Bella sobre la cama. Me senté junto a ella y acaricié sus mejillas, aun llenas de lágrimas. Mi pequeña me miraba como un pequeño gatito asustado, sus orbes cafés estaban abiertos de par en par.

– Ha sido muy difícil para mí revelarte el hombre que yo era antes de tu llegada Bella. No me orgullezco para nada de las cosas que hice o como trate a todas y cada una de las mujeres que te mencioné. Yo era un monstruo amor, un ser sin vida. Pero tú has cambiado eso, me da asco ver ahora quien era yo. Un hombre que solo buscaba un par de piernas abiertas y disponibles para mí y ahora tu...– dije apoyando mi frente con la suya – ahora tú has venido a cambiarme por completo. Mi amor yo no puedo imaginar siquiera mi vida sin ti. Eres la única en mi cabeza, en mi cuerpo y aquí – tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho – especialmente aquí, eres la única en mi corazón pequeña – ella sonrió levemente sin que la alegría le llegara a sus ojos – Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Vas a alejarte de mí? Entiendo que quieras salir corriendo despavorida de aquí – la vi limpiar con el dorso de su mano unas cuantas lágrimas que aun rodaban por sus hermosas mejillas.

– Yo... Yo no sé qué pensar. No sé qué decirte... Yo… Ellas son… Creo que es mejor…- negué con la cabeza y alcé la mano en señal de que se detuviese.

– Bella sé lo que estas pensando pero por favor no te vayas de mi lado, no me juzgues sin darme la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy un hombre diferente. Perdóname por todo Bella pero mi amor no me dejes, no lo hagas – Tomé su rostro y me puse de rodillas sobre la cama para luego besar su frente. Podría rogarle si fuese necesario, pasar horas de rodillas suplicando que no se aleje, mi corazón no sería capaz de resistir un desastre de tal magnitud.

– No puedo irme de tu lado Edward, irremediablemente te has grabado a fuego en mi corazón y no puedo ni quiero intentar vivir un segundo sin ti. – hizo una pausa – No esperé ser la primera en tu vida Edward, e innegablemente tampoco espere ser la novena – negó tristemente – Pero has sido sincero conmigo y lo aprecio porque es algo que yo misma te he hecho prometer, valoro mucho tu sinceridad ya que al menos sé ahora que tienes un pasado que espero ayudarte a dejarlo en eso, en el pasado...

– Bella, te amo tanto – la abracé con todas mis fuerzas enterrando mi nariz en su cabello – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena conmigo?

– Porque yo también te amo Edward – dijo entre sollozos cortos – Lamento haber dicho que te odiaba y haber desconfiado de ti, me dejé llevar por los celos y la ira. Lo siento mi amor...

– ¿Ahora entiendes como me siento yo cuando te veo cerca de tu amigo? Aplica el mismo principio – dije separándome de ella – Así como me lo has dicho en la mañana es mi turno de pedirte algo, no tengas celos de mi Bella. Eres mi mujer, la que amo con locura inmensurable y jamás, entiéndeme bien, jamás habrá otra mujer en mi vida... ¿Prometes que nunca dudaras de mi?

– Si Edward. Prometo no volver a dudar de ti.

– Ven acá pequeña – acuné nuevamente su rostro en mis manos y la besé tiernamente. Pude sentir que mi pequeña aun sollozaba de manera leve por lo que luego de abandonar sus labios llené de besos sus parpados y mejillas – Sé que es una pobre excusa, pero voy a intentar mitigar con besos cada una de las lágrimas que derramaste esta noche mi amor, lo siento tanto – susurré nuevamente sobre sus labios. Por más ilógica que fuera la situación en ese momento, necesitaba hacerle el amor. Demostrarle con mis caricias que ella era mi vida, lo más importante que había tenido nunca. Sonreí ante la idea que vino a mi cabeza.

– Amor – dije mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos – ¿Te das cuenta que ésta ha sido nuestra primera pelea? – Ella asintió despacito – ¿Y sabes que hacen las parejas que se aman luego que tienen una pelea como la nuestra? – Esta vez movió la cabeza en negación – Tienen sexo de reconciliación – le sonreí.

_*** Bella POV:**_

No paso un segundo después de que Edward me sonriera de manera traviesa que yo ya estaba devorando sus labios en un beso demandante. Tomándome de las caderas me recostó sobre su pecho y juntos nos dejamos caer a la cama. Besé sus labios con pasión permitiéndole la entrada de su lengua luego de que succionara con un poco de fuerza mi labio inferior. Me aferré a su cobrizo cabello mientras sentía que mis bragas se humedecían con velocidad. Las sensaciones que Edward me hacía sentir eran completamente indescriptibles, mis pezones se endurecieron cuando sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi vestido y apretaron mi trasero con fuerza. Mis pulmones clamaban por aire pero a mi cerebro le importaba muy poco eso. Sentí sus manos abandonar mi trasero y subirlas hasta mis pechos pasando por mi cintura. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento que yo estaba completamente vestida y el estaba solo cubierto con una toalla.

Decidí intentar algo, algo que impresionara a Edward…quería tener el control esta vez y de esta manera olvidar un poco la discusión que habíamos tenido. Sin perder el tiempo bajé mis manos hacía sus caderas y solté su toalla. Alcé un poco mis caderas para liberarla del todo y con la punta de mis dedos acaricié muy levemente su miembro casi erecto logrando con esto sacar un gruñido de su pecho. Enseguida sentí que se aferró a mis caderas y nos rodó por la cama haciendo que yo quedara debajo de él. Rompió el beso bruscamente y me sonrió

– ¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña? – dijo bajando los tirantes de mi vestido y dejando húmedos besos en mis hombros hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos. Necesitaba ser creativa si quería sorprenderlo, pero ¿Qué hacer?

– Ven – Hice que nos volteara quedando nuevamente yo sobre él. Me levanté enseguida y salí de la cama. Edward se sentó al borde de la cama con las piernas ligeramente abiertas mientras miraba expectante cada uno de mis movimientos para luego fijar sus hermosas esmeraldas en mí, como si tratara de meterse en mi cabeza y saber que pensaba hacer.

Sin tener muy claro lo que pensaba hacer o por donde debía empezar me puse frente a él y separé sus piernas un poco más para yo situarme en el medio. Muy despacio comencé a subir mi vestido contoneando mis caderas, lo vi sonreír y pasar la lengua por su labio inferior. Subí un poco mis brazos para sacar del todo la prenda provocando un jadeo de su parte ya que debido a la fuerza con la que saque el vestido mis pechos golpearon el rostro de Edward a causa de la cercanía que teníamos.

– Hermosa…– dijo mientras los besaba con adoración. Succionó lentamente uno de ellos mientras acunaba el otro. Una rara idea pasó por mi mente en ese momento: Que en mis pezones no estuviera la boca de Edward sino la de un pequeño bebe de cabellos cobrizos y ojos del color de la esmeralda, la boca de mí bebe… de nuestro bebe…

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y gemí ante el contacto de los dedos de Edward sobre mi húmeda tanguita.

– Me encanta el olor de tu excitación Bella, es mi aroma predilecto – dijo con voz ronca. De inmediato puse mis manos en mis caderas para poder bajar mi tanguita pero sus manos me detuvieron – No amor, esto lo hago yo – dicho esto tomó mi tanguita por ambos lados de mis caderas y la rodó muy despacio por mis piernas dejando húmedos besos en el trayecto. Levanté un poco mis pies removiendo la prenda de mi cuerpo. ¿Y ahora? ¿Que debía hacer? Debía intentar algo diferente. Sonreí al encontrar la respuesta y acunando su rostro en mis manos lo obligué a mirarme.

– Enséñame Edward – en su rostro se dibujó la duda – Enséñame algo nuevo amor…

– Mi pequeña – besó mi estomago para luego seguir más al sur. Sentí uno de sus dedos recorrer la entrada de mi sexo hasta que segundos después se abriera paso dentro de él – Estas empapada mi Bella, completamente lista para recibirme – dijo mientras sacaba su dedo y lo lamía con los ojos cerrados. Me tomó de la mano e hizo que me sentara sobre sus piernas con las mías abiertas de frente a él. La posición necesitaba algo de equilibrio por lo que me aferré a sus hombros. Juntó su frente con la mía y besó mis labios con fiereza.

Sentí nuevamente su dedo colarse en mi húmedo centro un minuto después, no demoró en ser acompañado este por un segundo que se movían dentro de mí curvándose ligeramente y explorando mis paredes internas como queriendo buscar algo mientras entraban y salían en un delicioso vaivén. Mientras dos de sus dedos se movían inquietos, su pulgar se había encargado de mi botoncito. ¡Dios!

Tuve que morderme el labio para reprimir un grito cuando sentí que los dedos de Edward habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando. Presionó de manera gentil la pared frontal de mi vagina haciéndome ver estrellitas de colores en ese mismo instante. Al ver mi reacción Edward froto tres veces más el mismo lugar al tiempo que liberaba con sus dientes la presión que yo le ejercía a mis labios para susurrar sobre ellos.

– Vamos Bella, quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre, grita… grita el nombre del único hombre que te hace sentir así – dijo embistiéndome fuertemente con sus dedos.

– E… Edw…Edwa… ¡Edward! – grité cuando la espiral que se había formando se liberó dejándome completamente débil debido al orgasmo que azotó mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio en clara señal de vergüenza. El liberó mi labio con su dedo y al hacerlo pude probar el sabor de mi excitación.

– ¿Quieres probarte? – preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Asentí mientras sonreía de manera tímida. Esta noche yo quería tener el control y enloquecerlo y esa me pareció una buena forma de hacerlo. Me llevé sus dedos a la boca y pasé mi lengua sugestivamente por ellos, luego los succioné con fuerza mientras lo miraba. No sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo pero al parecer Edward estaba disfrutándolo ya que su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada con el pasar de los segundos. Absorbí hasta la última gota de mi néctar en sus dedos para luego besarlo. El beso empezó lento, como queriéndole agradecer por el maravilloso orgasmo que acababa de tener pero ganó en intensidad al poco tiempo. Me aferré con fuerza a su cabello y con algo de atrevimiento fui yo quien metió su lengua en su boca.

– ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi inocente mujer? – susurró a uno de mis pechos antes de llevarlos a su boca.

– Enséñame Edward… Quiero hacerte sentir… bien… Déjame aprender… – respondí entre jadeos al sentir como jugueteaba su lengua con mi pezón para luego soltarlo y lamerlo despacio. Sentí mi centro humedecerse con rapidez y sabía por el roce de mi trasero en su entrepierna que Edward estaba más que listo.

– Ven pequeña – me levanto de su regazo y se recostó nuevamente apoyando esta vez su espalda en el respaldar de la cama – Te voy a enseñar algo esta noche... te voy a enseñar como hace el amor un hombre total y perdidamente enamorado de su mujer – Sus palabras me dejaron sin reacción, yo quería demostrarle a Edward que podía ser mejor que cualquiera de esas mujeres del pasado y a la vez aprender algo diferente para él, pero con Edward no había nada de demostrar, solo dejarme llevar y disfrutar.

Tomó mi mano y me acomodé a horcajadas, a diferencia de la vez que lo hicimos en la bañera me puse de espaldas, su miembro erguido y listo para la acción me invitaba a probarlo pero me limité a dejar un corto beso en la punta. Escuché un gruñido de satisfacción y sin pensarlo dos veces ubiqué su miembro en mi entrada. Edward me guiaba con sus manos en mis caderas signo de que él seria quien marcaría la pauta, cuando estuve lista me limité a mirarlo sobre mi espalda y guiñarle un ojo. ¡Qué sexy y atrevida me sentía esa noche! No tuve tiempo de poner mi ego en niveles normales cuando sentí que el miembro de Edward me llenó por completo, una embestida que me sacó el aire de los pulmones.

– ¡Bella! Mi pequeña… Eres tan estrecha – dijo con voz ronca. Enseguida sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda y apartar mi cabello hacía un lado. Sobre mi hombro derecho dejó húmedos besos mientras yo echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyando así mi mejilla en su frente – Te amo tanto… Esta vez me vas a sentir mucho más adentro de ti mi amor, vamos…– empecé a sentir un lento ondular de sus caderas, movimiento que imité guiado por sus manos. Con cada embestida lo sentía cada vez entrar más y más, su miembro llegaba hasta el fondo de mi vagina y se retiraba de manera lenta. El compás que Edward estaba marcando me estaba volviendo loca, cosa que no mejoraba si le sumaba que sus manos acariciaban mi espalda haciendo círculos con su lengua.

– Yo… te siento… amor… Me llenas… me complementas – logré decir entre jadeos. La sensación era exquisita y casi incontrolable por lo que tuve que apoyar mis manos en sus rodillas para mantener el equilibrio en cada embestida y no desfallecer de placer.

– Eres mi pequeña Bella… como amo tu inocencia... Es tu alma, es hermosa...tan pura… Te amo Isabella…– susurro a mi oído.

– Soy tuya Edward, tómame mi amor... – gemí aferrándome esta vez a su cabello – Quiero hacerlo mejor que cualquiera de ellas, yo...

– Shhh pequeña... Jamás te podrás comparar con ninguna de esas mujeres, porque tú eres simplemente perfecta, la única dueña de mi corazón, siento tanto haberte hecho llorar mi ángel – murmuraba sobre mi espalda. Mantuvimos el mismo ritmo y cadencia de movimientos, una tortura deliciosa que disfrutaba más si me inclinaba un poco hacía adelante cada vez que Edward me embestía.

– Más Edward… más amor…más…– Necesitaba mi liberación, una espiral se había comenzado a formar en mi vientre recorriendo con su cosquilleo hasta mi espalda baja y sabía que no era mucho el tiempo que nos quedaba.

– ¿Así? – respondió Edward con embestidas más rápidas y fuertes. Suprimí el deseo de gritar por lo que solo rodé los ojos y me comencé a mover más rápido tratando de seguir su ritmo.

– Sí, sí… así amor mío – Sus manos en mi cintura me habían dando la pauta de cómo quería Edward que yo me moviese, una vez que abandonó sus manos de mi vientre las dirigió hacía mis pechos donde los acunó con ternura controlando así su movimiento de rebote.

– Estas preciosidades son mías – dijo masajeando mis pezones – Prométeme que nadie más las tocará, ¡nunca! – gruñó

– Nunca… Edward… yo soy…tuya… para siempre –Aumenté un poco más el ritmo del movimiento. Subía y bajaba con violencia mientras lo escuchaba sisear. Me encantaba escuchar sus sonidos mientras hacíamos el amor ¡Me sentía deseada!

– Bella…–

– Amor estoy cerca, déjame…– no terminé mi oración cuando sentí que su dedos fueron directo allí abajo en busca de mi botoncito. Gemí inconteniblemente cuando comenzó a masajearlo con destreza.

– Edward…yo…

– Vamos amor, vente conmigo… toquemos el cielo juntos – mi cuerpo como un esclavo obedeciendo a la voz de su amo permitió mi liberación, exploté en un orgasmo fabuloso que hizo que mis paredes se contrajeran reteniendo como prisionero por unos segundos el miembro de Edward acompañado de un fuerte gemido en el que el nombre de mi amor abandono mis labios. Una embestida más fue lo que le tomo a Edward llegar al clímax, lo sentí venirse fuertemente dentro de mí llenando mi vientre con su semen, su pequeña semilla de amor.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos en los que nuestros cuerpos generaron un ligero vaivén. Disfrutamos la paz que sentía después de habernos entregado con tal pasión el uno al otro. Escuché a Edward susurrar sobre mi hombro que yo era la mujer para él, que era hermosa y que me amaba con locura. Sonreí ante sus afirmaciones mientras me recostaba en su pecho y acariciaba sus cabellos. Sus manos se posicionaron en mi espalda y tomándome por mis nalgas me ayudo a salir de él. Me volteé enseguida sentándome en su regazo y dejándole un casto beso.

– No sé que fue eso, pero me encanto que tomaras el control mi pequeña – me sonrió y besó mi cuello – Y… si el sexo de reconciliación va a traer a flote a mi propia versión de "_Lolita"_ creo que te haré enojar más seguido – Un rubor encendió mis mejillas y bajé la mirada. ¿Será que me había excedido? – Adoro cuando haces eso amor. Ven, descansa un poco…

Me tomó entre sus brazos y nos recostó en la cama cubriéndonos con una sábana. Enseguida me acomodé en sus almohadas y cerré los ojos. Sentí apoyar su cabeza en mis pechos como si fuesen su suave cojín y mientras descansaba sus manos en mi cintura, registré algo inusual. Edward dejó un beso en mi vientre mientras susurraba algo que no logré entender. Caí en un profundo sueño donde aquel último gesto de Edward se repetía, esta vez sobre un vientre abultado y redondito. Era mi vientre, donde cargaba con amor el hijo que ambos habíamos concebido.

_**Edward POV**_

El calor que emanaba su cuerpo me había arrullado hasta hacerme caer en un profundo sueño. Recordaba haber dejado un beso en su vientre donde había dejado mi simiente después de un poderoso orgasmo. Susurré sobre su piel:

_"Este será tu hogar bebe, el lugar donde mami te llevará cuando yo la embarace"_

Definitivamente Bella había cambiado mi vida, pasé de ser un maldito promiscuo vengador a un rendido novio enamorado y ahora a un soñador hombre deseoso de formar una familia. Había pensado en ello mientras componía la última parte de su nana esta tarde. Mientras componía muchas imágenes se arremolinaron en mi cabeza: Veía a mi pequeña Bella sonriente con un vestido blanco y vaporoso jugueteando nerviosa con un bouquet en la mano, en otra imagen la veía acariciando con cariño su vientre algo prominente mientras cantaba una dulce canción, y en las ultimas la veía amamantando sobre una mecedora a una hermosa bebe de cabellos rizados del color del chocolate. Y lo vi todo… y lo quise todo a la vez. Quería ese futuro con Bella, viéndola como mi esposa, mi amante, mi confidente y madre de nuestros bebes. Quería esa familia, y quería a esa bebe… mi bebe…

Cerré los ojos para intentar dormir. Y comencé a soñar… Las mismas imágenes de la tarde vinieron esta vez con más fuerza, veía a una Bella feliz mientras yo hablaba a la bebe que aun estaba en su vientre. El sueño lleno de colores se torno algo oscuro y siniestro en pocos minutos cuando se formó la imagen de Bella triste, lloraba mientras miraba fijamente una ventana, y no había bebe en sus brazos. Comencé a desesperarme ¿Alguien se habría llevado a la bebe? Escuché en mi sueño sus sollozos descontrolados que repetían una y otra vez que me odiaba mientras una voz cantaba al fondo: _Disfruta los pocos días de felicidad que te quedan_. En ese momento me desperté sobresaltado, sudado y temblando.

Salí de la cama, en busca de aire. Cubrí muy bien a mi pequeña y fui a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. ¿Por qué había soñado yo algo tan extraño? ¿Por qué Bella me repetía que me odiaba? ¿Sabría en mi pesadilla la verdad? Me convencí en ese instante que jamás le diría aquel secreto de ser posible que me llevaría a la tumba. Sabía demás que debía proteger a mi pequeña de la verdad. A como diera lugar…

Me recosté en uno de los muebles de mi sala y miré a la ventana. Vivir en un piso tan alto definitivamente tenía sus beneficios, podía ver todo Chicago desde allí. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que sentí unos delicados pies descalzos dirigirse a mí.

– Amor ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Bella acercándose envuelta en mi sabana.

– Si pequeña, tuve una pesadilla y salí en busca de aire. Siento haberte despertado – le extendí mi brazo y la acosté sobre mi pecho acariciando sus cabellos. Permanecimos así por un largo rato viendo a través de la ventana de mi piso 18. Acariciaba su brazo de manera delicada mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mi cabello.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor? – preguntó alzando un poco su cabeza. Besé su frente con ternura y me rodé con cuidado para acomodarla debajo de mi cuerpo para hacerla mía por segunda vez esa noche. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaron con el silencio reinante en la estancia cuando ambos llegamos al orgasmo. La recosté sobre mi pecho con su cabeza sobre mi estómago para que descansara. Cuando la sentí dormida por completo la tomé despacito entre mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación. La abracé fuerte a mi cuerpo para evitar tener nuevas pesadillas entrelazando sus piernas con las mías. Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir, manteniendo la imagen de Bella y la bebe en mis sueños…

.–.–.–.–.–

– Edward, amor debo irme a casa – la escuché a lo lejos. Traté de abrir los ojos pero enseguida me cubrí con las sábanas. La luz de mi habitación estaba encendida mientras ella usando únicamente una de mis camisetas viejas trataba de recoger nuestras ropas del suelo.

– ¿Qué hora es?– pregunté aun debajo de las sábanas.

– Es tarde, ya son las 6 am y debo empezar mi rutina. Empezando por irme a casa – escuché su voz más cerca de la cama y de un solo golpe sentí que removió la sábana dejándome desnudo.

– Buenos días dormilón – soltó una sonrisita nerviosa mientras miraba mi entrepierna – Creo que alguien necesita un baño de agua fría – Mi pequeña dejó un beso en mi frente y salió de la habitación.

– ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no estás cansado por lo de anoche? Me haces quedar en vergüenza amigo – me enrollé con una de las sábanas de mi cama y salí en busca de Bella. La vi en la cocina sirviéndose una taza de café y preparando una para mí. Me senté en el desayunador de la cocina y di un sorbo al café.

– Quiero que te mudes conmigo – solté. Bella quien estaba tomando de su taza escupió todo de un golpe.

– ¿Que has dicho?

– Lo que escuchaste pequeña, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

– Yo... Yo... No puedo hacer eso Edward – mi amor retorcía sus manos de manera nerviosa y se mordía el labio con un poco de violencia.

– Entiendo, crees que es un poco apresurado. Olvídalo, yo no debí ped...– la vi negar con su cabecita.

– No Edward, no puedo mudarme contigo porque mi papa me necesita ahora. Soy todo lo que tiene y no me puedo ir así tan repente. Quizás cuando esté mejor y pueda entender que su pequeña Bella creció me podré mudar contigo.

– No soporto verte escabullir como un ladronzuelo por la noche. No quiero que te vayas todas las mañanas dejándome solo.

– Créeme amor que tampoco me gusta estar jugando a las escondidas, pero es necesario por un tiempo – dijo dando la vuelta al desayunador y poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

– ¿Lo consideraras después? – pregunté esperanzado.

– Claro Edward, yo también anhelo despertar junto a ti todos los días.

A pesar de mi reticencia inicial la dejé ir a su casa. Limpié un poco el mesón de cocina y boté el paño de papel en la basura. Al abrir el bote vi que las fundas que Bella había traído estaban ahora allí, distinguí unos símbolos chinos sobre unas cajitas por lo que asumí que la pequeña había comprado la cena para los dos.

– Idiota, idiota, ¡Idiota! ¡La tuviste toda la noche sin comer! – me pegué en la frente con mi puño varias veces. Ya la compensaría esta noche llevándola a cenar.

Fui a la habitación y me preparé para empezar la mañana. Comencé justo con el baño de agua fría que Bella había sugerido y me arreglé de manera prolija. En nuestra acostumbrada reunión de los lunes le mencionaría que la audiencia de Tanya estaba postergada por algunos meses más. Le diría que íbamos a intentar arreglos extrajudiciales para evitar llegar a la corte.

Estaba listo para salir a la oficina, moría por ver a mi pequeña nuevamente. No como la hermosa mujer que se retorcía por mis caricias y que mandaba en mi corazón, sino como la poderosa y confiada ejecutiva que ella era. Tomé las llaves del volvo y abrí la puerta. Alguien estaba allí de pie, la reconocí de inmediato. Ella me sonrío y yo solté todo el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones por algunos segundos.

– Tanya...

* * *

Por favor niñas no me maten, ¡no me maten! Si quieren podemos entre todas matar a Tanya y les enviamos a Jane y a Félix pero a mi nop jejeje. Que gusto haber escrito este capítulo, pero a la vez tanto suspenso. Millón gracias por todas las alertas que he recibido esta semana, quiero agradecer a todas mis lectoras anónimas gracias por leerme todos los miércoles. A las nuevas lectoras un saludo inmenso y besos a mis niñas de reviews: Ericastelo, NinnaCullen, klaiva, kikicullenswan, Larosaderosas, Belewyn, Karoliiz, Aredhel Isile, Gabisita Black, Green'splace, Jessy-Jess, V, Partisan11, Diana, Clauandrea, Yukarito, Jimena, L'Amelie, Zujeyane, Yzza, Magymc, Blapagu, Felycitas, DianElizz, Liyus-C, Carigt05, Edward-Bella-Mason, Laura Katherine, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Msteppa.

A mis betas y amigas, Isita a quien salió del frio de Canadá al frio de New York se le perdona el retraso en la revisión pero no el review jejeje, a mi pequeña Alice Cepeda esta semana rebajo el estrés pero la semana que viene esta recargado, gracias por ese apoyo tan importante que cada semana le das al fic. Gaby, mi mente retorcida favorita tus ácidos comentarios son los más locos de todos, recuerda: Para qué sirven los dedos? Para escribir pues! Jejeje. Esther, este capítulo va dedicado a ti, por todo el susto que hemos pasado las tías del peke, tienes que darle mis achuchones diarios y Ninna, la publicista de Twisted, se que vas a poner alma y vida en el proyecto. Te va a quedar genial churris.

Para las chicas que estaban preguntando, la persona que está encargada 100% de todo lo que mis personajes visten es Vivita Cepeda, una autora y amiga genial así que las invito que pasen por sus historias y las lean.

* * *

Próxima actualización el miércoles ¿Qué hará Edward ante la llegada de Tanya? Dum dum duuuum. Besos!


	18. Deseos y verdades…a medias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? jejeje. La pelicula que se menciona en este capitulo es de hecho una de mis favoritas. Adam Sandler y Drew Barrymore. Les recomiendo escuchar la cancion que se detalla en esa parte =)

* * *

_**Capitulo 18: **__Deseos y verdades…a medias_

**Canción del capítulo para el EPOV:** Fight for love – Elliott Yamin

**Canción del capítulo para el BPOV:** Everytime we touch – Cascada

_***Edward POV**_

Debía estar soñando... Si, si...eso debía ser. Una pesadilla al igual que la de anoche, era algo realmente ilógico y sin sentido ¿Qué hacía esa mujer en la puerta de mi departamento? Sentí el irresistible impulso de pellizcarme para comprobar que estaba dormido.

– ¿Te sorprende verme? ¿O te ha comido la lengua el ratón? – rio socarronamente. Su risa se escuchaba tan real, demasiado como para ser un sueño. A ver Edward, recapitulemos: Recordaba haber hecho el amor con Bella en la madrugada, tomar café con ella y vestirme para salir a la oficina. ¿Todo eso fue un sueño? – ¿Asombrado eh? – Tocó mi rostro con la punta de su dedo índice. En ese instante la realidad me golpeó ¡Era imposible! ¡Tanya estaba aquí!

– ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? – balbuceé

– ¿No es acaso obvio Edward? Vengo a hablar contigo – Sacudí mi cabeza para salir un poco del aturdimiento causado por la inesperada presencia de Tanya.

– Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Tanya, creí haber sido muy claro el día de ayer – ¿ayer? ¿Fue ayer que hable con ella? ¿Cómo rayos me ubico tan rápido? – ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? – pregunté.

– ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? ¡Que descortés de tu parte! – Mi cerebro no había terminado de procesar su solicitud cuando la vi adentrarse en la sala.

– Veo que tus pésimos modales siguen igual a como te conocí en Cambridge – dije cerrando la puerta, si íbamos a tener una conversación seria mejor a puerta cerrada – ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? Aun espero tu respuesta.

– Nunca pensé que fuese tan fácil encontrarte Edward, Cullen en Chicago solo hay unos cuantos y tu padre es el único Dr. Cullen en todo Illinois. Así que fui a tu casa y...– hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba en el sofá –... Tu pequeña hermanita fue bastante ummm ¿Cómo te lo puedo decir? ¿Colaboradora por así decirlo? Ella fue...– no permití que siguiera, inyectado en furia me acerqué a ella y tomándola del brazo la levanté del sofá y la removí con fuerza.

– ¿Qué carajos le hiciste a hermana? ¡Habla! ¿Qué le hiciste a Alice? – Enseguida mis pensamientos se volcaron en la enana. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué le habría hecho esta mujer del demonio?

– ¡Edward! Ouch... ¡Me estas lastimando! – Dijo tomando mi mano para obligarme a soltarla – ¡Suéltame idiota!

– ¿Que sucedió con mi hermana? ¡Diablos! ¡Habla ahora! – Estaba empezando a desesperarme, mis dedos cada vez se cerraban más en torno a su brazo.

– Tu hermana me trajo hasta acá, eso fue todo. ¿Contento? ¡Suéltame ya!

– Alice no le diría a nadie donde vivo y menos traería una desconocida a mi casa. ¿Qué le hiciste Tanya? ¡Dime la verdad! – Mi paciencia estaba a un tris de agotarse y ella no estaba colaborando con la verdad.

– Bueno ya no soy una desconocida para ella a partir de hoy – su otra mano se posó en mi pecho la cual aparté de inmediato – Hace una hora, cuando encontré la casa de tus padres vi salir a una chica muy parecida a ti, por lo que supuse era tu hermanita de quien tanto me hablabas, me acerqué y le dije que necesitaba saber dónde ubicarte… O en todo caso como ubicar a Isabella Swan – Mi corazón se paralizo en ese momento ¡Mi Bella! Ella había venido por Bella. ¡No! – Me alegra tanto que le hayas hablado a tu hermana de mí. Eso me facilitó mucho las cosas. Se ofreció "amablemente" a traerme ya que dijo que no sabía donde vivía Isabella... ¡Pufff como si yo me lo creyera! – En ese momento le agradecí mentalmente a Alice que haya traído a esta mujer a mi casa, aunque lo más sensato hubiese sido llamar a la policía, mi hermana tomo una decisión acertada, ella al igual que yo buscábamos proteger a Bella.

– Entonces, si has venido a hablar dime lo que debas decir y lárgate de mi casa – dije soltándola sin previo aviso lo que provocó que ella cayera nuevamente al sofá. Me dio una mirada envenenada y se tomó del brazo, al parecer mi ira le iba a dejar algunos cardenales.

– He venido a hacer negocios – soltó

– Tu negocio es retirar la demanda y así te evitas el bochorno que te ponga al descubierto frente a toda la prensa.

– Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con esos manuscritos me tiene sin cuidado – se puso de pie y caminó hasta mi posición, al otro lado de la sala – He venido a hablar de negocios reales.

– No me interesa otra cosa que no tenga que ver con el retiro de esa demanda – espeté.

– Ok, ya veo – llevo un dedo a su mentón y golpeteó varias veces con él – Entonces creo que debo buscar a Isabella Swan para hablar de negocios con ella… Y de – hizo una pausa en la que en su rostro se esbozó una risa maquiavélica – otras cositas que al parecer ella ignora.

– Eso sobre mi cadáver Tanya – crispé los puños al punto de dejar mis nudillos blancos – ¿De qué negocios hablas?

– Así me gusta Edward, que colabores conmigo. Lo único que busco para ambos es el bienestar. Yo me voy con lo que quiero, y tu a cambio te quedas con...esa mujer.

– Ya te lo dije Tanya, mucho cuidado con la forma en la que te refieres a ella. Lo que le pasó a tu brazo seria nada con lo que le puede suceder a tu cuello si te atreves a hablar de Bella como si fuera igual a ti.

– ¿Bella? ¡Wow...! ¿Ni siquiera es Isabella, sino Bella? – Soltó una risa que rompió el silencio de toda la estancia – ¡Al parecer he encontrado el punto débil del gran Edward Cullen!

– Yo no tengo mucha paciencia Tanya, ¡habla ya! ¿Qué quieres? – ¡Maldita sea! Sentía mi corazón latir cual corcel desbocado. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento que no sería nada bueno, no por algo atravesó medio país en menos de 24 horas para llegar hasta Chicago.

– Quiero su dinero por mi silencio – Soltó la víbora.

– ¿De qué silencio hablas?

– Edward, para ser un abogado me sorprende la poca malicia que hay en ti. Quiero un millón de dólares en efectivo para las próximas semanas, caso contrario me veré obligada a ir donde tu _Bella_ – hizo unas pequeñas comillas en el aire para dar énfasis al nombre de mi pequeña – y a contarle la verdad que ella ignora. La verdad sobre el mentalizador de la demanda, quien la puso en marcha y qué tipo de relación tenía yo con ese horrible monstruo que había planeado semejante atrocidad contra ella.

– Entiendo… ¿ahora eres tú la que me quieres chantajear? – traté de sonreír para aligerar un poco el ambiente, debía ocultar de manera efectiva que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico a causa de los nervios.

– Tómalo como quieras Edward, solo quiero mi dinero. El mismo millón de dólares que me prometiste si todo salía bien.

– Sabes muy bien que yo no tengo ese dinero – dije entre dientes.

– Tampoco te lo estoy exigiendo a ti Edward… quiero que sea ella quien me dé el dinero. Sé que le sobra el dinero a tu querida Isabella así que un millón por su felicidad es relativamente nada.

– Eres una miserable Tanya – dije agarrándome el cabello con fuerza y moviéndome de un lado a otro como animal encerrado en una jaula.

– Solo aprendí del mejor Edward – respondió.

– No sé… No sé sinceramente en que estaba pensando cuando decidí llevar a cabo todo esto contigo – susurré para mí mismo.

– Quizás no estabas pensando con la cabeza sino con otra parte de cuerpo – la vi acercarse con paso felino hasta mí, y pasando una mano por mi pecho me susurró al oído – ¿Acaso ella te hace lo que yo te hacía? ¿Te hace sentir igual que yo cuando ibas a mi casa y gritabas por más? ¿Isabella Swan es suficiente mujer en la cama para ti? – Se apartó y me miró fijamente.

– Ni siquiera existe punto de comparación – respondí. Ella esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia, al parecer había malinterpretado mis palabras – Jamás se podrá comparar contigo o con el resto, ella es simplemente perfecta – fue mi turno de sonreír al recordar a mi pequeña de ojos cafés.

– Edward Cullen, quiero mi dinero en dos semanas exactas contadas a partir de hoy… o tú querida Isabella recibirá noticias de mí. – respondió con furia. A paso rápido abandonó mi sala y al salir empujó la puerta con fuerza. No sé cómo logré mantenerme tan calmado al escuchar sus amenazas, ella había venido para destruirlo todo y yo solo me sentía como un mero espectador del Apocalipsis de mi vida.

– ¿Qué hago? – susurré mientras tomaba mi teléfono para realizar una llamada. Tres veces repicó el teléfono – Vamos ¡Contéstame por favor!

– Edward… Lo lamento tanto, yo… yo… ¿Estás bien? – respondió entre balbuceos mi pequeña hermana. Era un maldito, ahora hasta mi familia se veía involucrada en un problema que nunca debió existir.

– Eso mismo te tengo que preguntar yo Alice ¿Estás bien? ¿Esa mujer no te hizo nada? – Me sentía como todo un desgraciado, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció de solo imaginar que Tanya pudo hacerle algo a Alice.

– Yo estoy bien Edward, tuve que llevarla a tu casa porque amenazó con ir a Swan Editors y buscar a Bella – escuché a lo lejos el ruido de autos, quizás estaba conduciendo cuando la llamé y por eso demoro en contestar la llamada.

– Hiciste bien Ali, esa mujer no puede acercarse a Bella por nada del mundo.

– ¿Que sucedió Edward? ¿Para qué vino a Chicago?

– Quiere un millón de dólares a cambio de su silencio – comenté derrotado.

– ¿Un millón? ¿Esa mujer está loca?

– Esa mujer perdió la cordura hace mucho Alice, pero no debo pensar ahora en eso. Necesito pensar para saber qué hacer. Sabes que no tengo ese dinero y ella quiere que yo sea quien se lo pida a Bella.

– Eso está peor aun Edward ¿Qué le piensas decir a Bella?

– No lo sé Alice, me siento perdido. No puedo decirle a Bella: Amor ¿Me das un millón de dólares por favor? No tiene lógica Ali…

– Lo sé Edward, pero por lo que vi de Tanya hoy es una mujer que no se anda por las ramas. ¿La amenazaste con lo del manuscrito que había robado? – preguntó.

– Si, pero dijo que poco o nada le importaba eso ahora. Ella quiere el dinero Alice, es una mujer muy ambiciosa y no se va a detener hasta conseguirlo.

– ¿Ves ahora porque es tan necesario que le digas tú la verdad a Bella antes de que Tanya lo haga? No te va a perdonar jamás si es ella quien lo hace primero.

– Tanya no lo va a hacer Ali porque no se lo voy a permitir. Bella no puede saber la verdad… ¡Nunca!

– Eres tan testarudo Edward Cullen, piensa bien lo que estás haciendo antes de que sea muy tarde – se escuchó el sonido de una bocina de auto – Debo irme ahora, tengo una reunión con unas modelos y ya voy retrasada. ¿Te llamo en la tarde para saber que has decidido?

– Si, estaremos hablando por la tarde. Te quiero mucho Alice y gracias por tu apoyo – dije en sincero agradecimiento. El lazo de hermandad que nos había unido desde muy pequeños ahora se notaba más fuerte que nunca.

Después de cerrar la llamada regresé a mi habitación, necesitaba recomponerme un poco antes de volver a salir. El intenso aroma de Bella se había impregnado en cada pared, en cada pequeño espacio de la habitación. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire y llené mis pulmones con su olor. Una idea se vino a mi mente, no era la más brillante pero podía servir de algo. Necesitaba irme de allí antes que su efluvio de fresias me terminara de volver loco, necesitaba verla, besarla y abandonarme en sus brazos con urgencia… y pedirle perdón por todo lo que iba a hacer para retenerla a mi lado.

Llegué a la oficina un poco después de las diez de la mañana. Al pasar por el despacho de Bella la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que me limité a ir hasta mi oficina. Me senté y revisé mis pendientes. Sobre mi escritorio un papel me recordó lo primero que haría Bella cuando regresara a casa después de estar en Jackson.

Salí de mi despacho con la carta de despido de Crowdley en mis manos y me dirigí al despacho de Bella. Ángela no estaba en su escritorio por lo que supuse que estaba dentro con mi pequeña.

– Amor, buenos… – dije irrumpiendo en su oficina. El día cada vez pintaba peor. Primero Tanya y ahora ¿él?

– Ho…Hola Edward… Buenos días – dijo en tono tímido Bella. Escuché a Stone decir _"Eran buenos días hasta que llegaste"_ pero decidí ignorarlo. El muy idiota me dio una mirada envenenada mientras me examinaba y bufaba bajito. Decidí que era hora de empezar a marcar límites. Había sido demasiado condescendiente con él hasta ese momento. Así que me acerqué hasta el escritorio de Bella y me agaché para darle un beso. No era un beso tierno de buenos días, era uno de los besos que solían dejarnos sin aliento a ambos. Devoré sus labios mientras sostenía su rostro en mis manos. Al principio mi pequeña se mostró algo temerosa mientras me besaba, pero luego se fue abandonando de a poco en las sensaciones de nuestro beso.

– ¿Interrumpí algo? – dije con una sonrisa mientras me separaba de ella y veía fijamente a Stone.

– No, de hecho ya me iba – respondió él mientras se ponía de pie.

– Pero Matt… yo…– dijo Bella poniéndose de pie también.

– No te preocupes Bella, yo puedo regresar en otra ocasión. Cuando estés sola… Que tengas un buen día – dijo refiriéndose solo a ella y salió enseguida.

– Edward… ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus marcadas caderas y golpeteando su pequeño zapato en el piso.

– Lo siento amor, lamento haber perdido la compostura así. Yo… yo no sé qué me pasa cada vez que te veo cerca de él. Lo siento tanto…– dije visiblemente apenado. Y era cierto lo que había dicho, me había dejado llevar por mis instintos primarios de posesión y la besé así de manera eufórica frente a Stone.

– Cielo – dijo acercándose a mí – Hablamos de esto ayer. No tienes por qué tener celos de Matt, él solo vino a hablar conmigo. Tiene días de querer decirme algo y aun no puedo hablar con mi amigo. Se lo nota preocupado Edward y sé que me necesita.

– Perdóname Bella, yo creo que no pienso de manera clara cuando te veo cerca de él. Tengo miedo de perderte. Que alguien te arrebate de mi lado…

– Shhh Edward yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado – dijo acercándose más y tomando mi rostro en sus manos – Pero así como yo confío en ti, tú debes confiar en mí – No pude más y la tomé entre mis brazos para darle un abrazo. ¡Cretino! Ella confía en ti con su vida y no eres capaz de decirle la verdad

– Soy un animal Bella, lo sé – dije como una confesión para mí mismo. – Lo siento…

– Bueno, ya esta… ya paso. Aunque siendo sincera, me encanta que me des los buenos de esa manera – susurró a mi oído.

– Seductora – le respondí.

– Celópata – me contestó con una sonrisa – Bueno, además de mi beso de buenos días. ¿Has venido para nuestra reunión?

– Sí, tengo algunas cosas que mencionarte sobre el caso. Pero primero necesito que firmes esto – le extendí el documento. Ella regresó a su escritorio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando leyó el contenido del acta en sus manos.

– Edward, esto es…

– Si pequeña, es el acta de desahucio de Crowdley – respondí mientras me sentaba en frente de ella.

– Edward yo no… es decir él no…– musitó.

– Bella, habíamos hablado de esto antes de irte. Ese tipo es una amenaza para ti en esta empresa. Como puedes ver en la carta tienes motivos suficientes para despedirlo. Desacato a la autoridad, y violencia laboral.

– Amor, no creo ser capaz de…– la interrumpí.

– No Bella, debes hacerlo. ¿Qué sucede si el día de mañana ese tipo se altera nuevamente y quiere golpearte? Yo no voy a permitir eso – le dije en tono serio. Ella fijó su mirada nuevamente en el papel y lo releyó.

– La carta tiene fecha de hoy, eso significa que…– asentí levemente.

– Si pequeña, el despido debe ser hoy. De hecho debe ser ahora, debes pedirle que se retire de la oficina y que la jefa de personal se encargara de entregarle su cheque mañana.

– Yo nunca he despedido a nadie Edward. Y menos a un empleado tan fiel a esta empresa y a mi padre.

– Pero siempre hay una vez Isabella – dije su nombre completo para darle fuerza a mis palabras. Mi pequeña tenía un gran corazón que iba a la par con su inocencia y Crowdley era una severa amenaza para ella aunque Bella no lo notara. La vi asentir unos segundos después y pedirle a Ángela que llamara a Crowdley.

– Listo, ya viene para acá. Esto va a ser duro Edward – susurró.

– Y es por eso que estaré aquí contigo amor – dije tomando una de sus manos sobre el escritorio. Debía estar allí para ella, no solo porque era duro despedir a alguien sino porque ese alguien podía reaccionar de una manera violenta y no quería que nada le sucediese a mi amor.

– Srta. Isabella – dijo mientras entraba a la oficina – Al parecer veo que ha pensado en lo que le he dicho en días anteriores y está dispuesta a través del Sr. Cullen en cederme el mando de su compañía – Quise retener una risa que amenazaba en salir. ¡Pobre idiota!

– Sr. Crowdley, tome asiento – le señaló la silla junto a mí y él se sentó. Volteé para ver a Bella y noté duda en su mirada así que decidí empezar yo.

– Sr. Crowdley, en el documento que la Srta. Swan le va a entregar en unos momentos esta detallado todo el procedimiento legal al que nos hemos visto obligados a recurrir debido a los acontecimientos de días anteriores. En los artículos 8 y 24 de la Ley de Trabajo de los Estados Unidos de América se menciona como falta grave el desacato a la autoridad superior de una compañía y el maltrato físico a una mujer dentro de las instalaciones de una oficina. Ambas faltan se sancionan con el despedido inmediato del infractor – Crowdley comenzó a removerse intranquilo en su silla.

– Y… y eso ¿Qué significa?

– Lo siento tanto Sr. Crowdley pero usted ya no pertenece a Swan Editors a partir de este momento – dijo Bella extendiendo el papel y colocándolo en sus manos. Como era de esperarse Crowdley se puso de pie y arrugó el papel con furia. Me miró con sus ojos inyectados en furia y se dirigió a Bella.

– ¿Es él verdad? – Dijo señalándome – ¿Es él quien le ha metido cosas raras en su cabeza cierto? Es que como usted nada puede hacer sola decidió buscar ayuda de un aprendiz de abogado para buscar una artimaña para sacarme de la compañía – gritó con furia. Volteé a ver a mi pequeña quien se mordía nerviosamente su labio.

– No Sr. Crowdley, no ha sido Edward. Esta decisión es mía, basada claro está en la falta de profesionalismo que usted ha mostrado conmigo en el tiempo que yo llevo a cargo de la editora – respondió con aplomo mi chica de los ojos chocolates – Ha sido una decisión difícil pero usted debe ser separado de la familia de Swan Editors hoy mismo. La encargada de personal se contactara con usted mañana por el asunto de su cheque. Si le preocupa el valor, déjeme decirle que sea generoso tomando en cuenta el tiempo de trabajo y la lealtad que usted ha tenido con la empresa y con mi padre.

– Ah, ¡Ahora si menciona a Charlie! ¿Sabe él lo que usted está haciendo? ¿Sabe que está despidiendo sin motivos a su empleado predilecto? – la vi dudar nuevamente pero respondió enseguida.

– No, mi padre no sabe nada sobre mi decisión. Pero estoy segura que en cuanto sepa los motivos por los cuales usted está siendo separado de la compañía estará más que de acuerdo con esta decisión.

– Usted no me va a hacer esto chiquilla malcriada. No he dado tantos años de mi vida a esta empresa como para que usted me eche como un perro a la calle.

– Como le dije Sr. Crowdley su liquidación de haberes será bastante generosa por lo que técnicamente no lo estaría echando a la calle sin reconocer las cosas que usted mismo ha mencionado.

– Tiene una hora para recoger sus cosas y salir de este edificio. Los guardias lo escoltaran a la salida – fue mi turno de hablar.

– Esto no se queda así Isabella Swan. Recuerde muy bien este día porque pagará caro lo que está haciendo. Muy pronto sabrá de mí, muy pronto – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la oficina.

– Charlie me va a matar cuando se entere – comentó Bella mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos. Me puse de pie enseguida y me arrodillé junto a su silla.

– Shhh amor, tranquila. No puedes estresarte por algo que no sabes si va a ocurrir. Yo estaré contigo el día que hables con Charlie y le expliques todo...

– ¿De veras harías eso por mi? – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de esperanza.

– Amor, ni te imaginas las locuras que soy capaz de cometer por ti. Te amo tanto mi pequeña – dije antes de dejar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

– Será mejor que empecemos Edward – sacudió la cabeza y sonrió – Tengo muchos pendientes por todo el tiempo que estuve en Jackson.

El momento temido había llegado, debíamos hablar sobre la demanda. Mentalmente le pedí perdón a mi pequeña por lo que iba a hacer pero ya lo había dicho: Era capaz de cometer locuras para tenerla conmigo.

– Bueno – dije sentándome en la silla nuevamente – Una de las primeras novedades que tenemos es el retraso de la primera audiencia – y sin más solté la primera bomba, la menos dañina por así decirlo.

– ¿Retraso? ¿Por qué? – pregunto ladeando su cabeza en signo de confusión

– Hemos pedido una prórroga para intentar hacer un arreglo extrajudicial con la demandante y así no llegar a la corte – ¡Segunda bomba abajo!

– ¿Arreglo extrajudicial? ¿Quieres decirle pagar a Denali lo que está solicitando sin pasar por el juicio?

– No, no amor. No es pagarle exactamente lo que pide. Se trata de una negociación un poco más informal en la que Swan Editors accede a pagar cierto valor y la demandante acepta a cambio retirar los cargos. Es beneficioso para ambas partes ya que en caso de que uno de los dos pierda el juicio no sería mucha la cantidad de dinero perdida.

– Entiendo, y... ¿De cuánto estamos hablando Edward?

– De un millón de dólares, la quinta parte de lo demandado – Y soltamos la ultima bomba. Entre todas las posibles salidas que este lio podía tener, esta había sido la única maravillosa idea que se me había ocurrido. Tanya necesitaba su millón, y yo no quería ya los restantes cuatro. ¿Para que necesitar un dinero que en primera instancia jamás fue mío? Necesitaba darle a Tanya su parte prometida y que así se regresara en paz a Cambridge.

– Un millón de dólares es mucho dinero Edward – frunció un poco el ceño.

– Lo sé Bella, pero es una manera pacífica de salir de esto. No quisiera que te enfrentes con ella en los tribunales, es una mujer muy inescrupulosa.

– Hablas como si la conocieras Edward – preguntó. ¡Imbécil! Grito una vocecita en mi cabeza ¿Cómo puedes delatarte así de fácil frente a Bella?

– No amor, no la conozco pero he estudiado su perfil por algunas semanas – solté rápidamente en mi defensa.

– Entiendo, entiendo...– hizo una pausa mientras encendía su portátil – Esto debo hablarlo con Charlie, en caso de hacer un desembolso tan grande de dinero necesito al menos comentárselo.

– Entonces pequeña, quedo pendiente de tu autorización para entablar la negociación con Denali – concluí. _"Lo lamento tanto pequeña, esto lo hago por nosotros"_ dije para mí mismo.

Me retiré a mi oficina sintiéndome el peor de los villanos, un maldito bastardo que le mentía al amor de su vida con tal de retenerla. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? Debía pelear con todas mis armas posibles por su amor. Llamé a Alice para comentarle mi gran idea y su respuesta fue la siempre: Deberías decirle la verdad.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde salí a buscar algo de comer. Pasé por el despacho para ver si mi pequeña había comido ya y me encontré con su oficina vacía.

– Salió un momento Edward. Dijo que almorzaría algo en el camino – dijo Ángela a mis espaldas.

– ¿Dijo donde iba? – pregunté. Era muy extraño que Bella saliera durante las horas de oficina. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo?

– No, pero dijo no demorar. No tenía ninguna reunión programada fuera de la oficina, quizás era algo personal. – ¿Algo personal? Eso me sonaba bien aun peor.

– Gracias Ángela, voy en buscar de algo para comer y regreso enseguida.

– Listo Edward, tomaré tus recados telefónicos.

Bajé a la cafetería que estaba cerca de la oficina y ordené un sándwich simple de pavo, el misterio de la ausencia de Bella hizo que mi hambre se esfumara. Intenté llamarla por 6 ocasiones y su teléfono me enviaba al buzón donde su dulce voz indicaba que no estaba disponible.

– Amor… ¿Dónde estás? – me pregunté mientras salía del lugar. En la puerta coincidí con una mujer, bastante joven que llevaba un bebe en brazos. El pequeño me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Retuve las inmensas ganas de acariciar sus pequeñas mejillas. Caminé hasta la oficina con mis pensamientos aun en Bella. Estaba a punto de volverme loco y subirme al Volvo para ir en busca de Bella. Pero… ¿Dónde buscar primero?

Al llegar a nuestro piso vi su puerta entreabierta. Sin dudarlo entré y la vi sentada en su escritorio concentrada en algo que se proyectaba en su computadora. Al notar mi presencia minimizó todas las ventanas y alzó un poco la cabeza. Allí note que había algo mal con ella.

– Bella, mi amor… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucedió? – prácticamente corrí hasta su posición y acuné su rostro entre mis manos. Sus ojos se veían un poco hinchados, señal que había llorado. Ella apartó un poco su rostro pero la obligué a mirarme nuevamente – Pequeña, háblame ¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasó algo con Crowdley? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Dime que es entonces amor, me estoy volviendo loco.

– No es nada Edward… es solo… yo…– hizo una pausa bajando un poco su mirada – yo tuve mi período hace un par de horas – sentí que el alma me regresaba al cuerpo. ¿Era solo eso? ¿Pero porque lloraba entonces? Enseguida las imágenes del sueño de anoche se agolparon en mi cabeza como rápidos flashes de luz. No pude evitar en sentirme triste en ese momento, el hecho que Bella tuviera su período significaba que no había bebe en su pancita. La bebe de rizos chocolates que tan clara había visto en mi sueño. ¿Era por eso que lloraba mi Bella? ¿Se sentía triste por no tener un bebe creciendo en ella? ¿Mi pequeña quería ser mama?

– Mi pequeña… ¿Pero por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – Desvié un poco mi mirada hacía su portátil y vi que una de las ventanas no había sido minimizada. Estaba abierta en una página web que promocionaba un libro _"La aventura de ser mama"_ ¡Oh pequeña!

– Es solo un leve cólico, de seguro con algo de ibuprofeno se pasa amor – me sonrió sin que la alegría le llegara a los ojos.

– ¿Seguro que es solo eso? – pregunté.

– Si Edward, es solo eso. Necesito la medicina y unas cuantas horas de sueño y estaré mejor – Se volteó y un hermoso sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas al ver la página web aun abierta. Me agaché un poco para dejar un beso en su frente y le sonreí. Mi pequeña era una pésima mentirosa…

– Voy a pedirle a Ángela que traiga algo para el dolor, y yo mismo te llevaré a casa esta tarde – Ella asintió levemente y con eso regresé a mi despacho. Tenía planes de llevarla a cenar esa noche, pero era mejor dejarla descansar. Había tenido un día muy fuerte con lo de Crowdley, y ahora lo de su período.

La llevé a casa después de la 5 de la tarde. Su mirada seguía triste y algo distante.

– Amor, ¿Segura que estas bien? – pregunté al aparcar el auto frente a su casa.

– Si Edward… Yo solo necesito dormir – Después de un corto beso, salió del auto y la seguí con la mirada hasta que entró a su casa. Me detuve a pensar unos minutos sobre la reacción de Bella y sobre la mía misma. Me había sentido extrañamente apenado durante toda la tarde ¿Quería yo ser papa también? El tema de la paternidad era algo que definitivamente jamás había pasado por mi cabeza, no entraba en mis planes... Pero con Bella en mi vida no había plan que no se hubiese retorcido. ¿Estaba listo para ser papá? Mi cerebro fue más rápido al darme una respuesta: Imaginé como sería estar con mi pequeña en sus controles mensuales y ver a mí bebe a través de un monitor de ecografías mientras esperábamos con ansías su llegada.

Agité mi cabeza con fuerza para obligarme así a desechar esas ideas de mi cabeza. Edward… ¡Basta! Bella no estaba embarazada y no lo estaría mientras siga tomando la píldora. Llegué a casa y después de un baño caí rendido en la cama.

Al siguiente día un mensaje de texto me despertó:

_El tiempo corre en tu contra… ¿Tienes listo mi dinero?_

Decidí ignorar el mensaje y me preparé para mi día en la oficina. Al llegar la vi en el pasillo mientras hablaba con Ángela y el chico de mensajería. Estaba sonriente y con mejor semblante que ayer, quizás su molestia si se debía solo al cólico. Se la veía como un ángel radiante con un traje, últimamente estaba usando unos vestidos tan ajustados pero a la vez elegantes que suponían un desafío a mi autocontrol. Esta vez llevaba un sencillo vestido azul recto y largo hasta sus rodillas. Realzaba a la perfección cada centímetro de sus pechos, cintura y caderas. La imagen de mi diosa proyectada en frente mío provocó lógicamente que dejara de respirar por al menos unos cuantos segundos, mentalmente me obligué a respirar nuevamente y a seguir caminando. El hecho que mi pequeña sea una mujer ahora la había cambiado un poco, y no me refiero solo a su cuerpo sino también a su actitud. Bella se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer confiada, segura de su cuerpo, y proyectaba una gran personalidad. Cada vez me cautivaba y enamoraba más…

Me limité a dejar un tímido beso en su mejilla y seguí a mi escritorio. Al medio día llegaron sus fresias, las que había encargado para ella esta mañana desde muy temprano y me encargué de llevarlas yo mismo.

– Amor… ¿Estas mejor ya? – dije entrando a su oficina con las flores en mis manos.

– Mucho mejor – le extendí sus fresias y le sonreí – ¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan bueno conmigo? – preguntó mientras las depositaba en un jarrón.

– Jamás mi pequeña Bella… Tú me has dado todo, así que esto es una pobre retribución en agradecimiento – le sonreí mientras la volteaba y le daba el beso que tenía guardado desde la mañana. ¡Cielos! ¡Como había extrañado sus labios!

Nos separamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones y sonriente se sentó en su escritorio.

– Te vengo a hacer una invitación – dije acercándome a su escritorio.

– ¿Ah sí?... A ver ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó curiosa.

– Creo que te debo la cena del domingo, vi las bolsas de comida china en el bote de la basura así que te debo una invitación a cenar – Un adorable sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas.

– Supongo que ese día nos olvidamos de cenar después de lo que sucedió – sonrió, supongo al recordar nuestra noche de sexo de reconciliación.

– Entonces… ¿Paso por ti a las 7? ¿Qué te apetece comer? ¿Algún lugar que quieras ir? Tú eliges amor…

– ¿Pizza? – preguntó dubitativa – Para ser sincera no tengo ganas de salir a cenar a ningún lado Edward. ¿Qué te parece si ordenamos pizza en tu casa y vemos una película?

– Me parece una excelente idea – Mi pequeña era así de descomplicada. Prefería lo sencillo a lo extravagante – Voy a pasar por la tienda de videos para ver que podemos ver esta noche.

– Hecho. Voy a tu departamento a las 7 – Sonreí ante su respuesta, aunque anhelaba el día en que ella no dijera tu departamento, sino nuestra casa.

Efectivamente pasé por la tienda de videos a la salida de la oficina. Escogí una comedia romántica de los 90, una de suspenso, y una de aventura. No sabía cuál sería el género por el cual ella se inclinaría pero le llevaba algunas opciones. Aproveché a llamar a la pizzería para que llevaran las pizzas con tiempo. Llegué a casa un poco después de las 6, intenté acomodar la sala y preparé los equipos del cine en casa. A las siete llegaron las pizzas, y unos pocos minutos después escuché las llaves sonar.

– Amor… ¡Ya llegué! – la escuché saludar. Salí rápidamente de la cocina y la encontré en la sala vestida con unos vaqueros sueltos y una camiseta polo de color turquesa que se entallaba perfectamente en su cuerpo. Cargaba con ella unas bolsas de Baskin Robbins. ¡Pequeña golosa! La tomé en mis brazos y le di un fuerte abrazo. Ella respondió dando besos cortos en mi rostro – Mi cuerpo necesita azúcar ¿No te molesta que coma pizza con helado cierto? – se rió echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás dejando así su cuello descubierto, donde fue mi turno de repartir besos cortos.

– No mi pequeña… Me parece que yo también necesito algo de dulce. De tu dulce boca, de tu dulce piel, de tu dulce cuerpo – dije aspirando su concentrado aroma de fresias en su cuello.

– Edward…– Me reprendió cuando la situación comenzó a ponerse un poco más caliente. Ambos sabíamos que al menos por estos días el sexo estaba vetado en nuestra lista de actividades.

– Esta bien – alcé las manos en señal de rendición – Me portaré bien.

– Así me gusta – dejó las bolsas de helado – Veamos que películas has traído – las tomó en sus manos y las examinó – Desechó las dos primeras y se quedó con la comedia romántica.

– Me inclino por "The Wedding Singer" – dijo mientras me enseñaba la portada del video.

– Muy buena elección. Es una de las pocas películas de Adam Sandler que aun no he visto.

Nos acomodamos en el sillón con nuestras pizzas y helados. Rodeé con mi brazo a mi pequeña mientras ella se acurrucaba junto a mí. La película empezaba con una boda que no se llevaba a cabo, y situaciones hilarantes sobre el despecho. Robbie el protagonista conoció a Julia una mesera quien estaba por casarse y entablan una hermosa relación durante el tiempo que Julia preparaba su boda. Terminan por darse cuenta que se habían enamorado pero una confusión terminó llevando a la protagonista a Las Vegas para casarse con su prometido. Unos sollozos junto a mí me sacaron de concentración. Bajé la mirada y la encontré en un mar de lágrimas.

– Amor ¿Qué tienes? – pregunté.

– Ella…Ella…– dijo entre sollozos – Ella se va a casar con Glen… él no la quiere, y ella tampoco lo quiere. Ella quiere a Robbie ¿Por qué se va a casar con alguien que no ama?

– No lo sé amor… Quizás se decepcionó mucho de Robbie – respondí. Yo tampoco entendía la razón por la cual la chica se casaba con alguien que no quería.

– Pero ella no puede hacer eso… No se puede casar con alguien que no ama. Es absurdo, sería infeliz toda su vida – dijo mientras me miraba y sorbía su nariz.

– Julia no se va a casar con él, estoy seguro de eso Bella. Al final el amor siempre vence – dije apretándola más a mi cuerpo. Al final el protagonista decidió irla a buscar a Las Vegas y resultó que iban en el mismo avión. El la encuentra y le canta una canción que había compuesto para ella.

_I wanna make you smile  
whenever you're sad  
carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
all I wanna do, is grow old with you_

I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
So, it could be so nice growing old with you,...

Subí a mi regazo a Bella mientras la canción se escuchaba de fondo, comencé a besar su cuello mientras me llenaba de su maravilloso olor. Me di cuenta que esa canción describía exactamente lo que yo quería con Bella… envejecer juntos.

_I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold  
Need you  
Feed you  
Even let you hold the remote control._

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
Oh I could be the man that grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you.

– Te amo mi pequeña – susurré a su odio. Ella se volteó y después de un tierno beso respondió.

– Yo también te amo Edward…

La película termina con una feliz pareja casándose en una divertida ceremonia. Noté una respiración acompasada en Bella, supuse que se había dormido. La acomodé mejor en mis brazos y la mantuve en esta posición mientras yo vencía mi cuerpo recostándolo sobre el sofá. En esa posición nos quedamos dormimos por un buen rato. Me levanté a causa del entumecimiento del cuerpo debido a la posición, enseguida vi la hora. Ya era media noche…

– Bella, amor…Debes irte a casa – dije mientras besaba sus parpados.

– mmmm – respondió aun adormilada.

– Que debes ir a casa. Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo pero debes descansar en casa.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo con sus ojos aun cerrados.

– Son las doce pequeña – Enseguida abrió sus ojos como platos y se brincó como un resorte fuera del sofá.

– Debo irme – Acomodó un poco sus vaqueros y salió corriendo en busca de la llaves de su mini Cooper. Corrió por la sala camino a la puerta. Antes de salir carraspeé un poco.

– Bella… ¿no se te olvida algo amor? – pregunté divertido en referencia a mi beso de despedida.

– ¡Oh, lo siento Edward! – regresó corriendo y se colgó a mi cuello dándome un beso fiero pero rápido – Nos vemos mañana…Te amo – fue diciendo camino a la puerta.

Recogí un poco las cajas de pizzas y los botes de helado vacios y me fui a la cama. Nuevamente solo…

– No veo la hora en que vengas a vivir conmigo pequeña…– dije viendo su fotografía y apagando la luz.

_*** Bella POV**_

Llegué como un bólido a casa, estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta ni siquiera en qué momento me había quedado dormida. Mañana le preguntaría a Edward en que terminó la película. Sus palabras y arrullos mientras estaba en sus brazos habían sido los causantes de que me quedara dormida. Es que el hecho que Edward me dijera que me amaba me transportaba fuera de este mundo y hacía que me olvidara hasta de respirar.

Al día siguiente pasé muy temprano a la habitación de Charlie. Los avances eran asombrosos, ya daba sus primeros pasos apoyado a un aparato caminador y cada vez mas mejoraba su motricidad. Al fin sentía que todo en mi vida iba encajando, aunque a mi puzle le faltaba una pieza: Matt. Sabía que el necesitaba hablar conmigo, habíamos aplazado esa conversación desde New York y me sentía como la peor de las amigas. Debía buscarlo pronto y hablar con él, necesitaba que el también esté dispuesto a limar asperezas con Edward. Necesitaba a los dos en mi vida.

Vestida con un traje de Victoria Beckham, en negro y blanco fui a la oficina. Esa última compra de varios vestidos de la colección de Victoria, me daba miles de opciones nuevas. En esta ocasión fue una falda súper entallada con un corte elevado hasta debajo de las rodillas y la parte superior al estilo camisero con cuello, mangas largas y escote en V, Era realmente elegante pero sobretodo imponente. Unos Choo en negro y mi bolso favorito Prada le dieron el toque final. Al llegar Ángela me informó que Edward estaría fuera todo el día ya que iba a notificar con la corte que estábamos por entablar una negociación extrajudicial. Debía mencionar ese detalle a mi padre y así mantenerlo al tanto de las decisiones económicas que estaba tomando en su ausencia. En cuanto a Crowdley, ya esperaría un poco más para hacerlo.

Pasé todo el día enfrascada en unos balances de resultados que contabilidad me había entregado. El semestre estaba cerrando de una manera sensacional. Ventas por más de 55 millones de dólares y una ganancia neta de 30 millones de dólares. Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, los autores que habían pasado por mi aprobación habían sido los que más ingresos nos habían producido. Decisiones acertadas que ahora reportaban sus frutos.

Intenté llamar en varias ocasiones a Matt pero su teléfono me enviaba al buzón. A lo mejor sería bueno darle unos días para volverlo a intentar. Quizás la reacción de Edward el día que me besó frente a él no le agradó del todo, pudo sentirse desplazado de alguna manera. Salí de la oficina casi a las 6 y fui directamente a casa. En todo el día no había recibido ninguna llamada de Edward ¡Eso sí era raro! Le marqué en cuanto llegué a casa pero tampoco contestó el teléfono.

– ¡Arrrgh! Estos hombres, no contestan sus teléfonos cuando se los necesitan – bufé lanzando el teléfono sobre la cama. Tomé una ducha y luego de una cena ligera me fui directo a la cama. Hacía demasiado calor, el verano había empezado hace unos días y la sensación de ahogo en mi habitación era insoportable, aun cuando estábamos en Chicago "La ciudad de los vientos". Decidí abrir un poco la ventana para dejar entrar algo de aire. Me sumí en un profundo sueño, en el que veía una playa, el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla acompañaba la imagen. El mar brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y la risa de un bebe se escuchaba de fondo. Escuchaba claramente la voz de Edward decirme que me amaba mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo. Sonreí en mi sueño y nuevamente escuché su voz…

– ¿Que estas soñando mi pequeña? ¿Sueñas conmigo acaso? – Asentí levemente. Enseguida me di cuenta de algo. Si Edward estaba conmigo en mi sueño ¿Cómo era posible que me preguntara si soñaba con él? Abrí súbitamente los ojos y lo vi… Mi dios griego estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama, y acostado junto a mí.

– Hola amor…– me sonrió – Lo siento… Pero no iba a ser capaz de aguantarme hasta mañana sin verte y preferí colarme en tu habitación al menos para admirarte mientras duermes – levanté mi mano y acaricié sus rebeldes cabellos cobrizos. Mi propio superhéroe había escalado por el árbol que estaba junto a mi ventana. Peligroso y bastante arriesgado, pero agradecía al cielo que se le haya ocurrido tremenda idea, yo tampoco era capaz de aguantar sin él un minuto más.

– ¿Robas fotos y ahora te cuelas en habitaciones? Eres de cuidado Edward Cullen – golpeé con mi dedo su pecho mientras sonreía.

– Te necesitaba mi pequeña. Hoy tuve un día insoportable, y no verte lo hizo peor – me acercó más a su pecho mientras me abrazaba – Estuve con la batería descargada casi todo el día y ahora que te llamé ya no atendías el teléfono. Así que decidí venir a verte, tengo mucho rato viéndote dormir. Eres fascinante amor…

– ¿Si? – pregunté.

– Si… sonreías mientras hacías unas caras graciosas ¿Qué soñabas? – ¡Oh oh! Piensa, piensa… No le podía decir que estaba soñando con una risa de bebe, me creería loca…

– Creo que no lo recuerdo… era muy confuso…– respondí. Una mentirita piadosa a cambio de mi dignidad era un trato justo.

– Ven…– tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Sus besos se estaban empezando a hacer cada vez más adictivos y sus caricias cada vez más amorosas. Estuvo en mi cama cerca de dos horas entre besos y abrazos tiernos. Lo acompañé a la salida mientras él me cargaba en su espalda, me bautizó en ese momento como su pequeña mono araña. Nos despedimos y lo vi alejarse en su Volvo. Cada noche las despedidas nos resultaban más difíciles, ninguno quería dejar al otro irse pero por el momento era nuestra única opción.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de excelente humor. Mi período ya se había terminado desde ayer por la noche y eso me hacía muy feliz. Debía admitir que su llegada aunque esperada no era deseada. Cuando me di cuenta esa mañana en la oficina que había tenido mi período, una gran sensación de tristeza me embargó. Los últimos días un fuerte sentimiento de maternidad daba vueltas por mi cabeza ¿Estaba yo lista para ser mama?

Me resultaba algo contradictorio, sabía que de ningún modo yo estaba lista para ser mama pero a la vez era algo que secretamente deseaba. Tuve que salir de mi oficina un rato e irme a la cafetería que queda cerca de la oficina. ¿Por qué estaba yo tan triste? ¿Guardaba mi corazón acaso la esperanza que estuviese esperando un bebe mío y de Edward? No pude evitar llorar al ver a una joven de profundos ojos azules haciendo caricias a un pequeño bebe de cabellos rubios en la mesa del frente. Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de no pensar más en el asunto, mi pancita abultada a causa de un bebe en mi vientre seguiría siendo por ahora solo un sueño…

Busqué algo en mi closet que reflejara mi buen humor de hoy, encontré rápidamente lo que buscaba, el elegido era nuevamente Victoria Beckham. Me estaba haciendo aficionada a sus colecciones ya que últimamente se ajustaban perfectos para mi relajado estado de ánimo. Me encantaba mi decisión final, un vestido beige habano, sobrio como los diseños de Victoria pero a la vez suficientemente sexy debido a su entalle al máximo desde las caderas hasta la rodilla. En la parte superior un drapeado del mismo tono pero más brillante que le daban la elegancia necesario al atuendo. Sin accesorios en el cuello, una pulsera grande, bolso de mano y los infaltables Louboutin en color piel finalizaban la imagen que deseaba.

Este tipo de vestidos eran los que disparaban mi autoestima fuera del planeta ya que me hacían ver lo sensualmente recatada como para encender las hormonas de Edward con solo mirarme. Es que hoy no solo celebraba que mi período se haya ido, sino que además eso también determinaba que el período de abstinencia de sexo se había acabado. ¡Cielos! Quién diría… ¡Bella Swan aclamando el término de su menstruación para poder acostarse con su dios griego!

– Creo que tienes un problema chica – Me dije mientras me veía al espejo antes de salir. Sonreí ante mi afirmación y salí para la oficina no sin antes entrar a visitar a mi padre.

– Hola Charlie, buenos días – Lo vi sonreír y asentir. Aun no hablaba pero su mirada era capaz de trasmitirlo todo. Mi padre es como yo: un libro abierto – Voy camino a la oficina, pero quise parar por acá para comentarte algo. Tenemos una demanda que pesa en nuestra compañía y nuestro abogado – y ahora mi novio – nos sugiere una salida extrajudicial. La demandante exige 5 millones de dólares por la demanda pero Edward cree que podemos negociarlo con un millón de dólares. Es un riesgo, porque si nos negamos a pagarlo podemos ir al tribunal y perder el juicio y con ello todo el dinero, pero si ganamos habríamos perdido un millón de dólares – hice una pausa y tomé su mano – Confió mucho en el criterio de Edward, así que decidí pagar el millón de dólares. He revisado nuestros resultados del semestre y no están mal, tenemos excelentes cifras y ese valor no haría mella en nuestras arcas – Su mirada fija en mí notaba algo de confusión, quizás no me estaba entendiendo del todo.

– Se que confías en mí papa y prometo no defraudarte – dejé un beso en su frente y salí a la oficina. Había pasado casi todo el día concentrada con unos manuscritos que uno de nuestros autores principales me había prometido el día de la gala, se veía muy interesante. Una llamada me devolvió al mundo real.

– ¿Srta. Isabella Swan? – preguntó una voz masculina.

– Soy el abogado Jason Jenks, encargado de la defensa del Sr. Crowdley quien en días pasados fue despedido de su empresa. Llamo para comunicarle que vamos a seguir un proceso judicial por la manera injusta que fue tratado mi cliente – ¡Lo que me faltaba! Bufé para mí misma.

– Entiendo. Bueno, nosotros tenemos nuestros argumentos y puedo asegurarle Sr. Jenks que en ningún momento se trató al Sr. Crowdley de manera injusta.

– Eso lo veremos en el tribunal. Que tenga un buen día – y cerró la llamada. Bella Swan se caracterizaba por ser una persona bastante tranquila y pacífica pero podía asegurar que esa Bella se había quedado en casa esta mañana. ¡Argh! ¿Otra demanda injusta? ¡Qué castigo! Necesitaba decirle las noticias a Edward, sin más demora salí de mi oficina con rumbo a la suya. No toque la puerta, estaba tan enfadada que parecía un pequeño huracán así que solo entre y cerré la puerta de un golpe.

– Bella, mi amor... Que...– lo interrumpí.

– Nos hemos ganado otra demanda más Edward – le dije poniendo mis manos sobre su escritorio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

– ¿Otra más? ¿Qué sucedió Bella? – preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

– Me acaba de llamar el abogado de Crowdley. Dice que nos demandaran por el despido injusto a su cliente. ¿Puedes creer eso Edward? – dije alzando la voz.

– Shhh, a ver primero necesitamos calma pequeña – dijo tomando mis manos – Voy a ponerme en contacto con este abogado y ver que está pidiendo en compensación – pasó una mano por mi cabello tratando de calmarme – No tienes porque alterarte así mi pequeña, era posible que esto sucediera. Crowdley se fue muy molesto y era lógico que intente algo como esto.

– Es que no es justo que estas cosas pasen. ¡Primero Denali y ahora Crowdley! – dije alterada nuevamente.

– Si amor, pero vas a ver que todo se soluciona. Ahora debemos calmarnos y ver que vamos a hacer – respondió mientras me abrazaba, estuvimos así abrazados por un periodo incontable de tiempo – ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó después de un rato a lo que yo respondí negando con la cabeza. Edward se movió un poco y susurro a mi oído – ¿Y ahora? ¿Estás mejor? – En ese momento capté su juego de seducción y decidí jugar un poco con él. Volví a negar con la cabeza. Sus labios atraparon mi lóbulo y lo succionaron – ¿Y ahora? – volví a negar. Dejó besos cortos por mi cuello y en la línea de mi mandíbula, gracias al cielo me tenía en sus brazos, mis piernas habían empezado a fallar y no quería caer estrepitosamente al suelo en ese preciso momento. Si su intención era lograr que me olvide del problema de Crowdley ¡Lo estaba haciendo muy bien!

– Bésame – dije cuando sus esmeraldas se posaron en mí. Edward me sonrió y cumplió a cabalidad mi petición. Sus labios chocaron con los míos con fuerza, no era un beso tierno era más bien uno necesitado. Di paso rápidamente a su lengua quien traviesa jugueteaba con la mía. Edward me acerco aun más a su cuerpo y sentí claramente su erección sobre mi vientre. Gemí en sus labios mientras sus manos pasaban de mi espalda a mis pechos.

– Amor, te necesito...– dijo al separarse de mí y masajear sutilmente mis pezones sobre mi traje.

– Yo también te necesito Edward – susurrando a su oído y esperando que mi voz no salga tan estrangulada a causa del deseo. Guié sus labios nuevamente a los míos para prácticamente devorarlos. Sus manos se movieron a mis nalgas las cuales apretó con fuerza. Enredé una de mis piernas en sus caderas todo lo que mi falda me permitió.

– Bella... Quiero hacerte el amor – me dijo con su voz ronca mientras una de sus manos se colaba por mi falda.

– Al...baño...– jadeé al sentir sus hábiles dedos acariciar mi sexo sobre mis bragas – Vamos... Al baño...Edward.

– Pero... Tu período – respondió mordisqueando mi cuello.

– Se terminó... Esta mañana ya no...Había…– respondí como pude entre gemidos. Lo sentí alzarme en vilo por completo y prácticamente volar al baño. Cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies y me dejó sobre el tocador del lavamanos. El baño de la oficina de Edward era casi tan amplio como el mío. Paredes y mobiliario blanco que contrastaban con la superficie de mármol de color negro en la que estaba sentada. Dos grandes espejos estaban en las paredes más grandes, uno frente al otro creando una sensación de amplitud y a la vez daba una visión general y panorámica a la persona que allí se encontrara.

– Te necesité tanto estos días amor – Nuevamente un beso necesitado provocaban que mis bragas parecieran una piscina completa, sus manos bajaron a mi falda colándose con dificultad hasta mis bragas – Estas empapada mi pequeña.

– Yo también te necesité Edward. Hazme el amor – me aferré a sus cobrizos cabellos mientras sus dedos empezaban a masajear mi sexo sobre la tela de la braguita. Escuché el familiar sonido de la tela rasgarse unos segundos después, aunque no sabía si la víctima había sido mis bragas o mi falda – Me debes...otra...braga – dije al sentir uno de sus dedos explorar mi centro. Si, otra braga más echada a perder.

– Son tan molestosas – me regaló una de sus sonrisas ladeadas capaces de quitarme la respiración – Estas lista para mí...– dijo sacando su dedo y llevándolo a su boca – Exquisita, como siempre.

– Edward... Yo... Solo... Apúrate – ya había llegado el momento en que mi cerebro no lograba componer una oración coherente.

– Esto será rápido mi pequeña... Si tan solo... Tu falda cooperara – dijo mientras intentaba con esfuerzo sobrehumano levantar mi falda. Resistí el impulso de reírme al verlo tan desesperado forcejear con mi falda súper entallada así que decidí ayudarlo alzando un poco mis caderas. Cuando al fin lo logró, apartó los restos de mi braguita mientras yo desabrochaba su cinturón con rapidez. Me deshice de sus pantalones con velocidad pasmosa. Sentí sus manos empujar mis nalgas para ponerme casi al borde de la encimera. Se ubicó en medio de mis piernas mientras yo rodeaba sus caderas con las mismas. Sentí su miembro ubicarse en la entrada de mi sexo. Necesitaba de mi Edward con urgencia, necesitaba del amor que él me daba cuando nuestros cuerpos se conectaban de manera maravillosa haciendo de nosotros un solo ser.

– Lo haremos rápido y fuerte mi pequeña, solo avísame si te hago daño. Es que necesito tanto de ti y yo...– lo interrumpí dándole un beso.

– Shhh, te amo Edward. Jamás me harás daño, yo también lo quiero rápido y fuerte, te quiero complacer amor...solo...– Sentí su miembro adentrarse en mi con una certera embestida que no me permitió seguir hablando. Tuve que morder mi labio para retener mis gemidos al recordar el lugar donde estaba. No era buena idea hacer pública mi relación con Edward si me descubrían gimiendo en su baño durante las horas de oficina.

– Eres perfecta amor. Mi Bella... Estrecha y cálida... Siempre acogiéndome con ternura...– dijo Edward mientras sus embestidas continuaban el mismo ritmo cadencioso – Eres mi mujer... A la que amo con mi vida.

– Adoro...como...me haces sentir cuando...hacemos el amor. Tan deseada, tan...– respondí con el poco de cordura que me quedaba. Edward incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas poco después, lo sentía llenarme con su miembro una y otra vez. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y aferrarme fuertemente a sus hombros cuando sentí una conocida espiral formarse en mi bajo vientre. Edward también estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, sentía su pulsante miembro vibrar en mi interior así que intenté retener mi exposición de placer un poco más. En ese momento abrí los ojos nuevamente y pude ver mi rostro reflejado en el segundo espejo. Mi rostro desencajado de placer lo decía todo. Adoraba hacer el amor con Edward…

Mi mirada bajó un poco más a la anatomía de Edward reflejada en ese espejo. Los músculos de sus perfectas y respingonas nalgas se apretaban con cada embestida, no resistí la tentación y puse mis manos en sus apetecibles nalgas a las que apreté divertida. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un gemido leve abandonó sus labios. Sus embestidas se habían vuelto frenéticas ya este punto, la fricción de su miembro estando en esta posición más las caricias que le estaban brindando a mi botoncito del placer hacían de esta una sesión de sexo extraordinaria. ¡Dios! Si así era el sexo rápido... ¡Me iba a volver fanática de hacer el amor en el baño de la oficina!

– Cielo, necesito que te vengas conmigo...ahora – Me abandoné ante el inminente orgasmo que en ese momento azotó mi cuerpo con fuerza al escuchar su ronca voz. Un latigazo de lujuria recorrió todo mi cuerpo por lo que Edward tuvo que besarme con fuerza en ese momento para reprimir mi grito. Una vez que la onda expansiva de mi orgasmo fuera controlada, me rendí en sus brazos sintiendo mi cuerpo desmadejado y tembloroso. Edward por su parte seguía con la tarea de besarme con ímpetu y mientras su lengua acariciaba la mía de manera lujuriosa lo sentí venirse en mi interior. ¡Ahhhh! Tener el semen de Edward en mi vientre era la mejor parte de hacer el amor con él. Lo sentía tan parte de mi cuando me llenaba de su calor...

– Te amo...te amo...te amo tanto Edward...– dije repetidas veces sobre sus labios. El me abrazó con fuerza en ese instante. Sus movimientos habían empezado a detenerse hasta llegar a ser un ligero vaivén. Aun dentro de mí, y sin dejar de abrazarme juntó mi frente con la suya. Nuestras miradas se conectaron en ese instante. No necesitamos decir nada, el silencio que nos envolvió era perfecto. Ambos queríamos inmortalizar ese momento, hacer de él nuestro propio momento de eternidad.

– Te amo mi pequeña... – me susurró luego de un rato. Después de besar mi sien, acercó sus labios a mi oído despacito y con sus ojos cerrados susurró – Cásate conmigo Bella… – y sentí que el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies…

* * *

Hoooola! Si la semana pasada me salvé de morir, esta semana la tarea estará más complicada. Gracias por no matar a la autora que una semana más las deja en suspenso, los Vulturis se perdieron en el camino y espero contar con la misma suerte esta semana. Quiero agradecer por todas las alertas y favoritos que he recibido esta semana, doy brinquitos cuando llega un mail de notificación. A mis consentidas de los reviews: Ninna Cullen, Marchu, Belewyn, Klaiva, Sianita, Diana, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Aredhel Isile, mgcb, Sayuri1980, Zujeyane, Green'splace, V, Jimena, DianElizz, Ericastelo, Yzza, L'Amelie, magymc, Joli Cullen, larosaderosas, LUCYarg, Blapagu, Mappi Vampi Celis Cullen, Partisan11, toat86, karoliiz, felicytas, Cullen Vigo, Cherrie y Yolabertay gracias por todos sus mensajes, yo tambien odio a Tanya.

A mis betas como siempre mi agradecimiento: Isita quien paseando con Mickey Mouse en Magic Kingdom me ayuda con los pequeños detalles que se me escapan y que hacen de esta historia mejor, esta vez dimos rápido con lo que necesitábamos eh? Vivi: multifacética mama, escritora, ejecutiva y vestuarista; cada vez te superas más ami, mis personajes no serían lo mismo sin tu asesoría. Gaby: mi maestra malévola, espero estés disfrutando de nuestros regalitos (no te comas todos los chocolates a la vez) ¿te sorprendo cada vez más? Gracias por tu apoyo gordis, te quiero mucho. Esther, apoyo limón de Twisted… muchas gracias por tu ayuda esta semana, eres un angel. Y Ninna, churris apoyo constante en mis bloqueos de escritora, muero por ver tus proyectos terminados!

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creen ustedes está pasando por la cabecita de Edward y Bella? Más respuestas la semana que viene, un capitulo electrizante y un plan retorcido al final del capítulo! Como siempre los fabulosos vestidos de Bella están colgados en mi perfil. En celebración a los 400 reviews he decidido subir una portada de este fic, la encuentran también en mi perfil. Es mi primera travesura así que espero les guste.

* * *

Próxima actualización: miércoles…. Hasta mientras las leo en los reviews. Besos!


	19. Para toda la vida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Este capitulo fue inspirado en un dia de playa viendo el mar. Espero lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Capitulo 19: Para toda la vida... **_

**Canción del capítulo:** Rest of my life - Bruno Mars

Aun podía sentir su cuerpo temblar junto al mío. Su corazón latía como un loco y su respiración todavía seguía algo errática debido al orgasmo que la había azotado unos segundos antes. Tuve que besar sus labios con fiereza no solo para reprimir el gemido que amenazaba con salir de boca, sino también para controlar el mío debido a que estaba muy cerca de mi liberación. Dos fuertes embestidas fue todo lo que necesité para correrme y llenar con mi semen su centro. Al escuchar de sus labios decir que me amaba de inmediato la estreché en mis brazos y junté mi frente a la suya y disfrutar de los maravillosos minutos de paz que teníamos después que hacíamos el amor.

Me anclé en sus profundos pozos chocolates que brillaban traviesos. Vi a través de ellos el alma de mi pequeña: inocente, alegre y sencilla. Bella Swan definitivamente había estaba destinada para mí, para amarme y salvarme así de mi propia destrucción desterrando por siempre al monstruo que vivía en mí.

– Te amo mi pequeña... – musité después de unos minutos. Muy despacio acerqué mis labios a su sien donde dejé un pequeño beso. Suspiré profundamente al escuchar mis propias palabras. Sabía con certeza que la amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo y que ella me amaba de la misma manera: incondicional e irrevocable y, para ser honesto, irracional. Bella se había convertido en mi todo, el inicio y final de cada capítulo de mi vida. Mi pequeña lo era todo para mí ahora. Quería protegerla, cuidarla, velar por ella con devoción cada día de su vida.

Era por esto que podría asegurar con absoluta seguridad que lucharía contra todo y contra todos para convertirla en mi esposa. Acercando mis labios a su oído muy despacio y cerrando mis ojos susurré

– Cásate conmigo Bella…

– ¿Qué… qué dijiste Edward? – sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su voz salió casi en un susurro roto.

– Quiero que seas mi esposa Bella. Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con la única mujer que he amado y que amaré con locura por el resto de mi existencia…

– Pero… esto… yo no sé…Edward – balbuceó. La detuve dándole un tierno beso mientras acunaba su rostro en mis manos. Mi apresurada confesión había causado una confusión en ella, no me estaba proponiendo en ese momento, no… claro que no. Solo quería que ella supiera que estaba dispuesto a llevarla al altar en el futuro, de algun dia poner en su dedo un anillo que sellara mi promesa de estar junto a ella por siempre. Debía aclarar el malentendido por lo que muy despacito salí de Bella y acaricié sus mejillas con suavidad.

– Pequeña, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo mañana, o el próximo mes. Estoy consciente que es muy pronto para eso, pero quiero que sepas que si aceptas algún día ser mi esposa dedicaré mi vida entera a hacerte feliz. Te amo tanto Bella…

– Amor… – susurró con lágrimas que amenazaban desbordarse de sus ojos y un ligero sollozo que escapó de sus labios.

– Shhh, no tienes que decir nada Bella. Discúlpame si te asusté con esto…soy un tonto. Lo siento mucho mi pequeña.

– Yo solo…. Edward… Abrázame – Y no pude hacer nada más que rendirme en sus pequeños brazos – Algún día seré tu esposa amor… te lo prometo – susurró a mi oído mientras seguíamos abrazados. Sonreí ante su promesa, ella también me quería a su lado por el resto de su vida, y eso me bastaba...por ahora.

Después de besarla con delicadeza y quedarnos así por algunos minutos, la ayudé a bajarse de la encimera del lavamanos y a acomodar su vestido. Sonreí al ver los girones de tela que estaban en el piso y que unos minutos antes solían llamarse bragas. Ella hizo una mueca divertida y me golpeó el hombro.

– Debe saber el Sr. Cullen que puedo demandarlo por daños a la propiedad privada.

– ¿Una demanda más? – Sonreí – Creo que si puedo apañarme con esta.

– Si sigues así tendré que visitar nuevamente Victoria Secret, y esta vez será en menos tiempo del estimado Edward – dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y acomodaba un poco sus rizos en una coleta alta.

– ¿Lo siento? – Susurré en su cuello – No es mi culpa que seas tan seductora y no me des tiempo para sacártelas – Sonrió ante mi respuesta mientras negaba con la cabeza y salía del baño. La seguí hasta dejarla en su despacho y aproveché a decirle que estaría contactándome con el tal Jenks para la demanda del infeliz de Crowdley. ¡Vaya que nos salió osado el tipo!

"_Mira quién habla de demandas osadas"_

– Tenías días sin hablarme, pensé que te habías ido de vacaciones – me dije mentalmente en un estúpido intento de recriminar a mi propia conciencia.

_¿Qué esperas para decirle la verdad? ¿Quieres que Tanya lo haga por ti?_

– ¿Tú también? ¿Por qué nadie piensa coherentemente aquí? ¡Si le digo la verdad la pierdo!

_Y si se la ocultas también lo harás_

– ¡Ya basta! No nos va a suceder nada… yo voy a proteger a Bella de cualquier cosa… incluso de la verdad.

_Recuerda que no eres Superman…_

Bufé y me puse de pie. Al parecer la condenada conciencia hoy no quería dejarme trabajar. Después de servirme una taza de café y disipar mi mente un rato, escuché mi teléfono sonar.

– ¡Edward! – Escuche su voz cantarina – Encontré algo que te puede ser de mucha utilidad.

– Hola Ali. ¿De qué me hablas? – pregunté intrigado.

– Estuve en el desván hace un rato. Mama quería buscar un libro de decoración que había guardado hace años allí. Recordé nuestra conversación de hace días y le pregunté donde estaban las cosas del abuelo Edward... Te sorprenderás con lo que encontré.

– Necesito ver esas cosas Alice. Debo saber la verdad... Esta noche voy a cenar a casa y allí hablamos. Gracias enana.

– Le diré a mama que vienes a cenar, se pondrá muy contenta. ¿Por qué no traes a Bella? Esme pregunta mucho por ella.

– No Ali, no puedo arriesgarme a exponer a Bella que sepa algo de esto. Ya habrá otra ocasión de llevarla a cenar a casa.

– Eres un cabezota Edward...– renegó mi hermana.

– Te veo en la noche diablillo – dije antes de cerrar la llamada.

Me despedí de mi pequeña en la oficina, fingiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ella se ofreció a cuidarme en casa pero me negué diciendo que si era algún virus no me iba a arriesgar a enfermarla. Después de incontables pucheros logré convencerla y Billy la llevó a casa después de las 6. Salí a casa de mis padres enseguida, mama como siempre desbordaba en alegría cuando cenaba en casa.

– Hijo, deberías traer a Bella más seguido. Me encanta tenerla en casa, ella es tan dulce – dijo mientras servía un poco de ensalada en mi plato.

– Lo sé mama, prometo venir con ella en una próxima ocasión. Esta semana ha sido un poco difícil para ella.

– ¿Está alimentándose mejor? – preguntó papa.

– Si, personalmente vigilo que no se salte ninguna comida y que todo lo que coma sea saludable – mentí un poco ya que el atracón de pizzas y helados de hace unos días era un verdadero atentado a la salud humana.

– Me parece excelente, aunque la próxima vez que la vea debo recordarle que no se realizó los exámenes que le prescribí.

– Veras papá – hice una pausa para tomar un poco de vino. El cordero en salsa de hierbas que mama había preparado estaba excelente – Bella le tiene pavor a las agujas, médicos, hospitales y todo lo que involucre dolor.

– ¿Dirige una empresa gigantesca sola y le dan miedo las agujas? Eso es extraño – bromeó papa.

– Si, mi pequeña es única – sonreí.

Seguimos cenando mientras papá nos hablaba de su trabajo en el hospital. Hace unos pocos días le habían ofrecido el puesto de jefe de residentes en el área de emergencia y el había aceptado gustoso. Mencionó que en cuantas semanas el hospital iba a hacer un baile benéfico para ayudar a los niños del área de oncología y le dije que Bella y yo con gusto asistiríamos. Alice me recordó que Jasper llegaba mañana a Chicago y que el plan para nuestra salida grupal aun seguía en pie.

Ayudé a mama a fregar los platos mientras Alice terminaba de recoger la mesa. Al terminar le di una mirada cómplice y fuimos casi en secreto a su habitación.

– Mira, esto fue lo que encontré – Alice se agachó para sacar debajo de su cama una caja. Era tallada en madera y estaba muy sucia y envejecida por el tiempo – No la abrí, quise que fueras tú quien la abriera – me la extendió. Con las manos un poco temblorosas por la incertidumbre que aquella caja me provocaba la tomé y la abrí despacio.

En su interior, llena de polvo igualmente había otra caja. Parecía un joyero antiguo de plata y aunque estaba algo viejo se veía hermoso. Intenté abrirlo pero tenía un pequeño candado en la parte trasera. Me limité a explorar el resto de la caja principal. Un viejo reloj de bolsillo con las iniciales EC, un juego de llaves, y un sobre. Alice me dio una mirada cómplice como invitando a abrirlo. Lo saqué del fondo de la caja, el papel estaba muy roído y debía ser muy cuidadoso. Lo sostuve como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar en mis manos y lo abrí. En su interior había una foto, un joven alto y muy blanco, bastante parecido a mi padre y a mí, debía ser el abuelo Edward. Junto a él, una joven tan blanca como él, con cabellos rizados de un color no tan oscuros y de mirada profunda, bastante parecida a...

– M: Te envío esta foto para que me llevés siempre contigo. Estoy contando los días que faltan para verte y para que esta vez jamás te separes de mi lado. Te espero en el Parque Stanford este sábado a las 4 pm para irnos de Chicago y dejar todo atrás. Con amor, E. – Alice quien me había quitado la foto de mis manos había leído lo que el retrato decía en su reverso.

– ¿Qué crees que signifique esto Edward? – preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño. Mi mente intentó atar cabos rápidamente, sentía mis neuronas moverse como si fueran un cubo de rubik intentando encajar todo en su lugar.

– Esta es la razón por la cual el abuelo odiaba a las mujeres Alice.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Esta claro, si el abuelo estaba enamorado de la mujer de la foto y que claramente no es la abuela, ella jamás llego a la cita con el abuelo. Jamás se fueron juntos...– hice una pausa – Esta mujer rompió el corazón del abuelo Edward Alice. – Mi conclusión aunque apresurada tenía lógica. La tal M había dejado plantado al abuelo. Volteé la foto para ver si había alguna fecha, en una esquina vi lo que buscaba: agosto de 1950...

– ¿Tú crees que sea así? – preguntó Alice.

– Es lo único que se me ocurre Ali, pero ¿Por qué nunca se fueron juntos? Todo esto es muy confuso enana ¿Quién es M?

– Esto fue lo único que encontré Edward, quizás dentro del joyero hayan más pistas pero no hay llaves para abrirlo.

– Estas llaves son muy grandes para este pequeño candado – dije mientras examinaba la pequeña cajita. La agité un poco y se sentía pesada, lo que significaba que había algo dentro. Tomé la foto y la caja y me la llevé a casa. Necesitaba más información, alguna carta o escrito que me dijera que paso hace exactamente 50 años atrás. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Tenía un parecido extraordinario a mi pequeña Bella. ¿Acaso sería alguien relacionado a los Swan? ¿Provenía de allí el odio que el abuelo profesaba a toda esa familia?

Guardé la cajita en uno de los cajones de mi mesita de noche y decidí no pensar más sobre aquello. Al día siguiente en la oficina mi Bella pasó ocupada toda la mañana con la reunión de sus escritores. Aproveché una de sus pausas y le conté sobre la "maravillosa" idea de Alice de salir a bailar. Al contrario de lo que creí ella se emocionó con la idea y dijo estar encantada de ir.

Pasé por su casa recogiéndola cerca de las 9 de la noche. Usaba un sexy vestido corto color blanco que permitía admirar sus hermosas y formadas piernas sin embargo no eran nada en comparación al enorme escote en V que llevaba en el frente, logrando que mis ojos se quedaron en shock ante glorioso espectáculo; además de un delicado cinturón café y su cabello suelto en ondas, no necesitaba más, se veía radiante. Llegamos al club que Alice había escogido y fuimos al área vip. Con algo de aprensión saludé a Jasper, aun no me acostumbraba a que mi pequeña hermana esté saliendo con alguien. Un poco después llegaron Emmett y Rosalie.

Jasper y yo entablamos rápidamente conversación mientras Alice ordenaba las bebidas. Era un tipo muy caballeroso, me habló de sus negocios en California y de lo difícil que se le hacía estar lejos de Alice. El chico estaba profundamente enamorado de mi hermanita, la veía con idolatría y tomaba su mano con ternura cada vez que podía. Bella participaba animada en la conversación con Alice y Rose sobre moda. Emmett por su lado hacía bromas graciosas sobre la orientación sexual de algunos diseñadores lo que le ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia. Cuando llegaron las bebidas, mi pequeña frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

– ¿Tequila? Yo… Yo nunca he bebido tequila amor. Apenas si he bebido vino.

– ¿Quieres que te pida algo diferente pequeña? ¿Algún coctel ligero quizás?

– Ummm no, ¿sabes qué? Me gustaría probarlo. Al menos ya tengo 21 y legalmente puedo beber.

– Pero amor si no deseas hacerlo no te puedes obligar a hacerlo.

– He probado muchas cosas nuevas estos últimos meses Edward – alzó su ceja divertida, ambos sabíamos exactamente a qué se refería – Quizás no me haga daño probar algo fuerte – Osada y resuelta como nunca la había visto antes, pidió ser la primera. Alice le explico cómo debía beberlo, tomó el limón y un poco de sal y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y al segundo su rostro hizo cara de asco.

– ¡Quema...quema! – Dijo mientras soplaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza – Pero me gustó – sonrió.

– ¡Esa es la actitud! – Aplaudió Emmett – Esta chica me gusta Edward – Todos nos reímos de su comentario y del golpe que le propinó nuevamente Rose. Alice comenzó al servir el resto y todos hicimos un brindis. La música se encendió un poco después, llevé a mi pequeña a la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar. El alcohol la había desinhibido totalmente. La apegué por completo a mi cuerpo sujetándola por las caderas mientras una atrevida canción en español inundaba el ambiente.

Nuestros cuerpos llevaban el ritmo de la canción que era lenta y bastante sensual. Ella se volteó apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y contoneando sus caderas, una verdadera bomba de tiempo si sumamos a la ecuación su pequeño trasero rozando peligrosamente mi entrepierna.

– Bella...– gruñí en su oído.

– ¿Qué amor? – dijo en tono divertido.

– ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo verdad? – ella se volteó y mordisqueó su labio.

– No Edward, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – preguntó de manera inocente.

– Pequeña... ¡No me tientes! No me gustaría tener que llevarte a casa ahora e interrumpir nuestra salida solo para hacerte mía – dije mientras apretaba su trasero.

– ¡Esta bien! Seré una niña buena – se inclinó y dejó un beso en mis labios. Tomé su rostro y respondí el beso de manera fiera. El alcohol también estaba haciendo estragos en mí. Nos separamos por falta de aire y volvimos a nuestra mesa. Jasper sería el conductor designado esa noche por lo que el pobre estuvo a punta de coca cola todo el tiempo aunque eso no lo detuvo de bailar con mi hermana solos en el área vip. Volvimos a nuestra ronda de tragos, esta vez Emmett sugirió hacerlo corporal. Había visto como se hacía pero jamás lo había practicado. Rose y Emmett fueron primero, Rose puso algo de sal en la mano de Emmett y el de manera atrevida levantó la blusa de Rose para poner sal muy cerca de su ombligo.

– ¿Lo intentamos? – susurró mi pequeña al oído.

– Solo si tú quieres – respondí. Ella fue primero, el lugar escogido: mi cuello. Abriendo un poco mi camisa e inclinando mí cabeza hacía un lado esparció un poco de sal. Tomó rápidamente un limón y lo exprimió en su boca, se acercó a mi cuello lamiendo toda la sal allí expuesta y se empinó el tequila de un solo golpe con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos me miró de manera seductora y se acercó nuevamente a mí donde volvió a lamer los pocos residuos de sal que habían quedado. Dio un leve mordisco para luego acercarse a mi oído y susurrar.

– Definitivamente en tu piel sabe mucho mejor amor – ¡Pequeña seductora! Ahora iba a saber lo que era bueno. Tomé un poco de sal entre mis dedos y me acerqué al borde de su vestido, moví de manera estratégica una de sus mangas permitiendo así un mejor acceso a su inmenso escote. Dejé la sal sobre el nacimiento de su pecho derecho cuidando de que no se viera más de lo que ya había estado expuesto toda la noche.

– ¡Salud pequeña! – alcé el pequeño vasito al que le llaman caballito en señal de brindis. Después de exprimir el limón en mi boca y usando mi lengua limpié toda el área absorbiendo con fuerza. Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios mientras yo bebía el tequila. Repetí el procedimiento que ella había usado conmigo, volviendo a lamer el punto exacto donde había dejado la sal finalizando con un mordisco.

– Estamos a mano pequeña diablilla – susurré a su oído. Ella sonrió mientras veíamos como Alice había escogido la comisura de los labios de Jasper para dejar la sal. Terminaron con un apasionado beso por lo que tuve que voltear para no seguir viendo el bizarro espectáculo. Nuevamente nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, nuevos ritmos sonaron esta vez aunque a nosotros nos daba lo mismo. Tenía pegado a mi cuerpo, el diminuto cuerpo de mi diosa provocadora que se movía con deliberada lentitud y sensualidad. Emmett y Rose también tenían su sesión de baile sensual al otro extremo de la pista. Después de terminar la segunda botella decidimos irnos, mi pequeña tambaleó un poco mientras nos dirigíamos al auto. Los primeros en quedarse fueron Emmett y Rose, quienes entre risas no encontraban las llaves del departamento de Emmett en la bolsa de Rose. Nosotros seríamos los siguientes, estábamos algo cerca de casa cuando mi pequeña me susurró.

– Edward... Te deseo – Y sin más rozó deliberadamente mi entrepierna, levantando así a mi adormilado amigo. ¡Oh oh! ¡Has despertado a la bestia Bella!

– Jasper – pregunté – ¿Podrías ir ummm, un poco más rápido? – mi pequeña sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Bajamos a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto Jasper aparcó fuera de mi edificio. Corrimos hasta el elevador donde Bella aprovechó y se sacó sus tacones. Al agacharse su vestido se corrió un poco más dejándome ver uno de sus pechos coronado por un erecto y rosado pezón. La incorporé rápidamente y tomándola por la cintura la apreté a mi cuerpo para dejarle un beso. Ella abrazó mi cadera con una de sus piernas y yo, sujetándola por su trasero la ayudé a elevar la otra pierna. Jamás 18 pisos se me habían hecho tan eternos como esa noche.

Al abrirse la puerta del elevador rompimos nuestro desesperado beso y prácticamente volé hasta mi puerta. Abrí como pude la condenada puerta y la cerré con el pie, mi pequeña reía divertida mientras lanzaba las llaves por donde cayeran. Ella se aferró fuertemente a mi cabello y me dio un beso nuevamente. Sujetándola con una sola mano rodeada en su cintura, usé mi mano libre para masajear sus pechos sobre la fina tela del vestido. Sus pezones estaban realmente erectos, señal que estaba más que excitada. Aflojando la presión que ejercía en mi cabello, llevó sus manos a su cintura y se liberó del pequeño cinturón que la ceñía. Una vez fuera la molesta prenda, bajó con un rápido movimiento ambas tiras del vestido liberándose así de toda la parte superior del provocador atuendo.

– Perfecta... Eres perfecta mi pequeña – me dediqué a lamer y mordisquear uno de sus redonditos pechos. No me di cuenta en qué momento había llevado nuestros cuerpos hacía el extremo norte de la sala apoyando así su espalda sobre la pared. Su aliento, una mezcla de limón y alcohol me embriagó cuando murmuró sobre mis labios.

– Hazme tuya Edward, te quiero sentir. Hazlo, aquí...ahora...– su petición disparó mis libido provocando una erección dolorosa que rogaba por su liberación. Tomé una de sus piernas y la aflojé de mis caderas, ella entendió el mensaje y bajó la otra mientras hacía rodar por sus caderas el ajustado vestido, arrastrando con él sus pequeñas bragas. Ella no perdió el tiempo y sin notarlo hice desaparecer los botones de mi camisa de un solo tirón.

Me liberé de mis pantalones con una sola mano mientras la otra la sujetaba con fuerza por su cintura. Una vez que estuvimos desnudos, envié uno de mis dedos en aventura de exploración hacía el sur. Sus pliegues estaban completamente húmedos y su centro estaba listo para recibirme. Sin más demora nuevamente la alcé en vilo y ella abrazó con sus piernas mis caderas. Ubiqué mi miembro en su entrada mientras la besaba.

– Mírame Bella, déjame perderme tus ojos siempre...– de una sola estocada me introduje en ella. Un gemido sonoro llenó el ambiente, rápidamente comencé a mover mis caderas con un ritmo bastante rápido. Succioné sus pezones mientras los masajeaba con mi lengua, los jadeos de Bella se hacían más fuertes con el pasar de las embestidas.

– Más Edward... Más... Más por favor... Más duro...más...rápido…y fuerte – cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras se aferraba a mis hombros. Aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos al punto de volverlos casi frenéticos, llegando cada vez más profundo en cada intromisión. Mi orgasmo estaba muy, muy cerca pero a mi pequeña aun le faltaba, por lo que tome sus manos y las llevé a sus pechos donde ella mismo los comenzó a masajearlos según mis instrucciones pellizcando sus pezones mientras los acunaba en la palma de su mano. Llevé mis diestros dedos a su botoncito feliz donde le di un hábil masaje.

– Oh dios... Oh dios...si… si…– gimió con sus ojos cerrados. Ella estaba cada vez más cerca, sus paredes se comenzaron a cerrar alrededor de mi miembro creando una exquisita fricción – Edward yo...

– Vamos amor, déjalo...ir. Ahora – gemí contra sus labios.

– ¡Edward! ¡Te amo! – dijo entre jadeos. Sentí a mi pequeña abandonarse en los brazos del orgasmo que la esperaba decidido a hacer estremecer hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sucumbí en mi propio orgasmo unos segundos después.

– Ah... Pequeña, te amo tanto – bese sus labios con suavidad tratando de recuperar el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones – ¿Estás bien? – pregunté apoyando mi frente en la suya. Ella comenzó a reírse de manera espontánea. Fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión. – ¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– ¿Acabamos de hacer el amor de manera desesperada en la sala de tu casa completamente borrachos y tú me preguntas que si estoy bien? No estoy bien Edward… ¡Estoy malditamente bien! – terminó con una amplia sonrisa. No pude reprimir mi carcajada al escuchar su graciosa respuesta. Era cierto, estábamos muy mareados y habíamos hecho el amor como si el mundo se acabara al día siguiente. Salí de ella y la acomodé en mis brazos al estilo novia y la llevé a mi habitación...donde nuevamente hicimos el amor hasta quedarnos dormidos casi al rayar el alba.

La retuve en casa todo ese día, cocinamos pasta, hicimos el amor y jugamos videojuegos. ¡Quién diría que mi pequeña era un as con los videojuegos, me dio una paliza en la carrera de autos!

El domingo pasé en casa de mis padres mientras mi pequeña iba a preparar sus maletas a casa. Debía viajar dos días a Phoenix para verificar la implementación de las nuevas oficinas de la editorial allá. La iba a extrañar mucho, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. El martes en la noche la recogí en el aeropuerto y la llevé a mi departamento, le había preparado una cena de bienvenida. Debo reconocer que para la cocina no era tan malo, todo gracias a Food Network. Ella se sorprendió por la sorpresa, había quedado encantada con el pavo en salsa dulce que le había cocinado. Ni siquiera llegamos al postre, nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban con premura. Prácticamente nos arrancamos la ropa en el trayecto de la habitación y le hice el amor sobre la que ahora se había convertido en nuestra cama. La regresé a su casa cerca de la media noche, tuve que cargarla hasta su habitación debido a lo cansada que se encontraba. La deposité en su cama y después de dejarle un beso en sus labios salí con rumbo a mi departamento.

En la oficina al día siguiente Emmett me pidió que me haga cargo de unos casos pequeños ya que Randall, uno de los abogados del buffet estaba enfermo y necesitaban de urgencia que alguien se haga cargo de esos clientes. Pasé toda la tarde haciendo llamadas telefónicas y averiguaciones vía internet sobre el avance de estos casos en la corte judicial. Hice una pausa para estirarme y volteé hacía la ventana donde tenía una hermosa vista al Lago Michigan que atravesaba la ciudad. Se me ocurrió una idea, de inmediato escribí un correo electrónico.

"_Esta noche te tengo otra sorpresa…necesito que estés bien abrigada. _

_Paso por ti a las 8…"_

_Te amo_

_Edward._

– ¿Donde vamos amor? – me preguntó curiosa mientras se subía al volvo.

– Espera un poco y verás – Ella tenía muy poco tiempo de vivir en Chicago y lo poco que conocía de la ciudad era su casa, la mía, la oficina y los lugares donde la había llevado a comer. Debía cambiar esa realidad con urgencia así que la llevé al Navy Pier al otro extremo de Chicago, mi lugar favorito de toda la ciudad.

El Navy Pier estaba en la ribera del Lago Michigan, de pequeños solíamos venir Alice y yo por los divertidos paseos en ferry, la enana era una miedosa al inicio pero luego se volvió tan viciosa que costaba bajarla del ferry. En cuanto nos bajamos del auto mi pequeña abrió sus ojos como platos, todo le parecía tan nuevo y brillante. Paseamos por los jardines de la ribera, eran enormes extensiones de caminos hechos de piedras iluminados escasamente por pequeñas lámparas de piso. Mientras caminábamos le iba contando las locas anécdotas de mi infancia en ese lugar. Quisimos entrar al teatro pero la función había empezado así que nos quedamos solo en el cine. Vimos una película de comedia, ella me daba de comer palomitas de maíz en la boca mientras yo la tenía aferrada a mi pecho. Sin duda momentos que guardaría en mi memoria y en mi corazón por siempre.

Cenamos en uno de los restaurantes tradicionales del Navy Pier y una vez que terminamos el postre de chocolate que ambos pedimos la llevé de regreso a su casa. El día siguiente fue un infierno, escuchando los testimonios de los casos que Randall había dejado. Divorcios y peleas de custodias de los niños, divisiones mal hechas de testamentos, y hasta una anciana que denunciaba a su mayordomo de no complacerla como ella solicitaba. Me escapé un segundo a la oficina de mi pequeña y tener tranquilidad, ella también estaba algo ocupada así que solo me limité a dejarle un beso. Escuché mi celular timbrar y contesté enseguida.

– Tic, toc, tic, toc… A alguien se le acaba el tiempo…– Era su voz, su maldita voz.

– Dime… ¿Qué quieres ahora? – gruñí.

– Mi dinero, lo que siempre he querido… ¿ya lo tienes listo?

– No, y no lo voy a tener en un periodo indefinido de tiempo así que te pido que no me llames a molestarme – susurré al teléfono mientras caminaba a paso rápido de regreso a mi despacho.

– ¿Ah sí? Mira tú… pues creo que tendré que viajar este fin de semana a Chicago nuevamente. No es justo que tu Bella ignore lo que está pasando Eddie… –

– Solo dame más tiempo, vas a tener lo que quieres y te vas a ir de nuestras vidas – dije mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de mis puños.

– Lo siento, tu tiempo está llegando a su fin… Nos vemos en pocos días Edward – y cerró la llamada.

Después de tomar varias bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarme. Mi primera idea, llamar a Alice.

– Edward – dijo con su voz cantarina al otro lado de la bocina.

– Alice, Tanya regresa a Chicago este fin de semana. Necesito hacer algo…– comenté desesperado.

– Edward… respira – fue su primera respuesta – Cálmate por favor.

– No tengo el dinero Ali, Bella no me ha dicho nada sobre eso y no quiero presionarla. Me siento muy cretino quitándole eso como para encima exigirlo.

– Veo que sigues en tu posición de no decirle la verdad, entonces hay que buscar otra salida. Veamos… si Tanya viene a Chicago ¿Por qué tú no te vas de Chicago con Bella? – Una idea cruzó velozmente mi mente.

– San Diego…– susurré.

– ¿San Diego? ¿California? ¿La vas a llevar a California?

– Si Ali, para mi cumpleaños me regaló dos tickets de avión para ir a San Diego, ella tiene una casa en el condado de La Jolla. Me parece perfecto, Tanya jamás sabrá que estoy allí y mantendré apagado el teléfono todo el tiempo.

– No me parece tan descabellada la idea – analizó Alice.

– Necesito reservar el vuelo para mañana en la tarde ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar con eso? – pregunté.

– Si, si… Tengo un conocido en Delta Airlines y él nos puede ayudar.

– Ali, te debo una – respondí

– No una, un millón Edward – dijo divertida – Esta noche te llamo para confirmarte la reserva.

– Listo, te adoro hermanita – y cerré la llamada. Decidí no decirle nada a Bella hasta no tener confirmado nada, así que solo me limité a seguir trabajando.

Salí a las 5 a mi departamento, estaba muerto aunque aun debía guardar fuerzas para la noche. Bella me había pasado un mail diciendo que esta noche iba a casa. Al llegar tomé un baño y ordené comida china, quería ver si las habilidades con los palitos chinos habían mejorado en mi pequeña. Llegó cerca de las ocho, llevaba un libro en su mano y su cabello recogido en una sencilla trenza. Se la veía adorable aunque su semblante se veía algo cansado

– Amor ¿Qué sucede? – La ayudé a quitarse su chaqueta.

– Adoro estas botas negras, pero llevarlas todo el día ya me puso de mal humor. Me tienen exhausta – le sonreí al tiempo que la cargue en vilo hasta dejarla en el sofá y ayudarla a quitarse sus botas.

– ¿Cómo quieres que mueran? ¿Incineradas? ¿Confinadas a la soledad de mi vestidor? – bromeé con ella.

– No lo sé aún, pero estaré pensando cómo se llevara a cabo su ejecución.

– ¿Qué es ese libro que has traído? – pregunté viendo su mano derecha.

– Poesía de Federico García Lorca. Es un libro que intento leer hace días y no puedo concentrarme.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – ella asintió de manera tímida. La llevé en brazos hasta el comedor y la deje allí. Preparé la mesa y nos serví algo de arroz chino y fideos. Le extendí los palitos chinos y ella me miró con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – Asentí con una sonrisa – Amor yo no sirvo para esto, necesito cubiertos como todo occidental a la hora de comer.

– ¿En serio te vas a rendir sin intentarlo? – bufó y negó a la vez.

– ¡Dame esos palitos! – Jugueteó con ellos un rato mientras veía como los manejaba yo. Logró controlarlos unos cuantos minutos después aunque lo hacía lento y bastante gracioso. Una vez que yo terminé con lo que había servido para mí, la ayudé con lo suyo. Al igual que la vez anterior le llevaba comida a la boca mientras ella hacía sus soniditos de satisfacción.

Recogí un poco los platos y la llevé a la habitación. Ella encendió la lamparita de noche y comenzó a leer su libro. No la quise interrumpir, se veía muy concentrada mientras leía. Yo por mi parte había llevado algo de trabajo a casa así que empecé a leer mis casos. Estuvimos en silencio por una hora, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo.

Escuché un suspiro profundo proveniente de ella un rato después.

– Voy a empezar a ponerme celoso de ese libro. El único que puede arrancar suspiros de mi pequeña soy yo – dije volteando a verla.

– Esto es tan lindo amor. Este tipo escribía hermoso…Es algo tan profundo que… que te toca el alma – dijo mientras dejaba el libro en su regazo con una hoja doblada por la mitad. La inocencia con la que dijo esas palabras me conmovió el corazón… mi pequeña era tan hermosa.

– Te amo tanto Bella ¿Qué hice yo para merecer una mujer tan pura como tú? – Formulé mi pregunta mientras me perdía en sus ojos chocolates – Debo tener demasiada suerte o haber hecho algo realmente bueno en la vida para merecerte.

– Es lo mismo que me preguntó yo todas las mañanas ¿Qué hice en la vida para merecer a un hombre como tú? – dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. No demoramos mucho en abalanzarnos a los labios del otro y entrelazar nuestros cuerpos haciendo caer el libro y mis informes al piso. Aquella noche la amé despacio, de manera sutil, como ella lo merecía, disfrutando del exquisito sabor de su cuerpo y enamorándome de los sonidos que ella hacía.

La cubrí con una sabana cuando la sentí quedarse dormida. Yo no tenía sueño aunque si me sentía cansado. Apoyé mi cabeza en mi almohada y me dediqué a admirar a mi amor por un cierto periodo de tiempo. Verla dormir tan tranquila me recordó la fragilidad de Bella, del día que conocí a mi ángel. Una hermosa mujer que cruzó en mi camino vestida elegantemente pero unos ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas. Quise protegerla en ese momento, estrecharla en mis brazos y susurrarle que todo estaría bien.

Recuerdo a mi pequeña como una minúscula oruguita encerrada en su capullo y verla en mi cama ahora me hizo notar que no era más una pequeña oruga, se había convertido en la más hermosa mariposa con sus alas de colores que invitan a soñar con ellas. Tantos matices, tanta belleza cautivante que sería imposible siquiera describir porque amo tanto a mi pequeña mariposa.

Me volteé para tratar de conciliar el sueño y vi en el suelo el libro de Bella, lo recogí y noté la página doblada, supuse que hasta allí se había quedado en su lectura así que abrí el libro y descubrir la razón de sus suspiros. Era un poema…

_¿De dónde vienes, amor, mi niño?  
De la cresta del duro frío.  
¿Qué necesitas, amor, mi niño?  
La tibia tela de tu vestido.  
¡Que se agiten las ramas al sol  
y salten las fuentes alrededor!  
En el patio ladra el perro,  
en los árboles canta el viento.  
Los bueyes mugen al boyero  
y la luna me riza los cabellos.  
¿Qué pides, niño, desde tan lejos?  
Los blancos montes que hay en tu pecho.  
¡Que se agiten las ramas al sol  
y salten las fuentes alrededor!  
Te diré, niño mío, que sí,  
tronchada y rota soy para ti._

_¡Cómo me duele esta cintura  
donde tendrás primera cuna!  
¿Cuándo, mi niño, vas a venir?  
Cuando tu carne huela a jazmín.  
¡Que se agiten las ramas al sol  
y salten las fuentes alrededor!_

Cerré el libro y en estado completo de asombro volteé para ver a mi Bella. ¿Este era el poema que la había conmovido? ¿El poema de una mami a la espera de su bebe? ¿Bella soñaba lo mismo que yo? Me acerqué a su oído con cuidado de no despertarla.

– Pequeña… ¿Deseas ser mama? ¿Quieres llevar a nuestro bebe en tu vientre mi amor? – Ella no me respondió claro está, pero creo que con lo que había leído podría tener una idea de su respuesta. La dejé descansar un rato mas antes de llevarla a casa, me dediqué a acariciar sus rizos antes de quedarme dormido yo también.

El viernes por la mañana Alice me llamó, el vuelo estaba reservado y saldríamos a las 7 de Chicago, me dijo que esta vez le había costado mucho conseguir algo para mí ya que era el fin de semana del 4 de julio y casi todo estaba copado. No perdí tiempo, guardé en la maleta de viaje lo necesario para estar fuera de casa por 2 días enteros. Guardé el equipaje en mi auto y prácticamente me teletransporté a la oficina, tenía que decirle a Bella que nos íbamos de Chicago esos días.

Al llegar ella ya estaba en la oficina, concentrada mientras escribía en su portátil.

– Amor…– dijo al verme entrar – Buenos días Sr. Cul…– No la dejé terminar, le planté un beso que la interrumpió.

– Bella, pequeña… te tengo que decir algo. Más bien es una sorpresa.

– Bueno yo también debo decirte algo. Siéntate…– Me apresuré y me senté en frente de ella – Dale, tú primero

– Necesitamos ir a tu casa en un rato más. Reservé los pasajes de San Diego para esta noche. Nos vamos a La Jolla amor.

– Yo… yo…– se puso nerviosa y movía las manos jugueteando con sus dedos – yo puedo irme este fin de semana Edward – Mi corazón se paralizó ese minuto. No podía dejar a Bella en la ciudad por ningún motivo. Debía convencerla…

– Pequeña ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste ir cuando quisiéramos a San Diego? Quiero hacerlo este fin de semana, es 4 de julio y deben haber cosas divertidas allá. Acá todos los años es lo mismo.

– Edward… es que el 4 de julio… No es una buena fecha.

– ¿No es una buena fecha para estar conmigo? – pregunté.

– Ummm no es eso amor. Solo que…

– Pequeña, tengo todo listo. Vamos a San Diego…Quiero estar a solas contigo un fin de semana – Hice mi puchero teatral. Mi pequeña estaba cediendo, la vi morderse el labio y asentir levemente.

– Esta bien, iremos a San Diego. Aunque no entiendo la prisa…– negó con la cabeza. _"Solo trato de protegerte amor" _respondí para mí.

Un poco antes de las cinco la llevé a su casa. Le dije que tenía apenas 20 minutos para empacar lo necesario y que si algo se quedaba la podríamos comprar allá. Llegamos al aeropuerto y entramos en la última llamada del vuelo 433. Durante el vuelo traté de distraer a mi pequeña pidiéndole que me contara como era La Jolla y sus alrededores. Cuando aterrizamos ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, estaba tan animada, respiré en paz cuando ningún de sus relatos incluían al gusano Stone.

Rentamos un auto al llegar, el lugar se veía tan pacífico y el aire salino solo le daba el toque final de paraíso. Me indicó el camino hasta su casa, quedaba al final de una colina. Era realmente hermosa. Una estructura imponente de dos pisos completamente de vidrio que permitía ver todo el interior desde el jardín. Bella se encargó de darme un recorrido por la casa en cuanto entramos. Una enorme cocina de mármol blanco, dos salas diferentes, 5 habitaciones, piscina. En fin ¡Era un lujo completo!

Me sentí un pequeño insecto junto a tanta grandeza, yo jamás sería capaz de darle esta clase de lujos a mi pequeña. Debía trabajar el triple si quería conseguir algo como esto, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, mi Bella valía cualquier sacrificio.

Después de un baño caímos rendidos en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Era una de color blanco total, desde el piso, paredes, techo, cama y sabanas. Nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente para ir al supermercado y desayunar algo en el IHOP su lugar preferido cuando estaba en San Diego. Ella ordenó pastel de manzana y jugo mientras yo comí un sencillo omelette con tostadas francesas. El trayecto al supermercado lo hicimos tomados de la mano, era tan sencillo encajar su pequeña mano con la mía que lo hacíamos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Bella compró lo suficiente como para llenar la alacena para hoy y mañana. Salimos de regreso a casa a guardar las cosas y prepararnos para la tarde. En el parque local de San Diego habían preparado una enorme barbacoa, junto a un concurso de pasteles de calabaza. Bella se había vestido para lo que la ocasión ameritaba; unos shorts cortos café, una delicada blusa beige, sandalias bajas y bolso café a juego con sus infaltables gafas de sol. Jamás imaginé que con un atuendo tan casual pudiera resultarme tan apetecible. Prácticamente la devoré con la mirada y sacudí mi cabeza, salimos al pequeño lugar donde todos los locales estaban reunidos.

Bella se veía radiante, no entendía la razón por la cual se había negado a venir esta fecha. Se divirtió viendo el concurso de pasteles, claro la razón de su diversión era que yo estaba concursando. Devoré 3 pasteles en 2 minutos lo que me hizo acreedor a un enorme oso panda que le regale a mi pequeña. Intenté con una servilleta remover sin éxito todo el desastre de pastel que había en mi camiseta pero me di por vencido unos cuantos minutos después.

– Ven Edward, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos – me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta el patio de una casa cercana – Ellos son Peter y Charlotte, mis vecinos y amigos de toda la vida de mis padres – Frente a mí tenía a una pareja joven, una mujer de cabellos oscuros y cortos y de piel blanca que estaba junto a un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios platinados. Estiré la mano para saludarlos y ellos respondieron a mi gesto – El es Edward Cullen, mi novio…– Sonreí ante la presentación de mi pequeña que sostenía con fuerza su enorme panda.

El matrimonio amigo de Bella nos invitó a sentarnos y tomar limonada. Bella ayudó a Charlotte a servir barbacoa para todos mientras Peter entablaba conversación conmigo.

– Así que eres novio de la pequeña Bella. Me da tanta alegría ver que no esta del todo sola. Y sobre todo que esten juntos y hayan venido para esta fecha… yo creí que ella no quería venir por…

– Aquí esta cariño. Barbacoa y limonada para todos – dijo su esposa interrumpiendo. Bella se sentó junto a mí y comenzamos a comer. Estuvimos cerca de dos horas charlando, Peter y Charlotte eran muy agradables. Recordaron con cariño a Renee cuyo aniversario de muerte estaba ya muy cerca.

– ¿Están seguros que no se quieren quedar para ver los fuegos pirotécnicos desde acá esta noche? – preguntó Charlotte mientras nos servía otro vaso de limonada. El calor era sofocante y sentía mi garganta arder a causa de la sed.

– No Charlotte, muchas gracias. Pensamos pasar lo que queda de la tarde caminando por la playa, los veremos desde allí. Ya será en otra ocasión – respondió Bella.

– Entonces les tomamos su palabra ¿Cierto Peter?

– Así es, deben visitarnos el año que viene. Ya extrañábamos tu carita por acá Bella.

– Y yo también los extrañé Peter. Prometo volver pronto y espero volver con Charlie.

– Un brindis por eso entonces – alcé mi vaso y le sonreí. Poco después salimos de la casa de Peter y Charlotte y fuimos a su casa nuevamente.

– Excelente excusa para quedarnos solos amor – dije en cuanto entramos a la sala mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a mi cuerpo por la espalda.

– No era una excusa Sr. Cullen, en serio hay algo que te quiero enseñar. Anda, cámbiate ese desastre y ponte algo más cómodo mientras preparo algo.

Bufé mientras iba camino a la habitación, saqué de mi equipaje una sencilla camiseta de color plomo y unas bermudas Billabong oscuras. Me calcé unas zapatillas bajas y regresé a la cocina. La veía moverse con gracia y destreza mientras guardaba unas cosas en una pequeña bolsita. La sorprendí acercándome por su espalda y dejando un beso en su cuello donde se había escapado una gotita de sudor. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir el contacto de mis húmedos labios en su cuello.

– Edward...– dijo en su conocido tono _"trato de amenazar a Edward Cullen"_

– Amor, te necesito – murmuré sobre su hombro.

– No seas tan impaciente Edward – se volteo y dejo un pequeño beso en mis labios – Esto ya está listo. Voy a refrescarme un poco y vuelvo – salió de la cocina a paso rápido mientras gritaba en el trayecto _"no espíes lo que hay en la bolsa" _

Mientras la esperaba camine hasta el enorme ventanal de la sala. Era un vidrio que cubría del piso al techo toda la estancia y permitía una hermosa vista a la playa. Había allí unos cuantos muebles de color blanco que hacían ver el lugar más amplio aun. Si esta había sido decoración de Renee, de seguro mi madre y ella hubieran sido grandes amigas.

– Estoy lista... Vamos antes que empiece a anochecer – escuché su voz y volteé para buscarla con la mirada. Mi corazón latió desesperado al verla. Usaba un sencillo vestido blanco playero, con un leve escote en V anidado por unas tiritas que desde ya veía como mi perdición. Las delicadas formas grabadas en la tela y aquel bordadillo al final del filo del vestido solo hacían que su piel se vea adornada volviéndola más sexy aún si cabía. Sombrero, plataformas playeras y bolso como siempre a juego ponían el punto final para que mi diosa se vea sencillamente hermosa.

Caminó hasta donde yo me encontraba con un ligero contoneo de caderas, se puso de puntillas y me susurró.

– ¿El elocuente abogado Edward Cullen se ha quedado sin palabras? – sonrió y caminó hasta la cocina.

– Eres una severa amenaza para mi autocontrol Isabella Swan – ella negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la bolsita y salía por la puerta. La alcancé casi en el garaje y tomé de su mano.

– Hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte, y debe ser antes de que anochezca – Rodeamos la casa por el lado del jardín y bajamos a la playa que estaba allí al pie de la casa. El tranquilo océano nos saludaba imponente y en la blanca arena se reflejaban los últimos destellos de luz del día. En silencio caminamos por la playa mientras mi brazo la rodeaba.

– ¿Por qué tan misterio pequeña? – pregunté al notar su hermetismo.

– Paciencia amor, ya estamos cerca – Caminamos por la enorme extensión de playa desierta por cerca de diez minutos. – Mira Edward – me señalo un acantilado en forma de arco.

– ¿Qué es eso Bella? – Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar mas rápido soltándose así de mi abrazo.

– Mira, todos los días a las 7 de la noche la marea sube dejando una cantidad de agua salada allí adentro. La forma en la que está el arco combinado con la posición del sol al caer y el destello de la sal sobre las piedras hace que parezca un diamante. Si lo ves al revés, parece un anillo de compromiso.

El espectáculo que nuestros ojos presenciaron este momento fue maravilloso, Bella tenía razón. Un milagro de la naturaleza que mi pequeña ahora compartía conmigo. La abracé por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello.

– ¿Sabes que aquí se casaron Charlie y Renee durante una puesta de sol?

– ¿Tus padres se casaron aquí amor? – Ella asintió despacito.

– Es un lugar muy importante para nosotros. Toda esta parte de playa es propiedad de mis padres. Mi abuelo se las regalo por su matrimonio y decidieron casarse justo aquí. Hace ummm 25 años justamente hoy.

– ¿Hoy es el aniversario de ellos? – Volteé su cuerpo para verla – ¿Era por eso que no querías venir al principio? – Asintió con tristeza – Amor, no debí haberte obligado. Lo siento mucho...– Lo único que haces que hacerle daño una y otra vez.

– Está bien Edward, no me hubiera perdonado el no venir. Lo hacíamos todos los años y veíamos los fuegos pirotécnicos desde la playa. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído amor...

– Pues esta vez vamos a hacer lo mismo que todos los años. Vamos a ver el ocaso aquí y veremos los fuegos pirotécnicos – le sonreí.

– No amor, no será igual a todos los años – hizo una pausa – porque este año te tengo aquí, conmigo – me abrazo por la cintura y yo hice lo mismo.

Caminamos un poco mas hasta ubicarnos al centro de una ensenada. La Jolla estaba rodeada de rocas gigantescas ocasionando que las olas fueran escasas ya que se rompían antes de llegar a la orilla.

Mi pequeña se sentó sobre la arena y se quitó el sombrero, abrió la bolsita y sacó de ella una botella de vino espumante y unas fresas.

– Pensé que podría darte hambre mientras esperábamos el ocaso – le sonreí y dejé un tierno beso.

– Siempre pensando en mi, amor – me senté en la arena, ubicándome detrás de ella y rodeándola con mis piernas. La caída del sol no demoró en llegar, el sol se guardaba con la promesa de mañana aparecer nuevamente. El agua tomó un color azulado con tintes de naranja. Disfrutamos de unos exquisitos momentos de silencio mientras veíamos el horizonte. Ella acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo trazaba unos pequeños círculos en su vientre. Sentí a mi pequeña suspirar y tomé su mano para besarla.

– ¿Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida? – pregunté

– Usted, señor Cullen es lo mejor que me ha pasado a mi – respondió. Besé su cuello y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio hasta que toda la playa quedara a oscuras. Se separo de mí por un momento para buscar la botella y abrirla. Sirvió dos pequeñas copas que había traído en la bolsa.

– ¿Brindamos por algo? – preguntó al entregarme mi copa.

– Yo quiero brindar por la creación más hermosa del universo. Por la pequeña que ha puesto su corazón en mis manos y al que juro proteger con mi vida. Por la niña que se hizo mujer en mis brazos, mi diosa, la única que amare para siempre. Por ti mi pequeña...– Ella chocó su copa y sonrió.

– Salud mi amor – y se bebió todo el contenido de la copa. Enseguida sacó de la bolsa el chocolate para acompañar las fresas y le sonreí.

– Chocolate como tus ojos – pasé una mano por su cabello que se mecía con el escaso viento.

Bella me dio de comer unas cuantas fresas en la boca mientras yo hacía lo mismo con ella. Lo acompañamos con el vino espumante mientras disfrutábamos del sonido y las luces que iluminaban toda la playa. Los fuegos pirotécnicos habían empezado…

– Feliz 4 de Julio Bella – besé sus labios con ternura mientras ella tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. La recosté sobre la arena y la besé con un poco mas de ímpetu. Había reprimido ese beso durante muchas horas. Como era nuestra costumbre rompimos el beso por falta de aire y me acosté a su lado a terminar de ver el espectáculo de luces.

Una vez que la playa se quedo completamente a oscuras apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna nuevamente me incorporé ayudándola a sentarse. Di un beso en su frente y sentí unas gotitas de sudor.

– ¿Tienes mucho calor amor? – pregunte.

– Si, este año el calor esta terrible – Respondió – Creo que me iría bien un baño.

– ¿Subimos a la casa entonces? – ella negó con la cabeza.

– Hablaba de bañarme en el mar amor.

– Pero si no llevas puesto tu bañador Bella.

– ¿Quien te dijo eso? – Rápidamente se puso de pie y llevando las manos a los tirantes de su vestido lo soltó y se rodó por su cuerpo dejándola apenas en un espectacular bikini blanco con detalles plateados no digno para cardiacos. Las tirillas de las cuales estaban sostenidos los pequeños pedazos de tela de la prenda parecían tan finas que mis dedos picaban por romper. Exhibían el cuerpo de una diosa del Olimpo, desde su perfecto cuello, los girones blancos pendían hacia sus majestuosos montes, moldeando su redondez e invitándome al pecado.

Bajé mi mirada a sus pequeñas costillas que iban adaptándose a la perfecta armonía que significaba su fina cintura, su abdomen plano convirtiéndola en una simetría sin errores. Sus caderas acompañadas nuevamente de ese color que me estaba enloqueciendo, aquel blanco comenzaba a socavar fulminantemente mi autocontrol, escondiendo partes de la mujer que me pertenecía, que era solo mía. Para finalmente darle lugar a esas alargadas y torneadas piernas, que fácilmente ya imaginaba enredadas en mi cuerpo. ¡Esta mujer acabaría conmigo! o tal vez... ¡yo con ella!

– ¿Estas intentando matarme Bella? – Ella dio un paso hacía atrás y sonrió de manera cómplice.

– Atrápame si puedes – dicho esto salió corriendo directo al mar. Reaccioné enseguida y me quite la camiseta mientras corría tras ella.

Le di alcancé cerca de la orilla y la alcé en brazos para entrar con ella al mar. Sus grititos divertidos mientras el agua fría golpeaba su caliente piel eran divertidos. Ingresé hasta cuando el agua me llegó a la cintura y la bajé para que sus pies toquen la arena.

– ¿Eres una tramposa lo sabías? – ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El agua se sentía genial, había sido una excelente idea para mitigar el insoportable calor de San Diego de ese día. La aferre a mi cuerpo mientras disfrutábamos del vaivén tranquilo del mar.

– Eres hermoso – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. El reflejo de la luna hacía ver sus pozos chocolates aun más bellos, más profundos.

– Te amo tanto Bella – puse mis manos en su trasero y ella abrazó mis caderas con sus piernas. La besé con fuerza allí en medio del océano, bajo la oscuridad total de la noche. Sus labios me dieron permiso para que mi lengua ingresara a su boca, donde acaricié su lengua con rudeza. Era un beso urgente, necesitado...

Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios cuando llevé mis manos a sus pechos.

– Edward – dijo con su voz entrecortada mientras rompía el beso.

– Bella, quiero hacerte el amor ahora. Deja que este lugar, el mar y la luna sean testigos de todo el amor que te profeso. Quiero hacerte mía pequeña.

– Soy...tuya...siempre, Edward... Siempre – No necesité escuchar más. Caminé con ella en esa posición hasta salir del mar y llegar a la orilla. Me puse de rodillas y liberé sus piernas de mis caderas recostándola sobre la arena mojada. Mi diosa tenía sus rizos esparcidos por toda la arena y me miraba intensamente mientras mordía su labio inferior. Me recosté sobre ella y le di un corto beso al tiempo que desataba el nudo que mantenía la parte superior de su bikini en su lugar. Me liberé de la prenda lanzándola sobre la arena. Besé con adoración sus pechos, que ahora gracias al mar tenían un sabor de fresas y agua salada. Jugueteé con uno de sus pezones en mi boca dándole a su gemelo un trato similar con mi mano. Bella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeaba y balbuceaba mi nombre.

– Edward...no juegues...conmigo...por favor

– Déjame amarte lento mi pequeña, quiero que te estremezcas por mis caricias. Que tu pequeño cuerpo reconozca mis manos, mis labios...– dije mientras dejaba besos cortos sobre su pequita que tanto había echado de menos. Comencé a lamer y succionar su otro pecho de manera lenta al inicio y luego de manera rápida. La respiración de Bella se volvió errática por ratos, ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Mis labios viajaron un poco al sur para besar su vientre plano, pensé en ese momento que hermosa se vería Bella algún día cuando estuviera esperando nuestra bebe, su pancita hinchada mientras llevaba un pedacito de ambos allí adentro. Besé cada centímetro de su cintura y caderas mientras soltaba las tiras de ambos lados de la parte baja de su bikini. Al dejarlo caer me deleité visualmente con su pequeño sexo, era perfecto para mí. Despacito llevé mis labios hasta su monte y no demore en perderme en las sensaciones que darle placer a mi pequeña me provocaba.

Llevé uno de mis dedos a su interior y la sentí húmeda por completo. Acaricié su clítoris despacito y ella soltó un jadeo sonoro.

– Edward... Yo...te quiero...adentro – mientras me ubicaba entre sus piernas me deshice de mis bermudas y ropa interior.

– Te amo Isabella Swan… y prometo amarte… _para toda la vida_ – dije al entrar en ella. Mi Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cada vez que le hacía el amor a mi pequeña era como si el mundo se detuviese por un momento. La perfección con la que encajábamos mutuamente era asombrosa, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro como las piezas de un puzzle.

– Yo también te amo Edward Cullen..._para toda la vida_– musitó bajito.

El golpeteo de las olas al romper en la orilla azotaba ligeramente nuestros cuerpos acompañando así la oscilación de mis embestidas. Jadeos y gemidos con mi nombre escapaban de sus labios, mientras yo gruñía con cada penetración. Bella arqueaba su espalda mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi clavando sus pequeñas uñas en mi espalda.

Esa noche la amé como nunca antes, me había entregado por completo y con verdadera pasión hacía mi mujer. Nuestros orgasmos nos llevaron al punto de explotar en una vorágine gigantesca al mismo tiempo. Sentí como la llenaba con mi semen su vientre al tiempo que la besaba con vehemencia.

– Esto fue... – dijo en un suspiro después de un rato.

– ¿Genial? ¿Increíble? ¿Estupendo? – bromeé

– No, esto fue tan mágico, como si hubiese sido la primera vez mi amor.

– Gracias mi pequeña, gracias por permitirme hacerte mía aquí...– acaricié sus rizos. Rodé con ella por la arena provocándole una fuerte carcajada. Cuando los detuvimos la ayudé a vestirse nuevamente, ella se amarró la parte de arriba mientras yo me encargué de la parte inferior. Dejé un beso en el hueso de su pubis mientras sonreía ante un extraño pensamiento. Encontré mis bermudas un poco más allá y me las puse.

Bella ya había recogido las cosas y las había guardado en la bolsa, tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a la casa. Fuimos directo a darnos una ducha para quitarnos el agua salada y la arena del cuerpo, necesitábamos ahorrar agua para contribuir con la humanidad por lo que nos duchamos juntos. Ver a mi pequeña desnuda era algo que no me dejaba pensar claramente, así que después de un par de caricias y besos tiernos, la hice mía nuevamente en la ducha.

Caímos rendidos en la cama, no sin antes amarnos por tercera vez aquella noche. Nuestras hormonas estaban sin control ese fin de semana, siempre pidiendo más. Algo en San Diego las había alterado ¿quizás?

A la mañana siguiente desperté sobre la blanca cama apenas envuelto en una sabana. Sin abrir los ojos busque junto a mí, a mi pequeña de ojos cafés pero no estaba. Abrí los ojos y me senté tratando de cubrir un poco mi desnudez. Me iba a poner de pie para salir a buscarla cuando la vi entrar en el cuarto con la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo y cargando una bandeja. ¡Mi Afrodita había vuelto!

– Hice algo de desayuno. Unos huevos con tostadas y jugo – depositó la bandeja y se sentó junto a mí.

– ¡Te me has adelantado pequeña! Yo pensaba levantarme a hacerte el desayuno esta mañana.

– No será la última vez que despierte junto a ti así que tienes otras oportunidades de redimirte – me sonrió.

– Definitivamente no será la ultima vez amor – besé su labios muy despacito – Creí que tu especialidad eran los pancakes pero eso se ve fabuloso Bella.

– Vivir en una residencia universitaria sola te obliga a aprender al menos a hacer un desayuno decente – me llevé a la boca una de las tostadas y comprobé que sabía tan bueno como olía y se veía. Desayunamos en la cama, cuando terminamos la ayudé a lavar los platos.

– No creí que supieras lavar platos Edward – dijo mientras se subía a la encimera de la cocina.

– Que poca fe me has tenido amor – fingí sentirme ofendido – Esme puede parecer una amorosa y consentidora madre, pero en realidad ella era bastante recta con Alice y conmigo. Nos enseño a ayudarla en las tareas de la casa y con el tiempo ya no lo hacíamos por debíamos sino porque queríamos. Además, vivir en un departamento solo te obliga a ser ordenado – dije mientras secaba el ultimo plato.

– ¿No te sientes raro viviendo en un lugar tan grande tu solo? ¿No te afecta la soledad? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

– Ya no estoy solo amor... Tu vas todo el tiempo, y cuando no estás tú aroma se impregna donde quiera y me hace sentir como si estuvieras allí.

Ella hizo un tierno puchero y acercando sus labios a los míos me dio un beso. Yo, poniendo mis manos en su cintura me aferré a su cuerpo y le devolví el beso. Ese fin de semana descubrí que Bella y yo éramos como la pólvora y el fuego, al entrar en contacto inmediatamente se incineraban de manera rápida y voraz. Y fue justamente eso lo que hicimos en la encimera de la cocina, en el sillón de la sala mientras veíamos una película y en la piscina mientras Bella tomaba un poco de sol sobre un colchón de aire flotante.

– ¿Crees...? ¿Crees que alguna vez…. nos cansemos de...Hacer el amor juntos...Edward? – preguntó tratando de controlar sus jadeos mientras yo me introducía lenta y tortuosamente en su centro.

– No... mi pequeña. Yo jamás me cansare… de amarte, y de hacerte...el amor con devoción...– ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el vendaval de sensaciones que el unirse a mi cuerpo le producía. Disfrutábamos del vaivén del agua que iba al compás de nuestros movimientos. Con una última embestida exploté en un orgasmo fabuloso, mientras me aferraba al cuerpo desnudo de mi diosa quien había tenido su orgasmo unos segundos antes.

– Sera mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa, el vuelo sale a las 3 y ya debemos estar cerca del medio día – negué con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho – Edward... Debemos regresar a Chicago – volví a negar.

– ¿En serio no podemos quedarnos acá? – Fue su turno de negar.

– No, nuestras vidas están en Chicago. Yo también quisiera quedarme amor pero hay que regresar – Intenté convencerla con un puchero teatral mientras la veía ponerse nuevamente su bikini gris que me había vuelto loco y que hábilmente le había quitado para hacerle el amor. Salió de la piscina a las duchas y yo hice lo mismo casi bufando.

Estuvimos listos para salir de la casa un poco antes de las dos. Al irnos al aeropuerto me golpeó un sentimiento de nostalgia y miedo. Nostalgia por los dos maravillosos días vividos en San Diego, y miedo por los días por venir en Chicago. Había sacado a mi Bella de la ciudad para protegerla, pero... ¿Qué me esperaba a mí al regreso?

Después de comer algo en el aeropuerto estuvimos listos para el despegue. Un vuelo rápido y sin mayores complicaciones. Al llegar tomamos un taxi, le indiqué la dirección de la casa de Bella y nos dirigimos para allá. Me costó dejarla ir, entre besos y abrazos le agradecía lo magnifico del fin de semana. El trayecto a casa se me hizo demasiado largo, estaba realmente agotado y necesitaba dormir. Mi diosa había exprimido hasta la última gota de energía que tenía.

Al llegar a mi edificio no vi al portero, algo muy raro ya que siempre había alguien allí cuidando la seguridad del edificio. Subí a mi departamento y dejando las maletas en el piso abrí la puerta. Noté algo muy raro ese momento, todas las luces estaban encendidas cuando el viernes yo las deje todas apagadas. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Alguien había entrado allí?

Caminé con cautela en busca de algún indicio de intruso en mi departamento. Volteé a la cocina y todo se encontraba en orden.

– ¡Bu! ¿Te asuste Edward? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

– Santo cielos Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí dentro? ¿Quién te dejo entrar? – dije casi en un susurro. Estaba aterrado, esta mujer había rebasado sus propios límites. Ahora hasta era capaz de irrumpir en mi casa sin mi consentimiento.

– ¿Sabías que el sexo puede ser una herramienta bastante efectiva cuando quieres persuadir a alguien? ¡Bah! Para que te digo eso si tú lo sabes muy bien, lo has hecho cientos de veces – Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, ella estaba sentada en mi piano ubicado en una esquina de la sala – Fue muy fácil quitarle la llave al portero, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir…

– ¿A qué has venido? – oficialmente estaba en shock. ¿Qué le habría hecho al pobre Sr. Smith?

– Al parecer el señor Edward Cullen olvidó nuestro trato… no, no lo olvidó, finge haberlo olvidado. De lo contrario no se hubiese ido a San Diego todo el fin de semana con su Isabella adorada. ¿Crees que con eso la protegías de mí?

– ¿Cómo…como supiste donde estaba? – ¡Cielos! ¿Esta mujer trabajaba para la CIA o algo así?

– Tu contestador me dio la respuesta. Por cierto dijo Alice al final de su mensaje que devuelvas su llamada en cuanto llegues de San Diego.

– ¿Viniste por el dinero? ¿Por eso estas aquí? – pregunté sacudiendo mi cabeza. Tanya era un peligro realmente, una mujer sin escrúpulos, ambiciosa y ahora también ¿espía?

– Si no te hubieras ido de Chicago este fin de semana mi respuesta sería si, solo vine por el dinero. Pero como decidiste complicarme las cosas, las reglas del juego cambiaron – Hizo una pausa y se acercó lentamente hasta mi – Las condiciones para mi silencio han cambiado Edward, no solo quiero mi millón de dólares en 48 horas como plazo máximo sino que te exijo que termines tu relación con Isabella Swan hoy mismo…

….Un frio recorrió mi espalda mientras un silencio sepulcral llenó la estancia.

* * *

Hola Hola mis pequeñas! Un capitulo muy de San Valentin, jejeje nuestro chicos tuvieron una luna de miel adelantada gracias a la llegada de Tanya. Quien la odia diga yo!

Debo agradecer por todas las alertas y favoritos que recibo, es increíble ver la acogida que mi pequeño fic ha tenido. A las nuevas lectora una calurosa bienvenida, que bello leerlas en serio. A mi chicas hermosas, las que siempre me sacan una sonrisa con sus reviews: Ninna Cullen, Zujeyane, Belewyn, mgcb, Sayuri1980, Clauditha, Jimena, Liyus-C, V, Diana, Sianita, VictoriamariaHale, green'splace, Partisan11, Larosaderosas, L'Amelie, Karla-Cullen-Hale, Yolabertay, Blapagu, Yzza, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Yukarito, Felicytas, magymc, Karoliiz, Bellaliz, Joli Cullen, Ericastelo, Aredhel Isile, DianElizz, Lucy Cullen Boggiano y Adriu. Gracias por esperar cada miércoles mi actualización.

A las betas: Isita millón gracias por tomarte el tiempo de ayudarme aun cuando estas de vacaciones, amé la elección de la canción y espero que las lectoras también la amen. Vivi, genia vestuarista nuestras noches de los martes están dedicadas a Twisted eh? 3 am y seguimos aquí jejeje creo que debemos repetir el cafecito del viernes amiga, se te quiere! Gaby, mi primera lectora acida jejeje 9 lemmons te volviste loca con esa mención eh? Depravada pero aun así te adoro con mi vida, gracias por acompañarme en esta locura. Esther, eres mi hada madrina creo que con eso lo resumo todo! Gracias por todo el apoyo que le das a esta historia y a mí como autora, Ninna, churris! Llego el dia eh? Estoy contentísima por ti… y millón gracias por aguantar mis crisis existenciales y preguntas ilógicas jejeje.

Bueno, debo contarles que como celebración de los 400 reviews de Twisted Plans, mi querida Ninna Cullen trabajo en un One Shot muy bueno, les dejo el link para que se pasen por allí y lo lean! Vale la pena en serio! http: / www . fanfiction. net / s / 6749849 / 1 / (sin espacios). Churris, en serio que adore el regalo, y hasta los 1.000 no paramos! jejeje

Debo hacer una mención especial a Sianita quien ha escuchado todo el playlist de Twisted, solemos tener buenas recomendaciones como en el capítulo 10 donde pusimos la canción que arraso los grammys Need you Now de Lady Antebellum jejeje (modestia aparte)

En fin no las aburro, quiero saber que les pareció el capitulo, la paz tiene sus minutos muy muy contados. Hay una bola de nieve que viene rodando a 180 kms por hora y no demora en estrellarse. Como siempre las fotos de los maravillosos atuendos y la casa de Bella en La Jolla están en mi perfil. Un beso a todas, gracias por leerme y hey… anímense a dejar reviews. Participen en la campaña: Haga feliz a una autora jejeje..

* * *

Próxima actualización: Miércoles… _¿Será que los sueños de Edward, son más que solo sueños?_


	20. Entre culpas y miedos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

_**Capitulo 20: Entre Culpas y Miedos…**_

**Canción del capítulo para la parte de Matt: **Breath Me – Sia

**Canción del capítulo para el dialogo final: **Having my baby – Paul Anka

**Canción de Edward y Bella en la cena: **Have you ever really loved a woman – Bryan Adams.

_Exhausta..._

Era así como me sentía cuando me senté en mi cama después de haber llegado a casa. Me dolían hasta los músculos que no sabía que existían en mi cuerpo. Este había sido un fin de semana tan intenso que si seguía en pie era por pura inercia.

En cuanto Edward me dejó en casa subí a ver a Charlie, cada día su semblante era mejor. Su rostro estaba empezando a verse con más color y sus movimientos de a poco se notaban más coordinados. Le conté que Peter y Charlotte le habían enviado muchos saludos, que en La Jolla todo seguía igual que hasta hace un año. Le mencioné además que pasé un fin de semana genial, claro omitiendo el detalle que su pequeña niña había tenido sexo desenfrenado casi en cada rincón de la casa profanando así la santidad de su hogar de la playa. Reprimí una sonrisa de solo imaginar la cara repulsiva que mi padre hubiese hecho si le revelaba lo que mi retorcida cabeza estaba recordando.

Es que ese fin de semana con Edward en San Diego había sido simplemente espectacular. Al inicio no entendí el por qué de su apuro por irnos. No le revelaría el motivo por el cual no quería viajar para esa precisa fecha pero su tierno puchero derribó cualquier defensa sobre la cual yo podía escudarme. Tuve que arreglar mi equipaje a velocidad del rayo, esperaba que no se me quedara nada importante aunque esos dos días que estuve allá todo el tiempo tuve la sensación de que de algo me estaba olvidando…

Vivimos momentos muy intensos con Edward, incluyendo la noche que hicimos el amor en la playa. ¡Wow! Por alguna razón que no podría explicar esa vez se sintió como ninguna otra, había sido diferente en varios sentidos. Nos amamos lentamente, con adoración, disfrutando del cuerpo del otro. Yo no quería regresar a Chicago al igual que Edward, pero había que hacerlo.

Le conté a papa que la siguiente semana tendría una semana ocupada, debía viajar por al menos 10 días por 5 ciudades diferentes. Estaba tan animada contándole sobre los planes de expansión de la editora que no noté que eran ya cerca de las 10 pm.

Estaba a punto de retirarme a mi habitación y dejar descansar a Charlie cuando escuché el timbre sonar

– _Raro_ – pensé

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, a esta hora Sue ya debía estar durmiendo y no quería despertarla, debió haber estado muy cansada ya que la enfermera tenía el día libre. Al abrir la puerta mi dios griego estaba allí parado con un triste semblante, completamente empapado por el torrencial aguacero que caía en Chicago esa noche. Sus ojos reflejaban algo que jamás había visto, no había vida en ellos solo se veía un reflejo brillante, como si hubiese contenido las lagrimas por demasiado tiempo. Por primera vez lo vi… _frágil_

– Edward, amor que suce…– no me dejó terminar y estampó mis labios con los suyos en un beso feroz. Sorprendida por su gesto, solo pude responder a su beso sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos. Un rato después rompimos el beso, Edward descanso su frente sobre la mía mientras delineaba con su pulgar mi labio inferior.

– ¿Amor que pasa? ¿Estás bien? – pregunté antes de zambullirme en sus hermosas piscinas verdes, pero lo único que encontré en ellas era desconsuelo. – Edward, háblame... ¿Qué tienes?

– Nadie me va a separar de ti Bella, nadie – negaba mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y susurraba en mi cabello.

– Edward dime ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo jamás me iré de tu lado, te amo...

– Pequeña, te amo con mi vida. Nadie me alejara de tu lado…nunca…no… – murmuró esta vez sobre mis labios. Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse y su voz temblar a causa del frio.

– Dios Edward estas helado, te vas a enfermar… ven – Lo llevé directo a la sala y fui en busca de una frazada. Lo cubrí enseguida y lo abracé. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en esas pocas horas que dejamos de vernos para que Edward estuviera así? – Necesitas quitarte esa ropa, no te puedes quedar con eso mojado.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a mi habitación. Era seguro que nada de mi ropa le quedaría así que me escabullí a la habitación de Charlie y saqué de allí una camiseta y unos pantalones limpios. Regresé al cuarto y se los entregué, lo ayudé a sacar su ropa mojada. El se vistió en absoluto silencio y en cuanto término me abrazo esta vez cubriéndome con la frazada.

– Amor, ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por qué dices que nos van a separar? – Su reacción fue nuevamente el mutismo total, acarició mis mejillas y me besó con ternura. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello mojado y él me acerco más a su cuerpo y al hacerlo me percaté que su corazón latía con fuerza. Unos segundos después soltó un gemido lastimero en mis labios y se separó de mí.

– Lo siento pequeña, no debí asustarte así. Yo… yo estoy… bien – dijo acariciando uno de mis rizos. Había algo en su declaración que no me encajaba, jamás había visto a Edward así. Estaba segura que había algo más…

– Edward ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? Nunca te había visto así.

– Si mi amor, yo… yo solo tuve una… pesadilla. Y necesitaba corroborar que tú seguías aquí a mi lado. Tuve miedo de perderte, que alguien me apartara de tu lado.

– Shhh, cielo solo fue un mal sueño. Yo estoy aquí, mírame – tomé su rostro obligándome a verme – soy real ¿Ves? Estoy a tu lado… soy tuya – descansé mi frente sobre su pecho y rodeé con mis brazos en su cintura. Estuvimos en esa posición por muchos minutos, ni siquiera quería llevar la cuenta. En sus brazos me sentía bien, me sentía en…casa.

– Sera mejor que me vaya pequeña, es muy tarde y debes descansar – susurró.

– Edward Cullen, no voy a permitir que salgas en este diluvio. Debes esperar que se calmé un poco – dije apartándome de él un poco para verlo. Su semblante seguía un poco triste pero al menos en sus ojos no se veían indicios de lágrimas – Ven, acuéstate un rato – Lo dejé en mi cama mientras me cambiaba la ropa ahora mojada también.

Me acomodé junto a él en la cama y lo abracé. El comenzó a acariciar mi espalda mientras besaba mis ojos. Un rato después lo escuche tararear la nana que había compuesto para mí semanas atrás. Lo último que recuerdo fue escuchar la voz de Edward que susurraba a mi oído.

_Antes muerto que vivir sin ti…_

El despertador sonó como todos los lunes a las 5 am para mi rutina de gimnasio. Me estiré como una pequeña gata perezosa y sentí que la cama tenía mucho espacio vacío. Me senté asustada al ver que Edward ya no estaba a mi lado. Junto a mí, una nota en mi almohada.

_No tuve corazón para despertarte, la lluvia paró y me fui a casa. Nos vemos en pocas horas_

_Te amo con todo mí ser_

_Edward_

La noche anterior había sido muy extraña, Edward mi invencible súper héroe se veía asustado. Como un venado cuando un auto lo enfoca con sus luces encendidas. Lo adjudicó a una mala pesadilla, pero ¿era solo eso? Y en caso de haber más ¿Por qué no me dijo lo que estaba pasando? Mi conciencia enseguida soltó un elocuente discurso sobre la confianza que debía tener en Edward. Era cierto, el había prometido siempre decirme la verdad así que si él decía que era un mal sueño, así debía ser.

Me preparé para mi día de trabajo, gimnasio, ducha y desayuno. Fui directo a las oficinas de la editora a preparar lo necesario para mi viaje. El plan era ambicioso sin duda pero en caso de resultar como lo esperaba nuestra empresa no solo sería reconocida en la parte oeste del país sino también en la costa este. Houston, New Orleans, Atlanta, Miami y Boston habían sido las ciudades escogidas para el plan de expansión, idea que nació después de la Gala y a la que le había invertido mucho tiempo en los últimos días. Debía verificar detalles sobre costos, estructuras, factibilidad y mercado. Diez días eran los que había planeado estar fuera, debía regresar a tiempo para la conmemoración de un año de la muerte de Renee así que no había tiempo que perder, Ángela había programado todo el recorrido de manera estupenda y aunque moría de ganas de pedirle que me acompañara, ella se había convertido en mi mano derecha cuando estaba fuera de Chicago.

Hice un alto en mis actividades cerca de las diez de la mañana para pasar a la oficina de Edward y ver como seguía. Al entrar lo vi con el ceño un poco fruncido y concentrado en sus documentos. Se veía adorable mientras trabaja.

– Hey! – Caminé hasta él de manera tímida, el no había notado mi presencia por lo que al oír mi voz se sobresaltó – Buenos días amor ¿Cómo estás?

– Mucho mejor ahora al verte – se puso de pie y me besó. Al instante que sus labios tocaron los míos sentí que algo no andaba bien, sus labios estaban ardiendo. Toqué sus mejillas y noté que estaban en la misma situación.

– ¡Edward, santo cielo estas volando en fiebre! – Dije mientras tocaba su frente – Sabía que te ibas a enfermar. Ven amor – lo lleve de regresó a su silla – Necesitas un medico ahora mismo, ¿me das el teléfono de tu papa? Te tiene que revisar lo más pronto posible.

– Pequeña, solo pesqué un leve resfriado. No voy a morirme por eso…– sonrió de manera burlona. Bufé en respuesta, ni estando enfermo Edward se tomaba las cosas en serio.

– Pues no me quedaré tranquila hasta que Carlisle te valore, vamos… Yo te llevo al hospital– tomé su mano invitándolo a ponerse de pie.

– Estas exagerando Bella. Solo me subió un poco de fiebre y…

– Edward – dije casi en un gruñido.

– Ok, ok… está bien. Iremos al hospital, eso sí cuando papa se ría de tu exageración no te voy a defender – volvió a sonreír el muy canalla.

Fuimos al hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle y nos dirigimos a su consultorio. Ahora era jefe de residentes y tenía un lugar más amplio para él. Tal como lo había pronosticado Edward, solo era un leve resfrío por lo que Carlisle sugirió 48 horas en cama y muchos fluidos.

– Solo cuido lo que amo – fue mi respuesta cuando Edward efectivamente se burló de mi exagerada reacción. Sonrió ante mi contestación por lo que le saqué la lengua como si fuese una niña pequeña. Llamé a Ángela diciendo que me ausentaría el resto de la mañana mientras Billy me llevaba a casa de Edward a dejarlo descansando en su cama. Se suponía no arruinaría el fin de semana diciéndole que debía irme de la ciudad casi dos semanas así que reservé esa noticia para hoy. Me sentía una perra sin corazón al dejarlo todo enfermo y solo en casa, pero no podía retrasar mi viaje.

– ¿En serio debes irte tantos días pequeña? – me dijo antes de que le tomara la temperatura por cuarta vez en una hora. Necesitaba confirmar que la fiebre estuviera cediendo.

– Si amor, no quise decírtelo antes porque sabía que te ibas a poner triste pero no puedo aplazar el viaje. Esta todo coordinado y trataré de volver en cuanto pueda. Me parte el corazón dejarte así – dije acariciando su indomable cabello cobrizo.

– Yo sobreviviré al resfrío, pero no sé si logre sobrevivir a tu ausencia – dijo quitándose el termómetro de la boca y haciendo un puchero.

– ¡Oh Edward! – dejé un pequeño beso en sus labios que aunque estaban aún calientes ya no hervían como en la mañana.

Al final nunca regresé a la oficina, le dije a Edward que prefería quedarme toda la tarde haciéndole mimos para hacerlo sentir mejor en vez de regresar a una aburrida oficina. Pequeña mentira, ya que mi intención verdadera era tratar de memorizar cada matiz del aroma de Edward en mi mente. Que se cuele en mis pulmones y se tatué en mi corazón…

Con profunda pena lo dejé cerca de las 5 pm después de asegurarme que Alice lo vigilaría hasta que él se sintiera mejor. Al despedirme lo besé con todo el amor que mi corazón guardaba para él, pasarían bastantes días antes de volverlo a ver así que debía llevarme un buen recuerdo. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras le hubiese pedido que me hiciera el amor y llevarme el aroma de su piel en la mía, sus gemidos roncos y excitantes cuando nos entregamos mutuamente haciendo de nosotros una sola alma. Pero no podía ser egoísta, ya habría tiempo de amarnos al regreso.

Como lo había esperado, los días pasaron extremadamente lentos. Pasaba tan ocupada durante el día en reuniones y visitas que a duras penas y comía algo en el desayuno. El apetito a causa del estrés se había desvanecido y ahora era reemplazado por el sueño y el cansancio. Hablaba con Edward cada vez que podía, el se había recuperado rápidamente de su resfriado y estaba de regreso a la oficina el miércoles.

Era increíble la cantidad de sueño que tenía, en Atlanta casi me quedo del avión rumbo a Miami ya que me quedé dormida en la sala de espera y de Miami a Boston la azafata tuvo que acercarse a despertarme cuando ya todos habían desembarcado del avión. Boston sería mi última parada antes de volver a casa, moría por regresar a los brazos de Edward y dormir hasta sentir el cuerpo engarrotado.

Mi ángel me esperaba ese viernes en la sala de arribos del aeropuerto. Me valía un reverendo cuerno que todos me vean correr como posesa por los corredores del lugar pero extrañaba tanto su calor, su aroma, había extrañado tanto a Edward….el amor de mi vida. Corrí a sus brazos que me esperaban abiertos y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Lo besé mientras enrollaba mis piernas en sus caderas, gracias al cielo se me había ocurrido llevar unos vaqueros en mi equipaje.

– ¡Señores! ¡Mi pequeña volvió! – Gritó Edward al ver las personas que miraban atónitas nuestra efusiva muestra de afecto – ¡La mujer que amo ha regresado! – volvió a decir mientras me daba vueltas. Escuché unos cuantos silbidos y aplausos en el lugar. Mi rostro se puso imposiblemente rojo al tiempo que Edward me volvía a besar – No sabes cómo extrañé tus sonrojos, tu aroma, tus ojos, tu cuerpo… me hiciste tanta falta.

– Yo también te extrañe Edward ¿Vamos a casa? – le susurré al oído. Manteniéndome en la misma posición y arrastrando mi maleta con su otra mano llegamos al estacionamiento. Podría jurar que Edward le había puesto alguna potencia turbo al Volvo ya que el trayecto que generalmente dura 25 minutos lo hicimos en 12.

Al entrar fuimos directamente a la habitación, nos desvestimos con apuro. Ambos sabíamos que nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban con urgencia. Me deshice de mis vaqueros mientras él se quitaba el resto de su ropa. Estaba por quitarme el top blanco que llevaba puesto pero sus manos me detuvieron.

– Permíteme – dijo mientras lo sacaba con deliberada lentitud – ¡Por fin, te vuelvo a ver mi pequeña pequita! – dijo mientras la besaba. Pasó una mano por mi espalda para liberar mi sostén, cosa que logró en un solo y magistral movimiento. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás mientras veía mis pechos y los acunaba en sus manos – Están más hermosos de lo que recordaba, se ven más grandes, se sienten más rellenitos – dijo mientras acariciaba mis pezones con sus pulgares. Ese tipo de caricias que antes lograban humedecer mi sexo a la velocidad del rayo ahora me resultaron un poco molestosas. Edward seguía repartiendo caricias en mis pechos con un poco mas de fuerza. Los sentía bastante sensibles, más que de costumbre y dolían mucho…

– Están… así, por…porque mi periodo…debe llegar…pronto – dije sobre sus labios. Las manos de Edward hábilmente viajaron al sur dándole caricias a mi botoncito mágico lo que ocasionó que mi cuerpo se arqueara ofreciéndole mis pechos. Los lamió y besó muy despacio, cuando sentí su boca en mi pezón para succionarlo, lo detuve.

– No… hoy no… duelen mucho amor – Edward asintió despacio mientras me arrastraba hasta la cama donde Edward rompió nuevamente mis bragas. Ya no había tiempo de caricias previas, me ayudo a recostarme de costado para luego el recostarse en la misma posición. Sentí su pecho en mi espalda y no pude reprimir un delicioso gemido de anticipación. Llevó mi pierna derecha completamente hacia atrás rodeando sus caderas. Sin perder más tiempo lo sentí deslizarse por detrás de mí sorprendiéndome así con la primera estocada con la que llenó mi sexo. No retuve el pequeño gritito que había estado guardando todos estos días para cuando Edward volviera a hacerme suya. Edward rió mientras susurraba a mi oído.

– Mi pequeña Bella, quiero hacerte el amor…_duro – _Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, llevada mas por la lujuria y el deseo, estiré mi mano un poco hacia atrás para tomar su cabello en mis manos. Giré un poco la cabeza para hablarle más de cerca.

– No Edward… quiero que esta vez me _folles duro – _Y sonreí…

En respuesta Edward mordió mi hombro mientras comenzaba su vaivén dentro de mí. La posición en la que estábamos hacia que la fricción de su miembro en mi vagina se sienta más intensa todavía. Tuve que sujetar mis pechos muy despacio para detener así el movimiento a causa de las embestidas de Edward.

– Eres simplemente hermosa mi amor… – dijo besando mi cuello y aumentando el vaivén de sus caderas. Lo sentía llegar cada vez más profundo, sabía que yo no demoraría en llegar al clímax si seguíamos en este ritmo. Como si fuese posible sus movimientos se volvieron aun más frenéticos – Bella mi pequeña, yo… yo no voy a durar mucho, estoy a punto de…

– Yo también amor, voy a…– mis palabras fueron silenciadas con sus feroces labios que atraparon los míos en un beso. No pude retenerlo por más tiempo, contraje con fuerza mi centro aprisionando de esta manera a Edward en mi interior, exploté en un orgasmo que me hizo ver un arcoíris de chispitas de colores. Edward por su parte gruñó y lo sentí descargarse en mi centro…. ¡Ah! Su semillita en mi vientre nuevamente

– Te amo tanto pequeña…bienvenida a casa – susurró en mi oído mientras salía de mí y me acomodaba a su cuerpo hasta quedarnos en posición fetal.

Este fin de semana me quedé en su casa. Al contrario de lo que pensé, ese fin de semana lo que menos hice fue descansar. El estar alejados por dos semanas había hecho que nuestros cuerpos pidan sexo como si hubiesen estado en cautiverio por años. El poco tiempo libre lo pasamos viendo películas, cocinando y hablando sobre lo ocurrido estos días. El tenía poco que contar, ahora estaba a cargo de más casos de su compañero Randall al que le dio sarampión estaba imposibilitado de ir al menos 2 semanas más a la oficina. Le conté sobre nuestros planes de expansión y lo exitoso que resultó mi viaje.

– ¡Cierto! Hay algo que no te he contado – dije masticando el ultimo trozo de pizza de la caja. Ese fin de semana había comido más de lo que recordaba haber comido en dos semanas enteras – Ya dispuse se haga la transferencia de fondos del millón de dólares para la negociación de la demanda – Edward abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Vas… vas a pagar el millón? – asentí mientras daba un sorbo a mi coca cola. No sé en qué momento Edward se levanto hasta mi silla y me besó. Teníamos la boca con el sabor del queso y el peperoni pero aun así sus besos siempre sabían deliciosos.

– ¿A qué se debe tanta efusividad? – sacudí mi cabeza para salir del aturdimiento que Edward me había provocado.

– ¡Qué eso es genial pequeña!… vamos a salir de esa molestosa demanda. Sé que no era el plan inicial pero es una salida válida al lio. Lamento que tengas que pagar esa cifra amor a causa de una locura pero…

– La editora ha tenido buenas cifras este trimestre que paso, es una cantidad fuerte pero al menos se que con eso salimos del embrollo. Puedes hablar con Sr. Karlsson que es encargado de tesorería para que dispongas de ese valor.

– Voy a pedir que emitan un cheque, es un documento de validez legal y así nos aseguramos que no se retracte. Tengo que contactarme con esa mujer y citarla en un juzgado para el retiro de la demanda y la entrega del dinero.

– ¿Entonces es tu turno de irte de la ciudad? – pregunté con tono melancólico mientras hacia un puchero.

– No hay puchero que valga Srta. Swan, usted abandonó a su hombre por 10 días y yo solo me iré dos días como mucho – sonreí al escuchar el tono de su voz y él se rio conmigo. Me levanté de mi silla y me senté en su regazo.

– ¿Vale decir que me harás mucha falta? – susurré en la comisura de sus labios.

– Se que te voy a hacer falta pequeña, pero te voy a hacer algo para que me recuerdes hasta mi regreso – Me tomó en brazos mientras devoraba mis labios de manera feroz, me llevó hasta el sofá donde me haría suya una vez más. Me aferré al brazo del mueble mientras sus embestidas cortaban uno a uno los hilos que me mantenían atada a realidad. Mis pechos aun dolían bastante por lo que solo se limitó a dejar besos de mariposa sobre ellos. Nos amamos lentamente, sabiendo que no lo haríamos al menos en un par de días más.

El lunes por la mañana Edward me confirmó que se había contactado con la demandante y que debía viajar a Cambridge. Salió en el último vuelo de la tarde prometiendo estar de vuelta el miércoles por la tarde. Al día siguiente en la oficina cerca del medio día abrí mi agenda de compromisos y vi un pequeño post–it

_No olvidar comprar las píldoras anticonceptivas_

Sonreí al ver que el pequeño papelito se había movido de fecha, ya que yo aún tenía mis píldoras que debía dejar de tomar en al menos dos días más para que venga mi periodo. Seguí revisando las citas de la semana siguiente y me topé que el fin de semana nuevamente debía ir a Jackson por la valoración mensual de Charlie, de seguro a Edward no le agradaría esa idea. Vi el calendario y noté algo raro en la fecha de hoy.

_22 de Julio_

_22 de Julio_

_22 de Julio_

Sabía que era una fecha importante pero ¿Cuál?... seguí pensando hasta que por fin conseguí iluminación divina.

– ¡Carajo! Isabella Marie Swan ¡Eres demasiado estúpida! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Matt ¿Cómo demonios lo olvidé? – enseguida tomé el teléfono para marcarle mientras me seguía recriminando en voz baja. Seis veces intenté llamar y su teléfono me desviaba la llamada. Se me ocurrió llamar a Alice para averiguar si ella sabía algo de Matt.

– ¡Hey Bella! ¡Qué bueno escuchar tu voz!

– Hola Alice – respondí en tono tímido, no sabía por dónde empezar a abordar – Ummm, esto… Alice yo… yo quiero saber…ummm

– Escúpelo Bella, parece que estas atorada en tus propias palabras…

– ¿Has hablado con Matt hoy? – solté

– Si, hablé con él en la mañana. Es su cumpleaños y lo llamé a felicitarlo

– Es para lo mismo que lo llamo yo pero me desvía la llamada. ¿Crees que algo malo le suceda? – pregunté.

– No lo creo Bella, debe estar algo ocupado. ¿Por qué no intentas llamarlo un poco más tarde?

– Tienes razón Alice, intentare en unas horas más. Gracias por tu ayuda – cerré la llamada y le pasé un mensaje de texto

_Matt, estoy tratando de comunicarme contigo. Intentaré un poco más tarde_

_Happy bday hasta tanto._

_Besos_

_Bella…_

Dejé el teléfono sobre el escritorio e intenté concentrarme en el escrito que tenía frente a mí. Me distraje por al menos unas dos horas más, disfrutando del café que Ángela me había preparado, ni siquiera tenía hambre. Últimamente mis horarios de comida y sueño se habían visto severamente afectados sin razón alguna. Hice una pausa para ir al baño, cerré el pequeño manuscrito y me puse de pie. Al hacerlo un fuerte mareo me sobrevino, lo que provocó que tuviera que sentarme otra vez. Sentía todo mi alrededor dar vueltas sin sentido, cerré los ojos y la sensación se multiplicó por mil. Tuve unas enormes ganas de vomitar por lo que ignorando la sensación de mareo me paré y fui al baño.

Devolví lo que había desayunado en el excusado. ¡Qué sensación más horrible! Me tuve que aferrar con fuerza a las paredes para sostenerme y ponerme de pie. Me sentía mareada y débil, en cuanto pude sentarme nuevamente en mi silla llamé a Ángela

– ¡Dios! ¿Qué te paso Bella? – Preguntó alarmada Ángela. Al inclinar un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante percibí el olor del café y fui derechito al baño a vaciar lo poco que ya me quedaba en el estomago. Escuché sus pasos en el baño mientras me pasaba toallitas de papel.

– ¿Qué ocurrió Bella? – preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

– No lo sé… solo llévate el café. Huele horrible… y tráeme por favor un vaso con agua – me ayudó a regresar a mi silla y salió con el horrendo café en sus manos. La vi regresar con el agua la cual bebí enseguida.

– ¿Necesitas que llame al médico? Te ves demasiado pálida Bella – dijo en cuanto le devolví el vaso vacio.

– Estoy bien Ángela, solo necesito un momento para recuperarme.

– ¿Por qué mejor no te acuestas en el sofá? – asentí por lo tentador que se veía ese sofá en mi oficina. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de mi celular. Me levanté toda adormilada y conteste.

– Bella amor ¿Qué ocurre? Tengo casi 4 horas llamándote – escuché la voz de mi hermoso hombre al otro lado de la bocina.

– Hola Edward, me quedé dormida en la oficina. No me sentí bien y después de vomit…

– ¿Vomitar? Pequeña ¿tú vomitaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes?

– El café al parecer estaba dañado o algo así. Me dieron nauseas y vomité todo lo que había comido. Me sentí débil y me quedé dormida hasta ahora.

– Mi amor, cuanto siento no estar allá. Llama a Billy para que te recoja en este mismo momento. Debes descansar en casa, puede ser algún virus.

– Si, si eso hare… ¿Cómo te fue por allá?

– Perfecto, ella accedió a retirar la demanda por el pago que ofrecimos. Hizo la declaración en el juzgado y estamos a la espera de la resolución que debe ser dictada mañana por la mañana.

– Esas son excelentes noticias amor…

– Si, pero no estoy del todo contento al saber que estas enferma. Descansa pequeña por favor, has tenido días demasiado pesados.

– Si amor, apago todo acá y voy a casa. Te amo mucho

– No tanto como te amo yo…Nos vemos en pocas horas. Adiós – y cerré la llamada. Comencé a recoger mis cosas cuando nuevamente al ver el calendario recordé el cumpleaños de Matt. Busqué en el celular si había alguna llamada perdida de él o mensaje pero nada. Esto ya rayaba de lo raro. Revolví uno de los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, en cuanto Matt se mudó a Chicago pocas semanas después que yo lo hiciera consiguió un modesto departamento en el centro. Al principio era muy asidua de visitar el acogedor lugar por lo que Matt me dio un juego de llaves, pero después de la muerte de mamá no tenía ganas ni de salir de cama. Aún conservaba las llaves en el cajón así que si Mahoma no va a la montaña….

Le pedí a Billy que me llevara al departamento y que se retirara a casa. Había prometido a Edward descansar pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento que algo estaba ocurriendo con Matt. Al llegar a su puerta dudé si tocar o no, me aventuré a usar las llaves, gracias al cielo no había cambiado la cerradura en todo este tiempo. Al entrar todo estaba apagado excepto una pequeña lamparita de la sala. Todo el lugar olía a alcohol, y sobre la pequeña mesa de la entrada vi unas botellas y colillas de cigarrillo a medio apagar.

– ¿Matt? – pregunté al ver su perfil bajo la escasa luz. Estaba sentado en un mueble mientras sostenía con una mano un vaso de whisky.

– ¿Bella? – se puso de pie enseguida algo tambaleante. – Bella ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cómo entraste? – su aliento a alcohol era penetrante, podía apostar que había bebido toda la tarde.

– Tengo un juego de llaves ¿lo recuerdas? – el asintió.

– Supongo que viniste a celebrar mi cumpleaños...– alzó su vaso pero antes de que diera un trago más se lo quité de las manos.

– Si esto fuera una celebración, no me encontraría al cumpleañero completamente borracho a esta hora – me volteé para dejar el vaso sobre una mesa cerca y encender las luces de la sala.

– Que demonios... ¡Matt santo cielo! ¿Qué te ocurrió? – el hombre que tenía frente a mi no tenía ni un ápice de parecido a mi mejor amigo. De aspecto realmente desmejorado, bastante ojeroso, con varias libras menos, y una férula en su mano izquierda este nuevo Matt era irreconocible.

– ¿Qué te paso en la mano? ¿Por qué has perdido tanto peso? – un oscuro silencio cubrió la sala. Por eternos minutos me dediqué a inspeccionar su mirada, se sentía lejana como a millones de kilómetros de allí, se veía apagada...sin esperanza.

– ¿En qué momento dejamos de contarnos las cosas Matt? – Como si fuese posible su mirada se volvió más triste aún. – Háblame Matt ¿Qué ocurrió?

– ¿Qué me ocurrió? El maldito amor ¡Eso me ocurrió! – gruñó y se dejó caer en el sofá mas cercano. Me senté a su lado y él se alejó un poco, tomé de su mano despacio para que no se alejara más.

– Matt mírame – apreté su mano con fuerza – Mírame – sus hermosos ojos azules se fijaron un segundo en mi para luego agachar la cabeza – Tu has estado para mí siempre, y yo estoy aquí ahora para ti. Dime que está pasando, confía en mí...

– ¿Sabes algo Bella? De todas las personas a quien yo podría decirle que me pasa tú eres la menos indicada – enseguida solté su mano, sus palabras me habían herido en lo más profundo. ¿En qué momento Matt había dejado de confiar en mí? ¿Qué había ocurrido entre nosotros? Me sentí decepcionada…_conmigo misma._

– Perfecto – dije poniéndome de pie – Disfruta de tu miseria, si quieres húndete en el alcohol, destruye tu cuerpo como se te dé la gana y cuando tengas tu vida hecha pedazos búscame, quizás yo te pueda ayudar a armarla de nuevo – Comencé a caminar a paso rápido hasta llegar a la puerta pero su mano me detuvo.

– No... No te vayas – susurró apoyando su frente en mi espalda. Me volteé y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

– ¿Vas a decirme que pasa? – lo vi asentir levemente y caminamos de regreso al sofá.

– Yo... Yo jamás pensé que esto lo diría bajo estas circunstancias, lo siento mucho Bella...– dijo apenado.

– Vamos, déjalo salir Dijiste que el amor había ocurrido ¿Quién es ella? – Le sonreí mientras posaba una mano en su pecho – ¿Quién ha tratado mal este gran corazón?

– Probablemente la conozcas – susurró.

– ¿Ah? Ahora si me tienes intrigada Matt. ¿De quién hablas? – Mi mano se había resbalado y ahora reposaba en su regazo.

– Bella lo que te diré quiero que lo tomes con calma. Jamás pensé que te lo diría así pero tú lo has querido.

– Matt, habla pronto que me estas asustando – Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y me miró.

– Está bien, voy a decirte algo que me ha oprimido el pecho durante años y que ya es hora de soltarlo. Quiero que me escuches atenta y no me interrumpas, es importante que me escuches primero – asentí levemente – ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos en el festival de Richland? – Volví a asentir – Nosotros teníamos pocos días que haber llegado a vivir a Forks. Yo no quería ir al dichoso festival porque creí que era algo sin sentido...hasta que te vi – le sonreí y asentí en señal que siga con su historia.

– Cuando tu abuelo presento a tus papas con los míos vi junto a Renee a la más bella niña que mis ojos habían visto en su corta vida. Llevabas un vestido ligero y tus rizos recogidos en una coleta. No te despegabas de la mano de Charlie y tus ojos brillaban cuando tu padre hablaba. Quede prendado por la belleza cautivante que tú misma ignorabas que tenías. En cuanto regresamos a casa prácticamente les imploré a mis padres que me pusieran en tu misma escuela para de esta manera estar cerca de ti. Nos hicimos amigos enseguida, te ayudaba a cargar tus libros y cuando quería molestarte tiraba de tu coleta para despeinarte. ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo tomando mi mano.

– Si – susurré. Matt estaba evocando recuerdos muy hermosos de nuestra infancia en Forks. Pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

– Cuando pasamos al instituto la situación fue igual. Vivíamos en nuestra propia burbuja sin importar el resto de brujas superficiales y capitanes de medio campo que tenía la Secundaria de Forks. Nunca necesitamos encajar en nada, ya teníamos nuestro lugar en el mundo. Íbamos juntos a los bailes de secundaria, y a los paseos de curso. Me convertí en tu sombra, para cuidarte de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño, incluso te protegía hasta de tu propia torpeza – me tocó la rodilla. Recordé la vez que por estar patinando en la calle de mi casa bajé mal el bordillo de la calle y me caí. Si no fuese por Matt el auto que pasaba ese momento me hubiera matado. El interpuso su cuerpo rápidamente formando un escudo, la única herida de guerra que me quedó fueron 3 puntos en la rodilla izquierda.

– Ambos aplicamos a la Universidad de Seattle, solo que a diferentes especialidades – continuó – cuando nos aceptaron prácticamente hice una fiesta, te tendría cerca mío por al menos 4 años más. La pequeña niña que conocí ese día en Richland fue desapareciendo de a poco para dar paso a la más hermosa mujer. Aunque seguías siendo algo tímida proyectabas energía e irradiabas cariño a todo el que te ofrecía amistad desinteresada. Por años me negué a aceptar que lo que sentía por ti era algo más que solo amor filial, hasta que un día como si fuese una epifanía me di cuenta de la verdad….

– Matt...yo...

– Déjame terminar Bella, déjame hacerlo – asentí – cuando fuimos a aquella fiesta y te besé yo creí que tu responderías al beso, era natural que después de tantos años junto a mi tu te enamorarías de tu mejor amigo. ¡Qué equivocado que estuve! – Negó con la cabeza – Reaccionaste de la manera que jamás había esperado, tus silencios durante las siguientes semanas me mataban. Sufrí por mi estupidez como no te imaginas Bella, prefería seguir siendo tu amigo a no tener nada contigo aunque lentamente eso me estuviera consumiendo. Vi con tristeza como te rompieron el corazón cuando sucedió lo de James, y allí estuve contigo apoyándote para salir adelante, reparando las heridas que otro causó. No podía verte así toda rota y deprimida, así que un día fui y le partí la cara a ese infeliz de James por haberse burlado de ti.

– ¿Fuiste tú? Dijeron que un par de ladrones lo hicieron al intentar robarle – el negó mientras sonreía.

– Esa es la versión que le obligué a dar Bella. En fin, después de trabajar tanto tiempo en tu seguridad y autoestima había llegado el tiempo de graduarnos. Yo sabía que tú vendrías a vivir a Chicago con tus padres así que importándome un soberano pepino dejé todo en Forks y vine a aventurarme a Chicago. Necesitaba tanto tenerte cerca Bella...– hizo una pausa, mientras se agarraba con furia su melena rubia – las semanas que estuve en New York fueron fatales porque tu ausencia se sentía como un yunque en mi espalda. Hace exactamente un año, el 22 de julio, al volver de New York tú tenías preparada una fiesta de cumpleaños para mi, había decidido que esa noche tu sabrías la verdad que yo tenía clara hace mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando fui a dejarte a casa dijiste que tenías un mal presentimiento y bajaste rápidamente del auto por lo que no tuve tiempo de hablar. Pocas horas después supimos lo de tus padres.

– Nueve meses de mucho dolor vivimos juntos, estuve contigo todo el tiempo siendo tu fortaleza, ese bastón donde apoyarte para caminar y seguir adelante. Me destrozaba verte tan frágil frente a lo que estaba pasando en tu vida, y aun así te seguí junto a ti, en el dolor y el sufrimiento seguía admirando a la Isabella Swan que intentaba desesperada salir adelante. Cuando creí que estabas un poco más estable y lista para escuchar lo que iba a decirte una demanda cambio el rumbo de las cosas y a tu vida llego Edward Cullen. El hombre que vino a poner tu mundo… mi mundo, de cabeza. Cuando los vi bailar en casa de Alice sabía que había esperado demasiado tiempo, la manera en que lo mirabas, como inconscientemente suspirabas por él aun cuando solo llevaban pocas horas de haberse visto. El día que recibiste el ramo de fresias en tu oficina tus ojos brillaban como solo lo había visto cuando mirabas a tu padre, allí supe que te habías enamorado de él, algo que confirmé cuando estuviste en New York, te pusiste de su lado de una manera muy sutil y yo…

– Matt, escúchame yo…– el levanto una mano y negó.

– Aun no termino Bella. El día de la Gala hice todo lo posible por llegar, dejé todo botado en New York y me fui. La necesidad de estar a tu lado en un evento así pudo más que mis pacientes y mi carrera. Al llegar te vi hablando al micrófono, te veías asombrosa con ese vestido y cuando saliste a bailar con él un sentimiento de ira me embargo. ¿Por qué Edward Cullen Bella? – Suspiró derrotado – El acababa de llegar a tu vida, y ya te habías entregado por completo a él.

- Yo… yo no entiendo que quieres decir con todo esto Matt – dije mientras movía nerviosamente mis manos sobre mi regazo.

- ¿Quieres saber que me paso en la mano? El sábado fui a tu casa a hablar contigo, me hacía daño seguir ignorando tus llamadas solo por el hecho de no querer escuchar tu voz, pero al llegar Sue me dijo que te habías ido a San Diego con Edward. Llegue a casa furibundo, a mi mente vinieron imágenes en las que yo ocupaba el lugar de Edward a tu lado en La Jolla. De la ira que tenía golpee con mi puño la puerta y me rompí el dedo meñique. Al verme todo lleno de sangre y lágrimas me sentí patético por haber desperdiciado tantos años sin decirte la verdad de mis sentimientos y ahora simplemente es demasiado tarde para decirte que… que yo te amo Isabella Swan, que te he amado con absoluta devoción desde niño y por más que lo he intentado no he dejado de amarte hasta el día de hoy… – y en sus mejillas una nueva lágrima rodó.

Me sentí como un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca en busca de oxigeno. Matt estaba enamorado de mí… pero… ¿Cómo era posible que Matt guardara esto por tantos años? Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

– Dime algo Bella, tu silencio me está matando.

– ¿Cómo…– negué con la cabeza – Cómo pudiste guardarte esto por tantos años Matt? Fuimos amigos, confidentes en todo. ¿Cómo pudiste sufrir tanto tiempo por mi culpa?

– No Bella… esto no ha sido tu culpa en lo absoluto – tomó mis manos – He sido demasiado torpe, siempre esperando el momento correcto para hacerlo, y ese momento perfecto jamás llego.

– Matt, yo no sé… no sé qué decir. Jamás se me paso por la cabeza que tú podrías verme como mujer y no como amiga. Tu siempre fuiste mi amigo, mi hermano…el que nunca tuve. Te amo con mi alma entera pero….

– ¿Tú me amas Bella? Entonces…Quizás, quizás no sea demasiado tarde como pensé… quizás lo que sientes por Edward no sea tan fuerte como el lazo que nos une – se acercó mas a mi cuerpo y tomo mi rostro en sus manos – Quizás haya un tal vez para nosotros…

– Matt no me dejaste terminar, yo te amo con mi alma entera pero no de la manera que tu lo haces…

– Pero Bella yo te amo – dejó un beso en mi frente mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mi cabello – Quizás con el tiempo tu…

– Matt, no te hagas esto por favor – lo interrumpí - Yo amo a Edward, es cierto que él tiene unos pocos meses en mi vida pero han sido suficientes para saber que lo quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.

– ¿Pero por que él Bella? El no te ama como lo he hecho yo por años. El no te conoce como lo hago yo…

– Matt, el corazón no decide a quien amar. Simplemente sucedió y punto…

– ¿Y entonces qué hago yo con todo este amor que siento por ti Bella? Respóndeme por favor.

– Guardarlo para una mujer que realmente lo merezca Matt – mis lagrimas habían empezando a caer incontenibles – Una mujer que te pueda ofrecer más de lo que yo podría hacerlo alguna vez. Eres un hombre muy especial Matt, lamento tanto no poder corresponderte… yo…– las palabras se hicieron nudo en mi garganta, esto me superaba. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de esto? Me sentí una estúpida, una verdadera estúpida que estaba haciendo sufrir a una de las personas más bellas y puras de corazón de todo el mundo

– Vamos Bells… no llores – secó mis lagrimas con sus pulgares – ¿Ves por qué no quería decirte esto? No soporto verte llorar.

– Matt, me siento tan estúpida. ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto tantos años? Y lo peor, presumir mi alegría de estar enamorada de Edward frente a ti… ¡Dios! Lo siento tanto – cubrí mi rostro con mis manos ya que un nuevo cargamento de lágrimas amenazaba con salir.

– Hey… Aquí el que lo siente soy yo Bells…Vamos mírame – quitó las manos de mi cara y secó nuevamente mis lagrimas – Lamento tanto como se dieron las cosas, aunque no me arrepiento de amarte como lo he hecho. Yo solo fui un cobarde que llegó tarde…– Sus hermosos ojos azules me sonrieron y me abrazó. Permanecimos abrazados por minutos, horas… no lo sé. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer al saber que mi alegría era la desdicha de mi amigo.

– Feliz cumpleaños – susurré un rato después.

– Pensé que lo habías olvidado, por eso me puse a beber esta noche – me dio un terrible cargo de conciencia. Era cierto que lo había olvidado temprano, pero estaba aquí tratando de remediar mi error.

– Jamás podría olvidarlo Matt. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo – me separé un poco de él esperando su respuesta. Rogué internamente porque nada haya cambiado después de su impresionante confesión.

– Así es, eres mi mejor amiga – hizo una pausa y acaricio uno de mis rizos – Aunque no me lo digas sé que te preocupa que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, quédate tranquila por eso. El que ama es que capaz de ser y hacer cualquier cosa por su amada. Yo seré para ti lo que quieras de mí, tu amigo, tu hermano, tu amor, tu amante, tu esclavo – sonrió ante la última declaración – solo, solo no me apartes de ti Bells, eso sí sería algo que no soportaría jamás – asentí mientras acaricia su cabello con tristeza ¿Cómo pude dañar un alma como la de Matt? – Vamos pequeña Bells, sonríeme… o tiro de tu coleta para hacerte rabiar como en los viejos tiempos - Reí junto a él por largo rato, rememorando un poco el pasado de mi relación con Matt. Sencilla, fácil, y clara…como la luz del sol.

Lo dejé recostado sobre el sofá cuando sus ojos se volvieron muy pesados. Recogí un poco su departamento y dejé preparado sobre su estufa un poco de sopa instantánea. Llamé a Billy y me fue a buscar a los pocos minutos. No sabía si había sido por el asunto del mareo y el vómito de la mañana o por los momentos tan fuertes vividos con Matt pero me sentí verdaderamente extenuada.

Me desperté cerca de las 7 am, este día sin duda era distinto al resto. Hoy se cumplía un año de la muerte de mama y habíamos preparado una visita con papa al cementerio. Aunque había desterrado de mi vestuario la mayoría de prendas negras hoy su uso se hacía algo necesario. Me puse un Alexander McQueen de la última temporada de invierno, este modelo en especial había captado mi atención cuando lo compré debido a su elegancia pero principalmente a su sobriedad. Era un vestido de corte recto en tono gris, que si bien es cierto tenía un escote pronunciado en V acompañado de varios pliegues de la misma tela, contrastaba con la forma de sus mangas y el semi grueso cinturón negro que en vez de hebilla parecía tener un lazo geometrizado de cuero que le daban un aspecto ejecutivo y serio. Ayudada de Sue y Billy, tomamos a papa y lo pusimos en una silla de ruedas al llegar al cementerio.

– Hola mamá ¿Recuerdas mi promesa de traer a papá? Aquí esta Charlie. Te trajimos flores – tomé del regazo de mi padre las fresias y las puse sobre la lápida fría. Al volver la mirada a mi padre, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Había explicado a Charlie días atrás quien era Renee y por qué la íbamos a ver al cementerio. Al ver la expresión de mi padre no pude sino preguntarme ¿Recordó mi padre los años vividos junto a mamá? ¿Los lazos que los unían iban incluso más allá de la muerte? Nuestra visita fue algo corta, antes de irnos escuché a Sue decir que ella estaba cuidando muy bien a su niña como algún día se lo prometió en caso que Renee llegase a faltar. Abracé a mi nana y mientras Billy empujaba la silla de ruedas fuimos de regresó al auto.

Llegué a la oficina cerca del medio día, el vuelo de Edward llegaba en la tarde y debía terminar rápido con la aprobación de unos balances si quería salir a tiempo. Durante la tarde cabeceé varias veces a causa del sueño, moría por un café pero si me causaba la reacción del día anterior era preferible aguantar el sueño. Salí disparada a las 5 al aeropuerto en busca de mi novio. Su vuelo se retraso y aunque eran las 7 aun no llegaba.

– Bella durmiente ¿Qué haces aquí solita? ¿Dónde está el príncipe azul que al darte un beso te despierta? – Susurró a mi oído. ¡Demonios, otra vez me había quedado dormida! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Abrí los ojos muy despacio y unos ojos verdes me esperaban. Sonreí y recibí el beso del príncipe azul…

– Me sentí muy cansada y no sé en qué momento me dormí ¿Qué hora es?

– Cerca de las 9 amor, lo siento… no debí hacerte esperar tanto. Vamos a casa, pero esta vez conduzco yo, estas demasiado adormilada para dejarte hacerlo – le entregué las llaves del mini Cooper y él me llevo en peso hasta el auto. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar acostada en su cama abrazada con Edward.

– Yo… yo no sé… Edward… yo tengo mucho sueño – dije entre balbuceos.

– Shhh pequeña duerme, te amo – puso una mano en mi vientre y así nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente Edward me regresó temprano a casa para cambiarme de ropa e ir a la oficina. Al entrar Sue me dio una sonrisa cómplice, aunque para ella siempre seria su niña, le tocó aceptar mis actividades nocturnas fuera de casa. Subí rápidamente y después de una ducha estaba lista para mi día laboral.

Debía contactar nuevamente al avión ambulancia para ir a Mississippi durante el fin de semana. Eran solo controles de rutina ya que papá estaba avanzando mejor de lo esperado. Como imaginé Edward se tomó la noticia con tristeza.

– Amor, quiero volver a La Jolla. La vida acá es demasiado estresante. Si no estás de viaje tu, lo estoy yo – Esa noche fui a su casa y después de hacerle la cena nos sentamos en el sofá a conversar. El había descansado su frente en la mía mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

– Lo sé Edward. Espero tener unos días de descanso, me siento tan cansada que necesito vacaciones urgentes.

– Te he visto un poco pálida Bella – dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas – ¿Estás segura que estas comiendo bien?

– Se me ha ido un poco el apetito – acepté – Creo que se debe al cansancio. Voy a pedir al médico que me recete unas vitaminas o algo así.

– Deberías visitarlo pronto mi pequeña – dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

– Puede ser debido a que mi periodo esta por bajar este fin de semana, quizás eso también me tiene así.

– ¿No ha llegado aún? ¿Eso quiere decir que estas preciosas todavía duelen? – dijo rozando despacito mis pechos.

– Como no tienes idea. Están demasiado sensibles, ¡y grandes! Nunca las había visto así.

– Y yo sin poderlas disfrutar – hizo un puchero teatral.

– Vamos a descansar un rato antes de irme a casa pequeño "succionador" – bromeé con él mientras me llevaba en peso a la cama.

Desperté mágicamente en mi cama a la mañana, ¡otra vez me había quedado dormida! Esta mañana no iría a la oficina ya que el avión partía al medio día así que aproveché a dormir un par de horas más. Antes de partir llamé a Edward, su tono de voz en serio se sentía triste pero esta vez serían menos días fuera de casa. Fueron un par de días realmente caóticos. Entre un descanso de médico y terapista, bajé a la cafetería a pedir un té ya que no me sentía valiente para intentar con el café otra vez. Saqué mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje de texto.

_¿Cómo sigue mi psicólogo favorito?_

_B._

Al segundo recibí un nuevo mensaje

_Mucho mejor, la férula se va la siguiente semana. _

_¿Cómo vas tú?_

_M._

Comenzamos un intercambio de mensajes, necesitaba asegurarme que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad con Matt. El había prometido que las cosas no cambiarían y menos mal así había sido. De una u otra manera me sentía tan culpable de la situación de Matt que lo que menos podría hacer ahora era dejarlo solo.

Regresamos el domingo cerca de las 11 p.m. Después de dejar a Charlie en su cama, fui directo a la mía. El lunes muy temprano por la mañana el olor a fresias inundo mi oficina.

_Para la pequeña que robó mi corazón_

_Te ama con locura_

_Edward…._

Sonreí y me concentré en mi trabajo. Estuve tan ocupada todo el día que ignoré cuando Ángela me trajó la comida y la dejé enfriar sobre una de la mesas. Cerca de las 5 p.m. Edward entró a mi despacho, al ver la bandeja hizo un mohín.

– Isabella – ¡oh oh! Mi nombre completo significa que estoy en problemas – ¿Por qué tu comida está intacta y fría sobre la mesa?

– Amor – empecé con tono conciliador – Estuve ocupada todo el día. Además esa comida se ve…– hice cara de asco – no sé, rara…

– No es excusa pequeña. Voy a llevarte a casa y que Sue te prepare algo de comer. Si papá te ve mañana así de seguro esta vez no te salvas de los exámenes médicos – salté de mi silla como un resorte y apague todo para ir a casa.

– Vamos, no quiero tener ninguna clase de relación con una aguja – Me sonrió y salimos a casa. En el camino me contó que al día siguiente el hospital ofrecía una cena benéfica y que Carlisle nos había invitado. Dije no tener problemas mientras mentalmente repasaba el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión.

Al llegar Sue había preparado una rica sopa de pollo con verduras, la que devoré cual naufrago. Estuvimos conversando en mi habitación durante largo rato. Lo vi cerrar sus ojos a causa del cansancio y en ese momento mi diablito interno se encendió. Sin que lo notara rápidamente removí toda mi ropa y comencé a acariciar su miembro de manera sutil sobre la tela del pantalón.

Lo escuché gruñir con los ojos cerrados mientras yo ejercía un poco mas de presión sobre su amigo.

– Pequeña ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo tomando mis manos.

– Estaba... ¿Jugando? – respondí mientras hacia un puchero y mis mejillas se encendían en un poderoso sonrojo.

– Pues debes saber que _"eso"_ no es ningún juguete – posó sus manos en mi cintura y abrió los ojos como platos – ¿Qué ra… Bella por qué estas desnuda? – me acerqué despacito a su oído para susurrar.

– Quiero que me hagas tuya Edward… ámame – mis labios se vieron silenciados por su urgente beso.

– ¿Aquí? ¿En tu casa pequeña? – asentí mientras lo liberaba del cinturón que ceñía su pantalón y lo ayudaba a deshacerse del pantalón y el bóxer que estaba usando. Volvió a apoderarse de mi labios mientras sus dedos abarcaban mi sexo – ¡Dios, Bella! ¡Estás tan húmeda! – siseó.

– Te necesito amor, con urgencia…– enseguida me tomó de la cintura y me sentó a horcadas sobre él. Sin esperar más yo misma ubiqué su miembro en mi entrada y despacito fui bajando hasta tenerlo completamente adentro. Tuve que reprimir mis jadeos y gemidos al máximo, no sería decoroso que una señorita como yo despertara a su nana que dormía plácidamente en el piso de abajo solo porque estaba teniendo una sesión de sexo express con su muy dispuesto novio. Marqué la pauta que quería, quería que fuese rápido esta vez así que sostuve mis pechos para controlar un poco la sensación de rebote. No demoramos en venirnos al mismo tiempo, habíamos pasado varios días sin estar juntos y realmente lo necesitábamos. Edward se fue cerca de la media noche, dejándome arropada y con una agradable sensación de satisfacción.

Al día siguiente quedamos en vernos en su departamento para ir a la cena. Salí temprano de la oficina, tome una ducha de agua caliente muy relajante y me prepare. Escogí un vestido largo elegante pero nada vaporoso de la última colección de Roberto Cavalli. Era un hermoso modelo strapless color negro en seda organza que se transparentaba un poco hacia las piernas debido a su material, sin embargo a más de la enorme abertura del frente mantenía una línea sexy pero acorde a la situación. Con un detalle en la cintura a modo de cinturón, era un hermoso entrenzado de cintas negras y plateadas que dividía la entallada parte del busto de sus anchas ondas de la cadera hacia abajo. Un bolso Prada pequeño y unos zapatos a juego finalizaron la imagen que buscaba. Ya arreglada le pedí a Billy que me llevara donde Edward. Al llegar usé mis llaves para entrar y fui directo a la habitación.

– Amor…. Ya llegué – dije al entrar a su dormitorio, el agua estaba corriendo mientras él cepillaba sus dientes. Vi sobre la cama el elegante traje que usaría, era un Gucci en un azul marino intenso, que solo de imaginar aquel color sobre la piel de Edward, mi piernas comenzaban a temblar y debilitarse. Una camisa blanca y corbata azul del mismo tono completaban aquel look que seguramente me harían perderme en la belleza de mi dios griego. Salió del baño mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla y dejaba un beso en mi frente.

– Hermosa, simplemente perfecta – dijo acariciando mi cabello.

– Creí que estabas listo – respondí acomodando mi vestido frente al espejo.

– Pequeña, esto no tomará más de diez minutos, yo solo tomo esto y…– el teléfono de su casa sonó.

– Sigue, yo atiendo la llamada – Caminé hasta la sala para tomar la llamada. Llegué cerca del sexto repique del teléfono. Al hacerlo solo se escuchaba mucho silencio del otro lado.

– ¿Hola?

– Hola – Una voz femenina dijo del otro lado – ¿Estoy llamando a la casa de Edward Cullen?

– Si, esta es su casa. ¿Desea hablar con él? – Pregunté – El está un poco ocupado ahora pero si usted…

– No, no…– dijo la mujer – Yo lo llamaré mañana temprano. ¿Con quién hablé?

– Isabella Swan, su novia – respondí. Un largo silencio se hizo en ese momento – ¿Hola? ¿Sigue allí?

– Si, si… Srta. Swan dígale que llamo Ta…Tamara De…Delacroix una de sus clientes del buffet. Muchas gracias – y cortó la llamada. _Raro_, pensé.

Ayudé a Edward a terminar de vestirse aunque para ser sincera lo que quería era ayudarlo a desvestirse. Salimos rumbo al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, durante el trayecto tomaba mi mano y acariciaba mis mejillas en cada semáforo.

Al llegar, Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban en la entrada, sus padres se veían impresionantes. Esme vestía un traje que no pude identificar a que diseñador famoso pertenecía, era como una mezcla de Carolina Herrera con Valentino, pero quedé prendada de él en cuanto lo vi. Tendría que pedirle a Esme me refiera a aquel diseñador, había logrado que su vestido corto hasta la rodilla la elegancia, juntara la elegancia, sobriedad y vanguardismo a la vez. Comenzaba a entender a quien había heredado Edward el buen gusto a vestir, Carlisle llevaba un Armani Privé que denotaba distinción a kilómetros de distancia. Nos sonrieron e invitaron a pasar.

La subasta benéfica a favor de la nueva sala de cuidados para los pequeños con cáncer fue un éxito. Yo por mi parte, aporté en nombre de la editora una generosa cantidad de dinero que serviría para ver a los chiquititos sonreír. Cuando fue el turno del baile, Edward se puso de pie en cuanto una canción suave comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Me concede esta pieza Srta. Swan? – asentí y caminamos hasta el centro del salón. Me apretó delicadamente a su cuerpo mientras besaba mi sien y susurraba la letra de la canción a mi oído

_To really love a woman  
To understand her – you gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought – see every dream  
N' give her wings – when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman_

When you love a woman you tell her  
that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
´Cause she needs somebody to tell her  
that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
really, really ever loved a woman?

To really love a woman  
Let her hold you  
Until you know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her – really taste her  
Until you can feel her in your blood  
And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
You know you really love a woman

You got to give her some faith – hold her tight  
A little tenderness – gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you, taking good care of you  
You really gotta love your woman...

Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman  
When you love a woman you tell her  
that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
´Cause she needs somebody to tell her  
that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
really, really ever loved a woman?

– Te amo mi pequeña – dijo acariciando mi cabello. Le sonreí mientras le susurraba en los labios que también lo amaba. Al terminar la canción volvimos a la mesa donde por fin se sentaron Esme y Carlisle después de haber saludado y agradecido a todos los que habían asistido. Al sentarme vi a Esme con dos pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Mama… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Edward.

– Si, si. Ha sido una tontería. Es solo que... Yo los vi bailar y ustedes… se ven tan enamorados – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Carlisle. Le sonreí en respuesta al igual que Edward.

– Espero les guste el menú de la cena que van a servir dentro de poco – dijo Carlisle mientras me examinaba – Lo que me recuerda que no te he recordado que la orden para tus exámenes siguen en mi escritorio Bella.

– Si Carlisle, yo...

– Tranquila, Edward ya me explico tu aversión a las agujas pero me preocupa porque esta noche te he visto un poco pálida y más delgada.

– Carlisle, no la atormentes. Yo creo que Bella se ve fabulosa. Mira el brillo de sus ojos...– le interrumpió amablemente Esme. Los platos de la cena no demoraron en llegar. Vi como los meseros uno a una llenaban las mesas con el bufet preparado para la ocasión. En cuanto se acercaron a nuestra mesa un nauseabundo olor invadió mi nariz. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de hacer una arcada...

– ¿Qué es ese olor? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué huele tan feo? – dije mirando a Edward.

– Amor ¿De qué olor hablas? Solo están sirviendo la cena.

– Pues debe haber algo descompuesto allí. ¡Puaj!

– Yo verifique el menú de hoy cielo. Es carne en salsa de especias – dijo Esme con cara de preocupación.

– No, no... Es que no soporto el olor – dije arrugando la nariz.

– Yo recuerdo un tiempo en que tampoco toleraba el olor de la carne con especias. ¿Recuerdas eso Carlisle? – Dijo mientras lo veía sonriente y Carlisle asentía – Fue justo antes de descubrir que estaba...– hizo una pausa llevándose una mano al pecho y apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Carlisle – embarazada de Edward – En ese momento como si fuese un acto reflejo lleve mis manos a mi vientre. ¿Embarazada yo? ¡Imposible! Había sido muy cuidadosa con eso. Sentí la mano de Edward acariciar mi espalda mientras me sonreía.

– Edward... No cabe la posibilidad que ustedes... ¿estén embarazados? ¿Que Isabella estuviera esperando un bebé?

– No lo creo mamá – tomó mi mano y me miró como pidiendo una respuesta.

– Si, si... No puedo estar embarazada Esme – dije casi en un susurró. El tema quedo allí ya que todos empezaron a cenar, yo salí al baño prácticamente corriendo por no aguantar el olor de la comida en la mesa. Dejé corriendo el agua del lavamanos mientras me veía al espejo.

– ¿Embarazada? No, no...– Negué – He tomado las píldoras sin faltar ninguna, yo… yo no estoy lista para ser mamá – Unos golpes en la puerta del baño me alertaron.

– Bella amor ¿Estás bien? – era la voz de Edward. Salí del baño para encontrarme con sus enormes orbes verdes preocupados.

– Si Edward, estoy bien. Solo...solo quiero descansar.

– Vamos a mi casa, está más cerca – tomando mi mano, me llevó de regreso a la mesa para despedirnos de sus padres. Gracias al cielo los platos habían sido retirados, por lo que solo tome mi bolsa y salimos del lugar.

Llegamos a su casa en pocos minutos, realmente me sentía mal. Solo tuve fuerzas para sacarme el vestido y enfundarme en una de las camisetas de Edward. Lo sentí abrazarme por la espalda y tararear mi nana hasta quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente un fuerte olor me despertó. Me senté enseguida en la cama y un mareo hizo bailar mi mundo. No soporté las nauseas y salí directo al baño a vomitar.

– ¿Amor que sucedió? ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Edward sosteniendo mi cabello en alto. Yo negué con la cabeza imposibilitada de hablar. Después de haber vaciado el contenido de todo mí estomago, alcé la cabeza y lo miré. Se veía profundamente preocupado.

– No ha sido nada – contesté poniendo una mano en el suelo para ponerme de pie. ¡Mala idea! Casi me caigo al intentarlo, si no hubiese sido por los brazos de Edward me hubiese golpeado con el excusado en la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo que no ha sido nada Bella? Vomitas y ahora estas tan débil que no puedes estar en pie. ¿Que tienes mi amor?

– Nada cielo, ya estoy mejor. No ha sido n...

– No repitas que no ha sido nada, nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo.

– Pero Edward yo...

– No Isabella, necesitas ver a un medico. Estas completamente pálida – dijo mientras me depositaba en la cama – Voy por tu ropa – se dirigió a su vestidor, en uno de los cajones yo había dejado como reserva unos vaqueros sueltos y una polo sencilla junto a unas bailarinas. Me ayudó a vestirme y me llevó en peso hasta la puerta de la casa.

– Café, sabía que había sido el olor a café – dije aferrándome a su pecho tratando de huir de ese olor. Al llegar al hospital fuimos al consultorio de Carlisle.

– ¿Que sucedió Edward? Bella se ve pálida – dijo mientras me acostaban en la camilla.

– No lo sé papa, ella solo se levanto y fue a vomitar. Estaba muy mareada y débil cuando la encontré.

– Necesito hacerle exámenes Edward - se acercó un poco más a mí y susurró - Bella ¿Puedes escucharme? – apretó mi mano a lo que yo respondí con un asentimiento.

– Te voy a tener que hacer un examen de sangre no va a doler pero necesito que me ayudes ¿sí? – volví a asentir, cualquier cosa con tal que me quiten ese horrendo mareo.

Una leve picada fue lo que sentí cuando extrajeron sangre. Edward quien estaba junto a mi me susurraba que todo iría bien. En cuanto el mareo pasó me pude sentar en la camilla y acariciar las mejillas de Edward.

– Amor, estoy bien. Fue solo el olor a café, no lo tolero al...

– Al igual que la carne. Ahora vamos a saber por qué está pasando eso contigo. Ven – me abrazó y besó mi frente – Te amo.

– Yo también.

Carlisle no demoró en volver a su despacho, venia sonriente mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos rubios, un gesto que de seguro aprendió Edward. Se sentó en su silla y nos miro divertido. ¿Que era tan gracioso?

– Edward, puedes volver a respirar. Podría jurar que contuviste la respiración desde que me fui.

– ¿Que pasó papa? ¿Qué tiene Bella? – dijo tomando mi mano y ayudándome a bajar de la camilla. Nos sentamos en las sillas frente a su escritorio.

– Bueno, ya tengo tus exámenes Bella. Veo que tienes una ligera anemia por la baja en tus eritrocitos en la muestra que tomé, aunque por lo que puedo ver eso se debe a la aparición de GCH en tu sangre.

– Carlisle, no... No entiendo nada... ¿Me voy a morir? – dije en un susurro. Su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande

– No Bella, quédate tranquila que no vas a morir. De hecho no tienes nada – se pudo sentir claramente como Edward y yo suspiramos de tranquilidad – Nada que no se pase en 8 meses más. Felicidades ¡Estas embarazada! – mi mundo se detuvo en ese momento ¿Qué acababa de decir el papá de Edward?

– ¿Que... Que dijiste papá? – Edward apretaba mi mano con fuerza.

– Que están esperando un bebé chicos, Bella tiene aproximadamente cuatro semanas de gestación – mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Embarazada… estaba embarazada. ¡Iba a ser mama! Pero… ¿cómo? Bueno, pregunta idiota, ya sabía yo cómo se hacían los bebes pero… ¿En qué momento sucedió? Una sensación de pánico me invadió ese momento. Dios, solo tenía 21 años, era imposible que yo pudiera ser una buena mamá. No sabía cambiar un pañal ni preparar un biberón. Intenté respirar y calmarme, enseguida un flash de luz llegó a mí, tenía cuatro semanas de gestación, ¿Cuatro? Mi cerebro automáticamente saco un cálculo rápido por las fechas. Si hoy estábamos 2 de Agosto, y si le restaba un mes eso me daba...

– Cuatro de Julio – susurré para mí. ¡Con razón yo sabía que algo se había quedado en casa! Nunca llevé las píldoras y olvidé tomarlas todo el fin de semana. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Edward captó mi mensaje y me miró.

– ¿La playa? – asentí. Algo me decía que esa vez que hicimos el amor era diferente. ¡Claro! Edward me embarazó allí en la playa a la luz de la luna. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! El sueño que tuve hace unas semanas atrás donde estaba en una playa y escuché el llanto de un bebé no era un sueño, era una premonición

– Voy a hacerles una cita ahora con Maggie, la mejor ginecóloga del hospital. Bella necesita una valoración más profunda y que le receten vitaminas, al parecer este pequeñito le está tomando muchos de sus glóbulos rojos – asentí de manera autómata mientras Carlisle hacia la llamada. Voltee a ver a Edward quien tenía un gesto inescrutable, al parecer no salía del estupor que la noticia le había causado.

– Papá… voy a ser papá…– repetía incrédulo mientras se volteaba y fijaba su profunda mirada en mí. Moría por saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ¿sería acaso que él no quería al bebé? Era claro que no lo esperábamos, pero al menos debía decir algo y no solo quedarse allí desesperadamente callado. Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie y golpearlo para que reaccionara y dijera al menos ¡ouch!

– Listo chicos, Maggie los espera ahora en el cuarto piso. Voy a ser abuelo… ¡vaya que sorpresa! – Dijo mientras volvía a poner el resultado del examen en el sobre – Necesito que le lleves esto a Maggie Bella, ella te explicará algunas cosas y tu podrás preguntarle cualquier cosa referente al embarazo. Felicidades una vez más, tu madre estará feliz cuando lo sepa Edward – dijo palmeándole la espalda.

– ¡Papá, voy a ser papa! – Repitió eufórico esta vez mientras se ponía de pie – ¡Yo lo sabía, lo sabía! – Tomó de mis manos y me puso de pie. Levantó mi camiseta y repartió besos en mi vientre – Mi bebé, mi bebé…– repetía. Reteniendo las lágrimas solo acaricié su cabello mientras él seguía besando mi panza. Enseguida se incorporó y acunando mi rostro me beso. Pude sentir ese beso completamente diferente, llevaba en él tintes de agradecimiento y felicidad.

– Edward…-musité

– Bella, me vas a dar un hijo…un hijo ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! Dios ¡Te amo tanto mi amor! ¡Gracias por este regalo pequeña! – dijo mientras me alzaba en vilo.

– Edward ¡Baja a Bella ahora! Eso le va a causar más nauseas. Ya vayan pronto que Maggie les espera – lo reprendió su padre. Edward tomó de mi mano y me arrastró al elevador. Sus manos posadas en mi vientre me acariciaban mientras dejaba besos en mi frente y yo le sonreía acariciando su cabello. Mis nervios se habían esfumado del todo, a pesar de la sorpresa Edward quería este bebé tanto como yo…apenas teníamos unos cuantos minutos de haber sabido de su existencia y este bebé ya nos había robado el corazón. Llegamos a la oficina de la Dra. Maggie Keller, una joven de ojos azules y cabello oscuro.

– ¿Ustedes deben ser Edward y Bella cierto? – dijo poniéndose de pie, estrechó la mano de Edward para luego la mía. Le entregué los exámenes de sangre enseguida – Veamos, que hay aquí. Bueno, el Dr. Cullen no se equivocó, Bella esta cercana a su cuarta semana de gestación. Pero este pequeño al parecer está dando problemas a mamá. ¿Cierto? – Asentí de manera tímida.

– Últimamente he tenido mucho sueño, y he vomitado dos veces por la mañana. Y el café me provoca nausea.

– ¿Y con todo eso no sospechabas embarazo? – negué con la cabeza. La doctora me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente. ¿Qué? ¡Yo creí que era estrés! ¡Jamás he estado embarazada como para saberlo! – Imagino que debes tener los pechos adoloridos y sensibles…

– Si…sii…– contesto Edward por mí. Me miró mientras posaba una mano en mi vientre para acariciarlo con ternura.

– Bueno, voy a recetarte las siguientes vitaminas, quizás no reduzcan el mareo pero al menos no te sentirás tan débil. Necesito que pases acá para hacerte un ultrasonido y chequear que todo va bien con el bebé – Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta una habitación contigua. Edward tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta la habitación – Necesito que te quites la ropa y te pongas esta bata que esta acá, voy en busca de algo – Dijo antes de salir. Me desvestí rápidamente mientras veía a Edward que observaba atento las imágenes de ultrasonidos que la doctora tenía colgada en la pared. Cuando estuve lista me senté en la camilla a la espera de la doctora. Al verme, sonrió y acarició mis mejillas.

– ¿Te das cuenta que en tu pancita llevas el milagro de la vida pequeña? ¿Un pedacito de nosotros que descansa tranquilo aquí? – dijo tocando mi vientre. No retuve mis lagrimas y las deje fluir – Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo mi amor, vamos a tener un bebé, nuestro bebé...

– ¿Tu… tú no estás asustado? Digo… esto no lo planeamos, y apenas llevamos unos meses juntos y…– dije sollozante.

– Shhh – me silencio poniendo un dedo en mis labios – No necesito ninguna otra señal para saber que eres la mujer de mi vida. Tan hermosa…

– ¿Y me veras hermosa cuando mi panza sea tan grande que parezca globo? – sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

– Te veré más hermosa para ese entonces porque le estas dando vida a nuestro hijo mi pequeña…– dijo mientras besaba mi vientre.

– ¡Oh Edward! – lo abracé al escuchar sus palabras. Nuestra pequeña burbuja se rompió cuando la doctora volvió a la habitación.

– Bueno papas, es hora de ver a su pequeño bebé. Túmbate Bella por favor – Edward se apartó para dejar a la doctora hacer su trabajo. Puse mis pies sobre la camilla y enseguida sentí como me introducía algo frío y duro allí abajo, los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos ¿Qué me estaban haciendo?

– Eso… es…– dijo entre balbuceos un aterrado Edward.

– Veamos – dijo encendiendo un pequeño monitor – Papas, les presento a su bebé. No parece haber problemas, tiene el tamaño esperado para su corto tiempo de vida y…– estiró su mano para encender otro aparatito – este es su corazoncito – en cuanto dijo esto un sonido de un pequeño tambor que golpeaba veloz lleno la habitación y mi corazón se saltó dos latidos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento, era el mágico instante en el que por primera vez estaba escuchando y viendo a mi pequeño bebé – Ese es su ritmo normal cardiaco que se irá estabilizando con el paso de las semanas, voy a tomar una captura para que se la puedan llevar a casa. Todo está normal Bella, este pequeñito está muy bien implantado en la panza de mamá.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias…– susurró Edward mientras besaba mis labios mojados de lagrimas – Te amo Bella.

– Ya te puedes vestir Bella, te espero acá – Enseguida Edward tomó mi ropa y me ayudó a vestirme, Caminamos juntos de regreso al consultorio de la Dra. Keller – Veamos Bella – dijo examinando la imagen que se proyectaba en el computador, al parecer una reproducción de lo que vimos hace unos minutos – Este pequeño botoncito que se ve aquí muy diminuto es tu bebé, el está muy bien ubicado y tu útero lo está acogiendo muy bien. Lo único que me preocupa es que eres un poco joven y tus caderas son algo pequeñas aún. En cuanto el bebé comience a crecer vas a comenzar a sentir molestias en esa parte, no te preocupes que es normal porque se están expandiendo para el parto. – Hizo una pausa y sonrió - Su vida sexual la pueden hacer normal, el bebé no está en riesgo de ninguna manera – un poderoso sonrojo se adueño de mis mejillas mientras Edward me sonreía coqueto - Eso si necesito que tengas mucho descanso y que te alimentes lo mejor que puedas. Si hay alimentos que te provocan nauseas evítalos e incluye en tu dieta mucha fruta sobretodo las cítricas. Al menos hasta que comiences a superar la anemia debes bajar un poco el ritmo de vida, no extralimitarte en trabajo ni en viajes. ¿Alguna duda Bella?

– No – dije en voz baja.

– ¿Alguna duda Edward?

– No Dra. Keller, me llevo su teléfono en esta tarjetita por cualquier otra consulta.

– Claro, cuando me necesiten solo llamen. Felicidades nuevamente, se que van a tener un bebé hermoso….

Salimos del consultorio con la primera foto del bebé en manos. Edward llamo a Ángela diciendo que hoy me ausentaría de la oficina al igual que él. Fuimos directamente a su departamento. Al llegar a la puerta me tomó en brazos al estilo novia y así ingresamos a su casa.

– Vamos a poner la foto de nuestro hijo aquí… – dijo mientras la colocaba en un portarretrato que ubicó en la mesita donde tenía mi foto en la sala –… Aquí junto a mamá. Me llevó a la habitación donde me despojé del molesto vaquero y mi camiseta, volví a usar la vieja camisa de Edward y me acosté boca arriba.

- Vamos a ser papas Bella... ¡Dios! ¡No sabes cuánto esperaba esto! - dijo recostandose junto a mi.

- ¿Tu…tú no estás enfadado? - balbuceé

- ¿Enfadado porque estas esperando un hijo mio? - asentí mientras el negaba sonriente. Edward comenzo a dibujar pequeños circulos cerca de mi ombligo mientras veia mi vientre como objeto de su adoracion.

- Tengo miedo Edward - confesé después de un rato.

- ¿Miedo? ¿A qué pequeña? - preguntó acariciando mis mejillas.

- Miedo de no ser una buena mamá Edward. Yo fui terriblemente descuidada y no tomé la píldora esos días y ahora...- hice una pausa para controlar mis sollozos.

- Y ahora hay un pequeño bebe en tu pancita. Si me preguntas ha sido el mejor descuido de tu vida mi amor.

- ¿Y si, así como me olvide de la pildora me olvido de darle de comer? ¿O de cambiar sus pañales?

- Bella, amor... Serás una excelente mamá. Ademas - sonrio - si te olvidas de darle de comer o cambiar sus pañales recuerda yo estaré siempre a tu lado para vivir juntos la experiencia de cuidar a nuestro bebé.

- Te amo - dije antes de besar sus labios. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos.

– Yo te esperaba bebé ¿Sabes? – Dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio - Soñé mucho contigo, sin saber que ya estabas aquí creciendo en la pancita de mamá. Sé que falta mucho aún, pero ya quiero conocerte. Sé que tendrás los rizos chocolate de mami, y sus ojos también – habló a mi vientre con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, yo acaricié su cabello mientras lo hacía – Y vas a traer muchas alegrías a papá porque serás su nena consentida.

– Edward no sabemos si será niña o no – lo reprendí.

– Será niña Bella, una pequeña igual a ti, con tu misma pequeña nariz y tus mismos hermosos pozos chocolates – dejó un beso en mis parpados – con tus adorables sonrojos, y tus redonditos labios – dijo antes de besarme tiernamente. Me aferré a su cabello haciendo el beso más demandante. El se acomodó de tal manera que aunque estaba sobre mí, no sentía un solo gramo de su peso. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa ¿Acaso era posible que este bebé además de tenerme vomitando y soñolienta, además haya incrementado mi apetito sexual? Sonreí para mí. Cuando rompimos el beso Edward bajó nuevamente a mi vientre.

– Bebé, voy a hacerle el amor a mamá. No te vayas a asustar con lo que vayas a ver a ver allí adentro, aunque ese aparato que le metieron a mamá es bastante más terrorífico de lo que tiene papá. ¿Sabes algo gracioso? Mami se asustó la primera vez que vio lo que tenía tu papi allí abajo – sonrió – No te voy a hacer daño bebé, solo quiero compartir con mamá todo el amor que papá le tiene – finalizó con un beso en mi pancita.

– Edward, los bebes no escuchan hasta después de algunas semanas – dije acariciando sus mejillas.

– Ella nos escucha, lo sé… somos sus papas. La concebimos con amor, y por lo tanto nos escucha pequeña – sonreí ante su declaración. Enseguida me besó y me ayudo a quitarme su vieja camiseta. Su ropa no demoró en desaparecer y después de cerciorarse que estaba lista para recibirlo, se introdujo en mi con lentitud.

– Te amo mi pequeña – sus movimientos eran lentos mientras nos acoplábamos. No tardó en encontrarle el ritmo a sus embestidas. – Estas – dijo mientras besaba despacito mis pechos – pronto serán… las que alimenten a nuestra bebé, pero esta…– dio un beso en la mitad de mi pecho – Esta pequita será siempre de papá.

– Edward… Edward…– se escapó un gemido de mis labios. Sin duda alguna Edward sabía cómo llevarme al cielo con sus movimientos. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas cuando sintió que mis paredes se cernían a su alrededor, mi orgasmo estaba a punto de golpearme. Sus dedos acariciaron esa delicada parte donde nuestros cuerpos se unían, cuando lo sentí llegar más profundo no pude reprimir mas mi liberación.

– Eso pequeña… vente para mí – me abandoné en un exquisito orgasmo que sacudió mi cuerpo con fuerza. Edward con un gemido ronco y sexy después de una embestida más se vino dentro de mí. Besó mis labios mientras acariciaba mi cabello – Debes descansar amor… ven – muy despacito salió de mí y me acurrucó entre sus brazos – duerme un poco _"mamá"_ – nos cubrió con una sabana mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me embriagaba con su aroma.

Sonreí mientras caía en un profundo sueño. Me alegré ante el panorama que se nos presentaba, un futuro en donde ya no éramos solo Edward y yo, sino también un pequeño que ahora se gestaba en mi vientre. Sentí las manos de Edward descansar en mi panza mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos y tarareaba mi nana, volví a sonreír. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño no pude evitar hacerme una pregunta:

_¿Acaso es posible ser más feliz de lo que somos ahora?_

* * *

Hola hola mis chiquillas!… Bueno esta vez no merezco la visita de la pequeña Jane porque no las he dejado en suspenso, ¿pero saben por qué? Porque necesito que se preparen para la semana siguiente jejeje. Para que las que estaban a la espera de esta noticia pues allí esta, los chicos serán papas, pero ¿Qué tanto complica un bebe en la revelación de la verdad?

Abrumada por la cantidad de alertas y favoritos que he recibido esta semana. A mis lectoras anónimas que adoro, gracias por leerme cada semana. Como siempre un saludo a las chicas que me dejan saber que hay en sus cabecitas, adoro leer las teorías locas de: Ninna Cullen, Partisan11, Clauditha, Lauriss18, Vasy Palma Mallorca, Belewyn, Beakis, Mgcb, Sianita, Diana, Aredhel Isile, Bellaliz, Zujeyane, V, L'amelie, Jimena, Yukarito, Liyus-C, VictoriamarieHale, Yzza, Fran Cullen Masen, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Cherrie, Cullen Vigo, Joli Cullen, magymc, Sayuri1980, Laura Katherine, Yolabertay, DianaElizz, Ericastelo, Lara, Felicytas, Larosaderosas, TataXoxo, Patri, Green'splace, y Karla-Cullen-Hale, gracias por todo su apoyo.

Como se pudieron dar cuenta esta semana como constancia a sus reviews he retornado a los previews, así que vamos anímense y dejen su huellita en el botoncito de aquí abajo.

Mi eterno agradecimiento a mis amigas Isita, mi beta quien con una frase ya sabe lo que busco gracias por tu trabajo todo este tiempo afuera. Vivi, mi vestuarista perfecta, gracias por hacer de mis personajes la envidia de la semana de la moda en New York. Gaby quien esta semana está de viaje, tus locas ideas se ven plasmadas de a poco en Twisted. Esther, realmente gracias por tu ayuda este fin de semana y por aguantar tantas preguntas, la golfa quedo embarazada al fin jejeje y Ninna, aiins churris sabes que Matt te debe ese empujoncito extra que le diste verdad?

Como todas las semanas las fotos están colgadas ya en mi perfil, antes de irme quiero recomendarles un fic espectacular que me llevo de la risa al llanto a la tristeza y a la emoción absoluta… Se llama Imposibles y es magistralmente escrito por una talentosa chilena llamada Pame, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil de favoritos. Altamente recomendado sobre todo por un ángel de alas rotas que aparece en esa historia.

* * *

No molesto más… anímense a dejar su review que recibirá su preview cada martes. El siguiente capítulo sugiere traer chocolates y muchos pañuelos. Hasta el siguiente miércoles!


	21. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se advierte además que tiene contenido bastante conmovedor.

* * *

_**Capitulo 21: Sorpresas**_

**Canción de la primer parte del capítulo: **One day like this: Elbow

**Canción que Edward le canta a Bella en la cocina:** Just the way you are – Bruno Mars.

**Canción de la última parte del capítulo: **Sorry - Daughtry

– _¿A qué has venido? _

– _Al parecer el señor Edward Cullen olvidó nuestro trato… no, no lo olvidó, finge haberlo olvidado. De lo contrario no se hubiese ido a San Diego todo el fin de semana con su Isabella adorada. ¿Crees que con eso la protegías de mí?_

– _¿Cómo…como supiste donde estaba?_

– _Tu contestador me dio la respuesta. Por cierto dijo Alice al final de su mensaje que devuelvas su llamada en cuanto llegues de San Diego._

– _¿Viniste por el dinero? ¿Por eso estas aquí?_

– _Si no te hubieras ido de Chicago este fin de semana mi respuesta sería sí, solo vine por el dinero. Pero como decidiste complicarme las cosas, las reglas del juego cambiaron. Las condiciones para mi silencio han cambiado Edward, no solo quiero mi millón de dólares en 48 horas como plazo máximo sino que te exijo que termines tu relación con Isabella Swan hoy mismo…_

– _¿De qué me estás hablando Tanya?_

– _Ya me escuchaste, si no quieres que tu "Bella" sepa la verdad será mejor que termines con ella hoy mismo._

– _Esto va mas allá de cualquier arreglo, esto es chantaje y por supuesto que no pienso acceder a eso._

– _¿Ah sí? Piensa muy bien lo que estás haciendo Edward Cullen. Ella "accidentalmente" se puede enterar que tú has planeado destruirla por tantos años._

– _¿Qué sacas tú con esto? ¿Qué ganas tú si yo termino mi relación con Isabella Swan?_

– _¿Qué saco? ¡Mucho Edward! Aunque no lo creas, yo te amé con cada fibra de mi cuerpo y me destrozó saber que para ti solo fui un revolcón más. Alguien a quien solo le calentaste su cama, alguien a quien utilizaste para tu maldito juego. Me lastimaste y no te imaginas lo que puede hacer una mujer herida. ¿Qué saco con esto Cullen? Únicamente vengarme de Isabella Swan, la mujer que logró con Edward Cullen lo que yo jamás pude._

– _¡Eres una arpía Tanya!_

– _Como ya te lo dije, aprendí del mejor maestro. Debes terminar con ella hoy mismo Edward, es mi exigencia. Míralo de esta manera, esta será tu forma de protegerla de la verdad porque, supongo que no le hará mucha gracia cuando sepa que el millón que va a pagar será para la amante de su adorado príncipe azul._

– _Ella no pagara ese valor._

– _¿Ah no? ¿Y quien lo va a hacer? ¿Tu? Permíteme reírme Edward, te recuerdo que iniciaste este juego porque querías recuperar los cuatro millones de dólares que los Swan le robaron a tu abuelo así que, a menos que me hayas mentido, técnicamente no tienes donde caerte muerto._

– _Necesito más tiempo…_

– _Tienes entonces 10 días más de plazo en el que debo tener mi dinero y tu relación con Swan debe terminarse. No intentes siquiera engañarme con este último punto Edward, aunque me hayas pagado lo que pido igual vendré a decirle la verdad. Recuerda que una condición va ligada a la otra. _

– _Yo no puedo terminar mi relación con Bella, no puedo vivir sin ella._

– _Y si ella se entera de la verdad no creo que continúe a tu lado, así que te estoy ofreciendo la salida menos dolorosa. Tómate un par de días, dile que no la amas y se acabó. ¿No era así como vivías tus anteriores relaciones? Piénsalo Edward, terminar con ella es el mal menor._

– _Maldita…_

– _Se te agradece el cumplido. En fin debo irme, tengo que devolver las llaves a tu portero. Te voy a estar chequeando Cullen. En pocos días llamaré para ver tus progresos. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces querido...o ambos saldrán lastimados..._

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Bella...Bella ¡No! – grité con fuerza.

– Edward...Edward amor despierta – escuché su voz – es solo una pesadilla cielo, mírame...shhh, todo está bien – abrí los ojos para ver a mi ángel de ojos chocolates mirarme asustada.

– Pequeña, ven acá – la abracé con fuerza a mi pecho – Estas aquí, conmigo.

– ¿Donde más voy a estar si no es contigo Edward? – preguntó mientras yo acariciaba su espalda.

– Bella, necesito que se muden conmigo. Necesito tenerte cerca a ti y a la bebé.

– Edward yo...– alzó su cabeza y me miró.

– Yo sé que la vez anterior respondiste que no lo hacías por Charlie, ahora quiero que lo hagas por nuestra bebé. Quiero estar a tu lado todos los días y ver tu pancita crecer, ayudarte con las nauseas y cumplir tus antojos. Te necesito cerca amor, para protegerlas... A las dos – finalicé.

– Edward, no sabemos si es niña – me reprochó.

– Hasta que lo sepamos ella será la princesa de papa – ella me sonrió – Necesito estar cerca de ti Bella, si antes era difícil alejarme de ti por las noches ahora será imposible – Comencé a repartir besos por todo su rostro – ¿Le dices que si a este hombre enamorado? – hice un puchero para ablandar su corazón. Vamos Bella… ¡dime que sí!

– Sí, sí voy a venir a vivir contigo amor – susurró despacito. Quise tomarla en mis brazos y hacer un ridículo bailecito de victoria. Tener a Bella cerca mío en casa y en la oficina reducía a cero toda probabilidad de que Tanya la tome por sorpresa. Era mi deber y vocación proteger a mi pequeña y a nuestra hija – Pero primero – dijo señalándome con su dedo índice – Usted Sr. Cullen debe acompañarme a casa. Debo hablar con Charlie. Debe enterarse que va a ser abuelo.

– ¿Deberías preocuparme por eso?

– Ahora lo dudo, pero cuando este del todo recuperado no te fíes. Va a querer pegarte en el _"orgullo"_ – dijo mientras miraba mi vientre bajo – por robarle la virtud a su pequeña Bella.

– ¡Ouch! – Fingí cara de dolor – Pero no importa, aceptaré el castigo con orgullo por haber sido el primero.

– Presumido

– Hermosa – me sonrió.

– Será mejor que vaya a casa ahora. Sue debe estar preocupada porque no pase allá y debo contarle también sobre mi próxima mudanza.

– ¿No podemos quedarnos un ratito más? – dije poniendo los ojitos de un pequeño cachorro abandonado.

– No Sr. Cullen, además debo pasar comprando las vitaminas que receto la Dra. Keller. Así que andando – dijo saliendo de la cama.

– Como ordene mamá...– después de sonreírme ante el llamado de su nueva condición, la vi dirigirse al baño completamente desnuda. No pude sino recordar el día que la hice mía por primera vez en la suite del hotel. Cuando la vi desnuda en la bañera, Bella se volvió mi diosa, mi Afrodita del Olimpo. Ahora, el cuerpo de mi diosa albergaba otra vida en su interior, a nuestra hija porque estaba seguro que sería niña, una mini Bella, con sus rizos y ojos chocolates, sus gestos divertidos y su enorme capacidad de amar.

Usando los mismos vaqueros y camiseta con las que estuvimos en el hospital esa mañana nos dirigimos a su casa. Ella no lo quería admitir pero se la notaba nerviosa, una avalancha de sucesos acontecieron en nuestras vidas en pocas horas y eso puede poner de nervios a cualquiera. Seriamos padres y viviríamos juntos en mi departamento, demasiado para un solo día.

Antes de llegar a su casa y aprovechando una luz roja de semáforo llamé a papa para decirle que no dijera nada en casa ya que Bella y yo les daríamos la noticia al día siguiente. Mi padre accedió diciendo que Esme estaría extasiada cuando se entere que sería abuela.

Al llegar al porche de su casa y verla morderse nerviosamente el labio, tomé su mano.

– Estamos juntos en esto mi pequeña. Te amo...– Ella me sonrió y abrió la puerta de la casa.

– ¿Sue? – preguntó mientras entrabamos. No hubo respuesta de Sue. Llegamos al área de la cocina donde Bella volvió a llamar a su nana.

– Mi niña ¿Estás bien? Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Su papa está algo inquieto mirando la puerta todo el tiempo. Sr. Cullen buenos días – yo asentí en respuesta a su saludo.

– Yo, yo estoy bien – sin darse cuenta, Bella había posado una mano en su vientre – Pero Edward y yo debemos hablar con Charlie, y veo necesario que tu estés allí también – Bella me miró como pidiendo mi consentimiento.

– Será como tú lo quieras pequeña – dije antes de besar sus cabellos.

– Bueno, entonces vamos donde papá – Subimos a la habitación de su padre. Al entrar, pude ver como el rostro de mi pequeña se iluminaba al ver a Charlie. Bella amaba a su papá, y de una u otra manera yo la estaba alejando de él.

– Hola papá – dijo sentándose en la cama. Yo permanecí de pie mientras Sue ocupó la silla de un costado – Lamento haber llegado tarde hoy pero no me sentía del todo bien – Su corazón latía con la misma velocidad que un colibrí batía sus alas.

– Bella, respira – dije acercándome a su oído.

– Papá, yo... Yo te quiero presentar a alguien. El es Edward Cullen, mi novio y el hombre que amo con toda mi vida – sonreí ante la presentación de mi pequeña.

– Buenos días Sr. Swan yo...

– Charlie, solo dile Charlie – me corrigió dulcemente Bella.

– Erm... Bueno Charlie, es un gusto conocerlo – Aunque Bella me había dicho que las reacciones de su padre eran pocas definitivamente había aprendido muy bien a fruncir el ceño. ¡Oh oh! Mi pequeña estaba en lo cierto, mi _"orgullo"_ estaba en riesgo.

– Edward es el abogado de la empresa en el caso de la demanda de Tanya Denali. ¿Puedes creer que estamos a punto de salir de aquello papá? Edward ha hecho un brillante trabajo, negoció con la demandante y la pesadilla está por terminarse – Recordé en ese momento lo ocurrido en Cambrigde días atrás:

– _¡Edward! Que sorpresa verte aquí – dijo al abrir la puerta de su departamento_

– _He venido a hacer un canje. – Respondí de manera cortante._

– _¿Un canje? – frunció el ceño en señal de confusión._

– _He traído un documento donde tú aceptas voluntariamente levantar todos los cargos en contra de Swan Editors. _

– _¿Y qué te hace creer que lo voy a firmar?_

– _El hecho que en mi maletín llevo un cheque a tu nombre. – Vi su sonrisa ensancharse dramáticamente._

– _¡Muy bien Edward! Si te lo merecieras te aplaudiera pero en nuestro trato hay una condición más._

– _Si quieres saberlo, yo... Yo terminé con mi relación con Isabella hace unos días. Ella, ella debía irse a la costa oeste y aproveché para terminar todo con ella._

– _¿Ves que fácil es cuando todos colaboramos? – dijo pasando un dedo por mi pecho._

– _El cheque vino a nombre de Tanya Denali y es comprobante lícito del acuerdo que estamos haciendo – Entrando a su departamento saqué de mi maletín el sobre de documentos – En el acuerdo que estamos por suscribir tu aceptas el retiro de todos los cargos a Swan Editors a cambio de un millón de dólares americanos. Se estipula además una clausula donde se deja en claro que por ningún motivo te acercaras al menos a 2 Kms. de distancia de la casa o lugar de trabajo de Isabella Marie Swan o se te generara una orden de restricción._

– _Esto me parece ridículo Edward – pensé en ese momento en las palabras de Bella "solo cuido lo que amo" – ¿Cómo tengo yo la garantía de que tu relación con Isabella Swan ha terminado? _

– _No lo sé... Creo que por primera vez te tocará confiar en alguien._

– _Confiaba en ti, y lo jodiste todo – y sin más, estampó su firma en el acuerdo y tomó su cheque._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

– ¿Edward? ¿Cielo estas bien? – Bella agitaba su mano en frente mío.

– Si, si... Lo siento – intenté volver a la conversación.

– Le decía a papá lo excelente abogado que eres. Creo que debo pedirle a Emmett que te deje ir para que trabajes con nosotros como abogado principal.

– No sé si Emmett esté de acuerdo, pero yo estaré encantado de hacerlo– le respondí al tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas.

– Bueno papá – mi pequeña comenzó a mover nerviosamente los dedos, el momento había llegado – Como tú sabes, bueno... como quizás lo recuerdes cuando una mujer ama a un hombre de la manera que yo amo a Edward, ellos ummm – hizo una pausa y me miró – ¡Dios esto es tan difícil Edward! Se supone que los padres deben hablar a los hijos de sexo no viceversa.

– Trata de no hacerlo muy complejo amor – le respondí divertido al ver su cara de angustia.

– Tampoco voy a usar la cigüeña de París o el pajarito y la flor – frunció el ceño molesta.

– Mi niña...– nos habíamos olvidado completamente de la presencia de Sue en la habitación – ¿Cigüeñas y pajaritos? Acaso usted...– Enseguida se puso de pie y se acercó a Bella quien con lagrimas en los ojos asintió despacito – Mi niña va a ser...

– Shhh, aun no lo digas Sue – Ella asintió mientras la abrazaba. Las dos estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas, así que decidí seguir yo con la explicación.

– Sr. Sw...Perdón Charlie. Cuando dos personas se quieren, lo demuestran frecuentemente con el más puro acto de amor que existe. Cuando esto pasa los hombres dejan en el vientre de las mujeres una semillita. – ¿Semillita? Pfff ¿En serio Edward? ¡Vaya! En serio que me sentía ridículo hablándole de sexo a mi suegro. Al menos debía practicar para cuando nuestra bebé tenga unos ¿30 años? Sonreí y volví mentalmente a la explicación – En algunas ocasiones no ocurre nada con esta semillita, pero en otras esa semillita si llega a un terreno fértil se convierte en...un bebé – El rostro del papá de Bella paso de confusión a terror.

– Lo que Edward intentó explicarte papa es que estoy embarazada. Estamos esperando un bebé...– finalizó la noticia por mí

– ¡Mi niña! Vas a ser mamá – dijo Sue quien estaba sentada a su lado – ¡Qué felicidad tan grande...!

– Quizás esto les resulte muy apresurado a todos, pero desde que conocí a su hija supe muy dentro de mí que ella era la mujer de mi vida. Supe que quería hacerla mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos...– dije viendo sus hermoso pozos chocolates llenos de lágrimas. Sequé sus lágrimas y seguí hablando – Estoy muy contento con el embarazo de Bella, ella va a traer al mundo un pedacito perfecto de nosotros, cada día su cuerpo irá cambiando para albergar mejor a la bebé y quiero estar presente en cada cambio, en cada antojo, en cada pequeña patadita que dé nuestra hija cuando esté en la pancita de su mamá. Hemos hablado con Isabella de esto, y ella ha aceptado esta mañana venir a vivir conmigo en mi departamento.

– Mi niña... ¿Te vas de casa entonces? – preguntó triste Sue a lo que Bella asintió.

– Papá, quizás esto no era lo que tú esperabas pero quiero que sepas que, al igual que Edward, yo también estoy contenta con la bebé. Muero de nervios eso sí, porque no sé si seré una buena madre, y yo... yo no tengo mamá a quien preguntar todas las cosas relacionadas con un bebé – ¿Era allí donde radicaba su miedo? ¡Oh pequeña! Acaricie su espalda en señal de apoyo.

– Es una sabia decisión mi niña, usted y el Sr. Cullen necesitan un espacio para ustedes solos, para desarrollarse como pareja y padres.

– Edward, por favor Sue, solo llámeme Edward – Tanto Sue como Bella me sonrieron amables.

– El hecho que no esté en casa no significa que me voy a olvidar de ti. Vendré a verte todos los días un ratito ¿sí? – En los ojos de su padre se escapó una lágrima – No te pongas así papá, cuando mejores que se que será muy pronto podrás visitarnos y cuando nazca la bebé la podrás cargar también– sonreí al escuchar que por segunda vez bella le decía LA bebé. Ella también quería una princesa. – Tampoco es que me voy a ir hoy, voy a ir poco a poco pasando mis cosas hasta que llegue el día que deba irme.

– El lo va a entender mi niña, sé que las lágrimas de su papa son de alegría. Va a ser abuelo – le sonrió su nana

– Lo sé Sue, lo sé – mi pequeña le sonrió mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

El resto del día la dejé en casa con Sue, quizás ella tenía algunas dudas sobre la maternidad o cosas así y era mejor dejarla tener una tarde solo de mujeres. Con Bella en casa mi alimentación definitivamente iba a cambiar, debía desechar de mi alacena toda clase de comida chatarra y golosinas. La Dra. Keller había indicado que Bella debía comer sano así que fui directo al supermercado. Conseguí toda clase de frutas, vegetales y cereales saludables. Al salir junto al supermercado había una tienda con un letrero enorme a la entrada que decía _"Baby R Us"_ y junto a él un globo con la leyenda "It's a girl". No me di cuenta en qué momento mis pies me habían llevado al interior de la tienda.

– Buenas tardes ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – Se me acercó una joven pequeña de cabellos negros – Mi nombre de Gwen.

– Hola Gwen, si… yo solo entre porque...

– ¿Se acaba de enterar que será papa? – la miré extrañado.

– ¿Como lo supo?

– Es la primera reacción del 99% de los hombres que entran a _"Baby R Us"_ – me sonrió – Asumo por su reacción que así es ¿verdad? – Asentí – ¡Felicitaciones entonces! Supongo que su esposa tiene solo unas cuantas semanas de embarazo por lo que no podría por el momento comprarle al bebé algo de un color definido – mientras la pequeña vendedora seguía parloteando, en mi cabeza resonaba la palabra que ella había mencionado _"esposa"_ Era lógico, ¡Ese era el paso que nos faltaba dar! Aunque el orden lógico era casarse, vivir juntos y tener bebés nada en nuestra relación era común. _"Esposa"_ resonó nuevamente en mi cabeza como un gong.

– Unos patucos son una excelente opción – dijo la pequeña voz a mi lado.

– ¿Ah? – pregunté confundido.

– Patucos, escarpines, zapatitos de bebé como quiera decirles. Es una buena opción si no sabe el sexo del bebé.

– Sera una niña – le sonreí ante la imagen de mi pequeña y una princesa en sus brazos.

– ¿Pues qué le parece si compra unos blancos con apliques en rosa?

– Excelente idea Gwen – enseguida ella tomó del mostrador los más pequeñitos zapatos del mundo. Los primeros zapatitos de mi bebé eran unas preciosuras tejidas en delicado color blanco, con tres pequeñas florcitas en tonos rosado rodeadas de pintitas verdes que hacían ilusión a microscópicas hojitas. Eran unos escarpines en forma de bailarinas, dignas de una princesita.

– ¿Estos le parecen bien?

– ¡Hermosos! ¡Me los llevo! - dije sonrientes.

– Muy buena elección Sr...

– Cullen

– Sr. Cullen, se ve que usted es padre primerizo así que puedo recomendarle un par de libros para usted y su esposa y que les serán de mucha utilidad – Me condujo hasta un pasillo donde habían toda clase de revistas, libros y folletos informativos – Estos son los mejores que tenemos _"Being a great dad for Dummies"_ y _"What to expect when your expecting"_ – les di una ojeada rápida y vi que la vendedora tenía razón, ahora entendía porque estaba aterrada mi pequeña.

– ¿Qué hacer en caso de llanto por cólico de gases? – leí en voz alta. ¿Gases? ¿Por qué un bebé tendría gases? – Añada esto a la cuenta por favor – dije devolviéndole el libro.

Después de cancelar en caja y agradecer la atención de la vendedora regresé a casa. Acomodé todas las compras en la alacena y después de un baño, caí rendido en la cama. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, me sentía con mucho sueño. Ojeé un poco el libro que había comprado y leí que en muy pocos casos los hombres comparten los achaques del embarazo de sus mujeres.

– ¡No jodan! ¡No pienso vomitar todas las mañanas! – seguí leyendo hasta que el sueño me venció, aferrado a la vieja camiseta que mi pequeña había usado esta mañana.

Me levanté muy temprano en la mañana y pasé por la tienda de los Webber por las flores de mi pequeña. Al llegar dejé los pequeños zapatitos junto a sus flores sobre el escritorio acompañados de un pequeña notita.

_Para la pequeña mamá sus flores preferidas, y para mi princesa su primer par de zapatitos. Gracias por toda la alegría que han traído a mi vida._

_Las ama demasiado_

_Papa..._

La mañana seria ocupada, había llegado la resolución de la corte sobre la petición de levantamiento de cargos de Tanya y debía ir a revisar que todo estuviese en orden. Antes de salir, recibí un mail:

_Mamá y princesa agradecen los regalos. Te amamos mucho._

Entré a su oficina y la encontré concentrada leyendo.

– Buenos días mi pequeña. ¿Cómo amanecieron las dos mujeres más bellas de Chicago?

– Yo algo cansada, la bebé de mal humor. Me mandó a vomitar toda la cena de ayer.

– ¿Se sienten bien ahora? – pregunté acercándome a ella. Bella se puso de pie y la noté mucho más bajita de lo normal. Alcé una ceja en señal de confusión.

– Sue insistió que debo olvidarme de los tacones altos… Por un buen tiempo.

– Mujer sabia y sensata… ¡Me gusta tu nana! – le sonreí.

– Bobo... Me siento desnuda con estas bailarinas Edward – hizo un puchero.

– Y no creas que yo te voy a dejar usar tacones cuando estés en casa. Son una trampa mortal Bella.

– ¿Cuando crees que se empiece a notar? – puse mis manos en su vientre.

– Espero que pronto, ya quiero verla crecer – hice pequeños círculos en su pancita aún plana mientras me perdida en sus profundos ojos chocolates. – ¿Eres feliz pequeña? – pregunté un rato después.

– Mucho – respondió.

– ¿Tú querías un bebé cierto?

– Sí – mordió su labio nerviosamente – Pero no vayas a creer que por eso olvide la píldora Edward… yo...

– Shhh… Amor no te estoy reprochando nada, yo también quería un bebé Bella. Ven acá mami – la abracé para posteriormente darle un beso. Sus labios tan suaves y su aliento de chocolate me embriagaron enseguida.

– Esta noche cenamos en casa de mis padres, ahora es su turno de saber la fabulosa noticia – dije separándome de ella.

– ¿Que creen que digan?

– Bueno, viste la reacción de mi padre. El está más que contento, y mi mamá creo que se desmayara de la alegría. La pequeña Ali después de dar vueltas por toda la casa como el Demonio de Tasmania, de seguro querrá planear el baby shower, primer cumpleaños y hasta fiesta de dulces 16 para la bebé.

– ¿Por qué estás tan segura que es niña Edward?

– ¿Por qué lo estás tú? Ahora le dices LA bebé – le sonreí.

– No lo sé, ¿instinto de mama?

– Entonces yo tengo instinto de papa, y esos ¡no fallan! – nos reímos de nuestras graciosas teorías. Me quedé con ella un rato más y luego salí a la corte. Efectivamente todos los cargos estaban levantados y solo era cuestión de hacer el petitorio para cerrar el file.

Cerca de las 8 pasé por ella, usaba un vestido habano que la hacía lucir como toda una princesita. Una cinta debajo del busto daban lugar a una figura esbelta por su pequeña cintura y abdomen plano, sin embargo mi felicidad era mayor al saber que eso pronto cambiaria, porque ese espacio albergaría a mi hija por casi nueve meses.

Acompañó su vestido de vuelos imperceptibles con unos zapatos de tacón bajo y un maquillaje natural como a ella siempre le gustaba lucir. Mientras caminábamos al auto pude notar algo en ella, desde que supimos que seriamos padres su mirada había cambiado. Sus hermosos pozos chocolates reflejaban más ternura, su cabello brillaba con intensidad y su sonrisa era incluso más bella de lo normal. La besé al subir al Volvo y así partimos para la casa de mis padres.

– Mamá... Papá. Estamos en casa – dije al entrar y dejar las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada.

– ¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno volverte a ver cielo! Te ves hermosa – dijo mi madre mientras la abrazaba.

– Mamá solo han pasado dos días desde que la viste – Bromeé. Fuimos hasta la cocina ya que Bella se empeñó en ayudar a servir la cena. Alice bajó con mi padre en cuanto nos escucharon llegar y después del acostumbrado y efusivo saludo de mi hermanita nos sentamos a cenar. Mamá había preparado un delicioso Cordon Blue, mi plato preferido. Al inicio Bella estaba un poco renuente a comer.

– Lo voy a vomitar mañana – me susurró despacito.

– Si, pero eso será mañana. La bebé necesita comer hoy, vamos solo un poco mi amor – ella asintió y comenzó a comer. Mi padre nos comentó sobre los excelentes resultados de la cena, habían recaudado casi 2 millones de dólares de diversos donantes y dentro de poco empezaban con la construcción de la nueva sala pediátrica de oncología, mi madre se había ofrecido a ayudar en la decoración de la sala de juegos y habitaciones de los chiquititos.

– Ya quiero ver como quedarán las habitaciones de los niños. Al menos si les preparamos habitaciones alegres y acogedoras su ánimo mejorara notablemente. Hay unos chiquitines hermosos allí, muchos son apenas bebés.

Al escuchar la palabra bebé pude notar que Bella se puso nerviosa, mordía su labio y movía las manos por debajo de la mesa.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunté tomando sus manos y dejándolas sobre su regazo.

– ¿Estamos juntos en esto verdad? – me miró expectante.

– Siempre juntos mi pequeña, siempre – tomé una bocanada de aire. Bueno, aquí vamos otra vez.

– Mama, papa, Ali...Bella y yo tenemos algo que decirles. El día de ayer nos hemos enterado de algo y debemos contarles lo que está pasando.

– Edward hijo no nos asustes por favor ¿Qué sucede?

– Ayer Bella se hizo un examen de sangre debido a sus continuos malestares. Descubrimos algo en Bella...

– ¡Edward por favor habla ya! – ordenó Alice. Vi de reojo a mi padre quien estaba tratando de contener la risa.

– Descubrimos que en la pancita de Bella… ¡Está creciendo la más pequeñita de los Cullen! Bella y yo estamos esperando un bebé – Lo que paso después de eso fue confuso. Un borrón pasó junto a mí y se abalanzó a los brazos de Bella, mi hermana apretaba con fuerza a mi pequeña mientras que mi madre saltó a mi lado besando mis mejillas.

– Mi Edward va a ser papá ¡Yo lo sabia Carlisle! Eran los mismos síntomas, el mismo brillo en la mirada. ¡Mi cielo no sabes cómo me has hecho feliz! ¡Voy a ser la abuelita Esme!

– ¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Santo cielo! ¿Cuántas semanas tienes Bella? Necesito saberlo con tiempo para organizar tu Baby Shower. No está en mis planes pero podría empezar una línea de ropa para mujeres embarazadas para que tú la luzcas. ¡Y una línea para bebes! Ay por Dios, cuando nazca le vamos a poner los más lindos vestidos que la tía Ali va a diseñar para ella.

– ¿Alice tu también? – frunció el ceño mi Bella.

– ¿Qué? ¡Sera niña! Lo sé – dijo apuntando su sien.

– Papá ¿No vas a decir nada? ¡Vas a ser abuelo! - preguntó Ali.

– Ya lo sabía Alice, yo les di la noticia ayer…

– ¡Carlisle Cullen! – Lo regañó mamá – ¿Y se puede saber por qué no lo sabíamos acá en casa?

– Yo le pedí que no diga nada mamá, quería que lo supieran por nosotros.

– ¿Y tu cielo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes muchas nauseas? - preguntó mi madre acercándose a Bella.

– Si, en las mañanas sobre todo.

– Dentro de poco se te van a ir cielo, Edward me hizo padecer los dos primeros meses pero luego se comportó y ya no me hacía devolver la cena. Eso sí hubo algo que nunca tolere, detestaba el olor del ca...

– ¿Café? – dijimos al unísono con Bella.

– Como se nota que es un Cullen quien está creciendo allí dentro. Son los mismos síntomas que me hiciste padecer hijo – sonrió – Gracias por este regalo tan hermoso.

– Gracias a Bella mamá, es ella quien está llevando a nuestro pequeño milagro allí – me acerqué a mi pequeña y acunando su rostro le di un corto beso – ¡Te amo Bella… las amo a las dos! – susurré sobre sus labios.

El resto de la cena se pasó en comentarios del embarazo de Bella, todos en casa estaban entusiasmados con la llegada de un bebé. Dejé a Bella en su casa un poco antes de la media noche, al llegar a mi departamento y entrar, las fotos de mi pequeña y mi princesa me saludaron graciosas sobre la mesita de la sala.

– Pronto, pronto las tendré en casa a las dos...

Al día siguiente Bella me contó que efectivamente había devuelto toda la cena gracias a las nauseas matutinas.

– Princesa, no es bueno que le hagas eso a mamá. Ella te adora y no es justo que la tengas abrazando el excusado todas las mañanas – dije besando su vientre y dando unas pequeñas caricias. No lo quería admitir pero esa mañana estaba realmente emocionado. Ese día empezaba la mudanza de manera oficial.

Primero fueron los zapatos y accesorios que según ella era lo que ocupaba menos espacio, aproximadamente unos 30 pares de zapatos y 3 cajas repletas de accesorios fueron los primeros en arribar a casa. Al día siguiente fueron los trajes de coctel, fiesta y una parte de sus trajes de oficina. Al llegar el día de la ropa deportiva y vaqueros supe que en mi habitación no habría espacio para los dos, así que compré una percha movible para colgar mis camisas y pantalones y pasarlos al cuarto que usaba como bodega junto a mi habitación.

Las pijamas y ropa interior fueron las últimas en llegar. El éxodo nos había tomado prácticamente una semana completa. Había ropa de Bella hasta en la sala así que no hubo otra opción que pasar toda mi ropa a la bodega para dejarle espacio a ella en mi closet. Esa noche la recogí temprano en su casa, me confesó entre sollozos que la despedida había sido triste pero era necesaria. Llegamos al departamento y después de una ducha juntos caímos rendidos en la cama. Esa noche fue la primera noche que dormí con Bella y la bebé en casa. Oficialmente mi frío departamento se había convertido en mi hogar.

La visita al baño de Bella se convirtió en mi despertador de todas las mañanas. Corría a ayudarla en cuanto la escuchaba, en varias ocasiones la vi botar un par de lágrimas.

– Shhh pequeña, ya pronto se irán – la consolaba meciéndola en mis brazos. Hoy se cumplía una semana de tenerlas en casa así que decidí que cenaríamos fuera. Fuimos a cenar al Riviera, un exclusivo restaurant de comida italiana en Chicago. Ella escogió mariscos a la magiordomo, un plato a base de limón, supuse que había escogido eso esperando que lo ácido le quitara las nauseas, mientras que yo me fui por las pastas. Llevábamos la mitad de la cena cuando sentí a alguien tocar mi hombro.

– Edward Cullen ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!

– Victoria – dije entre dientes. ¡Qué pésima suerte la mía!

– Es un placer volverte a verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué sucedió que nunca más me llamaste? ¿Has estado un tanto ocupado? – preguntó dando una mirada envenenada a mi pequeña.

– Se podría decir que a tiempo completo – contraataqué – Te presento a mi novia Isabella Swan – me aseguré de remarcar la palabra novia.

– ¿Novia? – espetó.

– Si, su novia y la feliz mamá del bebé que esperamos con Edward – dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para saludar – mucho gusto Srta…

– Sutherland, Victoria Sutherland. Edward – me miró – Entiendo entonces que con esto estas fuera del mercado, o ¿La Srta. Swan está dispuesta a compartirte?

– No creo que Edward quiera buscar algo fuera de casa – acarició una de mis mejillas – Estaría demasiado cansado para desempeñarse de manera correcta. ¿Verdad cielo? – Mi quijada llegó hasta el piso ¡Rayos! ¿De dónde salió esta Isabella Swan? Alguien estaba sacando sus garras para defender lo suyo. Le sonreí y besé el dorso de su mano. Escuché a Victoria bufar mientras se alejaba.

– Mami y princesa 1 – Zorra pelirroja 0 – me sonrió.

– Te amo hermosa – susurré antes de besarla – Lo siento, no quise hacerte pasar un mal rato amor.

– Sabía que este tipo de cosas pasarían en algún momento. Estaba algo preparada cuando esto ocurriese – bajó la mirada.

– ¿Ya terminaste de comer? – Ella asintió despacito – Vamos a casa…

Conduje lo más rápido que pude a casa. Al llegar la tomé en brazos y la llevé a la cama, la besé con pasión mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en mi cabello.

– Pequeña te quiero hacer el amor. Demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, sé que es poco en relación con las cosas que te hago pasar pero créeme que te amo demasiado Bella. Ustedes son mi vida entera.

– Hazme el amor Edward – susurró seductora a mi oído. Esa noche la amé despacio y con ternura, haciéndola gemir mi nombre mientras llegábamos junto a la cima. No demoró en quedarse dormida, mientras acariciaba su cabello recordé las palabras de Bella en el restaurant

"_Si, su novia y la feliz mamá del bebé que esperamos"_

Bella era feliz al igual que yo, pero sin duda ese estatus de novia ya le había quedado corto, ella debía ser mi esposa. Mi pequeña lo prometió esa mañana en el baño…

"_Algún día seré tu esposa"_

Había llegado el momento de hacerla cumplir esa promesa. Al día siguiente mientras Bella tomaba una ducha, tomé de su joyero un anillo y lo guardé en uno de mis bolsillos. Después de desayunar juntos, la dejé un rato en casa de su padre. Me aseguré que Billy la llevará a la oficina posteriormente mientras yo iba camino al centro. Después de 20 minutos de trayecto, estacione el auto fuera del local que estaba buscando.

– Bienvenido a Royal's Jewlery ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo? – me preguntó una joven de cabellos rubios y muy bien vestida.

– Sí, estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso.

– Perfecto ¿Tiene algo en mente?

– Debe ser especial, de preferencia delicado. Es para una mano algo pequeña – Sonreí al recordar como la mano de Bella siempre cabía perfecta en la mía.

– ¿Tiene alguna muestra?

– Si, si – le extendí el pequeño anillo que guardé en mi bolsillo.

– Es realmente pequeño, pero creo que tengo algo perfecto para lo que usted busca. Acompáñeme por favor – Me condujo tras un mostrador de dónde sacó varias cajitas. Me mostró algunos modelos, unos eran modernos y otros del tipo vintage. De oro blanco, y de plata, había una variedad para escoger pero ninguno era el adecuado, se veían tan fríos y no proyectaban la alegría que Bella irradiaba en mi vida.

– ¿Estos son todos? – pregunté decepcionado.

– Hay uno que nos llegó hace un par de días pero a nadie le gusta por ser algo sencillo. No tiene incrustaciones de piedras en la banda ni…

– ¿Puede mostrármelo? – la interrumpí. Ella asintió y sacó del último nivel una cajita de terciopelo negro. En su interior estaba el más hermoso anillo que había visto. Era de oro blanco, se veía muy delicado. Una banda extremadamente fina era coronada con un hermoso diamante engarzado, tenía forma hexagonal y cada una de sus seis puntas brillaba de una manera graciosa si lo movía. Me recordó a la mirada de Bella, radiante y pura. Sonreí y se lo devolví a la vendedora.

– Empáquelo. Encontré el anillo perfecto – Después de pagar una suma de dinero bastante considerable por el anillo, regresé a la oficina. Los papeles de la demanda de Crowdley habían llegado y estuve de cabeza metido todo el día en ello. Como me había prometido Bella, sus horas de trabajo se habían reducido drásticamente, ahora solo trabajaba hasta las 3 y regresaba a casa. No le agradaba la idea de quedarse sola hasta que yo llegara pero dijo que cualquier sacrificio era bueno para la bebé.

Esa noche al entrar a casa un olor exquisito llego a mí. Sin hacerle notar que había llegado me dirigí hasta la cocina donde la encontré descalza usando una de mis camisas viejas y un delantal gracioso que habíamos comprado la semana anterior. Movía constantemente una olla mientras bailaba divertida. Reconocí la voz en los parlantes del ipod, su nuevo placer musical: Bruno Mars.

Con cautela me acerqué por detrás y sequé una gota de sudor que se había escapado. Ella me sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su vientre. Al escuchar la siguiente canción del reproductor sonreí y me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle…

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

Tomándola por las caderas la volteé, sus hermosos ojos brillaban y me sonreía feliz. Acarició mis mejillas mientras yo posaba nuevamente una mano sobre su pancita y le seguía cantando.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

Finalicé con un beso mientras ella abrazaba mis caderas con sus piernas. La llevé a la encimera de la cocina y la senté allí mientras mis manos acariciaban sus senos. Menos mal el dolor había desaparecido en esa parte no así su hinchazón, se veían hermosos.

– La cena – gimió sobre mis labios – La princesa me ayudó a preparar la cena para papá.

– Luego amor, ahora tengo apetito de algo más – respondí. Casi rompo el nuevo delantal por la prisa que tenía. Ella me ayudó a desvestirme rápidamente, besé con adoración mi consentida pequita antes de pasar a sus pechos.

– Hermosos…– dije antes de succionar uno de sus pezones. Se sentía tan bien después de varios días de no hacerlo. Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, el hecho que estuviera embarazada hacía a mi pequeña ultra sensible a cualquier caricia. Con solo pasar un dedo por su sexo supe lo mojada que estaba.

– Vamos a la habitación – le dije tomándola por la cintura.

– No… – me detuvo – Tómame aquí. Te necesito Edward, ahora. – me respondió y no pude hacer otra cosa que cumplir su voluntad: tomarla sobre la encimera de la cocina. Con cada embestida le susurraba lo hermosa que se veía vistiendo mi ropa, oliendo a mi colonia, usando mi delantal, cocinando en mi estufa, viviendo conmigo, llevando con amor a mi hija. Sucumbimos ante nuestros orgasmos unos minutos después. Despacio salí de ella y la ayudé a incorporarse.

– ¿Cenamos? – dijo acariciando mis mejillas

– Estoy hambriento – le sonreí. Después de comer y lavar la vajilla recogimos todo y fuimos a la habitación. Me acosté muy cerca de ella, alcé su camisa para trazar círculos sobre su pancita.

– Espero que no te moleste pero tomé estos libros que tenías sobre la mesita y los estuve leyendo esta tarde – dijo apenada mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos entre mis cabellos.

– Amor, había olvidado completamente contarte que los había comprado. Son para los dos, ambos somos novatos en esto – dije antes de besar sus caderas.

– Hay unas cosas muy interesantes, incluso sugieren los colores para las habitaciones de los bebés.

– Hablando de eso. Pronto tendremos que empezar a decorar la habitación de la bebé. Cuando estuve en "_Baby R Us_" vi unas cosas hermosas para nuestra hija.

– No sé qué haremos si es niño Edward – me dijo divertida.

– Pues lo regalamos e intentamos hasta que salga una princesa.

– ¡Edward! – me regañó.

– Era broma pequeña, lo vamos a amar mucho si es un niño. Pero yo sé que es niña, así que no hay de qué preocuparse – le sonreí – Tendremos que contratar alguien que nos ayude con la pintura de la habitación, es demasiado tóxico para que ustedes me ayuden.

– ¿Que habitación usaremos?

– Pensaba usar la que está aquí junto a esta habitación.

– Pero Edward, esa es tu bodega. Además allí está ahora tu ropa. Creo que no debí traer todo mi ropero – su voz se escuchó triste.

– Shhhh, mi ropa puede ir en otro lado pequeña. No te atormentes por eso ahora, de todas formas aun nos faltan algunos meses para decidir lo de la habitación de la bebé.

– ¿Has pensado en algún nombre? – preguntó.

– Si, de hecho hay uno que me gustaría para la pequeñita aquí adentro.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es ese nombre?

– Elizabeth. Elizabeth Cullen…

– Es un lindo nombre amor. Pero ¿Por qué Elizabeth?

– Elizabeth es el nombre de una reina mi pequeña. Además, es la traducción inglesa de Isabel, el derivado de Isabella en italiano. Si la llamamos Elizabeth tu nombre y el nuestra bebé estarían conectados de alguna forma.

– Wow… ¿Cómo supiste todo eso Edward? – dijo asombrada.

– Investigación por internet mi amor. Tenía que distraerme de alguna forma las noches que no estabas aquí.

– Me gusta mucho ese nombre. Elizabeth Cullen Swan…– respondió Bella.

– Suena perfecto para mí – me acerqué a su pancita y susurré – ¿Ves princesa? Yo te dije que a mami le iba a gustar el nombre. Mi pequeña Elizabeth, papi te ama tanto... – finalicé con un beso cerca del ombligo de Bella.

– Me haces cosquillas Edward – rió con fuerza. Reí con ella mientras la acomodaba en mis brazos para dormir. Nos quedamos muy tranquilitos en la posición de cucharita, con mis manos descansando sobre mi lugar favorito ahora: El vientre de Bella, la primera cuna de Elizabeth. Debido a su condición mi pequeña ahora dormía con más facilidad así que fue cuestión de minutos en que ella cayera rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me quede pensando un rato en la conversación que habíamos tenido con Bella. Era cierto, la habitación que había escogido para adecuar el cuarto de la bebé no era la adecuada, no solo por estar ocupada sino además porque no tenía la suficiente ventilación ni luz natural. Pero era lo único que había, no podíamos poner a la bebé en el cuarto de lavado entre la lavadora y secadora, y tampoco podíamos ubicarla en nuestra habitación, ella necesitaba su propio espacio.

Siempre me gustó mi departamento, lo encontraba bastante amplio, aunque al parecer ya no era suficiente. Estaba diseñado para que en él viva un hombre soltero, pero ahora ya no estaba solo, ya éramos tres. Extrañaría mucho el lugar, sin embargo era momento de buscar una casa para ellas, se lo merecían.

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo le dije a Bella que iría a la corte, una mentirita piadosa ya que en realidad iba al banco. Iba a solicitar un préstamo para comprar una casa para Bella y la bebé.

– Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen. Mi nombre es Kathy Barker y soy su oficial de crédito – me saludó la atenta joven detrás del escritorio.

– Buenas tardes Srta. Barker. Estoy solicitando un préstamo para la compra de una casa y espero me pueda ayudar – le sonreí.

– Si, si Sr. Cullen – de repente la pobre chica se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué le sucedió? _¡Ah! ¡La sonrisa!_ Pensé enseguida. Ufff al parecer Cullen conserva el encanto de seductor.

– Estoy buscando una casa, preferiblemente en las afueras de Chicago, en un área tranquila y alejada del ruido.

– Dentro del mercado de bienes raíces del banco hay muchas opciones Sr. Cullen ¿Prefiere usted que el banco le recomiende algunas casas o desea buscar por su cuenta?

– Prefiero hacerlo solo, así la puedo escoger a mi gusto y decorarla acorde a lo que estoy buscando.

– Excelente. Pero ¿Por qué una casa Sr. Cullen? – Dijo fijándose en mis manos – ¿Por qué mejor un departamento de soltero? – Ok…Mensaje captado, la chica estaba buscando un anillo de matrimonio en mis dedos.

– No, ahora vivo en uno y a mi prometida y a mi ya nos queda algo pequeño. Estamos esperando una nena y necesitamos más espacio.

– ¡Oh! Comprendo – susurró desairada – Vamos a procesar y analizar toda la documentación que nos trajo y estaremos dándole una respuesta en la segunda semana de septiembre – ¡Perfecto! En la segunda semana de ese mes era el cumpleaños de Bella, y que mejor regalo que darle la noticia que tendríamos una casa para los 3.

Salí del banco sonriente para pasar posteriormente a La Bella Italia, el lugar escogido para proponerle matrimonio a mi pequeña. Había sido el restaurant donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita hace apenas unos 4 meses atrás. Me aseguré de reservar el privado del lugar para mañana por la noche, estaba tan emocionado en pedirle a Bella que se convierta en mi esposa que quería que las horas vuelen.

Regresé a la oficina y me enfrasque en papeles. Volé a casa cuando dieron las 7, necesitaba ver a mis pequeñas. Al llegar el olor de la cena inundaba el lugar pero Bella no estaba en la cocina. Caminé un poco más y encendí las luces de la sala, donde la encontré dormida en posición fetal en el sofá.

– Pequeña, te has quedado dormida otra vez – dije acercándome a ella y acariciando sus rizos.

– La cena. Preparé la cena – balbuceó aún dormida.

– Lo sé amor, pero necesitan dormir. Vamos a la habitación – La tomé en brazos y la llevé a la cama.

– Te amo Edward – dijo acomodándose en la cama.

– Y yo las amo a las dos. Duerme pequeña... Mañana será un día muy especial para los tres – Después de dejarla dormida en la cama fui hasta la cocina y me serví la cena. Uno de los talentos escondidos de Bella sin duda era la cocina, había preparado unos filetes espectaculares acompañados de puré de patatas. Lavé los platos y guardé el resto en el refrigerador. Estaba cansado y necesitaba sueño, mañana por fin seria el gran día.

– Bello durmiente, es algo tarde. Es hora de levantarse – Escuché la voz de mi pequeña a lo lejos. Abrí despacito los ojos y vi a mi Afrodita completamente desnuda a horcajadas sobre mí. Recién había salido del baño ya que tenía el cuerpo completamente mojado y su cabello envuelto en una toalla.

– Bella. No es justo que me despiertes así – gruñí. Ella se acerco a mi oído y susurró.

– ¿Y por qué no? – sus pezones erectos rozaron mi pecho provocándome al instante una dolorosa erección.

– Porque ya es tarde y no podre hacerte el amor como el cuerpo de mi diosa lo pide a gritos – se levantó y pasando sus pechos muy cerca de mi boca susurró en mi otro oído.

– Debe saber el Sr. Cullen que a una mujer embarazada jamás se le prohíbe un antojo.

– ¿Y qué se le antoja a mi pequeña ahora? – Quise seguirle el juego.

– A ti, quiero sentirte, dentro de mí. Quiero que me hagas tuya Edward – finalizó mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

– Pequeña seductora – la tomé por la cintura y solté la toalla de su cabello. Ella se rió divertida mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas. La admiré por un momento sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, mi niña, mi Afrodita esta noche sería mi prometida y en poco tiempo más mi esposa y madre de nuestra bebé.

Me embriagué de inmediato con el exquisito olor de su piel, con su característico aroma de fresias y chocolate. Mis manos viajaban traviesas por toda su anatomía repartiendo besos y caricias. Cuando me aseguré que ella estaba lista para recibirme, me deslicé despacito en su interior sin despegar mi mirada de aquellos pozos chocolates que eran la luz de mi vida. Haciendo el amor con Bella me olvidaba de todo lo que fui antes de conocerla: un maldito manipulador de gente, un monstruo que quiso destruir a la única mujer que ha amado en su vida y que ahora albergaba en su vientre a su hija. Esa mañana le repetí una y otra vez que la amaba con locura, que ella y Elizabeth eran mi razón de vivir.

– Te... amo... Edward – dijo entre jadeos. Y se dejo llevar por el orgasmo que la azotó e hizo estremecer su cuerpo con fuerza.

– Te amo...mi Bella – dije mientras era azotado por mi propio orgasmo. Después de unos cuantos besos y caricias fuimos al baño a tomar una ducha. Desayunamos algo rápido y partimos a la oficina. Cerca del medio día fui a su oficina.

– Hermosa – llamé su atención mientras entraba a su oficina – He venido a hacerte una propuesta.

– ¿En tu baño o en el mío? – sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Vaya, la bebé tenía a mi pequeña con sus hormonas alteradas. ¿Es que acaso Bella solo pensaba en sexo?

– En ninguno pequeña. Esta noche necesito que no hagas la cena en casa. Vamos a cenar fuera...– acaricié sus mejillas que al instante se sonrojaron.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, y necesito que te veas radiante. Sera una noche muy especial.

– ¡Hecho! ¡Radiante y hermosa! ¿Me puedes decir dónde vamos o es una sorpresa?

– Es una sorpresa pequeña curiosa. Ahora, vamos a comer – Salimos del edificio y fuimos a un lugar de comida vegetariana que Bella había empezado a amar. En lo personal no era del tipo vegetariano, pero todo lo hacía por complacerla. Regresamos a la oficina y después de las 3 la vi irse. Cuando dieron las 5 pasé por la florería y conseguí sus fresias, las ultimas que quedaban.

Confieso que extrañe el olor de la cena recién hecha en cuanto llegué a casa pero esta noche no sería como todas las noches. Fui a la habitación y la encontré poniéndose unos pendientes, estaba de espaldas mirando el espejo. Fruncí el ceño al verla en tacones altos pero esta vez no diría nada, era nuestra noche.

– Hola _"mama"_ – dije con sus flores en la mano. Despacito se volteó y su belleza me noqueó de inmediato. Mi pequeña estaba enfundada en un abrigo trench coat beige oscuro con filas de botones y ajustado en la cintura con un lazo hecho con la tirilla del mismo. El fuerte temporal de la fría noche lluviosa, rara en esta época en Chicago hizo preparar a mi ángel con un atuendo adecuado, probablemente cuidando de no enfermarse y proteger así a la bebe. De seguro mi Afrodita llevaba un vestido corto debajo de aquel abrigo, porque sus piernas largas y torneadas eran imposibles de ocultar aún con ese abrigo.

– Hola _"papa"_ – sonrió mientras me dejaba un tierno beso en los labios y tomaba sus flores – Estoy casi lista.

– Pues dame 20 minutos que yo también lo estaré – Entre al baño rápidamente para darme una ducha. Salí corriendo con una toalla envuelta a la cintura a la habitación de mi ropa. Escogí un traje que Ali me había hecho comprar hace un tiempo atrás, era un sencillo traje negro Hugo Boss de corte recto, camisa blanca y corbata fina negra también.

Sin que mi pequeña lo notara guardé la pequeña cajita en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Después de intentar sin éxito acomodar mi cabello salí de la habitación donde Bella me esperaba lista sobre el banquito del piano.

– ¿Vamos amor? – le ofrecí mi mano.

– Muero por saber cuál es la sorpresa – me miro mientras caminábamos por la sala. Alcancé a ver qué Bella había acomodado sus fresias sobre la mesita de las fotos, entre la suya y la ecografía de la bebé.

– Pronto la sabrás – le sonreí. Ella tomó su bolsa que estaba sobre el sofá y nos dirigimos a la puerta. En cuanto la abrí la puerta del departamento mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato. Tanya estaba allí de pie...

– Vaya, vaya, vaya... Al parecer alguien me mintió – sonrió mientras entraba a mi departamento.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – espeté con furia.

– ¿Quién es ella Edward? – Preguntó Bella aferrándose a mi brazo – la risa socarrona de Tanya inundó el lugar.

– ¿Qué quien soy yo? Bueno yo si sé perfectamente quien eres tú. Eres Isabella Swan, dueña del imperio editorial más grande de este país.

– Edward ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es ella? – me preguntó asustada Bella. ¡Dios, mi peor pesadilla se estaba llevando a cabo aquí en mi departamento, la misma noche en que le pediría a Bella ser mi esposa! ¡Esto no podía ser real!

– Que descortés de tu parte Edward, no presentarme a tu novia – ella caminó hasta nuestra posición y frente a nosotros y de manera altiva habló – Mi nombre es Tanya Denali mi querida Isabella.

– ¿Qué...qué está haciendo usted aquí? ¿Ustedes… se conocen? – me preguntó con voz débil.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Muy fácil, vine a ponerte en aviso sobre la clase de hombre que tienes junto a ti. ¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Claro que sí! Fuimos amantes por más de un año en Cambrigde.

– ¡Tanya, ya basta! Lárgate de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía.

– Uuuuh, miedo – hizo una mueca – Me mentiste Edward, me mentiste…y eso lo pagas caro.

– ¿De qué...de qué habla Edward? No entiendo – Tanya se adentró en la sala del departamento deteniéndose en la mesita de las fotos.

– ¡Vaya, esto sí es una sorpresa! – Dijo tomando la foto de la bebé – ¿Isabella está embarazada acaso? – Bella enseguida llevó sus manos a su vientre a causa de la impresión – Debo admitir que eres más astuto de lo que pensaba Edward Cullen. Embarazar a Isabella para asegurar con un bastardo tu parte en la fortuna de los Swan. Creo que ni a mí se me hubiese ocurrido tal atrocidad. ¡Eres un genio! Pero mira que cosa más tierna – Pasó sus dedos por la ecografía – ya le tienen nombre al mocoso. Baby Elizabeth… ¡oooh!

– Suelta la foto de mi hija y lárgate – le grité.

– Pues fíjate que de aquí no me muevo hasta que ella sepa la verdad - Tanya dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa y me dio una mirada envenenada.

– ¿De qué verdad habla? ¡Por Dios Edward explícame que sucede aquí! – Quise abrazar a Bella y cubrir sus oídos, protegerla de la ponzoña que Tanya estaba lanzando indiscriminadamente. Pero era muy tarde...

– De la verdad sobre Edward Cullen, el padre del bastardo que estas esperando.

– Bella mi amor por favor no la escuches – dije tomando su mano. Como si hubiese tocado una superficie caliente de inmediato Bella retiró su mano de la mía.

– Edward, mi querida Isabella, no te ha dicho la verdad. ¿Sabes tú la verdadera razón por la cual él tomó el caso de defensa en la demanda que puse sobre tu compañía? – Bella negó con la cabeza – ¿No lo sabes? Qué tristeza ser yo quien te la diga – llevó sus manos al pecho haciendo un gesto teatral.

– Ya basta Tanya, ya tienes lo que pediste. Déjanos en paz, lárgate de aquí. Acuérdate del papel que firmaste.

– Claro que lo tengo presente Edward, y te recuerdo también que no lo estoy violentando. El papel decía muy claro que no podía acercarme ni a su oficina ni a su casa y este lugar no es ninguno de los dos.

– ¿De qué acuerdo hablan? ¡Por Dios necesito que me expliquen que pasa! – dijo en voz alta Bella.

– Bueno, no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo, así que vamos a hacer las cosas lo menos difícil posible. Isabella – se acercó un poco a ella – Edward Cullen ha estado planeando vengarse de ti y tu familia por años. El cree firmemente que tu abuelo robó la fortuna de su abuelo y desde la muerte del viejo Cullen ha estado tramando una venganza contra ti. ¿Cómo es posible que Isabella no supiera esto Edward?

– Cállate Tanya… solo…lárgate – susurré derrotado.

– El planeó todo Isabella, después que su amigo Emmett le ofreciera trabajo en el bufete de su familia, bufete que llevaba los casos de tu compañía, Edward fue hasta Cambrigde. Luego de una muy buena sesión de sexo de las que estoy segura tu también has disfrutado – dijo viendo el vientre de Bella – Edward prácticamente me rogó que fuese yo quien pusiera la demanda de derechos de autor contra tu compañía. Pediríamos 5 millones de dólares, uno sería para mí y los otros cuatro irían de regreso a su familia, sin mencionar la humillación a la que te sometería todo este tiempo, enamorándote y hundiéndote cada día en la miseria.

– Edward… Es– balbuceó Bella – ¿Es todo esto…cierto? ¡Dime que esta mujer está mintiendo!

– No estoy mintiendo Isabella, cada una de mis palabras son ciertas. Mientras Edward se revolcaba en mi cama, planeaba conmigo la manera de humillarte. Te haría pedir perdón por todo lo que los Swan le hicieron a su abuelo. ¿No es eso patético? - dijo entre risas.

– Pequeña... Yo – me acerqué con cuidado a Bella quien mantenía las manos en su vientre.

– Suéltame Edward… no…te acerques – me dijo sollozante.

– Mi amor…por favor, escúchame… Las cosas no son así, solo escúchame – le rogué mientras veía sus ojos cafés llenarse de lagrimas. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bella le estaba creyendo a Tanya! ¡Todas y cada una de sus palabras se las estaba creyendo! Si tan solo mi pequeña me escuchase...

– ¿Para qué habrías de escucharlo Isabella? ¿Para escuchar más mentiras de Edward? Lo único que ha hecho toda su vida es mentir. ¿Te dijo que te amaba? Pues era mentira. Mentira como cuando te dijo que ese millón de dólares era para negociar conmigo, era una farsa porque eso fue lo que le pedí para quedarme callada, lástima que no cumplió la última condición que era alejarse de ti. Cuando llamé esa noche fuiste tú la que me contestaste y me dijiste que era su novia, allí supe que había mentido de nuevo. Toda su vida es una patética mentira…

– Tanya ya basta, Bella está embarazada… no puede seguir escuchando esto.

– Eso debiste pensarlo antes, antes de embarazarla de aquel bastardo producto de una mentira. Debiste pensarlo antes de siquiera involucrarte con ella, de planear por tantos años humillarla – hizo una pausa mientras reía - ¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo!- aplaudió con fuerza haciendo una ligera reverencia - Al final, conseguiste lo que querías Cullen. Solo mírala; humillada y destrozada por la verdad. Ella te amaba Edward ¿Por qué le hiciste esto?

– Ya no más – dijo Bella con voz rota y su rostro enterrado en sus manos – ya no más por favor…

– Mi pequeña – quise acercarme pero ella negó con su cabeza y puso sus manos en frente.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Era ésta tu sorpresa? – Me acerqué un poco más a ella con algo de temor – ¡No! ¡No me toques Edward!… si es que ese es tu nombre…– gritó Bella entre desgarradores sollozos mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos y golpeaba su espalda contra una de las paredes de la sala.

– Mi amor… por favor solo escúchame… lo siento… lo siento mucho – le dije mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y sentía mis rodillas flaquear.

– _Mi amor… lo siento mucho…_ ¡Qué deprimente te escuchas Edward! – no pude contener más la ira que tenía oprimida en el pecho y me acerque con violencia a Tanya tomándola por el brazo – Basta Tanya… ya basta, les estás haciendo daño.

– ¿Mas daño que el que tú me hiciste Edward? Ella y tu bastardo solo están pagando lo que tú me hiciste.

– Lárgate Tanya solo…– me volteé a ver a Bella pero ella no estaba – ¿Bella? ¿Bella? – grité soltando a Tanya y mirando por todos lados.

– Ella se fue Edward, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se quede aquí aplaudiendo agradecida? No podías protegerla por siempre – Salí como un loco por la puerta gritando en el corredor su nombre.

– Bella mi amor ¿Dónde estás? – Presioné desesperado el botón del ascensor. Mientras bajaba los 18 pisos del edificio agarraba con violencia mi cabello, volviéndome loco por llegar al lobby y detenerla. Ella debía escucharme, las cosas no eran como la maldita de Tanya lo había dicho. Al llegar por fin al lobby, corrí hasta la puerta pero Bella no estaba allí. Un torrencial aguacero caía esa noche en Chicago, el cielo lloraba como amenazaba llorar mi corazón. Busqué alterado al portero pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Salí a la calle en busca de alguna pista, algún rastro que me diga donde se metió mi Bella. Completamente empapado entré al edificio al ver al portero.

– Sr. Smith… Isabella, mi novia. ¿Por dónde se fue? – le grité.

– No lo sé Sr. Cullen, yo acabo de llegar. No la vi pasar…

– ¿Cómo….cómo es posible que nadie la viera? – Grité mientras golpeaba una mesita que estaba cerca – ¡Mierda! Su trabajo es ver quien entra y sale de este maldito edificio.

– Lo siento Sr. Cullen… Yo solo me moví un segundo al baño, pudo pasar en ese momento en que no estuve – Caminé derrotado de regreso al elevador para ir en busca de mi teléfono. Al abrirse el elevador vi a Tanya en el pasillo

- Bueno, una vez que nos deshicimos de la molestosa de Swan ahora si ¿Podemos volver a la normalidad? En verdad me hace falta un poco de sexo y…

- Cállate Tanya… ¡Ya cállate! ¡Ya destruiste mi vida! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Qué más? – grité con fuerza.

- A ti... Siempre a ti. Pero sé que no es el momento. Por ahora me voy satisfecha porque he cumplido mi misión aquí. Que tengas una buena noche – La vi entrar al elevador mientras yo iba de regreso al departamento. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Bella. El sonido de Unchained Melody llenó la fría estancia. Vi con desolación como Bella había dejado su celular en la bolsa cerca de la puerta. Apoyé mi espalda sobre una de las paredes y me dejé rodar hasta el piso. Estirando la mano, tomé su bolsa para sacar su celular, al hacerlo vi mi foto titilar en la pantalla bajo el titulo _"Amor te está llamando" _

Cerré la llamada y guardé su teléfono en la bolsa. Me arrastré por el piso y tomé la foto de Bella y la bebé.

- ¿Donde están? – Grité agarrando mi cabello con fuerza - ¿Dónde están? - Volví a gritar desesperado. Un pitido ensordecedor resonaba en mis oídos, me sentía mareado, y sin fuerzas. Recosté mi cuerpo en el piso pero algo me impidió hacerlo por completo: La cajita de terciopelo negro que estaba en mi pantalón. La saqué y admiré el pequeño anillo que se suponía a esta hora Bella estaría luciendo con orgullo en su dedo, un memorial de la promesa de unir nuestras vidas para siempre.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el frio suelo mientras sostenía el anillo con fuerza. Sentí en ese momento que mi corazón se rasgó en mil pedazos. Que la respiración me faltó, que el alma se me escapó en un último suspiro…

No logré resistir un segundo más y rompí en llanto, en el más triste, doloroso y desgarrador llanto de toda mi existencia.

_Bella se había ido…_

_Mi bebé se había ido…_

_Mi vida… se había ido con ellas…_

* * *

Llegamos al capítulo de la verdad, ¡Y de qué forma! Me tomó un par de respiros y varias lagrimillas escribir esa última parte ya que sentí el dolor de Edward, pero es un tontito porque todas le advertimos jejeje. A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, y a las antiguas gracias por su fidelidad y apoyo de todos los miércoles. Son la razón por la cual Twisted sigue publicándose cada semana…

Debo decir que estoy completamente asombrada por la respuesta del capítulo anterior, es impresionante la cantidad de alertas que me llegaron esta semana, y de los reviews ni se diga. Mi eterno agradecimiento a: NinnaCullen, yukarito, Belewyn, Tata XOXO, Partisan11, Vasy Palma Mallorca, Mgcb, Beakis, Tatis18, CristellaWolfe, Sianita, Diana, V, Clauditha, Liyus-C, Ericastelo, green'splace, Jimena, L'Amelie, Blapagu, Bellaliz, Cherrie, Carigt05, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Yzza, Patri, Naobi Chan, Fran Cullen Masen, VictoriamarieHale, Sayuri1980, Laura Katherine, dA-tOnKs, yolabertay, Joli Cullen, Zujeyane, Larosaderosas, ABYS, Karla-Cullen-Hale, Indacea, Gegargas, Adriu, DianElizz, Jebell Cullen-Swan, Martinita, Magymc, Felicytas, Sol, Olivia, Chuvy1487, Mary, Bethzabe y MayEscudero que siempre me dejan saber que hay en sus cabecitas, espero que Edward les haya removido el corazoncito al final del capítulo.

De mis amigas que puedo decir: Isita, mi Dj favorita por fin regresó a casa. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para ayudarme estas semanas, pensé que esta semana no llegaríamos a tiempo. Vivi, mi vestuarista, adoré los zapatitos de la bebe y el resto de la ropa excelente como siempre, el buen gusto de mis personajes se los debemos a AliCepeda. Gaby, y sus consejos prácticos para volver a Tontubella una poderosa arma de destrucción jejeje gracias por toda tu ayuda, aun no me creo que Bethzabe me este leyendo. Esther, millón gracias por tu ayuda del sábado con el asunto del ajedrez. Tener como modelo una gran escritora y amiga es un aliciente para sacar la historia adelante. Y Ninna, mi constante apoyo en las estructuras. Tus alocadas ideas hacen de Twisted una historia grandiosa de escribir, gracias por escucharme en mis crisis.

Como les prometí, todas las que dejaron su review obtuvieron su preview así que las que faltan anímense en comentarme que les pareció este capítulo. Las chicas que no tienen cuenta en FF pueden pasarme sus correos electrónicos para el envío de adelantos. Las grandiosas fotos incluida la ecografia de la bebe como siempre estan en mi perfil!

¿A dónde fue Bella? Lo sabremos la siguiente semana. Hasta mientras muchos besitos y nos vemos el miércoles.

_No se olviden: Review recibe Preview!_


	22. Puerta de escape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **La canción de este capítulo es bastante adecuada para lo que van a leer, les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen. Respiren hondo que aquí vamos con un BPOV

* * *

_**Capitulo 22: Puerta de Escape**_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__We're broken – Paramore._

Como si estuviera atrapada en la más horrenda de las pesadillas, aquellas en las que el despiadado asesino te persigue para acabar con tu vida cruelmente mientras tú huyes con la poca de fuerza que te queda. Así, justo así fue como me sentí al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de ese departamento y correr por los pasillos del edificio. Con un grito de angustia atrapado en mi garganta, con las piernas débiles y el corazón devastado. Huía, huía de manera desesperada de los dos desconocidos que había dejado en ese departamento y que se habían encargado de acabar con mi mundo nuevamente.

La primera, una mujer de cabellos rubios se presento como Tanya Denali. Con mirada altiva y tono de voz firme confesó ser la amante del segundo desconocido, un hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes que me miraba asustado mientras la primera hablaba. Cada una de las palabras que la desconocida decía solo lograba irritar cada vez más al hombre junto a mí.

_Cállate Tanya… solo…lárgate_

_Tanya ya basta, Bella está embarazada… no puede seguir escuchando esto_

_Mi amor…por favor, escúchame… Las cosas no son así, solo escúchame_

La mujer tenía razón, ella no mentía. En los ojos del desconocido, los que solían ser mi refugio ahora solo existía culpabilidad. Su mirada lo delataba, lo había reconocido, todo era cierto. El desconocido había entrado a mi vida para destruirme, llevarse el dinero de mi familia y reclamar una venganza.

Una enorme opresión en el pecho y una fuerte punzada en el vientre me obligó a salir de allí mientras el hombre gritaba a la rubia que me dejara en paz. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e hiperventilando llegué al elevador pero no aplasté el botón, recordé la vez que el desconocido interceptó mi huída cuando lo encontré con una mujer en su departamento y esta vez no sería igual. Volteé rápidamente la cabeza y vi la salida de emergencia, una puerta verde que indicaba el camino a las escaleras. Escuché unos pasos acompañados de unos gritos aproximarse al pasillo así que corrí hasta esa puerta y la cerré enseguida.

– Bella mi amor ¿Dónde estás? – Era su voz. Recosté mi espalda en la puerta y me deslicé sin fuerzas hasta el piso. No pude más y empecé a llorar, enormes gotas se escaparon de mis ojos mientras mis manos se aferraban a mi vientre donde mi hija descansaba tranquila ajena al cataclismo que sucedía en la vida de su mamá en ese momento. Contuve las ganas de gritar, de golpear el piso, de tener un ataque de histeria, así que para evitar ser escuchada solo me limité a morder con fuerza mi labio y reprimir así los sollozos.

No sé cuantos minutos permanecí en la misma posición, catatónica, inerte…sin vida. Después de otro largo rato recogí las piernas y llevé las manos al vientre.

– Ellos no te pueden hacer daño mi pequeña. Estás segura con mamá…– dije hipando antes de volver a romper en llanto. No tardo la verdad en golpearme nuevamente. El hombre que amaba no era más que una simple ilusión, una mentira tras otra habían convertido al amor de mi vida, al padre de mi bebé en un desconocido para mí.

Todo lo vivido en los últimos cuatro meses había sido una jodida mentira:

_Sus besos..._

_Sus caricias..._

_Sus palabras..._

_Sus acciones..._

Todo era una maldita farsa, un plan diseñado para hundirme, para llevarse todo de mi: mi dignidad, mi dinero, mi vida...

– ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil Bella Swan? – repetía golpeando una y otra vez mi cabeza en la puerta. – Dios, si me oyes explícame ¿Por qué permitiste esto? ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir mi vida una y otra vez? Primero mis padres y ahora ¿Esto?– La presión de mi pecho y la falta de aire no me permitió seguir hablando. Un rato después escuché la voz de la desconocida acercarse al elevador y permanecí callada. En cuanto escuché la puerta del elevador abrirse contuve la respiración al imaginar quien podía estar dentro de él. 

– _Bueno, una vez que nos deshicimos de la molestosa de Swan ahora si ¿Podemos volver a la normalidad? En verdad me hace falta un poco de sexo y…_

– _Cállate Tanya… ¡Ya cállate! ¡Ya destruiste mi vida! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Qué más? _

– _A ti... Siempre a ti. Pero sé que no es el momento. Por ahora me voy satisfecha porque he cumplido mi misión aquí. Que tengas una buena noche_

¿Destruir su vida? ¿El desconocido acaso se estaba burlando de mí? ¿Destruir su vida cuando él había planeado durante años destruir la mía? Dejé de escuchar voces unos minutos después. Agotada y sin fuerzas dejé mi cuerpo vencerse y recosté mi cabeza en el frio suelo de las escaleras. Cerré por un momento los ojos para controlar el mareo que estaba teniendo en ese momento, la bebé al parecer tampoco se sentía a gusto con esto y decidió hacérmelo saber. Me senté nuevamente y respiré con fuerza tratando de ingresar aire a mis pulmones, la sensación de mareo pasó pero la de angustia se acrecentaba cada segundo con más fuerza. Decidí que era mejor salir de allí, me puse de pie y me saqué los tacones que llevaba. Acomodé mi abrigo y comencé a bajar las escaleras. En un estado de trance bajé los 18 pisos del edificio, 18 como los días que habían pasado desde que supe que estaba embarazada…

Hice dos paradas breves en el onceavo y el cuarto piso, las piernas no me respondían pero el impulso de seguir era más fuerte. Al abrir la puerta del lobby me detuve un segundo, para recuperar el aliento y en cuanto lo hice caminé con rapidez hacía la salida.

– Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen…– en cuanto el Sr. Smith me vio se quedó callado. No sé qué aspecto habré tenido pero su cara fue de asombro. De seguro se asustó al ver mis ojos enrojecidos y labios hinchados por la fuerza con la que los mordí, completando el cuadro un maquillaje corrido y los tacones en mano.

– Srta. Swan… ¿Desea usted…?

– No Sr. Smith. Estoy bien…Que tenga una buena noche – y sin más agaché la cabeza y abrí la puerta. Un trueno me recibió en cuanto lo hice, un enorme aguacero caía esa noche en Chicago. Amarré bien mi abrigo, me calcé los zapatos y empecé a caminar por las calles de Chicago. Caminé a pasos rápidos por una, dos, tres, diez, no sé cuantas cuadras. Eran casi las 12 de la noche según el reloj que estaba en una de las plazas del centro de la ciudad. Seguí caminando por al menos una hora más sin destino fijo, solo quería huir….huir del dolor, de la mentira.

– ¡Hey! ¿Está usted ciega? ¡Fíjese por donde va! ¿Es que acaso se quiere morir o qué? – No me había fijado que había cruzado una calle cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo y un auto que venía a toda velocidad freno a raya a pocos centímetros míos. La señora que conducía el auto bastante alterada y con justa razón, se bajó enseguida del auto al no escuchar respuesta de mi parte. – Señorita ¿Está usted bien? ¿Esta herida? ¿Le sucede algo? – dijo moviendo su mano en frente mío.

– No… muchas… gracias estoy…bien…– dije tiritando del frio.

– Usted esta azul del frio y no para de temblar ¿cuánto tiempo lleva bajo la lluvia? – preguntó preocupada.

– ¿Qué hora tiene? – respondí su pregunta con otra pregunta.

– Son las 2 a.m. – contestó.

– Entonces llevó bastante tiempo. Yo estoy bien señora muchas gracias – dije mientras abrazaba mi cintura protegiendo de esta manera mi vientre, cuidando del frio a la pequeña vida que crecía en mi.

– Niña ¡Pero te vas a enfermar! ¿Vas a algún lado? Te puedo dejar cerca si me queda en el camino – La señora cascarrabias había hecho una excelente pregunta. ¿Iba a algún lado? ¿Dónde iba exactamente? Mi casa definitivamente descartada la idea, sería el primer lugar donde ÉL buscaría. ¿En qué otro lugar el desconocido no me buscaría para hacerme daño?

– ¿En qué calle estamos? – pregunté girándome a ver el letrero del nombre de la calle pero estaba muy oscuro.

– Esta es la N. Clark St. ¿A dónde vas tú?

– A N. Orleans St. Frente al Seward Park – contesté sin pensar.

– Vamos, eso está muy cerca de acá. Yo te llevó – A pesar de lo peligroso que puede ser que te subas en un auto desconocido a las 2 a.m. en Chicago me arriesgué a hacerlo. Me sentía exhausta, con los pies adoloridos, con la vida escapada… con el corazón roto…

La señora cascarrabias prendió la calefacción del auto y me sentí mucho mejor. En nuestro corto viaje ella me contó que iba camino al hospital a acompañar a su hija que estaba por dar a luz y a calmar a su yerno que estaba volviéndose loco de la emoción. No pude reprimir mis lágrimas al recordar que en unos cuantos meses más sería yo quien esté dando a luz con la enorme diferencia que mi madre no estaría junto a mí y mucho peor el padre de mi bebé. Estaría sola… realmente sola.

– Niña ¿Estás segura que estas bien? – asentí mientras ella aparcaba sobre la calle N. Orleans.

– Si… si. Solo necesito tiempo creo… Muchas gracias por traerme ¿señora….?

– Connors. Melinda Connors…Cambia tu ropa mojada y toma algo caliente cielo. Espero te mejores.

– Muchas felicidades por el bebé – dije abriendo la puerta del auto. Caminé al edificio que estaba enfrente y entré.

– Srta. Bella… ¡tantos meses sin verla! ¿Está usted bien? – Me saludó el portero de aquel edificio.

– Hola Mark…– saludé – Estoy bien, ¿Está….?

– Si, llegó algo tarde pero está en su departamento. ¿La anuncio?

– No, no se preocupe… Yo tocó su puerta – respondí mientras caminaba a las escaleras. No demoré en llegar al segundo piso. Toqué insistente su puerta, al escuchar sus pasos me detuve.

– ¿Quién demonios….? – Con su rubio cabello alborotado, restregándose los ojos y apenas en bóxer y descalzo, estaba él…

– Matt – susurré lanzándome a sus brazos.

– Bella por Dios ¿Qué ocurrió? Cielos… ¡Estas empapada! ¿Estás bien? – negué con la cabeza mientras él me ayudaba a entrar a la sala. Mis sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes. Matt tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras sus ojos escaneaban desesperados alguna clase de herida en mi cuerpo. ¡Qué lejos estaba de la verdad! A mí no me habían herido el cuerpo... me habían herido el alma

– Bella Swan ¿Qué te paso? ¿El te hizo algo? Dime la verdad Isabella… ¿Edward te hizo algo? – Una punzada enorme fue la que sentí en el pecho al escuchar su nombre.

– Era una mentira... Todo era una maldita mentira Matt – respondí tratando de calmar mis sollozos.

– ¿Qué era una mentira Bella?

– Todo Matt... Todo… ¡Todo! – le grité esta vez liberando sus manos de mi rostro.

– Bella !Cálmate por favor! Cálmate y explícame porque estás completamente mojada a las 2 de la mañana llorando en mi departamento.

– E...– Me detuve, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para decir su nombre – ÉL, él era una mentira. Todo lo que me rodeaba era una mentira.

– Cuando dices ÉL ¿Hablas de Edward? – Asentí despacito – Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. ¡Maldita sea que lo sabía! Pero ¿Qué sucedió? – Las imágenes de lo vivido en ese departamento horas atrás se agolparon rápidamente en mi cabeza y no me dejaron pensar con coherencia.

– El dinero... La demanda... Su amante... Todo era parte de un plan Matt. Todo lo que viví fue una maldita farsa… ¡Me enamore de una mentira! – dije esta ultima parte sintiendo mis piernas demasiado débiles como para mantenerme en pie así que caí de rodillas sobre su alfombra. Desfallecida por fuera y derrumbada por dentro, golpeé con mis puños el suelo – ¿Por qué maldita sea? ¿Por qué a mí? – grité con fuerza en un claro ataque de histeria.

– Bella por Dios cálmate y dime que está pasando ¡Me desespera no saber que sucede! – Matt se arrodilló junto a mí y detuvo mis manos que seguían golpeando incesante el piso.

–Él y su amante fueron los mentalizadores de la demanda contra la editora. Querían mi dinero y burlarse de mí. El me arruino la vida Matt! – Enseguida sentí sus manos tomar mi rostro fuertemente.

– Bells ¿Cómo supiste todo esto que me estás diciendo? – intenté calmar mis sollozos para responder.

– Tanya Denali, su amante, fue a su casa esta noche y me confesó la verdad. Él estaba allí Matt y no lo negó, ¡era cierto! – Grité con fuerza – Él había planeado esto por años, alegando que mi abuelo Charlie le quito su dinero a su abuelo.

– Bella yo sabía que ese tipo tenía algo entre sus manos, tenía un aire muy oscuro. Lo supe desde que lo vi.

– Él me mintió Matt, cada cosa que dijo e hizo siempre fue una absurda mentira. Y yo, tan estúpida fui su juguete, me manipuló para que le pagara un millón de dólares a su amante. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? – dije nuevamente rompiendo en llanto.

– Necesito ir a partirle la cara a ese grandísimo hijo de puta. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerte esto? – dijo poniéndose de pie.

– No... No lo hagas. – Lo detuve agarrándolo del brazo, el volteó a ver con sus ojos inyectados de furia – Él...no sabe que estoy aquí, no quiero saber nada de él, jamás...– Una vocecita en mi cabeza habló _"Eso es imposible ya que llevas en tu vientre a su hijo"_. Enterré mi rostro en mis manos al recordar mi realidad.

– Bells, vámonos. Tienes que irte de Chicago ahora. No te puedes quedar cerca de ese maldito infeliz.

– No puedo irme Matt, mi padre... No puedo dejar solo a Charlie.

– Charlie estará bien con Sue, solo vámonos. Regresemos a Forks o a Seattle o donde sea. Tu y yo...los dos solos, no...– lo interrumpí levantando mi mano mientras grandes lagrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas.

– No podemos estar los dos solos Matt... Yo... Yo estoy embarazada. Estoy esperando un hijo de ÉL – Matt abrió sus ojos como platos y enseguida me acarició una mejilla.

– Bella... ¿cómo?... Bells...No puede ser…– No podía hablar, el también había empezado a llorar. Un rato después alzo su mirada y vi en sus ojos un sentimiento nuevo para mí en él: decepción.

– Es por eso que no puedo irme contigo Matt, tengo que hacerme cargo de este bebé yo sola – respondí al cabo de unos minutos aun de rodillas en el suelo.

– No...No… – refutó. Me acaricio el cabello para luego posar una mano en mi vientre – Este bebé no va a estar solo, yo puedo hacerme cargo de ambos. Bells yo te adoro con mi vida, y con esa misma devoción querré al bebé.

– Pero no es tuyo – rebatí.

– Pero si es tuyo, y al serlo lo amaré como si fuese mío. Déjame cuidarlos Bella, permíteme cuidar lo que ese hijo de perra destruyó en ustedes.

– No...No lo sé Matt. Yo solo necesito...

– No digas nada pequeña...– mi estomago se revolvió violento al escuchar esa palabra. Era la forma como ÉL se refería a mi...

– Por favor Matt, no me vuelvas a decir así. No me digas pequeña nunca más en la vida – él asintió despacio.

– Mañana debo irme a Boston por un par de días. Mi vuelo sale a las 8 am, ven conmigo. Yo avisaré a Sue que estas bien, no te puedo dejar así Bella – negué con fuerza – No seas cabezota y por esta vez piensa en el bebé, no le hace ningún bien que tu estés así. Solo será un par de días hasta que te calmes y pienses que vas a hacer.

– No tengo ropa, toda se quedo en su departamento y...–

– No importa, compraremos otra. Tú no puedes volver a ese lugar, eso no lo voy a permitir jamás.

– No... No pensaba hacerlo tampoco – balbuceé.

– Entonces voy a conseguir algo de ropa para ti ahora. Estas demasiado mojada y debes sacarte eso antes de que te refríes – dijo acariciando mis mejillas aún bañadas en lágrimas.

– Yo...yo dejé algo de ropa en casa. Ciertas cosas, no es mucho pero de algo servirá.

– ¿Tu decidiste vivir con él porque estabas embarazada? – Asentí con tristeza – Cielos Bells... ¿Cuantas semanas tienes?

– Aproximadamente 7 – dije mientras llevaba una mano a mi vientre.

– Ven acá – me abrazó – Yo voy a cuidar de los 2. No están solos.

– ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – Pregunté sollozante – Lo único que hago es herirte todo el tiempo.

– ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que te dije? Yo te amo Bells, de mil y un formas, y puedo ser para ti lo que tú necesites de mí. ¿Necesitas un amigo? Aquí estoy. ¿Un papá para tu hijo? Aquí estoy.

– Matt – rompí en llanto nuevamente – Yo no sé si pueda algún día...

– Shhh – me silenció mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas – No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio Bella, solo déjate cuidar.

– Voy contigo a Boston – respondí al cabo de unos minutos.

– Entonces voy por tu ropa. Anda al baño y ponte mi albornoz. Vamos a la habitación para que te acuestes en la cama que yo no demoro en volver – Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me llevó hasta su habitación. Estando allí me condujo hasta el baño donde me dejó sola un momento. Desaté el lazo de mi abrigo y lo dejé caer, me descalce y solté mi cabello húmedo también. El abrigo ocultaba un vestido muy hermoso que guardaba para una ocasión especial con ÉL, era un pequeño vestido Versace negro. En cuanto me deshicé de la prenda me envolví en el albornoz de Matt. Mi cerebro maldito traicionero me recordó que no olía igual al albornoz que usaba ÉL con su olor de madera y menta.

Al salir del baño un par de minutos luego, lo encontré listo. Usaba unos vaqueros y una campera para la lluvia, tomó las llaves de su auto y después de dejarme en la cama y cubrirme con el edredón, dejó un beso en mi cabeza y salió de su habitación.

Aunque eran las 3 de la mañana era imposible para mi quedarme dormida, cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos su rostro se mostraba en lo más profundo de mi retina. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y su sonrisa ladeada me provocaban un escalofrío que varias veces me estremeció y hizo que me levantará gritando.

Volteé a ver la hora y eran cerca de las 4 y 30 a.m. Me preocupé por Matt, mi casa no estaba lejos de la suya y era poca la ropa que debía traer. Me senté en la cama y debido a la rapidez las náuseas me atacaron con fuerza. Salí corriendo a vomitar pero debido a que no había cenado no era mucho lo que podía expulsar.

– Bebé, vamos a salir de esto. Solo ayuda un poco a mama, ¿sí? – dije acariciando mi pancita mientras dejaba correr el agua del excusado. Me puse en pie y casi tuve que arrastrarme a la cama de lo débil que me sentía. Cerré los ojos un momento y nuevas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza. Imaginé al desconocido en la cama de mi casa apenas cubierto con una sabana mientras abrazaba a la rubia después de tener sexo con ella.

– No… ¡No! – grité mientras apretaba los ojos.

– Bella...Bells, despierta es una pesadilla – sentí las manos de Matt sujetar mi rostro con fuerza. Abrí los ojos enseguida y en la penumbra de la noche vi algo en la cara de Matt que no estaba allí antes de que él se fuera.

– ¡Matt! Por dios ¿Qué te pasó en el labio? – pregunté mientras tocaba su labio inferior todo partido y con varias manchas de sangre.

– ¡Ouch! – Se quejó – No fue nada Bella – dijo quitando mi mano.

– Matt, no puedes decir que no fue nada. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto y vienes con el labio partido como si alguien te hubiese...?– me detuve antes de contestar mi propia pregunta.

– Su ceja quedó igual o peor que mi labio – respondió con rostro inescrutable.

– Él... Tú... ¿Fuiste a buscarlo? – balbuceé.

– No, cuando salía de tu casa el llegó en su auto y me exigió saber dónde estabas. Le dije que no sabía y por supuesto no me creyó alegando que era imposible que yo no supiera nada y estuviese a esa hora de la madrugada en tu casa. Solo me limité a contestarle que si no sabía dónde estaba su novia ¡Qué mal que cuidaba a la persona que decía querer! No vi en qué momento me atizó el golpe y me mandó al piso insultándome y amenazándome para que le diga dónde estaba su mujer y su hija. Le repetí que no sabía dónde estabas y que lo único que fui a hacer a tu casa era dejar una medicina que Charlie estaba necesitando a esa hora, le mentí diciendo que Sue no quería despertarte y que por eso me llamo a mí. Aproveché su momento de descuido y lo golpeé cerca del ojo para cegarlo, le partí la ceja y con eso él se apartó. Golpeé su cuerpo con el pie y creo que le rompí un par de costillas. Sue salió corriendo de la casa y gracias a sus ruegos me detuve porque solo Dios sabe cuánto quería matar a ese infeliz Bella. Subí al auto y manejé a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo por temor a que me siguiera. Cuando me aseguré que no me seguía vine a casa.

– Pero mira cómo has quedado Matt. Tu...tu no deberías haber hecho eso – dije poniéndome de pie y caminando al baño en busca de alcohol para curar su herida.

– Lo que yo hice no es nada comparado con lo que él te hizo. ¡Ouch! – Se quejó mientras pasaba el algodón empapado de alcohol por sus labios – Bells, eso arde.

– Quédate callado o te dolerá más – respondí mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida. Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente _"su ceja quedo igual o peor que mi labio"_ _"Me amenazó para que le dijera dónde estaba su mujer y su hija" "Creo que le rompí un par de costillas" _Pensé de inmediato en ÉL y un extraño sentimiento me embargó, no pude distinguir cual era exactamente pero hizo que mi pecho se encogiera. ¡Basta Bella! Ese hombre que tú amaste no existe, el desconocido jamás te quiso.

– Será mejor que te acuestes un rato. Tienes descansar al menos un par de horas Bells. Debemos salir a las 6 si queremos alcanzar el vuelo – dijo mientras limpiaba mis mejillas de las lágrimas que no sabía que habían vuelto a caer – Voy a dormir en el sofá para que estés mas cómoda ¿sí?

– Gracias Matt...– susurré. Ese "gracias" iba cargado de muchas cosas: gracias por ser el único en no defraudarme, en ser mi roca, mi apoyo, mi propia puerta de escape. Me ayudó a recostarme y me cubrió con el edredón mientras apagaba la luz. Realmente no fue mucho lo que pude descansar. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos nuevas y aterradoras imágenes venían a mi cabeza. Él se llevándose a mi hija, Él riéndose de mi, él...él...él

– ¡Mi bebé no! – grité sentándome de golpe, estaba llorando y las manos me temblaban. ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo 24 horas! La noche anterior mi mundo perfecto se completaba con aquél hombre acariciando mi cabello y mi vientre diciéndome que un gran día me esperaba. Ahora, un día después todo se había venido abajo. La verdad se mostró ante mí, inclemente y despiadada, parecida a un cáncer, que te carcome por dentro destruyéndote a cada segundo.

Me quedé sentada en la cama por un largo rato más. Cuando vi la hora era cerca de las 5 y 30 así que me puse de pie para buscar mi ropa. Matt había dejado sobre una silla una bolsa con lo que había traído de casa. Sue había guardado para mí unas bailarinas negras, unas bragas blancas, un par de vaqueros que odiaba y unas cuantas camisetas que no usaba por ser muy grandes para mí. Fui al baño y después de una ducha me vestí. Una vez que me puse el vaquero que menos odiaba del grupo me detuve un instante a ver mi figura en el espejo. Mi cuerpo había empezado a cambiar: Mis pechos se veían un poco más abultados por lo que pronto debía cambiar la talla de sujetador. Mi vientre aún seguía plano a pesar de que estaba próxima a llegar al segundo mes, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de las caderas ya que estaban un poco más anchas. Acaricié mi vientre despacito, susurrando.

– Voy a intentar ser la mejor mamá del mundo mi cielo, te voy a cuidar con mi vida y no voy a permitir que nadie te aleje de mi lado. Estamos juntas en esto mi prince…– me detuve al recordar que así la llamaba él – pequeña bebé. Te amo...

Me puse la camiseta y me calcé las bailarinas, acomodé como pude mi cabello y salí del baño. Encontré a Matt en su pequeña cocina preparándose un sándwich.

– Buenos días – dije mientras me acercaba a él.

– Te preparé algo de desayunar Bells – me extendió un plato con un sandwich.

– Yo...no tengo hambre – susurré.

– Isabella – dijo mi nombre completo – Yo me imagino que debes sentirte horrible pero debes comer por el bebé, lo tienes que hacer por ese pequeñito. Voy a preparar algo de café y...

– No – Matt se sobresaltó por mi grito – Ni se te ocurra preparar café.

– ¿Náuseas? – Asentí – Bueno, gracias por el aviso. Será mejor que comas esto en el camino al aeropuerto. Necesitamos conseguir un ticket para tí – Tomando el sándwich que había preparado para mí, agarró mi mano y salimos del departamento. Un taxi nos esperaba abajo mientras Matt le dejaba instrucciones a Mark que por nada del mundo dijera que yo estuve la noche anterior allí.

Al llegar al counter de la aerolínea Matt hizo su check–in al tiempo que compraba un ticket para mí. El vuelo fue realmente tranquilo, a pesar del movimiento del avión no tuve náuseas, lo que sí sentí fue nostalgia cuando despegamos de Chicago. Dejaba mi ciudad, mi padre, mi nana, mi trabajo. Pero a la vez dejaba al dolor, al engaño, y toda la farsa que él monto. Huía, era verdad, pero era la única manera de sobrellevar la realidad: huyendo de ella.

– ¿Estás bien Bells? – preguntó Matt dándome su conocida mirada de preocupación.

– Sí... Yo solo estaba pensando. ¿Qué... Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiese hecho caso el día que me dijiste que él no te agradaba, nada de esto hubiese pasado y yo no...

– ¿Estuvieras esperando un bebé? ¿Te arrepientes de eso?

– No, jamás me arrepentiré de mi bebé, es lo único que ahora me impulsa a salir adelante Matt.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó intrigado.

– Me hubiese gustado que la bebé no pasará por estas cosas. Quería que mi hija creciera en un entorno tranquilo y creo que esto es lo más lejano a esa realidad que quería para ella – unas grandes lágrimas rodó por mis mejillas.

– Hey Bells...– acarició mi mano – Ella estará bien, tu vas a estar bien...– asentí con tristeza mientras el avión aterrizaba.

El viaje de Matt era netamente por trabajo. Debía hacerse cargo de unos casos de pacientes que se atendían con él en Chicago y que ahora residían en Boston. Altos ejecutivos con problemas de estrés, matrimonios en crisis, hijos problemáticos, y la lista continuaba. Fuimos al hotel donde Matt se hospedaría. Al llegar pidió una suite doble pero con habitaciones separadas, alegó que no quería dejarme sola sobre todo por las noches pero a la vez quería la suficiente privacidad.

Estando ya en la habitación acomodados y mientras Matt programaba su agenda para los próximos días, tomé prestado su portátil y billetera de documentos para ver el número de su cuenta bancaria. Sin que lo notara me conecté a la página web del banco donde la editora tenía su cuenta y rápidamente hice una transferencia de dinero a nombre de Matt. No iba a permitir que él pagara toda esta locura, él no tenía la culpa de mi estúpidez.

Después de prácticamente decirme inconsciente y exagerada por transferir 10.000 dólares a su cuenta, aceptó a regañadientes el dinero. Lo convencí diciendo que yo también necesitaba del dinero, debía comprar ropa y artículos de aseo.

– Detesto dejarte sola ahora Bella pero tengo mi primera consulta en una hora pero si quieres yo...

– No – le interrumpí – Yo... Yo voy a estar bien. No necesito compasión ni mucho menos lástima ahora Matt. Estaremos bien...

– No te estoy diciendo que te compadezca Bells, pero después de lo de anoche has estado demasiado tranquila, y sabes que como psicólogo eso me preocupa.

– Matt, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no soy una de tus pacientes?

– Es cierto, no lo eres. Pero eres mi amiga y por lo tanto estoy al extremo preocupado por tí.

– Estoy bien Matt, lo que pasa es que yo... Yo recordé anoche que la Dra. Keller dijo que mi embarazo podía ser de riesgo y lo que menos quiero es perder a mi bebé por mi propia estupidez.

– ¿Estás segura que es solo eso?

– ¿Otra vez intentando la psicología inversa? ¡Estoy bien Matt! ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender? – le grité.

– Ok... Dejaré el tema acá pero sabes que en algún momento vas a tener que hablar conmigo y desahogarte de todo lo que paso anoche, ¿verdad?

– Yo lo amaba Matt... ¿sabes? Era el amor de mi vida, ¡Íbamos a tener una familia! Le puse mi vida en sus manos, mi cuerpo, mi alma... ¡todo! Confié en él, pero todo en él fue una jodida mentira ¡Solo buscaba mi dinero maldita sea! Se burló de mí... Cada cosa que hizo o dijo fue una farsa. ¡Lo odio Matt! Lo odio – dije golpeando su pecho con fuerza.

– Vamos Bells déjalo salir, shhh vamos...– dijo mientras me abrazaba y me mecía con fuerza.

– ¡El jamás verá a mi hija Matt! ¡Jamás! No puedo permitir que le haga daño a mi bebé, que llene su vida de mentiras como lo hizo conmigo – grité entre sollozos.

– Y yo voy a velar para que así sea Bells. Él no las podrá tocar. ¡Eso te lo juro! – estuvimos abrazados por incontables minutos. El acariciaba mi cabello con ternura mientras me susurraba que todo estaría bien. En contra de mi voluntad postergó su cita para la tarde y decidió acompañarme a dar un paseo.

La mañana en Boston era bastante fresca por lo que la ropa que llevaba había caído como anillo al dedo pero sin duda necesitaba adquirir más, y pronto. Entramos al Couple Square Boston, un enorme centro comercial lleno de tiendas y galerías. Hicimos algunas compras de ropa y zapatos, mis tacones fueron desterrados por completo para reemplazarlos con bailarinas y zapatillas bajas de Tommy Hilfiger. Mis faldas de diseñador también fueron exiliadas, compré pantalones cómodos de Donna Karan y uno que otro vaquero, las blusas fueron lo último en comprar. Matt me convenció que debía comprar ropa un poco más holgada y abrigada ya que me había decidido solo por unos cuantas camisetas polos y otras tantas tank top de Gap.

Cerca de la una de la tarde Matt recibió una llamada pero decidió ignorarla mientras comíamos algo. Los estragos del embarazo azotaron nuevamente cuando tuvimos que regresar al hotel debido a mis náuseas. Luego de devolver todo lo ingerido caí en un profundo sueño, producto del cansancio. Una pesadilla fue la única que logró interrumpir mi descanso, en ella estaba yo sentada cerca de una ventana llorando mientras acariciaba mi vientre. La pancita se notaba un poco más así que supuse que estaba cercana al cuarto mes de embarazo. La ventana a la que estaba viendo hizo un sonido extraño y enseguida escuché SU VOZ...

– ¡No! ¡Basta! Aléjate de mí – grité golpeando la cama. Enseguida abrí los ojos y vi toda la habitación oscura. Me tomó un momento recomponerme y secar mis lágrimas. ¿Quién diría que aquella voz que era el centro de mi universo, mi vida entera ahora era la protagonista de la más oscura de mis pesadillas?

Salí de la habitación y encontré a Matt trabajando en su portátil.

– Necesito hablar con Sue, debo saber cómo está Charlie.

– Yo hablé con ella hace un momento y le dije que estabas bien, que te encontré dormida desde que regresé de mis citas.

– Pero yo necesito hablar con ella – respondí

– Ella sabe que estás bien Bells, ¿Para qué…?

– ¡Matthew Nickolas Stone! Dame ese teléfono que debo hablar con mi padre – en cuanto me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba trabajando cerró la portátil y receloso me dio su teléfono. Su actitud me desconcertó por un minuto. ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?

Marqué a casa y después del cuarto timbrado respondieron.

– Hola ¿Sue? – dije al escuchar su voz al otro lado.

– Mi niña Isabella! ¿Está usted bien? Cielos estoy tan preocupada por usted.

– Yo... Yo estoy bien Sue, ¿Cómo está Charlie?

– Su papá ha estado algo inquieto desde que le dí la noticia que usted había salido de la ciudad. Quizás sí la escucha se tranquilice un poco.

– Ponlo al teléfono Sue por favor – dije con mi voz rota. Unos minutos después Sue me avisó que lo pondría al teléfono.

– Hola Charlie, soy yo. Llamaba para decirte que estoy bien, tuve que salir de emergencia unos días pero en cuanto pueda regresaré a casa – hice una pausa para recomponerme – La bebé y yo estamos bien, tu nieta es un poco malhumorada porque me tiene en el excusado todo el tiempo pero ya pronto se pasará. Te prometo que volveré en cuanto pueda, no te preocupes que yo estaré...bien – mi voz se quebró y rompí en lagrimas – Te extraño mucho papá, siento mucho que las cosas estén pasando así... ¡Lamento haberte decepcionado tanto! – del otro lado escuché un sollozo ¿Charlie estaba llorando? – Bueno, será mejor que te deje descansar, te amo papá.

– Señorita Isabella ¿Sigue allí? – dijo Sue después de un momento.

– Si, si...aquí estoy – contesté en un susurro.

– Hay algo que usted debe saber. Pasó algo esta mañana y...

– ¿Qué sucedió Sue? – pregunté de inmediato.

– El Sr. Cullen llegó a la casa cerca de las 4 am y se encontró con el Sr. Matt. Después del altercado que tuvieron, el Sr. Cullen se quedó en el porche de la casa y dijo que no se movería de allí hasta que usted lo escuchara. Salí cerca de las 11 am y seguía allí, sentado sobre los escalones. Le dije que usted no estaba allí en casa pero el contestó que en algún momento usted aparecería y que no se movería hasta que usted escuchara la verdad. Señorita Bella yo sé que no debo meterme en esto pero el Sr. Cullen se veía muy mal. Estuvo aquí hasta casi las 6 de la tarde sin moverse, sin haber dormido o comido algo en todo el día. La última vez que salí para regar las plantas del jardín lo encontré llorando y agarrándose el cabello con fuerza mientras susurraba que no podía perder a su hija y al amor de su vida...– mis lágrimas rodaban incontenibles por mis mejillas. Me obligué a controlarme y no dejarme conmover por el relato de Sue. Este debía ser otro perfecto acto montado por el perfecto maestro del engaño.

– Sue, por nada del mundo puedes decirle donde estoy. ¡Júralo!

– Si señorita Bella, no diré nada pero creo que debería escucharlo al menos. El señor Edward no...

– Sue escúchame ¿Tú me quieres?

– Como si fuese mi hija – respondió tímida.

– Entonces por ese amor que me tienes, nunca más vuelvas a mencionar su nombre mientras hables conmigo – tomé un respiro para llenarme de valor – Edward Cullen murió para mí y no hay manera de que yo pueda hablar con un muerto. ¿Está claro?

– Si señorita Bella... Lo siento mucho, no debí...

– Está bien Sue, está bien... Solo no vuelvas a tocar el tema... Jamás – hice una pausa para recomponerme del temblor en mi voz – Yo estaré llamándote para ver como sigue papá. Cuídalo mucho ¿sí?

– Y cuídese usted y al pequeño bebé, trate de descansar y por favor...vuelva pronto – dijo entre sollozos mi nana.

– Eso intentaré. Te quiero mucho...adiós – Respondí llorando mientras cerraba la llamada. Limpié mis lágrimas y enseguida miré a Matt.

– ¿Qué pasa Bells? – me preguntó

– ¿Tú sabías que él estuvo en casa todo el día? – Pregunté y de inmediato vi un gesto dubitativo – ¡Y no te atrevas a mentir!

– Si, Sue me llamó cerca del medio día preocupada porque él no se movía del porche de la casa. Susurraba cosas incoherentes y daba mil vueltas en el mismo lugar.

– ¿Era por eso que no querías que hable con ella? – asintió despacio – ¿Tú también me vas a empezar a ocultar cosas Matt? ¿Tu también? – lo increpé. Esto era lo que me faltaba ¿Matt sería acaso el nuevo miembro del club _"Todos le mienten a Isabella"_?

– Cálmate Bella por favor, yo solo quería evitarte el mal rato. Creí que mientras menos sepas de él será mejor para tu hijo y para ti. Aunque veo que fue peor...

– Siempre será peor la mentira que la verdad. No me importa cuán dolorosa sea… La prefiero mil veces, cualquiera sea su costo. Que tengas buenas noches...– dije regresando a la habitación. Me enfundé en un pijama de seda después de salir de la ducha y me acosté. Matt tocó la puerta varias veces diciendo que debía cenar pero no tenía nada de hambre. Apagué las luces y con eso cerré ese capítulo, ese horrendo capítulo que había representado el día después de la catástrofe.

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron bajo la misma tónica, me levantaba a causa a las náuseas, salía a caminar por los alrededores del hotel y tomar aire fresco, buscaba algo de comer, regresaba al hotel encontraba a Matt saliendo a su próxima cita y me encerraba hasta la hora de la cena. Hablaba mucho a mi bebé sobre todo por las tardes, hacerlo me mantenía atada a la tierra, era mi ancla… Siempre le decía que la amaba mucho y no veía el momento en que estuviéramos juntas. Hablé con la doctora Keller una tarde pidiendo que me recetara nuevamente las vitaminas, ella me comentó que Carlisle le había preguntando si yo la había llamado pero ella lo negó.

– Dra. Keller, yo estoy ahora de viaje pero usted...

– Isabella, yo le mencioné que es recomendable no viajar en su situación. Aunque no existe riesgo para el bebé es recomendable no hacerlo.

– Lo sé doctora pero era un asunto de vida o muerte – me excusé – Gracias por la receta y...

– ¿Cuando estás de vuelta Isabella? Debo programar tu próxima cita y coordines con Edward cual puede ser la mejor hora.

– Doctora, ahora debo irme. La llamó en unos cuantos días. Adiós...– y cerré enseguida la llamada. Algo en mi conversación con la doctora me desconcertó, Carlisle también me estaba buscando. ¿Acaso era el plan de toda esa familia el hundirme? ¿Para qué me buscaba su padre? Unos golpes me alertaron.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Matt al otro lado de la puerta.

– Si – dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

– Ya estás hablando – le respondí.

– Sabes de lo que hablo. Yo lo lamento mucho... No quise ocultarte nada solo...– lo interrumpí

– Yo también lo siento Matt, no debí gritarte así, después de todo lo que estás haciendo fue una tontería de mi parte. No sé que me pasó...

– Deben ser las hormonas...– se burló – Bells se está volviendo embarazadamente hormonal.

– ¡Ya basta de reírse a mi costa! – Golpeé su hombro – ¿Como te fue hoy? – pregunté cambiando el tema.

– Bien. Esta tarde atendí a la Sra. Morrison y su crisis existencial y con eso terminé en Boston.

– ¿Eso significa que...?– pregunté temerosa.

– ¿Qué volvemos a Chicago? No si tú no quieres. Estuve averiguando en la aerolínea, mañana hay un vuelo que sale a Seattle muy temprano. Si quieres podemos volver a Forks...

– ¿Forks? – pregunté confusa.

– Sí, podemos regresar a tu casa o a la mía. Volver donde todo comenzó, empezar de cero. ¿Qué dices?

– Yo...yo creo...– dude por un momento – Yo creo que empezar de nuevo esta bien...

– Pero lo vamos a hacer juntos, ¿sí? No estás sola.

– Está bien – Después de darme un besó en la cabeza Matt se excusó para hacer la reserva telefónica del vuelo a Seattle. Esa noche tampoco pude dormir. La pesadilla de la ventana se repetía una y otra vez, la última ocasión no solo escuché su voz llamándome sino que escuché claramente lo que decía.

_Bella...mi pequeña escúchame ¡Por favor! Por nuestra hija Elizabeth...¡Solo escúchame!._

– No...No... ¡No! – grité asustada. Matt salió corriendo de su habitación y entró a la mía.

– Bella... Bella ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al acercarse a mi cama.

– Sí... Solo fue...

– Una pesadilla lo sé, las has tenido todas las noches – me acarició el cabello – pronto van a desaparecer Bells.

– Sí... Eso espero Matt... Eso espero – Al día siguiente mientras esperábamos abordar el vuelo a Seattle el teléfono de Matt volvió a sonar y el volvió a ignorar la llamada como aquel día en el almuerzo.

– ¿Por qué no contestas la llamada Matt?

– Porque es Alice – respondió tranquilo.

– ¿A...Alice? – balbuceé.

– Sí, este es el cuarto día que me llama. Me imagino que debe haber sacado la conclusión que tú estás conmigo. – Ok… ¡Esto ya rayaba de raro! Si el plan de la familia Cullen era humillarme y hundirme ¿No deberían estar huyendo de mí al verse descubiertos? ¿Para qué me buscaban Carlisle y Alice entonces? ¿Para burlarse aun mas de mí?

– Bella, bella... ¿Me estás escuchando? Esa es la llamada para abordar – Matt agitaba una de sus manos frente a mi

– Sí... Lo siento. Vamos – dije poniéndome de pie.

El vuelo fue largo, casi 6 horas. No pude pegar un ojo durante todo el vuelo, solo estuve con mi mirada perdida viendo por la ventanilla. Me replanteé por un segundo si había sido buena idea regresar a Forks. Estar en casa me traería demasiados recuerdos de mis padres. Mi infancia, mis vacaciones, mi vida... Todo estaba allí.

Al bajar del avión y mientras tomábamos el equipaje de la banda transportadora, un familiar aroma me sobrevino. ¡Ese aroma!... ¡Era su aroma! No... ¡No podía ser el! Volteé para todos lados y no vi nada.

– ¿Estás bien Bells? – me preguntó Matt. Asentí mientras tomaba el equipaje y empezaba a caminar. Toda esta situación ya me estaba empezando a llevar a la demencia ¿Oler su aroma a kilómetros de distancia? Pfff... ¡Qué loca que estaba! Antes de salir del Sea Tac, la voz del parlante me sacó del trance.

_Pasajeros con destino a San Diego California por favor abordar por la puerta 3_

Matt me ayudó con mi equipaje mientras tomábamos otro pequeño avión para llegar a Port Angels, una hora más en auto y estaríamos en la siempre verde, fría y lluviosa población de Forks. Fuimos a casa, donde al entrar el recuerdo de galletas recién horneadas y chocolate caliente me recibió. Había regresado a mi hogar...

Después de inspeccionar casi toda la casa y ver que todo estaba igual como lo había dejado hace unos años atrás subí a mi antigua habitación, la última vez que estuve allí fue antes de irme a la universidad. Todo estaba exactamente igual; la cama hecha, las fotos colocadas en orden sobre el marco de la ventana, mi mesita de estudio y mi lámpara acompañada de mis libros. No me di cuenta en qué momento había empezado a llorar

– Pensé que sí veníamos acá te sentirías mejor. Creí que el sentido de hogar te tranquilizaría un poco, pero si quieres podemos ir a mi casa – dijo Matt mientras entraba a mi habitación.

– No, no... Está bien. Yo solo...recordé muchas cosas Matt. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que cambiar?

– Porque somos adultos Bells. La gente cambia, el tiempo avanza. Aprendemos de los errores, nos caemos y volvemos a empezar. De eso se trata la vida – asentí mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

– ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunté. El se sentó junto a mí.

– Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tú lo creas conveniente.

– Pero tu trabajo, tu vida, todo quedó en Chicago – respondí.

– Si, pero tú estás acá... Y me necesitas más que cualquiera de las cosas que mencionaste – me sonrió antes de abrazarme. Matt se instaló en la habitación que usábamos para los huéspedes y que quedaba junto a la mía. Y fue así como empezó el reto de dejarlo todo atrás.

Cada instante se volvió una lucha, cada minuto una batalla a la cual debía vencer por amor a mi hija. Las horas dieron paso a los días, los días a las semanas… y así el tiempo pasó… lento y doloroso pero pasó incluso en mi dolor.

Las primeras semanas fueron duras no lo puedo negar, las náuseas en la mañana no cesaban. Mi visita al excusado era obligatoria y casi siempre a la misma hora. Al inicio Matt entraba corriendo al baño a ayudarme pero un día le pedí que dejara de hacerlo, no solo porque encontraba repugnante el hecho que alguien me viera vomitar sino que la última persona que lo había hecho había sido él y mi cerebro quería rechazar toda clase de actividad que lo recordara. Dormía mucho por las mañanas y siempre estaba de mal humor.

Durante las siguientes semanas las náuseas empezaron a disminuir, me sentía menos cansada y más calmada. Pero la tranquilidad se acaba a la hora de dormir ya que la misma pesadilla me acechaba constantemente y cada noche con más claridad. ¿Qué quería él que yo escuchara si con lo que escuche tuve suficiente?

Matt por votación unánime se encargaba de la cocina mientras yo me encargaba de hacer las compras y el resto de la casa. Volvimos a nuestra costumbre de Scrabble y atracones de helados los martes por las noches y los viernes de cine en Port Angels.

Por las mañanas salíamos a caminar, visitábamos lugares que evocaban hermosos recuerdos. La escuela donde estudiamos, el parquecito donde solíamos jugar, la pequeña confitería de la señora Cope. Cada día era un destino diferente.

– ¿Recuerdas esta casa? – dijo señalando una casa al final de la calle.

– ¡Claro! Era la casa de los Yorkie. ¿Aún viven allí? – pregunté.

– No, Eric se fue a estudiar diseño de moda a París – una risa divertida se le escapó.

– ¿Diseño de modas? ¿Tú crees que sea...?

– ¿Gay? No lo sé Bells, pero creo que cuando halaba tus coletas en la escuela no era por molestarte sino por envidia. ¡El también quería unas! – soltó una carcajada. Lo acompañé en su risa por lo divertido del comentario.

– ¡Eres un tonto! – golpeé su hombro aún riéndome.

– Aunque no lo culpo, te veías algo ridícula con tus coletas. Por favor Bells, prométeme que a la bebe no le haras pasar por lo mismo ¿eh? – Toqué mi vientre sonriendo. Mi pancita ya se empezaba a notar, había entrado a la semana 12 de embarazo y una diminuta pelotita se hacía ya presente en mi vientre bajo.

Una noche mientras cenábamos me preguntó si había elegido un nombre para el bebé.

– Si es niño todavía no tengo ni idea como podría llamarse, quizás Charles por papá. Y si es niña...– suspiré melancólica – Elizabeth.

– ¿Y ese suspiro Bells? – preguntó mientras servía un poco mas de ensalada en su plato.

– Es que en la primera ecografía de la bebé, la que se quedo en su casa...Allí habíamos puesto ese nombre: Baby Elizabeth. Ese era el nombre que... él... quería para la bebé.

– ¿Y estás segura de querer conservarlo? – me miró alzando una ceja.

– Si... Se llamará Elizabeth – respondí de manera firme.

En la siguiente semana Matt apareció una mañana con un ramo de fresias y un pastel en la mano.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bells! – dijo entrando a la cocina. Enseguida me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a Septiembre, y era 13. Efectivamente era mi cumpleaños, pero en la realidad alterna que vivía ni siquiera lo había notado.

– Gracias Matt – sonreí mientras lo ayudaba a poner el pastel sobre la mesa.

– ¿Y eso es todo? ¿No hay saltitos de felicidad como cuando éramos niños? ¿Ni buscar en mis manos tu regalo? – negué con un aire de tristeza. Realmente éste no era momento para celebrar nada, ni siquiera mi cumpleaños – ¡Pues yo si te tengo un regalo! Esta tarde conseguí una cita con uno de los mejores ginecólogos de Port Angels, vas a ver a tu bebé Bells!

– ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunté confundida.

– ¡Tengo mis contactos, y un arma infalible! Mi fabuloso puchero – sonrió – Nos esperan a las 3 así que será mejor que me des permiso para empezar a hacer tu almuerzo de cumpleaños.

Esa tarde Matt preparó una lasagña espectacular que devoré cual náufrago. Nos preparamos y fuimos al consultorio del Dr. Rubens. Después de las respectivas preguntas sobre los síntomas y molestias fuimos a la salita de ecografías. Esta vez no me pidieron que me quite la ropa, solo me tumbé en una camilla donde untaron en toda mi panza un gel frío.

– Hola pequeñito – dijo el doctor encendiendo el monitor y pasando un extraño aparato sobre mi vientre. Al voltear a la pantalla la volví a ver, mi hija, mi pequeño botoncito estaba allí – Veamos, estamos en la semana 13 y este pequeñito está creciendo muy bien. Es muy pronto para saber el sexo pero de lo que estoy seguro es que va a salir muy fuerte y hermoso – Ver a mi hija allí, en esa pantalla hizo que mi corazón se salte 2 latidos. Estaba allí, viva...luchando igual que su mamá. Empecé a llorar al verla, tan tranquila y feliz en su pequeño mundo. Matt quién también estuvo allí ayudó a secar mis lágrimas, agradecí mucho el gesto pero en lo más profundo de mi mente recordé que Matt no era ÉL, y jamás seria ÉL

El doctor me cambió las vitaminas que la Dra. Keller me envío, ya que al entrar al segundo trimestre debía cambiar la medicación. Nos dio una captura de la ecografía la que pegué en la puerta del refrigerador de la casa con la leyenda _"mommy loves you"_. Mientras preparaba la cena no pude evitar en pensar un segundo en el gesto que Matt había tenido conmigo. El realmente me adoraba y cuidaba de mí. Era un gran hombre y realmente merecía una gran vida...y yo lo estaba apartando de eso.

Después de la cena y mientras veíamos una película en el sofá Matt me abrazó de manera tierna acercándome a su cuerpo y dejando un beso en mi cabeza. Lentamente acarició uno de mis rizos y me sonrió.

– Déjame cuidar de ti y la bebé Bells – dijo tomando mi rostro.

– Pero ya lo estás haciendo Matt... Estas cuidando de ambas y lo estás haciendo maravilloso.

– No es de eso que me refería. Quiero cuidarlas para siempre – respondió. Un pequeño foco se prendió en mi cabeza, entendí entonces de qué estaba hablando.

– Matt... Tu sabes yo estoy rota...Sabes que jamás voy a poder amarte como lo mereces.

– Yo también estoy roto Bella... Durante años lo he estado. ¿Por qué entonces dos almas rotas no pueden unirse para sanar juntas? Quiero ser el padre de la bebé y tu compañero por el resto de mi vida. Bella...– soltó mi rostro y tomó mis manos – Cásate conmigo...

– Yo...yo...– me limité a tomar sus manos en respuesta.

* * *

¡Un capítulo más mis pequeñas!… A las preguntas de donde estaba Bella aquí tienen su respuesta, ahora ¿que responderá Bella a la pregunta de Matt?

Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes por haberme sacado una sonrisa durante esta semana, cada mail de review, cada alerta, cada favorito no se imaginan lo feliz que me hace. El capitulo anterior rebaso absolutamente toda expectativa, casi llegamos a 80 reviews y todo ha sido gracias a: Ninna Cullen, larosaderosas, Camela, Partisan11, Belewyn, Vasy Palma Mallorca, Klaiva, VictoriaMarieHale, Mpgm, L'Amelie, Diana, Tata XOXO, CristellaWolfe, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, yolabertay, Yzza, Nelly McCarthy, Sayuri 1980, V, Clauditha, Nata, Zujeyane, Sabrina2010, Clisis, Lauriss18, tatis18, Jimena, Yukarito, Cherrie, Jebell Cullen–Swan, PalomitaCullen, NaobiChan, Martinita, Aredhel Isile, Sianita, M. Shily, Ana, DianaElizz, Eli mMsen, MixelintheDark , Joli Cullen, Mgcb, Libertad, Magymc, Bethzabe, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Ericastelo, Felicytas, Blapagu, dA–tOnKs, Chuvi1487, Tandr3a29, CindyLis, Gegargas, Lara, Bere, Adriu, Karoliiz, Green'splace, Karrcc, Any, Laura Katherine, Patri, Ginegine, Tatikcullen, Liyus–C, Luciana, Jaavii, JessMPattinson, Priieta, Fresaymenta, Ursula, Satineych, Gissy Cullen Swan, Claudia Cullen XD, Meli8114, Lizzy Cullen. Sus comentarios son el combustible de esta historia.

A mis amigas: Isi quien estuvo conmigo en Quito en el concierto de Backstreet Boys veteando mi historia, gracias por compartir tu tiempo. Eres una excelente visionaria de esta historia. A mi viajera Vivi, gracias por tu ayuda con el link! Esta semana tuvimos vacaciones pero ya vendremos recargadas en lo que viene. Ninna, gracias por ayudarme con mis bloqueos, conoces esta historia tanto como yo y me das el empujoncito que necesito, Gaby: como te extrañe este feriado, gracias también por ayudarme con el bloqueo del lunes! Esther, esta semana realmente no te he molestado, pero necesito de tu meeega ayuda con los capítulos siguientes.

Gracias a todas por su apoyo a esta historia. Son las mejores… recuerden que cada review tienen un preview así que vamos, hagan feliz a una autora! Esta semana colgué en el perfil la foto de la bebe que Bella obtuvo por su cumpleaños.

¿Qué son todas esas pesadillas de Bella? ¿Por qué percibió su aroma en el aeropuerto? Las espero el siguiente miércoles, hasta mientras las leo en el review.

* * *

_Recuerden... Review=Preview!_


	23. Sin ti, sin vida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **La canción que acompaña al capítulo es de un compositor ecuatoriano muy talentoso. Fue escogida hace unos capítulos atrás justo para este momento así que les recomiendo la escuchen ya que la letra tiene muchos detalles de capítulos anteriores. Veamos cuantos reconocen. Los dejo con un EPOV bastante…fuerte y conmovedor

* * *

_**Capitulo 23: **__Sin ti… Sin vida…_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__Tu lugar – Francisco Terán_

_Y ese adiós que me retumba en la noche… ese adiós, y esa noche…_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

_Frio..._

_Vacío..._

_Solo..._

Traté de respirar varias veces, intentando en vano llevar aire a mis pulmones y calmar mis sollozos. Pero era simplemente inútil, mi cuerpo no quería cooperar.

No sé cuantas horas pase en esa posición, el anillo en mi mano derecha y la foto de mi pequeña y la bebé en la otra. Cada segundo que pasaba el dolor se hacía más intenso, más profundo… más lacerante.

_"Esto se veía venir, lo sabías. Bella no iba a ignorar las verdad toda la vida. _

_Y ahora… simplemente la perdiste"_

– ¡Ya basta! – Grité con fuerza agarrando mi cabello – ¿Quieres hundirme más? ¿Revolcarme en mi propia miseria? – negué con fuerza mientras soltaba mi cabellos y con los puños golpeaba el piso. Unos minutos después mi celular sonó. Salí corriendo a buscarlo y lo encontré cerca de la puerta, aplasté rápidamente el botón verde.

– Bella mi amor ¿Dónde estás? – pregunté desesperado.

– Edward es Alice. Tuve una corazonada muy fea y me levante asustada. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Estás bien? – dijo con un tono de voz preocupado.

– Ali, ella se fue...

– ¿Quién se fue? Edward por favor no me asustes...

– Ella se fue, simplemente se fue – dije con la voz quebrada y un sollozo atrapado en mi garganta.

– ¿Quién se fue Edward? ¡Háblame! – repitió desesperada.

– Ali... Bella supo la verdad y... Se fue – mi voz no aguanto más y se quebró.

– Edward... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás en casa? – Me quedé en silencio intentando recuperar la voz – Edward hermanito ¡Respóndeme! ¿Estás en casa?

– Si – respondí en un susurro.

– Estoy yendo a tu departamento, por favor quédate allí que voy a ayudarte – enseguida cerró la llamada. Me senté en el sofá sin soltar las fotos que tenía en mi mano. El amor de mi vida y nuestra hija se habían ido, yo las había lastimado en lo más profundo... Las había perdido.

– Bella ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mi amor perdóname! – Dije sollozando – Elizabeth, ¡Lo siento tanto bebé! – dije pasando un dedo por las fotos mientras más lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos. Unos cuantos minutos sentí la puerta abrirse.

– Edward ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó mi hermana mientras corría a la sala y dejaba su bolsa en la mesa.

– Ellas se fueron Ali... Yo, yo las perdí – dije con un llanto ahogado mientras la abrazaba.

– Edward – acarició mi cabello – Cálmate y dime que pasó.

– Tanya... Ella vino, esta noche justo cuando íbamos a salir a cenar y le dijo la verdad a Bella. Ella se fue, mi pequeña solo...huyó. No sé donde está, su teléfono esta aquí en casa. ¡Nadie la vio irse! ¡No sé qué hacer Ali! – respondí desesperado.

– Edward, primero tranquilízate. Estoy segura que ella y la bebé están bien. ¿Has salido a buscarlas? – Negué con la cabeza – Pues ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí llorando y sumido en la desesperación? ¡Vamos a buscarlas! – dijo tomando mi mano y ayudándome a poner de pie. Al hacerlo el anillo que reposaba en mi regazo cayó al piso.

– ¿Y esto? – dijo Alice mientras lo tomaba del suelo. Se llevó una mano a la boca y susurró – Santo cielo Edward ¿Esta noche le ibas a proponer matrimonio? – Asentí – ¡No puedo creerlo Edward Cullen! ¿Tu mujer y tu hija están afuera en plena lluvia y tu solo te quedaste aquí? – me entregó las llaves del volvo y salimos del departamento. Iba en estado de zombie completo, de no ser por Alice ni siquiera hubiese capaz de mover un pie fuera. Al llegar al lobby el Sr. Smith se me acercó.

– Sr. Cullen... La Srta. Swan... – al oír su apellido volví a pisar tierra. Me volteé inmediatamente y regresé.

– ¿Qué pasó con Bella Sr. Smith? – pregunté rápidamente.

– Ella... Ella salió del edificio unos minutos después de que usted subió. No se veía muy bien, ella...

– ¿Por qué carajos no me aviso? ¡Yo pude haberla alcanzado! – le grité exasperado.

– La Srta. Swan me dijo que estaba bien – respondió algo nervioso – Ella solo se puso los zapatos y se fue por...

– ¿Por dónde? – volví a interrumpir.

– No lo sé, le iba a decir si necesitaba un taxi pero solo se fue – sentí un tirón en el brazo. Alice me apresuraba a caminar.

– Es poco o nada la información que podemos obtener del Sr. Smith, solo camina y vamos a buscarla. No debe estar lejos, quizás está confundida y esté cerca. Yo puedo ir hacia el centro, tú busca hacia el norte – Salí del edificio y un trueno me recibió. Entré al auto casi empapado y vi partir a Alice primero. Un relámpago ilumino el salpicadero, eran las 2 am.

– Pequeña ¿Dónde estás? Debes escucharme mi amor – dije para mi mientras entraba a la calle S. Clark. El auto empezó a enviarme el mensaje que la gasolina estaba pronta a terminarse así que paré en una estación de servicio de la misma calle. Aunque eso me retrasara unos minutos en la búsqueda, llené el tanque y salí enseguida para seguir buscándola. Al llegar a la siguiente intersección tuve que bajar la velocidad porque un auto estaba detenido en la mitad de la calle. Una señora un poco mayor se bajó del auto algo alterada ya que al parecer había atropellado a alguien, de lejos parecía ser una mujer. No me detuve a ver bien lo que pasaba ya que mi prioridad era buscar a Bella.

– ¿Mis pequeñas donde están? – dije golpeando mi frente con el volante durante una luz roja después de estar deambulando por toda el área por más de dos horas sin noticias de Bella. En cuanto alce la cabeza vi que estaba cerca de la casa de Bella. – ¡Que estúpido! ¡Era aquí donde debías ir primero!

Conduje rápidamente y aparqué fuera de su casa, la luz del porche estaba encendida y un Jeep estaba estacionado en la entrada. Me bajé del auto y corrí a la casa, justo antes de tocar la puerta Sue salió acompañada de la última persona que espere ver allí: Matt Stone.

– Sue... ¿Está Isabella aquí? – pregunté ignorando a su acompañante.

– Sr. Edward... Yo... ¿Ella no está con usted? – preguntó dubitativa.

– No Sue, tuvimos una discusión y ella salió de casa y estoy preocupado porque aún no ha vuelto.

– Ni volverá – susurró el gusano. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé por la camisa.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Le grité – ¿Tú sabes donde esta Bella?

– No sé donde está ella – me respondió casi sin inmutarse.

– No te creo. ¿Qué estás haciendo en su casa a esta hora de la madrugada? Dime ¿Dónde está Bella? – le volví a gritar.

– ¿Por qué habría de saber tu donde esta TÚ novia? ¡Qué mal Cullen! ¿Ni siquiera sabes dónde está la mujer que dices querer? – sonrió de manera ridícula. Impulsado por la ira de su comentario y mi desesperación del momento levanté el puño y lo golpeé en la boca partiéndole así el labio inferior.

– Sr. Matt... Sr. Edward por favor cálmense – escuché a Sue decir.

– ¡Te voy a golpear hasta que los puños me duelan si no me dices donde esta mi mujer y mi hija! – Lo amenacé mientras lo arrastraba hasta el jardín y lo dejaba en el piso – ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Donde esta Bella?

– ¿Eres sordo o qué? – Dijo tocándose el labio sangrante e incorporándose un poco – ¡Te dije que no se!

– Entonces ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? – espeté con furia.

– Charlie necesitaba una medicina que se le había terminado. Sue sabiendo la nueva condición de Bella quiso no despertarla y me llamó para que sea yo quien traiga el medicamento a casa. ¿Contento?

– Me estas mintiendo...– suavicé el tono – Dime ¿Dónde están mis pequeñas?

– ¡No lo sé! Ella vive contigo ¿no? ¡Deberías saber dónde está! – En ese instante agaché la cabeza y tomé con furia mi cabello.

– Ella solo salió de casa – susurré para mí – y está lloviendo. Ella debe escucharme, las cosas no son como ella cree... Yo no...– sentí en ese momento un golpe que me cegó. El muy maldito se había puesto de pie y me atizó un golpe a un costado de la cabeza partiéndome así la ceja. Caí de espaldas en el césped debido al golpe.

– ¡Le hiciste daño maldito! ¡Yo sabía que le harías daño a Bella! Esto jamás hubiera pasado si tú no hubieses llegado a su vida – aprovechó mi ceguera temporal y me empezó a golpear con el pie en las costillas – ¿Cómo pudiste embarazarla y ahora hacerle esto? ¡Eso no debía haber pasado! Ella debía estar esperando un hijo mío...Debía estar conmigo, porque... ¡Porque yo la amo maldita sea! – confesó mientras seguía golpeándome con fuerza.

– Sr. Matt ya pare por favor... Va a matar al Sr. Edward. Se lo suplico ¡deténgase! – dijo Sue mientras lloraba. Se detuvo un momento y arregló su camisa.

- Solo… dime… ¿Dónde están? – tosí con fuerza y pregunté con mi último aliento. A estas alturas no me importaba rogar por información, aunque a la persona que debía implorarle fuese Matt. Había perdido a mi pequeña y a mi princesa…poco me importaba ya perder también la dignidad.

– Ten presente algo Cullen… ¡Y que te quede muy claro! Bella jamás volverá contigo, me encargaré personalmente que nunca más la vuelvas a ver ¡ni a ella ni a su hijo! – dijo antes de irse. Estaba a punto de quedar sumido en la inconsciencia a causa del golpe hasta que sentí una mano en mi frente.

– Sr. Edward ¿Está usted bien? – Negué con la cabeza mientras me retorcía del dolor – Debe ir a un hospital, se ve usted muy mal.

– ¡No! ¡No Sue! No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que mi pequeña aparezca – respondí siseando mientras me tocaba la ceja que estaba bañada en sangre.

– Pero usted no está bien y...

– Y tampoco estaré bien hasta no saber donde están Bella y mi bebé – me puse de pie muy despacio y me quité la corbata que aún usaba para ayudarme así a parar la hemorragia.

– No Sr. Edward se le va a infectar la herida, voy por alcohol para limpiar su herida. Venga vamos...– Caminé hasta las escaleritas de entrada donde me apoyé. Unos minutos después salió Sue y me ayudó a sentarme en la entrada de la casa para limpiar mi herida.

– ¡Ouch! Duele... Duele...– me quejé mientras Sue pasaba un algodón empapado en mi ceja.

– Shhh... Quédese tranquilito Sr. Edward que así le duele menos. Al parecer no es de sutura, no se ve muy profundo el corte. ¿Cómo siente el cuerpo?

– Muy adolorido – respondí.

– Tiene que ir al hospital Sr. Edward, puede tener una costilla rota o algo así.

– ¡No! – Volví a negar – No me moveré de aquí hasta que Bella me escuche – Miré fijamente a Sue, la nana de Bella tenía unos eternos ojos negros muy cálidos y que además reflejaban sabiduría – Sue, ella debe escucharme. Yo la amo ¡Amo a Bella con mi vida! Ella debe saber que paso en realidad...

– Pero ella no está aquí ¿Cómo la va a escuchar?

– Ella va a venir Sue ¡lo sé! Ella debe venir en cualquier momento. La voy a esperar hasta que venga – dije recostando la espalda en uno de los pilares del porche. La lluvia había bajado de intensidad, no así el frio.

– Usted es tan obstinado como la Srta. Bella. Voy a prepararle algo caliente y regreso enseguida – Sue se puso de pie y entró a la casa. Unos minutos después mi celular sonó.

– Edward ¿Dónde estás? – Era Alice.

– En la casa de Bella. ¿Tú? – respondí.

– Llegando a tu apartamento para ver si Bella había regresado. ¿Tuviste suerte? ¿Ella está allí?

– No, no está aquí y durante todo el tiempo que estuve buscando no vi nada – la última parte la dije siseando de dolor.

– Edward ¿Estás bien? No se te escucha bien...– preguntó mi hermana.

– Si, si...– volví a sisear – Estoy bien, solo tuve un pequeño encuentro con Matt y no fue muy placentero que se diga.

– Oh por dios Edward ¿Estás golpeado? ¡No me digas que ustedes dos se entraron a golpes!

– No es nada Ali, estoy bien – contesté llevando una mano a mi torso lastimado.

– No Edward no se te escucha bien. Voy a buscarte ahora…- respondió con determinación mi hermana.

– No Alice... No puedes venir, ella puede aparecer en cualquier momento en el departamento y necesito que la detengas hasta que yo llegue.

– Edward por favor se razonable, estas herido y necesitas ver a un médico, yo voy a...

– Alice Marie Cullen ¡Escúchame! Debes quedarte en casa y esperar a ver si hay noticias de Bella y la bebé. Hazlo por mí...

– Pero Edward tú no estás bien...– escuché sus sollozos al otro lado.

– Ali, desde que ella se fue no estoy bien. Y créeme que si Bella no regresa, el dolor de mi alma superará cualquier otro dolor que lleve ahora en el cuerpo. Solo...ayúdame Ali. Quédate allí y espera a ver si llegan.

– Edward...por favor...– me suplicó llorando.

– No Ali, quédate en casa. Yo voy a esperar acá. Te quiero hermanita, gracias por ayudarme en esto.

– Yo también te quiero Edward. Adiós – y cerró la llamada. Me volteé para acomodarme en las escaleras para así no aguantar mucha lluvia, al hacerlo allí estaba Sue.

– Sr. Edward, le he preparado un té caliente. Y aquí hay una manta para el frio...– dijo mientras me extendía las dos cosas.

– Gracias Sue, ya sé por qué Bella te adora tanto – intenté sonreírle a pesar del dolor, del dolor de una costilla rota…del dolor de un corazón devastado.

– Puedo prepararle una habitación acá en casa Sr. Edward, se ve usted muy mal.

– No Sue, pero gracias de todos modos. Sé que Bella va a llegar en cualquier momento y aquí afuera la esperaré – Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice:

_Esperé..._

_Y esperé..._

_Y esperé..._

La madrugada dio paso a la fría mañana de Chicago. Cada minuto se convirtió en una agonía, sin saber donde estaba mi pequeña o como estaría ella y Elizabeth. Lloré, lloré mucho, lloré desesperado… lloré arrepentido de mi propia estupidez. Si tan solo le hubiese dicho la verdad ella de seguro no hubiese huido.

Pero ahora nada de eso servía; arrepentimientos tardíos que de seguro no la traerían de vuelta a mí. En ese momento recordé entonces las palabras del gusano y llamé a Alice.

– ¡Alice! ¡Matt! ¡Ella debe estar allí! – dije atropellando una palabra con la otra.

– ¿De qué hablas Edward? – preguntó confundida.

– ¿Sabes dónde vive Matt?

– Si, hace unos meses me dio su dirección. ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué sucede?

– Anoche, mientras estaba hecho un energúmeno golpeándome dijo algo así como que Bella jamás volvería conmigo, y que él se encargaría personalmente que nunca más la vuelva a ver, ni a ella ni a mi hija. Él las está ocultando Alice... ¡Lo sé! Matt sabe dónde está Bella y de seguro ese lugar donde esta escondiéndola es su departamento.

– No creo que Matt sea capaz de hacer eso Edward... Él ni...

– Alice, el ayer me confesó que la amaba. Eso es algo que yo siempre supe pero ahora lo confirmé. Y si Bella busca refugio en él sé que la habré perdido. Debemos buscarla en casa del gusano, de seguro esta allí.

– Voy a llamarlo y enseguida te vuelvo a llamar ¿sí? – cinco eternos minutos habrían pasado hasta que mi celular volvió a sonar.

– ¿Qué pasó Ali? ¿La encontraste?

– No Edward, su celular está apagado. Encontré el número de teléfono de la administración de su edificio y dijeron que no sabían nada de Matt. Pregunté si habían visto a Bella y me dijeron que no.

– Quizás llegamos muy tarde Ali, quizás el se la llevo a otro lado.

– Edward... ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a casa? Debo llevarte al médico. No seas necio por favor...

– No Ali... De aquí no me muevo. Cualquier cosa te llamo, gracias – cerré la llamada y vi la hora. Ya eran las 11 a.m.

– Sr. Edward. ¿Aún está aquí? – Dijo Sue abriendo la puerta – Yo creo que debe descansar, ha estado aquí mucho tiempo y está lastimado.

– Hola Sue… yo… estoy bien…– reprimí una mueca de dolor al voltearme para responderle – Ella va a volver, lo sé. Y aquí estaré esperándola…

– Sr. Edward no sabemos si la Srta. Bella vuelva y usted necesita atención médica.

– Ella va a volver Sue – respondí firme – Y ella me va a escuchar. Va a escuchar mi verdad ¿Cierto Sue? – Pregunté suplicante – ¿Verdad que me va a escuchar?

– No lo sé Sr. Edward, realmente no sé.

– Yo la amo Sue… – dije tomando una de sus manos – más que a nadie en el mundo. Es el amor de mi vida, la mamá de mi bebé. Anoche le iba a proponer matrimonio ¿sabes? Ella me va a escuchar, lo sé…– tuve que quedarme callado antes de romper en lágrimas nuevamente. Sue entró a la casa unos 30 minutos después. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido de estar tantas horas en esas escaleras de madera, que tuve que ponerme de pie, comencé a caminar en el porche. Puse una mano en un costado de mi pecho y constaté que no había ninguna costilla rota pero el dolor causado por los golpes no me dejaba respirar profundamente.

Me agarré del cabello con impotencia al recordar todos los momentos vividos la noche anterior. ¿Por qué no detuve a Tanya? ¿Por qué simplemente no cerré la puerta o la obligué a callarse? Nada de esto estuviera pasando y Bella y mi bebé estarían conmigo en casa celebrando nuestro compromiso. Susurré una y mil veces perdón como si en mi subconsciente ellas me escucharan. Caminé y caminé por un largo rato hasta sentarme en una mecedora de madera que estaba junto a la puerta.

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde volví a llamar a Alice quien me dijo que Matt no contestaba el teléfono. Ella debía estar con él, pero ¿Dónde? Más minutos pasaron, convirtiéndose así en verdugos inclementes de mi desesperación. Lentamente aquellos minutos dieron paso a las horas, la tarde ya había comenzado a caer en Chicago. Sue salió una vez más a regar las plantas del jardín, las fresias de Bella.

– Sr. Edward… por favor vaya a descansar a casa. La Srta. Bella no está aquí y no saca nada esperándola.

– ¿Tú sabes donde esta ella Sue? Dime la verdad

– Yo… yo no sé Sr. Edward…– la duda en la nana de Bella me confirmó que ella de hecho si sabía dónde estaba pero realmente me sentía exhausto y adolorido como para seguir persuadiéndola. Nuevamente agarré con furia mí despeinado cabello y oculté mi rostro a causa de las lágrimas

– Sue… Yo no las puedo perder – le confesé – Bella y Elizabeth son todo para mí…. Yo no puedo vivir sin ellas ¿me entiendes? Yo me muero si ellas no están…me muero – sentencié.

– Todo se va a solucionar Sr. Edward yo lo sé – acarició mi cabello antes de volver a entrar a la casa.

Al llegar la hora del crepúsculo vi el auto de Alice estacionarse fuera de la casa de Bella. Me puse rápidamente de pie lo que me causó una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

– Edward ¡Por Dios! ¡Necesitas un hospital ahora! – Dijo Alice corriendo hasta el porche.

– ¿Llegó Bella? – dije siseando de dolor.

– No volvió, y tampoco voy a quedarme esperándola allí mientras tú estás aquí herido y muerto de frio. Vámonos al hospital – tomó mi mano y me obligó a caminar. Dejamos la casa de Bella casi a regañadientes. La vi tomar el camino al hospital y entrar por emergencias. A lo lejos divisé a papá que nos esperaba con una silla de ruedas.

– Edward por Dios ¿Qué paso? Alice me dijo que estabas golpeado pero parece que te arrolló un bus. ¡Estás congelándote! – Dijo tocando mi frente.

– Estoy bien papá, necesito volver a la casa de Bella – respondí mientras me llevaba a una salita para examinarme.

– No Edward, hablándote como médico no voy a permitir que salgas así. Vamos, tengo unos exámenes que hacerte.

El diagnóstico no era tan desastroso a mi parecer pero según mi padre debía permanecer en reposo al menos 48 horas. Un cuadro de hipotermia que había empezado a avanzar de manera alarmante, las costillas aunque no estaban rotas estaban severamente lastimadas, y la ceja que aguantó dos pequeños puntos de sutura. Mi papá me recetó toda clase de analgésicos y antiinflamatorios para los próximos 4 días, pero noté cuando me entregó la medicina que todo era para el cuerpo. ¿Y para el corazón? ¿Qué hacía yo tomando tantas pastillas si por dentro seguía con un corazón agonizante por no saber donde esta Bella?

Alice me llevó hasta la casa donde me ayudó a acostarme en el sofá, ya que le pedí expresamente que no me llevara a la habitación. El hecho de entrar y ver nuestro pequeño santuario vacío seria el Apocalipsis total para mí.

Mientras Ali colocaba una bolsa con hielo en mi ceja hinchada, tuvo un gesto que no espere.

– Ten, creo que es hora que empieces a buscar por otro lado – Me extendió el teléfono y la guía telefónica de Chicago en la sección _"Hospitales"_

– No voy a llamar a los hospitales Ali… yo sé que mi pequeña está bien – siseé del dolor mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

– Y si está bien ¿Por qué no sabemos nada de ella casi 24 horas después? Vamos Edward al menos así salimos de la zozobra.

Mis manos temblaron mientras tomaba la guía telefónica. Uno a uno empecé a llamar a los hospitales del área de Chicago empezando por el de mi padre. Los minutos de espera eran como estar en el infierno; dolorosos, agónicos, desesperantes…

Volvía a respirar cuando me confirmaban que ninguna mujer de nombre Isabella Swan había sido ingresada en las últimas 24 horas. La última y más desesperante llamada fue a la morgue. Rogué con todas las fuerzas que aun quedaban que la respuesta también fuera negativa.

– No señor, ninguna Isabella Swan ha sido reportada – el alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando escuché la voz de la señorita que me atendió.

– Muchas gracias – respondí simplemente y corté la llamada – Tampoco está allí – dije mirando a mi hermana con esperanza.

– Entonces quédate tranquilo que sabemos que al menos no les ha pasado nada malo ni a ella ni a la bebé.

– Pero ¿Dónde está Alice? Ella tiene que escucharme hermanita…– le dije mientras la abrazaba.

– Ella lo hará, pero no ahora. Será mejor que duermas un poco Edward no dormiste nada anoche y la medicina dentro de poco te van a poner a dormir. Vamos recuéstate que yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

El cansancio y el dolor pudieron conmigo y me mandaron a dormir. Caí en un profundo sueño, imágenes algo inconexas se mostraron casi enseguida, después de unos segundos fueron mostrándose más claras hasta llegar a enseñarme una ventana. Detrás de ella unos sollozos me inquietaron, debía saber quién estaba llorando. Me subí a un árbol que estaba cerca de aquella ventana de una casa que yo no conocía, intrépido escalé rápidamente y al llegar la vi.

La encontré llorando mientras veía distraída a la ventana, estaba usando un hermoso vestido de color perla y acariciaba su pancita, mi primer pensamiento fue de alivio ¡Mi amor y mi bebé estaban bien! Se la veía hermosamente maternal, Elizabeth había crecido un poco en el vientre de mamá. Enseguida vi sus ojos, aquellos pozos chocolates que me enamoraron pero los encontré llenos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Entré rápidamente a la habitación abriendo la ventana.

– Bella mi amor ¡Están bien! ¿Por qué lloras pequeña? Te amo tanto – dije acercándome a ella pero Bella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos gritando:

_¡No! ¡Basta! Aléjate de mí_

En ese momento me levanté asustado y con la respiración agitada. Alice quien estaba al teléfono enseguida corrió a mi lado.

– Edward ¿Estás bien? – asentí mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

– Debo ir a Forks a buscarla Alice. ¡Ella debe estar allí! – le dije mientras ella se sentaba junto a mí.

– Estuve llamando a Emmett quien me ayudo verificando que Bella no registra salidas en migración así que la opción de haberse ido del país también está descartada.

– Ella está allí ¡Lo sé! Era su hogar antes de venir a Chicago. Debo ir a Forks…– Sentencié mientras me ponía de pie. Caminé hasta mi habitación y llenándome de valor entré.

Al entrar su aroma invadió mis pulmones, atacándome, bloqueándome por completo. Me tomó varios minutos reaccionar pero cuando lo hice sentí como todo mi cuerpo reconoció la ausencia de Bella. Mis sentidos, todos ellos echaban de menos a mi pequeña. Me paré en medio de la habitación y cerré los ojos un momento. Me concentré en cada sensación, en cada percepción, y la sentí… Bella estaba allí.

Podía _escuchar_ claramente sus pisadas con aquellos delicados tacones que usaba la noche anterior; también escuché su risa, esa divertida risa cuando corría desnuda por la habitación después de darse una ducha. Podía _verla_frente al espejo, peinando sus rizos despeinados cuando se levantaba por la mañana usando mis camisetas viejas. Casi _sentí_que podía tocarla cuando me senté en la cama y toqué la almohada que ella usaba, en el lado derecho de la cama. Levanté la almohada para aspirar su embriagante aroma, _olía_ a su perfume preferido mezclado con mi aroma favorito en todo el mundo: fresias y chocolates…

Debajo de la almohada estaba su libro de García Lorca que noches atrás me contó que había terminado de leer. Abrí el libro y releí el poema que ella había señalado, el poema del bebé. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando cuando vi las páginas sueltas del libro mojarse con mis lágrimas.

– Edward no está bien que te tortures así – escuché decir a Alice desde la puerta.

– Ellas van a volver Ali… yo las voy a encontrar…– dije tratando de recuperar la compostura.

– Si, lo sé. Sé que papá te mandó a descansar pero también sé que no te quedarás tranquilo hasta irte a Forks. Vamos, te voy a ayudar a empacar – Alice tomó del armario una maleta y comenzó a guardar un par de camisas que yo tomé del perchero móvil. Demoramos casi 20 minutos en tener todo listo, solo guardaba un par de zapatos y era todo. Fui hasta el fondo del vestidor donde guardaba mis zapatos y agarré 2 pares ya que no sabía qué clase de clima haría en Forks. Cuando tomé el segundo par me encontré con una sorpresa: sus botas negras.

– Ella las odia ¿Sabes? – le dije con melancolía mientras le enseñaba a Alice las _"infames botas"_ como ella le decía.

– Son muy lindas – respondió Alice.

– Lo sé, ella las luce de una forma maravillosa pero un día estaba muy cansada y dijo que no las quería volver a ver. Desde ese día se quedaron al fondo de mi vestidor…

– Vamos Edward… Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora. Le diré a papá que tú estás bien en casa, porque si sabe que soy tu cómplice en esto me mata.

– Te quiero mucho Ali – dije soltando la bota y abrazándola.

– Yo también hermanito, ahora… vamos a que traigas de regreso a mi cuñada y mi sobrina.

Antes del salir del departamento pasé recogiendo por la sala las fotos de Bella y Elizabeth y por supuesto el anillo de compromiso. Salimos del departamento unos minutos después con rumbo al aeropuerto cerca de las 9 de la noche. Después de conseguir un vuelo a Seattle para las 12 a.m. Alice se fue sin antes hacerme prometer que la tendría al tanto. Al embarcar un triste recuerdo me embargó, recordé la noche que viajé con Bella a Seattle…

Estuve despierto todo el tiempo hasta que aterrizamos a las 7 a.m. Al llegar pregunté la manera de llegar a Forks donde me indicaron que debía tomar un vuelo local por una hora más hasta llegar a Port Angels y de allí una hora en auto. Hice toda la travesía y llegué a Forks después de las 9 de la mañana. En el auto que renté en Port Angels conduje hasta la estación de policía más cercana para saber si podían ayudarme a ubicar la casa de Bella. Harry Clearwater, el jefe de policía me indicó que hace más de un año nadie iba a la casa de los Swan pero que igual me daría la dirección.

Después de perderme al menos 3 veces dando vueltas en la misma cuadra tétricamente verde, encontré su casa. Tenía la misma estructura de su casa en Chicago, un gran porche de escaleras blancas, grandes ventanas del mismo color y el techo de color azul. Una rara sensación de dejavú me embargó, pero no fue hasta que me bajé del auto que reconocí el por qué de la sensación.

A un lado de la casa sobresalía una ventana, junto a ella un enorme árbol. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme y recordar donde la había visto. No tarde mucho en reconocerla: ¡Era exactamente la misma ventana que vi en mi pesadilla!

Prácticamente corrí al porche y toqué la puerta. No hubo respuesta... Y tampoco la hubo por las siguientes 4 horas que estuve allí tocando la puerta. Una estúpida idea se me ocurrió ese momento, regrese al jardín y vi la ventana. Sin darme cuenta segundos después estaba escalando el árbol, al llegar a la ventana estaba todo exactamente igual a mi pesadilla, unas fotos al borde de la ventana y la cama hecha. La habitación se parecía mucho a la de Bella en Chicago por lo que deduje que esa era su habitación.

Intenté entrar a la habitación pero la ventana estaba cerrada con un pistilo de seguridad. Una prueba más que allí no había nadie. Bajé del árbol y volví al porche. Me senté a esperar, una vez más. Saqué de mi bolsillo el anillo de compromiso y lo sostuve entre mis manos, lo miré con nostalgia mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

Cuando cayó la noche entré al auto en busca de calor, y me quede allí hasta ya entrada la madrugada. Manejé por las pequeñas calles de Forks en busca de alguna pista, alguna señal de Bella. Pasé por la escuela de Forks y un pequeño parquecito, pero aun así no había rastros de mi pequeña.

Volví a su casa con los primeros rayos de sol. Constaté que efectivamente no había llegado nadie y me senté a esperar, otra vez. Agosto estaba por terminarse y el otoño amenazaba ya con hacer caer las hojas de los arboles. Dejé vagar mi mirada por incontables horas dejándola perderse en los espesos bosques de Forks, recordando su mirada, sus labios, su risa alegre, su ingenuidad, sus fabulosas cenas, su entrega mientras hacíamos el amor, su felicidad al saber que esperábamos un bebé.

Volví al mundo real cuando un auto hizo un sonido raro y su tubo de escape explotó. Suspiré decepcionado al darme cuenta de que eran ya las 4 de la tarde y Bella no había llegado por allí, acepté en ese momento que tampoco llegaría así me puse de pie y regresé al auto. No había comido ni dormido en las últimas 36 horas por lo que me sentí algo débil. Conduje hasta Port Angels donde hice una parada para tomar la medicina para el dolor que mi padre me había dado. Descansé, tomé una ducha, comí algo y a las 8 salí para Seattle.

Al llegar allá se me ocurrió ir a la residencia universitaria donde Bella estudió. Conduje hasta la Universidad de Seattle pero todo estaba cerrado por lo que debía esperar al siguiente día. Busqué un hotel y me hospedé allí pero no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, la pesadilla de la ventana se repetía una y otra vez.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana entré a la oficina de residencias de la Universidad donde me indicaron cual había sido la residencia de Bella el tiempo que vivió allí. Me dirigí allá y toqué la puerta, una joven de cabellos oscuros me atendió.

– ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó con un bostezo.

– Si, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y estoy buscando a Isabella Swan. Ella estudio aquí hace un año y pensé que...

– ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? Oh no... Ella no ha venido aquí desde que se graduó hace más de un año. Soy Annie por cierto – extendió su mano para saludarme – Conocí a Bella el año anterior. Ella estaba ya por salir cuando yo llegue. ¿Qué es usted para ella?

– Su prometido – mentí.

– ¡Ah! No sabía que Bella estuviera por casarse. Ella es una gran chica.

– Si, Bella es una gran mujer. Ummm esto... Annie ¿Estás segura que ella no ha venido acá hace un par de días?

– No, como le dije ella no ha venido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó

– Si, si...– asentí rápidamente – Yo... Muchas gracias por la información. Que tengas buen día.

Salí del campus universitario y comencé a dar vueltas por todo Seattle, ella quizás estuviese cerca. Estar tanto tiempo sentado conduciendo había producido que las costillas me doliesen de nuevo así que paré a descansar. Al caer la noche vi que era causa perdida por lo que regresé al aeropuerto en busca de un vuelo a San Diego, mi próximo destino. Al llegar al counter me dijeron que el siguiente vuelo era en la tarde del día siguiente así que tuve que regresar al hotel donde me había hospedado la noche anterior. Intenté descansar pero era realmente inútil, el maldito sueño de la ventana se repetía sin cesar. El último con más claridad: había logrado entrar a su habitación, ella seguía distraída acariciando su pancita. Le hablé para hacerle notar que estaba allí.

_Bella...mi pequeña escúchame ¡Por favor! Por nuestra hija Elizabeth... ¡Solo escúchame!_

Ella se asustó al verme, se levantó de inmediato de la sillita donde estaba y corrió gritando.

_No...No... ¡No!_

Un hombre de cabello rubio la sostenía mientras lloraba, ese hombre me resultaba familiar... Era... ¡Matt!

- Bella ¡No! - Me levanté asustado en plena madrugada. ¿Qué significaban esos sueños? ¿Bella estaría con el gusano ese? ¿Por qué lloraba?

Volví a intentar dormir un rato más antes de irme al aeropuerto. Cerca de las 9 llegué y me chequeé, el vuelo era a la 1 de la tarde pero aun así llegué con anticipación. Cerca del medio día, sentí una punzada en el pecho algo extraña cuando anunciaron la llegada de un vuelo proveniente de Boston, decidí no dar importancia y fui en busca de un café para tomar la medicina. El Sea–Tac tenía las cafeterías muy cerca del área donde se recoge el equipaje así que, para evitar el tumulto en las bandas transportadoras solo compré el café y volví a la sala de espera.

Llegué a San Diego casi al anochecer. Enseguida tomé un taxi y le pedí que me llevara La Jolla, mi última opción de búsqueda. Al llegar vi la casa toda a oscuras, tal como la habíamos dejado la última vez que estuvimos allí. Vencido por el cansancio, la angustia y el dolor por no saber donde estaba Bella me arrodillé frente a la puerta y comencé a tocarla esperando inútilmente que alguien abriera.

– Bella mi amor ¿Dónde estás? Vuelve a mí. Yo te amo... Nunca quise hacerte daño ¡Eres mi vida! ¡Pequeña vuelve por favor! – Grité contra la puerta – Te necesito Isabella mi amor, me haces tanta falta ¡Te amo tanto! – susurré apoyando mi cabeza en la puerta.

Incontables minutos pase en la misma posición, tocando en vano una puerta que jamás se abriría. Había empezado a llover, así que busqué refugio a un lado de la casa donde había un pequeño techo. Me senté en el frio suelo y sacando nuevamente el anillo de mi bolsillo comencé a recordar con infinita nostalgia el fin de semana que estuvimos allí, el fin de semana donde concebimos a nuestra bebe.

– ¿Edward? – escuché la voz de una mujer que me llamaba a lo lejos. Limpié mis ojos y vi a Charlotte bajo un paraguas.

– Ho...Hola Charlotte – respondí poniéndome de pie.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó acercándose a mí.

– ¿Has visto a Bella? ¿Ella ha venido acá?

– No Edward, desde la semana que ustedes estuvieron aquí ella no viene a La Jolla. ¿Está todo bien con ella?

– Ya no sé dónde buscarla – respondí para mi – Ella se fue de casa y no sé donde esta – conteste mirando a Charlotte esta vez.

– No sabría que decirte Edward, ella no ha venido ni ha telefoneado. Estoy segura que ella está bien. De pequeña Bella tenía la costumbre de esconderse cuando sus padres la buscaban, ahora parece estar haciendo lo mismo - sonrió

– Espero que estén bien... Yo me muero si algo les pasa...

– ¿Les pasa? – Charlotte hizo una pausa – Edward... ¿Bella está...? – Asentí con la cabeza – Santo Dios ¡Qué hermoso! La pequeña Bella será mamá. Renee estaría desbordando emoción.

– Estamos muy emocionados por ser papas – confesé – Es por eso que estoy desesperado buscándola, no quiero que nada les pase – dije esta última parte tosiendo.

– Edward no puedes seguir en la lluvia. Te vas a enfermar. Vamos a casa para que te quedes esta noche – me extendió su mano invitándome así a caminar.

Fuimos a su casa donde amablemente me dieron alojamiento esa noche. Ellos no preguntaron la razón de la huída de Bella y di gracias a Dios por su discreción, se limitaron durante la cena a contarme graciosas anécdotas de la infancia de Bella en La Jolla. De cómo dio sus primeros pasos en la arena de la playa donde hicimos el amor esa noche, su primer par de patines que estrenó en el verano del 95, o cuando en el siguiente verano se le cayó un diente y fue por todo el vecindario enseñándolo como trofeo. Relataron cómo el tiempo fue dando paso de una inquieta niña de coletas a una adorable adolescente y ahora a una hermosa mujer.

Me retiré de la mesa cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Me excusé y fui camino a la habitación que me había adecuado para esa noche. Tomé la bolsita de las medicinas y noté que las pastillas se habían terminado así que solo me acosté e intenté descansar a pesar del dolor en el pecho pero fue en vano ya que la molestia en las costillas cada minuto se hacía más dolorosa, pero la herida en corazón cada segundo se hacía más profunda, mas agónica y desesperante.

A la mañana siguiente Peter muy amablemente me llevó al aeropuerto donde conseguí un vuelo para Chicago ese mismo día. La travesía había terminado, después de casi 5 días aun no tenía noticias de mi pequeña. Llegué a Chicago casi al medio día por lo que fui directo a casa debido al insoportable dolor a un costado. Al llegar telefoneé a Alice para decirle que estaba en casa. Me contó que aún no tenía noticias de Matt y que para variar mis padres prácticamente la amenazaron para que diga dónde estaba así que a ella no le quedó otra opción que contarles la verdad.

– ¿Cómo lo tomaron? – pregunté.

– Mamá estuvo llorando todo el tiempo y papá se quedó algo callado. Creo que estaba algo decepcionado.

– Los entiendo – respondí cabizbajo – entiendo que no quieran volverme a hablar. Disculpa Ali que te haya hecho pasar por esto pero...

– Tranquilo Edward. Yo sé que ellos están algo confundidos así como yo lo estuve al principio, pero se les pasara. ¿En serio no supiste nada de ella? – dijo desviando el tema.

– No, no estuvo en su casa en Forks ni en su residencia en Seattle ni tampoco en San Diego. Ya no sé dónde buscar Ali...

– Algo me dice que ella y la bebé están bien Edward. Ahora tú trata de descansar, has viajado demasiado estos días y papá te recomendó descanso.

– ¿Cómo puedo descansar si no se donde esta Bella Alice? Explícame ¿Cómo voy a dormir si no se donde están ella y mi bebé?

– Inténtalo Edward, inténtalo por ellas hermanito. Anda a descansar que en la noche voy a tu departamento – cerré la llamada y sintiendo los pies realmente pesados caminé hasta mi habitación. Habían pasado 5 días desde la partida de Bella... Cinco días.

Me acosté en mi lado de la cama y el vacío que experimenté fue enorme. Cerré los ojos un momento y me volteé hacia el lado derecho. Me concentré con fuerza y la imaginé sonriéndome mientras yo acariciaba su vientre y ella acariciaba mi cabello. Se sentía tan vívido ¡Tan real!

– Bella ¡Te extraño tanto mi amor! – Dije sollozante aún con los ojos cerrados – Elizabeth bebé, ¡vuelve con papá mi cielo! ¡Mamá me hace demasiada falta princesa! – Abrí los ojos y sequé mis lágrimas, el lado de su cama se veía tan frio así que me puse de pie y abrí el armario donde estaba su ropa. Tomé unas cuantas blusas y un par de faldas que allí había y las dejé por toda la cama. Aspiré su aroma, olían tanto a Bella. Entre lágrimas y recuerdos logré quedarme dormido, nuevamente la veía llorando mientras le hablaba a su vientre. Escuché una voz durante mi sueño, volteé y encontré a Tanya sentada en la sala de mi departamento sonriendo junto a mi tablero de ajedrez.

_Perdiste esta partida Edward...Yo tengo a tu reina_

– ¡No! ¡No! – grité y me senté en la cama. Vi la hora y eran las 6 de la tarde. Me levanté y tomé un baño. Al salir de la ducha escuché unos sonidos raros en la cocina, enseguida pensé en Bella ¿Mi pequeña habría regresado ya? Me puse rápidamente unos pantalones cómodos y salí para encontrarme en la cocina a Alice.

– Edward ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué rayos te ocurrió? – Preguntó acercándose a mí – Mira esas ojeras, y… ¡Tu cara! ¡Estas pálido! ¿Hace cuanto no comes?

– Yo…– me rasqué la cabeza confundido – No lo recuerdo.

– ¡Edward! ¡Tu herida! ¡Ese golpe se ve peor! – Dijo tocándome a un lado del pecho, de inmediato siseé de dolor – Edward te estás matando lentamente. Necesito llevarte al hospital ahora mismo.

– Estoy bien Alice – bufé.

– ¡No Edward! ¡Tú no estás bien! ¿Es que acaso te quieres morir? – me alzó la voz.

– ¿Sabes? ¡Eso sería lo mejor ahora! – le grité.

– ¡Basta! ¡No voy a permitir que te sigas consumiendo así! Nos vamos al hospital – me dijo molesta.

– Estoy… bien – volví a decir – Solo necesito tomar la medicina y volver a mi habitación.

– Puedes dejar de ser tan cabezota ¿por favor? Ese golpe se ve muy mal y tu ceja esta aún hinchada. Nos vamos ahora al hospital – Alice corrió a mi habitación y sacó una camiseta, me la puse a regañadientes y salimos al hospital. El golpe efectivamente había empeorado, por fuera era un hematoma enorme que comprometía casi todo mi costado. Por dentro y a causa de la falta de descanso y la lluvia que soporté en San Diego, el golpe provocó que mi diafragma se contraiga comprimiendo así a los pulmones. Necesitaba quedarme en el hospital al menos 72 horas para evitar el riesgo de una hemorragia interna, y aunque eso iba en contra de mi voluntad tuve que quedarme ese tiempo allí. Esa primera noche se me hizo eterna; entre exámenes, drogas para el dolor y eternas visitas de enfermeras las horas pasaban cada vez más lentas. Necesitaba salir de allí, buscar a Bella, remover de ser posible hasta la última roca de Chicago hasta encontrarla.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se me pasó un poco el efecto de la medicina para el dolor, abrí los ojos y vi junto a Alice a mi madre.

– Mamá – susurré – Estas aquí

– Edward – tomó mi mano – Estoy aquí mi cielo.

– Los voy a dejar un momento, voy en busca de café – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie.

– Ali… ¿Alice ha estado toda la noche aquí? – Mamá asintió – Yo… yo no debería estarles haciendo pasar por esto. Yo…

– Shhh hijo, no hables. Tu padre dijo que debes mantenerte tranquilo y evitar hablar.

– Mamá… Lo siento tanto…– dije con voz rota.

– Ay Edward!… Hijo, vamos a salir de esta. Tú solo debes ser fuerte y reponerte pronto – me contestó entre lágrimas. Ver a mi madre llorar me partió el corazón – Tu papá dice que debes descansar mucho y comer. Te encontraron muy débil anoche.

– Lo sé mamá… yo creo que perdí… las ganas de vivir - confesé.

– Hijo – se acercó más a la cama y acarició mi cabello – No digas esas cosas. Bella va a volver, lo sé.

– Deben estar muy decepcionados de mí – dije volteando la cabeza hacia un lado.

– Nos conmocionó un poco la noticia Edward, nunca pensamos que el abuelo Edward fuera una influencia tan grande para ti.

– Entiendo si nunca más me quieren volver a hablar. Papá debe estar muy decepcionado también, yo fui un estúpido y ahora… ¡la perdí mamá! Perdí al amor de mi vida – una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

– Cielo, ella te ama – dijo mamá limpiando mi lágrima – Ahora debe estar muy confundida como lo estuvimos nosotros pero aún así te ama. Van a ser papas de una hermosa bebé y ella te va a escuchar, eso lo sé. Vamos a salir de esto Edward… tu papá y yo te amamos mucho.

– Yo me encargo del cambio de la vía – escuché a mi padre decir mientras entraba a la habitación – Hola Edward ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó mientras rodeaba la cama para ubicarse al lado izquierdo de la misma.

– Me duele la cabeza – respondí en voz baja.

– Debe ser por la baja de la glucosa, vi tu historia clínica y anoche llegaste muy mal Edward. ¿En que estabas pensando? – me recriminó mi padre.

– Carlisle por favor…– intercedió mamá.

– No Esme… Edward se ha excedido esta vez. Llegaste con un cuadro muy complicado; infección en la herida, hinchazón en la ceja, no habías bebido ni comido nada en días. Sabemos lo que está pasando, pero esto ya es pasarse de la raya. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso esa noche? Te dije que debías descansar.

– Yo… yo debía ir a buscarla papá. No sé donde están Bella y mi bebé – susurré.

– ¿Y las encontraste? – Negué – Entonces… ¿Qué sacaste con irte? Tu vida estuvo en peligro hijo – respondió en tono más suave pero si dejar la severidad. Su rostro por primera vez resultó inescrutable para mí. No supe descifrar si su semblante era causado por la preocupación… o la decepción.

– Tenia que intentarlo papá… yo no las puedo perder. No sé donde están… he buscado por todos lados y no hay noticias de ella.

– Hace unos días, cuando supimos lo que estaba pasando hablé con Maggie. Ella me dijo que Bella no se había comunicado para nada con ella. Estaba algo preocupado que a causa de la impresión por lo ocurrido, ella…– hizo una pausa – Bella hubiese podido perder el bebé.

– No, no… ¡mi hija no papá!… – dije desesperado tratando de convencerme a mí mismo lo imposible de aquella desastrosa posibilidad – Ellas están bien lo sé. Las he visto en sueños…– traté de respirar para calmarme, intenté cambiar el rumbo de la conversación antes de entrar en un ataque de locura – Entonces ¿La Dra. Keller tampoco sabe nada de ellas? – pregunté. Mi padre negó con la cabeza.

– Voy a intentar preguntarle de nuevo, pero si Bella se ha comunicado con ella y le ha pedido que no diga donde esta es muy difícil que Maggie me lo diga. Ella es muy profesional en ese aspecto.

– Muchas gracias por intentarlo papá. No sabes lo que significaría para mí confirmar que ellas están bien. Sé que debes estar muy molesto conmigo, pero créeme que estoy muy arrepentido por todo, yo…

– Lo sé hijo, lo sé. Tú amas a Bella y sé que en el fondo tu intención no era hacerle daño. Pero lo que hiciste fue una locura, ahora como un adulto te toca aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos – asentí ante las palabras de mi padre. Eran duras, sí; pero eran ciertas. Tenía que afrontar su ausencia, aunque eso no signifique que la acepte.

Después de dos días más me dieron el alta en el hospital. La infección había cedido y los cuidados de mi madre y de Alice habían surtido efecto. Estuve libre para irme a las 9 am, así que después de despedir a mamá y papá en el hospital, fui al único lugar que me hacía falta buscar: Swan Editors.

Al llegar encontré a Ángela en su escritorio lleno de papeles. Un montón de manuscritos y carpetas estaban en el piso mientras ella estaba concentrada en algo en su computador.

– Hola Ángela – saludé. En cuanto alzó su mirada se sobresaltó.

– ¡Edward! ¿Qué…Qué haces aquí? Cielos… te ves muy mal – dijo llevándose las manos al pecho.

– Lo sé. Estoy buscando a Bella. ¿Ella está aquí? – enseguida ella se puso de pie y cubrió con su cuerpo su computadora.

– No… no… Bella no está aquí. No ha venido hace una semana.

– Ángela por favor, tu sabes donde esta Bella. Dime… te lo suplico – imploré

– No… no Edward yo…no se – balbuceó

– Ángela te lo ruego, si quieres me pongo de rodillas pero dime donde está – dije tomando su mano e hincándome frente a ella.

– No Edward, no hagas eso. Yo no sé donde esta Bella. Sue solo me llamó a pedirme que me haga cargo de la oficina por unos días pero nada más.

– Ella no pudo haber desaparecido así Ángela, debe estar en algún lado – Me puse de pie y vi la puerta de su oficina abierta – Voy a esperarla aquí adentro – dije mientras atravesaba el pasillo.

Al entrar todo estaba como el último día que mi pequeña trabajó allí. Su computadora en el mismo lugar, sus libros en la misma mesa, sus fresias en el mismo florero. Caminé hasta su silla y me senté, me recosté un momento y cerré los ojos para contener las lágrimas que una semana después de su partida no era capaz de controlar. Encendí su portátil para ver si había alguna pista en su correo electrónico, pero fue en vano. Solo una alerta salió al abrir su Outlook: _Hoy cena con el amor de mi vida_.

Negué de manera triste al ver el mensaje. Decidí cerrar el correo pero no apagué el computador, deje que mi mirada vagara por el lugar. Sobre el escritorio había unos documentos, estaban firmados con su puño y letra. Me quedé admirando su hermosa caligrafía, era pequeña y delicada. Como ella…

Su ipod estaba junto a su computadora así que lo tome y lo prendí para ver que estaba escuchando, una canción instrumental sonó; la reconocí de inmediato, era el piano concierto número 26 de Mozart especialmente recomendado para bebes. Sonreí mientras escuchaba la relajante música que supuse Bella le hacía escuchar a nuestra hija. Me volteé un poco después y vi que en la portátil el protector de pantalla se había encendido, tuve que respirar fuerte cuando la primera imagen se mostro: Era la ecografía de Elizabeth

– Hola bebé… Papi esta aquí mi amor – dije mientras tocaba la pantalla. Las siguientes fotos eran imágenes que nunca había visto, no sabía en qué momento Bella las había tomado, pero al parecer fueron con su teléfono celular. En una estaba yo dormido sobre su pecho con una mano sobre su vientre y sobre la foto el rotulo de "_Papa y bebe conversando_". Otra me mostraba con el ridículo delantal de cocina el día que cocine pasta para ella, esta foto decía en cambio _"Amor cocinando"_ Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras más imágenes pasaban.

Estuve encerrado en esa oficina hasta pasadas las 8 de la noche. Salí camino a mi departamento llevando el ipod de Bella, al entrar a mi habitación vi toda su ropa en la cama exactamente como la había dejado antes de irme al hospital. Tome un baño y haciéndome un pequeño espacio en la cama me acosté mientras abrazaba esas prendas, era ridículo lo sabía pero de una u otra forma me hacían sentir que ella estaba allí… junto a mí.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y después de desayunar fui al bufete donde puse la renuncia al caso Swan. Emmett sorprendido por mi repentina decisión intentó convencerme pero después de escuchar toda mi historia terminó dándome la razón. Dijo que era mejor que por ahora tomara unas cuantas semanas antes de volver a bufete. Esta vez el sorprendido fui yo, ya que creí que Emmett me iba a echar a patadas.

– Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien Edward, y sé también que estás muy arrepentido por lo que hiciste, pero confió en que al menos la pesadilla legal se terminó y tu carrera no está comprometida aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de tu vida personal. Eres mi mejor amigo y no podría dejarte en un momento así. Tomate unas seis semanas de descanso o hasta que sepamos donde esta Bella.

– Gracias Emmett – me puse de pie para estrechar su mano – Eres… no sé. Realmente no me esperaba esto.

– Vamos hombre, metiste la pata pero para que estamos los amigos ¿eh? – me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y salí de la oficina.

De camino a casa me di cuenta que nada del mundo exterior me llamaba la atención sin Bella, el mundo había cambiado para mí, se volvió algo sin sentido así que decidí recluirme en mi departamento. Aquel pequeño espacio se convirtió en el bunker de mis recuerdos. Los días comenzaron a pasar lento, muy… muy lento. Al despertar la soledad era la primera en aparecer al ver mi cama vacía, al percibir su aroma que de a poco empezaba a desvanecerse.

Todas las mañanas religiosamente llamaba a Sue y Ángela para tener noticias de Bella, después de recibir sus negativas desconectaba el teléfono, comía unos cuantos cereales y me sentaba en el piano. Una melodía rondaba por mi cabeza todas las noches así que en las mañanas me dedicaba a plasmar lo que mis sentidos me dictaban. Al final de la primera semana había terminado mi composición:

_Elizabeth's lullaby._

Era una melodía un poco similar a la que había compuesto para su mamá, solo que esta tenía los altos un poco más cortos y los bajos eran más tiernos. Cuando la terminé de tocar completa por primera vez, sonreí. Era la canción de mi hija… su primera canción.

Por las tardes después de almorzar unas cuantas barras energéticas de chocolate y granola me encerraba en el cuarto, me sentaba en el piso y comenzaba a ver el álbum de fotos que ella había traído de su casa. La extrañaba tanto, extrañaba tanto sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus pequeñas manos. Ahora solo debía conformarme con la soledad y los recuerdos. Por las noches abrazaba su ropa hasta quedarme dormido, generalmente el sueño no duraba mucho ya que la misma pesadilla regresaba continuamente. En una de las últimas que tuve, Bella además de salir corriendo al escuchar mi voz me gritaba:

_¡Jamás verá a mi hija! ¡Jamás! No puedo permitir que le hagas daño a mi bebé_

_Que llenes su vida de mentiras como lo hiciste conmigo_

– ¡Bella perdóname! ¡Mi amor por favor te amo! – grité con toda la fuerza que mis sollozos me permitieron aún con los ojos cerrados. Los abrí de repente y escuché el teléfono de la casa sonar. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la sala, ya había amanecido…

– Buenos días, el señor Edward Cullen ¿Por favor? – una voz femenina habló del otro lado del teléfono.

– Habla con él – respondí

– Señor Cullen, Kathy Barker del Chicago City Bank. Usted solicitó unas semanas atrás un crédito de vivienda y le llamamos a decirle que está aprobado. ¡Felicidades! – me quedé impávido ante la noticia.

– ¿Qué día estamos? – pregunté confundido.

– Jueves, jueves 13 de septiembre – sentí como el mundo se me vino abajo. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella…

– Yo le agradezco mucho por su llamada señorita pero…

– Sr. Cullen – me interrumpió – Mañana por la mañana lo esperamos para la firma de los documentos y la apertura de la cuenta para el desembolso del dinero. Pregunte por favor por el Sr. Osment que él está encargado de esa área. Muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros y felicitaciones para usted y su prometida – antes de que siguiera hablando la joven al teléfono cerré la llamada. Me arrodillé en el piso y golpeé la mesa con violencia.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? – Dije golpeando la superficie una y otra vez – ¡Hoy se suponía que ella estaría conmigo! ¿Por qué? – permanecí inmóvil unas cuantas horas preguntándome ¿dónde estaría Bella hoy? o ¿qué estaría haciendo? y ¿con quién? El teléfono sonó nuevamente.

– Hola Edward… ¿Cómo estas hijo? – Era la voz de mamá. Durante las últimas semanas entre Alice, mamá y papá se turnaban en llamar a casa y preguntar como estaba. Generalmente mis respuestas eran autómatas y no pasaban más allá de ser monosílabas. A veces cuando decidía no contestar el teléfono venían a casa, me regañaban por no querer comer o salir del departamento. Para mi esas eran cosas sin sentido… la vida sin Bella no tenía sentido.

Recordé que mi madre aun seguía al teléfono así que respiré profundo pero no pude hablar. La voz se me había ido en gritos hace unas horas atrás – ¿Edward? – volvió a preguntar.

– Mamá, hoy es su cumpleaños…– susurré con el poco de voz que me quedaba

– Mi cielo… voy a buscarte ahora – dijo antes de cerrar la llamada. Unos 45 minutos después tocaron la puerta.

– Mamá – le dije al abrazarla.

– Edward… mi cielo… Cuanto lo lamento…– dijo soltando unas lágrimas – Esto no debería estar pasando.

– Lo sé…– asentí mientras mi madre me acaricia el cabello y me ayuda a recostarme en el sofá. En ese momento me sentí nuevamente como un chiquillo refugiándose en los brazos de mamá cuando algo salía mal en la escuela o me caía y ella corría a consolarme. Pero esta vez la situación era diferente, mamá podía vendar una rodilla lastimada pero ¿Cómo curaba un corazón roto?

– Para hoy le tenía una sorpresa mamá – solté unos minutos después.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? – preguntó.

– Una casa… aprobaron mi petición en el banco, hace unas horas me llamaron. Pero de nada vale ahora mamá… Una casa no sirve si mi mujer y mi hija no están aquí conmigo.

– ¿Es que acaso has perdido la esperanza de volverlas a ver Edward? – Negué con lagrimas en los ojos – Y ¿entonces? Tú tienes que comprar esa casa mi cielo, porque ellas van a regresar ¿cierto? – Asentí esta vez – Entonces debes recibirlas en su nueva casa, no lo crees así.

Mama tenía razón, si yo quería mantener viva la esperanza que Bella y Elizabeth volvieran a mí debía comprar esa casa. Después de darle la razón a mi madre, ella prometió ayudarme con la decoración con lo cual estuve de acuerdo siempre y cuando el cuarto de la bebe quedara para mí. Yo quería pintar y decorar el cuarto de mi hija.

Mamá pasó toda la tarde conmigo, cocinó unos ravioles muy ricos y aunque era muy mala jugando, al menos intentó jugar una partida de ajedrez conmigo. Le toqué la melodía de Elizabeth y entre lágrimas me confesó lo hermosa que le parecía. Ella estaba casi al igual que yo, segura que mis pequeñas volverían a casa.

Esa noche después que papá y Alice llevarán la cena al departamento y me hicieran compañía junto a mi madre fui a la habitación, cerré la puerta y me acosté en la cama.

– Ustedes van a volver… – susurré mientras veía sus fotos junto a mi mesita de noche. Me quedé dormido un rato después. Descansé como ninguna otra noche, hasta que una pesadilla decidió interrumpirme. Un auto cruzaba una calle, estaba empezando a llover, de la nada apareció Bella llorando mientras corría sujetando su pancita. Ella no se dio cuenta del auto y un gran chirrido de llantas se escuchó junto a un golpe seco.

– ¡No Bella no! – grité asustado. Estiré la mano para prender la lamparita de mi mesita de noche pero al hacerlo algo se cayó de la mesa. Prendí la lamparita y me di cuenta que lo que se había caído era el joyero del abuelo que encontramos.

– ¿Sabes que por tu culpa he perdido al amor de mi alma? – Le dije al joyero mientras lo recogía del piso – Si tan solo me hubieses dicho la verdad, yo nunca hubiera hecho lo que hice – En ese momento fue como si un foco se hubiese encendido en mi cabeza. ¡Estaba claro! Ese pequeño joyero podía contener la verdad.

Me puse de pie y corrí hasta la cocina en busca de algún artefacto para violentar el candado. Lo único útil que encontré fue un martillo así que lo lleve a la habitación, me senté en el piso y tome el joyero. Levante con fuerza el martillo y de un solo golpe logré romper el candado. En su interior, había una carta muy bien doblada, la saqué con cuidado y la abrí para leerla

_Marie:_

_Te escribo esta carta un año después de aquel día… de aquel día donde me dejaste esperándote. ¿Por qué nunca llegaste Marie? Yo lo había dejado todo por ti, mi dinero, mi familia, mi vida entera. Estaba dispuesto a irme hasta el infierno contigo pero tú simplemente no llegaste._

_Regresé a la ciudad un mes después para enterarme que tú te habías casado con él y que estabas esperando un hijo. ¿Un hijo de Charlie Swan? Marie, ¡yo te amaba! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Me pediste que renunciara a todo por ti, y ahora él lo tiene todo, mi dinero, mi empresa y mi mujer._

_El día que te conocí en esa gala supe que serías la mujer de mi vida. Lo que nosotros vivimos jamás se comparará con lo que pudiste vivir con él, fuiste mía en cuerpo y alma. Charlie fue siempre una marioneta para ti, tú misma me lo repetiste mil veces. Entonces ¿Por qué te casaste con él? ¿Por qué destruiste así mi corazón?_

_Claro, estas preguntas jamás podrás contestármelas ya que falleciste al dar a luz a tu hijo. Aunque de todas las preguntas que quedaron sin respuestas, hay una que no deja de torturarme día a día. El hijo que tuviste… ¿Quién es el verdadero padre de ese bebé? Porque tú sabes que ambos tenemos la misma probabilidad de serlo, tú compartías la cama con Charlie el mismo tiempo que lo hacías conmigo. ¿Soy acaso el padre de ese bebé?_

_Ojalá algún día sepa la verdad del por qué nunca te fugaste conmigo y la paternidad de aquel bebe. En este pequeño joyero que compré para dártelo el día de nuestra boda guardaré esta carta y quedará enterrada en el olvido al igual que mis recuerdos y amor por ti. Eso si…te puedo jurar Marie que algún día Charlie y su descendencia pagarán por lo que hiciste. _

_El hombre que algún día te amo..._

_E. Cullen…_

Al terminar de leer la carta mis manos temblaban. Todo había adquirido lógica en ese momento. Marie, la abuela de Bella se había casado con Charlie Swan aún cuando mi abuelo la amaba.

– ¡De allí nace el odio a toda su familia! – exclamé para mí. Volví a leer la carta y un escalofrío extraño recorrió mi cuerpo – "Ojalá algún día sepa la verdad del por qué nunca te fugaste conmigo y la paternidad de aquel bebé" – Solté la carta rápidamente como si fuese fuego entre mis manos al darme cuenta de lo que mi abuelo quería decir. Si el bebé que Marie tuvo en 1952 era hijo de mi abuelo… eso significaba que Bella y yo….

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso si que no! – grité mientras me ponía de pie. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! – ¡Bella no puede ser mi….! – volví a gritar.

Volteé hacia la ventana y vi que ya había empezado a amanecer, decidí en ese momento dejar el letargo de semanas enteras y ponerme en acción para encontrar la verdad. Pero ¿Por dónde empezar? Mientras me vestía recordé las palabras que Bella me dijo cuando fue a casa por primera vez:

"_Sí, bueno no es una biblioteca en todo el sentido de la palabra pero contiene información importante… Hay un área especial que guarda todos los primeros diarios del abuelo cuando recién fundó la empresa con su socio"_

¡Esa era la clave! La biblioteca donde estaban los diarios de Charlie Swan. Tomé la carta y la foto en mis manos y bajé en busca de mi auto. Llegué a Swan Editors un poco después de las 9, al llegar fui hasta el escritorio de Ángela.

– Ángela… necesito acceso a la biblioteca de la compañía.

– Edward… pero esa área es de acceso restringido – respondió.

– Si, lo sé. Pero debo encontrar algo, es de vida o muerte. Necesito saber la verdad…– pedí desesperado.

– Bella no deja que nadie entre allí Edward. No puedes entrar…

– Ángela, créeme que esto también le incumbe a Bella. Dame acceso por favor… Este será el último favor que te pida – vi un gesto dubitativo en ella – hazlo por Bella, ella también debe saber la verdad.

Ángela accedió y me acompaño al primer piso donde estaba la biblioteca. El acceso únicamente permitido con una clave era exclusivo para ciertos empleados de la compañía y gracias a Dios Ángela tenía clave.

– Yo sé que estoy cometiendo una locura Edward… Trata de ser breve y al salir deja todo como estaba. No me hagas arrepentir de esto.

– Muchas gracias Ángela – le dije mientras me adentraba en el enorme lugar. Comencé a explorar los inmensos estantes con libros. Tal como Bella lo había dicho todas las primeras ediciones de los libros estaban allí, mas de 60 años de fundación de la editora con un promedio de 50 libros anuales daban una gran cantidad de libros publicados. Al fondo de la biblioteca una repisa me llamó la atención. Caminé hasta allí y noté que allí descansaba lo que yo estaba buscando: Los diarios de Charlie Swan.

Me agaché un poco para ver por donde debía empezar, eran al menos 20 diarios muy bien ordenados por año. Di un vistazo general y noté que los últimos cuatro eran diferentes. Tomé uno de ellos y vi que en su lomo decía: _Propiedad de Marie Swan_.

Me senté en el piso y con cuidado abrí el primero de los diarios. Una letra muy parecida a la de Bella me recibió. Tomé un fuerte respiro y empecé a leer. Había llegado el día… de saber la verdad…

* * *

No me maten… ¡no me maten! Detesto dejarlas en suspenso pero el capitulo así lo pedía a gritos. Hola mis chiquillas hermosas, impresionante el apoyo que he recibido esta semana tanto en reviews como en twitter, los mails de alertas y favoritos no paran de llegar. Completamente agradecida por el enorme cariño de: Ninna Cullen, Belewyn, Camela, Bellaliz, Adriu, Chuvi1487, Blapagu, Sabrina2010, Clisis, Martinita, Tata XOXO, Liyus-C, Diana, Felicytas, Lauriss18, Vasy Palma Mayorca, Partisan11, MixelintheDark, Claudia Cullen XD, Larosaderosas, Mpgm, Sianita, Jimena, L'Amelie, Sayuri1980, Tania Solis, Giselle Cullen, M. Shilly, Ginegine, DianElizz, Luchii, PalomitaCullen, V, Karla-Cullen-Hale, Jaavii, Yukarito, Magymc, Patri, Aredhel Isile, Arianna Masen, VictoriamarieHale, Zujeyane, Lizzy Cullen, Naobi Chan, Karrcc, Yzza, Tatikcullen, Satineych, Meli8114, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, Ornament, Mgcb, Eli mMsen, Ericastelo, Cherrie, Alisea, Mcph76, Sunnypeace, dA-tOnKs, Nelly McCarthy, green'splace, Bethzabe, Carigt05, Laura Katherine, Gegargas, Joli Cullen, Karoliiz, Nata, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Veroniica, msteppa, Lara, Bere, Olivia, CindyLis, NereaCullenSwan, Lps, Erendira, Yolabertay, Fran Cullen Masen, Giavas GV y a todas las lectoras anónimas que cada semana me siguen.

Debido a la intensa campaña promovida por mi querida primita Gaby aquí tienen en capitulo 2 días antes. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti mi Gaby hermosa! A las betas que cada semana hacen un trabajo espectacular mi eterno agradecimiento: A Isita lamento tanto haberte hecho llorar pero millón gracias por tu ayuda con este capítulo, para Vivi quien además ayuda a promover mi fic, la semana que viene tenemos un reto en vestuario, Gaby y sus locas ideas… tienes kleenex y chocolates a la mano? Para mis consentidas del otro lado del charco Ninna y Esther jamás podre agradecerles lo suficiente por lo que hacen con Twisted, cada idea cada ayuda es importante para mí. Y para las 10 que hicieron que la publicación se de hoy ¡un enorme beso!

La historia toma otro giro desde ahora. ¿Qué habrá en los diarios de Marie? Vamos, quiero leer sus teorías. ¿Las conmovió el capitulo? ¡Las quiero escuchar! La próxima semana si tendremos actualización el miércoles, hasta mientras las leo en los reviews…

* * *

_Recuerden que Review = Preview!_


	24. Un pasado retorcido

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El capitulo que van a leer contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, están advertidos. Nos metemos a terrenos peligrosos en el diario de Marie… veamos.

* * *

_**Capitulo 24: **__Un pasado retorcido_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis_

"_Nadie puede apartarse de la verdad sin dañarse a sí mismo."_

_Lope de Vega _

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

_Octubre 29 de 1949_

Un año más... Se supone debe ser este un día feliz..._"se supone"_. El tío Aro me ha regalado una caja con diarios hoy y he decidido empezar a escribir un poco las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza antes de que termine loca. Esto es un poco quien soy yo, Marie Anne Morgan.

Hoy cumplo 21 años, pero en realidad mi cumpleaños jamás ha sido una celebración. Hace 21 años, mi madre Eleanor Morgan falleció en el parto, una luz que se apagaba mientras otra se encendía la vida. Mi padre Karl Morgan quedó devastado con una bebe en sus brazos y el amor de su vida desmadejada en una cama.

Es por eso que jamás he celebrado un cumpleaños, la ausencia de mi madre ha sido algo que marcó mi vida. Mi padre, un joven millonario dueño de un imperio de empresas entre las que se contaban la mayoría de compañías de acero del país, reunió la entereza suficiente y me sacó adelante. Un mérito realmente para un hombre hacerse cargo de una bebé y soportar a la vez la pérdida de su esposa.

¡Odio el mes de octubre! ¡Realmente lo detesto! Solo trae a mi cabeza recuerdos tristes. Un año después de mi nacimiento, unos pocos días antes de mí primer cumpleaños, para ser exacta el 24 de octubre de 1929 ocurre en el mundo el denominado Jueves Negro. Una impresionante baja en la bolsa de valores de las acciones de las compañías de mi padre provocó que las mismas cayeran estrepitosamente haciendo que papá perdiera parte de su fortuna en tan solo cuatro horas.

El tío Aro y la tía Chelsea me contaron la historia de mi padre cuando apenas tenía 15 años. Fue muy duro para mi asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido pero en algún momento debía saber la verdad.

Cinco días después de aquel 24 de octubre, ocurre el denominado Martes Negro, el inicio de la Gran Depresión. Esa mañana según el tío Aro, papa salió al trabajo bastante deprimido, su futuro económico en riesgo y el aniversario de la muerte de mama lo torturaban.

Pasado el medio día la bolsa tuvo otra caída arrastrando esta vez a la industria de la construcción. Si hace 5 días mi padre había perdido dinero, con esta caída mi padre lo perdió absolutamente todo. Las acciones de sus empresas se vendían a 2 dólares cada una y sus empresas fueron arrasadas en minuto. Fue el descalabro total.

Tía Chelsea ese día había preparado un pastel para mí, me habían colocado un gracioso gorrito de cumpleaños y habían decorado la casa de papa para la fiesta. Mi primo Aro cumplía 5 años ese mismo mes así que decidieron hacernos una sola celebración. Celebración que jamás se llevo a cabo ya que a las 5 p.m. mi padre fue al cementerio a dejar flores para mi mamá y allí frente a su tumba se dio un certero tiro en la sien. Mi padre había fallecido pocos minutos después, en un mismo fatídico 29 de octubre.

Hoy, 20 años después de la muerte de mi padre esta fecha sigue resultando desastrosa para mí. Esta mañana el correo llegó con 3 cartas, una de cada universidad donde apliqué en estos últimos meses para ingresar a la Escuela de Letras y Artes. Esta vez era el turno de Yale, Stanford y UCLA. Todas con la misma respuesta: _Estimada Señorita Morgan, hemos recibido con agrado su interés de pertenecer a nuestra institución pero lastimosamente hemos encontrado que su perfil no es el adecuado para nuestra alma mater. Le sugerimos intentar el año siguiente..._

¿El año siguiente? ¿El año siguiente? Llevaba 3 años intentando aplicar al programa de becas de la universidad Berkely de California, Princeton, Universidad de Chicago, Harvard y ahora estas tres negativas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía esperar? No tenía más tiempo y paciencia para seguir esperando.

Desde la muerte de mis padres, quedé a cargo del tío Aro y su esposa. El tenía un modesto despacho de abogados, único negocio que se mantuvo en pie durante la crisis de la época ya que los grandes magnates contrataban sus servicios para salvar lo poco que quedaba de sus empresas. Los ingresos no eran buenos y según mi tía Chelsea hubo épocas tan duras que apenas alcanzaba para comer.

No me puedo quejar, creo que mis tíos me han visto siempre como a una hija, nunca me ha faltado nada. Pero también debo ser realista y admitir que los estudios universitarios son imposibles de costear en esta época. El primo Aro lleva ya 2 años en Princeton estudiando Leyes igual que su padre. Mi tío siempre se queja de los altos costos de la universidad de Aro, así que para no aumentar la carga económica yo tuve que quedarme en casa ayudando a tía Chelsea a hornear pasteles para venderlos los domingos en la iglesia y así ayudar a pagar los estudios de Aro.

Mi vida no ha sido tan fácil como hubiese querido, pero no quedo de otra que aceptarla. Quisiera quedarme todo el día encerrada en casa y olvidar que este día sucedió, pero la tía Chelsea insiste que debo visitar a mis padres hoy. Qué peor manera de celebrar tu cumpleaños que en un tétrico cementerio ¿no? El tío Aro dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí esta noche, prometió llevarme a una Gala de Escritores de una pequeña editorial. Tía Chelsea me dijo que al regreso del cementerio me daría mi regalo de cumpleaños. Mi tío recalco la importancia del evento para mi vida futura aunque no entendí exactamente a que se refería. Así que será mejor ponerme en marcha y ayudar a la tía Chelsea en el almuerzo.

_¿Qué sorpresas me traerá el día de hoy?_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

– Esta fue la noche que conoció a mi abuelo – susurre para mí – Bella mencionó que su abuelo había quedado prendado con su abuela esa misma noche pero al parecer el impacto fue para ambos – Avancé un par de páginas más y vi en una foto adjunta al diario a la misma mujer que estaba en la foto del abuelo – ¡Dios! ¡Es idéntica a Bella! – dije llevándome una mano a mi cabello. Encontré otra página escrita más adelante.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

_Noviembre 3, 1949._

Si hasta unos días atrás pensaba que mi cumpleaños apestaba ¡Estaba equivocada! Ese sábado fue el día que mi vida cambio. Mi tía Chelsea al volver de visitar a mis padres tenía preparada para mí una sorpresa de cumpleaños. Una caja de color lila reposaba sobre mi cama con un enorme moño blanco, en su interior se encontraba el vestido más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto: era un "William Travilla" ¡no podía creerlo! Era igual al que había visto en la edición de unos meses atrás de la revista "Vogue" que mi tia compró. Al estilo de una diva como Marilyn Monroe, el vestido gozaba de una elegancia exquisita. En tono champagne y de satén extremadamente terso, tenía un escote en V muy pronunciado en el frente que llegaba hasta debajo del busto formando un rombo con las mismas piedras que acompañaba el escote. Desde ese detalle, se daría lugar al ajuste natural en la cintura y los perfectos plisados de tela a lo largo del vestido de corte recto. El último detalle de aquel maravilloso traje era su media espalda descubierta, dándole un mayor grado de rebeldía a aquel coqueto y elegante atuendo ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado tía Chelsea?

– ¿Te gusta? Me dijo mientras me veía dar brinquitos de felicidad – Esta noche lo usarás en la gala que tu tío te llevará.

Esa noche mi tío había conseguido 2 pases para asistir a la primera Gala que organizaba esa editora. El Civic Opera House de Chicago había sido elegantemente arreglado para la ocasión. Millones de flores adornaban la entrada del salón Ardis Krainik haciendo ver el lugar muy glamoroso. Nos situamos en una mesa que estaba en una esquina muy cerca al podio ubicado esa noche en el salón. Después de unos minutos, mi tío rompió el silencio.

– ¿Quieres ir a universidad Marie? – asentí mientras bebía con algo de temor una copa de vino, esa noche cumplía 21 y era legal para mi hacerlo ahora pero no por eso podía dejar de sentirme rara al ser la primera vez – Pues bien, esta es tu oportunidad de conseguir tu sueño ¿Ves a ese señor que esta vestido de negro y que está hablando con una señora algo mayor? – ubiqué en el centro del salón al sujeto del cual hablaba mi tío – Pues bien, esa es tu universidad Marie Anne. Su nombre es Charles Swan y es uno de los socios de la editora. Tu y yo sabemos que tus oportunidades de becas son escasas, has intentado 3 años seguidos en casi todas las universidades y ninguna te acepta, yo creo entonces Marie que lo mejor es que pienses en conseguir un buen y complaciente esposo que pagué tus estudios .

– Pero tío… yo…no me quiero casar – balbuceé.

– Marie, escúchame… Aquí no se trata de lo que quieras o te guste. Estamos hablando de lo que te conviene, si realmente quieres ir a la universidad debes empezar a pensar que solo un marido con dinero te lo puede dar. La repentina partida de mi hermana Eleanor fue terrible y el que tu padre se matara y nos dejara sumidos en deudas y problemas no mejoró el panorama. Tienes 21 años y pronto estarás demasiado vieja para casarte. Será mejor que amplíes tu panorama y… ¿qué mejor que un buen partido como Charles Swan? Míralo – hizo un gesto sutil con su cabeza para que yo volteara – Te está mirando Marie, tu eres una mujer muy guapa, algo flojucha pero aun así con cierta gracia. Conquístalo, míralo como un proyecto a largo plazo. Tu tía y yo hemos invertido demasiado dinero y tiempo criándote como una mujer de bien y es hora que nos retribuyas de alguna manera.

Las palabras del tío Aro me dejaron completamente fuera de base, jamás lo había escuchado quejarse por haberse hecho cargo de mi crianza. Creí que lo hacía por cariño, por el amor que le tenía a mi madre, pero al parecer estuve equivocada.

Yo siempre lo quise como un padre y él solo me vio como una carga. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, lo único que quería mi tío era deshacerse de mí a como diera lugar y que mejor si me iba de la casa estando casada con una jugosa cuenta bancaria así no amara al dueño de la misma. ¡Dios! ¡Estamos en los 50! ¡No en los malditos 1830! Mi tío se levanto por unos minutos al baño, mientras yo dejaba mi mirada perderse en las parejas que bailaban en el salón y meditaba sus palabras ¿Cómo era posible qué el estuviese insinuándome un matrimonio por conveniencia?

– Un dólar por tus pensamientos – Una voz aterciopelada habló a mi oído. Era la voz de un ángel, un aroma celestial me golpeó cuando se acercó incluso más a mí – He visto que estás sola y no se puede permitir que una mujer tan hermosa permanezca sola por mucho tiempo – En ese momento el se movió ubicándose justo frente a mí. El hombre de la voz aterciopelada era realmente un ángel. Tenía una poderosa mirada del color de la esmeralda, un verde intenso que me atravesó hasta el alma. Un cabello cobrizo y despeinado, más bien diría rebelde, unos labios perfectos y un perfil digno de un dios pagano. Iba vestido de gris y en su mano una copa de vino ¡Hey! ¡Esa era mi copa de vino! – Edward Cullen – se presentó con una sonrisa ladina para luego beber de mi copa.

– Marie…Marie Anne Morgan – dije balbuceando. Me volvió a sonreír y en ese momento dejé de respirar por unos segundos ¿Acaso ese hombre me estaba… deslumbrando?

– Mucho gusto Marie Morgan – Tomó mi mano y delicadamente la besó. En el instante que nuestra piel hizo contacto sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo y una horda de mariposas hacían su propio baile de salón en mi estomago. Retiré mi mano de la suya por la extraña sensación provocada – Es un placer conocerte.

Le sonreí mientras un molestoso rubor inundó mis mejillas, mordí mi labio inferior en señal de vergüenza. Aquel hombre aunque hermoso me estaba haciendo sentir algo… ¿nerviosa? Pocos segundos después mi tío volvió dándome una mirada envenenada.

– Marie, veo que no has prestado mucha atención a lo que hablamos hace poco minutos – Siseo acercándose a mí.

– Tío, el es Edward C…– me interrumpió negando con su cabeza.

– De seguro será un placer conocer a tu amigo más adelante Marie. Quizás ahora solo estas interrumpiendo al caballero en sus tareas y nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer – En ese momento quise que la tierra se abriera ¡Y me tragara! ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi tío? ¡Me había hecho quedar en ridículo de una manera horrenda!

– Espero me concedas un baile antes de que se acabe la noche Marie Morgan – susurro acercándose a mi oído – Buenas noches caballero – dijo a mi tío antes de alejarse. Mi tío le dio una mirada de furia y enseguida se volteo hacia mí.

– Marie, creo que no fui muy claro con lo que te dije. No hemos venido a perder el tiempo esta noche, está bien que quieras hacer amigos, pero no sé quien será ese pobre diablo y ya estabas coqueteando con él – Iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero mi tío negó con la cabeza – No lo vayas a negar porque lo vi – hizo una pausa y me extendió la mano – Ahora vamos, hay que hacer que Charles Swan se fije en ti y te saque a bailar como dé lugar.

Me puse de pie y caminé con él hasta el centro del salón. Comenzamos a bailar una delicada balada de Doris Day, una de mis canciones favoritas que sonaban últimamente en la radio. Mientras bailaba con mi tío mi mirada se volvió a perder en el salón. Tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba, confirmé mi sospecha cuando mi mirada se detuvo un segundo cerca del podio. Edward Cullen estaba allí apoyado sobre un mueble, mirándome fijamente con una copa de vino casi vacía y sonriéndome.

– La mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto en todo Chicago nos complace con su presencia esta noche, me siento realmente honrado que un ser tan celestial nos acompañe – escuché a una voz decir mientras se acercaba hasta donde estábamos. Era Charles Swan…

– Señor Swan – dijo mi tío soltándome – Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Aro Den…– Charles lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza

– Me va a disculpar caballero, un gusto saber que se llama Aro pero lo que en realidad quisiera saber es el nombre de la hermosa mujer que lo acompaña esta noche.

– Claro, ella es mi sobrina. Marie Anne Morgan ¿Desea usted bailar con ella?

– Sera un placer – sonrió Charles y tomó mi mano. Una canción de Nat King Cole que jamás había escuchado empezó a sonar mientras delicadamente Charles acercaba mi cuerpo al suyo y empezábamos a bailar – Mi nombre es Charles Swan – se presentó

– Un gusto conocerlo Señor Swan – respondí de manera tímida. Volteé el rostro y me encontré con la mirada de Edward quien me veía de manera extraña y apretaba su copa con rabia.

– Solo dígame Charles… ¿Es usted de Chicago? – Asentí – ¿Cómo es que nunca la he visto antes?

– No suelo venir a este tipo de eventos – lo miré con timidez y enseguida volteé el rostro en busca de Edward, pero el ya no estaba.

– Pues espero que este no sea el último, me encantaría volverla a ver señorita Marie Morgan – me sonrió y seguimos bailando. No puedo negarlo, Charles Swan era un hombre bastante atractivo, su piel tenía un color como tostado por el sol. Su cabello era rizado y de un color café algo extraño. Sonreía de manera limpia y graciosa mientras dos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas. Estaba limpiamente afeitado pero se veía en su piel el rastro de lo que algún momento fue un bigote.

Después de dos canciones más y el intercambio tímido de unas cuantas palabras me acompañó hasta mi silla y se despidió besando mi mano excusándose al decir que debía atender unos asuntos de la gala pero que volvería en unos cuantos minutos.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó mi tío de manera curiosa.

– Normal – respondí sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿Normal? Marie esa no es una respuesta. ¿Qué te dijo Charles?

– De seguro no me propuso matrimonio esta noche tío – respondí de manera mordaz.

– ¡Niña! ¿Qué es esa manera de responderle a tu tío? – quise decirle en ese momento todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza pero solo me callé y sonreí.

– Si lo que quieres saber es si está interesado en mí, pues sí lo está. Prometió hablar contigo para pedirte permiso y cortejarme. ¿Contento ya?

– Complacido diría yo – me sonrió y volvió a apoyar su espalda en su asiento. En ese momento sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de allí. Me excuse y fui al baño de damas donde me encerré en uno de los cubículos a llorar. ¿Eso era todo lo que merecía yo? ¿Verme obligada a casarme solo por querer un mejor futuro e ir a la universidad? ¿A eso se reducía mi vida? Intenté calmar mis sollozos y lágrimas que salían sin control, yo me negaba a rotundamente a vivir una vida así, a ser la esposa accesorio de cierto millonario cuando aún yo tenía demasiados sueños y metas por cumplir. Después de varios minutos y de chequear mi maquillaje salí del baño. Un olor algo familiar me sobrevino… era Edward. Volteé enseguida y lo vi cerca del baño de caballeros al tiempo que me sonreía de manera traviesa.

– Edward, santo Dios ¿Que le sucedió a tu mano? – Exclamé al ver que Edward tenía vendada su mano derecha.

– Nada Marie, fue solo una imprudencia mía. Aunque creo – hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreír – que los organizadores de este evento deberían cambiar esas copas por unas más resistentes – no pude sino sonreír con él al ver su falta de seriedad en ese tipo de cosas – Tienes una promesa que cumplir Marie – me dijo acercándose a mí.

– ¿Ah sí? – Intenté hacerme la desentendida.

– Me debes un baile… vamos – tomó mi mano y me llevó a un corredor casi vacío del gran salón donde habían unos enormes arreglos de fresias. Con cuidado depositó su mano herida en mi cintura y apretó su cuerpo con el mío. De fondo una balada bellísima comenzó a sonar. Era de Perry Como, mi cantante preferido. Edward acercó su boca a mi oído y comenzó a cantar:

_Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger  
you may see a stranger across a crowded room,  
and somehow you know, you know even then,  
that somewhere you'll see her again and again!_

_Some enchanted evening, someone may be laughing  
you may hear her laughing across a crowded room,  
an' night after night as strange as it seems  
the sound of her laughter will sing in your dreams! _

– Eres hermosa Marie Morgan… Tus ojos chocolates me han cautivado. Te has robado mi alma – Dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi sien. Un segundo después volvió a susurrar a mi oído…

_Some enchanted evening, when you find your true love  
when you hear her call you across a crowded room,  
then fly to her side and make her your own  
or all thru your life you may dream all alone!_

_Once you have found her,  
never let her go!_

– Nunca te dejaré ir de mi lado Marie – dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla. Un poderoso sonrojo tomó por asalto mis mejillas.

– Edward… yo creo que…– él apoyo su frente con la mía mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían su delicado vaivén. Una melodía de Cole Porter comenzó a sonar, era _"Easy to Love" _un éxito de Cole de hace tres años.

– ¿Una pieza más Marie? – Hizo un adorable puchero – ¿Si? – Asentí ante tal chantaje. La canción comenzó a sonar en su ritmo normal, pero cerca del coro hubo una variación, la voz era distinta. Era Frank Sinatra…

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've tried so not to give in_

_I've said to myself this affair never will go so well_

_But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know so well_

_That I've got you under my skin_

– ¿Te gusta la música de Frank Sinatra? – Asentí – Entonces prometo algún día llevarte a uno de sus shows en New York, y luego podemos hacer un viaje de compras a París. Quiero enseñarte el mundo Marie, que vivas conmigo mágicas experiencias. ¿Quieres acompañarme en la aventura Marie Anne Morgan?

– Si, Edward Cullen – le sonreí mientras seguíamos bailando – Enséñame el mundo – respondí. El sonrió de vuelta y seguimos bailando. Después de esa canción me excusé con él alegando que mi tío estaría preocupado si no aparecía pronto. Con tristeza por la despedida atravesé el salón con prisa hasta la mesa donde estábamos, me encontré al llegar a Charles y a mi tío Aro conversando amenamente.

– Justo aquí está señor Swan – dijo mi tío levantándose y tomando mi mano – Marie querida, estábamos hablando con el señor Swan sobre ti, él ha pedido mi consentimiento para visitarte por las tardes y le he dicho que si – ¿No hay problema con eso verdad sobrina querida? – preguntó mientras me sonreía de manera extraña y apretaba mi mano con más fuerza de lo normal.

– No, tío. Será un placer recibir al señor Swan en casa – sonreí de manera hipócrita.

– ¿No le dije yo que es una joven adorable? – se volteó y le sonrió a Charles quien me miraba fijamente.

– Realmente adorable – respondió Charles besando mi mano – Nos veremos pronto Srta. Morgan.

– Que tenga usted una buena noche – contesté en un susurro. De una manera demasiado elegante mi tío había negociado mi futuro en mi ausencia. Salimos del Civic poco después de la media noche y al llegar a casa caí rendida en la cama no sin antes dedicar mi último pensamiento a lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Había conocido a Charles Swan, poderoso millonario y dueño de una prometedora editora de libros en Chicago. Su elegancia y caballerosidad eran destacadas en él, un hombre que nació para ser un esposo comprometido y amoroso.

Por otro lado conocí a Edward Cullen, un ángel rebelde y entretenido. Se veía que en su vida no tomaba nada en serio y todo problema lo disolvía con una sonrisa ladeada. Dueño de unos maravillosos ojos verdes y de un alma realmente pura. Aventurero y arriesgado, mucho menor que Charles pero no por eso inexperto.

_Dos caminos, cada uno diferente al otro..._

_El primero un futuro prometedor, el segundo un presente divertido. _

_¿Con cuál se quedaría mi corazón? Creo saber la respuesta._

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

– Esto… esto es imposible – dije soltando el diario por un minuto – ¡Mi abuelo y Marie bailaron la misma canción que Bella y yo la noche que hicimos el amor por primera vez! ¡El rompió su copa al verla bailando con otro hombre al igual que yo cuando la vi en casa bailando con Matt! ¡Maldita sea, mi abuelo usaba el mismo color de traje que yo el día que conocí a mi pequeña! – Me puse de pie enseguida y tomé los cuatros diarios de Marie y los llevé a la máquina copiadora que se encontraba en una esquina. Rogué internamente que el aparato sirviera y tenga suficientes hojas para fotocopiar todos los diarios ya que leerlos me iba a tomar al menos una semana.

Después de terminar de fotocopiar hasta la última hoja, salí de la biblioteca no sin antes procurar dejar todo como estaba. Conduje a casa a toda velocidad y me encerré en mi habitación. Continué mi lectura donde la había dejado.

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Diciembre 20, 1949_

¡Santa Claus pronto viene a la ciudad! Hola diario, lamento tantos días de abandono pero mi vida se ha puesto de cabeza en las últimas semanas que apenas he tenido tiempo de respirar. El primo Aro regresó a casa por sus vacaciones y está más insoportable que nunca, su ego se ha disparado a las nubes y no hay quien lo aguante con sus historias aburridas de Princeton.

Después de la Gala las cosas cambiaron para mí. La segunda semana de noviembre empezaron las visitas de Charles a casa, todas las tardes traía un ramo de rosas junto a un regalo diferente. Una caja de bombones un día, una joya costosa al siguiente día. Mi tío Aro era el más feliz con toda la situación, varias veces durante la cena había mencionado la palabra matrimonio y eso no me agradaba para nada.

Charles es un tipo agradable, no tengo por qué negarlo. Es amable y bastante atento, me dice cumplidos que recibo con un sonrojo y las conversaciones con él son tan fluidas que no notamos el paso del tiempo. Pero jamás serían iguales a las conversaciones que sostenía con el extraño de cabellos cobrizos que me ayudaba a escapar por mi ventana por las noches hace exactamente cuatro semanas. Edward puntualmente aparecía en mi ventana a las 9 de la noche cuando sabía que mi tío estaba dormido y después de ayudarme a acomodar las almohadas en la cama para simular un cuerpo dormido me ayudaba a bajar por un árbol y nos escapábamos de casa.

Solemos pasear por los jardines cercanos, nuestro lugar favorito para ir es el Navy Pier. Pasamos horas hablando de cosas sin sentido, entramos a los cines a ver aquellas películas de estreno en blanco y negro y que presentan como novedad el sonido incluido. Nos tomamos fotos en el parque con esas cámaras extrañas que tiene el Sr. Walters. Comemos muchos dulces y golosinas, corremos bajo la lluvia cuando se nos hace tarde pero siempre llegamos a casa al alba, como siempre fue su promesa.

Ninguno de los dos sabe de la existencia del otro. Charles es como mi puerto seguro, Edward es mi escape de aventura. Me divierto con los dos en diferentes formas, pero mi corazón ha sido cautivado desde el inicio por Edward, a la hora de escoger siempre fue él, siempre será él.

Hace escasos dos días mientras corríamos de regreso a casa una madrugada nos detuvimos en el porche de la Sra. Cane a buscar abrigo debido al excesivo frío. Una inclemente nevada caía esa noche y a causa de nuestra imprudencia y apuro olvidamos los abrigos al escapar de casa. Un muérdago crecía cerca del porche y al verlo Edward me abrazó con ternura y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me besó. Era mi primer beso ¡Mi primer beso!

El beso fue corto y muy tierno, mis labios a pesar de su nula experiencia supieron qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Se movieron lentamente rozándose con los suyos en un beso exquisito. Suspiré cuando Edward se separó de mi dejándome con ganas de más, mucho más.

– Marie… Te amo – dijo con voz firme. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y dejé de respirar por un minuto – Marie, respira – volvió a hablar mientras acariciaba mi cabello, me obligué a hacerle caso – No es necesario que me respondas pequeña, sé lo que sientes por mi – dijo dejándome un beso en la cabeza – Vamos a casa pronto, esta por amanecer.

Esa noche no volví a dormir. Estuve con la mirada perdida todo el día, mi tía me llamó la atención varias veces por estar distraída y no batir rápido los huevos para los pasteles que venderíamos al día siguiente. Ni siquiera mejoró cuando Charles llegó puntual a su cita de todas las tardes a las 5, ese día al ver mi distracción decidió darme mi espacio e irse antes de las 7 alegando que su mejor amigo y socio le había pedido desesperado que cenara con él. Charles mencionó en varias ocasiones lo mucho que estimaba a su socio, era algo menor que él y siempre se metía en líos a causa de su imprudencia. Al parecer esta vez el problema era una mujer, ya que Charles lo veía más distraído que de costumbre y tenía misteriosas desapariciones los días que debían reunirse a jugar póker con el resto de amigos.

Edward por su parte me contó anoche que hoy no podía venir a casa porque tenía un compromiso de trabajo, así que aquí estoy como idiota enamorada viendo la nota que me dejó esta mañana en mi ventana.

_Extráñame tanto como yo te extraño ahora. Cuida mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo._

_Edward_

Diario, la situación se ha vuelto demasiado confusa para mí. Si hasta hace unas semanas mi obsesión era conseguir una beca para la universidad, aquél futuro importaba poco o nada ya. Mi futuro se resumía a una sola palabra, un solo nombre: _Edward_.

Lo amo profundamente, quizás más de lo que él me ama a mí. Es como si él fuera la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas de mi vida, él es el aire que necesito para vivir. Pero… en toda esta locura ¿Dónde queda Charles? El hombre atento y maravilloso que me visita todas las tardes se ha ganado mi corazón, sus visitas son tan amenas que me hacía falta el día que no podía venir.

_¿Es normal lo que me está pasando?_

_¿Amar con locura a uno pero a la vez tener miedo de herir al otro?_

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi concentración mientras veía una foto de Marie pegada a su diario. Era la noche de Navidad de 1949, ella lucía un vestido azul muy bonito que denotaba la elegancia de aquella época, con un pequeño lazo en la cintura y hombros descubiertos no podía negar el enorme parecido que tenía la abuela de Bella con ella, sin embargo lo que me llamó la atención fue fijarme que la mujer posaba con una mirada triste junto al árbol del navidad, solo imaginar alguna mirada parecida en el rostro de mi Bella, lograba que se me comprimiera el pecho instantáneamente. Cuando el sonido del teléfono se volvió más intenso me obligué a ponerme de pie y contestar la llamada.

– Hola mamá – dije al ver la pantalla del celular.

– Hola hijo, buenas noches – ¿Buenas noches? ¿Cuántas horas había pasado desde que estaba leyendo los diarios de Marie? – Te tengo buenas noticias.

– ¿Sabes algo de Bella y Elizabeth? – Solté.

– No cielo, me encantaría darte esa clase de noticias pero no es eso. Ayer estuve contactándome con una amiga, es Nettie ¿la recuerdas?

– Muy poco – respondí distraído.

– Bueno, ella tiene una pequeña agencia de Bienes Raíces y está dispuesta a ayudarnos a encontrar la casa perfecta para cuando Bella y mi nieta estén de regreso.

– Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo mamá – contesté agradecido.

– No es nada Edward, ya verás que pronto toda esta pesadilla se termina y Bella y tu hija estarán de vuelta.

– Ojalá así sea mamá – Después de una corta conversación donde mamá me preguntaba sobre mi día, si había comido o salido de la cama, colgué la llamada y fui a la cocina. Un súbito antojo de comer helado de vainilla con galletas oreo me atacó así que busqué en la alacena los ingredientes de mi calórico antojo.

Después de un baño y de ver las noticias por primera vez en semanas, terminé mi postre y retomé la lectura donde la había dejado, entraba al año donde según la foto que vi unos meses atrás había ocurrido todo el desastre: 1950

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Enero 1, 1950_

¡Nuevo año, nueva década! Diario… ¡Marie Anne Morgan es una mujer diferente a partir de hoy! Déjame explicar lo que ha sucedido en las últimas 24 horas.

La mañana de ayer empezó normal, con mi primo Aro molestando porque su desayuno no estaba listo a tiempo y gritándole a mi tía Chelsea. ¿Qué se creía éste? ¿Qué éramos sus criadas? Después que logramos deshacernos de la molestosa presencia de mi primo empezamos a preparar la cena con mi tía. Ella adoraba ver la mesa llena de comida aunque solo fuéramos 4 los invitados a cenar.

– Esta noche tu tío Aro ha invitado a cenar a Charles. Dice que es una excelente manera de integrarlo a la familia – rodé los ojos ante la ridícula excusa de mi tío. Lo que intentaba era asegurarse que Charles pida mi mano lo más pronto posible. Sonreí de manera ridícula al imaginar a mi tío Aro vestido de novia, él estaba tan desesperado por esa boda que era capaz de presentarse él como la novia

– Preparé un vestido para ti esta noche Marie, lo vi en una revista y decidí copiar el modelo, es hermoso – dijo mi tía haciéndome volver mentalmente a la conversación.

– Muchas gracias tía – respondí agradecida. Terminamos de preparar todo el festín de comida a las 4 de la tarde. Subí rápidamente a darme una ducha y al regreso me encontré con el dichoso vestido sobre mi cama. Mi tía tenía razón, el vestido era hermoso. Era una mezcla de estilos de los mejores diseñadores del momento como Edith Head, Helen Rose y Charles Lemaire; estaba emocionada al poder usar un vestido que se encontraba a la par de los diseños de alta costura. Con un corte de princesa aquel vestido negro de satén, era la mezcla entre la elegancia y distinción. Un escote en forma de corazón, tipo strapless, ajustado en la parte superior hasta la cintura, se cortaba con un fajín del mismo color negro para dar lugar al amplio faldón del vestido estilo monarca, todo en conjunto, reflejaba la imagen de toda una señorita. Me maquillé de manera sutil, recogí mi cabello en un moño suelto, dejando libre ciertos rizos rebeldes que no lograron quedarse en su lugar, me enfundé unos delicados guantes negros, para finalmente acomodar aquel delicado corsage en el lado izquierdo de mi escote.

A las 9 en punto Charles llegó a casa. Como todos los días me entregó un ramo de rosas y un pequeño obsequio que venía en una cajita negra, al abrirlo vi que era un costosísimo collar de diamantes y oro blanco.

– Yo… yo no puedo aceptar esto Charles. Es muy amable de tu parte pero no voy a aceptar estas cosas.

– Niña… ¡Deja de ser tan mal agradecida con el señor Swan! – Me reprochó mi tío que entraba a la sala en ese momento – Usted debe disculparla señor Swan, ella no está acostumbrada a ser cortejada y a veces no sabe lo que dice. Claro que lo va a aceptar ¿Verdad Marie? – mi tío me miró de manera envenenada.

– Si tanto lo quieres, quédatelo para ti – dije para mí en un susurro – Claro que si tío – dije esta vez en voz alta mientras sonreía de manera complaciente.

– Marie, está bien si no lo quieres, yo no me voy a molestar por eso – dijo Charles tomando mi mano.

– Está bien Charles, me gusto mucho el regalo. Gracias _– "Uno más para la colección de regalos en mi cajón" _pensé para mí. Desde que las visitas de Charles habían empezado, comencé a guardar todos los regalos que me traía. Debía tener al menos unas 25 joyas diferentes que jamás había sacado de la caja. Ese collar aunque era hermoso, era demasiado para mi, y el hecho que la aceptara no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con el regalo. Solo lo hacía para evitar la posterior tortura de mi tío.

– Te ayudo a ponértelo ¿Si? – me dijo Charles mientras lo sacaba de la caja. Me abrochó la delicada joya en mi cuello y me volteó para admirar su belleza – Hermosa, pero no tanto como la joven que lo luce.

– Es un placer ver a un par de jóvenes tan enamorados como ustedes – dijo mi tío – Es hora de cenar. ¿Nos acompañan a la mesa por favor?

La cena de fin de año transcurrió en conversaciones a las que jamás preste atención. Charles hablaba de su editora y las proezas de su socio con mi tío mientras mi tía Chelsea fingía interés y Aro refunfuñaba porque su cena estaba fría.

Un poco antes de las 11 p.m. Charles dijo que debía marcharse porque su mejor amigo lo estaba esperando. Después de negarse ante la petición de mi tío de que se quedara con nosotros se fue dejándome un discreto beso en mi mejilla. Antes de que mi tío empezara con su verborragia de quejas porque me había portado insolente con Charles al despreciar su regalo subí a mi habitación y me encerré. Me sentía ahogada por la pesada joya así que me la saqué forcejeando un poco con ella.

Dejé el collar sobre el placar y fui al baño a ponerme mi pijama, no me interesaba recibir el año en medio de una familia ficticia así que mejor era recibir el año durmiendo y soñando con un mejor futuro. Al salir del baño acomodé mi cabello en una trenza y fui directo a la cama.

– Hola hermosa – escuché a Edward decir desde la ventana.

– ¡Cielos Edward…me asustaste! – Sonreí mientras me sentaba en la cama – Uno de estos días te vas a caer de verdad, es muy peligroso eso que haces.

– Y por ti escalaría hasta el Everest con tacones pequeña…– caminó hasta la cama, me sonrió y acaricio una de mis mejillas – ¿Es así como vas a recibir el año? – Asentí con tristeza – Pues no, te tengo una sorpresa así que vamos, saliendo de la cama y apurarnos que no hay mucho tiempo.

De un brinco salí de la cama y tomando un sencillo vestido de lino verde y unos discretos tacones estuve lista un par de minutos después. Tomé mi abrigo y cumpliendo el ritual de acomodar las almohadas en la cama salimos por la ventana con Edward. Me tomó de la mano y juntos fuimos al Parque Stanford, un hermoso parque con vista al rio Hudson.

– ¿Y tú te pensabas perder esto? – Dijo mirando al cielo – Mira cuantas estrellas Marie – Suspiré ante lo hermoso del espectáculo, a pesar de estar en invierno no hacía mucho frío. Hace algunos días había dejado de nevar y eso daba como resultado una temperatura agradable. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se llevó mi mano a sus labios para dejar un beso – Vamos, que ya quedan poquitos minutos para que sean las 12 – Corrimos al otro extremo del parque donde Edward había preparado un improvisado picnic. Era un lugar del parque que jamás había visto, oculto entre unos árboles había un claro muy hermoso, apartado completamente de cualquiera que nos pudiera espiar. Justo antes de la medianoche nos sentamos en el césped cubierto con un gracioso mantel de cuadros rojos, descorchamos la botella y al dar las doce campanadas brindamos por un futuro juntos. Al terminar de beber de nuestras copas, Edward tomó mi rostro y me dio un beso que me quitó el aliento.

– Marie… te deseo tanto – susurró dando pequeños besos en mi rostro.

– Yo también Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor – muy despacio Edward se acercó a mí y me beso lenta y concienzudamente. Dejé vencer mi cuerpo recostándolo sobre el césped mientras él seguía besándome – Tómame Edward, quiero ser tuya – dije al separarnos un momento por la falta de aire.

– Marie... Te amo...– acarició mi rostro con ternura.

– Te amo Edward – respondí acariciando su cabello. Nuevamente se acercó a mí y me besó, esta vez el beso iba cargado con pasión y una pizca de lujuria. Muy despacio nuestra ropa comenzó a desaparecer al igual que nuestra vergüenza, era la primera que un hombre me vería desnuda pero a pesar de eso no tenía miedo, había llegado el momento de vivir…

Edward con su cuerpo me cubrió un poco del frío y recorriendo con besos cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me decía lo hermosa que era. Me sentí deseada y querida por primera vez, supe en ese momento que era con Edward con quien quería compartir el resto de mi vida.

Un pequeño gritito de sorpresa di cuando sentí su masculinidad dentro de mí, era algo tan nuevo para mí. Millones de sensaciones extrañas se daban encuentro en mi cuerpo, era algo doloroso pero a la vez satisfactorio. Cuando Edward tomó mi virginidad, el dolor fue tan insoportable que no pude sino soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

– Shhh, pequeña. Lo siento, lo siento...haré que el dolor se vaya– dijo mientras besaba mi frente y luego mis ojos. El dolor dio paso al placer de poco. Era fabuloso ver como nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, Edward y yo habíamos nacido para amarnos.

Cuando una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar me abandoné en los brazos de Edward, dejándome ir por el placer. Sentí como a Edward le pasó lo mismo unos momentos después y con un gruñido llenó mi vientre de su semillita.

Nos quedamos recostados en la grama un rato más. Edward fue realmente tierno, me cubrió con otro mantel de cuadros y así permanecimos muchísimo tiempo viendo las estrellas. Hicimos el amor una vez más esa noche antes del llegar el alba. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a asomarse tomamos nuestras prendas y salimos corriendo a casa.

Diario, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Haber hecho el amor con el hombre que amo ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. Me he convertido en una mujer completa, en _SU_ mujer. Sé que al único que le puedo confesar estas cosas es a ti, ya que contarle esto a mi tía Chelsea sería no solo tacharme de indecente, sacrílega y pecadora por haber tenido relaciones antes de casarme, sino también eso me traería como consecuencia el enorme problema con mi tío Aro puesto que cuando sepa que no soy virgen eso podría desilusionar terriblemente a su prospecto de marido.

Charles es una hermosa persona, atento y muy amable pero no puedo seguir este juego de tres. Debo parar las visitas con Charles antes de que se vuelva una situación insostenible.

_Pero ¿Qué tan fácil será decirle a mi tío que no amo a Charles?_

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

– ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue….extraño! – exclamé dejando en la cama las fotocopias del diario de Marie. Leer como la abuela de Bella y mi abuelo hicieron el amor por primera vez fue… bizarro. Aunque la situación fue completamente diferente, las palabras fueron exactamente las mismas. Mi abuelo tomó la virginidad de Marie así como yo lo hice con la de Bella.

– Es como un dejavú pero al revés – susurré mientras ponía las hojas sobre la mesita de noche y apagaba la luz, eran cerca de las 3 a.m. y llevaba más de 16 horas leyendo. Esa noche logré dormir tranquilo y sin pesadillas, algo muy extraño ya que las había tenido los últimos 2 meses que Bella y la bebé se habían ido de casa.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los ligeros golpes de la puerta de mi departamento. Salí de la cama en estado zombie y vi que era mamá.

– Edward, cielo… Buenos días – dijo mientras me dejaba un beso en la mejilla y entraba a la casa – Necesito que te apures hijo, la cita con Nettie es en una hora. Anda toma y baño mientras te preparo algo de comer.

– ¿Con quién? – pregunté restregándome los ojos.

– Con Nettie… mi amiga de Bienes Raíces. ¿Olvidaste lo que hablamos ayer?

– Oh si… claro, la casa – comenté mientras caminaba a la cocina.

– Veo que has estado de mejor humor – dijo enseñándome con una sonrisa el paquete de galletas junto al envase vacío de helado.

– Ummm, algo así – contesté apenado.

– Esto está bien hijo, veras que pronto las encuentras, mi instinto de mamá nunca falla. Ahora, vamos… al baño rápido que no hay tiempo.

Una hora después estábamos camino a la oficina de Nettie Williams, una muy buena amiga de mamá y excelente asesora de Bienes Raíces. Al principio estaba algo renuente ya que quería que la experiencia de escoger una casa la vivamos juntos, Bella y yo. Pero debido a las circunstancias en mis manos recaía la responsabilidad de escoger una casa para los 3.

– Cuéntame Edward… ¿Qué buscas en una casa? – preguntó Nettie mientras abría un cuadernito de apuntes.

– Bueno…– me rasqué la cabeza ya que no sabía por dónde empezar – Primero debe estar en las afueras, en el área residencial donde no haya mucho tráfico ni ruido. Necesito que mi hija tenga un lugar tranquilo donde crecer y jugar, así que definitivamente debe tener un buen patio, que sea grande y con espacio para un jardín para las flores de Bella. Al interior de la casa, en la sala tiene que haber una chimenea, y la cocina debe tener un horno de galletas. Debe tener una biblioteca, una habitación especialmente diseñada para Bella y sus libros. Las habitaciones deben ser espaciosas y con mucha luz, con ventanales grandes y con vista al patío. La habitación principal debe tener su propio baño y de ser posible con un pequeño jacuzzi. La habitación de Elizabeth debe dar hacia el extremo noreste de la casa, justo donde sale el sol todas las mañanas, debe ser amplia y con ventanas, debe además conectarse de alguna manera con el cuarto de juegos que ella tendrá. Por último necesitamos una piscina, algo no tan grande… pero debe haber una – finalicé

– Veo que tienes clara la idea de tu casa Edward – sonrió Nettie – Bueno, he anotado todos tus requerimientos y en los próximos días te estaré llamando para visitar unas cuantas. Sé que vamos a encontrar la casa perfecta para tu novia y su bebé – sonreí triste ante aquella última afirmación. "_Mi novia y mi hija"_ ¡Qué extraño se escuchaba! Cuando lo lógico sería decir _"Mi esposa y mi hija"_

Regresé a casa cerca de las 2 p.m., compré algo de comida china y en cuanto terminé me senté nuevamente a leer los diarios, aún no llegaba a la parte que realmente me interesaba saber. ¿Seríamos primos Bella y yo? Rogaba porque no fuera así, pero ¿y si lo fuéramos?

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Abril 20, 1950_

Diario, llevó encerrada en esta habitación más de 24 horas. Anoche durante la cena le dije a mi tío Aro que no quería saber más de las visitas de Charles a casa, no era el hombre que amaba y tampoco lo amaría jamás. Mi tío entró en cólera y levantando su mano me dio una severa cachetada.

– ¡Muchacha insolente! – Gritó mientras yo llevaba una mano a mi mejilla enrojecida – ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad? ¡Charles Swan es el hombre que nos va a sacar de esta miseria y tú simplemente lo desprecias! ¿Qué es lo que te has creído Marie Anne? ¡Explícame que le vas a decir a Charles Swan!

– ¡Que no lo amo! Que el hombre a quien amo es Edward C…– sus ojos se inyectaron de furia y me remeció con fuerza tomándome por los brazos.

– ¿Ese pobre diablo que viste la noche de la gala? – Asentí – ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mira Chelsea – dijo volteándose a ver a mi tía – tu querida sobrina nos ha salido una verdadera golfa.

– Aro, por favor – intervino mi tía.

– ¡Por favor nada! Apuesto que ese tal Edward no tiene un solo centavo, ni donde caerse muerto… ¿En que estas pensando Marie? ¿Acaso crees que tu tía y yo te hemos criado gratis? ¿Qué tus estudios los regalo el estado? ¿Qué la comida nos llovía del cielo? ¿Qué tus médicos hacían un trabajo voluntario cuando te enfermabas?... Chiquilla inconsciente, tú tienes que casarte con Charles Swan y retribuir con su fortuna parte de todo lo que dimos.

– Nadie les pidió que se hicieran cargo de mí – susurré.

– Pues tienes razón, lo hicimos por consideración a Eleanor. A veces pienso que lo mejor sería haberte dejado en un orfanato. Pero ahora es muy tarde para arrepentimientos absurdos, aquí lo que queda es que tú te cases con Charles y se acabó la discusión.

– Pero yo no lo amo – grité entre sollozos.

– Poco me importa lo que sientas Marie, amor era lo que sentía mi hermana por el imbécil de tu padre y eso no la salvó de la muerte cuando te trajo al mundo. Por tu culpa mi hermana murió ¿Eres consciente de eso? – Asentí – Entonces debes ser también consciente y agradecida con nosotros y casarte con Charles, sé que muy pronto te va a proponer matrimonio y no quiero saber que tú te vas a negar porque ese mismo día te largas de esta casa – dijo soltándome con fuerza.

– Pues tendré que buscar un lugar donde vivir, porque yo no me voy a casar con un hombre que no amo. Además – sonreí de manera malévola mientras subía los escalones – No creo que un hombre como Charles tan correcto y moralista se interese por una mujer que perdió la virginidad con un _"pobre diablo" –_ solté y corrí a mi habitación.

Mi tío intento en vano entrar pero yo había cerrado la puerta con el pistilo de seguridad y no había manera de que él entre, después de tacharme de zorra indecente, golfa barata y un poco de cosas más dijo que estaba castigada por una semana en mi habitación. Esa noche Edward llegó puntual a mi ventana. Con tristeza le confesé, ocultando mi rostro en la almohada, que no tenía ganas de salir, que solo quería que me abrazara.

– Marie… háblame. ¿Sucede algo mi amor? – Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, allí se dio cuenta de lo hinchada de mi mejilla – Marie por dios ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te ha golpeado? ¿Ha sido tu tío? – Asentí con lagrimas – Dios santo, tienes los dedos marcados en el rostro, esto no se queda así – dijo saliendo de la cama.

– No por favor Edward… no lo hagas, eso solo incrementaría el problema – susurré llorando y reteniéndolo por el brazo – Ya se le pasara pero por favor no hagas nada, el no sabe de tu existencia.

– ¿Y hasta cuándo vamos a vivir nuestro amor a escondidas Marie? Yo necesito mostrarle al mundo lo mucho que amo a mi mujer.

– No es tan fácil como crees Edward… yo… yo…– dije mientras volvía a romper en llanto.

– Marie, tú me estas ocultando algo… dime la verdad – tomó mi rostro y examinó mis ojos.

– Esta bien, creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad – dije acariciando su cabello quizás por última vez, ya que al saber la verdad Edward podría molestarse y alejarse definitivamente de mí.

Le conté como a raíz de la gala un poderoso millonario que mi tío conoció esa noche empezó a visitarme con el ánimo de cortejarme, durante las tarde venía con regalos mientras en las noche yo me escapaba con Edward. Al principio veía la amistad con el millonario solo como un mero pasatiempo hasta que Edward empezó a ocupar todos y cada unos de mis pensamientos.

– Créeme Edward que no sé cómo parar esto… mi tío me está orillando a un matrimonio que no quiero, no quiero ser una esposa infeliz viviendo con un hombre que no amo. Esta noche le dije a mi tío que no quería mas visitas pero entró en cólera y me abofeteó. Creo que la solución será decirle a Charles que no lo amo – sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

– ¿A quién? – Repitió confundido – Marie ¿Quién es el hombre que te visita?

– Charles, Charles Swan…– el rostro de Edward se volvió de un color pálido ese momento.

– Marie… ¡Santo cielos! ¿Por qué tardaste cuatro meses en decirme que Charles te estaba visitando? – dijo mientras caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro de mi habitación agarrando su cabello

– Tú… ¿Tú lo conoces? – pregunté temerosa

– ¿Qué si lo conozco? – Respondió en tono burlón – Pfff ¿Qué si lo conozco? Marie… ¡Charles Swan es mi mejor amigo y socio de la editora!

– Tú… ¡tú eres el socio de quien habla Charles! Yo… yo… – balbuceé.

– Tú eres la mujer de quien tanto me habla. Marie, ¡Charles te va a proponer matrimonio el próximo mes!

– ¿Qué cosa? – dije incrédula.

– Yo… yo lo ayudé ayer a escoger el anillo de compromiso para la misteriosa mujer de quien habla Charles cada vez que nos vemos. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? ¡El te describió exactamente como eres! ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta tú por la relación de nuestros apellidos Marie? ¡La editora se llama Swan – Cullen Editors…Santo Dios! ¿El nombre no te decía nada?

– Nunca… nunca supe el nombre de la compañía – susurré hipando – No me interesaba en lo absoluto.

– Que ironía… ¡Los mejores amigos, comparten una empresa y ahora también el amor de la misma mujer! – dijo riéndose de manera triste.

– Pero Edward… yo no amo a Charles. ¿Recuerdas que fue a ti a quien me entregué por primera vez? Tú tuviste mi virginidad, ahora tienes mi vida… mi corazón en tus manos. Yo te amo Edward, a ti… no a él – dije mientras dejaba vencer mi cuerpo en la cama

– Marie… tenemos que irnos de acá. No sé, irnos del país. Vivir en Europa, muy lejos de Charles y de tu tío. Mi amor, yo te amo con locura y no me importa dejar todo con tal de tener a mi lado.

– Lo sé Edward… lo sé – dije acariciando su mejilla derecha – Mi tío me ha dicho que si no me caso con Charles será mejor que me vaya de la casa.

– Pues no le vamos a dar la oportunidad de que te echen… tú vienes conmigo. Nos vamos a casar, serás mi esposa y vamos a tener bebés, yo quiero una familia contigo Marie. Eres el amor de mi alma…

– Yo también te amo Edward… tu prometiste llevarme a conocer el mundo. Llévame lejos contigo, súbeme en tus alas de ángel y sácame de aquí – limpie mis lágrimas.

– Eso haré Marie… aunque sea la última cosa que haga en mi vida – sentenció.

Esta mañana mientras tía Chelsea iba a la iglesia a orar por su sacrílega sobrina y mi tío se encargaba de planear en su despacho las formas de aprovecharse del dinero de Charles, Edward en un pequeño avión de papel me envió una nota.

_El lugar escogido será París, en poco tiempo debo irme a Francia para buscar un lugar donde vivir y trabajar. _

_El infierno se terminará pronto lo prometo._

_Te ama con locura_

_Edward_

Diario, estoy desesperada. Sé que es cuestión de días que Charles venga a proponerme matrimonio. Me siento tan culpable por no haber parado esto a tiempo, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente y dejarme influenciar por mi tío quien lo único que buscaba no era mi bienestar sino llenar sus bolsillos con el dinero de Charles. Detestaría romperle el corazón a Charles pero no puedo condenarme a una vida así.

El tiempo pasa muy lento durante el día, necesito que llegue la noche y así poder escaparme con Edward, correr a nuestro claro y hacer el amor. El estar con él es un escape a mi realidad, aquella realidad que tarde o temprano debo afrontar.

_En un juego de tres siempre uno debe estar preparado para perder pero…_

_¿Qué tan bien tomará Charles la verdad?_

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

– Pobre Marie…– susurré para mí – Casarse con el hombre que no ama solo por imposición de su tío sería un infierno para ella. Pero si mi abuelo sabía que ella lo amaba… ¿Por qué permitió semejante locura? – Un extraño estremecimiento se apoderó de mi pecho cuando me di cuenta que Marie solo había tenido relaciones con mi abuelo Edward, así que las posibilidades de que el bebé fuese de Charles eran cada vez menores.

Sacudí con fuerza la cabeza y empecé con el segundo diario. El primer se había terminado ya y la enigmática vida de Marie Anne Morgan recién empezaba a revelarse…

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Mayo 15, 1950_

¡Lo sabia! Sabía que el día no tardaba en llegar. Esta tarde Charles en su visita de todos los días ha venido a proponerme matrimonio.

– Marie… desde que te vi esa noche en la Gala, supe que serías la mujer que quería como esposa. Eres hermosa y muy inteligente, tienes gracia y tu sonrisa ilumina mis días. Yo no quiero pasar un día más alejado de ti – en ese momento se puso de rodillas y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo azul – Marie Anne Morgan… ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? – dijo abriendo la cajita y mostrando su contenido. Era un anillo hermoso con una piedra muy bonita, recordé con tristeza que ese era el anillo que Edward escogió para mí sin saberlo.

– Charles… yo… No sé que responder…– balbuceé – Yo creo que…

– Entiendo Marie, lo siento… no creí que estuvieras insegura o pensaras que era poco tiempo – dijo cerrando la caja y sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

– Eres un gran hombre Charles, mereces una gran mujer… y yo…

– Ya encontré la gran mujer Marie… te amo mucho. Has robado mi corazón desde que te vi, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti día y noche – sus palabras me estaban haciendo daño ¿Por qué deje continuar el juego por tanto tiempo? Charles era mi amigo, como mi hermano y ahora simplemente yo estaba rompiendo su corazón con mi negativa.

– Charles, tú eres mi amigo. Eres un hombre inteligente y muy sabio pero yo no puedo verte como otra cosa que eso. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía pero no te amo – dije con firmeza.

– ¿Hay alguien más? – preguntó a lo que yo asentí.

– No quiero saber su nombre, pero… ¿Eres feliz con él? ¿Es capaz de darte lo que yo te ofrezco? – Volví a asentir – Será mejor que me vaya – dijo enseguida y se puso de pie. Antes de salir se volteó y me dio una extraña mirada – No creas que me he dado por vencido Marie, esta batalla no ha terminado aquí.

Subí a mi habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas, mi intención jamás fue hacerle daño a Charles. Sus ojos reflejaban profunda tristeza cuando salió de casa, me sentí como la peor de las villanas.

Hace poco ha venido Edward, le conté lo sucedido y dijo que en dos semanas se iba a París para arreglar todo para nuestro escape. Mencionó algo de ceder la totalidad de sus acciones en la editora ya que si él se quedaba con la mujer, al menos Charles se consolaría con el dinero.

Tengo mucho miedo de la reacción de mi tío. Cuando la ausencia de las visitas de Charles comience a ser notorias mi tío de seguro averiguara que pasó y me echará de casa. Las visitas de Edward por las noches son cortas y ya casi no nos escapamos, hace algunos días que no hacemos el amor y realmente lo extraño pero Edward tiene razón en algo, estamos pisando terrenos muy peligrosos y escaparnos no mejora la situación.

Te confieso que las últimas palabras de Charles me dieron miedo, se que está dolido pero…

_¿Qué es capaz de hacer un hombre por despecho?_

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

Al cerrar esa hoja, noté en el reloj de mi mesita de noche que eran cerca de las 2 a.m. El tiempo volaba cuando me sumergía en la lectura de los diarios de Marie. Había muchas cosas aun sin aclarar ellos pero varias cosas ya estaban empezando a salir a luz. Aro, el tío de Marie era el mentalizador de toda la locura de casar a Marie con un hombre que no amaba. La ambición lo estaba cegando y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr su cometido. Charles por su parte aunque amaba a Marie no se resignaba a un no por respuesta, mientras mi abuelo y Marie seguían viviendo su relación a escondidas. Tenía ciertas dudas sobre el tío de Marie ¿Acaso no sabía que mi abuelo tenía la misma cantidad de dinero que Charles? ¿No sabía que era el socio de Charles? Muchas dudas, preguntas aún sin respuesta pero por el momento era mejor dejar las preguntas en el aire hasta terminar de leer los misteriosos diarios.

Caí en un profundo sueño unos pocos minutos después. La pesadilla de la ventana se repetía una y otra vez, Bella usando un vestido de color perla lloraba con tristeza mientras le hablaba a Elizabeth.

_Bebé, es lo mejor que puedo hacer… _

_Quizás no es lo que esperabas de mamá pero es lo mejor para todos. _

_Yo te amo mucho Elizabeth y todo esto lo hago por tu bien…_

– ¡Bella! – Grité asustado – Bella mi amor ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué lloras? – me senté en la cama y vi que ya había amanecido. Mientras tomaba un baño no pude sino pensar en las palabras de Bella en la pesadilla. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo por el bien de nuestra hija?

Se me ocurrió llamar a casa de Bella para tener noticias con Sue pero a diferencia de todas las veces cuando Sue me negaba saber algo de Bella, esta vez simplemente nadie contestó el teléfono. ¡_Qué_ _raro!_ pensé. La siguiente llamada por ritual era a Ángela, al llamar a la oficina y conectarme con su extensión fue aún más raro porque nadie contestó, la llamada al parecer rebotó a la recepción porque escuché la voz de Amanda al teléfono.

– Swan Editors & Co. Buenos días, le saluda Amanda ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

– Hola Amanda, es Edward Cullen – respondí.

– Hola Sr. Cullen, tantos días sin saber de usted ¿Necesita algo?

– Si… ummm, estuve intentando comunicarme con Ángela pero ella no contesta el teléfono. ¿Sabes donde esta?

– Si, si. La Srta. Webber salía esta mañana de viaje, según tengo entendido iba a ver a la Srta. Isa…– hizo una pausa – ¡Ay no! Ahora si me echan del trabajo… se suponía que nadie debía saber.

– Amanda – dije pretendiendo tranquilizarme yo también del shock – ¿Ángela fue a buscar a Bella?

– Sr. Cullen por favor no diga nada, me dijeron que eso era secreto y que nadie debía saberlo.

– No voy a decir nada Amanda, solo dime a donde se fue Ángela a buscar a Bella – intenté con tono suave disuadirla. Ángela había sido imposible de convencer, así que Amanda era mi última carta a jugar.

– No lo sé Sr. Cullen, solo dijeron que Srta. Webber iba a ver a la Srta. Swan y que volvía en un par de días. No sé más que eso, por favor no diga que yo le dije – respondió con tono tembloroso.

– Tranquila Amanda, no vas a perder tu trabajo – la calmé – ¿Tú crees que algo malo le haya pasado a Bella para que Ángela deje la oficina y vaya?

– No… no lo creo Sr. Cullen, la Srta. Swan se comunica todos los días por Skype con Ángela y le da instrucciones sobre que hacer acá en la oficina. No creo que le haya pasado algo malo para ser sincera.

– Ok, sabes Amanda que agradeceré con mi vida si sabes algo de donde esta Bella y me lo dices.

– Lo sé Sr. Cullen, pero ni nosotros sabemos donde esta ella. Toda su desaparición fue un misterio.

– Entiendo, bueno por ahora debo colgar pero llamaré mañana para ver si sabes algo.

– Por favor Sr. Cullen no me delate, puedo perder mi puesto y…

– Ya te dije Amanda que nada va a pasar, solo quédate tranquila y hablamos mañana – cerré la llamada y volví a la habitación con un extraño presentimiento que las cosas no estaban marchando bien. Sue no contestaba el teléfono, Ángela viajo donde estaba Bella ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Decidí enfrascarme en la lectura de los diarios, no debía pasar de hoy en que debía saber la verdad.

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Junio 4, 1950_

¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida, estúpida…estúpida! ¡Por una vez en tu vida, debiste escuchar a tus mayores y no ser tan estúpida!

Diario, hoy ha sido el peor día de lo que va de mi vida. Esta mañana cuando mi tía Chelsea tocó mi puerta diciendo que debía alistarme para ir a la iglesia fingí estar enferma y no la acompañé a misa. ¿Para qué si total según ella yo estaba condenada al infierno por no guardar la castidad?

Una vez que mis tíos fueron a la iglesia, bajé en busca de comida. Realmente tenía hambre ya que a causa de mi rebeldía mis porciones de comida se vieron afectadas terriblemente. Cuando me disponía a subir nuevamente a mi habitación, alguien tocó la puerta.

– ¿Edward? ¿En serio todo el tiempo había sido Edward? – gritó Charles en la puerta. Con un aspecto muy desaliñado y una botella de whisky en la mano se veía claramente que había pasado bebiendo toda la noche.

– Charles – respondí temerosa.

– ¿En serio me creyeron tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que era Edward el hombre con quien te veías? – me gritó mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba hasta la sala.

– Charles por favor – rogué.

– Una tarde decidí espiarte – dijo mientras dejaba vagar su mirada en los recuerdos – necesitaba saber cómo y dónde te veías con el hombre que ocupaba mi lugar. No fue sino hasta la noche que vi que mi mejor amigo, mi socio, escalaba el árbol y entraba por tu ventana y no salía hasta el amanecer. ¡Estuviste jugando conmigo todo el tiempo maldita sea! ¡Era Edward! ¡Mi mejor amigo! ¡Había sido Edward el que me había robado el amor de la única mujer que he amado!

– Charles, me estás lastimando – dije cuando la presión se volvió casi insoportable.

– ¿Y lo que tú hiciste conmigo Marie? Soy un imbécil ¿sabes? – sonrió con tristeza - Esa noche de fin de año me fui temprano de tu casa para ayudar a Edward a preparar la sorpresa para su misteriosa novia. ¿Te das cuenta que yo ayudé a que tú te entregaras a Edward? Durante semanas Edward no dejó de hablar una y otra vez sobre lo maravilloso que era hacer el amor con la mujer que amas. ¿Cómo habría de saberlo yo, si la mujer que yo amaba estaba follándose a mi mejor amigo? – dijo acercándome a su cuerpo y llenando mi rostro con su aliento a licor.

– Basta Charles, estás borracho. Será mejor que te vayas, yo estoy sola y…

– ¿Y no puedes estar con un hombre sola en casa? Por favor Marie… Sabemos que lo último que tienes es vergüenza.

– Charles, me estás ofendiendo – dije intentando soltarme de sus brazos

– Pues vamos a ver cuánto pudor te queda – dijo lanzando la botella al piso y apretándome más a su cuerpo. Comenzó a repartir besos con violencia por todo mi cuello y luego pasó a mi boca.

– Charles, suéltame – dije como pude.

– Apuesto que eso no le decías a Edward ¿verdad? – dijo arrancando con fuerza una de las tiras de mi vestido.

– Basta Charles, basta – susurré cuando una de sus manos se coló debajo de mi vestido.

– Tranquila Marie, conmigo sabrás lo que es bueno. No vas a pedirme que me detenga sino que rogarás por más – con violencia arrancó mis bragas y bajándose el pantalón me tomó en la mitad de la sala apenas recostando mi espalda en una de las paredes.

Lloré, rogué, casi hasta imploré porque se detuviera pero nada funcionó. La violencia con la que me estaba tomando me lastimaba demasiado, cada intromisión venía cargada con dolor y sufrimiento. En ese momento me percaté que estaba sufriendo una violación.

– Eres mía Marie, métetelo bien en la cabeza – dijo mientras se descargaba en mi interior.

– Sal, sal de mi por favor – rogué con voz rota enseguida, el se movió lo que permitió escaparme de la cárcel de sus brazos – ¡Sal de esta casa Charles, lárgate!

– Mi amor, yo no quería… – dijo cayendo de rodillas en el piso – Marie, lo siento tanto…

– Charles ¡Acabas de abusar de mí! – Le grité entre sollozos mientras subía a mi habitación – ¡Lárgate!

Me encerré en mi habitación y corrí al baño, me sentí sucia y asqueada. Mi piel olía a licor y sexo y mis brazos tenían las marcas de sus dedos. Estuve sentada horas en la bañera solo dejando el agua correr ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así? Ni siquiera tenía a Edward a mi lado ya que él había partido a Paris dos días antes. Edward debía regresar pronto y así nos podríamos fugar juntos. El tiempo corría en nuestra contra, Charles ya sabía la verdad y mi tío no demoraba en saberla.

_Necesito a Edward antes de que la cosa se ponga peor_

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

Tuve que dejar de leer por unos minutos para recuperar la compostura un momento. Como abogado he escuchado el testimonio de violaciones en incontables ocasiones, pero cuando la persona que lo sufre es alguien cercano a ti la cosa cambia. Marie no merecía eso, ella merecía otra vida. Una con alegría, amor… ¡no eso!

Cuando estuve listo para avanzar tomé el tercer diario.

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Agosto 1, 1950_

El día de la condena llegó. Semanas enteras preparando el vestido perfecto, invitaciones a toda la alta sociedad de Chicago, mantelería impecable, flores hermosas, para el gran día. El día de mi muerte… el día que me casaría con Charles Swan.

Un par de semanas después que Charles me tomará a la fuerza comencé a sentirme realmente mal. Al principio lo adjudiqué a la tristeza por la ausencia de Edward, no tenía apetito y lo poco que mi tía Chelsea me obligaba a comer lo terminaba vomitando pocas horas después. Una mañana al terminar de hornear un pastel me desmayé en la cocina y mi tía llamó al médico. ¿El diagnostico? Embarazo de 4 semanas…

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era el padre de ese bebé, con Edward no habíamos hecho el amor en más de 6 semanas. El bebé que crecía en mi vientre era el producto de la violación de Charles esa mañana de domingo.

– Sabía, sabía que esa muchachita iba a salir con algo así – dijo mi tío mientras tía Chelsea le contaba la noticia – ¡Te lo dije Chelsea, esta niña no sirve ni para un carajo! Ahora resulta que tiene un hijo bastardo, y para variar del pobre diablo ese con quien se veía a escondidas nuestras. Realmente eres estúpida Marie, yo tenía fe en ti. ¿Qué dirá Charles de todo esto?

– ¿Qué dirá Charles? – Pregunté con burla – Yo me pregunto… ¿Qué dirá el hombre que me violó y que a causa de esa violación ahora estoy embarazada?

– ¿Qué locura dices Marie? – preguntó mi tío acercándose un poco más a la cama donde yo estaba descansando.

– ¡Esa mañana que ustedes fueron a la iglesia Charles vino a casa y abusó de mí! – mi tío recibió la noticia con estupor mientras mi tía soltaba lágrimas falsas.

– Pues entonces hay que decirle a Charles lo más pronto posible lo que está pasando. Ese niño no puede nacer sin una familia y considerarse bastardo. Hay que planear rápidamente una boda y así podrán decir que el niño es prematuro. No se puede permitir que en Chicago se corra el rumor que Charles Swan tuvo un niño fuera de la sagrada institución del matrimonio.

– Dios…– llevé mis manos a mi cabeza – ¿Te estás escuchando si quiera? Les acabo de contar que sufrí una violación y lo único que te importa es lo que diga la sociedad de Chicago. Dios… son… me dan asco – solté con furia.

– Aquí la única que da asco eres tu Marie, regalar tu castidad al mejor postor solo hizo que Charles hiciera lo que hiciera. Creo que estuvo en su justo derecho de reclamarte como suya.

No quise seguir escuchando, me cubrí completamente con el cobertor y me abandoné en el sueño. Aunque lo que en realidad quería es que venga la dulce muerte y me llevé con ella. Esperaba un hijo de un hombre que no amaba, mientras el hombre que amaba planeaba un futuro en el otro lado del mundo.

Esa misma tarde Charles fue a la casa y después de rogarme mil veces perdón dijo que como un Swan verdadero no iba a permitir que ese niño nazca sin la bendición del matrimonio de sus padres así que el primero de Agosto en la mañana sería el día que el Padre Fausto nos casaría.

¿Podía protestar ante la situación? ¿Podía quejarme acaso? ¿Gritar y rebelarme ante la fuerza que cada día me orillaba más y más al borde del precipicio? Claro que no podía, podía estar rodeada de gente pero nadie me escuchaba.

Active mi estado zombie durante los siguientes días, gente que entraba y salía de mi habitación para probarme mil y un vestidos. La vida se volvió una rutina sin fin: Nauseas cada mañana, mareos por las tardes, y visitas obligadas de Charles por las noches.

– Te prometo que seré el mejor esposo del mundo Marie, a ti y a nuestro hijo jamás les hará falta algo – prometió una noche mientras acariciaba mi vientre que de a poco empezó a crecer – Por cierto, Edward me escribió una postal hace unos pocos días, dijo que había conocido a alguien en Paris y que no tenía intenciones de volver. Es una pena porque me hubiese gustado que conozca a nuestro bebé, pero realmente le deseo lo mejor. El es aún muy joven, en una apresurada decisión me cedió todas sus acciones y ahora la compañía es completamente nuestra.

– Tuya, querrás decir – dije mientras me ponía de pie – Yo no necesito nada de ti.

Hasta el día de ayer tuve la esperanza de que Edward regresara, que lo que había dicho Charles fuese una mentira. Había accedido a la locura del matrimonio esperando que Edward volviera y me llevara lejos pero esto nunca sucedió, porque aquí estoy, sentada frente a una ventana llorando el día de mi boda. Me vi un momento al espejo y descubrí a una hermosa pero muy triste mujer vestida con un traje de novia que probablemente sería la ilusión de cualquier muchacha, pero que para mí no significaba nada más que un vestido, un hermoso y simple vestido.

Inspirado en Grace Kelly me había dicho la diseñadora Head, era un vestido que solo en sueños hubiera imaginado usar. El precioso traje, elaborado en delicada seda transparente blanca, drapeados en la parte superior y de corte recto era digno de usar para una reina, no para una plebeya, una simple y rota plebeya como yo. La diseñadora Head había sido designada por Charles para crear mi vestido y hacerme lucir como "Una preciosa y feliz novia" el día de mi boda; pero se habían equivocado en lo que respectaba a la felicidad pues era imposible sonreír cuando sabes que tú misma te estás convirtiendo en el verdugo de tu felicidad. Acaricié con tristeza mi vientre esperando que sea el momento para que el sacerdote dicte mi lastimosa sentencia de muerte. Unos cuantos minutos después me puse de pie ya que dentro de poco tendría que estar camino a la iglesia, la iglesia St. Edward, vaya ironía ¿no?

Diario, quiero confesarte que aunque sé que lo que estoy haciendo es una locura es lo mejor para mi hijo. Edward no volverá a mí, el sueño del príncipe que rescata a la princesa quedó solo en eso, un sueño del que debía despertar lo más pronto posible; y aunque jamás ame a Charles de la forma que amo a Edward, él es mi única puerta de escape para terminar con este infierno. Si algún día Edward llegase a leer esto quiero que sepa que él es el único hombre que amo con locura, es el hombre que llevo tatuado en el corazón, que a pesar de los años y las generaciones nuestras vidas siempre estarán enlazadas de alguna manera, porque amor como el nuestro es como la tinta indeleble en el libro de la vida_… imposible de borrar_.

Edward… si algún día lees estas líneas quiero dedicarte este último poema:

_¿Cómo te amo?...Déjame contar las formas. _

_Pues te amo hasta el abismo y la región más alta a que puedo llegar cuando persigo_

_Los límites del Ser y el Ideal._

_Te quiero en el vivir más cotidiano, con el sol y a la luz de la llama._

_Te amo con libertad, como se aspira al Bien;_

_Te amo con la inocencia del que ansía gloria._

_Te amo con la pasión que antes puse en mi dolor y con mi fe de niño,_

_Te amo con el amor que yo creí perder al perder a mis santos..._

_Te amo con mi aliento, con mis sonrisas, con las lágrimas de mi vida... Y si Dios quiere..._

..._te amare mucho más después de la muerte_

_Te amará por siempre_

_**Marie**_

Alguien está tocando a mi puerta, debe ser la tía Chelsea así que es hora de ponerme en marcha…

_El día del final de mi vida tiene que empezar._

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

Me quedé observando el diario de Marie impávido por lo que acababa de leer, Marie accedió a casarse con el hombre que no amaba solo porque mi abuelo no llegó a tiempo. Charles había envenenado su cabeza mintiéndole sobre una existente mujer y claro, ella frágil e insegura como estaba le creyó y por eso aceptó casarse con él. La manera que relataba Marie ésta última hoja del diario es como yo veía a Bella en mis pesadillas, llorando con un vestido como el que ella describe y acariciando su pancita.

Entre la historia de Marie y mi abuelo y la de Bella y yo habían demasiadas similitudes, tomando como una simple referencia la edad de Bella y su abuela al conocernos a mí y a mi abuelo respectivamente, ambas tenían 21 años. O este último poema que Marie le escribe, el mismo que yo le recité a Bella el día que le dije por primera vez que la amaba. Una terrible opresión en el pecho sentí en ese momento al pensar que la historia podría repetirse con su nieta, ambas embarazadas y orilladas a algo que no querían.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis absurdos pensamientos. Era Alice…

– Edward… ¡La encontré! ¡Encontré a Bella!

***BELLA POV***

Como ya es costumbre en Forks, nuevamente estaba lloviendo. Ni siquiera en un día como hoy podía dejar de llover. Pero ¿Quién se alegría en un día como hoy? Ni el cielo estaba de mi parte.

– Srta. Bella… Ya nos están esperando ¿Está usted lista? – escuché a Sue decir al otro lado de la puerta.

– Si… si Sue – dije limpiando mis lágrimas – Dame unos minutos más y salgo.

Dejé mi mirada perderse a través de una de las ventanas de mi habitación, perdiéndose en el verde boscaje de Forks. El lugar al que había huido por los últimos dos meses y el lugar que sería testigo de mi condenación.

El día de mi cumpleaños cuando Matt me propuso matrimonio decidí que era la mejor opción para mi hija y para mí, Matt representaba tranquilidad y pureza en mi vida y era eso lo que buscaba para mi bebé. Fue por eso que aceptar casarme con él, aunque mi corazón rebelde se quejara y protestara, ahora yo era dominada por la razón ya que cuando gobernó el corazón solo causó destrozos.

Aquí estaba yo, apenas 4 días después de la propuesta de matrimonio de Matt, luciendo el vestido que mi abuela usó cuando se casó con mi abuelo. Era un hermoso vestido de Edith Head, una de las diseñadoras más famosas de la época. Siendo amante de la alta costura, gracias a mi madre, debería haber estado saltando de alegría por poder lucir un traje de esos alcances, sin embargo ni siquiera podía esbozar una simple sonrisa con emoción. El traje que reflejaba el espejo era un vestido de corte recto de una fina gasa de seda blanca, que se transparentaba entre las varias capas con las que estaba elaborada. Con un escote strapless drapeado en dos direcciones, era adornado con una estola inherente de seda al hombro derecho y un ceñidor muy ancho también drapeado desde la cintura hacia abajo, al que tuve que hacerle una leve modificación debido a que ajustaba la parte del vientre oprimiendo mi pancita de 4 meses ya.

– Bebé, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Quizás no es lo que esperabas de mamá pero es lo mejor para todos. Yo te amo mucho Elizabeth y todo esto lo hago por tu bien…– acaricié con ternura mi vientre mientras lloraba desconsolada – Siempre amé a tu papá aunque él jamás me amara. Ten por seguro mi pequeñita que mamá te concibió con mucho amor, ese mismo amor que tendré para traerte el mundo y verte crecer. Gracias por ser la fortaleza de mamá, todo esto lo hago por ti Elizabeth – vi por última vez la ventana y miré con nostalgia, como esperando un milagro – Siempre te amaré Edward – susurré limpiando mis lágrimas. Me puse de pie dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, que ese pensamiento fuese el ultimo que tendría sobre él. Una nueva Bella empezaba a construir su futuro y Edward era ya parte del pasado.

Cuando iba camino a la puerta sentí un ruido extraño en la ventana, volteé para ver que sucedí y al hacerlo sentí que el mundo se vino abajo.

– Bella… mi amor…

* * *

Una vez más pido… ¡No me maten! ¡No me maten! Chiquillas… una semana más, una actualización mas. Es un placer contar con ustedes y su fidelidad a esta historia así que aquí está la actualización. Lamento no haberla subido antes pero FF ha esta dando demasiados problemas y recién ahora nos deja subir los capítulos.

Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus hermosas palabras en sus reviews. A las nuevas lectoras una bienvenida enorme, me gustan que estén enganchadas, a las lectoras que desde el inicio me han acompañado en la locura un enorme agradecimiento. No saben lo feliz que estoy cuando leo los reviews de: Belewyn, Martinita, Chuvi1487, Camela, Adriu, L'Amelie, Diana, Luchii, Yukarito, V, Sabrina2010, Arianna Mansen, Clauditha, Jimena, Ana, Yolabertay, Sayuri1980, NaobiChan, Facullen, Zujeyane, Giavas, DianElizz, May Escudero, Laura Katherine, Karla-Cullen-Swan, Mpgm, Ninna Cullen, Mrs. Black UbT, Aredhel Isile, Veroniica, Corduba, tatikcullen, Dioda, Blapagu, Eli mMsen, dA-tOnKs, Caro . Bere . Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, magymc, Yzza, Joli Cullen, Satineych, Ginegine, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, Xiomy, MEDG, Felicytas, Claudia Cullen xD, MELI8114, CristellaWolfe, Sianita, Mpch76, , Nelly McCarthy, larosaderosas, Vasy Palma Mallorca, Partisan11, Karrcc, green's place, Patri31, eydaf, Tata XOXO, Gegargas, Mariana s, Mixeninthedark, Lunita Black27, mgcb, Cherrie, Rox87, CindyLis, Sandritav, Romynatw, Bella94edward, Bethzabe, Jebell Cullen-Swan, Clisis, Yessenya, Karoliiz, Ely Cullen M, peluche Cullen, diianiita de Cullen, Esme Mary Cullen, Fran Cullen Masen, NuRySh, silves, Ssil, Mary y Ericastelo. Gracias por ser parte de Twisted y de mí…

Como siempre el maravilloso vestuario lo verán en mi perfil, esta semana nos hemos ido a lo Vintage! Ha sido un reto estupendo que mi beta de vestuario Vivi lo cumplió a la altura de las expectativas. Para Isita gracias por tus comentarios sobre este capítulo, para mí también fue uno de los mejores del fic. Para Ninna, churris de mi vida gracias por tus ideas y apoyo a esta historia, no puedo esperar a leerte, y Esther tus consejos valen oro para mi sobretodo viniendo de una grande como tu. A Gaby mi querida prima, no hay cosa que te pueda negar, te gusto eh? te extraño mucho y ya regresa pronto.

El capitulo esperado por muchas llego…! ¿las espero la semana que viene? Hasta mientras las leo en el review, recuerden que cada uno recibirá un preview. La actualización de la semana siguiente si será el miércoles. Hasta eso, las leo…!


	25. Jaque ¿mate?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El capítulo que van a leer es algo conmovedor, se sugiere escuchar las canciones que lo acompañan. Quiero agradecer a una personita muy especial por haber inspirado una parte específica de este capítulo. Mi Noris, eres un ángel y realmente estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Este capítulo es dedicado para ti por ser una luchadora y excelente amiga. No las canso más, aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

_**Capitulo **__**25: **__Jaque...¿mate?_

_**Canción**__** del capítulo: **__One last chance - Daughtry_

_**Canción que canta el abuelo Edward: **__Marie – Randy Newman_

"_La lluvia cae porque el cielo no puede soportar más su peso. _

_Es igual que las lágrimas, caen porque el corazón no puede soportar más__ el dolor"_

_Anónimo._

_.__–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¿Edward?... ¿Escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? – repetía mi hermana al otro lado del teléfono. Desde el momento que escuché su cantarina voz decir las mágicas palabras que había estado esperando las últimas semanas sentí que el mundo se detuvo por un momento, el reloj paró su inclemente marcha solo un instante. Mi corazón palpitó desesperado y mis pulmones dejaron de ingresar oxígeno a mi sistema. El alma me regresó al cuerpo, la sonrisa volvió a mis labios… ¡Mi vida había retornado!

– ¿Qué... Qué dijiste Alice? – Balbuceé incrédulo.

– Edward... ¡Encontré a Bella! ¡Ella… Ella está en Forks! – Intenté reconectar mi cerebro en el segundo que confirmé la información. Alice había encontrado a Bella, a mi pequeña Bella y a mi princesa Liz. Pero... ¿En Forks?

– ¿En Forks? – Pregunté – Yo estuve en Forks y nunca estuvieron allí Alice.

– Quizás llegaron después Edward, la cosa es que debemos viajar a Seattle ahora mismo – escuché su voz agitada – Empaca algo rápido y ven a casa ahora. No hay que perder un segundo.

– Alice ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Ellas están bien? – dije mientras de un salto me bajaba de la cama dejando las copias del diario de Marie sobre la almohada.

– Edward, lo que te voy a decir necesito que lo tomes calmado, no vamos a sacar nada si te descontrolas.

– Alice por favor ¿Que está pasando? Merezco saber que ocurre con mi Bella y mi bebé – dije un tanto alterado, mientras lanzaba una pequeña bolsa para viajes sobre la cama.

– Edward...– empezó a hablar – Bella esta con Matt y... – Alice hizo una pausa que me supo a eternidad – Y mañana a esta hora se casa con él – en ese instante sentí que nuevamente mi vida se escapó en una exhalación, el perfume que tenía en ese momento en mis manos se resbaló cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo haciéndose trizas. Sentí mis rodillas débiles y mi cabeza dio mil vueltas en ese momento. Tomé un fuerte respiro y me obligué a hablar.

– ¿Qué dijiste Alice? – pregunté aun confundido.

– Matt al parecer le propuso matrimonio el día de su cumpleaños y ella aceptó – Un profundo dolor se alojó en medio de mi pecho. Mi propia hermana estaba siendo la encargada de dictar mi sentencia de muerte.

– ¡No!... ¡No!... ¡No puede ser! – grité con fuerza mientras caía de rodillas al piso junto a los pedazos de vidrio de la botella de perfume. ¡Qué ironía! Un perfume y un corazón rotos en mil pedazos en el piso a causa de la misma noticia – ¡El cumpleaños de Bella fue solo hace 3 días! ¡Ella no puede casarse con él Alice! – Volví a gritar con furia – Hermanita ¡Mi Bella no se puede casar con Matt!

– Edward, empaca solo lo necesario y corre a casa, papá nos está esperando para llevarnos al aeropuerto. ¡Hay que parar esa locura a como dé lugar!

– Estoy saliendo ahora mismo – me armé de valor y me puse de pie. Lancé el celular al piso junto a los restos de perfume y salí de la habitación. Tomé las llaves del volvo que estaban sobre la mesa y únicamente portando mí recuerdo más grande de Bella en el bolsillo del pantalón salí como un poseso camino a mi casa.

No recuerdo cuantas luces rojas pasé de largo, o cuantos insultos recibí en el trayecto pero debía llegar como fuese a casa. El viaje que generalmente tomaba unos 20 minutos lo hice en apenas 8 minutos. Al llegar a casa Alice estaba en el porche junto a mi padre.

– Tenemos que buscar un vuelo que salga a Seattle ahora Edward, estuve llamando a todas las compañías pero todas las líneas estaban ocupadas – dijo mientras yo bajaba del auto para subirme al auto de papá.

– Edward por favor, yo se lo desesperado que estás pero sé consciente que cualquier cosa que hagas o digas en frente de Bella puede afectar a tu hija. Trata de tranquilizarte y no cometas una locura – intervino mi padre mientras Alice se subía al auto y salíamos camino al aeropuerto.

– ¿Qué no cometa una locura papá? ¡La que está cometiendo una locura es ella! – Respondí mientras agarraba mi cabello con furia – Bella pequeña… ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando aceptaste eso? – Susurré con voz rota– No puedes hacernos esto. Elizabeth por favor no permitas que mamá se case con un hombre que no ama – Sentí la mano de mi hermana estrechar la mía.

– Tranquilo Edward, vamos a llegar a tiempo – dijo de manera firme mientras sonreía de manera esperanzadora.

Llegamos al aeropuerto unos 20 minutos después. Nos dividimos con Alice los counters de aerolíneas donde intentaríamos conseguir un vuelo, la compañía que tuviera un vuelo que despegara lo más rápido a Seattle sería la escogida.

– Lo siento señor – contestó una rubia señorita en el mostrador – Nuestros vuelos a Seattle salen cada mañana a las 9 am y ya es medio día. El próximo sale mañana a las 9, puedo reservarle el siguiente. ¿Desea pasillo o ventanilla?

– Usted al parecer no me está entendiendo… ¡No necesito un vuelo para mañana! ¡Necesito irme hoy! ¡Necesito ir a detener una boda ahora!– le grité.

– ¡Edward cálmate! – Interrumpió mi hermana – Gritándole no sacamos nada. En Virgin Airlines hay un vuelo que sale a las 6 p.m. es lo más cercano que encontré pero solo hay dos asientos en primera clase. Apúrate antes de que sea tarde – Reaccioné ante las palabras de mi hermana y corrí a la ventanilla de aquella aerolínea. Sacando mi tarjeta de crédito pagué los dos boletos.

– Ahora nos toca esperar Edward, llegaremos a Seattle a la media noche. ¿Sabes cómo llegar a Forks verdad?

– Si – respondí de manera autómata – Hay que tomar un vuelo doméstico que dura una hora a Port Angels y luego una hora en auto hasta Forks. Lo que no sé es la hora de los vuelos de Seattle a Port Angels.

– Esperemos que sean lo más temprano posible hermanito – dijo tomando mi mano y obligándome a caminar al área de espera.

– Alice… yo me muero si no llego a tiempo, ¿me escuchas? Yo me muero… – sentencié

– Basta Edward, no permito que hables así. Vamos a llegar a tiempo y Bella te va a escuchar, tú solamente debes calmarte y pensar que todo esto es una pesadilla que pronto se termina – dijo mientras tomaba asiento, yo imité su gesto.

– Ella tiene que escucharme Alice, la historia no es como nosotros creíamos que era. Su abuela estuvo profundamente enamorada del abuelo Edward pero nunca llegaron a estar juntos. El amor de ellos ha perdurado en el tiempo de tal manera que ahora han unido nuestras vidas, la historia no se puede repetir Alice, yo no voy a permitir que se vuelva a repetir.

– Edward ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que me estás diciendo? – preguntó confundida Alice.

– Yo…yo leí los diarios de la abuela de Bella. He estado leyéndolos los últimos 3 días y es impresionante la cantidad de cosas que descubrí. La abuela de Bella no dejó plantado al abuelo Edward porque quiso hacerlo, nunca supo que él había vuelto.

– ¿Dónde encontraste esos diarios Edward? ¡Dios!… ¡Tú no sales de un lío y te metes en otro! – negó con la cabeza.

– En la editora, allí los encontré. Una vez Bella dijo que su abuelo guardaba sus diarios en una pequeña biblioteca, yo fui en busca de los diarios de Charles Swan pero lo que nunca imaginé fue encontrar los diarios de su abuela. La historia es demasiado fuerte Alice, los dos fueron víctimas de la codicia, la envidia y el odio que los rodeaba. ¿Sabes Alice? El abuelo amó mucho a esa joven, y las similitudes entre su historia y la nuestra con Bella es simplemente pasmosa.

– A ver – dijo viendo su reloj y sonriendo – Creo que tengo tiempo para escucharte. Dale… ¡Soy toda oídos!

Por la próxima hora no hice nada más que relatarle a Alice lo leído los últimos días en los diarios. Mi hermana sonrió en algunas ocasiones como cuando le conté como se conocieron, suspiró cuando le conté acerca de su primer beso bajo un muérdago de navidad, crispó los puños en señal de furia cuando le conté lo cretino que fue su tío al golpearla y lloró… amargamente lloró cuando relaté la parte del abuso de Charles.

– Ella lo amaba muchísimo al abuelo Alice – dije mientras la ayudaba a secar sus lágrimas – simplemente tuvo que aceptar casarse con otro porque mi abuelo no llegó a tiempo. Ella le dedica al final de su diario un poema, el mismo que yo recité a Bella.

– ¡Wow! Estoy sin palabras Edward… ¿Por qué…por qué el abuelo nunca nos contó esto?

– No lo sé Alice, quizás no quería que sepamos que en su corazón hubo alguien más antes de la abuela Sophie. Que en su corazón existió un primer amor, Marie… su pequeña Marie…

– Edward… ¿La abuela de Bella se llamaba Marie? – dijo Alice mientras me miraba fijamente.

– Marie Anne Morgan – respondí.

– Oh! Ahora lo entiendo...– dijo mi hermana dejando perder su mirada a través del cristal de la ventana de la pista de despegue y recostando su espalda en el asiento.

– ¿Entiendes qué Ali? – pregunte mientras la veía. Ella solo volteó a verme y sonrió.

– ¿Recuerdas la canción que el abuelo Edward cantaba cuando jugaba ajedrez?

– ¡Claro! Como no recordarla si perturbaba tanto que no dejaba concentrarme.

– ¿Recuerdas como iba? – preguntó Ali. Cerré por un momento los ojos y me concentré. Dejé vagar mi memoria a aquellos recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando sentados en el porche mi abuelo y yo pasamos tardes enteras jugando ajedrez. Las imágenes y sonidos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más claros hasta tener la perfecta imagen de mi abuelo sentado con su bastón susurrando su canción.

– _You looked like a princess the night we met_ – canté despacito todavía con los ojos cerrados – _With your hair piled up high, I will never forget_ – sonreí abriendo los ojos. Era increíble como después de tantos años aún recordaba claramente la canción.

– _I'm drunk right now baby but I've got to be_ – sonrió Alice y siguió la canción – _I never could tell you what you mean to me._

– _I loved you the first time I saw you_...– susurré al recordar como mi abuelo cantaba de manera melancólica esa parte – _And I always will love you_...– me detuve al recordar la última palabra de esa frase...– _Marie_ – concluyó Alice. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos a causa del asombro.

– _I loved you the first time I saw you and I always will love you Marie_ – canturreó mi hermana nuevamente.

– Alice...– musité incrédulo.

– Si Edward... El abuelo jamás olvidó a Marie – sentenció. Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato analizando nuestras palabras. El abuelo recordaba a su Marie cada vez que cantaba esa canción. Pero si aún la amaba… ¿Por qué el odio hacia ella? ¿Acaso nunca supo la verdad de lo que le hicieron a Marie?

– Recuerdo muy bien la última vez que cantó esa canción – dije un momento después.

– Yo también lo recuerdo. Fue un día antes de morir... Cuando lo visitamos en el hospital. ¿Recuerdas sus palabras mientras jugaban? – preguntó mi hermana dejando escapar una lágrima.

– ¿Cómo olvidarlas Ali? ¿Cómo? – dejé mis recuerdos vagar nuevamente. Volví al año 1997, el año en que mi abuelo falleció.

Ese día Alice y yo fuimos al hospital al medio día, papá había dicho que el abuelo tenía mejor semblante y que le alegraría mucho si lo visitábamos ese día. El llevaba casi un año enfermo, un cáncer al estomago fue detectado de manera tardía y según papá era poco lo que se podía hacer. Todos sus órganos estaban comprometidos y someterlo a tratamientos de quimioterapia sería demasiado doloroso y extenuante para su edad así que para evitar los intensos dolores lo tenía sedado casi todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegamos, algo tarde para variar ya que Alice había conseguido que mamá se detuviera a comprarle golosinas porque se había portado muy bien en su visita al dentista, encontramos al abuelo despierto. Se veía muy bien, el color había regresado a sus mejillas y sonrió a vernos.

– ¡Abuelo! – gritó Alice lanzándose a sus brazos.

– Pequeña revoltosa – revolvió su cabello de manera graciosa mientras me sonreía – Hola campeón.

– Hola abuelo – le sonreí en respuesta.

– Esme – se dirigió a mi madre – Explícame como hace este jovencito para crecer tan rápido y verse tan apuesto. Eres muy parecido a mí cuando yo tenía tu edad Edward… ¡Todo un galán!

– No lo sé – respondió mamá – Pero será mejor que no se lo repitamos mucho, después no habrá quien le baje el ego al Sr. Casanova – sonrió divertida – Chicos, voy a buscar a su padre un momento, no cansen mucho al abuelo – dijo mi madre antes de salir de la habitación del hospital.

– ¡Abuelo! ¿Quieres escuchar mi visita al dentista? Ya soy toda una niña grande – sonrió mientras enseñaba su graciosa dentadura con algunas piezas menos.

– Claro que si, mientras tanto Edward prepara el tablero. Veamos cuanto has mejorado en este mes en el ajedrez.

– Abuelo, ¡Alice es demasiado fácil de ganar! – le susurré con una sonrisa.

– ¡Te escuché Edward! – protestó Ali.

Mientras mi hermana relataba paso a paso su visita al Dr. Muelas yo empecé a preparar las piezas del ajedrez. Como era nuestra costumbre el abuelo elegía siempre las piezas negras. A los pocos minutos empezamos a jugar, Alice terminó su divertido relato y se dedicó a vernos jugar. Apenas habíamos hecho unos movimientos cuando empezó a cantar.

_The song that the trees sing_

_Wh__en the wind blows;_

_You're a flower, you're a river,_

_You're a rainbow._

El semblante del abuelo se volvió incluso más triste que el resto de ocasiones, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Una duda asomó en mi cabeza pero decidí no hacer caso y mover mi siguiente pieza: El rey. El abuelo sonrió despreocupado y siguió cantando.

_I loved you the first time I saw you_

_And I always will love you Marie._

_I loved you the first time I saw you_

_And I always will love you Marie._

– Abuelo ¿Por qué siempre cantas esa canción? – pregunté mientras movía otra pieza. Mi abuelo negó con la cabeza.

– Edward – me sonrió triste – Lo que te voy a decir quiero que lo recuerdes para toda tu vida. Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás dejes desprotegida a tu reina blanca – Bajé la mirada al tablero y vi como con mi anterior movimiento el rey negro podría fácilmente comerse a mi reina – ¿Te fijas? La has dejado sola, y es muy fácil que el rey negro venga y te la quite de tus manos.

– Lo veo – dije mientras veía al abuelo llevarse mi reina blanca.

– Si yo me llevo tu reina Edward es muy fácil que el rey blanco pierda la partida, a pesar que es él quien tiene mayor poder jamás será alguien sin la reina. Tú no puedes permitir que te la quiten, que te alejen de ella, que simplemente la alejen de tu lado. Debes protegerla siempre Edward, siempre.

– Eso haré abuelo, lo prometo – dije sin comprender hasta ese momento el verdadero sentido de sus palabras. El no hablaba de la pieza de ajedrez sino de su reina blanca, de su Marie. Cuando se alejó de ella dejándola sola, Charles, el rey negro se la llevó… el juego había terminado para mi abuelo.

Casi al finalizar la partida, el abuelo comenzó a bostezar mucho y dijo que se sentía cansado. Unos minutos después, mamá entró con papá diciendo que ya era hora que el abuelo descansara.

– Pequeña Alice – dijo con voz cansada mientras acariciaba su mejilla – Quiero que me prometas algo. Tu hermano tiene un corazón muy grande, pero es algo cabezota. Prométeme que cuando este metido en algún lio tu lo vas a ayudar. Tú vas a estar siempre a su lado dándole apoyo. Nunca lo dejes solo ¿Si? – Hizo una pausa – ¿Lo prometes Ali?

– Si abuelito, lo prometo – susurró con lagrimas mi hermana.

– Y tu jovencito, jamás cometas los errores de tu abuelo. Lucha por lo que quieres, nunca te des por vencido, no aceptes un no por respuesta. Se tenaz, arriesgado y valiente… y al final veras que serás feliz – dijo antes de recostar su cabeza en la almohada y cerrar sus ojos. Mi madre nos tomó de la mano en ese momento y después de dejarle un beso en su cabeza salimos de la habitación no sin escuchar sus últimas palabras.

– Nos vemos pronto… _Marie..._

La mañana siguiente papá llegó a casa con la triste noticia que el abuelo después de nuestra visita cayó en un profundo sueño del que no despertó más. Su funeral fue muy triste, la pequeña Alice estuvo todo el tiempo llorando en el regazo de mamá mientras yo permanecía de pie junto a papá.

– Y aquí estoy yo cumpliendo la promesa que le hice al abuelo – dijo mi hermana mientras tocaba mi mano con ternura.

– Gracias Ali… no sé, no sé que sería mi vida sin ti – dije antes de abrazarla. Era cierto, mi pequeña hermana había sido durante años mi pequeño salvavidas, sacándome de líos una y otra y otra vez, y por ello estaría eternamente agradecido…

– Vamos Edward, hay una boda que detener – dijo Alice al escuchar la primera llamada de nuestro vuelo. Las horas habían volado entre recuerdos y relatos y ya era hora de subir a ese avión y traer de regreso a mi Bella y a mi bebé.

Las horas dentro de ese avión se hicieron eternas, cada minuto, cada segundo era más lento que el anterior volviéndose de esa manera en verdugos inclementes de mi impaciencia. El vuelo imposiblemente largo terminó cerca de la media cuando llegamos al Sea–Tac. Enseguida buscamos la aerolínea doméstica para comprar los tickets pero nos informaron que el primer vuelo salía recién a las 6:30 a.m. Con resignación caminamos hasta una cafetería del aeropuerto y después de pedir un café muy cargado para mí y un sándwich ligero para Ali nos sentamos a esperar.

– Vamos a llegar a tiempo Edward, quédate tranquilo, Sue me dijo que la boda es a las 10 a.m.

– ¿Sue? – Pregunté algo dubitativo – Alice, nunca me contaste como te enteraste dónde estaba Bella.

– Ayer, como todas las mañanas llamé a Matt. Esta vez no desvió la llamada sino que solo sonó y sonó. Cuando estuvo a punto de cortarse la comunicación, atendieron la llamada. Era Sue, al principio no reconocí su voz pero al saber que era yo, se apresuró a hablar.

_Srta. Alice, soy Sue. Estamos en Forks, el señor Matt dejó el teléfono unos minutos pero no demora en volver. _

_La señorita Bella está aquí en Forks… y mañana __a las 10 a.m. se casa con el señor Matt._

_Srta. Alice, por favor venga y detenga esta locura… __Avísele al Sr. Edward, hagan algo pronto._

– Ni siquiera su nana está de acuerdo con esto Edward… No entiendo que ocurre con Bella. Además ¿Qué hace Matt con ella en Forks? ¿Y su trabajo? ¿Sus pacientes? Todo esto está muy extraño Edward.

– Yo sabía que detrás de la desaparición de Bella estaba Matt Alice, yo lo sabía – dije golpeando la mesa con fuerza – Yo sabía que ese cretino la estaba alejando de mí.

– Matt pareciera ser otra persona Edward, él no era así. – susurró mi hermana.

– ¿Sabes cuantas locuras hace un hombre por amor? ¡Solo mírame a mí! Es justamente lo que él está haciendo Ali. El detalle es que Bella jamás lo podrá amar como me ama a mí – hice una pausa – Porque yo sé que a pesar de todo, ella me sigue amando – finalicé con convicción.

– Es tu hija la que está en su vientre Edward, quizás tenga mucho coraje por lo que paso pero esa pequeñita vida que crece en su interior es la prueba del amor que ustedes se profesan. Esperemos que en nombre de tu bebé ella te escuche y logres tu redención a tiempo.

– Eso espero Ali… eso espero…– dije mientras metía mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón y confirmaba que el anillo de compromiso siguiera allí.

En cuanto los primeros ratos de sol asomaron en el Sea–Tac fuimos a la puerta de salida de los aviones domésticos. Era lunes y el movimiento era escaso, así que ocupamos los primeros asientos para tener una rápida salida en cuanto aterrizáramos. Llegamos a Port Angels a las 7:30 a.m. y salimos en busca de un auto para rentar. Estuvimos saliendo del aeropuerto cerca de las 8 a.m. ya que no había autos disponibles para rentar fuera de la ciudad.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta la oscura y tétrica ciudad de Forks. Al igual que la vez anterior di vueltas en círculos por varios minutos ya que no ubicaba la casa de Bella. En cuanto la vi a lo lejos aceleré a fondo y frené a raya en cuanto estuve en la puerta. Al bajarme del auto una sensación extraña de familiaridad me golpeó. La misma ventana, el mismo árbol, la misma casa de mis sueños. Esta vez no iba a arriesgarme perdiendo mi tiempo golpeando la puerta, iría directo por la ventana.

– Alice, voy a subir por la ventana. Si ves a…– mi hermana me interrumpió.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por la ventana? ¿Estás loco Edward? ¡Te vas a matar! – gritó.

– Shhhh, no me va a pasar nada. Ya lo hice la vez anterior y esa ventana que ves allí es la de la habitación de Bella – dije mientras se la señalaba – Espero que aún este allí. Si la ves salir Alice por favor detenla, dile cualquier cosa y grita para que yo sepa que tu estas aquí abajo con ella – le dije antes de caminar hacia el árbol.

– Suerte – la escuché darme ánimos mientras cruzaba el patio. Sin perder más el tiempo escalé el árbol trastabillando un par de veces. Esta vez y a diferencia de la ocasión anterior la ventana estaba abierta. Me ubiqué bien en una rama para no caerme y alcancé la altura suficiente para ver por la ventana.

_Y allí estaba ella… tan perfecta… tan etérea… tan Bella…_

Vestía exactamente el mismo vestido que su abuela había usado el día que se casó con Charles Swan, lo noté por la foto que vi en su diario, en la que Marie posaba con mirada triste mientras cortaba el pastel de bodas.

Mi pequeña, sentada en un pequeñito banquito, veía a través de otra ventana. Susurraba despacito acariciando su pancita que había crecido mucho estas semanas, era una pequeña y graciosa pelotita alojada en su vientre. ¡Mi hija estaba bien! Suspiré tranquilo al saber que mi princesa estaba bien, sana y salva en el vientre de mamá.

– Bebé, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Quizás no es lo que esperabas de mamá pero es lo mejor para todos. Yo te amo mucho Elizabeth y todo esto lo hago por tu bien…– escuché sus sollozos que salían con fuerza de su garganta – Siempre amé a tu papá aunque él jamás me amara. Ten por seguro mi pequeñita que mamá te concibió con mucho amor, ese mismo amor que tendré para traerte el mundo y verte crecer. Gracias por ser la fortaleza de mamá, todo esto lo hago por ti Elizabeth – No podía seguir escuchando más ¿Cómo podía ella creer que yo no la amé? ¡La amo más que a mi vida…más que a nada en el mundo! Con cuidado di unos cuantos pasos más y me acerqué al alfeizar de la ventana. La vi ponerse de pie y sin esperar más tiempo me agarré con fuerza a la ventana y colando mi cuerpo por un diminuto espacio, entré a la habitación.

– Bella… mi amor…– susurré al verla voltearse. Estaba hermosa, la maternidad le había dado una imagen incluso más tierna. Su cabello estaba suelto y sus rizos estaban hermosamente adornados por unas diminutas flores. Se había maquillado de una manera muy sutil haciéndola ver como todo un ángel… _¡Mi ángel!_

– No lo puedo creer – murmuró incrédula. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verme. Llevó una mano al vientre y la otra a la boca

– Mi pequeña… – susurré.

– ¡No!… ¡esto no está pasando! – negó con fuerza mientras sostenía su pancita, caminé unos cuantos pasos pero la escuché gritar – ¡No!

– Mi amor… pequeña mía, por favor – intenté acercarme pero ella puso sus manos en frente.

– ¡Le he dicho que no! – Volvió a gritar – No se me acerqué señor.

– Bella por favor, escúchame – rogué desde mi posición – Bella...mi pequeña escúchame ¡Por favor! Por nuestra hija Elizabeth... ¡Solo escúchame! – volví a caminar unos cuantos pasos pero ella retrocedió otros tantos.

– ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Aléjese de mí! – Negaba con fuerza – ¡No!… ¡Otra vez no, él no puede hacerme esto otra vez! – repitió despacito.

– Mi amor…mi pequeña…– rogué con voz rota. Mis peores miedos se estaban haciendo realidad, ella no quería escucharme.

– Sr. Cullen – dijo mientras se envaraba – Le rogaría que salga de mi habitación de inmediato. Esta irrumpiendo usted propiedad privada. No sabía que además de fraudes y mentiras el colarse en las casas también contaba como uno de sus múltiples talentos.

– Bella, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches. He venido para…– me interrumpió.

– ¿Ha venido en busca de los cuatro millones restantes? Deme un segundo que busco mi bolsa – dijo mientras caminaba hasta su vestidor – Creo haber traído un par de cheques. ¿Lo firmo a su nombre o en nombre de su amante? ¿Cree que con eso le bastara para dejarme en paz? – el tono de voz que usaba era ácido y arrogante ¿En eso la había convertido yo? ¿En una mujer fría y despiadada al hablar? Esa no era mi Bella… simplemente no era ella.

– Bella por favor ¡Escúchame! – dije mientras ella tomaba su bolsa. Quise acercarme a ella pero su rechazo inicial hizo que me diera algo de temor intentarlo de nuevo ya que recordé lo que mi padre había dicho. Cualquier cosa que le haga a Bella le afectará a Elizabeth. Rápidamente ella se acercó hasta mí y me extendió un cheque firmado.

– Amor, ¡solo escúchame! Mi pequeña…

– Yo no soy nada suyo Sr. Cullen – movió su brazo extendido con fuerza, el cheque seguía en su mano – Su cheque está esperando por usted, quizás su amante se impaciente y decida venir a buscarlo. Pueden hacerlo efectivo ahora mismo, que lo disfruten – dijo de manera altiva. Me acerqué hasta ella y tomé el cheque para romperlo en cuatro partes.

– Esto – dije mientras dejaba caer uno a uno los pedazos de papel – es lo que menos me interesa de ti Bella. He venido a buscar al amor de mi vida y a mi hija y no me voy de aquí hasta no cumplir mi cometido.

– Creo que ninguna de esas dos personas que acaba de mencionar existen en esta habitación Sr. Cullen. Necesito que se retire de esta casa ahora ya que dentro de poco tengo que asistir a mi boda.

– No Bella… así tenga que secuestrarte tú no te vas a casar con él. – Dije conteniendo toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento

– ¿Y quién es usted para impedirlo Sr. Cullen? – Respondió con su mirada envenenada – ¿Tiene usted algún derecho sobre mí como para pretender impedir mi boda?

– Bella… eres mi mujer, la mamá de mi hija. Somos una familia mi amor… Nuestra hija nos necesita a los dos – Ella negaba con la cabeza a cada afirmación – Bella... ¡Dios! ¡Escúchame!... ¡Confía en mí!

– Es que ese es el problema Sr. Cullen, yo confié en usted una vez. No pretendo cometer el mismo error dos veces.

– Bella ¡Ya basta! ¡No me digas Sr. Cullen! ¡Yo soy tu hombre… el que debe ser tu esposo, no ese! - grité con indignación.

– Lo siento señor… Yo a usted solo lo conozco como el Sr. Cullen, cualquier otra persona que finja ser tan solo será un desconocido para mí.

– Mi amor escúchame, lo que yo hice fue una estupidez – tomé una bocanada de aire y empecé, la hora cero había llegado – Cegado por una venganza basada en una extraordinaria confusión planeé algo que jamás tuvo sentido pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando te vi. Me enamoré del ángel que vi ese día en la puerta, de mi ángel de ojos chocolates. Te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi mi amor, fue por eso que cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que te amaba decidí ocultar todo mi oscuro pasado. Cancelé todo, no podía hacer nada en contra tuya. Eras todo para mí, tenía mucho miedo a hacerte daño, no quería que te apartaras de mi lado – en ese momento comenzó a aplaudir e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– ¡Bravo! No sabía lo excelente actor que usted era Sr. Cullen. Estoy casi conmovida con sus palabras – No hice caso a su sarcasmo y seguí.

– Bella, escúchame. Lo que me motivó a llevar a cabo ese plan fue una enorme confusión pero yo supe toda la verdad hace pocas horas, mi abuelo y tu abuela se amaron con locura pero nunca llegaron a estar juntos. Tu abuela Marie y mi abuelo Edward estaban hechos el uno para el otro pero…

– ¡Ya estuvo suficiente de mentiras señor Cullen, creo que he escuchado demasiadas viniendo de usted! ¿Insinuar que mi abuela nunca amó a mi abuelo? ¡Esto es el colmo!

– No estoy mintiendo Bella, tu abuela Marie se casó con el hombre que no amaba... Ella usaba ese mismo vestido el día que se casó. ¿Quieres seguir tú el mismo destino? Mi amor por favor no lo hagas. Yo te amo... Mi hija y tú son todo lo que tengo ¡por favor! – Rogué acercándome un poco más a ella – Lo lamento mucho, no sabes el infierno que han sido estos dos meses sin ustedes en casa. Mi pequeña, yo te amo. Déjame estar contigo – de inmediato me corregí – con ustedes... No te alejes de mí.

– Creo que eso debió pensarlo el Sr. Cullen antes de hacer las cosas que hizo. Ahora simplemente es demasiado tarde – dijo volteándose y caminando hacia la puerta. La detuve tomándola del brazo.

– Bella ¡No! – Ella se volteó y me miró. Una lágrima había rodado por su mejilla derecha – Mi vida sin ustedes no tiene sentido, ¿Para qué seguir viviendo si lo que me da vida no está a mi lado? Soy un puñado de huesos sin alma, sin esperanza. Un simple sobreviviente entre los escombros del muro que cayó inexorablemente el día que yo acepté que te amaba y…

– Srta. Bella ¿Está usted bien? – Era la voz de Sue que habló desde el pasillo – Estamos saliendo al ayuntamiento con Billy. Su papá está aquí esperándola ¿Necesita algo? – Ella solo me miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolates y se volteó.

– Estoy bien Sue, unos minutos más de espera no le harán daño al novio – Respondió con una sonrisa, la cual yo sabía muy bien que era fingida. Que la única intención de su falso sonreír era hacerme daño… y lo estaba logrando.

– Bella por favor – llamé su atención y ella volteó a verme nuevamente – No lo hagas, no te cases con él. Elizabeth necesita a su papá, ¡_YO_ soy su papá!

– No Sr. Cullen – respondió de manera pasiva – Mi hija no tiene padre. El murió para mí hace algunas semanas atrás, aunque creo – hizo un pausa reflexiva – que mi bebé nunca tuvo un papá, que ese hombre jamás existió – sus palabras como espadas cortantes de doble filo atravesaron mi pecho llegando directo al corazón.

– ¡No Bella por favor!... No te cases con Matt, tú no lo amas. No te puedes casar con alguien a quien no amas. ¿Recuerdas la película que vimos juntos mi amor? Dijiste que Julia no se podía casar con Glenn porque no lo amaba. Mi pequeña por favor ¡No lo hagas! – dije mientras mi otra mano se acercó a acariciar su mejilla, ella solo volteó el rostro. Su rechazo provocó que aquella maldita espada se clavara aún más profunda en mi corazón, esta vez hiriendo el alma –

– Se equivoca usted en una afirmación Sr. Cullen, yo si amo a Matt – dijo con su rostro aún volteado y mirando hacia el piso.

– Lo amas como amigo mi amor, como la persona que siempre estuvo a tu lado. Pero no lo amas como hombre, no lo amas como a mí – intenté tomar su rostro con mis manos pero nuevamente me rechazó.

– Esta usted equivocado de nuevo Sr. Cullen, yo...– titubeó – yo a usted no lo amo – La herida en el corazón, hasta ese momento no tan molestosa comenzó a sangrar irremediablemente al escuchar sus palabras.

– ¿No me amas? – Volteé su rostro y la obligué a mirarme – ¡Mírame y dime que no me amas! ¡Dímelo mirándome a los ojos Isabella Swan! – un silencio doloroso llenó la habitación.

– Lo siento, no te amo – dijo mientras me miraba desafiante. Mis rodillas temblaron en ese momento, quise llorar… llorar hasta olvidar que este momento estaba ocurriendo, hasta olvidar que Bella había dicho esas palabras.

– No te creo Bella... – dije con voz rota y aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con rodar a causa del dolor que ella me estaba provocando – Me estas mintiendo.

– Lo siento Edward – respondió esta vez usando mi nombre – A diferencia tuya...yo no sé mentir – Quise gritar, esta vez quise gritar hasta que mi voz quedara ronca, gritar para acallar sus palabras…gritar para olvidar.

– Bella por favor escúchame ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo con mi vida carajo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te cases con el hombre que no amas! Mi amor no lo hagas... No me destruyas así...

– ¿Qué no te destruya? Edward… ¿Te estás escuchado al menos? – Dijo de manera irónica – ¿Y lo que tú hiciste conmigo? ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que tú hiciste conmigo? Por favor, déjame en paz, ya se me hizo tarde – dijo mientras intentaba removerse de mi agarre.

– Tú prometiste jamás irte de mi lado Bella, en mi cumpleaños, mientras hacíamos el amor ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú lo dijiste mi pequeña. Me prometiste que jamás nadie tocaría tu cuerpo. Que yo sería el único, dijiste que serias mía siempre.

– Las promesas son solo eso Edward, yo puedo haber roto algunas pero ¿tú? Lo tuyo no tiene nombre, no tuyo no fueron promesas rotas, fueron mentiras, una tras otra… desde el inicio.

– ¿Has roto una promesa? – dije al analizar sus palabras – Bella por favor... No me digas que has estado en la cama con Matt... ¡No por favor! – dije con el poco de aire que le quedaban a mis pulmones.

– Por algo me voy a casar con él ¿no crees? – respondió nuevamente volteando su rostro.

– ¡Eso es mentira! – Grité con fuerza – ¡Tu cuerpo es mío! ¡Tu alma es mía! ¡Solo yo puedo besar tus labios, tus dulces labios! ¡Yo soy el único que puede hacerte el amor! – La tomé por el rostro y apoyé mi frente a la suya – Mi pequeña… dime que es mentira. Lo estás diciendo para hacerme daño mi amor, tu no pudiste hacernos esto – dije mientras tocaba su vientre con mis manos, una familiar corriente eléctrica me recibió. Recordé con tristeza que allí muy tranquilita estaba mi hija, el fruto de mi amor con Bella… mi pequeña princesa Elizabeth.

– Suéltame Edward – rogó con un susurro – Mi padre me está esperando y debo irme – Ante situaciones extremas, ¡medidas extremas! Me puse de rodillas en ese momento y poniendo mis manos en su cintura me acerqué a ella.

– Estoy de rodillas aquí frente a ti, pidiéndote con todas las fuerzas de mi alma que me perdones. ¡Lo siento tanto Bella...! Hija – dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pancita – Elizabeth, mi princesa hermosa, te amo... ¡Por favor perdóname! – sentí en ese momento un ligero movimiento en el vientre de Bella. Abrí los ojos como platos y alcé la cabeza para ver la reacción de Bella, ella también se había sorprendido por el inusitado movimiento de la bebé.

– Ella... – musitó – Acaba...de moverse... por primera vez – susurró mi pequeña con una lágrima escapándose de sus ojos. Bajé la mirada para centrarla en el vientre de mi Bella.

– Hola princesa, papá está aquí – dejé un beso en su pancita – ¿Me recuerdas mi cielo? ¿Verdad que reconoces a papa? – puse una mano y sentí otro movimiento. Quise gritar, esta vez de felicidad ¡Mi hija me reconocía! ¡Reconocía mi voz! – Mi bebé... ¿Sabes que papá te ama mucho? Si princesa, papá te quiere de vuelta en casa y te compuso una canción… una canción en piano, ya quiero que la escuches mi pequeñita – susurré mientras acariciaba despacito el lugar donde mi hija había pateado por primera vez – Papá las extraña mucho, vuelvan a casa por favor – besé nuevamente su vientre mientras unas cuantas lágrimas mojaban el vestido de Bella.

– Ya basta Edward...– escuché decir a Bella con voz triste – Debo irme, no puedo llegar tarde a mi boda.

– Bella ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que acaba de suceder? Nuestra hija acaba de moverse por primera vez, y estuvimos los dos aquí para sentirlo – dije poniéndome de pie sin abandonar mis manos de su vientre – ¡Ella se movió para sus padres mi pequeña! Es su manera de protesta a la locura que piensas cometer.

– No es ninguna locura Edward. Es lo mejor para ella, para mí… para todos.

– ¿Para todos? – Pregunté incrédulo – ¿Para todos Bella? Quizás será lo mejor para Matt, pero de ninguna manera será lo mejor para ti y mucho peor para nuestra bebé.

– Yo sé que es lo mejor para la bebé, y lo mejor es alejarnos del hombre que nos hizo daño... _a las dos_. Del hombre que nos engañó y mintió… _a las dos_. Matt es lo mejor para Elizabeth y para mi, él jamás nos hará daño. Con esto, solo cuido a mi hija Sr. Cullen, como juró algún día hacerlo el hombre que creí amar. El hombre que se burló de mí...

– Bella mi amor, te juro que lo siento tanto – acuné su rostro en mis manos, si hasta ese momento me había mantenido fuerte e inquebrantable no pude más y rompí en lágrimas – ¡Perdóname! Estoy profundamente arrepentido de lo que hice mi pequeña. Yo te amo demasiado, no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ustedes. Mi amor, perdóname...– Mis lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, un sollozo lastimero se escapó de lo más profundo de mi ser – No te cases con él mi amor...Te lo ruego, te lo imploro desde lo mas profundo de mi ser ¡No lo hagas!

– Lo siento Sr. Cullen, ya es muy tarde – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos – Debo irme, me están esperando.

– Pequeña...- en ese momento la estreché en mis brazos para intentar por última vez retenerla - Quédate aquí, conmigo... en mis brazos. No te vayas... te lo suplico en nombre de mi hija. No lo hagas..._Te amo_ – susurré acariciando una de sus mejillas ahora mojadas en lágrimas. Me acerqué muy despacito a sus labios con la intención de besarlos pero ella se apartó. Fue allí que me di cuenta que el rey negro había ganado, que mi reina blanca había sido quitada de mi lado, que la partida para mi había acabado.

– No importa cuántas veces repita que me ama, esa es una mentira que jamás volveré a creer – me regaló una última mirada y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás – Adiós Sr. Cullen, que tenga usted un buen día – dijo en un susurro mientras salía de la habitación.

Me quedé impávido viéndola partir, mi cuerpo inerte no se movió un solo centímetro para detenerla. Sesenta años después un Cullen nuevamente dejaba escapar el amor de su vida. El abuelo perdió a Marie, yo perdía a su nieta... _Yo perdía a Isabella Marie_

Cuando escuché cerrar la puerta, no pude más y cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, grité con fuerza.

– Bella ¡Te amo mi amor!

_*** Bella POV**_

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con el poco de fuerza que aún tenía. Apenas logré caminar unos cuantos pasos más y me derrumbé al escuchar su grito en mi habitación.

– Bella ¡Te amo mi amor!

Mi corazón se desgarró incluso con más fuerza que la vez que supe la verdad en su departamento. Sentí como mi alma se rasgó en cuatro partes al escuchar su grito desesperado. Esa voz que tantas veces me dijo que me amaba ahora estaba rota por culpa del dolor que yo le habia provocado. Tuve que recostar mi espalda en una de las paredes para no caer desfallecida. Estaba hiperventilado y la cabeza me daba muchas vueltas.

– Yo también te amo Edward... Siempre lo haré – susurré mientras ahogada en un mar de lágrimas me dejaba rodar hasta el piso. La máscara de dureza y altivez que había usado durante toda la conversación con Edward se cayó en cuanto salí de la habitación. Era imposible no conmoverse con un grito como aquel. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos mientras lloraba.

¿Por qué tuvo que regresar? ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a mi vida? ¿Por qué nuestra hija decidió hacerse presente justo ahora por primera vez? ¿Por qué…por qué? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, preguntas que eran mejor dejarlas en el olvido.

Me incorporé unos minutos después, sequé mis lágrimas y alisando mi vestido pasé las manos por mi vientre con ternura.

– Mamá esta lista, vamos por el abuelo bebé. Hay una boda a la que hay que asistir – me volteé para salir en busca de mi padre en su habitación pero al hacerlo noté que Charlie estaba justo en la mitad del pasillo, contemplándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Le sonreí de manera melancólica y caminé hasta donde estaba él, muy bien sentadito en su silla de ruedas.

Me sentía orgullosa de Charlie, en las últimas semanas su progreso era notablemente. Podía moverse solo en la silla de ruedas, aunque lento y con ayuda de un aparato ya caminaba trayectos más largos. Sue incluso mencionó que había intentado hablar en varias ocasiones, pero eran balbuceos cortos e inconexos.

– Hola guapo – dije mientras acomodaba un poco su corbata – Disculpa la tardanza papá. Ya estoy lista para irnos – Sus imposibles ojos cafés me miraron consternados, enseguida negó con la cabeza.

– N...N...No – soltó con esfuerzo – No... t...te vas... a ca...casar – Completamente absorta por lo que había escuchado me arrodillé y acaricié sus manos.

– ¡Papá!... ¡Hablaste! – Dije entre lágrimas – Lo lograste al fin... Estoy tan...

– No...te vas a...casar. Me nie...niego a eso... – estupefacta ante sus palabras no supe que decirle ante su rotunda negativa.

– Papá... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te niegas a que yo me case con Matt?

– Por...porque tu a...amas al pa...papa de la be...bebe – dijo con fuerza.

– Charlie ¿Tú escuchaste la conversación con Edward? – dije casi en un balbuceo, el asintió – Papá – acaricié su cabello – Las cosas que él dijo son todas mentiras, su vida es una mentira. Y yo no necesito más de eso... Yo no lo amo, el solo...

– Menti... ¡Mentira! – Dijo alzando la voz de manera categórica – ¡Estas mintiendo! Yo te...te escuché di...diciendo que lo...lo amas. Ese matri...monio es una... ¡Una farsa!

– Papá, ¡Escúchame! Yo sé lo que hago, casarme con Matt es mi única vía a una vida en paz, que es justamente lo que necesito para mi hija, para tu nieta. ¿Me entiendes? – Charlie me miraba confundido – Muchas veces, necesitamos tomar en la vida dolorosas decisiones papá, abandonar proyectos de futuro, renunciar a hermosas oportunidades, poner nuestras obligaciones y responsabilidades antes que nuestros deseos, incluso – hice una pausa para secar las lágrimas que habían empezado a rodar por mis mejillas – incluso dejar ir a personas que amamos. Pero ¿Sabes algo? No es malo, ya que en el camino de alguna manera yo se que seré recompensada, de alguna manera seré feliz…

– No Isa...Isabella, jamás serás fe...feliz si te ca...casas con el...el hombre que no...no amas. ¡Me nie...niego a entre...garte a él! – sentenció firme mi padre. Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, cada uno asimilando las palabras del otro. Me parecía increíble como después de un año volvía a escuchar la voz de mi padre, pero esta vez en un escenario completamente distinto al esperado.

Solté un suspiro lastimero, y haciendo eco de mis propias palabras me puse de pie y dejé un beso en la cabeza de Charlie. Era tiempo de tomar una difícil decisión…

– Me entristece saber que no estarás conmigo el día de mi boda papá, pero esto es algo que debo hacer...así sea sola, pero lo haré. Te amo Charlie...

– No...No lo hagas ¡Be...Bella! – gritó pero ya era muy tarde, yo iba camino a la puerta. Había un destino trazado para mi, y debía seguirlo quiera o no.

Tomé del mueble de la salita mi bouquet de rosas blancas y salí de prisa envuelta en una nube de tristeza y dolor. Mi corazón se oprimió con fuerza en la mitad de mi pecho haciendo que la respiración me falte y que todo me diera vueltas.

– ¡Bella! – escuché una voz familiar mientras cruzaba el porche de la casa. Al alzar la mirada la reconocí de inmediato.

– Alice – susurré con tristeza y seguí caminando.

– ¡Bella! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Detente por favor! – corrió a mi lado.

– ¿Tu también Alice? ¿Tú también estás en el bando de los que quieren impedir mi felicidad? – le pregunté de manera mordaz.

– ¿Impedir tu felicidad? ¿Matt es tu felicidad Bella? ¡Estoy tratando de impedir que cometas un error!… ¡Estoy impidiéndote que cometas una locura!

– ¿Locura? – La miré y reí de manera irónica – ¡Locura fue enamorarme de tu hermano, vivir lo que viví con él! ¡Eso fue una locura! – Grité con fuerza – Una verdadera insensatez de mi parte enamorarme del hombre cuyo único fin era destruirme. ¡Eso es una locura Alice!

– Yo se que lo que él hizo estuvo mal Bella, cuando lo supe no te imaginas cuanto lo golpeé en tu nombre – soltó con rapidez – y no te imaginas cuantas veces le insistí para que te diga la verdad. Pero Edward es casi tan cabezota como tu. Se negaba a decirte la verdad por miedo a hacerte daño.

– ¡Pues vaya que lo hizo! Nos lastimo…profundamente… a ambas…– dije llevando las manos a mi vientre.

– Lo sé Bells, lo sé. Yo más que nadie lo sé. Pero el está realmente arrepentido. Edward ha sido un fantasma estas últimas semanas, hemos sido testigos de eso. ¿No te has fijado acaso cuanto peso ha perdido? ¿Sus ojeras marcadas y su mirada apagada? – Negué despacito – Bella, Edward no sale de su departamento, duerme con tu ropa sobre su cama, no suelta tu foto ni la de la bebe en ningún momento del día, y... – hizo una pausa como si estuviera poniendo en tela de duda si debía continuar o no – y tu anillo de compromiso está todo el tiempo en su bolsillo – finalizó con tristeza. Un segundo… ¿Qué había dicho Alice? ¿Un anillo de compromiso? ¿Cuándo Edward había comprado un anillo? Sacudí la cabeza y la miré…

– Tu hermano es un excelente actor Alice, montó la obra perfecta y ahora está representando de manera magistral el último acto. Y digo que es el último porque para mí esto se acabo aquí. No necesitamos más de esto... Elizabeth y yo ya tuvimos suficiente – comencé a caminar pero Alice me detuvo.

– Alice, déjala ir – escuché _su_ voz acercándose a nosotros.

– Pero Edward... Ella...– se quejó Alice.

– Ella tomó una decisión Alice – dijo con tristeza. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en el semblante de Edward, su hermana tenía razón. Con algunas libras menos, y unas ojeras muy marcadas que ensombrecían aún más la mirada de esmeralda intensa que me cautivó desde que lo conocí aquel día en la puerta giratoria del edificio, allí estaba el que un día fue mi ángel, el que me salvaría del abismo al que me veía empujada cada día con más fuerza. Mi superhéroe personal…

– Muéstrale, muéstrale Edward lo que tienes en el bolsillo, muéstrale el anillo que compraste para ella... – le exigió su hermana, el simplemente negó con la cabeza – ¿Te vas a rendir así? ¿No vas a luchar por ella? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tantas semanas de búsqueda y desesperación para simplemente dejarla ir? ¡Pelea Edward! ¡Haz algo!– las palabras de Alice causaron un fuerte remezón en mi interior ¿Edward en realidad me había buscado todo este tiempo?

– Lo intenté Alice… – murmuró con su voz de ángel casi quebrantada por el dolor que yo misma le estaba causando – Solo Dios sabe cuánto... lo intenté, pero ella está segura de lo que está haciendo Alice. La amo demasiado como para impedir su felicidad, y si su felicidad es estar junto a otro hombre que no sea yo… es hora de dejarla ir – hizo una pausa y se acercó un poco más a mí, acarició primero mi cabello y luego mi vientre y se alejó enseguida – Siempre te voy a amar Bella, el día que concebimos a nuestra hija te lo dije y hoy te repito con más fuerza que nunca: _Te amo Isabella Swan, y prometo amarte para toda la vida aunque yo ya no forme parte de ella_.

Tuve en ese momento las irremediables ganas de echarme a sus brazos y llorar, decirle todo lo que lo había extrañado. Gritarle que lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, que mi hija y yo lo queríamos de vuelta en nuestras vidas. Pero simplemente no pude, no pude moverme ni un maldito centímetro… Esta vez la partida la ganó el orgullo

– Edward…– lloriqueó Alice.

– Es hora de irnos Alice, adiós Bella…– susurró triste mientras veía alejarse al único amor de mi vida. En ese momento llevé las manos a mi vientre ya que Elizabeth al escuchar nuevamente la voz rota de su padre empezó a moverse dando pequeñas pataditas. Había esperado tanto el momento en que sintiera a Liz por primera vez que ahora que sucedió simplemente deseaba que ella hubiese esperado al menos un día más.

– Adiós Edward… adiós amor mío… – susurré para mí mientras cruzaba el patio llorando de manera desconsolada. Me detuve un segundo a pensar ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¡Edward me había buscado para decirme que me amaba! Y yo… ¡Yo lo estaba dejando ir! Quise regresar y detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde… ya se había marchado.

Dejé correr mis lágrimas por varios minutos al darme cuenta de lo sucedido, no había marcha atrás. El había tomado la decisión de no pelear más así que yo debía tomar la decisión de seguir con el plan trazado.

Empecé a caminar rumbo al ayuntamiento. Cuando Matt me propuso matrimonio convenimos que el lugar para hacerlo sería el ayuntamiento de Forks, una simple ceremonia celebrada frente a un juez civil con Sue, Ángela, Billy y papá como testigos. Saldríamos a comer para "celebrar" en un discreto lugar de Forks e iríamos de regreso a casa. Matt insistió muchísimas veces en tener una luna de miel. Los Cabos, Hawai, Miami eran sus opciones pero me negué de plano a cualquiera de ellas. ¿Para qué ir a una luna de miel en la que al final nunca compartiría la cama con mi flamante esposo? ¿Para qué seguir dándole alas y alimentando una farsa?

El trayecto que no demoraba más de 7 minutos en auto lo hice en 30 minutos caminando, los pies me pesaban como si fueran de plomo y cada vez se movían más lento. Ni siquiera ellos estaban cooperando, sabían que me estaban llevando camino a la condenación. Llegué a la esquina del ayuntamiento pocos minutos después, tomé un fuerte respiro y alcé la mirada. La hora había llegado…

Cuando me prestaba a caminar nuevamente unos gritos me detuvieron.

– ¡Lo único que tenias que hacer y lo hiciste mal! ¡Dios! ¡Es que ya no se puede confiar en las personas! – reconocí de inmediato esa voz, era su voz… ¡su maldita voz! ¿Qué estaba ella haciendo aquí? Retrocedí unos pocos pasos y me quedé inmóvil escuchando su conversación – Solo te encargué hacer una maldita cosa y ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer bien. ¡Tenias que mantener a Isabella alejada de Edward y mira lo sucedió! Él está ahora en su casa, vaya a saber diciéndole que cosas. Quizá ni siquiera aparezca aquí para casarse y se fugue con él – ¿Cómo supo ella que Edward estaba en mi casa? ¿Acaso me estaba espiando?

– ¡No sé como rayos Edward se enteró donde estaba Bella! – Sentí desfallecer al reconocer la otra voz ¡No podía ser cierto! Agarré con fuerza mi vientre – ¡Me encargué cuidadosamente que ella no tenga contacto con nadie!

– ¿Y entonces como Edward se enteró? ¿Tuvo acaso una inspiración divina y vino justamente hoy a buscarla? ¡Es que no sirves para maldita sea la cosa Matt Stone! Se suponía que a esta hora Bella debía estar casada contigo y yo intentaría consolar a Edward a como diera lugar – En ese momento solté todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones, abracé con fuerza mi vientre y empecé a llorar.

– ¡Dios por favor no! ¡Matt no! – murmuré entre incontenibles sollozos.

– Tanya, te repito que no se cómo se entero Edward que Bella estaba acá – escuché nuevamente la voz de Matt dirigirse a Tanya – Yo recuerdo muy bien cuál era el plan y no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. ¡Pero no sé en qué momento todo el plan se retorció!

– Cuando vi a la enana de su hermana fuera de la casa de Bella supe que el plan se había ido al carajo – mis sospechas eran confirmadas. Esa mujer estaba en Forks, aliada con Matt y espiándome – ¿Como mierda pudiste ser tan descuidado Stone? ¡Un día más, solo un día más y ella era toda tuya! Bella tenía que estar aquí hace una hora y ahora no se sabe dónde estará metida y con quién.

– Ya basta Tanya, yo voy a salir a buscar a Bella. Ella tiene que casarse conmigo como sea, yo la amo y me haré cargo de ella y su bebé – dijo desesperado Matt.

– ¿Y aceptar un hijo que no es tuyo? ¡Hay que ver que si eres muy valiente o muy estúpido! Ella jamás te va a querer, su hijo siempre le recordara a Edward.

– ¡Cállate Tanya! – Le gritó – Ella si me amará, no sé cómo haré pero ella me va a amar tanto como la amo yo.

– Matt, por Dios ¡Aterriza! – escuché el chasqueo de unos dedos – Respóndeme algo ¿La has besado siquiera? ¿Has compartido su cama? – Hubo un largo silencio entre pregunta y pregunta – Lo supuse, Bella jamás te verá como hombre Matt.

– Lo hará, estoy seguro que lo hará – él respondió con convicción.

– ¡Pobre idiota! – Rió de manera socarrona – Pero te deseo mucha suerte con eso. ¡Ojalá! ¡Ojalá algún día no se entere que tú también la traicionaste! Yo mejor me voy, necesito encontrar a Edward, a ver si algo logro hacer. Perdiste la oportunidad de tu vida Stone, te deseo suerte encontrando a la novia fugitiva – volvió a reír esta vez con más fuerza – Me encantaría que al igual que Julia Roberts se suba a un caballo y se largue; pero que, a diferencia de la película, el caballo la bote y pierda a su bastardo – Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de solo pensar mi vida sin mi bebé. Ellos siguieron discutiendo pero yo dejé de prestar atención ya que solo eran insultos y más insultos en contra mía. Sus envenenadas palabras me estaban haciendo daño ¿Qué le había hecho yo a esa mujer? ¿Qué?

– ¿Te quieres callar? ¡Dios! ¡Eres insoportable! – escuché la voz de Matt un rato después para luego alejarse de allí. Me quede impávida un par de minutos, no sabía qué hacer. Dejé vencer mi espalda contra una de las paredes del enorme edificio de aquella esquina y rodé hasta el piso. Mis lágrimas se confundían con las enormes gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer en ese momento.

– ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? – Grité con fuerza sentada en el bordillo de la acera – Se suponía que Matt era la única persona que jamás me traicionaría, el hombre que prometió cuidar de mí y de mi bebé – Intenté respirar con normalidad pero no pude dejar de hiperventilar. La realidad me superaba en ese momento ¡Mi mejor amigo también estaba contra mí!

De pronto sentí como aquel vestido de novia pesaba como una tonelada, lo miré con tristeza y decidí que era mejor quitármelo, no habría boda después de todo… entonces ¿Para qué seguir usándolo?

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar, pensé por un momento ir a casa pero sabía que no era una decisión inteligente. Mi pequeña pateadora se hizo presente por tercera vez aquella mañana y empezó a moverse.

– Bebe, mamá está pensando donde ir. El hecho que tú la golpees no va a ayudar mucho a que ella se concentre. Quédate tranquilita mientras pienso que hacer mi amor… Hazlo por mamá – le susurré con ternura. Al parecer mis palabras calmaron a Elizabeth y se quedo tranquilita.

Caminé unas cuantas cuadras más y me senté en un banquito. Permanecí inmóvil por un largo rato ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No lo sabía… Lo único que quería era morir, morir y escapar así de la maldita vida que me había tocado vivir.

Cuando la lluvia se hizo un poco más fuerte intenté buscar un refugio. Me puse de pie y caminé en dirección a la pequeña escuela de Forks, era lo único más cercano y seguro en ese momento. Cuando me disponía a cruzar la calle escuché un grito.

– ¡Bella! – Ni siquiera volteé a mirarlo – ¡Bella mi amor detente! ¿A dónde vas? – me dio alcance y me agarró del brazo. Giré para verlo y alzando la mano con fuerza, se la estampé en la mejilla. Él me soltó enseguida.

– No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más en tu vida Matthew Stone ¿Me oíste? – le grité al tiempo que cruzaba la calle.

– Bella ¿Qué ocurre? – me siguió.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Déjame en paz! – grité mientras aceleraba el paso.

– Isabella, ¡háblame! Todo esto es por Edward ¿verdad? Ese desgraciado te volvió a lavar el cerebro… ¿no es cierto? – corrió colocándose justo en frente mío.

– Tú sabías que él me estaba buscando ¿verdad? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Me trajiste a Forks con el único objetivo de alejarme de todo el mundo!

– Pero Bella… él te hizo daño ¡Lo único que hice fue protegerte de él! – se quejó.

– ¿Protegerme? ¿Cómo? ¿Aliándote con Tanya Denali? – solté con furia.

– ¿Qué…qué dijiste? – respondió confundido.

– ¡Yo te escuché Matt! Tanya y tú estaban confabulados para alejarme de todo y de todos. ¡Esta locura del matrimonio fue idea tuya y de esa mujer!

– ¡Bella, mi amor! Yo…

– No me vuelvas a decir así…. ¡Ya basta de mentiras! ¡Te has quejado de Edward todo el tiempo pero tú has sido peor! Al menos él tuvo las agallas de venir a decirme toda la verdad ¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo tú? ¿Nunca?

– Bella yo…– dijo inclinando su cabeza – Yo te amo.

– ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué rayos les pasa ah? ¿Hacen daño a la persona que dicen amar? – comencé a caminar nuevamente y cuando llegué a la mitad de la calle me volteé para hablarle.

– Escúchame bien Matt. Nunca… ¡Nunca más te me acerques! ¡Ya estoy harta de todas sus mentiras! – Me volteé nuevamente y empecé a caminar a toda velocidad para alejarme de allí. Al llegar a la siguiente calle contuve la respiración por un momento y me detuve

– ¡Estoy harta de esta maldita farsa que es mi vida! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! – grité mientras caía de rodillas en el pavimento ya sin fuerzas para seguir luchando…

En ese momento un chirrido de llantas me sorprendió, cerré de inmediato los ojos y vi todo negro. Alguien por fin había escuchado mi grito desesperado…

* * *

Hola hola…! Una semana pido ¡No me maten! Hey, ¡tampoco me pateen! Un regalito para empezar la semana, aquí tenemos un capitulo adelantado. Un poco difícil de escribir para mi por lo difícil de la situación de los personajes, espero haber transmitido fielmente el dolor que sufrieron esta vez.

Como siempre, no me canso de agradecer todos sus hermosos comentarios. A las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas. A las lectoras escondiditas por allí muchísimas gracias por su tiempo al leerme, y de ultimo pero no por eso menos un abrazo de oso a: NinnaCullen, Belewyn, Nelly McCarthy, Camela, L'Amelie, Kellys, VictoriamarieHale, mpgm, Tata XOXO, mcph76, Marchu, mgcb, CLauditha, NuRySh, Joli Cullen, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Ari, Beakis, Vasy Palma, claulrp, Sabrina2010, Facullen, Mariana s, Bellaliz, Adriu, Sayuri1980, diana, Chuvi1487, Meli8114, dA-tOnKS, Eli mMsen, V, yukarito, eydaf, Sianita, Palomita Cullen, Aredhel Isile, larosadelasrosas, carigt05, Jimena, M. Shilly, Silves, Lizzy Cullen, Karla-Cullen-Hale, Gegargas, Martinita, Ana, Partisan11, Karrcc, Jaavii, Ssil, Liyus-C, Mixelinthedark, DianElizz, Karoliiz, Magymc, Zujeyane, Claudia Cullen XD, Alise, Cherrie, Felicytas, Sully Yamileth, Bea, Luchii, Adry, CindyLis, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Aliz Cullen, Laura Katherine, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, m1982, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Naobi Chan, Patri31, Cinthya5, Satineych, Sandritav, Blapagu, Ginegine, Yolabertay, Yzza, Clisis, green's place, Fran Cullen Masen, Peluche Cullen, Lina, Ericastelo, Betzabeth. Todas son un sol, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios!

Quiero aprovechar esta semana recomendarles un fic que esta empezando, su escritora una persona hermosa esta muy emocionada y me encantaria que la lean. Ninna Cullen presenta "Esperando por Ti" una excelente historia que encontraran en mi perfil de historias favoritas.

A mis amigas, como siempre eternamente agradecida! Isita que aunque me quiere matar y patear tiene su tiempo para betearme, Vivi cuyo estilo hace de mis personajes un lujo, Gaby y su excelente trabajo de RRPP, Ninna con sus aportes importantes y Esther cuyo talento inspira a sacar lo mejor de mi. Un enorme beso y agradecimiento.

Que le sucedio a Bella y Elizabeth? Lo sabremos el miercoles en la proxima actualizacion! Recuerden que cada review recibe un preview! Las que no tengan cuenta en FF dejen sus mails para enviarlo por esa via!

Han sufrido esta vez? Dejenmelo saber! Un beso y las leo!


	26. Promesas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente capítulo al igual que los últimos 4 que he publicado trae contenido lacrimogenamente conmovedor. Se sugiere escuchar la canción para hacer mas didáctica la experiencia. Quiero hacer un reconocimiento especial a **larosaderosas** quien me ha ayudado un poco con los términos médicos que se mencionan en este capítulo. Gracias corazón, eres un sol! Bueno, no canso más... Que disfruten!

* * *

_**Capitulo **__**26: **__Promesas_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__White Flag - Dido_

"_Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida, mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí_

_Pero te digo adiós pues__ aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida"_

_José Ángel Buesa_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

– Edward... ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – dijo Alice mientras corría detrás mío.

– Se acabó Alice, intenté...luché...peleé por conseguir su perdón, pero todo fue demasiado tarde. La herida es tan grande que yo...– hice una pausa para voltear y mirar a Alice – ¡Que ni siquiera yo que rompí su corazón soy capaz de curarlo! – respondí intentando contener un grito de rabia y desesperación que luchaba por salir de mi garganta.

– Entonces ¿Eso es todo? ¿Se acabo así? ¿No vas a pelear por Bella? ¿Te vas a dejar vencer de esta manera? – apresurando el pasó logró plantarse frente a mí con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– La partida se acabó Ali. Nos vamos a casa – comencé a caminar de nuevo ignorando a mi hermana. Una extraña sensación hizo que quisiera voltear y ver por última vez a mi pequeña, pero me obligué a seguir caminando. La despedida había sido suficientemente devastadora para mí como para querer ahondar aún más en el dolor.

– Edward, por favor – suplicó Alice quién nuevamente me siguió.

– ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor? ¿Puedes conducir hasta Port Angels? Me siento muy cansado para hacerlo – ella se detuvo junto a mí. Le regalé una leve sonrisa mientras le extendía las llaves del auto. Su mirada era triste y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – Al menos lo intentaste Ali, no has roto la promesa del abuelo.

– Pero tú si la has roto Edward – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y mojaba mi camisa con sus lágrimas. Yo acaricié sus cabellos intentando consolarla – Prometiste no rendirte, ser tenaz y no dejarte vencer. Y lo has hecho...te has rendido – En ese momento tomé su rostro y sequé sus mejillas.

– Ali, yo amo demasiado a Bella y a mi hija. Y lo único que hago es hacerles daño una y otra vez. Es mejor que ella sea feliz, y si Matt es su felicidad ese entonces será el precio que deberé pagar por mi estupidez – La abracé nuevamente al escuchar sus sollozos. – Será mejor que nos vayamos Ali, no queda nada por hacer aquí. Gracias por ayudarme a intentarlo – dejé un beso en su cabeza y me alejé para ingresar al auto.

Alice entró pocos segundos después de mí y encendió el auto. Guiada por el pequeño aparatito de GPS encontró rápidamente la salida de Forks. Con cierta nostalgia vi pasar los arboles, uno tras otro eran los testigos que allí en medio de sus espesos boscajes dejaba mi vida, mi alma entera, mi Bella.

¿Como haría para sobrevivir sin ella? Me pregunté… Si antes tenía la esperanza de que ella volviera a mí, ahora tenía la certeza que eso jamás pasaría. ¿Cómo lograría vivir sin el amor de mi alma? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo el hombre que había nacido para amarla con todo su ser? ¿Cómo me obligaba a abrir los ojos cada mañana, a comer o a respirar si ella no estaba junto a mí? ¿Cómo acostumbraría a mi piel a no sentir su calor? ¿A mis ojos a no ver sus hermosos pozos chocolates? ¿A mi olfato a no asociarla cada vez que perciba el olor de fresias? ¿Cómo acostumbraría a mi corazón a no reclamarla?

_¡__Era imposible!_

_¡__No podía vivir sin ella...!_

_¡__No quería hacerlo!_

_¡__Pero muy a mi pesar debía intentarlo!_

Apoyé la frente en la ventana del auto y dejé mi mirada vagar por un rato. Un sopor muy fuerte me sobrevino, supongo debido al cansancio. Cerré un momento los ojos y mi mente recreó el momento exacto en que, estando de rodillas frente a su vientre, sentí a mi hija por primera vez. Sonreí al recordar la hermosa sensación que eso me produjo, a pesar de ser un ligero movimiento allí estaba mi princesa saludando a papá. Un pedacito perfecto de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen descansando en la pancita de la mujer que amaría hasta el último día de mi vida.

Recordé lo delicado del tacto de mi mano con su vientre, la redondez perfecta de su pancita. Era incluso más perfecta de lo que había imaginado, de lo que había visto en sueños. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, no quería que esa imagen se fuera de mi cabeza, quería que se tatuara por siempre en mi memoria.

Tantas veces había imaginado con tocar su vientre, acariciarlo con ternura, cantarle una canción a mi hija, hablarle de lo mucho que mamá y papá la querían y la esperaban a medida que el vientre de Bella crecía. Ahora, todo eso quedaría en una simple ilusión.

Reprimí las ganas de llorar que tuve en ese momento, no era justo que Alice me viera en el peor instante de mi vida y se sintiera culpable por aquello.

Dejé vagar mi mente por los recuerdos más agradables de los últimos meses. Me trasladé al día que la conocí, era tan hermosa, era mi ángel. Lentamente comencé a hacer un recorrido de mi vida con Bella, nuestra excitante primera cita, la emoción del primer beso, la ternura y pasión del día que hicimos el amor por primera vez, los momentos sencillos en casa disfrutando de una película mientras ella se adormecía entre mis brazos. Tragué en seco al recordar que eso jamás sucedería nuevamente, que todas estas vivencias ahora serían parte del pasado… de un hermoso recuerdo del pasado.

Cuando intenté concentrarme para evocar las imágenes del viaje a La Jolla una imagen mental muy fuerte llegó a mi retina.

Un auto, bajo la lluvia causaba un accidente. El chirrido de las llantas fue nítido en mi cabeza, como si yo estuviera allí. El auto rápidamente se iba del lugar dejando a una persona herida, era una mujer. Usaba un vestido blanco que estaba empapado por la lluvia, un líquido carmín que bajaba por sus piernas manchaba su vestimenta, estaba débil y golpeada. Pocos segundos después se desmayó y en un último suspiro escuché mi nombre...

_Edward_

– ¡Bella! – grité abriendo los ojos.

– ¿Que pasó Edward? – mi hermana detuvo el auto en medio de la autopista.

– Bella, algo le pasó a Bella. Alice da la vuelta y regresa – le dije desesperado – Algo le pasó a mi pequeña y a mi hija – no tuve que pedirlo dos veces. Alice puso en marcha el auto y dando una peligrosa vuelta en u, regresamos a Forks.

– ¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Por qué estamos regresando? – La presión que sentía en el pecho no me dejaba hablar. Intenté respirar y sonar calmado pero fue imposible.

– Las vi, Alice las vi. Ellas... Les ocurrió algo, lo sé – batía mis manos desesperadamente en el aire.

– ¿A quién viste Edward? – dijo mientras incrementaba la velocidad.

– A Bella, a mi hija. Están en peligro, algo me dice que les pasó algo Alice. Yo...– no pude seguir hablando. La presión en el pecho se volvió tan insoportable que solo era capaz de susurrar – Solo apúrate Ali.

No recordaba haberme subido alguna vez a ningún vehículo conducido por Alice, de estar en otras condiciones probablemente estuviese aterrado de verla conducir de esa forma pero ahora estaba infinitamente agradecido de que mi pequeña hermana fuera tan amante a la velocidad.

Estuvimos de regreso en Forks en cuestión de minutos. Seguido por mi instinto le dije que debíamos ir al ayuntamiento. Nos detuvimos en una pequeña plaza para preguntar cómo llegar al lugar. Mientras Alice pedía indicaciones a una par de señoras que pasaban por allí, noté a lo lejos un bulto blanco sobre uno de los asientos del lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces me bajé del auto y corrí al banquito. Mis sospechas eran ciertas…

– Alice – dije mientras corría de regreso al auto – Este es el ramo que usaba Bella, lo reconozco. Algo ocurre Alice, vámonos – entré al auto rápidamente y mi hermana arrancó nuevamente.

El ayuntamiento de Forks era un lugar bastante visible, un edificio de color café con unas enormes gradas a la entrada. Creo que Alice ni siquiera había parado la marcha del auto cuando abrí la puerta y me bajé casi al andar. Subí aquellas gradas de manera desesperada y al subir la ultima, dos figuras familiares me recibieron.

– Señor Edward – sollozó Sue mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho. A su lado Ángela hablaba desesperada por teléfono.

– Sue ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Qué está pasando? – inquirí exasperado.

– Sr. Edward – repitió. Era como si quisiera hablar pero sus palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

– Sue ¡háblame! ¿Dónde está Bella? – alcé la voz.

– Sr. Edward… ella acaba de tener un accidente – fue lo único que dijo en un susurro. La opresión que sentía en el pecho se hizo aun más fuerte, como si un elefante estuviera aplastando mi cuerpo.

– ¡No… no… no! – Grité mientras agarraba con furia mi cabello – ¡Mi mujer… mi hija! ¡No Dios mío… ellas no! ¡Yo lo sabía! Maldita sea… no debí dejarla sola… ahora ella…– ni siquiera quise terminar la frase, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para pensar en el peor escenario.

– Edward ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Alice tratando de recuperar el aliento por haber corrido detrás mío mientras subíamos las gradas.

– ¡Ellas no…! Alice… ¡Mi Bella…Mi princesa! – Volví a gritar esta vez sin lograr contener el sollozo roto que escapó de mi garganta.

– La están llevando ahora a emergencia del hospital – dijo Ángela mientras cerraba su llamada.

– ¿Qué les pasó Ángela? ¡Dime que pasó! – pregunté enloquecido.

– No lo sé Edward… me acaba de llamar Matt. Un carro atropelló a Bella y ella está muy mal. La están llevando a urgencias – A pesar de la desesperación que tenía en ese momento, el miedo dio pasó a la furia. ¡El grandísimo hijo de puta de Stone estaba allí y no pudo evitar el accidente!

– Voy al hospital, tengo que estar con ella – dije mientras corría de regreso al auto.

– Sr. Edward ¿puedo ir con usted? Necesito estar con mi niña…– gritó desde lo alto de las gradas Sue. Me volteé y asentí rápidamente para posteriormente abrir la puerta del auto y entrar. Ángela mencionó algo de ir a buscar a Charlie pero no alcancé a escuchar el resto, ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar en nadie más que en Bella y mi bebé.

El trayecto al hospital se me hizo infernalmente lento, los flashes de imágenes que había visto habían sido reales. Mi pequeña Bella tirada en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre llamándome. Tapé mi rostro y dejé rodar unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia, por mi maldita testarudez había dejado sola a Bella, y ahora por mi culpa la vida de ellas estaba en peligro.

– Alice, por favor apúrate – susurré como pude.

– Estamos cerca Edward, cálmate – respondió Ali.

En cuanto escuché el sonido de una sirena aproximarse supe que estábamos muy cerca del hospital. Alcé la cabeza desesperado y busqué en todas las direcciones hasta encontrar el maldito letrero… estábamos a tan solo una cuadra.

Como un poseso me bajé del auto y corrí esa cuadra faltante hasta la entrada de emergencias. Me topé con una cantidad infinita de enfermeras que como hormigas se movían de un lado para el otro con historias clínicas, materiales médicos y pacientes en sillas de ruedas. Quise detener a alguna y preguntarles sobre Bella pero al voltear para buscar ayuda, encontré a Matt.

– ¡Maldito! – dije mientras me acercaba a él. Rápidamente se volteó y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿Qué pasó con mi Bella? – Lo agarré fuertemente de su camisa.

– Ella… Ella… No lo sé ¡Maldición yo…! – no pude contener mas la ira que tenía y alzando el puño le partí la boca. Enseguida se llevó la mano a la boca que estaba llena de sangre y me miró furibundo.

– ¡Dime que les pasó maldita sea…! ¡Habla rápido o vas a terminar reemplazando a Bella en emergencia!

– No lo sé Cullen… Nosotros… nosotros discutimos y ella solo se fue…– de inmediato fijé mi mirada en su mano. No había anillo.

– ¿Tu…? ¿Ella…? ¿Ustedes se casaron? – el negó mientras de su ridículo traje sacaba un pañuelo para detener la hemorragia. Por un pequeñísimo segundo di un suspiro de alivio, ella no había cometido la locura después de todo.

_Ella susurró tu nombre cuando sucedió el choque_

_Ella aún te ama… _

Mi ilusa conciencia, la que creía en el olvido estaba allí, de alguna manera dándome esperanzas. Sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza, ahora no había tiempo de pensar en aquello.

– ¡Dime entonces que pasó! ¡Háblame desgraciado! ¿Qué le pasó a mi mujer? – grité una fracción de segundos después.

Una señora de mediana edad, supongo debía ser enfermera se nos acercó.

– Señores… Están ustedes en un área muy delicada de este hospital. Necesitamos que mantengan el silencio y la calma o vamos a tener que expulsarlos a los dos – sentenció.

– ¿Dónde está Bella? – Le pregunté a la enfermera – Isabella Marie Swan ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? Mi hija… ¡Quiero saber cómo esta Elizabeth!

– Señor… entiendo su desesperación pero la señorita ingresó con un cuadro de diagnostico reservado. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, solo cálmese y espere.

– Que espere… Pfff – alcé mis brazos con gesto desesperado – ¿Usted me está pidiendo a mí que espere cuando la mujer de mi vida y mi pequeña bebé están entre la vida y la muerte detrás de esa puerta? – grité nuevamente.

– Señor, nuevamente le pido que no grite. Por favor cálmese y espere, es todo lo que le puedo decir – y sin más se volteó y se fue de allí.

– Dime qué fue lo que pasó… ¡Y quiero la verdad! – Traté de guardar la compostura y hablé pausado mientras con la mirada fulminaba a Matt. Unos cuantos segundos después habló.

– Ella estaba muy alterada por nuestra discusión, comenzó a caminar sola por un par de calles. Yo la seguí pero ella no se dio cuenta, estaba muy abatida y de un momento a otro cayó de rodillas en la mitad de la calle. Un auto que pasaba no la vio debido a la lluvia y lo repentino de su desmayo; y, aunque frenó lo más que pudo, si llegó a impactar en el cuerpo de Bella. Cuando escuché el rechinar de las llantas corrí a su lado… El auto se había ido y ella estaba muy mal herida, había sangre por todos lados y lo único que hice fue traerla en brazos hasta aquí – Mientras Stone hacía su relato mi incredulidad crecía de manera abismal. Era exactamente como lo había visto…

Todos los sueños que tuve durante todo este tiempo, las imágenes que mi cabeza creaba eran un reflejo de lo que en realidad ocurría, u ocurría en algún momento con Bella. Había visto ciento de veces a mi pequeña tal como la vi esta mañana, y ahora estas imágenes del accidente eran tan reales. ¿Había acaso alguna razón para tener un vínculo tan fuerte con ella?

– ¿Has hablado con algún médico? – pregunté luego de un rato, el negó con la cabeza – ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo? – Volvió a negar – ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí dentro?

– Cerca de una hora. Solo he visto a un par de médicos entrar y muchas enfermeras que entran y salen. Hace poco entraron un aparatito muy chiquito, parecido al que uso el Dr. Rubens para su cumpleaños. Debe ser algún monitor fetal o algo así – dijo mientras veía a la puerta.

– ¿El Dr. Rubens? – pregunté confundido.

– Si, el día de su cumpleaños fuimos a la consulta del Dr. Rubens, uno de los obstetras más importantes de Port Angels. Le hicieron una ecografía y verificaron que todo en su embarazo este bien. Con un aparatito parecido al que entraron hace unos minutos le sacaron una imagen del bebé.

– Tú… ¿Tú viste a mi hija? – él asintió despacio. En ese instante envidié estar en la posición de Stone. Él había visto a mi bebé hace escasos 4 días, algo que yo estaba esperando hacerlo hace semanas.

– Edward… Acabo de llamar a papá, mamá y él están en camino a Seattle – dijo mi hermana mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolsa y se acercaba a donde estábamos nosotros – Hola Matt – lo saludó con cautela.

– Hola Allie…– respondió cabizbajo.

– Edward… Será mejor que tomemos asiento y esperemos. Esto puede resultar eterno…– Dijo mi hermana mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba a la pequeña salita de espera de la emergencia.

De a poco el lugar se fue llenando, primero llegó Billy quien traía a Charlie en su silla de ruedas. Poco después llego Ángela. Todos consternados por la noticia me daban ánimos, y me alentaban a no perder la fe que mis pequeñas saldrían de esto.

Era tan fácil dar palabras así cuando no estás en esa posición, cuando no eres tu quien desesperado ves pasar cada segundo con más lentitud que el anterior. Cada respiro como si el anterior te hubiese arrancado el alma.

Hubo mucho movimiento unas pocas horas después, muchas enfermeras corrían y una llamada de altavoz alertó a la Dra. Stevens a acercarse a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

– Algo está pasando con Bella – susurré mientras mi hermana me consolaba acariciando mi cabello – Siento… yo siento que ella…– no quise hablar más. Mis palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y un sollozo salió con fuerza. Alice se apresuró a abrazarme – Las estoy perdiendo Alice, ellas se me están yendo – dije con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

– Edward… hermanito – susurró Alice sin poder contener las lágrimas – ¿Crees en los milagros? Yo si… Elizabeth es un milagro. Y ella y Bella van a salir adelante… lo sé – me consoló.

– Alice yo me muero si ellas no están… ¿Qué hago para sobrevivir sin ellas? No quiero vivir en un mundo donde ellas no existan.

– Shhh… Ellas son fuertes. Van a salir bien…– dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Más malditos minutos pasaron sin tener noticias de Bella o de Liz. Los minutos se convirtieron lentamente en horas. Inclementes horas testigos de mi dolor, despiadadas horas espectadoras de mi sufrimiento… el sufrimiento de no saber si la otra parte de tu alma logra sobreponerse a la más dura prueba de su corta existencia.

Tenía entumecidas las piernas, la cabeza me dolía y la espalda me torturaba pero aun así no me moví un solo segundo de allí. No haría hasta al menos saber algo, alguien que me dé una noticia, algún alma bondadosa que me dé la bienvenida al cielo o la entrada al infierno.

– Familiares de la paciente Swan Isabella – dijo una joven voz al final del pasillo. Como un resorte me levanté del sillón y caminé a su encuentro. Parecía una doctora, en su bata se leía MD. N. Stevens.

– Aquí doctora – contestó Matt junto a mí. Enseguida volteé y le di una mirada envenenada. No quise decir nada para evitar otro escándalo.

– ¿Cuál de ustedes es el esposo de la paciente Swan? – preguntó mientras anotaba algo en una ficha médica.

– Yo – dijimos al unísono el gusano y yo.

– ¡Tu nunca te casaste con ella imbécil! ¡Bella es mi mujer! – le grité mientras lo miraba con rabia.

– Tu tampoco estas casado con ella y….– la doctora alzó sus manos en señal de que paremos la discusión.

– Señores, la voy a poner más fácil. ¿Quién de ustedes es el papá del bebé que espera Isabella?

– Soy yo…– dije con orgullo al percatarme de sus palabras: "_El bebé que espera Isabella"_ significaba entonces que mi hija aun vivía.

– Acompáñeme por favor – susurró mientras se volteaba y empezaba a caminar. Dejamos atrás al maldito gusano y caminamos por un largo pasillo blanco. Llegamos a un pequeño consultorio donde había muchas fotos de bebés en las paredes. Parecía un consultorio pediátrico.

– Primero que todo déjeme presentarme – dijo mientras dejaba la historia clínica sobre el escritorio – Mi nombre es Nicole Stevens y soy la jefa del área de Obstetricia del hospital de Forks – estreché su mano que permanecía extendida.

– ¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Cómo esta mi bebé? – pregunté casi atropellando una pregunta con la otra. No estaba para rodeos. Ya había esperado demasiado como para eso…

– La paciente Swan llegó en una situación delicada – empezó a hablar de manera cautelosa – El impacto aunque no fue tan fuerte causó unas heridas algo comprometedoras. Debo decir que Isabella actuó inteligentemente en el momento del impacto. Al parecer con sus manos protegió su vientre por lo que el bebé no corrió mucho peligro. Su instinto de mamá la guió a cuidar a su bebé y gracias a aquel rápido movimiento el bebé esta estable – respiré tranquilo por un segundo. Mi princesa estaba bien… pero ¿Y Bella?

– No puedo decir lo mismo de Isabella – contestó a mi pregunta no formulada – Al proteger con su cuerpo su vientre el auto impactó su espalda y cráneo causándole heridas considerables. Al llegar su estado era demasiado delicado, estaba algo consciente pero se quejaba de mucho dolor en el vientre. Debido al esfuerzo que realizó Isabella, ella tuvo un desprendimiento considerable de placenta que logramos controlar a tiempo. Al parecer ese pequeñito se aferra a la vida – Quise sonreír ante sus palabras. Mi hija era una luchadora… Igual a su madre.

– ¿Como están ellas ahora? – pregunté al ver que la Dra. Stevens se quedó callada por varios segundos.

– Como le dije, el bebé está fuera de peligro pero al parecer Isabella es la que ha perdido las ganas de luchar, su pulso es muy débil y necesitamos que ponga de su parte para salvarla a ella y al bebé. Físicamente ella parece estar estable pero sin embargo algo sucede que cada minuto su corazón late más lento. Lamento ser tan dura con lo que le voy a decir pero las siguientes horas son cruciales, si los latidos de Isabella no mejoran en las próximas tres horas podríamos perderlas… a ambas.

En mi cabeza solo se escuchaba un sonido extraño, como el de un eco lejano. ¿Acaso ella había dicho que Bella no quería vivir más? ¿Acaso ella había dicho que el amor de mi vida se podría ir para siempre de mi lado en cuestión de horas?

– Necesito verlas – susurré muy despacito.

– Isabella está ahora en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Es un área completamente prohibida al paso de personal no autorizado pero por ser un caso extremadamente excepcional voy a consentir su entrada por 10 minutos. En cuanto esté listo una auxiliar le informará – Asentí casi de forma autómata.

– Ahora debo volver a la UCI – dijo mientras salía del consultorio. Yo caminé detrás de ella como un zombie – ¿Es usted un hombre de fe? – se volteó y preguntó. Me quedé completamente en silencio ante su pregunta – Pues si no lo es, este es el momento de empezar a creer en los milagros. Solo la fe podrá ayudar a Isabella y al bebé a salir de esto. En unos minutos más le permitiré la entrada Edward… – Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza ante su última frase.

– ¿Cómo?…. ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? – susurré

– Fue la última palabra que menciono Isabella antes de perder la consciencia del todo. Supuse que era usted. Ella dijo: _Mamá y princesa siempre te amaremos Edward… incluso más allá de la muerte_. Lo siento mucho Edward… de veras lo siento mucho – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de regresar a la UCI.

En cuanto la realidad me golpeó, un fuerte dolor en el pecho me quitó de un golpe la respiración. Sin fuerzas y devastado por todo lo que estaba pasando caí de rodillas en el pasillo de aquel hospital. Solo apreté mis puños con fuerza y golpeé el piso.

– No me las quites… ¡Dios por favor no me las quites…!– golpeaba mi frente contra el piso una y otra vez. A lo lejos escuché el sonido de unos tacones que se acercaban rápidamente a mí. En cuanto me abrazó con fuerza supe quién era…

– Tranquilo hijo todo va a salir bien – dijo mi madre acariciando mis cabellos.

– Mamá… ellas se van de mi lado. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer…– dije entre sollozos.

– Shhh Edward...– respondió mi madre meciéndome con cuidado entre sus brazos mientras me consolaba. Recordé en ese momento las palabras de la Dra. Stevens… _¿Es usted un hombre de fe?_

– ¡Dios! – Grité con fuerza tratando de contener mis sollozos – Llévate hasta el último de los respiros que me has dado, si quieres arráncame el corazón del pecho – agarré mi camisa con fuerza e intenté arrancármela como si con ello también arrancara de un tajo mi débil corazón – ¡Estaré más que feliz si me permites tomar su lugar! Has de ésta mi última petición… Llévame de este mundo… ¡llévame a mí! ¡A mí! – Imploré con fuerza – Pero por favor Dios ¡Por favor no te las lleves! ¡A ellas no!

Estuve meciéndome en los brazos de mi madre por incontables minutos, lloré en su hombro. Ella lloró conmigo…

– Vamos mi cielo… Vamos a la salita de espera. No te puedes quedar aquí – dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Llegamos de nuevo a la salita de espera y dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el sillón. Mamá se refugió en los brazos de mi padre. Alice se sentó a mi lado y acarició mis manos.

– Ánimo Edward… Ellas estarán bien – me sonrió de manera alentadora para luego darme un abrazo.

Más insoportables minutos pasaron antes que una auxiliar se acercara a la salita de espera.

– ¿Quién de ustedes es Edward? – preguntó.

– Yo – me puse de pie de inmediato.

– Acompáñeme por favor – dijo antes de ponerse en marcha. Me condujo por un largo pasillo para luego virar a la derecha y luego a la izquierda para seguir por otro largo pasillo.

– El área a la que va a entrar es muy delicada. La Dra. Stevens permitió su ingreso pero será breve, solo tendrá diez minutos. Cambie su ropa por la vestimenta que está aquí y puede pasar por esa puerta de allí – asentí despacio mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Me puse de inmediato la esterilizada vestimenta verde de hospital, desde el gorro hasta las calzas. Tomé una bocanada de aire y entré por una pequeña puerta de vidrio. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba entrando por primera vez a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos…

No tuve que caminar mucho para encontrar lo que estaba buscando, sobre una fría cama y conectada a una infinidad de aparatos extraños, estaba el amor de mi vida, mi cielo, mi pequeña… mi Bella. Me acerqué con cautela y vi su rostro muy pacífico, estaba dormida. Su rostro tenía algunos golpes y raspones y una enorme venda cubría su frente. Junto a ella un enorme monitor cardíaco mostraba sin piedad como la vida de Bella se consumía de a poco. Cada latido era lento y muy débil… la doctora tenía razón: Bella había perdido la voluntad de vivir. La mujer fuerte de la cual yo me enamoré perdidamente estaba perdiendo la batalla de su vida… _salvarse a ella misma._

– Mi pequeña – dije al acercarme un poco más a ella. Acaricié sus rizos muy despacito – Bella, mi amor – mordí con fuerza mi labio para contener el fuerte sollozo que pugnaba por salir – Amor soy yo… Es Edward mi vida, estoy aquí contigo pequeña mía. Abre tus ojos para mí por favor, regálame su mirada chocolate una vez más – dije con voz devastada. Por unos segundos me quedé en silencio acariciando su cabello – Bella, vuelve a mí… mi amor no te vayas de mi lado, te necesito. Yo no sé vivir sin ti… ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No quiero hacerlo! – susurré despacito mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas lastimadas por el choque.

Nuevamente me quedé en silencio por otros segundos más. Un pequeño sonidito junto a mí me hizo voltear y sonreír: era un monitor fetal. Me quedé absorto por un instante al escuchar la fuerza con la que aquel corazoncito latía. Mi bebé estaba allí…viva, luchando…

Ver la situación tan difícil en que se encontraban las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida me tenía destrozado. Las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por mis mejillas. Me obligué a respirar y controlarme para empezar a hablar.

– Hola mi princesa – toqué con cuidado el vientre de Bella – Mi pequeñita… ¿Me has reconocido? Si bebé…aquí está papá – Al escuchar mi voz, aquel tamborcito que marcaba al inicio un sonido rítmico se volvió casi desesperado.

– Princesa debes ayudar a mamá a salir de esto – me acerqué despacito al vientre de Bella y hablé a mi hija – Ella te necesita ahora Elizabeth. Tienen que salir adelante juntas. Papá las necesita a las dos mi chiquitita – las lágrimas que estaba derramando ahora habían mojado la vestimenta de hospital que Bella tenía – Ayuda a mamá a vivir mi amor, haz que su corazón lata al igual que el tuyo mi pequeña bebé – dejé un beso en su vientre y con cuidado lo acaricié.

– Yo se que tú me escuchas princesa. No te imaginas cuanto te amo y cuanto quiero conocerte. Papá te amó desde antes que estuvieras allí adentro en la pancita de mamá. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tu papi ama demasiado a tu mami. Desde que la conoció supo que ella sería la única persona que llenaría de calor su alma, la única persona que amaría para siempre. Mamá ha llenado la vida de papá de muchas formas, y nosotros la necesitamos ¿verdad? – mi sollozos eran incontenibles, mi corazón no aguantaba tanto dolor y esta era mi única manera de expulsar todo el sufrimiento.

– Tú has sido la fortaleza de mami todo este tiempo, ahora papá necesita que mamá abra sus ojitos ¿Tú la vas a ayudar cierto princesa? – Limpié mis lágrimas y seguí hablando – Mamá tiene que despertar porque aunque ella ya no quiera vivir, nosotros no podemos vivir sin ella. Tú la necesitas al igual que yo, aún falta mucho por crecer en el vientre calientito de mamá. Si bien tu papi anhela cargarte en sus brazos, cantarte muy despacito y arrullarte hasta que duermas todavía no es tiempo de salir – teniendo mi mano sobre el vientre de Bella sentí otro movimiento. Mi hija se estaba moviendo nuevamente.

– ¿Sabes que papá espero mucho sentirte por primera vez? – Comenté con un tono esperanzador – Aunque las circunstancias eran diferentes en mi sueño – susurre para mí. Sacudí la cabeza y cambié el rumbo de mi monólogo – ¿Te cuento un secretito? Papá había preparado una sorpresa para mamá, una sorpresa que le daría el día de su cumpleaños y aunque mamá no esté con papá ahora igual vamos a sacar adelante la sorpresa ¿Quieres saber qué es? Papá va a comprar una casa para los 3, una muy linda casa para nosotros mi chiquita. Papá va a preparar una habitación muy bella para cuando tú llegues Lizzie – le dije cariñosamente – Tu habitación tendrá una cuna preciosa, la vamos a cubrir con un edredón de muchas flores. Las paredes serán rosa con apliques muy lindos, habrá una mecedora para cuando mamá tenga que darte el pecho, alfombras suavecitas para cuando camines no te golpees muy duro y peluches, muchos peluches por todos lados para que juegues con ellos. Papá va a hacer una E muy grande, la vamos a colgar en una de las paredes y va a quedar hermosa ¿Sabes por qué? Porque la princesa y papá comparten la misma letra, si mi amor yo soy Edward y tu eres Elizabeth. Espero que mamá no se ponga celosa aunque para ella podemos pintar su nombre en la pared y ponerle muchas huellitas de bebé, son las marquitas que ustedes dos han dejado en mi corazón – sonreí al imaginar vívidamente la habitación que le estaba describiendo a mi hija – Podemos pintar mariposas en el techo y por todas las esquinas si quieres. ¿Te gusta la idea? – Pregunté ilusionado – Si mi bebé, serán muchas mariposas de colores que vuelen, que vuelen muy alto y que cuiden a mi princesa cuando duerme.

Recordé en ese momento que era poco el tiempo que me quedaba allí dentro por lo que me moví un poco y me acerqué al rostro de mi Bella.

– Amor, regresa a mi por favor. Te amo tanto, a las dos – dije con una mano en su vientre. Mis lágrimas mojaron su rostro que seguía muy tranquilo – Yo sé todo el daño que te hice pequeña, lo siento tanto mi amor, lo siento – me acerqué con cuidado y besé sus ojos. Despues de unos instantes de susurrarle entre lágrimas cuanto la amaba, tomé su mano y la acaricié con ternura. Cerré los ojos... Y oré despacito.

- Dios, Tu sabes... Nunca he necesitado hacer una oración. Tu siempre me lo diste todo. Pero te pido hoy - me corregí - no, no, no... te imploro que regreses a mi pequeña Isabella. Déjala vivir, por favor Dios... ¡Por favor! - rogué con fuerza con el poco de voz que me quedaba - Déjalas vivir, no te las lleves de mi lado. Renunciaré a Bella para siempre, solo...solo permíteles seguir con vida.. Deja vivir a mis pequeñas y yo te prometo a cambio nunca más volver a verla. Te lo puedo jurar, por la vida de mi hija, que si Tu permites que Isabella viva, ella jamás sabrá de mí. Me iré lejos y ambas podrán ser felices. Yo quiero que ellas sigan viviendo, aunque eso... - tomé un respiro - Aunque eso signifique incluso mi propia muerte.

- No te rindas mi amor, nuestra hija te necesita – acaricié nuevamente su cabello. El sonido del monitor fetal era el único sondo de fondo en el frío lugar, el corazón de mi hija era el testigo fiel de la promesa que yo hacía esa noche frente a ella. Ponía mi vida, y la suya en manos de Dios... Ahora solo tocaba esperar.

– Te amo con mi alma Isabella Marie Swan, vuelve por favor – fue lo último que dije antes de depositar un beso en su cabeza y salir del lugar. Unos pocos metros antes de llegar a la puerta me pareció escuchar que el monitor cardíaco de Bella sonó con un poco mas de fuerza, quise voltear pero sabía que era una treta de mi ilusa cabeza, un engaño que me mostraba lo que mi alma esperaba anhelante.

Salí de la UCI y deseché toda la vestimenta verde en un bote de basura que allí se encontraba. Intentando recordar el camino de regreso a la salita me perdí y por alguna razón terminé en el pasillo de los cuneros de bebés recién nacidos.

– Esperábamos que sea niño, nunca pudimos ver el sexo en todas las ecografías que le hicimos a Helen – susurró un hombre a una mujer de edad avanzada – Esta mañana entró en trabajo de parto y mira abuela, soy papá de una hermosa bebé – concluyó orgulloso el hombre.

Llevado por la curiosidad me acerqué al enorme ventanal de cuneros y vi a la pequeña de quien hablaban. Envuelta en una manta de color blanca, estaba una linda niña de mejillas regordetas y casi sin cabello plácidamente dormida. Recosté mi frente en el vidrio y pensé inmediatamente en mi hija...en mi Elizabeth quien unos cuantos metros más allá caminaba junto a su madre por la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte. Una lágrima rodó solitaria por mi mejilla al recordar lo vivido unos pocos minutos atrás.

– Señor ¿Está usted bien? – se acercó la señora y palmeó tiernamente mi espalda. Asentí despacito y limpiando mi lágrima me marche de allí. Caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital, perdido y desolado.

Me senté en el piso cerca de lo que parecía ser la entrada a un quirófano o algo similar. Abracé mis piernas y recosté mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, y allí en la más absoluta soledad lloré como jamás creí haberlo hecho antes. Era un llanto muy distinto a cualquier otro, éste era el peor de todos porque en él... en él ya no había signos de esperanza alguna.

El daño causado en Bella había hecho que ella perdiera las ganas de vivir, la había lastimado tanto que había jodido su vida para siempre. Yo la amaba con locura, ella cambió mi vida transformándome de un monstruo despiadado al hombre que hoy pedía una redención divina por todo lo que había hecho. No podía vivir son Bella, de eso estaba seguro; pero si ella salía de esta, por la promesa a Dios y mi hija jamás me acercaría a ella. No podía lastimarla nunca más...

– Edward ¡Por fin!... Allí estas – escuché la voz de mi padre – Llevamos horas buscándote – ¿Horas? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto a Bella en la UCI?

– ¿Qué hora es papá? – susurré con la cabeza aun apoyada en mis rodillas.

– Es hora de levantarse de aquí Edward – habló con tono alentador – Bella despertó hace una hora – alcé la cabeza y vi a mi padre como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

– ¿Qué dijiste papá? – pregunté confundido.

– Bella empezó a reaccionar unos pocos minutos después que saliste de la UCI, la doctora estuvo buscándote pero como no sabíamos dónde estabas yo hable con ella, le dije que era tu padre y médico a la vez y me explicó el cuadro clínico de Bella y la bebé. A medida que iba hablando no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Ni la Dra. Stevens ni yo en muchísimos años de práctica en la medicina hemos visto algo igual.

– ¿Qué sucedió papá? ¿Qué sucedió con ellas? – inquirí intrigado. Papá se agachó un poco y quedó a mi altura.

– Lo que sucedió con ellas es un milagro Edward. Los latidos del corazón de Bella se hicieron más fuertes a medida que los latidos de la bebé se incrementaban. Hijo, la doctora relató lo maravilloso que fue eso. Era como si la fuerza del corazón de tu hija impulsara al corazón de Bella a latir. Cuando el latido de Bella llegó a su ritmo normal, el de la bebé comenzó a bajar y terminó estabilizándose unos minutos después. Bella enseguida comenzó a dar signos de recuperación, hace poco la estabilizaron y ella recuperó la conciencia, en unas horas más podrían pasarla a una habitación privada. Ellas lo lograron – me quedé en el más completo silencio, haciendo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento por aquel portento ocurrido en mi vida.

– _Ella _lo logro... – dije remarcando la palabra ella un rato después – Mi hija lo logro papá – susurré con voz rota y con lágrimas en mis mejillas unos minutos después. Elizabeth había conseguido el milagro, esa pequeña vida que estaba en el vientre de la mujer que amo había logrado un imposible.

_Bella estaba viva_

_Elizabeth estaba viva_

_Pero si ellas estaban vivas…_

_Eso significaba que yo estaba muerto…_

– Es una luchadora, debes estar orgulloso de esa pequeñita. Nosotros lo estamos – respondió mi padre palmeando mi espalda – Vamos, tienes que levantarte de aquí – se puso de pie y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Salimos del laberinto de pasillos unos minutos después, cuando llegamos a la salita encontramos a la Dra. Stevens hablando con Alice.

– Edward...cielo, allí estas. La Dra. Stevens te busca, ven – dijo mi madre tomando de mi mano.

– Edward, me imagino tu padre te ha dado las noticias. Tus chicas han salido de peligro y en pocas horas las pasaremos a una habitación privada. Necesito explicarte algo importante Edward – me miró con atención mientras colgaba un estetoscopio a su cuello – la situación de Isabella aunque esta fuera de peligro no deja de ser delicada. El desprendimiento de placenta fue algo muy peligroso, ella perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre y liquido amniótico. Menos mal logramos controlarla a tiempo, pero eso no significa que ellas estén bien del todo. Así que para evitar cualquier riesgo de aborto espontáneo necesito que Isabella guarde reposo las siguientes 20 semanas – Hice rápidamente un cálculo mental.

– El resto del embarazo – susurré despacito.

– Correcto, Isabella debe permanecer en cama el resto del embarazo. Ella no se puede mover de su cama por ninguna razón, tu padre menciono que en Chicago su médico es la Dra. Keller así que voy a pedir una conferencia telefónica con mi colega para explicarle el caso. Necesitamos de su colaboración si queremos que el embarazo llegue a término de manera satisfactoria. La pequeñita hizo un gran trabajo hoy pero necesitamos de la ayuda de Isabella, todo está en sus manos ahora.

– ¿Cómo esta Bella ahora? – pregunté algo tímido.

– Ella está bien, bastante aturdida y adolorida por el golpe pero está bien, fue asombrosa su recuperación en cuestión de horas. En cuanto la pasemos a la habitación la podrás ver – lentamente hice un gesto negativo. A partir de ese momento yo tenía prohibido acercarme a Bella, lo había jurado y ahora estaba en mis manos mantener la promesa.

La Dra. Stevens se fue un poco después que hablara con mi padre. Mi madre intentó en vano llevarme a la cafetería para comer algo, aunque el reloj marcaba ya las 11 am de aquel 18 de septiembre y yo tenía más de 24 horas sin dormir o comer, sentía que no lo necesitaba tampoco.

Cerca de las 4 p.m. nos dijeron que Bella estaba en la habitación 403 en el segundo piso y que podíamos pasar a verla en unos minutos, eso si una persona a la vez. Todos los que estábamos allí ese momento abandonamos la sala de emergencia y fuimos a la sala de espera del segundo piso. Y al decir todos incluyo a mis padres, Emmett quien esta mañana había llegado con su novia Rosalie, Jasper quien viajó toda la madrugada para llegar junto a mi hermana casi al medio día, Ángela, Billy, Sue y Charlie. Solo una persona faltaba: Matt quien había desaparecido desde que supimos que Bella había despertado.

Pasadas las 5 de la tarde nos avisaron que Bella estaba despierta y que aunque estaba aún aturdida y débil pedía hablar con alguien.

– Sue – me acerqué a ella – Creo que es justo que Charlie vea a Bella primero. Debe estar muy angustiado y en su situación no es bueno mantenerlo en zozobra tanto tiempo.

– Charlie no ha podido descansar anoche a pesar de haberle dado sus medicinas. Pasó toda la noche susurrando el nombre de la señorita Bella y en cuanto amaneció exigió venir al hospital.

– Lo sé, debe ser un infierno para él también Sue – acaricié un poco su corto cabello negro – Es mejor que lo lleves ahora a ver a Bella, ella lo agradecerá.

– ¿Usted entrará después? – preguntó mientras se dirigía a buscar a Charlie, quien esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas al otro lado de la sala de espera.

– Luego veremos – fue mi escueta respuesta. Tenía por seguro que nadie debía saber acerca de mi promesa, eso era un acuerdo confidencial entre mi hija, Dios y yo… y así se mantendría por mucho tiempo.

Cerca de media hora después, Sue salió de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa empujando la silla de ruedas de Charlie quien también se veía con un semblante mucho más relajado.

– ¿Sigues tú? – me preguntó mi hermana trayéndome de regreso a la realidad.

– No…– respondí tajante.

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió Ali.

– Yo… no puedo verla Alice… Te cedo mi turno. Anda tú por favor – le pedí.

– No entiendo tu comportamiento Edward ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó mientras se ponía de pie del sillón de donde nos encontrábamos sentados.

– No hermanita… no ocurre nada – intenté sonreír – Dile a mi bebé que papá le manda muchos saludos y que estará agradecido de por vida con su pequeña campeona. – Mi hermana me miró de manera extraña – Solo haz lo que te digo Alice.

La vi alejarse con destino a la habitación de mi pequeña y perderse por los pasillos unos segundos después. Dejé vencer mi cabeza y la recosté por unos minutos en el respaldo del sillón.

– Creo que necesitas descansar mi cielo – dijo mi madre quien se sentó en el sillón contiguo.

– Estoy bien mamá… estoy bien – susurré. Mi madre acarició mi cabello y cerré los ojos por un momento. La habitación que le había descrito a mi hija vino muy clara a mi mente. Cada detalle, cada minúsculo detalle fue registrado en mi memoria. Debía hacer la habitación exactamente igual a la que le prometí a Elizabeth pero para eso debía empezar por una casa.

– Mamá – susurré aún con los ojos cerrados – Debo encontrar una casa lo más pronto posible.

– ¿En Chicago? – Preguntó algo confundida a lo que asentí en respuesta – Justo esta mañana Nettie me habló, dijo que había encontrado la casa perfecta para ti pero yo le dije que ahora no estabas en condiciones de verla porque... – me incorporé enseguida y volteé a ver a mamá.

– Llámala por favor, llama a Nettie y dile que veré la casa en cuanto llegue a Chicago. Que no se la muestre a nadie. ¿Harías eso por mi mamá?

– Si cielo, ahora la llamo – acarició mi mejilla y tomando su bolsa se puso de pie.

– Gracias – musité. Algo, había algo que me decía que esa casa era especial. Desde lo ocurrido el día de ayer no dejaría pasar por alto ninguno de mis presentimientos y este era uno de aquellos.

Después de aceptar casi a regañadientes un café que Emmett había comprado para mí, esperé paciente que Alice saliera de la habitación. Tardó cerca de una hora y media en salir pero al hacerlo vino dando brinquitos de felicidad hasta dejarse caer en el sillón junto a mí.

– Ahora ya entiendo porque amas tanto a Bella – dijo sonriente – Es casi igual o incluso más cabezota que tú.

– ¿Cabezota? – entrecerré mis ojos, intenté descifrar la expresión extraña en el rostro de Alice, más no pude hacerlo – ¿Hiciste algo Alice? Pareces el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

– ¡No hice nada! – Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – Bueno si hice algo – dijo un segundo después – Espero no te molestes hermanito.

– Alice ¿Qué rayos hiciste? – inquirí molesto.

– Tranquilo, no es nada malo…_creo _– dijo en tono dubitativo – Bueno, la doctora dijo que Bella necesitaba estar en cama ¿verdad? – Asentí sin quitar un ápice de la atención que tenía centrada en Alice – La cosa es que Sue cuida de Charlie todo el tiempo y no habría nadie que cuide de Bella en cuanto regrese a Chicago así que…– comenzó a retorcer nerviosa sus dedos.

– ¿Entonces qué Alice?…– la apuré a hablar.

– Entonces yo me ofrecí a cuidar de Bella y mi sobrina el tiempo que esté en cama – soltó rápidamente. Mi quijada prácticamente llegó al suelo. ¿Mi hermana estaba loca? – No estoy loca si eso es lo que estas pensando. Supuse que a ti no quería verte ni en foto y pues bueno… al parecer a Matt tampoco, entonces por eso me ofrecí de voluntaria. Al inicio no aceptó, pero después de rogarle por mucho tiempo, de jurarle que yo no te ayudé a planear ninguna de tus locuras para vengarte de ella y de prometerle que nunca le hablaría de ti, ella finalmente aceptó.

– Alice, yo…– balbuceé.

– ¡Hey! Por cierto lo de la promesa fue una especie de mentira. En el momento que le dije que no le hablaría de ti crucé los dedos detrás de mi espalda – sonrió – Yo se que aunque no me lo quieres decir algo está pasando contigo. Por alguna razón tengo la sensación que tú no te quieres acercar a Bella, así que esta será una manera que estés cerca de tu hija. Yo las cuidaré y velaré porque estén bien, le hablaré mucho a Elizabeth de lo que su papá la ama… quizás de alguna manera…– enseguida miró al suelo y sonrió – quizás de _esa_ manera logre llegar al corazón de Bella – nuevamente alzó la cabeza y me miró – Espero que no te molestes Edward, solo busco lo mejor para todos – en un rápido movimiento y sin perder tiempo estreché a mi hermana en mis brazos. Aunque algo loca y precipitada, había sido la mejor idea que alguien pudo tener alguna vez. Estaría mucho más tranquilo ahora que mi hermana estaba al cuidado de mi amor y mi bebé, ahora si podía desaparecerme de sus vidas con tranquilidad.

– Gracias Alice… no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí. Es un gran esfuerzo de tu parte que agradeceré toda mi vida.

– Estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa ¿No? – me sonrió. Ella tenía razón, Alice tenía una promesa que cumplir, su promesa. Ahora yo cargaba con otra promesa, una más grande y difícil pero al fin y al cabo era _una promesa…_

Durante la vida las personas prometen muchas cosas, desde niños prometemos no volver a meter la mano en el tarro de galletas cuando mamá nos atrapa en la escena del crimen, o prometemos sacar buenas notas si nos compran el juguete que queremos. A medida que vamos creciendo prometemos fidelidad y amor eterno a nuestra joven novia adolescente, prometemos no beber cuando vamos a fiestas y la más típica de las promesas: volver temprano a casa después de una fiesta.

Toda mi vida había estado rodeada por un juramento, la promesa de venganza que le hice a mi abuelo sobre su tumba. Todas las demás promesas fueron quedando en el olvido sobreviviendo solo una: la venganza contra la familia Swan. Cuando conocí a Bella aquella única promesa que me sostenía como mi único pilar se vino abajo siendo reemplaza por otra: Amar y cuidar a Bella por el resto de mi vida.

Ahora, unos cuantos meses después sentado en un frío hospital al otro lado del país mi promesa había cambiado de enfoque. Aún sostenía la premisa de amarla y cuidarla pero de otra manera, me iría de su vida para nunca más lastimarla, para nunca más herir su alma. Me costaría la vida entera, pero por mi hija lo haría, al menos una promesa debía seguir en pie.

Cerca de la medianoche y ya cuando todos pasaron a verla me quedé a solas con mi madre.

– ¿Cómo está ella? – pregunté.

– Ella está bien, bastante agotada y golpeada pero bien y al fin y al cabo. Al inicio se mantuvo un poco recelosa conmigo pero de a poco se fue abriendo. Ella sabe que ni Alice, ni tu padre ni yo sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo contigo. No era justo hacernos víctimas de las circunstancias – asentí cabizbajo ante la respuesta de mi madre – Ella se siente un poco culpable de haber puesto en riesgo la vida de la bebé, ella tiene mucho miedo de no ser una buena mamá Edward, la ausencia de la suya le afecta de una manera muy dolorosa y aunque nuevamente me ofrecí a ayudarla y aconsejarla en todo, jamás será lo mismo.

– Tienes razón. Pero ella es una mujer fuerte… lo va a lograr, lo sé – susurré muy despacito.

– Ahora que ya te he dicho como esta Bella, la misma pregunta te hago a ti ¿Cómo estas Edward? Sé que no estás bien… así que no se te ocurra mentirle a tu madre.

– ¿Has hablado con Nettie? – pregunté intentando cambiar el tema.

– Si, ella separó una cita para ver la casa en cuanto lleguemos en Chicago. Pero sabes muy bien que no es eso lo quería saber. Dime la verdad Edward ¿Por qué no has querido entrar a ver a Bella? Estuviste como loco casi 24 horas y ahora no te quieres ni acercar a esa puerta. ¿Qué está sucediendo Edward? Y quiero sinceridad…– bufé despacito y miré para todos lados para confirmar que nadie estuviera cerca de nosotros. Mi padre había bajado en busca de otro café; Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper habían ido a descansar a un hotel cercano y Ángela, Billy y Sue estaban en la casa de Bella.

– Cuando estuve en la UCI prometí por la vida de mi hija que si Dios las sacaba del estado en el que estaban jamás me volvería a acercar a Bella. Él cumplió con su parte… ahora me toca cumplir con la mía mamá – susurré.

– Oh Edward… hijo. Ven acá – me abrazó con fuerza y dejó un beso en mi sien – Ella te necesita más que nunca ¿Cómo las vas a dejar ahora? ¿Con todo lo que has nadado, te vas a rendir llegando a la orilla?

– No me estoy rindiendo mamá, solo hago lo que es mejor para ellas.

– Y si has tomado esa decisión. ¿Por qué entonces aún quieres una casa? – preguntó alejándome un poco de ella y fijando mi mirada en la suya.

– Porque ese será el último regalo que yo le haga a Bella y a mi hija. Ellas merecen ser felices y conmigo cerca no lo serán nunca. Voy a comprar la casa y la voy a decorar para ellas, cuando esté lista simplemente le entregaré las llaves y me mudaré de la ciudad.

– Edward… ¿Tú estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – musitó mi madre con voz rota.

– Más seguro que nunca antes en mi vida mamá. Elizabeth necesita un ambiente tranquilo donde crecer, se que Bella la va a cuidar muy bien y que nada le va a faltar a nuestra hija.

– ¿Cómo que nada le va a faltar Edward? ¡Le va a faltar su padre! – alzó la voz mi madre a lo que hice un gesto para que bajara el tono.

– _No Sr. Cullen, mi hija no tiene padre. El murió para mí hace algunas semanas atrás, aunque creo que mi bebé nunca tuvo un papá, que ese hombre jamás existió_ – repetí las mismas palabras que Bella usó esa mañana – Ella no quiere que yo me acerqué a Elizabeth, y voy a respetar su decisión.

– Edward… esas palabras están cargadas de mucho odio y dolor. Estoy segura que después de todo esto Bella va a necesitar de ti, de su amor de siempre, del papá de su hija.

– Tiene a Matt – susurré algo inconforme de aceptar esa realidad.

– Te equivocas – me contradijo – El tiempo que yo estuve en la habitación le pregunté si quería ver a Matt. Y se puso tan nerviosa y molesta que tuvimos que llamar a la enfermera. Algo sucedió para que esa boda no se llevase a cabo, pero no creo que Bella esté ahora en condiciones de contárnoslo.

– ¿Habrá sucedido algo malo? Ella estaba decidida a casarse con el gusano.

– No lo sé sinceramente no se sabe lo que pasó allí pero sin duda es algo extraño – murmuró mamá

– Estoy segura que Bella encontrará un hombre que la amé y la cuide. Que cuide de ella y mi bebé.

– Entonces ¿Eso fue todo? – Preguntó mamá usando las mismas palabras de Alice – ¿Simplemente te vas a ir y las vas a dejar?

– Creo que sí, por eso tengo prisa en encontrar una casa para ellas. Me quedaré más tranquilo sabiendo que al menos mi hija tendrá un recuerdo mío. Aunque sea algo tan vano como una casa…

– ¿Dónde iras? – susurró mi madre limpiando sus lágrimas.

– Aun no lo sé. Probablemente Londres. No tendría problemas con el idioma y conozco muchos colegas que me pueden ayudar a ubicarme rápidamente. Si, Londres es una excelente opción, una ciudad lluviosa y fría… _como mi corazón._

– Tu padre no va a estar de acuerdo con esto, y Alice te va a matar – dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabello que como siempre estaba hecho un desastre.

– Lo sé, es por eso que no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Ni papá ni Alice, no hasta que la casa esté lista y yo arreglé todo para irme. ¿Harías eso mamá?

– Me pides un imposible hijo – negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por favor? No será mucho tiempo, y con tu ayuda decorando la casa será mucho más rápido.

– Eres un cabezota Edward, el irte no solucionará nada. Las dos mujeres que están en esa habitación te necesitan más que nunca. ¿Te perderás entonces el nacimiento de tu hija?

– Espero lo puedan grabar en video – mi madre volvió a negar con lágrimas en los ojos – Sé que ambas lo van a hacer genial. Esa pequeña va a ser una grande, y ustedes van a estar junto a ella viéndola crecer. Mamá – tomé sus manos – Tienes que prometer que le hablarán de mí. Que su padre la adora con su vida entera y que jamás se olvidará de su pequeña pateadora.

– Hijo…– sollozó mamá mientras me abrazaba. Intenté contener mis lágrimas, pero fue en vano. Terminé llorando junto a ella.

– Esta bien mamá. Todo estará bien… Ellas son lo único que me importa ahora – Nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos hasta que escuchamos la voz de mi padre.

– Esme ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó mi padre a lo que mi madre asintió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

– Si Carlisle. Creo que necesito descansar al igual que Edward – murmuró mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– Opino igual – comentó papá. Yo solo negué con la cabeza – Edward, llevas en este lugar casi dos días sin dormir o comer algo. Ellas están bien, y si no te cuidas tu vas a terminar en una cama al igual que ellas.

– No me voy a mover de aquí – contesté.

– Cielo, al menos duerme un par de horas. Tu padre se va a quedar aquí ¿Verdad Carlisle? – preguntó mi madre alzando una ceja. Quise reír por lo divertido de la situación. Mi madre no le había _preguntado_, le había _ordenado_ a mi padre a quedarse esa noche.

– Si Edward, he hablado con la Dra. Stevens y ellas están estables. Le han hecho una ecografía esta noche y todo está controlado.

– ¿Una ecografía? – Pregunté curioso – ¿Has podido ver…? Ummm tu sabes…

– ¿El sexo? No Edward, es muy pronto para eso. Bella apenas tiene 16 semanas y el sexo se puede ver claramente a partir de la semana 20. Aunque cada vez más me convenzo que vas a ser papá de una hermosa pequeñita.

– Yo también estoy seguro de eso papá – contesté con una leve sonrisa, la única de ese día.

– Bueno… ¿vamos Edward? – mi madre se puso de pie y extendió su mano para asirme. No me quedo de otra que ponerme de pie y acompañarla.

La pequeña ciudad de Forks no tenía muchos lugares de hospedaje así que solo elegimos el más cercano al hospital que además era el mismo donde estaban ya registrados Emmett y el resto. Pedí una habitación sencilla y sintiendo los pies extremadamente pesados me dirigí a la habitación.

– Ten – mamá me extendió una pequeña maleta – Antes de venir pasamos por tu apartamento y trajimos algo de ropa. La vas a necesitar.

– Gracias mamá – me acerqué a ella y dejé un beso en su frente – Que descanses.

Me retiré a la pequeña habitación y después de tomar un baño caliente, caí rendido en la cama. A pesar de estar realmente cansado no pude dormir rápidamente, pero cuando lo logré un sueño muy extraño se me mostró.

Era yo, estaba en una rosada habitación. Sostenía una pequeñita de cabellos rizados del color del chocolate que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Chupaba su dedo de manera despreocupada mientras yo tarareaba una canción y paseaba con ella bajo la tenue luz de una lamparita de mariposas.

De pronto un sonido extraño venía desde la puerta. Un ángel, con los ojos del color del cabello de la pequeñita en mis brazos nos miraba atenta desde su posición. Cuando quise hablar con ella y pedirle que nos acompañe, ella solo sonrió. De repente, el sueño se desvaneció.

– Bella – desperté sobresaltado – Era Bella… Bella y Elizabeth – susurré para mí. Miré hacía la ventana y vi que ya había amanecido. Me puse rápidamente algo de ropa cómoda y pasé por la habitación de mi madre avisando que iba al hospital a relevar a papá. A pesar de sus quejas por solo haber descansado unas pocas horas, caminé hasta el hospital haciendo solo una parada en la cafetería de la esquina para comprar algo de café.

Al llegar mi padre estaba hablando con otro médico, por lo que no quise interrumpir y me senté en uno de los sillones.

– Edward, te fuiste del hospital a la 1 am y apenas son las 6. No has dormido absolutamente nada – dijo mi padre en cuanto se sentó junto a mi varios minutos después. Miró mis manos y notó que estaba tomando café – y por lo que puedo deducir tampoco has comido.

– ¿Cómo pasaron la noche? – pregunté intentando desviar la atención que estaba sobre mí.

– Bien, no tuvieron complicación. Aunque…– hizo una pausa – hace poco se despertó, al parecer tuvo un sueño o algo así porque las enfermeras me dijeron que le estaba hablando a la bebé en cuanto abrió los ojos – ¿Un sueño? ¿Acaso ella soñó…? Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y bebí otro trago de café.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán hospitalizadas? – pregunté.

– Probablemente unos cuatro días más. Tendremos que llevarla en ambulancia hasta Chicago donde la Dra. Keller la espera para otra evaluación. Depende de esos resultados ella podrá empezar su descanso en casa.

– Alice se quedará con ellas el tiempo que resta de embarazo – comenté.

– Tu madre me lo dijo ayer, Alice se mudará junto a Isabella en cuanto lleguemos a Chicago. Es bueno que Alice haya tenido esa idea, así se harán compañía mutuamente ya que a Alice le está empezando a afectar cada vez más la ausencia de Jasper.

– Ella está enamorada… se ve en su mirada – comenté divertido.

– Al igual que yo de tu madre… al igual que tu de Bella… – contestó papá – ¿Has hablado con ella? – Negué con la cabeza – Creo que deberías. Las enfermeras dijeron que había dicho tu nombre en sueños muchísimas veces.

– Ahora… ahora no puedo hablar de eso papá – respondí tajante mientras desviaba la mirada – Será mejor que vayas a descansar. Muchas gracias por cubrirme, por estar aquí – me puse de pie y mi padre imitó mi gesto. Me abrazó fuertemente y pocos minutos después salió del hospital.

Comencé a pasear un poco por los pasillos del hospital. Aún era muy temprano y las enfermeras estaban realizando el cambio de guardia. Las saludé amablemente en cuanto pasé por la estación de enfermería y seguí caminando. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado pero el área donde estaba hospitalizada Bella era el área de maternidad del hospital. Se escuchaban muchos llantos de bebés, y en las puertas muchos globos con leyendas como _"It's a girl"_ o _"It's a boy"_.

Seguí caminando despreocupado hasta que al llegar a una puerta escuché una voz familiar.

– Bebé…– la escuché murmurar – Me han contado que eres toda una luchadora. Que gracias a tu corazoncito mamá sigue viva. ¿Es eso cierto mi amor? – Se quedó callada un instante y su voz se quebró – Lo siento tanto Elizabeth, yo… yo soy una mala persona. Al no querer vivir te estaba negando la oportunidad de vivir a ti mi chiquita. ¡Perdóname! – No necesité alzar la mirada para confirmar que estaba en la puerta de la habitación 403, la habitación de Bella.

– Pero tú lo lograste mi amor, lograste devolver la esperanza a mami. Ahora tenemos que salir juntas adelante. Somos dos mujeres fuertes – hizo una pausa – Te amo mi bebé, eres lo más bello que tiene mamá. Eres el mejor recuerdo de papá…– finalizó entre sollozos

Quise entrar en ese momento y de rodillas suplicarle que me perdonara. Decirle hasta el cansancio que la amaba y la necesitaba, pero cuando quise hacerlo recordé la promesa. Ellas debían ser felices sin mí.

No quise seguir escuchando y caminé hasta la salita de espera donde ya estaba Alice junto a Jasper conversando. Con el pasar de las horas nuevamente la salita se llenó de gente. Esta mañana habían llegado varios de sus más viejos empleados de la editora, algunos conversaron con Charlie aunque él no tenía ni la más remota idea quienes eran la mitad de ellos.

Esa fue la tónica que se vivió en el pequeño hospital de Forks los siguientes tres días. Cuando realmente me sentía cansado o con hambre me iba al hotel, pero estaba de regreso a las 4 horas ya que siempre me despertaba el mismo sueño extraño, el sueño de la habitación rosa.

Todos nuestros amigos, incluyendo mis padres habían partido a Chicago la noche anterior quedándonos tan solo Alice y yo. Aquella mañana había empezado con lluvia, una muy fina lluvia que cubría de espesa niebla todo el pueblo de Forks. A pesar de la tristeza del clima, era un día feliz. Hoy les daban el alta a Bella y Liz…

– No pude mentirle Edward – dijo Alice quien se sentó a mi lado en aquel sillón que para esas alturas ya debía tener la marca de mi trasero. Era cerca del medio día y todo estaba listo para el alta.

– ¿A qué te refieres Ali? – pregunté.

– Lleva días preguntando por ti. Las primeras veces solo evadía la pregunta. Esta vez ya no me pude escapar. Le dije que desde el día del accidente no te habías movido de aquí, que no comes ni duermes desde esa mañana.

– No debiste hacerlo Alice – gruñí.

– No sé qué te pasa… Ellas te necesitan Edward. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó mi hermana tomando mis manos.

– Promete que las vas a cuidar bien Alice – evadí su pregunta – He llamado a la ambulancia aérea que Bella usaba para trasladar a su padre y debe llegar en un par de horas. La Dra. Keller las debe estar esperando en Chicago. Yo me iré mañana a Seattle para conseguir un vuelo de regreso a casa – respondí con tono aburrido.

– No contestaste mi pregunta Edward ¿Qué está pasando? – me dio una mirada diabólica.

– No ocurre nada enana. Tu solo prométeme que las cuidaras bien. ¿Lo vas a hacer? – Ella asintió – Eso está mucho mejor. Vamos – la invité a ponerse de pie – Hay que regresar a casa.

Después que recibiera el alta de manos de la Dra. Stevens y me despidiera de todas las enfermeras que amablemente cuidaron de mi pequeña esos días, me informaron que la ambulancia estaba lista.

Permanecí afuera de la habitación de Bella por mucho rato, aunque estaba prohibido por mi promesa, mi corazón anhelaba verla una vez más. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, ella salió empujada en una silla de ruedas por mi hermana. No fueron necesarias las palabras en ese momentos, entre nosotros nunca lo fueron. Conectó su mirada unos segundos con la mía y llevó sus manos a su pequeña pancita la que acaricio con ternura. Mordisqueó su labio inferior con timidez, aquél labio que era mi perdición…

– Estamos listas – dijo Alice.

– La ambulancia las está esperando – dije sin despegar la mirada de Bella.

– ¿Nos vemos en Chicago? – preguntó mi hermana a lo que yo asentí.

– Adiós Bella…– _Te amo mi amor, siempre lo haré. Y esta es mi manera de no hacerte daño nunca más. _Dije para mí. Con aquella última mirada de mi pequeña, me volteé y empecé a caminar en busca de la salida.

En cuanto crucé la puerta del hospital la realidad me cayó como si fuese un pesado yunque. Desde ese momento empezaba el reto más difícil que jamás haya tenido…

_A__lejarme para siempre del amor de mi vida._

* * *

Holas mis chiquillas! Aquí estoy yo, adelantandome a la publicación una semana más. Me declaro culpable de aquello, no soporto tenerlas en suspenso tanto tiempo.

Este es un capitulo muy especial para mi, llego gracias a su inmenso apoyo a los 1000 reviews! Pueden creerlo? Lo que nació como una simple aventura me ha llevado a conocer gente maravillosa de todos lados del planeta y con la cual tengo un vinculo sin igual.

A todas mis lectoras nuevas, muchisimas gracias por darme la oportunidad, espero no decepcionarlas. A mis lectoras anonimas, gracias por estar junto a mi cada semana. No podría cansarme jamás de agradecer el infinito apoyo que esta historia ha recibido. Desde sus comentarios conmovedores, hasta sus anecdotas divertidas, cada review es importante para mi. Les agradezco un monton a todas aquellas que dejando su huellita hacen que esta escritora saque lo mejor cada dia: Camela, Belewyn, Joli Cullen, Sabrina2010, Chuvi1487, Felicytas, M1982, Bellaliz, Clauditha, Palomita Cullen, Silves, Ninna Cullen, dA-tOnKs, Yukarito, VictoriamarieHale, Martinita, Arcoiris Cullen, M. Shilly, Mepi, Saraith Hale Cullen, Tata XOXO, Katlyn Cullen, Larosaderosas, Sully Yamileth, Karla-Cullen-Hale, Sayuri1980, V, Facullen, Lizzy Cullen, Beakis, Marchu, Linferma, Peluche Cullen, Ari, Claulrp, Erendira, Patri31, Marfizia, Karoliiz, Mixelinthedark, Partisan11, Adry, Satineych, Yolabertay, Tatitha, Kellys, Yzza, Mpgm, Naobi Chan, DianElizz, Betzacosta, Aredhel Isile, Caro . Bere. Cullen, Jimena, Rox87, Vivi, Msteppa, MEDG, Ara, Liyus-C, Meli8114, Eli mMsen, Luchii, Magymc, Sianita, Krisny, Mcph76, NuRySh, Adriu, Cherrie, Samantha, ANNeT, Aliz Cullen, karrcc, Nelly McCarthy, L'Amelie, FresCullen, Yessenya, Vasy Palma Mallorca, Marita-chan, Fran Cullen Masen, Kilaleselene, Laura Katherine, Gegargas, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, Clisis, Zujeyane, Bethzabe, Robsessedpatt, Diana, Arlene Swan, Cinthya5, Mgcb, Ginegine, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Jaavii, Claudia Cullen xD, Carmen Cullen . - I love fic, Ssil, Mappy Vampi Celis Cullen, Verota, Carigt05 (mi Noris bella), Ericastelo, Bea_Pachichi, y toditas mis niñas hermosas del twitter.

Mis betas, aaains mis chicas que les puedo decir? Que las adoro? Eso ya lo saben! Gracias por aguantar mis locuras, neurosis, nervios, bloqueos, dudas, y presiones. Todas forman parte de esta hermosa tarea.

Muchas chicas me han preguntado cuantos capitulos les faltan al fic, pues bien, debo decirles que aunque me crean completamente loca entramos a mi parte favorita de la historia, estamos por entrar a la recta final. No porque quiera que el fic se termine sino porque es la mas hermosa de todas las partes pensadas para la historia asi que las invito a acompañarme durante los proximos 10 capitulos aproximadamente y a dejar su review para saber si me aman, me odian, o si otra vez Jane va a ir a desayunar a mi casa.

Una sorpresita de imagenes les espera en mi perfil, la cancion usada para el mismo es You fill my heart de Jason Walker. Un beso... Y nos leemos en los reviews!


	27. Helados y galletas Oreo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Unas cuantas lágrimas y bastante ternurita nos espera en este siguiente capítulo, como siempre les sugiero escuchar las canciones de esta semana que vienen de la mano de James Blunt. Recuerden no matar a la escritora ya que esta de cumpleaños el dia viernes. No molesto mas… aquí está el capítulo!

* * *

_**Capitulo **__**27: **__Helado y galletas oreo_

_**Canción del capítulo**__** para BPOV: **__Same Mistake – James Blunt_

_**Canción del capítulo para EPOV: **__Tears and Rain – James Blunt_

_¿En qué hondonada esconderé mi alma para que no vea tu ausencia que como un sol terrible, sin ocaso, brilla definitiva y despiadada?_

_Jorge Luis Borges_

_.__–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

_**BPOV**__**.–**_

– Por este lado por favor – escuché la voz de la Dra. Keller dando instrucciones a los paramédicos que empujaban mi camilla por los corredores del hospital de Chicago. Acabábamos de aterrizar en la ambulancia aérea y la doctora Keller me esperaba para la confirmación del diagnostico de la Dra. Stevens.

– Bella, estoy aquí contigo. Todo estará bien – Escuché la voz de Alice mientras apretaba mi mano y pasaba una mano por mi frente.

– Lo sé, lo sé...– susurré. No lo quería demostrar pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Durante las 5 horas que tardamos de Forks a Chicago no hubo un segundo en que no pensara que la vida de Elizabeth estaba en riesgo. Que un viaje tan extenso pondría en riesgo la vida de la única persona por la cual yo tenía una razón por vivir.

Aquella mañana cuando la avalancha de acontecimientos me golpeó como una inmensa bola de nieve que bajaba la pendiente a 200 Km. no tuve más remedio que dejarme llevar por su destrucción. El hombre con el que me casaría, mi mejor amigo y casi hermano había estado todo el tiempo confabulado contra mí. Alejándome de todo y de todos para que, sintiéndome vulnerable, acepté casarme con él.

Es, hasta cierto punto, comprensible que si amas a una persona en la que forma que Matt lo hacía conmigo, trataras de cualquier manera asegurar su mano. Pero lo que no era ni siquiera tolerable es que en ese proceso engañes y destruyas a esa persona que fue exactamente lo que hizo Matt. Al ponerse de acuerdo con la mujer que planeó mi destrucción junto a Edward lo único que hizo fue dar la estocada final a un corazón ya lastimado.

Si el amor de mi vida había sido para mí solo una quimera y el sueño de una vida pacífica junto a mi amigo era tan solo una ilusión. ¿Cuál era la razón para que yo siguiera en este mundo? ¿Seguir siendo infeliz por toda una eternidad? Esa mañana cuando mi cuerpo se dejó vencer en la calzada, no fueron mis huesos y mis músculos que desfallecieron. Fue un reflejo de lo que acontecía en mi interior, mi alma abandonó su voluntad de querer seguir luchando contra corriente, mi corazón de seguir latiendo para continuar una vida sin sentido. Esa mañana en cuestión de horas lo había perdido todo:

_Había__ perdido el amor de Edward._

_Había__ perdido la confianza en Matt._

_Había__ perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo._

_¿Para qué__ vivir?_

Producto de mi inmadurez, irracionalidad y estupidez había olvidado la pregunta más importante de todas.

_¿Para quié__n vivir?_

Elizabeth era mi única razón para vivir pero en ese momento lo olvidé por completo. Cegada en mi egoísmo quise que la dulce muerte me llevara para así evitar más sufrimiento y estar al fin en paz. ¡Qué estúpida que fui! Al negarme la vida se la estaba negando también a ella, a mi pequeña bebé. A ese pequeñito ser que crecía en mi vientre y cuya vida estaba siendo condenada de manera injusta por su tan absurda madre.

– ¿Cómo te sentiste durante el viaje Bella? – Escuché a la Dra. Keller preguntar. Nos habían acomodado en una habitación muy cómoda y de grandes ventanas donde los últimos rayos de sol del día se colaban para dar al lugar un aire de tranquilidad. Quise acomodarme mejor entre las almohadas de la cama pero algo me detuvo, nuevamente tenía conectado un monitor fetal y en mi mano izquierda tenía conectado un suero. Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no vi en qué momento me conectaron a tantos cables.

– Bien… – respondí de manera escueta mientras volvía a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada – ¿Cómo está mi bebé? – pregunté rápidamente mirando el monitor.

– Está bien, mejor de lo que esperaba para ser sincera. Sus latidos son normales y aunque registramos escaso movimiento es algo normal por lo que viviste. La Dra. Stevens hizo un trabajo estupendo al parar el desprendimiento a tiempo. Este pequeñito se aferra mucho a la vida – dijo mientras veía mi vientre. Esbocé una leve sonrisa.

– Lo sé… Elizabeth me salvó, en todas las formas que una persona puede ser salvada – respondí. Ella sonrió y anotó algo en la historia clínica.

– Alice…– la llamó. Ella se levantó de un brinco y corrió junto a mi cama – Entiendo que tu vas a quedarte con Bella ¿cierto? – Alice asintió – Bueno, necesito que ayudes a Bella a cumplir la prescripción médica. Ella necesita completo y absoluto reposo, no se puede mover de su cama en al menos 4 semanas completas. Podrá solo ir al baño y dar caminatas muy cortas dentro de la casa pero es preferible evitarlas. Debe estar con las piernas levantadas y evitar cualquier disgusto. ¿Estamos de acuerdo con eso Bella? – Fue mi turno de asentir.

– Si doctora estaré en cama el resto del embarazo si eso asegura que mi bebé no tendrá problemas.

– Estaremos al pendiente de cómo va evolucionando todo y depende de eso veríamos si puedes retomar tus actividades normales con calma. Vas a quedarte aquí en el hospital esta noche solo por control y ya mañana te daré el alta. Ahora debo irme porque tengo una paciente que está entrando en trabajo de parto y deben estar buscándome. Voy a pedir a las enfermeras que estén atentas a cualquier cosa. Después de todo este pequeñito ese el nieto del Dr. Cullen – Un sonrojo arreboló en mis mejillas mientras veía los ojos de Alice brillar de orgullo. Era cierto, en mi vientre se gestaba un pedacito de su familia, de la sangre de Carlisle y Alice… de los genes de Edward.

_Edward…_

Su mirada melancólica a la salida del hospital de Forks se quedó impresa en mi retina mostrándose constantemente como pequeños flashes de luz. Recordé la conversación con Alice en el hospital:

– _Alice… ¿Dónde…dónde está Edward? – Balbuceé con miedo._

– _Esto… ummm… Edward…– movió nerviosamente sus manos._

– _Alice ¿Qué ha pasado con Edward? ¿Dónde está? – Comencé a hiperventilar desesperada. Llevaba días preguntando lo mismo y Alice de alguna manera evadía la pregunta y eso ya me estaba asustando._

– _Bella por favor respira… Edward… está afuera – musitó. _

– _Afuera…– susurré para mí. ¿Afuera? ¿Qué hacía afuera? – ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí? – pregunté._

– _Desde la mañana del accidente – respondió con tono triste – Desde ese día no se ha movido de aquí, apenas come y ya no sé si duerme desde esa mañana._

_Las palabras de Alice provocaron que mi pecho se comprimiera de una manera dolorosa. Edward había estado en el hospital todo el tiempo y aun así no había entrado a la habitación una sola vez. ¿Pero por qué?_

_En ese instante entendí el verdadero sentido de la palabra "afuera". __Era claro, con todo lo que le dije esa mañana era más que obvio que Edward no estaba solamente fuera de la habitación… estaba fuera de mi vida. Con mis palabras herí tanto el corazón de Edward que ahora ni siquiera quería verme. Me quejé por semanas que Edward era un mentiroso de primera, pero ¿Qué de mí? Al decirle que no lo amaba, que no lo quería cerca, que jamás vería a mi hija había sido peor que él. Al menos Edward parecía estar arrepentido ¿Y yo? Yo, cabezota como siempre me deje llevar por el orgullo… Sí, yo era peor que él._

– Esta es la enfermera Seymour Bella – dijo mientras una señora de baja estatura entraba a la habitación con una gran sonrisa – Ella estará pendiente de tu habitación y de cualquier cosa que necesiten Alice y tú. Ahora me voy, trata de descansar y nos vemos luego – dijo la doctora antes de salir de la habitación.

– Un placer conocerla – le sonreí a la enfermera Seymour mientras ella revisaba la velocidad del gotero del suero.

– El placer será todo mío señorita Bella. En caso que necesiten de algo por favor presionen el botón rojo, yo estaré en la estación de enfermeras por si me necesitan – Unos minutos después salió de la habitación dejándonos solas a Alice y a mí.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó.

– Un poco cansada. El vuelo fue largo y quizás por eso tengo sueño. Creo que deberías irte a casa a descansar.

– No Bella, yo estoy bien. Además ¿recuerdas? Prometí estar al pendiente tuyo – dijo mientras me sonreía.

– No es necesario que lo hagas Alice, estoy bien – fruncí el ceño – No necesito una...– me interrumpió.

– Ya sé lo que vas a decir… Y es verdad no necesitas una niñera. Necesitas una amiga y para eso estoy aquí – me sonrió – Además no pienso perderme cada segundo del crecimiento de mi sobrina allí adentro. ¡Ya quiero ver cuando se empiece a mover como alíen!

– ¡Alice! – le sonreí ante su disparate.

– ¿Qué? El otro día vi unos videos en youtube de bebés que se movían en la panza y en serio eran aterradores – Alice fingió un estremecimiento y volvió a sonreír.

– Bueno, no creo que esta pequeñita parezca alíen pero de seguro se mueve – sonreí al recordar la primera vez que sentí a Elizabeth. Cuando su padre de rodillas me pedía perdón y mi hija, una pequeña traidora se ponía del lado de papá.

¡Cuánto lamentaba no haber prestado atención a mi bebé! De haberlo hecho todo sería distinto. Si tan solo le hubiese dado una oportunidad real de hablar… quizás…quizás no estaría hoy en esta cama.

– Voy a buscar a papá para decirle que ya estamos instaladas. ¿Hay algo que quisieras que te traiga?

– Helado de vainilla y galletas oreo – contesté rápidamente. Era el único antojo que había tenido en los cuatros meses de embarazo y esa tarde tenía demasiadas ganas de saborear helado antes de dormir.

– ¡Hecho! – Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Producto del cansancio o de los medicamentos no tardé en quedarme dormida. Al principio las imágenes del accidente se hicieron muy vividas, pero de a poco se iban desvaneciendo al escuchar la voz de un ángel que me susurraba entre sollozos.

_Mi pequeña_

_Bella, mi amor_

_Estoy aquí contigo pequeña mía. _

_Abre tus ojos para mí por favor, regálame su mirada chocolate una vez más Bella, vuelve a mí… _

_Yo no sé vivir sin ti… ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No quiero hacerlo!_

_Amor, regresa a mi por favor. Te amo tanto, a las dos_

_Yo sé todo el daño que te hice pequeña, lo siento tanto mi amor, lo siento_

_No te rindas mi amor, nuestra hija te necesita_

_Te amo con mi alma Isabella Marie Swan, vuelve por favor_

Quise detener su llanto ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡Los ángeles no lloran! Pero era imposible, no tenía fuerza para decirle lo mucho que me dolía escuchar su voz rota. Al segundo un sonido de un latido que latía de manera eufórica calló la voz del ángel. Ese sonidito como el de una pequeña cajita musical era tan relajante que me calmé.

Mientras el sonido de los latidos iba bajando de intensidad escuché el llanto de un bebé a lo lejos. Estaba yo dormida y al escucharlo me puse de pie rápidamente. Estaba en una casa que no conocía y que no había visto jamás pero aun así sabia como llegar a la habitación donde se escuchaba el llanto. Al llegar a la habitación noté que el llanto se había calmado hasta escucharse unos leves sollozos que eran calmados por un ángel que arrullaba a una pequeña bebé que sostenía en sus brazos.

El ángel estaba sin camisa y descalzo en medio de una rosada habitación. La bebé que sostenía en sus brazos era una pequeñita de cabellos rizados muy parecido al color de mi cabello. El ángel le cantaba una canción y con esto la había calmado al punto de casi quedarse dormida. Chupaba su dedo de manera despreocupada y graciosa mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos verdes de a poco. Me arrimé a la puerta para disfrutar el espectáculo que mis ojos estaban presenciando. El ángel y la bebé parecían cómplices de toda la vida mientras bailaban de manera muy dulce bajo la luz de una pequeña lamparita.

Solté un pequeño suspiro al contemplar la escena lo que provocó que el ángel se volteara. Cuando lo hizo reconocí en sus ojos los ojos de la bebé. Era su padre de seguro porque ambos eran hermosos, abrió su boca para hablar pero al hacerlo yo solo sonreí. De repente, el sueño se desvaneció.

– Edward…– dije asustada mientras me despertaba.

– Bella ¿Estás bien? – corrió Alice junto a mí. Yo solo asentí.

– Fue solo un sueño – susurré mientras me acomodaba nuevamente en la cama – ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté al ver toda la habitación a oscuras.

– Son casi las diez. Has dormido casi 4 horas – comentó divertida – Tu helado lo tuve que guardar al ver que no ibas a despertar tan rápido. Y las galletas… ummm las galletas me las comí yo – hizo un puchero – ¡Hey, a mí también me dan antojos! – me sonrió.

– No importa Alice, eso sí… ¡Me debes unas galletas! – le devolví la sonrisa.

– ¡Prometido! – alzó su mano para chocarla con la mía. Al yo alzar mi mano noté que el suero se había ido.

– ¿En qué momento…? – pregunté.

– Te lo sacaron mientras dormías al igual que el monitor fetal – Alice hizo una mueca – Una pena porque estaba empezando a enamorarme del sonido del latido del corazón de Lizzie.

– Oh…– fue lo único que respondí.

– Estaba por ver una película. ¿Te animas? – preguntó entusiasmada.

– ¿Cuáles son las opciones? – pregunté mientras me acomodaba en el respaldar de la cama.

– Las enfermeras no tenían muchas, así que escogí Orgullo y Prejuicio en la versión del 2005 – me enseñó la caja del disco.

– Me encanta ese libro – susurré.

– Entonces esta es. Voy por tu helado. No te muevas – le di una mirada asesina – Era broma. ¡Vuelvo enseguida! – Iba camino a la puerta cuando se volteó y sacó algo de su bolsa – Antes que lo olvide, esto es tuyo – me extendió un pequeño aparatito negro – Edward me pidió que te lo regresara.

– Gracias Alice – respondí mientras veía con tristeza mi teléfono celular. No lo había visto desde aquella noche y aunque quiera negarlo extrañaba el contenido del mismo.

No quise pensar más en recuerdos por el momento así que solo dejé el teléfono en una mesita cercana y cerré los ojos hasta que Alice estuviera de regreso.

Una hora después, un envase vacio de helado de vainilla y muchas lágrimas de Alice estábamos en la parte en que el hermoso Sr. Fitzwilliam Darcy declara su amor incondicional a la Srta. Elizabeth Bennett.

"_He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. _

_Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente"_

Elizabeth, juzgando al Sr. Darcy de una manera que ni siquiera le permitió hablar, le lanzó en su cara todo el desprecio y rabia contenida. Llevada por su orgullo pero más que nada por su prejuicio hirió al hombre que amaba. Que era cierto que Darcy era un pobre demonio, pero todos sus intentos de redención al final valieron la pena conquistando así el corazón de Elizabeth. Una historia que si la veía bajo mi perspectiva, se parecía demasiado a la mía… ¿la diferencia? Elizabeth Bennett e Isabella Swan no tendrían el mismo final feliz.

– Yo no sé ni por qué lloro… si al final terminan juntos – sollozó Alice desde el sofá de la habitación del hospital – ¿Verdad que todos merecen un final feliz Bella?

– Si Alice, todos merecemos un final feliz – dije mientras me recostaba en la cama y me dejaba vencer por el sueño guardando en mi cabeza mis últimas palabras.

_Si Alice… todos merecemos un final feliz._

Al día siguiente, cerca del medio día por fin me dieron el alta. Estaba empezando a aburrirme estar acostada en esa cama pero no es que el panorama cambiara demasiado, ahora solo estaría en otra cama, esta vez en mi casa.

Con mucho cuidado Billy me llevó a casa junto a Alice. Al llegar el olor de las flores de mi madre me recibía. Era como si nunca me hubiese ido en primer lugar. Una agradable sensación de calor me acogió entre sus brazos al entrar y me susurró al oído diciendo: ¡Bienvenida a casa!

– Yo también me alegro de estar de regreso – susurré mientras Sue me ayudaba a subir las escaleras muy despacito.

– Srta. Bella – dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación – Hemos acomodado la habitación de huéspedes para la Srta. Alice.

– Me parece muy bien Sue. Por favor, hazla sentir como en casa. Ella es algo necia, le dije que no necesitaba ayuda pero insistió…

– ¡Te escuché Bella! – Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación – Te dije que no es molestia alguna…

– Sue preparó la habitación junto a la mía para ti. Espero te sientas cómoda – hablé mientras me recostaba en mi cama. ¡Ah…hogar, dulce hogar!

Por la tarde mientras descansaba en la habitación y Alice acomodaba la suya aproveché a llamar a Ángela.

– ¡Hola Bella! – Escuché su voz alegre al otro lado del teléfono después del segundo repique.

– Hola Ángela – contesté – ¿Cómo estás?

– Muy bien, a punto de salir a comer algo. Pero si tu deseas yo… ¿Deseabas algo en primer lugar? – preguntó a lo que yo sonreí.

– No Ángela, no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo. Como sabes debo estar en reposo completo por lo que sucedió en Forks – hice una pausa debido al nudo que se formó en mi estómago al recordar lo acontecido – Bueno, la cosa es que necesitamos poner la casa en orden. Necesito saber con detalle todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas en la editora. Balances, reportes de ventas, listados de nuevos escritores, manuscritos prometidos, reportes de pagos de sueldos.

– Te entiendo, pero…. ¿Cómo…? – preguntó.

– ¿Pancakes y jugo de naranja? – respondí con otra pregunta. Sabía que con eso ella captaría de inmediato el mensaje.

– Solo si los hace Sue… ¿Mañana a las 8 entonces? – contestó alegre.

– ¡Hecho! Ahora sí, anda a comer que ya es tarde.

– Nos vemos mañana temprano. Que descanses Bella.

– Hasta mañana Ángela – me despedí y enseguida cerré la llamada. Por la tarde pedí que llevaran a papá a mi habitación. Tenía demasiados días sin verlo.

– Hola guapo – le sonreí desde la cama cuando lo vi entrar en su silla de ruedas empujado por Sue.

– Los voy a dejar un momento para que hablen – dijo Sue mientras lo acomodaba muy cerca de mi cama.

– Gracias Sue – y dicho esto se retiró dejándonos solos.

– Hola Bella – pronunció papá con dificultad.

– Hola papá ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunté mientras tomaba su mano.

– Bi…bien – contestó – ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está mí… mi nieta? – le sonreí.

– ¿Tu también crees que es niña? – el asintió despacito.

– Es fuerte… como…como su…mamá – contestó. Tuve que aguantar mis ganas de llorar y tragar mis lágrimas.

– Papá… lamento tanto lo que sucedió. No debí irme así de casa, ni permanecer alejada tanto tiempo. Dejé botada todas mis responsabilidades, la empresa… te dejé botado a ti – no pude más y sollocé con fuerza – Fui demasiado irresponsable al huir de esa manera, de tomar decisiones apresuradas. Me sentía como en un agujero que con fuerza me succionaba hacía el fondo, me sentía ahogada y creí que escapando solucionaría todo y yo…

– No llores Be…Bella…– pidió mi padre – Ya pasó…todo.

– Lo sé, pero mis estúpidos actos trajeron consecuencias para todos, y solo es ahora que puedo ver el desastre causado. ¿Me perdonas papá por favor? – pregunté mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

– Te amo hija – susurró tomando con fuerza mi mano. Muy despacito me acerqué a su silla y moviéndome con cuidado deposité un beso en su frente.

– Yo también te amo papi – respondí.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que Sue lo llevó a su habitación. En ese momento reflexioné sobre la importancia de mi padre en mi vida. Él lo era todo para mí, mi refugio, mi valor y coraje para seguir adelante. Adoraba a mi madre y sus locuras, pero nada sería igual en mi vida si mi padre no hubiese estado conmigo.

Pensé en ese momento en mi pequeña bebé, era cierto… su padre se había portado como el peor de los canallas, pero tampoco podría negar a mi Lizzie el derecho a que él estuviese en su vida. Ella merecía tener a su padre junto a ella, aunque eso no signifique que su padre esté junto a mí. Pocos minutos después quedé dormida volviendo a tener el sueño de la habitación, volviendo a ver al ángel bailar con la bebé de ojos verdes.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté un poco antes de las 7 am. Con la ayuda de Sue tomé un vergonzoso baño y estuve lista para recibir a Ángela quien eficientemente llegó un poco antes de las 8 de la mañana.

– ¡Bella! – dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y corría hasta mi cama.

– Hola Ángela – le dije mientras la abrazaba – ¡Cuanta efusividad! – bromeé.

– Me asusté mucho cuando supimos lo del accidente. Fue realmente horrible y todos tuvimos miedo.

– Gracias por estar conmigo todos esos días. Y gracias por haber cuidado tan bien la empresa de mi familia – ella acomodó sus lentes y se sonrojó.

– No ha sido nada – contestó en un susurro.

– Claro que ha sido bastante Ángela. Yo soy una irresponsable que dejó todo botado aquí en Chicago, evadiendo responsabilidades y problemas – empecé a sollozar. Las hormonas del embarazo me tenían realmente sensible.

– Hey, no llores Bells – pidió mi amiga – Ya todo pasó, tú estás bien y la bebé también estará bien. Ahora, solo es cuestión de revisar prioridades y veras que de a poco todo empieza a volver a su sitio. Bueno, todo menos algo – dijo tocando mi vientre – Este pequeño bultito será el único que no se quedé en su sitio porque crecerá fuerte en la pancita de mamá.

– Ángela – dije abrazándola – Gracias por todo.

– Para eso somos las amigas Bella. Para tenderte una mano cuando más lo necesitas.

– Bueno – dije limpiando mis lágrimas – Mientras Sue sube con el desayuno es hora de empezar a poner la casa en orden. ¿Has traído todo? – ella asintió – ¡Perfecto! ¡Manos a la obra!

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas me dediqué a empaparme de todo lo acontecido en la editora. Armamos con Ángela un cronograma de trabajo ya que el trabajo era demasiado. Empezaríamos con lo más urgente que eran los números. Balances de ganancias, reportes de ventas, estadísticas de gastos por sucursales, en fin...hojas y hojas de números nos esperaban.

Ángela se fue cerca del medio día con la consigna de regresar todos los días a la misma hora para trabajar desde casa y poner todo al día. Después del almuerzo y mientras leía uno de los manuscritos urgentes que Ángela me había dejado escuché que alguien tocó la puerta.

– Adelante – dije desde mi cama.

– Hola Bella... Hola Lizzie – respondió Alice mientras daba saltitos hasta llegar a la cama. En sus manos llevaba algunos libros, unas cuantas revistas y algo parecido a un cuaderno de dibujo.

– ¿Ya estas instalada? – pregunté

– Sip – dijo remarcando la "p" mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a mí – Esta mañana traje el resto de mis cosas y Sue me ayudó a desempacar. Voy a tener una envidia sana de mi pequeña sobrina. Sé que Liz va a ser muy consentida por Sue.

– Y por todos – dije acariciando mi pancita. Mi bebé había decidido no moverse hoy tampoco y eso ya me extrañaba – ¿Qué es eso que has traído Ali?

– Es algo que quería enseñarte. Llegaron al buzón de casa esta mañana.

– ¿Qué son? – dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

– Estoy suscrita a varias revistas de modas. Tardaron dos meses pero al fin enviaron lo que les pedí.

– ¿Y eso es? – enarqué una ceja

– La colección Dior de bebés 2011. Aún no ha sido presentada oficialmente en Paris ni en New York pero… ¡Ya la tengo en mis manos! – dijo alzando orgullosa un pequeño folleto.

– ¡Es imposible! – Susurré para mí – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

– Bella... Me sorprendes – fingió indignación llevando sus manos al pecho – Una alta conocedora de la moda no sabe que uno puede tener conexiones tan fuertes que puede conseguir toda una colección incluso si recién la terminan en el atelier – Sonrió como una pequeña niña traviesa.

– Eres increíble – negué mientras sonreía.

– ¡Eso lo sé! ¡Gracias! – Extendió el primer folleto – Dime si esto no es una belleza – dijo señalando un pequeño vestido. Tenía un delicado estampado de florecillas beige con hermosos lacitos como detalles, incluso venía con su cardigán tejidito color rosa y unos zapatitos de bailarina color dorado – Elizabeth se verá hermosa, toda una princesa.

– Está realmente lindo Alice, pero mira éste de acá – le señalé un pequeño diseño Dior. Aquel era un vestidito azul de manga corta, con un hermoso plisado en el frente y dos elegantes girasoles guipiur. Me robó el sueño aquel trajecito, tenía mucha personalidad, ya imaginaba a mi pequeña Elizabeth luciendo el vestidito con una boina blanca en su cabecita a juego. Sonreí ante la imagen mental que tuve en ese momento.

Pasamos las siguientes tres horas revisando ropa de bebé, había una infinidad de prendas que yo no sabía que existían. Cintillos, medias, hasta bolsos Prada especiales para llevar pañales. Cuando revisamos la última revista noté el pequeño cuadernillo de dibujo.

– ¿Y eso? ¿Qué es eso?

– Ummm...– tomó el cuadernillo y lo abrió. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

– Alice... Eso... ¡Es hermoso! – dije mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos y revisaba su contenido.

– Cuando supe que estaban esperando un bebé empecé a trabajar en esto – dijo algo apenada – No es mucho y carece de...

– ¡De nada! Alice, esto es genial. Solo mira la limpieza en las líneas, y los colores.

– ¿En serio te parece bueno? – sonrió de manera cómplice.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es realmente bueno!

– Quiero que seas la primera en usarlo. Si aceptas serías mi modelo para mi primera colección: la línea de diseño para mujeres embarazadas.

– Alice, pero yo no puedo usarlas. Estaré en cama todo el tiempo.

– ¡Pero no por eso dejarás de ser fabulosa! Vamos Bella… ¡Di que si! ¿Aceptas ser mi modelo? – hizo un puchero que me recordó tanto a Edward. Aquel puchero que lograba que mis rodillas flaqueen al igual que mi voluntad y mi razón.

– Esta bien Alice – chasqueé mi lengua – Seré tu modelo.

– ¡Bella! – Gritó lanzándose a mis brazos – ¡Vamos a ser grandes amigas! ¡Sera genial!

Estuvimos hablando de sus ideas de la colección para embarazadas hasta muy entrada la noche. Después de la cena se retiró a su habitación para empezar a bosquejar los patrones a usar.

El día siguiente empezó como el anterior. Ángela llego muy temprano y después del respectivo desayuno comenzamos a trabajar. Los números no se veían tan mal como creí. El crecimiento en ventas aunque no era el mismo que yo dejé, al menos no había decrecido. Al yo no estar al mando de las oficinas sucursales el gasto se había restringido considerablemente y todos los balances arrojaban números positivos.

– Gracias por hacer tan buen trabajo Ángela – dije después de revisar el último balance del mes anterior.

– Fue difícil sin tu ayuda, pero lo logramos – sonrió tímida.

– ¿Empezamos con el área administrativa mañana? – pregunté mientras le devolvía la carpeta con documentos.

– ¡A la misma hora! – respondió.

Por la tarde era el turno de Alice. Esta vez venía cargada con una serie de muestras de telas de todos colores y texturas. Respiré hondo y sonreí... _Allí vamos._

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde y mientras Alice tomaba mis medidas, la vi hacer un gesto que me recordó mucho a su hermano: Su ceño fruncido al concentrarse. Recordé entonces una pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza desde que estuve en el hospital.

– Alice ¿Somos amigas verdad? – Ella asintió con fuerza mientras anotaba algo en el cuaderno – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Alice volvió a asentir – ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba en Forks? – súbitamente dejó de escribir.

– Bella – dijo mientras se removía incómoda.

– Alice...– la miré fijamente – Quiero la verdad. ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba yo?

– Esto... Ummm...

– Alice – hablé en tono severo – la verdad.

– Fue Sue – susurró con culpa.

– ¿Sue? – pregunté confundida.

– Si, fue Sue. La mañana anterior yo llamé a Matt al igual que lo hice las últimas semanas. La diferencia fue que esta vez no desvió la llamada sino que muchos segundos después alguien contestó. Cuando me identifiqué le dije que era yo y ella me dijo dónde estabas.

– ¿Llamaste a Matt todo ese tiempo? – ella asintió – ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

– Bella – soltó el lápiz y acarició mi vientre – ¿Tú crees que yo sería capaz de ver a mi hermano consumirse todas esas semanas sin hacer nada? ¿Verlo desesperado en búsqueda del amor de su vida y su hija y solo sentarme a verlo? – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

– ¿Qué...qué dices Alice? – Balbuceé nerviosa, ella negó con la cabeza – Alice, yo se que prometiste no meterte en nada pero necesito algunas respuestas – ella soltó un fuerte suspiro de resignación y cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo.

– Bella, la noche que ocurrió todo y te fuiste del departamento de Edward mi hermano me llamó desesperado y salimos en tu búsqueda. Nos dividimos la ciudad, yo hacia el norte y Edward hacia el centro. Pasamos muchas horas bajo la lluvia buscándote sin tener idea donde estaban ustedes. Cerca de las 4 de la madrugada lo llamé y lo escuché muy mal herido. Había tenido una pelea con Matt y el llevó la peor parte, pero a pesar del frio y las heridas nunca se movió del porche de tu casa hasta el día siguiente a las 6 de tarde – mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Edward me había esperado mientras yo huía de él.

– ¿Tanto tiempo esperó? – Alice asintió.

– Por la noche cuando llegamos a su departamento el recuerdo de ustedes encerrado en ese pequeño espacio lo destrozó. Juró no parar de buscarte para explicarte que las cosas no eran como tú las habías escuchado y así fue. Al día siguiente viajó hasta Forks donde te esperó cerca de 2 días, luego a Seattle por otro día más y finalizó en San Diego. Al regresar a Chicago estaba tan mal que lo tuvimos que internar dos días en la clínica a causa de sus heridas. Fue algo muy difícil de vivir Bella – dijo entre sollozos – Yo me asusté cuando mamá dijo que Edward le había confesado que había perdido toda voluntad de vivir – En cuanto dijo esas palabras mi pecho se comprimió dolorosamente, yo conocía esa sensación. Cuando sientes que no hay mas porque luchar y pierdes toda voluntad de seguir con vida... _Vaya que la conocía..._

– ¿Que sucedió después? – pregunté

– En cuanto estuvo en casa Edward se cerró por completo. Pasaba horas en el piano y mirando tus fotos, su cama tenía toda tu ropa y dormía abrazada a ella.

– Era por eso que...– enseguida me callé.

– ¿Qué Bella? ¿Era por eso qué? – me instó a hablar.

– Era por eso que cuando estuve en Forks sentía que alguien me abrazaba por las noches y me tarareaba hasta dormir – confesé. Ella limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que habían rodado por mis mejillas.

– Era él...– sonrió de manera tímida – Edward no dejó de esperarte y buscarte un solo día desde que te fuiste Bella. Esas semanas fueron un infierno, en el hospital Ángela me confesó que Edward se había puesto de rodillas desesperado porque le digan dónde estabas.

– ¿Edward fue a la oficina? – pregunté.

– Si, una mañana estuvo allí y se encerró en tu oficina. No salió hasta muy entrada la noche. Estaba desesperado por una oportunidad para hablar contigo.

– Y cuando la tuvo, yo no le permití hacerlo...– musité despacito mientras más lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

– Bella, yo se que lo hizo Edward estuvo mal, muy mal. Pero él realmente estaba arrepentido, cuando te fuiste te llevaste una parte muy importante de Edward y cuando supo dónde estabas fue como si alguien le hubiese devuelto el aliento que por semanas creía perdido. No justifico de ninguna manera lo que hizo mi hermano, pero creo que...– hizo una leve pausa y sonrió – creo que todos merecemos un final feliz – finalizó entre lágrimas. Yo me acerqué a ella muy despacito y la abracé sin decir una sola palabra. No tenía que decir, la confesión de Alice había sido tan sobrecogedora que probablemente mi cerebro aun estaba procesándola.

Un rato después y ya cuando sus sollozos y los míos habían calmado su intensidad, escuchamos dos delicados golpes en la puerta.

– Adelante – dije separándome del abrazo de Alice. Era Sue.

– Srta. Bella, el Sr. Hale busca a la Srta. Alice – dijo Sue asomando su cabecita en la puerta.

– Sue, ¿Le podrías decir que me de 15 minutos por favor? Bajo enseguida – dijo sonriente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– Listo, le ofreceré algo de tomar hasta tanto – dicho esto se fue.

– Lo de Jasper... ¿Va en serio verdad? – ella volvió a sonreír y asintió – Cuanto me alegro Alice, ustedes se ven muy enamorados.

– Lo estamos Bella... Lo estamos – sonrió y se puso de pie – Esta noche viaja de regreso a California y debo acompañarlo al aeropuerto.

– Si quieres le puedo pedir a Billy que los lleve y...– ella negó.

– Gracias Bells pero las despedidas con Jasper cada día se hacen más duras y no quisiera que Billy me vea llorar.

– Oh Alice... Cuanto lo siento – susurré.

– Esta bien Bella... Estoy bien. Volveré en un par de horas. ¡No te vayas a mover! – comentó divertida.

– Palabra de niña exploradora – respondí alzando la mano y haciendo el juramento de los exploradores.

– ¡Buena chica! ¿Helado y galletas? – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

– ¡Me las debes! – contesté antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Efectivamente un poco después de las 9 de la noche unos cabellos negros desordenados asomaron por mi puerta con una ración de mi antojo favorito. Mientras veíamos algo de tv en mi habitación Alice acarició muy despacito mi vientre.

– Señorita Elizabeth…– le hablo a mi hija – Su tía la quiere sentir. ¿Por qué no te mueves para mí?

– No se ha movido desde aquel día – comenté bajito – Mañana llamaré a la Dra. Keller porque ya me está asustando no sentirla moverse.

– De seguro ahora solo está durmiendo – dijo Alice mientras comía la ultima galleta del paquete.

– Esperemos que sea solo eso – dije mientras ponía una mano sobre mi vientre.

Un poco después de la media noche Alice se retiró a su habitación, mientras me acomodaba en el lado derecho de la cama para dormir no pude sino pensar en la confesión de Alice. Edward me había esperado esa noche, me había buscado todo este tiempo. ¿Fue por eso que sentí su aroma en Seattle? Sacudí mi cabeza, apagué la luz y cerré los ojos. Una agradable sensación de calor me abrazó, recordé la teoría de Alice y acariciando mi pancita sonreí.

- Si princesa…Es el abrazo de papá – susurré antes de quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente revisamos con Ángela todo lo concerniente al área administrativa. Planillas de pago de sueldos, comisiones, gastos de la oficina de Chicago, promociones y ascensos. Por ese lado la cosa tampoco había estado tan mal. Con muy poco atraso quizás un día o dos, los sueldos se pagaban de manera correcta y justa. El área de diseño y creativa había sido la única conflictiva ya que al no estar yo nadie se ponía de acuerdo en las portadas de los libros. Tenía muchos diseños de donde elegir y al tener las fechas de lanzamientos de libros tan cerca debía empezar a escoger unas cuantas para que se vaya a impresión final.

Cuando Ángela se fue después de la una de la tarde, Sue subió con mi almuerzo.

– Sue…– dije mientras apartaba la bandeja de comida – Hay algo que quiero saber.

– Si Srta. Bella – contestó retirando la bandeja de la cama.

– Esa mañana, cuando Alice llamo al teléfono de Matt. ¿Por qué contestaste tú?

– Srta. Bella, yo creí que podría ser una emergencia. El Sr. Matt estaba probándose unos cuantos trajes para la boda del día siguiente y creí que podría ser usted quien llamaba – mi cuerpo se estremeció de manera involuntaria al escuchar el nombre del que decía ser mi amigo. Sacudí la cabeza y volví mentalmente a la conversación.

– Y cuando supiste que era Alice ¿Qué te motivo a decirle donde estábamos?

– Srta. Bella, yo lo siento tanto… yo…– empezó a sollozar nerviosa.

– Shhh… Sue – la llame – Sue, mírame – ella me miró con sus imposibles ojos negros – Gracias por hacerlo. Me salvaste Sue, y por aquello estaré eternamente agradecida.

– Pero Srta. Bella yo…– replicó.

– No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas dicho a Alice que vaya a Forks a detener esa locura. Al menos alguien tenía la cabeza puesta sobre sus hombros y pudo hacer algo coherente… Gracias – repetí.

– Srta. Bella… usted es como mi hija, la conocí desde muy chiquitita y usted cautivó mi corazón. No podía permitir que cometa una locura tan grande. Casarse con el hombre que no amaba… Muchas veces me vi tentada a decirle al Sr. Edward donde estaba usted pero…

– ¿Muchas veces? ¿Cuántas veces Sue? – la interrumpí.

– Después de haber pasado muchas horas bajo la lluvia y el frío estando herido aquí abajo en el porche esperando que usted volviera, el Sr. Edward no dejó de llamar un solo día desde ese día. Unas veces lo hacía desesperado, otras veces calmado y unas cuantas sollozante y sin esperanzas. Me sentía muy mal pero yo prometí no decir nada y lo cumplí… bueno, casi… – nuevamente el exceso de información causó un bloqueo en mi cabeza. Alice confesó que Edward no había dejado de buscarme, y Sue lo confirmaba con su testimonio. ¿Sería verdad lo que todos decían de Edward? ¿Qué las cosas no sucedieron como creí? ¿Qué al final… Edward si me amaba?

– Menos mal tu fidelidad flaqueó en el mejor momento Sue – estiré mi mano un rato después y la acerqué a la cama – Ven acá, dame un abrazo – Ella enseguida soltó la bandeja y me abrazó – Gracias Sue… te quiero mucho.

– Y yo a usted Srta. Bella…– contestó.

Durante la tarde intenté contactarme con la Dra. Keller, desde mi celular. Después de varios intentos lo logré.

– Mi querida Isabella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Bien Dra. Keller, algo aburrida de estar en cama pero bien.

– Me parece perfecto que hagas caso al reposo, todo sea por el bebé. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? – preguntó

– Estoy algo preocupada – confesé.

– ¿Debido a? – contestó.

– No siento a mi princesa moverse, llevo varios días intentando sentirla y nada. Acaricio mi vientre y en ocasiones le pido que se mueva pero nada. Desde aquel día del accidente no la he vuelto a sentir.

– Bella – dijo entre risas – Los bebés no son muñequitos de cuerda que si la halas se mueven. Los bebés cuando están en el vientre de su madre al menos durante estas semanas solo reaccionaran ante un estímulo que verdaderamente llame su atención. Puede ser un sonido familiar, o que tú percibas un olor en particular que despierte el interés de tu bebé y se mueva. No debes preocuparte, aunque si quieres salir de dudas podemos programar una ecografía para la semana 20. ¿Te parece bien?

– Si… me parece perfecto. Yo llamaré a su secretaria para coordinar la cita.

– Listo. Trata de no agobiarte por no sentir a tu pequeñita, ella solita se mostrará en el momento menos esperado.

– Lo sé doctora, ya me paso una vez – confesé – Estaremos en contacto, muchas gracias – cerré la llamada.

Dejé el celular unos minutos sobre mi regazo mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

– Princesa… Mami quiere que te muevas…– susurré despacito – ¿Es que acaso mi voz no te llama la atención? – Sonreí ante mi ridícula pregunta – Ese día frente a papá te moviste dos veces… vamos pequeñita dale una alegría a mamá y déjate sentir – acaricié un rato mas mi vientre sin respuesta alguna. Desvié por unos minutos la mirada y la fijé en el celular.

Casi de manera autómata empecé a revisar su contenido yendo directamente a la galería de fotos. La primera de ellas hizo que mi corazón se comprimiera dolorosamente. Era la foto que una noche le había tomado a Edward sobre mi regazo, se veía adorable al haberse quedado dormido mientras le hablaba a Elizabeth sobre lo fabuloso que se sentía al saber que sería papá. Sentí en ese momento un ligero movimiento.

– ¡Hey! – Llevé mi mano a mi vientre – Estamos viendo fotos de papá. ¿Es eso lo que te emociona verdad? ¡Traidora! – Me reí – Papá no es el que está en cama, creo que debería ser más agradecida con mamá pequeña señorita. ¿Aunque sabes algo? Yo también me emociono viendo sus fotos. Yo también lo extraño a papá… – dije con voz rota, hice una pausa y continúe – Pero ahora él no está con nosotras y tenemos que acostumbrarnos a su ausencia. Papá le mintió mucho a mamá, pero mamá también lo hizo al decirle que no lo amaba. Nos hemos causado muchas heridas mi cielo, por eso no creo que tus papis puedan estar juntos – acaricié nuevamente mi pancita y seguí revisando mi celular. Mi corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño al ver las imágenes, en una foto que casi no recordaba que existía Edward había dibujado un corazón cerca de mi ombligo y le había escrito _Baby Elizabeth_ con mi lipstick favorito. En ese momento no pude contener más las lágrimas. Edward me hacía demasiada falta…

– Papá estaba muy emocionado cuando se enteró que te estábamos esperando princesa. Yo tenía mucho miedo… y aún lo tengo, pero vamos a lograrlo juntas – En ese momento dejé mi celular sobre la cama y me senté para hablarle mejor – Creo que a ti también te debo una disculpa mi pequeñita. He pedido disculpas a todo el mundo menos a ti y creo que eres quien más la necesita – Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y empecé – Elizabeth, lo siento tanto. Al perder toda esperanza por lo ocurrido, mamá se dejó vencer y ya no quiso seguir viviendo. ¡Fui tan tonta! Al no querer seguir viviendo te estaba negando la vida mi pequeñita… Perdóname por eso mi cielo, ¡Yo te amo tanto…! – dije sollozante. Un nuevo movimiento se registró en mi vientre, aunque muy corto y casi imperceptible.

– Tu mami es una persona muy egoísta e inmadura quien toda la vida vivió en su burbuja perfecta – continúe mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas – Cuando pasó lo de tus abuelitos me vi obligada a asumir el puesto de tu abuelo en la empresa aunque no estuviera preparada del todo. Yo me sentía muy triste por la ausencia de tu abuelita pero fue allí que llego papá a rescatarme. ¿Sabes algo? – Pregunté – Yo amé a papá desde que lo conocí solo que tardé mucho en darme cuenta, vivimos cosas muy hermosas Elizabeth, papá hacía que mamá se sienta amada, querida, que se sienta que al final había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Cuando todo sucedió mamá se sintió perdida, asustada y por eso decidió huir ¡Qué idea tan tonta! Debimos al menos pedir una explicación ¿verdad? Ahora simplemente ya es muy tarde. Papá se alejó de nosotras por todo lo que mamá le dijo y no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto – acepté de manera triste.

– Muchas veces los adultos cometemos errores mi pequeñita, pero es la grandeza del hombre en aceptarlos y enmendarlos. Yo me equivoqué y mucho, pero aquí estoy reconociéndolos. Me equivoqué al huir, al querer casarme con alguien que no amaba, al no querer vivir pero de eso se trata la vida mi amor, de avanzar… Cuando te caes debes aprender a levantarte y seguir adelante y eso es lo que vamos a hacer juntas, aunque papá ya no esté con nosotras – finalicé con lágrimas.

Después de la larga conversación con mi pequeñita me quedé dormida. Casi enseguida empecé a soñar: Era yo, estaba parada frente a una casa que no conocía, era de noche y la puerta de la casa estaba abierta. En el garaje un Volvo estaba estacionado. Caminé cautelosa hasta llegar al porche de la casa y entré. Todo estaba a oscuras y en medio de la penumbra una voz…

_Adiós Isabella_

– ¡Edward! – Me desperté sobresaltada – ¿Por qué estoy soñando cosas tan raras? – comenté para mí. Volteé a ver la hora sobre el reloj de la mesita de noche y eran casi las 6 de la mañana. Era hora de empezar el día…

Durante los siguientes diez días la rutina no variaba mucho, trabajo por la mañana, un poco de caminata por el jardín de la casa, tardes de diseño con Alice y noches de películas o lectura. Recordé el libro que Edward había comprado _"Qué esperar cuando se está esperando"_ y pedí a Alice que consiguiera uno igual ya que me había parecido interesante. Estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre bebés, aunque jamás seria igual sin Renee junto a mí.

Una noche mientras veíamos una película con Alice en mi habitación, se excusó por unos minutos ya que su celular estaba timbrando. Detuve la reproducción de la película mientras Alice atendía la llamada en el pasillo. Al salir dejó la puerta abierta por lo que irremediablemente escuché su conversación.

– Mamá… llevo días tratando de ubicar a Edward… Yo sé que tu sabes dónde está – susurró Alice – No me basta con saber que está bien mamá, necesito saber dónde está. Ustedes se andan en algo raro, lo presiento – comentó un rato después – En caso que lo veas dile que necesito saber algo de su existencia, que al menos dé señales de vida – hizo una corta pausa – Un beso para papá, yo mando tus besos a Bella y la bebé – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la llamada y volver.

– Ahora si… ¿en qué íbamos? – dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Yo me quedé muda ante lo extraña de su conversación por lo qué Alice chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi – ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! – sonrió frente a mí.

– Alice ¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunté volteando a verla.

– Bella… yo…

– Alice… ¿Dónde está Edward? – volví a preguntar.

– No lo sé Bella…– confesó – Llevo días llamándolo y no contesta su teléfono. Mamá dice que está bien, pero no dice nada más.

– ¿Sabes por qué? – ella negó.

– Desde que saliste de la UCI Edward se comportó de una manera muy extraña, y ahora solo mamá habla con él – un estremecimiento extraño recorrió mi piel al escuchar a Alice.

– Al menos esta bien ¿cierto? – Alice asintió. Respiré un poco más tranquila aunque no por eso dejaba de preocuparme la situación. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos.

– Será mejor que dejemos el resto de la película para mañana por la noche, debes estar cansada y mañana es tu cita con la Dra. Keller – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

– Alice, quiero que vayas conmigo mañana a la cita – confesé – Quiero que veas a la bebé – en una corta fracción de segundos la vi cruzar la habitación y lanzarse a la cama a darme un abrazo.

– ¡Oh Bella! ¡No sabes lo que significa para mí eso! ¡Voy a ver a mi sobrinita por primera vez! – Dijo entre risas y lágrimas – ¡Voy a llevar mi videograbadora, eso es una experiencia para documentar! – le sonreí.

– Si… yo también estoy deseosa de verla nuevamente. ¿Mañana a las 9? – pregunté.

– ¡Cuenta conmigo! – dijo mientras daba saltitos y se retiraba de la habitación.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano. Después de una ducha y el desayuno fui hasta el vestidor. Mi adorada Alice se había encargado con el lapso de las semanas de volver a llenar mi vestidor, esta vez con prendas para mujeres embarazadas. Unas eran de tiendas reconocidas como Donna Karan y otras cuantas eran de su colección. Para darle el gusto decidí usar una de sus creaciones. El atuendo realmente me agradaba, unos pescadores negros adheribles que me resultaban de lo más cómodo a mi pequeña pancita y un elegante blusón de satén color vino con un hombro descubierto. Los detalles de los pliegues verticales en la parte de los pechos, el sesgo negro de los filos y del corte medio del blusón le daban el aire de distinción que todos los diseños de la colección de Alice llevaban impregnados como marca personal.

Un poco antes de las 9 de la mañana, estábamos ya en el hospital camino al área de obstetricia. Un escalofrió agradable recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que después de casi un mes volvería a ver a mi bebé.

– Alice, Isabella… Pasen por favor – Saludó la Dra. Keller y enseguida pasamos a su consultorio – ¿Cómo te has sentido? – preguntó mientras se sentaba.

– Bien, aunque duermo mucho y me aburre estar en cama me he sentido bien. Espero poder retornar a mis…– Noté un extraño sonido junto a mi – ¡Alice! – La reprendí al ver que nos estaba grabando en video.

– Tu sigue hablando Bella, has como que yo no estoy aquí – sonrió la pequeño demonio y siguió grabando. Le sonreí en respuesta al saber que era batalla perdida intentar hacerla desistir de su idea.

– ¿El resto de molestias? – preguntó la doctora sonriendo.

– Mareos casi nada, y los vómitos desaparecieron. Solo tengo un antojo y detesto el olor del café, pero de allí está todo perfecto.

– Veo entonces que vamos avanzando bien. ¿Pasamos por acá para ver a tu bebé? – asentí con fuerza mientras me ponía de pie. Mientras caminaba a la pequeña habitación una sensación de nostalgia me embargó, en ese mismo lugar unos cuantos meses antes Edward y yo vimos a Elizabeth por primera vez. Quise llorar ese rato al recordar que esta vez Edward no estaría a mi lado.

– No está Edward… pero yo estoy contigo, vamos – dijo Alice invitándome a caminar. Le sonreí y entramos a la habitación. Me recosté en la pequeña camilla y subí mi blusa materna para que la doctora pusiera el frío gel sobre mi pancita.

– Y esta pancita que ustedes ven aquí ¡Es la Srta. Elizabeth! – Dijo Alice mientras enfocaba mi vientre – En pocos minutos la veremos con más detenimiento y ustedes también se van a enamorar de esta belleza.

– ¡Alice! – la reprendí.

– ¿Qué? – me sonrió.

– Bueno, veamos que tenemos hoy – dijo mientras prendía el pequeño monitor y los altavoces. En cuanto el extraño aparato hizo contacto con mi piel el sonido más hermoso del mundo llenó la habitación. El corazón de mi hija…

– Creo… creo que voy a llorar – dijo Alice mientras seguía filmando. Yo cerré un momento los ojos y recordé la primera vez que escuché sus latidos. En ese entonces y al igual que ahora mis ojos habían empezado a botar unas lágrimas que rápidamente mojaron todo mi rostro muriendo en mis labios, los mismos que eran besados con ternura por Edward quien no se cansaba de decir que me amaba y que estaba agradecido por este regalo de vida.

– Creo que el descanso le ha hecho muy bien a los dos Bella – dijo la Dra. Keller moviendo el ecografo un poco más hacia la izquierda y obligándome a abrir los ojos que también estaban llenos de lágrimas como aquella vez – El bebé ha crecido un poco mas y está en perfectas condiciones. La densidad de la placenta también está en niveles normales. Mira – dijo llamando mi atención hacia la pantalla – Esta es su cabecita, y sus piernitas están aquí.

– Hola bebé – susurré entre lágrimas mientras tocaba la pantalla. Escuché los sollozos de Alice quien me estaba enfocando.

– ¡Hola pequeñita! – La escuché decir bajito – Aquí está la tía Alice.

– Vaya vaya…– dijo la doctora Keller mientras movía el aparatito hacia abajo – ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – limpié mis lágrimas y alcé una ceja en señal de confusión.

– ¿Qué sucede doctora? – pregunté algo nerviosa.

– Bella… ¿Te gustaría saber el sexo de tu bebé? – y mi corazón se saltó dos latidos…

_**EPOV**__**.-**_

– Mamá… ¡ya vamos tarde! – gruñí desde el asiento de mi auto al ver que mamá no salía rápido de la casa.

– ¡Voy! – gritó mientras bajaba la escaleras. En cuanto se subió y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad me dio una mirada severa.

– Edward Anthony Cullen ¡Estas más delgado que la semana anterior! – me reprendió.

– Son ideas tuyas – dije mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

– No contradigas a tu madre. ¿No estás comiendo verdad? – preguntó.

– Si… a veces…creo… ¿Dónde nos espera Nettie? – dije intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Ella solo negó de manera de triste.

– Tienes que tomar la autopista 46, me dijo que la casa quedaba en Lake View en el condado de North Haslted.

– Excelente sector – susurré para mí. Después de mi regreso a Chicago había volcado toda mi atención a la compra de la casa. Habíamos visto varias pero ninguna era como yo quería que fuese. Esta mañana iríamos a ver la casa que Nettie mencionó a mi madre cuando estuvimos en Forks. Nettie comentó que esa casa no era mi primera opción a causa del precio pero cuando insistí en que al menos quería verla al final accedió.

El condado de North Haslted era uno de los más tranquilos del área residencial de Chicago, rodeados de muchos árboles y parques daba la sensación de bienestar en cuanto entrabas. Lake View, una de sus aéreas principales, estaba a la rivera del lago Michigan. Sus casas eran enormes y muy hermosas.

– Mira, allí esta Nettie – dijo mamá señalando a un costado de la calle. En cuanto la vi me dirigí hasta donde ella estaba. Aparqué rápidamente el auto y me bajé.

– Esme, Edward…– dijo mientras saludaba.

– Disculpa la tardanza Nettie, un pequeño contratiempo – respondí su saludo mientras veía a mamá.

– Lo sé, soy igual que tu madre – sonrió divertida – Bueno, después de todo aquí estamos – comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta llegar al césped de la primera casa de la calle.

– ¿Es ésta? – preguntó mi madre.

– Si, ésta es – respondió Nettie. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Frente a mi estaba la más hermosa casa jamás construida. De arquitectura moderna pero conservando la línea de lo tradicional era una imponente edificación de 2 pisos cuyo exterior blanco y amplios balcones lo hacían semejante a un palacio.

– Creo que es bonita –susurré mientras caminaba por el jardín. Un jardín hermoso que estaba lleno de muchas flores por doquier.

– Y eso que no la has visto por dentro – comentó Nettie mientras abría la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vi la casa en su interior. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte en mi pecho, fue allí cuando supe que no debía buscar más.

_Cuando la vi supe que era la escogida,_

_Cuando entré supe que era perfecta._

_Cuando la sentí supe que era la ideal… supe que era su propio Taj Mahal_

– ¿Pasamos por acá por favor? – dijo mientras nos instaba a caminar. Uno a uno fuimos recorriendo cada espacio de aquella casa. Parecía una locura pero la casa era exactamente igual a como la tenía en mente. La sala con rasgos muy simétricos y realmente espaciosos tenía una chimenea enorme en una esquina. La cocina de tipo americana, estaba amoblada en su totalidad y decorada en tonos madera y blanco. Sonreí al ver que junto a la cocina había un horno para galletas.

En la sala, cerca de un enorme ventanal, había un espacio vacío en toda la esquina, perfecto para el piano. En cuanto la casa estuviera lista enviaría mi piano para que Elizabeth se quedara con él, era un pequeño recuerdo de su papá y de lo mucho que había vuelto a amar la música gracias a su mamá. Debía tenerlo ella, de todas formas tampoco podría llevarlo a Londres.

Sacudí mi cabeza ante aquel terrible futuro que me esperaba unos meses después y seguí caminando por la casa. Me topé con otra puerta, era de una habitación cercana a la sala. Me gustó lo espaciosa que se veía así que bien podría servir de biblioteca. Era amplia, con mucha luz y grandes ventanas que daban vista al patio en cuyo centro había una piscina pequeña con una graciosa cascada.

En el primer piso 5 habitaciones nos esperaban por recorrer. Empecé por la más alejada de todas, la que se suponía era de mi bebé. Al entrar una sensación de paz me llenó, era una habitación esquinera hermosa, estaba únicamente pintada de blanco y su piso era de madera envejecida. Era justo como la tenía en mente, en el lado noreste de la casa donde todas las mañanas salía el sol.

– La habitación de Elizabeth – susurré cuando mi madre entró a la habitación.

– Es hermosa – dijo ella mientras caminaba por el centro de la misma.

Recorrimos el resto de habitaciones, una de ellas se conectaba a la habitación de Elizabeth por lo que supuse podría servir como un cuarto de juegos.

– Y esta es la habitación matrimonial – dijo Nettie cuando llegamos a la ultima habitación. Al entrar una sensación de tristeza me embargó por completo. Esta sería la única habitación que yo nunca disfrutaría. Jamás compartiría una cama con Bella y de seguro tampoco podría demostrarle cuanto la amaba en aquellas 4 paredes.

– Me parece muy bonita – confesé. Mi madre viendo mi semblante tomó de mi mano y me sonrió.

– ¿Estás seguro que querer seguir con la promesa Edward? Ellas te necesitan, tú las necesitas a ellas – dijo mi madre con voz triste.

– Si mamá, estoy seguro. Casi tan seguro de que esta es la casa que quiero para ellas. Es simplemente perfecta. No necesito buscar más…

– Edward, si es verdad que la casa es bellísima debido a su localización y estructura es algo costosa – comentó Nettie mientras salía de la habitación matrimonial.

– ¿Qué tan cara? – preguntó mi madre.

– El valor en el mercado está en los 800,000 dólares. Pero su dueño la está vendiendo en 700,000 debido a que su esposa y él compraron una casa en Miami y se van a vivir su jubilación allá.

– ¿Tanto puede costar una casa así? – preguntó mi madre.

– Se podría considerar una ganga mi querida Esme, estas casas por lo exclusivo del lugar suelen ser el doble de costosas.

– La quiero – susurré por lo bajo – ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

– Edward ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Nettie.

– Si… ¿Dónde hay que firmar? – volví a preguntar.

– Si es tu última palabra voy a ponerme en contacto con el banco que te dio el desembolso para hacer la transferencia. Lamento la indiscreción Edward pero ¿Cuál fue el monto que te otorgaron en el banco?

– Un millón de dólares – contesté.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tanto? – Mi madre abrió sus ojos como platos.

– Creo que le caí bien a la oficial de cuentas – sonreí de manera tímida. Era cierto, yo no era sujeto de crédito de un valor tan alto pero por alguna extraña razón me lo dieron. Un millón de dólares, el mismo millón que le quité a mi pequeña y que ahora le regresaría convertido en una casa para ellas.

– Bueno entonces si es así, estás en tu nueva casa Edward. Voy a llamar al banco y empezar el papeleo. Felicitaciones – extendió su mano y yo apreté la suya en señal que el trato había sido cerrado.

Mientras íbamos de regreso a casa le comenté a mi madre que los restantes 300 mil dólares debían ir destinados a la decoración y adecuación de toda la casa. Muebles, pintura, acabados, en fin… todas esas cosas que hacen de una casa un acogedor hogar.

– Estás loco… ¿lo sabes? – dijo mi madre mientras se despedía con un beso.

– Nos vemos mañana por la noche para empezar a revisar los detalles. Ya sabes, ni una sola palabra a papá o a Alice.

– Si, estás loco… no hay duda. Nos vemos mañana – me hizo de la mano mientras entraba a la casa.

Esta mañana regresé a mi departamento, abrí mi refrigerador en busca de algo de comer pero lo único que encontré fueron 3 envases de helado de vainilla. Tomé uno y los acompañé con galletas, era extraño porque yo nunca fui de las personas que comiera muchas golosinas y ahora no había para mi manjar más exquisito que comer helado y galletas oreo.

Fui hasta la habitación y me senté sobre la cama. La ropa de Bella seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado días atrás antes de irme a Forks, en el lado derecho de la cama. Su aroma se desvanecía de a poco no así su recuerdo que permanecía imborrable. Sobre su ropa dejé la foto de mi bebé y de mi pequeña junto al anillo de compromiso. Dentro de poco estos serían los únicos recuerdos que tendría de ellas.

Me acosté muy despacito a un lado de la cama. Tomé el libro _"Que esperar cuando se está esperando"_ y lo comencé a leer. Me dio algo de nostalgia ver todas las cosas que me perdería en el crecimiento de Elizabeth, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

- Me hacen tanta falta – dije de manera melancólica mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesita para abrazar la ropa de Bella – Como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí – pocos minutos después me quedé dormido para nuevamente tener el sueño de la habitación rosa.

A la mañana siguiente estuve de regreso en el despacho de Emmett, quien gustoso aceptó recibirme. Me sentía como un principiante al estar a cargo de demandas muy pequeñas y sin mucha trascendencia pero al menos era algo. Trabajaba en el despacho hasta las 5 pm todas las tardes y por las noches cenaba en casa de mis padres. Luego de la cena mi madre me enseñaba los avances en el diseño de la casa, los muebles y colores que ella usaría para decorarla.

Tal como planeamos desde un inicio yo sería quien decoraría la habitación de mi princesa por lo que los colores y muebles estaban a mi cargo, pero pedí a mi madre una concesión especial a la que accedió con bastante recelo: Yo quería también estar a cargo de la habitación principal.

Cerca de la tercera semana después de haber regresado a Chicago, Nettie llamó diciendo que tenía lista las llaves de la casa y que la mudanza podía empezar desde el día siguiente.

Sin más tiempo que perder al día siguiente, después de salir de la oficina, fui a Lake River para empezar a remodelar la casa de mis pequeñas. Mi madre quien ya se había adelantado por la mañana me estaba esperando en la sala de la casa.

– Tus pinturas están arriba, puedes empezar con la habitación principal ya que las paredes están en perfectas condiciones.

– Gracias mamá – dije mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente.

– Alice llamó anoche – comentó desde la puerta – Esta buscándote desde hace días.

– No le puedes decir en lo que estamos mamá – le dije casi en un gruñido – Si se entera de esto de seguro me mata.

– No es la única que quiere hacerlo Edward. Pero no te preocupes que no le dije nada. Por cierto, en una de las habitaciones del primer piso adecué una cama y un baño para que te quedes esta noche si se hace muy tarde.

– Gracias mamá, pero no voy a quedarme. Volveré a mi departamento en cuanto avance algo.

– Edward, esta también es tu casa – dijo en tono conciliador.

– No mamá, este lugar sin Bella y mi hija no es mi hogar. Que descanses – dije mientras subía al primer piso.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana regresé a mi departamento completamente exhausto y lleno de pintura hasta el cabello, tomé un baño y caí rendido en la cama. Al día siguiente no había poder divino que me levantara de la cama, me obligué a sacar los pies de la misma y después de otra ducha para quitar los residuos de pintura y de otra ración de helado y galletas salí a la oficina.

Nuevamente a las 5 pm mi madre me esperaba en la casa nueva. Me comentó que los muebles que había ordenado por internet estaban listos para ser despachados desde la costa oeste y debía llegar en un plazo máximo de 4 días. Después de tratar sin éxito de que desista de mi idea de irme a Londres me encerré en la habitación principal para continuar con el trabajo de pintura.

Cada brochazo de pintura, cada movimiento y cada dolor de espalda se lo dedicaba a la mujer que amaba. Aquella mujer que me enseño a vivir, a sentir, a amar, y en cuyo vientre se gestaba el milagro más grande de la vida, de mi vida… _mi pequeña bebé._

– ¡Eso es exactamente lo que me falta! ¡Sus fotos en esta casa! – dije mientras dejaba la brocha en el piso y tomaba mi camiseta. Bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras y conduje a mi departamento en búsqueda de las fotos. En cuanto llegué a mi piso una figura familiar me esperaba en la puerta.

– ¡Edward! ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué estas todo lleno de pintura? – preguntó mi hermana con rapidez.

– Hola Alice… Estoy haciendo algo…– dije mientras abría la puerta.

– ¿Y se puede saber que es ese algo? – preguntó curiosa.

– Ahora no Alice. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dije algo cortante.

– Veo que tienes prisa por seguir en tu "algo" así que mejor lo dejamos para otro día – Dijo mientras se volteaba para irse.

– Lo siento Ali – dije mientras intentaba detenerla – Es solo que ahora no te puedo decir nada. Perdóname. ¿Qué dejaríamos para otro día? – le pregunté sonriente.

– Te lo enseño ahora si me dices en que andas – contestó rápidamente.

– No puedo decirte en lo que estoy, quizás después – respondí.

– ¡Bah! Eres un aguado Edward, ahora me tengo que ir sin enseñarte algo de Bella.

– ¿De Bella? ¿Qué sucedió con bella? ¿Ella está bien? ¿La bebé está bien?

– Edward, respira – dijo divertida al notar mi nerviosismo – Todo está perfecto de hecho esta mañana estuvimos donde la doctora Keller y mira – sacó de su bolsa un pequeño disco – ¡Grabé toda la consulta médica! – Ella me extendió el disco pero lo retiró rápidamente – ¿Me vas a decir en que te hayas?

– ¿Me vas a negar ver a mis pequeñas? – respondí con voz triste y un puchero.

– ¡Que rayos! ¡A ti no se te puede negar nada! Anda, prende la tele y míralo. – movió su cabeza en dirección a la habitación.

Prácticamente volé hasta mi habitación y encendí el aparato de video, estaba tan nervioso que no dejaba de temblar. Alice me quitó el control remoto de las manos y activo la reproducción. La primera imagen era de la Dra. Keller quien preguntaba a Bella como se había sentido. Enseguida la cámara mostró a Bella, más hermosa y angelical que nunca. Tenía sus rizos sueltos y un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mi ángel…

_Bien, aunque duermo mucho y me aburre estar en cama me he sentido bien. Espero poder retornar a mis…__ ¡Alice!_

_Tú sigue hablando Bella, has como que yo no estoy aquí_

_¿El resto de molestias?_

_Mareos casi nada, y los vómitos desaparecieron. Solo tengo un antojo y detesto el olor del café, pero de allí está todo perfecto._

– Helado de vainilla y galletas oreo – susurré para mí.

– ¿Qué dijiste Edward? – preguntó mi hermana con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

– Que el antojo de Bella es helado y galletas ¿Verdad?

– ¿Cómo demonios lo supiste? – dijo intrigada Alice.

– Porque yo también lo tengo – sonreí al descubrir la causa de mi extraño patrón alimenticio de los últimos días.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Ustedes son todo un caso! Ella te siente, y tu comes sus antojos ¡Qué conexión la suya! – sonrió mi hermana. Me volteé para seguir viendo el video. Bella se puso de pie y caminó hasta la sala donde la vez anterior le hicieron la ecografía… donde vimos por primera vez a nuestra hija. Ella se detuvo un segundo y miró a su alrededor.

_No está Edward… pero yo estoy contigo, vamos_

– Estaba nerviosa o triste una de dos… aunque me inclino por la segunda. No lo quería decir pero estaba algo melancólica. Supongo que a causa de los recuerdos.,

– Los mismos que estoy teniendo yo ahora – le confesé. Seguí con el video y vi como Bella se recostó en la camilla y descubrió su vientre. Su pancita había crecido un poco mas estas semanas y se veía hermosa con su pequeña pelotita. Ella sonreía mientras la acariciaba.

_Y esta pancita que ustedes ven aquí ¡Es la Srta. Elizabeth! En pocos minutos la veremos con más detenimiento y ustedes también se van a enamorar de esta belleza._

– Se la ve hermosamente embarazada – dije mientras me acercaba un poco más al televisor y tocaba la pantalla en un inútil intento de sentirme más cerca de ellas.

_Bueno, veamos que tenemos__ hoy_

Alice fijó la cámara en la mirada de Bella que se había llenado de lágrimas en cuanto escuchó los latidos de nuestra hija. Las mismas lágrimas que yo sequé con mis besos cuando juntos escuchamos a Elizabeth, las mismas lágrimas que ahora yo estaba derramando por no estar con ellas.

_El bebé ha crecido un poco __más y está en perfectas condiciones. La densidad de la placenta también está en niveles normales. Mira ésta es su cabecita, y sus piernitas están aquí._

– Hola bebé – susurré entre lágrimas mientras tocaba la pantalla – Hola mi pequeñita aquí esta papá.

– Es hermosa Edward…– musitó mi hermana – Realmente es un milagro esa bebé.

– Lo sé Alice, lo sé…– sollocé sin mover mi mano de la pantalla imitando el gesto que Bella hacia con la pantalla del aparato de ecografías.

_Vaya vaya__ ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_

_¿Qué sucede doctora?_

_Bella… ¿Te gustaría saber el sexo de tu bebé?_

Tragué en seco ante la pregunta de la doctora Keller… ¿El sexo del bebé? Bueno, desde que supe que sería papá siempre creí que sería niña, pero… ¿y si era niño?...

– Alice…– la miré intrigado.

– Sigue viendo – me sonrió.

_Mira Bella… Tu bebé esta de lo mas colaborador hoy. _

_De seguro debe estarse riendo de nosotras… Fíjate aquí… _

_Tiene las piernas bien abiertas y puedo ver claramente lo que hay en medio de ellas._

_Vas a ser mamá de una hermosa princesa… tu bebé es una niña Isabella…_

– Niña… Niña… Alice… ¡es niña! – dije emocionado mientras acariciaba el rostro de Bella en la pantalla quien había repetido mi misma frase.

– Si Edward… ¡es una niña! – Susurró mi hermana mientras se acercaba a mí – Felicitaciones, van a ser papás de una hermosa bebé.

– Elizabeth Cullen Swan – dije mientras abrazaba a mi hermana.

Cerca de una hora después y de ver el mismo video más de 5 veces Alice se fue a casa porque prometió ver una película con Bella y ya iba tarde. Decidí esa noche no volver a la casa sino que quedarme en el departamento viendo a mis pequeñas. Si antes tenía sus fotos y el anillo, ahora tenía algo más vivido: voces, sonido, movimiento.

Me quedé dormido en el piso de mi habitación mientras veía el video una vez y susurraba entre sollozos que las amaría por siempre.

Al día siguiente y con un delicioso dolor de espalda gracias a la incómoda posición fui a trabajar para luego ir a la casa a continuar con la tarea inclusa de la noche anterior. Esa noche por alguna extraña razón me sentía animado y pintaba con más ahínco cada rincón de esa habitación aunque eso me represente que otra vez termine lleno de pintura de los pies a la cabeza.

Me retiré al departamento un poco después de la media noche, tomé un baño y cuando estaba listo para dormir mi teléfono sonó.

– Alice… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están bien? – pregunté rápidamente al ver su número en la pantalla.

– Edward… deja de ser tan paranoico. Estoy bien, Bella está bien, Elizabeth está bien… pero con hambre.

– ¿Con hambre? No te entiendo – le respondí de inmediato.

– Esta noche Jasper me dio la sorpresa de llegar de imprevisto a Chicago e invitarme a cenar. Estamos aún ordenando pero Bella me acaba de pasar un mensaje que su helado se terminó y que si puedo llevarle una ración en cuanto llegué. Pero… como se que tú tienes toneladas de helado y galletas en tu casa pensé que quizás… tú podrías…

– ¿Yo podría que Alice? Pregunté.

– Que tú podrías ir a casa de Bella y dejarle el helado – soltó rápidamente.

– Alice… No puedo hacer eso, no puedo ver a Bella – negué con la cabeza.

– Edward ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan cabezota una vez en tu vida y hacer algo importante? Tu hija quiere galletas y helado y tu terquedad se la está negando. ¡Qué mal padre eres! – rió divertida.

– Voy a dejar el helado en la puerta y regreso enseguida a casa – dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba a la cocina.

– Eso es… ¡buen chico! – me felicitó.

– Espero esto no sea una obra de tu retorcida mente – le dije mientras empacaba el helado y las galletas en una bolsa.

– ¡Imposible hermanito! Ahora si me disculpas voy a cenar y tu vas a conducir… ¡Adiós! – canturreó divertida y cerró la llamada

_Cenar… ¡cenar! ¿A la una de la mañana? Pfff… Edward, te acaban de engañar duro y feo._

Habló mi amiga la conciencia que tanto tiempo tenía sin escuchar.

– Lo sé… no hace falta que lo repitas – bufé bajito mientras salía del departamento.

Conduje rápidamente por las calles de Chicago para evitar que el helado se derritiera en mi auto. Aunque con la temperatura que estaba haciendo esa noche dudaba que ese helado se hiciera agua. En cuanto llegué a la casa de Bella noté que todas las luces estaban encendidas.

Una, dos…tres veces toqué el timbre hasta que escuché a alguien acercarse.

– Sr. Edward – dijo Sue mientras se rascaba los ojos – ¿Qué hace usted a esta hora?

– Bella… Ella ummmm… Elizabeth quiere helado – confesé con vergüenza.

– Oh… si… ¡el helado! – Sonrió Sue de manera cómplice – Se nos acabo esta tarde y no pensamos que la Srta. Elizabeth pediría mas helado en lo que quedaba del día… o de la semana.

– Al parecer tenemos a una exigente en camino – le devolví la sonrisa y le extendí la bolsa con el helado – Bueno, aquí esta. Es el mismo sabor que ella usualmente come y dentro de la bolsa va un paquete de galletas.

– ¿Por qué no sube a dárselas usted? – Preguntó mientras abría la puerta y me invitaba a pasar – Creo que es justo con la Srta. Elizabeth que sepa que su papá llego a calmar su hambre.

– Sue… yo… no puedo – negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Y que su bebé no sepa que su padre es un súper héroe? Vamos, vamos… ella aún debe estar despierta – dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me hacía entrar a la casa. Volteé a ver a Sue quien me sonreía de manera divertida.

_Si__p… Sue también te tomó el pelo al igual que Alice_

– Traidoras – susurré por lo bajito mientras subía las escaleras. No tardé en llegar a la habitación de mi pequeña, unos ruidos extraños se escuchaban desde afuera por lo que toqué la puerta para no interrumpir – Lo siento Dios… pero me engañaron. ¡Castígalas a ellas, no a mí! – musité.

– Adelante – escuché su voz al otro lado de la puerta. Entré con mucha cautela sosteniendo con fuerza la bolsa. Mi pequeña se veía hermosa luciendo un pijama de seda blanca mientras acariciaba su vientre y veía despreocupada la televisión.

– Alice… no debiste cortar tu cita con Jasper, no era…– se quedó en silencio en cuanto se volteó y me vio – Edward…– susurró asustada.

– Hola Bella…– la saludé de manera tímida desde el otro extremo de la habitación. En cuanto lo hice ella se llevó las manos a su pancita y abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolates como platos en un gesto de sorpresa.

– Si mi amor… es papá – alcanzó a decir antes de soltar una lágrima – Se comenzó a mover en cuanto escuchó tu voz – dijo sonriente. En ese momento se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí.

– No… no te pongas de pie Bella por favor – la interrumpí poniendo mis manos enfrente, ella se paró con un gesto muy triste – Debes estar en cama. Yo solo vine a traer el helado… Será mejor que me vaya…– dije mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Eso era exactamente lo que debí hacer hace muchos minutos atrás, irme… Mejor dicho nunca tuve que haber entrado y verla. Me afectaba verla tan hermosa, tan etérea, tan lejos de mí.

Debía salir de inmediato de esa habitación, no me podía permitir esa clase de acercamientos. Si me quedaba un solo segundo más mi voluntad flaquearía irremediablemente y caería de rodillas pidiéndole perdón y suplicando que me deje volver, y eso estaba prohibido para mí.

Dejé la bolsa del helado junto a una mesita con fotos cerca de la puerta. En el momento que iba a cruzar el umbral de la misma, escuché un sollozo.

– Edward…– era su voz, aquella hermosa voz que tanto extrañaba…– No te vayas…– susurró...

* * *

Mis chiquillas tan consentidas, una semana más… un capítulo más. Como no pude contenerme aquí está el capitulo con un día de adelanto. Ya sé lo que están pensado ¡Como rayos deja el capitulo allí! Jejeje más respuestas la semana que viene. Esta semana tuvimos una Bella reflexiva y un Edward testarudo… ¿Pero que nos espera la semana que viene?

No me cansaré de agradecer muchísimo por todos sus mensajes, alertas, favoritos, tweets, y reviews. Son ustedes el alma de este fic. A mis lectoras escondiditas quiero darles un saludo especial, gracias por su fidelidad. Para mis pequeñas de los reviews un saludo especial: Clauditha, Medg, Martinita, Fran Cullen Masen, L0kiicita Cullen, Ginegine, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, Vivi s, Tandr3a29, Liyus-C, Bellaliz, Ariela, Adry, Magymc, Mariana, Tatis18, Numafu, Cherrie, Verota, Yolabertay, Belewyn, V, Alma de monterrey mexico, Angeles Nahuel, Mcph76, aMeYaLi, Facullen, Yukarito, Saraitk Hale Culle, NinnaCullen, larosaderosas, Naobi Chan, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Kellys, VictoriamarieHale, msteppa, Marchu, Aredhel Isile, Amafle, Diana, Adriu, Yzza, Eva sanz diaz, M. Shilly, Erendira, Medialuna, Gegargas, Yessenya, Zujeyane, Carmen Cullen - . I love fic, Joli Cullen, Linferma, Chuvi1487, Meli8114, Sayuri1980, Tata XOXO, Ari, Clisis, PalomitaCullen, Karoliiz, Betzabeth, Vasy Palma Mallorca, L'Amelie, Ludgardita, Sully Yamileth, Susana, Karla-Cullen-Hale, Mhae1982, Silves, Blapagu, Patri31, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Fer, Satineych, Claulrp, Peluche Cullen, Lina, Sianita, Betzacosta, Lady, Luchii, Laura Katherine, Felicytas, Tatitha, DianElizz, Arlene Swan, Krisny, Partisan11, Whit Culle, Mgcb, Jazmin Li, Claudia Cullen xD, Poemusician, Lucy Cullen Boggiano, Lizzy Cullen, Aliz Cullen, Crismery, Ericastelo, Bea_Pachichi, Katlync y si se me escapa una me disculpan porque tengo memoria de pollito. Gracias por todo su cariño (incluso todas sus amenazas)

A mis amigas que cada semana me ayudan a sacar este fic adelante mi eterno agradecimiento. Un beso a Isita, Vivi, Ninna, Esther, Gaby… Son las alitas que me hacen volar. Gracias…!

Espero que esta semana hagan feliz a una escritora que esta de cumple y dejen muchos reviews, sería mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Un enorme beso, nos leemos el miércoles que viene y recuerden que review recibe un preview!


	28. Tarde

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de tipo conmovedoras. Si tienen galletitas de animalitos cerca de ustedes por favor alejarlas, pueden ser peligrosas. ¡Les recuerdo que cualquier amenaza de muerte es bienvenida! No molesto más. Las dejo con el capitulo

* * *

_**Capitulo 28: Tarde…**_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__Memories – Within Temptations_

_**Canción que Edward canta: **__Elizabeth – Trading Yesterday_

_Perdonamos cuanto amamos._

_François De La Rochefoucauld_

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Tres años habían pasado desde que Coleen vio por última vez a Ethan. Aquella última imagen de Ethan que había quedado grabada en su retina distaba mucho del hombre del cual se había enamorado perdidamente y cuya estampa se repetía exactamente igual que ese atardecer en el muelle St. Patrick. Sus ojos verdes que en antaño brillaban con luz propia ahora eran opacos y sin vida, sus labios que siempre esbozaban una sonrisa traviesa ahora habían olvidado como sonreír. Y su corazón, aquella parte que ella tanto amaba ahora había olvidado como latir. _

– _Es tarde Coleen – susurró Ethan mientras acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos que se movían con el vaivén de la brisa marina. Aquella tarde en la que se vieron por última vez, en ese mismo muelle, Ethan de rodillas pedía perdón a su pequeña Coleen. Ella no quiso escuchar sus razones y sin más lo dejó partir en barco a América. _

– _No lo es Ethan, no lo es. Lo siento… lo siento tanto amor, lo siento – contestó entre sollozos – Para el perdón jamás es demasiado tarde._

– _¿Y las cosas que nos dijimos? ¿El daño que nos hicimos Coleen? – respondió en un hilo de voz. Sus miradas se fijaron en el otro y así se perdieron por incontables minutos. _

– _¿Me amas Ethan? – dijo Coleen esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de su amado._

– _Con mi vida – sentenció convencido mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de Coleen detrás de su oreja._

– _Entonces nada está perdido mi amor – finalizó antes de estampar sus labios contra los de Ethan. _

No me había dado cuenta que una lágrima había rodado por mi mejilla. Durante toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche había estado leyendo un nuevo escrito que Ángela me había traído y que según su criterio merecía una oportunidad. Era de una escritora amateur y el escrito era una novela corta llamada "_Heridas y perdón". _Ángela no se había equivocado, la trama era muy envolvente ya que te llevaba a través de una apasionante historia de amor entre dos jóvenes de distintas clases sociales del Londres de 1935: Ethan Russo de 26 años y de Coleen Donovan de 22.

– _Coleen, lo siento tanto. No debí dejarte sola…No debí dejarlos solos, tuve que luchar… yo solo… – Ella lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y negando despacito con la cabeza._

– _¿Importa ya? Has vuelto Ethan, y no pienso dejarte ir nuevamente si no nos llevas contigo._

– _No puedo vivir sin ti un día más Coleen. Te amo – fue su turno de estampar sus labios contra los de la mujer que había amado con locura cada hora de cada día durante aquellos 3 años._

– _¿Me perdonas Ethan? – preguntó sollozante Coleen en cuanto rompió el beso._

– _¿Me perdonas Coleen? – dijo mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de aquella castaña que sonreía con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que asentía con vehemencia._

_No les tomó mucho tiempo fundirse en un abrazo que aunque no decía nada, lo decía todo. Después de tres años Coleen y Ethan se habían perdonado y estaban listos para darse aquella segunda oportunidad que la vida les regalaba._

Cerré con tristeza el manuscrito y lo dejé sobre la cama. Me quedé unos minutos reflexionando lo leído. Ethan había engañado a Coleen haciéndose pasar por un importante heredero de un imperio constructor para acercarse a ella cuando en realidad provenía de una familia humilde y trabajadora que había migrado de Escocia hace unos pocos años. Coleen al enterarse de la verdad menospreció a Ethan de una manera muy cruel haciéndole ver que jamás estaría a la altura de lo que ella necesitaba.

Aquella tarde cuando Ethan rogó por perdón, Coleen con su corazón estrujado lo rechazó despiadada. No le dio la oportunidad de hablar, de explicar sus razones. En cuanto ella lo vio partir sabía que había cometido un error al dejar ir al amor de su vida. Pocos días después supo que estaba esperando un bebé de Ethan. Su pequeño Alan se volvió su brújula, su razón para no perder la esperanza de algún día recuperar a su amor.

A pesar de todo el escándalo que aquello provocó en su medio, Coleen se aferró a la vida del bebé que crecía en su vientre. Se lo debía a su hijo, se lo debía a sí misma. Ese pequeñito a la final era el mejor recuerdo de su amor Ethan Russo.

Tres años pasaron para que el destino los juntara nuevamente. Ethan volvió a Londres al morir su padre y al hacerlo se enteró que Coleen había tenido un bebé, _su hijo. _

Ella había rogado a la vida una segunda oportunidad, cada noche al llevar a su hijo a la cama hacía una oración silenciosa, una plegaria pidiendo una redención divina o tal vez una última vez junto a Ethan, necesitaba verlo solo un minuto para decirle lo mucho que lo sentía. La vida le brindó aquella anhelada segunda oportunidad, en la que por fin el amor y el perdón resultaron ganadores.

– Tres años es mucho tiempo – susurré para mí – Coleen debió escucharlo cuando estuvieron en el muelle, él hizo lo que hizo por amor – me quedé en silencio un momento meditando mis propias palabras. ¿Qué tanto de la historia de Ethan y Coleen se repetían en mi vida? ¿Qué tanto podría haber perdido por no querer escuchar la verdad? Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y me obligué a no pensar más en ello.

– ¿Te ha gustado la historia mi princesa? – pregunté mientras pasaba una mano por mi vientre un rato después. Esa noche usaba un pijama de seda blanco que se acomodaba perfecto a mi pancita redondita de 20 semanas, alcé un poco la parte superior del pijama y seguí acariciando mi vientre – Vamos Elizabeth, a mamá le gusta sentirte – dije mientras intentaba sin éxito hacer que mi pequeña se moviera. Estuve unos minutos más intentándolo hasta que me di por vencida y apagando la luz de la lamparita de noche, encendí el reproductor de música.

Lo primero en salir fue el piano concierto número 26 de Mozart, sonreí al recordar que era la clase de música que solía escuchar mis primeras semanas de embarazo. Tenía todo el concierto en mi ipod y lo ponía durante las mañanas en la oficina para que Elizabeth se tranquilizara y las nauseas calmaran un poco.

– ¿Lo recuerdas bebé? – dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me relajaba con el sonido del piano y los violines. Cuando me disponía a escuchar la segunda composición de Mozart, una conocida sensación me invadió.

– ¡No es posible! ¿Otra vez? – Bufé bajito mientras encendía nuevamente la lamparita para luego bajar un poco el volumen al reproductor – Señorita – dije intentando ser severa – Debe usted saber que un largo camino de 18 semanas nos quedan por delante, y no vamos a pasarlos comiendo helado con galletas todo el tiempo. Mamá tiene que alimentarse de otras cosas y no de sus golosinas favoritas mi hermosa bebé – sonreí. Recordé entonces como apenas un día antes la Dra. Keller confirmaba que mi pequeñita si era una niña.

_Mira Bella… Tu bebé esta de lo mas colaborador hoy._

_De seguro debe estarse riendo de nosotras… Fíjate aquí…_

_Tiene las piernas bien abiertas y puedo ver claramente lo que hay en medio de ellas._

_Vas a ser mamá de una hermosa princesa… tu bebé es una niña Isabella…_

– _Niña… Niña… Alice… ¡es niña! – dije tocando la pantalla del ecografo – Mi princesa... Mi Elizabeth – susurré sin poder contener el llanto. "Edward" fue lo primero que pensé en ese momento, él no se había equivocado. Seriamos padres de una hermosa bebé..._

– No sabes lo feliz que me siento al confirmar que eres una niña mi pequeñita. Papá lo supo desde el inicio mi amor... Siempre supo que una pequeña princesa venia en camino. Yo me convencí un par de días después, pero papá siempre tuvo la razón – Una nueva imagen vino a mi cabeza. Recordé con inmensa tristeza el día que encontré sobre mi escritorio una notita junto a mis fresias y un precioso par de zapatitos. Los primeros zapatos de Elizabeth, de mi... De nuestra hija.

_Para la pequeña mamá sus flores preferidas, y para mi princesa su primer par de zapatitos. Gracias por toda la alegría que han traído a mi vida._

_Las ama demasiado_

_Papá..._

– Yo sé que no debí haberle negado a papá el derecho a verte crecer mi cielo, el te adora pero yo estaba muy molesta y creo– dudé – que aún lo estoy – hice una pausa antes de continuar – Él le quiso hacer daño a mamá sin motivo alguno, le ocultó muchas cosas y ahora… – me callé en ese momento al sentir un ligero movimiento de mi bebé... ¡Pequeña traidora!

– Con que defendiendo a papá ¿eh? ¡Usted y yo vamos a hablar seriamente señorita! – Sonreí para ocultar una lágrima que amenazaba con salir – Princesa, papá se ha equivocado al igual que mamá. Quizás sea mejor para todos que estemos separados, ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer para enmendar el error – Me quedé en silencio unos minutos en los que mi mente aprovechó para rápidamente trasladarse a aquella mañana. Mis recuerdos volvieron al momento en que Edward me pedía una oportunidad para ser escuchado.

_"Bella, escúchame. Lo que me motivó a llevar a cabo ese plan fue una enorme confusión pero yo supe toda la verdad hace pocas horas, mi abuelo y tu abuela se amaron con locura pero nunca llegaron a estar juntos. Tu abuela Marie y mi abuelo Edward estaban hechos el uno para el otro pero…"_

Mi cabeza estaba llena de muchas preguntas. ¿Qué tiene que ver la abuela Marie con su engaño? Edward mencionó que su abuelo había amado a mi abuela pero ¿cuánto de eso es verdad? ¿Cómo lo supo él? Yo tenía que saber la verdad… ¿pero cómo?

Un nuevo gruñido en mi estómago me hizo volver a la realidad.

– ¿Estamos exigentes hoy? – sonreí mientras me ponía de pie. Me calcé un par de pantuflas y amarrando mi bata de pijama salí de la habitación – Es casi la una de la madrugada bebé, es imposible que quieras comer a esta hora – dije para mi mientras bajaba la escalera.

Me dirigí muy despacito hasta la cocina en busca del helado. Debía ser cuidadosa y no hacer mucho ruido ya que Sue podría estar dormida y levantarse. Abrí el cajón de las cucharitas de postre y saqué de allí la más grande. Luego fui directo al refrigerador en busca de mi antojo.

– Es imposible – dije mientras buscaba una y otra vez entre las repisas del refrigerador – Sue me dijo ayer que había comprado helado para un mes, y aquí no hay nada – Después de un par de minutos detuve mi búsqueda y dejando la cucharita en el cajón donde la encontré, caminé de regreso a la habitación.

– Srta. Bella ¿Está todo bien? – escuché la voz de Sue acercarse a la cocina.

– Lo siento Sue, no quería despertarte – confesé avergonzada – Solo vine por helado pero no encontré.

– ¿Helado a estas horas? – Preguntó divertida a lo que yo solo asentí – La señorita Elizabeth ha terminado con todas las reservas de helado de esta ciudad.

– Me pareció escuchar que ayer habías comprado helado Sue – dije en tono tímido.

– Esto…– se removió nerviosa – Creo que usted se equivocó señorita Bella, he comprado galletas para un mes, no helado.

– ¡Oh! Entiendo… – dije mientras salía de la cocina – Ya mañana compraremos mas. Lamento haberte despertado Sue. Buenas noches…

– ¿Por qué no le dice a la Srta. Alice que le traiga helado? – alcanzó a decir antes que la puerta de la cocina se cerrara del todo.

– ¿Ah? – Dije confundida, regresando unos cuantos y volteando a ver a Sue – ¿Es que Alice no está aquí en casa?

– No, hace unas horas el Sr. Jasper vino a buscarla y se fueron a cenar. No quiso interrumpirla porque la vio concentrada leyendo así que me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara que la llamaran.

– Sue… No la voy a hacer regresar de su cena con Jasper solo porque Elizabeth quiere – un poderoso gruñido escapó de mi estómago – No vamos a hacer regresar a la tía Alice solo porque quieres helado bebé, ya será mañana…– dije bajito mirando mi vientre. Escuché nuevamente mi estomago gruñir y a Sue reírse divertida.

– No creo que la señorita Elizabeth esté de acuerdo con eso – dijo mi nana.

– Esta bien, tú ganas. Si la tía Alice se molesta es meramente tu culpa – susurré subía las escaleras para ir en busca de mi teléfono celular y marcarle a Alice. Una, dos, tres veces sonó.

– ¡Hola Bella! ¿Está todo bien? – contestó con tono alegre.

– Hola Alice, que vergüenza tener que hacer esto. Tienes todo el derecho a negarte si no quieres, de hecho yo no debí…– dije rápidamente.

– Bella…Bella… ¿Me puedes decir que ocurre? – rió al otro lado del teléfono.

– Es Elizabeth… quiere helado – susurré.

– ¿Quiere el qué? – dijo entre risas.

– Helado, la reserva de helado se terminó en casa y al parecer la bebé no se dormirá si no come helado. ¿Crees que puedas traer un poco cuando regreses a casa? – pregunté avergonzada.

– ¡Perfecto! – Comentó animada – Sí, sí…En unos minutos tu helado estará en casa. ¡Adiós Bella! – dijo antes de cerrar la llamada.

– Tú vas a ser la bebé mas consentida del mundo Elizabeth ¿lo sabías? – dije mientras regresaba a la cama y reanudaba la reproducción del disco de Mozart. Cerré por un momento los ojos y un sopor delicioso me invadió. En cuanto estuve dormida del todo, el sueño extraño de la casa se repetía. Era yo, de pie en medio de una hermosa sala que estaba oscura en su totalidad. Al fondo se distinguía un piano negro, y frente a él la silueta de un hombre. En cuanto se acercó más a la luz lo reconocí de inmediato. Él, poniéndose de rodillas, habló a mi vientre que había crecido muchísimo.

– _Y tu princesa, quiero que jamás olvides lo mucho que papá te ama. Eres mi vida Elizabeth, te adoro hija mía – susurró mientras besaba mi vientre mojándolo con sus lágrimas. _

Quise hablar en ese momento pero me sentía impotente, como si alguien me hubiese robado la voz. Quería detenerlo, preguntarle porque le hablaba a Elizabeth de esa manera. Lo vi ponerse de pie un poco después y dejándome un beso cerca de mi sien, se alejó en medio de la penumbra susurrando…

_Adiós Isabella_

– ¡Edward! – Me levanté sobresaltada y bañada en lágrimas, puse de inmediato una mano en mi pancita para no asustar a la bebé – Era una pesadilla mi amor. Ya pasó… ya pasó – intenté calmarme. Subí un poco el volumen del reproductor y Tristesse de Chopin se escuchó de fondo. Respiré profundamente varias veces y me relajé mientras me concentraba en la música.

– Solo fue un sueño – susurré para mí. El poder relajante de la música hizo su efecto rápidamente y antes que Chopin terminara su interpretación mi respiración y mis latidos había vuelto a la normalidad – Será mejor si vemos algo de televisión – dije mientras me recostaba sobre unas almohadas y apagaba el reproductor al tiempo que encendía la tele.

– No veamos Food Network, nos va a dar más hambre – comenté divertida mientras acariciaba mi pancita rugiente y hacía zapping con el control remoto en la mano. Unos pocos minutos después escuché dos golpes en la puerta.

– Adelante – dije en voz alta para que Alice me oyera desde afuera. Escuché la puerta abrirse muy despacito…– Alice… no debiste cortar tu cita con Jasper, no era…– me volteé en ese momento para reprenderla por haber accedido al capricho de su sobrina. Pero no fue a Alice a quien vi en ese momento – Edward…– susurré aterrada.

– Hola Bella…– lo escuché decir de manera tímida desde el otro extremo de la habitación. En cuanto escuché su voz, Elizabeth se movió con fuerza dando una patadita a un extremo de mi vientre. En ese momento y a causa de lo sorpresivo del suceso llevé mis manos a mi vientre y abrí mis ojos como platos.

– Si mi amor… es papá – susurré con un hilo de voz antes que una traicionera lágrima se escapara de mis ojos – Se comenzó a mover en cuanto escuchó tu voz – le sonreí.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y mis piernas se sintieron tan débiles en ese momento. Detuve mi respiración por un segundo al darme cuenta de un hecho certero:

_Mi hija reconocía en esa voz a su padre…_

_Mientras mi corazón reconocía en esa misma voz al hombre que amaba…_

– No… no te pongas de pie Bella por favor – me dijo cuando no aguanté más y me puse de pie para caminar hasta donde estaba Edward. Me detuve un momento y aprovechando la escasa luz que se coló por la puerta lo vi con detenimiento. Me concentré únicamente en sus ojos, y lo que vi no fue nada bueno. Vi en sus ojos: desesperanza y dolor. Aquellas poderosas esmeraldas que eran mi todo ahora se veían triste, sin vida, vacías, solas...

– Debes estar en cama. Yo solo vine a traer el helado… Será mejor que me vaya…– dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Su voz aterciopelada aunque fue solo un susurró retumbó en mi cabeza como un gong. Edward se iba, y yo… yo no quería que él se vaya. Recordé entonces a Ethan, a Coleen y sus tres años de dolor. Era cierto, su historia era también la nuestra…

Un sollozó se me escapó al ver que Edward dejaba el helado sobre mi mesita de noche y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Me di cuenta de algo en ese instante:

_Edward no solo se iba de mi habitación, progresivamente Edward se estaba yendo de mi vida_

_Y no había nada que pudiese hacer para detenerlo._

Reuniendo toda la fuerza y valor para impedir que él se fuera del todo, me obligué a abrir la boca y hablar.

– Edward – lo llamé sollozante – no te vayas…

– Isabella – me miró con tristeza, llamándome por mi nombre como hace muchísimo tiempo no lo escuchaba decirme. Negué con fuerza y antes que se volteara nuevamente lo tomé por el brazo. Aquel brazo que en sueños nos protegía a mi hija y a mí.

El me miró con un gesto entre confundido y sorprendido y enseguida frunció el ceño.

– Es tarde...– susurró mientras veía el suelo. Mi agarré se soltó de inmediato al escuchar esas dos palabras. Eran las mismas que Ethan le había dicho a Coleen: _Es tarde_ – Sera mejor que vuelvas a la cama – dijo un rato después. Nuevamente se volteó y empezó a caminar. Mi bebé se volvió a mover con fuerza, era como si Elizabeth quisiera decir: ¡Hey papá mírame aquí estoy!

– Elizabeth...– susurré. Edward al escuchar el nombre de nuestra pequeña volteó de inmediato y me miró confundido.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Paso algo con la bebé? – me interrogó entrando nuevamente a la habitación. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca estiré mi mano y alcancé rápidamente la suya para tomarla y ponerla sobre mi vientre. Debido a la rapidez y sorpresa en mis movimientos sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca formó una adorable "o" al sentir con su mano lo que yo estaba sintiendo en mi vientre.

– Se está moviendo. Le...gusta tu voz – susurré apenada al confesar que mi pequeña traidora sentía cierta predilección por la voz de su papá. Edward movió un poco su mano intentando buscar la fuente del movimiento. Mi mano hasta tanto seguía sobre la tuya causando las mismas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que sentí desde el primer día que conocí a Edward.

– Hola princesa de papá – le sonrió a mi vientre – Es tarde para que estés despierta. Papá trajo tu helado – hizo una pausa y continuó unos segundos después – Mamá debe descansar. ¿Prometes que vas a estar tranquilita? – Volvió a sonreír cuando ambos sentimos un nuevo movimiento de Elizabeth. Enseguida alzó su mirada y sus hermosas esmeraldas se clavaron en mí, me examinaron por escasos segundos y al final habló – Te amo mi… bebé – susurró. De inmediato se puso de rodillas. No recuerdo en qué momento deje de respirar pero en cuanto sus labios besaron mi vientre me desvanecí…

– ¡Bella! – fue lo último que escuche antes de desplomarme en sus brazos. No sé cuantos minutos habré perdido el conocimiento, lo que sí recuerdo fue haber escuchado su voz durante todo el tiempo.

– Bella mi amor despierta. Ya hable con la Dra. Keller, no parece ser nada grave, solo te desmayaste mi cielo. Despierta por favor – dijo en tono suplicante – Yo no quise que nada les pasara mi pequeña...

Sentí sus dedos acariciar mi vientre muy despacio. Sus palabras se hacían cada vez menos audibles como si fueran un susurro.

– Princesa, yo no quise hacerles daño. Yo sé que no debí hacerlo, papá no debe estar cerca de mamá. Lo sé, lo sé mi amor... – escuché un leve sollozo – Pero no soporté la idea de estar aquí y no besar la pancita de mamá, me hacen tanta falta Elizabeth – En ese momento abrí los ojos y vi a Edward con suyos llenos de lágrimas, él no me vio por supuesto, estaba concentrado hablándole a la bebé – Yo les prometo que no va a volver a pasar, papá no se va a acercar más porque lo único que hago es hacerles daño todo el tiempo.

Tuve que reprimir un sollozo que luchaba por escapar de mi garganta. Escuchar la devoción con la que Edward le hablaba a nuestra hija me conmovió al punto de llevarme a tomar una importante decisión. Decidí al fin vencer el miedo y obligarme a escuchar lo que en Forks me negué a oír. Se lo debía a mi bebe… necesitaba escuchar para perdonar.

– ¿Por qué me buscaste ese día en Forks? ¿Por qué estuviste dos meses buscándome Edward? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharme. Enseguida se puso de pie y se alejó, su mirada se fijó en el suelo – Edward, mírame – le dije con firmeza, el alzó su mirada y me vio – Dijiste que querías hablar ¿verdad? Estamos aquí... Te escuchamos – Lo vi negar un par de veces antes de retroceder dos pasos.

– La doctora Keller quiere verte más tarde, hablé con ella hace unos minutos, ella cree que solo fue un desvanecimiento leve pero quiere asegurarse que la bebé y tu están bien.

– Edward...– dije mientras me sentaba en la cama – No es eso lo que pregunté.

– Es tarde Bella – dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba rumbo a la puerta – Es demasiado tarde...

En cuanto salió de la habitación no pude reprimir más mis lágrimas y las dejé salir. Me hice una bolita en la cama con mis manos en mi vientre y entre sollozos le hablé a mi bebé.

– Bebé, mami ha perdido a papi...– hablé muy despacito mientras hipaba – Si mi amor, mamá lo ha perdido a papá... Mamá ha perdido todo...– finalicé ahogando un grito en mi almohada.

Pocos minutos después escuché los pasos de alguien acercarse a la habitación.

– ¡Bella Santo Cielo! ¿Qué sucedió? – era Alice – Bella háblame ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo alarmada mientras se acercaba a la cama.

– Es tarde – fue lo único que pude susurrar entre sollozos.

– Si, son las 2 am, lo siento pero yo no...– negué con fuerza mientras más lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas.

– No lo entiendes Alice, es tarde... Es demasiado tarde...– concluí. Enseguida sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello.

– No Bella, nunca es demasiado tarde – dijo con voz rota – Mi hermano te ama, a ti y a su bebé. Ustedes son su vida y yo se que de alguna manera todo saldrá bien.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mi vientre con mucha ternura mientras repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien. Por un momento quise creer en sus palabras, quise creer que en realidad todo saldría bien. Pero la realidad cruel y despiadada me golpeaba una y otra vez haciéndome ver que en mi vida nada iría bien... _Jamás_.

Entre sollozos y recuerdos logré quedarme dormida unas pocas horas después. Cuando una tenue luz se coló por la ventana me di cuenta que había amanecido y que pronto Ángela debía estar llegando a casa. Entumecida por la posición en la que permanecí toda la noche, me estiré un poco para así relajar el cuerpo, al hacerlo me volteé un poco para ver la hora en la mesita de noche. Eran las 9:30 am.

– Mierda – dije mientras me sentaba de súbito en la cama. ¡Mala idea! Mi amiga, las náuseas matutinas volvieron a visitarme. Tuve el tiempo exacto para correr al baño y vomitar todo lo que en mi estómago se encontraba. Me aferré muy duro al excusado y sostuve mi cabello como en antaño lo hacía Edward.

– Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a hacer esto solas mi amor – sollocé en cuanto las nauseas dieron un momento de tregua. Cuando me sentí un poco más estable como para ponerme de pie, entré a la ducha y me di un baño. Estuve unos cuantos minutos observando mi cuerpo desnudo en la bañera mientras el agua mojaba mi cabello. Cada día y aunque imperceptible había un cambio en mi cuerpo. Mis pechos estaban un poco más grandes, los pezones estaban empezando a cambiar de color. Mis caderas un poco más grandes y mi pancita era cada día un poquito más redondita.

– No sabes cuánto te espero mi princesa, ya quiero verte. Decirte lo mucho que te amo – dije entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba mi vientre. Sentí un leve movimiento en mi pancita y sonreí – Si, lo sé… tú también me amas Elizabeth.

Cerca de las 10 am y usando un cómodo vestido de algodón, bajé las escaleras y encontré a Sue, a Ángela y a papá en la sala. Estaban conversando y en el semblante de los tres había algo en común: preocupación

– Hola papá – dije en cuanto me acerqué a él.

– Hola…Bella. ¿Es…estás bien? – dijo con dificultad, a lo que yo asentí.

– La doctora Keller viene en unos minutos señorita Bella – dijo mi nana mientras se ponía de pie.

– No ha sido nada, demasiado escándalo por algo así.

– Bella, te desmayaste y estuviste casi una hora así. No es normal…– rebatió Ángela.

– Estoy bien. Entiendo la preocupación de todos pero…un minuto – sacudí la cabeza confundida – ¿Cómo sabes que estuve una hora desmayada Ángela? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

– Ummm… esto…– dudo por un segundo – Edward me llamó anoche, dijo que por favor hoy no te traiga trabajo porque necesitabas descanso absoluto, allí me contó lo sucedió. El estaba aterrado… se escuchaba en su voz – confesó muy bajito aquella última parte.

– Estamos bien – dije tocando mi vientre – Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar ya que estamos retrasadas.

– No Bella, hoy no habrá trabajo – dijo Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras – Ordenes médicas – finalizó con una sonrisa malvada.

– Estoy embarazada, no enferma – bufé molesta.

– Bella, no… no seas cabe…cabezota y sube…– dijo mi padre alzando su voz. Lo miré de manera condescendiente y asentí. Se notaba que estaba preocupado así que no quise llevarle la contra. Subí de inmediato las escaleras y cuando estaba en el último escalón recordé algo que había dado la vuelta en mi cabeza toda la noche. Entonces me volteé para hablar.

– Por cierto Ángela ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? – ella asintió y me siguió. Al entrar a la habitación me senté en la cama y la invité a hacer lo mismo a mi lado.

– Dime Bella – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí y tomaba mis manos.

– Necesito un favor muy grande – tomé un respiro antes de seguir – Necesito que vayas ahora a la editora y que de la biblioteca me traigas todos los diarios que se encuentran en el estante del fondo. Esos son los diarios de mis abuelos, y necesito leerlos. Si nadie va a decirme la verdad pretendo averiguarla por mi misma – sentencié.

– Voy a buscarlos y regreso en una hora ¿te parece? – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

– Perfecto, hasta eso la doctora ya se habrá ido – ella asintió y caminó hasta la puerta – Y Ángela – la detuve, ella volteó – No digas nada que vas a traer esos diarios a casa. Es un secreto – Ella sonrió.

– ¿Qué diarios Bella? – Preguntó divertida – Tranquila, regresaré enseguida – Ángela salió de la habitación y en cuanto lo hizo escuché unos nuevos pasos.

– Hola Bella – me saludó la doctora Keller quien había entrado a la habitación con Alice.

– Hola doctora – respondí.

– ¿Cómo has amanecido? – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

– Estoy bien – mascullé.

– Bueno eso lo veremos, porque "bien" – hizo un par de comillas en el aire – No es precisamente como te encontrabas anoche. Vamos, recuéstate que necesito examinarte – hice caso a su instrucción y me acosté en la cama. Empezó chequeando signos vitales: presión, reflejos, latidos del corazón, y respiración.

– Por este lado está todo bien, ahora vamos con la bebé. ¿Me podrías contar que sucedió para que te desmayaras? – preguntó mientras se removía el estetoscopio.

– Ummm… bueno… creo que dejé de respirar unos minutos. Solo fue eso…– confesé avergonzada. La doctora asintió al tiempo que subía mi vestido para examinar mi vientre. Puso sobre él un aparato extraño y acerco su oído a uno de los extremos del mismo.

– Tenemos un buen latido por acá – dijo sonriente – Buenos días para ti también bebé.

– Elizabeth, se llama Elizabeth – le dije a la doctora.

– Bueno, al parecer Elizabeth está en perfectas condiciones. Aunque quizás algo hambrienta porque escuché tú estomago rugir – comentó en tono divertido.

– Aun no he desayunado – le confesé.

– Bueno entonces vas a desayunar bien esta mañana y vas a permanecer en cama todo el día. No queremos que el desmayo se repita ya que puede ser peligroso para las dos.

– No va a volver a pasar – dije al recordar las palabras de Edward: _No va a volver a pasar, papá no se va a acercar más._

– Bella – me dijo mientras escribía algo en un papel – Anoche Edward me llamó muy asustado, tuve que calmarlo a él primero para que te pueda ayudar luego a ti. Realmente no se qué está pasando entre ustedes dos, pero será mejor que lo resuelvan por el bien de la bebé. No es bueno que a estas alturas de tu embarazo te sometas a una presión demasiado fuerte. Recuerda lo que paso con la bebé…

– Lo sé doctora, lo sé – dije intentado reprimir mis lágrimas. Al otro lado de la habitación vi a Alice en mi misma situación. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza.

– Bueno, vamos a empezar a tomar estas vitaminas de acá – me extendió el papel que estaba en sus manos – te abrirán un poco el apetito y te sentirás con un poco mas de ánimo. Aun es muy pronto para tu embarazo pero te puedo sugerir que empieces a tomar cursos psicoprofilácticos.

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté confundida mientras me sentaba en la cama.

– Clases de preparación al parto Bella – sonrió – Tu cuerpo es pequeño y eso puede presentar problemas al momento de dar a luz, así que en esas clases vas a prepararte para cuando llegué en momento. Puedes empezar yendo una vez por semana, Alice podría acompañarte – dijo mientras la veía.

– Si, si claro…– dijo Alice acercándose a la cama.

– En el centro St. Luke hay una doctora que las imparte, ella es muy buena en casos de embarazos de riesgos como el tuyo. Es la Dra. Monaghan, una buena amiga mía.

– Vamos a ir, de seguro que si – comentó positiva Alice.

– Bueno, es hora de irme. Tenemos consulta en cuatro semanas, allí veremos cómo va creciendo esta pequeña señorita – dijo mientras tocaba mi vientre y sonreía – Descansa Bella, toma las cosas con calma, no te olvides que hay una vida creciendo en ti y todo lo que a ti te pase, a ella le afecta.

– Está bien doctora – le respondí. Se despidió de mí y salió pocos minutos después acompañada de Alice. Sue no demoró en subir la bandeja de mi desayuno. Cuando estaba por terminar mis deliciosos huevos revueltos, vi a Ángela entrar a la habitación con una caja enorme.

– Aquí esta lo prometido – dijo mientras la dejaba sobre una silla – Hay veinte diarios, dieciséis son de tu abuelo, y cuatro de tu abuela.

– Creo que voy a tener que detener la lectura de manuscritos al menos una semana, hay cosas en esos diarios que son demasiado importantes ahora – dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a la caja. Al asomarme vi los veinte diarios, veinte fríos e intimidantes diarios en cuyas páginas se ocultaba una verdad que Edward sabía y yo no.

– Ángela – dije mientras tomaba un diario en mis manos. Lo abrí y vi sus páginas escritas con una caligrafía impecable, muy parecida a la mía por cierto.

– ¿Si Bella? – preguntó mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

– Edward sabe de la existencia de estos diarios. Yo se los mencioné una vez – dije al recordar la conversación que tuvimos en su auto la primera vez que fuimos a su casa – ¿Existe la posibilidad que durante el tiempo que estuvo en la editora los haya leído?

– No lo creo Bella, Edward nunca…– enseguida llevó las manos a su boca en un gesto aterrado.

– ¿Edward nunca que Ángela? – inquirí.

– Me vas a matar, yo sabía que eso me traería problemas. Lo siento Bella, yo no sabía que él iba a…– la interrumpí poniendo una mano en su hombro.

– ¿Cuándo los leyó? – pregunté.

– Si mal no recuerdo, unos cuatro días antes de lo que sucedió en Forks. Es imposible que haya leído todo esto en 4 horas que estuvo en la biblioteca. Lo siento Bella, pero Edward me suplicó que lo dejara entrar. Dijo que eso era de vida o muerte y que también era importante para ti. Realmente lo siento – dijo sollozante Ángela.

– Shhh, no estoy reprochando nada Ángela. Conozco lo convincente que puede llegar a ser Edward – le sonreí – Será mejor que ponga manos a la obra ya que es bastante material – dije mientras veía nuevamente la caja.

– Vamos, te ayudo – dijo Ángela mientras los sacaba y los ponía en la cama. Una vez que terminó se despidió de mí y salió de la habitación.

Volví a acostarme en la cama con el diario que tenía en mis manos. Era el diario de mi abuela y en su primera hoja, una fecha me recibía.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

_Octubre 29 de 1949_

_Esto es un poco quien soy yo, Marie Anne Morgan…_

_Hoy cumplo 21 años, pero en realidad mi cumpleaños jamás ha sido una celebración. Hace 21 años, mi madre Eleanor Morgan falleció en el parto…_

_El tío Aro y la tía Chelsea me contaron la historia de mi padre cuando apenas tenía 15 años… _

_Cinco días después de aquel 24 de octubre, ocurre el denominado Martes Negro, el inicio de la Gran Depresión… __Si hace 5 días mi padre había perdido dinero, con esta caída mi padre lo perdió absolutamente todo…_

_Mi padre fue al cementerio a dejar flores para mi mamá y allí frente a su tumba se dio un certero tiro en la sien. Mi padre había fallecido pocos minutos después, en un mismo fatídico 29 de octubre…_

_Mi vida no ha sido tan fácil como hubiese querido, pero no quedo de otra que aceptarla… _

_El tío Aro dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí esta noche, prometió llevarme a una Gala de Escritores de una pequeña editorial. _

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Me detuve un momento para analizar lo leído. Pobre abuela Marie, su vida estuvo marcada por la tragedia, y ese día fue el día que conoció a mi abuelo y se enamoró de él. ¿Pero que tenía que ver el abuelo de Edward en toda la ecuación? Sacudí la cabeza y seguí leyendo.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

_Noviembre 3, 1949._

_Esa noche mi tío había conseguido 2 pases para asistir a la primera Gala que organizaba esa editora._

– _¿Quieres ir a universidad Marie? Pues bien, esa es tu universidad Marie Anne. Su nombre es Charles Swan y es uno de los socios de la editora. Yo creo entonces Marie que lo mejor es que pienses en conseguir un buen y complaciente esposo que pagué tus estudios._

– _Pero tío… yo…no me quiero casar… ¡Dios! ¡Estamos en los 50! ¡No en los malditos 1830!_

– _Un dólar por tus pensamientos – Una voz aterciopelada habló a mi oído. Era la voz de un ángel, un aroma celestial me golpeó cuando se acercó incluso más a mí _

_En ese momento el se movió ubicándose justo frente a mí. El hombre de la voz aterciopelada era realmente un ángel. Tenía una poderosa mirada del color de la esmeralda, un verde intenso que me atravesó hasta el alma. Un cabello cobrizo y despeinado, más bien diría rebelde, unos labios perfectos y un perfil digno de un dios pagano. Iba vestido de gris y en su mano una copa de vino ¡Hey! ¡Esa era mi copa de vino! – Edward Cullen – se presentó con una sonrisa ladina para luego bebér de mi copa._

– _Marie…Marie Anne Morgan – dije balbuceando. Me volvió a sonreír y en ese momento dejé de respirar por unos segundos ¿Acaso ese hombre me estaba… deslumbrando?_

– _Mucho gusto Marie Morgan – Tomó mi mano y delicadamente la besó. En el instante que nuestra piel hizo contacto sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo y una horda de mariposas hacían su propio baile de salón en mi estomago. Retiré mi mano de la suya por la extraña sensación provocada – Es un placer conocerte._

– _Espero me concedas un baile antes de que se acabe la noche Marie Morgan – susurro acercándose a mi oído _

– _La mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto en todo Chicago nos complace con su presencia esta noche, me siento realmente honrado que un ser tan celestial nos acompañe – escuché a una voz decir mientras se acercaba hasta donde estábamos. Era Charles Swan…_

– _¿Desea usted bailar con ella?_

– _Sera un placer. Mi nombre es Charles Swan – se presentó…_

_Después de varios minutos y de chequear mi maquillaje salí del baño. Un olor algo familiar me sobrevino… era Edward._

– _Edward, santo Dios ¿Que le sucedió a tu mano? – Exclamé al ver que Edward tenía vendada su mano derecha._

– _Me debes un baile… vamos – tomó mi mano y me llevó a un corredor casi vacío del gran salón donde habían unos enormes arreglos de fresias. _

– _Eres hermosa Marie Morgan… Tus ojos chocolates me han cautivado. Te has robado mi alma – Dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi sien. Un segundo después volvió a susurrar a mi oído…_

– _Nunca te dejaré ir de mi lado Marie – dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla. Un poderoso sonrojo tomó por asalto mis mejillas._

– _Si, Edward Cullen – le sonreí mientras seguíamos bailando – Enséñame el mundo_

_Había conocido a Charles Swan, poderoso millonario y dueño de una prometedora editora de libros en Chicago. Por otro lado conocí a Edward Cullen, un ángel rebelde y entretenido. Se veía que en su vida no tomaba nada en serio y todo problema lo disolvía con una sonrisa ladeada. _

_Dos caminos, cada uno diferente al otro..._

_¿Con cuál se quedaría mi corazón? Creo saber la respuesta._

.–.–.––.–.–.–

– ¡Que rayos! ¡El abuelo de Edward estaba allí! Y la manera como mi abuela habla de él es como si hubiese quedado prendada de inmediato con él y no con mi abuelo. ¡Esto no es lo que el abuelo me decía todo el tiempo! – susurré asustada llevando mis manos a mi vientre. Al parecer mi bebé estaba dormida porque no se la sentía en absoluto.

Necesitaba saber más, mucho más y esto recién empezaba. La siguiente fecha era en Diciembre de ese mismo año.

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Diciembre 20, 1949_

_Charles es un tipo agradable, no tengo por qué negarlo. Es amable y bastante atento, me dice cumplidos que recibo con un sonrojo. Pero jamás serían iguales a las conversaciones que sostenía con el extraño de cabellos cobrizos que me ayudaba a escapar por mi ventana por las noches hace exactamente cuatro semanas. Edward puntualmente aparecía en mi ventana a las 9 de la noche cuando sabía que mi tío estaba dormido y después de ayudarme a acomodar las almohadas en la cama para simular un cuerpo dormido me ayudaba a bajar por un árbol y nos escapábamos de casa._

_Un muérdago crecía cerca del porche y al verlo Edward me abrazó con ternura y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me besó. Era mi primer beso ¡Mi primer beso!_

– _Marie… Te amo – dijo con voz firme. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y dejé de respirar por un minuto – Marie, respira – volvió a hablar mientras acariciaba mi cabello, me obligué a hacerle caso – No es necesario que me respondas pequeña, sé lo que sientes por mi – dijo dejándome un beso en la cabeza – Vamos a casa pronto, esta por amanecer._

_Extráñame tanto como yo te extraño ahora. Cuida mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo._

_Edward_

_Lo amo profundamente, quizás más de lo que él me ama a mí. Es como si él fuera la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas de mi vida, él es el aire que necesito para vivir. Pero… en toda esta locura ¿Dónde queda Charles? _

_¿Es normal lo que me está pasando?_

_¿Amar con locura a uno pero a la vez tener miedo de herir al otro?_

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

Apuesto que mi rostro era todo un poema. Entre el asombro, confusión y emoción por leer cosas tan hermosas no sabía qué mismo sentir. La abuela Marie amaba al abuelo de Edward, pero entonces ¿Por qué terminó casándose con mi abuelo?

– A la abuela le pasaba lo mismo que a mamá cuando ve a papá mi princesa – dije en un susurro tierno mientras le hablaba a mi vientre unos minutos después – La abuela Marie también se deslumbraba con el abuelo de papá. Ella también dejaba de respirar ¿ves? ¡Es de familia! – sonreí.

– ¿Señorita Bella? – escuché la voz de Sue – Aquí esta su almuerzo – dijo mientras entraba con la bandeja de comida – Preparé algo muy rico…

– ¡Ravioles! – dije emocionada mientras veía el plato – ¡Mis favoritos!

– Esperemos también sean los favoritos de la señorita Elizabeth – sonrió.

– Yo creo que también serán sus favoritos ¡Los haces deliciosos Sue! – dije mientras apartaba el diario y empezaba a comer.

Después de aquel delicioso almuerzo y cuando me disponía a retomar la lectura, una pequeña ráfaga entro a mi habitación.

– ¡Estas apuntada para las clases! – Comentó emocionada Alice mientras daba saltitos de emoción – ¡He ido al centro St. Luke y empiezas mañana!

– ¿Mañana? Pensé que esperaríamos un poco mas – mascullé.

– ¿Para qué esperar si podríamos empezar desde ahora? – Rió – Nos esperan mañana a las 4 pm para la clase grupal de mamis primerizas.

– Va a ser un poco raro que nos vean a los dos allí ¿No lo crees? – alcé la ceja.

– Somos una familia moderna "cariño" – respondió entre risas mientras se acostaba en mi cama.

– ¡Estás loca Alice! – reí con ella – Esta bien, iremos mañana.

– ¡Sabía que no te negarías! Voy a preparar un lindo atuendo para mañana – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación. En cuanto lo hizo tomé de nuevo el diario y seguí donde me había quedado

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Enero 1, 1950_

– _Esta noche tu tío Aro ha invitado a cenar a Charles. Dice que es una excelente manera de integrarlo a la familia._

– _Yo… yo no puedo aceptar esto Charles. Es muy amable de tu parte pero no voy a aceptar estas cosas._

– _Niña… ¡Deja de ser tan mal agradecida con el señor Swan. Usted debe disculparla señor Swan, ella no está acostumbrada a ser cortejada y a veces no sabe lo que dice. Claro que lo va a aceptar ¿Verdad Marie? _

– _Es un placer ver a un par de jóvenes tan enamorados como ustedes – dijo mi tío ._

– _Hola hermosa – escuché a Edward decir desde la ventana._

– _¡Cielos Edward…me asustaste! – Sonreí mientras me sentaba en la cama – Uno de estos días te vas a caer de verdad, es muy peligroso eso que haces._

_Tomé mi abrigo y cumpliendo el ritual de acomodar las almohadas en la cama salimos por la ventana con Edward. _

– _Marie… te deseo tanto – susurró dando pequeños besos en mi rostro._

– _Yo también Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor. Tómame Edward, quiero ser tuya – dije al separarnos un momento por la falta de aire._

– _Marie... Te amo...– acarició mi rostro con ternura._

– _Te amo Edward – respondí acariciando su cabello._

– _Shhh, pequeña. Lo siento, lo siento...haré que el dolor se vaya– dijo mientras besaba mi frente y luego mis ojos. El dolor dio paso al placer de poco. Era fabuloso ver como nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, Edward y yo habíamos nacido para amarnos._

_Diario, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Haber hecho el amor con el hombre que amo ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. Me he convertido en una mujer completa, en__SU__mujer._

_Charles es una hermosa persona, atento y muy amable pero no puedo seguir este juego de tres. _

_Pero ¿Qué tan fácil será decirle a mi tío que no amo a Charles?_

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

– ¡Cielos! Eso fue… bizarro – susurré para mí – Mi abuela perdió su virginidad con el abuelo de Edward. Lo amaba en realidad… Tu papi tenía razón mi princesa – dije poniendo una mano en mi vientre. Sentí un ligero movimiento – Lo sé mi vida, pero después de lo que pasó es muy difícil volver a confiar en papá. Sé que tu eres una fiel admiradora de papá – le sonreí – Pero debes entender a mamá también.

Lo leído durante el día en vez de aclarar mis dudas, me había confundido mucho más. ¿Todo lo que mi abuelo me había dicho durante mi niñez había sido una mentira? El tío de mi abuela la estaba empujando a un matrimonio por conveniencia, un matrimonio con un hombre que ella no amaba. Ella amaba al abuelo de Edward, era un amor épico, inocente y puro como aquellos de las películas. Salidas a escondidas y besos furtivos en la oscuridad que hacían de ello algo emocionante.

– Es parecido a lo que tus papis vivieron mi princesa, un amor de películas. Lástima que los créditos al final sentenciaron también nuestro fin – dije mientras apagaba la lamparita de noche y me alistaba para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente y después de tomar mis vitaminas y mi desayuno seguí leyendo.

–_.–.––.–.–.–._

_Abril 20, 1950_

_Anoche durante la cena le dije a mi tío Aro que no quería saber más de las visitas de Charles a casa, no era el hombre que amaba y tampoco lo amaría jamás. Mi tío entró en cólera y levantando su mano me dio una severa cachetada._

– _¡Que no lo amo! Que el hombre a quien amo es Edward C…– sus ojos se inyectaron de furia y me remeció con fuerza tomándome por los brazos._

– _¿Ese pobre diablo que viste la noche de la gala? – Asentí – ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mira Chelsea – dijo volteándose a ver a mi tía – tu querida sobrina nos ha salido una verdadera golfa._

–_Pero ahora es muy tarde para arrepentimientos absurdos, aquí lo que queda es que tú te cases con Charles y se acabó la discusión._

– _Pero yo no lo amo – grité entre sollozos._

– _Poco me importa lo que sientas Marie._

– _No creo que un hombre como Charles tan correcto y moralista se interese por una mujer que perdió la virginidad con un__"pobre diablo" –__solté y corrí a mi habitación._

_Esa noche Edward llegó puntual a mi ventana. Con tristeza le confesé, ocultando mi rostro en la almohada, que no tenía ganas de salir, que solo quería que me abrazara._

– _Marie… háblame. ¿Sucede algo mi amor? – Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, allí se dio cuenta de lo hinchada de mi mejilla – Marie por dios ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te ha golpeado? ¿Ha sido tu tío? ¿Y hasta cuándo vamos a vivir nuestro amor a escondidas Marie? Yo necesito mostrarle al mundo lo mucho que amo a mi mujer._

– _Creo que la solución será decirle a Charles que no lo amo – sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

– _¿A quién? – Repitió confundido – Marie ¿Quién es el hombre que te visita?_

– _Charles, Charles Swan…– el rostro de Edward se volvió de un color pálido ese momento._

– _Marie… ¡Santo cielos! ¿Por qué tardaste cuatro meses en decirme que Charles te estaba visitando? – dijo mientras caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro de mi habitación agarrando su cabello_

– _Tú… ¿Tú lo conoces? – pregunté temerosa_

– _¿Qué si lo conozco? – Respondió en tono burlón – Pfff ¿Qué si lo conozco? Marie… ¡Charles Swan es mi mejor amigo y socio de la editora!_

– _Tú… ¡tú eres el socio de quien habla Charles! Yo… yo_

– _Marie… tenemos que irnos de acá. No sé, irnos del país. Vivir en Europa, muy lejos de Charles y de tu tío. Mi amor, yo te amo con locura y no me importa dejar todo con tal de tener a mi lado._

– _Lo sé Edward… lo sé – dije acariciando su mejilla derecha – Mi tío me ha dicho que si no me caso con Charles será mejor que me vaya de la casa._

– _Pues no le vamos a dar la oportunidad de que te echen… tú vienes conmigo. Nos vamos a casar, serás mi esposa y vamos a tener bebés, yo quiero una familia contigo Marie. Eres el amor de mi alma…_

– _Yo también te amo Edward… tu prometiste llevarme a conocer el mundo. Llévame lejos contigo, súbeme en tus alas de ángel y sácame de aquí – limpie mis lágrimas._

– _Eso haré Marie… aunque sea la última cosa que haga en mi vida _

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

– ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡Maldita sea! El abuelo de Edward era el socio de mi abuelo – me puse enseguida de pie y comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. El mareo no demoró en volver y salí disparada al baño. Después de devolver todo el desayuno entre lágrimas, volví a la cama.

– El abuelo de Edward era el socio de mi abuelo, que abandono todo por mi abuela – sollocé – Ellos merecían estar juntos. Mi abuela no tenía que casarse con un hombre que no amaba, yo aprendí mi lección ¿Por qué ella no? – Tardé unos minutos en recomponerme. El primer diario se había terminado y muchas cosas aún quedaban por leer. Cuando me disponía a empezar el segundo oí unos pasos acercarse a mi habitación.

– ¿Estamos listas? – preguntó Alice quien traía en su mano un par de prendas cuidadosamente dobladas.

– Es medio día Alice, aun faltan cuatro horas – dije mientras dejaba el diario sobre la cama.

– Sip, pero no vamos a dejar todo a última hora. Vas a ser la mamá más deslumbrante de la clase. Ten – me entregó las prendas – Es un hermoso conjunto que preparé para ti.

– Se ve hermoso – susurré – Voy a probármelo – Caminé hasta el baño y me probé la ropa, enfundándome en unos pantalones licra color gris que se adaptaba perfectamente a mis nuevas curvas adquiridas muy cómodo en realidad. Y la blusa violeta, en realidad era hermosa. Mangas tres cuartas, escote en V y un hermoso fajín debajo del busto moldeaban mi vientre de un modo simplemente sublime. Jamás Alice dejaba de sorprenderme con sus hermosas creaciones.

– Bella… ¿Qué son estos libros? ¿Quién es Marie Swan? – en ese momento salí del baño disparada para detener a Alice de que los leyera.

– ¡No!... ¡No los leas! – Dije mientras le quitaba el diario de la mano – Es… es algo…

– Lo entiendo Bella, disculpa no quería entrometerme. Lo siento…

– Esta bien Alice, es solo que no…

– Tranquila Bella, en serio lo entiendo. Veo que te quedó perfecto – susurró Alice cambiando el tema.

– Si, se ve genial. Gracias – le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

– Ahora tengo que salir. Mi madre está empezando con un nuevo proyecto de decoración de casa y me ha pedido ayuda con algo. Volveré un poco antes de las 4 para irnos juntas ¿Te parece bien?

– Me parece bien, pero si vas a andar en tu auto mejor le digo a Billy que me lleve a St. Luke y nos vemos allá.

– ¡Eso me parece perfecto! – Sonrió – Nos veremos allá entonces. ¡Te adoro! – Dijo dando brinquitos y saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto salió de la habitación tomé el segundo diario y empecé a leerlo.

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Mayo 15, 1950_

– _Marie… desde que te vi esa noche en la Gala, supe que serías la mujer que quería como esposa. Marie Anne Morgan… ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? _

– _Eres un gran hombre Charles, mereces una gran mujer… y yo…_

– _Ya encontré la gran mujer Marie… te amo mucho. Has robado mi corazón desde que te vi, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti día y noche._

– _Charles, tú eres mi amigo. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía pero no te amo – dije con firmeza._

– _¿Hay alguien más? – preguntó a lo que yo asentí._

– _No quiero saber su nombre, pero… ¿Eres feliz con él? ¿Es capaz de darte lo que yo te ofrezco? – Volví a asentir – Será mejor que me vaya._

_Hace poco ha venido Edward, le conté lo sucedido y dijo que en dos semanas se iba a París para arreglar todo para nuestro escape. Mencionó algo de ceder la totalidad de sus acciones en la editora ya que si él se quedaba con la mujer, al menos Charles se consolaría con el dinero._

_Tengo mucho miedo de la reacción de mi tío. Cuando la ausencia de las visitas de Charles comience a ser notorias mi tío de seguro averiguara que pasó y me echará de casa._

_Te confieso que las últimas palabras de Charles me dieron miedo, se que está dolido pero…_

_¿Qué es capaz de hacer un hombre por despecho?_

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

– ¡Sigo sin entender! ¿Qué sucedió para que mi abuela no estuviera con Edward Cullen? Ellos planeaban irse a Paris ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? ¡No entiendo! – Bufé frustrada mientras dejaba el diario sobre la cama – Mi abuela nunca amó a mi abuelo, no era como el siempre lo dijo. Y su socio tampoco lo abandonó, le cedió las acciones para irse con mi abuela. No entiendo que tiene que ver tu papi en todo este embrollo Elizabeth ¿Por qué quiso hacernos daño en primer lugar? Qué historia para más confusa ¿verdad mi amor? – Salí de mi habitación al ver que eran las dos de la tarde y yo no había comido nada. Después de un delicioso almuerzo le pedí a Billy que me llevará al centro St. Luke.

Llegamos un poco antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Muchas mujeres en avanzado estado de gestación acompañadas de sus esposos o novios. Ellas caminaban sonrientes al interior del enorme salón principal que estaba lleno de espejos y tenía un suelo de madera muy delicado. Parecía un antiguo estudio de baile con la diferencia que en sus paredes habían muchas fotos en blanco y negro y otras cuantas en sepia. Algunas eran de hermosos bebés sonrientes y otras eran de parejas abrazadas, o de padres que besaban el vientre de sus mujeres. Quise reprimir mis lágrimas, mas una me traicionó rondando solitaria por mi mejilla.

– Mejor nos sentamos mientras esperamos a la tía Alice – dije mientras me sentaba en un pequeño banquito al exterior del salón. El tiempo que estuve allí las parejas no dejaron de llegar, al menos eran unas diez. Me sentí algo ridícula al verme sola allí sentaba, así que me puse de pie para irme. En cuanto lo hice mi teléfono sonó.

– Bella… ¡Cuánto lo siento! Mi auto se averió hace unos minutos y no alcanzo a llegar. Realmente lo siento.

– Esta bien Alice, igual no hubiera funcionado. Me siento ridícula, esto no es para mí. Voy a llamar a Billy para que me venga a ver. Gracias de todos modos – susurré.

– ¡No! Yo he pedido que te vayan a buscar. Bella, ya que estas allá al menos escucha la clase. Puede ser útil ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la doctora?

– Si Alice, pero estoy sola. Y todas estas mujeres están…. Están con sus esposos y yo… no me siento bien – confesé avergonzada.

– Al menos inténtalo Bella. Si en realidad no te sientes bien, te sales y ya ¿lo intentas por Elizabeth? – podría jurar que Alice estaba haciendo su famoso puchero marca Cullen.

– Este bien. Solo escucharé unos minutos y me voy. Por cierto… dijiste que alguien viene por mí. ¿Quién es? – pregunté.

– ¿Bella? Bella no te escuchó bien, creo que la señal se va a cortar. Un beso y disfruta tu clase – y enseguida cerró la llamada.

– Aquí hay algo extraño – susurré mientras guardaba el teléfono en mi bolsa y caminaba hasta el salón. Al estar frente a la puerta me debatí si entrar o no al lugar. Al notar mi duda una mujer de mediana edad y con una sonrisa amable se acercó.

– Hola – me saludó extendiendo su mano – Soy la doctora Danielle Monaghan, ¿y tú eres?

– Isabella, Bella Swan – le respondí estrechando su mano.

– ¡Bella! ¡Cuánto gusto verte al fin! La Dra. Keller me habló de ti. Pasa por favor, estamos por empezar la clase – me invitó a entrar al salón.

– Yo solo vine a escuchar – titubeé.

– ¿Has venido sola? – preguntó mientras veía a mis espaldas.

– Si – confesé ruborizada.

– ¿Y quién es el hombre que está allí? – preguntó mientras veía a alguien a mis espaldas. En seguida me volteé confundida y lo vi. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y mi bebé dio una pequeña patadita.

– Edward – dije en un susurro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró confundido dando un paso hacia atrás.

– ¿Lo conoces Bella? – preguntó la doctora. Yo solo asentí…

– Es el papá de mi bebé – balbuceé muy bajito.

– ¡Perfecto! ¿Edward nos acompañas a la clase de preparación de parto de Bella? – Edward se acercó muy despacio hasta donde estábamos.

– Yo… yo solo vine…– balbuceó.

– Vamos, que ya vamos tarde – dijo la Dra. Monaghan tomando a Edward del brazo y haciéndolo entrar al salón.

– ¡Pequeña demonio! – mascullé

– Ella lo planeó todo. La voy a matar – le escuché decir a Edward.

– Bueno, tomen asiento aquí en el piso y van a estar muy atentos a mis instrucciones – dijo mientras me entregaba una enorme almohada para luego irse al centro del salón. Todas las parejas estaban sentadas formando un círculo así que busque un espacio para no dañar la armonía de la formación establecida

– ¿Con qué un auto averiado? – pregunté bajito mientras miraba a Edward. Traté de reprimir una sonrisa, ya que la situación en vez de molestarme por más estúpido que sea, me parecía divertida.

– Yo no… debería estar aquí. Alice me dijo que tenía que preguntar por la Dra. Monaghan que ella me entregaría algo que debía llevarle de regreso – masculló molesto.

– Entiendo… no quieres estar aquí – dije con la voz casi rota. Cada vez más se notaba que mi presencia era incomoda para Edward…

– No, no… no entiendes Bella – negó.

– ¿No entiendo qué Edward? Háblame – dije volteando a verlo. Su boca se abrió varias veces pero se quedó en silencio. Un par de palmadas nos hizo mirar hacia el centro del salón.

– Buenas tardes con todos – saludó alegre la doctora – Vamos a empezar nuestra clase con una pequeñísima charla de introducción. Las clases de preparación al parto o clases psicoprofilacticas son ejercicios van a contribuir muchísimo en la preparación física y psíquica de la paciente o madre gestante. La práctica de ejercicios físicos va a lograr que ustedes mamás tengan una plena conciencia de su estado lo que finalmente servirá al momento de parto. En esta primera clase vamos a enseñarle a la futura como controlar sus miedos y ansiedades, para ello trabajaremos técnicas de respiración, relajación y meditación que serán aplicados durante el trabajo de parto para disminuir así el miedo y la sensación de dolor. Para desarrollar todo esto utilizamos vídeos, facilitaré información donde voy a explicar el porqué de lo que vamos a hacer, los cambios psicofisiológicos que van a experimentar. En síntesis, vamos a prepararlas durante estas semanas haciendo hincapié en qué es lo que pasa en su cuerpo y porqué para que estén listas antes de llegar al parto – concluyó mientras se acercaba a una pareja junto a nosotros.

– Para empezar, necesito que sus hombres se pongan frente a ustedes y con las piernas cruzadas así – dijo mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas y tomando las manos de la mujer junto a mí. El esposo de la misma imitó la posición de la doctora al igual que todos los hombres del salón… menos Edward.

– ¿Estamos un poco tímidos Edward? – Preguntó la doctora acercándose a nosotros – Vamos, ustedes mejor me acompañan al centro. Van a ser mis modelos esta tarde – me extendió la mano para ponerme de pie.

– Recuérdame matar a tu hermana en cuanto llegue a casa – mascullé poniéndome de pie.

– No creo que puedas, la mataré yo primero al salir de aquí – comentó mientras se ponía de pie – La doctora nos ubicó en el centro del salón y nos dio la instrucción de qué hacer. Me senté sobre la almohada con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en mi vientre, Edward se sentó frente a mí y cruzó sus piernas.

– Perfecto, ya estamos listos para empezar. Necesito que los padres alcen un poco la ropa de las mamás y pongan sus manos en su vientre para luego acariciarlo muy despacio. Estamos formando un vínculo muy importante con sus bebés, la voz de sus padres es algo trascendental para ellos mientras están en el vientre materno. Al escuchar la voz tanto de mamá como de papá ellos se sienten protegidos, en algunos casos se calmarán si estaban inquietos, y en otros casos se inquietaran si estaban calmados. Necesito para este primer ejercicio que los padres hablen a sus bebés mientras las madres van a practicar conmigo una respiración lenta y relajante. Tomaremos varios respiros muy rápido y los soltaremos muy lento. Vamos a la cuenta de tres empezamos – dijo la doctora sentándose a mi lado. Edward la miró confundido y ella asintió como infundiéndole ánimos. Enseguida sentí sus manos alzar un poco mi camiseta y poner sus manos en mi vientre. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida y con sus pulgares acarició mi piel.

– Hola Elizabeth mi princesa bebé – le sonrío a mi vientre – Es papá mi pequeñita. ¿Se siente bien allí adentro? – sonreí debido a las caricias que Edward le daba a mi pancita, me provocaban cosquillas. Hasta eso intenté concentrarme en la respiración rítmica que sugirió la doctora – ¿No estás dando problemas a mamá? Ella te quiere mucho… al igual que yo – susurró.

– Vamos muy bien papás. Ahora vamos a jugar a algo antes de pasar a un nuevo ejercicio. Supongo que muchos de ustedes han escogido un nombre para su bebé ¿verdad? – Ambos asentimos – Bueno entonces para aquellos que ya lo han hecho vamos a hacer lo siguiente: Van a turnarse entre papá y mamá y van a mencionar algún personaje famoso que tenga ese nombre. Esto lo hacemos para que sus bebés se sientan importantes, pero a la vez sepan que en el mundo son únicos. Por ejemplo – me miró – ¿Cuál es el nombre que han escogido para el bebé? – preguntó.

– Elizabeth – susurré.

– Perfecto. La bebé se llamará igual que una de mis películas favoritas Elizabethtown, pero no será igual que ella porque la bebé se llama ¿Elizabeth…? – dejo inconclusa la oración.

– Cullen, Elizabeth Cullen – respondió bajito Edward. Su mirada brilló por un segundo, estaba orgulloso…

– Correcto, ella será especial porque es Elizabeth Cullen. Así que vamos a intentarlo con todo el grupo ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mientras se paseaba por todo el salón.

– Taylor… Elizabeth Taylor. Actriz de cine – empezó Edward.

– Elizabeth Barrett Browning. Poetisa ingles de los años 1800 – respondí. Me mordí la lengua para no decirle: Escritora del poema _"How do I love thee" _Poema que Edward me recitó el día que me dijo por primera vez que me amaba. El negó de manera triste y miró mi vientre con ternura.

– Goodnight Elizabeth. Canción de la banda Counting Crows – sonrió.

– Elizabeth Bennet. Protagonista de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen – rebatí.

– Elizabeth Swann. De la trilogía de Piratas del Caribe – contestó enseguida.

– Elizabeth "Beth" March, personaje de la novela Mujercitas de May Alcott Louisa – respondí al instante. Edward se dio cuenta que esto se había vuelto un juego de rapidez mental y sonrió de manera torcida, aquella sonrisa que derretía mi corazón…

– Ocho ciudades de Estados Unidos llevan por nombre Elizabeth – dijo divertido. Me quedé en silencio un segundo ¡Vamos Bella piensa!

– Elizabeth. Canción del grupo Trading Yesterday – Edward me miró sorprendido con sus hermosos orbes verdes y sonrió. Acarició mi vientre con la yema de sus dedos y acercó un poco su boca a mi pancita.

_There's a mystery to what her love can do  
And she has a way of taking over you  
She can hold your heart with every move she makes  
But a single smile is really all it takes_

_She'll make you forget the way life used to be_  
_Because once you let her in, she will take your everything_

_Cause her name is always Elizabeth_  
_And she'll take your heart away and apologize for breaking it_  
_Just the same, love of any other kind_  
_Would simply be a waste of time to me_

Tuve que tragarme mis lágrimas frente al cuadro tan conmovedor que estaba presenciado. Mi bebé se movía con fuerza al escuchar a su papi cantar la canción que yo había mencionado. ¿Cómo era posible que en el corazón de Edward haya habido tanta maldad para querer destruirme? No lo entendía… quizás nunca lo entendería.

– Bella ¿Estás bien? – preguntó asustado al ver mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Solo pude asentir.

– Elizabeth II, reina de Inglaterra – respondí unos cuantos segundos después.

– Elizabeth Cullen, reina de mi corazón – finalizó mientras limpiaba una de mis lágrimas. Sonreí en respuesta a su última frase. _Elizabeth Cullen, reina de mi corazón. _

– Vamos muy bien papás – Nos interrumpió la doctora – Ahora que sus bebés han reconocido su voz pasaremos al siguiente ejercicio. Las mamás siguen en la misma posición y respirando de la misma manera mientras que los padres se van a poner de pie y se van a ubicar detrás de ellas, con las piernas estiradas a ambos lados. Van a poner las manos en el vientre materno y van a imaginar que estamos en el momento del parto. ¿Qué cosas le dirían a sus bebés y a sus mujeres para ayudarlas a relajarse en ese momento? Vamos de pie todos – Los invitó la doctora. Edward me miró por unos escasos segundos y se cambió de posición. Se sentó detrás de mí y sus piernas estaban estiradas a mis costados, nuevamente situó sus manos en mi pancita. Lo sentí acercar su nariz a mi cabello y aspirar con fuerza, yo solo cerré mis ojos e intenté concentrarme en la respiración.

– Estamos listos. Imaginemos todos que estamos en una sala de partos. El momento ha llegado, sus esposas están muy nerviosas y realmente adoloridas. Necesito que le digan al oído muy bajito que ustedes están con ellas, que las apoyan y la admiran por el trabajo que están haciendo. Anímenlas, ya que ellas están pasando por mucho dolor. Esto les va a ayudar a relajarse, que la experiencia del parto no sea traumante sino más bien una aventura, la aventura de traer a sus hijos al mundo. Vamos, intentémoslo.

– Mi pequeña – susurró con su voz aterciopelada mientras acaricia mi vientre – Mi pequeña Bella, la mujer que tanto amo está trayendo a la vida a la otra mujer que amo, nuestra bebé. Sé que estas adolorida pequeña, pero pronto pasará. Tu cuerpo ahora está pasando por mucho dolor, lo sé – sentí su otra mano acariciar mi cabello, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo con fuerza – Este mismo cuerpo que yo tomé como templo de mi adoración es el mismo que ahora está ayudando a nuestra hija a nacer. Aquel pedacito de luz que vino de nuestro amor y entrega infinita está llegando para alumbrar nuestra vida mi amor, lo estás haciendo bien. Respira mi pequeña, estoy aquí contigo… Te amo mucho Bella, gracias por este hermoso regalo. Te amo…– finalizó dejando un tímido beso en mi cabello. La respiración se había ido al carajo desde que Edward había empezado a hablar, sus palabras me dejaron con el corazón hinchado de felicidad y los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Quise voltearme y abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba, que la bebé nos necesitaba a ambos pero no pude. Mi corazón aun no perdonaba del todo a Edward…

– Lo han hecho perfecto – susurró la doctora junto a mí haciéndome aterrizar nuevamente. Ella sabía perfectamente que yo no había hecho nada de lo que ella indicó pero aun así me animó – Vamos a hacer un último ejercicio antes de irnos. Las mamás van a inclinar un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante y van a continuar con su respiración. Los papás ahora van a brindar un masaje delicado en la parte lumbar de las mamás. Esta es la parte más afectada en todo el proceso de alumbramiento y ellas necesitan un masaje justo en esa parte. Vamos, intentémoslo – Hice mi cuerpo un poco hacia adelante, lo que mi pequeña pancita me permitió y esta vez intenté hacer los condenados ejercicios de respiración. Sentí las manos de Edward acariciar muy despacito mi espalda en movimientos circulares. En ese momento una sensación familiar recorrió mi cuerpo, concentrándose en una parte especifica.

– ¡No puede ser! – bufé casi para mí al tiempo que mi sexo latió dolorosamente. ¡El masaje de Edward me estaba excitando! ¡Maldecidas hormonas!

– ¿Te lastimé Bella? – preguntó Edward quitando sus manos de mi espalda.

– No… no… tú sigue – dije con voz estrangulada… un segundo ¿Le había dicho a Edward que no se detuviese porque en el fondo sus caricias me estaban excitando? ¡Qué horror! Bella… ¡Contrólate!

– Bueno clase, hemos cerrado aquí. Los espero a todos la semana siguiente a la misma hora. Un aplauso para todos – dijo la doctora mientras se ponía de pie y aplaudía con fuerza. Imité su gesto al aplaudir, Edward hizo lo mismo.

– Lo han hecho muy bien, esta pequeñita tiene unos padres que la adoran – dijo tocando mi vientre la doctora Monaghan – Los espero la semana que viene entonces – Yo sonreí de manera tímida. Intenté ponerme de pie sola pero enseguida sentí los brazos de Edward asirme por la cintura y levantarme.

– ¡Chicos, allí están! – Dijo Alice mientras entraba al salón – Lamento llegar tarde.

– Aquí va a correr sangre en 5, 4, 3… – susurré mientras veía la mirada furibunda de Edward.

* * *

Hola hola mis pequeñas…! Debo empezar pidiendo una ENORME disculpa por desaparecer tanto tiempo. La celebración de mi cumpleaños se extendió más de lo debido y no había tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Prometo no volver a desaparecer de esa manera.

Como siempre agradecida eternamente para mis adorables amigas de los reviews: Amelie Lillian, joli cullen, Clauditha, martinita, mhae1982, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Liyus-C, arianna mansen, PalomitaCullen, V, Tata XOXO, Sayuri1980, Partisan11, Tandr3a29, Beakis, Berta, crismery, diana, vasy palma Mallorca, Belewyn, larosaderosas, alma de monterrey mexico, dA-tOnKs, green'splace, yukarito, Linferma, L'Amelie, Sky Lestrange, karla-cullen-hale, Arlene Swan, maddycullen, Laura Katherine, Clisis, NinnaCullen, Gegargas, Patri31, Caro . Bere . Cullen, claudia cullen xD, Marchu, Medialuna, , Chuvi1487, Eli mMsen, Antuss, satineych, karoLiiz, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut , yolabertay, bellaliz, lesliok, MEDG, Mentxu Masen Cullen, CristellaWolfe, claulrp, silves, MELI8114, whit cullen, NuRySh, Yessenya, Blapagu, katlyn cullen, anónimo, Adriu, lauriss18, Cherrie, Erendira, JessMPattinson, magymc, vivi s, Yzza, Jazmin Li, Carmen Cullen -. i love fic, betzacosta, Luchii, sonia Cullen, zujeyane, VictoriamarieHale, Naobi Chan, Marlies, Susana, Nelly McCarthy, CindyLis, Sully Yamileth Martinez, mcph76, DianElizz, Isita Maria, EdithCullen71283, ARI, Bethzabe, Adry, quelecortenlacabeza, Mary de cullen, SsiL, Sandritav, Mgcb, MixelintheDark, SOL, Verota, felicytas, ETERNOAMANECER, Esme Mary Cullen, Gissa, jebell Cullen-Swan, amafle, Fran Cullen Masen, Ani1220, peluche cullen, LIZZY CULLEN, Alexandra015, Monica, NeelaEB, TaniiaMasen, macel333, tatikcullen, Ariiez Cullen, Ely Cullen M, codigo twilight, Danny Masen Patt, Marita-chan, Kellys, Yira27, Priieta, karlitacullen, Carigt05, Ericastelo, Caro Rosero, numafu, negriithaah y a todas mis lectoras silenciosas que adoro. Si alguien se me olvida aquí, perdón… ya saben mi mente de pollito!

Para mis betas: Isita y su trabajo tan rápido y servicial, cada vez lo hacemos mejor ¿eh?, Vivi y sus consejos de moda, adoro tu forma de vestir a mi embarazada Bella, Gaby y todo su apoyo con lo sucedido semanas atrás, eres mi perra favorita! Ninna, idola y golfa suertuda te adoro, gracias por ser tan bella! Y Esther y su deuda eterna con mis robzones! Ustedes 5 son mi motorcito para salir adelante. Gracias por todo!

Se preguntarán… tanta espera para esto? Pues habrá actu en pocos días, con un capitulo bastante extremo. Alguien regresa a escena…. Y de qué manera!

Por cierto, mi hermosa Ninna creo un grupo en Facebook llamado Twisted Plans, les invito a pasarse por alli. Sera genial verlas por alli! Nos estaremos leyendo en los reviews!


	29. La verdad que faltaba

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente capítulo tiene escenas de tipo conmovedor, es por eso que he actualizado hoy ya que no quiero que las mamás lloren en su día mañana. Como siempre se recomienda escuchar la música que acompaña al capitulo. Esta actualización va dedicada para una persona muy especial que esta de cumple al otro lado del charco. Mi Juli…! Happy Bday, este capitulo va especialmente para ti. No las aburro más…

* * *

_**Capitulo 29: **__La verdad que faltaba_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__More Time – Needtobreathe_

_**Canción que Edward canta en la habitación de Elizabeth: **__Smile – Uncle Kracker._

_¿Por qué será que tu voz dice verdades aun cuando callas?_

_Pablo Neruda_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– ¡Dra. Monaghan! ¿Se acuerda de mí? Hemos hablado por teléfono. ¡Soy Alice Cullen! – dijo aquel pequeño demonio sonriente mientras se acercaba al centro del salón. No Alice... No sonrías ¡Mala idea!

– ¡Alice! ¡Un placer conocerte! Un segundo... ¿Cullen? – La doctora miró confundida a Edward – ¿Edward Cullen?

– Somos hermanos – bufó Edward sin quitar su penetrante mirada de Alice. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al notar que Edward estaba molesto, realmente molesto.

– Entonces... ¿Esta pequeñita es nieta del Dr. Cullen? – Dijo esta vez mirando a mi vientre, yo solo asentí – ¡Vaya! – sonrió la Dra. Monaghan intentando romper la tensión existente – ¡El gran doctor Carlisle Cullen será abuelo!

– ¿Conoce usted a mi padre? – preguntó Edward liberando su mirada por un momento de Alice y fijándola en la doctora.

– ¿Qué si lo conozco? Pfff ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó – Fue mi tutor el último año. Yo era residente de su área y casi no me gradúo por su culpa.

– ¿Por su culpa? – pregunté esta vez yo.

– Si, el último día cuando estuve haciendo la ronda de chequeo de rutina a los pacientes, al Sr. Coleman se le había terminado el suero. Fui en busca de una enfermera a la estación pero todas estaban con pacientes. El Dr. Cullen me encontró en el pasillo y me reprendió porque yo no podía cambiar sola una vía. El suero del Sr. Coleman estuvo a punto de evitar mi titulación – sonrió la Dra. Monaghan mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– Papá, suele ser bastante exigente – confesó Alice.

– Y vaya que yo aprendí la lección sobre aquello. Creo que es tiempo de volver al hospital y felicitar a mi antiguo tutor por su pequeña nieta – me miró con ternura y pasó una mano por mi vientre.

– Gracias por todo Dra. Monaghan. Tenga por seguro que esta bebé estará de regreso en la siguiente clase – le agradeció Alice mientras me miraba. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

– Alice ¿Podemos hablar un momento afuera? – preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

– Claro… ¡Afuera esta mamá! – el rostro de Edward era todo un poema, y mis ojos estaban como platos. ¿Qué hacia Esme aquí?

– ¿Qué está haciendo mi madre aquí? – inquirió molesto Edward.

– Como le dije a Bella, mamá me pidió ayuda con unos detalles de una casa que esta decorando. Y cuando la iba a dejar a la casa mi auto se averió. Te llamé para que recojas a Bella a la salida, lo que nunca pensé es que entrarías a la clase con ella.

– Alice, me dijiste que venga al centro St. Luke a las 4 pm – bufó.

– No, te dije que vengas a las 5. ¿No lo recuerdas Edward?

– Creí escuchar que dijiste a las 4 – susurró.

– No, te dije a las 5. Últimamente no sé dónde anda tu cabeza – rió Alice mientras me tomaba del brazo.

– Si tu auto esta averiado Alice ¿Cómo así estas aquí? – fue mi turno de preguntar.

– Esto... Ummm...– dudó por un momento – No lo sé, pero unos minutos después de haberte llamado el auto se compuso. Creo que fue magia…

– Alice...– la reprendí mientras nos poníamos en marcha hacia la salida.

– Podría jurar que ella dijo a las 4 – escuché a Edward susurrar detrás de nosotras. Salimos del centro St. Luke unos minutos después para encontrar junto al auto de Alice a Esme. Al vernos esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

– Mamá – susurró Edward mientras se adelantaba para caminar hasta su Volvo.

– Edward – dijo Esme borrando su sonrisa de inmediato.

– Ahora no mamá – dijo entrando al auto – Y contigo Alice ya hablaré luego – Fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de que encendiera su auto y saliera del estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

Un silencio tan espeso como la brea se apoderó de nosotras, los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas y Alice solo negó varias veces con la cabeza. Yo por mi parte, tuve que respirar varias veces obligando así a mi sistema a ingresar oxígeno. Lo que había visto y oído me había dejado en completo estado de estupor. El Edward que había hablado a mi bebé y a mí con tanto amor no era el mismo que bufando se alejó de nosotras sin tan solo regalarme una última mirada de despedida.

¿Qué había hecho que Edward tuviese esa reacción? Cuando le hablaba a nuestra hija era una persona, pero cuando salía de esa burbuja era otro. ¿Qué realmente estaba pasando por la cabeza de Edward?

– ¿Nos vamos? – dije unos pocos minutos después al ver que ni Esme ni Alice reaccionaban. Alice asintió y caminamos hasta su auto. Sus ingresos como diseñadora eran modestos ya que al ser principiante no era tan conocida pero al menos tenía su propio auto, era un pequeño Ford Novo Ka del 2009, y cuyo interior hasta el aromatizante era marca "Alice". Entramos en completo silencio y así nos mantuvimos al menos la mitad del trayecto.

– Alice... Quiero pedirte un favor – dije mientras fijaba mi mirada en algún punto de la autopista.

– Si Bella… dime – la vi esbozar una leve sonrisa.

– Sé lo que estas intentando hacer – empecé y su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante para fruncir el ceño – Sé que estas intentando propiciar encuentros con Edward.

– Bella yo...– balbuceó.

– Entiendo porque lo haces, pero te quiero pedir que no lo sigas intentando. No va a funcionar...– finalicé con tristeza.

– Bella...– intentó hablar, mas de su garganta solo salió un sollozo triste.

– Te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que nos estas dando a la bebé y a mí, pero por favor no lo intentes más. Esto solo nos hace daño...

– Bella – interrumpió Esme desde el asiento trasero del auto – Yo creo que hay algo que tú debes saber sobre Edward. Él está... – negué mientras me volteaba para ver a Esme.

– Esme, no creo que haya mucho por decir sobre Edward. Es mejor que nos mantengamos alejados, mi presencia le es incómoda, para él solo soy... la madre de su hija – dije mientras una solitaria lágrima mojaba mi mejilla.

– Bella, tú no entiendes algo. Edward no... – la volví a interrumpir

– Tampoco quiero entender Esme, solo quiero llegar a casa – concluí volteándome nuevamente – Solo necesito llegar a casa...

Escuché un leve sollozo proveniente de Alice, ella aumentó un poco la velocidad para hacer el trayecto restante algo más breve que lo normal. En cuanto llegué a casa me despedí de Esme quién aun mantenía un semblante triste, subí a mi habitación y fui directo a la ducha.

– Elizabeth Cullen, reina de mi corazón – repetí bajito la frase de Edward de esa tarde – Eres el único vinculo que une a papá con mamá mi amor – acaricié mi vientre lleno de jabón – Entre nosotros no existe nada más que el amor que te tenemos princesa. Todo ha terminado ya...

_Pero el te ama, te lo dijo esta tarde_

Una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza habló.

– Era solo un simulacro. Debía pretender que así era – negué entre sollozos mientras seguía acariciando mi vientre.

Lloré por largo rato en el baño, mis lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que caía y mojaba mi rostro. Lloré por muchas cosas a la vez. Por saber que por nuestros errores, la bebé no tendría a su padre junto a su madre para verla crecer, para verla dar sus primeros pasos o decir su primera palabra. Que, por nuestros errores, el amor con el que concebimos a la pequeñita que crecía en mi vientre se iba apagando de a poco. Que su silencio y mi orgullo habían creado un muro impenetrable que ni siquiera Elizabeth era capaz de traspasar... Ni siquiera ella.

Cuando sentí que mi piel estaba tan arrugadita como una pasa, salí de la ducha y me envolví en un cómodo albornoz blanco. Sequé mi cabello pasando mis dedos mientras soplaba aire caliente de la secadora de cabello. Pasé luego a la habitación y me puse un cómodo camisón de algodón. No tenía intenciones de salir de la habitación así que solo me puse unas bragas blancas y caminé hasta la cama.

Sue me subió la cena cerca de las 7 de la noche. Tuvimos una corta conversación con mi nana en la que le contaba lo emocionante que fue sentir a mi bebé moverse durante la clase, un poco después de las 8 se retiró dejándome sola. Encendí la lamparita de la mesita de noche y tomé el segundo diario.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – escuché la voz de Alice del otro lado de la puerta. Dejé el diario sobre la cama y me acomodé entre las almohadas.

– Pasa Alice – le dije mientras intentaba acomodar mi cabello en una coleta. La vi entrar con un semblante muy triste, supuse que era por lo ocurrido esta tarde. Palmeé el colchón para invitarla a sentarse a mi lado.

– Creo que te debo una disculpa – empezó a hablar mientras se removía nerviosa – Lo que sucedió esta tarde, yo no...

– Shhh Ali, está bien... – le sonreí – Yo te entiendo, y si estuviese en tu posición haría lo mismo. Pero créeme, no va a funcionar.

– Bella, mi hermano te ama. No entiendo que está ocurriendo con él – negó con fuerza – Tu eres su vida, yo lo vi esos dos meses, tú te llevaste su alma. Edward era un ser vacío, y al encontrarte pensé que todo sería igual y...

– Nada será igual Alice, nada – tomé sus manos y la miré – Nuestra relación estaba basada en una mentira, una farsa.

– ¿Y eso? ¿Esto también es una mentira? – Estiró su mano y tocó mi vientre. Elizabeth se movió con el contacto y Alice sonrió – ¿Me vas a decir que la bebé que están esperando también es una mentira? – no pude reprimir las lágrimas que enseguida mojaron mis mejillas. Puse una mano en mi pancita y la acaricié despacio.

– No...– susurré con el poco de voz que me quedaba.

– ¿Ves? Yo creo que en nombre de su bebé deberían darse una oportunidad – dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

– ¿Y el daño que nos hicimos Alice? ¿Las mentiras, el engaño? ¿Dónde queda el pasado que vivimos?

– ¿Y donde quedaría el futuro si al menos no lo intentan Bella? – fue su reflexión. Me quedé en silencio por varios minutos al descubrir la verdad en las palabras de Alice. Había estado tan cegada pensando en el pasado que el futuro se me había pasado por alto.

– Gracias por obligarme a ir a la clase. Fue hermoso – susurré bajito. Ella sonrió.

– ¡Fue un placer! Sabía que la disfrutarías. Ahora, si quieres agradecerme… ¡Sé de otra manera que lo podrías hacer! – comentó emocionada.

– Alice – la reprendí.

– No me refiero a eso ¡Prometí no meterme más!

– ¿Y entonces? – pregunté confundida.

– Mira – dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa. Una diminuta y hermosa bolsa Gucci – ¡Te tengo una propuesta! – me enseñó una pequeña cámara de fotos. Fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión.

– ¿Una cámara fotográfica? Alice, eres diseñadora no fotógrafa – me reí bajito, ella negó mientras reía también.

– Quiero intentar algo ¡Quiero fotografiar a la bebé! – comentó emocionada.

– ¿Quieres tomarle fotos a mi panza? Esto... Alice... Yo no...

– Bella, entiendo que tu embarazo no ha sido el más _"normal"_ del mundo – dijo mientras dibujaba unas comillas en el aire – Pero necesitas vivir las experiencias de toda mujer embarazada. Tomarle fotos a tu panza o comprar ropa de bebé. Quiero tomarle fotos a tu vientre y ver cómo crece a causa de esa pequeñita allí dentro. ¡Será un hermoso recuerdo!

– Alice. Se va a ver ridículo – mascullé.

– ¡Nadie a quien yo vista o tome una foto se ve ridículo Bella! Ven ¡Vamos a maquillarte!

Una hora después, muchos bufidos de parte de Alice debido a mis indomables rizos y un maquillaje muy tenue donde apenas resaltaban los labios y un poco de rubor estábamos listas para la "sesión de fotos"

– Alice, en serio ¡No sabes sobre fotografía! ¡Nos vamos a ver ridículas!

– ¿Quien ha dicho que yo no sé sobre fotografía? – sonrió mientras caminaba de un lado al otro buscando el ángulo perfecto para la foto – Ven, lo encontré – dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome un extremo de la habitación, muy cerca de la ventana – He visto las sesiones de fotos de mis modelos, claro que sé cómo hacer esto – hizo que me recostara en la pared y abrió dos de los últimos botones de mi camisón.

– Alice! Se va a ver mi...– un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas.

– ¿Panza? ¡Ese es el chiste Bella! – Sonrió mientras preparaba la cámara – Vamos a hacer un par en blanco y negro aprovechando la luz de la ventana, y otras cuantas en sepia. Necesito que pongas las manos en tu vientre y sonrías, pero no me mires a mí. Mira por la ventana...– dijo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás e intentaba cuadrar la cámara. Hice lo que me pidió...excepto sonreír.

– Bella, la pose esta maravillosa – dijo después de disparar el flash por quinta vez – Pero necesito que sonrías.

– Creo... Creo que no recuerdo como sonreír – susurré.

– ¿Recuerdas la cara de papá cuando te dijo que estabas embarazada? – preguntó sin dejar de apuntarme con la cámara.

– Creo que es imposible olvidar esa cara – esbocé una sonrisa y acaricié mi pancita – Estaba tan feliz de saber que sería abuelo – En cuanto terminé de hablar sentí el flash en mi cara.

– Lo estás haciendo maravilloso. ¿Y recuerdas cuando viste a Elizabeth por primera vez? – preguntó nuevamente mientras se movía un poco a la izquierda.

– Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida – volví a sonreír – Su corazoncito latía con la velocidad de las alas de un colibrí y cuando la vi no podía creer que esa pequeñita estaba allí, creciendo en mi vientre – Un nuevo flash me cegó.

– ¿Ves? No has olvidado como sonreír Bella, solo que hay que recordarte los motivos para hacerlo – dijo mientras revisaba las fotos en la cámara – Esto está perfecto, vamos a otra pose.

Dos horas después, muchas fotos y miles de recuerdos evocados habíamos terminado la sesión de fotos. Alice se despidió y se retiró a su habitación. Cuando removí todo mi maquillaje y despeiné mi cabello, tomé el segundo diario. Era hora de seguir leyendo...

– Esta noche no habrá helado Elizabeth – dije bostezando mientras repasaba las hojas que había leído. Me acomodé en las almohadas y releí aquella última parte. Mi abuela había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio de mi abuelo porque no era el hombre que amaba, pero ¿Qué ocurrió para al final aceptara su propuesta?

Intenté mantener los ojos abiertos mientras buscaba la siguiente fecha escrita pero no pude, el cansancio me venció. Me quedé dormida casi enseguida, como siempre un sueño extraño irrumpió la tranquilidad de mi descanso.

Estaba yo sentaba rodeada de mucha gente sonriente. Mi pancita había crecido y se veía hermosa. El lugar donde me encontraba estaba decorado de muchos lazos rosas, globos con helio de colores blanco y rosa que adornaban todo el techo y una mesa con muchos dulces y chocolates.

– ¡Es hora de los regalos! – era la voz de Alice quien se acercó a mí y me situó en el centro de la habitación.

– ¿Qué podría yo darle a la mujer que me lo dio todo? – escuché su voz hablarme en un susurro desde algún lado de la habitación. Llevé una de mis manos a mi pancita ya que al escuchar la voz Elizabeth me golpeó con fuerza. Ambas reconocíamos al dueño de la misma.

– Pues yo si tengo algo para ti Bella – escuché decir desde la puerta. No tuve mucho tiempo para reaccionar, unos pocos segundos después vi la expresión de terror en el rostro de Alice y dos disparos secos se escucharon. Bajé la mirada y había sangre por todos lados.

_Habían herido a alguien._

– ¡No! ¡No...no...No!– grité con fuerza mientras me levantaba asustada – ¡No!

– ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? – dijo Alice entrando a mi habitación.

– ¡No! – respondí mientras me levantaba rápidamente para ir a vomitar. Sentí las manos de Alice asirme con mi cabello y palmear muy suavemente mi espalda. Cuando sentí que había pasado lo peor me senté y limpié mis lágrimas.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Negué con la cabeza – ¿Quieres que llame a la doctora? – volví a negar.

– Tengo miedo Alice, mucho miedo – confesé entre lágrimas mientras ponía una mano en mi vientre. Ella pasó una mano por mi cabello e intentó tranquilizarme.

– Shhh... Tranquila. Estoy contigo – nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos – ¿Quieres que me quede con ustedes esta noche? – Asentí levemente y ella sonrió – Vamos, yo te ayudo – dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Le hice un espacio junto a mí en aquella fría y enorme cama que había en mi habitación. Me hice un ovillo en mi cama mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

– Vamos a estar bien, mamá te cuida – susurré para mí.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la misma voz se repetía para luego escucharse los dos disparos y ver una gran cantidad de sangre derramarse a mis pies. ¿Qué significa esa pesadilla? ¿Estaba acaso la vida de mi bebé en riesgo? Yo reconocía esa voz... La había escuchado alguna vez… pero ¿Dónde?

Casi al rayar el alba me quedé dormida cuando me aseguré de estar lo suficientemente cansada como para soñar. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya era casi medio día. Me levanté y vi junto a la almohada una pequeña notita.

_Te escuché sollozar toda la noche, será mejor que descanses. _

_Estaré de vuelta por la tarde._

_Besos_

_Alice_

Me senté en la cama mientras intentaba acomodar mi cabello en una coleta alta. Tomé una ducha y luego bajé a desayunar, aunque no tenía mucha hambre ni ánimos para un gran bufet, sabía que mi bebé necesitaba alimentarse.

Después de saludar a papá y llamar a Ángela para verificar que todo marchara sin problemas en la editora, me acomodé en la cama para seguir leyendo. En cuanto tomé el diario mi corazón se estrujó de inmediato, una sensación extraña de dolor me invadió. Era como si un presentimiento me pusiera sobre aviso de lo que iba a leer. Abrí el diario y busqué la ultima parte, debía leer para saber la verdad

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Junio 4, 1950_

_¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida, estúpida…estúpida! ¡Por una vez en tu vida, debiste escuchar a tus mayores y no ser tan estúpida!_

_Cuando me disponía a subir nuevamente a mi habitación, alguien tocó la puerta._

– _¿Edward? ¿En serio todo el tiempo había sido Edward? – gritó Charles en la puerta – ¿En serio me creyeron tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que era Edward el hombre con quien te veías? – me gritó mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba hasta la sala._

– _Una tarde decidí espiarte – dijo mientras dejaba vagar su mirada en los recuerdos – necesitaba saber cómo y dónde te veías con el hombre que ocupaba mi lugar ¡Estuviste jugando conmigo todo el tiempo maldita sea! ¡Era Edward! ¡Mi mejor amigo! _

– _Basta Charles, estás borracho. Será mejor que te vayas, yo estoy sola y…_

– _¿Y no puedes estar con un hombre sola en casa? Por favor Marie… Sabemos que lo último que tienes es vergüenza. Pues vamos a ver cuánto pudor te queda – dijo lanzando la botella al piso y apretándome más a su cuerpo. Comenzó a repartir besos con violencia por todo mi cuello y luego pasó a mi boca._

– _Charles, suéltame – dije como pude – Basta Charles, basta – susurré cuando una de sus manos se coló debajo de mi vestido._

_Con violencia arrancó mis bragas y bajándose el pantalón me tomó en la mitad de la sala apenas recostando mi espalda en una de las paredes. Lloré, rogué, casi hasta imploré porque se detuviera pero nada funcionó. La violencia con la que me estaba tomando me lastimaba demasiado, cada intromisión venía cargada con dolor y sufrimiento._

– _Sal, sal de mi por favor – rogué con voz rota enseguida, el se movió lo que permitió escaparme de la cárcel de sus brazos – ¡Sal de esta casa Charles, lárgate! ¡Acabas de abusar de mí! – Le grité entre sollozos mientras subía a mi habitación – ¡Lárgate!_

_Me encerré en mi habitación y corrí al baño, me sentí sucia y asqueada. Mi piel olía a licor y sexo y mis brazos tenían las marcas de sus dedos. Estuve sentada horas en la bañera solo dejando el agua correr ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así? _

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

– Esto...esto no es... ¡Esto no es verdad! – grité con fuerza aferrando mis manos a mi vientre que se contrajo causándome una leve molestia – ¡Esto es imposible! – Volví a gritar entre sollozos – ¡El abuelo no pudo hacer esto! No... No... ¡No! – golpeaba con uno de mis puños el colchón.

– ¿Cómo pudiste abuelo? ¿Cómo? – recogí mis piernas y me hice una pequeña bolita en la cama – ¡Violaste a mi abuela! Ella no te amaba ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – volví a gritar con furia.

– ¡Señorita Bella! – Escuché la voz de Sue del otro lado de la puerta – ¿Está usted bien?

– Si... Si...– me apresuré a responder. No quería que nadie me viese en ese estado.

– ¿Está segura? – volvió a preguntar. Había tintes de preocupación en su manera de hablar.

– Si – dije limpiando mis lágrimas y calmando mis sollozos – Estoy...bien.

– Estaré abajo por si me necesita mi niña – respondió

– Bueno...– dije antes de soltar un sollozo lastimero.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Pregunté a mi misma un rato después cuando mis sollozos habían bajado considerablemente – ¿Por qué nos mintió así?

Tardé varios minutos en recomponerme, mi vientre dolía un poco en la parte inferior pero nada que no sea lo suficientemente tolerable para detener mi lectura. El segundo diario se había terminado, era hora de empezar con el tercero.

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Agosto 1, 1950_

_El día de la condena llegó. Semanas enteras preparando el vestido perfecto, invitaciones a toda la alta sociedad de Chicago, mantelería impecable, flores hermosas, para el gran día. El día de mi muerte… el día que me casaría con Charles Swan._

_Un par de semanas después que Charles me tomará a la fuerza comencé a sentirme realmente mal ¿El diagnostico? Embarazo de 4 semanas. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era el padre de ese bebé, con Edward no habíamos hecho el amor en más de 6 semanas. El bebé que crecía en mi vientre era el producto de la violación de Charles esa mañana de domingo._

– _Sabía, sabía que esa muchachita iba a salir con algo así. Ahora resulta que tiene un hijo bastardo, y para variar del pobre diablo ese con quien se veía a escondidas nuestras. ¿Qué dirá Charles de todo esto?_

– _¿Qué dirá Charles? – ¿Qué dirá el hombre que me violó y que a causa de esa violación ahora estoy embarazada? ¡Esa mañana que ustedes fueron a la iglesia Charles vino a casa y abusó de mí! _

– _Pues entonces hay que decirle a Charles lo más pronto posible lo que está pasando. No se puede permitir que en Chicago se corra el rumor que Charles Swan tuvo un niño fuera de la sagrada institución del matrimonio._

_¿Te estás escuchando si quiera? Les acabo de contar que sufrí una violación y lo único que te importa es lo que diga la sociedad de Chicago. Dios… son… me dan asco – solté con furia._

_Esa misma tarde Charles fue a la casa y después de rogarme mil veces perdón dijo que como un Swan verdadero no iba a permitir que ese niño nazca sin la bendición del matrimonio de sus padres así que el primero de Agosto en la mañana sería el día que el Padre Fausto nos casaría._

_¿Podía protestar ante la situación? ¿Podía quejarme acaso? ¿Gritar y rebelarme ante la fuerza que cada día me orillaba más y más al borde del precipicio? Activé mi estado zombie durante los siguientes días, gente que entraba y salía de mi habitación para probarme mil y un vestidos._

– _Te prometo que seré el mejor esposo del mundo Marie, a ti y a nuestro hijo jamás les hará falta algo. Por cierto, Edward me escribió una postal hace unos pocos días, dijo que había conocido a alguien en Paris y que no tenía intenciones de volver. Es una pena porque me hubiese gustado que conozca a nuestro bebé, pero realmente le deseo lo mejor. El es aún muy joven, en una apresurada decisión me cedió todas sus acciones y ahora la compañía es completamente nuestra._

_Hasta el día de ayer tuve la esperanza de que Edward regresara, que lo que había dicho Charles fuese una mentira. Había accedido a la locura del matrimonio esperando que Edward volviera y me llevara lejos pero esto nunca sucedió, porque aquí estoy, sentada frente a una ventana llorando el día de mi boda. _

_Acaricié con tristeza mi vientre esperando que sea el momento para que el sacerdote dicte mi lastimosa sentencia de muerte. Unos cuantos minutos después me puse de pie ya que dentro de poco tendría que estar camino a la iglesia, la iglesia St. Edward, vaya ironía ¿no?_

_Diario, quiero confesarte que aunque sé que lo que estoy haciendo es una locura es lo mejor para mi hijo. Edward no volverá a mí, el sueño del príncipe que rescata a la princesa quedó solo en eso, un sueño del que debía despertar lo más pronto posible; y aunque jamás ame a Charles de la forma que amo a Edward, él es mi única puerta de escape para terminar con este infierno. Si algún día Edward llegase a leer esto quiero que sepa que él es el único hombre que amo con locura, es el hombre que llevo tatuado en el corazón, que a pesar de los años y las generaciones nuestras vidas siempre estarán enlazadas de alguna manera, porque amor como el nuestro es como la tinta indeleble en el libro de la vida… imposible de borrar._

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

– ¡Santo dios! – exclamé dejando el diario en mi regazo mientras llevaba mis manos a mi vientre – La abuela… ¡La abuela se casó porque estaba esperando a mi padre! Ella no amaba a mi abuelo ¡Jamás lo hizo! – susurré entre sollozos.

– Era por esto que tu papi dijo que yo no podía cometer el mismo error que mi abuela. No podía casarme con el hombre que no amaba mientras esperaba su hija ¡Estaría condenándome a ser infeliz! – Dije hipando al tiempo que limpiaba mis lágrimas – ¡Mi abuelo era una persona malvada! ¡Al igual que el tío de mi abuela! ¡Ella no se merecía esto Elizabeth! – Volví a decir entre sollozos mientras me aferraba a mi vientre – La abuela merecía ser feliz con el hombre que amaba. Pero ese hombre jamás volvió. Esto es increíble mi pequeñita, la historia de mamá y la abuela es tan similar. Ella había recitó el poema de Elizabeth Barrett Browning como despedida a su verdadero amor Edward, el mismo poema que Edward, su nieto, tu papi recitara para mi aquella noche después de hacerme el amor.

– Toda mi vida está llena de mentiras – susurré con tristeza – Siempre creí que la historia de mis abuelos era como un cuento mágico de amor… ¡Y no ha sido más que una horrenda película de terror! Me mentiste abuelo ¡Nos mentiste a todos! – grité con fuerza y mi vientre se volvió a contraer. Respiré varias veces al notar que mi bebé se sentía incomoda, dio varias pataditas leves pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para sentirlas.

– Lo siento mi amor, lo siento – acaricié mi vientre e intenté calmarme – Pero mamá debe saber la verdad. Ya falta poco mi princesa; vamos, ayuda a mami y quédate tranquilita – mis palabras lograron calmar la revuelta que Elizabeth estaba armando allí dentro y se quedó tranquila. Volví a tomar el diario, encontré muchas hojas vacías, hasta que un poco antes de llegar al final del pequeño libro encontré algo escrito.

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Agosto 15, 1950_

Quince días, los quinces primeros días del infierno. Cuando el Padre Fausto pronunció mi sentencia de muerte aquella mañana supe que no había marcha atrás. Había renunciado a la esperanza de mi vida junto al hombre que amaba para atarme a la vida del hombre que odiaba por lo que había hecho.

Esa noche, después de una enorme fiesta donde todo Chicago nos auguraba felicidad y prosperidad eterna, partimos a Hawai para que los flamantes esposos disfrutaran de su luna de miel. Estuvimos hospedados en un hotel muy costoso con todas las comodidades para ser de ésta, una estadía "placentera".

– Marie, eres mi mujer. Y como tal debes responderme en obediencia tanto fuera como dentro de la cama – me gritó una noche después de rechazarlo debido a sus constantes presiones para "consumar" nuestro matrimonio. Le di una mirada envenenada y salí de la cama llevando una cobija.

– El hecho que me casara contigo no me hace tu mujer – mascullé con rabia – Y si tantas ganas tienes de hacer el amor ¿Por qué no simplemente vas y violas a otra mujer? ¿No fue eso lo que hiciste conmigo? – Caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación para dirigirme a la pequeña sala de la suite del hotel – Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás estaré contigo Charles Swan, mi mente y mi cuerpo pertenecen a Edward Cullen.

– ¡Él se largó Marie! ¡Te dejó! ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo mientras agarraba su cabello con furia – ¡Ya basta de pensar en él! ¡Eres mi esposa! ¡En tu vientre llevas a mi hijo! – me gritó poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Quieres que te recuerde como llegó este bebé aquí? – dije llevando una mano a mi vientre de 10 semanas – ¿Quieres que todo este hotel se entere de cómo el poderoso Charles Swan violó a una joven una mañana de domingo en Chicago? – grité con fuerza.

– Basta Marie, ¡Cállate! – Se acercó a mí y me encerró entre sus brazos – Te amo Marie, yo... ¡Yo lo hice porque te amo! – Susurró acercando su boca a mi cuello – Eres mía Marie, yo gané esta ocasión...– murmuró esta vez subiendo su boca por todo el contorno de mi mandíbula.

– ¿Ganaste? ¿Qué ganaste Charles? ¿Qué estaba en juego? ¿Yo? – dije removiéndome entre sus brazos para liberarme, pero fue imposible.

– Toda mi vida fui eclipsado por el encanto que Edward causaba en la gente Marie. Fuimos amigos desde la infancia, y toda la atención siempre se centraba en Edward, era el más popular, el más carismático, el más divertido y osado. Viví bajo la sombra de Edward en todo aspecto, menos en este Marie. No podía dejar que me quite lo único que ha importado realmente, tu amor – susurró besando mis labios, yo no respondí – Eres mía, mi esposa, la mujer que amo – llevo sus manos a mi cintura y acarició mi vientre – Yo gané Marie, soy yo quien se quedó con la mujer que él quería. Te amo...

– ¡Tu no me amas Charles, para ti solo soy el maldito premio de una ridícula competencia con Edward!

– No mi amor... Yo te amo, y ahora eres mía. Al final me quedé contigo preciosa – acarició mi rostro, yo me volteé para no verlo

– ¡Y a qué precio lo conseguiste! Lo lograste de la manera más ruin, y despreciable que encontraste – dije zafándome de la cárcel de sus brazos – ¡Me das asco Charles! – le grité con rabia mientras salía a toda prisa de la habitación.

– Marie – me alcanzó a tomar del brazo – Vuelve a la cama con tu marido.

– ¡Suéltame Charles! – Le grite – Me estás haciendo daño.

– ¡Vuelve a la cama entonces! – Me remeció con fuerza – ¡Vas a volver y vas a hacer el amor conmigo!

– ¡No quiero! ¡No te quiero entiéndelo! ¿Me vas a obligar nuevamente? ¿Vas a volver a tomarme a la fuerza Charles Swan? – le espete con fuerza desafiándolo. El soltó un poco su agarre y negó lentamente – Hasta mañana entonces, que tengas buenas noches – me despedí mientras me dirigía a la sala. Abrí el sofá cama y puse sobre él la cobija.

– Jamás seré tuya Charles, primero muerta – sollocé con fuerza mientras él cerraba la puerta de la habitación dejándome sola – Edward… mi amor ¿Por qué no volviste por mi? Me dejaste sola… y yo… y yo te amo, te amo tanto – abracé la cobija para empaparla de mis lágrimas.

Diario, necesito volver a Chicago y averiguar porque Edward no volvió. El no pudo romper su promesa, no pudo enamorarse en Paris y dejarme. Algo tuvo que haber sucedido, lo sé. Hasta mientras tendré que seguir jugando el papel de esposa feliz frente a todo el mundo…

_Al menos para hacer de mí infierno un lugar tranquilo donde vivir._

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

Mis manos temblaban al terminar de leer aquel tercer diario. Mi respiración se había acelerado y mi corazón trabajaba a toda máquina.

– Aquí hay algo raro Elizabeth. Edward Cullen prometió volver, y nunca lo hizo. Tengo el mismo presentimiento de la abuela. Algo sucedió y vamos a averiguarlo – susurré a mi vientre mientras tomaba el último diario: el cuarto.

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Septiembre 5, 1950_

Si yo creía que mi vida apestaba, era porque aun no había vivido el día de hoy. Mi vida no solo apesta, ni siquiera vale la pena vivirla.

Esta mañana al levantarme encontré un lindo ramo de flores cerca de mi cama, al igual que todas las mañanas desde que volvimos de Hawai. Junto a ellas, una pequeña tarjeta.

_Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, te amo…_

_Charles_

– Patrañas – dije rompiendo la tarjeta. Desde nuestro regreso de la luna de miel, había pedido expresamente dormir en habitaciones separadas. Todas las noches y a pesar de poner el pestillo a la puerta, Charles encontraba la manera de colarse a mi habitación y dejarme flores.

– No sé porque pierde el tiempo – murmuré mientras me ponía la bata del pijama y me calzaba mis pantuflas para bajar a desayunar. Las nauseas habían desaparecido por completo y cada día el bebé me exigía mas alimento. En cuanto abrí la puerta y caminé por el pasillo unos ruidos extraños se escucharon al otro lado de la casa, provenían del pequeño estudio que Charles tenía en su casa. Quise ignorarlos pero cada vez se hacían más fuertes, los ruidos se convirtieron rápidamente en gritos imposibles de ignorar.

– ¿Por qué no aceptas que por una vez en tu vida has perdido Edward? ¡Marie es mi esposa! – Al escuchar aquel nombre me volteé rápidamente. ¿Sería acaso que él había vuelto? Me acerqué con cautela a aquella habitación y me escondí lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta.

– Es imposible que ella se haya casado contigo Charles ¡Marie me ama! – ¡Era su voz! ¡Era Edward! El había regresado por mí. Quise entrar gritando de emoción al estudio y frente a Charles besar a Edward, pero me reprimí. No era lo correcto ahora, no era lo correcto nunca.

– Pues déjame contarte mi querido amigo que no es eso cierto. Marie está esperando un bebé, nuestro bebé.

– ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó con furia Edward. El escuchar el dolor en sus palabras hizo que mi corazón se comprimiera dolorosamente. Me aferré a mi vientre dejándome rodar por la pared hasta llegar al piso – ¡Marie no pudo hacerme esto!

– No pudo pero lo hizo Edward, no sabes cómo lo disfrutamos. Como gimió mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo. No sabía que tan bien me habías preparado el terreno Edward – habló con burla – Agradezco que tu le enseñaras unas cuantas cositas porque Marie es una verdadera gatita en celo cuando está en la cama – ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho Charles? ¡Él muy bastardo estaba mintiendo!

– ¡Ya basta! – volvió a gritar mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Quise ponerme de pie pero mis piernas no cooperaron. Lo vi salir del estudio y caminar por el pasillo sin verme. Charles lo siguió pero al escuchar mis sollozos volteó y me encontró sentada en el piso.

– Pero miren quien estaba aquí – Dijo acercándose a mi – ¡Mi preciosa esposa Marie! – Me tomó por la cintura y me puso de pie. Al escuchar esto Edward volteó, sus hermosas esmeraldas penetraron con furia mi mirada. Y a diferencia de todas las otras veces que su mirada llenaba de calor mi corazón, esta vez…esta vez enfrió mi alma. Empecé en ese momento a llorar, grandes gotas brotaban de mis ojos, mojando mi pijama, ahogándome en dolor.

– Marie mi amor, recuerdas al Sr. Cullen ¿verdad? – Preguntó de manera irónica mientras dejaba un beso en mi sien y me instaba a caminar – El ha sido tan amable de venir a felicitarnos por nuestra boda.

– Felicitaciones Marie – dijo con rabia Edward – Y por tu embarazo también – susurró antes de voltearse.

– Edward – lo llamó Charles nuevamente antes de que bajara las escaleras – La cesión de acciones fue completada con éxito, a partir de la siguiente semana la editora se llamara Swan Editors & Co. Te recuerdo que muy generosamente me has cedido tus acciones… y también tu mujer – Edward lo miró con odio y se volteó.

– Poco me interesa lo que hagas con tu empresa. Yo me regresó a París.

– ¡Veo que la Ciudad Luz ha cautivado tu corazón! ¿O ha sido aquella mujer? – Edward volteó y lo miró extrañado para luego fijar sus ojos en mí.

– ¿De qué mujer hablas? – masculló con rabia.

– Te agradecemos tu visita Edward, pero mi esposa y mi hijo deben descansar – Lo vi hacer una señal para que uno de los hombres que trabaja con él tomaran a Edward del brazo y lo escoltaran a la puerta.

– ¡Suéltalo! – Le grité al hombre – Edward mi amor…– volví a gritar con el poco de fuerza que me quedaba.

– Debes descansar Marie, esto no le hace bien a mi hijo – dijo Charles tomándome de la cintura y conduciéndome a la habitación. Enseguida me detuve y volteé para hablar.

– Tu hijo… tu hijo… ¿Eso es lo único que te interesa de mi verdad Charles? – le di una mirada envenenada – ¡Pues ojala y me muera en el parto, así me libro de ti para siempre! – le grité mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con fuerza.

Llevó encerrada en la habitación varias horas, no he querido comer ni salir de aquí. El semblante torturado de Edward se ha vuelto mi propio martirio estas horas. Estaba visiblemente más delgado y con ojeras marcadas, y su mirada… fue por primera vez extraña para mí. Era una mirada fría, vacía y triste… muy triste.

Todas estas semanas había pedido en secreto volver a ver a Edward, una oportunidad para preguntarle porque no había vuelto por mí, reclamarle por aquella mujer en Paris. Pero al verlo esta mañana, no pude articular palabra alguna.

_Ya era tarde para cualquier reclamo, la condenación estaba consumada para ambos._

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

– Esto es tan triste – sollocé dejando a un lado el diario – Princesa, la historia de la abuela es demasiado triste. Ella sacrificó muchas cosas, su felicidad y posteriormente su vida – acaricié mi vientre muy despacio – El abuelo nos mintió mucho, hizo daño a muchas personas. Ellos no merecían esto, ellos debían estar juntos, era su destino porque habían nacido para amarse. El abuelo tomó todo de Edward Cullen, ahora entiendo su odio a nuestra familia. No solo le quitaron su dinero, sino también su corazón – finalicé con tristeza. En cuanto me quedé en silencio, una pequeña lamparita se encendió en mi cabeza. Tomé el segundo y tercer diario y repasé lo leído. Encontré de inmediato lo que buscaba.

"_Por cierto, Edward me escribió una postal hace unos pocos días, dijo que había conocido a alguien en Paris y que no tenía intenciones de volver"_

"_¡Veo que la Ciudad Luz ha cautivado tu corazón! ¿O ha sido aquella mujer? "_

"_¿De qué mujer hablas?"_

– ¡Claro! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo nadie pudo percatarse de esto? ¡Nunca hubo ninguna mujer! ¡Fue una mentira de mi abuelo para engañar a mi abuela! – dije poniéndome de pie de inmediato y caminando hasta la caja donde estaba los diarios restantes – ¡Tuviste que escribirlo en algún lado abuelo! ¡Todo esto era un plan tuyo para separarlos! – Empecé a buscar entre los diarios el indicado. Muchos tenían fechas actuales, y otros eran muy antiguos. Al fondo de la caja, de grosor muy delgado y de pasta un poco más envejecida que el resto, estaba el diario que estaba buscando: 1950.

Lo tomé y caminé hasta la cama. No había notado hasta ese momento que la noche había caído ya y no había comido nada aún. No me interesaba comer ahora, necesitaba saber la verdad.

Abrí el diario y pasé rápidamente sus hojas hasta llegar al mes del desastre:

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

_Junio_

_Junio 1:_ Nuevamente Edward saliendo de la ventana de la habitación de Marie. ¡Estos me tomaron por idiota!

_Junio 2:_ Edward parte esta noche a Europa. Se ve por última vez con Marie por la mañana. Podría jurar que planean un escape juntos.

_Junio 3:_ Esta noche saldré a beber un rato. Necesito despejar la mente y tomar un descanso. Desde el día que Marie rechazó mi propuesta de matrimonio me volví loco y empecé a seguir a Edward. Tenía el presentimiento que él tenía mucho que ver en esto y no me equivoqué. ¡Ellos se veían todas las malditas noches! Tenía que aprovechar la ida de Edward para hacer algo que una a Marie para siempre conmigo…pero ¿Qué?

_Junio 4:_ Una sola oportunidad de hacer las cosas y espero haberlo hecho bien. Esta mañana en casa de Marie aproveché que estaba sola y la he tomado a la fuerza. Me aseguré de enterrarme con fuerza en ella para de esta manera dejarla embarazada. Es mi única salida para quedarme con la mujer que amo.

_.–.–.––.–.–.–._

No pude seguir leyendo más, era demasiado para mi sola. Limpié las lágrimas que habían empapado mis mejillas y me puse de pie. Fui hasta el enorme vestidor y de él saqué una blusa de algodón y un pantalón de yoga con cintura ajustable. Tomé un abrigo y me calcé unas sandalias bajas. Salí de la habitación no sin antes tomar de la cama el cuarto diario de mi abuela y aquel infame diario de mi abuelo de 1950.

– Señorita Bella – dijo Sue al verme bajar las escaleras – No ha comido en todo el día.

– Sue, voy a salir…sola. Usaré mi auto, llevó mi teléfono por cualquier cosa – dije mientras caminaba a la salida.

– ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó preocupada.

– Ahora sí, pero no sé como estaré a mi regreso – susurré antes de salir al porche.

Mi mini cooper estaba parqueado en el garaje de la casa. Tenía varios meses sin conducirlo y vaya que lo extrañaba. Después de abrochar mi cinturón de seguridad, saqué el auto muy despacio del garaje y lo llevé hasta la calle. Antes de recomenzar la marcha del auto, respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos por un momento mientras colocaba una mano en mi pancita.

– Si mi bebé, vamos a buscar a papá – susurré a mi vientre mientras abría los ojos. Conduje el auto por las frías calles de Chicago. Octubre empezaba mañana y el otoño se sentía por todos lados. No demoré en llegar, conocía el camino de memoria. Al llegar al edificio estacioné mi auto en un pequeño callejón contiguo ya que la calle principal estaba llena de autos.

– ¿Srta. Bella? – Preguntó extrañado el Sr. Smith en cuanto me vio – ¡Señorita Bella! ¡Ha vuelto! – Comentó emocionado – El Sr. Cullen no se encuentra pero si quiere puedo abrir su departamento y…

– No se preocupé Sr. Smith – le sonreí levemente – Sé donde Edward oculta una llave de su departamento.

– ¡Qué bueno volver a verla! El Sr. Cullen morirá de alegría – le escuché decir mientras me alejaba para tomar el elevador.

– Dudo eso Sr. Smith – respondí bajito mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba. Presioné el botón numero 18 y el elevador empezó su marcha. Piso a piso los recuerdos de lo que viví en aquel departamento vinieron con fuerza a mi cabeza. Su fiesta de cumpleaños, las noches de películas, las veces que hicimos el amor sobre el sofá de la sala, cuando nos enteramos que estábamos esperando a Elizabeth, las semanas que vivimos juntos, la noche en que toda la ilusión llegó a su fin.

Cuando llegué al último piso caminé decidida hasta la puerta, me agaché para buscar debajo de la alfombrilla la llave. Suspiré aliviada al sentir la pequeña llave entre mis dedos, la tomé rápidamente y abrí la puerta. El aroma que allí se respiraba me hizo paralizar mi respiración y por consiguiente los latidos de mi corazón: _todo el lugar olía a fresias_

Mi bebé pateó con fuerza y yo sonreí.

– Son las flores de mamá ¿Te gustan mi amor? – sonreí mientras entraba a la oscura sala. Llevé las manos a mi pecho al notar como absolutamente todo el lugar estaba igual al día en que me fui. Los pequeños cojines de los muebles en la misma ubicación, las ollas de la cocina en el mismo lugar de la estufa, y mis flores… mis flores en la misma mesa junto a nuestras fotos.

– Esta es tu primera foto Elizabeth – susurré con lágrimas en los ojos – Papá la ha guardado – dije llevándola a mi pecho y dejando escapar más lágrimas. Me senté un momento en uno de los muebles de la sala y dejé sobre mi regazo las fotos.

– ¿En qué momento toda mi felicidad se fue al demonio? Se suponía yo sería feliz con tu papi Elizabeth, era el amor de mi vida – dije casi hipando a causa del llanto. Me quedé en silencio por varios minutos hasta que un potente gruñido escapó de mi estomago.

– Lo sé, yo también tengo hambre. Vamos a ver que tiene papá aquí – dije poniéndome de pie y caminando a la cocina sin soltar las fotos. Abrí uno de los cajones de la alacena y encontré más de diez cajas de galletas, de mis galletas

– ¿Qué rayos…? – sin querer solté una risa divertida a causa de mi asombro – ¡Edward está teniendo los mismos antojos que yo! – me puse en puntillas y tomé de la alacena un paquete. Lo abrí mientras paseaba por la sala. Llegué al piano de Edward, aquel hermoso artefacto que compuso gracias a sus dedos maestros, mi canción. Me acerqué un poco y vi el librito que Rose le había regalado. Estaba abierto y en sus hojas un nombre resaltaba…

"_Elizabeth's Lullaby"_

Solté las galletas y las fotos de inmediato dejándolas sobre el piano. Tomé el pequeño librito, Edward había compuesto algo para nuestra bebé. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad, y una nueva patadita de Elizabeth se sintió en mi vientre.

– Papá te adora mi amor… ¿Te das cuenta?– susurré conmovida mientras dejaba el librito donde lo había encontrado. Me volteé para volver a sentarme en el sofá pero algo captó mi atención. Al fondo del pasillo la habitación de Edward, la que había sido nuestra habitación tenía la puerta abierta. Llevada más por la curiosidad encendí la luz del corredor y caminé hasta ella para averiguar si todo allí dentro seguía igual. Me había equivocado, era el lugar del departamento que más había cambiado.

Sobre la cama estaba toda mi ropa, la que dejé a causa de lo repentino de mi escapada. Mis faldas de diseñador, mis blusas de seda, mi jersey azul que tanto adoraba. Sobre ellas, un par de zapatitos, los zapatitos de nuestra Elizabeth.

– Mira lo que papá ha guardado aquí mi amor – los tomé con cuidado y los deposité en mi mano para admirarlos, me enamoraron aquella primera vez que los vi y ahora que los volvía a ver me parecían el par de patucos más hermosos del mundo.

Me hice un ladito en la enorme cama que Edward y yo compartíamos y me quedé sentada por un largo rato. Mi mente vagó por muchos recuerdos junto a Edward, junto al hombre a quien prometí un día convertirme en su esposa.

– Eso es imposible mi pequeñita… es imposible – murmuré de manera triste mientras veía los zapatitos. Pocos minutos después escuché la puerta, recompuse mi postura secando mis lágrimas y dejé todas las cosas que tenía en mis manos sobre mi regazo. Sus pasos eran inconfundibles, podría reconocerlos incluso muerta. Era él…

Llegó a la habitación que se mantenía en la penumbra total y se sacó rápidamente la camiseta que estaba llena de… ¿Pintura? Al igual que el día de su cumpleaños él no me vio por supuesto así que nuevamente tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención. Me puse de pie y carraspeé, el se volteó asustado y abrió sus ojos como platos.

– ¡Bella! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – balbuceó.

– He venido a hablar, y no me voy a ir hasta que lo haga…– sentencié.

***EPOV:**

– Sr. Cullen – dijo la pequeña voz a mi lado – ¿Algo así es lo que tiene en mente? – me mostró una pequeña prenda rosa. Era un diminuto monito con la leyenda Daddy's Princess.

– Me parece perfecto Gwen – sonreí a la pequeña vendedora de _Baby R Us _– ¿Podrías poner otras similares a estas?

– Claro Sr. Cullen – me devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Supongo esto va con el resto de compras? – preguntó mientras empujaba un carrito de compras. Esa tarde libre que le había pedido a Emmett la estaba aprovechando para hacer las últimas compras que me faltaban para la habitación de Elizabeth

– Si, eso va junto a los biberones y ropa de cuna que separé la semana anterior – respondí mientras depositaba en el carrito un gracioso colgador musical para la cuna de mi princesa.

– ¿Cuántas semanas tiene su esposa Sr. Cullen? – preguntó curiosa Gwen.

– Debe estar en la semana veintiuno – dije después de quedarme un momento en silencio mientras sacaba cuentas.

– Se debe ver hermosa – sonrió – ¿Esta confirmado que es niña? – yo solo asentí esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

– Sera una hermosa niña. Igual a su madre – dije mientras le ayudaba a poner todo lo comprado en bolsas.

– Se ve que está muy enamorado de su esposa Sr. Cullen, y que esa pequeñita es su adoración. No muchos padres vienen a _Baby R Us._

– Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellas – dije con tristeza al aceptar mi deprimente realidad.

Esa mañana había recibido una llamada de Londres, a través de Emmett había conseguido una importante entrevista de trabajo en un renombrado bufete de abogados del Reino Unido. La entrevista fue vía telefónica, estaba muy nervioso pero contesté con aplomo y seguridad a todas sus preguntas. Pocos minutos después me volvieron a llamar para confirmar que el puesto era mío y que debía viajar a Londres en cinco semanas. Una mezcla extraña de sentimientos me invadió, estaba contento porque había conseguido el trabajo que me permitiría pagar la hipoteca de la casa para mis pequeñas, pero a la vez me sentía ahogado… La promesa estaba tomando forma y en unas cuantas semanas debía alejarme de Bella y Elizabeth para siempre. No podía estar más tiempo cerca de ellas, mucho menos después de lo que pasó esa noche.

– ¿Los muebles los enviamos a su casa Sr. Cullen? – me preguntó la vendedora. Yo asentí y rápidamente anoté la dirección de la casa para que entreguen los muebles. En cuanto pagué la cuenta de todas las cosas que compré para mi bebé y me disponía ir hasta el parqueadero por mi auto, mi teléfono sonó.

– Edward – era mi hermana.

– Dime Alice – respondí mientras entraba al elevador del centro comercial.

– Edward, mi auto se acaba de averiar. Y necesito que me hagas un favor – soltó rápidamente.

– Ahora estoy saliendo del centro comercial y aún tengo cosas por hacer Ali – respondí mientras marcaba el piso donde había dejado el auto. Una interferencia molesta se escuchó al instante.

– Necesito que vayas al centro St. Luke y preguntes por la Dra. Monaghan a las 4 p.m. en punto. Ella tiene algo que debes regresar a casa de Bella. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

– Alice, yo no puedo ir a la casa de Bella. ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió hace dos noches?

– Edward, deja la paranoia por favor – bufó molesta – Además solo necesitas ir y entregarle eso a Sue. Es algo para tu bebé…– al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras acepté irremediablemente. Alice sabía cuál era mi lado débil ahora y a qué no podía negarme.

– ¿Me repites la hora? – pregunté. La interferencia era cada vez mayor.

– A las cuatro. ¡Te quiero mucho hermanito! – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la llamada.

A veces me preguntó: Si existiera un concurso para elegir al más idiota del planeta, yo gano por votación unánime. Alice me había engañado nuevamente haciéndome ir a las clases de preparación al parto de Bella. No puedo negar que fue un momento muy íntimo entre mi pequeña y mi bebé pero era algo que no estaba permitido para mí… bajo ningún concepto.

Al descubrir que todo era un plan de mi hermana me molesté mucho con ella aunque tenía que darle la razón de algo, ella no sabía la razón de mi alejamiento así que era lógico que ella quisiera intentar por todos los medios propiciar acercamientos entre Bella y yo. Salí muy molesto del centro St. Luke, sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a mi pequeña por última vez.

No podía decírselo ya que eso me delataría pero se la veía hermosa, su vientre redondito era perfecto. Sus sonrojos eran exactamente iguales a los que yo provocaba cuando le decía lo hermosa que era, y la suerte que yo tenía al ser su hombre. Ella seguía siendo la misma mujer que en mis brazos dormía después de hacerle el amor, solo que ahora su belleza era matizada por su embarazo. Su piel era más blanca y suave y sus rizos chocolate brillaban hermosos. No pude evitar la tentación de besarlos durante el ejercicio de la práctica del parto.

_Respira mi pequeña, estoy aquí contigo… _

_Te amo mucho Bella, gracias por este hermoso regalo. Te amo…_

Esas palabras, esas mismas palabras serían las que nunca llegaría a decirle a mi Bella ya que cuando Elizabeth llegué al mundo yo estaré muy lejos de ellas.

Mientras estaba conduciendo mi teléfono sonó, el camión de los muebles para la habitación de Elizabeth había llegado y no encontraron a nadie en casa. ¡Claro, mi madre estaba con Alice! Conduje a toda velocidad y llegué en menos de veinte minutos a la casa.

– Pueden dejar los muebles aquí abajo – le dije al encargado del camión de _Baby R Us _mientras bajaban todo del camión_ – _Yo me voy a encargar de armar todo y subirlo.

Dejaron todo en la sala de la casa. Me detuve un momento en medio de la estancia para admirar el trabajo de mi madre. Estaba maravillado por lo que mi madre estaba haciendo con el lugar. Los muebles, la pintura, la decoración era simplemente perfecta. Mamá sabía cómo hacer de una casa un hogar…

Esa noche me sentía muy cansado como para quedarme trabajando en el cuarto de la bebé así que solo subí al auto y conduje a casa. En el camino compré algo de comida china y un par de cervezas. Necesitaba mi tiempo fuera de aquel caótico día.

Después de una ducha muy reconfortante, una comida china recalentada y una cerveza muy fría me senté un rato en la sala.

– Vaya que voy a extrañar este lugar – susurré mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Ese había mi hogar por algunos años después de graduarme de la universidad, era el templo de mis recuerdos con Bella. De las veces que, sobre este sofá, hicimos el amor. De cómo contábamos los días que faltaban para el nacimiento de nuestra bebé.

– Siempre las llevaré en mi corazón – dije bajito antes de dar el último sorbo a mi cerveza. Me puse de pie para irme a la habitación pero escuché dos golpes rápidos. No necesitaba preguntar quién era, lo sabía por su forma de golpear.

– Hola Alice – dije mientras abría la puerta.

– ¿Cómo supiste que era…? ¡No importa! Hola hermanito – me saludó alegre.

– Pasa, necesitamos hablar – comenté serio.

– Lo sé – respondió cabizbaja mientras tomaba asiento – A eso he venido.

– Alice – empecé a hablar sentándome a su lado y dejando la cerveza vacía en el piso – Entiendo lo que quieres hacer, pero créeme que no va a funcionar.

– Estas usando las mismas palabras de Bella. Es increíble cuan testarudos pueden ser – negó de manera triste.

– ¿Bella te pidió lo mismo? – pregunté rápidamente.

– Si, esta tarde. Dijo que es mejor no intentar nada más. Que eso le hace daño...– respondió de manera triste.

– ¿Ves? – Me puse de pie exasperado – ¡Lo único que hago es herirla una y otra vez Alice! Yo no me puedo acercar a Bella y a mi bebé. Ellas han tenido suficiente, debo estar lejos de ellas para que sean felices.

– Edward ¿Te estás escuchando al menos? – Se puso de pie Alice y me miró – Bella es tu vida, y yo sé que ella te ama también. ¿Cómo puedes decir que debes estar lejos de ella? Isabella lleva en su vientre a tu hija... ¡Fruto del amor que ustedes se tienen! ¡Es ahora que más cerca debes estar de ellas! – respondió alzando la voz.

– Alice ¿Es que acaso no viste lo que sucedió en su casa hace dos noches? ¡Me acerqué a ella y se desmayo! ¡Se desvaneció de la nada Alice! Fue mi culpa por haber roto la...– me detuve enseguida al darme cuenta que estaba soltando demasiada información.

– ¿Por haber roto que Edward? ¡Háblame! ¿Qué rompiste?

– El corazón de Bella, y si no me alejo rápidamente también hare lo mismo con el corazón de mi hija – intenté desviar el tema, Alice solo se encogió de hombros

– Edward, me encantaría darte unos cuantos golpes por todas las barbaridades que estás diciendo. Bella te necesita más que nunca, y tú la amas. ¡No entiendo que estás haciendo!

– ¡Ella nunca me perdonará por lo que hice Alice! Yo mismo sembré la semilla de mi infelicidad y ahora solo estoy cosechando sus frutos – susurré antes de sentarme nuevamente en el sofá.

– Hermanito – se sentó a mi lado y acaricio dulcemente mi cabello – Creo que ustedes deben sentarse a hablar como dos adultos, será lo mejor para todos. Sobre todo será en pro del bienestar de Elizabeth, ella no merece esto.

– Si – murmuré – No merece esto, no merece un padre como yo.

– Calla... Calla...Edward, tú vas a ser un padre excelente. Solo que tu testarudez ahora te ha puesto una venda que solo la verdad es capaz de sacártela. Deberías intentar hablar con Bella, se lo debes a ella y a tu hermosa bebé – yo negaba despacito cada afirmación de Alice. No podía, no podía acercarme más a Bella. Mi fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol no eran tan grandes como para esa clase de reto.

– No voy a intentar acercarlos más, es hora que ustedes lo intenten solos – finalizó palmeando mi hombro.

– Te quiero mucho Alice – le dije enseguida, ella solo me miró y me abrazó – Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña y de mi princesa – Ella asintió sollozante – Y gracias por obligarme a ir a esa clase, fue hermoso.

– Sabia que la ibas a amar – respondió, nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos solo abrazándonos. Un poco después la escuche reírse – Y si, te dije que era a las 4 y no a las 5 que vayas a St. Luke.

– ¡Lo sabia! – dije separándome de Alice – ¡Pequeño demonio!

– ¡Hey! No te quejes ¡Te gusto la clase! – volvió a reír, yo solo reí con ella. Con Alice era imposible ganar...

– ¿Has cenado ya? Hay comida china – señalé con mi cabeza la cocina.

– No he cenado aún, pero Sue me espera para hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes allá? – pregunté.

– Bien, Bella tiene una hermosa familia que se preocupa mucho por ella. Hasta Jacob el jardinero que va una vez por semana pregunta por ella.

– ¿Jacob? – bufé molesto. ¿Quién era ese?

– Antes de que entres en un coma celópata, déjame contarte que Jacob está casado con Leah hace un par de años y tienen dos niñas. Jacob es el encargado del jardín de la casa de Bella ¡Mantiene sus fresias hermosas! – al escuchar esto una bombilla se prendió en mi cabeza.

– ¿Puedes conseguirme su número? Tengo un trabajo para él – Alice me miró extrañada pero asintió.

– Si, se lo pediré a Sue y te lo doy en cuanto lo tenga. No quiero preguntar para que lo vas a necesitar porque sé que tampoco me lo dirás. Últimamente eres una caja de misterio.

– Todo a su tiempo enana – revolví divertido su cabello. Ella solo bufó para luego sonreír.

– Sera mejor que me vaya, hay algo que quiero intentar con Bella esta noche – le di una mirada severa – ¡Hey! No me mires así... ¡Vas a amar los resultados! – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

– Cuídalas por mi – susurré al despedirme de ella con un abrazo.

– Puede que tú hayas olvidado tu promesa al abuelo Edward pero yo no – me miró triste _– Tu hermano tiene un corazón muy grande, pero es algo cabezota. Prométeme que cuando este metido en algún lio tu lo vas a ayudar. Tú vas a estar siempre a su lado dándole apoyo. Nunca lo dejes solo ¿Si?_ – repitió las mismas palabras que el abuelo le dijo esa mañana en el hospital.

– Gracias por todo – deje un beso en su cabeza en señal de despedida.

– Antes de que se me olvide – dijo desde el corredor – El babyshower de Bella será en cuatro semanas. Espero verte allí al menos un momento.

– Alice...– la reprendí suavemente.

– ¡No acepto un no por respuesta! – sonrió mientras llamaba el elevador.

– Alice – la llame al percatarme de un pequeño detalle – ¡En cuatro semanas será Halloween!

– ¡Lo sé! – Gritó desde el elevador – ¿No te parece genial?

– Está loca – murmuré mientras cerraba la puerta. Las palabras de Alice habían ocasionado un severo remezón en mi, ella había recordado la promesa que ambos hicimos al abuelo.

Caminé hasta mi habitación con la cabeza llena de pensamientos. Despojándome únicamente de mis zapatos me acosté junto a la ropa de Bella y los zapatitos de Elizabeth.

– Yo sé que prometí jamás darme por vencido, pero la promesa que las mantiene con vida es más grande que cualquier otra abuelo. Debes entenderme – susurré antes de quedarme dormido abrazando un jersey azul que estaba cerca de la cabecera de la cama. A la mañana siguiente y ya en la oficina, hable con Emmett sobre la inminente partida a Londres.

– Es una pena que debas irte Edward ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? – me preguntó antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

– Más seguro que nunca – dije enfáticamente.

– Te vas a perder mi boda hermano – Abrí los ojos como platos a causa de su declaración.

– ¿Se lo has propuesto a Rosalie? – el asintió muchas veces, como si fuera un niño pequeño a quien se le pregunta si quiere un dulce.

– Nos casamos en la primavera – comentó emocionado – Fue hermoso Edward, ella se veía hermosa la noche que se lo propuse. Es que debías ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando le puse el anillo y yo...– él se detuvo súbitamente – Lo siento Edward, no debería estar diciendo estas cosas.

– Está bien Emmett, el hecho que yo no pueda tener eso con Bella no me impide escuchar la felicidad de las personas que son importantes para mí.

– ¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó.

– Bien, creo – respondí bajito – Ellas están bien...

– ¿Y tú? ¿Tú como estás Edward?

– Será mejor que me vaya. La Sra. Phillips debe estar por llegar y debo repasar su caso en la demanda de divorcio – dije mientras me ponía de pie.

El día se fue casi volando, tenía demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo para terminarlo. Al llegar las 5 pm salí al departamento para buscar mi "ropa de trabajo". Esa tarde empezaría con la habitación de Elizabeth ya que la habitación principal está terminada.

Llegue a la casa después de las 6 y tomando las pinturas elegidas para su habitación subí para empezar el trabajo más importante de mi vida: Decorar la habitación de Elizabeth.

Los patrones de las mariposas que había pedido por internet habían llegado la semana anterior así que empecé por el techo. Pegaría las mariposas lilas dando la ilusión que revoloteaban felices por todos lados.

Al cabo de un par de horas me sentí exhausto pero feliz. El trabajo había quedado muy bien y me sentía satisfecho por aquello. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro mientras preparaba la pintura para las paredes, una canción vino a mi cabeza mientras preparaba la mezcla, una canción que me recordaba mucho a Bella y a mi bebé.

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold_  
_buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

– ¿Estamos contentos hoy? – escuché a mi madre desde la puerta.

– Hola mamá – respondí.

– Te está quedando hermosa – dijo mientras entraba – Creo que ni yo hubiese podido hacer un trabajo como éste.

– Gracias – respondí apenado – Es lo único que puedo hacer por ellas.

– Edward. Ese es justamente el tema que necesito hablar contigo – comentó preocupada mientras me quitaba el rodillo de pintura.

– No creo que haya mucho que hablar sobre eso mamá. Las cosas empiezan a tomar su rumbo – dije quitándole el rodillo – En cinco semanas debo estar en Londres.

– ¿Cinco semanas? – Susurró asustada – Edward, no te puedes ir en cinco semanas.

– No hay nada más que hacer mamá, ya acepté el trabajo en Londres. Así que debemos terminar la casa en cuatro semanas. Creo que debo darme prisa – dije mientras empapaba el rodillo de pintura rosa.

– Vas a romper su corazón cuando sepa que te vas – susurro mientras salía de la habitación.

– Lo sé, pero es mejor para todos – respondí casi murmurando.

Mi madre se fue a los pocos minutos después de dejarme algo de cenar sobre las cajas que estaban en la sala. Terminé con una parte de las paredes esa noche y después de comer rápidamente, salí para el departamento.

Al llegar, el portero me saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Yo le respondí sin saber el motivo de su alegría. En cuanto abrí la puerta de mi departamento noté que algo raro había sucedido. El ambiente se sentía diferente y en el pasillo una luz estaba encendida. Mi primer pensamiento: ¿_Tanya otra vez?_

Camine por toda la sala sin notar nada extraño.

– Te estás volviendo loco Edward – dije mientras iba a la habitación. Necesitaba una ducha, estaba lleno de pintura hasta el cabello sin mencionar lo cansado que me sentía.

Entré a la habitación a oscuras y me quité la camisa. Una sensación extraña me invadió, mis fosas nasales se llenaron de un aroma conocido y un carraspeo se escuchó al otro extremo de la habitación. Me volteé enseguida y me asusté con lo que vi

– ¡Bella! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – balbuceé.

– He venido a hablar, y no me voy a ir hasta que lo haga…

– Bella… no deberías estar aquí – dije tomando mi camiseta y poniéndomela de nuevo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Ya basta de negación y silencios Edward…– me respondió poniendo sus manos en su vientre.

– No creo que sea prudente que estés aquí Isabella, la bebé…– ella me interrumpió alzando su mano. La vi tomar algo de la cama, era un libro pequeño, un libro muy pareció a…

– _Junio 5:_ Necesito ubicar a Edward cuanto antes, si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado Marie debería quedar embarazada y el regreso de Edward debe ser retrasado como sea – leyó en voz alta.

– Bella… ¿Qué es…? – Ella volvió a negar.

– _Junio 15:_ He ubicado a Edward en Paris. Envié una carta y el muy idiota la ha respondido. Le hablé sobre los planes de expansión de la editora en Europa y el accedió quedarse un par de semanas para averiguar sobre la factibilidad del plan. La excusa perfecta para retenerlo en Francia el tiempo suficiente.

– ¿De dónde estás leyendo eso? – pregunté mientras encendía la luz de la habitación.

– Lo sé todo Edward. Se lo que ocurrió hace 50 años entre tu abuelo y mi abuela – me respondió firme mientras cerraba el pequeño libro.

– ¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste? – balbuceé.

– De la misma manera que tu lo supiste, de los diarios de Marie Swan – me enseño otro pequeño libro que estaba en la cama – Esto que acabas de escuchar es el diario de mi abuelo. Él los separó Edward, él hizo que tu abuelo no regresara a tiempo – Estaba impávido ante su declaración, Bella lo sabía todo, sabía de la hermosa historia de amor y de dolor que ellos vivieron.

– No creo que haya sido prudente que leas eso Bella…– dije mientras miraba su pancita – Es algo muy fuerte de asimilar.

– Al menos ellos me han dicho lo que tú ocultaste. Necesito saber tus razones para planear lo que planeaste. Necesito saber que pasaba en la cabeza de Edward Cullen…

– Bella, no sé si debas…– ella bufó molesta y lanzó los dos diarios a la cama.

– ¡Basta Edward! – Gritó con fuerza – Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira, mi abuelo me mintió por tantos años y el hombre que amaba me mintió por unos cuantos meses. ¿Cuántas mentiras más debo soportar? – sollozó. Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– Bella, por favor cálmate – me acerqué a ella y me aventuré a acariciar su cabello – Vas a saber la verdad pero por favor cálmate. Ella asintió despacio y tomándola de la mano la lleve a la cama. Ella se sentó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y me miró con sus hermosos chocolates. Esos mismos ojos que un día derribaron mi muro, ahora estaban derritiendo mi corazón.

Tomé un respiro y le sonreí, era momento de decir la verdad…

– El abuelo Edward fue para Alice y para mí como un padre – empecé relatando – Al morir mi abuela, mi padre lo llevó a vivir con nosotros cuando aun éramos muy pequeños. El me enseñó a jugar el ajedrez y a montar bicicleta. Pero de todas las cosas que aprendí de él hubo una que marcó mi vida: El odio que profesaba hacia la familia Swan – ella me miraba triste y asintió como permitiéndome continuar.

– Durante años lo escuché decir que tu abuelo le había robado su dinero, su dignidad, que le había quitado todo. Prometí sobre su tumba vengar su honor y recuperar su dinero hundiendo a la última heredera de su imperio, del imperio que a mi abuelo se le había arrebatado. Fue así que llegué a Swan Editors, buscando venganza a través de una demanda que meses atrás había planeado. En cuanto entré por esa puerta y vi que el ángel que me cautivó era el mismo demonio al que debía destruir supe que no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Me fui enamorando de aquella joven hermosa de a poco, con nuestras citas con los palillos chinos y las cenas en La Bella Italia. La castaña a quien había jurado hundir había robado mi corazón, me había enamorado de ella – Bella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas que yo rápidamente limpié.

– Muy dentro de mí sabía que algún día ella sabría de alguna forma la verdad, intenté por todos los medios protegerla de la misma pero fallé terriblemente. Me sentía feliz a su lado, ella me daría una hija y yo le propondría matrimonio pronto. La amaba, la amaba demasiado, era mi vida… – mi voz se rompió.

– ¿Por qué nos mentiste Edward? – preguntó pasando una mano por mi rostro. Yo solo cerré los ojos.

– Porque al decirle la verdad sabía que ella se iría de mi lado – respondí hablando en tercera persona.

– Edward mírame – ella me pidió, yo negué – Tu abuelo amó mucho a mi abuela, mi abuelo se la quitó de sus brazos de una manera muy ruin.

– Yo no sabía esa parte de la historia – susurré.

– Yo tampoco sabía la verdadera historia. Actuaste impulsado por la ira, lo entiendo… Pero el hecho que nos ocultaras la verdad es algo que… – hizo una pausa – que no se si pueda alguna vez perdonar.

– Ya es tarde Bella – dije abriendo los ojos y viendo los suyos llenos de lágrimas. No podía hacerla llorar más, era mejor cortar el sufrimiento de raíz. Así que tomé un respiro y hablé – Será mejor que las cosas queden así entre nosotros.

– Lo sé, es lo mejor para todos – dijo poniéndose de pie y poniendo una mano en su vientre, ella me miró y mordió su labio. Aquel gesto despreocupado que me volvía loco… – Será mejor que me vaya.

– Descansa por favor… Lo necesitan – dije poniendo una mano en su pancita. Una patadita me recibió de inmediato. Mi pequeña bebé…

– Adiós Edward – susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Adiós mi amor…– murmuré bajito cuando la vi salir de la habitación. Casi enseguida sentí la puerta del departamento cerrarse, me senté en el piso y sollocé con fuerza.

– ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ustedes? ¿Cómo? – Grité en medio de mi habitación – Te amo tanto Bella…– golpeé el piso con los puños. La noche dio paso a la madrugada, y la madrugada al día. Y fue así como los días empezaron a pasar. Hasta llegar al 31 de ese mes…El día del babyshower de Bella, el día en que le entregaría las llaves de la casa y me desaparecería de sus vidas para siempre…

* * *

*nenis se esconde debajo de su cama y envía el siguiente mensaje* Mis pequeñas… Hola Hola! Casi no he demorado nada esta vez, yo se que me quieren matar pero no pueden hacerlo, no aun!

Agradecida por la inmensa cantidad de alertas que he recibido esta semana, creo que no me cansaré de agradecerles el apoyo. A mis consentidas, un beso: Isita Maria, mcph76, martinita, Adriu, MEDG, V, karrcc, EdithCullen71283, Sully Yamileth Martinez, lauriss18, Erendira, MELI8114, Sky Lestrange ,E . M .C ., Saraitk Hale Cullen, Blapagu, NuRySh, bellaliz, Tatitha, diana, klaiva, Tata XOXO, yessenya, Gegargas, betzacosta, ANONIMO, Belewyn, kellys, SsiL, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Sayuri1980, yukarito, Linferma, joli cullen, Partisan11, Clisis cristellawolfe, Chuvi1487, zujeyane, Luchii, Carmen Cullen . - i love fic, whit cullen, Caro . Bere . Cullen, vasy palma Mallorca, vivi s, Verota, amanda, M. Shily, sianita, karla-cullen-hale, maddycullen, satineych, Yzza, Mappy Vampi CelisCullen, Shandra1, CindyLis, LauraKatherine, larosaderosas, quelecortenlacabeza, cris20, Patri31, Poemusician, NinnaCullen, jazmin Li, MixelintheDark, Clauditha, NaobiChan, yolabertay, Tandr3a29, DianElizz, ElyCullenM, magymc, ariannamansen, tatikcullen, katlyncullen, karoLiiz, MARTAMT, , LaauraCullen, Negriithaah, Fran Cullen Masen, VictoriamarieHale, claudia cullen xD, mgcb, Bethzabe, silves, L'Amelie, Danny Masen Patt, PalomitaCullen, ghb, tamara1986, Carigt05, Ericastelo, Caro Rosero, y a toooodas mis lectoras que pasan por aquí y me leen.

Quiero agradecer a mi hermosa beta principal por su ayuda. Isita… ¿Qué sería de esta historia sin ti? Hemos crecido juntas y mejorado continuamente, gracias por tu ayuda y amistad! Para el resto de mi ejercito de perras un beso para Vivi, Gaby, Esther y Ninna.

Recuerden que hemos vuelto a los previews asi que deja tu review y cuéntame que tal el capitulo (no se aceptan amenazas de muerte jajaja) Proxima actualización el siguiente miércoles pero si logro tenerlo antes de seguro lo subo. Besos y nos leemos en los reviews!


	30. Regalos inesperados Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **La siguiente actualización es la primera parte de un capitulo que originalmente tiene tres partes. Debido a la importancia de los sucesos de cada una de las partes he decidido subirlos por separado. Su contenido es bastante conmovedor y espero no me maten al terminar de leerlo. No molesto más… a leer :)

* * *

_**Capitulo 30: **__Regalos inesperados…_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__Without you here – Goo __Goo Dolls_

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
Como un débil cristal.  
¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
la llama de tu amor_

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¡Claire! ¡Claire por favor, por el césped no! – fue el grito que escuché desde el jardín. Me asomé por la ventana de la sala para ver que sucedía y encontré a la pequeña Claire de 3 años correteando en el porche de la casa. Su padre, Jacob Black estaba dando los últimos toques al jardín que por más de 3 semanas había empezado a trabajar. Con esmero y mucha paciencia todas las tardes cuidaba de su trabajo. Empezó sacando toda la maleza que había crecido las últimas semanas para luego plantar las semillas de las flores que expresamente yo había pedido. Rápidamente y gracias a una buena técnica el jardín empezó a tomar forma, dejando ver hace dos días los primeros botones de las fresias que había cultivado.

Esa noche cuando abandoné la casa después de colocar los últimos muebles en la habitación de Elizabeth, me quedé admirado del trabajo de Jacob. Las flores de Bella habían empezado a brotar y podría asegurar con facilidad que se verían hermosas cuando se abrieran del todo.

– Lástima que no esté aquí para verlo – susurré mientras regresaba a la planta alta. Decidí dar un último paseo por la que en pocos días sería la casa de Bella y Elizabeth. Con mamá habíamos puesto todas nuestras fuerzas para terminarla a tiempo y vaya que lo logramos.

Empecé por la primera habitación de la planta alta: El cuarto de juegos de la bebé. El pequeño espacio contiguo a la habitación de Lizzie era un sueño. Alfombras de colores, juegos didácticos para todas las etapas del crecimiento de mi hija, mesitas de dibujo, una pequeña casita de muñecas. Suspire mientras daba echaba un vistazo en la repisa de cuentos para dormir.

– Has hecho un gran trabajo mamá – dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Noté que el olor a pintura se había desvanecido y había sido reemplazado por un exquisito aroma de durazno y manzanilla que mi madre había instalado en partes especificas de la casa. La habitación de la bebé era el único lugar que olía diferente: _olía a vainilla…_

Mamá dijo que había escogido este aroma para esa habitación al ser el aroma de la ternura y tranquilidad pero muy en el fondo sé que no lo hizo por eso. _La vainilla es mi sabor favorito..._

Cerca de dos semanas me tomó terminar la habitación de Elizabeth. Desde la puerta a las ventanas, pasando por el piso y el techo, cada centímetro de esa habitación tenía puesto todo mi esfuerzo. Su ropa que ahora reposaba en los cajones del pequeño vestidor había sido escogida, comprada, e incluso doblada y acomodada por mí.

Reuní todas las fuerzas que tenía y tomando una bocanada de aire, entré. En cuanto lo hice una sensación de calor me abrazó, cerré los ojos y recordé mi sueño. Abrí de inmediato los ojos y vi que la habitación de mi bebé era exactamente igual a la que había imaginado, incluso y sin darme cuenta había comprado para ella la misma lamparita de mariposas que irradiaba una tenue luz en mi sueño.

– Mi princesa... No sabes cuánto anhelo por cargarte en mis brazos, sentir tu calorcito de bebé y cantarte hasta dormir – susurré mientras tocaba su pequeña cuna – Lástima que eso tampoco suceda – encendí el colgador musical y me quedé un buen rato escuchando la música que emergía del pequeño aparatito. Cuando ésta terminó, caminé hasta la mecedora y me senté un largo rato allí recordando mi sueño. Mi bebé sollozaba en mis brazos mientras yo la mecía cantándole una canción, era tan pequeñita pero tan hermosa, con una piel muy blanca y con mejillas sonrojadas. Su cabello era precioso, tenía rizos chocolates y olía a fresias, justo como el de su madre. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al imaginar a mi Elizabeth, a nuestra bebé…

Escuché un carraspeo que me devolvió a la realidad poco después.

– El trabajo está terminado – dijo Jacob que sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

– Has hecho un trabajo estupendo Jacob, creo que no hay dinero que pueda pagar esto – respondí poniéndome de pie.

– Llevo algún tiempo encargándome del jardín de la familia Swan. Es extraño – dijo rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión – Además de ellos, nunca me habían pedido que siembre fresias en un jardín. Siempre son rosas, lirios u orquídeas pero fresias solo ellos – comentó mientras ponía en el suelo a Claire.

– Necesito que sigas haciéndote cargo de este jardín Jacob – le dije mientras revolvía divertido el cabello negro y rizado de Claire, ella solo me miró y sonrió – A esta casa van a venir a vivir las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida y quiero que el jardín se mantenga de esta forma para ellas.

– Pero... Yo tengo mi trabajo con la familia...– lo interrumpí enseguida.

– ¿Swan? Lo sé... Pero solo te pido que vengas una vez por semana y vigiles que siga igual de hermoso que ahora. Yo me voy en una semana a Londres y no voy a volver pero te pido que te hagas cargo de estas flores. Tu cheque estará todos los meses en el buzón y tendrás una asignación especial para las cosas que necesites para cuidar del jardín.

– ¿Puedo preguntar quienes van a venir a vivir aquí? – dijo mientras soltaba la mano de su pequeña hija para quitarse el mandil de trabajo.

– No, no lo puedes saber aún. En cuanto las veas de seguro las vas a reconocer.

– Usted es una persona muy misteriosa Sr. C. – me miro frunciendo el ceño. Sr. C. era el nombre con el que me había identificado para contratar los servicios de Jacob. No quería que por mi apellido me asociara con Alice y se rehusara a trabajar en el jardín.

– No lo será por mucho tiempo Jacob – esbocé una sonrisa triste en mi rostro.

– ¡Claire! ¡No toques eso! – le llamó la atención a la pequeña que había tomado uno de los peluches de Elizabeth. El la tomó enseguida en sus brazos y ella sonrió divertida – Tiene que disculparme, mi esposa fue invitada a un babyshower esta tarde y no podía llevar a Claire por lo que yo tuve que traerla al trabajo – No necesitaba explicaciones de Jacob, gracias a Alice yo sabía quiénes eran todas y cada una de las invitadas al babyshower que unos cuantos minutos atrás había empezado en casa de mi madre.

– Gracias nuevamente Jacob, sé que a ellas les va a encantar – el asintió despacio mientras su hija ponía una de sus manitos en la mejilla de Jacob. Debo admitir que sentí un poco de envidia ver la relación padre e hija que ellos llevaban. La relación que Elizabeth y yo no llegaríamos a tener jamás.

– Será mejor que me vaya – habló Jacob un rato después. No me había dado cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos – Claire debe tomar la siesta y ya se nos hizo tarde. Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted Sr. C – estiró su mano y la estrechó con la mía.

– Cuida mucho a esa pequeñita Jacob – dije sin pensarlo – Que tengas una buena tarde.

El me miró confundido y asintiendo salió de la habitación. Me disponía a bajar cuando recordé que había una habitación de la planta alta a la que no había entrado. Me dirigí a ella con mucha cautela, había evitado ir a esa parte de la casa para no torturarme. Pero ésta sería la última ocasión que pisaría ese lugar así que debía despedirme de esta habitación también.

Entré muy despacio y encendí la luz. La cama estaba hecha, las alfombras en su lugar, cada detalle había sido observado de manera prolija. Toda la ropa que estaba aún en mi departamento fue traslada hace unos pocos días y descansaba ahora en el closet de esta habitación. _De su habitación..._

Con cuidado me senté en la cama teniendo la precaución de no arrugar el edredón. Miré por toda la habitación y noté algo que no había notado en todas estas semanas. La habitación, a pesar de estar hermosamente amoblada se sentía vacía, muy vacía.

– Espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer Bella. Esta es mi manera de cumplir la promesa – susurré despacito – Me vas a hacer mucha falta mi amor, eres la única mujer a la que amaré hasta el día que mi corazón deje de latir – dejé escapar una lagrima que pugnaba por salir de mis ojos. Me quedé un rato mas admirando cada detalle del lugar. Sobre la mesita de noche, su libro de García Lorca que contenía aquel precioso poema del bebé. En la otra mesita, la foto de Bella y de Elizabeth que yo tenía en mi departamento y al fondo del closet, sus infames botas negras.

Sentí un dolor muy profundo en el pecho al recordar que esta tarde sería la última vez que vería a mi pequeña y a mi hija. Entregaría las llaves de la casa y me recluiría en mi departamento a hacer las maletas. Me encerraría a esperar el paso de los días hasta que llegase el momento de subir a ese avión y partir a Londres, dejando mi alma aquí en Chicago… junto a ella.

Me puse de pie un poco después para seguir examinando la casa. Pasé por la cocina y chequeé la alacena. Tal como lo había pedido a mamá, los estantes estaban muy bien proveídos de azúcar, harina y chispas de chocolate. Los ingredientes bases para hacer las galletas que Bella tanto adoraba.

– Ojalá Elizabeth aprenda a hacer tus galletas y pancakes mi pequeña. Hubiese sido tan divertido verlas cocinar – susurré de manera triste mientras abandonaba la cocina y me dirigía al patio. La piscina, en el centro del patio se veía imponente. Tal como lo pedí a Nettie, la piscina debía ser a desnivel para cuando Elizabeth aprendiera a nadar, sonreí al imaginarla con sus pequeños flotadores mientras intentaba dar sus primeras brazadas.

– Este lugar es muy grande – dije bajito mientras seguía paseando por el patio – Podrían conseguir un perrito que les haga compañía ya que yo no estaré aquí para hacerlo – Resolví entrar a la casa para finalizar dándole un vistazo a la sala.

Al entrar lo primero de que me percaté fue de mi piano. Lo había traído en el mismo camión de mudanzas en el que traje la ropa de Bella unos pocos días atrás. Pasé mi mano por mi antiguo compañero de composición y sonreí levemente.

– Necesito que te portes bien, tu nueva dueña va a aprender a tocar contigo y debes ayudarla. Ella es muy pequeñita aún pero cuando tenga edad de seguro va a querer tocar tus piezas de marfil. Se bueno con ella, esa pequeña niña es mi vida y debes ser generoso con tus sonidos – Palmeé despacito la cola de mi piano y caminé hasta el banquillo. No resistí la tentación de tocarlo por última vez. Abrí la tapa y deslicé mis dedos sobre ellas.

De la caja de resonancia salió el sonido de la canción de mi pequeña Elizabeth, su nana. Sonreí mientras la interpretaba aunque sabía que jamás ella la escucharía. Cuando llevaba más de la mitad de la pieza interpretada, súbitamente me detuve y cerré la tapa del piano.

– No más tortura – dije mientras me ponía de pie y cerraba el pequeño librito que reposaba en el atril del piano. Cuando vi su caratula una terrible sensación de vacío me inundó. Era un libro que había mandado a hacer especialmente para mi hija, ya que en su carátula un rótulo de caracteres infantiles resaltaba:

_My first piano book_

_By Elizabeth Cullen_

Negué de manera triste mientras salía de la sala. La tarde había empezado a caer en Chicago y debía ir a casa de mis padres, a ver por última ocasión a la dueña de mi corazón.

Cerré la puerta principal de la casa con un sentimiento de mucha nostalgia, al llegar al patio solo pude dar un último vistazo a la casa y caminé hasta el auto. Conduje a casa de mi madre muy despacio, quería ser uno de los últimos en llegar para de esa manera pasar desapercibido. En una luz roja fijé la mirada en el asiento del copiloto. Sobre él, la invitación para el babyshower de Bella.

– Te ves hermosa mi pequeña Bella – susurré pasando una mano por el papel. La invitación había sido diseñada especialmente para la ocasión. En su parte frontal estaba una foto de Bella tomada en blanco y negro usando un camisón blanco. Estaba sonriente y en su mirada había un brillo especial. Acariciaba su vientre con ternura mientras miraba hacia una ventana.

La parte interior de la invitación contenía frases alusivas a la espera de un bebé y en un pequeño rectángulo en la parte inferior tenia los datos de la fecha y lugar del evento.

– Papá va en camino mi princesa, para verte... Por última vez – dije con voz casi rota.

Melancolía, ese es el sentimiento que puedo decir que sentí al conducir mi Volvo esa tarde. Mi auto, que había comprado con los primeros ahorros de mis casos ganados, me había acompañado fielmente en todo y ahora quedaba en manos de mi madre quien prometió cuidarlo como si fuese yo. Por órdenes expresas a mamá, indiqué que mi departamento fuese cerrado por un año. Que se pagara el alquiler por ese tiempo y que permaneciese exactamente igual a como estaba ahora. Quería guardar para mí, al menos por unos meses, el templo de los recuerdos de Bella y Elizabeth... El memorial del tiempo que fuimos felices allí.

Al llegar al pequeño camino que conducía a la casa de mis padres, mis ojos quedaron maravillados con lo que vieron.

– Esto ya es pasarse de la raya – susurré admirado. La decoración que había sido colocada casi desde la autopista comprendía pequeños farolitos de cubiertas rosas y blancas – Era un babyshower Ali, no una boda – musité en cuanto llegue a la entrada de la casa. Era admirable el trabajo de Alice para esta ocasión. Desde el porche de la casa, las escaleras, el garaje y el pequeño jardín de mamá todo estaba decorado con detalles de bebés.

Entré a la casa después de permanecer en el porche por varios minutos. Sabía que el babyshower estaba ya bastante adelantado y que me había perdido de reírme con la mayor parte de juegos que suelen hacer las mujeres en estos eventos como cambiar el pañal a un muñeco o tratar de adivinar el diámetro del vientre de la embarazada.

Me escabullí muy bien al interior de la casa sin ser notado. Una vez en el interior, mis oídos se llenaron del sonido de muchas risas aunque ninguna de ella podía reconocer como la risa de Bella. Busqué con la mirada a mi pequeña Bella, no demoré en reconocerla. Estaba sentada en la sala con sus manos descansando sobre su regazo. Usaba un precioso vestido turquesa hasta la rodilla y sin mangas; de una tela tan delicada que parecía envolver su vientre en girones de suavidad. Aquel discreto escote en V resaltaba sus pechos abultados y preciosos, sutilmente elevados por aquel corte sobre su hermosa barriga. Sus rizos estaban apenas recogidos por una cinta del mismo color del vestido, usaba unas bailarinas y maquillaje muy leve.

– Pareces un ángel, el mismo ángel que me enamoró aquella mañana – susurré mientras la veía desde lejos oculto por uno de los pilares de la sala. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con muchos lazos rosas y un montón de rosas blancas. Del techo colgaban globos inflados con helio de los mismos colores que predominaban la decoración. Al fondo de la sala estaba la mesa, en cuyo centro resaltaba un gran pastel, sobre ella habían muchos dulces y chocolates junto a muchos biberones de colores complementación así la decoración.

– Hizo un trabajo estupendo, ni siquiera parece Halloween – dije mientras seguía examinando con la mirada el lugar. Mi pequeña hermana esta vez había superado toda expectativa. La casa de mis padres se veía realmente genial. Seguí con mi escrutinio visual y encontré en una de las paredes algo que me sorprendió.

Era un pequeño cuadro y cuyas imágenes me eran un tanto familiar. A la derecha había un niño, no tenía más de 2 años en aquella fotografía. Estaba usando pañales y tenía un juguete en la mano. Su cabello rebelde y penetrante mirada de color verde resaltaban en aquella foto que al parecer fue tomada en una mañana de campo…. _A la derecha estaba yo._

A la izquierda, una pequeña bebé estaba sentada en una sillita de comer. Estaba llena de papilla de frutas hasta el cabello y sonreía feliz mientras agitaba una pequeña cucharita en su mano. Sus ojos del color del chocolate brillaban y sus rizos alborotados complementaban su belleza_. A la izquierda estaba Bella._

En el centro del cuadro una ecografía emergía de entre las dos primeras imágenes. En cuanto reconocí la imagen supe de inmediato de quien se trataba. _Al centro estaba Elizabeth, nuestra bebé._

– Te ves preciosa mi pequeñita – dije mientras contemplaba la foto a lo lejos. Respiré profundamente y agaché la mirada. En caso de que se escapara un sollozo no quería ser reconocido.

Un rato después escuché mucho ruido a mí alrededor. Alcé la cabeza y noté que muchas mujeres se le acercaban y le hablaban emocionadas. Unas le contaban sobre la hermosa experiencia de ser mamá, otras en cambio le daban consejos para los primeros días de nacida de Elizabeth. Divisé a lo lejos cuando Ángela se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído, ella solo asintió y volvió a agachar su cabeza.

Me percaté que durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí Bella nunca sonrió. Ni siquiera cuando mi madre le acercó una bandeja con sus galletas oreo.

– ¿Por qué estas triste pequeña? – Susurré desde mi posición – Es tu fiesta, deberías sonreír – En ese momento un súbito deseo de estrecharla en mis brazos me sobrevino. De acariciar sus mejillas y susurrarle que la amaba, que era mi vida, y que la iba a extrañar para siempre. Pero era imposible, no podía hacerlo… No iba a poner en riesgo su vida una vez más.

Permanecí un rato más observándola, su vientre había crecido mucho en estas últimas semanas que había dejado de verla. Era muy redondito y grande, Bella sin duda había nacido para ser mamá. Su manera de acariciar su pancita y esbozar una sonrisa triste me confirmaban que Elizabeth era su todo, igual que para mí.

– Bella mi amor… te amo – dije mientras estiraba un poco mi mano e imaginaba que acariciaba su cabello. La belleza de Bella era algo irracional ya que incluso estando triste se veía tan bonita, tan perfecta…tan inalcanzable para mí.

– Sonríe para mi pequeña, solo una vez más. Quiero… quiero tatuar tu sonrisa en mi corazón…

– ¿Edward? – Escuché la voz de Rosalie detrás de mí, enseguida bajé la mano y me volteé – Pensamos que no vendrías.

– Es la fiesta de mi hija…debía venir – murmuré. Ella solo negó y me sonrió.

– Será mejor que Alice y Esme sepan que estás aquí. Te estaban esperando para los regalos – Yo solo asentí y la vi alejarse discretamente.

Divisé a lo lejos que Alice me buscaba con la mirada, yo solo alcé la mano de manera cautelosa. Ella me vio y sonrió.

– ¡Es hora de los regalos! – grité Alice emocionada mientras tomaba a Bella de la mano y la situaba al centro de la sala.

Casi de inmediato empezaron a desfilar por la sala todas las invitadas. Logré reconocer a algunas. La madre de Ángela, Bree la joven con quien habló en Seattle ese fin de semana, algunas empleadas de la editora. Sue y mi madre estaban cerca de la mesa del pastel conversando entre ellas mientras sonreían.

Una a una entregaban sus regalos a Bella. Muchísima ropa, asientos de bebé para autos, bañeras, biberones, chupetes, cintas para el cabello de la bebé, baberos con leyendas graciosas, juguetes, en fin la lista era interminable. En cuanto Ángela entregó su regalo supe que no faltaba nadie más así que saliendo de mi pequeño escondite me acerqué un poco a la sala con una mano en mis bolsillos apretando con fuerza las llaves de la casa que allí se encontraban.

Varios susurros se escucharon, mezclados con suspiros de sorpresa y emoción. Ella no había reparado en mi presencia ya que estaba con la mirada fija en uno de los últimos regalos que había recibido. Una pequeña camiseta con la leyenda:

_I'm daddy's little girl_.

Me quedé observando como de sus ojos se escapaba una pequeña lágrima que ella limpió con rapidez. La vi negar mientras se ponía de pie y se volteaba para excusarse con mi madre. Necesitaba detenerla, había venido con un propósito y debía cumplirlo, tenía que entregar esas llaves y largarme cuanto antes de allí.

En cuanto la vi alejarse intenté llamarla pero de mi boca no salía palabra alguna. Verla tan triste en ese momento me había destrozado en lo más profundo, la mujer que amaba no era feliz.

En ese momento me percaté que algo tan vano como una casa tampoco traería dicha a su vida... Entonces, si eso no lo hacía ¿Qué lo haría?

– ¿Qué podría yo darle entonces a la mujer que me lo dio todo? – me pregunté en un susurro pero al parecer lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchara. De inmediato vi que ella se detuvo y llevó sus manos a su ahora abultado vientre. Escuché claramente como dijo mi nombre con un tono de esperanza, con un tono de alegría, como en el tiempo que dormida musitaba mi nombre.

Se volteó despacio y sus ojos brillaron al confirmar sus sospechas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa por primera vez en la tarde.

– Edward – volvió a decirme esta vez sonriéndome con su mirada.

– Lamento llegar... – ella me interrumpió enseguida.

– ¿Tarde? – preguntó. Yo asentí mientras despeinaba mi cabello en claro signo de frustración.

"_Tarde"_

Había sido la palabra que últimamente martillaba constante mi cabeza desde aquella noche en mi departamento con Bella.

"_Ya es tarde"_

Recuerdo haberle dicho mientras ella me miraba de manera triste. Y tenía razón, para nosotros ya era demasiado tarde.

_Tarde para el perdón, tarde para el amor..._

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos que para mí tuvieron sabor de eternidad. Registré en mi pupila cada detalle de su rostro, me aseguré de grabarlo muy bien ya que estaría conmigo por siempre. Respiré profundamente y llené mis pulmones con su elixir de fresias. Recordé entonces la primera vez que hicimos el amor, aquella noche de la gala. Como su aroma se caló en lo más profundo de mi alma quedándose allí hasta el día de hoy. ¡Cuánta falta me haría ese aroma por las noches cuando en mi cama estando solo la extrañe terriblemente!

Noté que sonrió levemente mientras me miraba fijamente. Sus pozos chocolates, mi refugio y a la vez mi perdición ¡Cómo los iba a extrañar! Sus manos lentamente se movieron a su pancita mientras la acariciaba. Supuse que mi bebé se estaba moviendo, ya que sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Si, sin duda era la señal que Elizabeth estaba saludando a papá.

Quise estirar la mano para sentir a mi hija una vez más, necesitaba llevarme un último recuerdo de mi bebé. Precisaba al menos con una leve caricia imaginar cómo sería su piel, sentir a través de la piel de mamá como se sentiría su calorcito entre mis brazos antes de llevarla a dormir.

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Ahora más que nunca sentía en mí la firme convicción de cumplir mi promesa.

_De irme lejos_

_De no volverlas a ver_

_De dejar de herirlas_

_De permitir que sean felices…_

Me dolía en el alma este último adiós, pero era lo mejor para mi pequeña. Mi amor merecía tranquilidad, algo que jamás yo sería capaz de darle. Merecía que alguien la amara con locura, de ser posible más que yo, que la haga sonreír por las mañanas y que cuando se sienta triste solo la abracé y la consuele en silencio.

La amaba, con locura inmensurable, con fuerza imparable, con ternura infinita. Y la extrañaría, como un niño pequeño extraña su manta. Sin ella definitivamente me sentiría perdido, sin rumbo, sin norte… ni corazón

_Mi corazón_

Era justamente eso, mi corazón lo que le dejaría esta tarde como la última ofrenda de mi amor. Sonreí al recordar que simbólicamente las llaves de la casa tenían un llavero de corazón donde grabé las letras B&E en representación de sus nombres: Bella y Elizabeth

– He traído un regalo – susurré un rato después, mientras sacudía la cabeza y recomponía mi postura. Debía hacer esto rápido, como si fuese una bandita a la que hay que tirar con fuerza y rapidez para evitar el dolor.

– No... Era necesario – musitó bajito mientras bajaba la mirada. En ese momento respiré profundo y apreté con más fuerza aun las llaves. Me disponía a sacarlas cuando una voz me interrumpió…

– ¡Oh! ¡He llegado en el momento preciso! Yo también tengo un regalo para ti Bella – escuché decir desde la puerta.

– Tanya – susurré aterrado mientras la buscaba con la mirada. ¡No podía ser! ¡Esto no era verdad! No demoré en ubicarla, usando unos vaqueros y una top negra muy ajustada a su cuerpo estaba la mujer de mis pesadillas, reapareciendo de manera triunfal el día del babyshower de Bella.

– Vaya, vaya... ¡Veo que el bastardo sobrevivió! – dijo mientras se acercaba ante la mirada atenta de todas las mujeres que allí se encontraban. Mi madre cautelosamente se movió de su posición y tomó su teléfono celular – Esme, querida... ¿Podrías soltar ese teléfono? Y será mejor que lo hagas por las buenas – mi madre me miraba asustada por lo que yo solo tuve que asentir. Tanya siguió caminando hasta ubicarse en el centro de la sala. En un instinto primitivo y protector tomé rápidamente de la mano a Bella, me asusté al notar que sus manos sudaban y temblaban como una hoja en plena ventisca.

– Al parecer no fui lo suficientemente ruda cuando te atropellé con el auto – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Yo sabía que para matar a tu bastardo necesitaba al menos tener velocidad en el golpe. Pero no… tuve que hacerle caso al idiota de tu amigo quien dijo que un golpe seco sería suficiente para que abortaras – Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Tanya había intentado matar a Bella esa mañana en Forks? ¿Matt sabía de esto? ¿Por qué Tanya querría matar a Bella? No tenía lógica… simplemente no la tenía.

– Tú...– balbuceó Bella nerviosa un segundo después – Tú... ¡Fuiste tú! – gritó con furia Bella.

– Si, fui yo – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. De inmediato el olor a alcohol inundó mis fosas nasales. Tanya estaba ebria, realmente ebria.

– Tú intentaste matar a mi hija – fue mi turno de hablar mientras le daba una mirada envenenada. Escuché los sollozos de Bella hacerse más fuertes mientras se aferraba a mi brazo y con su otra mano tomaba su pancita. Quise tapar sus oídos como aquella ocasión en mi departamento, protegerla una vez más. Pero me di cuenta que era tarde para ello, esta locura recién empezaba.

– Si... Lástima que fallé. Cosa que no ocurrió con tus padres Bella. ¡Eso fue un golpe certero! Magistral… diría yo – sonrió de manera malvada. Un gemido se escuchó en algún lugar de la sala...

– No… ¡Esto es mentira! – gritó Bella aferrándose aun más a mí. Al instante sentí que sus piernas le fallaron y tuve que tomarla rápidamente del brazo para que no se caiga.

– Si querida, tus padres fueron un trabajo demasiado fácil de hecho. Unos cuantos testigos comprados, un accidente falso. ¿O es que acaso viste el camión que los atropelló? – Ella negó mientras más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – El plan era matar a ambos, pero desgraciadamente tu padre sobrevivió – Tanya se rascó la barbilla y luego sonrió – Ya sé de donde tu bastardo ha sacado el talento de tener más vidas que un gato – en ese momento escuché a Bella sisear y aferrarse a su vientre con más fuerza. Su rostro se desdibujó de dolor.

– Bella… ¿Estás bien? – Ella negó con fuerza. En ese momento me asusté y la sostuve con más fuerza.

– ¡Ya basta! – Le grité a esa mujer mientras la veía con furia – ¿Qué quieres Tanya? ¿Quieres que Bella entre en trabajo de parto aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – ella se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído.

– No, no es eso lo que quiero, aunque admito que sería divertido verla desangrarse hasta morir aquí en tu propia casa. – Sonrió – Pero no, eso no es lo que quiero. Lo que quiero es terminar el trabajo – dijo mientras se llevaba sus manos a la espalda.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el grito despavorido de todos los asistentes a la fiesta. En manos de Tanya había un arma, una pistola que al parecer estaba cargada.

– Tanya, suelta eso – le dije tratando de conservar la calma. Si de por si Tanya era una mujer peligrosa, el hecho que este ebria y armada no mejoraba la situación.

– Pues no – dijo acercándose a mí con el arma. La escuché rastrillarla rápidamente y apuntar al vientre de Bella quien impávida miraba la escena – Creo que es hora que este circo se acabe. Un circo que empezó hace 50 años – finalizó firme.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó mi pequeña aferrándose fuertemente a mi brazo mientras su rostro aún daba indicios de dolor.

– ¡Oh! ¡La pequeña Isabella Swan no sabe la verdad! Pues vamos a contártela antes de que te mate. Debes saberla antes de irte al infierno – dijo bajando el arma.

– ¿De qué verdad hablas? – Pregunté con un tono de histeria en mi voz.

– ¿Sabías tu cual era el segundo apellido de tu abuela Isabella? – ella negó con fuerza – ¡Pues mira que yo si lo sé! Marie Anne Morgan Denali...

– ¿Denali? – balbuceó nerviosa. Tanya asintió mientras sonreía.

– Si, tu adorada y muy zorra abuela es prima de Aro Denali Jr. ¡Que coincidentalmente es mi abuelo! – Soltó con una carcajada – ¿Puedes creer Edward que esta buena para nada resultó ser casi prima mía? Las vueltas que da la vida ¿eh?

– Edward – la sentí aferrarse más a mi brazo y mirarme aterrada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y sollozaba con fuerza – Dime…dime que no es cierto.

– No lo sé Bella, no lo sé – la sostuve nuevamente al sentir sus piernas flaquear. Su rostro se desdibujo de dolor otra vez. Supe en ese momento que mi bebé estaba en riesgo, que la vida de mi pequeña estaba en peligro.

– ¡Miren que bonita escena! – Se volteó y habló a todos los que estaban allí – ¡Miren el amor que brota de los poros de los orgullosos padres de un bastardo que ni siquiera debe nacer! Estoy conmovida – simuló limpiar sus lágrimas.

– ¡Basta Tanya! – se envaró Bella y gritó con fuerza.

– No, ¡No basta Isabella! – Le gritó desafiante – Tú, al igual que tu bastardo van a morir. ¡Ustedes dos van a pagar lo que tu abuela hizo!

– No te atrevas a tocarla – me moví de tal manera que mi cuerpo cubrió el de Bella – Primero sobre mi cadáver ¿Me oyes?

– Oh... ¡Pero si tenemos a un Romeo Montesco aquí! Pensé que esto era un babyshower no una obra de teatro. Sobre mi cadáver ¡pfff! – hizo un ademán con su mano como restando importancia a mis palabras – ¡Eso será tan fácil! – Alzó su arma y la admiró por unos segundos – ¡Esta pequeña tiene suficiente para llenar de plomo a ti, a la estúpida esta y a toda tu familia! ¡Malditos Cullen...! ¿Sabías qué por su culpa mi abuelo no tocó un solo dólar del dinero de la familia Swan?

– ¿De qué hablas? – mascullé con rabia.

– Pues fíjate que Marie, aquella zorra enamorada del imbécil de tu abuelo, asusta como ninguna firmó un acuerdo prenupcial con Charles Swan sin que su tío lo supiera. Al morir, el dinero que le correspondía como esposa de Charles debía pasar a su tutor ya que su heredero universal es decir su hijo quedaba a completa tutela de su padre. ¡Pero no! La muy hija de puta accedió a casarse con Charles siempre y cuando haya un documento diciendo que la familia Denali jamás vería un maldito dólar de ese dinero. ¡Su amor por tu abuelo la llevo a tomar esa horrenda decisión! La muy idiota pensó que algún día Edward Cullen, tu decrépito abuelo volvería a buscarla. Los Cullen arruinaron también a mi familia ¿lo sabías Edward? – hizo una pausa y usando su arma se rascó dubitativa la cabeza.

– Mi bisabuelo – continuó enseguida – El pobre lleno de deudas por tener que costear la educación de mi abuelo se suicidó pocos meses después de saber lo que la muy desgraciada había hecho! Esa mujer era la carta de salvación de la ruina de Aro Denali. Mi abuelo quedó destrozado y juró que tu familia, toda tu familia pagaría por aquello.

– Esto no es real – susurró con voz rota Bella.

– Lo es Isabella… Todos estos años he crecido con la idea de vengarme de ti y tu familia. Fue en ese proceso que me encontré con el desesperado que está ahora a tu lado – enseguida usó su arma para dibujar una línea recta sobre mi mandíbula. Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo y mi respiración se detuvo – No tuvo que convencerme mucho, yo también quería hundirte.

– Tú… ¿tú sabías esto? – me preguntó Bella, me moví un poco para ver su rostro, sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas. Negué con fuerza de inmediato. Por supuesto que no sabía, yo sabía que Tanya estaba loca de poder y ambición pero jamás imaginé algo así.

– Claro que Edward no sabía de mi motivación para acceder a la demanda ¡Tonta Isabella! Yo quería verte pedir misericordia, que tú pagaras por la canallada de tu abuela. Desgraciadamente este imbécil no pudo hacerlo, se enamoró de ti…–negó de manera triste – al igual que yo – finalizó con un susurro.

– Tanya… lárgate de aquí – le grité. Ella me miro de manera furiosa y me apuntó nuevamente con el arma.

– ¿Qué me vas a hacer si no me voy Edward? ¿Te recuerdo quien tiene el mando hoy?

– Ya suficiente has hecho – ella se acercó tambaleante hasta a mi dándome una mirada de odio – Ya lárgate – la tomé del brazo.

– No hasta que no haga lo que vine a hacer – se envaró y me sonrió – Me quitaste a Edward y ahora yo te quito la vida – muy despacio se acercó a mí y susurró – Despídete de esta zorra y tu bastardo – Dio un paso hacia atrás y ladeó un poco la cabeza - Adiós Bella.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dos sonidos secos se escucharon en el lugar. Recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos haberme movido rápidamente para proteger a mi pequeña y a mi hija de lo que supuse eran disparos. Aquellos disparos que estaban destinados a robarle la vida a los dos seres que más amaba…

–Edward – gritó Bella en cuanto me desvanecí cayendo en un charco de sangre a mis pies… – ¡Mi amor no! – fue lo último que escuche antes de perder del todo el conocimiento.

_Esa tarde mi último regalo no era una casa, no era mi corazón… mi último regalo era mi vida._

* * *

*Nenis se esconde en el bunker que está en su habitación y envía el siguiente mensaje* Mis pequeñitas corazones! Aquí estoy… como leyeron en la advertencia inicial, este capítulo consta de tres partes, he aquí la primera. Muchas cosas sucedieron eh? Tanya, aborto diabólico del infierno regresó a matar como no pudo hacerlo en Forks.

Agradecida completamente por el apoyo a esta historia, todas ustedes son parte importante de este fic. A las nuevas lectoras (como mi Gaby A.) ¡bienvenidas! A las más fieles un saludo: Linferma, LaauraCullen, ,maarfiziaa, PalomitaCullen, whit Cullen, Martinita, Fran Cullen Masen, Saraitk Halle Cullen, Sky Lestrange, lauriss18, quelecortenlacabeza, Yira27, TinaCullenSwan, Satineych, Yuri, Susana, Ivelita Cullen, Red raeper lomy adicta, Clisis, yukarito, Codigo Twilight, Gegargas, Belewyn, Msteppa, Tata XOXO, Diana, Yolabertay, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Shandra1, MaddyCullen, Lesliok, Juli Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Martamt, Patri31, Zujeyane, Verota, Karla – Cullen – Halle, tatikcullen, Siltwilighter, mimi . rp9, Carmen Cullen . – I love fic, Felicytas, DianElizz, Betzacosta, Tandr3a29, Kellys, Chuvi1487, Antuss, Jazmin Li, Luchii, Magymc, Vivi s, Alexandra015, V, mcpch76, Adriu, numafu, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, Blapagu, NuRySh, MEDG, ARLENE SWAN, M. Shily, CindyLis, MELI8114, Sully Yamileth Martinez, Tatitha, Danny Masen Patt, L'Amelie, MnM9, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Amelie Lillian, Marchu, Lina, Bellaliz, Mhae1982, larosaderosas, vasy palma Mallorca, ludgardita, Yzza, Jaavii, VictoriaMarieHale, NaobiChan, EdithCullen71283, Isita Maria, NinnaCullen, Crismery, Negriithaah, green'splace, Sayuri1980, mgcb, Lucy Cullen Boggiano, claudia cullen xD, Clauditha, Poemusician, Partisan11, tatocullen, a, LIZZY CULLEN, Caelius, Bethzabe, Ginegine, yessenya, oliviaaThomas, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, missrgaby, jebell Cullen-Swan, TaniiaMasen, LALALA, Caro Rosero, Bea, y a toooodas mis lectoras escondiditas por allí!

Bueno, como el capítulo de hoy quedo un poco en suspenso la siguiente actualización será el fin de semana. La parte dos realmente es fuerte así que preparen el corazón. Para el #TeamMatemosANenis (Palomita, Marti, Ingrid) y el #TeamSinReviews (Maru, Esther, Rosa, Julia) quiero contarles que aun me queda un capitulo con vida… ya que esta es solo la primera parte de un todo NO CUENTA COMO CAPI jajaja… Vamos chiquillas yo se que en el fondo me quieren (¿matar?)

A mi Isita hermosa, gracias por tu apoyo y aguante… jajaja soy una escritora intensa eh? Vivi, que disfrutes tus vacaciones en Argentina, tráeme chocolates! Gaby, igual contigo que la pases suuuuper por la Patagonia jejeje. Esther, se que me quieres matar, solo…dame…tiempo y resuelvo el relajo. Y Ninna, churrilina Drama Queen… necesitaras terapia después de esto?. Las quiero a todas.

Que les pareció el capitulo… déjenme saberlo… Hasta eso las leo en los reviews


	31. Regalos inesperados Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Pequeñas, la segunda parte del capitulo esta aquí. Les advierto que es algo fuerte y conmovedor. Gracias por su paciencia! No las molesto mas…

* * *

_**Capitulo **__**30: **__Regalos inesperados parte II_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__Still Here – Natasha Bedinfield_

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
Como un débil cristal.  
¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
la llama de tu amor_

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¡Edward! – Grité con toda la fuerza que mi garganta permitió – ¡Mi amor no! – El cuerpo del único hombre que había amado en mi vida, el padre de mi bebé yacía a mis pies, herido por dos impactos de bala que iban dirigidos a mí.

Sentí que en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo y todo se volvió borroso y confuso. Todas las personas que estaban en la sala se convirtieron en manchas que asustadas pedían a gritos una ambulancia. Comencé de a poco a perder la conciencia, me sentía débil y adolorida. En pocos segundos me quedé en blanco, acompañada de mi hiperventilación desesperada que trataba de ingresar aire a mis pulmones, el latido de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos, un sonido seco que pitaba en mis oídos y con el alma escapada junto con el último suspiro que salió de los labios de Edward.

– Alice! – gritó Esme desde algún lugar de la sala un momento después. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y me obligué a recomponerme – Llama a alguien por favor… Edward – sollozó mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Yo por mi parte, aunque un poco más consciente, seguía inmóvil en mi posición, aferrada fuertemente a mi vientre. Elizabeth estaba alterada ya que pateaba con fuerza provocando en mí fuertes dolores en la parte baja de mi panza.

– Aquí nadie llama a nadie – gritó esa mujer mirándome con furia – ¡Que hermoso cuadro Isabella! – Usó un tono dulce, casi infantil al hablar esta vez – El padre de tu bastardo acaba de dar la vida por ustedes ¿No es eso conmovedor?

– ¿Quieres matarme? – la enfrenté en ese momento. Era hora de dejar la cobardía a un lado, de no tener miedo, de ser valiente – ¿Eso quieres? Pues vamos… Dispara…aquí directamente – le mostré mi pecho justo cerca del corazón – Me acabas de robar al amor de mi vida – grité sollozante – ¡Hazlo maldita sea! Termina con este calvario de una vez – volví a sollozar esta vez cayendo de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Edward. Su rostro estaba desdibujado de dolor y su respiración era lenta, y cada vez más difícil.

– Esto será todo un placer – la escuché decir mientras rastrillaba nuevamente su arma y la apuntaba directamente en mi cabeza.

– Solo hazlo – susurré derrotada mientras tomaba la mano de Edward que aún se sentía calentita – Edward, mi amor – dije acercándome a su oído – Te amo tanto, lamento no habértelo dicho a tiempo. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Eres mi vida... te amo – finalicé sollozante.

– Nos vemos en el infierno Isabella – la escuché decir. En ese momento cerré con fuerza los ojos y toqué mi vientre. Mi bebé pateaba con fuerza haciendo el momento aún más doloroso.

Una detonación se escuchó en la sala. Dejé de respirar por un segundo. Un silencio se hizo en lugar...

¿Era así como se sentía morir? El arma se había disparado pero en mi cuerpo no se sentía nada. ¿Era así como mi vida se terminaba?

_No __había dolor, no había agonía, no había..._

– Tanya Denali – escuché de la voz de un hombre – Soy el agente Foster de la policía de Chicago. Suelte el arma y ponga sus manos arriba – abrí los ojos súbitamente y mis ojos contemplaron la escena. Un hombre, alto y bastante fornido permanecía de pie con un arma en la mano apuntando a Tanya unos cuantos pasos más allá. Tanya, por su parte me miraba con odio mientras ladeaba su cabeza. Fijó un momento la mirada en Edward y lo miró con tristeza. Enseguida se recompuso y miró mi vientre.

– Tanya Denali – volvió a hablar el hombre – Suelte el arma.

– Me deshago del estorbo y vuelvo contigo. Ese bastardo va a morir esta misma tarde, al igual que el cretino de su padre y la tonta de su madre. ¿Me entiendes? – me sonrió. Mi cerebro tardó en procesar sus palabras… ¿Vuelvo contigo? ¿Ese bastardo va a morir? ¿Eso quiere decir que yo no...? Llevé rápidamente mis manos a mi cuerpo y confirmé la sospecha. El arma que había detonado no había sido la de Tanya.

La vi voltearse casi enseguida y con un movimiento felino se movió unos pasos hacia la izquierda. Su arma, empuñada peligrosamente en su mano disparó dos veces, impactando de esta manera al agente Foster.

De inmediato un nuevo disparo se escuchó. Éste venia de un lugar un poco alejado. Al buscar la fuente del disparo vi a tres agentes más, cerca de la puerta de la sala. El disparo, muy certero impactó la pierna de Tanya haciéndola caer muy cerca de mí.

– ¡Quítenle el arma! – Gritó otro agente – mientras se acercaba a mí. Debido a la cantidad de disparos y su cercanía mi bebé estaba alterada y pateaba con mucha fuerza.

– Edward – gritó Esme cayendo de rodillas junto a nosotros – Hijo por favor no…– sollozante acarició su cabello muy despacio.

– Las ambulancias está entrando – escuché a alguien hablar. Enseguida sentí que una mano fría me tocó el hombro.

– Srta. Swan ¿está usted bien? – Era el agente que había disparado contra Tanya. Yo negué con fuerza.

– Edward – susurré con el poco de voz que me quedaba – Sálvenlo a él… Edward… él dio su vida por mi…– volví a susurrar antes de romper en lágrimas – Mi amor, no te vayas… Elizabeth y yo te necesitamos mi amor, aguanta por favor… ¡Te amo Edward! ¡No me dejes! – volví a gritar mientras me abalanzaba a él y le daba un abrazo.

– Srta. Swan necesitamos llevarnos al Sr. Cullen – dijo el agente mientras trataban de separarme de Edward. Su respiración era muy lenta y en su pecho aún se sentían los latidos de su corazón, del corazón que yo tanto amaba y que por rencor me había prohibido perdonar.

– Su corazón… su corazón aún esta latiendo – susurré mientras veía a los paramédicos examinarlo.

– Alice por favor… llama a tu padre – dijo Esme entre sollozos – Dile que están llevando a Edward al hospital.

– Si… si mamá – escuché decir a Alice muy cerca de mí.

– Todo estará bien mi niña – me habló Sue mientras me abrazaba arrodillada en el piso.

– Sue, yo no lo puedo perder… Edward es mi vida, él no se puede ir Sue – volví a gritar – ¡Yo lo amo tanto! ¡Él no… él no puede morir Sue! Él no puede… ¡Mi amor no me dejes sola…! – un sollozo se quedó atrapado en mi garganta. Sue me abrazó con más fuerza y acarició mi cabello.

– Shhh, mi niña todo estará bien – me susurró con su voz débil.

Los siguientes minutos fueron realmente agónicos. La sala de la casa Cullen se llenó de paramédicos, cada uno atendiendo a un herido diferente. Con Edward estaban dos jóvenes, que chequeaban rápidamente sus signos vitales y anotaban todo en un tablero. Más a mi izquierda estaban tres paramédicos. Dos hombres y una mujer que atendían a Tanya; de su pierna derecha emanaba un verdadero manantial de sangre que no sabían cómo detenerle, supongo que tuvieron que sedarla ya que a causa del dolor ella no dejaba de gritar.

Un poco más alejado de mí estaba un paramédico y otro agente atendiendo al agente Foster, al parecer el impacto solo había lastimado su brazo ya que casi enseguida se incorporó.

– Bella – escuché a Alice acercarse a mi – Necesitas ir al hospital, la Dra. Keller te está esperando.

– ¡No! – le dije con fuerza – Yo estoy bien, nosotras estamos bien – me aferré a mi vientre. Elizabeth no dejaba de moverse causándome mucho dolor en el útero.

– Bella, por favor – rogó Alice – La Dra. Keller está preocupada por ti. Será algo rápido.

– No me voy a mover del lado de Edward – dije mientras me ponía de pie con dificultad al ver que se lo llevaban en una camilla – Alice – me volteé para hablarle - Él estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo en Forks, no pienso dejar al amor de mi vida ahora…– Seguí en ese momento a los paramédicos que llevaban a Edward a la ambulancia.

– Es usted familiar del paciente – me preguntó el chofer de la ambulancia al ver cómo me colaba en la parte trasera de la ambulancia junto a los paramédicos.

– Si, él es mi…– hice una pausa. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido con Edward, después de toda nuestra historia, tan compleja y dolorosa… ¿Qué éramos? Mi corazón sabio la respuesta, mas no estaba acorde a la realidad – Él es el papá de la bebé que estoy esperando. Por favor conduzca rápido – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la ambulancia ante el asombro de los dos paramédicos.

– Los impactos fueron en el brazo – susurró uno mientras chequeaba el oxígeno.

– Esperemos que no haya impacto la Arteria subclavia derecha – comento el otro. Deje de prestar atención al no entender nada de lo que estaban hablando. Me concentré casi enseguida en contemplar el pacifico rostro de Edward cubierto con una mascarilla de oxigeno.

– Mi amor por favor resiste – dije mientras tomaba su mano – Princesa y mamá están aquí contigo. Tu nos salvaste mi amor – susurré al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas y morían en el dorso de su mano, la que yo sostenía entre las mías. Mi bebé seguía inquieta por lo que tomé la mano de Edward y la puse en mi vientre – ¿Puedes sentir a nuestra hija? Ella te necesita mi amor… no nos dejes – En ese momento Elizabeth pateó con más fuerza. Me quedé un rato en silencio, preservando ese momento y guardándolo en mi corazón. Mi hija alentaba a su padre a luchar, como un día hizo conmigo en Forks. Elizabeth era capaz de conseguir el milagro que su padre siguiera con vida, y aunque sonara ilógico me aferraría a esa posibilidad.

– Te amo Edward… Yo fui tan tonta – volví a sollozar con fuerza – Perdóname por favor, no me dejes. Te necesito mi amor…– susurré antes de acariciar su cabello.

– Señora… Estamos llegando al hospital – escuché a un paramédico hablarme pocos segundos después. Yo asentí soltando la mano de Edward. Casi enseguida entramos al área de emergencia del hospital y prepararon a Edward para bajarlo de la ambulancia.

– Estaremos contigo mi amor – susurré al ver como se lo llevaban enseguida. Con dificultad bajé de la ambulancia y cuando me disponía a entrar, escuché una voz femenina hablarme.

–Srta. Isabella, esta silla de ruedas es para usted. Ordenes del Dr. Cullen – me extendió la silla y yo la miré con un gesto algo disgustada.

– ¿Por qué nadie entiende que estoy bien? – le gruñí mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de emergencia. Al entrar había mucho movimiento en el lugar, enfermeras que corrían por los pasillos. Deambulé de un lado a otro de la emergencia sin saber qué hacer o a quién preguntarle donde se habían llevado a Edward.

– ¿Señorita Isabella? – escuché a alguien llamarme. Era la misma enfermera que me había ofrecido la silla de ruedas unos minutos atrás – El Sr. Cullen está en quirófano ahora, eso puede tardar horas. ¿Por qué mejor no me acompaña y toma asiento?

– ¿Cómo esta él? – pregunté sollozante. No me había fijado que no había parado de llorar mientras caminaba por los pasillos fríos de ese hospital.

– No lo sé señorita. El Dr. Cullen está en quirófano con dos cirujanos más – enseguida la pequeña mujer vestida impecablemente de blanco tomó mis manos y las acarició – El Sr. Cullen está en buenas manos. Acompáñeme… tome asiento mejor. – Asentí débilmente mientras la acompañaba a una pequeña salita. Permanecí con la mirada fija en la puerta del quirófano por un largo rato.

– ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? – susurré para mi mientras tocaba mi vientre. Mi bebé había dejado de moverse aunque ocasionalmente daba una patadita leve – Papá nos ama tanto Elizabeth ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo no perdonar a papá después de esto? – sollocé bajito.

Sentí una leve molestia en la parta baja de la espalda un par de minutos después. No le presté mucha importancia y seguí sentada en la misma posición. Por instantes desviaba la mirada al enorme reloj de emergencias, sus manecillas marcaban las 8 p.m.

_Tres horas…_

Tres malditas horas habían pasado sin tener noticias de Edward, tres horas en las que mi vida dependía del latido del corazón del hombre que estaba luchando por su vida tras esa puerta.

– ¡Bella! Por dios ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuché a Alice acercarse por el pasillo.

– Edward…– susurré con voz rota. Ya no lloraba más… _mis ojos se habían secado._

– Bella… tu no deberías estar aquí. Yo acabo de salir de la delegación poniendo los cargos contra la loca esa, y creí que estabas con la Dra. Keller. Vamos a que ella te examine – me tomó de la mano instándome a ponerme de pie.

– No voy a ningún lado Alice – le grité y ella enseguida me soltó – Estoy cansada de decir que estoy bien, solo necesito… – me puse de pie y sollocé mientras la veía – Solo necesito estar aquí para él Alice.

– ¡Bella por Dios! – gritó Alice. Sentí un liquido caliente bajar por mis piernas en ese momento – Bella ¡Estás sangrando! Alguien… ¡Ayuda! – gritó Alice.

Casi enseguida, un dolor muy profundo en mi vientre me golpeó debilitando mis piernas y haciéndome caer en el suelo.

– ¡Auxilio…! ¡Por favor alguien que nos ayude! – volvió a gritar Alice. De inmediato sentí dos manos asirme mientras me sentaban en una silla de ruedas.

– Elizabeth mi pequeñita… ¿Qué ocurre? – sollocé mientras me aferraba a mi vientre.

– Necesitamos a la Dra. Keller de urgencia – escuché a alguien decir mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir una nueva punzada en mi vientre.

– Princesa aún no es momento de salir – dije mientras lloraba. Estaba nerviosa y mis manos estaban sudorosas. Sentí que todo me dio vueltas y las olvidadas nauseas volvieron a mí.

– Isabella… santo cielo ¿Qué pasó? – escuché a la doctora hablarme en cuanto llegamos al piso de ginecología.

– No lo sé – hablé algo aturdida por el dolor y el miedo – Mi bebé, no puedo perder a mi bebé…– repetía una y otra vez

– No la vas a perder, Elizabeth está muy aferrada a la vida ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo mientras me conducía a un pequeño quirófano.

En cuanto los ayudantes de la doctora Keller me acostaron en una fría camilla y ella me conectó a una infinidad de aparatos, perdí la conciencia de todo.

Caí en un profundo sueño, en él me veía con mi bebé en brazos mientras le daba el pecho y le cantaba una canción muy despacito mientras ella cerraba sus ojitos.

_Eres la princesa de __mamá… te amo Elizabeth_

Seguí meciéndome un rato más mientras contemplaba los rasgos de mi bebé. Su cabello era rizado y del color del chocolate, era casi tan blanca como yo y su pequeña nariz era respingona y muy pequeñita. Sus mejillas eran rosadas y redonditas, y sus labios era llenitos y hermosos.

_Las amo tanto a las dos__. Son mi vida entera…_

– Edward – susurré mientras abría mis ojos súbitamente al reconocer su voz. Como un acto reflejo llevé mis manos a mi vientre y confirmé que mi bebé siguiera allí. Respiré tranquila cuando al hacer contacto con mi pancita mi bebé pateó con fuerza.

– Bella – escuché la voz de Alice junto a mí. La vi y su semblante era muy descompuesto. Sus ojeras estaban marcadas y su cabello impecable estaba algo despeinado. Me llevé una mano a la cara y me froté los ojos con fuerza. Mire a mí alrededor y noté que estaba en la misma habitación de la vez pasada, cuando me trajeron de Forks. Volteé a ver a la ventana y me fijé que ya era de mañana.

– Edward… dije desesperada mientras intentaba sentarme. Cosa que no pude hacer debido a la infinidad de aparatos a la que estaba conectada.

– Shhh… no te muevas. Tuviste un nuevo desprendimiento de placenta, no te puedes mover – dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la mía.

– Edward – volví a preguntar – ¿Cómo esta Edward?

– Ummm…– dudó por un segundo.

– Alice por favor… ¿Qué pasó con Edward? – Pregunté desesperada – Acaso él…– rompí en llanto.

– Shhh… Bella, cálmate. Esto no le hace bien a la bebé – acarició mi cabello.

– Dime la verdad Alice – supliqué – ¿Qué pasó con Edward? Dime…

– Edward se salvó Bella – susurró con una sonrisa discreta – La operación terminó poco después de que te ingresaran al quirófano para detener tu hemorragia – Sentí entonces como si de repente el elefante que aprisionaba con su pata mi pecho desapareció. El alma retornó a su lugar y una nueva sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro.

– Está bien – susurré para mí. Alice asintió muy despacio – Quiero verlo…necesito verlo – Alice negó esta vez.

– Bella, no puedes moverte de aquí. La doctora dijo que un nuevo desprendimiento puede ser mortal para Elizabeth.

– Necesito ver a Edward Alice por favor… necesito decir que…– Ella acarició mi mano.

– ¿Que lo amas? Creo que ya lo sabe – sonrió levemente.

– No… necesito decir que lo siento – susurré muy bajito.

– No creo que debas pedirle disculpas Bella… – confesó – Supongo que todo está perdonado.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Ali? – pregunté confundida.

– En cuanto Edward se levantó preguntó por ti. Estaba muy adolorido porque las balas lastimaron algunos músculos sin comprometer ninguna arteria, el fisioterapeuta dijo que con una buena terapia estará al 100% en unas semanas. Mi padre le prohibió hablar pero aun así él insistía y te llamaba continuamente.

– ¿Preguntaba por mi? – Sacudí la cabeza – ¿Por qué?

– Porque en el momento de los disparos Edward se movió para protegerte, pero con el sobresalto del sonido de las balas tú te asústate y la bebé pateó con fuerza haciendo que tu vientre empuje un poco la espalda de Edward. Lo puso en la posición exacta para que los disparos no hicieran mayor daño.

– Elizabeth – susurré mientras llevaba mis manos a mi pancita.

– Si Bella… Elizabeth fue la que salvó a Edward – me sonrió mientras también acariciaba mi vientre – Esta bebé ha salvado a su mami y ahora a su papá. Y yo… yo estoy muy orgullosa de ella – dijo mientras llorando besaba mi vientre. Acompañé a Alice con sus lágrimas mientras tocaba mi vientre.

– Tía Alice te adora Elizabeth…– susurró un rato después mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– Yo la puse en riesgo nuevamente – mascullé molesta conmigo misma.

– Estabas bajo mucha presión Bella – me respondió de manera comprensiva.

– Voy a ser una madre horrible – volví a sollozar llevando mis manos a mi rostro.

– Shhh Bella… claro que no. Ustedes van a ser unos padres estupendos. No digas esas cosas…– me quitó las manos de mi rostro y sonrió – Ahora solo debes descansar y reponerte, a Elizabeth aún le quedan algunas semanas allí dentro.

– Lo siento Alice… yo no debí hacerles pasar por esto – comenté apenada.

– La que lo siente aquí soy yo – respondió cabizbaja – No era buena idea hacer el babyshower en Halloween. ¿Ves lo que pasó? La loca apareció como Jason queriendo matar a todos – involuntariamente reí ante su comentario.

– No es tu culpa Alice, esa mujer pudo hacerlo en cualquier momento. Menos mal la policía ya la tiene en sus manos.

– Si, habían demasiados testigos para incriminarla después de semejante confesión, lo de la muerte de tus padres fue…– en seguida se quedó callada – Lo siento Bella, yo no debí…

– No Alice, está bien – la calmé – Al fin la asesina de mi madre pagará lo que hizo y me siento tranquila por aquello – Nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos. Me di cuenta de la verdad de mis palabras. Era cierto, a pesar que hace mas de un año la muerte de mi madre me devastó estaba convencida que mi madre estaba muy bien ahora, en donde sea que estuviera y que ahora que se sabía la verdad sobre su muerte estaría mucho mejor. Cuidándonos y protegiendo a su nieta de todo…

– Necesito ver a Edward – susurré un rato después. Alice negó nuevamente.

– Bella, no puedes moverte. Edward tampoco puede hablar. Ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo, de seguro cuando ambos salgan de aquí – asentí muy despacio mientras veía a Alice ponerse de pie – Voy a decirle a la doctora que has despertado. Ni te atrevas a moverte.

– Está bien – mascullé molesta. Pocos minutos después apareció la doctora explicándome lo que había sucedido. Debido a la presión a la que me sometí en un corto periodo de tiempo y el sonido de las detonaciones, mi bebé había provocado con sus movimientos bruscos un nuevo desprendimiento. Para esta ocasión la doctora planteaba descanso absoluto en el hospital al menos por una semana entera, quería asegurarse que mi recuperación fuese completamente vigilada por ella.

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Lentos, muy lentos… Alice permanecía conmigo todo el tiempo aunque a veces hacia cambio de guardia con Sue o con Ángela. Creo que Alice estaba aburrida de responder la misma pregunta al menos diez veces al día.

– ¿Cómo esta Edward? – pregunté la mañana del día quinto.

– Bella, me lo acabas de preguntar hace 10 minutos – sonrió Alice – Edward está bien, mamá lo está cuidando. Aun está con vendajes pero papá dice que la recuperación está yendo muy bien. Que las cicatrices no serán muy grandes.

– Quiero verlo – volví a pedir entre lágrimas.

– Bella, sabes que no puedes moverte – me consoló – Ya habrá tiempo – yo asentí mientras me voltea para ver la ventana y sollozar en silencio.

Necesitaba a Edward… debía hablar con él. Decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que estaba dispuesta a perdonar todo y a intentarlo… Volver a ser la familia que un día soñamos ser.

– Hola cariño – escuché la voz de Esme desde la puerta. Ya era casi de noche cuando ella entró a la habitación.

– Hola – susurré mientras la veía sentarse junto a mi – ¿Cómo esta Edward? – pregunté enseguida.

– Bastante dolorido pero bien – respondió de manera tímida – ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

– Bien… necesito salir de esta cama o me volveré loca – mascullé.

– Ya falta poco Bella… solo ten paciencia. Esta pequeñita necesita cuidados ahora – yo asentí mientras Esme acariciaba mi vientre – Has crecido un poco más bebé – le susurró a mi vientre – Traigo un mensaje de papá. Dice que te ama y que te agradece por haberle salvado la vida – la voz de Esme se rompió enseguida – Que eres tu pequeña princesa y que siempre te va a llevar en el corazón – terminó sollozante Esme.

– Esme… debo ver a Edward. Yo necesito hablar con él – le dije varios minutos después.

– Cariño, sabes que no te puedes mover de aquí.

– Esme, yo debo pedirle disculpas – susurré tratando de contener mis lágrimas – Yo le he hecho daño, y necesito decirle que lo siento.

– Pequeña – sollozó Esme mientras acariciaba mi cabello – ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Yo asentí con fuerza.

– No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida Esme. Edward estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por nosotras… ¿Cómo pude negarle a su hija? ¿Cómo pude pensar si quiera que él no nos amara?

– Bella, Edward las ama en exceso… y eso lo está llevando a cometer un error – negó entre lágrimas.

– ¿Un error? – pregunté confundida.

– Bella… ¿Tú amas a Edward? – me respondió con otra pregunta.

– Con mi vida Esme, sé que el cometió errores pero yo también los cometí. Fui una tonta inmadura que prefirió revolcarse en su pena y dolor antes de darse cuenta que Edward realmente estaba arrepentido. Esme… Edward se arrodilló esa mañana en Forks y me imploró perdón y yo solo me largué. Yo… yo herí a Edward, a ese mismo Edward que ayer recibió dos disparos para salvarnos. ¿Qué si lo amo? Ni siquiera imagino mi vida sin él Esme, yo lo necesito… Él es mi aire, la esencia que llena mi vida, el sol que calienta mi alma… Lo amo demasiado y no puedo vivir sin él – finalicé hipando a causa del llanto. Esme me dio una mirada maternal tan bella que solo pude seguir llorando mientras ella limpiaba mis mejillas.

– Bella… lo que te voy a decir no te lo diré como mujer, o como amiga… Te lo voy a decir como madre, como lo que serás tú en pocas semanas. Edward necesita saber esto que me estás diciendo antes que sea tarde… Tu eres su vida entera, y su hija – hizo una leve pausa debido a que su voz se quebró – su hija es la dueña de su corazón. He visto a Edward sufrir todas estas semanas por estar alejado de ustedes. Si bien es cierto que ambos han cometido errores aún no es tarde para enmendarlos… Hay algo que los une mas allá de cualquier sentimiento y es Elizabeth, la bebé que ustedes concibieron con amor, con ese amor que hacía tus pupilas brillar, con ese amor que hacía a Edward cantar aún cuando su alma estaba triste.

– Necesito hablar con él… Edward debe saber que lo amo – dije algo desesperada.

– Él lo sabe cariño – acarició mis manos con ternura – Lo que él necesita saber es que estas dispuesta a empezar desde el inicio… eso sí, de la mano de su hija. Son muchas sus heridas pero estoy segura que el tiempo y el amor inmensurable que se tiene las va a sanar.

– ¿Le vas a decir que lo amo? – pregunté entre sollozos. Ella negó.

– No, eso es algo que tú deberás hacer Bella. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo pero mañana voy a traer a Edward a esta habitación. Así que prométeme que vas a estar tranquila y que mañana le vas a decir todo lo que me has dicho, mi hijo merece ser feliz… y estoy segura que no hay nadie más en el mundo que tú para llevar a cabo esa misión.

– Gracias Esme – agradecí – Gracias por todo…

– Tranquila cariño, mañana estaré de vuelta por acá. Estoy segura que mañana será el primer día del resto de sus vidas. Descansa y hablamos mañana ¿sí?

– Adiós Esme – me despedí en cuanto la vi cruzar la puerta.

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría, Edward sabría que no soporto un segundo más sin él y que así como él lo hizo en Forks yo también estaba dispuesta a ponerme de rodillas por haberle hecho daño, por haber despreciado su perdón como Coleen hizo con Ethan.

Después de convencer a Alice que esta noche prefería estar sola y que no escaparía a ningún lado ella fue a casa a descansar. Esa noche leí un poco y vi algo de televisión. Cerca de las diez apagué todo y después de mis medicinas me quedé profundamente dormida.

_Mi pequeña… lamento haber arriesgado su vida una vez más. Esta será la última vez que lo haga, ustedes son todo para mí y debo de dejar de ponerlas en riesgo. Voy a adelantar mi viaje, así no tendrán que verme más._

_Princesa, cuida a mamá por mí. Yo las voy a llevar siempre en mi recuerdo, siempre serás la reina de mi corazón y te amaré para toda la vida._

_Bella mi amor… te amo… adiós_

– Edward – Me levanté sobresaltada un poco después – Se sintió tan real – susurré para mí. A diferencia de todos los sueños que tenía con Edward, esta vez su voz se sintió tan cerca de mí, como si de verdad estuviese hablándome al oído.

– Debes estar loca Bella – comenté para mí. Antes de cerrar los ojos me percaté de un pequeño detalle: la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta cuando yo la dejé cerrada – No, no es posible, Edward no pudo estar aquí. – me volteé e intenté conciliar el sueño una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo cansada. No había logrado dormir bien después del extraño suceso de la noche anterior así que en cuanto vi a Alice entrar por la puerta pedí que me ayudara a darme una ducha, a escoger una bata menos patética de hospital y a cepillar mi cabello.

– ¿Estamos de buen humor eh? – comentó alegre Alice mientras me ayuda a domar mis rizos.

– Algo así – respondí enseguida – ¿Has visto a Esme?

– No, creo que aún no llega de casa. Papá la obligó a quedarse anoche ya que Edward está mucho mejor. Apenas tiene vendado el brazo y ya casi no se queja. ¿Lo hubieses escuchado al inicio? ¡Rezongaba hasta por la comida! – dijo entre risas.

– Él no merecía estar allí…– susurré para mí – En fin, en cuanto veas a Esme… ¿Podrías decirle que estoy lista?

– ¿Qué estás listas? – preguntó confundida.

– Siempre estuve lista, solo que recién ahora puedo verlo con claridad – dije convencida y contenta. Había llegado el día del perdón, no solo para Edward sino para mí misma… al fin podía estar en paz conmigo misma.

– No entiendo Bella – respondió Alice.

– No es necesario que lo entiendas tampoco Alice. Pronto todo estará más claro, para todos – finalicé.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y mis nervios incrementaron con el paso de las mismas. De pronto tuve miedo del rechazo de Edward, que no aceptará mi perdón. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde y cuando Alice había salido a hacer una llamada vi a Esme entrar desesperada a la habitación.

– Edward – dijo mientras trataba de calmar su respiración agitada – Edward se fue del hospital esta mañana.

– ¿Qué? – Grité desesperada – Pero… ¿Dónde fue?

– No lo sé cariño. Carlisle me dijo que Edward le comentó que estaba harto de la habitación y que necesitaba dar un paseo. Y de allí desapareció…– mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi bebé pateó en ese momento.

– Pero… ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? – pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

– Sé que Carlisle, la doctora Keller y Alice me van a matar pero debo sacarte del hospital ahora Bella… Ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo mientras regresaba hasta la puerta y entraba con una silla de ruedas a la habitación.

– No entiendo que está ocurriendo Esme – dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

– Hay que detener a Edward de cometer esta locura. Estoy casi segura de donde está metido y hay que pararlo como sea – dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme.

Al ser la esposa del jefe de residentes Esme conocía muy bien el hospital por lo que al salir casi de incógnitas de la habitación pasamos por un corredor algo oscuro hasta encontrar un elevador de servicio. Bajamos al subterráneo de parqueos y allí me ayudó a entrar al auto.

– Debes detenerlo Bella… tienes que hacer que te escuche por favor – decía entre lágrimas Esme mientras cruzaba a toda velocidad la ciudad.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté mientras me aferraba asustada al salpicadero.

– Lo va a hacer ¡Estoy segura que lo va a hacer! – susurró.

– ¿Qué va a hacer? ¡Esme no entiendo nada! – dije ya desesperada.

– Bella, vas a ir a un lugar donde Edward ha pasado al menos las últimas 6 semanas. Debes detenerlo, el no puede cometer esa locura – comentó mientras un letrero nos daba la bienvenida al condado de North Haslted. Condujo por las calles del lugar hasta detenerse en una imponente casa.

– Bella escúchame… Sé que Edward esta allí dentro, es el único lugar al que él vendría antes de irse. Debes hablar con él, tienes que detenerlo por favor…– sollozó tomando mis manos. Yo asentí aún cuando no entendía ni un poquito de lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward… ¿Irse? ¿Dónde?

Me bajé del auto mientras me aferraba a mi pancita. El sol había empezado a ponerse esa tarde lo que hacía que la casa se viera realmente hermosa, ya que el reflejo del sol pegaba sobre las fresias que… Un segundo… fresias? ¿Por qué mis flores estaban plantadas en este lugar?

Comencé a caminar hasta la entrada de aquella casa y me paré en la puerta dispuesta a llamar. Cuando lo iba a hacer, noté que la puerta estaba un poco abierta así que entré. En cuanto lo hice tuve que llevar mis manos a mi pecho a causa de la impresión. El lugar era hermoso, la sala estaba decorada de manera soberbia con unos muebles elegantes y detalles sutiles.

No sabía realmente que hacía allí, o porque estaba allí, lo que si tenía claro era que debía encontrar a Edward y decirle que lo amaba profunda y dolorosamente y no necesitaba más que su compañía para ser feliz junto a nuestra hija.

Me vi tentada a llamarlo, pero decidí subir las escaleras y ver si estaba en la planta alta. Justo en frente de la escalera una puerta llamó mi atención. Tenía una E junto a un conejo rosado muy bonito, mi bebé pateó nuevamente y yo sonreí.

– ¿Quieres entrar? – pregunté mientras llevaba una mano a mi vientre. Caminé rumbo a la puerta de la E y la abrí con cuidado.

– Santo cielo – susurré en cuanto mis ojos registraron el lugar – Es la habitación… es la habitación del sueño Elizabeth…– dije mientras entraba con cautela.

El lugar era hermoso, tenía unos grabados de mariposas en el techo y en ciertas paredes. Las alfombras eran rosas y blancas. Había una mecedora en la esquina de la habitación y una cuna resaltaba en medio de la misma. Un colgador musical aún daba vueltas, como si hace pocos minutos alguien le hubiese dado cuerda.

– No es posible – musité en cuanto vi en una de las paredes mi nombre grabado junto a unas pequeñas huellitas de bebé – ¿Qué es este lugar?

Seguí dándole un vistazo a la habitación rosa, hermosa como en mí sueño. Llena de peluches en el suelo, y con otra E enorme muy cerca de la pared de la cuna. Estaba impactada… Este lugar no era real, se veía muy hermoso como para serlo.

Me senté un momento en la mecedora y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Recordé el sueño en el que le daba el pecho a mi hija mientras le cantaba.

– Era en este lugar. Yo he soñado con este lugar mi bebé – susurré casi hipando. Casi enseguida escuché un sonido fuerte proveniente del piso de abajo y me puse de pie al instante.

– Es papá, vamos a buscarlo – dice mientras tocaba mi vientre y sonreía.

_Había llegado el momento de que al fin el corazón volviera a tomar el control_

* * *

Mis pequeñas! Aquí estoy… lo prometido es deuda! La segunda parte del capítulo ha llegado y con el varias lagrimillas.

Nuevamente agradeciendo la infinidad de amenazas de muerte a: Adriu, Palomita Cullen, CristellaWolfe, Yira27, MEDG, código twilight, maristel, katlyn Cullen, M. Shily, lauriss18, martinita, vivi s, Fran Cullen Masen, Sky Lestrange, dA-tOnKs, magymc, cris20, karla-cullen-hale, Yzza, Erendira, EdithCullen71283, yukarito, Danny Masen Patt, Vyda, V, numafu, Saraitk Hale Cullen, chuvi1487, Belewyn, Gegargas, NuRysH, NaobiChan, larosaderosas, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Silves, MnM9, VictoriaMarieHale, Rosa Masen, kellys, FresCullen, Caelius, L'amelie, klaiva, Esther, Marchu, msteppa, Linferma, Diana, Clauditha, Beakis, Yuri, Medialuna, Vasy palma Mallorca, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Tata XOXO, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Zujeyane, Bellaliz, quelecortenlacabeza, Partisan11, Crosero, Kdanielam, MixelintheDark, Antuss, oliviaaThomas, MELI8114, green'splace, keny-cullen, whit Cullen, joli Cullen, Tatitha, claulrp, Negriithaah, Blapagu, Elmi, LaauraCullen, CindyLis, mhae1982, satineych, Ginegine, Patri31, Angeles Nahuel, Tandr3a29, danny, Caro . Bere . Cullen, yessenya, lesliok, yolabertay, RED RAEPER LoMy ADICTA, WiNkY CuLLeN, crismery, Ursulax, DianElizz, Luchii, mgcb, Facullen, rox87, Jazmin Li, Poemusician, Laura Katherine, SsiL, SsiL, claudia cullen xD, Bea, Noris, a todas mis niñas del Twitter y a todos sus teams que estan listos para darme caza.

Ven como no tuve corazón para matar a Edward? Ahora… que sucederá con Bella ahora en la casa que Edward preparo para sus chicas? Estaran listos para perdonarse?

Como siempre al equipo Twisted… gracias por ayudarme a sacar un capi mas adelante. Drama Queen les agradece!

Las espero en la última parte del capítulo que publicaré esta semana (el dia será sorpresa jejeje) Las quiero un momento (si Maru a ti también) y nos leemos en los reviews!


	32. Regalos inesperados Parte III

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **La tercera y última parte de este capítulo está aquí. Solo como dato interesante esta parte fue estructurada 6 capítulos atrás, todos los sucesos que han ocurrido hasta ahora solo hacen de este un capitulo intenso. Un agradecimiento especial a Betzacosta, ella sabe por qué. Preparen los pañuelos… Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_**Capitulo 30: **__Regalos inesperados parte III_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__The Scientist – Coldplay_

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
Como un débil cristal.  
¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
la llama de tu amor_

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces había deambulado por los corredores de la casa. Cuantas veces le di cuerda al colgador musical de Elizabeth, cuantas veces salí al jardín a ver sus flores o cuantas veces admiré su foto en la invitación del babyshower que guardaba para mí como el más grande tesoro.

Decidí volver a la sala ya que Noviembre era un mes muy frío en Chicago y afuera me estaba congelando. Me senté un largo rato en el piso de la sala, junto a la mesa principal donde había colocado mi tablero de ajedrez.

– Lo siento abuelo, sabes que no debo luchar más por ellas. Lamento haberte fallado – susurré mientras miraba distraído la chimenea encendida, justo como le gustaba a Bella. Me quedé en silencio por mucho rato tan solo viendo los pedazos de leña consumirse, sonreí de manera triste al recordar que así como el fuego consumía la leña de a poco, así se consumiría mi vida lejos de las mujeres que amo.

Un rato después miré el reloj y vi que la tarde estaba por caer y con ello el último ocaso que vería en Chicago, la ciudad que me vio nacer y amar.

Debía aceptar que me haría mucha falta mi familia; mi madre y su compresión, mi padre y sus consejos, y mi Ali con sus locuras. Ellos habían sido la base, los pilares de mi vida y no imaginaba mi existencia sin ellos… Pero debía intentarlo, tenía que ser fuerte e intentarlo… se los debía a ellas.

– Los voy a echar de menos – susurré mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el piano. Sobre él, había dejado una carta de despedida. La tomé y la releí por última ocasión.

_Mi pequeña,_

_He estado en este lugar las últimas cuatro horas. Recorriendo cada espacio, añorando cada recuerdo que no sucederá._

_Este lugar, en el que tú estás ahora, es la casa que soñé para nuestra hija y para nosotros. Aquí formaríamos una familia, un hogar... _

_Pero ahora ya es tarde, esta noche estoy saliendo a Londres dejando mi vida aquí en Chicago con ustedes. Debes saber que te amo demasiado Isabella Swan, eres la mujer de mi vida, la mamá de mi bebé, y que, para protegerlas debo alejarme de ustedes para siempre._

_Esta casa es el regalo que nunca pude entregarte el día del babyshower. Quiero que me perdones y que sepas que, aunque nunca más tengan noticias de mí, yo siempre las llevaré en mi corazón._

_Quiero que le hables a Elizabeth de mi, dile que su papá la ama con su vida. Que es un pedacito de luz en la vida de papá y que no habrá día que no piense en ella._

_Y tú…Mi pequeña Bella, la niña que en mis brazos se hizo mujer, quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a olvidar. Que vivirás en mi corazón, y en mis recuerdos. Que siempre pensaré en los meses que vivimos nuestro amor y que jamás nadie ocupará tu lugar. _

_Gracias por amarme y enseñarme a amar._

_Te amo mi pequeña... Para toda la vida..._

_Edward_

Cerré nuevamente el papel y lo deposité sobre el piano. Enseguida saqué de un pequeño cajón de un estante de la sala el anillo de compromiso que un día compré para Bella.

– Lo siento tanto Bella... Lo siento – sollocé mientras dejaba el anillo junto a la carta.

Contemplé por última vez el lugar antes de salir para el aeropuerto. El día anterior había decidido no darle más vueltas al asunto e irme a Londres. Esa noche, con el corazón encogido entré a la habitación donde Bella estaba dormida y entre susurros me despedí de ella y de mi bebé.

Salí con el pecho dolorido y con un grito de impotencia atrapado en mi pecho. Yo no quería irme, pero debía hacerlo para protegerlas. Por mi culpa, mi bebé y Bella estuvieron en peligro debido a la loca de Tanya y eso no podía suceder nunca más.

Esta mañana le hablé a mi padre diciendo que estaba harto del encierro y que necesitaba dar una vuelta. Salí de mi habitación y caminé a la salida sin ser notado. Las heridas por impacto de bala eran muy pequeñitas y estaban muy bien ocultas por un vendaje discreto a un costado de mi brazo.

En cuanto salí de allí, tomé un taxi rumbo a mi departamento. Al llegar, agarré toda mi ropa y la metí como pude en una maleta. Mientras lo hacía, confirmaba con la gente de la aerolínea un cupo disponible para viajar a Londres. Al parecer tenía suerte ya que el siguiente vuelo disponible era esa noche a las 10 p.m. Antes de irme decidí pasar por última vez por la casa y despedirme para siempre de ella.

– Es hora de decir adiós – musité mientras me dirigía a la cocina de la casa en busca de mis maletas donde las había dejado en cuanto llegué. Había dado apenas un par de pasos cuando escuché un ruido proveniente de las escaleras. Me acerqué a ver lo que ocurría cuando mis ojos registraron un imposible.

– Edward – susurró asustada mi pequeña mientras se aferraba a su pancita.

– Bella… Por Dios… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté asustado. Me acerqué rápidamente para ayudarla a bajar pero ella ya estaba en el último escalón.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? – me dijo confundida.

– ¿Qué haces fuera del hospital? – fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Qué haces tú fuera del hospital? – Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y negó levemente – Edward, si seguimos preguntando cosas para responder con más preguntas no vamos a ningún lado… ¿Qué es este lugar? – volvió a preguntar. Yo solo suspiré resignado y me encogí de hombros.

– Bella, deberías estar en reposo – dije mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina para ir por mis maletas.

– Edward Cullen…– habló en tono severo – No me pienso ir de aquí hasta que no me digas que es este lugar, y te estamos hablando en serio. Tu hija también merece una explicación – Al escuchar sus palabras y la fuerza y entonación que usó para decirlas supuse que estaba molesta. En mi cabeza se dibujo rápidamente la imagen de Bella con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras golpeteada incesante su pie en el piso. Me volteé y confirmé que era exactamente como lo pensaba. Quise sonreí al ver su intento de enfado, así que solo negué y caminé hasta ella.

Bella miraba expectante cada uno de mis movimientos, a medida que la distancia se acortaba entre nosotros su semblante se relajaba cada vez más. Cuando llegué a estar a pocos centímetros de ella decidí que una carta no era suficiente para hacerles saber cuánto las amabas así que resolví hablar con ellas por última ocasión. Debía empezar con Elizabeth, la reina de mi corazón.

– ¿Cómo estas princesa de papá? – me puse de rodillas y hablé al vientre de Bella poniendo una mano sobre él. De inmediato mi hija pateó con fuerza y se removió inquieta, yo sonreí contento por su saludo – Si señorita, es papá. Vaya susto que nos diste ¿eh? Aún no es tiempo de salir mi bebé... Aún no – Negué mientras acariciaba con la punta de mi nariz la pancita de mi pequeña. No pude aguantar la tentación y besé el vientre redondito de Bella, justo en el lugar donde Elizabeth estaba pateando.

– Edward... Yo, yo estoy aquí para... – la escuché decir entre sollozos. Yo, aún de rodillas, negué.

– Yo necesito decirte algo Elizabeth – empecé a hablar incluso cuando sentía un nudo en la garganta, un dolor en el corazón – Yo sé que escuchas a papá y quiero que lo siguiente lo recuerdes para toda la vida.

– Edward ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó nerviosa. Volví a acariciar su vientre y seguí hablando.

– Elizabeth, quiero empezar diciéndote que te amo. Que te amaba desde antes que estuvieras en el vientre de mamá. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque mi corazón anhelaba secretamente ser el papá de una niña tan hermosa como mamá. Bebé, el saber que te estábamos esperando fue algo increíble, papá casi muere de la emoción aunque mamá pensó que papá estaba asustado. ¿Cómo podía estar asustado si eres una parte de mamá y mía que hicimos con tanto amor? – volví a dejar un beso en su vientre mientras con mis lágrimas mojaba su bata de hospital. Esta despedida me estaba resultando más complicada y dolorosa de lo que pensaba.

– Edward... ¿Qué está pasando? – volvió a preguntar. Yo volví a negar...

– Papá debe irse mi amor – continúe – Esta casa, en la que estás ahora, papá la compró para ustedes, con la abuela la decoramos aunque tu habitación, y la habitación de mamá la decoré yo para ustedes. Es el único recuerdo que te puedo dejar mi princesa… Me vas a hacer tanta falta bebé – dije con mi voz rota. Repartí un par de besos más al sentir un nuevo movimiento de mi hija.

– Edward… – rogó entre sollozos mi pequeña – Por favor háblame… ¿Qué pasa? – Yo volví a negar y acaricié su pancita mientras recomponía mi postura.

– Princesa, quiero que jamás olvides lo mucho que papá te ama. Eres mi vida Elizabeth, te adoro hija mía y siempre serás la nena de papá – hice una nueva pausa y miré momentáneamente a Bella, cuyo rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Esta debía ser la última vez que la veía llorar…– Quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidar a mamá – volvía a hablar mirando su pancita – Ella es muy frágil mi bebé, y debes estar siempre para ella. Recuérdale siempre mi princesa lo mucho que papá la ama, y que no habrá día que no la recuerde con nostalgia. Cuando se sienta solita o triste llena su rostro de besos, mímala y duerme con ella. Imagina que papá está con ustedes y que las estoy protegiendo.

– Edward – sentí su mano en mi mejilla y yo solo me apoyé en ella un momento para disfrutar de su toque, de la suavidad de su piel que tanto me haría falta. Dejé un corto beso en el dorso de su mano y seguí hablando.

– Quiero que tu primera palabra sea mamá, porque ella te lo ha dado todo – susurré entre sollozos – Ella te ha protegido en su vientre y te ha llevado con amor todo este tiempo. Mamá será muy valiente y te traerá al mundo dentro de poco – dejé otro beso en su vientre y apoyé mi cabeza por última vez – Adiós princesa Elizabeth… adiós mi bebé – finalicé con un nuevo sollozo…

– Edward... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué estás diciendo todas estas cosas… ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo nerviosa.

– Bella ya se hizo tarde será mejor que... – me puse de pie y limpié mis lágrimas.

– ¡Ya basta Edward! – Me gritó con fuerza agarrando su vientre – Tus silencios me están matando… ¡Necesito saber qué pasa!

– Shhh… calma mi pequeña… calma – susurré mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas – Esta será la última vez que me regañes… o que sepas de mí.

– No… no entiendo – negó confundida – ¿Qué pasa Edward? – Yo acuné su rostro entre mis manos y tomé aire. Había llegado el momento del adiós.

– Me voy a Londres esta noche – empecé diciendo – Esta casa es para nuestra hija y para ti, y quiero que vengan a vivir acá.

– ¿A… A Londres? – balbuceó. Yo asentí despacio – ¿Cuándo vuelves? – preguntó

– Bella… No voy a volver, esta será la última vez que me veas… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que mojaron rápidamente su rostro y mis manos.

– Pero Edward… Tú… Tú no te puedes ir… – negaba con fuerza – ¿Y Elizabeth? ¿Y… yo? ¿Qué hay de nosotras? – preguntó entre sollozos. Me dolía en el alma verla así… no quería que mi última imagen de Bella fuese así. Yo quería recordarla sonriente y sonrojada, alegre y satisfecha, yo quería verla feliz….Ella merecía ser feliz.

– Elizabeth sabe que papá la ama, y tú mi pequeña…– me incliné un poco y besé su cabello – Tú, tú siempre serás mi pequeña Bella. Te amo mi amor… Adiós – dije mientras besaba su frente y cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.

Me permití disfrutar del roce de mis labios con su piel por unos segundos infinitos. Quería guardar para mí el mejor recuerdo, el recuerdo de la mujer que era mi vida entera. Yo la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero sabía que el daño causado en ella era irremediable. La lastimé profundamente y sus heridas serian algo que llevaría en mi conciencia todos los días de mi vida.

Y aunque la amara con cada célula de mi cuerpo esa noche debía dejarla, debía cumplir la promesa que la mantenía con vida, a ella y a mi hija. Debía ser fuerte por ellas e irme, nunca más hacerles daño.

Quizás nunca sepa si ella en realidad me perdono, mi corazón decía que mi pequeña Bella me amaba, sus ojos me lo demostraban pero ya era tarde para aquello ¿Pero será que sus ojos aprendieron a mentir? Mis oídos suplicaban escuchar _Te Amo_ de sus labios por última vez pero sabía también que eso sería para mí, el final de mi voluntad, de mi determinación y mi autocontrol y que con solo saber que me amaba mi promesa se pondría peligrosamente en riesgo.

La escuché sollozar con fuerza unos pocos segundos después. Ella había colocado sus manos en mi pecho y se aferraba fuertemente a mi camisa como queriendo retenerme.

_No puedo quedarme mi pequeña…debo irme por ti_

Casi enseguida la estreché en mi brazos y le susurré al oído

– Siempre te voy a amar Bella… Esto lo hago por ti – Volví a dejar un beso en su frente y la solté rápidamente. Debía irme enseguida antes de que mi voluntad flaqueara al verla llorar.

En cuanto la solté, la miré por última vez. Mi Bella era hermosa, y tenía la certeza que mi bebé sería igual a mamá. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas mientras ella sollozaba con fuerza e hipaba intentando hablar. No soporté más el cuadro frente a mí y me alejé rápidamente. Caminé hasta la cocina para tomar mis maletas y atravesé rápidamente en la casa. En mi huida fugaz del lugar di un último vistazo a mi pequeña que desconsolada lloraba en la mitad de la sala.

El pecho me dolía y las manos tenían un temblor fino. Yo sabía que solo con cruzar el umbral de la puerta mi vida había terminado así que comparé el momento como un condenado a muerte. Como aquellos que caminan sin esperanza a la horca, o los que con resignación se ubican en el paredón. Estaba muy cerca ya de la puerta cuando escuché su voz…

– Tú lo dijiste…– gritó entre sollozos – En la gala… tú lo dijiste – repitió con fuerza – Dijiste que estarías siempre para mí – Sentí su voz debilitarse y me volteé enseguida. La encontré de rodillas con una mano en su vientre. Atravesé rápidamente la sala para auxiliarla, ella estaba muy débil ¿Cómo pudo salir del hospital? Me puse de rodillas enseguida y en cuanto coloqué una mano en su brazo la sentí helada. En ese momento temí por su vida y la de mi hija.

– Bella – le dije mientras intentaba tomar sus piernas para llevarla al estilo novia hasta el sofá. Ella, en un movimiento inesperado apartó mis manos de sus piernas y volvió a aferrarse a su vientre mientras me miraba sollozante.

– Dijiste que estarías siempre para mí – repitió – ¿Cómo….? ¿Cómo puedes irte y dejarme sin ti? Yo te necesito Edward… y te amo…

En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se partió en dos… Su pregunta me desarmó, mi voluntad flaqueó, mi mente se confundió.

– Bella mi amor – susurré tomando su rostro. Ella negó con fuerza.

– Te amo Edward… Yo vine a decirte que te amo con mi vida y que te necesito a mi lado – hipó mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas – Tu prometiste quedarte a mi lado ¿Has olvidado tu promesa? – Yo negué de manera triste y acaricié sus mejillas.

– No lo he olvidado pequeña mía. Jamás lo haría…– susurré con voz rota – Esto es por tu bien – Ella negó con fuerza.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y a mi mente vino de manera fugaz un pensamiento sobre el bien y el mal.

Bien, era todo lo que causaba bienestar en el ser humano. Mal, por el contrario era algo que ocasionaba un daño en el mismo. Y era justo eso lo que estaba haciendo con Bella. Verla así tan triste me hizo abrir los ojos… Yo no le estaba haciendo bien, yo le estaba haciendo mal.

– Te amo Edward – volvió a decir las palabras que tanto amaba escuchar – No te vayas… lo siento… yo fui tan estúpida que no… Yo, yo quiero que me perdones por lo que te dije, yo también estoy de rodillas pidiendo perdón. Lo siento mi amor… yo…– enseguida posé un dedo en sus labios y la silencié. Ella no necesitaba pedirme perdón, era yo el que debía hacerlo. Suplicarle cada día por su compasión y clemencia

– Mi amor, no debes estar de rodillas. Fui yo quien te hirió mi pequeña… – sollocé junto a ella.

– Te necesito Edward… mantén tu promesa y quédate conmigo mi amor. Lo siento tanto…Volvamos al inicio… Te amo – volvió a romper en lágrimas.

"_Te prometo que cuando la encuentre, la voy a destruir…"_

"_Siempre, siempre estaré para ti…"_

"_Te amo Isabella Swan… y prometo amarte… __para toda la vida"_

"_Lucha por lo que quieres, nunca te des por vencido, no aceptes un no por respuesta. Se tenaz, arriesgado y valiente…"_

"_Deja vivir a mis pequeñas y yo te prometo a cambio nunca más volver a verla. Te lo puedo jurar, por la vida de mi hija, que si Tú permites que Isabella viva, ella jamás sabrá de mí"_

Una a una las promesas hechas a lo largo de mi vida se agolparon en mi cabeza retumbando en mi mente la primera y la última de ellas. Tan distintas y tan difíciles al mismo tiempo. La primera promesa hecha a mi abuelo, juraba hundir a la mujer que hoy llevaba a mi bebé en su vientre y cuyas vidas dependían de mi segunda promesa. La primera la había roto por amor a mi pequeña Bella, y la segunda… ¿Cuál era el destino de la segunda?

Un sollozo lastimero abandonó los labios de Bella mientras repetía que me amaba. Mi corazón no soportó más…En ese momento supe cuál era el destino de la segunda.

– He hecho muchas promesas en mi vida – le hablé al oído mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos con fuerza – De ellas, dos han marcado mi existencia: La primera fue destruir a tu familia, y la segunda era alejarme para siempre de ti… Pero, Bella mi amor… Yo he sido demasiado débil para mantener las dos – Mi voz se rompió y no pude contener mis sollozos. Así como un día un muro cayó… esta noche una promesa se rompía.

Ella se apartó enseguida de mí y me miró con sus hermosos pozos chocolates llenos de lágrimas.

– Amor ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó mientras acariciaba despacio mi rostro. Yo cerré los ojos un momento. _Dios, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero no puedo más…_

– Dile que lo siento...– dije con voz rota – Tú que eres un ángel, habla con Él, yo no puedo. Habla con Dios y dile lo intenté… que soy solo un humano, un muy débil humano y que no soporto más esto… Dile que lo siento mi pequeña…

– Edward – sollozó nuevamente. Yo abrí los ojos y acaricié su cabello enseguida.

– ¿Le dirás al menos que lo intenté? – Pregunté. Ella acarició mis mejillas y secó mis lágrimas – Dile por favor que nunca he sido fuerte y que tampoco lo seré jamás. Dile que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para mantener la promesa que le hice pero que al menos lo intenté. Y dile… Dile también que me cansé de vivir sin ti. – En ese momento apoyé su frente con la mía, nuestras lágrimas se mezclaron al igual que nuestros sollozos – Lo siento Bella... Lo siento tanto mi pequeña pero no puedo vivir sin ti...no sé hacerlo...– Finalicé besando su frente.

– Edward… Te amo… no me dejes – sollozó con fuerza mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la ponía sobre su vientre. Yo negué despacito – Vamos a ser papás mi amor… – sonrió levemente al sentir a Elizabeth moverse, yo fijé mi mirada en su vientre y sonreí con ella – Y yo… – dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla y alzaba mi rostro para que de esta manera yo me pierda en sus profundos ojos cafés – Y yo orgullosa usaré un anillo y llevare tu apellido si tu prometes nunca más alejarte de mi lado y amarme por el resto de nuestra vida – En ese momento tomé nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué despacito a ella.

– Te voy a amar toda la vida mi pequeña…– susurré sobre sus labios – Si aceptas a este tonto que de rodillas esta noche te pide perdón, hemos de volver al inicio. Te amo Isabella Swan…

– Volveremos al inicio mi amor – me respondió sollozante – Pero esta vez no seremos dos, sino tres. Te amo Edward Cullen…– en ese momento no soporté mas la lejanía de sus labios con los míos y delicadamente rocé su labio inferior. Gemí muy despacito al sentir nuevamente el contacto electrizante que nuestros besos provocaron desde la primera vez. Ella se aferró con fuerza a mi cabello hundiendo sus finos dedos en él. Lentamente mis labios se deslizaron por los suyos recordando su vieja danza acompasada y perfecta.

_¿Cómo pude si quiera pensar que podía vivir sin ella?_

Ella abrió sus labios un poco y su sabor exquisito se coló en mi boca, había extrañado tanto su esencia. Mis labios acariciaron muy suavemente los suyos mientras una de mis manos se deslizaba hasta su redondito vientre donde mi bebé con sus ligeras pataditas estaba haciendo de éste un momento muy especial.

Nuestras lenguas no demoraron en reencontrarse un poco después. De una manera muy sutil invadí su pequeña boca y Bella la recibió gustosa mientras un gemido escapaba de ella. Continuamos besándonos por segundos, minutos, horas… no lo sé. El aire no era un impedimento para mí ¿Qué era respirar si eran sus besos los que me estaban dando ahora la vida?

Cuando un gemido más fuerte abandonó sus labios me separé de ella para permitirle respirar. Ella se alejó muy lentamente de mí aún con los ojos cerrados. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa hermosa y un sonrojo bellísimo cubrió sus mejillas que antes estaban bañadas en lágrimas.

– Te amo Edward – dijo mientras abría los ojos y ponía su mano sobre mi mano, la que yo tenía en su vientre.

– Y yo te amo mi Bella… mi pequeña Bella – en ese momento me incliné un poco y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho justo donde su pequeña pequita estaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza y de manera veloz. Sonreí al escuchar el sonido del latido de su corazón, un sonido que tanto amaba y que ahora, veinte semanas después volvía a escuchar.

Mi bebé tenía su propia fiesta en el vientre de Bella, se movía, pateaba y se volvía a mover. Mi pequeñita, la prolongación de mi vida junto a la de Bella estaba feliz, podía jurar aquello.

Supe en ese momento que no necesitaba más para ser feliz. Bella y Elizabeth lo eran todo; y aunque había pasado tantas noches encerrado en ese lugar preparándolo para mis pequeñas, jamás lo había sentido como esta noche.

_No era más una simple casa… con mis mujeres aquí, este lugar era mi hogar…_

* * *

¡Mis pequeñas! *nenis seca sus lagrimas para escribir la notita de autor* La actualización sorpresa ha llegado. Este capítulo está en mi cabeza hace muchas semanas atrás y moría por escribirlo. Después de once capítulos de mucho dolor Bella, Edward y Elizabeth vuelven a encontrarse! Un capitulo muy emocional para mí de escribir y espero leer sus comentarios sobre esta ultima parte del capítulo más importante del fic. ¿Ahora entienden por qué lo dividí en tres?

Quiero agradecer por todas las alertas y favoritos que siguen llegando a mi correo. Ustedes son lo máximo! A mis pequeñas lectoras que todas estas semanas me han amenazado con todo lo que han encontrado: claudia cullen xD, Tata XOXO, whit cullen, satineych, Linferma, gpattz, PalomitaCullen, Negriithaah, Poemusician, yolabertay, VictoriaMarieHale, Martinita, Yira27, Luchii, Sully Yamileth Martinez, msteppa, V, mcph76, Ursulax, lauriss18, Shandra1, felicytas, Erendira, Mappy Vampi Celis Cullen, litzy, Saraitk Hale Cullen, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, Marita-chan, MELI8114, Joli Cullen, Marchu, Clauditha, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Katlyn Cullen, Verota, CristellaWolfe, karla-cullen-hale, fabitalen, Angeles Nahuel, Tatitha, RED RAEPER LoMy ADICTA, Nikki . CB, Danny Masen Patt, bellaliz, kellys, MamitaKaren, sunnypeace, L'Amelie, Sky Lestrange, WiNkY CuLLeN, EdithCullen71283, maddycullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, crismery, Naobi Chan, larosaderosas, Belewyn, NuRySh, beakis, Gegargas, SsiL, Diana, FresCullen, Yessenya, Klaiva, NinnaCullen, ARLENE SWAN, Ely Cullen M, Adriu, vasy palma Mallorca, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, zujeyane, Blapagu, vivi s, Clisis, Chuvi1487, Isita Maria, Yzza, Silves, Patri31, CindyLis, LaauraCullen, Eli mMsen, claudia cullen xD, Cristina Garcias Silva, Bethzabe, Ginegine, lucia2176, green'splace, Caelius, ludgardita, mhae1982, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Ericastelo, Sianita, Caro Rosero, DianElizz, Bea, Noris, a todas mis lectoras ocultas, a todas las 76 personas de la pagina del FB. Si alguna se me escapa muchas disculpas… mente de pollito ya saben.

A Isita en especial un agradecimiento por su ayuda con este capítulo, yo soy una escritora neurótica y ella una beta paciente. Te adoro ami!

Martiicullen ha hecho una reseña hermosa de Twisted Plans en blog, el link lo deje en mi perfil. Ella también se ha lanzado a la aventura de las letras y me gustaría que le den un vistazo, su fic esta en mis favoritos: Bendita tentación!

A todos los teams, espero que retiren sus amenazas de muerte y que el único Team que nos quede es el Team Elizabeth jejeje.

Que le espera a esta parejita? Espero que me acompañen en la recta final del fic, las ultimas semanas de embarazo y los últimos secretos del diario de Marie.

Porxima actualizacion? Volvemos a la actualizacion de los miercoles ya que por estos dias debo concentrarme en un proyecto muy divertido que espero pronto vea la luz! Asi que espero sus reviews para enviar los previews. Ya saben si no tienen cuenta dejen su mail con espacios ya que FF borra las direcciones de mail.

Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia y nos vemos en los reviews!


	33. Juntos, seremos una familia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene un video realmente hermoso que mi beta Isita con su excelente tarea de investigación me ayudó a armar. Contiene imágenes muy lindas y fue hecho para recrear un momento específico de este capítulo. Un agradecimiento especial a Ninna ya que el audio de la primera parte pertenece a una personita muy especial para ella. Espero les guste…

* * *

_**Capitulo 31: **__Juntos, seremos una familia_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__When you love someone – Bryan Adams_

_El amor más fuerte es aquél que puede mostrar su fragilidad._

_Paulo Coelho_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¿Crees que nos estén buscando? – preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Después de permanecer varios minutos abrazados y susurrándonos mutuamente perdón, tomé a Bella en brazos y la llevé a la pequeña salita. La acomodé en mi regazo y ella descansó su espalda en mi pecho. Acaricié su vientre y sequé varias lágrimas que por ratos escapaban de sus ojos. Y así permanecimos en silencio mucho rato tan solo viendo el fuego encendido en la chimenea de la casa. _De nuestra casa…_

– Probablemente Alice debe estar como loca buscándote. No creo que se hayan dado cuenta que me fui – le susurré al oído – ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? ¿Cómo supiste como llegar? – le pregunté mientras besaba su cabello.

– ¿Me prometes que no la vas a matar? – Yo negué – Fue Esme… Ella me dijo que debía detenerte. Estaba muy preocupada – En ese momento mi pequeña se volteó y me dio una mirada triste – Amor… ¿En serio ibas a subir a ese avión e irte a Londres? ¿Nos ibas a dejar solas?

– Probablemente me hubiese arrepentido en el aeropuerto y hubiera regresado corriendo a decirte que te amaba. No imagino mi vida sin ustedes – Ella solo sonrió cuando yo volví a tocar su vientre.

– ¿Por qué prometiste alejarte de nosotras Edward? – habló mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. Yo cerré los ojos.

– Esa mañana en la UCI yo estaba desesperado. Tu vida se estaba apagando Bella, yo no sabía qué hacer – mi voz se rompió un poco al recordar aquella imagen de mi pequeña y de mi princesa en ese estado tan frágil – Yo tenía que hacer algo para que tu siguieras viviendo mi amor fue por eso que prometí a Dios que si las dejaba vivir yo me alejaría de ustedes para siempre. Prefería saber que ustedes vivían aunque sea lejos de mí a que no existieran del todo.

– _''Si todo desapareciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir viviendo; y si todo lo demás siguiera viviendo y él muriera, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí. '' _ – habló casi en un susurro sobre mis labios – Emily Brönte en Cumbres Borrascosas – Yo le sonreí mientras abría los ojos. Una lágrima rodaba solitaria por su mejilla, yo me apresuré y la detuve con mis labios. Ya no quería ver llorar a Bella… Solo quería verla feliz.

– Ya no quiero verte llorar mi amor – le susurré mientras besaba su sien. Ella asintió despacito mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la dejaba en su vientre. Elizabeth seguía de fiesta allí dentro ya que las pataditas y movimientos eran constantes.

– Creo que alguien está contenta por aquí – sonrió mi pequeña mientras veía su abultada pancita.

– ¿Cómo está la princesa de papá? – Le hablé a mi bebé – ¿Estas contenta Elizabeth? – Una nueva patadita se sintió – Si mi chiquitita, yo también estoy feliz de tenerlas conmigo. No sabes cuánto esperé este momento para decirle a mami lo mucho que la amo…– Bella sonrió despacito y acunando mi rostro entre sus manos me besó.

Sus labios, sus labios eran como tocar el paraíso con un solo beso. Sus caricias eran como morir y resucitar a la vida con el simple toque de su piel con la mía. Su aroma, su aroma era el soplo de vida que mi corazón necesitaba para seguir latiendo. ¿Cómo pude pensar que sería capaz de vivir sin el otro pedazo de mi alma? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego y no ver que ellas me necesitaban tanto como yo a ellas?

Cuando nos separamos por mera necesidad primaria de respiración la estreché en mis brazos. Recordé entonces una de nuestras noches de películas y pizzas, así que acercándome a su oído canté…

_I wanna make you smile  
whenever you're sad  
carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
all I wanna do, is grow old with you_

– Te amo tanto, tanto Isabella… eres mi vida entera – dije mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello – Me parece un sueño que estés aquí conmigo, quiero envejecer contigo…Déjame quedarme contigo para siempre pequeña mía.

– Para siempre Edward… para siempre. Yo no concibo mi vida sin ti – susurró mientras besaba mis parpados cerrados.

– Siento tanto haberte hecho daño mi amor… yo nunca…– ella me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

– Shhh…–negó despacio con su cabeza – Ya pasó…ya pasó – yo solo pude regalarle una mirada de amor mientras ella me regalaba con sus hermosos ojos cafés una mirada de perdón. La abracé nuevamente y en esa posición permanecimos mucho rato más.

– Esta casa…– dijo un rato después – Esta casa… ¿Es…?

– ¿Nuestra? – Ella asintió – Si, esta casa la compré en cuanto volví de Forks. Quería dejarles algo que les recordara lo mucho que las amaba.

– Nada sería capaz de recordar lo mucho que nos amabas sino tu presencia junto a nosotras Edward – me habló mirándome a los ojos.

– Lo sé… Es ahora que lo entiendo mi pequeña. Lo siento…– susurré antes de rozar sus labios muy despacito con los míos. Acaricié sus rizos mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y sonreía. Elizabeth seguía bastante inquieta lo que le provocó una ligera cosquilla a un costado del vientre de Bella.

– Lo sé bebé – dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre – Creo que Elizabeth quiere agradecer por su habitación ¿Fuiste tú quién…? – Yo solo asentí – Es hermosa Edward…

– ¿La has visto? – pregunté mirando sus ojos. Ellos brillaron traviesos y su rostro esbozó una sonrisa.

– Si…– respondió de manera tímida – Estaba buscándote y la habitación del conejito me llamó la atención. Cuando entré era exactamente igual a como la…

– ¿A como la habías soñado? – Ella asintió extrañada – Yo la soñé exactamente igual Bella. Cada detalle, cada color, cada diseño. Todo era igual…

– Es raro… hemos tenido el mismo sueño. ¿A que se deberá? – yo puse una mano en su pancita y sonreí.

– Creo saber quién es la culpable de aquella extraña conexión – me agaché un poco y besé su vientre – ¿Ha sido mi pequeña hija la causante de mis extraños sueños?

– Eso es imposible Edward – me habló mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

– Para Elizabeth no existe esa palabra ¿Verdad pequeñita mía? – acaricié su pancita con mi nariz lo que le causó una cosquilla a Bella. Besé su vientre durante mucho rato, necesitaba recuperar las horas perdidas, los días perdidos, las semanas enteras perdidas junto a mi pequeña y a mi bebé.

– Te amo – susurró despacito. Yo me incorporé y acuné su rostro entre mis manos.

– Dilo de nuevo Bella… Aun parece que todo esto es un sueño – ella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y acarició mi mejilla.

– No es un sueño Edward, soy real… tócame, mírame, porque estoy aquí diciéndote que te amo – respondió.

– Y eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Te amo amor mío, te amo – musité antes de besarla nuevamente.

Después de separarnos un momento después, lo único que hicimos fue disfrutar del silencio que nos rodeaba en la pequeña salita de nuestro hogar. Mi pequeña llevó sus manos a mi pecho y acarició muy despacio mis pectorales para luego sonreír y cerrar los ojos. Yo aproveché y acaricié muy lentamente su rostro, mis dedos querían recordar la suavidad de su piel. Pasé uno de mis dedos por su frente, sus parpados cerrados, su nariz, sus mejillas, y sus labios. Al llegar a este punto suspiré profundo y contuve las ganas de besarla nuevamente. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé ese mismo rostro en el de una pequeña bebé, en el de mi Elizabeth.

– ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó mientras recostaba su cabello en mi pecho.

– En las cosas que quiero – respondí besando sus cabellos y abriendo los ojos.

– ¿Y qué quieres Edward? – preguntó alzando un poco su cabeza y mirándome fijamente.

– Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo Bella, quiero que esta casa se convierta en nuestro hogar, quiero que tú seas mi esposa, quiero darle a nuestra hija una familia, quiero demostrarles lo mucho que las amo. Quiero muchas cosas Bella… ¡Muchas! Y todas las quiero vivir contigo ¿Aceptas vivir conmigo Isabella? – Le pregunté mientras besaba su frente.

– Si…– susurró despacito – Si quiero vivir contigo, aquí… _en nuestra casa – _Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras y de inmediato la abracé. La escuchar sollozar levemente pero yo sabía que ella no estaba triste. Después de tantas semanas alejados y de tantas cosas que nos sucedieron podía asegurar que sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza. Mi pequeña lloraba de felicidad. Sequé sus lágrimas con mis besos mientras en silencio le agradecía al cielo por tan hermoso regalo.

_Mi amor Bella_

_Mi hija Elizabeth_

_Mi familia…_

– Debemos volver al hospital mi amor – solté un rato después separándome de ella.

– No quiero alejarme de tu lado Edward – me dijo para finalizar con un puchero.

– Yo también estaré allí pequeña, no me vuelvo a alejar de ti jamás – ella asintió despacito e intentó ponerse de pie – No Bella…Yo me encargó – la detuve dejándola sentada en el piso. Acomodé sus piernas para tomar al estilo novia pero ella enseguida se removió incómoda.

– No Edward, peso demasiado. Soy una pequeña bolita…– masculló con timidez.

– Pequeña, así tuvieras tres bebés allí dentro jamás serías lo suficientemente pesada. Además – besé su frente – Te ves hermosa así con tu pequeña pancita. Vamos, deben estar esperándote.

– Cabezota – me dijo cuando la tomé en brazos y salimos de la sala.

– Hermosa – le respondí con una sonrisa. En realidad Bella no pesaba nada y eso era preocupante, debía preguntarle a la Dra. Keller si su bajo peso era saludable para ambas.

Con mi pequeña en brazos tomé las llaves del Volvo y apagué las luces de la cocina para salir. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su cabeza se apoyó en mi pecho. Cuando estábamos por cruzar el umbral de la puerta, inevitablemente se me escapó un suspiro.

– ¿Ocurre algo amor? – me preguntó preocupada. Yo solo negué con una sonrisa.

– Se supone que era de esta forma como todas las novias deben entrar a su casa nueva. En los brazos de su hombre – comenté apenado.

– Pude no haber entrado así pero al final es mi hombre el que me sostiene en sus brazos, el que me cuida y me ama. Y eso es suficiente para mí – dijo enterrando su rostro en mi pecho.

– ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto te amo Bella! – le dije antes de besar su cabello y caminar hasta el auto. El trayecto de regreso al hospital lo hicimos en silencio. Ella estaba muy cansada al parecer ya que se quedó dormida por unos minutos. Cuando estábamos por llegar al área del hospital noté que la herida de mi brazo había vuelto a sangrar, producto del esfuerzo de cargar a Bella hasta el auto.

– Llegamos mi pequeña – susurré en su oído para que ella despertará. Había parqueado el auto cerca de emergencias del hospital y era hora de llevarla a descansar. Como si fuese una pequeña gatita, estiró sus brazos y sonrió. Yo le sonreí levemente ya que el dolor en el brazo se había vuelto un poco más fuerte.

– ¡Edward! ¡Tu brazo! – dijo asustada al ver la mancha de sangre en mi camisa. Yo acaricié su cabello y la tranquilicé.

– Esta bien, solo deben cambiar la venda. Estoy bien… Vamos pequeña, que la bebé y tú necesitan descansar – le dije mientras apagaba la marcha del motor y me disponía a sacarla del auto. La tomé en brazos y así llegué hasta la entrada de emergencias donde encontré una silla de ruedas. Acomodé a Bella allí y la llevé a su piso, el piso cuatro de Ginecología.

– No lo sé papá, yo solo salí un momento y ella ya no estaba – reconocí de inmediato esa voz al acercarme al corredor de habitaciones. Era mi hermana…

A lo lejos la divisé y estaba caminando de un lado al otro, hablando por teléfono y batiendo sus manos en el aire como si estuviese desesperada.

– ¿Ves? Te dije que Alice se volvería loca – dijo divertida Bella mientras nos acercábamos a su habitación.

– Mamá debió avisarle que estábamos juntos. Pobre Ali – reí de manera espontanea – Está a punto de entrar en coma nervioso.

– Nadie vio nada papá, es como de repente ella solo – en ese momento Alice se volteó y nos vio – ¡Apareció! ¡Santo cielos Bella! ¿Dónde estabas metida? ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? – Preguntó casi de manera atropellada – Sí, sí papá. ¡Ya apareció! ¡Edward estaba con ella! ¿Qué Edward qué? ¿Qué rayos? ¡Te dejo papá! – dijo rápidamente para luego cerrar la llamada.

– Hola Ali – susurré con voz inocente. Bella dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

– ¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¿Dónde demonios estaban metidos? Todo el hospital los estaba buscando. ¡Creímos que algo les había pasado! ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día Edward? ¿Y Bella? ¿Te llevaste a Bella? ¿No sabes que tu hija necesita reposo? ¿Que hacían juntos? ¿Acaso ustedes...? – En ese momento el tropel de preguntas se detuvo y ella sonrió al ver a mi pequeña sonreír – ¡Edward! – se abalanzó a mis brazos. Yo abracé a ese pequeño diablito con un brazo ya que mi otra mano permanecía entrelazada con la de Bella.

– Si hermanita. Elizabeth tiene a su papá de vuelta – susurré despacito. Escuché sollozar a Alice e intente calmarla – Shhh, todo está bien Ali... Al final el perdón venció.

– ¡Bella! – Se soltó rápidamente de mi abrazo y se volteó para ver a mi pequeña – ¿Es eso cierto? – Bella asintió con un brillo especial en su mirada y acarició de inmediato su pancita.

– Si, Edward y yo estamos juntos y esta vez para siempre.

– Yo sabía que esto pasaría. ¡Ustedes se aman tanto! Dios... Yo no... Yo no puedo ni hablar de la emoción – dijo agitando sus manos en el aire e hiperventilando con fuerza – ¿Ves Lizzie? ¡Tu papi no es tan tontito después de todo!

– ¡Alice! – Protesto Bella – No todo es culpa de Edward. Yo llevo culpa en este lío también.

– Te lo dije pequeñita, tu mami tampoco era tontita – volvió a sonreír mientras le hablaba al vientre de Bella.

– Alice! – fue mi turno de protestar – ¡No le hables así a mi hija! – En ese momento y justo después de decir esas palabras algo extraño ocurrió, mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo, y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bella. Me agaché para quedar a su altura y acaricié sus mejillas – Mi hija...–susurré y Bella asintió feliz – ¡Mi hermosa hija! – mi voz se rompió y solo pude besar su vientre suavemente.

– Si amor, tu hija... Nuestra pequeña bebé – susurró despacito.

– Pequeños tortolos. Detesto interrumpirlos pero la Dra. Keller debe estar por llegar y será mejor que no se entere de tu escapada Bella – escuché a mi hermana hablar. Se sentía tan bien estar en brazos de Bella que no quería moverme de allí – Edward, si no te mueves ahora la doctora no solo se va a molestar con Bella sino contigo también.

– No me importa – protesté como un niño pequeño.

– Edward. No estás siendo racional. ¡Tu mujer y tu hija necesitan estar en la cama ahora! – ¡Mi mujer! Qué hermoso sonaba eso.

– ¡Está bien! Vamos a la habitación – dije mientras me incorporaba.

– Mucho mejor. Además tú, pequeño intento de Superman, necesitas que te revisen. Eso no se ve bien – señaló con su dedo mi brazo. La mancha de sangre se había hecho más grande y el dolor era un poco más notorio.

– Edward – habló Bella mientras la depositaba sobre la cama del hospital – Elizabeth y yo no estaremos tranquilas hasta que no te revisen esa herida.

– Yo prometí no alejarme nunca de ti – le hablé mientras acomodaba sus almohadas y dejaba un beso en su frente.

– Estaremos cerca mi amor. Solo dos pisos nos separan y no un océano entero. Me preocupa mucho tu herida, y no estaré tranquila hasta que no la revisen.

– ¿Un océano? ¿De qué hablas Bella? – preguntó Alice llevando la silla de ruedas a un extremo de la habitación.

– Larga historia Ali, larga historia – musitó Bella – Ahora, anda. Me preocupa tu brazo Edward...

– Prometo volver pronto. Te amo – susurré despacito a su oído. Ella se levantó un poco y dejó un beso en mi sien.

– Aquí te esperamos _"papá"_ – sonrió para luego recostar su espalda en las almohadas.

Salí de su habitación con profunda tristeza pero con la promesa de volver en cuanto el Dr. Collins, mi médico, revise la herida. Bajé al segundo piso y fui a mi habitación. En la puerta una sorpresa me esperaba.

– ¿Dónde estabas metido Edward? – inquirió mi padre en la puerta de mi habitación.

– Salí a dar una vuelta – el negó con la cabeza y me hizo una señal para que entre a la habitación.

– Tu hermana estuvo a punto de volverse loca y tu madre no quería decirme dónde estabas. ¿Dónde estuviste las últimas doce horas? Y no repitas que saliste a dar una vuelta porque tu herida está sangrando– preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

– Estuve con Bella… en mi casa – sonreí. El volvió a negar mientras me ayudaba a remover mi camisa.

– ¿Para qué fuiste a tu departamento? ¿Y por qué estabas con Bella? – dijo inspeccionando la herida del brazo.

– No estuve en _mi departamento_, estuve en _mi casa_ – le corregí.

– Esta herida no se ve bien. Voy a llamar a Patrick para que te revise. Un segundo...– me miró con el ceño fruncido – ¿Tu casa?

– Compre una casa para Bella y Elizabeth. Allí estuve todo este tiempo.

– ¿Una casa? – Yo asentí despacio, mi padre estaba quitándome la venda y me dolía demasiado como para articular palabra alguna – Creo que hay demasiadas cosas que yo no sé y que encantaría saber por qué me las ocultaron – Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos mientras mi padre preparaba un nuevo vendaje. Por una parte entendí la decepción de mi padre al darse cuenta que yo estaba haciendo cosas a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si Elizabeth me ocultara cosas? ¿Sentiría mi padre que no confiaba en él? Al contrario… me fiaba demasiado en él, pero el hecho que mi padre y su carácter férreo supiera la locura que estuve a punto de cometer, de seguro no me hubiese permitido llegar lejos con todo esto.

– ¡Hijo! – Escuché la voz de mamá uno rato después – Corazón, ¡has vuelto! – dijo mientras me abrazaba.

– Y no pienso irme a ningún lado – le susurré despacito.

– ¡Oh Edward! – mamá se apretó un poco más a mí para abrazarme. Yo solo siseé de dolor ya que mi madre me lastimó sin querer el brazo – Lo siento, lo siento Edward ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó alejándose un poco de mi y viendo mi nuevo vendaje.

– Eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero saber – habló papá mientras desechaba mi camisa manchada – ¿Una casa? ¿Es en eso que se hallaban ustedes dos? – preguntó.

– ¿Tienes que volver a tu guardia? – inquirió mamá.

– No, ya la terminé hace 20 minutos. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – su ceño se frunció mientras me ponía la vía y me conectaba a un suero. Mamá solo tomó asiento tranquilamente en una pequeña silla de la habitación.

– Toma asiento. Es una larga historia…– respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por las siguientes 2 horas y 25 minutos expliqué a mi padre todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, prácticamente desde que volvimos de Forks. Le conté la historia del abuelo Edward y la abuela de Bella y en más de una ocasión vi su mirada entristecerse, era lógico… Su padre estuvo enamorado de otra mujer, quizás de la única mujer que amó en su vida. Era duro para mí contar estas cosas, pero papá debía saber que en la vida del abuelo existió Marie…

Después de escuchar varias reprimendas de su parte, llamándome inconsciente, cabezota, loco desesperado, y algunas otras cosas más, se alegró que al final tomara la decisión de quedarme.

– Nada y nadie podría reemplazarte en el puesto que ocupas en la vida de Bella y Elizabeth. Es hora que te des cuenta que ellas te necesitan Edward – habló de manera severa.

– Lo sé papá. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ellas, no se siquiera como pensé en abandonarlas para salvarlas si son ellas las que me salvan cada día.

– Me encanta escucharte hablar así Edward – dijo mi madre poniéndose de pie y besando mi frente – Sabía que solo hablar con Bella te haría entrar en razón.

– ¿Fuiste tú quien sacó a Bella del hospital? – preguntó mi padre alarmado. Ella asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Era eso o tu hijo esta noche estaba de camino a Londres. Sabía que solo ella era capaz de detenerlo.

– Gracias por llevarla mamá – acaricié una de las mejillas de mi madre y ella me sonrió en respuesta.

– El Dr. Collins viene en camino. Pedí que te hicieran unos análisis y él viene con la orden para llevarte a hacerlos. Fue inconsciente de tu parte hacer ese esfuerzo con tu brazo pero entiendo porque lo hiciste – Mi padre tomó mi historia clínica y anotó algo rápidamente – Esme, será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Edward necesita reposo y las medicinas que le van a dar lo van a hacer dormir hasta mañana.

– Descansa hijo, yo vuelvo mañana muy temprano ¿sí? Te amo – susurró mientras me abrazaba.

– Yo también te amo mamá – respondí bajito. Mi padre se despidió con una sonrisa ligera y ambos salieron de la habitación. El Dr. Collins no demoró en llegar. Los exámenes eran casi de rutina e incluían revisión para ver si no había hemorragia interna en el brazo.

– Debes descansar Edward. Aunque parezca que estás bien, no lo estás. La herida fue muy peligrosa y bastante comprometedora. En unos días debes empezar terapia ya que el músculo salió lastimado en el proceso – dijo mientras chequeaba el suero que estaba casi por terminarse – Con la medicación que te voy a dar vas a dormir como un bebé toda la noche. Voy a pedir a las enfermeras que chequeen tu progreso.

El doctor Collins se fue unos pocos minutos después. Las enfermeras pasaron su ronda nocturna pinchando mi trasero para inyectarme la medicación y retirando el suero que ya se había terminado. Como un pequeño niño me desearon una buena noche y apagaron la luz.

– No pienso quedarme aquí solo esta noche – dije mientras me bajaba con cuidado de la cama. Casi sin ser notado me escabullí de mi habitación y subí al piso de Bella. Necesitaba verla, tocar su vientre, hablarle a mi bebé. Al llegar la encontré sola mirando la tv.

– Hola mamá... – susurré al entrar. Ella volteó rápidamente y su rostro se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa.

– Hola amor…– musitó bajito – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Necesitaba verte… Dijeron que dormiría toda la noche pero no consigo conciliar el sueño – le dije mientras me acercaba a la cama. Ella se incorporó y me ofreció un pequeño lugarcito junto a su lado.

– ¿Cómo está esa herida? – preguntó mientras tocaba delicadamente mi brazo.

– Bien, solo necesitaban cambiar el vendaje – respondí mientras me acomodaba junto a ella en la pequeña cama – ¿Dónde está Alice? – pregunté al notar la ausencia de mi hermana.

– Le dije que vaya a casa a dormir. Ella tuvo un día muy estresante hoy y no es justo hacerla pasar una mala noche aquí. La bebé y yo estamos bien – susurró tocando su pancita. Yo sonreí al verla acariciar despacito su vientre.

– Te ves hermosa – musité. Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas las cuales acaricié enseguida – Mi pequeña Bella… Eres preciosa. Ya quiero que nuestra bebé nazca, quiero ver ya a mi mini Bella.

– Será igual a ti, lo puedo asegurar. Tendrá tu nariz – acarició la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice – Y sus ojos serán verdes como los tuyos – dejó un pequeño beso en mis párpados – Y sus labios serán iguales a los de papá – susurró sobre ellos antes de besarlos delicadamente.

– ¿Te das cuenta Bella que somos una familia ya? – pregunté acariciando su vientre un rato después. Ella sonrió mientras asentía – La bebé vino a cambiarnos la vida por completo mi amor, y ahora no concibo mi vida sin ella, sin tí… sin mi familia.

– Vamos a ser papás…– susurró con su voz casi quebrada.

– Y pronto… tú serás mi esposa – besé delicadamente sus labios.

– Lo prometí un día, y no hay cosa que desee más que llevar tu apellido en mi nombre mi amor. Te amo – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Por las siguientes horas no hicimos nada más que besarnos, abrazarnos y susurrarnos al oído que nos amábamos. Al fin el sufrimiento había terminado para nosotros.

La vi bostezar cerca de la media noche, ella debía descansar y yo estaba perturbándola. Me quise levantar de la pequeña cama pero ella me detuvo.

– ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó.

– Necesitas descansar amor, yo me voy a mi habitación. Las estoy incomodando aquí y ustedes necesitan…

– Shhhh…– me silenció poniendo un dedo en mis labios – A ti, te necesitamos a ti. Yo no estoy incómoda Edward, de hecho…– hizo una pausa – No sé si pueda dormir una noche más sin ti. No te vayas por favor – me regaló una sonrisa que desarmó cualquier defensa o excusa que hubiese podido inventar.

– Está bien… Me quedo con una condición – le dije acariciando uno de sus rebeldes rizos.

– Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuál es esa condición? – preguntó curiosa.

– Que me dejes dormir sobre tu pequeña pequita. La he extrañado mucho – hice un puchero lo que provocó una sonrisa en Bella.

– ¿Solo eso has extrañado de mí? – dijo entre risas. Yo negué ante tal afirmación.

– No, he extrañado muchas cosas de ti mi amor, pero la pequeña peca pronto deberá ser compartida y debo aprovecharla mientras sea completamente mía – volví a hacer un puchero. Ella chasqueó su lengua y volvió a sonreír.

– Ven…– me abrazó rápidamente y me aferró a su pecho. La futura maternidad de mi Bella había hecho que sus pechos sean más grandes y suavecitos. Los besé muy despacito sobre la bata de hospital y ella suspiró – Pórtate bien Edward…– masculló y yo solo sonreí.

– Está bien… está bien. Hasta mañana princesa – acaricié su vientre – Te amo Elizabeth… Te amo Bella – susurré.

– Y yo los amo a ustedes. Hasta mañana – habló despacito mientras apagaba la pequeña lamparita de noche.

A pesar de lo estrecha de la pequeña cama no me sentí incomodo durante toda la noche, dormir en brazos de Bella era lo único que podía hacer completamente perfecto este día. Casi al llegar el amanecer el vientre de Bella se movió con fuerza, mi bebé estaba despierta.

– Shhhh…– toqué despacito su pancita – Vas a despertar a mamá mi amor – susurré – ¿Por qué estas despierta tan tempranito? ¿Quieres hablarle a papá? – Sonreí al notar un nuevo movimiento de mi bebé – Ok, vamos a conversar un ratito pero sin escándalo, mami necesita dormir. ¿Te ha gustado tu habitación mi pequeñita? Espero que sí, papá sufrió de varios dolores de espalda pintando tu habitación y ya quiero que la veas. ¿Y el resto de la casa? Papi llevó su piano y te va a enseñar a tocar, eres tan inteligente que se pronto me vas a superar. Ya quiero llevar a mami a vivir conmigo, me ha hecho tanta falta.

– Edward – susurró Bella entre sueños. Yo sonreí al escuchar de los labios de Bella mi nombre.

– Aquí estoy mi amor. Y no voy a ningún lado – besé despacito su frente y la apreté a mi cuerpo. Cuando mi bebé calmó sus movimientos yo volví a conciliar el sueño.

Unos carraspeos y una intensa luz hicieron que me levantara unas cuantas horas después. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a mi hermana que sonriente me miraba con su cabeza ladeada, junto a ella estaba la Dra. Keller. En ese momento abrí los ojos como platos y recordé donde estaba. Bella seguía dormida junto a mí pero al sentir mi brusco movimiento se despertó.

– Buenos días Príncipe Encantado… y Bella Durmiente…– bromeó mi hermana.

– Buenos días duende – respondí a su saludo. La Dra. Keller sonrió y rodeó la cama.

– Buenos días jóvenes almas enamoradas. Lamento interrumpirlos pero necesito chequear a Bella. Ya me enteré de su escapada aventurera de ayer y necesito revisar que todo vaya bien allí dentro.

– Me siento bien – susurró mi Bella antes de soltar un enorme bostezo.

– Eso lo vamos a confirmar ahora… aunque – hizo una pausa y sonrió – ¿Qué tal están de ánimo para ver a su bebé? Necesito hacer una ecografía de densidad de placenta y me parece buena idea que su bebé los salude un ratito. ¿Les agrada la idea?

– ¡Sí! – dijimos al unisonó con Bella.

– Bueno, entonces si Edward me permite voy a examinar a Bella y en la tarde haremos la ecografía – Al escuchar esto me levanté rápidamente de la cama y dejé a la Dra. Keller hacer su trabajo saliendo un momento de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad.

– ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? – Preguntó mi hermana quien salió detrás de mi – Bella me contó todo… ¿Es en serio que querías irte a Londres? – Yo asentí mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de la salita de espera de ese piso – Estás loco ¿lo sabes? ¿Cómo podías irte y dejarlas solas? Es que… ¡Es que no tiene lógica! Eres un testarudo, cabezota…

– Inconsciente y loco… lo sé – le sonreí – Al menos Bella llegó a tiempo para detener la locura. Aunque…– hice una pausa y fruncí el ceño – Pronto debo empezar a pagar la casa y no sé como haré para hacerlo.

– ¿No te alcanza con el sueldo del bufete? – Yo negué avergonzado – No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Veras que todo saldrá bien… Al menos la pesadilla principal ya se terminó – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

– Alice… ¿Qué sucedió ese día? ¿Quién llamó a la policía? – indagué.

– Yo lo hice – confesó mi hermana – Cuando esa loca llegó a la casa yo enseguida llamé a la policía, tenía un mal presentimiento y no me equivoqué.

– ¿Qué sucedió con ella? No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después del disparo.

– Un policía la hirió en la pierna y la trasladaron bajo resguardo policial a emergencias. Sé que pronto le darán el alta y la llevarán a la cárcel. La confesión que hizo ese día fue suficiente para condenarla en ese lugar al menos por varios años.

– Dices que le darán de alta pronto. ¿En qué hospital estaba? – pregunté asustado. Ella me miró y negó triste.

– En este...– sentenció. De inmediato me puse de pie asustado y agarré mi cabello con fuerza.

– ¿Esa mujer está aquí? ¿La mujer que intento matar a Bella está en este mismo hospital? ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando? Bella corre peligro aquí con esa loca…

– Edward… cálmate – me habló – Ella tiene control policial las 24 horas del día, está en otro piso, del otro lado del hospital.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en decirme que ella estaba aquí? – pregunté mientras me volvía a sentar.

– Porque si lo hacíamos eras capaz de ir y ahorcarla con tus propias manos y debe ser la justicia quien decida su destino. Debes quedarte tranquilo, Bella y Elizabeth están seguras… Ya no les puede pasar nada malo.

– Eso espero Ali… eso espero – dije mientras regresaba a la habitación de Bella. Ahora y con más razón, no quería separarme de ellas.

– Todo está bien por aquí – dijo la Dra. Keller mientras se quitaba los guantes – Solo debo verificar la densidad de la placenta para confirmar cuantos días de descanso necesita Bella. Los llamaré cerca de las 5 p.m. para que suban a mi consultorio. Edward…– se dirigió a mi – Trata de que Bella descanse, déjala dormir… eso les va a hacer bien a las dos.

– Gracias Dra. Keller. Prometo no perturbar más – le agradecí antes que abandonara la habitación.

– Hola guapo – me saludó mi pequeña con una sonrisa. Yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza. No quise admitirlo pero tenía miedo… miedo de que algo malo les pasara nuevamente – Hey ¿Qué pasa amor? Tu corazón late muy rápido ¿Algo va mal? – preguntó asustada.

– No amor… no va nada mal – susurré besando su frente y sentándome junto a ella en la cama – No va nada mal.

Decidí no decirle la verdad a Bella sobre Tanya, era mejor no asustarla innecesariamente sobre todo después de escuchar la recomendación de la Dra. Keller.

– Creo que voy a pedir que agreguen una cama adicional a esta habitación – escuché la voz de mi padre mientras entraba a la habitación de Bella cerca del medio día – Las enfermeras de tu piso te han bautizado como Houdini, nadie sabe en qué momento te escapas Edward. Al menos ahora sabemos que estas acá metido. Hola Isabella – saludó mi papá a Bella.

– Ho…Hola Carlisle – balbuceó mi pequeña.

– ¿Cómo amaneció la pequeñita más valiente de Chicago? – Preguntó mientras ponía una mano en el vientre de Bella – ¡Hey! Hola para ti también… – sonrió papá, imaginé que la bebé había pateado en forma de saludo.

– Esta tarde tenemos una ecografía, y depende de eso sabríamos cuando Bella puede ir a casa – mencioné.

– Que bien… El descanso es lo mejor para ellas ahora. Espero que este joven padre no esté perturbando tu descanso Bella – ella negó con una sonrisa.

– No, de hecho tengo miedo que sea yo quien no deje a Edward descansar. Su herida me preocupa y él no se quiere mover de acá.

– Estoy bien mi amor – acaricié su cabello y le regalé una sonrisa.

– Deberías dormir Edward. El Dr. Collins te prescribió descanso – habló papá.

– Estoy bien… ellas son mi descanso papá – acaricié despacito su pancita y le sonreí.

– Veo que es imposible hacerte entrar en razón. Tu madre está en casa descansando, anoche cayó resfriada y es mejor mantenerla en cuarentena un par de días – bromeó mi padre.

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos hablando, papá estaba muy emocionado con la idea de ser abuelo y prometió algún día llevar a Elizabeth a Disney y usar las ojeras de Mickey Mouse durante el desfile de personajes.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde la Dra. Keller llamó a la habitación diciendo que en un par de minutos podíamos subir a su consultorio para la ecografía. Bella intentó acomodar sus rizos en una coleta y alisó su bata de hospital.

– ¿Lista futura Sra. Cullen? – pregunté mientras ella se sentaba en la silla de ruedas.

– Lista Sr. Cullen – me sonrió. Llegamos al consultorio a las 5 p.m. en punto. La ansiedad me carcomía por dentro, moría por ver a mi hija después de mucho tiempo después de aquella primera emotiva ecografía en este mismo lugar.

– Veamos – dijo la doctora mientras ingresaba el nombre de la bebé y la fecha de hoy en un pequeño teclado. Enseguida encendió la pantalla de ecografías y su nombre apareció en la misma. Bella, quien ya estaba recostada sobre la camilla, levantó su bata y su vientre se mostró para mí. Tuve que contener las ganas de llenarlo de besos al recordar que allí dentro estaba creciendo el fruto de mi inmenso amor por Bella. Solo me resigné a tomar su mano y sonreírle.

En el momento que la doctora esparció gel sobre el vientre de Bella y puso el aparato de ecografías sobre su pancita un sonido rítmico llenó la habitación. Era el corazón de mi hija…

– ¡Hola bebé! – dijo la doctora en cuanto la imagen apareció. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. La imagen en 3D de Elizabeth era simplemente perfecta. Sus rasgos eran hermosos y muy delicados justo como el de su mami, una nariz pequeñita y unos labios redonditos. Bella apretó con fuerza mi mano y yo la miré agradecido…

Pocos segundos después vimos a Lizzie mover sus manitos. Sus movimientos eran escasos, por lo que nos contó la doctora al parecer estaba dormida. Su corazoncito latía con fuerza y de a poco empezó a moverse un poco más.

– Hola señorita Cullen – sonrió la doctora al verla bostezar – Ya es tarde para dormir… levántese un ratito que papás están aquí – Bella sonrió y yo imité su gesto. No sé en qué momento sucedió pero una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos al ver la perfección de mi bebé.

– ¡Hola bebé! ¡Hola princesa Elizabeth! – susurró Bella al ver a la bebé de perfil.

– Tenemos buenas noticias. La densidad de la placenta va perfecta, un par de días mas y te puedes ir a casa Bella – dijo la doctora mientras tomaba unos apuntes de unos números raros que aparecían en la parte superior de la pantalla.

– Hola mi amor...– le hablé al ver una ligera sonrisa esbozarse en su pequeño rostro – Aquí está papá

– ¡Mi bebé! – sollozó Bella con fuerza al ver a nuestra hija sonreír. Acto seguido y en el gesto más hermoso del mundo, Elizabeth cubrió su carita con su manita en señal de vergüenza.

– Mi amor… ¡Sonríe para papá y mamá! – Dije con voz emocionada al ver como mi pequeña bebé se movía en la pantalla – Regálale a papá otra sonrisa mi pequeñita…

– Todo está perfecto – dijo la doctora unos segundos después – Esta pequeñita va muy bien. Su fecha aproximada de llegada estará en la última semana de febrero así que necesito que vayas a las clases un poco más seguido Bella – Bella y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo.

– Doctora… ¿Y Bella? ¿Ella está bien? – Pregunté refiriéndome a su peso – Creo que ella está un poco baja de peso.

– Edward el hecho que esté embarazada no significa que deba aumentar considerablemente de peso. Bella va perfecta, está comiendo lo necesario y adecuado. Debes quedarte tranquilo por eso.

– ¡Edward mira! – Interrumpió Bella – ¡Mira como alza su manito! ¡Nos está saludando! – comentó emocionada.

– Pequeñita mía ¡Choca esos cinco con papá mi princesa! – susurré con una sonrisa al ver a mi hija con su manito alzada y sonriendo para nosotros. Bella empezó a sollozar visiblemente feliz, y yo no pude sino besar sus labios y susurrar sobre ellos un enorme _¡Gracias mi amor!_

– Eres hermosa mi bebé...– musitó Bella mientras extendía su mano para tocar la pantalla – ¡Te amo Elizabeth...! – dijo al verla reír nuevamente.

– Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar a despedirnos risueña señorita Cullen – habló la doctora moviendo el ecografo mas a la derecha

– ¿Te quieres despedir con otra sonrisa? ¿Otra sonrisa para papá? – pregunté. La doctora hizo un primer plano del rostro de mi hija y nos mostró algo realmente gracioso.

– Tu hija te está sacando la lengua – rió con fuerza Bella. Y era cierto Elizabeth por un segundo sacó la lengua para luego bostezar nuevamente.

– Te amo – susurré al verla moverse pacíficamente. Me acerqué al vientre de Bella y hablé despacito – Sí… Te amo mi bebé – dije antes de besarlo muy despacito.

– Bebé... Papás ya se van... ¿Quieres despedirte de ellos? – Preguntó la doctora.

– No puede ser – sonrió Bella al ver la imagen de la pantalla – Es toda una pequeña diva – Sonreí con Bella al percatarme que Elizabeth había movido su manita muy cerca de su rostro y había escondido tres dedos, enseñándonos así el universal símbolo de paz.

– Princesa – le hablé bajito mientras la doctora verificaba sus últimos apuntes – Papá te espera acá afuera. Gracias por ser la fortaleza de mamá…Te amo mi pequeña bebé... ¡Te amo mi pequeña Elizabeth!

La doctora apagó el ecografo unos segundos después. Mencionó que Bella y Elizabeth necesitaban descanso y sobre todo nada de sustos o sobresaltos.

– En dos días ya estaremos en casa – dije acariciando su cabello una vez que volvimos a la habitación. Ella estaba aferrada a mi pecho con su nariz enterrada en mi cuello.

– Ya quiero salir de aquí Edward, odio los hospitales – susurró despacito. Yo solo sonreí y besé su cabeza.

– Lo sé mi amor, pero debemos quedarnos por nuestra hija – la consolé.

– Quiero ver el resto de la casa Edward, aun no puedo creer que hayas comprado una casa para nosotros.

– Ese era tu regalo de cumpleaños mi pequeña, cuando me di cuenta que Elizabeth necesitaba un espacio cómodo para crecer supe que era tiempo de dejar mi departamento para conseguirle un palacio a mi futura esposa y a mi hija.

– Tu…– ella se apartó un poco de mí y me miró – ¿Tu compraste un anillo y me ibas a proponer matrimonio ese día? – Yo asentí levemente.

– Serías la mamá de mi hija, eras la mujer de mi vida ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba para saber que Isabella Swan debía ser mi esposa? – Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y yo la limpie rápidamente – Ya no quiero verte llorar mi pequeña, ya no.

– Lo sé, yo solo… Edward… Yo fui muy tonta…– negó mientras se volvía a aferrar a mi pecho – Además soy una madre terrible, yo no he comprado un solo biberón para Elizabeth.

– Shhhh…– la consolé – Eso ya está cubierto mi amor, yo compré todo lo necesario para ella. Desde biberones, asiento de auto, ropa, en fin… Creo que me volví un poco loco en la tienda de bebés.

– Elizabeth tendrá un padre excelente – me habló entre sollozos. Yo sonreí…

– ¿Y qué me dices de la mamá de Elizabeth? ¡Ella la adora! – ella asintió mientras se separaba de mi y acariciaba su vientre.

– Y yo la adoro a ella… y a ti – dijo antes de besar mis labios. Nos quedamos en silencio mucho rato, abrazados y en silencio disfrutamos de tranquilidad que nos rodeaba.

Bella estaba muy cansada por lo que esa noche se durmió muy temprano. Yo no tenía mucho sueño por lo que solo me dediqué a admirarla. Recordé entonces a mi abuelo, su dolor al saber que Marie se había casado con Charles y esperaba un bebé de aquél hombre que la violó. Si mi abuelo amaba a Marie de la misma forma como yo amo a Bella… ¿Cómo soportó vivir alejado sin el amor de su alma? ¿Cómo uno se resigna a perder lo que más ama? ¿Cómo vives sin tu todo?

Bella, sin querer se había convertido en eso: en mi todo. En un retorcido plan del destino Isabella Swan se había convertido en el inicio y final de cada capítulo de mi vida, no imaginaba vivir sin la mujer que algún día soñé con destruir. Nunca esperé enamorarme de una mujer, y mucho peor jamás esperé que esa mujer estuviera esperando una hija mía. Allí iba otro plan retorcido.

– Y para mí el mejor plan retorcido de toda la historia mi bebé – sonreí mientras acariciaba el vientre de Bella y tarareaba la nana que había escrito para Elizabeth.

Me quedé dormido después de muchas horas, creo que fue cuando el sol empezaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos de luz.

– No hace mucho se quedó dormido. No lo levanten por favor – escuché el susurro de Bella a mi lado.

– Necesita tomar su medicación – habló una voz que no reconocí.

– Yo se la doy en cuanto se despierte… Solo, déjelo dormir un poco más – replicó Bella acariciando mi cabello. Yo estaba despierto ya pero mis ojos permanecían cerrados.

– Está bien, pero trate de que no se pase de dos horas. El Dr. Collins debe llevárselo para empezar la rehabilitación de su brazo en unas horas más y el Sr. Cullen debe volver a su habitación.

– Lo haré… lo prometo – habló mi pequeña.

– Felicidades por su bebé – habló una tercera voz que entró a la habitación. Un aroma característico invadió mis pulmones… _eran fresias._

– Es de parte del Dr. Cullen y su esposa – dijo la primera voz.

– Están hermosas, ya le daré las gracias a Carlisle – comentó mi pequeña emocionada.

– Nos vamos para que descansen. Recuerde darle la medicina al Sr. Cullen y enviarlo a su habitación más luego.

– Así será, gracias…– susurró para aferrarse a mi cuerpo, al menos lo que su pancita le permitía. Escuché unos pasos alejarse y cerrar la puerta, Bella pasó una mano por mi pecho y suspiró – Debes descansar, sé que pasaste toda la noche despierto… Tus conversaciones con Elizabeth no son nada discretas mi amor.

– Ya no existe privacidad entre padre e hija – le hablé mientras abría los ojos. Ella se asustó y me miró rápidamente.

– ¿Estabas despierto? – Yo asentí – Eres un tramposo Edward – sonrió

– Lo sé – besé su cabeza y sonreí – Lo sé…

Estuvimos en la cama unos minutos más retozando como dos gatitos perezosos. Bella se puso de pie un rato después y me dio la medicina. Casi enseguida llegó su desayuno, él cual le obligué a comérselo completamente. Con una carita de niña malcriada refunfuñó que Elizabeth era una bebé y no un pequeño elefante y que ella no iba a comer todo.

– Bella… Hazlo por mí – hice un puchero – Quiero que termines con tu bandeja, no te he visto comer bien en días, por favor…

– Solo espero que Elizabeth no aprenda a hacer ese puchero… desarman cualquier defensa – sonrió mientras le daba otro mordisco a su manzana.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma abandoné la habitación de Bella cerca de las 10 a.m. Fui a la mía y tomé una ducha para esperar al Dr. Collins. La herida casi no sangraba y cada vez dolía menos y eso era buena señal. Mientras esperaba al Dr. Collins llamé a Alice, su ausencia en el hospital me preocupaba.

– Hola – me saludó con una voz muy ronca.

– Hola Ali… ¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupado.

– No mucho… Ayer vine a cuidar a mamá por su resfrío y ahora estamos en cama las dos – se quejó mi hermana.

– Entonces será mejor que se queden juntas hasta que pase la plaga – bromeé con ella.

– No seas tonto… no es ninguna plaga, es solo un resfrío – dijo molesta.

– Para fines prácticos es lo mismo. Es mejor que descansen para que se recuperen pronto, no queremos que traigan bacterias – volví a bromear con ella.

– Eres tan fastidioso Edward… ¿Cuándo les dan el alta? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

– A Bella mañana, y en un rato más que viene el Dr. Collins le preguntó sobre la mía

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó antes de estornudar.

– Salud…– le dije – Yo estoy más que bien, ya quiero salir de acá e ir a casa con Bella.

– ¿Van directamente a su casa nueva?

– Si, todas las cosas de Bella están allí y mi maleta con las cosas que llevaba a Londres también. Creo que serán pocas las cosas que debemos trasladar de nuestras casas para North Haslted.

– Dice mamá que la casa es hermosa… Yo estuve con ella el día que escogió las cortinas. Eran hermosas.

– Mamá hizo un trabajo genial Ali… ya pronto vas a conocer nuestra casa – sentí unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación y me apresuré a hablar – Alice, creo que el Doc. Collins ya llegó. Te llamo mas luego para ver como sigues… Un beso.

– Un beso para ti y otro para Bella y Lizzie – dijo antes de cerrar la llamada.

– Buenos días Edward – me saludó el doctor. Yo respondí con una sonrisa – Veamos como sigues esta mañana.

Por los siguientes minutos el doctor Collins revisó la herida, cambió el vendaje y me inyectó medicación. Me explicó de qué iba la terapia de rehabilitación del músculo y después de acceder a mis ruegos y luego de jurarle que haría la terapia tres veces por semana, dijo que firmaría mi alta mañana temprano. Un rato después me acompañó al piso de rehabilitación física donde una joven y rubia doctora nos esperaba. Era la Dra. Renata Walters, mi terapista durante las próximas semanas.

– Veamos que tenemos acá – La Dra. Walters tomó mi brazo y apretó un poco mi bícep. Yo siseé de dolor. – Aún duele por lo que veo, aunque tu brazo es algo fornido y musculoso – dijo en tono algo seductor – Vas a necesitar terapia tres veces a la semana al menos.

– Dra. Walters, tengo una pregunta ¿Los días de terapia son establecidos o yo puedo escoger los días?

– Generalmente nosotros establecemos el calendario de nuestros pacientes. Pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción – volvió a hablar en tono seductor mientras tomaba mi brazo. Yo sonreí ya que mi siguiente frase no le iba a gustar para nada.

– Perfecto… Lo que sucede es que mi esposa tiene que asistir a las clases de preparación al parto y yo no puedo dejar de ir con ella. Ser padre es una experiencia genial que pienso vivir con ella – enseguida ella se desinfló y soltó un bufido.

– ¡Oh… entiendo! – comentó desanimada y soltó mi brazo – No sabía que era casado Sr. Cullen, no veo ningún anillo en su dedo – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

– Aún no lo estoy, pero falta muy poco para eso. Entonces… ¿Yo puedo elegir los días? – Sonreí y ella se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba con la terapia. No podía evitar sentirme feliz por lo que estaba viviendo estos días. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que me sentía realmente orgulloso; orgulloso de mi hija, orgulloso de que mi Bella estaba junto a mí y volvíamos a ser la familia que tanto extrañé.

Luego de una hora de terapia bajé a mi habitación realmente cansado, el dolor de los ejercicios me había dejado débil y realmente necesitaba descansar. En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada me quedé profundamente dormido. Quizás llevaba durmiendo un par de horas cuando a mi cabeza vino un sueño muy claro. Era Bella y estaba en su habitación de este hospital, su mirada se veía aterrada y sus manos temblaban.

En la habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras una figura se dibujó rápidamente, una voz susurró su nombre y Bella gritó con fuerza

_¡Aléjese de mí!_

– ¡Bella! – me desperté enseguida y de un brinco salí de la cama. Me puse rápidamente los zapatos y corrí al elevador para subir los dos pisos que me alejaban de Bella. Ella estaba en peligro, lo podía sentir.

Al ver que el maldito elevador demoraba en llegar, opté por subir las escaleras. Corrí por los corredores hasta llegar a su habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta y las cortinas estaban cerradas. Exactamente como la vi en mi sueño, Bella estaba aferrada a la cama y miraba asustada a un extremo de la habitación.

– Edward – susurró al verme. Yo corrí a su lado y la abracé. Bella temblaba con fuerza sin apartar la mirada de un punto específico de la habitación. Me volteé enseguida para ver quien había causado tal estado de conmoción en Bella y encontré en ese lugar a la persona que jamás esperé ver allí…

* * *

¡Pequeñas…! Aquí estoy de regreso… lamento haber demorado con la actualización pero mi madre está de vacaciones y eso ha provocado una seria alteración de mis horarios. Bueno, un capitulo mas… ¿Quién estaba en la habitación de Bella? ¿Será que la pesadilla empieza otra vez?

Agradecida por su inmenso cariño mostrado este último capitulo, sus alertas y favoritos alegran mi corazoncito! A mis lectoras consentidas como siempre un saludo: Mary de Cullen, Yira27, Clauditha, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, mcph76, Ginegine, lauriss18, martinita, Erendira, Negriithaah, Tandr3a29, yolabertay, dunia. elizah gmail . com, Tatitha, sianita, V, EdithCullen71283, Anabella, lesliok, Yuri, Adriu, DianElizz, Bethzabe, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, Sky Lestrange, sunnypeace, NuRySh, gpattz, MELI8114, Verota, vivi s, Esme Mary Cullen, maddycullen, Belewyn, est cullen, crismery, vasy palma Mallorca, Naobi Chan, VictoriamarieHale, Susana, NinnaCullen, diana, kellys, PalomitaCullen, Marchu, L'Amelie, FresCullen, klaiva, Partisan11, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Mappy Vampi Celis Cullen,  
Gegargas, claulrp, rosa masen Cullen, beakis, Linferma, Yzza, Ely Cullen M, Medialuna, joli cullen, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, zujeyane, betzacosta, bellaliz, sandritav, lucia2176, mhae1982, Chuvi1487, Poemusician, Antuss, Laura Katherine, Isita Maria, Patri31, whit cullen, Tata XOXO, Shandra1, Mentxu Masen Cullen, karla-cullen-hale, CindyLis, green'splace, maristel, SalyLuna, Danny, SsiL, claudia cullen xD, Jazmin Li, Caro . Bere . Cullen, katlyn cullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, yessenya, felicytas, Luchii, WiNkY CuLLeN, larosaderosas, quelecortenlacabeza, kdanielam, LaauraCullen, satineych, Blapagu, silves, Ursulax, Caelius, ludgardita, Sully Yamileth Martinez, mgcb, Alisea, magymc, MaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD, lexa0619, miss little lady, Danny Masen Patt, Bella Rocio, Ericastelo, Bea, Caro Rosero, Noris, y a todas las lectoras escondiditas por allí.

A mi beta Isita, gracias por tu paciencia y amistad, tu haces de Twisted algo genial. Este capítulo va dedicado a una pequeña futura mamá, mi beta Vivi será mami y estamos más que felices por ella.

El video de la ecografía recreada está en mi perfil así que las invito a verlo. Próxima actualización será en pocos días, así recompensamos el retraso de esta semana.

Les ha gustado? Espero leerlas en el review!


	34. Sacrificios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El capitulo que van a leer contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, están advertidos (¡Apuesto que extrañaban este mensaje!) Gracias por su paciencia… que disfruten el capi.

* * *

_**Capitulo 32: **__Sacrificios_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__Make you feel my love – Adele_

"_En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo."_

_Paulo Coelho_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Había perdido la cuenta ya cuantas veces di vueltas en la cama. A mi derecha un enorme espacio vacío no me dejaba descansar, sonreí despacito al notar que eran Edward y su ausencia lo que no me dejaba dormir. En apenas dos días me había acostumbrado tanto a su calor, a su aroma que intentar dormir sola me resultaba imposible.

Carlisle me informó hace un par de horas que Edward había caído rendido después de su terapia de esta mañana. Llevaba ya un buen rato dormido en su habitación y a pesar de que le tocaba la medicina las enfermeras no tenían corazón para despertarlo.

– Papá debe estar muy cansado. Anoche apenas durmió por estar conversando con usted señorita – toqué mi vientre y sonreí – Sí, los escuché hablar mi cielo. Ustedes dos serán grandes amigos... Lo sé.

Me quedé en silencio un buen rato solamente acariciando mi vientre. Recordé las palabras de la Dra. Keller:

_"Esta pequeñita va muy bien" _

"_Su fecha aproximada de llegada estará en la última semana de febrero"_

Cada vez faltaba menos para conocer a mi bebé, sostenerla en mis brazos y arrullarla delicadamente, pero a la vez que la espera se acortaba, el miedo incrementaba. No quería admitirlo pero el temor a que ocurriera algo parecido a lo que sucedido con mi abuela en su parto me tenía realmente nerviosa. ¿Sería capaz de traer al mundo a Elizabeth sin tener el mismo fatal destino que mi abuela?

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y me obligué a no pensar más en ello.

– Vamos a salir bien de esto mi bebé. Ya pronto estaremos juntas – susurre mientras me cubría con una manta y cerraba los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño.

Luego de mucho intentarlo y ya cuando estaba algo grogui, escuché unos pasos entrar a la habitación. Enseguida abrí los ojos al suponer que era Edward... _pero me equivoqué_.

– Bells – escuché su voz, aquella voz que pensé había quedado en el pasado.

– Matt – susurré mientras me sentaba en la cama – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

– Yo... Yo vine para hablar contigo – habló despacio como meditando cada palabra que salía de su boca. – Yo necesito hablar contigo – En ese momento se acercó un poco más a la cama pero yo lo detuve poniendo mis manos enfrente.

– ¡No, no te acerques! – Le dije atemorizada por su presencia – ¡No te acerques a mi o grito!

– No Bells... No grites por favor. Yo…yo solo quiero decirte que lo siento.

– ¡Tú...! – le grité con rabia – ¡Tú sabías quién me había atropellado! ¡Tú...! ¡Tú estabas aliado con esa mujer! ¡Tú...! ¡Tú me mentiste maldita sea!

– Bells, lo siento... Realmente lo siento. No te imaginas el infierno que ha sido mi vida estas semanas. No hay día que no me arrepienta de haber hecho lo que hice. Yo solo...– se volvió a acercar de manera sigilosa.

– ¡No te acerques te dije! – Volví a gritar esta vez asustada – ¡Necesito que te vayas! ¿Cómo supiste si quiera donde estaba?

– Hace un par de días leí la noticia en el periódico: _"Peligroso cruce de balas en la casa del Dr. Carlisle Cullen deja tres heridos"_ rezaba el titular. Algo me decía que tenía que ver contigo así que fui a buscarte en casa de tu padre pero no estabas. Estaba desesperado por no saber de ti por lo que no tuve otra opción que seguir a Sue. Apenas esta mañana supe que estabas internada aquí.

– Pues déjame informarte que tu cómplice no logro matarme, falló esta vez así como falló en Forks. ¿Cómo...? – Balbuceé mientras negaba con fuerza – ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tu estuvieses de acuerdo en matar a mi hija? ¿Cómo? – Sollocé mientras me aferraba a la cama – ¡Era una bebé! ¡Tú...! ¡Tú y esa mujer intentaron matar a mi bebé!

– Bells, eso no es cierto... Yo nunca... Bells! Tú me conoces, sabes que yo no...

– ¡Yo no te conozco más! No sé quién eres...– sollocé mientras negaba con mi cabeza – ¡Porque mi amigo Matt de seguro que no eres!

– Bells, yo... ¡Yo te amo! Dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz – Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos – Yo puedo ser el padre de tu hijo...

– Mi hija – remarqué con rabia mis palabras – Ella no necesita otro padre… ella tiene uno que la ama y que me ama. Elizabeth y yo tenemos a Edward...

– Bells... ¡Ese hombre te mintió! ¿Cómo puedes seguir confiando en él?

– ¿Y tú? – Volví a gritar – ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¿Acaso tú hiciste algo diferente a lo que hizo Edward? Tú también me mentiste Matt! Edward tuvo las agallas y pantalones suficientes para reconocer sus errores y pedir perdón. En cambio tú… ¡Tú! – Me ahogué en mis propias palabras – ¡Tú sigues aquí intentando parecer una víctima! Tú me defraudaste, traicionaste mi confianza… ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres simplemente alguien a quien no quiero en mi vida…! – grité con decepción.

– Bells, pequeña… lo siento – volvió a acercarse y estiró su mano para tocarme. Esa mano que algún día me consoló, era la misma que un día quiso matar a mi hija. Me alejé lo más posible del borde de la cama y me aferré a la manta.

– ¡Aléjese! ¡Aléjese de mí! – Volví a gritar – ¡Edward…! – Susurré asustada – Edward por favor ven…

– ¿Cómo puedes amarlo a él? – dijo con voz quebrada mientras se alejaba un poco – ¿Cómo? – Casi al instante escuché unos pasos acercarse corriendo a la habitación.

– Edward – susurré al verlo. Él corrió hasta mí y se aferró con fuerza a mi tembloroso cuerpo. Matt retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se ocultó en la oscuridad de la habitación. No lo perdí de vista un solo instante, tenía miedo que intentara hacerle daño a Edward.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí que Edward se volteó y vio exactamente lo mismo que yo estaba viendo.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Preguntó con un remarcado tono de furia – ¿Qué hace este maldito aquí? – gritó

– Vine a hablar con Bella – respondió Matt mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Edward enseguida rodeó mi cuerpo con su brazo y me apretó a su pecho.

– No te acerques a Bella y a mi hija… o lo vas a lamentar – masculló con rabia – Voy a llamar en este momento a la policía. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que hayan dejado entrar a este infeliz aquí? – Mi cuerpo seguía temblando y mis sollozos no paraban. Edward se percató de eso y me miró asustado – Mi amor ¿Estás bien? Pequeña… tranquila por favor – susurró mientras besaba mi cabeza.

– Solo… solo sácalo de aquí Edward… no lo quiero ver nunca más – sollocé mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho.

– Bells… ¡Perdóname! – habló con su voz quebrada – Yo nunca quise…

– ¡Cállate! ¡Ni siquiera intentes decir que no quisiste hacerle daño! ¡Intentaste matar a mi hija maldito hijo de puta! ¡No te atrevas a decir que no quisiste lastimar a Bella…! – Edward me estrechó más a su cuerpo, pude sentir que él también temblaba. A diferencia mía, el temblor de Edward no era por miedo, sino por furia, por rabia al escuchar las palabras cargadas de cinismo de Matt

– Bells ¡Escúchame! Lo siento…– volvió a hablar. Yo negué con fuerza.

– Edward… sácalo de aquí. Tengo miedo…–susurré.

– Bella mi amor, cálmate…– dijo intentando calmar mis nervios – La bebé… ¿Recuerdas? – volvió a mecerme mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

– Srta. Swan… Sr. Cullen…– oí una voz entrar a la habitación. Supuse que era una de las enfermeras, ella prendió la luz de la salita contigua y la estancia se iluminó – Escuchamos unos gritos y quisimos saber si estaban bien.

– Señorita por favor – habló Edward separándose de mi – Llame a la policía o a la seguridad del hospital y díganles que…

– Que yo me voy… – lo interrumpió Matt – No es necesario llamar a nadie yo me retiro en este momento.

– ¡Oh no…! – Habló Edward – Tú no vas a ningún lado. ¡Señorita llamé a la policía ahora! – Se dirigió a la enfermera quien asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación – Tienes que responder por tus actos al igual que la loca que está aquí.

– Edward… ¿Tanya está aquí? – pregunté asustada separándome de él. Edward solo asintió resignado.

– Está bajo resguardo policial mi amor, ustedes están protegidas – me volvió a aferrar a su pecho.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? – dije con voz temblorosa.

– Porque no queríamos que te pongas así. La doctora prohibió sustos y sobresaltos ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Sentí a Edward tensarse en ese momento y rápidamente me soltó.

– No… no… ¡Tú no te mueves de acá! – tomó de la camisa a Matt y lo detuvo ya que él había empezando a caminar con rumbo a la puerta.

– ¡Suéltame! – intentó zafarse Matt. En su intento, golpeó el brazo lastimado de Edward lo que provocó que él se debilitara y lo soltara momentáneamente. En el rostro de Edward una mueca de dolor se dibujó.

– ¡Edward! – grité desde la cama. Tenía que hacer algo por él así que intenté bajarme de la cama.

– Bella… ¡no te muevas! – siseó. Nuevamente Matt caminó hasta la salida pero Edward lo detuvo por segunda ocasión.

– ¡Tú ganaste Cullen! ¡Tú te quedaste con ella! ¿Estás contento ya? – le gritó Matt a Edward mientras se soltaba de su agarre otra vez.

– No… no estaré contento del todo hasta que no haga esto – habló con furia Edward para levantar en ese momento su puño y estrellarlo en la quijada de Matt quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo gracias al golpe. Corrí hasta donde estaba Edward y lo abracé

– Mi amor – susurré aferrada a su pecho – Edward…– sollocé.

– Ya está mi pequeña… ya pasó – me habló en susurro mientras besaba mi cabello. Pasaron apenas un par de minutos cuando un enorme guardia de seguridad del hospital entró a la habitación y levantó del piso a Matt quien estaba algo aturdido por el golpe.

– Entréguelo a la policía. Avíseles que tienen al cómplice del accidente de Isabella Marie Swan en Forks, Washington el pasado 16 de Septiembre – habló Edward con voz pasiva – Si la policía necesita alguna declaración adicional que se dirijan conmigo, Edward Anthony Cullen, abogado y novio de la Srta. Swan

– Camina – le ordenó el grandulón a Matt. Vi al que algún día fue mi amigo salir de la habitación escoltado por el intimidante guardia.

– Edward ¿Estás bien? – pregunté mientras me separaba un momento de él.

– Si mi pequeña, estoy bien – me respondió con una mueca de dolor. Desvié la mirada en ese momento para ver su brazo lastimado. La venda estaba completamente manchada con sangre.

– Edward… tu brazo – susurré algo débil. El olor de la sangre de Edward se impregnó rápidamente en mis fosas nasales provocándome un mareo inesperado. Casi al instante mis piernas se debilitaron y mi cuerpo se desvaneció.

– Mi amor – dijo Edward mientras me atrapaba en sus brazos – Ayuda…. ¡Alguien que me ayude! – gritó con fuerza. Mis parpados se sentían muy pesados y mi cabeza daba vueltas – Pequeña, no te duermas… ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame Isabella! ¡Quédate conmigo! – susurraba desesperado.

– Estoy bien mi amor – alcancé a responder mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo último que recuerdo haber sentido fue mi cuerpo recostarse en una superficie mullida, el olor de Edward rodeando mi cuerpo y un te amo susurrado a mi oído.

No sé cuantos minutos estuve inconsciente, quizás fueron varios, lo que si permanece claro en mi mente es el exquisito aroma de Edward cerca mío durante todo el tiempo. Tenía mucho sueño y me sentía muy cansada pero un leve pinchazo en mi brazo me hizo reaccionar. Me moví despacio y escuché su voz a lo lejos.

– Bella mi amor... Pequeña mía ¿Qué te paso? – su voz se escuchaba quebrada y algo desesperada. Me volví a mover despacio y de a poco abrí los ojos. Las imágenes se veían algo difusas pero lentamente se fueron volviendo más claras. A mi derecha una enfermera cerraba un pequeño tubo con la muestra de sangre que segundos atrás me habían extraído... A mi izquierda, un ángel... Mi ángel del rebelde cabello cobrizo.

– Bella...– me susurro acercándose a mí y tocando mi mejilla – Mi Bella...

– Estoy bien – dije con dificultad mientras veía como la enfermera abandonaba la habitación – No es nada, yo...

– Shhhh no hables, la doctora viene en camino mi amor – me interrumpió rápidamente.

– Pero estoy bien cielo – intenté alzar el brazo para acariciar su rostro pero él me detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– No Bella... No te muevas por favor.

– Edward, estás exagerando... – Estoy bien, solo fue... El olor de la sangre, eso me mareó y no...

– No – me volvió a silenciar – No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que la Dra. Keller te vea... – intenté hablar pero nuevamente me silenció, esta vez para hacerlo puso un dedo en mis labios – Acabas de pasar un susto muy grande pequeña, estás muy débil...

– Si amor pero yo...–de inmediato sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un suave beso. Acunó mi rostro en sus manos y acarició mis mejillas mientras se separaba lentamente.

– Si sigues hablando voy a tener que seguir silenciándote de esta manera mi pequeña – una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en mi rostro y una maquiavélica idea atravesó mi cabeza.

– _Por tanto _– empecé a hablar rápidamente tratando de no obviar palabra alguna – _Nosotros los representantes de los Estados Unidos de América, reunidos en Congreso general, acudimos al juez supremo del mundo para hacerle testigo de la rectitud de nuestras intenciones. En el nombre y con el poder pleno del buen pueblo de estas colonias damos a conocer solemnemente y declaramos que estas colonias unidas son y por derecho han de ser Estados libres e independientes; que..._– vi de reojo una enorme sonrisa esbozarse en el rostro de Edward para luego estampar nuevamente sus labios contra los míos. Esta vez el beso no fue delicado como en la primera ocasión. Sus demandantes labios se abrieron un poco profundizando de esta manera el beso. Nos separamos varios minutos después.

– ¿La declaración de Independencia de Estados Unidos? – Susurró contra mis labios – ¿Es en serio? – yo asentí despacito.

– Y si vas a seguir silenciándome con esos besos soy capaz de recitar todo el primer capítulo de Hamlet – Edward chasqueó la lengua en un gesto divertido y dejó un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

– Te amo tanto mi pequeña tramposa – dijo sonriente. Un nuevo beso interrumpió cualquier respuesta que hubiese podido darle.

– Si la causa de los desmayos de Bella son los besos que el cariñoso padre de su hija le da, tengan por seguro que no atiendo una llamada más de emergencia de ustedes dos – reconocí la voz de la Dra. Keller entrar a la habitación. Sonrojada de una manera casi imposible me separé de Edward, quien tenía un gesto de niño travieso en su rostro.

– Doctora Keller... Yo... – intenté de manera patética excusar mi comportamiento.

– Fue mi culpa – intervino Edward – Le dije que se mantuviera en silencio y al parecer besarla era la única manera que me hiciera caso. – La doctora negó y sonrió para luego tomar la historia clínica que estaba cerca de mi cama.

– El análisis de la sangre que te tomaron hace unos minutos estará listo en una hora. No creo que sea algo grave pero necesito cerciorarme.

– Doctora, en serio no creo que sea algo grave. Vi sangre en la venda de Edward y su olor me provocó un mareo que me desvaneció. _Estoy bien_...– mascullé aquella ultima parte.

– Sé que estas bien Isabella, pero la llamada asustada de Edward me puso en alerta. Igual saldremos de las dudas. ¿A qué se debió que tu herida sangre Edward? – preguntó la doctora mientras cerraba la historia clínica y se acercaba a nosotros.

– Un leve forcejo pero nada de gravedad, de seguro que no vuelve a ocurrir – me miró con sus hermosos orbes verdes en los que un atisbo de preocupación se reflejaba de manera clara.

– Nunca más – susurré para tranquilizarlo. El me sonrió y puso una mano en mi pancita.

– Nunca más – repitió.

– Espero que no haya existido ningún sobresalto para Bella y la bebé – habló la doctora reventando nuestra burbuja, enseguida Edward me apretó un poco a su cuerpo como queriendo protegerme de un peligro ya inexistente para luego negar de manera vehemente – Ok, eso me deja tranquila. Entonces, esta noche quiero que descanses Isabella, trata de dormir temprano y cuando hablo de una noche tranquila, eso incluye que estés sola. – Dijo mirando a Edward, él asintió levemente – Voy a pedirle a las enfermeras que te preparen un té de manzanilla para que concilies el sueño rápidamente. Regreso en un par de horas con tus resultados.

– Gracias Dra. Keller – susurré. Ella simplemente me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

– Me asustaste – me habló Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello – Te desvaneciste en mis brazos y pensé que ese maldito te había hecho daño.

– Amor, estamos bien – usé el plural para hacerle saber que Elizabeth tampoco corría peligro – Solo fue un mareo. Ahora… hay algo que me preocupa Edward – hablé de manera severa.

– ¿Qué te preocupa mi pequeña? – preguntó con un adorable gesto de ceño fruncido.

– Que cuando Elizabeth lloré por las noches porque necesita un cambio de pañales o tenga hambre quieras salir corriendo donde la pediatra – tuve que contener la risa por lo gracioso de la situación.

– No quiero verla llorar – masculló.

– Yo tampoco amor… pero tampoco podemos sobreprotegerla demasiado, así como lo haces conmigo – susurré mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

– Tratare de ser un poco menos paranoico mi pequeña …– respondió – Eso sí, un llanto de más de cinco minutos es una llamada segura al pediatra – finalizó.

– Te amo – susurré sobre sus labios antes de dejar sobre ellos un corto beso.

– Será mejor que me vaya – habló un rato después – Debes descansar y no quiero otro regaño de la Dra. Keller – me dijo mientras salía de la cama y me ayudaba a acomodarme en la mitad de la misma.

– Me vas a hacer falta – hablé bajito al tiempo que él dejaba un beso en mi frente.

– Falta poco para irnos a casa, a nuestra casa. Te amo pequeña mamá…descansa – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de apagar la pequeña lamparita y salir de la habitación.

Creo que en los siguientes 120 minutos memoricé cada patrón del decorado del techo de mi habitación. El famoso té de manzanilla no surgió efecto y estaba más despierta que un búho aunque ya eran pasadas las 9 p.m.

La doctora llegó con los resultados unos veinte minutos después, como era de esperarse nada fuera de lo normal revelaban las analíticas. Si todo seguía de acuerdo a lo planeado esta sería la última noche que pasaba en el hospital ya que mañana al medía día estaría libre para irme.

La doctora se despidió unos cuantos minutos después. Nuevamente miré al techo para conciliar el sueño… pero nada. Cuando iba por la oveja número 325 en mi cuenta para dormir, el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Rápidamente extendí la mano y alcé la bocina.

– ¿Pequeña? – escuché su voz al otro lado – ¿Te desperté?

– No amor – respondí encendiendo la luz de la lamparita.

– No puedo dormir Bella – confesó despacito. Yo sonreí.

– Bienvenido al club. Yo tampoco puedo dormir… me haces falta – susurré al teléfono.

– ¿Qué dijo la doctora? – preguntó rápidamente.

– Que estoy perfecta, que el padre de mi bebé es un loco exagerado y que mañana puedo irme a casa – respondí rápidamente y finalicé con una pequeña risa.

– ¿Entonces estás completamente bien? – volvió a preguntar.

– Si Edward… ¿Por qué?

– Srta. Swan – cambió su tono de voz para usar uno muy seductor – ¿Me acepta usted una cita esta noche?

– ¿Una cita Edward? – Pregunté confundida – Amor, no podemos salir del hospital.

– Cualquier lugar es perfecto para una cita con mi pequeña Bella, incluso un aburrido hospital. ¿Acepta la invitación del hombre que la ama con locura?

– Estás loco Edward…– sonreí al teléfono – Pero si… ¿Vienes por mí o voy a tu piso? – bromeé con él.

– Paso por ti en veinte minutos. Un carruaje especial estará en su puerta en unos minutos.

– Espero que esto no nos meta en problemas – comenté preocupada.

– Todo estará bien… Te amo mi hermosa Bella, te veo pronto – me lanzó rápidamente un beso y cerró la llamada.

En cuanto dejé el teléfono en su lugar intenté acomodar mi cabello en una sencilla trenza, acomodé mi deprimente bata verde de hospital y me senté a esperar a Edward. Como todo un caballero inglés, Edward cumplió su palabra y en veinte minutos estuvo en mi habitación… empujando una silla de ruedas vacía.

– Me dijeron que en esta adorable suite se hospeda la más hermosa embarazada de este piso – dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

– La más redondita querrás decir – le dije mientras tocaba mi vientre. Elizabeth pateó en ese momento, la voz de su papá siempre la ponía de humor pateador.

– Pues déjeme decirle señorita, que su novio piensa que usted es la redondita más sexy del mundo – sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a sentarme en la silla de ruedas. En su otra mano llevaba una canasta cerrada lo que provocó de inmediato mi curiosidad.

– ¿Dónde vamos Edward? – pregunté.

– A las estrellas – me susurró al oído. Yo sonreí y asentí.

Edward me llevó al elevador y una vez dentro de él, presionó el botón del octavo piso, la terraza del hospital.

– ¿En serio vamos a ver las estrellas? – pregunté confundida. El asintió mientras salíamos del corredor de elevadores y llegábamos al llano de la terraza. El lugar a pesar de estar completamente desierto tenía un cobertizo muy pequeño en una esquina. En él, había un sofá que se veía muy cómodo con muchas cobijas sobre él.

– Es el lugar donde papá suele escapar cuando se siente muy agobiado, se lo pedí prestado y accedió con la condición que te regrese pronto a la cama.

– Dale las gracias de mi parte – le sonreí mientras nos dirijamos al sofá. Un viento agradable soplaba aquella noche, era otoño y aunque las temperaturas debían empezar a bajar a finales de noviembre se sentía una noche muy agradable para estar al aire libre.

– ¿Te gusta la vista? – me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el mullido sofá. Yo asentí despacito a la vez que lo ayudaba a acomodarse junto a mí.

– Se ve muy hermoso – le dije mientras nos cubríamos con las cobijas. Sentí los brazos de Edward rodear mi cuerpo casi enseguida y dejar un par de besos en mi cuello.

– Nada es más hermoso que la mujer que ahora está junto a mí. Te amo mi Bella – susurró acunando mi rostro en sus manos.

– Y yo te amo mi Edward… Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz – me acerqué despacito a sus labios y los besé. Estuvimos mucho rato acariciándonos, mimándonos y recordando cómo era nuestro amor antes que todo el desastre ocurriera. Disfrutamos del silencio y de la paz que aquel reencuentro íntimo nos dejaba, aquel silencio que hacía de esta cita la más perfecta que pueda recordar junto a Edward.

Un rato después Edward se movió y de la canasta sacó una pequeña bolsa, la misma que tenía un logo bastante familiar.

– Toda cita debe tener una cena, y toda cena un postre. Bueno, como la cena nos la hemos saltado… ¡Es hora del postre! – dijo extendiéndome una pequeña cucharilla y un bote de helado, de nuestro helado.

– ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – pregunté mientras lo abría.

– Nada complicado cuando se tiene la influencia de ser el hijo del jefe de residentes del hospital – me sonrió mientras tomaba su bote de helado.

– Engreído – negué entre risas. Empezamos a comer acompañando nuestros helados con nuestras infaltables galletas. Mi bebé se movía feliz, pateaba despreocupada, supongo que también estaba disfrutando de la ingesta de glucosa que mamá le estaba dando a las 10 p.m.

Sintiendo a mi bebé tan contenta no pude sino recordar a otra mujer embarazada, una muy cercana a mí pero cuyo final de historia distaba mucho del mío.

– Quiero terminar de leer los diarios de mi abuela – solté mientras dejaba la cucharilla en el bote vacío y se lo entregaba.

– Bella mi amor… No creo que sea buena idea – respondió Edward mientras desechaba su bote vacío junto al mío en la canasta.

– Necesito saber que ocurrió después Edward – le dije de manera muy suave acariciando su suave cabello cobrizo – Creo que se lo debo a Marie Morgan – usé su apellido de soltera ya que ella jamás estuvo enamorada de mi abuelo como para decir que estaba felizmente casada y que portaba el apellido Swan con felicidad extrema.

– Creo que tienes razón. Pero – acarició mi mejilla muy despacito – vamos a leer lo que queda del último diario juntos. Debo estar a tu lado, creo que yo también se lo debo a mi abuelo Edward – Yo asentí despacito.

– En cuanto estemos en casa los leeremos juntos. Gracias amor…– susurré.

Estuvimos en la terraza por aproximadamente dos horas más, durante ratos hablamos de nuestra bebé. Edward era muy curioso y preguntaba que sentía cuando Elizabeth se movía en mi panza, sus ojos brillaban hermosos cuando le hablaba a la bebé diciéndole que se moría de ganas por conocerla, por tenerla en sus brazos y arrullarla. El tiempo que no estábamos hablando lo ocupábamos en besarnos muy suavemente y en disfrutar del hermoso momento que estábamos viviendo.

– ¿Has pensado en un segundo nombre para la bebé? – me preguntó mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Habíamos bajado hace unos pocos minutos y después de negarme a dormir sola en mi habitación terminamos los dos metidos en la cama de su habitación.

– No…– confesé – ¿Ves por qué digo que seré una pésima madre?

– Ya tendremos tiempo para pensarlo amor. No serás una mala mamá… El ser padres es una experiencia que vamos a vivirla juntos, yo tampoco sé cómo ser papá pero de seguro mejoraremos con el paso de las semanas.

– No sé cambiar un pañal… ni preparar un biberón – susurré apenada. Era cierto, nunca tuve un hermanito y de pequeña no jugaba a ser mamá ya que desde niña mi pasión fueron los libros.

– Creo que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de mamá por las siguientes semanas. Ella nos puede dar una guía rápida "Como criar a su bebé y no morir en el intento" – yo reí despacito por lo gracioso de su comentario.

– Voy a extrañar a mamá – le dije con voz triste un rato después. El alzó mi rostro y me sonrió amable.

– Lo sé mi amor… lo sé. No intentó suplir su lugar en tu vida, pero si depende de mí trataré de hacer menos dolorosa su ausencia dándote el doble de amor que necesitas – yo solté un suspiro antes de besar nuevamente a Edward. Nos separamos unos minutos después y nuevamente me aferré a su pecho.

– De seguro Marie no… – comenté.

– ¿De que hablas Bella? – me preguntó.

– Que el segundo nombre de Elizabeth no será Marie. Hay mucho dolor encerrado en ese nombre y no quiero que mi bebé cargue con eso – acaricié mi pancita despacito al sentir un nuevo movimiento de la señorita pateadora.

– Creo que contigo se rompe la maldición amor… no más dolor… ¡Nunca más! – besó mi frente y me abrazó con fuerza. Y fue así que nos quedamos dormidos.

Cerca de las 6 a.m. mi príncipe encantado con un beso me levantó. Mi carruaje de ruedas estaba esperándome para llevarme a mi habitación antes que la bruja malvada nos descubra y nos deje en el castillo del dragón por una semana más.

– El Dr. Collins debe firmar mi alta cerca de las 10 a.m., en cuanto la tenga vendré por ti – me dijo mientras me dejaba en la cama.

– Está bien – suspiré sin ganas – Te veo luego.

La Dra. Keller firmó mi alta cerca del medio día. Alice, quien estaba más repuesta de su gripe nos buscó en el auto de Edward y nos llevó a la casa. Esta vez, y sin los nervios de la primera vez que estuve allí, reparé en cada detalle de la hermosa casa que Edward había comprado para nosotras. El jardín estaba radiante con mis fresias que a esas horas del día, graciosas y olorosas nos daban la bienvenida. El patio era realmente grande y en la mitad del mismo un caminito de rocas y flores llevaban a la entrada de la casa.

– ¿Te gusta? – me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba por atrás. Yo asentí despacito tratando de contener mis lágrimas – Ven, te voy a enseñar el resto – En ese momento sentí mis pies elevarse del suelo. Edward me llevaba al estilo novia hasta la puerta.

– Edward – intenté regañarlo.

– Es así como debe ser… futura Sra. Cullen – dejó un beso en mi cabeza y empezó a caminar. Estaba preocupada por su herida por lo que procuré no moverme mucho.

Magistralmente y como si yo fuese tan liviana como una pluma, sacó las llaves de la casa de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta conmigo en sus brazos.

– Bienvenidas a casa Isabella y Elizabeth Cullen…– me susurró al oído. Yo acaricié despacito su rostro mientras una lágrima escapaba de mis ojos. El negó despacito mientras la secaba…– Dime que no estoy soñando Bella, dime que ustedes no se van a ir de mi lado.

– Nunca… Nunca mi amor – besé la comisura de sus labios y sonreí – Estamos aquí para siempre…

Edward me bajó de sus brazos unos minutos después. Casi en silencio empezamos a recorrer la casa. La sala, una obra maestra de Esme era realmente hermosa. Muebles que hacían juego a unas hermosas lámparas colgantes que iluminaban estratégicamente la chimenea. Sobre la misma una serie de fotos llamaban la atención. La primera era mi foto, la que Edward había tomado de mi oficina.

– ¿Quién diría que esa hermosa joven ahora estaría esperando una bebé? – me susurró acariciando mi vientre despacito. Yo negué mientras dejaba aquella fotografía y tomaba la segunda, la ecografía de Elizabeth.

– ¡Hola pequeño gusanito! – Sonreí al ver la imagen – Eras muy pequeñita en esta foto.

– ¿Y recuerdas esta foto? – me preguntó al tomar la tercera. Foto que no sabía que existía…

– ¿Quién tomó esta foto? – pregunté.

– Ángela… Yo tampoco sabía que existía hasta que Ángela me lo dijo hace un par de días atrás – En la foto, una impresionante figura de un ángel de ojos esmeraldas miraba con devoción a una joven que usando un vestido de color aguamarina deslumbrada bailaba con él.

– La noche de La Gala… la noche de la primera vez – le dije despacito viendo a las mismas esmeraldas de la foto.

– Una de las noches más hermosas de mi vida, la noche que en mis brazos te hice mujer… mi mujer – yo asentí despacito.

– ¿Una de las noches? ¿Hay más? – pregunté aferrándome a su pecho.

– Muchas más… Aunque tengo mis tres favoritas – sonrió.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles son? – me aparté un poco. Una sonrisa torcida asomó en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron.

– Además de la noche de La Gala, mi otra noche favorita fue en La Jolla cuando en la playa hicimos a nuestra hija. Y la tercera… La tercera pasó unas noches atrás, justo aquí… La noche en que obtuve tu perdón – me abrazó con fuerza y yo solo sollocé.

– Siempre lo tuviste mi amor, solo que no estaba lista para decírtelo…– confesé entre lágrimas – Te amaba tanto que me dolía, pero mi maldito orgullo me había puesto una venda, una venda que solo el amor pudo remover.

– Te amo Bella – acunó mi rostro y me besó. Yo me aferré con fuerza a su cabello y respondí a su beso. Nuestras lenguas batallan sin ánimo de encontrar un ganador, era un beso fiero cargado de amor, de agradecimiento, de felicidad… de nuestra felicidad.

Seguimos recorriendo la casa un poco después, la cocina y su horno de galletas, un patio enorme con una piscina muy hermosa. Su piano, el que compuso nuestras melodías. Una habitación llena de libros y un hermoso escritorio de estilo Victoriano que hacía la función de biblioteca.

En el primer piso había cinco habitaciones. La del conejito que era la de Elizabeth, un adorable cuarto de juegos para la bebé y una habitación de invitados estaban en la parte norte del piso superior. Hacía el lado del sur de la casa estaban las dos restantes, caminé un poco por el pasillo y abrí una de las puertas. Me quede sin palabras al ver aquella habitación.

– Edward – susurré tomando su mano.

– Elizabeth necesitará un hermanito algún día…– me abrazó despacito por atrás y acarició mi cabello. La habitación donde nos encontrábamos estaba completamente vacía, sus paredes estaban pintadas de un color celeste cielo y en la mitad de la misma había un pequeño caballito de madera. Yo asentí despacito mientras me recostaba en su pecho y acariciaba su cabello. En esa posición nos mantuvimos un rato antes de ir a la última habitación.

– Esta fue la primera habitación de la casa que terminé, quise decorarla yo… necesitaba dejar algo de mí en ella – me dijo mientras abría la puerta – Es nuestra habitación mi amor…

Entré despacito tomada de su mano, la habitación de mis sueños se mostraba para nosotros como el resultado de mucho trabajo por parte de Edward. Una enorme cama con edredones blancos y grandes almohadas estaba en la mitad de la habitación. A los costados unas mesitas de noche y sus respectivas lamparitas daban al lugar un aire romántico. Un vestidor muy grande estaba cerca de una esquina y al otro extremo una puerta que supuse era el baño.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó.

– ¡Me encanta! – Dije emocionada – Es perfecta mi amor – caminé hasta una de las mesitas y vi una foto cerca de la lamparita. Era una de las fotos que Alice me había tomado en mi habitación semanas atrás.

– Mamá debió ponerla allí, te ves hermosa – se acercó a mí y tomó la fotografía de mis manos – Mis dos amores en una sola foto…– Yo asentí despacito. El me sonrió y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama – Será mejor que duermas un poco, la Dra. Keller recetó mucho descanso.

– No tengo sueño – dije recostándome en la mullida cama.

– Bella…– me regañó.

– Esta bien… pero, tengo una condición – reparé.

– Ah ¿sí? – preguntó acomodando mis almohadas.

– ¿Puedes dormir junto a mi? – hice un puchero y el sonrió. Rodeó la cama y se acostó muy despacito junto a mí. Me abrazó y colocó una mano en mi vientre.

– Duerme mi Bella… Que yo estaré aquí velando tu sueño – besó mi cabello y de a poco fui quedándome dormida con el tarareo suave de mi nana.

Un olor delicioso me despertó varias horas después, era algo como especias y pollo. Me estiré un poco y noté que el lado de Edward estaba vacío, me senté en la cama y mi bebé pateó con fuerza…

– ¡Ouch! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Eso duele! – Toqué mi panza y recibí otro golpe a cambio – ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Yo también! ¡Vamos a buscar a papá! – Me disponía a bajar de la cama cuando sentí unos pasos acercarse.

– Tks, tks…– negó Edward entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida – ¿Dónde iba la Srta. Swan? La cena está lista – me sonrió y caminó hasta la cama.

– ¿Tu cocinaste? – pregunté al ver la bandeja. Panes, una ensalada con patatas y un delicioso pescado estaba listos para ser devorados por mí.

– Sí… y espero que comas todo Bella – dejó la bandeja en la cama y me extendió una servilleta en mi regazo.

– Se ve delicioso… gracias – le agradecí. Edward bajó por su cena y me acompañó a comer. Bromeamos un largo rato recordando la cita de los palillos chinos, le prometí que la próxima cena prepararía fideos pero él se negó rotundamente a dejarme hacer la cena.

– _Sobreprotector_ – le susurré cuando estábamos nuevamente acostados.

– Es mi deber protegerlas… siempre – dijo antes de besarme y desearme buenas noches.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos muy temprano, bueno nuestra hija nos levantó temprano. Cada vez aguantaba menos las ganas de hacer pis y debía correr al baño. Después de tomar una ducha rápida me envolví en un albornoz blanco y salí para buscar algo de ropa en el vestidor, me sorprendí al ver absolutamente todo mi vestuario allí en casa… todo lo que había dejado en el departamento de Edward.

– No me queda nada de esta ropa – susurré con tristeza. Edward apareció en ese momento, estaba envuelto en una toalla que apenas lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo. Tuve que obligarme a respirar ya que el espectáculo era no apto para cardiacos. Acaba de salir de la ducha y las gotas aun corrían por su definido torso.

– Compré algo de ropa pre mamá para ti – se acercó a mí y yo tragué en seco. Su aroma me golpeó con fuerza, el muy canalla solo sonrió – Está en este cajón…– tomó de mi mano y me llevó al fondo del vestidor. Sacó una blusa de color rosa con un lacito blanco en la parte baja del busto, unos vaqueros holgados con cintura ajustable y de la zapatera tomó unas bailarinas.

– ¿Pensaste en todo eh? – él me sonrió y asintió.

– En el fondo tenía la esperanza que algún milagro ocurriera y yo me pudiera quedar con ustedes – confesó acercándose a mí.

– Y el milagro se llama Elizabeth…– le hablé suavecito. El asintió y me abrazó.

– Debo ir a mi departamento a buscar unas cosas y supongo que tu querrás ir a la tuya – yo asentí.

– Además…necesito ponerme al corriente de la empresa, otra vez la dejé botada – me aferré a su pecho desnudo y llené mis pulmones con su aroma. _¡Alerta roja!_ Gritaron mis hormonas… las pobres estaban a punto de entrar en huelga.

– Entonces voy a buscar algo para ponerme, preparo el desayuno y salimos ¿te parece? – esta vez negué. El me miró confundido y me soltó por un momento, momento que aproveché para soltar rápidamente mi albornoz y quedar desnuda frente a él.

– Quiero que primero me hagas el amor – confesé de manera tímida. El sonrió y se acercó a mí…

– No hay nada que desee más en el mundo que hacerte el amor mi pequeña… Pero la bebé está…– puse rápidamente un dedo sobre sus labios y lo silencié.

– La bebé estará bien… te deseo Edward… por favor – dije en tono de suplica. El negó con una sonrisa y acunó mi rostro en sus manos.

– Bella…– susurró sobre mis labios – mi Bella… mía…– fueron sus últimas palabras antes de besarme. Rápidamente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me aferré a él con fuerza. Edward me alzó un poco en sus brazos y así me sacó del vestidor. En el corto trayecto hasta la cama me deshice rápidamente de su toalla obteniendo un gruñido sexy de su parte. En pocos segundos estuvimos en la cama, cuidadosamente Edward se ubicó sobre mi aguantando todo su peso para no incomodarme con mi pancita.

– Eres hermosa – susurró besando y mordisqueando mi cuello – Te amo tanto…– dijo con voz ronca mientras bajaba al valle de mis pechos. Muy despacito los besó y lamió, un gemido escapó de mis labios – Pequeña mía, recién empiezo y… ¿Ya estás así? – yo asentí despacito y él solo se rió. Siguió con su tarea de besar mis pechos, mordisqueaba mi pezón y lo halaba despacito con sus labios para luego lamerlos y soplar sobre ellos.

– ¡Oh Dios! – se me escapó cuando con su mano acarició mi otro pecho. El sonrió sobre mi piel y siguió con sus caricias. De a poco sentí que su miembro empezó a despertar así que mientras él acariciaba mis pechos y besaba mi vientre yo tomé su miembro con mi mano. Esta vez el gemido vino de su garganta.

– Dios… ¡Bella! – me dijo cuando yo acaricié toda su extensión completamente erecta ya.

– Te necesito Edward – le susurré.

– Yo también amor… yo también – dijo antes de besarme. En un rápido movimiento Edward se recostó a mi lado y tomándome de la cintura me colocó sobre él. Me mordí el labio al ver su rostro excitado recostarse sobre las esponjosas almohadas. Nuevamente tomé en mis manos el miembro de Edward y lo acerqué a mi centro.

– Espera Bella – me detuvo por un instante – Despacio mi amor…– yo le sonreí y negué.

– Confía en mi… te amo – dije mientras de a poco iba bajando mis caderas para llenarme de él. Lentamente toda mi vagina se fue llenando con el miembro erecto de Edward… reconociéndose, reconociéndonos como el perfecto puzle que éramos.

Muy despacito empecé a mover, acoplando de a poco aquella hermosa intromisión en mi cuerpo, sincronizando muy despacio nuestros movimientos. Edward me aferró a su pecho mientras yo movía mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo como algún día me enseñó.

– Bella…– gruñó Edward mientras empezaba a embestirme con un poco más de fuerza.

– La bebé está bien… te necesito mi amor – le susurré. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ganar fuerza con el paso de los segundos, haciéndose más latentes, más profundas. Ambos sabíamos que no duraríamos nada, demasiadas semanas sin sexo nos tenían al borde.

– Bella… yo…– alcanzó a decir con voz ronca mientras besaba con devoción mis pechos y acariciaba con su nariz mi peca. Mis paredes se cernieron alrededor de su miembro exprimiéndolo de manera dolorosa.

– Edward… Edward…– repetía entre gemidos. Una espiral se formó con la velocidad de un tornado, con la fuerza de un huracán y explotó con la violencia de una bomba nuclear. Mi tan ansiado orgasmo al fin había llegado. Tres estocadas más fue lo que necesito Edward para derramar su semilla dentro de mí…

_Ahora sí, me sentía en casa._

Nos quedamos abrazados un par de minutos, disfrutando del vaivén de nuestros cuerpos que de a poco se recuperaban de las poderosas sacudidas que el orgasmo nos había dejado.

– ¿Sabías que mamá es una diosa incitadora? – Le habló a mi vientre – Espero que todo esté bien allá dentro mi princesa.

– Edward… es solo un poco de semen, no la bañaste con la manguera de los bomberos – sonreí.

– Puede no ser la manguera de los bomberos… ¡Pero vaya que apaga fuegos!

– Presumido – golpeé su hombro mientras salía de él muy despacito imposiblemente sonrojada.

– Afrodita provocadora – me besó mientras me llevaba en brazos a la ducha nuevamente. Entre besos, caricias y una ducha calientita terminamos haciendo nuevamente el amor en la bañera. Esta vez Edward se ubicó detrás de mí y me penetró con una certera embestida. Mientras se aferraba a mis pechos con fuerza, yo rodeaba su cuello con uno de mis brazos y con el otro trataba de apoyarme en la pared de la ducha. Esta vez los gemidos y jadeos eran imposibles de reprimir, lo sentía tan dentro de mí que el placer se volvió casi insoportable,

Mis piernas flaquearon cuando el orgasmo me golpeó, aquella sensación tan exquisita en mi avanzado estado de gestación se multiplicaba por cuatro ya que las hormonas me tenían al límite haciendo de cada caricia, de cada beso, una hecatombe en mi interior.

– Creo que vamos a necesitar algo de práctica para volver a estar en forma – me susurró un poco después de correrse dentro de mí.

– Prometo ser una alumna aplicada – dije entre risas. Salimos del baño unos pocos minutos después. Nos vestimos mutuamente y bajamos a preparar el desayuno, la alacena estaba algo vacía así que solo hicimos unas tostadas francesas y huevos.

Salimos de la casa cerca de las 11 a.m., Alice había dejado el auto por la noche en nuestra casa así que iríamos en el adorado Volvo de Edward. La primera parada era su departamento por estar más cerca de North Hastled.

– No vamos a demorar mucho. Solo son unas pocas cosas que pensaba dejar en casa de mamá por no poder llevarlas a Londres. Ayer…– hizo una pausa y aplastó el botón 18 del elevador – Ayer mientras dormías me llamaron de Londres.

– En… ¿en serio? – balbuceé nerviosa. Mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato, Edward acarició mi mejilla rápidamente.

– Si, tuve que decirles que aunque allá me esperaba un bufete muy importante de abogados, acá me esperaban en casa las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Agradecí su propuesta pero no podía ir a Londres… No si ustedes no van conmigo.

– Entonces… ¿No vas a ningún lado? – pregunté nerviosa mientras la campanita anunciaba que habíamos llegado. El negó y dejó un beso en mi cabeza, yo solo suspiré aliviada…

Llegamos a su departamento tomados de la mano. El lugar de nuestros recuerdos se veía vacío, el piano no estaba allí y unos cuantos muebles habían quedado en la sala.

– Se ve…– susurré – diferente.

– Lo sé, vacío, sin vida… Así era mi vida sin ti. Voy a mi habitación un segundo, ya vuelvo – me dejó un beso y salió a su habitación. Recorrí un poco la sala, la mesa donde solíamos cenar. Sobre ella vi una cantidad de papeles de diferentes colores y formas. Eran facturas, de toda clase de almacenes: jugueterías, ferreterías, mueblerías, insumos de jardín, la tienda de bebés.

Una duda enorme saltó a mi cabeza en ese momento: ¿Cómo Edward había financiado la casa y todo lo que en ella había? Aquel era un detalle en el que no había reparado, era un tema delicado de tratar. No quería hacer sentir menos a Edward ya que desde el inicio era claro que nuestras posiciones económicas eran muy distantes la una de la otra. Hice una nota mental en ese momento, debía preguntar a Alice muy delicadamente el origen de esos fondos.

– ¿Estamos listos? – preguntó tocando mi vientre y regresándome a la realidad. Yo solo asentí tomando su mano.

La siguiente parada era mi casa. Por la hora supuse que mi padre debía estar almorzando así que entré a la casa y me dirigí a la cocina pero no vi a nadie.

– Debe estar comiendo en su habitación – le dije a Edward mientras subía las escaleras.

– Ten cuidado mi amor, estas subiendo muy rápido – me habló. Yo solo volteé y sonreí.

– Sobreprotector, estoy bien. Recuerdas lo que lo paso esta mañana… ¿dos veces? – Edward se sonrojó como jamás lo había visto antes. Yo negué y seguí subiendo.

Caminé hasta la habitación de mi padre y allí me llevé una sorpresa. Mi padre y Sue estaban sentados en la cama y estaban tomados de la mano.

– Lo… lo siento…– me disculpé y cerré rápidamente la puerta.

– Bella – escuché la voz de papá, abrí nuevamente la puerta con cautela – Pasa…– dijo con esfuerzo. Sue había retirado su mano de la mano de papá y estaba de pie lejos de la cama.

– No quise interrumpir – me excusé.

– No interrumpiste nada, solo… solo estaba agradeciendo a Sue – yo me acerqué despacito a la cama y me senté junto él – Hola Edward – lo saludó. Edward entró cauteloso a la habitación.

– Buenas tardes Charlie… Hola Sue…– saludó.

– Me alegra que hayan salido ya – en ese momento tosió con fuerza y yo lo silencié.

– Shhhh… no deberías hablar mucho papi. Yo… yo vine por mis cosas, voy a mudarme con Edward – confesé sonrojada.

– Van… ¿van a vivir juntos? – yo asentí – Bella…

– Bella pronto será mi esposa Sr. Swan, aún no se lo he pedido de manera formal porque estoy esperando una ocasión especial para hacerlo… Ella lo merece – papá asintió despacito y luego sonrió – Además la bebé necesita cuidados especiales y no voy a dejar a Bella sola en esto.

– Ella… ¿ella está bien? – preguntó papá tocando mi vientre.

– Si, estamos bien. Edward es un poquito exagerado papá – le sonreí para luego hacerle una mueca divertida. Él, a cambio me regaló una sonrisa torcida… _Canalla_

– Entonces… ¿Ya no te veré por acá Bells? – preguntó con tristeza. Yo negué…

– No con la misma frecuencia, pero voy a estar muy pendiente de ti… aunque sé – volteé a ver a Sue – Sé que estas en buenas manos.

– Te quiero pequeña – me abrazó con fuerza mi padre. Yo sollocé en su pecho mientras respondía a su abrazo.

Unos minutos después Charlie le di una divertida charla a Edward sobre cómo ser padre. Me quedo con una de sus frases:

"_Cuando veas a tu bebé sonreír a pesar de ser las 4 a.m. y te mueras de sueño… _

_Es allí cuando mas disfrutaras del hecho de ser padre. Tu mundo se vuelve de cabeza y a ti… al final… ya no te importa con tal de volver a verla sonreír una vez más"_

Salimos de la habitación de mi padre rumbo a la mía. Era muy poco lo que debía llevar, mis cremas, perfumes y una que otra joya. Mientras guardaba todo en una maleta me di cuenta que sobre la mesita de noche estaba la caja con los diarios. Guardé los 4 pequeños libros de mi abuela y cerré la maleta. No me interesaba saber nada más que hubiese en los diarios de mi abuelo, no lo hubiese podido soportar tampoco.

Esa tarde nuevamente almorcé de manos de Chef Edward, mientras él dejaba la bandeja en la cocina llamé a Ángela y después de hacerle prometer que mañana iría a la nueva casa con todos los pendientes de la empresa para trabajar desde allí, me senté en la cama y abrí mi maleta. Los diarios estaban allí listos para ser leídos, los tomé con cuidado y los dejé sobre la cama.

– ¡Los platos quedaron limpios! – Entró Edward a la habitación, yo estaba con la mirada perdida en los diarios. Él se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a mí – ¿Estás segura que quieres esto Bella? – yo asentí despacito.

– Necesito saber cómo terminó todo… Como se apagó la vida de mi abuela – le dije mientras tomaba el cuarto diario.

– ¿Quieres que lo lea yo? – me preguntó, yo negué rápidamente.

– Solo… solo abrázame – el asintió y despacito se acomodó detrás de mí rodeando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Busqué el lugar donde me había quedado, aquél fatídico día cuando el abuelo de Edward había buscado a mi abuela en su casa. Después de esa entrada no hubo nada más hasta pasados varios meses.

Respiré y empecé a leer en voz alta….

_.–.–.––.–.–.–_

_Febrero 24, 1951_

El día está cerca, lo puedo sentir... El bebé se mueve muy poco ya y mi vientre se contrae de manera dolorosa ahora con más frecuencia. Según el último chequeo debo estar en los días previos, cuatro de acuerdo al calendario del doctor.

Cuatro días es lo que me queda para conocer al pequeñito que por nueve meses ha sido mi alegría, la única desde que Edward abandono por completo mi vida. Mi pequeñito, el que sin saberlo cambió por completo los planes de su madre.

Cuatro también han sido las semanas que he pasado encerrada en esta maldita habitación, cuatro semanas desde aquella maldita noche de viernes.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña mecedora muy cerca de la ventana de mi habitación. Estaba leyendo un libro de Richard Wright, era uno de los escritores más importantes de la década y "Black Boy" era uno de los lanzamientos que la editora de Charles había publicado a inicios de este año. Despreocupada pasaba una mano por mi abultado vientre mientras con la otra cambiaba las hojas. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que nunca escuche la puerta abrirse.

– Amor – escuché su voz susurrar a mi oído.

– Buenas noches – respondí de manera seca. Charles apartó mi cabello a un lado y besó mi cuello.

– Te ves hermosa leyendo – masculló mientras besaba mi oreja. Me removí incomoda al sentir sus caricias – Marie – gruñó... – ¿Hasta cuando me vas a rechazar? – preguntó susurrándome cerca de mi mejilla. En ese momento percibí un fuerte olor a alcohol.

– Estas ebrio Charles – dejé el libro sobre mi regazo y le di una mirada asesina – Será mejor que salgas de mi habitación.

– Marie – volvió a gruñir, esta vez tomándome del brazo y poniéndome de pie de un solo impulso. Me acercó a su cuerpo y un desagradable olor de perfume barato me llegó.

– Veo que no pudiste aguantar las ganas de acostarte con una mujer... La pregunta sería ¿Estuvo ella de acuerdo o también tuviste que violarla?

– ¡Basta Marie! – me sacudió con fuerza, lastimando mi brazo. Yo intenté liberarme de su agarre pero fue inútil

– Sal de mi habitación Charles, me estas lastimando – le grité.

– ¿Sabes algo Marie? – Me susurró con su aliento a ron y a unos cuantos besos de alquiler – Esta tarde salí a celebrar, con la parte que me cedió Edward, Swan Editors se ha convertido la mayor editora del país liderada por un solo socio. Merecía una celebración y estuve bebiendo toda la tarde... Mi amor, nuestro hijo va a heredar una fortuna, una fortuna incalculable.

– Va a heredar algo ilegal, porque la compañía le pertenece a Edward – mascullé con rabia. Sus ojos se inyectaron en furia.

– No importa que haga, o como lo haga... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Siempre vas a estar del lado de Edward! ¡Ya basta Marie! Edward ya salió de tu vida... Para siempre… ¿Lo entiendes?

– ¡No! – Dije entre sollozos – Edward jamás saldrá de mi vida porque en mi piel están tatuadas sus caricias, en mi alma está grabada la huella de su amor. Y eso es algo que tú, Charles Swan ¡Jamás lograrás!

– Te tomé para mí porque te amo, te alejé de Edward porque te amo... Te hice mi...

– ¿Que hiciste qué? – Interrumpí entre balbuceos nerviosos – ¡Tú...! ¡Tú acabas de decir que me alejaste de Edward! – Charles desvió su mirada – ¡Habla Charles! ¿Qué hiciste? – golpeé su pecho con mis puños mientras mis lágrimas mojaban su ropa.

– Nunca hubo otra mujer Marie... Edward venía a casarse contigo y yo tenía que detenerlo de alguna forma. Yo retrasé su regreso a Chicago – soltó en un susurro – Mi amor, pero eso ya es parte del pasado... Tú eres mi esposa ahora y vamos a tener un bebé. Yo soy...

– ¡Un maldito bastardo! – Le grité empujándolo con fuerza y liberándome de su agarre – ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Charles... ¿Cómo pudiste? – Dije con mi voz ahogada en sollozos – Yo amo a Edward... ¿Por qué me alejaste de él? El es mi vida Charles... ¿Cómo? – caí de rodillas y cubrí mi rostro. El se acercó enseguida y se agachó muy cerca de mí.

– Yo te quería para mi Marie... ¡Entiende que lo hice por amor! – intentó consolarme pero yo aparté su mano de mi cabeza rápidamente.

– ¡No me toques Charles! Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme – de inmediato me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta.

– ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó tomándome del brazo y deteniéndome momentáneamente.

– ¿A dónde crees que voy? Necesito decirle esto a Edward... ¡Él debe saber la verdad! – grité con furia. Charles me dio una mirada de odio y se interpuso en mi camino.

– ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado Marie! – Espetó – No voy a permitir que mi mujer se convierta en una puta y vuelva a los brazos del hombre que la abandonó.

– Él no me abandono Charles – lo empujé pero esta vez no logre apartarlo de mi camino – ¡Tú nos separaste maldita sea! ¡Edward y yo íbamos a ser felices! ¡Y tú lo arruinaste todo! Yo lo amo a él... Entiéndelo de una vez Charles – lo mire con rabia y volví a gritar – Marie Morgan amará a Edward Cullen hasta el ultimo día de su vida... – enseguida y sin siquiera esperarlo su mano se estrelló en mi mejilla. Esa noche, con muchos tragos encima y después de haberse acostado con alguna mujerzuela, Charles Swan me golpeó por primera vez.

Di un paso atrás llevando mi mano a mi enrojecida mejilla, Charles me miró con semblante torturado e intento acercarse a mí.

– Si crees que una cachetada me va a detener estás equivocado – mascullé con furia – Cada vez más me convenzo que el padre de mi hijo es un animal...

– Marie, mi amor... Yo lo siento. No quise lastimarte, pero tú...– alcé una mano para detener su discurso.

– Ahórrate tus palabras Charles Swan... Ni siquiera vale la pena escucharte – me puse en camino a la puerta pero él me detuvo.

– Si tú llegas a decirle algo a Edward, Marie… ¡Te juro que lo mató! Yo soy capaz de matar a Edward Cullen si tú abres la boca…Así que decide: o es la verdad o es la vida de Edward. Piénsalo bien mi amor – acarició mi mejilla lastimada y salió rápidamente de la habitación. La puerta que tenía un pestillo de seguridad en la parte externa fue cerrada y asegurada para que yo no pudiera salir.

No valió de nada gritar, forcejear, llorar por varias horas. Nadie pensaba mover un dedo para ayudarme

– Edward mi amor... ¡Regresa por mi! ¡Te necesito! ¡Te amo! – gritaba con fuerza cerca de la puerta.

Esa noche y apenas pude dormir, entre sollozos pedía a alguien que abriera la maldita puerta y me saque de allí. Pero de nada sirvió… Mis gritos fueron inútiles al séquito de empleados que trabajaban para Charles, quién los aleccionó de tal manera que apenas si me pasaban la bandeja de comida tres veces al día y con precaución extrema de que no me escapé.

Mis días se volvieron un infierno, cada hora buscando un plan para correr donde Edward y decirle la verdad. Pero al recordar que su vida podía correr peligro por mi culpa todos los planes se iban por la borda.

Una tarde mientras me estaba bañando mis piernas se mancharon con sangre, sangre que venía de mi vagina. Me asusté mucho y enseguida me limpié con agua y jabón. Temí por la vida de mi bebé, ya que la mía me daba lo mismo. Si vivía, si moría… para mí era lo mismo. Corrí hasta la cama y me acosté con las piernas en alto, y así me mantuve por varias horas hasta que vi que era seguro no volver a sangrar. Desde ese día fuertes punzadas aparecen en mi vientre por las noches, no he querido decir nada ni a los criados ni a Charles. No quería saber nada de nadie, ahora éramos mi bebé y yo contra el mundo…

Me he hecho a la idea que este pequeño será mi salvavidas. Al principio fue difícil para mí aceptarlo pero el bebé era una parte de mí y aunque no fuese concebido con amor, con el amor con que yo esperar concebir los hijos que le daría a Edward, al final era mi hijo… un pequeño inocente que no pidió venir al mundo.

Y aunque el amor a mi hijo me ayude a llevar esta vida de una manera menos dolorosa, no podrá suplir jamás la ausencia de Edward en mi vida. Aquel hombre que me salvó, que me amó, y a quien yo también estaba salvando, a quien con mi último sacrificio le estaba permitiendo seguir siendo feliz…aquel hombre viviría por siempre en mi recuerdo y en mi corazón.

Diario… presiento que algo no saldrá bien en el parto, lo sé. No quisiera irme y dejar a mi pequeñito con Charles, pero si no sale todo bien quiero que mi hijo sepa que lo amo, que le deseo lo mejor y que espero que sea un gran hombre. No quiero pensar que esto es una despedida pero sí lo es así…

_Edward,_

_Nos veremos algún día mi amor…_

_Te amará hasta el final_

_Marie._

_.–.–.––.–.–.–_

– Bella – escuché el sollozo de Edward muy cerca de mi oído y sus brazos estrecharme más a su cuerpo. Yo temblaba con fuerza y no podía parar de llorar. Mis lágrimas habían empezado a caer casi desde el inicio del relato y al llegar al final se volvieron sollozos desesperados.

– Edward… ella… ella lo salvó – dije hipando y tratando de controlar mis sollozos – Mi abuela Marie se sacrificó por él.

– Lo sé amor, lo sé – me volvió a susurrar mientras me mecía muy despacito en sus brazos – Mi abuelo jamás supo la verdad, él amó toda su vida a su pequeña Marie.

– ¿Te das cuenta de algo Edward? – Pregunté volteándome. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y miré sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿Te das cuenta que si las cosas no hubiesen sucedido de esa manera tu y no estaríamos aquí, en este momento, en esta casa y esperando a nuestra bebé?

– Ellos querían que nosotros fuéramos felices – susurró despacito, yo asentí.

– Y lo seremos, en su nombre lo haremos mi amor. Lamento tanto lo que pasó con tu abuelo… de verás lo siento.

– Shhhh – dijo acariciando mi cabello – No hay nada porque disculparse amor…shhh – me estrechó nuevamente entre sus brazos y así estuvimos varias minutos. Rindiendo un homenaje silencioso al gran amor de Edward y Marie, nosotros sus nietos Edward e Isabella.

Edward comenzó a tararear mi nana un poco después y de a poco fui quedándome dormida en sus brazos. Mi último recuerdo de esa tarde fue haberme acomodado en las almohadas y haber escuchado la voz de Edward hablarle a mi vientre.

Desde que dormía en los brazos de Edward ya no tenía pesadillas ni sueño extraños, todo era muy pacifico ahora. Sentí a Edward moverse de la cama un momento, pensé que iba al baño pero al ver que no regresaba salí de la cama para ir en su búsqueda. Me calcé las pantuflas y abrí despacito la puerta de la habitación, cuando iba a bajar las escaleras escuché su voz en la sala, quise bajar corriendo hasta que me percaté que no estaba solo.

– Shhh… Alice ¡La vas a despertar! – masculló Edward.

– Es que yo quería verla. Tengo millón ideas de vestuario para Elizabeth y necesito la aprobación de Bella.

– Hermanita, Elizabeth aún no sale de la panza de Bella y le has hecho un guardarropa más completo que el tuyo – dijo entre risas.

– No me culpes, es mi primer sobrina aunque no la última verdad – alcancé a ver a Edward negar.

"_La habitación azul" _ pensé para mí. Cierto era que primero debíamos saber cómo íbamos a sobrevivir con Elizabeth en casa como para pensar en otro bebé pero el futuro no se veía tan mal, yo también quería un mini Edward en casa.

– ¿Has hablado con Emmett? – preguntó Alice.

– Si, debo regresar al bufete mañana. Aceptó tenerme en su equipo por tercera vez – habló con tristeza.

– ¡Entonces ya tienes trabajo! – dijo con tono alegre, vi a Edward negar.

– Si, pero aun así no alcanza para la hipoteca. Necesito hacer algo Ali, no sé… tomar casos especiales, tener un trabajo por las noches, tejer bufandas de lana, puedo incluso trabajar los fines de semana de cadi en el campo de golf – agarró con rabia su cabello y agachó la cabeza – Necesito algo más, necesito tener el dinero para pagar el regalo de Bella.

– Edward… Algo se nos ocurrirá, no te desesperes que el primer pago es en enero y aun hay tiempo – le habló Alice y Edward se tranquilizó un poco – Será mejor que me vaya, esta tarde viene Jasper y debo recogerlo en el aeropuerto. Te quiero hermanito, y quédate tranquilo… Tengo la certeza que de alguna forma se arreglara todo.

– Gracias Ali – respondió con voz torturada Edward. En ese momento prácticamente corrí hasta la habitación y cerré la puerta. Me senté en la cama y acaricié mi vientre.

– Papá está endeudado por nosotras mi bebé… Papá también se está sacrificando y eso no debería ser así – En ese momento y como si fuese una profecía recordé las palabras que esa tarde había leído en el diario.

"_Va a heredar algo ilegal, porque la compañía le pertenece a Edward"_

Tomé rápidamente de mi bolsa mi teléfono celular y marqué un número que tenía guardado en la libreta telefónica. Debía ser rápida si quería que Edward no se enterase de nada. Al tercer repique contestaron la llamada.

– Hola Emmett – hablé despacito cuando escuché su voz al otro lado – Es Bella… y necesito de tus servicios – sonreí satisfecha al pensar que había llegado la hora de regresar todo a su dueño original…

* * *

¡Mis pequeñas! Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia… Cuantas acertaron a que era Matt el de la habitación? Algunos círculos empiezan a cerrarse ya, el final esta cerca. ¿Qué piensa hacer Bella? Este capítulo ha traído de todo, nervios, amor y algo de lemmon jejeje par de insaciables conejos!

Debo agradecer por todos los reviews y mensajes privados que recibí el capitulo anterior. A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas! Sus alertas, favoritos y tweets siempre me alegran la vida. Un enorme saludo a: Naobi Chan, martinita, PalomitaCullen, Erendira, klaiva, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Tata XOXO, Caelius, Sayuri1980, jebell Cullen-Swan, yolabertay, Belewyn, , Shandra1, MELI8114, Yuri, karla-cullen-hale, VictoriamarieHale, LIZZY CULLEN, Negriithaah, Chuvi1487, SalyLuna, Linferma, NuRySh, Danny Masen Patt, rosa masen Cullen, whit cullen, Clauditha, Sky Lestrange, lauriss18, est cullen, Gegargas, .Cullen, claudia cullen xD, ivelita cullen, Carigt05, Yira27, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Tandr3a29, kellys, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, felicytas, Marchu, Angeles Nahuel, zujeyane, vivi s, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, mcph76, gpattz, EdithCullen71283, Yzza, mhae1982, silves, bellaliz, CindyLis, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, FresCullen, L'Amelie, vasy palma Mallorca, jazmin Li, Sully Yamileth Martinez, sandritav, Ely Cullen M, joli cullen, Myownvampires, SsiL, Luchii, Blapagu, katlyn cullen, Mary de cullen, Laura Katherine, Verota, dunia . elizah gmail . com, E . M . C . , diana, DianElizz, Bethzabe, Alcestis Cullen, yessenya, magymc, Isita Maria, Ursulax, NinnaCullen, ludgardita, anatomica15, LALALA, V, loquibell, Alexandra Shinomori, vasilica, Adriu, larosaderosas, Partisan11, ericastelo, Caro Rosero, yukarito, Bea, Gaby Acurio, Kdaniela, a las lectoras escondidas por allí y a todas mis pequeñas del twitter. Si olvido a alguna… ya saben!

La historia empieza a llegar a su fin. El siguiente será el penúltimo capítulo *nenis seca sus lagrimas* Pero hey! No todo es tristeza, mi loca cabecita ya ha empezado a escribir la siguiente historia y espero verlas allá en unas semanas.

Como siempre mi amor para mi betita Isita! Gracias por el aguante! Y sorry por levantarte hoy… un gran día nos espera! Yo llevo las palomitas y tú la cerveza jajaja

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Las leo en los reviews… Una vez más, gracias por su apoyo a Twisted Plans y sus casi 2,000 reviews!

Besos… y nos leemos pronto, preparen su corazón para los siguientes capítulos. Vienen de infarto!


	35. Cuenta regresiva

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El capitulo que van a leer contiene escenas explicitas de sexo. Si eres menor de edad, están advertidos. No me queda más que advertir que este penúltimo capítulo es uno que han estado esperando hace mucho tiempo. Un enorme agradecimiento a larosaderosas por su ayuda con este capítulo. No molesto mas, que lo disfruten!

* * *

_**Capitulo 33: **__Cuenta Regresiva_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__Only you can love me this way – Keith Urban_

"_El amor no es una frase romántica, es una vida compartida que roza el dolor, el miedo y la felicidad, haciendo de nosotros seres humanos listos para recibirlo"_

_Anónimo_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Las temperaturas habían empezado a bajar considerablemente durante los últimos días en Chicago. Estábamos ya en la tercera semana de Noviembre y éste prometía ser un invierno difícil en la ciudad de los vientos.

Esa tarde, mientras caminaba de regreso al auto, me detuve en una pequeña cafetería y pedí un mocca para calentarme un poco. Debido a mi política de ahorro de combustible llevaba varios días sin encender la calefacción del auto y si no tomaba algo caliente y cargado iba a terminar congelado camino a casa.

Mientras disfrutaba de la bebida dentro de la cafetería dejé mi mirada vagar por unos minutos. Con algo de tristeza vi a mi auto estacionado muy cerca de allí con un pequeño letrero de "_SE VENDE"_ pegado al vidrio trasero del mismo. Había tomado la dura decisión semanas atrás, si no conseguía una fuente mejor de dinero debía vender mi adorado Volvo y conseguir un auto un poco mas económico y así tener dinero para los primeros pagos de la casa.

No fue fácil decidir algo así, pensé en el dinero del fideicomiso que mi abuelo nos había dejado a Alice y a mí. No era mucho pero recordé que aquel fondo estaba destinado a nuestros estudios, mi parte estaba prácticamente intacta así que resolví dejar ese dinero para el fin que había sido destinado originalmente: para la educación pero esta vez no sería la mía sino la de Elizabeth.

Imaginé las mil y un formas de conseguir más dinero pero ninguna resultaba muy coherente así que resignado no me quedó de otra que poner en venta mi auto, era un mínimo sacrificio comparado con el enorme beneficio que eso traería: Tener a Bella y a Elizabeth tranquilas y junto a mí en casa. Muchas habían sido las llamadas recibidas preguntando por el valor del auto, pero pocas fueron las propuestas de compras. A pesar de lo negro del panorama no me desanimaba en lo absoluto, en algún momento aparecería un comprador, en algún momento habría aquella luz al final del túnel.

Esa tarde, al igual que los dos últimos miércoles, teníamos la clase de preparación al parto en el Centro St. Luke. Vi el reloj y me apresuré a salir de la cafetería para caminar hasta el auto. Aunque estaba con el tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa y recoger a Bella debía apurarme, no soportaba un segundo más alejado de mis amores. Ahora que estaban junto a mí, se habían convertido en mi droga favorita y alejarme de ellas era cada mañana más complicado.

Al llegar a casa y estacionar el Volvo en el garaje lateral, quité el pequeño letrero y lo guardé debajo del asiento, no quería que mi pequeña supiera lo que estaba pasando, no quería que ella se enterase de lo patético de mis finanzas. Ella podía tener el dinero para comprar no una, sino cientos de casas pero yo no iba a beneficiarme de algo que no era mío. Suficiente tenía con llevar en la conciencia haberle quitado un millón de dólares para callar a Tanya, algo que al final ni siquiera sirvió ya que terminó diciéndole la verdad y queriendo matarnos a todos esa espantosa tarde de Halloween.

Sacudí la cabeza para borrar todo recuerdo negativo mientras me dirigía al porche. Allí, sentada en una silla de mimbre y con un libro en sus manos me esperaba la única razón por la que toda locura, por la que todo sacrificio valía la pena: El amor de mi vida, la mamá de mi bebé, mi futura esposa... _Isabella Swan._

Al verla olvidaba todos mis problemas, ellos simplemente se desvanecían con una sencilla sonrisa, desaparecían con un adorable sonrojo o se esfumaban con un suspiro que escapaba de su pecho cuando la aferraba a mi cuerpo al dormir cada noche.

Nuestra vida dentro de aquellas paredes se convirtió en lo más cercano a lo que un hombre puede esperar que sea la perfección de la felicidad. En aquellas dos semanas viviendo juntos, cada mañana al despertar llenaba su rostro de besos, hablábamos con nuestra bebé por unos minutos. Tomábamos una ducha juntos, nos acariciábamos bajo el agua caliente mientras nos pasábamos la esponja con jabón y ya cuando estábamos muy arrugaditos por estar mucho tiempo en el agua, bajábamos para preparar el desayuno para los dos.

Ella me decía exagerado, pero yo considero como cauteloso el hecho que no hay vuelto a la oficina a trabajar. Ángela iba todas las mañanas a casa y trabajaba con ella en su pequeño estudio. Al medio día Sue la visitaba y le preparaba el almuerzo y a la hora del crepúsculo ella se sentaba en el porche a esperar mi llegada. Esa tarde parecía un pequeño ángel, usaba un vestido blanco muy cómodo y su cabello estaba recogido en una sencilla trenza. Si existía alguna manera de que el cielo pudiera vivirse en tierra definitivamente yo lo estaba viviendo, en mi paraíso personal y junto a mi ángel.

Me quedé de pie en el jardín por varios minutos sin que ella lo notara, la vi morderse el labio unas cuantas veces y luego sonreía despreocupada mientras seguía su lectura.

– Sé que lleva un buen rato allí Sr. Cullen – dijo sin despegar sus ojos del libro – Se va a congelar si sigue allí, además que llegaremos tarde a la clase – Yo negué divertido mientras caminaba hasta el porche. ¿Cómo me había visto si en ningún momento levantó la mirada?

– ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – le susurré mientras me agachaba y ponía mis manos en su pancita que cada día crecía un poquito más.

– Muy fácil – dejó el libro en su regazo y con sus manos acarició mi mejilla – Podría reconocer tu aroma incluso estando dormida – Yo le sonreí y ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

– No deberías estar aquí, hace mucho frio pequeña – tomé sus manos y dibujé pequeños círculos en el dorso de las mismas.

– Estoy bien Edward – me reprendió con dulzura – Además solo llevo unos minutos aquí, sabía que no demorabas en llegar y por eso salí.

– ¿Estás lista para irnos? – le pregunté y ella asintió. Me puse de pie y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Dejó su libro en la silla y tomando su abrigo que estaba sobre el respaldar de la silla se puso de pie despacito. En cuanto se enderezó, me abrazó y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo solo respondí a su saludo y besé su cabello.

– ¿No me vas a dar mi besito de buenas tardes Sr. Regaños? – podría jurar que estaba haciendo un adorable puchero al escuchar el tono que usó al hablar. La alejé un poco de mí y comprobé mi teoría, su labio inferior estaba haciendo su famoso puchero. Yo sonreí y tomando su rostro entre mis manos la besé de manera delicada. Sus labios rellenitos rápidamente se apoderaron de los míos convirtiendo a éste en un beso urgente, demandante, feroz. Mi lengua pidió permiso para atacar su boca sin tregua, la invitación fue bien recibida y en pocos segundos más mi lengua disfrutó de aquel festín que era perderme en sus besos, lo sublime que era divagar en su embriagante aliento.

– Recuérdame preguntarle a la doctora si es normal que tenga las hormonas queriendo tener sexo las 24 horas al día – susurró sobre mis labios después de separarnos.

– Creo que es normal amor, y si no es así yo soy el bastardo más suertudo del mundo. Tener a la más hermosa mujer a mi lado y que esté dispuesta a hacer el amor todo el tiempo. ¿Qué más se puede pedir de la vida? ¡Esto es el paraíso!

– Pervertido – sonrió mientras abría los ojos y me dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate que brillaban felices.

– Si es a causa del embarazo que estás así, déjeme decirle futura Sra. Cullen que tendré que embarazarla más seguido.

– ¡Tonto! – Golpeó mi brazo mientras soltaba una carcajada – Será mejor que nos vayamos – Yo asentí y la tomé de la mano para llevarla al auto.

Esa tarde la clase fue hermosa, nos explicaron con un video los primeros síntomas del trabajo del parto, como detectar las primeras contracciones y la más común de las señales: la ruptura de fuente. En el salón con las luces apagadas mientras el video se proyectaba y yo aferraba a Bella a mi pecho, la sentí estremecerse.

– Eso… eso me da miedo – señaló la imagen. Era el inicio de un parto, los primeros pujos.

– ¿Miedo? – pregunté extrañado. Ella asintió.

– ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? – se volteó despacito y a pesar de lo escasa de luz pude ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

– Mi amor, no va a salir nada mal. Yo voy a estar a tu lado, yo te voy a cuidar – besé su frente y la abracé con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba y unos leves sollozos abandonaron su pecho.

– No te alejes de mi Edward – susurró mientras se aferraba a mi camisa.

– Jamás… nunca más – le hablé al oído y dejé un nuevo beso en su sien.

Al terminar el video nos explicaron que el comportamiento de las mujeres en estado puede ser muy cambiante. Puede pasar de la felicidad absoluta a la tristeza extrema, puede sentir miedo o ansiedad a medida que la fecha de parto se aproximaba. Justo lo que ocurría con Bella.

Antes de irnos y mientras recogía los almohadones que habíamos usado para los ejercicios de relajación de hoy la vi acercarse a la Dra. Monaghan. Por su sonrisa traviesa fácilmente pude averiguar cuál era su consulta. ¡Sexo!

– Pequeña ninfa – sonreí en cuanto dejé los implementos en el lugar destinado para su almacenamiento. Me acerqué hasta ellas y en cuanto lo hice ambas se callaron… Sí, definitivamente era de sexo que hablaban porque Bella estaba imposiblemente sonrojada.

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó mi pequeña tomando mi mano. Yo asentí y salimos del centro St. Luke. La noche había caído en Chicago y la hora de la cena estaba cerca así que decidí que esa noche no comeríamos en casa sino en un lugar muy especial.

– ¿La Bella Italia? – susurró en cuanto aparqué el auto fuera del restaurant.

– Quería recordar nuestra primera cita – le respondí mientras la ayudaba a librarse de su cinturón de seguridad. Salí del auto y la abrí la puerta del auto para ayudarla a salir, pero al hacerlo ella me dio una mirada tan triste que me asustó.

– Amor ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres comer aquí? Podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar… tu escoge, yo solo quiero…

– Está bien Edward…– dijo saliendo despacio del auto – Solo que recordé algo…

– ¿Qué recordaste pequeña? – acuné su rostro en mis manos y acaricié sus mejillas.

– Que esa noche yo arruiné la cena de compromiso aquí en este mismo lugar. Tu ibas a pedirme que me case contigo y lo arruiné todo – finalizó en un sollozo.

– Bella, mírame…– alcé su rostro y ella me miró de manera triste – No quiero escuchar nunca más que te culpes por lo que sucedió, que digas que arruinaste algo, o no se cuanta cosa pase por tu cabecita loca. Todo fue un enorme malentendido que empezó incluso antes que tú y yo naciéramos. Tenemos a nuestra bebé – puse una de mis manos en su pancita y la acaricié despacio – Te tengo a ti, y eso es lo que me importa ahora. El pasado es algo que no vamos a cambiar, pero está en nuestras manos el futuro y la felicidad que él nos puede traer. Así que no más reproches ¿Si? – la abracé con fuerza mientras ella asentía aferrada a mi pecho.

– Quiero fetuccini de mariscos bañados en salsa Alfredo – susurró un ratito después.

– ¿Estás segura que quieres cenar aquí? – ella asintió y tomó mi mano.

– Y de postre un brownie con mucha crema chantilly – le sonreí al ver la alegría con la que habló del postre – No me mires así tu bebé tiene hambre.

– Te amo…– le dije mientras le robaba un beso rápido y la llevaba a la entrada del restaurant.

Ella pidió además del fetuccini, una ensalada de vegetales y una coca cola con mucho hielo. Yo ordené un pescado en salsa de perejil, la misma ensalada y la acompañé de una copa de vino tinto. Hablamos un poco de nuestro día, ella me contó que la empresa iba muy bien y que estaba pensándose muy seriamente ofrecer el cargo de Vicepresidencia a Ángela. Yo por mi parte no tenía mucho que contar, estaba empezando a trabajar en un nuevo caso de fraude masivo a un banco y pasaba mucho tiempo enfrascado revisando códigos y procedimientos de seguridad tecnológica.

– Amor…– le hablé mientras ella saboreaba su postre – ¿De qué hablabas con la Dra. Monaghan? – Bella soltó la cucharilla y limpió sus labios con la servilleta.

– Le estaba preguntado sobre la frecuencia de las relaciones sexuales durante en el segundo trimestre de embarazo – dijo de manera fresca mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. Mi quijada llegó hasta la mesa a causa del asombro. Ella volvió a tomar la cucharilla y se llevó un nuevo pedazo de postre a la boca, pero esta vez finalizó lamiendo la cucharilla de manera bastante provocadora – Probablemente al finalizar este trimestre deba considerar en bajar la intensidad mas no la frecuencia, pero que por ahora es normal que lo quiera hacer todos los días y todo momento. Mencionó que tiene beneficios para la relación entre los futuros papás ya que fortifica la unión emocional también a través de los cuerpos. Dijo además que para la futura mamá existe una gratificante sensación tras el acto sexual, que también percibe la bebé. El sexo podría ser incluso placentero para Elizabeth, ya que en el útero los pequeños están mejor oxigenados por el aumento de riego sanguíneo durante el orgasmo. Así que no solo disfrutamos nosotros sino que si hacemos el amor con frecuencia podemos tener una bebé más segura, tranquila y feliz. O eso dicen los estudios…– Sonrió de manera traviesa antes de darle una nueva lamida a su cucharilla – Así que… ¿Qué dices?… ¿Ayudamos a Elizabeth a ser una bebé feliz? – habló con picardía y tomó mi mano.

– ¿La cuenta por favor? – alcé mi otra mano y llamé a uno de los meseros. Bella me sonrió y se acercó despacito para dejar un beso en la comisura de mis labios – ¿Se podría dar prisa? – le gruñí al mesero en cuanto se acercó.

A pesar de que moría por llegar a casa y hacer el amor con Bella debía ser precavido y no conducir muy de prisa, ante todo la responsabilidad. La misma que se fue al caño en cuanto pusimos un pie en la casa, estábamos tan necesitados el uno del otro que ni siquiera queríamos llegar a nuestra habitación. Nos desgarramos la ropa con violencia mientras con besos urgentes nos dirigíamos hasta la sala. Nuestras manos nos se quedaban tranquilas, yo acariciaba y succionaba sus pechos mientras Bella pasaba sus manos por mi vientre bajo arañando con sus pequeñas uñas mi piel. Cuando supe que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirme la senté sobre el sofá y me aferré a sus muslos.

Aquella primera embestida provocó en Bella un gemido malditamente erótico, yo mordí su labio inferior y unos pocos segundos después empecé a embestirla. Recordé que debía controlarme para no hacerles daño, sabía que estaba siendo algo rudo con la fuerza con la que estaba enterrándome en ella pero la sensación de estar dentro del cuerpo de la mujer que tanto amaba a vez no me dejaba pensar claramente.

– ¿Estás bien? – mordí su cuello mientras la embestía.

– Sí… si… Más…más duro, más rápido… por favor mi amor – gimió con fuerza a mi oído. Un sonido ronco abandonó mi garganta cuando aceleré los movimientos de mis caderas. Sentí como las paredes de Bella empezaron a contraerse rápidamente así que bajé nuevamente el ritmo. Llevé una de mis manos su botoncito que acaricié con cuidado. Sus jadeos se volvieron incontenibles y varios grititos de placer me indicaban que ella estaba muy cerca.

– Te amo – le susurré cuando volví a embestirla con fuerza y acariciaba su clítoris con fervor.

– Edward – gritó cuando su orgasmo la golpeó. Yo la seguí muy de cerca corriéndome en su interior – Yo también te amo – me respondió en un susurro antes de besar mis labios.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se ralentizaron, fuimos al dormitorio donde hicimos el amor por segunda vez. Bella no demoró en quedarse dormida, yo me aferré a su cuerpo poniendo mis manos en su pancita, mi hija parecía dormir también ya que no se sentía ningún movimiento en su pancita. Estuve un buen rato tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque me sentía cansado no lograba pegar un ojo.

Cubriendo muy bien a mi pequeña con un edredón, salí de la cama y bajé en busca de algo de leche. Me senté en el desayunador de la cocina y dejé mi mirada divagar por la sala. A lo lejos distinguí la caja que había traido de mi departamento y donde había guardado ciertas cosas que según yo me ataban a mi pasado, un pasado que era mejor dejar atrás.

No recordaba muy bien que era exactamente lo que había guardado en la casa. Así que llevado por la curiosidad caminé hasta donde estaba la caja y la llevé a la cocina. La abrí con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y encontré algunas cosas no tan agradables. Muchas tarjetas con teléfonos de mujeres acompañados con marcas de besos de color carmín, un cuaderno donde apunté cada movimiento programado en el plan de hundir a la famosa Isabella Swan, algunas cajas de condones acompañados de recibos de hoteles.

Me sentí asqueado de todo lo que estaba en esa caja y decidí cerrarla, pero al hacerlo algo en el fondo de la misma llamó mi atención.

– No recordaba haber puesto esto aquí – dije cuando tomé en mis manos el pequeño joyero. Aquel joyero que fuera el detonante para que yo supiera la verdad de lo ocurrido con mi abuelo y Marie, nuevamente se mostraba intrigante. Lo abrí con cuidado y volví a ver aquella dolorosa carta que allí se guardaba.

"_Regresé a la ciudad un mes después para enterarme que tú te habías casado con él y que estabas esperando un hijo. ¿Un hijo de Charlie Swan? Marie, ¡yo te amaba! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"_

– Nunca supiste la verdad abuelo – negué con tristeza y volví a guardar la carta. Mientras lo hacía noté que el pequeño joyero tenía un compartimento doble que se abría hacia abajo y a un lado. Con cuidado lo moví y en su interior había algo que me dejó sin poder articular palabra alguna.

– Es hermoso – susurré mientras lo sacaba de allí. Por más de 50 años un hermoso anillo de compromiso había estado oculto allí hasta que alguien lo encontrará. Y ese alguien había sido yo…

Lo admiré por un buen rato, el anillo era perfecto por donde se lo mire. A pesar de estar guardado tantos años mantenía su brillo y hermosura, era un anillo de tipo antiguo engastado de diamantes con delicados bordes de platino y piedras que abrazaban al diamante central. Noté que traía una pequeña notita atada al aro. La abrí con cuidado y leí:

_Sr. Cullen:_

_Este es el anillo que usted pidió se diseñara para su novia Marie Morgan. Es Llamado Tiffany Legacy, y está inspirada en la época Eduardiana. Muchas felicidades por su compromiso…_

– Era para Marie – susurré. Una idea relámpago cruzó por mi cabeza y dejando el anillo nuevamente en el joyero corrí hasta la habitación. En puntillas y cuidando de no despertar a mi pequeña que plácidamente dormía en nuestra cama tomé del fondo del vestidor la cajita donde guardaba el anillo que originalmente compré para Bella. Completamente a oscuras salí otra vez de la habitación y bajé a la cocina. Saqué ambos anillos y los dejé sobre la palma de mi mano.

– ¡Es increíble! – musité al ver que ambos anillos tenía exactamente la misma medida. La mano de Marie era igual a la de Bella por lo que aquel anillo también podía quedarle a Bella. Sonreí al imaginar a Bella usando este anillo, el anillo de promesa que mi abuelo había comprado para su abuela.

Guardé el anillo inicial en el joyero y cerré la caja. El nuevo anillo se fue conmigo a la habitación y lo guardé muy bien hasta que llegara el momento de pedirle oficialmente a Bella que fuese mi esposa. Me acosté junto a ella y estrechándola en mis brazos me quedé dormido, soñando con aquel día en que mi pequeña me diera el sí.

A la mañana siguiente y mientras desayunábamos viendo la tele, me fijé que el día de Acción de Gracias estaba a menos de una semana. Los grandes almacenes ya promocionaban sus ofertas y los pavos estaban listos para ser consumidos.

– Quiero celebrarlo aquí en casa. Quiero que vengan mis padres, Alice, Charlie, Billy y Sue…– le dije acariciando su cabello.

– Nuestro primer día de Acción de Gracias juntos – susurró con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

– El primero de muchos en familia… con mi familia – toqué su vientre y Elizabeth me regaló una patadita.

Bella dijo que no había problema en traer a Charlie, Sue y Billy con nosotros. Ellos son parte de su familia y ella también quería pasar con ellos. Mis padres tampoco rechazarían la invitación, el año anterior les hice el desplante y cenaron los tres sin mí.

Entre las clases de parto de Bella, la ausencia de todo comprador de mi auto, las compras en el supermercado para la cena de ese jueves, y el estreno oficial de cada rincón de nuestra casa a excepción del cuarto de Elizabeth como "un lugar propicio para hacer el amor" esa semana prácticamente pasó volando. Esa tarde mientras estaba trabajando en el mismo caso de hace un mes, sentí los pasos de Emmett acercarse a mi despacho.

– No sé cómo lo soportas – bufó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Fruncí el ceño confundido y me acerqué a él.

– Como soporto… ¿Qué cosa Emmett? – pregunté dejándome caer en el sillón frente a él.

– Llora todo el tiempo, a veces esta muy feliz y otras veces ni ella se aguanta el mal humor. Y anoche a las 4 am me pidió un sándwich de pescado con papas fritas – masculló cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

– ¿Hablamos de Rosalie? – el asintió – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Yo no lo sabía, y ella tampoco. Pensó que era estrés pero después de varias semanas empezó a sentirse mal. Dormía todo el tiempo y estaba muy sensible. Fuimos al doctor hace una semana… ¿El diagnóstico?

– Embarazo – me adelanté en su respuesta – Emmett… ¡Vas a ser papá! – Emmett sonrió y sus graciosos hoyuelos asomaron en sus mejillas – ¡Felicidades hermano…! – palmeé su espalda.

– ¡Aun no lo puedo creer…! – Comentó alegre – No esperábamos tener familia tan pronto. Nos casamos en abril recién y yo… ¡Esto es de locos! Vomita todo el tiempo… y yo junto a ella. ¿Cómo has logrado sobrevivir a esto? ¿Cómo lo lleva Bella? – me preguntó rápidamente.

– Al inicio fue duro para ella, y con lo que pasó entre nosotros fue incluso peor. Pero de a poco va mejorando todo, siente menos nauseas, come mejor y…– tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir _"Y sus hormonas nos tienen felices a ambos"_ – duerme bastante bien. Solo dale tiempo Emmett, vive la experiencia que es realmente maravillosa – finalicé con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos hablando cerca de una hora más, no podíamos creer que los conquistadores de Harvard estarían en pocos meses cambiando pañales, y dando biberones. Esa noche y para celebrar la noticia los Hale habían hecho una cena en casa de Rosalie y a donde se reunirán Rose con sus padres y Emmett además de Jasper y su nueva flamante novia: Alice Cullen.

Llegué a casa y un aroma delicioso me invadió, provenía de la cocina donde también se escuchaban risas. Al acercarme pude notar que Bella no estaba sola, mi mamá estaba con ella.

– ¡Hijo! – Canturreó alegre mi madre – El pavo esta en el horno y la mezclada del pastel de calabaza estará lista en un rato más. Me acerqué hasta la cocina y luego de besar la cabeza de mamá, abracé a mi Bella y le di uno de aquellos besos que robaban su aliento, de ellos con los que ella había robado mi corazón.

– Hola amor – susurró algo aturdida sobre mis labios.

– Buenas tardes mis mujeres bellas – me agaché un poco y besé su vientre – ¿Cómo está mi pequeña reina Elizabeth?

– Hoy ha estado demasiado inquieta. Creo que también quiere celebrar con nosotros este día – me habló entre risas debido a las cosquillas que mis labios provocaban en su pancita. Me puse de pie y rodeándola con mis brazos la acerqué a mí, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró satisfecha.

– Decidí pasar por acá a ayudar a Bella con la cena – habló mamá interrumpiendo nuestro minuto feliz – Carlisle sale de guardia en unas horas y me aburrió estar sola en casa. Así que viene a hacer el pastel y a hablar con Bella.

– ¿A hablar con mi Bella? – pregunté confundido. Mi pequeña asintió despacito.

– Yo se que aún faltan unos meses más pero es mejor empezar en lo básico… ¡Cambiar un pañal! – comentó divertida mi madre. Quise reprimir la risa pero no pude, recibí en respuesta un codazo de parte de Bella.

– No te burles… – dijo entre risas – Podría apostar que tu tampoco has cambiado un pañal en tu vida.

– De hecho no – habló mamá – Cuando debía cambiar el pañal de Alice, Edward huía despavorido de la habitación – Bella soltó una carcajada y yo me sonrojé.

– Creo que aprenderemos juntos… O es eso o Elizabeth andará todo el tiempo sin pañal – bromeé con ellas.

– ¡Tonto! – dijo antes de soltar otra risa de manera espontánea.

Mamá no tardó en irse, la cena quedó lista y solo quedaba alistarnos para recibirlos a todos a las 8 p.m. Como buenos ciudadanos del mundo decidimos tomar la ducha juntos para ahorrar agua y contribuir a un mundo mejor. ¡Mala idea! Un par de caricias fueron necesarias para estar completamente excitados y listos para hacer el amor. Con cuidado y de manera muy amorosa la hice mía esa noche de Acción de Gracias. Su acto de entrega era una de las cosas por la que yo estaba agradecido. Mi pequeña Bella, su cuerpo, su corazón, y el maravilloso milagro que crecía en su vientre era definitivamente mi razón de dar las gracias esta noche.

Acallé sus gemidos con mis besos, con mis manos acaricié cada curva de su cuerpo mientras la embestía con la pared de la ducha. Me aferré con fuerza a su cuerpo cuando la sentí tensarse, mi liberación también estaba cerca por lo que solo bastaron tres certeras estocadas para venirme en su interior.

– Feliz día de Acción de Gracias… gracias por hacerme tan feliz Edward – dijo con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su labios.

– Feliz día pequeña mía, gracias a ti por amarme tanto… por darme una hija…y por hacerme inmensamente feliz – susurré sobre sus labios mientras salía de ella y la abrazaba bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Salimos de la ducha unos pocos minutos después. Me vestí rápidamente con una Hermes azul y un pantalón negro YSL. Peiné como pude mis desordenados cabellos aun sabiendo que no demorarían ni treinta minutos en volverse un caos, algo de perfume y estaba listo. En cambio mi pequeña seguía sentada sobre la cama en sus pequeñas braguitas y sus pechos desnudos mientras arreglaba sus rizos en pequeños bucles. Me senté junto a mi pequeña y ella acarició mi mejilla. Yo cerré mis ojos un segundo y sonreí ante lo delicado de su toque, levanté mi mano y toqué sus labios. Ella los besó delicadamente y sonrió. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y me agaché a dejar un beso en mi pequeña peca traviesa. Ella suspiró con fuerza...

– Si seguimos así vamos a tener que cenar aquí arriba y dejar a todos cenando solos allá abajo – susurré – Será mejor que bajé a revisar todo. Te veo abajo mi pequeña.

– Bajo en unos minutos más – me sonrió y siguió acomodando su cabello – ¡Oh Edward! – Me llamó antes de salir de la habitación, yo volteé rápidamente – Ya sé que otro nombre quiero para Elizabeth.

– ¿Ah sí? – Pregunté – ¿Puedo saber cuál es? – Ella negó – ¡Cuando nazca te lo digo! – dijo entre risitas mientras abrochaba su sujetador.

– ¡Tramposa! Sabes que te amo ¿No? – Ella asintió y se bajó de la cama para terminar de vestirse. Yo sonreí y salí de la habitación. Bajé a chequear que el pastel se terminara de hornear y me senté en la sala a esperar.

La chimenea estaba prendida, sobre ella las fotos de mi pequeña y mi bebé. Me fijé con cuidado en la última, mi chiquitita cuando apenas era un pequeño botoncito. Ahora, meses después, faltaba poco para conocer a mi hija, averiguar el color de su cabello y de sus ojos, admirar la perfección de sus gestos. Eran apenas semanas lo que nos quedaban a Bella y a mí para sostenerla en brazos después de tan difícil camino recorrido.

– Un dólar por los pensamientos del hermoso abogado Edward Cullen – susurró a mi oído mi pequeña mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

– Estaba pensando en nuestra bebé – le respondí bajito.

– ¿Oh si? – preguntó mientras rodeaba el sofá y se sentaba junto a mí. Ella usaba un vestido de color fucsia de seda que se pegaba a su cuerpo y a la hermosa redondez de su vientre. Al costado tenía una cinta que envolvía su cintura entallando así sus pechos. "_Perfecta… simplemente perfecta" _pensé.

– Ya la quiero conocer – le dije mientras la abrazaba y ella hundía su cabeza en mi pecho – Ya la quiero ver caminar y también la quiero escuchar sonreír, que su risa llene cada rincón de esta casa, que caliente cada rincón de mi corazón.

– ¡Oh Edward! – Suspiró mi pequeña – Yo también la quiero ver, pero ya falta poco… – yo asentí. Nos quedamos abrazados por largo rato, por rato robaba besos cortos de sus labios y acariciaba sus mejillas.

Unos minutos después escuchamos un auto entrar al garaje de la casa, por el sonido del motor supuse que era el auto en el que Billy traía a Charlie y Sue. Nos levantamos enseguida y con nuestras manos entrelazadas fuimos hasta la puerta a confirmar mi teoría.

– ¡Papá! – saludó efusivamente mi pequeña a su padre soltando mi mano y caminando hasta el jardín. Charlie había progresado bastante estas últimas semanas, ya no usaba una silla de ruedas sino que se apoyaba en un caminador asido por Sue y sus palabras se escuchaban ahora con más claridad.

– Te ves…hermosa hija – dijo Charlie mientras la abrazaba – Tienes una casa…muy linda.

– Y debes verla por dentro – comentó orgullosa Bella. La vi voltearse y darme una sonrisa – Edward hizo un gran trabajo. Vamos, vamos… hace mucho frío aquí afuera.

Nos disponíamos a entrar cuando escuché la voz de mi madre desde la entrada del jardín.

– ¿Llegamos a tiempo? – habló con una sonrisa.

– Hola mamá – volví del porche al jardín para abrazarla. Mi padre que estaba junto a ella palmeó mi espalda.

– Esme no se equivocó. Es una casa muy bonita hijo – comentó orgulloso.

– Yo nunca me equivoco Carlisle – comentó orgullosa mamá – ¡Bella! ¡Pero si te ves muy linda! – dijo mi madre al ver a mi pequeña de pie en el porche. Sue, Billy y Charlie ya estaban adentro.

– Bienvenidos a nuestra casa – susurró Bella mientras pasaba una mano por su vientre. Yo me acerqué a ella a pasos agigantados y la abracé. Sus ojos chocolates brillaron felices y posé una mano en su pancita. Elizabeth se movía con fuerza y pateó un par de veces – Creo que tiene hambre – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Entonces no la hagamos esperar más. Es hora de cenar.

La mesa estuvo puesta unos minutos después. A pesar de mi negativa inicial a que Bella participara activamente, un solo gruñido bastó para saber que ella no me haría caso así que entre Sue, mi madre y mi pequeña sirvieron todo el festín. Pavo, ensaladas de todo tipo, vegetales, y hasta el famoso pastel de calabaza estabas listos sobre la mesa.

– Quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido esta noche – tomé la mano de Bella que se sentó junto a mí – Es muy importante para nosotros que nos acompañen y celebren con nosotros este día. El día de dar gracias por todo lo que tenemos.

– Yo quiero dar las gracias – habló Sue rápidamente. Me sorprendió escucharla hablar ya que Sue era una persona muy callada y tranquila. Todos volteamos a ver, ella solo sonrío – Quiero dar las gracias por un año diferente. A pesar del dolor de la pérdida de su madre, y todo lo que pasó con su padre, quiero dar las gracias por tener frente a mí a mi niña Bella. Ella es una luchadora, que no se dejó vencer, que encontró el amor, que conoció también el dolor pero que salió adelante. Quiero dar las gracias por su fortaleza y porque jamás se rindió – Volteé a ver a Bella quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apreté su mano y le sonreí. Ella se puso rápidamente de pie y fue hasta donde estaba Sue y la abrazó. Estuvieron mucho rato así, llorando y sonriendo mientras se susurraban cosas al oído.

– Yo también quiero dar gracias – habló mi padre. Bella regresó a su silla y tomó mi mano – Quiero dar gracias por la maravillosa familia que tengo. Esme, mi esposa que con su amor y paciencia es la base de mi hogar. Por Alice y su increíble sentido de positivismo en la vida, y por Edward, mi hijo, el que en tan solo un año pasó por tantas cosas. Aprendió sus lecciones, reconoció sus errores, y que ahora junto con una joven que vale muchísimo volvió a ser feliz. Así que yo quiero dar las gracias por el perdón, por aquellas segundas oportunidades y la redención necesaria para ser feliz – Mi madre abrazó enseguida a mi padre quien me miraba con ojos orgullosos, yo asentí y gesticulé un corto "gracias". Miré a Bella un segundo y ella sonrió levemente. Llevé su mano a mi boca y dejé un beso sobre el dorso de la misma.

– El año anterior – empecé – para esta misma fecha, estaba solo en mi departamento cenando un pedazo de pizza fría y acompañado de la última cerveza que encontré en la heladera. Dejé a mis padres plantados en su cena porque el monstruo que vivía en mí no me dejaba ver con claridad el inmenso amor que mis padres estaban dispuestos a darme y que yo rechazaba constantemente. Pocos meses después ese monstruo comenzó a esfumarse de a poco cuando conocí a una castaña que cautivó mi corazón. Ahora, un año después esa castaña esta junto a mí, esperando a nuestra primera bebé. Cuando te conocí Bella – acaricié su mejilla – yo no quería nada bueno para ti, pero tú y tu hermosa sonrisa lograron retorcer todos y cada uno de mis planes. No estaba previsto para mí enamorarme, amarte en la forma tan desesperada como lo hago ahora, tampoco estaba en mis planes tener una bebé. Cada plan, cada proyecto se retorció de una manera tan hermosa que hoy me permite tenerte aquí, junto a mí…

– Para toda la vida – sollozó Bella terminando la frase por mí. Yo asentí mientras me acercaba a ella y dejaba un corto beso en sus labios que temblaban a causa del sollozo – Te amo – le susurré, ella levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla. Un sonidito gracioso provino de la pancita de Bella, ella solo sonrió.

– Será mejor que empecemos a cenar – Y así fue, entre risas, anécdotas alegres de nuestra infancia contadas por Sue y mi madre, y la emoción causada por la pronta llegada de nuestra bebé transcurrió nuestra primera cena de Acción de Gracias.

Sue, Billy y Charlie se quedaron muy poco ya que el padre de Bella debía descansar. Papá y mamá tampoco se quedaron mucho tiempo, papá se veía cansado y al día siguiente le esperaba un largo día en el hospital.

Dejé a Bella sentada en la sala un rato mientras terminaba de guardar el resto de pavo en el congelador. Preparé algo de chocolate caliente para Bella y para mí y lo serví en una bandeja. Cuando me dirigía a la sala escuché a Bella tararear una canción, una muy familiar para mí. Una de las primeras piezas que yo aprendí a tocar en el piano hace muchos años atrás: _Roney's baby lullaby_.

Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa y me acerqué un poco a la sala para admirar a Bella. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los muebles más cercanos a la chimenea, su perfil se dibujaba hermoso por la tenue luz del fuego mientras ella acariciaba su pancita. Me quedé sin palabras al ver tan perfecta imagen de Bella cantando para Elizabeth.

– Yo te quiero dar gracias a ti mi princesa – cantó muy despacito usando el sonido de la canción de cuna – Porque tú eres mi alegría entera, el pedacito más perfecto de papá a quien amo tanto… – mis ojos se quisieron llenar de lágrimas y quise salir corriendo a besar a Bella al escuchar tan hermosa conversación pero me obligué a seguir escuchándola entre las sombras – Y cuando estés en los brazos de mamá, yo te cantaré esta canción para que duermas feliz en tu pequeño mundo de colores.

Bella se quedó en silencio un momento pero no dejó de acariciar su vientre, me fijé en sus manos y en la delicadeza en que lo hacía. Aun, cuando estaba absorto por aquella hermosa imagen, reparé que la mano derecha de Bella estaba muy desnuda. Allí faltaba algo…

Subía rápidamente a la habitación sin que ella lo notara y guardé el anillo en mi bolsillo. Cuando bajé ella seguía tarareando la canción de cuna muy despacito.

– ¡Hey! ¡Allí estás! – Sonrió al verme – ¿Llevas mucho rato allí? – Yo asentí, ella solo se sonrojó – Creo que ya se durmió, estaba muy inquieta… por eso le tuve que cantar.

– Lamento tener que despertarla – dije sentándome junto a ella en el sofá – pero creo que nuestra bebé necesita escuchar lo siguiente.

– ¿Qué cosa Edward? – tomó mis manos y me miró confundida. Yo puse una mano en su pancita y empecé a hablar.

– Creo que lo supe desde el momento en que te vi esa mañana en la puerta giratoria de la editora, una voz dentro de mi cabeza gritó _¡Ella es! ¡Ella es la indicada! _Pero al principio yo ignoré toda señal. Yo quería hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, siempre retrasándolo para cuando llegara la ocasión especial, el momento perfecto para hacerlo… pero que más perfecto que tener junto a mí al amor de mi existencia y a mi hija en un día como hoy – yo acaricié su mejilla, ella solo me sonrió – Quizás no sea lo que esperabas, pero esto es todo lo que soy, y lo que quiero para mí.

– Amor… – sollozó despacito. Lentamente puse una rodilla en el suelo y de mi bolsillo saqué la cajita con el anillo. Bella me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonrió.

– Hace 50 años atrás, mi abuelo compró un anillo. Era para Marie Morgan la joven que había robado su corazón. Hoy, tengo frente a mí a la nieta de aquella joven, quien también robó mi corazón – hice una pausa y respiré profundamente – Isabella Swan, prometo amarte con devoción todos los días de mi vida… ¿Me daría la madre de mi hija el inmenso placer de convertirse en mi esposa? ¿De ser mi amante, mi amiga, y confidente para siempre? – hablé despacito mientras sacaba el anillo de la cajita. Sostuve el anillo entre mis dedos a la espera de su respuesta.

– Sí… si quiero – fue su sencilla respuesta. Yo sonreí y tomé su mano. Deslicé aquel perfecto anillo en su dedo y luego lo besé. Bella sollozaba mientras reía, yo acuné su rostro entre mis manos y la besé...

– Isabella Cullen – le sonreí mientras tocaba su pancita – ¿Verdad que suena hermoso el nombre de mamá? – Mi hija estaba muy tranquilita allí dentro, como dijo Bella estaba disfrutando de su mundo de colores.

– Suena perfecto para mí – susurró Bella – Voy a ser tu esposa, una Cullen…

– Mía para toda la vida – le dije mientras la abrazaba. Un largo rato estuvimos abrazados, llené el rostro de Bella con muchos besos, ella solo sonreía contenta. Un momento en que nos quedamos en silencio Bella me miró y se mordió el labio inferior, vi en sus ojos duda y quise saber de inmediato porque.

– ¿Qué ocurre amor? – le pregunté.

– Tengo algo para ti – dudo por un segundo – Algo que te pertenecía hace mucho tiempo – La vi levantarse del sofá y caminar hasta su pequeña biblioteca. Regresó enseguida con un papel cuidadosamente doblado entre sus manos. Se sentó nuevamente a mi lado y me lo extendió. Lo abrí y empecé a leer:

"_Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, ciudadana americana y heredera universal del 100% de las acciones de la compañía Swan Editors & Co. Cedo libre y voluntariamente el 50% de las acciones de la editora a la familia Cullen, representada por sus herederos universales, Marie Alice Cullen y Edward Anthony Cullen. _

_Desde la presente fecha ellos gozan de los mismos beneficios y derechos que como accionistas se les otorga. El patrimonio oficial de Swan Editors asciende a la fecha aproximadamente a 150 millones de dólares americanos por lo que Alice y Edward Cullen pasan a ser dueños patrimoniales de 75 millones de dólares. Queda en manos de los nuevos accionistas determinar su participación y la toma de decisiones en la compañía._

_Además, desde el primer día del mes de Diciembre el nombre de la compañía cambiará a Cullen & Swan Editors. El nombre del edificio cambiará desde esa fecha así como el logo e imagen corporativa de la editora. Mi abogado, el Sr. Emmett McCarthy, queda a cargo del traspaso legal de todas las propiedades de la compañía a un fideicomiso conjunto, así como la posesión oficial de los nuevos accionistas"_

– Tu lo dijiste Edward, hay muchas cosas del pasado que no vamos a poder cambiar, pero el futuro si está en nuestras manos. Y esta es mi decisión, regresarles algo que por derecho les pertenecía hace muchos años – dijo Bella mientras tomaba mi mano, no había notado que estaba temblando mientras leía aquel documento.

– Yo… yo no voy a aceptar esto – le hablé mientras dejaba el papel sobre el sofá – Nada de eso es mío y no pienso aceptarlo.

– Claro que es tuyo Edward… Era de tu abuelo, algo que le fue quitado de manera infame al igual que mi abuela. No puedo regresarle a mi abuela, pero al menos le regreso su dinero.

– Bella… – tomé su mano e intenté sonar calmado – Yo no quiero ese dinero… no es mío. Quiero que lo entiendas, es muy noble de tu parte el gesto pero no lo quiero, no lo necesito.

– ¿Sabes por qué durante las últimas semanas nadie ha llamado a preguntar por el Volvo? – me preguntó. Yo abrí los ojos como platos… ¿Qué rayos? – Lo sé Edward, sé que intentas vender el auto, una noche mientras dormías fui a tu auto y del pequeño letrero cambie los últimos números. Sé que ese dinero es para pagar esta casa, escuché tu conversación con Alice. No se si no quieras el dinero, pero sé que lo necesitas.

– Bella – susurré apenado al ser descubierto – Yo quiero esforzarme y darles lo mejor. Ese dinero no me pertenece. Yo sé que al inicio si lo quería pero ya no me interesa, solo me importas tu y mi hija. Quiero sacarlas adelante con mi esfuerzo, por mis méritos…

– Edward, amor… yo te entiendo. Sabía que no sería fácil que aceptaras esto, pero piensa también en Alice, piensa en Carlisle y Esme, pero sobre todo piensa en tu abuelo. Él merece esto…

– Bella, es demasiado dinero. A mi abuelo perdió apenas 4 millones del dólares, tú le estas devolviendo a mi familia 75 millones. Es demasiado…

– Digamos que estuvo invertido en buenas manos a muy largo plazo. Amor, quiero que lo aceptes, necesito que lo aceptes para sentirme en paz…

– Bella… – la regañé dulcemente. Ella tomó mi mano y la puso en su pancita.

– ¿Lo haces por ella? ¿Lo haces por Elizabeth? – preguntó

– A eso se le llama chantaje – fruncí el ceño.

– Yo lo llamaría más bien una sutil petición. Ahora es mi turno de pedirte algo… Yo acepté casarme contigo esta noche, Edward Cullen ¿Aceptas lo que tu futura esposa te pide con mucho amor? ¿Aceptas ser el dueño de la mitad de la empresa? – No me quedó más que asentir despacito. Era una locura pero por Bella yo era capaz de hacer no una sino un millón de locuras con tal de verla feliz.

– Si, si acepto – le susurré. Ella sonrió y se echó a mis brazos. Yo la estreché entre los míos y besé sus cabellos – Pero tú te encargas de convencer al resto de mi familia… – Ella soltó una carcajada y me besó enseguida.

Pocos minutos después la tomé en brazos y la llevé a la habitación, dejándola sobre la cama donde muy despacio la desnudé. Besé cada centímetro de su cuerpo, marcándola como mía, mi prometida, mi vida entera.

Esa noche le hice el amor muy despacio, quería agradecerle tantas cosas. Por haberme salvado de mi mismo, por enseñarme a amar, por regalarme una familia, por ser mi ángel. Para que no se sintiera incomoda esta vez ella se puso a horcajadas sobre mí. Sus caderas eran asidas por mis manos mientras yo la embestía y besaba sus pechos al mismo tiempo. Cuando supe que estaba por ser golpeada por su orgasmo llevé una mano a su pancita y la acaricié, cultivando de esa manera el vínculo más especial del mundo: El amor y protección a nuestra hija.

Me aferré a su cuerpo cuando mi propio orgasmo me golpeó, segundos después del de Bella. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas volvieron a la normalidad y ayudé a bajarse a mi pequeña. La abracé con fuerza y la recosté en la cama. Mi bebé comenzó a moverse cuando puse una mano en su pancita. Yo solo sonreí y besé su vientre para calmar a Elizabeth. La bebé se calmó y fue así que los tres nos quedamos dormidos casi enseguida.

Diciembre llegó con la alegría de las fiestas. Ese fin de semana salimos de compras, necesitabamos un árbol y muchos adornos para la casa. Terminamos exhaustos ese domingo pero decoramos toda la casa. La llenamos de luces y el ambiente navideño llenó cada rincón de la casa Cullen Swan.

La primera semana de ese mes Bella decidió volver a la oficina, extrañaba mucho estar en la oficina y quería pasar con sus empleados este mes tan especial. Una tarde Bella reunió a mis padres y a Alice para comunicarle la decisión de cesión de las acciones, al igual que yo todos se negaron a aceptarlo pero Bella usando la misma técnica de convencimiento que usó conmigo logró que acepten el traspaso. Aunque llevábamos comprometidos casi dos semanas Bella dijo que no quería hacer público nuestro compromiso sino hasta navidad, fiesta que pasaríamos en casa de mis padres.

A pesar de lo caótico de aquel mes, Bella y yo intentamos seguir con nuestra vida normal. Íbamos a clase todos los miércoles y ahora también los viernes, cenábamos en casa y por lo general hacíamos el amor todas las noches si es que no caímos rendidos primero en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

Emmett iba a casa todos los jueves en la noche para hacerme firmar un millón de papeles aceptando la cesión. Rosalie, cuya pancita ya había empezado a crecer visitaba regularmente a Bella y compartían sus experiencias de estar esperando un bebé. Una tarde que Alice estaba de visita encontró a Rose allí y fue entonces que la futura Sra. McCarthy le pidió que diseñara su vestido de novia, quedaban tres meses para la boda y era poco o nada lo que habían hecho.

"_Pobre Rose, no sabe en lo que se metió"_

Faltando ya pocos días para navidad, y mientras trabaja en mi despacho me llegó una notificación de la corte. El juicio contra Tanya Denali empezaba al día siguiente y requerían de la presencia de Isabella Swan y su abogado para testificar. De ninguna manera iba a exponer a Bella con esa loca, así que decidí ir solo en su representación. Sin decirle una sola palabra a Bella de lo que estaba ocurriendo fui al juicio donde me encontré con una mujer que yo casi no reconocí. Pálida, muy ojerosa, y usando una muleta estaba Tanya, la mujer que estuvo a punto a matarme y de acabar con mi felicidad para siempre.

Fue duro tener que repetir los sucesos que nos llevaron a ese día. Recordar la confesión de Tanya esa tarde donde se reveló la culpabilidad de ella en el accidente de sus padres. Salí de la corte bastante apenado, cada persona obtiene lo que se merece y lo que se le venía a Tanya no era nada bueno. Por asesinato de una persona e intento de asesinato de varias a ella le esperaban al menos unos 20 años de encierro.

Esa noche llegué muy cansado a casa, solo quería dormir y olvidar que ese día había ocurrido. Pero al llegar encontré a Bella llorando en el sofá. Salí disparado a ver que le ocurría.

– Mi amor ¿Qué pasa? Bella… ¡Háblame! ¿Qué sucede? – Ella me extendió un papel que estaba arrugado en sus manos.

– Se mató – fue lo único que dijo. Yo tomé rápidamente la carta de sus manos y la leí.

_Bella:_

_Si esta carta llega a tus manos es porque yo ya no estoy vivo. El encierro en esta celda me está volviendo loco y el saber que jamás podré estar junto a ti no me deja pensar con claridad últimamente. Sé que eres feliz junto a él, pero eso es algo que mi corazón no es capaz de aceptar. No soy lo suficientemente noble para aceptarlo y jamás lo seré así que prefiero morir antes que vivir alejado de ti para siempre._

_Prométeme que serás feliz con él, es todo lo que necesito para irme en paz. Siempre te amaré, adiós Bells…adiós._

– Ángela la trajo esta tarde, la policía encontró este sobre en su celda con la instrucción de ser entregado en la editora – dijo entre sollozos – Edward… ¡Matt se mató por mi culpa! – gritó aferrándose a su pancita.

– Bella… ¡escúchame! – la reprendí – no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más en tu vida. Matt tomó esta decisión solo, tú no pusiste el arma en sus manos.

– ¡Fue mi culpa Edward…! ¡Mía! – volvió a gritar entre sollozos.

– No lo es Isabella… ¡No lo es! – la abracé fuerte ya que todo su cuerpo temblaba – No fue tu culpa no amarlo, sabes que el corazón no decide de quien se va a enamorar.

– Era mi amigo, y ahora… se murió – acaricié su cabeza mientras la mecía entre mis brazos.

– Shhh… calma… Yo estoy aquí contigo mi amor… shhh – de a poco sus sollozos se fueron calmando hasta quedar en cortos hipidos.

Esa noche Bella no pudo dormir, y yo mucho menos. Se despertaba llorando cada 30 minutos y se aferraba a mi pecho donde lloraba hasta nuevamente quedarse dormida. Me negué rotundamente a que Bella asistiera a su servicio funeral pero enseguida se soltó nuevamente a llorar de manera desconsolada. La acompañé con la promesa de que solo estuviéramos unos minutos ya que Elizabeth no podía estar expuesta a algo así. Ella aceptó mi condición y aquella mañana de noche buena fuimos al funeral de Matt Stone. En el lugar apenas estaban sus padres, Alice, Bella y yo. Matt era una persona muy solitaria cuya vida giraba en torno de Bella y al perderla era como si también hubiese perdido su vida. Bella se aferró a mi cuerpo todo el tiempo, estaba asustada y nerviosa, y entre susurros pedía perdón a Matt por lo que sucedió y las palabras que esa mañana le dijo en el hospital.

La llevé a casa después de estar una hora allí, le preparé una taza de té de manzanilla y no demoró en quedarse dormida. Se levantó con mejor semblante después de varias horas, tomó un baño y se empezó a alistar para ir a la cena de navidad. Intenté convencerla de que se quedara descansando pero fue imposible.

– Tengo que cumplir una promesa, Matt dijo que debía ser feliz y eso pienso hacer – me susurró mientras me ayudaba a colocar mi corbata.

Mis padres decidieron invitar a su casa a Sue y Charlie, ya que Billy pasaría con Jacob, su esposa e hijas. Esa noche después de la cena decidimos contarles a todos sobre nuestro compromiso. Fueron muchas las reacciones: Sollozos de Sue, sonrisas de Charlie, gritos de emoción de Alice, aplausos emocionados de mi madre y un abrazo por parte de mi padre. Bella lucía orgullosa su anillo mientras sentada en mi regazo me llenaba de besos el rostro.

La entrega de regalos fue muy divertida, Alice y mi madre habían comprado regalos para todos incluso para ellas. Yo recibí un nuevo librito de piano por parte de Alice, un reloj de muñeca de parte de Charlie y Sue, un esferográfico Mont Blanc de parte de papá. Me negué rotundamente a recibir regalos de parte de Bella ya que suficiente había hecho con la cesión de acciones, pero ella muy cabezota no me hizo caso. Me entregó en un sobre dos tickets de avión, ¿el destino? San Diego.

– Pensé que sería buena idea pasar año nuevo en la playa – susurró imposiblemente sonrojada.

– Una excelente idea – le sonreí. Me acerqué muy despacito a su oído y susurré – Y no crea que me he olvidado de su regalo, pero eso lo resolveremos en la cama usted y yo Sra. Cullen.

Efectivamente esa noche hicimos el amor hasta casi rayar el alba. A veces Bella olvidaba que tenía ya 7 meses de embarazo y mi pequeña afrodita se apoderaba de ella siempre pidiendo más. Y no es que me quejara pero a veces temía que se sintiera demasiado cansada y que no durmiera lo suficiente.

El día de año nuevo viajamos a San Diego, Charlotte y Peter nos recibieron contentos en el aeropuerto, estaban emocionados de ver a Bella y su vientre cada vez mas grande. Preparamos una cena sencilla en la casa, preparé para ella un coctel sin alcohol y yo brindé con vino. Desde el balcón de la casa vimos los fuegos pirotécnicos estallar a las doce en punto.

– Feliz año nuevo mi pequeña – besé su cabeza mientras la abrazaba por atrás.

– Feliz año mi amor – respondió bajito apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

– ¿Sabes algo? – pregunté. Ella se volteó y me miró – Estos fuegos pirotécnicos me recuerdan una noche muy especial – toqué su vientre y ella sonrió – Quiero casarme aquí Bella… quiero unir mi vida a la tuya aquí en La Jolla, el 4 de Julio, en el ocaso de ese día junto a la roca. Quiero hacerlo aquí, aquí donde Elizabeth fue concebida.

– ¡Oh Edward! – Me abrazó con fuerza – ¡Soy tan feliz!

– Yo también, gracias a ti por hacerlo posible – le susurré. Hacer el amor en la playa esa noche era imposible ya que la temperatura estaba demasiado baja y hubiésemos muerto de frío así que lo hicimos en el jacuzzi. El agua caliente y las burbujas ayudaron a estimular tanto a Bella que tuvo tres orgasmos seguidos.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando aquí me preguntaste si alguna vez me cansaría de hacerte el amor? – pregunté acariciando su espalda y susurrando a su oído cuando ya estábamos en la cama. Ella asintió despacito – Creo que estos dos meses ha quedado comprobado que no. Jamás me cansaré de hacer el amor contigo Bella, y ahora que estas esperando a mi hija mucho menos – mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y ella rió suavecito.

– Insaciable – dijo mientras se volteaba.

– Hermosa – respondí. Esa noche no hubo más sexo, Bella no paraba de bostezar y al día siguiente nos esperaba un vuelo de regreso a Chicago y ella necesitaba descansar.

Llegamos a casa ese primero de enero muy tarde por la noche. Al llegar Bella corrió hasta nuestra habitación y tomando un marcador negro tachó aquel día en el calendario que estaba pegado en la puerta del vestidor.

– Ocho semanas y contando – me sonrió al mostrarme la última semana de febrero señalaba con un corazón de color rojo.

– Cada vez menos tiempo – la abracé y sonreí con ella. Y era cierto, a partir de aquella fecha eran 8 semanas las que nos separaban de ver a Elizabeth... de conocer al fin a nuestra pequeña bebé.

_***BPOV**_

La fecha estaba cada vez más cerca. Esa mañana mientras revisaba algo en mi agenda noté que apenas nos quedaban 6 semanas para la fecha de parto. La panza creció constantemente en las últimas dos semanas y cada vez pesaba más. Elizabeth con sus constantes pataditas y movimientos extraños empezó a encajarse de a poco haciendo que mi parte baja doliera por ratos.

El mes de enero se volvió algo ajetreado. El papeleo del traspaso de acciones estaba casi terminado y en pocas semanas sería oficial, debíamos presentar ante los medios de comunicación la nueva directiva y el cambio de nombre de la editora. Aunque Edward se negó, refutó y refunfuñó cerca de tres horas seguidas no le quedó de otra que aceptar el primer desembolso de dividendos de utilidades correspondientes al mes de Diciembre. Un mes nada malo ya que a la cuenta bancaria de Alice y Edward fueron depositados cincuenta mil dólares.

Me enteré por la prensa que el juicio de Tanya Denali la había condenado a veinte años de prisión sin opción de rebaja de pena por buen comportamiento. Edward luego me confesó que fue él quien testificó en su contra el mismo día que yo supe de la muerte de Matt.

Aunque con menos frecuencia las pesadillas de la muerte de Matt se repetían por las noches. Ya no lloraba pero si me levantaba asustada.

– Amor ¿Estás bien? ¿Es la bebé? – me dijo alarmado una noche Edward al sentirme inquieta.

– No Edward… fue solo un mal sueño – en ese momento me abrazó y besó mi cuello.

– ¿Aún sueñas con eso? – Yo asentí despacio – Ya pronto será un recuerdo solamente. Te amo…

Más días pasaron llevándose con ellos el mes de enero. Los controles con la doctora Keller se volvieron constantes ya que al estar cercana la fecha de parto era necesario revisar que todo marchara bien. Nuestras clases de parto eran tan divertidas, una vez la doctora Monaghan obligó a Edward a usar un vientre de hule. Casi me hago pis de la risa al verlo caminar tan gracioso ¡Parecía un teletubbie!

Por precaución la doctora recetó descanso total desde la segunda semana de febrero así que dejé a cargo a la nueva Vicepresidenta de la editora: Ángela Webber. Ni Edward ni Alice tuvieron problemas con la decisión, trataban en lo posible de no influir en ninguna decisión de la editora pero como co – propietarios de la empresa no les tocaba de otra que participar.

Hablando de Alice, mi pequeña futura cuñada al fin logró convencer a Jasper que se radicara en Chicago, llevaban meses saliendo y el amor que se profesaban mutuamente hizo que Jasper cerrara sus oficinas en California y las instalara en Illinois. Entre la mudanza de Jasper y los preparativos de la boda de Emmett y Rose, aún se daba tiempo de venir a casa y entregarme más ropa para Elizabeth. Vestidos de todos los colores acompañados de accesorios para el cabello y patucos del mismo color.

– Bella… – me habló mientras me ayudaba a hacer el bolso que llevaría al hospital cuando haya llegado el momento de traer al mundo a mi hija – Faltan cinco meses para tu boda con mi hermano y no hemos visto ni siquiera la lista de invitados.

– ¿Importa mucho eso? – le respondí con una sonrisa – No importa si no va nadie Ali, solo necesito a Edward, a Elizabeth y a ustedes para ese día. Ella me sonrió y siguió doblando una pequeña manta.

– Entonces… Si no importa mucho ¿Puedo organizar tu boda? ¡Prometo ser buena! – dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

– No imagino a nadie más idóneo para ese cargo que Alice Cullen. Claro que si Ali… el puesto es todo tuyo.

– ¡Bella! ¡Te adoro! – me dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Me soltó a los pocos segundos y continuó con su tarea de guardar cosas en la maletita.

Una tarde viendo el calendario noté que San Valentín estaba muy cerca, quería hacer algo especial para Edward pero con mi enorme panza era difícil preparar una sorpresa. Parecía un pequeño globo, ya ni siquiera podía verme los pies y mi debilidad por las galletas y el helado se duplicó las últimas semanas.

Decidí hacerle una cena especial a Edward, era nuestro primer San Valentín juntos y había que celebrarlo. Con la complicidad de Alice preparé una lista de supermercado y ella hizo las compras por mí. Esa tarde del 13 de febrero y mientras guardaba las compras en la alacena sentí un tirón muy fuerte en la parte baja de mi vientre. Me aferré al borde de la encimera y respiré con fuerza como la doctora Monaghan me había enseñado. El dolor pasó casi de inmediato.

– Elizabeth, no le hagas esto a mamá… aún faltan dos semanas más – dije tocando mi vientre. El espacio para mi bebé allá dentro era tan reducido que ya casi no la sentía patear, estaba completamente encajada y lista solo a la espera de 14 días más.

No volví a sentir más dolor por lo que quedaba de la tarde. Edward llegó de la oficina y cocinamos juntos algo de pasta. Nos fuimos a la cama temprano, mañana sería un día ajetreado para mí y aunque moría de ganas de hacer el amor con Edward ya lo dejaría para mañana, como parte de la celebración de San Valentín.

Antes de acostarme sentí una nueva punzada en mi vientre, sentí claramente como se contrajo quitándome el aliento por una fracción de segundos.

– Pequeña ¿Estás bien? – se acercó preocupado al ver mi semblante.

– Si… no es nada amor – lo tranquilicé acariciando su cabello. Caminé hasta la cama y me acosté. No sabía el por qué pero me sentía muy inquieta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con un poco más de fuerza y aunque con menos intensidad el dolor me golpeó nuevamente casi media hora después.

Cuando pasó el dolor me levanté al baño, Edward dormía plácidamente así que no encendí la luz para no despertarlo. No aguantaba las ganas de orinar y fue un alivio cuando al fin pude hacer pis. De regresó a la cama y en la oscuridad de la habitación, sentí un liquido caliente rodar por mis piernas.

Todas las alarmas se encendieron en mi cabeza y recordé la clase de los primeros síntomas de inicio de trabajo de parto: Ansiedad, punzadas regulares en la parte baja del vientre, y la ruptura de aguas; esa última era la que me acababa de ocurrir.

Tratando de mantener la calma caminé hasta la mesita y encendí la lamparita. Edward solo se removió despacio y se volteó, al notar mi ausencia junto a él en la cama se sentó asustado.

– Llego la hora… Elizabeth viene en camino – susurré con mis manos en el vientre. Edward saltó como un resorte de la cama en busca de sus pantalones.

– Pero… pero – balbuceó mientras se ponía la camisa al revés – aún faltan dos semanas.

– Lo sé, pero al parecer esta pequeñita no quiere esperar más – una nueva contracción me golpeó haciendo que me aferré al borde de la cama.

– ¿Son muy seguidas? – preguntó acercándose a mi

– La última fue hace quince minutos – mascullé como pude.

– Es hora de ir al hospital entonces – dijo tomando el bolso que estaba listo ya en el vestidor – Quiero que sepas que estoy contigo mi amor, vamos a vivir cada instante de esto juntos – me besó rápidamente y yo asentí.

Muy despacito bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la casa. Mientras Edward conducía yo llamé a la doctora Keller, era pasada la media noche pero por suerte esa noche estaba de guardia. Le conté sobre la frecuencia de las contracciones y confirmó mis sospechas, Elizabeth nacería un 14 de febrero.

Llegamos al hospital casi enseguida, Edward estaba muy nervioso y demoró casi nada en llegar. En la puerta nos esperaba la doctora junto a una silla de ruedas, rápidamente me llevaron al piso de ginecología. Edward apretaba mi mano todo el tiempo, no quería admitirlo frente a él pero yo también estaba nerviosa ¿Qué pasaba si algo salía mal?

Me conectaron a un aparato extraño en cuanto estuve acostada en la cama de una de las habitaciones de dilatación del hospital. La doctora Keller confirmó que no existía sufrimiento fetal y que debía ser paciente ya que las madres primerizas dilatan con menos rapidez. Verificó mediante tacto que apenas tenía dos centímetros de dilatación y que esa sería una larga noche.

Y así fue, cada contracción era cada vez más fuerte. Sentía claramente como todo se contraía en mi vientre y los huesos de mi pubis iban cediendo lentamente. Edward estaba aterrado, agarraba su cabello con fuerza y cerraba los ojos conmigo cuando una nueva contracción me golpeaba.

– Necesitamos una enfermera – masculló – Deben darte algo para el dolor mi amor…

– Estoy bien _"papá" – _intenté sonreírle – Solo cálmate y no te alejes de mí – lo vi negar y apretar mi mano.

El dolor se volvió casi intolerable cerca de las 5 a.m. Llevaba casi cinco horas en esto y apenas había dilatado un centímetro más. El anestesista llegó a las 6 a.m. y después de explicarme todo el procedimiento me aplicó la anestesia epidural. Tranquilita y sin moverme estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Edward cuyo semblante seguía dando muestras de terror y miedo. El dolor cesó un poco y pude descansar unos cuantos minutos antes que las contracciones volvieran. Edward aprovechó esos minutos para llamar a Alice y pedirle que avise a mi padre y sus padres donde estábamos.

Tres horas después, mucho dolor de por medio y con unas ganas tremendas de pujar aunque sabía que aún no era el tiempo de hacerlo, al fin llegué a los ansiados diez centímetros.

– Estamos listas para la sala de partos. Elizabeth está lista para salir – dijo la doctora después de hacerme la última revisión. El monitor fetal no mostraba ningún cambio por lo que mi bebé estaba muy bien y preparada para venir al mundo. Me sacaron de la habitación y me llevaron a la sala de partos donde me acomodaron en otra cama.

– Edward – le dijo la doctora – ¡Edward!

– Si… si – respondió distraído. Edward no dejaba de mirarme y de besar mi cabeza por ratos.

– Necesito que me ayudes a traer a tu hija. Vas a sostener el cuerpo de Bella levantando un poco el tronco y aferrándolo a tu pecho, toma sus piernas y mantenlas flexionadas – Edward hizo exactamente lo que dijo la doctora Keller.

– Bella, vamos a empezar a pujar. Recuerda, tres respiros y pujas. ¿Lista? – Yo asentí con fuerza.

– Un, dos, tres – susurró a mi oído Edward – Vamos mi pequeña puja – El primer pujo fue la cosa más dolorosa del mundo, sentí como si algo se desgarraba por dentro y quemaba mi vagina. No puede reprimir un pequeño grito que escapó de mis labios.

– Vas perfecta Bella, otro más – nuevamente Edward contó en un susurro y me animó a pujar. Me agarré fuerte de la cama y pujé.

– Excelente Bella, uno más y podré ver la cabecita de tu bebé – tres respiros y un pujo más la doctora pudo ver a mi bebé asomar su cabecita.

– Listo, Bella… escúchame. Ahora necesito que no pujes, o le vas a hacer daño a la bebé. Voy a hacer una episiotomía rápida – sentí un pequeño rasguño en la entrada de mi vagina y apreté los puños. Necesitaba seguir pujando antes que el dolor me volviera loca.

– La pequeña Elizabeth esta coronando. No pujes Bella, no pujes por favor – yo mordí con fuerza mi labio y Edward me apretó mas a su cuerpo.

– Te amo mi amor… lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ya falta poco, aguanta un poco más. El dolor pronto se va a ir, y Elizabeth estará aquí. Mis mujeres que tanto amo… – susurró con voz sollozante. Yo dejé escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y respiré con fuerza.

– Perfecto Bella, vamos… Un pujo y la cabeza estará fuera – Ni siquiera respiré, puje con fuerza y sentí claramente la cabeza de Elizabeth salir de mi.

– Es hermosa – susurró Edward quien por estar de pie podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo – Es perfecta…

– La peor parte ya pasó Bella. Respira con fuerza y vuelve a pujar, vamos a sacar a Elizabeth de allí – Respiré con fuerza y Edward contó por mi solo que en vez de animarme a pujar me dijo:

– Gracias por darme una hija Bella… te amo – y besó mi cabeza. Puje con todas las fuerzas que tenía, cerré los ojos y al instante un mágico sonido llenó la sala de partos. El llanto de mi hija…

– Es tan bonita Bella… – escuché a la doctora decir – Papá, venga y corté el cordón – Edward asintió y se movió un poco para cortar el cordón.

– Hola mi princesa Elizabeth – susurró con voz rota Edward. Él regresó a mi lado y susurró en mis labios un nuevo "gracias".

– Edward, Bella… conozcan a su bebé Elizabeth Cullen – dijo la doctora levantando a mi bebé y poniéndola sobre mi pecho. La sensación que sentí fue indescriptible, aquel pequeño ser que vivió dentro de mí por casi 9 meses era tan perfecto, mi hija se aferró a mi pecho y su llanto bajó de intensidad un poco.

– Es hermosa Edward – le dije mientras la veía y sostenía su pequeño cuerpo en mi pecho.

– Es igual a mamá – me respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Yo no pude sino llorar en ese momento, aquel mágico momento con nuestra hija, con nuestra familia.

Se llevaron a Elizabeth para hacerle el respectivo chequeo, mencionaron algo del test de Apgar y la toma de medidas. Estaba preocupada porque Elizabeth estaba dos semanas adelantada pero la doctora Keller me tranquilizó enseguida diciendo que todo estaba bien con ella.

Un dolor algo extraño provino de mi vientre, estaba expulsando la placenta y cuando al fin salió es como si me hubiesen quitado una tonelada de encima. Edward por su parte no dejaba de verme con adoración y de acariciar mi cabello.

– Lo hiciste perfecto mi pequeña – me susurró con una sonrisa. Yo solo devolví su sonrisa para luego besar sus labios muy despacito.

Después de todas las pruebas que le hicieron a Elizabeth, vi como la limpiaron y la vistieron rápidamente. La pesaron, midieron y la regresaron a mis brazos.

– Bella, necesito que le des el pecho a Elizabeth. Ella necesita escuchar el sonido del latido de tu corazón y eso va a calmar su ansiedad – me acomodé un poco en la camilla y descubrí mis pechos. Cuando la pusieron en mis brazos no sabía que era tan pequeñita y delicada. La ubiqué en mi pecho derecho y ella comenzó por instinto natural a buscar mi pezón. Tuve unas enormes ganas de llorar al verla al fin en mis brazos y tomando de mi pecho, pero me contuve para animarla a succionar.

– Tiene tu cabello – susurró Edward acariciando mi cabeza – Y tu nariz, y tus labios. Mi pequeña mini Bella.

– Es bellísima mi amor, es tan chiquitita pero tan hermosa – dije sollozante – Vamos chiquitita toma el pecho de mamá – casi enseguida Elizabeth encajó su boquita a mi pezón y succionó por primera vez. En ese momento no aguanté más y dejé correr mis lágrimas. Edward besó varias veces mi cabello mientras admiraba la escena, la belleza de la lactancia materna.

– Esa pequita es mía señorita Cullen – susurró entre risas Edward. Elizabeth había puesto su pequeña manito sobre mi pecho, justo en el lugar donde estaba mi peca. Mi hija no lactó por mucho tiempo, casi enseguida se quedó dormida.

Se la llevaron para dejarla en los cuneros mientras me pasaban a una habitación. En cuanto salimos de la sala de partos escuché la algarabía de Alice afuera de la misma. Todos abrazaban a Edward y me sonreían orgullosos. Lo siguiente fue muy confuso para mí. No lograba mantener los ojos abiertos mucho rato, me sentía cansada y con mucho sueño.

– Duerme pequeña… lo mereces – fueron las últimas palabras de Edward antes de quedarme dormida.

Sentía como si un camión me hubiese arrollado, me dolía hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza. Fui abriendo los ojos de a poco para ambientarme a luz de la habitación. No los terminé de abrir del todo cuando escuché la voz de Edward.

– Mi pequeñita… – susurró muy bajito – La princesa de papá al fin esta aquí. Abre tus ojitos para papi mi cielo. Papá quiere ver tus ojitos de color del chocolate… No, no bosteces... no te duermas otra vez – abrí los ojos y vi a Edward sentado en un sillón sosteniendo delicadamente a Elizabeth. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo. El amor de mi vida, el hombre que me mostró desde la felicidad hasta el dolor estaba hablando con mi hija, la que junto a él hicimos con tanto amor.

– Anne – susurré con voz pastosa a causa de mi reciente siesta. Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró confundido. Muy despacito y sosteniendo a Elizabeth en sus brazos caminó hasta la cama. Yo alcé la mano y toqué el cuerpo pequeñito de mi bebé.

– Anne: la llena de bendición. Es sensible, cariñosa y muy inteligente. Ese era el nombre que había pensado para nuestra hija.

– Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan – le habló a la bebé con una sonrisa – Suena perfecto para mí – me sonrió y yo devolví su sonrisa – Hora de volver a los brazos de mamá.

Edward me extendió a mi bebé con cuidado, me senté despacito y la recibí en mis brazos. La admiré un momento, era perfecta. Tenía unos cachetitos muy rosaditos y lindos, una nariz que parecía un botoncito y sus labios eran rellenitos.

– Su cabello es rizado – dije mientras tocaba su cabecita.

– Hay solo un detalle que no he comprobado. El color de sus ojos… – comentó Edward mientras se sentaba en la cama – Estuve mucho rato animándola a abrirlos pero fue inútil – habló desanimado.

– ¿La más ferviente fan de papá no quiere complacerlo? – dije. Él negó – ¿Y si lo intentamos juntos? – pregunté. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y asintió.

– Princesa Lizzie, es mami ¿me recuerdas? Queremos que nos regales una mirada… – empecé diciendo.

– Apuesto lo que sea que son cafés, como los tuyos – susurró Edward mientras tocaba muy despacio su cabecita.

– Son verdes… así que tomo tu apuesta – sonreí apretándola un poco más a mi cuerpo. Quería sentir su calorcito, su cuerpo pequeñito junto al mío. La vi bostezar arrugando la nariz con un gesto exacto al de Edward cuando tiene sueño.

– Sera mejor que duerma – comentó Edward – Otro rato lo sabremos – En ese rato y como despedida antes de entrar al mundo del sueño, lentamente Elizabeth abrió sus ojos mostrándonos dos hermosas esmeraldas en ellos.

– Son verdes… – musitó Edward – Verdes como los míos.

– Te lo dije – sonreí y él me acompañó. Sentí a mi bebé dormirse enseguida, se la veía hermosa pacíficamente dormida.

– Son como los míos – volvió a decir Edward con su mirada fija en nuestra hija.

– Es hora que pagues la apuesta – dije alzando una ceja.

– ¿Y qué está en juego? – respondió siguiéndome el juego.

– Apuesta a que serás feliz con nosotras para siempre – sonreí.

– Eso no es una apuesta… es una promesa para toda la vida – susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarlos.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que jamás en mi vida había sido más feliz que aquel 14 de febrero. Parecía mentira pero después de tantas mentiras, tanto sufrimiento, tantas lágrimas derramadas, al fin nuestro "vivieron felices para siempre" se veía cada vez más cerca de ser verdad.

* * *

Mis niñas! El penúltimo capítulo de Twisted Plans ha sido publicado. Al fin una pequeña ha sido traída al mundo y con eso la felicidad de sus padres. Este capítulo aunque un poco largo ha sido muy lindo para mí de escribir. Un capítulo más y el epilogo es todo lo que nos queda para despedir esta aventura.

Aun cuando Twisted está por terminar las alertas y favoritos siguen llegando. Muchísimas gracias por darle a esta locura su voto de confianza. A mis lectoras un beso: arcoiris cullen, Adriu, lauriss18, PalomitaCullen, Linferma, Eli mMsen, Yira27, whit cullen, martinita, silves, bellaliz, bellaliz, mcph76, kellys, Naobi Chan, Tata XOXO, loquibell, VictoriamarieHale, Clauditha, Erendira, CindyLis, Carmen Cullen- . i love fic, v, miss little lady, Mentxu Masen CullenMentxu Masen Cullen, Vyda, FresCullen, msteppa, Luchii, maddycullen, lucia2176, Sully Yamileth Martinez, NuRySh, yolabertay, NinnaCullen, cris20, magymc, Danny Masen Patt, Verota, quelecortenlacabeza, EdithCullen71283, vivi s, L'Amelie, vasy palma Mallorca, est cullen, Saraitk Hale Cullen, diana, Ely Cullen M, Shandra1, Caro . Bere . Cullen, zujeyane, Yzza, Alisea, Poemusician, Chuvi1487, Alcestis Cullen, karoLiiz, claudia cullen xD, karla-cullen-hale, katlyn cullen, mgcb, Angeles Nahuel, LIZZY CULLEN, joli cullen, Sky Lestrange, DianElizz, Laura Katherine, Bethzabe, mhae1982, Isita Maria, Evanye, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, Anamart05, Guisell, Kdaniela, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, MixelintheDark, Caro Rosero, Sianita, Noris, Partisan11, larosaderosas, Belewyn, Caelius, Bea, Gaby A, Danita, Nikkipattz, a todas mis niñas del twitter, a todas las de Facebook, a todas las lectoras silenciosas, en fin… si alguna se escapa, saben que las quiero a todas.

Mi enorme agradecimiento a mi beta, la aguerrida Isita! Gracias por todo el trabajo que te tomas con esta historia, por aguantar mis neurosis y por ser una amiga genial! A Vivi gracias por sus consejos de moda… la semana que viene tenemos trabajo!

Una sorpresa se prepara para la despedida de Twisted, así que espero tenerlas en mi próxima actualización. Gracias por su apoyo constante y nos vemos la siguiente semana!


	36. La luz de mi vida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El capitulo que van a leer contiene escenas explicitas de sexo. Si eres menor de edad, están advertidos. La aventura llega a su final mis pequeñas, este último capítulo ha sido para mí el más difícil de escribir porque es como despedirme de una parte de mi vida que me acompaño por 8 meses. No queda más que agradecerles por la compañía. En dos días más subiré el epílogo dando por terminado Twisted Plans. No molesto más… que disfruten el final

* * *

_**Capitulo 34: **__La luz de mi vida_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__Never Knew I Needed – Ne–yo & Cassandra Steen_

"_Todo el vacío de mi vida lo ha llenado tu sonrisa"_

_Alfonso Orantes_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Un tenue pero familiar sonido me despertó. Había conciliado el sueño apenas unos pocos minutos atrás después de contar casi a toda la población ovina de Chicago, pero al escuchar el sonido de inmediato abrí los ojos. En los últimos cuatro meses mi sueño era tan ligero que el más mínimo ruido era capaz de despertarme de inmediato. El sonido se volvió a escuchar muy despacito y sonreí mientras me apretaba un poco más al cuerpo de la persona que plácidamente dormía entre mis brazos.

Verla tan pacíficamente dormida, con sus labios redonditos dibujando una perfecta "o", sus rizos alborotados sobre la almohada, su aroma característico proveniente de su cuello, y su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo en la cual un hermoso anillo de compromiso brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, me recordó que aquella mujer, mi prometida, era también un ángel, sí... _¡MI ÁNGEL!_

Podría sonar bastante estúpido pero era la única explicación lógica que podría darle a todo lo ocurrido en mi vida el último año. Es que solo un ángel pudo haber sido capaz de haber vencido a mis demonios y estar hoy aquí, en su forma humana durmiendo en mi cama, compartiendo conmigo sus sueños... su vida.

"_Falta tan poco"_

Pensé para mí mientras suspiraba. La miré por un rato más, conteniendo las ganas de llenar su rostro de besos. Es que era tan perfecta que aún me costaba creer que todo esto no era un sueño.

El sonido se hizo un poco más fuerte casi enseguida. Sonreí al confirmar que el mismo provenía de un pequeño aparatito blanco junto al reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba las 4 a.m. Era el monitor de sonidos de mi bebé.

Sentí a Bella removerse lentamente entre mis brazos como un pequeño gatito perezoso. Pasé una mano por sus rizos enredados y dejé un beso cerca de su sien.

– Yo voy – ella asintió despacito mientras se liberaba de mi abrazo y murmuraba un "te amo".

Dejé otro beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios y salí de la cama. Era Julio y la temperatura en Chicago no permitía que durmiera con mucha ropa, hacía mucho calor durante el día y por las noches no soplaba ni una pizca de viento.

Bajé el volumen del monitor de bebés para no despertar a Bella y me puse el pantalón de pijama. Salí descalzo de la habitación para atravesar el corredor que nos separaba de la habitación del conejito, mejor dicho de la conejita...

Entré despacito a su habitación y me dirigí a la cuna. Los sonidos que hace unos minutos había escuchado no eran de llanto, Elizabeth era una bebé que rara vez lloraba. Estos sonidos eran distintos, como el de una risa mezclada con un puchero. Junto a la cuna había una mesita sobre la cual estaba la lamparita de noche. La encendí y la habitación se llenó de una tenue luz, volví a ver la cuna y me llevé una pequeña sorpresa.

– ¿Donde está Elizabeth? – pregunté fingiendo preocupación al no encontrar a la bebé en la posición que la dejamos con Bella antes de dormir. Mi hija estaba oculta entre las mantas de su cuna hecha una bolita y al parecer tenía ganas de jugar al escondite.

– ¡Se nos ha perdido una bebé! – exclamé intentando contener una sonrisa. Su cabeza enseguida asomó por el extremo de una de las mantas y me regaló una mirada con sus dos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes.

– Allí está mi princesa – sonreí mientras removía la mantita y la tomaba entre mis brazos. Mi pequeña bebé quien había cumplido 4 meses hace dos semanas ya casi no se despertaba por las noches. Bella le daba el pecho cerca de las 10 p.m. y escuchábamos su ligero llanto de hambre cerca de las 6 a.m.

En cuanto volvimos del hospital, tan solo un día después de tener a Elizabeth con nosotros empezó lo que llamamos nuestra caótica y hermosa vida de padres. Comíamos en horarios cambiados, dormíamos siestas de 20 minutos cada 3 horas y supimos cuan molestoso puede llegar a ser el cólico de gases e hipo en una bebé. Aprendí muchas cosas esos primeros días, la más desafiante fue aprender a lavar la ropa de la bebé en ciclo delicado con la cantidad exacta de suavizante de tela mientras Bella preparaba una cena rápida de microondas.

Jamás había tenido mi vida tan de cabeza como aquellas primeras semanas, pero tampoco jamás había sido tan feliz... Junto a mi bebé y al amor de mi vida.

Las cosas mejoraron con el pasar de los días. Volví al trabajo cuando Elizabeth cumplió un mes. Me parecía una locura como un ser tan pequeñito había cautivado tanto mi corazón, estando en el despacho no hacía otra cosa que pensar en el momento que el infame reloj marcara las cinco para salir corriendo a casa. Todas las tardes al llegar las encontraba en la sala, a Bella leyendo sus manuscritos y a Elizabeth en su pequeña mecedora de bebés.

– ¡Amor! ¡Llegaste! – Era su frase de todos los días al verme entrar. Se abalanzaba a mis brazos mientras desesperada buscaba mis labios para regalarme uno de esos besos con sello de _"bienvenido a casa"_

– Mis mujeres hermosas... No saben cuanta falta me hicieron hoy – era mi respuesta mientras la alzaba por los aires y besaba sus cabellos. Antes del segundo mes Bella había recuperado prácticamente la forma de su cuerpo antes de quedar embarazada de Elizabeth con la ligera diferencia que ahora sus pechos eran más grandes y sus caderas un poco mas torneadas. Aquellos eran los recuerdos que la maternidad le había dejado, haciéndola aún más perfecta… haciéndola aún más mujer.

Después de pasar al baño y lavar mis manos iba por mi pequeñita. Cada día daba más muestras de crecimiento, sostenía su cabecita y sus manitas permanecían abiertas por más tiempo. Aprendió a reconocer voces sobre todo las nuestras y reaccionaba atenta a cada sonido. No tardamos en descubrir que su sonido favorito era el del piano, en especial cuando su complaciente papá tocaba su nana. Era un poderoso somnífero para ella, así que lo grabamos en un disco y cuando se sentía inquieta solo presionábamos el botón de reproducción de un pequeño sistema de audio que conectamos en su habitación y el lugar se llenaba enseguida con el sonido de las mágicas notas del piano calmándola de inmediato.

Descubrimos también que la leche de fórmula no era su alimento preferido y que el pecho de mamá era su manjar personal. Ver a mi hija ser amamantada por Bella era todo un evento, ella posaba la manito sobre la pequita de su corazón y empezaba a succionar mientras Bella le hablaba o en ocasiones le cantaba. La relación entre ellas era mágica, es que eran tan similares que si no fuese por el color de los ojos de la bebé podría jurar que habían clonado a Bella. Sus gestos de refunfuño cuando la dejaban en la cuna, los pucheros cuando se acababa la leche materna o los esbozos de sonrisa que hacía cuando Bella jugaba con ella. Es que era tan hermosa... Tan igual a mamá.

– ¿Verdad que eres tan hermosa como mamá? – le pregunté mientras caminaba hasta el cambiador de pañales. Elizabeth estiraba sus manitos queriendo tocar mi rostro mientras yo la acostaba para chequear si sus pequeñas bragas de plástico como le decía Bella no necesitaban un cambio.

– Veamos si existe algún problema de goteras por aquí – le sonreí mientras verificaba su pañal. Recordé la primera vez que con temor cambié su pañal, era tan pequeñita que creía que con cualquier movimiento brusco Elizabeth se podía romper. La trataba como la más delicada muñeca de porcelana, mi pequeña muñequita. Con el paso de los días fui venciendo el temor al punto de ser incluso más rápido que Bella al cambiar su pañal.

– ¿Hambre quizás? – pregunté tomándola nuevamente entre mis brazos. Busqué sobre la mesita de las medicinas y vitaminas su chupete pero al ponérselo en su diminuta boquita lo expulsó rápidamente.

– Mensaje claro, no es pañal ni hambre – le dije mientras la cambiaba de brazo y la aferraba a mi pecho – Veamos… ¿Qué más puede ser? ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – le pregunté despacito mientras besaba su cabello con unos rizos muy chiquititos. Me senté en la mecedora de su habitación y la acosté sobre mis piernas. A pesar que esta no era su hora regular de levantarse Elizabeth estaba completamente despierta, mirándome atenta con sus hermosos ojos. Llevaba sus manos a sus pies y los intentaba llevar a su boca, cuando se lo impedía su pequeña nariz de botoncito se arrugaba pero enseguida sus rosaditos labios dibujaban una linda sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres hablar un poco con papá? – le pregunté – Ya somos dos con insomnio mi bebé. Llevo mucho rato dando vueltas y al parecer tú tampoco puedes dormir – Elizabeth seguía atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos al punto de dejar de jugar con sus pies y regalarme una mirada de confusión – ¿Que por qué estoy así? – le dije ante una pregunta no formulada.

– Estoy nervioso – respondí bajito – Bueno, no nervioso... Creo que sería mejor decir que papá está emocionado. Mañana salimos a La Jolla y un día después de eso papá al fin se casa con mamá. Creí que la fecha no llegaría nunca mi amor, creo que es por eso que estoy así – Nuevamente Elizabeth me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a jugar con sus pies – ¿Qué es la emoción? – seguí con nuestra imaginaria conversación – Eres muy pequeñita para entenderlo, pero te puedo poner ejemplos. Emoción es lo que sintió papá cuando le escuchó decir _Te Amo_ por primera vez a mamá, o como cuando el abuelo dijo que en la pancita de mamá crecía la más hermosa bebé del mundo. Emoción fue lo que le pasó a papá cuando sintió por primera vez patear a su pequeña Elizabeth, la misma emoción como cuando te sostuve en mis brazos esa mañana del 14 de Febrero. Es algo complicado de explicar bebé, pero emoción es todo lo que he conocido desde que mamá entró a mi vida.

Elizabeth agitó sus manitas en el aire y sonrió de manera espontánea. Me acerqué despacio y besé su pequeña frente. Nuevamente sonrió y en sus mejillas un hermoso sonrojo asomó.

– Eres mi vida entera pequeñita mía. Tú y mami son todo para papá – dije jugando con sus manitos sobre su pancita – Tu también estas emocionada por lo que veo ¿No es así? Es tu primera fiesta, y vas a usar un lindo vestido... O eso me han dicho. Es que la tía Alice ni siquiera me ha dejado ver que usará mi hija ese día ¿Puedes creer eso? – Elizabeth hizo un puchero gracioso y yo sonreí – Sí, ¡Ni siquiera haciendo esos pucheros me dejaron verlo...! ¿Y el vestido de mamá? Pufff ¡Ni pensar que me dejaran verlo! ¡Ese vestido es casi como el secreto del área 51! Pero no importa, estoy seguro que las dos se verán hermosas.

Por los siguientes quince minutos estuve concentrado hablándole a mi hija sobre lo hermoso que fue cuando Bella aceptó ser mi esposa, sobre lo importante que era ella en nuestras vidas y lo mucho que ambos la amábamos.

– ¡Es que sin ti ninguno de los dos estaría aquí pequeñita! Tú fuiste la clave en todo este enredado asunto, y verte aquí tranquilita en mis brazos todavía no me parece real. Pasamos muchos sustos cuando estabas en la pancita de mami… ¡Incluso te adelantaste en tu llegada! Pero aquí estás, con tus preciosos ojos iguales a los de papá, y aquí está papá diciéndote que te amo… ¿Te lo he dicho últimamente? – Pregunté sonriente mientras ella se llevaba su manito a la boca – ¿Me concedería un baile señorita Cullen? – levanté en mis brazos a Elizabeth y la abracé a mi pecho mientras me levantaba de la mecedora. La llevé a la mitad de la habitación y apoyé muy levemente mi cabeza con la suya. Recordé una canción muy hermosa de Van Morrison y despacito empecé a cantarla para mi pequeña hija.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_For the morning sun and all its glory_

_Meets the day with hope and comfort too_

_You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one_

– Mi princesa hermosa – le hablé despacito – Gracias por venir a iluminar la vida de papá. Te amo mucho mi angelito… – Elizabeth sonrió y se llevó un dedo a su boca. Yo sonreí con ella y besé su cabecita.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one_

_And have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_You fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

Escuché el crujir de la madera mientras tarareaba la última parte de la canción. Volteé a ver aun sabiendo que es lo que encontraría. Sonreí al confirmar mi sospecha, de pie y con su pijama blanco de seda estaba mi futura Sra. Cullen…

– Esta bebé esta mas despierta que tú y yo juntos…– susurró desde la puerta. Le hice un gesto para que se acerque a nosotros, ella caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y se aferró a mi pecho junto a mi hija. Yo la apreté contra mi pecho mientras seguíamos un ligero vaivén.

– Estamos algo ansiosos, no podemos dormir – confesé.

– Lo sé, te sentí dar vueltas en la cama toda la noche – me miró con su ceño fruncido y enseguida escondió su rostro en mi pecho – ¿Arrepentimientos de última hora? – preguntó bajito.

– Imposible… no veo el momento de gritarle a todo el mundo que uní mi vida al más extraordinario ser que existe en este planeta. La que me dio una hija maravillosa y a la que amo de una forma que jamás podría siquiera intentar explicarlo. Te amo tanto Isabella…

– Te amo tanto Edward – me regaló una mirada con sus hermosos ojos chocolates mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Elizabeth – Los amo a los dos – Me incliné un poco y besé lentamente sus labios. Al separarnos ella solo suspiró y volvió a acariciar a Elizabeth, quien esta vez le sonrió estirando sus manitos para que ella la coja en sus brazos.

– ¿Quieres venir con mamá? – le preguntó mientras la tomaba – Eso sí está muy raro, la presidenta del Team Papá ¿ha decidido acaso cambiarse de bando? – dijo entre risas. Al acomodarla entre sus brazos enseguida se pegó a uno de sus pechos y lo tocó – ¿Ves? Yo sabía que había algo detrás de eso… ¡Tienes hambre!

– Intenté con el chupete pero lo botó – mencioné mientras Bella caminaba hasta la mecedora.

– Odia el chupete, hace las mismas caras raras como cuando le doy leche de fórmula – me habló dulcemente al tiempo que acomodaba a Elizabeth en sus brazos y descubría su pecho.

– Hola pequita – bromeé con ella – ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

– Edward…– me regañó – La viste hace unas horas, cuando estábamos haciendo el amor ¿Lo recuerdas? – susurró bajito. Yo me sonrojé de manera vergonzosa y asentí mientras recordaba la primera vez que hicimos el amor después de tener a Elizabeth.

_Habían pasado 65 días desde el parto y estaba empezando a desesperarme, cada noche cuando la estrechaba en mis brazos mientras dormíamos tenía que recurrir a mi autocontrol para no destrozar su pijama y enterrarme en ella. Había leído que aunque el parto es una experiencia distinta para cada mujer la mayoría se sienten incomodas durante los primeros 30 días y que hacer el amor estaba en su lista de actividades vetadas esos días. _

_Una tarde al llegar del trabajo no la encontré en la sala como usualmente lo hacía. Subí a la habitación de Elizabeth y la encontré plácidamente dormida con su nana de fondo. Salí despacio de la habitación y fui a nuestra habitación. Al abrir la puerta encontré a Bella acostada con un diminuto conjunto de bragas de encaje y un sujetador transparente. _

– _Bella ¿Qué…? – dije casi entre balbuceos. Ella corrió hasta la puerta y después de estampar sus labios contra los míos se acercó a mi oído y susurró._

– _Te deseo mi amor… hazme el amor por favor – pidió en tono de suplica antes de volver a besarme. Dejé mi maletín en el suelo y levantando a Bella entre mis brazos la llevé a la cama._

_Mi ropa desapareció casi por arte de magia mientras besaba cada centímetro de su piel. Mi afrodita estaba desesperada ya que jadeó al primer contacto de mis labios con sus pechos. Después de unos pocos minutos de caricias y besos introduje un dedo en su sexo para comprobar que estaba lista._

– _Tómame Edward… soy tuya – volvió a susurrar mientras besaba mi cuello y tomaba de debajo de la almohada un preservativo. Me ayudó a colocármelo y despacio introduje mi miembro en ella con la precaución de no hacerle daño a su delicada área. Cerré los ojos ante lo poderosa de la sensación de volver a unir mi cuerpo con el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Bella gimió con fuerza cuando me sintió dentro de ella. Abrazó mis caderas con sus piernas haciendo que me introduzca del todo._

– _Dios, Bella… ¿Por qué estas tan estrecha? – gemí con dificultad mientras me acoplaba a ella._

– _Kegel… solo eso puedo decir. Ámame Edward… hazme el amor – me dijo al tiempo que conectaba mi mirada a la suya._

_Con besos intentamos callar nuestros jadeos desesperados, ambos estábamos necesitados del otro y sabíamos que el orgasmo no tardaría en llegar. Tomé una de sus manos llevándola al delicado punto donde nuestros cuerpos se unían y ella lo tocó mientras gemía por lo bajo susurrando mi nombre. Acaricie su clítoris besándola con pasión. Sus paredes vaginales comenzaron a volverse cada vez más estrechas aprisionándome con fuerza._

– _Bella…mi amor…– dije aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas. _

– _Edward, yo… yo te amo – soltó con un pequeño gritito._

– _Déjalo ir – le susurré al oído – Yo también te amo…– Y fue así como llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo aquella tarde. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron temblorosos y nuestra respiración no estaba en mejor situación. Despacio salí de ella y después de desechar el preservativo la acerqué a mi pecho._

– _Te necesitaba tanto – fue lo que dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello. _

– _Y yo más… y yo más – dije besando su cabello. Casi al instante escuchamos el llanto de nuestra bebé y sonreímos al mismo tiempo._

– _Se acabó el recreo – dijo entre risas mi pequeña mientras se envolvía en una sábana y salía de la cama. Desde esa noche aprovechábamos los pequeños recesos que Elizabeth nos daba para amarnos con pasión, como dos amantes escondidos… _

– Creo que si lo recuerdo – Dije volviendo mentalmente a la conversación. Elizabeth se había prendido al pecho de Bella y estaba siendo amamantada por ella, en el gesto más bello que un hombre podría admirar. Mi pequeña cumplía su tarea de ser mamá de una manera estupenda, es como si hubiese nacido para aquello… Conocía cada gesto, cada llanto, cada molestia de Elizabeth y en lo posible trataba de evitarlas besando su cabecita y hablándole de manera tierna.

– Me levanté porque pensé que les había ocurrido algo, y al llegar los encuentro bailando como en mi sueño – me dijo mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello alborotado.

– Tuvimos una conversación padre a hija – le susurré mientras veía a Elizabeth cerrar los ojos de a poco. Toqué su manito que se había posado en la peca de mamá y sonreí de manera melancólica – ¿No se puede quedar de este tamaño para siempre? – pregunté.

– No mi amor, por más que quisiéramos esta pequeñita va a seguir creciendo – me respondió de manera cariñosa.

– Entonces quiero otro bebé, ahora – bromeé con ella.

– ¡Edward! – dijo Bella mientras separaba a Elizabeth de su pecho porque se había quedado dormida. Su boquita aún hacía el movimiento de succión que lentamente iba disminuyendo su fuerza.

– Era broma mi amor, quiero disfrutar a Elizabeth el mayor tiempo posible. Ya luego pensaremos en más bebés…– Bella me sonrió mientras asentía despacito y se mecía en la silla. Cuando se aseguró que estaba completamente dormida se levantó de la silla y la llevó a la cuna para cubrirla con sus mantitas nuevamente.

– Hora de ir a dormir – se acercó a mí y dejo un beso en mi pecho desnudo.

– Mañana nos espera un día agitado. Vamos a la cama…– le respondí tomándola en mis brazos y llevándola al estilo novia a la cama. Nos quedamos dormidos enseguida… bueno, casi enseguida… solo después de hacer el amor nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente la locura empezó temprano. El calendario marcaba 3 de Julio y según el cronograma de la organizadora de la boda debíamos salir para San Diego en el vuelo de las 11 a.m. Alistamos las maletas y todo el equipaje de Elizabeth que para ser tan pequeña llevaba el doble de cosas que nosotros dos. Bella estaba temerosa de la reacción de Elizabeth al vuelo pero en cuanto estuvimos listos para despegar las aferré a mi cuerpo hasta que el avión se estabilizó en el aire.

Llegamos a La Jolla cerca de las 4 p.m. Allá se encontraba Alice con mi madre esperándonos, en cuanto nos vieron llegar mamá le arrebató a Elizabeth de los brazos de Bella.

– ¡Mi pequeñina! ¡Pero mira cuanto has crecido! – le dijo mi madre.

– Mamá, la viste hace apenas tres días – le dije entre risas.

– Cuando menos te des cuenta, tu hija estará casándose y te dirá que serás abuelo pronto así que mejor aprovecha cada segundo.

– Eso hago mamá… eso hago – le dije mientras miraba a Bella que se mordía el labio inferior. Yo lo liberé con mis dedos y le sonreí – Y eso intentaré hacer cada día de mi vida.

Por instrucción de Alice quien quiso que respetáramos la tradición de estar separados la noche antes de la boda, tuve que dormir en casa de Peter y Charlotte, en la misma habitación que meses atrás me facilitaron cuando en busca de Bella llegué desesperado a San Diego. ¡Qué distintas eran las circunstancias ahora! Esa noche adolorido y con miedo de jamás volver a ver a Bella di mil vueltas en la cama. Esta noche, también daría mil vueltas en la cama pero la diferencia es que el calor del cuerpo de Bella y las sonrisas de mi hija me harían falta terriblemente.

El día de la boda había llegado. Después de desayunar en casa de Peter y Charlotte salí al aeropuerto en busca de mi padre, Emmett, Rose y Jasper que venían en el mismo vuelo. A Rose se le notaba mucho su pancita de embarazada, Emmett no soltaba su mano mientras la veía embobado. La misma mirada que le dio el día de su boda, hace dos meses en Chicago.

La boda fue hermosa sin duda, los Hale habían querido hacer las cosas a lo grande pero Rosalie no lo permitió. Nos sorprendió a todos que Rosalie no quisiera algo elegante, viniendo de alguien tan vanidosa como ella, pero podría jurar que lo hizo accediendo a un pedido de Emmett. Mi amigo era más bien de la vida sencilla, de disfrutar una buena cerveza mientras ve un partido de beisbol en la televisión. Fue así que una tarde de finales de abril en una casa de campo que tenían los Hale a las afueras de la ciudad, Emmett McCarthy pasó al lado de los serios.

– _¿Crees que nuestra boda sea así de linda? – preguntó Bella mientras se acercaba a mí y apretaba mi mano mientras ellos decían sus votos._

– _No lo creo…– le dije mientras acariciaba sus rizos recogidos para la ocasión – Estoy seguro que no será linda, será hermosa – besé su frente y la apreté más a mi cuerpo._

Esa noche Elizabeth se quedó en casa de Charlie al cuidado de Sue, así que nosotros pudimos disfrutar de la fiesta sin preocuparnos de pañales, biberones, ni siestas cortas. Bailamos casi toda la noche y reímos desinhibidos, abandonamos la fiesta cerca de las 3 am y fuimos directo a casa. Ambos estábamos un poco bebidos por lo que aprovechando nuestro tiempo fuera en la tarea de ser padres tuvimos sexo rudo como aquella vez que borrachos la tomé contra la pared de mi habitación.

– _Dios… ¡Oh rayos! – gemía Bella a mi oído mientras yo la embestía con fuerza – Edward por favor más… más duro… rápi…rápido…_

– _¿Así? – la agarré fuerte de las caderas mientras me enterraba en ella, Bella solo pudo asentir mientras yo lamía sus pezones. _

– _Oh si… sí… fuerte, así…– yo mordí su cuello al tiempo que mis caderas se movían de manera frenética penetrándola cada vez con más intensidad._

_Su orgasmo la golpeó enseguida, su centro me exprimió de manera dolorosa haciendo las embestidas más placenteras. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta que estaba por correrme en un movimiento rápido retiró mi miembro de su centro y con velocidad quitó el preservativo. Mi pene estaba tan sensible que tan solo con tocar su punta me estremecí. Ella se movió rápidamente y se lo llevó a la boca, acariciándolo con su lengua. _

– _Dios… Bella… no aguanto, voy a terminar en tu boca – mascullé mientras lentamente embestía en su boca. Ella solo asintió mientras acariciaba la base de miembro. Eso fue lo que me basto para derramarme en su boca. Era la primera vez que Bella me daba placer de esa manera y estaría por ello infinitamente agradecido._

_Ella bebió hasta la última gota de mi néctar y al terminar me dio un guiño gracioso. Yo besé sus labios que aun sabían a mí y la aferré a mi pecho._

– _Te amo, pequeña y pervertida mamá – le sonreí, ella besó mi pecho y sonrío. Y así nos quedamos dormidos casi al rayar el amanecer._

– Edward ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó mi padre. Yo asentí de manera autómata ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado divagando mentalmente? Negué divertido mientras salíamos del aeropuerto rumbo al hotel donde mi padre al igual que el resto de invitados se hospedaría. Quedaba en el centro de San Diego a solo unos minutos de La Jolla. Comimos algo liviano en el hotel mientras mi padre me daba consejos sobre cómo no estar nervioso para esta tarde.

– Yo he pasado por esto Edward, solo relájate y disfruta de tu día. Bella te ama, y tú también la adoras. Lo van a hacer estupendo – palmeó mi espalda y sonrió. Yo asentí mientras bebía una copa de vino para relajarme.

Según la agenda de Alice, Bella y Elizabeth debían estar ya en el SPA preparándose para la tarde así que yo debía apresurarme. De regreso a casa de Charlotte, me esperaban con noticias.

– Alice pasó por aquí… dejó tu traje en tu habitación – me sonrió mientras abría la puerta – Dijo que debías estar en casa de Bella a las 5: 30 p.m. mientras bajaban a la playa.

– Gracias Charlotte – le dije mientras subía a la habitación. Sobre la cama un elegante traje de Oscar de La Renta me esperaba. No me costó mucho elegir el atuendo indicado para este día. La chaqueta era blanca con delicados diseños labrados, sus botones eran forrados y del mismo color que la corbata y el pañuelo. La camisa era blanca y la chaqueta y pantalones eran negros. Al probarlo por primera vez fueron pocos los ajustes que debieron hacerle, estaba prácticamente hecho a la medida.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

– Amor – exclamé al atender la llamada.

– Edward… solo te llamó un segundo… para decirte que te amo – su voz se escuchaba agitada.

– Yo también te amo mi amor… ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté extrañado.

– Nada…– escuché de inmediato el grito de Alice y mi madre a coro matizado con el sonido de unos secadores de cabello – ¡Bella cierra la llamada!

– Bella ¿Qué sucede? – volví a preguntar.

– No me dejan hablar con el novio antes de la boda, solo quería decirte que la bebé y yo te extrañamos mucho y que nos vemos pronto en el altar.

– No me dejes esperando señorita Swan.

– Te amo Edward… ¡Adiós! – Suspiré mientras dejaba el teléfono sobre la cama. Vi la hora en un pequeño reloj de pared y sonreí. Eran las 3: 30 p.m.

– Hora de empezar la función – susurré mientras me dirigía al baño. Tomé una relajante ducha, me afeité de manera prolija y salí para vestirme. Peiné el desastre de cabello que tenía rogando a todo poder divino que lo hiciera quedar fijo al menos por hoy. Imposible tarea…

– Ni siquiera hoy quieres cooperar – refunfuñé al no poder controlar mi cabello frente al espejo – Pues así te vas, Isabella te conoció así de rebelde y así será – le hablé a mi cabello mientras lo acomodé hacia arriba con la mano.

Cuando el pequeño reloj marcó las 5: 00 p.m. yo ya estaba listo. Me senté un momento en la cama y dejé los minutos pasar mientras imaginaba como estarían vestidas mis amores del alma.

Dos golpes ligeros me sacaron del trance. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, mi madre me esperaba lista afuera de la misma.

– Esta muy linda mamá – le dije mientras tomaba su mano y le sonreía. Ella usaba un vestido lila muy suave y su cabello estaba suelto apenas recogido con una peineta de piedras.

– Y tú eres el novio mas enamorado del mundo, mírate Edward… ¡Te ves tan feliz!

– Lo estoy mamá, lo estoy – le volví a sonreír mientras salíamos de la casa rumbo a la casa de Bella. Al entrar me quedé sorprendido del trabajo que habían hecho mi madre y mi hermana. La casa estaba irreconocible, miles de flores adornaban cada rincón de la casa mientras que del techo colgaban unas lámparas hermosas haciendo el lugar tan acogedor. Las mesas eran pocas ya que los invitados no pasaban de 30.

– Esto es… perfecto – susurré mientras veía el lugar – Hermoso sin duda. Gracias mamá – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

– Estoy tan feliz Edward, al fin puedo verte sonreír después de tanto… Te amo hijo… – dijo con su voz rota.

– No, no… hoy no hay lágrimas…– toqué sus mejillas y sonreí – Vamos, que deben estar esperándonos.

Salimos de la casa por un costado de la casa, en un caminito especial que habían construido para la ocasión. Sobre la playa y cerca de la roca un arco de flores se distinguía a lo lejos, alrededor unas cuantas sillas y en ellas los invitados, nuestra familia esperándonos para empezar.

Los nervios me estaban comiendo vivo, pasé mi mano por mi cabello varias veces y bufé al darme cuenta que entre más me acercaba al altar más nervioso me ponía.

– Esto esta mas difícil que cuando nació mi hija – le susurré a mi madre despacito e intentaba sonreír.

– Calma hijo, te aseguro que cuando veas a Bella te vas a calmar. Se ve hermosa…– fueron sus palabras antes de alejarse de mí y quedarse de pie junto a mi padre quien me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El mismo padre que bastante años atrás había bautizado a Bella en Forks sería el encargado de la ceremonia quien también me sonrió mientras sostenía un pequeño libro en sus manos. Volteé para ver a los invitados, entre los cuales se distinguían a Emmett que acariciaba la pancita de Rose, Peter junto a Charlotte y Jasper sentado a una silla vacía que supuse sería de mi hermana. Sue estaba en la siguiente fila junto a Ángela, su recién inaugurado novio Ben y su madre, también estaba Bree de Seattle, y la nueva asistente de Ángela, Amanda la chica de recepción de la editora. En la última fila, se distinguía a Nettie, Jacob junto a su esposa Leah, la pequeña Claire y su padre Billy.

Aunque pocas, estas eran las únicas personas que quisimos invitar. Nuestra boda era el culmen de una historia bastante retorcida y quisimos que solo las personas que de alguna manera estuvieron involucradas en todo esto nos acompañaran esta tarde.

El sol empezó a caer rápidamente y la marea subió como todas las tardes llenando el orificio de la roca. Sonreí al recordar que hace un año estaba aquí junto a Bella profesando nuestro amor en la arena, y que ahora doce meses después estábamos listos para sellar el pacto de amor eterno.

– ¡Pero si esta bellísima! – escuché a mi madre decir, volteé rápidamente y distinguí rápidamente a mi hermana que usaba un vestido color verde esmeralda. La enana se veía hermosa pero sin duda lo que había entre sus brazos resaltaba aun más. Mi pequeña hija Elizabeth.

Usaba un vestido blanco muy largo, con mangas muy cortitas y una cinta bordada en el pecho. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con un gracioso gorrito y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. Mi hermana me la pasó un segundo y yo la abracé fuertemente.

– Mi princesa… Papá esta enamoradísimo de ti mi bebé… ¿Qué me has hecho Elizabeth Anne? – le pregunté besando su cabecita. Enseguida se la devolví a Alice quien se sentó en un extremo. No terminaba de recuperarme del shock de ver a mi princesa cuando mis ojos me mostraron a la reina…

– Impresionante – susurré al verla acercarse lentamente con su padre del brazo. Entre los pocos detalles que logré enterarme supe que su vestido lo había diseñado un tal Elie Saab o algo así. Según Alice era un modelo único y vaya que lo era. Bella parecía una hermosa hada sacada de algún cuento. La forma del vestido se entallaba a su cuerpo resaltando cada curva. La falda era vaporosa y la tela tenía un diseño parecido al brocado de mi traje. Sonreí al notar que al final y sin querer habíamos combinado nuestra ropa el día de hoy.

Su cabello se mecía con la escasa brisa que soplaba, sus rizos estaban sueltos en forma de cascada ligeramente sostenidos por un tocado de flores al costado. En una mano llevaba su ramo de fresias y en la otra ayudaba a su padre a empujar su caminadora. Ella sonreía orgullosa ante la presencia de su padre este día, después de tanto al fin Charlie estaba empezando a volver a la normalidad. Al llegar a mi lado Charlie solo me entregó la mano de Bella y con una sonrisa susurró.

– Hazla feliz… se lo merece – yo asentí y tomándola del brazo la animé a caminar hacia el altar. Mi madre tenía razón, en cuanto vi a Bella todos mis temores desaparecieron de inmediato. Bella era sin duda la otra parte de mi alma y al verla es como si todo hubiese vuelto a su sitio, como si el latido de mi corazón hubiese recuperado el sentido.

– Mi ángel… – le susurré apretando su mano. Ella me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron alegres mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Ambos vimos al mismo tiempo a la roca y vimos como el reflejo comenzaba a brillar. Era la señal para comenzar la ceremonia.

El ministro empezó con el discurso tradicional de toda boda, pero poco o nada presté atención. Podrían estar hablándome sobre el desastre nuclear en Chernobyl o el último partido perdido de los Chicago Cubs, para mí me resultaba lo mismo. No podía dejar de ver a Bella, ella asentía despacito a todo lo que el ministro decía y de vez en cuando me miraba y se sonrojaba. Después de prometerle amarla sobre todo y ante todo deslicé la alianza en su dedo anular. Ella sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras repetía la misma promesa y deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo.

– Por el poder conferido a mí y por las leyes del estado de California, declaro como esposos a Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan convirtiéndose desde ahora en el señor y la señora Cullen. Puede besar a la…– no lo dejé terminar, tomé a mi esposa por la cintura y la besé con pasión. Escuché los silbidos de Emmett a lo lejos y los aplausos de todos los invitados mientras nuestros labios hacían su primera danza como casados.

– Te amo señora Cullen…– susurré sobre sus labios – Al fin mi esposa…

– Para siempre amor… – me respondió suspirando mientras abría los ojos. Nos volteamos y encontramos a todos de pie aplaudiendo. No podía pedir más, mi vida de oscuridad y odio había sido iluminada por mis ángeles y aunque por hecho fueron mías desde el inicio, ahora por la ley era más oficial que nunca.

Bella estiró sus brazos para tomar a Elizabeth, quien pedía los brazos de mamá con un adorable puchero.

– Están hermosas las dos – le susurré, ella solo sonrió. Elizabeth me miró y frunció el ceño de una manera divertida mientras llevaba la mano a su cabeza.

– ¿Quieres quitarte el gorro? – Preguntó Bella – Vamos a quitarte esto mi pequeñita – Enseguida Bella removió el gorrito y la bebé sonrió.

– ¡Mucho mejor! – le sonreí a mi bebé y la tomé en mis brazos. Ella tocó mi rostro con sus manos y se recostó en mi pecho.

– ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – dijo dando saltitos mi hermana – ¡Hay que celebrar y una fiesta nos espera! – Bella tomó mi mano y me sonrió, caminamos hasta la casa seguidos por nuestros amigos.

La fiesta no demoró en empezar. Nos ubicamos en una mesa un poco más larga que las demás, Bella dejó su ramo sobre la mesa y reclamó en sus brazos a Elizabeth.

– Hoy hay leche de formula señorita… mamá usa un vestido muy complicado el día de hoy como para andar sacando la fuente alimenticia de la pequeña Elizabeth – Mi hija hizo un puchero gracioso y Bella sonrió – Bueno, quizás un ratito después de la fiesta… ¿Cómo puedo decirte que no con esa carita? Eres igual a papá…

– ¡Hey! Esos pucheros son tuyos, no míos… – reclamé.

– ¿Hubieses visto tu cara cuando me pediste matrimonio? Era exactamente la misma mirada de cachorrito abandonado que tu hija ha aprendido a hacer.

– Al fin siempre conseguimos lo que queremos ¿verdad bebé? Ella consiguió su leche, y yo hacerte mi esposa – susurré contra sus labios antes de besarlos.

– ¡Hey! ¡Hora del baile! – escuché a mi hermana acercarse y llevarse a Elizabeth de brazos de Bella. Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos al centro de la sala, las primeras notas de un piano se escucharon a lo lejos. Tomándola por la cintura la aferré a mí y besé su cabello a la espera de nuestro primer baile.

Unas cuantas semanas atrás habíamos escogido las canciones que queríamos bailar esta noche, pero ninguno le reveló al otro su elección. Sabía que la mía iría primero, había optado por un clásico… El rey Elvis…

_Wise men say  
only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you_

– Te amo Isabella Marie Cullen – le susurré al oído mientras lentamente bailábamos.

– Te amo Edward… gracias por amarme también – me respondió. La canción que escogió Bella se escuchó cuando Elvis termino de cantar. Bella se puso de puntillas y a mi oído susurró:

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive –– not dead._

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_.

_The greatest fan of your life._

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando terminó de cantar a mi oído. Yo tomé su rostro y lo llené de besos.

– Eres perfecta Bella… ¡y eres mía! ¡Mía! – grité con fuerza mientras la alzaba por los aire. Ella soltó una carcajada mientras el resto de invitados comenzaron a acompañarnos al baile.

Entre fotos, mas baile, y felicitaciones llegó el momento del brindis. Mi padre era el encargado de hacerlo. Sosteniendo una copa alzó la voz y habló.

– La historia de Isabella y Edward es sin duda alguna una de las más extrañas que se pudiera contar alguna vez. Confusiones, resentimientos, y mucho dolor fueron los ingredientes de esta historia. Pero así como hubo el odio también hubo el amor… Mi hijo se enamoró de la joven que jamás esperó, y Bella encontró el amor en el momento más duro de su vida. Ambos nos han dado la lección más grande de perdón, derribando sus propios muros están aquí en contra de todo pronóstico disfrutando de su boda, y de su hija… la pequeñita Elizabeth Cullen. No puedo decir otra cosa que ustedes no sepan ya, merecen toda la felicidad del mundo chicos… ¡Salud!

– Por un retorcido plan – le dije mientras chocaba su copa.

– Por un retorcido plan – me respondió con una sonrisa. Disfrutamos de la comida que estaba basada en mariscos y moluscos variados. Al terminar la cena Bella se excusó un segundo dejándome con Elizabeth en los brazos.

– ¿Estas disfrutando la fiesta princesa? – Elizabeth se llevó su manito a su boca mientras sonreía – ¿Quieres bailar con papá? – pregunté mientras me ponía de pie – Vamos a bailar señorita, es su primera fiesta y que mejor que bailar con papá ¿eh?

Una canción divertida empezó a sonar mientras yo mecía despacito a Elizabeth en mis brazos.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
Love is all that I can give to you  
love is more than just a game for two  
two in love can make it  
take my heart and please don't break it  
love was made for me and you_

Mi bebé reía casi a carcajeadas al escuchar a su gracioso padre cantar a todo pulmón la canción de Nat King Cole. Sentí dos manos rodearme enseguida y acompañarnos en el baile.

– ¿Disfruta de su boda señora Cullen? – susurré a su oído, ella asintió despacito.

– Mucho señor Cullen…– me respondió apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Entre más fotos, el pastel, más baile, me di un minuto para confirmar con Alice que nuestro avión a Bahamas salía por la tarde del día siguiente. Al principio Alice se negó a aceptar que lleváramos a la bebé a la luna de miel. Pero ninguno de los dos podríamos estar tranquilos sin Elizabeth junto a nosotros. Cuando me confirmó que todo estaba listo para la partida de mañana regresé a la mesa en busca de Bella.

– Subió a acostar a la bebé, al parecer alguien necesitaba descansar ya – me dijo mi madre al verme buscar a Bella con la mirada.

– Gracias mamá – le dije mientras subía. Una sutil luz de la habitación blanca estaba encendida, caminé despacito y la vi sentada en la cama, dándole el pecho a Elizabeth que estaba casi dormida. Despacio cerré la puerta y me acerqué a la cama.

– Me terminó convenciendo – fue su respuesta ante mi alzada de cejas.

– Creo que aprenderé a hacer el mismo puchero para que me des el pecho también – dije pasando una mano por su otro pecho descubierto haciéndola estremecer.

– Edward – dijo con un gemido.

– ¡Está bien! Lo dejaremos para luego – ¿Estaba muy cansada? – le pregunté mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Elizabeth quien aún succionaba.

– Sus ojitos se cerraban y tenía hambre, ella también ha disfrutado de la fiesta – dijo Bella separándola de su pecho. La ayudé a acomodarse su vestido mientras nos poníamos de pie y llevábamos a Elizabeth a la pequeña cunita de esa habitación.

– Es perfecta – le dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda – Gracias por hacerme papá mi amor…– Ella solo rodeó mi cuello llevando una mano a mi cabello y acariciándolo. Abajo en la fiesta una canción familiar sonó. Yo besé su cuello y susurré…

_For the way you changed my plans  
for being the perfect distraction  
for the way you took the idea that I have  
of everything that I wanted to have  
and made me see there was something missing  
_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
so when you were here I had no idea  
you're the best thing I never knew I needed  
so now it's so clear I need you here always_

_My accidental happily ever after_

_the way you smile and how you comfort me with your laughter_

_I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_but now if you open it up and take a look_

_you're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

_who knew that I could be here_

_undeniablely happy_

_said with you right here, right here next to me_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_so now it's so clear I need you here always_

_baby baby_

_now it's so clear I need you here always_

No me di cuenta en qué momento había llevado a Bella a la cama, y con lentitud nos estábamos desnudando. Esa noche y mientras todos los invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta abajo y nuestra hija disfrutaba de su mundo de colores en su sueño Bella y yo nos amamos despacio, disfrutando de cada parte de nuestro cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez…

_Y de cierta manera lo era… la primera vez del resto de nuestra vida juntos._

_***FIN***_

* * *

Mis niñas… El viaje está llegando a su fin, ocho maravillosos meses en los que lágrimas y risas se mezclaron en una historia que para mí ha sido un punto importante en mi vida. Gracias a todas por acompañarme en el viaje.

México, Honduras, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Republica Dominicana, Nicaragua, Panamá, Venezuela, Colombia, Perú, Chile, Argentina, Paraguay, España y por supuesto Ecuador han estado conmigo durante esta travesía. No habría palabras para agradecer cada review, cada tweet, cada mensaje al Messenger. Son todas parte ya de mi corazón.

A mis lectoras escondidas un saludo muy especial, ¡A todas muchísimas gracias por acompañarme! A las que con su review alegraron mi corazón la anterior actualización: Tata XOXO, mcph76, msteppa, LALALA, Linferma, Negriithaah, Saraitk Hale Cullen, whit cullen, Yira27, gilri, Hermione-Malfoy35, Luchii, Bellaliz, Erendira, Rocio de Paraguay, Chuvi1487, Caro . Bere. Cullen, lauriss18, Adriu, karla-cullen-hale, PalomitaCullen, VictoriamarieHale, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Loquibell, Clauditha, Kellys, Angeles Nahuel, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Dioda, MELI8114, maddycullen, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, Sky Lestrange, martinita, vivi S R, V, Verota, yolabertay, NuRySh, Salyluna, Ani1220, Diana, tatikcullen, karoLiiz, Ely Cullen M, elviralapida, vasy palma de Mallorca, Shandra1, Laura Katherine, Gegargas, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Poemusician, LIZZY CULLEN, FresCullen , green'splace , Susana, Bethzabe, Sully YM , Anamart05, ludgardita, CindyLis, NaobiChan, zujeyane, L'Amelie, EdithCullen71283, jolicullen, mhae1982, quelecortenlacabeza, Alisea, Mgcb, Yzza, silves, Kdaniela, jebell Cullen-Swan, Jozz18, felicytas, cintia black, sianita, Tanya Pattz Cullen, katlyn cullen, DianElizz, magymc, Ninna Cullen, Partisan11, Belewyn, larosaderosas, CaroRosero, Noris, a todas mis niñas del twitter, a las niñas del FB y a todas las que me tienen pendiente en sus lista de favoritos.

El agradecimiento final de Twisted Plans no los haré por esta vía sino por medio de una sorpresa que les tengo preparada. Con Martina, una maravillosa y muy paciente amiga de Chile hemos creado mi propio espacio. Hoy, con esta actualización se inaugura: Nenis' Little corner, mi blog. Muchas noches en vela hemos pasado preparando esto y espero que les guste. Martina para ti mi eterno agradecimiento en serio jefa, ¡Eres mi idola! El link del blog está en mi perfil pero también se los dejo aca: lanenisita . blogspot . com (sin espacios) Una recomendación especial? Revisen el contenido del blog, se pueden llevar sorpresas.

Para Isita, mi beta y amiga del alma: Gracias por acompañarme en la aventura, ha sido un tiempo maravilloso y agradezco que lo hayamos vivido juntas! Una nueva aventura nos espera muy pronto!

Nos veremos en un par de días con un epilogo bastante especial. Nos leemos en los reviews!


	37. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia. Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá, les dejo un epilogo contado desde una perspectiva distinta. Que lo disfruten…

* * *

_**Epílogo **_

"_Una familia feliz no es sino un paraíso anticipado"_

_Sir John Bowring_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¿Disfruta de su boda Señora Olsen? – la voz de papá me sacó del trance. Estaba tan distraída viendo los fuegos artificiales que cada año para esta fecha iluminaban el cielo de San Diego que no me había percatado que teníamos ya mucho rato bailando. Lo miré por unos segundos y vi en su mirada muchas cosas, en aquellos ojos verdes tan iguales a los míos había una mezcla de orgullo, melancolía, felicidad y añoranza. Yo toqué su mejilla y asintiendo sonreí.

– Es mejor de lo que espere papá – apoyé mi rostro en su hombro y seguimos bailando.

– Mi pequeña princesa es toda una mujer – susurró mientras acariciaba mi cabello – No puedo creer que te hayas casado Elizabeth, me vas a hacer falta – Yo levanté mi mirada y noté que sus ojos brillaban conteniendo a un par de traicioneras lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar.

– Papi...– lo consolé – Tu también me vas a hacer falta. Ryan no sabe tocar el piano, y en ajedrez apesta – dije conteniendo una sonrisa y volteando a un costado para ver a un elegante joven vestido de negro que bailaba con su madre. Ryan Olsen, mi esposo...

– Pero a pesar de que apesta Ryan te adora – respondió al tiempo que me alejaba un poco de él y estirando el brazo me daba una vuelta de manera elegante.

– Lo sé papi... – hablé nuevamente acercándome a él – Y yo lo amó mucho también. Pero creo que jamás podría compararse con lo mucho que mamá y tu se aman – sin querer ambos miramos al otro extremo donde mamá bailaba animada con un par de bichos... Ethan y Evan, mis hermanos. Papá sonrió al ver la escena y negó divertido.

– Ellos también te van a extrañar – dijo refiriéndose a mis hermanos. Miré a papá y asentí despacio. La comunicación con él siempre había sido un tanto especial, desde muy pequeñita noté que podíamos comunicarnos con miradas, gestos, o alguna clase de señal imperceptible que nos diera la pista en lo que el otro estaba pensando. Como en esta ocasión que sin mencionarlo él sabía que yo estaba pensando en mis hermanos.

– Los bichos también me harán falta – comenté divertida.

– Siempre me causo gracia el sobrenombre que les pusiste _"bichos"_ – dijo papá dibujando unas comillas en el aire y sonriendo.

– ¡Es que eran tan pequeños y molestosos papi! – Reí con fuerza y él me acompañó. Cuando nuestras risas bajaron de tono, papá nuevamente me dio una vuelta y me apegó a su cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza. Una sensación de melancolía me embargó. Quizás él no lo había notado hasta ese momento pero la pequeña princesa de papá había crecido y hoy se iba de su lado. No habría más tardes de ajedrez, paseos en bicicleta en North Hastled o sábados de galletas y chocolate caliente… Hoy el pequeño pajarito dejaba el nido para volar junto a su compañero en busca de su propio nido.

– ¿Eres feliz Elizabeth? – me preguntó en un susurro. Yo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a mi súper héroe derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mojando así mi vestido de novia.

– Mucho papi… mucho – me puse en puntilla y le dejé un beso en su mejilla.

– Te amo mi pequeña princesa… siempre serás…

– La consentida de papa – terminé por él su frase favorita. Aquella que me repetía todas las noches antes de apagar la luz de la habitación y dejarme mi beso de buenas noches. Lo abracé con fuerza y seguimos bailando una suave balada.

Una nueva carga de fuegos pirotécnicos iluminó la noche del 4 de Julio en La Jolla, lugar elegido por Ryan y yo para casarnos. No debimos pensarlo mucho, este era un lugar muy especial para mis padres y quería mantener intacta la tradición. Fue aquí donde el abuelo Charlie se casó con la abuela Renee y donde mamá y papá unieron sus vidas hace exactamente 28 años...

Aquella fue la primera fiesta a la que asistí, usando un lindo vestido blanco estuve en la boda de mis papas, ahora algunos años después usando un otro vestido blanco estaba aquí casándome con el hombre que había conquistado mi corazón... Mi Ryan...

Sentí unas manos conocidas tocar mi espalda, con una de las sonrisas torcidas que tanto caracterizaban a papá se separó un poco de mi y rápidamente me dejó en brazos de mi flamante esposo quien con un sutil movimiento me abrazó a su cuerpo y siguió el compas de la canción que estábamos bailando. Besó mi sien sacándome así una sonrisa.

– ¿Te estas divirtiendo Lizzie? – Yo asentí despacito.

– Mucho... – lo miré y me perdí en sus tiernos ojos azules. Él me sonrió y muy despacito se acercó a mi y dejó un casto beso en mis labios. Suspiré mientras me separaba de él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro para seguir bailando.

Dejé mi mirada vagar por la sala de la casa. Me percaté que los bichos habían dejado en paz a mamá y ahora estaban animados bailando con Jenn, mi prima e hija de tía Alice y tío Jasper. Busqué con la mirada a mis papas y los encontré sentados cerca de una pequeña fuente de agua decorada con muchísimas fresias, las flores preferidas de mamá y mías. Papa tenía abrazada a mamá por la espalda y ella solo sonreía mientras acariciaba su cabello. Se susurraban cosas muy despacito y sonreían cuando el otro hablaba. Al parecer estaban en su burbuja, aquel incorruptible espacio donde se sumergían cuando no querían ser molestados.

El ver a papá y mamá seguir compartiendo una relación tan intima a pesar de los años me hizo anhelar exactamente lo mismo para mí. Yo quería la misma familia que mis padres habían construido para Ethan, Evan y para mí. Recordé entonces que había algo importante que debía contarle a Ryan y noté que no había mejor momento que aquel para hacerlo. Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza y sonreí. Me aparte un poco de Ryan y le hablé…

– Cielo... ¿Quisieras acompañarme a dar una vuelta? Te prometo que no tardaremos – Ryan frunció el ceño el señal de confusión. Yo hice un ligero puchero logrando así sacarle una sonrisa.

– Tu papa me advirtió sobre ese puchero... Es imposible decirte que no cuando lo haces. Hoy sus deseos son ordenes señora Elizabeth Anne Olsen...

– Vamos – lo tomé de la mano y casi sin ser notados salimos de la sala camino al pequeño balcón que llevaba por un caminito a un costado de la playa. Al tocar la arena me quité los zapatos y alzando la cola del vestido caminé en puntillas. Ryan imitó mi gesto y me siguió.

– ¿Dónde vamos Lizzie? – preguntó tomando mi mano, la misma que ahora llevaba el anillo que me recordaba que un hombre maravilloso había jurado amarme para toda la vida.

– ¿Sabías que fue aquí donde mamá dio sus primeros pasos? – Él negó despacito – Aquí también di mis primeros pasos. Papá me contó que tenía 14 meses cuando él me soltó y yo caminé solita un par de pasos. Me caí casi enseguida y tragué muchísima arena, mamá lo captó en video y cada vez que los _"bichos" _se quieren reír de mi reproducen ese video – Dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas que habíamos usado para la ceremonia de la tarde.

– ¡Tus hermanos son tan divertidos! Voy a pedirles una copia de ese video – bromeó mientras se sentaba junto a mí y me ayudaba a acomodar mi vestido para que la arena no lo estropee mucho.

– ¡Éramos tan felices sin ellos! – recordé entonces aquel cumpleaños de papá cuando yo tenía apenas seis años. Con mamá habíamos preparado un pastel de cumpleaños y estábamos esperando a que él regresara del trabajo. Papá trabaja con mamá en la editora, él estaba a cargo de toda el área legal mientras mamá dirigía toda la parte literaria. La tía Alice no participaba activamente en la empresa ya que tenía su propio atelier y el diseño que era su pasión la mantenía ocupada todo el día. Sin mencionar a su propia familia, ya que la tía Alice se caso apenas unos meses después que papá y mamá y la pequeña Jenn llegó un año después de eso.

Al escuchar el sonido de las llaves de la casa mamá y yo nos escondimos con el pastel y gritamos sorpresa cuando lo vimos entrar a la sala. Después de cantar el Cumpleaños Feliz mamá se acercó a su oído y susurró.

– _Pide un deseo…_

Papá solo volteó a mirarla y sonrió. Tomó a mamá por la cintura y sentándola en su regazo sopló las velitas. No se necesita ser un genio para sacar la cuenta y darse cuenta que esa noche los gemelos fueron concebidos.

Yo era muy pequeñita y no entendía porque mamá pasaba comiendo helado con galletas todo el tiempo, vomitaba cuando olía a café y su pancita crecía y crecía. Cuando me explicaron que en la panza de mamá estaban dos bebés pensé que eran aliens… ¿Cómo podían caber dos allí? Mamá no era muy alta ¿No le pesarían?

La mañana de día de Reyes del año siguiente y cuando mamá me estaba alistando muy temprano para comprar la Rosca de Reyes sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pancita que la hizo sentar en mi cama.

– _Elizabeth, los aliens quieren salir… Despierta a papá _

Corrí a la habitación de papá y en menos tiempo del esperado estuvimos en el hospital. Esa tarde de Reyes, Ethan y Evan llegaron al mundo completando así nuestra familia… nuestra hermosa familia.

– No me quejo, suelen ser bastante molestosos pero los adoro a los bichos esos…– negué divertida mientras volvía mentalmente a la conversación con Ryan.

– Tu mamá los adora… Es casi como la adoración del Sr. Cullen contigo…– acarició mi mejilla y sonrió. Nuevamente mi mente viajó por los recuerdos llevándome esta vez a uno muy especial junto a papá. La primera vez que me enseñó a tocar el piano cuando tenía siete años y mis dientes habían empezado a mudar. Junto a un pequeño librito que tenía mi nombre en la cubierta comencé a conocer los sonidos de aquel artefacto que papá usaba para tocar mi nana. Todas las noches al quedarse dormidos los gemelos mamá se sentaba a vernos tocar. Pronto mis deditos se volvieron más agiles dominando con velocidad la escala de sol.

Los años comenzaron a pasar junto a mi papá y aquél piano. Mientras practicábamos papá solía anécdotas graciosas sobre su luna de miel en Bahamas con una pequeña de ojitos verdes. A veces me hablaba sobre las estrategias del ajedrez que había aprendido de su abuelo Edward, y otras tantas solo nos dedicábamos a tocar en silencio hasta que la partitura fuese interpretada de manera correcta en su totalidad.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando sentados en ese piano llegó el día de la graduación del instituto. ¿Cómo el tiempo se nos había pasado tan rápido? Su pequeña había crecido, había tenido unos cuantos novios a escondidas, le habían roto su corazón en un par de ocasiones, pero para sus ojos, yo seguía siendo aquella bebé que entre sus mantitas se escondía cuando quería jugar. La bebé que les había salvado la vida de muchas formas como en repetidas ocasiones me lo repetía mamá.

– Hemos tenido una buena vida ¿lo sabes? – el asintió – Mis padres piensan que yo fui un regalo en sus vidas, que llegué en el momento preciso como un pequeño bote salvavidas. Papá insiste que si no fuese por mi quizás ellos no estuviesen juntos ahora, y mamá dice que yo fui enviada por un angelito llamado Marie. Lo cierto es que yo no puedo estar más feliz de que ellos fuesen mis papas Ryan…– acaricié sus mejillas y sonreí – Yo quiero una familia como la mía.

– La tendremos Lizzie – sonrió y besó mi mejilla con ternura. Esa era la sonrisa que me había conquistado de Ryan, era tan sincera… tan pura.

Conocí a Ryan el primer día de clases de la facultad de Leyes de Harvard, la misma escuela que asistió papá para ser abogado. Desde muy pequeña soñé con tener un trabajo como el de papá y logrando los créditos suficientes entré a la famosa universidad de Cambridge. Ryan estaba un año más adelante que yo, y esa mañana al preguntar por información su sonrisa abierta y aquellos hoyuelos que se formaron en sus mejillas me atraparon. 3 años de amigos y 3 años de novios nos llevaron a este día, a darnos el sí al atardecer de hoy.

– ¿Vamos a la roca? – pregunté. Ryan solo asintió – ¡Vamos! – me puse de pie rápidamente y lo animé a correr mojando nuestros pies en la orilla del mar. Una vez que llegamos entre risas y respiraciones agitadas Ryan me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó.

– ¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa Elizabeth? – junto su frente con la mía y acarició una de mis mejillas.

– Te amo Ryan...– dije volviendo a besar sus labios. Nos separamos casi enseguida y nos metimos a la roca por el lado hueco de la misma.

– ¿Que hacemos aquí Lizzie? – preguntó mientras me abrazaba y veíamos el mar tranquilo, con la luz de la luna reflejándose sobre la espuma de las olas que rompían en la orilla.

– Ayer antes de venir a La Jolla mamá preparó café en casa. El olor llegó hasta mi habitación y me provocó una sensación desagradable. Pensé que era algo pasajero pero al salir al pasillo no soporté más y regresé a vomitar. Mamá me escuchó y al contarle que el café me había provocado nauseas llamó a la farmacia.

– Lizzie… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? – tocó mis mejillas y las acarició. Él no lo notó pero dos grandes lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

– Porque no lo estoy Ryan… Solo, solo estoy embarazada…. Vamos a ser papás – tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi vientre donde un pequeño ser había empezado a crecer hace algunas semanas atrás.

Mi esposo acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrió feliz antes de darme un beso. Durante años la historia de tristeza que rodeó los amores de la familia Cullen y la familia Swan desaparecía de repente gracias a la hermosa historia de mis padres, y para mí solo se dibujaba un hermoso panorama.

_Junto a un hombre que amaba y ahora con una nueva vida en camino…_

* * *

¡Pequeñas! Aquí estoy por última ocasión… El epílogo de esta adorable historia llegó esta noche, les confieso que me sacó varias lagrimillas al saber que no habría más Twisted Plans, mi vida y dedicación por los últimos meses.

A las personas que me acompañaron hasta el final un grandioso saludo: RominitsV, Linferma, martinita, mhae1982, "Sin nombre", whit cullen , Clauditha , NikkiPattz, Negriithaah, karla-cullen-hale, Priinsesiitax, Sky Lestrange, BkPattz, NuRySh NuRySh, SalyLuna, LOQUIBELL, litzy, VictoriamarieHale, PalomitaCullen, Susana, Luchii, gilri, joli cullen, Eli mMsen, .ilis, Cammixu, anita Cullen, yessenya, Yzza, bellaliz, Adriu, Tatitha, Liyus-C, zujeyane, katlyn cullen, mcph76, VAMPIREPRINCESS20, zujeyane , Yira27, Gegargas, ludgardita, mgcb, EdithCullen71283, Caro . Bere . Cullen, yolabertay, V, cintia black carigt05, est cullen Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Marchu miss little lady, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Tata XOXO, Shandra1, msteppa, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, quelecortenlacabeza , Sully YM, Fran Cullen Masen, eva sanz diaz, Spookypau, green'splace, karoLiiz, MELI8114, Esme Mary Cullen, anita Cullen, Ely Cullen M, vivi S R, vasy palma de Mallorca, MixelintheDark, L'Amelie, Tandr3a29, Bethzabe, Estteffani Cullen-Swan arianna mansen, diana, Laura Katherine, Erendira, Verota, magymc, Chuvi1487, Anamart05, gpattz, Poemusician, Saraitk Hale Cullen, silves, LIZZY CULLEN, Kdaniela, Alcestis Cullen, CaroRosero, Silvia, Bea, Gaby A, a toda la gente del twitter, del facebook y ahora las del blog.

Mi agradecimiento de manera más extensa lo podrán encontrar en el blog… ¡Muchísimas gracias a las que se han agregado y a las que diariamente me visitan en mi pequeño espacio!

Una sorpresa les espera junto a este epilogo… El prologo de mi nueva historia: SL… ¿Quieren saber el nombre? ¡Pues las espero allá, el link como saben está en mi perfil!

Gracias por ser parte de la aventura y nos estamos leyendo…


	38. Outtake I: Cumpleaños de Edward

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente material contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, están advertidos. Sin más preámbulo les dejo el outtake ganador de la encuesta en el blog, que lo disfruten…

* * *

_**Cumpleaños de Edward – Concibiendo a los gemelos.**_

_Chicago, 20 de Junio, seis años después del matrimonio de Edward y Bella.– EPOV_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Sabía que alguien me estaba hablando, y estaba seguro que era de algo importante, pero tenía ya varios minutos que había dejado de prestarle atención. Esbocé una ligera sonrisa cuando mi mente me llevó a un recuerdo de hace algunos años atrás y que llevaba grabado muy bien en mi memoria.

– _La audiencia fue corta, creo que tomo cerca de 20 minutos. Las cosas en el bufete van muy bien, tenemos un nuevo miembro en el equipo. Ummm… El precio de la gasolina ha bajado por la guerra de Irak. Edward, llevas 2 horas 20 minutos con la misma cerveza en la mano... Edward, si no reaccionas en los próximos 2 minutos voy a mandar al demonio tu sorpresa..._

_¡Edward!_

_¡Edward!_

– ¡Edward! – el chasqueo de unos dedos me hizo regresar a la realidad. Una preocupada Ángela me veía con su ceño fruncido. ¿Era ella quién me estaba hablando? ¡Mierda, Edward…! ¿De qué estaban hablando?

– Lo siento, Ángela – me disculpé con ella – Me distraje un poco – Ángela alzo una ceja y me sonrió – Bueno, bueno no un poco...

– Dejaste de prestarme atención desde que me senté aquí – sonrió mientras cerraba las carpetas en las que estábamos trabajando – ¿Debo suponer que estás emocionado por el cumpleaños?

– De hecho estaba recordando mi cumpleaños de hace siete años – confesé casi en un susurro – Emmett me tuvo retenido casi 3 horas en un bar dándoles tiempo para que mi familia prepare la sorpresa. El pobre estuvo a punto de matarme porque jamás le presté atención. Creo que es uno de los cumpleaños que más recuerdo.

– ¡Vaya que yo también lo recuerdo! – dijo entre risas Ángela – Tuve que calmar a la pobre Sue, no sabía si llamar al hospital o la policía porque Bella no había regresado a casa.

– Sí, recuerdo tu llamada esa mañana – reí al recordar la llamada de Ángela – Te escuchabas realmente desesperada.

– ¡Y lo estaba, Edward… lo estaba! – Me contestó con una risita – ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde ese día? – habló con tono melancólico Ángela unos minutos después, yo asentí ante su pregunta.

– Así es… siete años han pasado ya – respondí con un suspiro.

– ¿En qué momento se fue el tiempo? – dijo mientras apoyaba su espalda en su silla y acariciaba su vientre hinchado. Ella tenía 6 meses de embarazo y hace poco había cumplido 3 años de matrimonio con Ben Cheney, uno de los mejores empleados de nuestra editora. _"Nuestra editora"_ después de tanto tiempo seguía sonando raro.

– No lo sé, Ángela, creo que cuando uno es feliz… ¡El tiempo se va volando! – sonreí y ella asintió.

– ¿Tienen preparado algo especial para esta noche? – me pregunto Ángela a lo que yo negué.

– No hemos planeado nada con Bella, pero sin duda cualquier momento que pasemos juntos será especial.

– ¿Siguen muy enamorados verdad? – yo asentí con fuerza y sonreí – Se les nota, el sentimiento de adoración que ambos se tienen, no ha cambiado para nada.

– Bella no es solo mi esposa Ángela, ella es mi mejor amiga, mi vida entera. Además es la mejor madre del mundo, me dio una bebé maravillosa y jamás estaré lo suficientemente agradecido.

– ¿Han pensado en tener más bebes? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. Ángela y yo teníamos cierto nivel de camaradería desde que ella había asumido la Vicepresidencia de la editora y yo ejercía el papel de Presidente encargado. Era la mejor amiga de Bella y quien en ocasiones me apoyaba para sorprender a mi pequeña.

– Muero por tener otro bebé Ángela, Elizabeth es mi consentida, pero quisiera tener un nuevo bebe – confesé de manera tímida. En el pasado año habíamos hablado con Bella sobre la posibilidad de volver a quedar embarazados, pero quedo en eso… _solo una posibilidad._

– Quizás si lo pides como deseo de cumpleaños se te cumpla – dijo guiñando un ojo – Creo que esto puede esperar hasta mañana. De seguro Bella y Elizabeth te están esperando en casa... – enseguida se puso de pie con cuidado y caminó hasta la puerta – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Edward! – dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! – susurré sonriente mientras tocaba la foto que reposaba sobre mi escritorio, la foto de nuestro matrimonio. Mi hija y el amor de mi vida sonreían mientras en mis brazos bailábamos una lenta balada, mi felicidad resumida en una sola imagen. Sin duda aquella fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida…

Apagué todo casi enseguida y salí de la editora rumbo a North Hastled, mi hogar. El trayecto se me hizo eterno debido a que era viernes y un choque había causado un taponamiento en la vía.

– _Eres mi mujer Bella, la que siempre he estado buscando aún sin saberlo._

– _Y tú eres mío Edward..._

– _Nunca te vayas de mi lado. _

– _Jamás..._

– ¡Señor! ¡Si va a dormirse al volante por favor hágase a un costado! – fue el grito de una señora de edad algo avanzada la que me sacó del trance. Me había quedado en blanco recordando el momento en que hacía el amor con Bella en la noche de mi cumpleaños que no me di cuenta que la luz del semáforo había cambiado a verde hace algunos minutos atrás.

– Lo siento – susurré apenado poniendo nuevamente el vehículo en marcha. Las últimas tres noches no habíamos hecho el amor con Bella y si no dejaba de tener recuerdos eróticos iba a llegar con una terrible erección a casa. Aceleré un poco la marcha del auto y en cuestión de minutos llegué al fin a North Hastled. Desde la entrada pude respirar el familiar olor a hogar que tanto anhelaba en mis horas de trabajo.

Estacioné el Volvo en el garaje junto al mini Cooper de Bella, seguíamos usando los mismos autos que cuando nos conocimos a excepción que habíamos actualizado los modelos a unos más actuales. Sonreí con tristeza al ver el auto de Bella en cuyo asiento trasero ya no estaba la sillita de bebé que usábamos para transportar a Elizabeth. Ella había cumplido ya 6 años y cada día crecía un poquito más, mi princesa de los ojos verdes.

Al llegar a la puerta noté que todo estaba en silencio y las luces estaban apagadas. Solo _"Colmillos",_ el cachorrito de Elizabeth, estaba cerca de la puerta y al verme se lanzó a lamer mis zapatos.

– ¡Sorpresa! – fue el grito de mi hija cuyos rizos cafés asomaron por uno de los muebles de la sala. Casi enseguida apareció la razón de mi existencia con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños en sus manos.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! – susurró antes de darme un beso en la comisura de los labios. Su aliento sabía a fresas y chocolate, mezclado esta vez con un toque de vainilla como el sabor del pastel que tenía en sus manos.

– Mis mujeres hermosas – dije agachándome un poco para tomar en mis brazos a Elizabeth y ponerla a la altura de Bella y mía.

– ¡Papá! Mami y yo te tenemos un regalo de cumpleaños – dijo mi bebé mientras tocaba mis mejillas. Sonreí al recordar que _papá _fue justamente la primera palabra de mi hija. Bella bromeó ese día diciendo que yo necesitaría un babero ya que no dejaba de pedirle a Elizabeth que diga papá una y otra vez para luego sonreír como idiota.

– ¡Pero si ya soy feliz con ustedes dos! – Le dije en un susurro como si fuese un secreto. Mi hija negó y me pidió que la ponga en el suelo para luego correr al piano. Las notas de la melodía de Feliz Cumpleaños sonaron casi enseguida y sentí mi corazón hincharse de orgullo al saber que era mi hija quien tocaba en mi piano aquella canción.

– La ha estado practicando toda la semana – me dijo mi esposa volteándose a verla. La tomé por la cintura y despacio la conduje hasta la sala donde ella dejó el pastel con las velitas encendidas. Escuchamos a Elizabeth tocar toda la canción y al terminar aplaudió emocionada mientras cantaba…

– ¡Cumpleaños feliz papito hermoso! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! – la sentí abalanzarse a mis brazos para llenar mi rostro de besos, yo acaricié su cabello y besé su pequeña cabecita llena de rizos.

– Te amo, princesa – dije con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

– ¡Yo te amo papi! – respondió feliz mientras reía por las cosquillas que Bella le estaba haciendo ese momento.

– Tienes que soplar las velitas – canturreó Bella mientras señalaba el pastel. Mi hija nuevamente aplaudió emocionada mientras corría a la mesa y se subía a una de las sillas. Yo asentí mientras me inclinaba para soplar las velitas pero antes de hacerlo, Bella me detuvo.

– Pide un deseo – me susurró despacio al oído Bella. Volteé a verla y sonreí. Tomándola por sorpresa agarré a Bella por la cintura. Sentándome en una de las sillas de la mesa la acomodé en mi regazo y enseguida soplé las velas sobre el pastel. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y pedí mi deseo.

_Quiero tener otro bebé_

Sentí unos cálidos labios estamparse contra los míos en cuanto abrí los ojos. El dulce sabor de su boca me embriagó de inmediato y aferrándome a su cintura la apegué más a mi cuerpo. Siete años habían pasado desde que hice el amor con Bella por primera vez, siete años… y aún mi cuerpo no se saciaba de aquella afrodita que era mi Bella cuando estábamos en la cama.

– ¿Mami? – esa pequeña vocecita nos trajo de regreso del paraíso. Bella enseguida se separó de mí y dándole una mirada de disculpas a nuestra hija saltó como un resorte lejos de mí.

– ¿Me ayudas con los platitos para servir el pastel mi pequeñita? – preguntó Bella acariciando el cabello de mi hija quien asintió con fuerza para luego bajar de la silla y ayudar a su madre en la cocina.

Sabía por mi madre que Elizabeth y Bella habían pasado toda la tarde cocinando el pastel, por lo que la cocina debía parecer un campo de batalla, sin mencionar las manchas de harina que mi princesa llevaba en su vestido de flores lilas.

Sonreí al recordar lo sencillo que era nuestra vida en esas cuatro paredes. Bella tenía muchísimo dinero y gracias a la cesión de acciones mi cuenta bancaria cada vez se inflaba más, pero a pesar del poder económico que ambos teníamos ninguno ostentaba del mismo. Cenas en casa, vacaciones en familia a algún destino cercano a Chicago, y cumpleaños con pasteles hechos en casa. Era todo lo que podía haber soñado un día… _y más._

Después de comer el pastel y de disfrutar de una cena que Bella preparó para los tres, decidimos ver una película con nuestra hija. La oferta de películas no era muy variada: o era La Cenicienta o era La Sirenita. ¡Ya hasta me sabía las canciones del cangrejo Sebastián! Elizabeth se quedó dormida un poco antes de las nueve y con mucho cuidado la llevé a su habitación donde, después de dejarle un beso en su cabeza la cubrí con su mantita y salí de la habitación de la conejita. Bella me esperaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación, crucé el pasillo en tres grandes zancadas y me acerqué a ella.

– Solos tú y yo – dije acariciando la mejilla de Bella quien a su vez acariciaba mi cabello.

– Solos tú y yo – repitió con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Te ves hermosa, mi amor – susurré antes de tomar su rostro en mis manos y besar su frente.

– Estoy toda llena de harina – bufó por lo bajo. Yo sonreí ante su respuesta.

– Pues eso es muy fácil, podemos darnos una ducha juntos – ronroneé a su oído antes de succionar el lóbulo de su oreja de manera seductora. Ella soltó una risita corta y tomando mi mano me empujó al interior de la habitación.

Entre besos y caricias lentas nos desvestimos en todo el camino a la ducha. Al llegar al baño Bella estaba únicamente con sus bragas blancas y un sujetador del mismo color, yo estaba en mis bóxer negros formando una carpa. ¡Dios! ¡Como necesitaba a mi afrodita! ¡La necesitaba ya!

Bella entró a la ducha y encendió el agua caliente, tomó mi mano y se liberó de mi bóxer antes de mojar su cuerpo con el agua que caía.

– ¿Estamos algo apurados Sr. Cullen? – sonrió al ver mi miembro completamente erecto.

– Me ha tenido castigado tres días Sra. Cullen… ¿Qué más espera usted? – respondí mientras liberaba sus pechos de su sostén y ella se removía sus braguitas ahora mojadas.

– La anticipación solo hace del sexo un evento algo especial, esposo mío – susurró sobre labios antes de besarlos de manera fiera. La aferré a mi cuerpo tomándola por la cintura y la apoyé contra la pared de la ducha. Ella abrió un poco sus labios y yo ataqué con mi lengua invadiendo así su boca. Succioné con fuerza su lengua haciendo que sus piernas desfallezcan ante la potencia del beso.

– Te amo tanto, mi pequeña…– susurré sobre su cuello unos segundos después cuando por cuestiones de respiración tuve que abandonar sus labios.

– Hazme el amor, Edward… te necesito tanto… Por favor, hazme el amor – susurraba de manera pesada mientras yo succionaba uno de sus pezones que erectos me invitaba a morderlos y chuparlos con fuerza. Acuné su otro pecho con mi mano y despacio pellizqué su pezón haciéndola retorcerse del placer por mis caricias – ¡Dios! Edward… te amo, no me tortures así – gimió desesperada unos segundos después cuando hale su pezón y sonreí sobre su pecho izquierdo. Comencé a repartir más besos húmedos por mi pequita traviesa mientras aspiraba su aroma de fresias que ahora se mezclaba con el de su propia excitación.

– ¿Yo? ¿Tortura? Tks… tks...– continué con el camino de besos sobre su vientre al tiempo que me ponía de rodillas – Esto pasa por hacer esperar a su tan necesitado marido. Ahora verás lo que es hacer el amor Isabella Cullen…– Sentí las uñas de Bella enterrarse en mi espalda y sisear con fuerza cuando mi lengua recorrió su depilado sexo. Tomé una de sus piernas y subiéndola a mi hombro derecho busqué un mejor ángulo para lamer su monte.

– Edward – gimió con fuerza – ¡Edward por favor…! – separé con cuidado sus labios y soplé despacio su clítoris. Un jadeo ahogado se escuchó en la ducha y yo sonreí autosuficiente por el placer que le estaba dando a mi mujer. Lamí y chupe con cuidado todo a mi alcance, dejando su botoncito al final.

– No… Edward… me voy a correr… ¡Por favor! – gimió como pudo mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. Yo volví a sonreír antes de juguetear con la punta de mi lengua su clítoris. Muy despacio introduje un dedo en su húmedo y siempre listo sexo y lo curveé con cuidado en búsqueda de su punto máximo de placer. En cuanto encontré lo que buscaba introduje un segundo dedo y golpeando la pared frontal de su vagina una, dos, tres veces la estimulé de tal manera que casi al instante sus paredes vaginales aprisionaron mis dedos con fuerza mientras yo seguía lamiendo su clítoris y lo soplaba despacio.

– Vamos, mi amor…córrete para mí – susurré antes de darle de succionar su clítoris nuevamente y embestirla con mis dedos.

– ¡Edward…! – gimió casi sin fuerza al ser golpeada por su orgasmo. Saqué mis dedos de su interior y bebí de sus jugos antes de levantar mi mirada y ver su cuerpo mojado y su rostro desencajado de placer.

– No sabes lo loco que me pone que grites mi nombre cuando alcanzas el orgasmo, mi pequeña – dije antes de besarla y mezclar su aliento con su propia excitación.

– Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – susurró unos segundos después acariciando mi cabello – Te amo.

– Yo te amo más mi Bella… yo te amo más – Ella asintió y me abrazó con fuerza.

En silencio y entre besos de mariposa y caricias tiernas terminamos de ducharnos. La noche recién empezaba y estaba más que listo para hacer mía a Bella hasta que el sol muestre sus primeros rayos de luz. Mi miembro estaba más que listo para empezar la acción así que era cuestión de salir de la ducha y empezar el primer asalto de la noche.

– ¿Papi? – escuché la voz de mi hija al otro lado de la puerta del baño casi al instante. Bella cerró la llave de agua caliente y alcanzándome mi albornoz abrió con cautela la puerta. Elizabeth estaba de pie en nuestra habitación con su manito cerrada en un puño y con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Lizzie ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes mi bebé? – le preguntó preocupada Bella saliendo del baño, yo la seguí un poco más atrás. Vi a mi hija abrir despacio su mano mientras su madre acariciaba su cabello rizado. En su palma abierta se encontraba una pieza dental muy blanquita adornada con unas cuantas pintitas de sangre. Su primer diente se había caído justo aquella noche…

– Estaba flojo desde hace unos días, y ahora... ¡No sé! ¡Se cayó mami! – dijo con temor mi hija. Bella y yo sonreímos al percatarnos que estábamos presenciando un acontecimiento tan importante en la vida de nuestra hija – ¿Me lo puedes volver a poner? – preguntó de manera inocente. Bella rió y tomándola en sus brazos la llevó a la cama. Debido a la interrupción causada por Elizabeth y su diente caído, mi erección había bajado considerablemente su tamaño permitiéndome acercarme a ellas sin el riesgo de dar un bochornoso espectáculo.

– No, mi amor, no podemos volver a poner tu diente en su lugar – le dije mientras besaba su pequeña frente – Allí va a crecer otro dientecito más fuerte que el que tenías y ya no se va a volver a caer nunca más.

– ¿Por qué se caen los dientes, papi? – preguntó con mirada curiosa. Bella sonrió al corroborar que nos esperaba una buena sesión de preguntas y respuestas. Acomodé a Elizabeth entre mis piernas y armándome de muchísima paciencia contesté todas sus preguntas.

Una hora treinta minutos después de _"¿Por qué se caen los dientes?" " ¿Quién es el ratón Pérez?" "¿De dónde saca el dinero el ratón?" ¿Quién inventó el dinero?" ¿Quiénes son los chinos que hicieron el papel moneda"? _mi hija había caído en un profundo sueño nuevamente. Con cuidado la llevé a su habitación y poniendo su nana de fondo apagué su lamparita de noche y salí de su habitación…_otra vez._

– Creo que el ratón ha tenido una visita adelantada con nuestra hija – dije mientras volvía a la cama y me quedaba de pie frente a Bella. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la misma esperándome, por lo que me ubiqué entre sus piernas y tomando sus manos hice que me librara de mi albornoz. Sonrió al ver mi masculinidad en todo su esplendor. Estaba casi seguro… No, no, no… ¡Podía apostar que Bella aun le tenía miedo a mi miembro!

– No creo que el roedor se haya adelantado mi amor, Elizabeth tiene seis años y es la edad en que los niños empiezan con su cambio de dentición – murmuró.

– Seis años – dije acariciando su rostro, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió – Hace seis años me hiciste papá, Bella. Hace seis años conocí la felicidad a tu lado…

– Sí…– susurró despacito mientras abría los ojos para mi, mis pozos chocolates, mi refugio de paz – El tiempo ha pasado volando ¿No lo crees? – Yo asentí – Creo que pronto debemos empezar a preocuparnos de espantar a los novios de Elizabeth de casa.

– Es muy temprano para pensar en aquello – gruñí ante la sola idea – Pero sí, es cierto. Pronto Elizabeth dejará de ser una bebé – mi esposa me sonrió y tomando mi mano me guió hasta la cama. Me acomodé entre las almohadas y sonreí al verla remover su albornoz.

Mi Bella seguía siendo hermosa sin duda, su cintura seguía siendo pequeña y sus caderas eran redondas. Su piel muy blanca y sus pechos un poco más grandes como producto de haber dado de lactar por seis meses, eran perfectos para mis manos, para mi boca, para mi deleite entero.

– Tengo un regalo para ti – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. Alcé una ceja en clara muestra de duda. ¿No había sido la canción de mi hija, el pastel y el orgasmo que le di mi regalo de cumpleaños? Ella estiró su mano y recostando su pecho sobre mi cabeza, alcanzó a abrir un cajón de la mesita de noche. Al tener tan cerca de mi boca uno de sus pezones, lo mordisqueé provocando un gemido de excitación por parte de Bella – Compórtate Edward – gruñó mientras cerraba el cajón – Necesito que cierres los ojos – Nuevamente la miré extrañado pero al ver su ceño fruncido no me quedó de otra que hacerle caso.

– Me tienes intrigado– le dije, ella soltó una risita graciosa.

– Abre los ojos amor… Feliz cumpleaños – me susurró de manera amorosa mientras depositaba en mis manos una cajita amarilla. Yo conocía muy bien aquella cajita, varias veces había tenido que pasar por la farmacia comprándolas cuando Bella las olvidaba. Era la cajita de sus pastillas anticonceptivas.

– Bella… ¿Qué…qué? ¿Por qué… me regalas tus pastillas? – balbuceé confundido. Ella sonrió levemente y quitándome la caja de la mano sacó su contenido. 21 pastillas intactas fue lo que se mostró ante mis ojos… las 21 pastillas que Bella no había tomado este mes.

– Quiero tener otro bebé, mi amor – dijo de manera tímida – Hazme el amor y… y embarázame nuevamente Edward – finalizó devolviéndome la cajita. Yo la miré con estupor mientras lanzaba la cajita por el aire. Ella sonrió y un sonrojo hermoso cubrió sus mejillas.

– ¡Oh Bella! – dije aferrándome a su cuerpo – No sabes lo feliz que me haces que quieras darme otro bebé. Te amo tanto, mi pequeña – susurré emocionado a su oído. Ella asintió y de manera seductora besó mi cuello.

– Estoy en el día más fértil del ciclo así que esta vez vamos por un mini Edward – dijo con una risita al tiempo que con sus uñas arañaba mi vientre bajo. Yo tomé su rostro con mis manos y besé sus labios con fuerza. Mi corazón latía con fuerza debido a la emoción. No podía creer el hermoso regalo que Bella me había preparado: mi mujer me quería dar un bebé… ¡un nuevo bebé!

– Vamos no por uno… sino por dos esta ocasión – dije rompiendo el lujurioso beso que ella me estaba regalando. Tomándola de la cintura la volteé haciéndola soltar una risita divertida.

– ¿Podremos con dos? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba en las almohadas en las que yo estaba acostado unos segundos antes.

– Si quieres intentamos con tres – respondí divertido mientras besaba y lamía su cuello. Sus gemidos de excitación comenzaron a llenar la habitación cuando besé con adoración sus pechos – Otra vez me toca compartir estas bellezas – susurré sobre su piel antes de halar uno de sus pezones.

– Edward – jadeó con fuerza cuando apreté de manera no tan delicada su pecho izquierdo. Ella llevó sus manos a mi trasero y apretando con fuerza volvió a gemir.

– Tu cuerpo es mi templo Bella… Adoro hacerte el amor – murmuré bajito mientras con mi nariz acariciaba su pequita. Ella asintió despacito mientras restregaba sus caderas sobre mi excitación. Yo gruñí bajito al sentir mi miembro crecer con velocidad pasmosa – No puedo creer que me excites cada día más. Mira lo que eres capaz de hacer – Tomé una de sus manos y la dirigí a mi vientre bajo. Ella acarició toda mi longitud mientras me sonreía de manera traviesa. Con la yema de sus dedos lo tocó delicadamente desde la base hasta la punta para luego volver a la base. Yo siseé ante la avalancha de sensaciones. Al volver nuevamente a la punta apretó el glande hasta obtener de él unas gotitas de líquido pre seminal. Las recogió con su dedo índice y de inmediato las llevó a su boca en el gesto mas erótico del mundo usando su lengua y sus dientes para dejar completamente limpio su dedo

– Pequeña… pórtate bien – dije mientras llevaba mi mano a su sexo abarcándolo completamente en la palma de mi mano. Exploré su sexo con cuidado y noté que Bella estaba empapada. Sin duda estaba en su punto máximo de excitación aún cuando las caricias previas recién habían empezado.

– Edward – gimió al sentir uno de mis dedos en su interior – Por favor te quiero dentro – retiré mi dedo de su sexo y me acerqué con cuidado para besar sus labios y acomodarme de rodillas entre sus piernas. Tomé sus piernas y apoyando sus pies sobre el colchón, elevé un poco su pelvis para que nuestros sexos quedaran al mismo nivel.

– Mírame Bella… – le pedí – Quiero que me mires todo el tiempo mientras concebimos a nuestro bebé – Ella ancló su mirada chocolate en mí y con una certera estocada la penetré. Temí no ser tan cuidadoso porque me enterré en ella con fuerza pero al ver su rostro desencajado de placer supe que ella estaba bien.

– Te…amo…– jadeó con fuerza mi esposa cuando empecé a embestirla lentamente – Te amo mi amor – Yo gemí bajito ante su declaración mientras apretaba con mi dedo pulgar e índice su pecho derecho. Nuestros cuerpos, compatibles desde siempre, se acoplaron perfectamente a nuestra danza sin igual. El rostro de Bella era todo un poema, mordía su labio con fuerza mientras su frente botaba ya unas cuantas gotitas de sudor. Empecé a incrementar de a poco el ritmo de las embestidas, llegando cada vez más profundo. Bella gruñó apretando sus puños sobre la cama y arrugando la sábana bajo su cuerpo. Tenía miedo que se lastimase por lo que tomé su mano izquierda y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Toqué su alianza de matrimonio y sonreí. Aún me parecía un sueño que la afrodita que se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo fuese mi esposa… _mi mujer._

Embestí con más fuerza al sentir que su interior se cernía de a poco unos minutos después. Con la otra mano libre acaricié su clítoris con cuidado provocando así un gemido fuerte de su parte.

– Edward… yo… yo no…. Ahhhh….Edward – balbuceó de manera incoherente mientras rodaba los ojos. Yo no me encontraba en mejor situación, su vagina se contraía cada segundo con más fuerza haciendo que mis embestidas fuesen más placenteras cada vez.

– Mi amor… córrete para tu esposo, ahora – le dije cuando un espasmo recorrió mi espalda haciéndome estremecerse con fuerza. Su interior se contrajo aún más y exprimió mi miembro de manera dolorosa. Apenas dos embestidas más fue lo que me tomó para llegar al clímax. Agarrándola por las caderas e inclinando todavía más su pelvis, me derramé en su interior con fuerza.

– ¡Edward! – gritó mi nombre sin importarle que nuestra hija durmiera en la habitación al final del corredor. Solté sus piernas temblorosas y caí rendido sobre su cuerpo. Enterré mi nariz en su cuello y sentí que ella se rió despacito.

– Ahora si muchachitos… el trabajo es todo suyo. A correr y a fecundar ese óvulo que mi esposa debe quedar embarazada hoy – susurré sobre su piel mientras con una mano acariciaba su vientre. Ella sonrió

– Sabes que tus gusanitos no escuchan… ¿Verdad amor? – susurró.

– Quien sabe – respondí mientras me acomodaba a un costado de Bella sin salir de su interior. Adoptamos la posición de cucharita, yo abrazaba a Bella por la cintura y ella acariciaba mi cabello – Quizás necesitan un estímulo.

– Los espermatozoides de Edward Cullen no necesitan que les echemos porras. Ellos solitos saben llegar a su destino – ella soltó una risita graciosa, yo besé su cuello despacio provocando así que mi miembro creciese en su interior alistándose así para la segunda ronda.

– A lo mejor no necesiten un estímulo, pero solo por las dudas vamos a mandarles un nuevo cargamento – mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa.

Así, en posición de cucharita hicimos el amor nuevamente. Me aseguré de llegar profundo en cada estocada no solo para darle placer a mi Bella, sino para confirmar que mis muchachos estuviesen haciendo un buen trabajo allí dentro.

Tres posiciones diferentes y 6 orgasmos después estábamos casi seguros que nuestro bebé había sido encargado a París. Lo que jamás imaginamos fue que la cigüeña traía doble encargo, los consentidos de Bella: Ethan y Evan Cullen Swan, los gemelos aquella noche fueron concebidos como mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños completando de esta manera mi familia, la hermosa familia que el amor de mi vida me había regalado…

* * *

Mis amores…

Cumpliendo con la tradición de Twisted Plans que actualizaba cada miércoles aquí está el outtake prometido. Lamento haber demorado pero el tiempo no me daba para sentarme a escribir tranquila. No podía irme de vacaciones sin dejarles este regalito ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Yo también quiero que Edward me regale dos bebés! Como siempre mi agradecimiento a mi beta Isita cuyo trabajo es simplemente genial. ¡Gracias por tu enorme apoyo amie! Gracias también a Gaby y su asesoría tecnica cof cof ya sabes jejeje

Bueno pues si les ha gustado y creen que un outtake de esta historia no es suficiente les tengo preparada una sorpresa. ¿De qué se trata? Pues fácil, en mi blog podrán encontrar más detalles, así que después de leerlas en el review espero verlas por allá. La dirección de mi casita en la web es http : /lanenisita . blogspot . com (sin espacios)

_Un concurso, 3 ganadoras….más sorpresas nos esperan en Twisted Plans_


	39. Outtake II: Edward y el primer novio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta retorcida historia.

**NOTA: **El siguiente outtake resultó en 2do lugar de la encuesta de mi blog. Para publicarlo, creamos un concurso cuya ganadora fue Alibell Cullen. Ella ha tenido la primicia de este outtake el día de ayer y espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto su mail. Les dejo con este segundo outtake, justo el día del primer aniversario de Twisted Plans. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_**Edward y el primer novio de Elizabeth**_

_Chicago, 14 de febrero, cumpleaños número 16 de Elizabeth Anne Cullen._

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Se suponía que hoy debía ser un día especial. Un día que, como todos los años, pasaríamos en familia celebrando a mi pequeñita de los ojos verdes, comiendo pastel de cumpleaños y jugando guitar hero con sus hermanos antes de caer en coma alimenticio por exceso en la ingesta de helados y galletas oreos. Pero este, al parecer, no era un año como todos. Este año, mi fecha favorita del año…

_Se convertiría en mi tortura completa_.

Eran las cinco de la tarde de aquel día y yo, sentando en mi despacho, trataba de revisar unos contratos que mi suegro me había pedido que chequeara. Algo que en otras circunstancias hubiese sido fácil, algo que fuese pan comido para mí, si una maldita palabra no estuviese haciéndome la vida imposible y amenazándome con no dejarme en paz. Es que de hecho, no era ni una palabra, era la suma de letras que formaban un nombre, un muy aterrador nombre:

_Roger_

_¿Roger?_

_¡Roger…!_

– Roger… ¿Quién carajos le pone a su hijo Roger? – mascullé molesto mientras pasaba nerviosamente mis manos por mi cabello e intentaba por décima vez revisar un párrafo. Cuando pensé que al fin estaba logrando alejar el condenado nombre de mi cabeza y el bendito párrafo tomaría sentido, un sonido familiar me interrumpió.

Saqué mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo y vi, como una hermosa mujer de cabellos rizados, ojos cautivantes y gran sonrisa aparecía en una imagen. Junto a la foto, su nombre titilaba con cada repique del teléfono. Sonreí al darme cuenta que a pesar de tener ya tanto tiempo juntos, la mujer de la fotografía seguía causando en mí el mismo estrago, volverme loco con apenas una sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza al notar que un suspiró escapó de mi pecho y contesté la llamada.

– Cullen& Swan, buenas tardes. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? – le dije en tono seductor. Ella soltó una risita del otro lado.

– ¿Con el Sr. Edward Cullen, por favor? – respondió con voz sexy. Yo sonreí al escuchar su voz y sin querer mi miembro vibró al recordar que Bella solo usaba esa voz cuando estábamos solos en la habitación.

– ¿Quién lo solicita? – pregunté para seguirle el juego.

– ¿Puede decirle que lo busca el amor de su existencia? ¿La mujer que lo adora más a que nada en el mundo? ¿Su amante, amiga y confidente para siempre? – respondió con suave voz. Yo volví a sonreír de manera involuntaria al recordar que aquella última frase había sido la misma con la que le propuse matrimonio, dieciséis años atrás…

_Dieciséis años…y yo seguía tan enamorado de ella como en el primero de ellos._

A lo largo de este tiempo juntos me había preguntado en varias ocasiones, como es que después de dieciséis años, su alma me seguía cautivando cada un poquito más. Como era que después de dieciséis años, y después de tres maravillosos hijos traídos al mundo valientemente por ella, su cuerpo me seguía volviendo loco causándome una adicción a la que no estaba dispuesto a recuperarme. Pero sobre todo, como es que después de dieciséis años yo seguía siendo el mismo bastardo con la mejor suerte del mundo como para tener una familia como la que ella me dio.

– Hola, mi amor – le susurré despacito al sentirme desarmado por sus palabras –. ¿Cómo está mi hermosa esposa?

– Algo preocupada, cariño – respondió. Yo fruncí el ceño y cuando estuve a punto de preguntar el por qué, ella respondió –. Tengo miedo que mi esposo se dé a la fuga está noche y no llegué a casa o mucho peor, que quizás muera por un infarto causado por un coma celopata. – ella soltó una risita graciosa y yo bufé ante su reacción.

– ¿Es en serio tan necesario? – le pregunté intentando sonar convincente, haciendo una imitación de puchero que Elizabeth hacía cuando era bebé.

– Es solo una cena con el chico que está saliendo, mi amor. Elizabeth no se va a casar mañana, si es que eso es lo que te está poniendo nervioso, Edward. Es una inocente cena de cumpleaños. Verás que vas a sobrevivir a esto – me respondió. El sonido de una llave de agua se escuchó al fondo y supuse que estaba por entrar a la ducha. Nuevamente mi miembro vibró al imaginarla desnuda y en nuestra bañera.

– Quien no creo que sobreviva después de esto será él. Es en serio, Bella… ¿Roger? ¡Por favor! ¡Suena como una caricatura…! Cómo esa película: ¿Quién mató a Roger Rabbitt? ¿La recuerdas? – le pregunté, ella murmuró un sí mientras de fondo se escuchaba cada vez más cerca el sonido de la ducha. Una vez más, mi miembro se sacudió; yo sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme ante semejante distracción –. Bueno debo decirte que, yo no sé quién matado a Roger Rabbitt, pero este Roger de acá estaba buscando que lo mate Edward Cullen. – mascullé molesto.

– Cariño, esto es importante para nuestra hija. Hay que entenderlo así – quise contradecirla pero ella se adelantó –. Tienes que prometerme que te vas a comportar, Edward Anthony Cullen. Que no intentaras hacer nada y que su cumpleaños será una fecha especial para ella como todos los años – fruncí el ceño ante el imposible que me estaba pidiendo. Quise nuevamente rebatir pero ella otra vez se adelantó –. Promételo Cullen… – dijo con voz de mando. Yo asentí derrotado, distraído por completo por lo que ella hacía más que por lo que ella decía, ya que por el sonido del agua podía asegurar que ella se había sumergido ya en nuestra bañera.

– Lo prometo – le dije casi en un susurro. La escuché sonreír al otro lado y soltar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción –. Bella… Es en serio ¿Te estás bañando mientras hablas conmigo? – ella asintió con un sexy jadeo –. Isabella…

– Es solo un baño corto, mi amor. Te prometo que esta noche, tu buen comportamiento será recompensado – respondió con voz sensual.

– ¿Haremos el amor en la bañera? – le pregunté de manera esperanzada, poniéndome de pie y apagando mi computador.

– Edward… eso lo hicimos esta mañana – respondió en voz baja –. Fue hace apenas unas horas y lo quieres hacer… ¿otra vez?

– Es que si el día tuviese mil horas, todas aquellas las pasaría intentando seducirte para hacerte el amor en la bañera – le respondí casi un susurro al salir de mi oficina.

– Insaciable – respondió entre risas –. Ven pronto a casa que la visita llegará a casa a las 7 p.m.

– No me lo recuerdes Bella, o terminaré con dolor de estomago como anoche – ella nuevamente se rió y soltó un gemido de satisfacción por lo que supuse ya se estaba empezando a enjabonar. Miré hacia abajo y mis pantalones se habían empezado a achicar con cada segundo que pasaba. Debía cerrar ahora la llamada o pasaría un mal rato –. Ya estoy saliendo cariño, me despido de tu padre y nos vemos pronto en casa.

– Te espero entonces… te amo – dijo con voz suave. Yo sonreí.

– Yo te amo más, mi preciosa. Te amo más…– ella me envió un beso y yo repetí el gesto. Una nueva pregunta se asomó en mi cabeza. Esta vez, era una que si tenía respuesta: ¿Era posible enamorarse cada día de la misma persona? Con Bella y todo lo que vivimos al inicio, yo podría asegurar que en nuestra relación_… ¡Todo era posible!_

Salí del edificio después de recibir los buenos deseos de Charlie para la fatídica cena. Conduje todo el trayecto a casa en absoluto silencio, hasta que el mismo fuese interrumpido por un mensaje de texto del teléfono de Bella. Esperé hasta llegar a un semáforo para revisarlo.

_Posiciones listas. Se esperan órdenes mayores._

_E&E_

Reprimí una carcajada al leer el gracioso mensaje. Mis hijos estaban en el teléfono de mi esposa, alimentando de información al cuartel general. Respondí con un rápido _"está bien" _y apreté a fondo el acelerador del Volvo. En pocos minutos llegué a casa, suspirando nervioso mientras entraba a la misma.

Una linda imagen era lo que me esperaba. Mis hijos estaban ayudando a Bella a poner la mesa, mientras Colmillos, el perro de Elizabeth, movía la cola y ladraba al verme. La bulla del perrito alertó a Bella, quien al verme sonrió y se acercó. Yo la estreché en mis brazos y la besé con ímpetu.

– ¡Ewwww! – gritaron mis hijos desde el comedor. Nos separamos casi enseguida al escuchar sus quejas –. ¡Consíganse una habitación! – volvieron a gritar. Bella sonrió al escucharlos y yo negué mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Antes de que preguntes, eso lo escucharon de Alice. Se le escapó frente a los gemelos cuando Emmett y Rosalie hicieron lo mismo la semana pasada.

– Condenadas esponjas juveniles – mascullé alzándoles la ceja. Ellos soltaron una carcajada y casi enseguida desaparecieron de la sala dejándonos solos.

– Será mejor que tomes una ducha rápida. Elizabeth también está casi lista y se ve preciosa… – ella acarició mi cabello y sonrió al ver como mis ojos se llenaban de melancolía –. Ánimo, amor… No creas que es fácil para mí, nuestra bebé creció y no es tan fácil aceptarlo.

– Hace poco andaba aún en bicicleta con rueditas adicionales y sus pies no alcanzaban los pedales del piano – le dije juntando su frente con la mía. Ella asintió para luego dejar un corto beso en mis labios.

– Todos en la vida evoluciona, todo crece y todo cambia…Elizabeth no podía ser la excepción – yo asentí ante su afirmación y ella me sonrió –. Ahora, una ducha te espera – dijo antes de darme una nalgada ligera. Yo le di una mirada reprobatoria y ella sonrió –. ¡Oops!

– ¡Esta me la debes, Isabella Cullen! – le dije antes de volver a estampar mis labios en los suyos. Ella se separó casi de inmediato y salió huyendo a la cocina, para evitar así que su maravillosa cena se quemara en la estufa, y que yo le devolviera su picara nalgada.

Subí casi derrotado a nuestra habitación donde tomé un baño largo y reconfortante, con agua caliente para relajar mis entumecidos músculos. Salí después de que mi piel se arrugara como si fuese una pasa. Usando únicamente un albornoz negro busqué algo para usar. Escogí un sencillo atuendo que Alice me había diseñado unos pocos meses atrás y que no había tenido oportunidad de usar. Miré al reloj mientras intentaba dominar mi desastroso cabello. Faltaban pocos minutos para las 7 p.m.

Suspiré de manera triste al salir de mi habitación y ver que en la habitación de mi pequeña bebé ya no estaba el conejito que puse cuando decoré su habitación antes de nacer. Ella lo había quitado unos pocos meses atrás para poner en ese espacio la E que antes colgaba en una de sus paredes. Quise acercarme y tocar su puerta para hablar con ella pero decidí no interrumpirla. Podía apostar que estaba tratando de domar su cabello rizado y aquello le tomaba mucha concentración.

Bajé para ayudar a poner el resto de la mesa y a oler la espectacular cena que mi esposa había preparado. El pastel era de galletas oreo y dieciséis velitas blancas lo acompañaban. Nuevamente suspiré con tintes de añoranza.

– ¿Esperamos en la sala? Esto está listo acá – me dijo mi esposa abrazándome por la espalda. Yo la miré y asentí. Ella se quitó su delantal gracioso y juntos caminamos hasta la sala, a la espera de la maldita hora cero.

Casi enseguida escuché el sonido de un auto aparcar en la entrada de la casa. Tomé una gran bocanada y e intenté tranquilizarme en cuanto escuché una puerta de auto cerrarse, más fue imposible. No pude contener un gruñido que pugnaba por escapar de mi pecho desde muy temprano por la mañana de ese día. En cuanto escuché el timbre de la casa, mi semblante se descompuso por completo y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en mi cara.

– Prometiste que te ibas a comportar – fue el susurro de Bella, quien estando a mi lado sentada en el sillón, apretaba mi mano dándome ánimos.

– ¿Para qué lo trae? ¿Acaso va en serio? ¿Quién es él después de todo? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Qué quiere con mi hija? – pregunté como una ráfaga y con un tono molesto. Mi esposa solo sonrió y volvió a apretar mi mano que temblaba a causa de la rabia.

– ¿Otra vez amor? No lo sé, cariño, solo sé que Elizabeth quiere que conozcamos al chico – respondió en tono complaciente.

– Pues yo no lo quiero conocer – mascullé tratando de fingir un infantil puchero. Mi amor soltó una risita graciosa y enseguida acarició mi cabello.

– Edward – me dijo mi pequeña en tono conciliador –. Al menos sé amable. Esto es importante para ella, lo sabes.

– Lo intentaré, mi amor – le respondí rindiéndome ante los hechos –. Prometo que intentaré comportarme, pero lo que no puedo prometer es que ellos lo hagan – susurré a su oído mientras fijaba mi mirada en mis hijos, Ethan y Evan, quienes sentados frente a nosotros sonreían de manera traviesa. Yo les devolví la sonrisa cómplice y les guiñé un ojo.

La noche anterior cuando Elizabeth nos anunciara la grandiosa noticia de traer su novio del instituto a casa al día siguiente, mis hijos y yo decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto. Éramos tres hombres en casa y no necesitábamos un cuarto que venga a meter sus narices donde no lo han llamado, así que después de un largo consenso ideamos un plan. Con una promesa de mantener el secreto fuera del alcance de Bella y de Elizabeth, sellamos el pacto con un asqueroso apretón de manos lleno de saliva digno de un padre desesperado con sus traviesos hijos de diez años. Nos fuimos a cama después de alistar los últimos detalles de la operación: _"Ahuyentando al intruso"_ y solo esperábamos el pasar de las horas para poner en marcha el plan.

En cuanto escuchamos el ligero taconeo de los zapatos que mi princesa usaba esa tarde acercarse a la sala, junto con otros pasos que no supimos reconocer, mis hijos y yo supimos que aquella era la señal de alerta de que el show estaba a punto de comenzar…

Unos rizos hermosos asomaron por la entrada de la sala. Mi hija asomó entonces su carita que dibujaba una enorme sonrisa. Tan preciosa como su madre, usaba un vestido blanco con un listón azul en su cintura. Se veía sencillamente espectacular, con su cabello suelto, sus ojos verdes brillando… _y tomada de la mano de ese gusano que estaba a su lado._

Lo admito, cuando tenía 16 años, y la voz empezaba a cambiar junto con la aparición de los demás signos de la pubertad, uno no se sentía el amo del mundo, pero aún así tenía sus conquistas relativamente interesante. Yo era un jovencito con porte y clase, la envidia de mi instituto. Pero el adefesio que tenía frente a mí, era digno de un caso de estudio. Más bajito que Elizabeth, con extraños aparatos bucales y un peinado algo raro, Roger, el novio de mi hija hacía su aparición triunfal en "_mi casa"_, en "_mi vida"_, y en "_mi record policial"_ como la próxima víctima de un padre enfurecido. ¿En serio ese pequeño gusano pudo conquistar el corazón de mi hija? ¿Cómo carajos lo hizo?

– Hola Sr. y Sra. Cullen – habló con voz estrangulada, supongo debido a los nervios. Con un lento movimiento sacó algo de su espalda y se lo extendió a Bella, era una botella de vino –. Les traje algo, pensé que podía servir para la cena.

– ¿Vino? – pregunté alzando una de mis cejas al interpelado. Él asintió con algo de temor a causa del tono de voz que yo había usado –. ¿Cómo conseguiste esa botella de vino? ¿La compraste tú? Eres menor de edad, no pudieron vendértela sin identificación. ¿Tienes una identificación falsa? ¿Falsificas documentos? ¿Lo haces a menudo? – los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y con un rápido movimiento se acercó a mí y me golpeó cerca de las costillas con su codo.

– No… no Sr. Cullen – se excusó rápidamente el muchacho –. Yo… esa botella es de mis padres. La tomé de su reserva personal.

– Ah… Eres entonces un pequeño ladronzuelo de alcohol. ¡Vaya, me quedó más tranquilo con eso! – mascullé de manera irónica.

– Edward, por favor, basta – susurró Bella tan bajito que solo yo pude escucharla –. Es un placer tenerte en casa, Roger. La cena está lista y si no tienen problema, voy a servirla.

– Yo te ayudo, mami – se ofreció mi princesa. Los ojos del muchacho clamaron auxilio en ese momento y yo sonreí de manera inocente –. Roger, ¿Te importaría quedarte con mi padre y hermanos un rato mientras ayudo a mamá? Ellos te harán sentir como en casa. ¿Verdad, papi? – preguntó mi hija en un tono de _"Más les vale que no me hagan quedar en ridículo ustedes tres"_

– Claro… como en casa – dijeron al unísono mis hijos con una enorme sonrisa. Elizabeth abandonó la sala con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro y desapareció con rumbo a la cocina unos segundos después.

– Como en casa – volví a susurrar para mí mientras el asustado muchacho me miraba y movía sus manos de manera nerviosa –. Roger, ¿Qué te pareces si te sientas y hablamos unos minutos? – le dije palmeando el sofá a mi lado. El chico asintió con temor y caminó hasta el sofá más cercano y se sentó en el borde del mismo. Mis hijos se sentaron en mi mismo sofá que yo, Evan fue el primero en hablar.

– Intenciones… necesitamos saber intenciones. ¿Qué te traes entre manos con mi hermana? – preguntó mi hijo en su mejor imitación de Don Corleone. _Nota mental_: Quitar las películas de El Padrino del estante de películas. El muchacho tragó asustado y miró a Evan para hablarle.

– ¿Cenar? – respondió con voz estrangulada.

– Evan no se refiere a hoy, Roger. No necesitamos bromas en un momento como este – intervino Ethan –. Necesitamos saber tus intenciones con Elizabeth…y hablamos en serio – finalizó mi hijo alzando una de sus cejas y sonriendo de manera ladeada. Me pregunté ¿De dónde sacó eso?

– ¿Tú eres Ethan? – preguntó Roger. Mi hijo asintió frunciendo el ceño –. Mucho gusto, Elizabeth habla mucho de ti.

– Pues de ti no habla mucho, Roger. – Rebatió Ethan provocándome una ligera sonrisa –. Pero, no nos desviemos del tema. ¿Decías?

– Llevamos saliendo unos tres meses aproximadamente – dijo mirando a mi hijo y luego a mí –. Ella creyó que sería buena idea que yo venga a la cena de su cumpleaños ya que ella mencionó que es el día más importante del año, además es San Valentín y…– la manó alzada de Evan lo interrumpió.

– San Valentín… eso es correcto. ¿Has traído un regalo para ella? – preguntó Evan antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el sistema de cine en casa de la sala y encenderlo.

– Le compré rosas y chocolates esta mañana. Se los entregué en el instituto – confesó el muchacho.

– Tradicional. Creo que tiene un punto a favor, aunque la falta de imaginación es evidente – le dijo Ethan a Evan quien asintió mientras encendía el aparato de DVD y empujaba en él un disco. Yo seguía sin intervenir en el gracioso interrogatorio de mis hijos hacia el pequeño gusanito asustado.

– ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Elizabeth? – preguntó Ethan nuevamente alzando su ceja –. Y no hablo de esas cosas que suelen decir: Su alma, su personalidad… ¡Patrañas! Vamos al grano… – nuevamente reprimí una carcajada al ver a mi hijo tan serio en su papel de instigador.

– ¿Su cabello? Me gusta su cabello rizado. Sus ojos son bonitos también… y tiene una nariz chiquitita – confesó avergonzado el muchacho. Yo quise gruñirle pero me contuve para no salirme del plan original.

– Muy bien, ahora estamos hablando con la verdad. Necesitamos que veas algo y después de esto nos digas si piensas igual – dijo Evan antes de presionar el botón verde del control remoto. Unas imágenes empezaron a proyectarse y yo sonreí ante ellas. Eran extractos de nuestros videos caseros.

– Veamos – habló Ethan –. Lo que verás en pantalla no es nada más que la cruda verdad, así que no nos responsabilizamos de los daños psicológicos causados – el muchacho tragó con dificultad nuevamente y asintió. La primera imagen se proyectó en pantalla –. Elizabeth Anne Cullen, nacida en la ciudad de Chicago hace 16 años exactamente. Su padre es Edward Cullen y su madre es Isabella Swan. Al nacer pesó unos 3.5 kilos y midió cerca de 47 centímetros – la imagen de la pantalla era del día que Bella, Elizabeth y yo regresamos del hospital y ella se aprestaba a darle el pecho mientras yo grababa –. Por respeto a los menores presentes adelantaremos esa parte, no necesitamos ver el pecho de mamá de manera innecesaria – Roger asintió y mis hijos lo miraron de manera seria. Por dentro yo estaba muerto de risa, pero me aguanté.

– Mencionaste sobre su nariz pequeña, creemos que su nariz original no es esa. Que tuvo que ser operada después de lo ocurrido en La Jolla – habló casi en un susurro Ethan –. Como puedes ver, y lo repetiremos en cámara lenta, Elizabeth estrella su cara en la arena después de dar sus primeros pasos. Tragó la suficiente arena como para crear su propia playa dentro de su estomago – me mordí el labio para no reír al ver a Roger mirar con atención el video y tocar su propia nariz. Por supuesto que la nariz de mi hija no era operada, sacó el mismo botoncito de nariz que su madre.

– En la próxima imagen se ve claramente los primeros indicios del cabello rebelde de Elizabeth – señaló Evan la pantalla. En ella se proyectaba la imagen del día que Bella me pidió que bañe a Elizabeth en nuestra bañera cuando tenía casi tres años de edad. Sus rizos chocolates eran alborotados y estaban llenos de espuma. Ella reía a verme llenó de espuma mientras Bella nos grababa –. Nuevamente por respeto a la audiencia adelantaremos el video ya que en breve la espuma desaparece y no queremos que veas a nuestra hermana en esas fachas – Roger asintió y Ethan sonrió – Como te puedes dar cuenta, su cabello es un desastre completo si no lo logra domar. Debes pensar muy bien ese tipo de cosas si piensas en un futuro con ella – finalizó Evan antes de pasar a la siguiente imagen.

– Por ultimo hemos dejado sus ojos. Aquellas kriptonitas del mal que como veras en el video no son tan inocentes del todo – comentó Ethan al ver el video que ellos mismo captaron cuando se colaron en su habitación, hace un par de años, cuando Elizabeth estaba hablando por teléfono con uno de sus compañeros de instituto. Elizabeth los descubrió debajo de la cama y mirándolos de manera furibunda los echó de allí. Mi nena tenía exactamente mi misma mirada de enfado, el mismo tono de verde furia cuando estaba enojada.

– Como puedes ver, Elizabeth tiene algunos secretos escondidos. Ya que te hemos revelado la verdad sobre ella… ¿Qué tienes que decir?

– ¿Qué me sigue gustando? – dijo más bien en tono de pregunta.

– Caso perdido, papá. Te toca intervenir – bufó Evan apagando el televisor y sentándose en el sofá. Yo asentí ante el teatral gesto de mi hijo y miré al muchacho.

– Bueno… – empecé llevando una mano a mi cabello y suspirando fuertemente. Organicé mis ideas y empecé a hablar –. La situación es esta. Al parecer le gustas a mi hija, pero tú no me gustas para ella. Es muy sencillo como eso. Así que te voy a dar la ley de la ventaja por esta ocasión, tienes diez segundos para desaparecer de aquí antes que saque un rifle y te rellené la cabeza de plomo – el chico me miró asustado y se aferró al mueble nervioso. Yo le alcé una ceja y el asintió aterrado mientras se ponía de pie –. ¡Hey…hey! ¡Era broma! – lo detuve antes que saliera gritando despavorido de la casa. Él me miró y se volvió a sentar –. Era una bromita para aligerar el ambiente, chico. No te voy a hacer nada, por ahora claro está. Quiero que sepas que esa jovencita que está en la cocina es todo para mí. Es la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco, que consiguió imposibles que tú jamás imaginarias y que sin proponérselo cambió mi vida y la de la hermosa mujer que está en la cocina con ella. ¿Comprendes entonces lo que ella significa para nosotros? – le pregunté en tono serio.

– Sí, Sr. Cullen, lo comprendo – dijo mientras asentía con fuerza.

– Pues bien, aventurero traficante de vino, quiero que entiendas una muy sencilla cosa. Si mi hija llega a sufrir por culpa tuya, ya sea de manera directa o indirecta, ten por seguro que no dudaré en perseguirte hasta el confín de la tierra y apretar esas pequeñas canicas que tienes allí abajo y hacerte gritar del dolor. Recordaras muy bien el día que naciste y desearas no haberlo hecho. Es que será tanto tu dolor que regresaras de rodillas donde tu madre a pedirle que te dé la crema para las escaldaduras que usabas de niño. Y eso… y eso no será agradable… ¡Créeme! – escuché a Evan tronar sus dedos en gesto intimidante y a Ethan gruñir como lo hago yo cuando estoy molesto.

– Yo… yo lo entiendo Sr. Cullen – dijo con entrecortada voz el muchacho. Pude jurar en ese momento que si no se orinó del miedo fue por milagro. Estaba aterrado sin duda, su mirada lo delataba –. Elizabeth es muy importante para mí y trataré de – hizo una pausa y se corrigió enseguida al ver mi gesto – y estoy seguro que no le haré daño.

– Mucho mejor, Roger. ¿Ves como podemos entendernos? – el asintió con nerviosismo y yo le sonreí en respuesta –. Cabe mencionar que esta conversación solo quedara entre nosotros cuatro y que nada de lo que aquí se habló saldrá de acá ¿También está claro? – él volvió a asentir.

Al parecer la misión de ahuyentarlo no daría resultado, pero la de asustarlo de seguro sí estaba rindiendo sus frutos.

– ¡La cena está lista! – escuché la voz de Elizabeth acercarse a la sala. Ella sonrió al vernos sentados y "conversando" de manera civilizada –. ¿Vamos al comedor? – preguntó.

– Sí, nena. Vamos a cenar – le dije poniéndome de pie. Mis hijos me siguieron y el muchacho igual. Ella se acercó a él y se aprestó a tomar su mano. Mis hijos lo miraron y negaron despacito antes de tronar sus dedos. Él asintió y de manera discreta evitó tomar la mano de Elizabeth. Yo sonreí complacido y me acerqué despacito hasta él para susurrarle.

– Muy bien muchacho, vas muy bien. Así como esa mano se mantuvo lejos de Elizabeth, así quiero que se mantenga toda la cena. Arriba sobre la mesa donde yo pueda verlas. Yo también tuve tu edad, Roger, y conozco todos los trucos así que ni siquiera lo intentes – él me miró por un segundo y asintió despacio –. Así me gusta, que no me obligues a usar otros métodos de tortura más sutiles. Como por ejemplo veneno en la comida que estás a punto de ingerir – él abrió sus ojos como platos y tragó asustado.

– Papi… ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Elizabeth al ver al chico tan pálido como un muerto.

– No nena, le decía a Roger que más le vale se coma toda la cena ya que a mamá no le gusta que desprecien su comida – ella asintió poco convencida y me sonrió.

– Te va a encantar. Mamá cocina espectacular – le dijo mi hija antes de intentar tomar su mano nuevamente. Roger negó despacito y ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Caminamos un poco más rápido con rumbo al comedor. Mis hijos ya estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Bella abría la botella de vino y la servía en dos copas, una para ella y otra para mí. Nos ubicamos en la mesa y después de una corta bendición por el cumpleaños de Lizzie, empezamos a comer.

La cena empezó en silencio, cada uno concentrado en su plato. Bella había preparado pavo a la naranja y una ensalada de vegetales frescos estupendos. Unos minutos después de extraño silencio, mi esposa inició la conversación preguntándole cosas triviales como su familia y sus gustos deportivos y musicales.

– ¿De qué hablaron ahora que estuvieron solos? – preguntó mi hija un rato después.

– De nada en particular, princesa – le respondí con una sonrisa –. Roger, es una persona estupenda. ¿Verdad, chicos? – le pregunté a mis hijos que morían por echarse a reír, pero se limitaron a asentir.

– Ustedes dos están muy callados – dijo Bella viendo a los gemelos –. Eso es sinónimo de travesura. ¿Qué han hecho? – les preguntó. Yo bebí algo de vino y le di la mirada de _"aborten la misión"_. Mis hijos me comprendieron y levemente asintieron.

– ¡Nada! – dijeron al mismo tiempo –. ¿Podemos subir a la habitación, mamá? – preguntó Ethan. Bella me miró y yo asentí. Ella los excusó y se levantaron de la mesa recogiendo sus platos. Salieron corriendo del comedor pero antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, Evan gritó.

– Un placer conocerte, Roger… que disfrutes la cena. Está exquisita ¿eh? – el muchacho tragó en seco y asintió despacito. Elizabeth lo miró extrañada y luego me miró a mí. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Con nerviosismo evidente el muchacho terminó su cena y fingiendo tener sueño por haberse levantado temprano para el instituto se excusó para retirarse a su casa. Elizabeth nuevamente ladeó su cabeza confundida y asintió. Se despidieron en el porche de la casa mientras nosotros recogíamos la mesa.

– Dime que tú no tienes nada que ver con el repentino sueño de Roger – dijo Bella mientras llenaba el lavavajillas. Yo la abracé por la espalda y le susurré al oído.

– Tengo todo que ver con ese sueño, pequeña – ella se volteó rápidamente y me dio una mirada envenenada.

– ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué le dijiste a ese pobre chico? – me preguntó asustada. Yo le sonreí.

– Nada malo en realidad. Solo le advertí de la posible esterilidad que puede sufrir si le hace algo a Elizabeth – susurré a su oído. Ella negó divertida.

– No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Edward, es solo un muchacho – dijo con voz divertida. Yo acaricié su cabello y le hablé nuevamente a su oído.

– Uno que ahora sabe muy bien que con la nena de papá no se juega – ella volvió a reír y se apartó de mí.

– Sigues siendo el mismo celópata del que me enamoré – susurró en tono suave.

– Y tú sigues siendo la misma diosa que me vuelve loco tan solo con su voz – le dije antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

– ¡Ewwww! ¡Consíganse una habitación! – dijo mi hija desde la entrada de la cocina. Yo me separé de su madre y le sonreí –. ¿Alguien está listo para jugar Guitar Hero y caer en coma alimenticio? – preguntó Elizabeth alzando una cucharilla de helado.

– Vayan al salón de juegos que yo les llevó el pastel y el helado. Les avisaré a los gemelos que bajen para jugar – dijo Bella antes de salir de la cocina con rumbo a las escaleras. Yo tomé la mano de Elizabeth y juntos caminamos hasta el salón de juegos que estaba junto a la biblioteca.

– ¿Cómo has pasado tu cumpleaños, princesa? – le pregunté al entrar a la habitación.

– Bien papi, algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Roger. Recién nos estamos conociendo y no va muy en serio la cosa. Creo que fue muy pronto para traerlo a casa. ¿No lo crees? – yo asentí con una sonrisa y me acerqué a besar sus cabellos.

– Muy pronto Lizzie, muy pronto. Para mí, aún eres una nena, todavía eres la…– ella me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

– Consentida de papá – finalizó por mí. Yo asentí despacito y ella me abrazó – Te quiero mucho, papi – yo la apreté con fuerza a mi cuerpo al recordar en ese momento el mágico instante cuando mi hija pronunció la palabra papá por primera vez. Fue hace quince años y no existe día en que yo no despierte con ese maravilloso recuerdo en la cabeza, con el sonido de la primera palabra de mi nena, de mi princesa, de mi vida entera…_Papá_

Elizabeth se separó de mí unos minutos después, cuando escuchó llegar a los gemelos. Luego de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Lizzie comimos el pastel y jugamos su juego favorito hasta muy entrada la noche. Evan y Ethan se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, en el regazo de su madre y Elizabeth se durmió sobre un enorme cojín que en el piso descansaba. Apagué todos los aparatos cuando vi que todo el público se había quedado dormido, incluyendo mi esposa.

Me acerqué con cuidado y acomodé a mi hija sobre el cojín para que estuviese mejor ubicada. Ella susurró algo inaudible y enseguida se volvió a quedar dormida. Yo acaricié su cabello y me senté muy cerquita de las piernas de Bella donde me apoyé para descansar también.

Suspiré satisfecho al ver a toda mi familia allí alrededor, ver a mi hija durmiendo con una sonrisa enorme sin duda no tenía precio. Y fue con esa última imagen que me quedé dormido junto a una última reflexión de la noche.

Es cierto que quizás podía haberme excedido con mis amenazas al pequeño gusano atemorizado, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho... porque a la larga eso es quién soy yo: celoso, neurótico, y completamente enamorado de mi familia y por la cual lucharía hasta el fin del mundo con tal de verlos felices…

* * *

¡Hola! *nenis saca su sombrero de fiesta y agita confeti en el aire*

Corazones, lo prometido es deuda y como les dije aquí está el 2do outtake de esta historia que hoy cumple su primer aniversario. Hace un año a esta hora más o menos, Twisted Plans subía su primer capítulo. Era una historia enredada, dolorosa pero llena de amor y perdón. Muchas de ustedes creyeron en ella, y si están leyendo esto es porque aún creen en ella.

Las muestras de cariño a lo largo de todo este año han sido fabulosas. Palabras de aliento y de ánimo, regalitos de imágenes y videos o mensajes de: "hola, me gusto el capi" cambiaron sin duda mi vida. 20 de octubre se marca como la fecha del antes y el después. Antes de esto yo no podía escribir ni mi nombre y ahora esa pequeña idea que nació en una noche de amigas me ha traído a esto. A conocer y a vivir este mágico mundo con todas ustedes. Gracias por un año diferente, por un año lleno de sonrisas y sueños, por un año de su amistad.

Como todo aniversario merece una celebración, en ocasión de este día Isita, Martina y Gaby crearon un blog que todos los regalos que recibieron de mis lectoras. Ustedes tres condenadas han hecho un trabajo espectacular haciendome llorar. Las adoro a las tres!

Les invito a pasar por allí y divertirse con el contenido y quizás también dejar una huellita. La dirección es:

http : / twistedplans . blogspot . com/ (recuerden quitar los espacios)

Espero este outtake les haya gustado. Papá celos amenaza al pequeño gusano… pobrecito el chico! No me hubiese gustado ser él. ¿Me cuentan que les pareció?

A esta historia solo le queda un outtake más de publicar que es: _Papi de donde vienen los bebes. _Espero poder escribirlo en estas semanas y cerrar de esta manera esta maravillosa aventura que fue Twisted Plans. ¡Gracias por su inmenso apoyo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto!


End file.
